El Aliado del Lich
by TheSrN
Summary: El Lich ha sido desterrado para bien de Ooo, pero llega un nuevo personaje enigmatico con un pasado perturbador que no sabe como llego. Harry, alguien con un problema de personalidad, conoce a nuevos amigos en esa tierra, sufriendo pesadillas terribles acerca del futuro, de la destrucción de esta tierra y de la muerte de sus amigos, ¿traera la muerte consigo?. FinnxPF
1. Prologo

Bueno este es mi segundo Fanfic que escribo, pero el primero que subo, (el primero es un crossover de Adventure Time con Doctor Who) no lo subo por miedo, espero que este les guste y si lo hace tal vez termine el otro y lo suba.

Entren, lean, critiquen, haganme saber su opinion vamos buena o mala no me enojo, de por si estoy en un colegio militar asi que ya estoy acostumbrado y si les gusta haganmelo saber y recomienden.

**DISCLAIMER: **No me pertenece nada de Adventure Time ni las series, peliculas o canciones citadas aquí, la historia si y el OC

* * *

Prologo

Y ahí me encontraba yo, en el borde del acantilado, viendo como las olas del mar chocaban contra las piedras, teniendo una hermosa vista del mar y de la ciudad al mismo tiempo, se sentía la calma y la paz, como si todos los problemas se esfumaran sin nada que me preocupara, solo yo y la brisa del mar, sin embargo, me sentía tan solo y triste, nada podía cambiar mi decisión, creía que era el momento adecuado, mientras me ponía a pensar se podía escuchar la canción de David Bowie Life on Mars? Desde mi celular, tome un respiro, me asegure de tener mi carta, la carta de despedida para mis amigos y mi familia. Me encontraba pensando si había una solución para mi vida, sin embargo no había solución alguna, la decisión estaba hecha y era hora de seguir adelante, mire el suelo y vi mis converse de bota blancos, mi traje al estilo del Doctor, una gabardina café y un traje de gala del mismo color que la gabardina pero un poco mas claro, podría decirse que me parecía a un detective, mire la hora 12:15pm, cerré los ojos, abrí los brazos y salte, mientras se escuchaba la canción de David Bowie y solté una lagrima, recordé la escena de Sherlock cuando este se "avienta" junto con Moriarty en las cascadas Reichenbach y solo sonreí.

Mi nombre es Harry Saxon y este es el momento de mi muerte, mientras sentía como caía, vi mi vida pasar en frente de mis ojos, los mejores momentos que tuve en toda mi vida pero también los peores, estos últimos más que los otros, el día que nací, que fui a la escuela también a todas esas personas que seguían su vida y me habían olvidado, pero eso era parte de mis reglas o no, que todos tarde o temprano se olvidaran de mí, recordé lo único que me mantenía con vida, un amor a Inglaterra y a las series de televisión inglesas, como Sherlock, Doctor Who, Jekyll, Life on Mars y demás. Pero no fue suficientemente, me sentía devastado por dentro ya que todas las personas me habían hecho daño, mis padres, mis amigos, todas las personas que quería y amaba, solo me daban la espalda.

No tenía un buen autoestima, odiaba a todo el mundo y quería que todos murieran, las pocas chicas de las que me había enamorado solo me usaban o jugaban conmigo, era algo gordo, algunos decían que era friki, unos más que era estúpido, con una pasión tan grande a las series inglesas que pedí a mis amigos que me llamaran Moriarty o Sherlock, si algo estúpido e infantil de mi parte siendo yo ya mayor de edad, con muchos granos en la cara y cicatrices pelo corto color negro con un fleco que podía cubrirme mi ojo izquierdo, unos ojos cafeces que según varias personas podían ver la calma de mi alma y la bondad en mí, pero esto fue demasiado como para que las personas se aprovecharan de mi por ser demasiado buena gente, sentía que debía ser más James Moriarty o Mr. Hyde pero no podía mi naturaleza me lo prohibía. Perdía la cordura cada día que pasaba, escuchaba voces en mi cabeza de las distintas personalidades que tenía, cada uno nombrado a diferentes personajes de televisión, si de hecho soy un lunático, un psicópata si gustan, pero aun así me mantenía viviendo en un mundo de sufrimiento, en el que no tenía voz ni voto en mi propia familia, que los amigos te olvidan, las personas te usan y no puedes confiar en nadie, la muerte, corrijo mi muerte era la solución absoluta. El único consuelo era que mi muerte sería casi parecida a James Moriarty o Sherlock Holmes, saltar al vacío, un gran salto. En ese preciso momento me sentía como Sam Tyler cuando se suicida para salvar a sus amigos y a su amada Annie, solamente que yo me encontraba solo y termine mi vida así.

Lloraba por dentro, ya que a nadie le importaba y era hora de acabar con mi sufrimiento, solo escuchaba la canción y esperaba mi final, con los ojos cerrados, pensando en para que vivir en un mundo así si de todas maneras iba a sufrir.

**_But her friend is nowhere to be seen  
Now she walks through her sunken dream  
To the seat with the clearest view  
And she's hooked to the silver screen  
But the film is a saddening bore  
For she's lived it ten times or more  
She could spit in the eyes of fools  
As they ask her to focus on_**

Sin esperanza alguna en esta vida solo esperaba mi final, mi triste y solitario final.

* * *

Bueno aquí el prologo para la aventura de mi personaje en la tierra de Ooo, lo escribi para que lo conocieran mejor y sepan de su situación, como les dije si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no pues tambien al cabos ni me enojo

**Agradezco **de antemano a la persona que me dio el valor de subir los fics sin ella no hubiera subido esto


	2. Capitulo 1 - Llegada a un Nuevo Mundo

Aquí el primer capitulo de este fanfic, en el primero era una vista a mi OC, ahora si le toca el turno de conocer a un grupo de amigos singulares

Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueño de Hora de Aventura, Doctor Who o cualquier serie anunciada aquí, canción, banda, etc. solo el OC y la historia son de mi idea

Lean, disfruten, critiquen, comenten, compartan, hagan lo que les plazca, el control es suyo

* * *

Capítulo 1 Llegada a un nuevo mundo

Mientras caía pensaba en todas las personas que estuvieron en mi vida, mi familia, mis amigos todas aquellas personas que en algún momento creí que les importaba, todos los cumpleaños que nunca celebre, todas las fiestas como navidad y año nuevo que pasaban y eran un día común y corriente para mí. Abrí mis ojos solo por un instante y vi oscuridad, vi completamente oscuro, pensé que ya estaba muerto y solo reí, solo reí y ya no le tome importancia, no sentí el golpe, no sentí cuando había muerto no sentí nada, volví a cerrar los ojos sin importarme el nada y solo sentía como seguía cayendo, después de un momento sentí un calor indescriptible y una luz que molestaba mis ojos aun cuando los tenia cerrados. Se me hizo raro todo esto y decidí abrir mis ojos, lo que vi no lo podía creer, vi un largo, vasto y hermoso paisaje un bosque lleno de árboles con vida, los pájaros volando y cantando, cuando mire más abajo vi a 2 personas jugando, un perro y un niño, escuchaba como reían, como se divertían y yo solo seguía cayendo, volví a cerrar mis ojos ya que vi el suelo y sabía que era mi fin y nadie podía hacer nada para evitarlo o pensando que realmente ya estaba muerto.

Caía mientras escuchaba la risa del niño y su perro, no le tome importancia y solo seguía escuchando la canción de mi celular, la canción de Bowie había acabado y se escuchaba Everything will be alright de The Killers, cosa rara no, Todo saldrá bien siendo esto una mentira, toda mi vida fue una mentira y desilusión, logre notar un grito, un grito que era irreconocible para mí, unas palabras que no lograba a entender, quien grito fue el niño a su perro para que se diera cuenta de que alguien caía.

-Jake!- decía el niño mientras sostenía el disco – Mira que es eso que está cayendo haya-.

-No lo sé, deja voy por un telescopio- le contesto el perro, pasaron unos segundos y Jake había regresado con el telescopio, lo que vio lo dejo atónito y solo se estiro para alcanzar al chico que caía y amortiguar su golpe.

-Jake, ¿qué haces?, ¿Qué es eso?- le decía el chico al perro- Es alguien que necesita nuestra ayuda, está cayendo a una gran velocidad y si no lo detenemos se va a dar un buen golpe- gritaba a lo lejos el perro.

Al oír esto el chico se acercó con Jake para ver que podía hacer, el perro se hizo grande para atraparme como si fuera una pelota de beisbol, amortiguando la caída y bajándome al suelo con sumo cuidado, yo sentí eso y al instante abrí los ojos un poco y distinguí solo 2 figuras o mejor dicho sombras que decían algo que no logre entender nada, solo caí desmayado.

-¿Qué paso, Jake, está muerto?- Jake se acercó a mí para tomarme los signos vitales y en un alivio le contesto – No hermano, no está muerto, sigue vivo, lo más seguro es que se haya desmayado por la gran caída o por la gran velocidad que llevaba, Finn ayúdame a llevarlo a casa-

Finn es un chico de unos 14 o 15 años de edad algo alto, ya que con mis 21 años y mi 1.80 metros de altura, el chico me llegaba casi al hombro, con su pantalón azul oscuro y una camisa del mismo color pero un poco más clara, tenía consigo una gran mochila color verde y un gorro de oso polar blanco, me parecía algo genial ese gorro mientras que el perro, es un bulldog de color amarillo que podría decirse tendría uno años más que yo, la verdad no sabría decirles la edad de Jake, porque no entiendo la edad de los perros.

El niño me sostuvo durante el viaje a su casa mientras me encontraba en el lomo del perro, se dirigían a gran velocidad a una casa de árbol o algo similar, ya dentro Jake le decía al chico.

-Finn, arregla el cuarto de huéspedes para ponerlo ahí, mientras le quito su ropa para que descanse cómodo- dijo esto mientras Finn se fue al cuarto de huéspedes.

-Ya está listo! Jake- grito el niño – Esta bien, lo llevare para haya para que descanse un rato-

Finn y Jake me acomodaron en la cama y se disponían a salir del cuarto, cuando Finn se me quedo viendo un poco extraño, Jake lo noto y le dijo –Finn, deja en paz al pobre, de por si esta desmayado y ahora lo molestaras tu- Finn no le tomo importancia al comentario de su hermano.

-Jake, es que se me hace raro este chico, se parece un tanto a mí, mira, no vez una similitud entre él y yo- Jake se quedó mudo un instante y se puso a compararnos, Finn tenía razón éramos casi similares – Tienes razón, pero ahora es tiempo de dejar a este chico, cuando despierte le podremos hacer todas las preguntas que quieras- mientras Jake salía del cuarto Finn solo contesto – Creo que tienes razón hermano, hay que dejarlo descansar-.

Pasaron entr horas cuando desperté, estaba en una cama, tan cómoda que no tenía ganas de salir de la cama pero sentía algo que no estaba bien, estaba en un cuarto amplio, con una ventana que daba a un hermoso paisaje y sobre todo, me encontraba en mis bóxer.

-¿Pero qué diantres? ¿Dónde diablos esta mi ropa?, espera una mejor pregunta sería donde estoy- decía esto algo confundido de mi situación – ¿Que me paso? Habré hecho algo anoche, pero de que hablo, no hice nada, espera quien se supone que soy – En ese momento por mi mente cruzaban miles de preguntas, pero la más importante era quien era yo. Algo muy raro fue el notar que había perdido mi memoria y no sabía nada, me dirigí al espejo para ver que me había pasado y no vi nada, nada extraño para ese momento, me pellizque para ver si era un sueño – espera cual es la mejor forma de recuperar la memoria – me preguntaba hasta que de repente escuche unas voces fuera del cuarto y me arme de valor para abrir la puerta solo un instante para ver a un chico y a su perro jugar unos videojuegos con una maquinita llamada Bmo o eso alcanzaba a ver

- Jake- dijo el chico – Iré a ver como se encuentra nuestro amigo y ver si ya despertó- antes de entrar al cuarto me apresure a meterme bajo la cama y disimule que estaba dormido – Este chico, se parece a mí, será un humano como yo, será que habrá otros humanos – decía Finn mientras se acercaba a mi observando de pies a cabeza yo quede intrigado por lo que pensó en voz alta, de que si habría más humanos, pensé que ese chico estaba loco al decir que si había más humanos, claro que los hay pero no lo juzgue porque en cierta forma todos estamos locos, me dio la espalda y en eso desperté para asustarlo, no sé porque lo hice solo se me ocurrió en ese momento.

- ¡Oye tu niño, que hago aquí y que paso con mi ropa! – le grite de tal forma que solo pego un grito que se escuchó por toda la casa, tan grande que su hermano Jake entro al cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –grito Jake

-Nada, nada solo que me asusto, pensé que seguía dormido- le contesto Finn nervioso

- Que me lleven los Ángeles Llorones, un perro que habla, ¿Cómo es esto posible?- dije algo nervioso

-Jajaja, nunca había escuchado a alguien expresarse de esa forma – dijo Jake burlándose de mi – Oye chico que son esos Ángeles Llorones que tu mencionas – me pregunto Finn

-Ok, ok parece ser que estoy delirando o realmente estoy muerto, ahora espero no escuchar voces como Sam Tyler- empecé a decir en voz alta, pensando que todo era una ilusión mía o estaba en un sueño – Espera esto ha de ser un sueño y estoy a punto de despertar si eso ha de ser, no estoy muerto ni en coma, esto es un sueño solo un sueño o tal vez si estoy muerto, demonios que confuso es todo esto.

- Tranquilo hombre – dijo Jake – no estás muerto ni soñando, estas en nuestra casa del árbol, mi nombres es Jake – dijo el perro presentándose –Si y el mío es Finn – decía el chico – Y tu nombre cual es – me pregunto Finn

-La verdad no tengo ni la más remota idea, no sé ni quien soy ni donde estoy y no sé porque demonios tengo este dolor de cabeza infernal – dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

- Sí, ¿por qué tendrás dolor de cabeza? – pregunto Jake algo nervioso, yo presentí que algo tenía el que ver en eso – Oye como es posible que no sepas quien eres ni donde estas, que paso antes de que cayeras a esa altura, espérate tantito ahora que me acuerdo que hacías cayendo- me cuestiono el perro

-La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea- dije sobándome la cabeza- solo recuerdo un acantilado, luego … - me quede callado un momento recordando lo que me paso – luego … vi el sol … a ustedes jugar con su platillo y después pues solo despertar aquí.

- Mmm te has de haber llevado un feo golpe – dijo Finn quedándose viéndome fijamente

- Oye chico que te pasa, que a todas las personas las miras así, que tengo, ya sé que estoy feo no me lo tienes que restregar en la cara – dije enojado porque no me gusta que se me queden viendo fijamente

- No, no es nada es que… no olvídalo no estás en condiciones para hablar – en ese preciso momento se escuchó un gran estruendo en el cuarto

- ¿Qué fue ese ruido? – pregunto Jake – Jajaja! Creo, creo saber la respuesta a eso – dije mirando mi estomago

- Jake tal parece que nuestro compañero ha de tener hambre, y ya que lo mencionas creo que es hora de comer los 3 no crees – decía Finn mientras Jake asentía con la cabeza

- Bueno chico sin nombre – decía Jake mientras me miraba – Probaras la alta experiencia culinaria a mano del gran chef Jake – yo solo solté una mirada de incredulidad.

Ya los 3 nos encontrábamos hablando sentados en la mesa mientras comíamos spaghetti, según Jake su especialidad, yo por el hambre que traía me comí como 5 platos mientras que Finn y Jake se me quedaban viendo y solo reían

-Oye chico, cuéntanos en realidad no te acuerdas de nada – me cuestiono Jake

-La verdad es que no, ya les dije todo lo que sé, pero cambiando de tema, en que temporada del año estamos – dije yo mientras me cruzaba de brazos

-Es verano- me contesto Finn – ¿por qué preguntas?

-Verano y por qué hace tanto frio, no debe de hacer calor – dije yo mientras me frotaba los brazos para darme algo de calor

- Oye chico, creo saber la respuesta a esa pregunta – dijo mientras señalaba mi camisa y mis bóxer

- Ah estoy en mi ropa interior – dije yo muy calmado - espera ¿Qué? –Grite – ¿Dónde está mi ropa? ¿Qué paso con ella? – pregunte mientras Finn y Jake seguían comiendo

- Jajá, no te preocupes amigo, Jake te lavo tu ropa, ya ha de estar seca en estos momentos, por cierto bonitos boxers, ja!– decía Finn mientras salía por mi ropa, mis boxers eran de una caseta telefónica de policía azul.

-Oh, gracias no se hubieran molestado, en serio – dije yo algo apenado, no sabía si ira por el hecho de que se tomaron la molestia de lavar mi ropa o de estar en boxers, seguro era lo segundo.

-Ni lo menciones, al cabos que no es para tanto, mira si quieres darte una ducha mientras Finn te trae tu ropa, ¿qué te parece?- me decía Jake

- Pues que no es una mala idea – le dije yo mientras recogía mi plato y lo lavaba – Creo que si he de apestar algo

- El baño está en la planta alta, la primera puerta a la derecha – explico Jake

-Gracias – y con esto me dirigí a darme un baño

Finn se encontraba fuera de la casa del árbol juntando mi ropa y yo me quede pensando en la ducha lo que estaba pasando como diablos llegue ahí, me mire en el espejo pensando en todo.

-¿Por qué dije que me lleven los Ángeles Llorones?, ¿Qué es un Ángel Llorón?, ¿Quién es Sam Tyler?- me decía en voz alta mientras trataba de recordar todo – un perro que habla, jajá como si eso fuera posible, he de estar realmente muerto o en coma -

- Que raro es todo esto y este dolor de cabeza que no me deja en paz, me pregunto si tendrán aspirinas - me acerque a una cómoda donde tenían lo que parecía medicina, me estire para alcanzar lo que parecía era aspirinas y me cayó un bote en la cabeza

-Qué demonios! Eso sí que duele, pero ya no me duele la cabeza - me acerque una vez más al espejo para checar mi cara, parecía que había envejecido unos años pero no veía nada diferente en mí, estuve mirando mi reflejo unos segundos y de repente me vino a mí la luz, empecé a recordar todo, absolutamente todo – es verdad lo que dicen un golpe te puede ayudar cuando olvidas quien eres, pero es raro ese golpe no fue tan fuerte como para que pasara esto, jajá- me reí y me puse triste al acordarme de todo

-Demonios lo recuerdo todo, ya sé porque dije Sam Tyler y Ángeles Llorones, estaré realmente muerto o me pasara como Sam Tyler y empezare a escuchar voces, de los doctores y de mi familia – me cuestionaba más y más mientras me dirigía a darme un baño – debería de dejar de creer que lo que pase en la televisión pueda pasar en la vida real, pero esto será la vida real o solo una ilusión, si estoy realmente loco – me quede callado luego me dije en voz alta viéndome al espejo – es cierto, me trate de suicidar , me tire desde aquel acantilado ya no tengo a nadie, realmente estaré muerto, no importa de por si a nadie le importaba-

-Bueno creo que deberé seguir con el juego de que no sé quién soy, por ningún motivo deben de saber lo que hice - me dije – ¿Estás seguro de esto Harry?- me cuestiono una voz

- Vaya ya se habían tardado, ahora que quieres, no me has ocasionado corrijo, no me han ocasionado bastantes problemas estando vivo- les dije algo enojado

-Tranquilo Harry, estamos aquí para ayudarte, como siempre, no podrás desacerté de nosotros somos parte de ti – me dijo otra voz

- Ya se eso, Doctor, crees que no sé qué no puedo deshacerme de ti, de Moriarty, Sherlock, Mr. Hyde y Master – les dije pero ya no se escuchaba nada

-Harry, como es posible que sigas con la misma actitud positiva de siempre, empieza a ser quien realmente eres, no les hagas caso a aquellos – me decía otra voz

-James, creo que tienes razón, pero aquí podre comenzar de nuevo, sin cometer los errores que ya he hecho, aparte ellos son amables conmigo y esos errores fueron por su culpa que no se saben controlar – le dije a esa parte malvada de mi subconsciente – Fueron tu culpa, que no confías en ti mismo y nos creaste, es todo tu culpa, nosotros somos tu locura no olvides eso -

-No confíes en nadie Harry, solo estamos nosotros solos, nadie nos ayudara, te darás cuenta a su debido tiempo- me decía James

Me miraba en el espejo, pero ese no era totalmente yo, si se veía mi reflejo pero también se encontraban las otras 5 personalidades, mirándome y rodeándome, voltee atrás y no había nada, volví a mirar al espejo y ahí estaban observándome sin decir nada – qué demonios, esto no pasaba antes, que está pasando díganmelo de una maldita vez – empecé a gritar, mientras cada uno de ellos se desvanecía ante mí y solo quede junto con Moriarty, el me miro y solo dijo - Tarde o temprano nos necesitaras y aceptaras que eres como nosotros, no como ellos, no eres una buena persona, debes de dejar de actuar así y empieza a actuar como hombre, haznos caso a Mr. Hyde, Master y a mí el ser buena gente solo te ha traído sufrimiento, ya sabes lo que dicen, los buenos mueren jóvenes – me decía mientras desaparecía del espejo, algo sumamente raro, ya que solo podía hablar con ellos en mi mente, nunca se mostraban en los espejos ni nada por el estilo

-Qué demonios está pasando, esto nunca me había ocurrido, los vi a todos, nunca antes había pasado esto, como es esto posible, este mundo hace que ustedes sean más fuertes o que está pasando realmente- pero no obtuve respuesta alguna

Mi personalidad se divide en 6 partes, 3 buenas y 3 malas, las buenas se podría decir que somos el Doctor, Sherlock y yo, mientras que las malas Moriarty, Mr. Hyde y Master, nombre a cada personalidad que tengo como un personaje de las diferentes series de tv inglesas porque se parecen tanto, no sabía cómo diferenciarlas hasta que les puse un nombre fácil de recordar y relacionado a la actitud que tienen, aparte por esto decían que era un friki y pues es por eso que estaba loco.

-Creo que me quedare a descansar en la ducha un rato más- me dije – seguiré con esto de no saber quién soy, pero debo de elegir quien ser, borrón y cuenta nueva, ellos no saben quién soy y no lo deberán de saber puedo dejar de ser el lunático que fui en mi vida pasada, de verdad que era un loco pero sobre todo no permitiré que se vuelvan a entrometer en mi vida, me escucharon! Ya no más - me dije mientras me quedaba dormido

Afuera Finn estaba a punto de entrar a la casa cuando vio desde lejos la llegada de un amigo de ellos, o debería decir una amiga de ellos, venía flotando con una sombrilla que la cubría completamente.

-Hola Finn, ¿Qué haces con esa ropa?, no me digas Jake te obligo a usarla para que salieras con tu noviecita – dijo esto la extraña chica

Marceline, una chica vampiro, su color de piel era gris, usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla azul, unas botas rojas, su sombrilla que la cubría del sol y una camisa de tirantes de franjas rojas y negras.

-Nah, esto no es mío es de un nuevo amigo- decía a la chica – y tu qué haces aquí Marceline, aburrida de estar encerrada en tu cueva –

- Pues algo, solo quise ver como estaba mi par de héroes de pacotilla favorito y pues si querías no se matar duendes o algo por el estilo, pero veo que estas ocupado, en otro día será – antes de que Marceline se alejara, Finn la tomo del brazo – Oh vamos Marcy, a lo mejor a nuestro amigo le gustara ir de aventuras con nosotros y así puede que conozca el lugar – le decía con una sonrisa en su cara – y puede que recuerde algo.

-Este bien, pero nada más por querer saber quién es, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? – Se quedó callada unos instantes para decir – espera como que puede que recuerde algo – le cuestiono Marceline a Finn

- La verdad ni nosotros sabemos quién es ni su nombre, solo apareció de la nada, parece ser que perdió la memoria, lo vimos caer de una gran altura y lo salvamos antes de que chocara contra el suelo – le decía esto mientras entraban a la casa

- Jake donde se encuentra nuestro visitante – le pregunto Finn mientras me buscaba por todos lados

- Se está dando un baño, no ha de tardar –decía Jake mientras seguía sentado en la mesa ahora leyendo lo que era un periódico – Ok, mejor le paso su ropa bro, así nos podemos ir los 4 de aventuras – salió de la sala y fue directamente al baño donde yo me encontraba - ¿los 4? – le dijo a Finn, pero este ya no estaba.

-Jake – dijo Marceline, transformada en esa forma que siempre hace gritar a Jake – Hay nanita!, nunca me hagas esto Marceline – le dijo Jake con el corazón y los nervios de punta.

-Jajaja, sigue siendo divertido – decía Marceline casi ahogándose por su propia risa

Yo estaba dormido en la tina que tenían y me despertó el gran grito del perro, pensé que se había encontrado con una araña o cucaracha así que decidí que era momento de salir del baño pero me faltaba mi ropa

Volteé a verme al espejo, solo para notar que no se veía ningún otro más que yo, pero ya era diferente, por algún motivo me sentía diferente – Mi cara!, como es posible que tenga mi cara suave, si la tenía como pizza- me dije – Primero ellos, ahora esto, tendré que ver que me está pasando pero esto lo dejare para otro día, es hora de cambiarme -

-Jake! – Le gritaba al perro desde el baño – Ya llego Finn con mi ropa – en eso vi que Finn ya subía las escaleras con mi ropa en mano

-Olvídalo, aquí está ya – todavía gritando como si estuviera en mi casa – Gracias Finn, en un momento bajo –

-Ok, hey, no te gustaría ir de aventuras conmigo, Jake y Marceline – me pregunto el chico

-Pues no sería una mala idea creo que necesito recorrer el paisaje, haber de que me acuerdo – le mentí a Finn haciéndole creer la historia de perder la memoria

-Algebraico, cámbiate mientras te esperamos en la sala-

Mientras tanto con Jake y Marceline

-Así que Jake este amigo suyo, perdió la memoria según lo que me dijo Finn, ¿es cierto? – decía Marceline mientras le sacaba el color rojo a una manzana

-Pues así parece, pero veras este chico es algo diferente, él no es de por aquí, con solo decirte que apareció cayendo – le dijo Jake

-¡¿Cayendo?! Y no vieron nada más – se quedó sorprendida

-Si cayendo, pero hay algo más que no sabes – le dijo Jake dejando un silencio entre ambos para dar más ambiente a la cosa

-Jake! Si no me dices en este preciso momento lo que no me estás diciendo te chupare la sangre hasta dejarte seco – le decía esto mientras ponía una cara maliciosa

-Ok, ok no te esponjes mujer – se quedó Jake asustado – el chico en general parece buena persona pero … - trago saliva y termino la frase – al parecer este chico es humano al igual que Finn-

-¿Qué? Otro humano en Ooo, pero si se murieron en la Guerra de los Hongos- decía Marceline con la boca bien abierta y los ojos como platos sorprendida por la noticia.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero no le digas nada al respecto, puede ser peor para el o para nosotros, aun no lo conocemos del todo -

-Ey no tarda en bajar, ya se está cambiando – les dijo Finn a Marceline y Jake

- Ok aquí esperaremos – decía Marceline aun sorprendida por la noticia

Marceline Pov

Como es eso posible, otro humano en Ooo, esto es interesante, creo que podre saber de donde es y que le paso, si me permite leerle la mente, solo necesitare una táctica sutil para poder engañarlo pero como, a ya se creó que deberé decirle que yo puedo ayudarle a recobrar su memoria y así poder meterme en su cabeza y saber sus secretos, a lo mejor Finn no es el último humano en Ooo o sabré sus verdaderos motivos, sea el caso es una situación de ganar-ganar.

Fin Marceline Pov

-Hey chicos, de que me perdí – les dije a los 3 quedando sorprendidos tanto ellos como yo

-Vaya pero que bien te ves con ese traje – me decía Finn – y esa gabardina es tan asombrosa casi como mi gorro –

-Jajá, lo sé solo me falta un sombrero y tendría mi traje completo, pero olvidémonos de trajes y vayamos al grano, esta hermosa vampira que los está acompañando como se llama – le dije fijando mi mirada en Marceline y haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Marceline estaba callada completamente, asustada por el hecho de haber dicho vampira y sonrojada por el alago que le hice, que solo sonrío a la reverencia que le hice

-Mi nombres es Marceline – decía ella estrechándome la mano – que educado eres, jajá nadie hace reverencias por aquí, no lo hagas por favor, trátame como si fuera una amiga – me dijo muy calmada – En serio? Yo lo hago todo el tiempo, digo cuando tengo un traje como este, nah! mentiras es solo para romper el hielo, es como siempre digo la risa es lo mejor de todo, hay que empezar con una pequeña broma – dije mientras admiraba mi traje - oye como demonios le hiciste para saber que era vampira – me dijo con cara de duda

-Es algo elemental- le decía mientras me sentaba, tomaba una taza de té que sobro de la comida y me disponía a actuar como Sherlock Holmes- piel pálida, la habilidad de flotar, el hecho de que estas en la sombra y sin mencionar de la marca de mordida que logre ver al llegar – le dije a Marceline con los ojos cerrados y haciéndome el importante

- A ya veo y no te asusta esto, ver un vampiro – me respondió – pues la pura verdad de dios nunca he visto uno en mi vida, de que yo me acuerde – termine yo y ella solo pregunta –y no te asusto? – Tu a mí, no, digo he visto cosas más aterrorizantes e imposibles, como un perro que habla – dije mientras veía a Jake – Oye más respeto chamaco, tengo mi corazoncito sabías – me reí – tranquilo no te me achicopales – le dije a Jake para ser interrumpido por Marceline - y tu nombre cual es- una pregunta que no iba a contestar – pues la verdad no sé si Finn y Jake te contaron pero la verdad no recuerdo nada de mi vida-

-En serio, yo te puedo ayudar, si me dejas podre leer tu mente y decirte todas las dudas que tengas – Finn y Jake no lo notaron pero yo sí, solo un mentiroso puede ver cuando le mienten, sentía que Marceline tenía otras intenciones pero le seguí la corriente.

-Marceline – dijo Finn- ¿Puedes leer la mente de las personas? – Pregunto – Sí, chicos hay cosas que aún no saben de mí, como vampira tengo el poder de leer mentes y controlar a la gente, bueno no a todas las personas y es algo difícil, pero leer las mentes es fácil solo necesito el permiso de su amigo y les enseñare -

- Ok creo que tienes razón, aunque no se si quisiera que leas mi mente – Oh vamos no seas gallina no te va doler – me dijo ella para tranquilizarme – Ok, solo porque quiero saber cómo llegue aquí – al decir esto Marceline me arrastro al sillón – cierra los ojos, no dejes que nada te moleste, no pienses en nada deja tu mente en blanco – me decía con tan tranquilidad que yo solo caí dormido, me tomo de la cabeza y se dispuso a hacer su trabajo.

Finn y Jake se quedaron callados sin decir nada, viendo como Marceline ponía sus manos sobre mi cabeza y entraba en una forma de trance.

Harry Pov

Marceline y yo nos encontrábamos dentro de mis pensamientos, en mi cabeza, todo era oscuridad, yo la veía a ella pero ella no me podía ver, quería saber que tramaba esta chica, así que le mostré 6 puertas una con un acertijo diferente a la otra, Marceline se quedó viendo cada puerta sin abrir ninguna.

-Demonios este chico sí que es raro, como es posible que en su mente tenga puertas y más aún que tengan acertijos, que tengo que hacer – se quedó pensando un instante – no se abren, los acertijos tendrán algo que ver con abrir la puerta? –se decía

Mientras decía esto se abrieron 2 puertas y de ellas salieron 2 sombras, que hablaban entre ellos, Marceline no les entendía pero yo a ellos sí, pasaron a través de Marceline y desaparecieron – Como es posible que no me hayan visto y aún más que haya sentido eso – ella se acercó a las puertas una vez más para abrirlas pero las puertas se fueron alejando con tal velocidad que Marceline no podía hacer nada, se volvía a ver la oscuridad de mi mente, pero a lo lejos un pequeño rayo de luz se posaba sobre un chico d años que tenía un papel en mano. Marceline se dirigió a donde estaba el niño y trato de hablar con él, pero el niño no le hacía caso.

-Oye chico, quien eres, que es todo esto – le preguntaba Marceline a lo que el chico no decía, nada, solo jugueteaba con el papel y empezó a recitar un poema, Marceline le toco el hombro mientras el chico decía.

-Su verdad es la mentira y su mentira es la verdad – decía el niño – nada de lo que es será, él es uno y es varios – decía el niño –Chico de que rayos estás hablando – A él le gusta que confíen en el pero no le gusta confiar en los demás, su verdadera forma esta oculta, nadie puede llegar a él.

-Jajaja- solté la risa - demonios me puede escuchar – me dije a mi mismo, aquel niño era yo, cuando tenía 5 años – A ver qué hará ahora cuando el chico se vaya – ¿Que está pasando aquí? – se preguntaba Marceline – se supone que esto debería ser como robarle un dulce a un bebe – yo la escuche, sabía que quería saber algo de mí pero para que, tenía que investigar eso pero recordé a las sombras que pasaron a través de ella y supuse que un plan fuera de mi plan estaba puesto en marcha.

Hice que en ese preciso momento el pequeño Harry se fuera, dejando la hoja que tenía consigo, acto seguido Marceline lo agarro vio 2 letras una J y una M en eso todo se ilumino y acto seguido volvimos a la normalidad.

Fin Harry Pov

-Oye chico, eres algo raro, en tu mente tenías puertas, 6 para ser exactos y con acertijos- yo riéndome por dentro solo le conteste – en serio pues la verdad no sé cómo es posible –

- si es de lo más extraño que he visto y créeme he visto muchas cosas así, 2 sombras que pasaron a través de mi para desaparecer y lo más extraño de todo fue a un pequeño que vi muy parecido a ti que decía incoherencias "Su verdad es la mentira y su mentira es la verdad", sabes quién es – Marceline empezaba a verme con cara de fascinada, alguien que sería un reto

-La verdad no tengo la menor idea y no me interesa – iba a seguir hablando pero la curiosidad le gano a Finn y nos interrumpió

-Marceline que encontraste, lograste encontrar algo de el – apuntándome a mi

-La verdad es que no Finn, solo vi puertas que no se podían abrir, al niño ese con un papel- dijo mientras me miraba incrédula de que no sabía quién era

-Pero que decía el papel – decía Jake casi gritando – Aaaa sí, solo 2 letras JM, ¿se te hacen familiar? – Me dijo Marceline notando algo de sarcasmo en su comentario – La verdad … creo que si … empiezo a recordar JM significa Ja..m..es – me quede mudo ya que caí por segunda ocasión desmayado.

- Pero qué demonios está pasando – decía Marceline – Marcy, mira tu mano – le dijo Finn – que mire mi mano, pero si no hay nada malo con el… con ella – en su mano había sangre, mi sangre – Olvídate de su mano, hay que ayudar a este chico al parecer está perdiendo sangre – decía mientras se empezaba a formar un charco de sangre alrededor de mi cabeza-

-Como ocurrió esto? Mira la herida que tiene en su cabeza, ¿cómo paso?, chicos hay algo que no me están diciendo – les cuestiono Marceline a Finn y Jake – no hay tiempo que perder lo tendremos que llevar al hospital del Dulce Reino, Marceline ayúdame a ponerlo en la espalda de Jake – Marceline hizo lo que Finn le pidió y me pusieron de nueva cuenta en el lomo del perro dirigiéndose al Dulce Reino.

* * *

Espero les guste, y si les gusta y quieren que suba mi otro fanfic el crossover HdAxDW avisenme y con gusto seguire escribiendo esa historia para el que lo quiera (de prefencia todos)


	3. Capítulo 2 - Memorias Ajenas

Segun capitulo de la historia que estoy escribiendo, tenía desde diciembre escribiendo este fanfic, pero no me he animado a subirlo por flojo y miedo de no terminarlo. Espero que les guste y si es asi denme ideas para escribir.

* * *

Capítulo 2 Memorias Ajenas

Marceline, Finn y Jake se dirigían lo más rápido posible al Dulce Reino, para que me atendieran en el hospital, Marceline me sostenía un vendaje que me pusieron para parar la hemorragia mientras que Finn me sostenía para no caerme de Jake, pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando se empezaba a ver el Dulce Reino, un reino hecho completamente de dulces, las calles, casas, arboles todo era hecho de dulce, parecía sacado de los sueños de cada chico, una ciudad hecha completamente de dulces, con una gran muralla que cubría toda la ciudad y 2 estatuas o guardianes que parecían como máquinas expendedoras de chicles (esas que metes una moneda, le das vuelta y sale un chicle) que estaban soplando burbujas.

-Ya casi llegamos falta poco Jake – le dijo Finn, Jake que iba a gran velocidad – si ya veo la entrada al reino – decía esto mientras se reducía de tamaño para poder entrar. Los guardias los vieron a esa velocidad y lo único que pudieron hacer fue abrir las puertas, cosa curiosa los guardias, eran unos plátanos.

-Princesa, Princesa – grito Finn a la hora de entrar al palacio – princesa ¿dónde está? – a lo lejos se escuchó la respuesta, una voz femenina – que pasa Finn, por qué tan agitados? –les pregunto la princesa – Dulce Princesa, debemos … debemos … llevar a este chico … al hospital, está herido – decía Jake jadeando tratando de recuperar la respiración.

La Dulce Princesa al escuchar que tenían a alguien herido no dudo en acompañarlos al hospital del Dulce Reino, sin verme ni nada, solo se dirigió a acompañarnos al hospital, tenía en la cara toda la venda, empapada en mi propia sangre, pero de alguna forma la hemorragia había parado.

-Doctora Helado! – grito la Dulce Princesa – Doctora Helado, necesito que ayude a este chico, está perdiendo demasiada sangre – la Doctora Helado, como su nombre lo indica era una doctora hecha de helado, era un cono de nieve que tenía su bata y estetoscopio a la mano, ella me miro, tomo mis signos vitales acto seguido dijo – enfermera que esté lista la sala de operaciones, el chico ha perdido demasiada sangre y lo podemos perder – dijo mientras que una enfermera se dirigió a hacer su labor – Ustedes se pueden quedar aquí a esperar pero va a ser tardado, debemos saber que paso antes de poder hacer algo – dijo mientras se alejaba del grupo.

-Finn, Jake, ¿Quién era él? – preguntó la Dulce Princesa – Mejor pregunta sería ¿Qué demonios fue lo que le pasó? Bonny – dijo tajantemente Marceline, en el aire se podía sentir la rivalidad entre la Dulce Princesa y Marceline, pero no hubo tiempo para que se insultaran ya que Jake les conto lo que paso.

-Bueno, les contare toda la historia, para que sepan todo y aparte hacemos tiempo esperando noticias de la doctora – dijo Jake mientras se sentaba y les contaba el relato

**Jake's Flashback**

-Nos encontrábamos Finn y yo en la casa del árbol, jugando con el disco, cuando de repente Finn alza su mirada y ve algo que está cayendo de una gran altura, yo ….

**Interrupción de Flashback**

-Jake, que le paso a ese chico, ya me contaste esto, solo quiero saber por qué se estaba desangrando- le dijo Marceline enojada.

-Hora pues, quien está contando la historia tu o yo – contesto enojado Jake – aparte la Dulce Princesa no sabe nada, solo que trajimos a alguien aquí, me dejaras contar la historia Marcy – dijo Jake a lo que Marceline solo asintió con la cabeza.

**Continuación Flashback**

-Como les iba contando, Finn y yo jugábamos con el disco, cuando Finn posa su mirada en el cielo y vio algo caer, en ese momento fui por un telescopio para ver que era, chatarra espacial, un meteorito, nunca nos imaginábamos que sería una persona que cayera a esa altura.

-Me estire para atraparlo y el solo se desmayó, lo llevamos a la casa donde lo recostamos en la cama de huéspedes para que descansara, no habían pasado más que 2 horas cuando Finn entra para ver cómo estaba y el chico se despertó asustando a Finn, entre y después de los gritos de susto nos presentamos con el esperando que nos dijera su nombre pero al parecer perdió la memoria…. Ah antes de que se me olvide, cuando íbamos a meterlo a la casa, me hice grande y el chico se estampo con la casa, se dio un feo golpe en la cabeza y ha de ser la razón por la cual esta así. Después comimos, Finn se fue por su ropa, él se metió a bañar y llego Marceline, para que saliéramos a pasear un rato o que se yo, nuestro amigo bajo, se presentó con Marceline, ella se ofreció a ayudarle a recuperar la memoria pero no lo logro y en eso se desmayó y se estaba desangrando.

**Fin Flashback**

-Y eso, Dulce Princesa, fue todo lo que paso y nos obligó a venir hacia acá en menos tiempo que una rata se coma un queso- dijo Jake – Con que eso paso, mmmmmm, pues si fue así todo cambia creo que nos tendremos que esperar un buen tiempo hasta saber noticias de su amigo, cambiando de tema no mencionaron el nombre de su amigo-

-Eso es porque no lo dijeron, cara chicle, no estas prestando atención – le decía Marceline solo para hacerla enojar – claramente te dijeron que este chico perdió la memoria y no saben nada acerca de él – dijo Marceline riéndose de la Princesa – Y tú qué sabes respecto a esto, vampiro de pacotilla – contesto la Dulce Princesa – No escuchaste, yo estaba con ellos cuando todo esto paso y trate de leerle la mente, pero su mente es peor que un laberinto solo logre sacarle 2 letras JM – dijo Marceline avergonzada de no haber logrado su cometido – Jajá, pues en cuanto su amigo se recupere poder usar el nuevo invento, el Lector de Mentes , que acabo de inventar – los 3 se le quedaron viendo a la Dulce Princesa hasta que Finn rompió el silencio – Erm … Princesa, si usted hace eso cuales son las probabilidades de saber de dónde viene o bueno de que estando en su situación empeore – la Dulce Princesa miro a Finn con una cara de odio – Como osas dudar de mí, cual de mis inventos ha fallado – los 3 con cara de en serio princesa cuales de mis inventos han fallado – Bueno esta Goliad, luego trajiste a los muertos a la vida … 2 veces, el Conde Limón Agrio – decía Jake, para quedarse callado viendo la cara de odio de la Dulce Princesa – Bueno, yo solo decía, aparte tu preguntaste – dijo Jake para defenderse – Oh perdona, es que tengo varios días sin dormir por intentar hacer este invento-.

Todos se quedaron callados y solo veían el reloj pasar, lo que era un minuto para ellos era una eternidad, mientras que yo seguía en la sala de operaciones noqueado de alguna forma para despertarme en un lugar oscuro, demasiado oscuro.

-¿Que me paso?, no me digas que … espera pero si estoy en mi mente, no pos si, quede noqueado por segunda vez, pero ahora porque – estaba diciendo cuando se me apareció una puerta enfrente de mí - Sala de convenciones 05, no me digas que … - no termine la frase porque entre al cuarto, un cuarto algo amplio de 3x3 metros con una gran mesa redonda en medio con un proyector, 6 sillas y por si fuera poco una pantalla. Ahí en las sillas estaban 2 personas sentadas y una más en la que se supone es la silla del jefe.

-Diablos, ¿Quién convoco a una reunión sin mi autorización?- les grite enojado – aparte James que haces en mi silla, tu sabes que ese es mi lugar, así que ahuecando ala mijo – James se paró y se fue a sentar a su lugar – Muy bien, los escucho, quien y para que hicieron esta reunión – Master, que en ese momento usaba una sudadera negra y un pantalón de mezclilla negro rompió el silencio – Harry, como sabes esa chica vampiro se quiso meter en nuestra mente para … - su mente? – ok tu mente, solo para saber información tuya, cosa que no podemos dejarlos hacer – O a menos que quieras que pase lo de la otra vez –dijo Mr. Hyde que se encontraba usando un traje negro como de ejecutivo pero sin corbata y el chaleco desabrochado dejando ver su camisa blanca – Ya se, ya lo sé, creen que no evite eso … espera ahora que cuento 2 … 3 …. 4 ¿qué paso con Doctor y Sherlock? – James tomo asiento para decir, usaba lo que era un traje ejecutivo completamente negro dejando ver la corbata roja – bueno como sabrás 2 personas salieron y se dirigieron hacia esa tal Marceline para recabar información que nos ayude a saber dónde estamos y que mejor que los únicos que se pueden alejar de la tentación de jugar con una mente ajena a la tuya-

En ese momento entran 2 partes de mí, una vestida con un pantalón gris, un chaleco del mismo color con parches en los codos, una camisa blanca de vestir y una corbata de moño, si Doctor, mientras que Sherlock su típico traje de cazador con su gorra de doble visera.

-Perdonen la demora compañeros, nos hubiéramos apresurado de no ser Doctor, que quiso ver los recuerdos de la vampira por el mismo – decía Sherlock mientras tomaba asiento – Oh vamos, fue divertido, no viste la vida extravagante que lleva, casi como la mía – oh si pero también estuvimos a punto de morir cuando quisiste entrar en ese recuerdo que decía Guerra de Champiñones – argumento Sherlock mientras insertaba un disco en un DVD dejando ver las memorias de Marceline – Oye, que culpa tengo que la Guerra de Champiñones haya sido con bombas atómicas y no con pizzas, tu sabes como soy – Ya cállense todos y déjenme ver lo que trajeron, Sherlock reproduce el disco – le dije para ver la información – seguro que copiaron todo? – si me contestaron ambos – ok, hay que ver qué demonios decía el chico Finn de si habrá otros humanos y un poco más acerca de donde estamos – Oh vamos Harry déjanos ver más acerca de esta chica, se ve … apetitosa – Hyde, ya vamos a empezar, te tendré que encerrar como la última vez – está bien, está bien, que sensible eres hombre, no es para tanto veamos la información pues –

Todos nos quedamos callados viendo toda la información recabada, saltándonos las partes algo personales de Marceline para al cabo de lo que parecía una hora viéramos todo, ya sabía dónde me encontraba y como había ocurrido todo.

-Con que la Guerra de Champiñones dio origen a todas esas especies de mutaciones y a esta tierra, a la tierra de Ooo, concuerdo con Moriarty, tarde o temprano esto iba a ocurrir – Doctor fue el único de todos que bajo la mirada – Bueno, Doctor que opina al respecto, como es posible que, estemos en esta tierra, que cree usted que sea – Tal parece Harry, existen varias posibilidades:

1 .- Que viajamos en el tiempo a un futuro pos-apocalíptico

2.- Que esto sea el purgatorio

3.- Que de alguna manera hayamos viajado a través de dimensiones

-Bueno, alce la mano quien piense que esto es real y no un sueño, porque seamos honestos en los sueños casi nunca estamos todos juntos – todos levantaron la mano

-Y Doctor que me explica usted acerca de mis cambios tanto en cuerpo como cara y el hecho de que ustedes 5 se hayan presentado frente a mí en el espejo –

-Eso es algo difícil de explicar, pero creo que este mundo todavía tiene algo de restos de la energía atómica que azoto al mundo hace tiempo -

– Pero Doctor, si todavía hay energía atómica esparcida por toda esta tierra, Harry ya hubiera muerto –

-Master, a menos que sea como la energía Atron como de la TARDIS y que los cambios faciales y la fuerza que adquirimos para poder estar los 5 juntos esa vez sea posible, no le veo otra explicación-

- A lo que yo veo Harry, tenemos opciones, seguir como si nada hubiera pasado y acoplarnos a esta vida o buscar la manera de regresar a casa – dijo Sherlock, acurrucado en su silla con los ojos cerrados y pensando en la situación.

-Yo creo que lo más factible ahora será dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, a ver hasta dónde nos lleva mientras tanto creo que tomare a 3 de ustedes para actuar –

- Pero Harry dijiste … - Ya se lo que dije Hyde, que iba a ser yo pero, creo que les daré una oportunidad, las personas que tomare sus personalidades serán... Doctor, Sherlock – fui interrumpido por Master - Para variar – que dijiste Master – nada, nada que quien es el tercero – el tercero será James-

- Con la inteligencia de Doctor, los "poderes" deductivos de Sherlock y la actitud de James, creo que en este mundo si encajaría de maravilla, bueno no sé ustedes pero creo que la sesión a llegado a su fin – Todos en la sala fuimos desapareciendo a excepción mía porque tenía que guardar el disco con la información de Marceline.

Mientras que en la sala de operaciones tardaron unas 3 horas, pero lograron que me recuperara, con una gran pérdida de sangre pero no demasiada como para necesitar hacer una transfusión.

-Doctora, creo que el paciente ya está fuera de peligro – dijo una enfermera

-Tal parece, necesito que este en observación por lo menos 3 días y que me tengan al corriente de la situación – decía la doctora mientras las enfermeras (os) me llevaban a un cuarto donde podría descansar mientras ella hablaba con el grupito que me estaba esperando.

-Doctora, ¿Cómo esta nuestro amigo?- dijeron todos casi gritando menos la Dulce Princesa que ni me conocía para nada – él se encuentra estable, está bien, tenía un pequeño golpe que le abrió un poco la cabeza, solo un rasguño, pero por acción externa, esfuerzo u otro golpe, hiso que casi se desangrara, no se preocupen, está fuera de peligro, con 3 puntos en la cabeza ahora mismo está descansando, la enfermera les dejara saber cuándo puedan pasar a visitarlo- se alejó la Doctora Helado

-Jake, sí sabes que si se entera que tú eres el responsable de su situación, se puede enojar contigo – le dijo Finn – ni una palabra, ninguno de ustedes, creo que un perro tiene que hacer lo que un perro tiene que hacer – No me digas Jake que le dirás la verdad – No, Marceline, me refería a salir corriendo hasta que la situación se olvidara pero creo que tienes razón aparte no creo que se acuerde, tiene amnesia-

En ese momento una enfermera los interrumpió de su conversación

-Disculpen pero su amigo está en la habitación 456, ya pueden ir a verlo, pero les aviso que está dormido así que no lo molesten mucho – La enfermera los acompaño hacia la habitación donde estaba, para después volver con su labor –

-míralo, creo que ya está mejor, no es así Marceline- si creo que tienes razón Finn-

Finn, Jake y Marceline fijaron su mirada en la Dulce Princesa que se quedaba atónita de lo que veía, algo imposible para ella, algo que creía que no vería más.

-F..Fi..Finn – dijo tartamudeando la princesa – este amigo tuyo es … un Hyhumano?-

- Pues la verdad, no, no lo es … el ha de ser un humano como yo, tendremos que esperar hasta que se mejore y recuerde –

-Creo que es hora de irnos y dejar al chico descansar, ya es tarde para todos y el acaba de salir de una operación – dijo Marceline

-Tiene razón, aparte si no me voy ahorita Arcoíris de seguro se enojara conmigo, Marceline puedes llevar a mi hermano a la casa – decía Jake mientras se iba

-Vámonos Marceline, luego venimos a visitarlo para saber cómo esta, Dulce Princesa hasta mañana – dijo Finn y salió junto con Marceline, Finn en brazos de Marceline

La única que se quedó junto conmigo por un momento fue la Dulce Princesa, se fijó que no hubiera nadie que la mirara y tomo 2 cosas de mí, un mechón de mi pelo y una muestra de sangre. Terminada su tarea, se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar y a escribir en su diario

-Hoy, mientras veía los planos de la elaboración de un teatro para el Dulce Reino, Finn, Jake y Marceline llegaron con un amigo de ellos ensangrentado al borde de la muerte, no sería algo raro si no fuese porque el chico, es… es una especie que pensé … que había muerto en la Guerra, es un HUMANO como Finn, tome un mechón de su pelo y una muestra de sangre para poder analizarla en el laboratorio y así saber si es un humano o no, y si es así usar mi Lector de Memorias para saber de dónde viene porque al parecer este chico perdió la memoria y no sabe nada, lo unico que se acerca de él son las dos letras que dijo Marceline JM -.

La Dulce Princesa, termino de escribir, cerro su diario y lo guardo bajo su almohada para disponerse a dormir, en otro lugar Finn se encontraba si poder conciliar el sueño por lo ocurrido el día de hoy, ver a otro humano, saber que había otro humano lo dejo emocionalmente cansado que no sabía cómo quedar dormido, fue a tomarse un baño caliente y un leche tibia para ver si así podía dormir - JM, sera tu nombre, ok -. En otra parte, más bien en una cueva, una chica vampiro tocaba su bajo pensando en los hechos del día.

-Cómo es posible otro humano en Ooo, deberemos de asegurarnos bien quién es este chico – se decía Marceline mientras tocaba aun su bajo - JM ¿Qué significara? Que se traera este chico.

Los únicos que estábamos dormidos éramos Jake y yo, Jake tan cómodo dormido a lado de su novia Arcoíris, sin preocuparle absolutamente nada.

-Yo no me comí las galletas maestra, fue el pájaro aquel- decía Jake dormido – El pájaro – y solo siguió roncando.

Mientras que yo me encontraba inconsciente en la cama del hospital, pero de cierta forma dormido, sin saber lo que me pasaría al día siguiente, podría ser bueno o malo, eso era lo que me gustaba, el Acertijo supremo, aquel que no tiene solución pero no me interesaba de todas maneras había dejado atrás a todas las personas que me importaban siendo que ellos me dieron la espalda primero.

* * *

Se vale dar ideas, de parejas que quieran ver aqui, como gusten, es más votación abierta de con quien se ira mi OC Marceline, Dulce Princesa, solo o le escribo una pareja. Su querido amigo TheSrN se despide y aprovechara este mes que esta libre de tareas y ejercicios y todo por estar lastimado y sin poder caminar

**Agradezco **de todo **corazón** a quien me dio el valor para subir los fics, buena escritora, y sus historias por dios, encantadoras, se las recomiendo. Es todo un honor ser tu amigo Alex


	4. Capítulo 3 - JM y Adiós al Traje

Bueno, aquí les va el tercer capitulo, lean, disfruten, critiquen y comenten

* * *

Capítulo 3 JM y Adiós al Traje

Ya era un nuevo día en la tierra de Ooo, cuando todos despertaban como de costumbre, Finn a manos de Bmo que después de batallar tanto para dormir, lo logro pero para recuperar energía se quedó dormido hasta tarde, Finn aunque no le gusta cocinar y era su hermano Jake quien cocinaba por él se decidió a preparar su desayuno-comida.

-Bmo, que vas a querer de desayu-comida, spaghetti que sobro de ayer o quieres que cocine pancakes de tocino – Bmo se quedó con agua en la boca por tan apetitoso desayuno que se iban a echar – Lo que tú quieras Finn, estoy realmente hambriento que me podría comer un elefante – vaya una máquina con sentido del humor, de hecho Bmo si tenía hambre ya que no comió ni ceno por el problema que yo tuve.

-Está bien, nada más porque no comiste en un buen tiempo, hare pancakes de tocino de desayuno y spaghetti de comida – aunque a Finn no le gustaba cocinar, ni a mí, hiso el desayu-comida para dos, si sabía cocinar pero no le gustaba hacerlo.

Mientras con Jake y Arcoíris, Arcoíris fue la primera en levantarse hace ya un tiempo y Jake se levantó antes que Finn, ambos ya habían desayunado y se disponían a tomar caminos separados para hacer lo que tenían que hacer, no para terminar sino para hacer sus labores.

-Jake, tengo tiempo como para quedarme junto con mi papita tontita un poco más – le decía Arcoíris a Jake, ya se podía entender lo que Arcoíris decía porque la Dulce Princesa hizo un traductor universal, que si funcionaba, la voz de Arcoíris era angelical y dulce, que si cantase te podrías quedar dormido - ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy? – le pregunto a Jake – Bueno querida, no sé si te comente del chico nuevo que conocimos ayer que está hospitalizado – Arcoíris en seguida contesto – a piensas ir a ver cómo sigue verdad – si pero no sé a qué hora estará bien ir, yo digo que en la tarde, después de todo se parece a mí – Arcoíris se quedó extrañada por ese comentario - ¿Se parece a ti? En qué sentido – Bueno, él es un flojo, dormilón como yo, no creo que este despierto ahorita – ambos soltaron la risa.

Marceline por su cuenta, apenas iba despertando, cosa rara en un vampiro, bueno en ella ya que no conozco otro vampiro, ella puede dormir tanto en la mañana como en la noche, sin afectarle, aunque sea de vida nocturna ella duerme donde y cuando sea.

-Qué día el de ayer, peor que un día completo de fiesta y cerveza – decía Marceline mientras se dirigía al baño a darse una ducha – Su sangre sí que es deliciosa, tenía tiempo sin probarla, creo que tendré que contenerme para no hacer algo que me pueda arrepentir después- Marceline se ducho y se cambió para ir a visitar a Finn e ir a verme al hospital.

La Dulce Princesa por su parte ya estaba despierta desde temprano, durmiendo solo unas 5 horas, solo para seguir con los planos de construir el teatro para su pueblo, no tenía tiempo libre hasta en la tarde y quería aprovecharlo para ir a verme y saber cómo estaba. Lo que nunca se esperó que todos tenían la misma idea y quisieran o no se encontrarían.

Mientras que yo, después de un largo sueño, tan largo y profundo que desperté con energía suficiente como para hacer demasiadas actividades al mismo tiempo pero inhabilitado por estar en un cuarto que no conocía.

-Demonios ahora ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué a mí?, espera, espera estoy en un hospital, entonces todo lo que paso o creo que paso fue un sueño – me levante y me dirigí al espejo que ahí se encontraba – Primero me quiero suicidar y no lo logro, luego aparezco en una tierra llamada Ooo ahora ando en un hospital, lo que falta es que despierte en un manicomio y todo eso haya sido un sueño - me dije en voz alta mientras inspeccionaba todo el lugar, hasta que sentí en mi cabeza algo extraño al conseguir un espejo de mano pude ver que tenía una venda, me la quite poquito para ver que tenía y si tenía 3 puntadas – Oh genial, lo que me faltaba, otra cicatriz, oh bien como dicen las cicatrices son geniales … o eran los bastones, ya ni me acuerdo – Harry, vamos no empieces con tus locuras tan temprano – Ah caray!, Sherlock que pasa – Nada, nada solo que no te acuerdas de lo de ayer – agarre el espejo de mano para ver si lo podía ver y si nos podíamos ver él y yo – Ayer, Sherlock se más específico pasaron muchas cosas ayer pero espera como sabes …. – acuérdate que soy detective y me fijo en los pequeños detalles que a otros les pasa desapercibido, por ejemplo en la mesa que Finn tiene en su sala había un calendario y si te fijas aquí hay otro, la fecha de cada uno es diferente el de aquí dice 15 y el de haya decía 14 por consiguiente todo paso ayer – empecé a jadear yo en vez de Sherlock, tantas palabras en menos de un minuto hiso que me cansara – Sherlock, te pedí la otra vez que resumes toda la información, por favor, hablas tanto no te cansas tu pero yo sí – Jajá, muy gracioso Harry muy gracioso – Harry ayer, tuvimos una operación y nos dieron varios puntos, eso es todo, estamos en el hospital recuperándonos de la operación.

-Ahhhh!, eso explica lo de mi ropa, bueno iré a ver que hay aquí- dije mientras salía del cuarto.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a ver que donde estaba, a ver mis alrededores y orientarme, en efecto Sherlock tenía razón estaba aún en el hospital del Dulce Reino, lo único inquietante es que no había nadie, estaba solo, lo cual no es buen augurio pero eso me ayudaba para seguir mi labor.

-Haber, donde puede estar mi ropa – decía esto mientras caminaba con una bata azul cielo y unas pantuflas del mismo color – ropa ¿Dónde estás?, hazme una señal chiquita o mi cielo – Harry, no empieces a cantar por favor, déjame descansar de lo de ayer si – Ok, Sherly, lo hare – Gracias y no me digas Sherly dime Sherlock, ni Mycroft me llama así – Jajá.

Mientras caminaba, pase por infinidad de pasillos sin encontrar el lugar donde estaba mi ropa pero si vi la hora, 2 de la tarde, en ese momento no supe cómo ni porque pero llegue a la recepción del hospital y vi a todos ahí reunidos pidiendo autorización para ir a visitarme, Finn, Jake, Marceline y la Dulce Princesa.

-Bien, pueden pasar, pero no creo que su amigo los reciba, aún sigue dormido – decía la recepcionista. En un acto de malos reflejos agarre una bata y un cubre bocas que me permitieron pasar inadvertido, pasando a un lado de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Vaya, el arte del disfraz si funciona quien diría que la mejor forma de pasar desapercibido sería dejarme ver a plena vista –

-Haber, haber, haber mi ropa donde estará – tenía un afán por encontrar mi ropa, era algo especial para mí. Sin embargo no tome en cuenta de que tenía visitas y tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de que no estaba en mi cuarto.

-Bueno creen que haya recordado algo – pregunto Finn – la verdad Finn eso me tiene sin cuidado, lo que me tiene ahora intrigada es saber que significa JM, él dijo que sería James, pero James ¿Qué? – fue Marceline la que hablo y dijo lo que todos tenían en mente pero que nadie se animaba a decir.

-Marceline, tiene un punto, esas 2 letras serán sus iniciales – dijo la Dulce Princesa entrando en la conversación – Jajá, yo lo que me pregunto es si tendrá demasiada hambre como para comerse todo el reino – pensó Jake en voz alta – ¿Que dijiste? Jake – le pregunto la Dulce Princesa – Nada, me preguntaba si él tendría hambre es todo. – Bueno ya llegamos, hay que comportarnos ha de estar todavía afectado por la operación de ayer – dijo Finn dejando entrar a todos.

-Hola chico ¿cómo andas? – preguntó Jake – Hey pero que raro no hay nadie, no se ve nadie y la cama esta destendida – dijo la Dulce Princesa – nos equivocamos de cuarto – Marceline salió para ver el número de la habitación – No, es esta, 456 pero él no está aquí a … - fue interrumpida por Jake, que empezó a olfatear toda la habitación – Esperen, estoy teniendo su esencia, salió de la habitación pero aún no sé a dónde, síganme – acto seguido los 4 salieron en mi busca – Oye, no será que el chico se fue al baño – dijo Finn después de un rato sin hablar – no lo creo hermano, su rastro esta por todo el lugar. Siguieron así buscándome por todo el hospital

Yo por otro lado me encontraba buscando mi ropa, por todas las habitaciones, por todos los lugares posibles pero nada no encontraba mi ropa. – Ocupo ese traje, donde estará mi maldito traje – Harry, mejor vámonos de aquí antes de meternos en problemas – me dijo Doctor – Oye deja al chico si se quiere meter en problemas haya él, aparte esto es divertido y para nada aburrido – dijo James interrumpiendo a Doctor – OK, ok haya ustedes, si me permiten me iré a descansar-

Finn y el grupo le dijeron a una enfermera que me había fugado de mi habitación y ahora era el sujetado más buscado por parte del hospital. – Que me lleve el chango, su esencia esta por todo el lugar, no puedo decir donde esta exactamente él – tranquilo, nosotros con la ayuda de las enfermeras lo encontraremos – decía la Dulce Princesa mientras me buscaba.

Y así fue como jugábamos al ladrón y los policías yo sin saber, pasaba a un lado de las enfermeras, doctores, etc. y nadie se percató de mi presencia, pasaban a lado mío y solo preguntaban sino había visto al paciente del cuarto 456, como no sabía la habitación en la que estaba por obvias razones les dije que no. – Saben que, mejor me espero a que llegue alguien que sepa dónde está mi ropa – me iba a dirigí a mi cuarto, si aunque no sabía el número del cuarto, si sabía dónde encontrarlo.

Puse al hospital de cabeza, mientras todos me buscaban yo pasaba a lado de ellos y me seguían preguntando por el residente del cuarto 456. Me encontré con Finn y los demás que estaban discutiendo – Como diablos le hiso para escapar, anda en bata y se escapó – gritaba Marceline enojada – Tranquila, el aparecerá tarde o temprano – decía la Dulce Princesa – Erm Jake, algún rastro – Ninguno, toda su esencia esta por todo el lugar -. Yo me les acerque quitándome el cubre boca para hacerles una pregunta – Disculpen, pero ¿a quién están buscando?, si es que se puede saber – A nadie, solo a una persona que trajimos ayer por tener una herida en la cabeza – dijo Finn sin quisiera voltear a verme – Ah vaya, entonces déjenme les ayudo – les ofrecí mi ayuda para que en ese momento los 4 voltearan a verme y vieran quien era – Ok, gracias ... ¿Qué estás haciendo con el uniforme de enfermero? – me pregunto la Dulce Princesa, enojada por el hecho de que me les había escondido a plena vista – Pues como no encontré mi ropa me fui a buscarla y como la bata me daba frio pues me conseguí otra bata que es de médico, perdón no fue mi intención hacerlos enojar.

Ya dada la razón por la cual salí del cuarto, nos dirigimos a este para poder hablar más calmados – Oye pero porque no te esperaste a que alguien te trajera la ropa – fue Jake quien comenzó a hablar, después de la pequeña aventura que tuvimos de media hora – Pues… no lo sé, solo lo hice, no tengo que dar ninguna explicación respecto a mis acciones ¿o sí? – Le conteste – acaso eres mi madre – todos me vieron enojados por la contestación que hice – Perdón, perdón es que cuando tengo demasiada energía o estoy realmente aburrido, me desespero-.

-Bueno chico, creo que estas en condiciones como para hablar, no lo creen ustedes – dijo la Dulce Princesa – creo que tienen razón, pero antes díganme que me paso, que nada más recuerdo estar en su casa y desmayarme – dije mientras veía a Finn y Jake – Veras lo que paso fue que, después de que Marceline tratara de leer tu mente y nada más encontrara una pista JM, te desmayaste y te estabas desangrando – Ahora si ya me acorde, pero díganme porque tengo estos puntadas en mi cabeza-

Todos en ese mismo instante fijaron su mirada en Jake y el trato de esconderse y evitar el tema, pero no lo logró, yo ya sabía que él tenía algo que ver en eso. – Jake, no te preocupes, dime que paso y como paso, de todas formas ya sabía que el dolor de cabeza era por tu culpa – ¿Cómo que ya lo sabes? – Jajá, hombre si eso fue fácil, nada más toque el tema de que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza fuiste tú quien se puso nervioso – Ok, creo que debes de saber, cuando te estábamos metiendo a la casa … pues calcule mal y te estampe contra la casa – Yo algo enojado por el hecho no le tome importancia – Eso es todo hombre, vez que fácil es decir que paso, ya tranquilo que no paso a mayores – Todos se me quedaron viendo por lo bien que tome la noticia, pero yo me acerque a Jake y le susurre al oído – Tranquilo, que ahora me toca mi venganza, tu tranquilo – después de esto solo hice que Jake se pusiera más nervioso y todos los presentes lo notaron.

-En fin, que me cuentan entonces amigos o mejor dicho que preguntas me tienen que hacer – les dije a todos para cambiar de tema e ir al grano, que hay detrás de las letras JM – Bueno – comenzó a decir Finn – antes que nada te tenemos que presentarte correctamente con la Dulce Princesa – ¿Dulce Princesa?, déjame adivinar, es la chica que está a lado derecho de Marceline que está usando un vestido color rosa con un cinto lila, con el pelo largo color rosa al igual que su cara y que está usando esa corona – La misma – agregó la Dulce Princesa – encantada de conocerte, como dijo Finn, yo soy la Dulce Princesa y estas, como te habrás dado cuenta en el hospital del Dulce Reino – En ese momento le extendí mi mano a la Dulce Princesa - Y creo que vas a querer saber quién soy, ¿no es así? – La verdad, es que sí pero Finn y Jake ya me contaron de tu situación, así que no te preocupes – dijo mientras tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-Oh bien, que bien que ya te contaron – empecé a decir pero fui interrumpido por Finn – Hey chico, si te acuerdas de lo que paso antes de desmayarte, que Marceline consiguió 2 letras – todos se encontraban sentados mientras que yo me acosté en la cama de la habitación y cerré los ojos – Si, si me acuerdo una JM, ¿verdad? –

-Si eso mismo, ¿Qué significan?, antes de desmayarte dijiste que la J era por James pero la M – Jajá, creo que tienes razón Marceline, la J es por James como dije anteriormente y la M es por Moriarty – Todos dijeron al mismo tiempo y con tono de sorprendido - ¡James Moriarty! – Oigan, tranquilos que me quedo sordo, si JM significa James Moriarty, como lo sé no pregunten que tampoco lo sé yo, no sé si sea mi nombre… aunque es lo más factible-.

-Y está bien que te llamemos James Moriarty, digo es más fácil que decirte chico, no me siento a gusto con decirte chico – me dijo Finn – Claro díganme James Moriarty, o solo James o Jim, como ustedes gusten a mí me da igual, por ahora – ya tenían un nombre con el cual dirigirse hacia mí y que no me dijeran chico, porque para ser honesto eso se estaba volviendo algo aburrido.

-Díganme – Jake hizo lo que pedí – ¡Me! – Jajá que gracioso Jake – dije con sarcasmo – No, Jake lo que quería decir es que si saben dónde está mi ropa – la Dulce Princesa salió por unos minuto, sin despedirse ni nada – A pos, a esta que mosca le pico – dije algo confundido – No te preocupes, ha de buscar una enfermera que le diga donde está tu ropa, pero no podrás salir – A y como que por qué no, que acaso está prohibido o hice algo malo o qué – No te pongas así, James. La Doctora Helado dijo que tenías que estar en observación por 3 días por si recaes o algo así – al escuchar esto por parte de Marceline, solo me resigne y pegue un grito al cielo – Pero esto es total, completa y malditamente ¡ABURRIDO!, necesito hacer algo, sino me moriré del aburrimiento –

En ese instante agarre un bisturí que convenientemente estaba a mi lado, pero Jake se dio cuenta y me lo arrebato, aparte se escuchó un golpe, si fue Marceline que me dio una cachetada que me dejo marcado los dedos -¡Qué querías hacer! – Me grito en forma de regaño -¿¡Qué eres estúpido o que!? – yo volví en sí de mi ataque de ira, de mortal aburrimiento y solo los vi asustados por lo que iba a hacer – Perdón, realmente perdónenme no fue mi intención asustarlos, es que…en este estado no podré hacer nada – De repente sentí que alguien me jaloneaba tanto que podían salir volando mis dientes

-James despierta, hombre James, tierra a James – era Jake que me trataba hacerme reaccionar – Perdón que, ¿qué paso? – Nada hombre, dijiste que estabas aburrido y que necesitabas algo que hacer, sino morirías – ¿Ah?, entonces el resto fue un sueño – los 3 se me quedaron viendo - ¿qué resto, James? – nada, nada que necesiten saber Finn, en que estábamos, sí en que estaré en observación por 3 días que sorpresa.

En otra parte del hospital, la Dulce Princesa se dirigió a recepción para preguntar por mis ropas, la recepcionista la mando con la encargada de la ropa.

-Disculpe, vengo a recoger la ropa de un amigo, del residente en la habitación 456 – dijo la Dulce Princesa, mientras la encargada de la ropa buscaba por todo el lugar y recordó que había pasado con mi ropa – Dispénseme princesa, pero la ropa del muchacho de esa habitación, quedo toda manchada de sangre, tratamos de lavarla con todo lo que se podía pero solo hicimos que se manchara aún más – ¿En serio? Eso es una lástima – decía la Princesa que estaba lista para marcharse pero la encargada le dijo que se esperara. Pasaron unos minutos y la encargada volvió del cuarto de atrás con una bandeja donde se encontraban mis pertenencias – Tenga Princesa, estas son las pertenencias que tenían el chico en su camisa y gabardina – le entregaron la bandeja a la Dulce Princesa y ella cortésmente se despidió y se dirigió a la habitación donde me encontraba.

-Estará mal que haga esto, esculcarle las pertenencias – se decía para sí misma la princesa – es de mala educación, pero creo que debo saber qué es lo que hay aquí para decirle – la Dulce Princesa se puso en su labor de ver todas mis pertenencias, se sentó en una silla que se encontraba cerca de ella y empezó a sacar los objetos de la bandeja uno por uno.

-A ver que tenemos aquí, oh parece un teléfono móvil, a ver que más, una billetera, tendrá identificación aquí adentro está vacía, solo tiene papeles – seguía la Dulce Princesa esculcando pero no encontró nada más, unos audífonos, unas mentas y lo que parecía ser un lápiz, termino de ver todos los objetos, los tomo y los puso en su lugar tal cual se los entregaron.

En la habitación 456 nos encontrábamos hablando sobre qué había pasado después de que me desmaye y entro la Dulce Princesa – Perdonen que haya salido así – decía – fui a ver que le había pasado a tu ropa – Ni te preocupes, es lo que todos pensamos pero ya que estas aquí cuéntame dónde está mi ropa que no veo que la traigas a la mano – en efecto, no traía nada más que la bandeja, ante mi comentario todos nos quedamos viendo a la Dulce Princesa – Veras, lo que paso con tu ropa es que … - sigue en la tintorería – interrumpió Marceline – No, no está en la tintorería, tu ropa se empapo de su sangre y la trataron de lavar pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y se manchó más, lo siento - ¡¿QUÉ?! , mi traje mi gabardina … me permiten un momento – me excuse y me fui al baño donde grite tanto que rompí 3 ventanas y 2 espejos que ahí se encontraban, después de medio desahogarme volví y note que todos estaban serios y callados – Tranquilos, tranquilos ya estoy mejor, es que ese traje es algo corrijo era algo especial, en fin los accidentes pasan- No te preocupes, si quieres le pido al sastre que te cosa un traje mejor oh casi se me olvidaba toma, tus pertenencias – Gracias princesa, tan siquiera esto es mejor a nada – le dije para tranquilizar a todos, estuve sacando los objetos uno por uno y ahí se encontraba casi todo, mi celular, mis audífonos, mi cartera todo hasta mi corbata estaba intacta, pero logre notar que me faltaba algo importante, voltee la bandeja, revise todo objeto 2 veces y nada, faltaba algo, faltaba la carta que escribí antes de cometer aquel acto - James, te pasa algo, que te falta – preguntaba Jake acercándose para ayudarme a buscar lo que me faltaba – No nada Jake, pensé que … solo pensé que traía algo más conmigo pero parece ser que no, en fin disculpe Dulce Princesa, no puede decirle a la enfermera que me dé de alta, ya estoy sano miren – Jake, noto que le ocultaba algo y quería saber que, él pensó que tenía algo que ver con lo que encontró en mi camisa.

Empecé a brincar, caminar, ponerme de cabeza, de todo para demostrar que estaba bien – Lo siento James, pero la doctora te dio reposo y eso es lo que tendrás – decía mientras se tapaba la boca para evitar soltar la carcajada por mis actos – Ok, tengo que estar en el hospital ¿verdad? – Le pregunte – Si, debes de estar aquí – Ok, me parece perfecto – me pare de la cama, me puse las pantuflas y me dirigí hacia la puerta –Hey hacia dónde vas – dijo Marceline que se interponía entre la puerta y yo – Pos afuera a pasear un rato – No escuchaste lo que Bonny te dijo – ¿Bonny? – si la cara-chicle aquí presente – Marceline! –grito la princesa – No enfades ahorita Bonny – yo para evitar algo más las interrumpí – Aaaaaaaa, no pos sí, si escuche – y que esperas para meterte a la cama de nuevo – Marceline, si escuchaste a la Dulce Princesa ella dijo que tenía que quedarme aquí en el hospital, pero nunca dijo que no podía salir de mi habitación – quite el brazo de Marceline de en medio y ella no pudo ni reaccionar – Pero … pero … James – me grito Marceline pero yo ya no me encontraba – Tal parece que hay alguien que no te tiene miedo Marceline y que es más tramposo que tú – decía la princesa – Oh tu cállate – en ese momento Finn y Jake tenían que irse haci que antes de que pasara algo peor decidieron despedirse de Marceline y la Dulce Princesa – Jake, pero mira la hora, tengo que ir a visitar a la Princesa Flama, luego no me vaya a chamuscar como la otra vez que llegue tarde – decía Finn para zafarse de aquella situación, mientras que Jake se limitó a decirle – Si hermano, y yo tengo que ir con Arcoíris a hacer … la cosa, si la cosa esa que me pidió que hiciera y que aún no hago se despiden de James de nuestra parte – Marceline y la Dulce Princesa ni se percataron de lo que habían dicho y mucho menos de que Finn y Jake hayan salido por la ventana.

-Sabes que Marceline, no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías, tengo asuntos reales pendientes, pero tú no lo entenderías, luego vendré a ver como esta James – la Dulce Princesa salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la salida del hospital, dejando a Marceline sola en el cuarto. Ella solo se hecho en mi cama y prendió la televisión que ahí se encontraba. Yo por otro lado, comencé a orientarme en el hospital, sabía donde estaba la sala de operaciones, de emergencia y sobre todo mi habitación, pase a lado de un cuarto donde decía banco de sangre – Ah caray, banco de sangre, no me digas que ellos también tienen sangre como la mía – pensé, decidí entrar por simple curiosidad haber como era su sangre.

-Vaya, su sangre parece, parece miel – me quede boquiabierto por la cantidad de "sangre" que tenían – Debo de probar, a ver como sabe – pero, no lo hice, lo que hice fue posar mi mirada en la silla y agujas que tenían para recolectar sangre e ideé un plan – puedo llevarle un pequeño regalo a Marceline – me dije con una sonrisa diabólica en la cara – Pero Harry, si lo haces puede que ella te ataque – me dijo mi subconsciente –Oh Doctor, ya despertaste, no te preocupes no será mucho aparte así sabré si controla su hambre o no – Bueno pero no digas que no te advertí – Anda cállate y ayúdame a sacarme sangre que no eres Doctor – Ya en serio Harry tus chistes ya no son graciosos, no soy ese tipo de doctor pero te ayudare-.

En mi habitación de hospital se encontraba Marceline aburrida, sin nada que hacer, después de hacer la pequeña tarea que me encomendé y ocultar la mercancía me dirigí a mi habitación y me quede viendo la puerta -456, que extraño, este número me suena, me recuerda a algo pero no me acuerdo – me decía – 456, a lo mejor no es nada y todo está en mi imaginación, para variar – entre en la habitación y vi que nada más estaba Marceline en la cama.

-Daleks!, y los demás a donde se metieron, no me digas cosas importantes que hacer – le dije a Marceline – si, se tuvieron que ir Finn y Jake con sus novias y la Dulce Princesa a unos "asuntos reales" que tenía – vi algo en Marceline que ya había visto antes, aburrimiento extremo, como el que yo siempre tengo – Finn y Jake tienen novia, vaya que bien por ellos, y tú y la Dulce Princesa, no tienen a alguien o porque se llevan tan mal – decía mientras me acomodaba en el sillón de la habitación – Si, Finn y Jake tienen novia, cuando salgas lo más probable es que las conozcas. Bonny y yo no tenemos pareja, la verdad yo no quiero una – dijo pero se quedó pensando, tal vez en algo de su pasado – Ya veo tema sensible, bueno no contestes esa si no quieres, pero me podrías decir que paso contigo y la Dulce Princesa, ¿por qué se llevan mal? – trate de cambiar de tema pero ella solo me contesto – Eso es historia antigua, no quiero acordarme de eso – Vaya, creo que ahora si te afecte, disculpa no fue mi intención – No tienes de que disculparte, a veces me quedo en las nubes con mis pensamientos - Si, se lo que se siente, yo siempre me quedo ido, como si se me fuera el avión – Marceline se rio tanto que hizo que hasta yo me riera – En fin, Marceline, te tengo una pequeña sorpresa, espero que te guste – saque de entre la bata la bolsa de sangre – James, eso es – si Marceline, es sangre, más específicamente mi sangre – Pero, no deberías digo estas … acabas de salir de una operación – lo sé, pero con la comida que me encontré en el comedor y el pequeño paseo que hice recupere algo de sangre, aparte el cuerpo humano puede trabajar con solo 5 litros de sangre, creo – No James no – ándale, me tomo demasiado el escurrirme en esa habitación – ante mi insistencia Marceline acepto quedarse con la bolsa, pensé que no tomaría sangre pero en ese momento le rugieron las tripas y pues abrió la bolsa y se la bebió completa – Vaya sí que esta deliciosa, ¿Qué eres? ¿A+? – ándale como… obvio eres vampira jajá – solo nos reímos.

-Sabes algo James – me decía Marceline – De hecho se varias cosas, que no me acuerdo pero se me varias cosas – Jajá no, no me refería a eso, lo que trato de decirte James es que, no había visto un celular como el tuyo – si es único en su clase, lo encendemos para ver que tiene - ¿Cómo? No sabes lo que tiene tu celular – Marceline acuérdate que perdí la memoria, es más para que te pido permiso si es mío – encendí mi celular, algo raro porque que yo recuerde estaba encendido, temí que la batería se hubiera descargado pero no fue así el celular prendió como de costumbre, inspeccionamos el celular, pero no tenía nada, solo música, nada de contactos, nada de imágenes nada que comprometiera mi historia de haber perdido la memoria – vaya que no tienes nada, solo música deja escucho a ver qué tipo de música te gusta – acto seguido Marceline reprodujo una canción de mi celular y ambos la escuchamos en silencio.

**_She's a pillar by the day, a fire by the night  
She's a famous architect, like Frank Lloyd Wright  
When it comes to tightrope walkin', she's world renowned_**

_**Her elegance and charm are worthy of praise**_  
_**And I heard she used to throw for the Oakland A's**_  
_**She works 268 hours a week, I've yet to meet her match**_

_**A marvel of modern science**_  
_**She's a natural born pioneer**_  
_**I can't make up my mind,**_  
_**Should I put her on display or hide her?**_

_**I'm gonna be her prize fighter**_  
_**I know that she's out of my league**_  
_**I'm gonna be her prize fighter**_  
_**My uniform has been decreed**_

_**She's a daughter of the gods, got a lot of clout**_  
_**If she's ever in a bind, I'll get her out**_  
_**And sometimes I have these nightmares, in the middle of the day**_  
_**Where a hay-makin' gypsy steals her away**_

_**There ain't no doubt about it**_  
_**I'm a slave to her shade of love**_  
_**One day her majesty the Queen, unprovoked and unforeseen**_  
_**Is gonna fly her over to England, put that sword on her shoulder,**_  
_**And knight her!**_

_**I'm gonna be her prize fighter**_  
_**No label's gonna change where she's from**_  
_**I'm gonna be her prize fighter**_  
_**And I'm dancin' to the beat of her drum**_

_**She's always on my side, rich or poor**_  
_**And she's with me all the way to the Golden Door**_  
_**My lioness, my pièce de résistance**_  
_**My only way**_

_**I'm gonna drive me an El Dorado**_  
_**The colour of her marbly eyes**_  
_**With twin bullet tail lights**_  
_**And plates that we desire**_

_**I'm gonna be her prize fighter**_  
_**Though the weather may be foul**_  
_**I'm gonna be her prize fighter**_  
_**Though the wind and the wolves may howl**_

_**(Prize fighter)**_  
_**Through the sunshine, through the rain**_  
_**I'm gonna be her prize fighter**_  
_**Over and over again**_

-Oye que canción, la verdad que canción, James tengo que admitir que tienes buen gusto – ambos soltamos la risa – creo que sí, me gustaría saber si se tocar algún instrumento musical – le dije cambiando radicalmente de tema, para que ya no esculcara mi celular – perdón James, escuche que te gustaría aprender a tocar un instrumento – Lo siento pensé en voz alta, es que la verdad no me acuerdo muy bien si se tocar algún instrumento o no, se nota que tú has de tocar varios – Marceline no dudo un minuto – Claro me gustaría formar mi propia banda, pero eso sería después, oye que te parece si para que pases el rato y que no se te haga tan aburrido el estar aquí – se quedó callada un momento – te enseño a tocar cualquier instrumento que tú quieras – ¿el que yo quiera? – el que tú quieras, yo se tocar, la guitarra, saxofón, piano, ukulele, teclado, en fin varios instrumentos, pero mi favorito es el bajo – Vaya, entonces si no te quito demasiado tiempo me gusta la idea – claro James, de por sí casi ya no hay nada que hacer desde que Finn se consiguió novia - ¿Qué?, entonces tu por él … o no – no, no él y yo no, como crees, es solo que ellos son mis mejores amigos y antes salíamos muy seguido pero ahora ya no tanto – Oh bueno, tema sensible cambiemos de tema, que no te piensas ir a tu casa o algo por el estilo mira ya es tarde – le dije a Marceline – Ya me estas corriendo, y que pasaría si digo que me quedare a dormir aquí, es mas no me moveré de esta cama, tu dormirás haya – pues como gustes, no es pa'tanto, si eso quieres pos weno – Estoy bromeando … espera que dijiste – dije que si quieres quedarte a dormir en esa cama, está bien por mí yo me quedare aquí entonces, pero no sé porque te quieres quedar, de por sí la comida de hospital es bien mala, que digo mala malísima, espera no he probado la comida de aquí así que mejor me cayo – me acerque a un armario que había cerca y le alcance una cobija a Marceline y otra a mí – Ok Marceline, después de tanto ajetreo de hoy, después de desaparecer en frente de sus narices, creo que es hora de dormir, ja quien diría que hacer eso haría que mis baterías se agotaran, buenas noches Marceline – me recosté en el sillón, que es igual de cómodo que la cama, cerré los ojos y lo único que alcance a escuchar fue – Buenas noches James – Marceline tenía muchos pensamientos en su cabeza – este chico, se comporta decentemente, no creo que sea malo, lo bueno es que ya sabemos su nombre pero su celular, hay algo raro con su celular, ni una foto o contacto, como es eso posible, solo canciones, sin imágenes ni mensajes ni nada, que estará ocultando realmente James, tendré que tenerlo bien vigilado y ver cuál es su siguiente movimiento.

* * *

Si, aunque Harry y Marceline, se queden a dormir en el cuarto de hospital, no va a pasar nada, la historia toma su curso, puede ser un plan de Marceline para descubrir algo acerca de "James". Pero lean, comenten, critiquen vamos no se queden callados

Para los interesados a la canción, no me pertenece, es de **The Killers** se llama **Prize Fighter **y viene en su disco **Battle Born**


	5. Capítulo 4 - La Pelea y La Pesadilla

He aquí mi cuarto capítulo, algo loco, en el que si se me pasaron mis pesadillas.

Lean, disfruten, critiquen, comenten, recomienden, hagan lo que les plazca

* * *

Capítulo 4 La Pelea y La Pesadilla

Yo sabía que aunque algunos de ellos, confiaban en mí, con tan poco tiempo de conocerme, había algunos que no, yo dudaba mucho sobre Marceline, la deje quedarse en el cuarto del hospital conmigo para saber qué era lo que tramaría, sabía que ella dudaba en mí y en mi historia y de hecho tenía razón, mentía pero estaba en mis reglas o ¿no?, para eso tengo mis reglas para obrar como me plazca sin importar las repercusiones ni los sentimientos de los demás, pero Marceline, ella si es una chica de cuidado no la debes de hacer enojar para nada. En plena noche sentí como si alguien me despertara, empecé a abrir los ojos lentamente y solo alcance a notar una sombra, una sombra de hombre no de mujer.

-Harry, despierta hombre, Harry – me empezó a decir, aunque estaba medio dormido aun podía notar que era de noche – déjame en paz, todavía es de noche –Harry!, maldición contigo despierta – al escuchar esa voz desperté completamente - ¿James? ¿Cómo? Espera, que estamos haciendo los 2 en la misma habitación….un momento estoy todavía dormido, ¿no es así? – Si, lo estas, no te preocupes no vengo a lastimarte ni nada solo quiero que platiquemos – me quede sorprendido, por primera vez desde que tengo a este alter ego mío quería hablar conmigo – James, que está pasando y dime la verdad porque eso que quieras hablar es algo raro – Lo sé, pero antes tu vida era un infierno y eras totalmente aburrido, aquí digamos que pues no hay problema, a menos que no quieras hablar – Está bien James de que quieres hablar – Harry, toma asiento, para estar más cómodos y a la hora que despiertes te sientas como nuevo – me dijo James, acto seguido ambos nos sentamos y el saco de su bolsillo un puro – ¿Tienes fuego? – James en serio en pleno sueño te vas a poner a fumar y más aún me pides fuego – Vaya pensé que me dirías algo por fumar en un hospital, en fin lo que quiero hablar contigo es … - se quedó callado por unos instantes y se acercó a la mesa que estaba frente a nosotros solo para mover una pieza de ajedrez – Y este tablero que hace aquí – Yo lo traje o más bien dicho lo soñé, me ayudara para la explicación - ¿Explicación? James de qué demonios me hablas – Para haya voy no te desesperes, tu ¿Cómo me consideras? Y contéstame con la verdad – Bueno James, tú sabes cómo te considero, esa parte de mí que nunca seré, eres un sociópata, un lunático y eres capaz de matar gente solo por diversión, aunque por otro lado tu vez al mundo como es, no hay nada bueno en el mundo, todos te dan la espalda cuando más los necesitas – Exacto, Harry, lo que paso con lo del papel que vio Marceline, yo lo puse, es parte de un plan más elaborado – Un plan más elaborado, James en que estas metido – En nada, en nada, te darás cuenta a su tiempo, por ejemplo con el ajedrez, debes de prevenir el movimiento de tu contrario y contrarrestarlo o usarlo a tu favor – Por eso las letras JM, tarde o temprano sabrán quien soy en realidad y eso es una prueba si confían en mí o no – interrumpí a James – No, Harry, no, no, no eso no es así, demonios Harry pensé que serias más inteligente, tú a lo mejor no te has dado cuenta pero yo sí, hay algo o alguien que está moviendo los hilos - ¿De qué rayos hablas?, que no es una coincidencia que estemos aquí – Eso no lo sé Harry, pero pongamos las cosas en esta forma tú te vas a suicidar, pero en vez de esto apareces aquí en un mundo postapocaliptico, donde hay aun energía atómica que lentamente te está alterando de qué forma aun no lo sé, ¿te mataría? Tal vez pero a nosotros si nos ha cambiado y mucho, antes nada más nos comunicábamos en tu mente y rara vez en tu reflejo, pero ahora aparecemos hasta en tus sueños – Tienes razón James, que opinan los demás, - le pregunte – Ellos no opinan nada, tienen el mismo presentimiento que yo, créeme hay una fuerza que está poniendo en marcha un plan, no se para que o no se la razón pero creo que estas metido tú en esto, te necesitara, inconscientemente eres tú, no lo sé, solo el tiempo lo dirá … pero de eso si estoy muy seguro, necesitaras estar preparado y hacer cosas que nunca antes hubieras hecho – James, ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto? – Ya te lo dije Harry, soy un sociópata, solo quiero ver al mundo arder o hacer cosas para no estar aburrido, pero esto, esto está lejos de nuestra capacidad, necesitaremos ayuda, necesitaremos estar unidos y … - ya sabía la palabra que James iba a decir pero no quería hacerlo, le costaba mucho trabajo – ayudarnos si queremos salir vivos de esta – James, solo quieres salvarte el pellejo o no es así – El mío y el tuyo, sin ti yo ya no existiría, tenlo bien en mente a y por cierto ahorita que desaparezca trata de despertar si no digamos que te llevaras una sorpresa con Marceline – dicho lo anterior, James hiso su movimiento en el tablero y desapareció dejando escuchar su risa, la risa de un sociópata de un lunático una gran risa que se fue esfumando .

Después de esto me desperté y seguía siendo de noche, como si todo lo anterior hubiera sido un sueño y de hecho en parte lo fue, pero lo que me sorprendió es que James tenía razón, Marceline estaba despierta observándome y diciendo cosas, pensando que yo seguía dormido.

-Ya debe de estar lo suficientemente dormido como para poder ver en realidad quien es, hay algo en él que me dice no debo de confiar, voy a ver que puedo sacarle ahorita que este dormido – Marceline se fue acercando cada vez más cerca de mí, cada vez más cerca haciendo movimientos lentos pero seguros y silenciosos para que no me despertara, estaba frente a mí cuando se dispuso a tomar mi cabeza cuando de repente escucha – Marceline, no sé qué intentas hacer pero por favor desiste de hacerlo – ¡James¡, pensé que … - si pensaste que estaba dormido pero no lo estoy – ¿Desde cuándo estas despierto? – me pregunto – Desde que empezaste a hablar en voz alta – entonces escuchaste todo – Sip – Bueno creo que ya no tengo porque actuar contigo y vayamos al grano, por favor James de verdad crees que soy estúpida como para creerte esa historia de que perdiste la memoria – No, yo no creí ni un minuto que me creyeras la historia – Los demás te pueden creer pero …. Aguarda un minuto, acabas de decir que ya sabías que no te creía – Si, desde el primer momento en que te vi y trataste de ver que hay dentro de mi mente lo supe pero no dije nada – hubo un silencio entre nosotros pero Marceline se cansó de eso y fue la primera en hablar – Entonces me debo imaginar que todo lo de perder la memoria es una mentira – depende de cómo tú lo veas – pero y tu celular, no tiene fotos tuyas, ni videos y no tienes a ningún contacto agregado , que me explicas de eso – Por favor Marceline basas tu premisa en una insignificancia, tienes que ver todos los puntos, el celular solo tiene música, explícame tú el por qué – No lo sé James es tu celular – solamente tiene música porque eso es lo que quiero que tenga o porque ha de ser un nuevo celular, no pensaste en eso – en ese preciso momento, sentí un escalofrío que recorría todo mi cuerpo, temblaba levemente, como si fuese poseído por alguien – No, no se me había ocurrido – Aparte Marceline, yo sé que ocultas más cosas de las que no hablas - ¿De que estas hablando? – Por favor Marceline, una vampiro que tiene ¿cuánto? ¿1000 años? Que vivió la gran guerra, que vio como este mundo se formó, que ha de haber perdido muchos seres queridos, por favor – le dije esto a Marceline metiéndome un poco más en el papel de James, estaba siendo poseído en cierta forma por él - ¡No tienes derecho a hablarme así!, no sabes por lo que he pasado – Jajaja, Marceline, la pequeña y solitaria vampiro, yo me he de imaginar el gran precio que has de pagar por ser inmortal, sé que conoces a la gente como es, mejor dicho al mundo como es, no es de color de rosas, eso es una vil mentira, este mundo solamente te hace sufrir, es todo lo que hace – le dije mientras posaba mi mirada por la ventana – James, como …. – Marceline tienes razón, este mundo no es así, te arrebata lo que más quieres en la vida, te escupe en la cara y cuando crees que tienes la solución a tus problemas, oh vaya solamente es una ilusión, pero en fin sabes la diferencia entre el día y la noche – le dije mientras la veía con una gran sonrisa maligna – es … ninguna, sin importar como veas tu vida, siempre es así, siempre te ataca por detrás, te apuñala por la espalda, tarde o temprano todos morimos incluyéndote - Eso es una amenaza, James – No, eso no es una amenaza, es un hecho, cuando la gente está al borde de la muerte, muestra su verdadero ser, no importa cuánto llevamos conociendo a una persona, cuando está al borde de la muerte, sabrás lo que realmente le importa – James, no creí que fueras así, creo…creo que es hora de irme, pero antes de que me vaya, te diré esto - paso saliva y me dijo amenazadoramente – No permitiré que le hagas daño ni a mis amigos ni a mí, me escuchaste, no lo permitiré – Jajajajajajajaja!, Yo nunca haría eso, no, no, no, eso no sería ser yo, eso no es nada divertido, yo solo quiero ver al mundo arder, quiero caos y destrucción, no mataría a ninguno de ustedes, eso no es para nada divertido, hay algo detrás de todo esto, algo pasara y deberás de saber quiénes son tus amigos, deberás elegir en fin si te quieres ir adelante no te detendré pero ten en cuenta esto Marceline, nada es como lo pintan – James, eres un verdadero lunático – Pero no lo estamos ya todos, jajajajajajaja – dije mientras le daba la espalda a Marceline y me empezaba a reír como un loco, Marceline solo salió de la habitación por la ventana y la perdí de vista en la oscuridad de la noche, fui al baño a lavarme la cara un poco y me lleve una sorpresa al ver que mi cara había cambiado no era la mía sino la de James y James detrás mío - ¿Qué acabo de hacer? - Jajá, no te preocupes Harry, confía en mí, este es el primer paso, mi primer movimiento para contrarrestar el juego de aquello que no se puede ver – Pero James, yo no soy así, yo no trato mal a la chicas y tú lo sabes, siempre … - Siempre te comportas como caballero – decía James en un tono infantil – Seamos honestos Saxon, te gusto como te comportaste, inevitablemente yo soy tú y tu eres yo, y aunque digas que así no eres tú, muy dentro tuyo lo quieres ser – me decía James – Te gusto ser yo Harry y lo serás, no podrás evitarlo – Si, James pero … - Pero ¿qué? – Que tal si ella le dice a los demás lo de esta noche – No lo hará - ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Créeme solo lo sé, confía en mí, ahora vete a dormir porque de seguro mañana vendrán Finn, Jake y la Dulce Princesa para hablar contigo – Pero … y Marceline - ¿Qué hay con ella? – No crees que debe …. – Tu déjamelo todo a mí – al decir esto James desapareció de mi vista y yo me fui a recostar sintiéndome culpable por lo que deje que James hiciera - ¿Cómo es posible? Deje que le hablara así, aunque mientras no haga nada malo todo estará bien … aguarda un minuto esto no cuadra, como es posible que me haya controlado el, eso … eso – empecé a bostezar, aquella disputa con Marceline hizo que si me cansara – Creo que deberé descansar por hoy, luego hablare con ellos al respecto y le deberé una explicación a Marceline -.

Ya estando en manos de Morfeo, lo que comenzó como una tarea para meterme en mis propias memorias para ver cómo diablos había llegado ahí, se convirtió en una pesadilla, perdí control de mi mente, soñé que estaba en un cuarto oscuro, tenebroso, que con solo estar ahí te daba miedo, pensé que estaba en una pesadilla mía relacionada con el juego de Slender, pero no, no estaba preparado para lo que vi después de eso.

Me encontraba en el cuarto del hospital, todo estaba en ruinas, como si hubiera habido una pelea ahí, vi a 2 personas, una que yacía en el piso y otra que le sostenía la cabeza, me fui acercando y me lleve una terrible sorpresa al ver que eran Finn quien estaba muerto y Marceline que lo sostenía, me fui acercando más y más hasta que Marceline sintió mi presencia y volteo a verme, su cara, en su rostro no había ojos, estaban oscuros, completamente oscuros, ella se fue acercando hacia mí diciendo cosas que no entendía, yo me quede asustado y lo único que se me ocurrió fue alejarme de esa situación, alejarme de ahí cosa que no pude, de cierta forma estaba atrapado en lo que parecía arenas movedizas.

-Todo es tu culpa – me decía Marceline – todo es tu culpa – seguía diciendo y diciendo – De que hablas, que tengo yo que ver en esto – tratando de sacarle más información – Por tu culpa todos están muertos – cuando dijo esto un rayo de luz ilumino todo el lugar y aparecí en lo que eran las ruinas de un reino, de un reino hecho de dulces – Por tu culpa todos ellos están muertos – me decía la Marceline sin ojos – Quede sin habla cuando voltee a mi alrededor, vi a todos muertos, Finn, Jake, la Dulce Princesa, a alguien que parecía un caballo pero su pelaje era de los colores del arcoíris, a una pequeña niña de la misma edad de Finn a lado de este en un vestido naranja, todo polvoriento y roto, a un viejo con gran barba blanca, una corona y una bata azul – Tu lo trajiste de vuelta, tu trajiste la destrucción a este planeta – se escuchaba detrás de mí, cuando voltee a ver, Marceline me tenía sujetado de mi cuello, ahorcándome – Pero de quien hablas, a quien traje – le pregunte – Tu lo trajiste de vuelta y con ello la destrucción de Ooo – seguía diciendo, quede algo horrorizado al ver que la cabeza de Marceline se estaba contorsionando, estaba dando vueltas sin parar como si estuviera poseída, cuando paro, de su frente empezaron a salirle unos cuernos, empezaba a ser más alta y grande, mostraba unos dientes que no eran de ella, una sonrisa demoniaca y los ojos, esos ojos que solo se ven en tus peores pesadillas se hacían cada vez más grandes y oscuros, como si te chuparan el alma.

-Jajajaja – se empezó a reír con una risa maligna y atemorizante, se transformó completamente y vi a un esqueleto, con una túnica negra y algo así como una corona en su cabeza y un collar, me miraba a mí y solo se reía, una risa que nunca antes había escuchado, que me erizo la piel, en sus manos tenía unas flamas verdes que me estaban apuntando a mí – Gracias a ti todo esto es real, tu eres la causa de todo esto, tú me ayudaste a lograr esto – me decía con una voz grave y terrorífica – De que hablas, quien eres – decía- Alguien al que dieron por derrotado y que gracias a tu ayuda esta libre – De que me hablas, no entiendo nada – gritaba – Esto es un sueño, es un sueño, una pesadilla, yo sé cómo… - No esto no es una pesadilla, esta es la realidad y no hay nada que puedas hacer, Jajajaja – empezó a reír y se lanzó en un ataque hacia mí, no podía escapar porque estaba todavía atorado en arenas movedizas, solo espere mi fin, siendo asesinado por ese esqueleto.

De repente di un brinco y me vi de nuevo en la cama del hospital de mañana, vi que había sudado frío, agarre el espejo de mano que tenía cerca y me vi, estaba pálido del susto – Vaya, esa sí que fue una pesadilla, nunca había tenido una así antes, eso fue criminal, ni todas las películas de terror que he visto ni los juegos de Slender me han tenido aterrorizado como este sueño – me dije – creo que es hora de darme un baño, esa pesadilla si saco un buen susto de mí – me dirigí al baño a ducharme, seguía pensando lo que había pasado en ese sueño, porque se sentía tan real que no lo podía creer, pero solo tenía 3 preguntas en mi mente, quien era el, todo eso realmente ocurriría y como es que estaba involucrado yo en eso , hasta que una voz me saco de mis pensamientos – Harry, hombre que pálido te vez que te paso – para mis sorpresa era Doctor que se estaba reflejando en un pequeño charco que se formó – En serio, te vez fatal, porque no vas a buscar a una enfermera y que te diga que tienes – me dijo Sherlock uniéndose con Doctor, salí de la ducha y me quede viendo mi reflejo, ahí se encontraban todos Sherlock, Doctor, James, Hyde y Master, se me quedaron viendo por un instante hasta que Hyde habló – Hey Harry, porque tan pálido, que te paso una pesadilla – me preguntó – que no lo sintieron, no vivieron ese sueño – la verdad es que no Harry, creo que te estas volviendo más loco de lo que ya estas – me dijo Master – Harry ve acuéstate y descansa, que eso solo fue un sueño, las posibilidades de que se hagan real son minúsculas – me decía Sherlock para tranquilizarme – Bueno, compañeros de celda – decía James – creo que es hora de que dejemos en paz a Harry por un tiempo, para que se tranquilice – acto seguido todos fueron desapareciendo menos él, se quedó, me miro a los ojos y dijo – Harry, yo no mentía hay alguien atrás de todo esto, ya lo viviste en carne propia – James lo viste – le pregunte ilusionado – No, yo no vi eso, pero lo sentí, sentí tu tristeza y tu desesperar, el hecho de que no podías hacer algo y saber que tú eras el culpable de eso te carcomía, no te preocupes, nosotros hicimos nuestra movida y el ya contesto, sabemos de lo que es capaz, pero no sabe de lo que nosotros somos capaces, creo que es hora de consultarlo con los demás, no te preocupes por esto, deja yo me encargo – Pero James… ¿por qué? - Fácil, porque si tu mueres yo muero aparte, no quiero que pierdas la cabeza si no es por mi culpa – desapareciendo por completo y dejándome solo por lo que restaba del día, me fui de nuevo a cama y vi la hora 10am – vaya creí que nunca me cambiaria a esta hora otra vez – me decía para olvidar el sueño.

Pasaron 5 minutos y llego una enfermera con mi desayuno – Disculpe joven aquí le traigo su desayuno – me dijo obviamente– gracias – después salió y me dejo solo con mi desayuno – vaya, pero esto se parece más a un postre que un desayuno – me dije y en efecto eso parecía, un plato de helado, un racimo de plátanos, gomitas, puros dulces pero como traía hambre me comí casi hasta la bandeja.

Terminado el desayuno escuche unos gritos fuera de mi cuarto y en ese mismo instante entro la Dulce Princesa, azotando la puerta detrás de ella, dando un respiro y fijando su mirada en mí – Buenos días – Ah!, buenos días princesa – te encuentras mejor James – Claro que sí princesa, no se preocupe por mí, pero venga tome asiento, ha de estar cansada o querrá descansar tras aquellos gritos que pego – le dije – Gracias James, que bien te ves ya, creo que la doctora no tendrá remedio que darte de alta este mismo día – Jajá, espero, solo me falta donde quedarme – por eso ni te preocupes, de seguro Finn te ofrecerá su casa o si no te puedes quedar en uno de los cuartos que hay en mi castillo – Nah, creo que mejor me quedare aquí en este cuarto de hospital – Pero James ayer dijiste que …. - Solo bromeaba princesa, con gusto aceptare la invitación de quien sea, disculpe la pregunta princesa pero porque tan agitada, déjeme adivinar demasiadas tareas de princesa – Pues de hecho James … espera si eso es, estoy muy ajetreada con el teatro que pienso construir para el Dulce Reino, pero ninguno de los estilos me gusta, es difícil encontrar el correcto – Oh ya veo, entonces son cosas de la realeza, bien no me interpondré en esos asuntos – le conteste – No seas ridículo, si quieres puedes ayudarme – Nah, así estoy bien aparte eso de arquitectura no se me da muy bien, eso y aun no recupero la memoria, pero cambiando de tema, donde están Finn y Jake, pensé que estarían con usted – la Dulce Princesa se paró del sillón se sirvió un vaso de agua y agrego a mi comentario – Finn salió ayer con su novia y Jake pues digamos que también salió con su novia, pero no en una cita doble, en la tarde ya han de estar aquí mientras esperamos cuéntame algo acerca de ti James, como es que conociste a Finn y Jake y que haces aquí exactamente – en mi cabeza vino solo una frase, directa al grano – Princesa, pues digamos que todavía no mi acuerdo, no desesperéis a este disco que tengo dentro, cuando llegue el momento me ayudara a recordar todo – le dije en broma a la Dulce Princesa – Jajaja, que divertido eres James, siempre eres así – Nada más cuando, he desayunado como rey – los 2 solo nos reímos – Y eso que no ha escuchado mis chistes más graciosos princesa – le decía mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de risa que tenía – Espero que cuando recuperes tu memoria, tus chistes sean mejores, ya sé porque le caes bien a Finn y Jake –.

La Dulce Princesa tenía unos 10 minutos de que había llegado y habíamos estado cómodamente hablando y riendo hasta que llego la Doctora Helado para llevarme a hacer unos análisis para ver si ya estaba mejor – Disculpe, Princesa, me tengo que llevar a su amigo para hacerle las pruebas y ver si ya está bien y darle de alta – Oh, está bien, volveré como en media hora entonces – dijo la Dulce Princesa, parándose y dirigiéndose a la salid – Bueno, doc, que tiene planeado hacer ahora – Solo unos análisis y escaneos y sabremos si estás bien, chico – Doctora, no me diga chico, no me agrada que me digan chico, el nombre que busca es James – Muy bien James, nos vamos – Pos vámonos, mientras más rápido mejor -.

Mientras me estaban haciendo los análisis y estudios para saber mi condición, Finn se encontraba en su casa con su hermano Jake hablando acerca de su pequeña cita con la Princesa Flama para luego terminar hablando de mí, no se la razón pero era el tema en común de todos ellos, Finn, Jake, Marceline y la Dulce Princesa, Finn le había comentado algo sobre mía su novia mientras que Jake hiso lo mismo pero no decían nada más de mi ni de mi situación, por lo que para las novias de estos personajes era solo un conocido que estaba siendo ayudado, no se les hiso raro ya que ellos siempre ayudaban a la gente que lo necesitaba.

Marceline por otro lado, aun no se creía lo que había pasado esa noche, como era posible que alguien como yo haya llegado a Ooo, actuar como una persona amable y respetuosa para en la noche convertirme en todo lo contrario, en alguien odioso, malvado, que no le interesa el bien de otras personas solo el suyo, si una frase me definiera, fuese "El fin justifica los medios". Ella todavía no sabía que pensar acerca de mí, era alguien peor que ella, le dio vueltas en la cabeza al tema y llego a la conclusión de que no podría lograr nada si se quedaba en su cuarto, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido si quería evitar una tragedia.

Yo por otro lado, estaba en el hospital haciéndome los análisis para ver si me dejaban salir de una vez de ese hospital, 2 días encerrados son buenos, pero sin que tenga algo bueno que hacer hacían que me volviera loco y perdiera la cabeza, pero en mi mente a pesar de todo el aburrimiento, de todo lo que había hecho y dicho, me sentía intrigado y a la vez asustado por el sueño, aquella pesadilla que había tenido, en la que todos morían y yo era el culpable, en verdad eso me asusto, el hecho de ser el responsable de algo que podía pasar. Pero, en una parte de mí, sabía que eso podía evitarse, si esa pesadilla hacía temblar a James, entonces era algo porque preocuparse, algo que temer aunque James puso en marcha un plan, pero cual plan y por qué me estaba ayudando, sería capaz de trabajar en conjunto con los demás para ayudarnos, solo el tiempo lo dirá pero mientras tanto lo único que me importaba ahorita es salir de hospital para poder hacer mi propia investigación y saber más acerca de este mundo y porque Finn, aquella vez que me vio, dijo que si había más humanos.

* * *

Bueno, como les dije algo fuera de sí pero así es la vida no, espero que les haya gustado, haganme saber si es de su agrado y si quieren que haga algo mejor


	6. Capítulo 5 - Saliendo al Fin

Bueno aquí esta mi quinto capitulo, espero que les guste

* * *

Capítulo 5 Saliendo al Fin

Tras varios análisis que hizo la doctora, yo ya me estaba hartando de que no hiciera nada más que ir de una habitación a otra, de prueba de sangre hasta los rayos x, pasando por las pruebas cardiacas, etc. Sin embargo ya estaba convencido de que no tenía ninguno daño colateral y me encontraba al 100% de mi capacidad, bueno algo lunático pero eso nunca se me quitaría. El último examen que me hizo la Doctora Helado fue un encefalograma, para ver si el golpe no me había dejado secuelas en mi cabeza.

Después de 2 horas, la Doctora Helado me llevo a mi cuarto de hospital a que descansara y esperar los resultados, lo más seguro es que saldría bien en todo y ese día me dejaran irme, pero no me importo, me dispuse a meterme en la cama a esperar que algo pasara, lo que fuese, me lleve una sorpresa al ver que, 5 minutos después de que entrara a mi cuarto, la Dulce Princesa llegara.

-Oh!, Dulce Princesa, ya tan rápido la tenemos por acá – Si James, vengo a ver como saliste, ¿ya sabes los resultados? – Aun no, los estoy esperando pero lo más seguro es que salga bien en todo, como dice un viejo dicho "Hierva mala, nunca muere" – Jajaja, hay James, cambiando de tema, traje al sastre real para que te cosa un traje nuevo, que dices – Pues bueno Princesa, si no es una molestia – Como crees James, insisto – en ese preciso momento entro el sastre real, una pequeña menta de color verde, que usaba un traje elegante, para ese entonces, después de ver un perro que habla, una doctora que era un cono de helado, un sastre que era una menta de hierbabuena, una princesa que estaba hecha de chicle y un vampiro y sobre todo ese sueño, nada que se me presentara por delante me podría sorprender.

-Pero….Dulce Princesa, la verdad, no creo que podrá reponer aquel traje, ese traje tiene historia – le decía – James, como es que te acuerdes de cosas tan insignificantes como tu traje – me respondió – Creo que tiene razón, es que cuando veo ese traje me recuerda algo mi vieja vida – dije mientras fingía que estaba recuperando la memoria – Tranquilo James, recuéstate un momento, el sastre está aquí para tomarte las medidas, no simplemente te hará un traje como el que se perdió sino también más ropa para que andes cómodo por aquí, no creo que quieras andar todo el día con un traje así y mucho menos con este clima – Depende como sea el traje – le dije a la princesa – Hay James, vamos no seas así, solo serán tus medidas – Ok, ok, usted gana princesa, nada más porque no tengo más ropa que ponerme cuando salga de aquí – acto seguido el sastre empezó a tomarme mis medidas, no le tomo mucho tiempo ya que en 5 minutos estaba listo y salió de nuestra vista, mientras que yo y la Dulce Princesa nos quedamos platicando esperando mi ropa y los resultados.

Marceline, por otro lado se encontraba como de costumbre en su casa, empezando a desayunar, tenía que ir a verme para hablar acerca de lo que pasó la noche anterior, no sabía que hacer o pensar pero eso sí la tome por sorpresa con mi actitud. – Creo que deberé de ir a ver como estar y a hablar con él – se decía – pero todavía estará en el hospital, creo que deberé de ir a ver a Finn y Jake, tal vez este con ellos.

Cuando este libre, ver todo el Dulce Reino, conocer el castillo, ver los alrededores, ir a visitar uno que otro reino, muchas cosas que hacer en tan poco tiempo pensé, pero aun así era un lindo gente de su parte y si, ella tenía razón usar un traje como el que tenía el día que llegue se vería algo sospechoso o más bien raro.

-¡Princesa! Segura que tendremos tiempo de hacer todas estas cosas que usted quiere – Yo creo que sí pero si no tenemos tiempo podemos tomarnos toda la semana si es necesario – Tiene razón, pero que pasa con los asuntos reales que tiene que hacer – le pregunte algo preocupado, como iba poner primero una salida conmigo a sus labores – Eso puede esperar, aparte necesitas orientarte acerca de que hay en Ooo y quien mejor que Finn, Jake y yo para ayudarte – Mmmmm, creo que tiene razón pero necesitaremos saber que paso con los análisis hasta entonces no hay que hacer planes, los planes por lo general nunca salen bien – No te preocupes por eso, confía en mí-.

En eso entro la Doctora Helado con los análisis – Dulce Princesa, no la vi, creo que está aquí para que James no se sienta solo ¿verdad? – Sí, aparte quiero saber cómo salió James – Tranquila princesa, se parece a mi abuela o era a mi mama, la verdad no me acuerdo bien – James, no … perdón no ha sido mi intención – Ni lo mencione princesa, ahora si doc, como estoy, directo a la morgue o directo al campo – le pregunte a la Doctora Helado, dejando algo preocupada a la Dulce Princesa por mi chiste algo inusual – James, no digas nada de eso, acaso tu no fuiste el que dijo que hierva mala nunca muere – Tranquila princesa es un chiste, un pequeño e inofensivo chiste, el que saldría herido sería yo y mira me estoy riendo – empezamos a argumentar la Dulce Princesa y yo hasta que la Doctora Helado se metió en nuestra conversación para decirnos los resultados

-James, Dulce Princesa, no se preocupen, todo está bien, no tienes ningún problema, esta misma tarde te podrás ir de aquí…. – se quedó callada unos instantes a lo que yo pensé que sería una mala noticia, no la interrumpí porque realmente no me importaban los resultados, pero me hubiera quedado con la duda si no fuese por la Dulce Princesa que pregunto lo que pasaba – Bueno, en los exámenes saliste bien excepto en el que te hicimos de la cabeza, en la encefalografía saliste, bueno es algo que no puedo explicar, creo que deberé de ver más a fondo tu caso porque la verdad lo que tienes no estoy muy segura que es, a lo mejor estas bien. Es lo malo de…. – Entonces todo está bien y se podrá ir esta misma tarde verdad Doctora – interrumpió la Dulce Princesa, me pregunte porque la interrumpió, que noticia me iba a dar, supuse que no quería que supiera que no había más humanos, a lo que me quede pensando si sería verdad lo que Finn había dicho antes de que no hay humanos – Sí, se puede ir esta misma tarde – Gracias doctora – Ok, gracias doc – acto seguido la Doctora Helado salió de la habitación.

-Princesa – comencé a hablar - ¿por qué no dejo que la Doctora Helado terminara su frase? – James hay cosas que no debes de saber, no sé cómo lo puedas tomar – Dulce Princesa, no la interrumpió usted para que no me dijera que solo hay 2 humanos en todo Ooo o ¿sí? – le cuestione a la princesa – Pero…. Pero… ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? – Princesa, no me subestime, ese puede ser un error fatal para usted – No me digas, Finn te lo dijo - ¿Eh? Como…este…pues sí, él de cierta forma me lo dijo – Te lo dijo o no, contesta esa simple pregunta – Ta bueno, ta bueno, no me lo dijo – Y cómo es que ya lo sabes – Porque yo lo escuche de Finn, cuando me hacía el dormido – Entonces, no te preocupa que tú y Finn sean – Nah!, para nada, si me preocupara por insignificancias como esas, ya estaría más viejo de lo que estoy, bueno Dulce Princesa, tal parece que ya me puedo ir haci como quien dice, más vale aquí corrió que aquí quedo – Salí disparado del cuarto dirigiéndome a la salida para poder ser libre del hospital pero dese lo lejos la Dulce Princesa me grito – ¡James!, vuelve aquí – Pero como que porque, si ya estoy libre – Sí, James lo sé pero … andas en bata – Demonios, con razón sentía una brisa en mis piernas, entonces tendré que esperar a que llegue el sastre con mi ropa, no es así – Me temo que sí – Bueno, que puedo hacer para distraerme – James, quédate aquí mientras veo si el sastre ya te hizo por lo menos algo para que salgas – Entendido y anotado princesa – Y así, me volví a quedar solo en mi habitación esperando.

Casi por lo general me gusta estar yo solo, pero por alguna razón desde que conocí a este grupo, no quería estar solo, quería que fueran a visitarme, sobre todo una persona, Marceline, creía que le debía una explicación acerca de mi terrible comportamiento de esa noche, claro que no le diría en realidad que conoció a un alter ego, no, eso ocasionaría más preguntas y más problemas.

Espere a que la Dulce Princesa llegara y para ese entonces se me ocurrió hacer algo que no había hecho desde hace tiempo, meditar, quería aprovechar ese tiempo que tenía yo solo para meditar en las cosas que ocurrían a mi alrededor, estuve así por media hora hasta que alguien llego a despertarme.

-James, estas dormido – me decía una voz femenina – No, Marceline, estoy meditando – ya veo, entonces te dejo en paz – Tranquila Marceline, ya termine, solo quería matar el tiempo haciendo algo – Aaaa, bueno siempre y cuando no sea una molestia me quedare – Si, necesito hablar contigo acerca de lo de anoche – No James no tenemos…. – Claro que sí, quería hablar contigo y pedirte disculpas, no suelo actuar como anoche, creo que tengo un alter ego – demonios, acabo de hablar de él, me dije a mi mismo - ¿Alter ego? – me pregunto Marceline – Sí, un alter ego, esa parte de ti que es… - Sí, ya sé que es un alter ego, pero es que la verdad ayer me tomaste de sorpresa con todo, pero no te preocupes no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, digamos que anoche no fue tu noche y ya – Ok, muy bien entonces, ahora poniéndonos más serios – puse mi cara de serio – James, jajá tu cara - ¿Qué tiene de malo mi cara? – Nada, nada es… graciosa – Bueno ya en serio, que vienes a hacer aquí, no me digas que está en pie lo de aprender a tocar un instrumento – Pues sí, digo es algo malo – ¡No! Para nada, necesitaba algo que hacer hasta que llegue la Dulce Princesa – Ah! Sí y eso, para que va a venir Bonny – No, para nada solo que me traerá algo que ponerme para poder salir – ¿Ya te dejaran salir? – Pues sí, perdón se me olvide decirte, ya me puedo ir pero como necesito ropa…, pero mientras esperamos que tocaras, un solo de bajo, una canción o que – No lo sé, depende que me pidas tú – Yo, lo que sea por mí no hay problema – Acto seguido Marceline empezó a tocar unas notas de su bajo-hacha pero la interrumpí al decir – ¡Wow!, un bajo y un hacha al mismo tiempo, que revolucionaria idea, eso sí es genial – Oh vamos James, deja de decir genial, me estas hartando, abusas de esa palabra – Perdón, es que genial, lo decía alguien … alguien a quien admiraba, pero, pero …. – Pero ¿Qué? – Pero nada olvídalo, creo que eso no lo quiero recordar – le dije a Marceline, que después de lo que paso aquella noche desistió de preguntarme – Muy bien, James si no quieres hablar no hables – Marceline se disponía a tocar otra vez cuando alguien entro a la habitación.

-Perdona la espera James, aquí está tu ropa, vaya Marceline, que te trae por aquí – Solo vengo a visitar a nuestro amigo James y ver como se encuentra eso es todo – Y el bajo – James me pidió que le enseñara a tocar un instrumento musical – Pero Marceline, estas en un hospital, se supone que no debes de hacer ruido, hay gente que está descansando – Oh Bonny, no seas tan aguafiestas – Marceline, tendrás que salirte del hospital si vas a empezar a tocar – Mira cara-chicle, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera tú no eres más que …. – Chicas tranquilas, con tanto griterío que piensan dar, van a levantar a los muertos de la tumba – Pues aquí Bonny ya lo ha hecho – ¿en serio? – pregunte asombrado – Sí y 2 veces, nada que 1 no, ella lo hizo 2 veces – me quede boquiabierto ante aquel comentario y me le quede viendo a la Dulce Princesa - ¿Qué?, todo eso fue por la ciencia – Esta bien, está bien no crítico, quien soy yo para criticarte, bueno creo que debemos proseguir con nuestra platica fuera del hospital – Lo mismo digo James – me contesto Marceline – Princesa, eche paca la ropa que me quiero ir a cambiar – la Dulce Princesa me dio la ropa y yo me metí al baño a cambiarme – Veamos que tenemos aquí – me dije, me puse el conjunto que la Dulce Princesa me había traído, unos jeans negros, una camisa de polo con rayas verticales azules y blancas, algo sencillo pero con estilo.

Salí del baño para ver que Marceline y la Dulce Princesa se me quedaban viendo asombradas por la ropa que traía – vaya no pensé que te quedara, pero creo que si sabe hacer su trabajo el sastre – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Princesa, es un sastre, él sabe lo que hace – bueno creo que podemos irnos ya, James esta cambiado y listo para irse, creo que podemos hacerles una visita sorpresa a Finn y Jake – Por mí está bien, necesito estirar las piernas pero la princesa… - ¿Qué hay con Bonny? – Sí, que hay conmigo James – Nada, nada pensé que estaría ocupada con sus labores y todo eso – Olvídalo, de todas formas puedo tomar un descanso si yo lo deseo – Bueno … esperen, donde están mis zapatos, no los veo por ningún lado – Otra de las cosas que se pudieron salvar fueron mis converse que por cierto motivo no estaban con mis demás pertenencias, de hecho mis converse ya estaban en mi habitación – No te referirás a estos tenis que están debajo de la cama – me dijo Marceline – Esos meros candileros, vengan con papi – les dije a mis converse sin darme cuenta que lo había hecho en voz alta, me quede viendo a Marceline y la Dulce Princesa que se estaban muriendo de la risa por mi acción – Erm … erm..digo…pues… - Hay dios ahora como me zafo de esta pensé – Si búrlense todo lo que quieran – decía algo apenado por la metida de pata que había hecho – James, a veces actúas como un bebe – Bonny yo diría que actúa como un tonto – después del estúpido acto que había tenido y que la Dulce Princesa y Marceline se terminaran de reír de mí, nos pusimos en marcha a casa de Finn y Jake solo para darles la sorpresa de que ya no tenían por qué ir a visitarme.

En el trayecto, ninguno de los 3 tenía un tema de conversación – Erm, falta mucho para llegar o que – les pregunte algo aburrido – No falta mucho James – Que niña eres, ya estás cansado – Marceline, no estoy cansado solo aburrido y otra tu estas flotando así que calladita se ve más bonita – Marceline se enojó pero no dijo nada – James, la verdad me gustaría saber de tu pasado – dijo la Dulce Princesa uniéndose a nuestra conversación – La verdad princesa, yo no sé si quiera – mentí, lo único que quería era olvidar todo, olvidar mi pasado, olvidar la carga que tenía detrás, todos mis problemas pero nunca podía ellos estaban ahí siempre, me quede pensativo un buen rato, sin hablar solo recordando – James, hola hay alguien, toc toc – decía Marceline para sacarme de mi trance auto inducido – Perdón, decían – algo destanteado por lo que me había pasado – James, que te paso – Nada, nada de qué preocuparse – ¿seguro? Pareciera como si estuvieras recordando algo malo – No, no es nada solo … olvídenlo un sueño que trate de recordar es todo, eso o un deja vú – les decía con una sonrisa en mi cara – Bueno, ya olvídense del tema, que les parece si les jugamos una broma a aquel par – Marceline, no creo que sea una buena idea – Bonny, diviértete un rato, estás de acuerdo conmigo no James – Depende de la broma, me apunto – Y así fue todo el trayecto del hospital del Dulce Reino a la casa de Finn y Jake.

Teníamos ya la broma, teníamos el plan de cómo hacerlo, nada más faltaba aplicarlo y que Finn y Jake se encontraran en casa. El plan era simple llegaba la Dulce Princesa a hablar con Finn y Jake, diciéndoles que me encontraba en una situación crítica, a los 5 minutos llegaría Marceline cabizbaja casi llorando diciéndoles que había muerto, pero antes ella misma me metería a escondidas a la casa sin que se dieran cuenta el resto y antes de que se vayan aparecía yo preguntándoles quien se murió o algo así – Muy bien ya saben el plan, es hora de la acción, por cierto Bonny no te vayas a retractar ni nada por el estilo – No Marceline ya se lo que tengo que hacer – Nos separamos para poner en marcha el plan, una broma buena aunque sentía que le faltaba algo, nos escondimos en unos arbustos algo lejos de la casa de Finn y Jake y vimos que la Dulce Princesa había pasado, acto seguido tomamos posición y Marceline me dejo dentro de la casa para después esperar los 5 minutos e irse a dar las malas noticias. De vuelta con Finn y Jake, la Dulce Princesa no sabía cómo empezar, estaba muy nerviosa, lo cual nos ayudó aunque ella no lo planeara así.

-¡Dulce Princesa! – Gritaron en unísono los hermanos - ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – Pregunto Finn – Nada, Finn, es que… - no termino la frase porque fue interrumpida por Jake – Princesa, ¿por qué esta tan nerviosa?, ¿Qué paso? – la Dulce Princesa, estaba preocupada, no quería jugarle la broma a los chicos, pero estaba tan preocupada, tan nerviosa que eso ayudo más a la broma, no articulo ninguna palabra a lo que Finn y Jake solo temieron lo peor – ¡Princesa! No nos diga que James esta…- dijeron ambos tan inocentemente – Este … James … él … - no articulo nada más que eso – James …esta ... – yo que me encontraba en la planta alta no sabía qué hacer, morirme de la risa por la broma que parecía ir tan bien o preocuparme por el papel en que pusimos a la Dulce Princesa, era hora de llegar Marceline en una entrada gloriosa, agregándole algo de drama al asunto, Marceline entro pateando la puerta, gritando y actuando que estaba exhausta.

-¡Finn!¡Jake! – Gritó – tengo noticias de James - ¡¿Qué?! Que le paso, dinos – Chicos creo que tienen que ir a ver a James, no creo que lo logre – Pero de que hablas Marceline – pregunto Finn – Bonnibel no se los ha dicho - ¡¿Decirnos qué?! – Gritaron ambos – Vaya Bonny, pensé que les dirías que James, está en sus últimas… - Marceline no termino la frase porque Finn se hizo de su mochila y Jake subió las escaleras por algo, apenas logre notarlo y esconderme para variar en el baño. Escuche que salía del cuarto y bajaba las escaleras, todo pasaba rápido, teníamos que improvisar así que Marceline les pidió algo para comer, se acercó al refrigerador para sacar algo de comer pero no había nada – Que gran oportunidad de ganar tiempo – se dijo - ¡Jake! No tendrás algo de comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre – Marceline, no es tiempo de comer necesitamos ver a James - ¡Finn! Una manzana, fresas, una camisa de color rojo, lo que sea – Bro, creo que tendremos que apresurarnos a darle a Marceline lo que quiere – Finn se dirigió a un estante y saco un par de manzanas rojas, rojísimas, jugosas para la persona que las viera, se las entregó a Marceline dispuestos a irse pero vieron que la Dulce Princesa aún estaba sentada sin articular una palabra ni hacer un movimiento - ¡Dulce Princesa! Vámonos James nos necesita – le dijo Finn – Pero…Finn…James…él - ¡Hermano! No tenemos tiempo que perder, creo que debemos dejar a la princesa aquí – dijo Jake – Tienes razón, vámonos – Vi que era mi oportunidad y también vi que Marceline me veía con ojos de que me iba a asesinar si no hacía algo, yo decentemente baje las escaleras y antes de que se fueran les dije – Chicos no se preocupen, me quedare a cuidar a la Dulce Princesa mientras regresan, pero apúrense porque me quiero dar un baño, apesto a hospital - les dije – Gracias James, no tardamos – acto seguido Finn, Jake y Marceline salieron de la casa y me quede a solas con la Dulce Princesa tratando de que reaccionara o algo, sacarla de sus pensamientos y preocupaciones – Demonios!, si hubiera sabido que te ponías así princesa no hubiera aceptado a hacer esta broma, Princesa por favor reaccione – ni un solo movimiento por parte de la Dulce Princesa – Bueno, no quería hacer esto pero si usted insiste princesa – agarre un vaso de agua y se lo eche a la cara hasta que por fin la princesa reacciono – James pero que pasó – Nada, solo que le entro pánico escénico a la hora de hacer su parte en la broma pero no se preocupe ya todo está bien – Y los demás – Se fueron directo al hospital del Dulce Reino a verme – ¿Se fueron? – Sí…válgame se fueron y Marceline no les ha dicho nada, espere calculando diré que falta 10…9…8 – iba haciendo la cuenta regresiva hasta que Finn y Jake se dieran cuenta que estaba bien y aún más que estaba en su casa - ... 3…2…1…yyyy – en ese momento Finn, Jake y Marceline entraron a la casa y se me quedaron viendo con cara de asombrados, nada más Finn y Jake porque Marceline se estaba riendo por la broma que les jugamos – Pero..pero..pero se supone que deberías de estar en el hospital – decía Jake – Sí, no te estabas muriendo haya – continuo Finn – Chicos, chicos, chicos yo les dije eso, no verdad, lo hizo la Dulce Princesa, no verdad, entonces quien fue – Ambos voltearon a ver a Marceline que estaba partiéndose de la risa en el suelo – Sus caras, deben ver sus caras – no paraba de decir – Marceline, esto no es gracioso, habíamos pensado lo peor – decía Finn – Si, aparte cómo es posible que tú James te hayas prestado para hacernos una broma así menos de ti princesa – decía Jake – Vaya, pero que personas tan más sensibles, tranquilos fue una broma una simple broma – Jajaja, bien jugado ahora nos tocara a nosotros hacerles la broma – decía Finn algo enojado – Bueno y ahora que hacemos, al parecer James ya está bien y podemos hacer lo que queramos – Tienes razón Jake, podemos ir a enseñarle el lugar a James – contesto Marceline.

-Si me dejan opinar, creo que lo de las aventuras y exploraciones las podemos hacer mañana – les dije – Creo que James tiene razón chicos, mejor para mañana, así los podre acompañar, necesito volver al reino para terminar los asuntos pendientes – Se va de regreso al Dulce Reino, princesa – pregunte – Si James necesito terminar las cosas haya – Y tienen una biblioteca – Si una amplia biblioteca – Si James, hay de todo ahí, pero ¿por qué la pregunta? – Chicos, creo que me tendré que ir a acompañar a la Dulce Princesa, quiero leer algo y que mejor que ir a la biblioteca – Bueno James, ey pero no tienes donde quedarte – me dijo Marceline – Tienes razón, pero la Dulce Princesa me dijo que me puedo quedar en uno de los cuartos que hay en el castillo – Pero James, aquí tenemos un cuarto donde te puedes quedar y no estarás solo, le harías compañía a Finn y Bmo – explico el perro – Y tu Jake donde te quedas – Yo me mude con mi novia Arcoíris hace un tiempo y creo que a Finn le hace falta algo de compañía, ¿Qué dices te apuntas? – Depende de lo que Finn diga – Pues porque no, por mí que se quede – Decidido me quedare a dormir aquí – Muy bien James, toma la llave de la casa, por si te tardas más en la biblioteca y no molestes a Finn por si está dormido – Ok, todo arreglado, Princesa creo que es hora de irnos, Finn, Jake, Marceline nos vemos más al rato hasta entonces – les dije mientras la Dulce Princesa y yo nos íbamos de regreso al reino – Vaya que broma les jugamos, no puedo creer que hayan caído – decía Marceline – Caímos porque la Dulce Princesa no articulo ni una sola palabra y ya habíamos pensado lo peor – Jajá, si eso fue raro e inesperado – ¡¿Qué?! Es decir que la Dulce Princesa estaba nerviosa por la broma – Tal parece – Jake, sí que no las aplico esta vez Marceline, jajá ey que creen que haga James en la biblioteca, se me hace algo extraño no te dijo nada a ti Marceline – No, no me dijo nada de la biblioteca, creo que le pico el mosquito de la lectura, dejémoslo así.

La Dulce Princesa y yo nos encontrábamos recorriendo el enorme paisaje, entramos al bosque, la Dulce Princesa todavía estaba sacada de si por la broma quise romper el incómodo silencio pero no tenía un tema de que hablar, ni nada que pudiera interesarle a la Dulce Princesa – **_Console me in my darkest hour _**– inconscientemente recordé una estrofa de una canción y por cierto motivo la empecé a cantar – James, si quieres hablar de lo que quieras puedes hacerlo pero no creo que la estrofa de una canción sea bueno para empezar una plática – Perdone princesa, solo se me vino a la mente, no sé cómo lo recordé – Bueno James, dime porque de repente quieres ir a la biblioteca, que es lo que intentas saber – Princesa, realmente no tengo ni la más mínima idea por qué quiero ir, solo sé que quiero ir así que pos aquí voy – Te va a encantar la biblioteca, tiene libros de todo tipo solo pregunta o busca y encontraras lo que buscas, créeme si no fuese por las labores que tengo que hacer estaría todo el tiempo ahí – Princesa, creo que puedo encontrar en la biblioteca alguna forma de recuperar la memoria…pero - ¿Pero qué? – La verdad Princesa no sé si quisiera recordar quien era yo, como era antes de este accidente – En verdad no te gustaría saber acerca de tu pasado – decía mientras posaba su mano en mi hombro – Princesa, tengo el pequeño presentimiento de que mi pasado es una tontería, algo que debe de ser olvidado cuando trato de recordar…siento una gran tristeza como si mi pasado fuese cruel – en cierta forma le decía la verdad a la princesa y le mentía, mi pasado si me dolía, quería olvidar mi pasado cueste lo que cueste pero no podía siempre estaba ahí, esa era mi maldición, el recordar, recordar todo lo que hice y lo que me hicieron, ese sentimiento de odio me carcomía por dentro, lentamente envenenaba mi corazón y solo…solo quería ver el mundo arder y alzarme en alto siendo yo el que hizo que pasara. Sin darme cuenta estaba en mis pensamientos sin tomarle importancia al camino o a la Dulce Princesa sentía una ira que me consumía, que trataba de salir – James…no se quien eras antes o que te paso, pero me alegro de que haya pasado - ¿Le alegra? ¿Por qué demonios dice que le alegra, Princesa? – James, no me lo tomes a mal pero…si no te hubiera pasado eso no estarías aquí y no tendríamos esta conversación – decía seria la princesa y algo apenada – las cosas pasan por algo y no sabemos por qué, pero por algo pasan las cosas, te lo digo porque a mí también me han pasado cosas que quiero olvidar, errores que cometí que me gustarían arreglar pero de los errores se aprende y hay que salir adelante basándonos en las experiencias ya vividas. Si quieres recordar tu pasado, tengo un invento nuevo "El Lector de Mentes" que te puede ayudar a recuperar tu memoria si es que deseas – Eso suena bien pero creo que lo pospondremos para mañana, usted tiene labores que hacer y yo quiero ver la biblioteca – Esta bien James pero si necesitas hablar con alguien no dudes en venir conmigo – esas palabras por parte de la Dulce Princesa tranquilizaron mi ira y me apaciguaron, por cierto motivo todos mis pensamientos malos se esfumaron como si al estar con ella todo fuese paz increíblemente difícil de creer pero nada era imposible, después de haber llegado a Ooo creer que las cosas son imposibles no encajaba, por cierto motivo creía que esas personas eran de confianza, pero no necesitaban saber de mi evitaba lo más posible hablar de mí, mi oscuro pasado me atemorizaba y perseguía a donde fuera, mi maldición siempre fue y será el recordar, recordar absolutamente todo lo bueno y malo que me pasaba, lamentablemente no había muchas cosas buenas para recordar solo cosas malas, todas esas personas que en algún momento de mi vida me traicionaron y se olvidaron de mí, pero eso era parte de mis reglas – Mis reglas – dije en voz baja – Decías James – me preguntó la Dulce Princesa - ¿Qué? Nada princesa es…olvídelo no es algo importante – Muy bien James, si tú lo dices, mira James ya llegamos, te acompañare a la biblioteca para que no te pierdas – Si, porque esto es un laberinto – obvio sarcasmo que la Dulce Princesa notó y se limitó a reírse – Vaya princesa usted si se ríe de cada cosa que digo, aun por tonta que sea – James, es la forma en que lo dices lo que lo hace gracioso – Bueno cada quien tiene su ideología no le parece – Creo que sí, mira ya llegamos, aquí detrás de estas puertas esta la biblioteca más grande de todo Ooo, encontraras libros de todo lo que te imagines, absolutamente de todo, ciencias, política, romance, detectives, todos los libros que han sido escritos se encuentran aquí, bienvenido a la gran biblioteca del Dulce Reino – me decía la Dulce Princesa mientras abría las puertas de la biblioteca, me quede patinando (por así decirlo), por lo grande que es la biblioteca, demasiado grande y con muchos libros exageradamente muchos libros de diferentes tema – Y bien James, ¿qué opinas? – Solo una palabra describiría lo que pienso acerca de este lugar … ¡Wowtsico! – la Dulce Princesa se rio y entramos a la gran biblioteca para presentarme con 2 personas que se encontraban ahí en ese preciso momento.

* * *

Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, si les gusto haganmelo saber y si no pues tambien


	7. Capítulo 6 - La Biblioteca

Aquí el sexto capitulo de la aventura de Harry

* * *

Capítulo 6 La Biblioteca

En efecto entramos a la gran y amplia biblioteca, la biblioteca más grande que he visto en mi vida, aunque siendo honestos no he visto muchas bibliotecas, solo unas cuantas que había en mi ciudad natal que eran algo pequeñas y que rara vez entraba en ella. En la biblioteca había unos grandes escritorios con sus lámparas para poder leer mejor, sillones por si las sillas de los escritorios te lastimaban, mesas redondas como para debatir temas o un libro, demasiadas repisas llenas de libros acomodados por el tipo de libro, libros de detectives, romances, novelas, cuentos infantiles se podían apreciar a mi lado derecho mientras que a mi lado izquierdo se encontraba de ciencias, investigación, historia, política en fin, un sinfín de libros que te tardarías años en leer. Había libros más allá de lo que mi vista podía ver, la sala era demasiado alta y había unas cuantas ventanas para aprovechar la luz solar.

Enfrente de nosotros se encontraba un escritorio que es para la bibliotecaria y ahí mismo se encontraban 2 personajes sumamente singulares, una nube purpura con una estrella en la frente que se encontraba platicando con lo que parecía una tortuga de cabello rubio que le cubría la cara o eso se alcanzaba a notar y que usaba una corona casi similar a la de la Dulce Princesa, yo deduje que las 2 eran princesas solo con ver a la tortuga usando la corona y el tono con el que hablaba la nube purpura se podía notar pero mis deducciones prontamente serían comparadas con la verdad porque la Dulce Princesa, tan decente que es ella me presento con aquellos 2 personajes que se encontraban.

-Y yo le decía que sí pero no me hizo caso – decía la nube purpura – y que hiciste después amiga – contesto la tortuga – pues que después de tanto tiempo… - se quedó callada la nube al vernos llegar a la Dulce Princesa y a mí – Amiga por mis grumos, ya viste quien viene ahí – Sí, es la Dulce Princesa y viene acompañada de alguien – ¡Oh por Glob! No es Finn – alcance a escuchar - ¿Glob? – pensé, porque demonios alguien dice glob, pero no le tome importancia porque pensé que era una palabra o frase similar a las que yo digo y que no significan absolutamente nada – Princesa Tortuga, Princesa Grumosa, que bueno es verlas – decía la Dulce Princesa – Oh amiga, tiempo sin vernos – Sí lo sé, demasiadas labores reales – Ni me lo menciones, al fin tengo tiempo para mí – hablaban la Dulce Princesa y la Princesa Grumosa, rápidamente noto que la Princesa Tortuga estaba realmente callada y no se metía en la plática para nada, ¿Por qué?, pensé pero asumí que era por mi presencia – Oh Princesa, primero Finn y ahora este guapo – Grumosa, no empieces - ¿Qué? Solo digo que estas acaparando a todos los hombres para ti – dijo esto la Princesa Grumosa mientras se acercaba a mí – ¡Grumosa! Él es solo un amigo, amigo de Finn y Jake que se encuentra de visita – obviamente mintió la Dulce Princesa pero ¿por qué? Mentir no tenía sentido alguno – Es un amigo de Finn y Jake, su nombre es James – por fin la Dulce Princesa me había presentado frente a esas 2 personas que se encontraban – Princesa, yo me puedo presentar – le dije – Mi nombre es James, James Moriarty, es un gusto conocerlas – decía mientras tendía mi mano a las 2 princesas que se encontraban frente a mí – Mi nombre es Princesa Grumosa, soy la princesa del Espacio Grumoso y ella es mi amiga la Princesa Tortuga – me acerque a la Princesa Tortuga para darle un saludo amablemente pero ella solo se alejó algo y se sonrojo – Vaya, creo que tú eres de pocas palabras, bueno creo que has de tener razón en desconfiar de alguien que apenas conoces – No te lo tomes a mal James – soltó la Princesa Grumosa – Es así con todos lo que apenas conoce – Aaaaa bueno, pensé que había dicho algo malo o que le falte al respeto – Bueno James – agrego la Dulce Princesa – Ya estás aquí en la biblioteca y ya conoces a la Princesa Grumosa y a la Princesa Tortuga, creo que es hora de irme a seguir con mi trabajo, ¿estarás bien si te dejo aquí? – me pregunto la Dulce Princesa – No se preocupe, solo leeré un rato, veré que encuentro y me iré con Finn – Si princesa, váyase tranquila, James está en buenas manos – dijo la Princesa Grumosa, a lo que yo no sabía si tener miedo o no – Bueno me retiro, James más al rato vendré a verte, así que quédate aquí hasta que regrese para que me digas que opinas acerca de nuestra amplia selección de libros ¿sí? – Sí mamá, jajá mentiras princesa, si aquí la espero – acto seguido la Dulce Princesa salió de la biblioteca y la Princesa Grumosa se acercó tanto a mí que me puso nervioso e invadía claramente mi espacio – Así que James…tú y Bonny son… - ¿Pareja? No solo somos amigos, apenas llevamos 3 días conociéndonos – Entonces tú no tienes a nadie – me dijo en una voz seductora, me quede destanteado y no sabía cómo reaccionar – Pues…yo…yo…no… - empecé a tartamudear – no tengo pareja, que yo sepa – ¿Qué tu sepas? – Si, digo es que la verdad, pues perdía la memoria y no me acuerdo de nada, tengo lagunas en mi mente que necesito llenar y que mejor que leer algo que se me haga conocido – les dije, aunque se notaba que tanto la Princesa Grumosa como la Princesa Tortuga se quedaron sorprendidas ante la noticia – Bueno, cambiando de tema Princesa Tortuga ¿no es así? – ella solo movió la cabeza – Sería tan amable de decirme donde se encuentran los libros de detectives – ella se quedó muda y solo me apunto con el dedo a cierta dirección donde se encontraba el libro que buscaba –Gracias – después de dar las gracias me fui a la repisa donde se encontraban todos los libros de crímenes y detectives, buscaba uno en especial, los de Sherlock Holmes escritos por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, cuál fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que en esa estantería solo había novelas diferentes pero no de Sherlock Holmes o Agatha Christie o de James Bond – Qué raro – pensé – bueno vamos a leer estas – agarre unas 5 novelas y me fui a un escritorio para ponerme a leer los libros, sentía que alguien me observaba y no dude en voltear a ver a la Princesa Grumosa y a la Princesa Tortuga que se me habían quedado viendo hasta que se percataron de que las estaba viendo – Esta volteando, está volteando, disimula – decía la Princesa Grumosa – Pero Grumosita, no crees que es de mala educación que nos quedemos viendo a James mientras está leyendo – No como crees Princesa Tortuga, si él no se da cuenta no le hará daño – Pero Grumosita – Nada de peros, creo que es hora de hacer mi movida, princesa dame un libro de romance o lo que sea – Para que lo necesitas – Para llegar con algo para hablar con James – la Princesa Tortuga le dio un libro y se fue a sentar donde yo estaba, la vi muy sospechosa y sabía que algo tenía en mente – Así que James, te gusta leer – Pues algo, depende la situación en la que me encuentre - ¿Sí? Y qué tipo de escritos te gusta leer – me pregunto – Pues de casi todo, crímenes, detectives, de terror leo de todo pero hay algunos que de plano no me gustan o se me hacen algo empalagosos – ¿Cómo cuáles? – Como de romance, no me gustan son tan…tan predecibles aunque hay algunos que no, pero Princesa Grumosa a usted de qué tipo de libros le gusta leer – Pues la verdad de todos, yo no tengo problema con leer de romance o de terror - ¿En serio? ¿Y cuántos libros ha leído hasta ahora? – una pregunta que depende si contestación sabría si se acercó a mí para saber cosas acerca de mí – Pues…erm…la verdad varios que ya no llevo la cuenta – Entonces que le parece si usted se pone a leer su libro y yo los míos – Vaya que gran lectura tienes ahí, crees que vas a alcanzar a leerlos todos antes de que Bonnibel venga - ¿Alcanzar? Hasta me da tiempo de leer todos los libros que tienen en esta biblioteca, ahora Princesa Grumosa, si me permite tengo una lectura que terminar – Una muy buena forma de escapar de una situación que me traería nada más que problemas, sin embargo sabía que la Princesa Grumosa no iba a tardar en buscar otra forma de sacarme platica así que aproveche el tiempo que tenía.

Al cabo de una hora termine los 5 libros que había agarrado y tenía ganas de otro, en una hora la Princesa Grumosa no hacía nada más que hablar con la Princesa Tortuga, cosa que yo note, de que hablaban no lo sé y no me importaba. Me pare para agarrar más libros que leer, devolví los que había tomado antes en su lugar y ahora tome unos 10 libros, la Princesa Grumosa y la Princesa Tortuga me seguían con la vista – Hey chica, no crees que James es un buen mozo – Querrás decir un buen partido – Es la misma, tiene su algo – Si chica tienes toda la razón, pero se nota que es inteligente – Y que quieres decir con eso – decía algo enojada la Princesa Grumosa – Creo que para gustarle a James debes de ser como la Dulce Princesa – Puede ser, puede ser pero tenemos que investigar más de él, las apariencias engañas aparte lo conquistare con estos grumos – la Princesa Tortuga se quedó callada y solo se río un momento – ¡QUIEN ES CAPAZ DE RESISTIRSE A ESTOS GRUMOS! – grito, así que decidieron acercarse a mí para hablar y saber algo más de mí, bueno en lo que podía mi pequeño Alzheimer.

-James, dime que te trae a la tierra de Ooo – preguntaba la Princesa Grumosa – La verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea, de por sí que no recuerdo nada – le conteste mientras buscaba más libros de detectives que leer – Y dime James a cuantas princesas has conocido hasta ahorita – ante aquella pregunta me quede mudo, por qué diablos me preguntaba eso – La verdad, solo ustedes 2 a la Dulce Princesa y…pues me han nombrado a una tal Princesa Flama – Aaaaa, sí la novia de Finn – si eso…me han dicho – Entonces te faltan más princesas por conocer como la Princesa Slime, Princesa Desayuno, Princesa Salvaje, Princesa Agua, Princesa Músculos, Princesa Hot-Dog – Ok, ok, ok Princesa Grumosa, hay muere, ya te entendí por favor no sigas, por favor – Bueno James solo decía, si quieres podemos ayudarte a que conozcas a todas – decía algo jocosa la Princesa Grumosa – Podemos hacer una fiesta y que toda la realeza este presente, tu qué opinas Princesa Tortuga – le pregunto pero ella no contesto nada solo se quedaba inmóvil – Oye, porque no me hablas ni nada, que tengo algo mal o que – No le tomes importancia James, así es con las personas que va conociendo – Bueno, creo que eso de la fiesta está bien pero no gracias - ¿Cómo que no gracias? Por mis grumos que vamos a hacer esa fiesta – ¡Grumosa! – dijo la Princesa Tortuga – si James no quiere no quiere y ya – Vaya, al fin hablaste, que bien y no es que no quiera pero tengo toda la semana ocupada con asuntos, necesito investigar algo antes de poder estar 100% libre –Oh entiendo, pero cuando quieras estos grumos serán tuyos James – ante aquel comentario de la Princesa Grumosa se me erizo la piel y sentí un frío indescriptible, ante aquel comentario ambas princesas se retiraron.

Yo por mi parte agarre unos 5 libros más y me fui a sentar a mi lugar para seguir con mi lectura – Harry – se escuchó - ¿Qué paso Doctor? – No se te hace raro que en una hora acabaras leyendo los 5 libros que agarraste – Ahora que lo mencionas sí, no serás tú el que los está leyendo Doctor – le pregunte, porque en verdad era una cosa rara que leyera los 5 libros rápidamente si me tardaba una semana para leer un libro de cómo 400 paginas – No, Harry no soy yo, no crees que sea por la radiación – Muy posible, muy posible, a lo mejor esa es una de las cosas en las que me está afectando la radiación, pero porque no me hace más daño – Tu cuerpo ya ha de estar adaptado o esta radiación no es tan dañina como crees – Bueno, eso lo investigare mañana, por ahora quiero seguir leyendo estos libros, si me permites Doctor –.

Seguí con mi lectura teniendo en cuenta lo que Doctor me había dicho, hasta que dieron como las 4 de la tarde, no tenía hambre ni nada solo estaba leyendo – Bueno amiga, me tengo que ir ya, tengo que volver con mis padres porque luego tendré problemas chica – Esta bien nos vemos luego chica – acto seguido se despidieron, la Princesa Grumosa se acercó a mí – James, me voy pero volveré – movió su cuerpo, por así decirlo, de forma seductora y me mando un beso a lo que yo cerré mi libro, sentí un escalofrió que invadía todo mi cuerpo y me retire de aquel lugar lamentablemente no me podía quitar esa imagen de mi cabeza – Maldigo esta mente, porque demonios me acuerdo de todo, ahora no me poder quitar esa escena de mi mente – gritaba – Espera si sigo leyendo lo más probable es que se me pase lo que vi – el hecho de recordar hizo que temblara de miedo – Mejor ya no hablo del tema – me dirigí a otro lugar y vi que la Princesa Tortuga estaba en su escritorio leyendo un libro romántico, aunque a mí no me gustaban los libros de ese estilo no hice un comentario alguno. Me acerque a ella para sacarle platica quería saber más cosas referente a la biblioteca así que me acerque.

-Princesa Tortuga – se quedó muda sin decir nada – Princesa Tortuga, ¿por qué no me habla? Le comió la lengua el ratón – a lo que la Princesa Tortuga solo se río – Vaya, la hice reír bueno eso es algo, dígame princesa que tan grande es la biblioteca – y solo se quedó callada – Oh bueno, no quiere hablar entonces no la molesto, siga con su lectura – me iba a retirar hasta que la Princesa Tortuga hablo – La verdad no sé, trabajo aquí pero no he ido muy lejos de los estantes de por ahí – y me apunto unos estantes que se encontraban a unos 10 metros o 20 de distancia, la voz de la Princesa Tortuga era algo grave pero la verdad no le tome importancia, ya había cumplido mi cometido, entablar una conversación con ella – Nadie ha ido más allá de esos estantes – Vaya en serio, nadie, interesante – aunque se veían libros, desde lejos se veían que eran viejos y algo polvorientos como si alguien no se hubiera acercado haya en años, vi que era una oportunidad para mí y ver que más ocultaba la biblioteca pero esa tarea la podía hacer luego – Princesa, dígame como es que trabaja usted aquí, digo ocupa el dinero o lo hace para matar el tiempo o para que – le pregunte – James, trabajo aquí porque me gusta leer y que mejor lugar donde estar que en una biblioteca – Me debe de estar tomando el pelo, princesa eso es algo bueno, ¿Qué tipo de literatura le gusta? Comedias, románticas, crímenes – la respuesta de la Princesa Tortuga era más que obvia pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de entablar conversación con ella, podría sacarle más información sin que ella se diera cuenta – Me gusta de todo pero si debo elegir un favorito sería de romance, romances imposibles, romances que pueden causar tu muerte – decía la princesa, ante aquel ultimo comentario me quede pálido, recordé mi pasado, recordé lo que tenía que olvidar – James y a ti que tipo de historias te gustan – me pregunto la Princesa Tortuga para sacarme de mi trance – Pues le tengo que ser honesto princesa que a mí me gustan de crímenes, eso estimula al cerebro y la imaginación, aparte te puede ayudar en tu vida, algún día todo lo que he leído me servirá – Jajá, James eres simpático – Raro, sí, lunático, también pero simpático, la verdad eso no lo creo – le dije – Si James, me caes bien – Bueno princesa, iré a dejar los libros a su lugar y me pondré a ver que más libros puedo agarrar – pensé adentrarme a esa zona oscura donde nadie más se había metido en años, pero necesitaba una lámpara así que le pedí prestada una a la Princesa Tortuga, la princesa me la dio y yo me dirigí a dejar los libros e investigar, cosa rara la lámpara no tenía que estar enchufada ni nada por el estilo, pensé que usaba pilas o era recargable pero como todo lo demás no le tome importancia ya que me servía en mi trabajo, la Princesa Tortuga no me pregunto para que ocupaba la lámpara solo me la dio así como así y yo aproveche esa oportunidad.

Después de dejar los libros me dirigí hacia esa zona, tenía la lámpara en mano, la intención de investigar en esa zona que nadie se había metido antes y ver que descubría. Mientras más me acercaba a la oscuridad sentía nerviosismo y sobresaltos de adrenalina, llegue a la zona donde todo estaba oscuro, donde no se podía ver ningún alma y que cualquier ruido podría darte el susto de tu vida, sin embargo aunque no estaba armado más que con una lámpara seguí con mi camino.

-Creo que es hora de prender la lámpara – me dije – Vaya, vaya se nota que todo esto esta desolado, veamos que puedo encontrar – me dije en voz alta, sin importar si había alguien ahí o no – Libros de magia…espera ¿libros de magia?...pero…como…no importa seguiré mi camino, haber libros de historia de Ooo, esto si esta bueno, estos me servirán – seguía mi camino sin importar nada y me lleve una sorpresa al encontrar que en aquella zona oscura había escritorios, sillas y sillones iguales que en la zona iluminada - ¿Pero qué demonios? Esto se parece igual…se ve igual…no puede ser – al leer tantos libros de detectives aprendes que todo es posible, solo tienes que encontrar la explicación del porqué – Es igual que la zona de haya, cosa rara – Harry – empecé a escuchar – Harry – ¡Ah caray! Ahora sí que estoy loco quien anda ahí – pensé que había algo que me había seguido – Tranquilo solo soy yo – Oh Sherlock, pensé que no hablaría con ustedes en lo que quedaba del día, que pasa – Nada, nada quería ver como andabas eso es todo – Pues como vez ando investigando el lugar, siento algo extraño con esta biblioteca como si fuera más grande de lo que imagino – La verdad tengo el mismo presentimiento, crees que es buena idea investigar solo – Sherlock, claro que sí, aparte no estoy tan solo como tú crees - ¿No? – No, están todos mis alteres egos conmigo así que no hay problema – Muy bien – acto seguido ese alter ego mío se fue y me quede investigando.

-La sección de crímenes, veamos – me acerque a esos antiguos estantes y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que había libros, aunque viejos, de Doyle, Christie – Esto sí que es un descubrimiento…espera ahora que lo pienso, estos libros…¿Por qué están aquí? – sumamente increíble fue el haber encontrado que esa sección de la biblioteca, esa parte en específico de la biblioteca estaba llena de libros antiguos, de mi época – Pero qué diablos, esto…esto es raro – por cierto motivo me sentía atraído a seguir con mis pesquisas en todo ese lugar, había libros de todo tipo pero de la época en la que me suicide y antes. Libros de física, química, almanaques de periódicos un sin fin de cosas mientras más me aventuraba más oscuro se volvía, mas tenebroso se ponía pero no le tome importancia alguna – ¿Una puerta?¿a dónde llevara? – me acerque a la puerta para abrirla pero estaba cerrada con candado, uno que nunca antes había visto y el letrero que tenía decía "Si quieres seguir con vida y mantener tu alma, no atravieses esta puerta" – Si, como si un letrero me va a parar de hacer lo que yo quiera – seguí leyendo – "Solo aquel que encuentre la forma de abrir esta puerta se puede llevar lo que hay detrás" – Pero que… - no termine la frase porque de repente vi que unos ojos me observaban – Ah! Carajo, una maldita araña y yo sin insecticida – pensé que era una araña pero no lo era, en realidad no supe que era porque en cuanto termine mi frase los ojos desaparecieron, me devolví para ver los libros pero todo estaba oscuro – Demonios, esto está más oscuro que las malditas grutas de Cacahuamilpa, lo bueno que traigo esta lámpara – pero como todo en la vida, cuando te jactas de algo el destino se encarga de que seas más modesto –bizz…bizz – Oh por dios no me vengas con tu viernes 13 lámpara, no me arruines la amistad – en efecto las pilas de la lámpara se estaban agotando o tal vez era el foco que se iba a fundir, no le tome importancia porque vi que no tendría otra alternativa que irme de ahí pero antes de irme tome algo que para mí es algo valioso, tome un tomo de las novelas que se encontraban ahí de Sherlock Holmes – Esta sí es una buena lectura y un clásico – tome aire – Los clásicos son geniales, en fin lámpara aguántame tantito no'mas deja llego a la biblioteca – dicho esto grite – Patitas pa'que las quiero – salí disparado del lugar por temor a quedarme atrapado ahí sin poder salir.

Mientras tanto con la Princesa Tortuga, ella seguía leyendo su libro de romance y preguntándose, ahora sí, por qué le pedí la lámpara. Sus pensamientos se fueron cuando entro una persona – Princesa Tortuga, ¿no ha visto a James por aquí? – Estaba aquí hace media hora, me pidió una lámpara y se fue a no sé dónde, no dijo ni una palabra más – se notaba que la Dulce Princesa estaba algo enojada porque me había ido – Tranquila princesa, desde que se fue la Princesa Grumosa, usted es la única persona que ha entrado por esa puerta, si quiere tome asiento mientras espera a que James regrese – Lo hare, gracias Princesa Tortuga – la Dulce Princesa se sentó y espero a mi llegada, no mucho dada mi situación, se sentó a descansar ya que tuve un largo día de trabajo, yendo de aquí para acá, de haya para acullá, en fin una labor casi sin fin – Mientras llega James, creo que me pondré a leer un rato, tengo tiempo sin leer un buen libro – y solo de esa forma la Dulce Princesa pensó en pasar el tiempo mientras que yo trataba de salir de la parte olvidada de la biblioteca – Wow, eso sí fue genial, lo tengo que hacer de nuevo – me dije – Ahora a entregar la lámpara y como que nada paso – pero no me percaté de que tenía tanto el libro como la lámpara a la vista - ¡Que me lleven los ángeles! Casi olvido guardar el libro – dicho esto tome el libro y lo guarde en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón – Esto si es bueno, jajá, quien diría que el sastre haría un buen trabajo con los bolsillos – fue mi pensamiento – Si antes mis bolsillos eran como la TARDIS, ahora son el doble – efectivamente casi todos los bolsillos los lleno a tope y ni se nota, cuando tenía que pagar el camión o la comida, era una tarea difícil porque tenía que sacar absolutamente todo lo que había dentro del bolsillo hasta encontrar mi cartera, bueno eso es historia para luego, vi que la lámpara se había fundido pero no me preocupe ya que estaba en la parte iluminada de la biblioteca, tome un respiro, me limpie el polvo que traía.

- **_On the corner of main street_** – empecé a cantar sin darme cuenta mientras iba caminando a entregarla a la Princesa Tortuga la lámpara que le pedí prestada – mejor me cayo, estoy en una biblioteca y no vaya a molestar a alguien – pensé. Seguía mi camino a entregarle la lámpara a la Princesa Tortuga sin nada que me detuviera, llegue donde se encontraban ambas y vaya sorpresa que me lleve al ver a la Dulce Princesa sentada leyendo, un acto de maldad, un sentimiento de que necesitaba jugarle una broma surgió, voltee a ver si la Princesa Tortuga se encontraba mirándome y para mi suerte no estaba haciendo eso – De aquí soy – pensé – Es hora del show – afine mi voz sin que se dieran cuenta, llegue por detrás a la Dulce Princesa y le dije - ¡Hola princesa! – ella dio un brinco y se fue con todo y silla, bueno también conmigo para atrás – Jajá, princesa no fue mi intención asustarla – mentí obviamente – Perdón James, es que no te vi venir – decía mientras yo me paraba y la ayudaba – Jajajaja – se escuchaba a lado derecho de nosotros – Princesa Tortuga, porque no me dijo que James me quería asustar – Perdóneme princesa, pero no lo vi llegar, es ágil este James – Querrás decir que soy sigiloso – la Dulce Princesa acomodo la silla y se sentó, me apunto que yo también tomara asiento y lo hice – Así que James, ¿qué piensas de la biblioteca? - Yo pienso que tienen un buen material, novelas de crímenes, de amor, de todo hay, hasta la historia de aquí – Dudo que hayas terminado de leer tan siquiera uno – Pues no princesa, ahí se me equivoca usted termine de leer 20 - ¡¿20?! – Sí 20 así como lo escucha – Pero eso…eso es difícil, espera leíste uno que tiene pocas páginas no es así – la Princesa Tortuga que se encontraba en su escritorio vino para unirse en la plática con nosotros – No princesa, James leyó 20 libros y pasaban de las 200 páginas, raro lo sé pero lo hizo – yo me quede con los ojos cerrados pero escuchando la plática – Vaya James, me debes de pasar el tip para leer igual de rápido que tú, bueno Princesa Tortuga, creo que es hora de irnos James tiene que ir con Finn y yo a descansar un rato – Tiene razón princesa, ya casi son las 7 – dijo la Princesa Tortuga mientras miraba el reloj que se encontraba pegado en la pared – aparte ya casi es hora de irme por cierto James y la lámpara – Aquí la tiene, lo malo es que por cierto motivo se descargó, no se si no tiene pila o el foco se fundió pero no sirve – Raro, luego la veré James, ven cuando quieras otra vez a leer – Aquí me tendrá Princesa Tortuga – nos despedimos y salimos de la biblioteca, lamentablemente para mía la Princesa Tortuga se dio cuenta de que en mi bolsillo tenía algo raro, no me dijo nada ni le tomo importancia pero alcanzo a ver que traía algo conmigo.

Ya fuera la Dulce Princesa y yo platicábamos de que buena biblioteca tenían y de la gran colección tan buenos que tenía, le dio gusto a la Dulce Princesa que me haya gustado eso así que me invito de nuevo para ir a leer todos los libros que quisiera sin importar la hora o el día, algo que me iba a favorecer porque quede intrigado con la sección que nadie había visto en años de la biblioteca, los ojos que vi y más aún que hay detrás de esa puerta, aquella puerta me quede intrigado, fascinado y enamorado por esa puerta, ese acertijo que tenía que resolver y que muy pronto lo haría, pensé que la Dulce Princesa no notaría nada, ya que no me pregunto nada acerca de él porque tenía yo la lámpara y para qué demonios la quería pero me equivoque, ella sentía que había hecho algo pero no se dignó a preguntarme que cosa. Me despedí de la Dulce Princesa y me dirigí a casa de Finn percatándome de que todavía tenía conmigo la llave de la casa y el libro.

Llegue a casa de Finn a eso de las 7 de la noche, saque la llave pensando que Finn estaría con Jake en una de sus aventuras o algo por el estilo pero no, me encontré a Finn muy nervioso por cierto motivo – Bmo, como me veo – decía Finn – Te ves genial Finn como siempre – contesto la maquinita – Vaya pero por que la prisa amigo, ¿Qué es el fin del mundo o que pasa? – James llegaste, que alivio, necesito tu ayuda creo que tú eres la persona adecuada para ayudarme – Si, hombre yo te ayudare pero antes que nada tranquilízate y cuéntame que te sucede porque estas así – le decía para tranquilizarlo – James, es que…es que…no sé qué hacer – A pos hora, te dije que me dijeras cual es el problema y no me dices nada, si quieres ayuda cuéntame porque estas así – James, es que…es que…hoy tengo…tengo…tengo una cita con la Princesa Flama y no sé qué hacer – Esos es todo, ya había pensado algo peor – Peor que meter la pata con la chica que amas – Erm…pos…bueno…digo…eso es debatible, a qué horas es la cita – A las 8:00 – Ok, eso nos da tiempo para que te pegues un baño porque amigo sí que apestas y cuando salgas te ayudare en lo que tú quieras – Gracias – me dijo Finn y se fue a bañar, junto con él se fue Bmo dejándome solo sentado en el sillón hojeando el libro que tome y esperando a que Finn saliera de su baño – Con que una cita con la Princesa Flama, hay hombre con este chico, veamos que pasa - .

* * *

Digan su opinion, su comentario, sus quejas etc. Casi se me olvida decirles que en este y en el otro capitulo meti una parte de canciones de The Killers, espero que sepan cuales fueron


	8. Capítulo 7 - La Cita de Finn y PF

Otro episodio más donde por fin Harry conoce a la Princesa Flama y se metera en la cita que Finn tenía con ella o eso parece

* * *

Capítulo 7 La cita de Finn y Princesa Flama

Finn tendría una cita con su querida Princesa Flama así que lo mande a que se bañara para su cita ya que con tanto estrés o nerviosismo que tenía el pobre chico, sudaba más que un concurso de gordos en un sauna o algo así y apestaba, mientras Finn se bañaba, tome asiento en el sillón y me puse a hojear el libro que había tomado de esa biblioteca - ¿Cómo es posible que la lámpara se haya fundido tan rápido? – pensé, se me hacía raro que le pasara eso a la lámpara – Bueno, dejemos eso de lado, veamos cómo le podemos ayudar a Finn en su pequeña cita – sin embargo mis pensamientos divagaron en una forma de ayudarle sin que mi historia de que haya perdido la memoria se viera afectada – Oh qué diablos, lo mejor será ayudarle está demasiado preocupado como para que se dé cuenta en una simpleza – a los 15 minutos de estar sentado esperando a que Finn saliera, el bajo ya vestido como de costumbre su camisa azul claro y los janes azul oscuro – Vaya Finn, eso es lo que usaras - Sí, ¿Por qué está mal? – No Finn, bueno depende a donde vayas o que hagas pero está bien lo que importa es que no sudes porque vas a apestar – dije esto parándome del sillón para dirigirme a la cocina y preparar dos tés – James, ¿qué haces? – Me dijo Finn – Te preparare un té, te servirá para que te relajes, haber Finn cuéntame tu plan - ¿Plan? – Sí chico tu plan que piensas hacer a donde la piensas llevar – Pues, solo estaré en su casa platicando un rato e iremos a pasear por ahí – ¿Iras a su casa y luego a pasear? – Sí – Y estas nervioso por eso, tranquilízate Finn, solo se tú y todo saldrá bien no intentes parecer alguien que no eres – Pero Jake me dijo… - ¿Qué te dijo tu hermano? – Pues él me dice que debo de lograr los 15 niveles del amor para que nuestra relación funcione - ¿15 niveles del amor? Y ¿te han servido sus consejos? – Pues algunos, los demás solo me meten en problemas con la Dulce Princesa o Marceline y a veces con la Princesa Flama – Pero le sigues haciendo caso, mira lo mejor que te puedo decir es que seas tú mismo, no trates de acelerar las cosas llévalas todas calmadas y lo más importante - ¿Qué? – me interrumpió Finn – Es que te olvides de esos 15 niveles del amor, es más cuando vea a tu hermano le preguntare qué diablos son esos 15 niveles, ten toma tu té – Gracias James, creo que si estoy algo nervioso – Finn se tomó su té, mientras yo calmado me tomaba sorbos de mi té y me limitaba a leer el libro que me había "robado" – Bueno James, creo que es hora de irme faltan 15 minutos y eso es lo que hago de aquí a su casa, estarás bien aquí tu solo – me decía – Pierde la desconfianza, estaré bien tengo mi taza de té, un libro que leer y creo que tendré tiempo para conocer a Bmo, con todo eso de estar en el hospital no he podido conocerlo – cerré el libro, me pare del sillón y me dirigí a un rincón donde se encontraba un paraguas, se lo alcance a Finn para que se lo llevara – Pero ¿para qué necesitare esto? – Puedes usarlo como bastón o por si empieza a llover no querrás que le pase algo a tu pequeña Princesa Flama, que asumo es de fuego – Eres precavido James – No precavido, sino…olvídalo ya lárgate sino llegaras tarde y has lo que te dije solo se tú mismo y actúa natural – le di una patada en el trasero y lo mande fuera de la casa – Ah caray! Casi se me olvida – volví a abrir la puerta y vi que Finn se encontraba a una distancia cercana a mí, iba a correr para alcanzar a Finn pero decidí que era mejor gritarle, de todas formas estaba algo cansado – ¡Hey Finn! – Finn alcanzo a escucharme y se iba a regresar a casa pero no quería robarle más del tiempo que no tenía hace que decidí gritar lo que tenía que preguntar – ¿No tienes por casualidad una libreta y algo con que apuntar? – ¡Sí hay! Pregúntale a Bmo donde se encuentran – me volví a meter a la casa y buscar a Bmo para preguntarle lo de la libreta – ¡Bmo!¿Dónde andas? – Acá arriba James ahorita bajo – se escuchó como Bmo a duras penas bajaba las escaleras - ¿Qué pasa, necesitas algo? – Pues, lo que ando buscando es una libreta en blanco y un lápiz o pluma o lo que sea – En el cuarto de Finn, donde está el espejo hay una cómoda, hay varias libretas vacías y algo con que escribir también – ¿Y eso? – Digamos que Finn siempre ha querido escribir algo o dibujar pero nunca lo hace así que no hay problema si agarras una, pero que harás con ella – ¿Yo? Nada importante, tengo ganas de escribir un diario - ¿Un diario? – Si, ponte en mi lugar, sufro de pérdida de memoria y que tal si me vuelve a afectar o vuelvo a perder la memoria de todos estos 3 días más lo que se acumule – Creo que tienes razón y me vas a dejar leerlo – Claro Bmo - ¿En serio? – puse una cara de pocos amigos y enojado le dije – Claro que no, nadie tocara esa libreta ni tu ni nadie, jajá no te creas Bmo a lo mejor quien sabe deja veo que escribo – Oh perdón, no perdía nada en preguntar – No te preocupes, si me disculpas iré por la libreta – Pero no te tardes James, tengo ganas de hacer algo o de ver una película – subí las escaleras y me dirigí al cuarto de Finn, note que había una cama cubierta de muchas pieles y aparte una cómoda preparada como si alguien dormía ahí – Haber, espejo o aquí esta – encontré el espejo que Bmo me había mencionado y debajo estaba la cómoda, abrí los cajones y me encontré con varias libretas vacías, lapiceros, en fin todo lo que necesitaba para escribir. Iba a escribir en efecto todo lo que me pasara ahí, incluyendo mis pesadillas y unos cuantos descubrimientos y teorías que dieran respuesta a la pregunta maestra ¿cómo fregados llegue a ese lugar? Me dispuse a volver con Bmo pero algo me llamo la atención me encontré con que en uno de los cajones se encontraba unas fotos de la Dulce Princesa, unos marcos calcinados y lo que parecía goma de mascar – Vaya que descubrimiento, ya lo sospechaba pero bueno esto será para otro día – no había quedado para nada impresionado que encontraría eso por algún lado de la casa de Finn, supuse que Finn antes de conocer a la Princesa Flama intento tener algo con la Dulce Princesa o Marceline, como lo supe, bueno cuando uno quiere ser detective empieza a desarrollar habilidad para notar las cosas que los demás no lo hacen aparte de leer tantos libros de detectives había ayudado para reevaluar mi situación, de hecho eso era sumamente elemental cuando nombraban a la Princesa Flama se notaba algo de celos o enojo en su tono de voz tanto de Marceline como de la Dulce Princesa pero no les pregunte sobre eso por ser un tema delicado aparte como he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida las personas hablaran de esas cosas cuando sea necesario.

Ya eran como las 9:30 y yo me dirigí a la sala – Bmo ya bajo, que película vas a poner – pero no obtuve respuesta alguna - ¿Bmo? – pregunte esperando respuesta de la maquinita – Oye Bmo que miras – Bmo se encontraba asomado a la ventana observando algo de afuera - ¿Bmo? ¿Qué pasa? No íbamos a ver una película – James, está lloviendo – me asome a la ventana y efectivamente estaba lloviendo pero no le di ni la mayor importancia, fui a la cocina para servirme una taza de té y dirigirme al sillón a reflexionar un rato, pero Bmo se me acerco preocupado – James es que no te das cuenta verdad, Finn se fue a su cita con la Princesa Flama y está lloviendo - ¿Y eso a mí qué? Ellos se pueden cuidar solos, no creo que una simple lluvia les vaya a arruinar la cita, es más creo yo que con esta lluvia se divertirán más – ¡James! – me grito mientras me daba una cachetada – Oh pos hora, ahora a quien mate o que hice – No es a quien mataste sino a quien vas a matar – A caray, pos soy un asesino o que – James – y me dio otra cachetada – Finn esta con la Princesa Flama – Sí ya lo sé – Y está lloviendo – Ya vi eso – Y la Princesa Flama está hecha de fuego, has tú las cuentas – después de unos segundos en silencio me fije que Bmo tenía razón y salte del sillón – Bmo rápido alcánzame un paraguas que me voy a buscarlos – Bmo se acercó al rincón donde estaban los paraguas me alcanzo uno y se dispuso a acompañarme porque al parecer él sabía dónde vive la Princesa Flama pero antes de irnos Bmo dijo algo muy cierto que me hizo volver a pensar las cosas o mejor dicho reaccionar – Que raro - ¿Qué cosa Bmo? – Estoy seguro que teníamos unos 4 paraguas y ahora solo hay 3 – Si, si Bmo lo que digas muy raro ahora vámonos por…hay wey – James que pasa – Hay wey, ejem, pos, hay mama, como te lo explico – James deja de balbucear tonterías – No pos ahora que mia cuerdo, le di un paraguas a Finn por si las moscas y ese es el que falta – Eso quiere decir que… - Si, la Princesa Flama y el no han de estar mojados y por consiguiente - ¡La Princesa Flama estará bien! – grito Bmo – Exacto ahora Bmo, ve eligiendo la película que tú quieras pero te recomiendo una romántica o de comedia – Pero para que James – Oh tu ponla mientras preparo algo de cenar para 4, hay refrescos o algo para tomar, tengo un pequeño presentimiento de que necesitaremos esto – James, no te entiendo explícate como que harás cena para 4 si solo somos 2 y porque una película de ese estilo – Tu chitón, espérate unos 30 minutos y todo se descubrirá – James si te han dicho que estás loco y a veces das miedo – Tu y unas 50 personas más, mi familia, amigos y mis psicólogos…o eran mis psiquiatras – Jajá, ok te hare caso pero que cenaremos – Preparare unas hamburguesas, papas, a lo mejor pizza, deja veo que más puedo preparar con lo que hay aquí – después de inspeccionar la alacena, los cajones y el refrigerador note que tenían ingredientes como para hacer un banquete para más de 50 personas, bueno no tanto solo lo necesario para hacer todo lo que tenía en mente - Mi estimado Bmo, acaban de ir a conseguir comida verdad, ve este refrigerador–Si, acaban de ir pero James, sigo sin entender solo somos 2 y dices que preparas para 4 como es eso posible – Tu callado que pondré a calentar algo de chocolate – me dispuse a cocinar, algo que no me gustaba hacer y que antes no sabía hacer pero por cierta razón ya podía Bmo ya tenía una película para ver, preparo la sala y todo estaba listo, una sala de cine improvisada, ya tenía la comida casi lista en aproximadamente una hora hice todo, rápido pero aun ocupaba terminar unos preparativos.

-Bmo, no tendrás por ahí papel de aluminio o algo así o aún mejor algo contra fuego, una manta o algo así – Creo que sí está en el ático, si quieres voy por el – No tranquilo, yo voy, solo apágale al horno cuando suene la alarma – me dirigí al ático pero regrese porque no sabía dónde estaba lo que buscaba – La verdad yo tampoco James, creo que tendrás que buscar entre las cajas que hay ahí – Ok, ey no se te olvide apagarle – me dirigí al ático y mi sorpresa fue ver varias cajas apiladas que tenían rotulado cosas de Finn, cosas de Jake y demás, al buscar la manta o algo por ese estilo me tropecé y me di de cara con una torre de cajas que me cayeron encima enterrándome vivo, me trate de levantar pero sentía que algo me cubría – Que no sea una telaraña, que no sea una telaraña – me decía – Oooo, como que ando de suerte estos últimos días así de fácil es encontrar las cosas – lo dije por el hecho de que había encontrado lo que andaba buscando pero se me hiso raro 2 cosas, 1 la forma en que lo encontré y 2 que ellos tuvieran eso ahí, no se me hizo posible todo eso, era algo imposible sentía que alguien o algo me estaba ayudando pero para qué.

Baje las escaleras y me encontré con que a Bmo se le había quemado la mitad de la pizza que había cocinado – ¿Pero qué? Bmo que te dije – Lo siento James, no alcance a apagarle a tiempo pensé que no le pasaría nada – Bmo como te explicas que la pizza está casi lista, duplique o triplique la temperatura del horno para que en vez de tardar 30 o 45 minutos serian solo 10, pero así déjalo veamos que pasa – Sí James pero ya dime que te traes en manos, a quien invitaste -¿Yo? A nadie, mejor pregunta a quien invito él - ¿Él? Te refieres – A ese mero candilero mi querido Bmo – Si ellos se fueron a pasear como es que van a estar aquí para pasar su velada – O tu espera y veras – listos ya para la velada, Bmo y yo nos dispusimos a esperar a que llegaran, tenía el pequeño presentimiento que por la lluvia tanto Finn como la Princesa Flama irían a la casa del árbol para pasar lo que restaba de la cita o a que la lluvia parara, lo que llegara primero – Bueno Bmo, mientras esperamos yo me pondré a descansar un rato así que disculpa el silencio – James te digo no creo que … - en ese momento Bmo fue interrumpido por la pequeña y dulce pareja que entraban a la casa del árbol para refugiarse de la lluvia, Finn estaba cubriendo a la Princesa Flama con el paraguas que le había casi obligado yo a que se llevara mientras que la Princesa Flama, no entraba a la casa del árbol por temor de incendiarla toda no 'más por su presencia – Finn, Princesa Flama adelante, los hemos estado esperando – pero la Princesa Flama todavía no entraba – Oh es cierto tonto de mí, la Princesa Flama está hecha de fuego así que si entra puede incendiar la casa, Finn ¿no hay una forma de que entre? – Ahora que lo mencionas si lo hay, Bmo llama a Flambo para que diga el escudo para que la Princesa Flama entre – Bmo llamo a Flambo cosa rara se me hizo ya que Bmo en si había hecho un estilo de videoconferencia donde nos podía ver Flambo una pequeña llama que parecía perro – Finn, pero que son estas horas de llamar que es lo que pasa – dijo Flambo bostezando – Me podrías decir el hechizo ese para que la Princesa Flama pueda entrar a la casa sin incendiarla - ¿Por qué?¿Para qué la necesitas? – Es que por este lado está lloviendo y no quiero que le pase algo a la Princesa – Muy bien Finn, nada más porque si no lo hago me puede pasar algo a mí – Flambo se dispuso a decir el hechizo, no sabía si se podría porque estaban hablando por teléfono pero al parecer si funciono porque al terminar de hablar Flambo la Princesa Flama cambio completamente de color en vez de estar de color naranja ahora se encontraba de color azul – Wowtisco, que genial – Finn ya puedo pasar – dijo dulcemente la Princesa Flama – Adelante, quiero que conozcas a un amigo - ¿El amigo que salió del hospital y de que hablabas tanto? – dijo la Princesa Flama – El mismo – agregue yo – Finn, deja presentarme, Hola soy James Moriarty encantado de conocerte – le dije mientras le tendía la mano, la Princesa Flama se encontraba usando un vestido que supongo ha de ser color naranja, ya que estaba usando el hechizo, con una gema en el pecho y su pelo largo pero en vez de caído lo tenía como si fuese una llama y una voz tan aguda y angelical – Mucho gusto en conocerte James, como ya sabrás mi nombre es Princesa Flama, ya tenía ganas de conocer al otro humano que Finn tanto menciona - ¿En serio? – Si no para de hablar de ti, dice James esto James lo otro, eres el tema número 1 de sus pláticas – Jajá, este Finn pero quien lo culpa, no ha de haber visto otro humano en tiempo a lo que alcanzo a apreciar, en fin, les gustaría quedarse a ver una película y comer algo, tenemos preparada una velada para ustedes 2 - ¿Cómo?, James ya sabias que esto pasaría – dijo Finn sorprendido – Eso solo lo sé yo y es tu deber averiguarlo, de hecho tuve el pequeño presentimiento de que estarías más cerca de tu casa que de la casa de la Princesa Flama, así que, que mejor lugar para refugiarse que tu propia casa – le conteste a lo que se limitó a callarse y la Princesa Flama a reírse – Bien, tenemos una…Bmo como dijiste que se llamaba la película – Según esto se llama Los Cazafantasmas – Que buena película escogiste, muy bien tomen sus asientos mientras traigo los bocadillos y Bmo pone la película- .

Bmo puso la película mientras que Finn y la Princesa Flama se sentaron juntos en el sillón, Bmo estaba sentado al lado de Finn y yo llegue con la cantidad de comida y me senté en el piso agarrando una almohada o cojín para recargar la cabeza – Vaya James, sí que preparaste un festín – dijo Finn – Si, tenemos hamburguesas, papas, algo de fundiu de queso, chocolate caliente, refrescos, botanas, nachos y pizza pero esta algo quemada, así que ¿Qué van a querer? – Porque no mejor dejas la comida aquí y que cada quien agarre lo que quiera – decía la Princesa Flama – Bien pensado Flamita – le dije inconscientemente - ¿Flamita? – Se preguntaron los 3 – Perdón es que no sé porque pero se me ocurrió apodarte Flamita es un apodo genial, corto, sencillo y algo elegante qué opinas - ¿Flamita? Me parece bien James, me puedes decir así y a ti como te puedo decir – Pues llámame James o Jim o como tú quieras a mí me da igual – Bueno ahora a ver la película, por cierto James esta pizza esta deliciosa, seguro que tú la hiciste – me pregunto la Princesa Flama – ¿Si? Pero si esta chamuscada a menos que…si eres de fuego así que creo que te gusto y como olvidar ese hechizo que te permite estar aquí sin quemar nada y todo esto lo hice en cuanto tiempo Bmo, una hora, hora y media – Bmo tenía la boca llena de nachos así que no dijo nada – Si pongámosle que hora y media, en fin veamos la película que todo esto lo prepare para ambos, espero que disfruten – la lluvia siguió así por un tiempo y parecía intensificarse pero eso no importaba ya que los 4 nos encontrábamos en la casa del árbol viendo películas y comiendo a gusto. Después de ver Los Cazafantasmas, Flamita escogió otra película para mi sorpresa fue la de Un Lugar Llamado Notting Hill, aunque es una película que me gustaba, no me gustaba encontrarme en una situación algo incomoda en medio de la cita de la Princesa Flama con Finn y el hecho de estar solo pero oigan, siempre anduve solo y sabía que eso no era malo después de todo pero lo que me llamo la atención era que Bmo tenía películas clásicas de mi tiempo, como era posible sería una señal de que en realidad estaba en coma y mi subconsciente trataba de ayudarme a despertar.

-Que películas, que películas, la que más me gusto fue la segunda – decía la Princesa Flama – A mí también – contesto Finn. Terminada la sesión de películas, la comida y el hecho de que era como la 1 de la mañana pensaron que era hora de llevar a la Princesa Flama a casa pero para la suerte de Finn aún seguía lloviendo – Finn, no veo otra alternativa más que Flamita se quede aquí a pasar la noche y ya mañana la llevamos a su casa no vaya a ser que en medio camino ya no funcione el hechizo, aparte de que ya es muy noche para salir – Pues por mí no hay inconveniente y tú qué opinas PF – Pero… el hechizo se acabara y quemare su casa, no les preocupa eso – Tengo la solución a ese problema – de detrás del sillón saque la manta contra incendios, una manta que no se encendía y en el que la Princesa Flama podría estar agusta – Tadan, con esto podrás quedarte a dormir aquí sin necesidad de quemar lo que pises o donde duermas – James ¿de dónde la sacaste? – me pregunto Finn – Pues de tu ático, perdón por el despapaye haya pero tuve un pequeño accidente luego lo arreglo – No James a lo que me refiero es que haya arriba no había esto - ¿En serio? Pero pos a mí me cayó de una caja que no tenía nada rotulado y ahí estaba – A lo mejor ha de ser de Marceline de cuando ella vivía aquí – En fin, si desean, que Flamita se duerma donde yo y yo me quedo a dormir aquí en la sala – Pero James no… - No Flamita, adelante no me molesta – acto seguido todos nos dirigimos a dormir, Finn y Bmo en el cuarto de arriba, la Princesa Flama en el cuarto de huéspedes mientras que yo en la sala como de costumbre – Buenas noches chicos – dijo la Princesa Flama – Que descanse princesa, cualquier cosa estaré aquí y Finn estará arriba, para lo que quiera nos puede despertar, Finn que descanses muchacho – tome la cobija, abrí un poco la ventana que ahí estaba y me dispuse a dormir no antes de ver como Finn dulce e inocentemente se despedía de su novia – Nos vemos mañana PF, descansa y como dijo James para lo que sea nos puedes despertar – Oh, gracias Finn – Finn ya se dirigía a dormir pero la Princesa Flama le alcanzo el brazo para detenerlo, Finn vio esa acción se regresó y hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos, se iban acercando poco a poco, lentamente hasta que sus labios se tocaron en un pequeño beso de despedida de buenas noches - ¡Que descanses Finn! – dijo la Princesa Flama – Igual tu – Oigan chavalos que no se piensan ir a dormir o que – les dije – Jajajaja, perdónanos James…espera viste – dijeron en unísono – Que, como se despedían con el que descanses Finn y todo eso, pues si a menos que hayan hecho algo más antes de que llegara de tomar algo de agua – dije con una mirada picarona, obviamente si había visto como se despidieron pero mejor les mentí para que se sintieran mejor, de hecho se podía ver el labio de Finn un poco quemado, ya que el tan famoso hechizo empezaba lentamente a extinguirse - No, nada más paso – me dijo Finn algo sonrojado – Muy bien chamacos perros hora de dormir así que si me disculpan me espera el sillón – todos nos dirigimos a dormir – Chicos, que inocentes son – me decía – Se nota que ambos están felices juntos, espero que así sea – por mi cabeza pasaba la imagen de ellos 2 juntos en aquella noche – Vaya día, creo que mañana escribiré lo que quede en hacer – sin embargo estaba pensando en voz alta sin darme cuenta que no tenía sueño, me puse a recordar todo lo que había pasado pero lo que más se venía a mi mente era como Finn y Flamita habían estado juntos muy felices – Un año, ese chico sí que sabe elegir a las mujeres, que chico con tanta suerte – seguía pensando, lamentablemente eso me recordó a la vida de la que me quería deshacer, a todas esas chicas que habían llegado a mi vida y en un instante se habían largado. - ¿Qué me está pasando? Yo no soy así, romance, felicidad todo eso es una estupidez, nada de eso existe realmente, creo que me tengo que ir por aire fresco para calmarme-.

Tome mi celular, un paraguas poniéndome en marcha para salir un rato y tratar de olvidar todo e intentar caer en manos de Morfeo pero el aire era encantador que decidí subirme a lo más alto de la casa del árbol para apreciar la vista y disfrutar del viento que corría, para mi suerte dejo de llover así que no tuve porque usar el paraguas, saque mi celular y decidí cambiarle la memoria que tenía, Marceline tenía razón ese celular no tenía imágenes ni contactos ni nada que me comprometiera porque la memoria que tenía era solo de música pero si tenía la memoria de toda la evidencia de mi vida pasada – Quien diría que todavía estuviera aquí – dije mientras que de un pequeño escondite de mis converse saque la memoria – No debo hacer esto, debo de olvidarlo, pero debo de hacerlo así seré algo como antes – ante aquellas palabras decidí cambiarle la memoria y ver las imágenes que tenía con amigos, familia y mis seres queridos que me habían dejado atrás – Porque hago esto – me preguntaba, veía todas las fotos y no podía evitar llorar – Si sigo haciendo esto no podré olvidar nada, maldita mente la mía puedo recordar todo incluyendo… - en ese momento recordé mi visita a la biblioteca y recordé esa pose que hizo la Princesa Grumosa cuando se iba a despedir de mí, esa misma pose que me dio cosa – Hay wey, bueno mejor esto a estar triste y furioso aunque prefiero lo furioso – el aire empezó a soplar fuertemente, fresco y frio se encontraba todo afuera, yo acostado en la copa del árbol decidí poner una canción así que arregle el celular y solo hice que reprodujera la música, la canción iniciaba tan tranquilo con un intro de guitarra que iba creciendo poco a poco, luego se escuchaba un piano para iniciar:

**_You were standing with your girlfriends in the street  
Falling back on forever  
I wonder what you came to be  
I was new in town, the boy with the eager eyes  
I never was a quitter  
Oblivious to schoolgirls' lies  
And when I look back on those neon nights  
The leather scene, the passage right  
I feel the heat, I see the light  
Of Miss Atomic Bomb_**

Making out we've got the radio on  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
Racing shadows in the moonlight  
Through the desert on a hot night  
And for a second there we'd won  
Yeah we were innocent and young 

No me di cuenta que el volumen de la canción estaba algo alta e hizo que tanto la Princesa Flama como Finn se despertaran, ambos se asomaron a la ventana y no vieron nada, solo se vieron cada uno de ellos, Finn le hizo señas a la Princesa Flama de que lo acompañara, la Princesa Flama todavía estaba con el escudo de fuego así que no tuvo problema al subir por las ramas junto con Finn para ver de dónde venía la música – Finn, no es James el de ahí arriba – pregunto – Si lo es, pero porque esta haya arriba – No lo sé, pero no creo que sea prudente espiarlo – Oh vamos PF, si él no se da cuenta no habrá problema – se sentaron en la rama y tenían una buena vista de mí – James estará triste – dijo la Princesa Flama – Al parecer, creo que sí, pero ¿por qué será? – en efecto estaba algo triste y solo me puse a escuchar la canción recordando mi pasado.

**_Cast out of the night, well you've got a foolish heart  
So you took your place but the fall from grace was the hardest part  
It feels just like a dagger buried deep in your back  
You run for cover but you can't escape the second attack  
Your soul was innocent, she kissed him, she painted it black  
You shoulda' seen your little face, burnin' for love _**

**_Holding on for your life  
Well all that I wanted was a little touch, a little tenderness and truth  
I didn't ask for much, no  
Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time... _**

En esa parte de la canción me pare y dirigí mi mirada hacia el espacio, solo me pare y sentía el viento, el ambiente, la tranquilidad. Finn y Princesa Flama se asustaron y se escondieron evitando que los viera y de hecho sirvió por un momento – Finn, James está llorando – Tal parece, hay que ver que hace – se podía ver como lagrimeaba pero no paso a mayores, solo me dedique a terminar de escuchar la canción.

**_Miss Atomic Bomb  
Making out we've got the radio on  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

Racing shadows in the moonlight  
And taking chances on a hot night  
And for a second there we won  
Yeah we were innocent and young

The dust cloud has settled, and my eyes are clear  
But sometimes in dreams of impact I still hear  
Miss Atomic Bomb

I'm standing here  
Sweat on my skin  
And this love that I've cradled, is wearing thin

But I'm standing here  
And you're too late  
Your shockwave whisper, it sealed your fate

It feels just like a dagger buried deep in your back  
You run for cover but you can't escape the second attack  
Your soul was innocent, she kissed him, she painted it black  
You shoulda' seen your little face, burnin' for love

**_Miss Atomic Bomb_**

**_Holding on for your life  
Well all that I wanted was a little touch, a little tenderness and truth  
I didn't ask for much, no  
Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time... _**

-Miss Atomic Bomb – dije

Terminada la canción, agarre mi celular lo apague y lo guarde me quede un momento ahí y alcance a notar que ya no estaba solo, logre mirar a Finn y la Princesa Flama viéndome desde la rama, tratando de esconderse de que no los viera cosa que era en vano, solo me reí y dirigí mi mirada a donde ellos se encontraban, se dieron cuenta que los veía y decidieron esconderse un poco más quedando juntos cara a cara casi abrazados- A ver qué haces ahora Finn – pensé – Erm…Finn crees que nos vio James – No lo sé, creo que nos debemos de ocultar un momento – juntos abrazados Finn no se quería separar de su dulce Princesa Flama pero la rama empezó a crujir así que decidieron separarse y fijarse si todavía estaba arriba – James se fue, creo que debemos de meternos ya PF – Lo mismo digo Finn – ambos voltearon abajo para bajar con sumo cuidado y vieron que ahí me encontraba yo sin verlos entrando a la casa. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y dirigiéndome a acostar – PF, creo que es mejor meternos a dormir, no vaya a darse cuenta James que lo espiábamos o piense algo más – Creo que si Finn – Finn ayudo a la Princesa Flama a entrar a la casa por la ventana y después se dirigió a su cuarto. Por otro lado yo me encontraba acostado en el sillón finalmente dormido o eso pensé yo.

* * *

Y aqui se acabo el capitulo, espero les haya gustado y que me lo hagan saber


	9. Capítulo 8 - Rescatando a la Princesa

Aquí el capitulo 8, donde saldran 2 personajes algo queridos por todos, espero que les haya gustado el otro capitulo

* * *

Capítulo 8 Rescatando a la princesa

Ya en mi sueño, vi que estaba despertando en mi antiguo cuarto, en el cuarto de mi antigua vida pero sin la ropa que me había dado la Dulce Princesa, estaba con la ropa de siempre, un conjunto playero de camisa y short y unas chanclas – Que demonios…no me digas que esto es obra de estos malditos…pero que, esta no es mi habitación es similar pero le falta algo - ¿Qué es?, ¿Qué es?, ¿Qué es?, la tele, los posters de películas y de bandas, la cama, el armario, algo no esta bien aquí pero que es – en cierta forma alguien trato de simular el cuarto donde crecí pero yo presentia que algo estaba mal no logre saber bien que era, era como si un campo de percepción óptica me lo prohibiera, tome asiento en la cama – Espera, hay algo más aquí, algo que no debe de estar – y de hecho lo estaba mirando cara a cara, lo tenía de frente pero era como si no lo quisiera ver, agite la cabeza un momento para despejar mi mente y concentre mi vista en aquel lugar que mi mirada evitaba – Buen intento quien quiera que seas pero mi mente mis reglas – logre ver una pequeña repisa frente a mi que estaba a lado de la puerta del baño en la que había unos muñecos de peluche, eran todos los que había conocido y aun más, estaba Finn, Jake, Princesa Flama, Dulce Princesa, Marceline, Princesa Grumosa, Princesa Tortuga, un viejito con barba blanca larga, una corona, una nariz larga y puntiaguda rematando con una bata azul, un pequeño pingüino, lo que parecía una princesa con muchos musculos, varios humanos que usaban sombreros como Finn pero de diferentes animales en fin demasiados peluches para mi cuarto y sobre todo peluches en mi cuarto.

-Raro, sumamente raro – me pare para agarrar uno y me lleve una sorpresa, poco a poco uno por uno se iba encendiendo y empezaba a quemarse por completo, no había ninguna causa para que se incendiaran, me aleje y empece a escuchar lo que eran gritos y chillidos – Pero con un carajo, paren, paren ya – pero seguían gritando, un grito mejor dicho un alarido tan ensordecedor que podías perder la cordura, los chillidos se dejaron de escuchar pero los peluches todavía se incendiaban, todos exceptos los de Finn, Jake, Marceline, la Dulce Princesa y la Princesa Flama – Venga ya, salga de una maldita vez – grite pero no salía nadie, los peluches ya no eran mas que cenizas que estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación, trate de salir por las puertas y por las ventanas pero nada, estaban cerrados, como si alguien no me quisiera dejar salir de ahí – Oh vamos, si esto es una broma que bien elaborada muchachos pero yo no caere asi como así – pensando que era una broma de venganza de Finn y Jake o una de Marceline pero ni rastros de ellos – Veamos, por aquí debe de haber una salida o por aquí ha de estar la cámara – busque por todo el cuarto y nada, ni luces de alguien o algo. Empezó a estremecerse el cuarto y toda la ceniza que había de los peluches fueron creando un remolino y se posicionaron cerca de los peluches de mis amigos, las cenizas hicieron el remolino atrapando a los peluches que estaban intactos, me acerque a aquel remolino pero era demasiado fuerte como para hacer algo, no me asuste ni nada solo había perdido la paciencia y me acosté esperando a que todo pasara pero de repente y de forma extraña volvió a temblar en el cuarto y empezaron a salir relámpagos – Si buen truco ya para de hacer esto de una maldita vez, buena broma pero ya me harte – decía enojado pero me quede congelado por la risa, la misma risa que había soñado antes, una risa tan lunática tan, tan, tan indescriptible que con tan solo oírla te causa un miedo que te congelaba – ¡TÚ!, como…olvídalo no quiero saberlo, haber dime que es lo que me diras ahora – dije algo harto de eso, pero no tuve respuesta alguna, del remolino salieron volando los peluches me acerque al lugar donde cayeron y me lleve una sorpresa al ver que de los peluches salía sangre – Ya sabía que tenía este tipo de gustos pero por dios que oculto lo tenía – dije – James – escuche, me quede boquiabierto al ver que el tornado era el que me estaba hablando – James – decía, me voltee a ver el tornado y vi que se le apreciaba a ver unos ojos negros, detrás de toda la ceniza se apreciaban los ojos, después se notaron los cuernos pero hasta ahí, me aleje de aquella escena y quería escapar pero no podía, todo estaba cerrado. Me lleve una sorpresa al ver que los peluches de mis amigos caminaban y estaban sin cabeza, se escuchaba - ¡Tú eres el responsable! ¡Tu nos hiciste esto! – ahora ya no sabía ni qué hacer ni a donde correr, estaba encerrado sin escapatoria y solo se escuchaba el tú eres responsable y la risa demoniaca de aquel ente, me recosté en la cama cerré los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme y se escuchó – Mi tiempo se acerca, no hay nada ni nadie que me detenga – y luego esa risa, esa risa tan irritante para mí, algo demoniaca en efecto pero para mí era irritante - ¡Ya déjenme en paz! – grite y al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que me encontraba en la casa del árbol – Espero no haber despertado a nadie – subí las escaleras y vi que Finn y Bmo aún estaban dormidos – Bueno 2 menos falta 1 – me acerque al cuarto de la Princesa Flama, abrí lentamente la puerta y me percate que la Princesa Flama estaba en su color característico, naranja, aun dormida arriba de la manta que le di – Vaya, entonces no desperté a nadie, veamos qué hora es – me fije que ya había rastros de que el sol había salido y parecía no llover más, vi el reloj que se encontraba en la cocina – 8:30, bueno creo que después de unas 5 horas de dormir me puedo ir a correr – me escabullí al cuarto de Finn y tome prestado unos shorts que tenía de mi talla y una camisa que tenían en la lavadora que estaba sucia, me cambie en el baño y me fui a correr un poco por las tierras cercanas a la casa.

Corrí alrededor de 30 minutos de ida y venida, llegue algo exhausto y me dispuso a tomar un baño, me tarde unos 15 minutos en bañarme y cambiarme, a la hora de salir note que nadie se había levantado asumí que era por el habernos desvelado o porque estaban cansados por mi parte yo aunque tuve esa pesadilla descanse en cierta forma y podía hacer lo que quisiera, pensé que sería mejor prepara el desayuno. No sabía que cocinar así que cocine lo primero que se me vino a la mente – ¡Hotcakes! Pero si los hago ahorita y no despiertan estarán fríos y tendré que volverlos a calentar – pensé – Nah, mejor los cocino ahorita y si no despiertan pues los vuelvo a calentar. Ya tenía preparado algo de chocolate tibio y leche para disfrutar con los hotcakes, miel y jarabe para que le pusieran al gusto, para la Princesa Flama sus hotcakes los iba a hacer al último pero repentinamente alguien me despertó – Ah que rico dormí anoche y tu Bmo – decía Finn mientras bajaba las escaleras – Igual yo, ya tengo las pilas cargadas – decía Bmo – Buenos días James parece que despertaste temprano – Si Finn y me tome la pequeña libertad de prepárales el desayuno ya casi termino - ¿Y qué hiciste? – Nada especial solo unos hotcakes - ¡Hotcakes! – grito Bmo – Jajá, si Bmo hotcakes espero que les gusten, ah por cierto Finn ve a ver como esta tu noviecita chamaco y si quieres despiértala para que venga a desayunar – Finn me vio con cara de enojado – Tranquilo hombre, no tienes porque enojarte si ella si es tu novia – le dije, Finn hiso lo que le pedí y se fue a ver a la Princesa Flama – Y Bmo…erm ¿Qué hay de nuevo? – Nada, James, crees que es buena idea de que Finn fuese a despertar a la Princesa Flama – Claro, es más los 2 estarán de buen humor en un instante – mientras tanto con Finn y la Princesa Flama, Finn observaba como dormía tan tranquilamente su novia que hasta le daban ganas de dormir a su lado pero no podía el hechizo había pasado el efecto y podría quemar a Finn, el solo se acercó le acaricio el pelo y muy dulce y tiernamente le dio un beso en la mejilla. La Princesa Flama pensó que era un sueño y reacciono diciendo – Finn, que tierno eres – esto le tomó por sorpresa al pobre chico ya que pensó que la Princesa Flama había despertado pero vio que aún estaba dormida, le dio otro beso en la mejilla pero esta vez fue algo más largo que el anterior y claro le dejo chamusqueado los labios un poco, la Princesa Flama sintió el beso más largo y lentamente abrió los ojos y vio que Finn se encontraba cerca de ella – Buenos días – le dijo al oído – Buenos días Finn – contesto la princesa – James preparo ya el desayuno por si deseas salir a comer algo – Finn que te paso en el labio – Nada, que no valga la pena sufrir – ambos se sonrojaron ante lo dicho – Bueno PF quiere desayunar – Si Finn pero el hechizo se acabó y ahora puedo quemar tu casa – Espera deja traigo a James – Finn fue por mí para ver si podía solucionar el problema – James puedes venir a ayudarnos un poco, el efecto del hechizo se acabó – Ok ya voy, Bmo hay encárgate tu del changarro no tardo – me dirigí al cuarto y vi que la princesa ya estaba despierta – Vaya pero que tenemos aquí – Un problema James, el hechizo ya se acabó y ahora podre quemar la casa – Ok déjamelo todo a mí, Finn tráeme unas tijeras, aguja e hilo o algo para coser o pegar – Finn salió del cuarto y se dirigió a buscar lo que le había encargado – James que piensas hacer – me pregunto algo nerviosa – Tu tranquila, solo recuéstate en la cama y déjame hacer mi magia – a los pocos segundos Finn entro con lo que le había encargado – ¡Fantastic! Ahora hago un corte por aquí, uno por acá – con las tijeras estaba cortando lo que sobraba de la manta – Ahora tengo que hacer esto, un poco de esto, agregarle esto y vuala, tenga princesa póngase esto – con la manta le hice unas pequeñas pantuflas y algo así como una bata, ahora se podía sentar y caminar por la casa sin el problema de quemar algo – Que le parece princesa – Vaya James no sabía que podías hacer esto – Ni yo, en fin vámonos a desayunar que creo que a Bmo ya se le fueron a tostar de nuevo los hotcakes – salimos del cuarto y nos fuimos a la cocina vimos que Bmo no había quemado los hotcakes pero si estaban algo chamusqueados pero parecían perfectos para que la Princesa Flama comiera.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa, le pusimos jarabe o miel a los hotcakes y nos servimos lo que queríamos, chocolate caliente o leche, estábamos los 4 desayunando tranquilamente sin un tema de que hablar – James como dormiste tu – me pregunto la Princesa Flama – Pos bien, no me puedo quejar y ustedes – Muy bien, descansamos de la loca noche de ayer - ¿loca? Pero Finn, si solo vimos unas películas no fue la gran cosa – Pero nos la pasamos agusto los 4 James – Eso sí que sí Finn, me alegra oír que se la pasaron a gusto – Hey James, después de que nos fuimos a acostar no hiciste algo más – me pregunto la Princesa Flama - ¿Algo más?¿Como que algo más? – Si James, no saliste a caminar por ahí o a pasear – No pues no…aaaaa se refieren a lo de anoche que me subí a la cima del árbol y me puse a admirar el ambiente o se refieren a lo de la canción – les dije – Ya sé que me estaban espiando, creo que la música estaba algo alta y los desperté - ¡Nos viste! – Dijeron ambos – Claro, puede que haya estado pensando pero eso no quiere decir que no me haya fijado que estaba siendo observado por ustedes – decía como si no fuese la gran cosa - ¿Y no estás enojado? – Me pregunto Finn – No amigo mío, no, porque lo estaría digo ni que me hubieran visto haciendo algo malo – Entonces ¿Por qué llorabas, Jim? – Flamita, no voy a negar que si llore pero realmente no quiero hablar del tema, me siento muy bien ahorita y si me permiten tengo que lavar la ropa que tiene Finn ahí amontonada - ¡Finn! – dijo algo molesta la Princesa Flama – No lavas tu ropa – Ejem, bueno, pues, es que, es que todavía no era día de lavandería – Finn, que hare contigo – dijo la Princesa Flama – Aun no lo sé – Jajaja – ambos se rieron bueno mejor dicho los tres Bmo estuvo escuchando toda la conversación mientras desayunaban.

Terminaron el desayuno, Finn se bañó y se cambió mientras que la Princesa Flama veía algo de tele o jugaba con Bmo, la verdad no me acuerdo muy bien, y yo me encontraba lavando la ropa. En cuestión de minutos Finn ya se encontraba con la Princesa Flama en el sillón jugando con Bmo y en ese preciso momento alguien inesperado llego a la casa - ¡Finn!, ¡Finn! Hermano, me hablo la Princesa Tostada, tenemos que ir a rescatar a la Princesa Desayuno, ha sido secuestrada por el Rey Helado, para variar – Buenos días Jake – dijo la Princesa Flama – Buenos días princesa, vamos Finn apúrate hay que darle sus pataditas a ese vejete – Espera deja invito a James, PF quieres ir – Pues vamos – Espérate tantito, Princesa Flama, ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí? – Pues pase la noche aquí con Finn – Ooooo, paso la noche con mi hermanito, que bien….espera ¡que pasaste la noche aquí! – estaba gritando Jake – Finn acompáñame al cuarto tengo que hablar contigo de hermano a hermano – Ok, bro – se fueron al cuarto de huéspedes donde nadie los molestaría – Finn, dime por favor que no hiciste el nivel 15, dime que no lo hiciste – No hermano, no es lo….- Te lo dije muchas veces, aléjate de ese nivel no te acerques a ese nivel, todavía no estás listo para ese nivel – Hermano ya sé que me lo dijiste pero… - ¡¿Pero qué?!, tú me dijiste que te mantendrías fuera de ese nivel y no lo hiciste – estaba gritando Jake, yo había terminado de lavar la ropa así que me devolví con Finn y la Princesa Flama pero para mi sorpresa solo estaba la Princesa Flama – Oye Flamita, ¿Dónde se metió Finn? - ¡Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de ese nivel y mira ahora! – Olvídalo, creo que ya lo encontré o los encontré – me dirigí al cuarto, entre y vi que Jake le estaba gritando a Finn – Ahora que paso Jake, que hiso Finn – James, como es posible que los hayas dejado hacer el nivel 15 a estos jóvenes, están muy chicos para eso - ¿Nivel 15? De qué demonios hablas – Finn y la Princesa Flama pues tuvieron…tú ya sabes, anoche - ¿Qué Finn y la Princesa Flama hicieron qué?, Jake no te entiendo ni madres, estos muchachos nos hicieron compañía a mí y a Bmo o mejor dicho nosotros les hicimos compañía en su cita, como sabrás llovió anoche y Finn no quería que le pasara algo a su princesa – Entonces…él y…ella…no llegaron al nivel 15 – No – dijimos Finn y yo al mismo tiempo – Oh perdóname hermanito pensé por un momento que tú y ella ya habían llegado a ese nivel – Hablando de niveles, necesito que me explique acerca de esos niveles porque Finn me comento que tenía que hacer esos pasos para que su relación durara – James, no hay tiempo, tenemos que ir a rescatar a la Princesa Desayuno del Rey Helado - ¿Rey Helado? A canijo, pos…pos bueno vayan pero regresando me dirás que pedo con esos niveles porque haces que Finn se confunda - ¿Quieres acompañarnos James? – Pregunto Finn – Siempre llegamos, le damos sus pataditas, rescatamos a la princesa y es todo – Este Rey Helado es algo idiota ¿no? – No solo digamos que es caóticamente bueno no hace daño, solo es enfadoso – Ok, vamos pues pero que haremos con la Princesa Flama – Pues que nos acompañe al cabos será rápido – dijo Jake – Pos juimonos, andando que pa'luego es tarde – les dije, nos fuimos en marcha al Reino Helado. Finn y yo montados en Jake, mientras la Princesa Flama usaba sus poderes de fuego para poder volar, no tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar al escondite del Rey Helado, nos asomamos por la ventana para ver si estaba el Rey Helado cerca y para nuestra mala suerte se encontraba cerca de la ventana – Oigan, me estoy cansando de esto, los esperare fuera del reino – dijo la Princesa Flama – Ok, tenemos que hacer una distracción para que el Rey Helado nos dé la espalda y podamos entrar – Esperen un minuto él es el Rey Helado – Si, James ¿lo habías visto antes? – No, para nada Finn, yo pensé…olvídalo no es nada importante – de hecho si lo era, la persona que tenía enfrente mío era igual a la persona azul que había estado en mis pesadillas – Demonios, que me estará pasando – pensé – Gunter, Gunter ¿Dónde te metiste? - ¿Gunter? Y ese ¿quién es? – Shhhh, James habla más quedito, Gunter es el pingüino mascota del Rey Helado – O gracias Jake.

-Gunter, ¿Dónde dejaste la llave de la celda? – Wenk, wenk – decía Gunter - ¿Cómo que nunca te la di? Si cuando llegamos deje a la Princesa Desayuno en la celda y recuerdo bien clarito que te di la llave – Wenk, wenk – decía Gunter – Gunter ven para acá, no me des la espalda cuando te estoy hablando – Gunter se había dirigido a la ventana, Jake y Finn trataron de esconderse pero yo quise ver que más hacía – Wenk, wenk – decía alterado el pobre pingüino, señalando la ventana - ¡No me digas, maldito enano de pacotilla que me vas a balconear! – pensé – Psss James, te van a ver escóndete – Tranquis Jake, si el Rey Helado es tan tonto como dices no pasara nada – Gunter, ven para acá estas castigado, vete al rincón hasta que encuentre la llave – Wenk, wenk, wenk – decía el pingüinito señalando la ventana – Nada de que hay alguien ahí en la ventana, no caeré esta vez, castigado hasta que encuentre la llave – el Rey Helado se puso a buscar por toda la habitación la llave – Aquí esta nuestra oportunidad hay que entrar – dijo Jake, acto seguido nos metimos al cuarto - ¿Dónde estará esa maldita llave? – decía el Rey Helado, Finn y Jake caminaban sigilosamente a donde estaba la celda mientras que yo me quede atrás, observando al Rey Helado, era muy parecido al de mis pesadillas y se me hacía algo improbable tenerlo ahí frente a mí, sin haberlo visto antes ya sabía cómo era de aspecto – Demonios, la llave, como he de dejar a mi amada futura esposa encerrada en esa celda – decía mientras me encontraba detrás de él, se asomó bajo la cama, por la ventana, en su ropa, su corona, en fin en un sinfín de lugares de ese cuarto y todavía no la hallaba, hasta la busco donde tenía la batería – Vaya una batería, tocara bien este ruco para sus años – pensé, pero me di cuenta que muy pronto me quede solo en ese cuarto – Para variar la curiosidad siempre si mato al gato – me dije, en eso vi que Finn regreso al cuarto y me hiso señas de que los siguiera a él y a Jake, yo como sí nada me salí de esa habitación sin que el Rey Helado se diera cuenta pero antes de salir voltee atrás y vi que seguía maldiciendo por esa llave – Gunter! Si no encuentro esa llave me las vas a pagar – sentía algo de pena por el pequeño pingüino pero que se le podía hacer. Abajo vi una gran sala con un sillón de hielo, otra batería, unas escaleras que quien sabe a dónde daban, lo más seguro que al sótano, al pobre de Gunter en la esquina maldiciendo y a Finn y Jake, que me estaban esperando – Muy bien, ¿dónde está esa celda? – Pregunte – Síguenos y no hagas ruido – me dijo Jake tratando de moverse sigilosamente al igual que Finn pero yo solo caminaba normal, mientras más trata uno de no hacer ruido, mas hace. Nos íbamos acercando a la celda cuando Jake se tropezó e hizo que Gunter volteara y nos viera - ¡Wenk, wenk, wenk! – Empezó a exclamar - ¡Ya voy Gunter no comiences! – Jake y Finn se escondieron y yo no sabía que hacer que solo me puse a un lado de las escaleras esperando que el Rey Helado bajara. Hizo exactamente lo que pensé que haría pasando a un lado mío sin notarme y fue cuando aproveche para subir las escaleras y esconderme – Gunter, ya encontraste las llaves – Wenk, wenk – Entonces regresa a la esquina, sigues castigado hasta encontrar la llave – Finn se había escondido detrás del sillón del Rey Helado y Jake se escondía en el techo agarrado de una estalactita de hielo – Gunter, si no encuentro la llave no me podre casar con mi amada princesa – decía el Rey Helado – Oh por dios, este está más loco que yo – pensé – Wenk, wenk – decía el pobre Gunter, apuntando al techo y tratando que el Rey Helado se fijara detrás del sillón – Nada de nada Gunter primero la llave y luego tus problemas – la situación aunque cómica llegaba al punto de la desesperación, pero no iba a tardar tanto, ya que Jake empezaba a resbalarse e iba caer encima del Rey Helado lamentablemente la estalactita le gano a Jake, la cual cayo justo a un lado del Rey Helado partiéndose de inmediato y dejando al descubierto a Jake – Jake, oh no, no dejare que liberen a mi princesa esta vez, ¿Dónde está Finn? – Vaya genio resulto ser este Jake y pensar que creían que yo metería la pata – pensé – Vamos Finn, ya sé que estas aquí sal de una vez – Rey Helado – grito Finn saltando de su escondite, dándole una patada al Rey Helado mandándolo a volar – Diablos, este niño sí que sabe pelear – pensé, Finn y Jake empezaron a pelear contra el Rey Helado, éste les mandaba bolas de nieve, rayos congelantes en fin, varios ataques con sus poderes de hielo, Finn y Jake evitaban ataques tras ataques del Rey Helado atacando de vez en cuando. Yo aproveche la confusión y me dirigí a buscar la celda, para mi suerte no estaba tan lejos de lo que me imaginaba. – Princesa – empecé a decir, pero nadie contestaba – No me abre equivocado de celda – pero vi que había alguien ahí acostada – Estará desmayada, en fin mientras aquellos pelean yo me encargare de buscar la llave, bien si yo fuera un loco y tonto como el Rey Helado donde dejaría la llave….si, el Rey Helado sí que es un estúpido, dejar la llave pegada al candado – tanto griterío a Gunter por parte del Rey Helado me dio pena ajena – En fin, Gunter regañado, creo que debo liberar a la Princesa Desayuno – la Princesa Desayuno se encontraba dormida en el suelo, su apariencia no lo niego, era de una mujer color amarillo, vestida con lo que parecía pan tostado, su pelo algo largo y blanco con rebanadas de tocino como corona o eso pensé – Princesa Desayuno, ya veo porque le dicen así -.

Cargue a la Princesa Desayuno y ya me dirigía a salir pero vi que Finn y Jake tenían problemas con el Rey Helado y no era para más Finn tenía los pies congelados lo que le impedía moverse y Jake estaba convertido totalmente en una paleta – James, amigo nos hechas una mano - ¿James? A quien le hablas Finn, aquí no hay nadie – el Rey Helado volteo a verme y grito - ¿Pero tú qué? ¿A dónde llevas a mi princesa? – Yo a ningún lado no sé tú a donde la llevaras - ¿Yo? Pero si tú eres quien carga a la princesa – Seguro, no eres tu quien la está cargando mira el espejo – me las arregle para jugar con la mente de aquel pobre viejito haciéndole creer que él estaba cargando a la princesa – No pos tal parece que sí, iré a encerrarla a la celda, no tardo – Si amigo, aquí te esperamos – el Rey Helado se fue encaminado a la celda – Eso si fue fácil, muy bien Finn, ahora como te libero – Toma agarra mi espada y rompe el hielo con ella – Lo que ordene mi capitán – deje a la Princesa Desayuno en el suelo y con la espada empecé a golpear el hielo liberando a Finn – Ahora que hacemos con tu hermano – Eso déjamelo a mí – en un movimiento con su espada Finn rompió el hielo que cubría a Jake liberándolo por completo – Bueno Finn, despierta a tu hermano es hora de largarnos, tu amigo es tonto pero no creo que sea un estúpido – Tienes razón, lo que hiciste nos va a dar un poco de tiempo – Finn intento despertar a Jake pero no lo logró, pero a mí se me ocurrió una idea algo descabellada pero que funcionaría – James ¿Qué haces? – La Princesa Desayuno tiene como corona, me imagino yo, tocino no es así – Si pero que harás – O algo simplemente elemental – acerque a la Princesa Desayuno a la nariz de Jake y este olfateo el olor de tocino y despertó - ¿Qué paso?¿Ganamos entrenador? – Que entrenador ni que la Princesa Flama tomando una ducha fría, reacciona que nos tenemos que ir pero a la de ya – A canijo ya rescatamos a la princesa – Simona pero ya vámonos – Ok el tren Jake rumbo al Reino Desayuno está a punto de salir de la estación favor de pasar a la terminal 456 – Que terminal 456 ni que nada vámonos – Ok, no te me esponjes James ya nos vamos, por cierto como está la Princesa Desayuno – Sí James está dormida – pregunto Finn – Dejen veo…está bien no le pasa nada ha de estar dormida como dice Finn – el Rey Helado no se dio cuenta que nosotros ya no estábamos es más se creyó tanto mi comentario que fue a dejar a la "Princesa Desayuno" a la celda – Muy bien princesa, aquí estará cómoda mientras me encargo de la plaga – refiriéndose a Finn, Jake y a mí – Wenk, wenk – decía Gunter desde su esquina – Gunter, estas castigado no tienes derecho a salir de la esquina – Wenk, wenk – ¿Qué que estoy haciendo? Estoy dejando a la Princesa Desayuno en la celda para encargarme de Finn y Jake – Wenk, wenk, wenk - ¿Cómo que no traigo a la Princesa Desayuno? Aquí está conmigo mira…¿Qué? Ese muchacho me la hiso – grito enojado el Rey Helado – Wenk, wenk wenk wenk – Ya lo sé, ya lo sé no tienes por qué repetírmelo Gunter – el Rey Helado iba a salir enojado de la celda pero para su mala suerte, la celda se cerró con todo y candado dejándolo encerrado – Gunter ven y ayúdame, busca la llave – Wenk wenk wenk - ¿Qué porque no lo hago yo? Gunter estoy encerrado, ayúdame – Wenk wenk wenk – Si ya sé que te dije que estabas castigado ahora te levanto el castigo ve y busca la llave – Wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk – ¿Cómo que no me vas a ayudar? Dices que me lo tengo merecido – Wenk wenk – Gunter juro que en cuanto salgas me las vas a pagar al igual que aquellos 3.

-Jajajajaja, me empecé a reír - ¿Qué te pasa James? – me pregunto el par de hermanos – Nada, nada solo me estoy imaginando la cara que ha de tener el Rey Helado por haberlo engañado – Jajaja, creo que tienes razón James, pero ya se tardó ya nos debería de estar siguiendo – A lo mejor algo lo tiene entretenido Finn – dijo Jake, lo que no sabíamos es que el pobre se quedó atrapado en la propia celda sin ayuda de Gunter – Mira haya nos está esperando tu novia Finn – dijimos Jake y yo con una voz picarona y una mirada que incomodo a Finn – No empieces bro – Jajaja – Oigan por que se tardaron tanto – pregunto enojada la Princesa Flama – Tranquila PF, es que nos tomó algo de tiempo salvar a la princesa pero ya estamos aquí, tranquilízate – Si Flamita, no es como si ya no nos ibas a ver – Esta bien, creo que exagere un poco – contesto la Princesa Flama – ¿Un poco?...yo diría que… - al ver que Flamita estaba perdiendo el control de sus poderes de fuego mejor me quede callado – Dirías que James – Diría que mejor nos vamos a dejar a la Princesa Desayuno a su casa, no crees Jake – Yo digo que tienes razón pero y la… - Deja que Finn se vaya con su novia, que tengan un tiempo a solas – Pero… - Jake – le dije susurrando – Vámonos de aquí o saldré rostizado de esta situación Jake – tenía miedo por mi propia vida, ya que cuando digo algo por ese estilo la boca, mejor dicho mi boca, no se me cierra hasta que haya dicho todo y lo más seguro era que la Princesa Flama me haría carnitas para llevar y de paso tendría para hacer unos tacos al pastor – Si, creo que es hora de llevar a PF a su casa, te veo luego bro – dijo Finn salvándome de la situación – Oh muy bien, pero tengan cuidado, nos vemos en la casa luego hermano, Princesa Flama nos vemos – Nos vemos Jake, James tú no te me escaparas – dijo con una sonrisa diabólica en su cara – Aamm nos vemos Flamita al rato Finn – dije nervioso – Vaya chica, Jake sí que es algo….algo…. – ¿Bipolar? – me dijo Jake – Yo iba a decir apasionada pero creo que también – Mira la Princesa Flama está detrás de nosotros – voltee asustado pensé que me harían tacos o carnitas y me venderían en un changarro de cualquier reino – Jake, no me hagas esto nunca, pensé que la Princesa Flama podría ser así - ¿No te dijeron que la Princesa Flama tiende a perder los estribos a veces? – Nadie me preparo para eso, solo me dijeron que ella era apasionada nunca me dijeron que era así – Bueno James, creo que deberás de cuidar tus palabras la próxima vez que la veas – Creo que sí, en fin Jake dime, ¿Por qué le dicen a la Princesa Desayuno, pues Princesa Desayuno? – Eso es porque ella es la princesa del Reino Desayuno y como te habrás dado cuenta se parece a un plato huevos con tocino y algo de pan tostado – Ahora que lo mencionas creo que tienes razón en fin, vámonos ¡Hi-yo, Silver, away! – grite como si fuese un vaquero.

-Princesa Flama, no crees que se te fue la mano con James, pobre de él, lo vi como si temiera por su vida – No te preocupes, James estará bien de todas formas debe de aprender a cuidar sus palabras – No pues sí pero creo que exageraste – Bueno luego le pediré disculpas, está bien – Mejor – ambos seguían caminando rumbo a la casa de la Princesa Flama mientras que Jake y yo nos dirigíamos al Reino Desayuno a dejar a la Princesa Desayuno, por su parte el Rey Helado seguía encerrado en la celda y Gunter no lo ayudaba ya que él estaba en el rincón del castigo, lo que más me sorprendió fue que el Rey Helado es tan tonto como para dejar la llave pegada al candado de la celda sin darse cuenta y después culpar a Gunter de su ineptitud, Finn tenía razón acerca del Rey Helado, es un tonto de primera aunque puede que a veces tenga sus momentos de brillantez eso solo lo sabría con el tiempo ya que estaba hecho que me quedaría en la tierra de Ooo hasta saber cómo llegue ahí. La sala oculta de la biblioteca, ahí puede que haya respuestas de cómo llegue ahí y sobre mis pesadillas pero tendría que ir ahí sin que los demás se dieran cuenta y después de la cita con "El Lector de Mentes" que creo la Dulce Princesa y con el cual podría "recuperar" mi memoria hasta entonces creo que lo más prudente es dejar a la Princesa Desayuno a su reino y ver que todo esté bien.

* * *

Perdonen si puse al Rey Helado un poco más tonto de lo habitual, espero les haya gustado


	10. Capítulo 9 - Memorias y el Enemigo

Bueno, le continuare a la historia, perdon la demora asuntos que hacer (vacaciones, días libres y extendí la historia)

* * *

Capítulo 9 Memorias Olvidadas y Conociendo al Enemigo

Jake y yo nos dirigimos a dejar a la Princesa Desayuno a su reino junto con su hermana la Princesa Tostada, la pobre Princesa Desayuno seguía dormida sin saber por qué, no le tomamos importancia, para variar, y nos dirigimos a su reino. Su reino, debo admitir, me lo había imaginado como un bosque lleno de manzanos, naranjos, un sinfín de frutas para desayunar, un castillo hecho de pan tostado o algo parecido algo colorido ya que es la princesa del Reino Desayuno me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que el reino era una tetera o cafetera vertiendo lo que era café, con una base de hotcakes, puentes hechos con rebanadas de tocino y lo que ha de haber sido un vertedero industrial o algo por ese estilo – Jake, ¿seguro que este es el Reino Desayuno? – Sí James, este es ¿qué esperabas?, aquí es a donde veníamos – Me lo imaginaba más colorido pero pues bueno yo no juzgo carnal – nos íbamos acercando al reino y alcance a notar a una pequeña tostada que estaba brinque que brinque que brinque, por un momento pensé que era sirvienta o amiga de la Princesa Desayuno pero cambie de opinión al ver que tenía algo en la cabeza así que solo había dos opciones o era otra princesa o era una doctora.

Al bajar del lomo de Jake, con sumo cuidado cargue a la Princesa Tostada siendo en cierta forma escoltado por esa criatura pequeña que se encontraba en mi vista, la seguí por todo un corredor hasta que llegamos a un cuarto el cual me quede sorprendido, mis expectativas fueron llenas al ver que en ese cuarto en el techo se veía lo que eran naranjas colgadas del techo y se veían apetitosas cabe mencionar. – Déjenla aquí, iré por la doctora para que venga a revisar a mi hermana – dijo la pequeña criatura – Jake, compadre, camarada ¿Quién es ella? – Ella es la Princesa Tostada, hermana de la Princesa Desayuno – Vaya, ok entonces tendremos que esperar a la doctora, pero si la princesa se encuentra bien, solo está dormida – Si James, pero más vale prevenir – esperamos alrededor de 10 minutos y llego la doctora – La Princesa Desayuno se encuentra bien, solo está cansada necesita algo de reposo – Oh gracias doctora – dijo la Princesa Tostada – Jake, Finn…oye tú no eres Finn – Lo siento princesa, él es James, un amigo nuestro – James Moriarty, mucho gusto – le dije siendo modesto – ¿James Moriarty? Hola, yo soy la Princesa Tostada y veo que ya conociste a mi hermana la Princesa Desayuno, quieren desayunar algo o les puedo ofrecer algo – Princesa, me puede decir donde se encuentra la cocina – yo y mi afán de ir a las cocinas, creo que eso se había vuelto una maña o un hábito – Acompáñame yo te llevo, Jake te quedas – Vamos, ya que no creo que la princesa se despierte en un rato –.

Ya en la cocina, me dedique a observar todo el lugar y dirigirme a los estantes – Princesa, creo que deberíamos de hacer una taza de cocoa tibia - ¿Cocoa? – Sí cocoa, será una buena bebida para cuando su hermana se despierte o chocolate, no se algo así o porque no té – dije buscando en la alacena – Para esto nos trajiste aquí James – decía Jake – Oye, una bebida con algo de azúcar después de desmayarte y sobretodo caliente te ayuda a no resentir el estar tanto así - ¿En serio? – me dijeron tanto Jake como la Princesa Tostada – No, pero valía la pena decir algo inteligente – ambos se quedaron viéndome mientras yo me reía – Tranquilos, no se enojen verán que tendré la razón – encontré algo de chocolate y me dispuse a prepararlo – James, tranquilo, aquí tú eres nuestro invitado, así que deja que alguien se encargue de hacer la bebida – nos fuimos al cuarto de las hermanas para ver que la Princesa Desayuno seguía dormida – James, no sé porque mandaste pedir la cocoa ahorita si mi hermana sigue dormida – Pero puede que despierte – esperamos alrededor de 30 minutos hablando de cómo rescatamos a la Princesa Desayuno del Rey Helado con la cocoa que había encargado, cosa rara que aún seguía caliente, escuchamos unos ruidos detrás nuestro y no era para más si la Princesa Desayuno acababa de despertar - ¡Buenos días hermana! – gritó la Princesa Tostada dirigiéndose a su hermana, brincando para darle un abrazo – Buenos días, ¿Qué me paso? Lo único que me acuerdo es que el Rey Helado me había secuestrado – Sí hermana, el Rey Helado vino a secuestrarte pero ellos te salvaron – la Princesa Desayuno nos vio a Jake y a mí – Oh, Jake y Finn gracias por….espera tú no eres Finn y Finn – Tranquilícese princesa – intervino Jake – Este es… - Moriarty, James Moriarty a sus servicios Princesa Desayuno – Ya veo amigo de Jake ¿no esa sí? – En efecto princesa – El placer es mío – empezó a decir – No, mi querida princesa, el honor es todo mío – James, tranquilízate hermano, no quieras ser alguien que no eres - ¿Y tú como lo sabes? Ni siquiera yo sé cómo soy – Moriarty como que no sabes cómo eres – Princesa, no me diga Moriarty es muy formal dígame James o Jim o J, J es genial – Ok James, pero dime como que no sabes cómo eres tú, perdiste la memoria – Si la perdió – contesto Jake – Sino lo cachamos el pobre hubiera muerto - ¿Muerto? – pregunto la Princesa Tostada – Jake, creo yo que le deberíamos de decir todo lo que paso, de todas formas se van a enterar cada vez que me presentes, bueno a excepción de con la Princesa Tortuga y la….y la…. - ¿Y la quién? – preguntaron – La…la Princesa…Princesa Grumosa, peor que tener una suegra – Jajá – se empezaron a reír – Muy bien, como muestra de mi gratitud porque no nos acompañan a desayunar a mi hermana y a mí – Sería una buena idea sino fuese porque ya son las 12 – dijo Jake – Es cierto princesa esto ya se consideraría comida, bueno a la 1 sería ya comida pero ya falta poco, mejor dejémoslo para mañana o para otro día – Muy bien, que les parece acompañarnos a comer y mañana a desayunar – Tómeselo con calma acaba de despertar y ha de estar algo mareada o cansada, tome bébase esto – extendiéndole una taza de cocoa tibia – Cocoa, delicioso, pero porque – Pregúntele a James – contestaron Jake y la Princesa Tostada, los 3 se me quedaron viendo raro mientras me tomaba mi taza de cocoa – Hay, creo que es tiempo de las explicaciones, bueno tengo entendido si mal no recuerdo, que cuando sufriste un desmayo debes de tomar chocolate o algo con azúcar así que por eso tiene su taza de cocoa – Aaaaaaaaaaaa – dijeron los 3 – Y no era más fácil explicárnoslo antes James – Pero Jake, si lo hice les dije que…olvídalo creo que no fueron las palabras exactas que dije ahorita – Bueno creo que ya es la hora de comer – Pero Princesa Tostada tan temprano – Jake ya es la 1, aquí comemos entre la 1 y las 3 – Animo Jake, si me voy a quedar a comer yo quédate tú también, a menos que vayas con tu novia – Con Arcoíris, no, iré luego creo que ahora está con sus papas o con la Dulce Princesa – Bueno Princesa Desayuno, Princesa Tostada, que estamos esperando vamos a comer – Pero James, es muy temprano – Jake, no sé a qué horas comes tú pero yo ya tengo hambre – Muy bien, le diré al cocinero que prepare comida para 4 – dijo la Princesa Tostada.

En el Reino Desayuno, nos encontrábamos disfrutando de la comida que prepararon los chefs mientras hablamos acerca de cómo me estaba yendo en Ooo, como es que llegue ahí y a quienes había conocido. Por otro lado Finn ya había dejado a su querida Princesa Flama en su casa y se dirigía a la casa del árbol pero se desvió en el camino y se fue directo al Dulce Reino para hablar con la Dulce Princesa ya que tenía un rato sin hablar con ella. La Dulce Princesa se encontraba viendo los planos para el teatro, todavía estaban viendo que forma y donde debería de estar el teatro por consiguiente todavía no habían comenzado a construir – Princesa – empezó a gritar Finn – ¡Finn! Hola, que estás haciendo aquí – Pues solo vine a visitarla, Jake y James fueron a dejar a la Princesa Desayuno a su reino - ¿Rey Helado? – Sí, Rey Helado, la secuestro y fuimos a rescatarla, pero como yo tenía que llevar a la PF a su casa me separe de ellos – ¿Y quedaron de verse aquí? – No, solo pensé que podría necesitar una ayudita extra – Gracias Finn pero no, te pediré tu ayuda a su tiempo aún estamos viendo cómo y dónde vamos a construir el teatro - ¿Teatro? Y ¿Para qué? – Creo que la Dulce Gente necesita un lugar donde disfrutar una obra teatral, concierto, una fiesta lo que sea – Ya veo – Finn y la Dulce Princesa comenzaron a hablar mientras que Jake y yo terminamos de comer con la Princesa Desayuno y su hermana la Princesa Tostada – Nos vemos princesas – grito Jake – Nos vemos chicos a y gracias por rescatarme – Ni lo mencione princesa – James, no se les olvide que están invitados a desayunar mañana con nosotras – dijo la Princesa Desayuno – Sí y pueden traer a Finn si quieren, él también está invitado – dijo la Princesa Tostada – Sí nosotros nos encargamos de que venga pero nos tenemos que ir, gracias por la comida princesas – Muy bien Jake, James cuídense.

Jake y yo nos dirigimos a la casa del árbol tal y como habíamos quedado con Finn, pasamos cerca del Dulce Reino, Jake se había hecho grande para apresurarnos y esperar que Finn no haya esperado tanto, me encontraba en el lomo de Jake cuando logre notar al pasar a un lado del Dulce Reino a la Dulce Princesa platicando con alguien sumamente conocido – Jake – Sí James que pasa – Aquel que esta haya con la Dulce Princesa no será – ¿Finn? – Eso parece – Sí, si es Finn, que habrá pasado – Vamos a averiguarlo ¿no? – Creo que es lo mejor -. Dicho lo anterior giramos rumbo al Dulce Reino, no tardamos mucho en llegar, tardamos alrededor de 5 minutos de llegar junto con Finn y la Dulce Princesa – Jake, déjame intentar algo – James ¿Qué tienes pensado? – Ver si puedo brincar de esta altura - ¡James! Estás loco, si lo haces podrías morir – Tranquilo, si ves que no lo logro pues me salvas y ya – Muy bien – Jake hiso lo que le pedí y brinque a una gran altura, mientras yo caía Jake había vuelto a su tamaño natural y se reunió con su hermano y la Dulce Princesa – Jake hermano, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que quedamos en vernos en la casa del árbol – Así fue hermano pero James te vio aquí así que decidimos venir - ¿Y James? – dijo la Dulce Princesa – No tarda, dijo que quería probar el paracaidismo - ¿Y tiene paracaídas? – Pues no, miren ahí viene cayendo – yo iba en picada sin algo o alguien que me detuviera pero me desvié un poco de mi rumbo y fui a dar a una lona que estaba en el edificio de a lado – Fantástico, sencillamente fantástico – me dije al ver que me iba dar en la torre con la lona – Jake, ayúdale – empezaron a decirle Finn y la Dulce Princesa – Tranquilos, James me dijo que no interviniera en nada – y no lo hiso, fui y caí en la lona di vueltas en el aire y caí de pie a lado del grupo – Vaya, no creí que fuese capaz de hacer eso, ¿Qué les pareció? – Peligroso y arriesgado pero genial – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Solo algebraico James – contesto Finn – He visto mejores – contesto Jake a lo que los 3 volteamos a verlo sin decir nada – Bueno, solo bromeaba buena pirueta – Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? Quedarnos parados aquí o que – les dije – Pues que quieren hacer, estoy algo cansada de seguir con los planes del teatro y que no llegue a nada – decía la Dulce Princesa dejando caer los planos al suelo – Si me permiten, creo que iré a visitar al sastre a ver que más tiene para mí, no me gustaría estar con la misma ropa todos los días – Ok, James eso me recuerda, no quieres probar el "Lector de Mentes" que cree, acuérdate que ya habíamos quedado en eso ayer – Mmmmm tiene razón princesa, usted vaya con Jake y preparen ese cachivache mientras que Finn y yo vamos con el sastre – Muy bien haya te esperamos – nos contestaron la princesa y el perro.

Finn y yo nos dirigimos con el sastre y para nuestra ventaja, se encontraba descansando – Buenos días – dijimos Finn y yo – Buenos días chicos, ¿Qué se les ofrece? – Amigo, no sé si se acuerde de mí, pero la Dulce Princesa quedo muy formal en que usted me haría ropa a la medida y pues solo tengo esta ropa que me dio el otro día que salí del hospital – la menta se me quedo viendo – Oh sí ahora recuerdo, tu ropa ya estaba lista desde hace un tiempo, creí que vendrías tu o mandarían a alguien por ella así que no la mande yo, espérame deja voy por ella – la menta se fue mientras Finn y yo admirábamos el establecimiento – James, qué opinas de este sombrero – me dijo mientras se puso un sombrero de bombín – Ese sombrero es increíble, solo te hace falta un traje para usarlo y que convine, oye eso me recuerda a…. – me quede mudo sin decir una palabra - ¿A quién? – A alguien que no me acuerdo…a lo mejor no es alguien importante – mentí, ese sombrero más el bastón que inconscientemente estaba sosteniendo me recordaban a un actor inglés de películas mudas Charles Chaplin – Jajá - ¿De qué te ríes James? – De nada, no le tomes importancia, mira ahí viene el sastre con mi ropa – la pequeña menta se acercaba hacia nosotros con una bolsa en la mano – Aquí tienes, toda la ropa que te hice – acto seguido el sastre saco la ropa para mostrarnos su trabajo – Mira aquí tienes 3 cambios iguales al que estas usando, 2 cambios de ropa deportiva por si eres de los que hace deportes, 1 pijama y una sorpresa que tienes que ver en tu casa – Muy bien, excelente trabajo y pues ¿Cuánto le debería? – dije esperando que dijera que nada, ya que no tenía nada de dinero – Nada, la Dulce Princesa ya pago por adelantado mi trabajo - ¡¿En serio?! – dijimos tanto Finn y yo – Sí ella ya pago – Ok, muchas gracias – dijo Finn saliendo, íbamos a salir ambos pero yo me quede atrás para pedirle algo más al sastre – Disculpe, si le podría pedir un favor – Tú dirás – me contesto amable – Mire, quiero yo si me podría hacer el favor de hacer 3 trajes de gala - ¿3? – Sí, 3 dos serán para mí y uno para Finn – Muy bien pero como los querrá – Se los dejo a su gusto, pero le pido que los 2 míos sean de color negro y el de Finn de un azul cielo, creo que ese color le queda – Ok, me parece bien, no se preocupe la mandare llamar cuando haya terminado con el trabajo – ya me dirigía a la salida pero me acorde de un detalle sumamente importante – Disculpe, si tiene las medidas de Finn – Sí, no se preocupe por eso – A y antes de irme, un traje mío que tenga una gabardina pero estilo capa, tome aquí está un boceto que he estado dibujando y ni una sola palabra a Finn, Jake o la Dulce Princesa – Enterado, no se preocupe ellos no sabrán nada – dijo mientras me despedía y me dirigí a la salida donde vi que Finn me estaba esperando – James, que le dijiste al señor – Nada, solo quería saber cómo lavar la ropa es todo – Oh bueno, nos vamos con DP y Jake – Vamos entonces.

Ya teniendo mi ropa nos dirigimos al palacio para ver donde se encontraban Jake y la Dulce Princesa – ¡Mentita! – gritó Finn - ¿Mentita? – Sí, es el mayordomo de la DP – Oh, ya veo – en ese preciso momento vi como llegaba una menta igual que el sastre pero en vez de verde era color rojo, usando un traje de mayordomo azul y se veía más joven que el sastre – Que necesita joven Finn y James – Mentita sabe dónde se encuentra la DP – Esta en su laboratorio esperando por ustedes junto con Jake – Gracias Mentita – nos dirigimos al laboratorio pero me quede impresionado que Mentita ya supiera mi nombre – Finn – Que pasa James – No se te hace raro que ese tal Mentita ya supiera mi nombre – No del todo Finn, tal vez la DP ya le dijo quien eras – Tal vez, solo tal vez, bueno vámonos que luego tu hermano o la Dulce Princesa se enojaran….eso me recuerda y Marceline, tengo tiempo sin verla – Marcy suele irse a la Nocheosfera - ¿Nocheosfera? – Sí es donde vive el papa de Marceline, cuando no la vemos creemos que si no está en su casa está en la Nocheosfera – Interesante, sumamente interesante – Ya llegamos James, aquí es – Finn iba a abrir una gran puerta de madera que se veía algo resistente a cualquier golpe, dentro Jake y la DP se encontraban hablando acerca de cómo nos tardamos – Jake tranquilízate no se han de tardar – Pero Dulce Princesa, me muero de saber si James podrá recordar todo acerca de su vida antes de llegar aquí – Yo también Jake y creo que hasta James pero hasta que lleguen tendremos que esperar, ya hiciste lo que te pedí – Sí princesa, ya conecte los cables al casco y cambie las baterías a su aparato – Muy bien solo queda esperar a que lleguen – al decir esto entramos y vimos como Jake estaba desesperado porque llegáramos y la Dulce Princesa apunto de asesinar a Jake por ser tan impaciente – DP ya estamos aquí donde esta ese aparato que le ayudara a James – Aquí la tiene, ante ustedes "El Lector de Mentes" - ¡Wow! – dijimos los 3 admirando el gran aparato, una computadora con un gran monitor que era de la misma estatura que la Dulce Princesa o un poquito más pequeña, con muchos botones y unos cables que estaban conectados a un casco que se encontraba sobre una silla muy parecida a la que tienen los odontólogos o dentistas – James, toma asiento – me dijo la Dulce Princesa – Muy bien, chicos pónganse detrás de esa raya – aun lado de la computadora había una raya pintada de color rojo, creí que era para estar a una distancia prudente, la Dulce Princesa se acercó me puso el casco – Tranquilo James, solo no te muevas y deja que la maquina haga todo su trabajo – Muy bien princesa, espero que no me haga el cerebro como sopa – Tu pierde la desconfianza, mientras hagas lo que te pido no te debe de pasar algo - ¿No le debe? Princesa que confianza le está dando – decía Jake – ¿Listo James? – Como dicen por ahí a darle que pa'luego es tarde…pero – ¡Encendiendo! – la Dulce Princesa movió una palanca y acto seguido su máquina se encendió y sentía como la electricidad, aunque no letal, pasaba por me cabeza – Fase 1 completa, comenzando fase 2 – decía la princesa – DP, segura que esto saldrá bien – preguntaba Finn – Pues…un 70 u 80 por ciento segura - ¿Un 70% segura? Y que es lo peor que le puede pasar – Pues que su cabeza explote como un globo – Tomo todas las medidas de seguridad – pregunto Jake – Sí, no tardara mucho, depende cuanto pelee su mente o que tan guardado tiene las cosas -. Mientras yo tenía ese casco en la cabeza sentía como trataba de leer mi mente, yo combatí lo más que pude para que no lo hiciera, si podía leer lo que realmente ocultaba podría ser mi fin.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y yo sentía como leía las partes ocultas y más tristes que tenía, trate de evitarlo pero no lo lograba – Esto está mal – decía la DP - ¿Qué sucede? – Finn, al parecer la máquina se está sobrecargando y puede causarle un daño grave a James – Pues desconéctelo princesa – Eso intento Jake, pero no puedo, Finn quítale el casco a James Jake ayúdame a apagar esto – ahora no solo sentía lo que la maquina hacía, sino que también lo veía – No, esto no lo deben de ver – me decía - ¡Sáquenme de aquí! – empecé a gritar, la corriente eléctrica se hiso más fuerte que me podría hacer daño – Jake, Finn quítenme el maldito casco – Oigan chicos que pasa – decía mientras llegaba, convenientemente, al laboratorio Marceline – Marcy que bueno que llegas ayúdanos a sacar a James de este aparato – decía Finn - ¿Qué hago? – Marcy ayúdale a Finn, quítale el casco a James mientras que Jake y yo tratamos de apagar esto – los 4 intentaron sacarme de esa máquina pero no podían, al parecer tanta electricidad me pego al casco e hizo que no me pudiera salir así de fácil – Tengo una mejor idea – dijo Marceline - ¿Qué piensas hacer? – le pregunto la Dulce Princesa –Solo observa – Marceline tomo su hacha-bajo y corto los cables que sostenían al casco, la maquina se apagó y pues yo estaba soltando humo por tanta electricidad que me paso por la cabeza y el cuerpo – Wow, que criminal, otra vez otra vez – Que otra vez ni que nada, casi te nos mueres James – Bueno…solo un minuto – Bonny, que te dije, que algo así pasaría y mira no me gustaría decir te lo dije pero te lo dije y a ti también James – Princesa, logro recuperar algo de James – pregunto Jake – Espera a que se reinicie la máquina, James como te encuentras – Como si hubiera metido mi cabeza en una batidora y estuviera así por 5 minutos, mira mi pelo, me parezco al doctor Emmet Brown - ¿Doctor Emmet Brown? – Sí….olvídenlo no lo entenderán – Bueno, James veo que te encuentras bien pero Marceline que viniste a hacer aquí – Solo quise venir a visitar a los héroes de pacotilla y al olvidadizo – Oye con más respeto – Que con más respeto ni que la fregada James, ahora dime como te sentiste en la máquina – me pregunto Marceline – Pues al principio fue como si me dieran un masaje, empecé a sentir como esta máquina empezó a ver dentro de mis pensamientos, después empecé a vivirlas y ya fue cuando casi me hace puré tu maquina princesa – dije mientras volteaba a ver a la DP – Bueno, tal parece que aquí está algo de tus memorias James veamos que recupero – la DP empezó a reproducir algo de mis memorias en la pantalla, empezó como un murmullo, luego como una luz y después se vio como si estuviera en la escuela con una acompañante – Esto me da mala espina – pensé, el video seguía si curso pero no se escuchaba nada – James, te acuerdas de esto – me pregunto la DP – Vagamente, creo saber que….es – empezó a escucharse el audio y vieron como me le declaraba a una chica de unos 14 años cuando yo tenía 15 y está me rechazaba - ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntaron Jake y Finn – No, esto…no lo deben de ver – seguía pensando – la pantalla se volvió oscura para regresar a una escena en la que me dirigía a un restaurante con flores en la mano, entre al restaurante y vieron como solté las flores al ver que a la persona que buscaba se besaba con otra persona – Oh, llegaste – dijo una muchacha – Necesito hablar contigo, mira yo…pues no sé como decirte esto pero no me gustas, ya tengo novio y… - el video se paró ahí todos se me quedaban viendo con cara de asombrados y yo me encontraba cabizbajo, lo que esa maldita maquina había recuperado era todas las veces que creí haber encontrado alguien para mí y resulta que no – James…esto…es – me dijeron Marceline y la DP – el video transcurría y veían como paseaba con una chica 2 años menor que yo en el cine, se veía que ella y yo estábamos felices hasta que llego un tercero a la ecuación - ¿Y este quién es? – pregunto el otro muchacho – Es…un amigo, me acompaño al cine – decía mi acompañante – Harriet, tu sabes que eres mi chica y no te dejare ir así como así – decía – Con que tienes novio, pensé que habías dicho que era tu ex – Lo es…pero – No te preocupes entiendo, aquellos idiotas tenían razón para variar, creo que ustedes 2 tienen cosas que hablar así que si me disculpa paso a retirarme – los 4 seguían viendo el video, era todas las veces que me habían rechazado por lo menos no decían mi nombre verdadero – James esto es… - decía la DP – Creo…creo que me tengo que ir, necesito aire fresco, si me permiten, sí será lo mejor irme, espero que… no olvídenlo si me disculpan – les dije sin siquiera mirarlos a los ojos, dejando la bolsa de ropa ahí y dirigiéndome a la salida – James espera – grito la DP – De todo lo que podía agarrar esa estúpida maquina oh no tenía que mostrar las veces que me han roto el corazón – pensaba, todavía enojado de todo lo que vi – Creo que tenemos que ir con James – decía la DP –Espérate Bonny, quiero terminar de ver esto – mostro como otras 2 escenas y la última fue la más reciente, yo ya no tenía porque verla porque ya sabía de qué se trataba, me encontraba yo en una cita, en el cine, comportándome como un caballero con la chica que me quitaba el sueño, con la cual no podía dormir porque siempre pensaba con ella, siempre soñaba con ella – Rachel, me gusta estar aquí contigo – A mí también, eres una persona genial con la quien llevarse, cómico, caballero que más se le puede pedir a alguien como tú – decía, se vio que nos encontrábamos abrazados en el cine viendo la película pero no se vio nada más porque de repente aparecimos fuera del cine caminando y hablando – Rachel, ¿por qué tan callada? – le preguntaba – Estoy pensando - ¿Sobre qué? – Sobre lo nuestro – Es algo malo o bueno – Es que realmente pienso que eres demasiado joven para mí – Pero Rachel, si solo eres 3 años mayor que yo y yo ya estoy en la universidad que mal podría haber en esto – Pero no piensas en conseguirte una chica de tu edad – No, con tenerte a mi lado estoy feliz, me han roto el corazón varias veces y ahora contigo soy feliz – le conteste – Lo siento, pero creo que lo nuestro no puede seguir así, mis amigas tienen razón creo que tenemos que buscar a personas de nuestra edad, eres demasiado joven para mí – Pero…Rachel… - Lo siento, fue muy bonito mientras duro – todos en la habitación se quedaron boquiabiertos ante aquella escena, yo me puse a caminar pensando en todas esas escenas que estaba recordando, una cosa llevo a la otra y sin darme cuenta estaba caminando por un bosque – Mmmmm, qué más da, ya no importa – la maquina había pasado todo lo que había recuperado – No…no sabía que….que a James le había pasado eso – decía la DP – Sí, sobre todo eso último, a quien me recordara – decía Jake – Bro, no comiences – decía Finn que empezaba a pensar como estaría sentimentalmente – Vaya pobre James, quien diría que tiene mala suerte para el amor – dijo Marceline – Creo que debemos ir a hablar con él – Si DP, será lo mejor – todos salieron del castillo en mi búsqueda, buscaron por todo el Dulce Reino pero no me encontraron, decidieron ir con un guardia de plátano – Guardia, ha pasado por aquí James - ¿James?...mmm ha si paso una persona cabizbaja y se dirigió al bosque, parecía muy triste – Por donde se fue – pregunto la DP – Por ese rumbo – dijo mientras señalaba el lugar.

Yo me puse a caminar por todo el bosque – Que perdido ando, bueno creo que es mejor estar un tiempo a solas conmigo mismo - ¿Y nosotros? – Master, no ando de humor para pelear con mi trastorno de personalidad múltiple, si me permiten quiero un tiempo a solas y cuando digo a solas es un tiempo sin ninguno de ustedes cerca – les dije gritando – Muy bien, sé que recordar eso ha de haber sido duro y más que ellos lo hayan visto pero si necesitas hablar con alguien, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos – Sí lo que digas, solo déjame en paz – dije casi lagrimeando. En otro lado la Dulce Princesa, Marceline, Jake y Finn se ponían de acuerdo de cómo repartirse el trabajo de búsqueda – Bueno, Finn y Marceline irán por este lado mientras que Jake y yo nos iremos de este otro, nos encontraremos aquí en hora y media, está claro para todos – ¡Sí! – dijeron todos. – Siempre he sido demasiado buena gente y mira lo que me paso – me decía mientras seguía caminando – Vaya un estanque creo que aquí estará bien para descansar – me senté cerca del lago y solo admire el paisaje que tenía frente mío – Harriet, Jessy, Tiffany, Rachel, ¿por qué? Solo quiero una explicación – decía, todo lo que la máquina había mostrado era lo que vagamente me había ocurrido, sinceramente trate de olvidar todo eso que me paso, olvidando los detalles, olvidando como paso, cuando, olvidando todo, la chica del cine y del novio, fue cuando Harriet me utilizo para darle celos a su novio, lo de Rachel en cierta forma no paso así ella simplemente se había encontrado a alguien mejor que yo y de su misma edad, aparte sus amigas la molestaban demasiado por lo de la edad, Tiffany, la chica por la cual fui todo arreglado a un restaurante con un pequeño ramo de flores en la mano digamos que también me utilizo, pero para tratar de que el chico que ella quería en ese momento tuviera celos y confesara sus sentimientos hacía ella, todo lo que esa maldita maquina había mostrado era verdad pero no fue así como había pasado – De todo lo que esa maldita maquina pudo recolectar tuvo que mostrar eso, bueno ya saben parte de mi pasado, pero que estúpido pasado – me decía mientras del estanque se empezó a ver como si alguien salía – Pero qué carajo, ¿Quién eres? – James, James pobrecito de ti – ¿Cómo es que me conoces? – Conocerte, amigo si yo fui quien te trajo aquí, que no te acuerdas de mí – Pues ahora que lo mencionas no - ¡No! Espera si sigo bajo el agua – al principio esa voz se escuchaba tranquila y suave, pero del estanque empezó a salir alguien que solo había visto en mis pesadillas - ¡TÚ! – Vaya veo que ahora me recuerdas James, ¿Cómo estás? – su voz empezó a ser grave como la de mi sueño - ¿Cómo es posible? Tu eres una pesadilla, no me digas que estoy dormido de nuevo – No, amigo mío, me aparecí en tus sueños porque no tenía el poder suficiente como para hacerlo físicamente y ahora solo me puedo mostrar como un holograma o un fantasma, parece ser que tengo que ayudarte a recordar no es así - ¿Recordar? Recordar que cosa y como es que sabes mi nombre – James como puedes olvidar a tu viejo amigo Lich - ¿Lich? No he tenido el placer de conocer a alguien llamado así – James estas colmando mi paciencia, recuerda te suicidaste pero antes de morir te di la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, me llamaste Trickster si mal no recuerdo, te prometí una nueva vida aquí siempre y cuando me ayudaras y no has cumplido tu parte del trato - ¿Trato? Lich, creo que te has equivocado de James – Vaya tu memoria sí que se vio afectada, tranquilo todo se revelara a su tiempo – decía esto mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mí – James te necesito a mi lado, tu eres quien me ayudara a acabar con todo esto, ese fue la parte del trato que hicimos pero no te preocupes no te presionare a que lo hagas en este momento, creo que necesitas recordar un poco más – decía mientras se posaba frente a mí – Ellos no son tus verdaderos amigos, cuando menos te des cuenta te darán la espalda y te mostraran como son en realidad, solo puedes confiar en ti mismo como siempre ha sido ya lo has vivido antes, nos volveremos a ver en otra ocasión y espero que para entonces ya hayas recordado porque sería una lástima acabar con mi amigo – al decir esto paso a través de mí como un fantasma despareciendo completamente.

De repente abrí los ojos y aparecí en el estanque – Demonios, eso habrá sido un sueño o habrá sido verdad – me decía mientras seguía recostado en el pasto – Con que Lich, tu eres quien siempre aparece en mis pesadillas – Harry – escuche - ¿Qué quieres JM? – Creo que es él - ¿Él? – Sí, creo que por él estamos aquí pero aún no se la razón por la que nos trajo aquí – JM creo que no me escuchaste pero quiero estar solo – Bueno, yo solo decía – Si, si lo que digas James por favor déjame en paz – James hiso lo que pedí y me encontraba completamente solo – Lich, al parecer no sabe nada de mí pero que querrá, les deberé de contar…..no, mejor no creo que necesito seguir caminando – me dispuse a seguir caminando para tratar de olvidar todo lo ocurrido pero escuche unas voces conocidas – Jake, crees que James este por aquí – No lo sé princesa, mantenga los ojos y oídos abiertos ante cualquier movimiento - ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – pensé – Pobre James – decía la DP – Sí tu pobre James, como no – seguía pensando – Lo mejor será esconderme para que no me encuentren, no quiero dar una explicación aun – dije mientras me escondí en los arbustos cerca de ellos. Ya fuera del bosque eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde y ninguno de los 4 tenía noticias de mí – Jake, DP lo encontraron – No Finn y ustedes – Tampoco – ¿Dónde se habrá metido James? – dijo Marceline – Finn, Jake no saben dónde puede estar, algún lugar que lo hayan visto o que les haya dicho que era de su agrado – No ninguno Marceline – dijo Jake – No….espera anoche cuando estábamos con la PF, en la noche James estaba en la copa de la casa del árbol con su celular escuchando música y estaba triste - ¿En la casa del árbol? No creen que ese es un buen lugar para investigar – decía DP – Bonny, creo que a James le gustan los lugares altos con buena vista, creo que lo más prudente es ir a la casa del árbol a ver si se encuentra ahí y si no pues lo esperamos, creo que llegara a la casa cuando quiera ir a dormir o comer algo – todos se dirigieron a la casa del árbol mientras que yo seguía caminando por el bosque pensando en todo lo que había pasado en ese día, empezó tan bien el día y no podría ser posible que en una tarde todo empeorara pero así era en mi antigua vida, todo parecía tan hermoso un buen inicio de día y en pocos minutos se echaba a perder por completo, por otro lado ya tenía el nombre de la criatura de mis pesadillas, mi boogeyman, el Lich, yo sabía que el Lich estaba mintiendo, como lo sabía pues era fácil, el me llamaba por mi nombre….por James, no por Harry aunque si sabía acerca del Trickster y de mi suicidio fallo en mi nombre, ese era un dato de suma importancia para mí, si se supone que me conoce debería de conocer mi verdadero nombre – Esto se está poniendo cada vez interesante, ya tengo un nombre, un hecho y una persona ahora falta saber el cómo y el para que estoy aquí, esto se está convirtiendo en mi juego de sombras –seguía caminando rumbo a no sé dónde, solo que me encontraba cerca de un basurero así que decidí ver que me podría encontrar ahí, sabía que eso me podría ayudar para despejarme de mis problemas – Mira un yate, un barco, espera….eso de haya no es un….oh por dios si lo es, ¿funcionara? – lo que me había encontrado era una bicicleta todo terreno – Necesita algunas reparaciones pero si funcionara, veamos qué más puedo encontrar – seguí buscando y vi una caja – A ver que hay aquí….mmmmm interesante sumamente interesante, creo que esto lo mantendré escondido no quiero que Jake o Marceline o la misma DP me vengan con un sermón acerca de esto, deja checo…..demonios necesitare conseguir "refacciones" pero es un bonito modelo – tome la bicicleta y esa caja con el objeto dentro y me dirigí a seguir paseando, mi tristeza iba desapareciendo mientras seguía caminando mirando todo a mi alrededor – Creo que es hora de ir al Dulce Reino con Finn, Jake, Marceline y la DP – pero algo más me vino a la mente – No creo que se encuentren haya en estos precisos momentos, deduciendo diría yo que si no se encuentran todavía buscándome se habrán ido a la casa del árbol, veré que hora es – saque el celular de mi bolsillo y vi la hora 6 de la tarde – Mmmmm si me voy ahorita podre llegar a las 6:30 más tardar al cuarto para las 7 y tomarme mi té – en la casa del árbol se encontraban todos esperando mi llegada – Jake que hora es – Las 6:15 ¿Por qué la pregunta Marcy? – Todavía no ha llegado James y no hay noticias de él – decía mientras le succionaba el color rojo a una manzana y a una fresa, Finn y la Dulce Princesa se encontraban en la copa del árbol esperando a que yo llegara pero no había señas de mi existencia – Este James que no llega – decía Finn – Finn, referente a lo que Jake dijo haya en el laboratorio – Ni lo mencione princesa, no tiene porque decir algo, usted y yo no tenemos que hablar acerca de nada – decía evitando mirar a la DP a los ojos – Pero Finn – Princesa déjelo así, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, ahora lo que me preocupa es que James no ha llegado, pero no ha de tardar han de ser las 6:30 y él nunca se pierde su té a esta hora - ¿Su té? ¿y cómo sabes que toma té a esta hora? – Princesa, en el poco tiempo que James se ha encontrado aquí, él toma té en la mañana, por estas horas, cuando él o alguien más está nervioso y antes de dormir, así que no creo que no venga para tomarse su taza de té – Vaya ya veo – dijo la DP, y en efecto Finn tenía razón era hora de tomarme mi té y por nada en el mundo evitaría tomarme uno cuando pudiera, mientras me dirigía a la casa del árbol después de haberme desviado al basurero y haberme perdido por unos 15 minutos quise ambientar mi camino con una canción, así que saque mi celular y reproduje la primera canción que estaba.

**_This is world that we live in  
I feel myself get tired  
This is the world that we live in_**

Well maybe I was mistaken  
I heard a rumor that you quit this day and age  
Well maybe I was mistaken

Bless your body, bless your soul  
Pray for peace and self control 

-Finn, escuchas eso – dijo la DP – Sí, es una canción y viene de haya a lo lejos, Jake Marceline, ahí viene James – Jake y Marceline que se encontraban dentro de la casa se fueron con Finn y la Dulce Princesa para ver si en realidad ya iba en camino, para mi suerte, ellos me estaban dando la espalda, es decir, que estaban viendo al lado contrario del cual venia – Vaya sí que hay una reunión, creo que les tendré que dar una explicación y pedir perdón – me dije, apague la música y deje la bicicleta junto con la caja en mi cuarto – Finn, Bonny, pensé que dijeron que ahí venía James – dijo Marceline – Pues sí, escuchamos a alguien escuchando música que venía de aquel lado – Pues yo no veo nada bro – Pero si lo escuchamos – decía la Dulce Princesa, yo escuchaba todo desde dentro de la casa así que decidí que sería una buena idea ir a echar un vistazo a ver qué pasaba – Finn, Bonny nos hicieron subir aquí para nada – No Marceline, no es lo que crees – Entonces que es cara-chicle – Oigan por qué la pelea – Es que aquí el capitán gorro y la sabelotodo nos dijeron que venías en camino por aquel lado y no vienes de haya – No pues sí, no me alcanzo a ver haya – Vez Bonny, hasta James concuerda con nosotros – dijo Jake, todos volteamos a ver al horizonte – Oigan, me iré a hacer mi taza de té, no gustan una – Sí James tráenos a todos mientras te esperamos – dijo Finn, acto seguido baje y puse a hervir el agua para que todos se dieran cuenta de que me encontraba en la cocina preparando el té - ¡¿JAMES?! – me gritaron - ¿Qué paso ahora que hice? – se dirigieron para abrazarme – Oigan tranquilos, no me he ido a ningún lado – James nos tenías preocupados – dijo la DP algo apenada – Lo siento, di un largo paseo, creo que necesitaba una buena y larga caminata. Después de servir el té, todos nos sentamos en la sala queriendo hablar del tema pero yo no quería, de hecho ellos hablaban de algo que no sabía porque mi mente estaba centrada más en lo que me paso ese día – Lich, tu estas detrás de todo esto pero porque – pensé – Creo que tendré que investigar otra cosa más, es hora de ir a la biblioteca de nuevo a ver que encuentro, si hay algo que he aprendido en todas las películas y series de detectives es que detrás de una puerta como esa debe haber la respuesta a los problemas, este juego de sombras se está haciendo cada vez más interesante – mientras yo seguía en mis pensamientos, Finn, Jake, Marceline y la Dulce Princesa seguían platicando y hablando acerca del evento ocurrido esa tarde – Creo que no deberé de decir algo respecto al Lich, mis pesadillas y todo lo demás, no sé cómo lo puedan tomar – todos se encontraban riendo y tomando su taza tibia de té al igual que yo - ¿Té? Mmmm, haya en mis días no tomaba mucho té como ahorita, mi cara, mi cuerpo, mis alteres egos, el poder leer rápido, el cocinar y coser y sobre todo el té, el té, esto si es raro cómo es esto posible, he ahí otra cosa que tengo que investigar – me decía, la biblioteca siempre es la solución a los problemas como este estilo, pero que me encontraría detrás de esa puerta y por qué nadie más que yo podía ver lo que había ahí, como era posible que yo era el único que podía sentir que algo en esa biblioteca no cuadraba, ni siquiera la Princesa Tortuga se animaba a ir más allá de esos estantes o no veía lo que había más frente a sus ojos, lo que se oculta a plena vista y que nuestros ojos evitan ver tal como me paso en mi sueño, sería algo peligroso ir a investigar por mi cuenta o le tendría que decir a Finn y los demás y sobretodo este tal Lich, solo me apareció a mí y no a los demás. Demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza por las cuales preocuparme y tan pocas respuestas sin embargo con paciencia y determinación podre resolver todas las interrogantes que me planteé, lo único que me preocupaba era saber si el grupo me preguntaría acerca de lo ocurrido el día de hoy o preferirían no meterse en mis asuntos privados, pase lo que pase, lo tendré que afrontar.

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo a esas personas que leen la historia y ponen reviews TheSrN se despide por ahora


	11. Capítulo 10 - Respuestas del Pasado

Aqui les va el Capitulo 10, vaya ya llegamos a ese capitulo e inclusive pasando las 50,000 palabras. Espero que lo disfruten y lamento la demora pero decidi agregarle mas a este capitulo y al anterior. Pobre Harry con lo que le paso en el capitulo anterior pero oigan eso siempre le pasan a todos o ¿no? no me digan que nada más a él

* * *

Capítulo 10 Respuestas del Pasado

Nos encontrábamos todos platicando y jugando con Bmo, al parecer nadie quería hablar respecto a lo que paso ese día y pensé que sería lo mejor pero todos se me quedaban viendo raro, como si tuviera algo o como si quisieran hablar respecto a lo ocurrido pero nadie tenía las agallas de tocar ese "tema sensible" – Vamos pues, hagan sus preguntas - ¿Preguntas? – dijo Finn – Sí, sé que quieren preguntarme respecto a lo que paso el día de hoy y a donde fui así que adelante disparen sus preguntas, tratare de contestarlas lo más honestamente que me es posible – después de un momento de silencio Marceline fue la primera en preguntar – James, lo que vimos hoy es …. – Sí, son todas las veces que me han roto el corazón o me han utilizado o me han hecho menos por el hecho de ser menor – ante lo último que dije Finn miro al vacío, la DP estaba viendo su taza de té, Jake veía de reojo a la Dulce Princesa mientras que Marceline solo se limitaba a flotar por toda la habitación – James, esas son todas las chicas de las que…. – ¿Me enamore? No DP, a ellas solo las quería y me hacían feliz pero al final solo me hicieron sentir miserable e infeliz como de costumbre pero ya estaba acostumbrado a todo eso creo – ¿Ya estabas acostumbrado a todo eso? – pregunto Finn – Sí chico, si viste las imágenes como yo habrás notado que ese yo era algo más gordo y que buscaba pareja para tener a alguien por lo que vivir, se encontraba desesperado por tener pareja, para que, bueno deduzco yo que es para tener algo bueno en una vida pésima, siguiente pregunta – Y ya te encuentras bien – Si Jake, un poco calculador y frío pero me encuentro absolutamente bien - ¿Y a dónde fuiste? – Pues princesa, me fui a un bosque cerca del castillo y llegue a un estanque, después vi que usted y Jake pasaron cerca de donde yo y me escondí, seguí caminando hasta dar con un basurero, no quería dar explicaciones de nada en ese momento - ¿Y por qué lo haces ahora? – pregunto Marceline – Bueno, porque ya estoy tranquilo y me estoy tomando mi taza de té – James, realmente lamentamos haber visto eso – Ni lo diga DP, tarde o temprano se hubieran dado cuenta de eso así que más vale ahorita que después, tan siquiera sirve para cerrar un capitulo en mi vida – Creo que no deberemos de hablar más respecto a esto – decía Jake – Pues es a su elección, aunque todavía hay cosas que deben de saber de mí creo que esto es un comienzo – Bueno chicos, Marceline, es hora de irme, ya es demasiado tarde, Marceline te quedaras – Sí, solo un rato más – Y tú Jake – Si, necesito llevarle algo a Arcoíris y después me voy – Muy bien, nos vemos – Adiós princesa – dijeron Jake y Finn – Nos vemos James – dándome un cálido abrazo, un abrazo siempre es saludable y creo que en esos momentos lo que más necesitaba era un abrazo – Nos vemos princesa, cuídese…espere en que se va a ir – Llamare a Viernes, él ya sabe que estoy aquí – dijo saliendo de la casa del árbol - ¿Viernes? – Sí, James creo que tienes que salir para ver quien es – me dijo Finn, salí de la casa y vi como la Dulce Princesa se iba en un águila, o eso parecía, gigante – Oh con que él es Viernes, que interesante – volví dentro para ver como los demás seguían jugando con Bmo – Hermano, creo que es hora de irme ya debe de estar Arcoíris en casa, nos vemos mañana – decía mientras salía de la casa – Ah por cierto, James, no se te olvide que tenemos el desayuno con la Princesa Desayuno y la Princesa Tostada mañana – Anotado Jake, ha Finn tu estas invitado también – Algebraico, me iré a acostar aunque son las 9 creo que buscarte por todos lados fue algo agotador, nos vemos James, Marceline – Que descanses chico – Buenas noches Finn – solo quedábamos Marceline y yo jugando con Bmo – Bueno Marceline, que tienes pensado hacer o decir - ¿Perdona? – Sí lo que escuchaste solo estamos nosotros 3 así que dime que me vas a decir o que me vas a preguntar – Nada, James creo que todas las preguntas y lo que has de haber sentido en ese momento yo ya lo pase y viví – No lo creo Marceline - ¿Qué no lo crees? James por Glob, yo soy inmortal, sabes lo que significa eso – me grito enojada – Que no siempre una vida larga es lo mejor, al final solo te cansas de tanta lucha de tanto perder de ver como todo a tu alrededor se vuelve polvo y tú no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, Marceline yo nunca sabré lo que es ser inmortal, pero creo que en vez de ser algo bueno eso es una maldición, perder a todos los seres queridos, ser una pequeña niña en una guerra sin nadie a tu lado – James, ¿Qué dijiste? – Que nunca sabré que se siente perder tanto como tú, podrías decir que sientes lo mismo que yo o que por lo menos lo has sentido pero yo nunca podré decir que yo siento lo mismo que tú – No, dijiste algo de una niña pequeña en una guerra – Marcy, solo dije que no puedo sentir lo mismo que tú eso es todo - Vaya James por un momento pensé…olvídalo, tienes toda la razón hay cosas que los demás aún no saben de mí – Sí lo sé, como tu relación con ese Rey Helado - ¡¿Conoces mi relación con él?! ¿Cómo?, digo nadie sabe nada acerca de mí y el viejo Simón – Marceline, ¿Quién es Simón? – Simón Petrikov el Rey Helado – Marcy, solo vi al Rey Helado, no conozco a ese tal Simón Petrikov que mencionas – Entonces porque dices que ya sabes la relación que tenemos el Rey Helado y yo – Bueno….yo pensé que tú y el estaban o estuvieron en una banda o tú le enseñaste a tocar la batería o algo por ese estilo - ¿Qué, qué? – Lo que escuchas, yo pensé algo relacionado a la música digo tu eres toda una artista y él tiene 2 baterías, un bajo y una peluca así como de tu cabello - ¿Qué tiene qué? – grito con una mirada asesina – Debí de haberme quedado callado – James, olvídalo creo que este tema lo tocaremos otro día entonces que quieres tocar algo – me decía Marceline – Pero Marcy, no tengo un instrumento aparte Finn ya debe de estar dormido y no me gustaría despertarlo, es lo peor que te pueden hacer – Bueno para otro día será – Por cierto Marceline, no te agradecí el haber cortado los cables de ese mendigo casco, si no hubieras aparecido ahorita sería machaca de James o tal vez James en polvo – Jajá, ni lo menciones J, de todas formas me gusta arruinar los inventos de Bonny – Marceline, ¿por qué le dices Bonny a la DP? – No te han dicho - ¿Decirme qué? – El nombre verdadero de DP es Bonnibel - ¿Bonnibel? Vaya que nombre – Sí, lo sé no le gusta que le digan Bonny o Bonnibel, no le gusta su nombre – Bueno, nadie elige el nombre que nos ponen – Sí, no le digas que te dije es….sabes que mejor si dile para que se enoje – Marceline por qué tanta pelea entre tú y la DP – James, eso fue hace tanto tiempo atrás que no me acuerdo – Sí te acuerdas mendiga vampira pero no me quieres decir - ¡Cuida tus palabra! – dijo Marceline mientras se convertía en un murciélago gigante o la misma forma con la que se asusta Jake – Vas de reversa satanás – dije mientras con mis dedos improvisaba una cruz – Jajaja, esto sigue siendo gracioso sin importar lo que digan – Bueno pues exagere al decir mendiga vampira, disculpa – dije sarcásticamente – Olvídalo no tiene importancia – fui a servirme otra taza de té – Marceline, me podrías explicar porque cuando hable acerca de la chica que era 3 años mayor que yo Jake vio de reojo a Bonny mientras que esta solo miraba su taza de té y Finn miraba a quien sabe dónde – Creo que no soy yo quien te debe explicar que paso – Pero…. – Aunque esto haría enojar a Bonny, no sé cómo lo tome Finn así que lo siento pero no, pero no te preocupes, Finn de seguro te lo contara – Solo una pista, tiene que ver con una relación entre él y ella ¿verdad? – James como – En mi antigua vida podría haber sido el mejor detective o criminal que el mundo haya visto y gracias por confirmar mis sospechas, así como el coraje que tienen Bonny y tú a la hora de mencionar a la Princesa Flama, Finn tiene en cierto lugar una colección de fotos de él con la DP – Le esculcaste sus cosas - ¿Yo? No, no para nada solo buscaba una libreta para hacer mis apuntes y di con un cajón con todo eso pero no, bueno sí esculque sus cosas pero no por esa intención – James, te vas a meter en graves problemas – No, no tantos como los que se me avecinan – ambos nos reímos ante lo dicho.

-James, pensé por un momento que llorarías haya a la hora de ver todo - ¿Yo? No, por más doloroso que fuese recordar eso, no por eso me tengo que poner a llorar, Marcy me indigna saber que pienses que soy un llorón de primera – poniendo una cara de puchero – James, no pongas esa cara, me haces reír – y ambos nos empezamos a reír - ¿Reír? Ríete de las bromas que he hecho – James, ¿te acuerdas de las bromas que hiciste? – Por supuesto, después de ver esas imágenes, vino a mi mente todos esos momentos felices, tristes y devastadores que pase y algo que me causa gracia son las bromas que jugué a otras personas – Sí como si te creyera que harías bromas pesadas – No me crees – Claro que no, mírate eres un chico bueno que se guía por el libro, que acata las reglas, no creo que hayas tenido tus momentos de locura – Muy bien, entonces recuerdo aquella vez que jugando con cohetes, le puse uno en una silla a….¿un profesor? incendiándole el pantalón y teniendo que dar la clase en boxes – Y eso que, eso es de novatos – Bueno, también esta aquella vez que ha Harriet le hice creer que estaba muerto – Eso suena interesante – Sí, me costó algo poder jugarle la broma, si mal no recuerdo, conseguí una lápida de verdad con mi nombre y cosas por ese estilo – Aburrido – Mmm, eres muy difícil de impresionar Marcy pero que digo tu eres una bromista nata, solo el recordar la broma que le hicimos a Finn y Jake de mi muerte me parto de la risa – Bromas así y mejores he hecho, haber James cuéntame la broma más pesada que hayas hecho que recuerdes – La más pesada…..déjame pensar….esa sería la vez que jugué haciendo creer que tenía una doble personalidad, actuando raro unas semanas con todos y mandando mensajes a…..a mi mejor amigo o amiga diciendo que el James que conocían fue suplantado por otro y que solo ellos podían ayudarlo…saliendo de mi casa a deshoras haciendo que todos mis conocidos me siguieran por más de 2 semanas y al final…. - ¿Y al final? – Mmmmm, no recuerdo que paso – James, esas bromas son estúpidas – Bueno, bueno si son estúpidas lo admito – James, me tengo que ir así que nos vemos mañana – Tan pronto pero si son las 11 – Lo se James pero mañana tengo visita de mi padre temprano así que…. – Sí, hay que darle una buena impresión al viejo ¿no? – Exacto, bueno nos vemos J – Esta bien Marcy nos vemos mañana.

Marceline se había ido de la casa del árbol, Bmo se fue a dormir con Finn y yo me encontraba tomando mi quinta o sexta taza de té sentado en el sillón leyendo algo del libro que me había agenciado de la biblioteca, leía las aventuras de mi detective favorito de todos los tiempos, uno de mis modelos a seguir pero recordé que era el mejor momento para escribir lo que me había ocurrido en los últimos días así que deje mi taza de té, cerré el libro y me dispuse a escribir todo.

"Al parecer en mi último momento de la estúpida, aburrida, triste, patética vida que llevaba antes, decidí por terminar el sufrimiento pero tal parece que algo salió mal o realmente salió bien, mi intento de suicidio no sé si realmente funciono o simplemente en que problema me encuentro, lo que paso no es tan importante como lo que me está pasando ahorita, o lo que pienso que me está pasando. Tal parece que si no me encuentro en un estado de coma, viaje a un futuro post-apocalíptico o viaje a otra dimensión, no estoy muy seguro de eso sin embargo hay otras cosas que me están llamando la atención, mi problema de trastorno de identidad múltiple creo yo que se está agravando, mis otras personalidades mis alteres egos, se están volviendo más fuertes, ya no simplemente los escucho sino que también los veo en cualquier superficie que sea reflectora, al parecer tratan de ayudarme y presienten lo mismo que yo sin embargo las cosas son demasiado raras, un mundo donde existe la magia, hay perros que hablan, vampiros, damas hechas de fuego, princesas de dulce, trapo, todo esto es muy extraño y me cuestiona si realmente logre mi cometido de mi suicidio, bueno basta de pláticas es hora de exponer los hechos como pasaron y ver una relación, una luz que me explique cómo llegue aquí o que estoy haciendo aquí, mi llegada según lo que recuerdo y me han dicho 2 personas de las cuales me he ganado la confianza sucedió después de mi suicidio, al tirarme de aquel acantilado aparecí cayendo en este mundo siendo salvado por un perro mágico amarillo que habla llamado Jake y su pequeño hermano humano Finn, según ellos Finn y yo somos los únicos humanos en todo Ooo, la tierra donde desperté, aunque hay ciertas criaturas que se asemejan a los humanos pero no lo son, son mutaciones ocurridas durante una guerra, conocida como la Guerra de los Hongos o de Champiñones, ya que se usaron bombas atómicas en esta guerra, la radiación de las bombas nucleares abrió paso a este mundo o eso es lo que he averiguado. En el ambiente se puede sentir que la radiación está presente, pero me está afectando de una manera diferente a lo que pensé, no sé si esta radiación tiene algo que ver con el problema de personalidad pero también se cocinar, coser, bueno cosas que antes no hacía por flojera o por que no sabía cómo hacerlas, se vuelve algo que manejo con facilidad, mi cuerpo y cara también se ven afectados de manera positiva, en vez de ser el mismo chaparro y gordo de siempre, tal parece que mi cuerpo ha cambiado estoy más alto y delgado que antes y sobre todo he tomado demasiado té como si fuese un mecanismo de defensa.

Opte por escribir todo lo que me pase y demás para tener un faro en este camino tan oscuro. He estado en un hospital durante aproximadamente 2 días, no recordé absolutamente nada desde mi llegada de mi vida pasada por lo que parece ser 6 horas y he estado mintiéndole a todo aquel que me conoce acerca de mí, ellos me conocen como James Moriarty, lo sé una parte de mi personalidad y un buen villano, sin embargo mi verdadero nombres es Harry Saxon algunos me llaman Harold, le he hecho creer que tengo una pérdida de memoria para ver qué sucede o para poder cumplir lo que pedía olvidar mi pasado y comenzar de nuevo, en este mundo de criaturas que solo en tu imaginación puedes ver hay héroes y villanos como en toda vida. Finn y Jake son unos héroes que están salvando la tierra de Ooo y a las princesas del Rey Helado, un viejo algo lunático que tiene una afición algo interesante hacia las princesas, Finn tiene como novia a la Princesa Flama una dama de fuego, amistades como la Dulce Princesa, una princesa que se asemeja a un chicle y Marceline según ella la Reina Vampiro y como su título dice ella es un vampiro. Todas estas personas son muy buenas y me han tratado muy bien, sin embargo he tenido algunos incidentes algunos menores que no se deberían de mencionar sin embargo deben de ser nombrados para referencias futuras como el hecho de que ayude a Finn y Jake a salvar a la Princesa Desayuno del Rey Helado, conocí a su hermana la Princesa Tostada, como su nombre indica son las princesas del Reino Desayuno, creo que omitiré algunas partes que son un tanto personal y que no quiero recordar.

Me encontré en una biblioteca con 2 princesas, la Princesa Tortuga y la Princesa Grumosa, me adentre a una parte oscura de esta biblioteca y a lo que pude notar podría ser que tiene un campo de percepción que permite que nadie la vea sin embargo fallo conmigo o eso debería de haber ocurrido para mí y he tenido pesadillas con un monstruo algo esquelético y tétrico que siempre me está diciendo que yo seré la causa de un gran mal en esta tierra, por 2 noches tuve pesadillas con este monstruo hasta que una tarde en la cual me encontraba pensando acerca de algo que paso ese mismo día me lo encontré, no sé si fue un sueño o una pesadilla o si en realidad paso pero me dijo su nombre, es conocido como Lich, me he dispuesto a hacer mis investigaciones sin mencionar algo a alguien respecto a este tema, seguiré escribiendo lo que me pase o lo que descubra hasta entonces esto será un diario personal y privado en el cual escriba todo aquello que me ocurra."

-Creo que con esto bastara por ahora, resumí lo más importante que me paso en estos últimos días – me dispuse a buscar un lugar donde guardarlo pero se me ocurrió algo mejor – Lo guardare en la caja y lo pondré bajo la cama no creo que ellos lo encuentre y si lo hacen no creo que sean capaces de saber qué es esto – me dije mientras entraba a mi cuarto para guardar el diario que estaba escribiendo, al hacerlo volví a la sala para terminar de leer mi libro, lo leí por lo menos unos 15 minutos antes de que Finn despertara y me viera leyendo – Finn vaya sorpresa, problemas para dormir, prueba la meditación o el yoga aunque te recomendaría algo más clásico como contar ovejas – No, James…bueno si tengo problemas para dormir es por lo que paso hoy - ¿Por lo que paso hoy? Eso me debería de afectar a mí no a ti y mírame me encuentro de maravilla – Es por una de las escenas que vi de tus recuerdos que me hizo recordar algo que me paso a mí – Espérame Finn, te preparare algo de chocolate o de cocoa creo que el té ya está muy usado mientras sígueme platicando que te pasa a ver si te puedo ayudar a lo que puedo notar debió de ser una de las últimas escenas que viste y me atrevería a decir que fue la de la chica 3 años mayor que yo – Como lo…. – Eso no importa vamos amigo cuéntame lo que te pasa – Bueno James, esto podría tardar tanto – Amigo, tenemos tiempo de sobra cuéntame muchacho de todas formas ya tengo una teoría acerca de eso, tiene que ver con tu antigua relación con la DP o me equivoco – James, como….. – Para la próxima amigo mío no dejes tus fotos de la Dulce Princesa en donde los puedan encontrar, son comprometedoras esas fotos, que crees que piense tu novia – Bueno, tal parece que ya sabes algunas partes pero creo que te tendré que decir lo que paso – dijo esto mientras se tomaba su taza de cocoa tibia – Como sabrás yo sentía algo por la Dulce Princesa, me enamore de ella, me gustaba hacia todas las cosas por ella e incluso arriesgue mi vida varias veces para salvarla tu sabes…. – Sí, el amor te obliga a hacer cosas estúpidas y sin sentido – Yo pensé que lograría apreciar eso de mí, todas las veces que la salve pero tuvimos un problema con un mal antiguo que un viejo héroe derroto - ¿Antiguo mal y un antiguo héroe? Interesante amigo cuéntame más – La DP, me enseño una vez que en su castillo había una prisión para el peor de los males, El Lich – al oír ese nombre por parte de Finn hizo que dejara de tomar mi taza de cocoa y me pusiera a escuchar la historia con más detalle y atención – Según nació en la época de la Guerra de Hongos y no había forma de derrotarlo, pero Billy lo derroto y lo encerró en ese árbol que se encuentra en el castillo, lo encerró en una prisión hecha de ámbar sin embargo sus poderes aún son desconocidos, puede leer tu mente y controlarla para que hagas lo que el desee – al decir esto me quede aferrado a mi asiento escuchando todo acerca del Lich – Lo derrote unas 3 veces pero la segunda vez fue la más peligrosa porque casi perdía a la DP – se podía apreciar como a Finn se le salían las lágrimas por lo que me estaba contando – Poseyó a la Dulce Princesa y casi destruye el Dulce Reino pero Jake, el Rey Helado y yo lo pudimos derrotar pero nos costó….mejor dicho salí ganando - ¿Cómo que saliste ganando? – Sí, la Dulce Princesa quedo hecha trizas y solo tenían su biomasa como para reconstruirla pero teniendo mi edad de entonces, 13 años – Entonces todo esto paso hace 2 años – Más o menos, pasamos grandes momentos juntos pero…. – se lograba notar como a Finn le seguía doliendo el hablar acerca de eso – Ten Finn, límpiate las lágrimas – Gracias James, llego un experimento de la DP, el conde Limonagrio, diciendo que era el siguiente en la línea para gobernar el Dulce Reino – Pero ¿Y la princesa? – Pues como tenía 13 años era demasiado joven para gobernar, hicimos de todo para correr al conde del Dulce Reino pero nada funciono y solo quedaba una cosa – No me digas, hacer que la DP tuviera 18 – Sí y ahí se acabaron mis grandes momentos con ella – Mmmmm, hermano y yo que pensé que lo mío era malo pero veo que estamos en las mismas pero dime que paso con el Lich, dices tú que lo derrotaron 2 veces más – teniendo curiosidad acerca de donde había quedado él – ¿El Lich? – Sí el - ¿Por qué quieres saber? – Para saciar mi curiosidad amigo nada más que para eso, saciar mi curiosidad – Pues lo encerramos en un lugar entre las diferentes dimensiones que existen – Como la Nada - ¿Qué es la Nada? – Según una teoría que leí o que vi en una serie de televisión la Nada, es el espacio que existe entre dimensiones, donde no hay luz, no hay vida, no hay nada solo eso La Nada, donde puedes vivir por siempre sin envejecer ni nada por el estilo, algunos lo llaman el Infierno – dije mientras miraba mi taza – Si digamos que como la Nada pero en ese lugar existe un ser demasiado poderoso que te concede deseos y depende de lo que pidas es a la dimensión donde te manda, su nombre es Prismo – viajes entre dimensiones pensé eso debió de haber pasado conmigo – Y el Lich, ¿No puede regresar? – No lo creo, Prismo solo te concede un deseo y el Lich lo gastó solo hay una forma de llegar a ese lugar - ¿Y cuál es? – Conseguir el Enchiridion, juntar todas las gemas de las princesas y colocarlas en el libro para poder abrir el portal hacia ese lugar – Finn, dime ¿Dónde está el Enchiridion? – dije mientras sostenía de los hombros a Finn – Tranquilo James, no creo que alguien libere al Lich si es que eso te preocupa - ¿Por qué lo dices? – El Enchiridion desapareció al usarlo para ir a ese lugar – Ya veo, bueno nos desviamos del tema principal ¿por qué ya no le insististe a la DP? – Porque lo intente una vez más pero fui bateado por ella y…. - ¿Y? – Y pues fue cuando conocí a la Princesa Flama - ¿Ese día conociste a la Princesa Flama? – Sí, la DP vino a mostrarnos unos inventos nuevos e intente hacer mi movida pero ella me dijo que yo no le interesaba por ser menor que ella y se marchó – Amigo, para que crees que te di el pañuelo úsalo man, no me gusta verte llorar – Perdón, duele abrir viejas heridas – Y me lo dices a mí, que he sido batead veces y la última vez como tu pero ve el lado bueno ese mismo día conociste a PF – Tienes razón – A ver picaron cuéntame que sucedió, como la conociste – le decía mientras le servía un poco más de cocoa – Después de ser bateado por la DP caí en una depresión terrible, Bmo y Jake se preocuparon tanto por mí que Jake fue a conseguirme a otra chica, en su viaje se topó con Flambo – La flamita de la otra vez – pregunte – El mismo, les dijo acerca de la PF, que tenía mi edad, que estaba encerrada en una lámpara por órdenes de su padre y no sé qué más así que Jake decidió ir a conquistarla de mi parte pero solo logro que se enojara conmigo – Y eso – Pues como ella….. – Es bipolar – Tu lo dijiste no yo, creyó que era malvada y no era la indicada para mí así que, con la actitud que tiene vino hacia acá a confrontarme y fue la primera vez que la vi y pues me enamore de ella y me olvide de la DP – Ya veo entonces ha de tener algo de celos por su relación - ¿Quién? – De quien hablamos hermano pues la DP - ¿Lo crees James? – Creerlo, por favor Finn la DP y hasta Marcy creo que tienen celos de su relación por que será, bueno supongo yo que ellas tienen sentimientos encontrados por ti - ¿En serio? Pero si…. – Finn, lo que he aprendido de todas mis citas y todo lo que he vivido es que las mujeres son un acertijo al principio te dicen que te quieren y que eres todo para ellas y después te dejan por alguien de su edad poniendo la edad como excusa y… - Tranquilo James, tomate un respiro – Perdón el recordar lo que pasó hoy me pone furioso pero bueno eso ya pasó, propongo un brindis Finn - ¿Un brindis? – Sí, un brindis por las personas que han sido bateadas y que siguen buscando su felicidad o que ya la encontraron – Creo que sí….supongo – A ver chamaco ahora ese supongo por qué viene y no me digas que por nada porque si no te saco la sopa a fregazos – Bueno eso es porque… - pero tanto Finn como yo comenzamos a bostezar – Mendigo sueño, nos está ganando, creo que eso me lo contaras la próxima pero creo que aquí aplica el dicho de "Quien juega con fuego se quema" – Pues sí, ese es el problema no puedo tener una relación normal con PF sin que yo salga quemado y ella preocupada – Mmmmm ya veo, oye hermano mañana me cuentas y con el tiempo encontraremos la forma de solucionar todo esto - ¿En serio, me ayudaras? – No te ayudare solo a ti sino a ella también, creo que ambos necesitan algo de felicidad después de todo, pero vámonos a dormir que mañana tenemos el desayuno en el Reino Desayuno y no quiero ir con sueño a dicha cita y menos enfrente de aquellas princesas carnal – Creo que tienes razón…espera James no me digas que tu sientes algo por…. – ¿Yo? No que va Finn ni que fuera que, solo que no quiero arruinar mi estilo – Bueno vámonos a acostar, pero antes – dijo Finn tomando su taza – Brindo por las personas bateadas y olvidadas – Brindo por eso hermano, brindo por eso…..a y no olvides a las personas que tienen novia – chocamos nuestras tazas y nos dirigimos a dormir – James – me dijo Finn antes de meterme al cuarto – Mande Finn – Que descanses hermano – Igual tu compadre, igual tú -.

Ya sin ningún espía ni alguien que me escuchara decidí sacar mi diario de su escondite y me dedique a escribir lo que había pasado esa noche, una noche tan productiva sin haberme esforzado algo, algo sumamente raro.

"Algo raro paso hoy antes de irme a acostar, al terminar de escribir mis anotaciones en este diario y esconderlo, Finn se despertó porque lo que había visto el día de hoy acerca de mi pasado le afecto demasiado, le recordó viejas heridas y relaciones con la DP, mis deducciones eran correctas pero no se enojó por haber visto sus imágenes pero eso no es de interés, ni su problema con la DP ni mi pasado, nada de eso importa ahorita lo que realmente importa es que aunque no lo pueda creer, sin trabajar ni investigar nada me encontré con que Finn, a la hora de contarme su relación y los problemas que tuvo con la DP toco el tema del Lich, un ser poderoso que se supone es de mi época, al parecer se originó por haber usado las bombas nucleares o es hasta donde yo puedo deducir, se la historia del Lich y donde está encerrado pero lo que vi en el estanque es verdad, ese era en realidad el Lich hablando desde la Nada o era que de cierta forma yo lo deje escapar, hay un héroe que lo derroto antes además Finn y Jake lo vencieron 3 veces, pero hablaba de él en pasado o se sentía nostálgico al hablar de él, como si estuviera muerto o algo por el estilo, creo que les tengo que tener fe de que ellos lo vencerán otra vez si realmente escapo. El Enchiridion, el libro que menciono Finn me suena a que es un libro exageradamente poderoso y me podría ser de utilidad pero si lo que Finn me dijo es verdad, ese libro está perdido y no hay señas de su existencia, si pensaba que mi viaje a la biblioteca se había cancelado por haber descubierto cosas respecto a este Lich, creo que mi viaje apenas va comenzando, ya tengo una luz en este camino oscuro pero todavía me falta más por descifrar. Por otro lado se me hace demasiado raro que esto haya pasado exactamente este preciso día en el que descubrí el nombre del Lich, al parecer hay alguien igual de poderoso que el Lich o aún más que puede estar ayudándome para algo que aún no se, malo o bueno, creo que es el responsable de todo lo que me pasa inclusive el encontrar esa manta contra incendios, creo que mi vieja teoría de todo aquello que escribo se vuelve realidad se está haciendo más presente que nunca es la única explicación que le encuentro a todo esto que está pasando, el descubrir cosas del Lich al escribir algo respecto a él este preciso día, pero esto solo lo sabré al investigar, por el momento me preocupare por el desayuno del día de mañana".

Volví a guardar mi diario con la última actualización del día solo para irme a acostar pero todavía me daba vueltas la cabeza por todo lo que paso en el día sin embargo no podía dejar que eso me afectara, cuando no puedo dormir o mi mente está demasiado llena con los pensamientos suelo escuchar algo de música tranquilizante, la mente y el pensamiento es algo que encuentro sumamente fascinante, el poder de la mente sobre el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el poder de la mente sobre otras es de mi interés, en el trabajo de detective o de criminal depende de cual sea el caso uno debe de ser más inteligente que su rival o en su defecto saber cómo piensa este, es algo así como un juego mental y la persona que piense igual que su rival siempre sale victorioso, bueno me desvié del caso de insomnio, cuando tengo demasiadas cosas en mente pongo música relajante, lo cual iba a hacer de no ser porque al acostarme en la cama caí profundamente dormido. Caí tan profundamente dormido que pude descansar completamente pero lo más importante fue lo que ocurrió en los sueños, mejor dicho en mis sueños, en mi sueño pensé que tendría una típica pesadilla sin embargo no sé si fue por el hecho de haber caído en un profundo sueño o el haber visto al Lich ese día hiso que no tuviera pesadillas con él o sueños relacionados al Lich, tuve una pequeña reunión con mis alteres egos.

-Vaya, una reunión, quien la convoco – Harry, creo que todos tenemos que hablar – decía el detective – Sí, mi querido Harry tenemos que hablar de lo que ocurrió hace unas horas – decía Master – Yo no veo el por qué tenemos que hablar, digo todos sabemos lo que paso, recuperaron parte de mi memoria y….. – No es eso Harry, estamos hablando respecto al Lich – decía el criminal - ¿El Lich? Pero como…. – Tranquilo hombre, cuando estabas en aquel estanque tu solo, estabamos ahí presentes para evitar que hicieras otra estupidez – dijo Doctor – Bueno, sentémonos y hablemos un rato creo que después de un largo tiempo sin hablar con ustedes necesitamos pasar un tiempo de caridad – les dije – Mira, no se que es lo que pasa Harry pero todo aquí es sumamente raro – decía el criminal – Lo se, desde el primer momento en que me di cuenta donde había aparecido lo presentí pero no…- No hay forma de averiguarlo aun, Harry, creo que nuestra mejor opción es encontrar ese tan famoso Enchiridion si es tan poderoso como dicen, esa es la clave para todo – decía el criminal – Creo que necesitas usar todas las habilidades que tienes Harry – dijo el detective – Oigan, tranquilos hay tiempo de sobra para hacer lo que ustedes quieren pero yo realmente quiero pasar un tiempo con estos chicos – Harry no te desvíes de tu cometido – dijo Doctor – Oigan, donde se encuentra Hyde – todos se quedaron viendo a todas partes porque de hecho la parte lunática que tengo no estaba presente con nosotros – Hijo de su… ha de estar en mi cuarto – salí disparado dirigiéndome a mi cuarto que tengo en mi mente - ¡¿Que diablos estas haciendo aquí?! – le grite – Nada amigo, solo busco ese video de la chica - ¿De Marceline? – La misma - ¿Para qué demonios lo quieres? – Creo Harry que se te está pasando algo de ese video - ¿Perdona? – Sí, hay algo en ese video que te ayudara en muchas cosas con esa Marceline – Oye pero estamos hablando respecto a…..- Sí, del Lich, no creo que sea de importancia hablar sobre él en estos momentos, creo que te tienes que enfocar más en Marceline – Pero como para que, Hyde – No lo sé, solo ve el video te ayudara en algo – decía el lunático – Pero como lo sabes – Solo lo sé, confía en mí – Como la última vez – pregunte – Bueno no tanto, ahora si confía en mi esta vez no te estoy mintiendo – Muy bien, lo veré pero antes vente a la reunión – Esta bien papá -.

Estando los 6 presentes hablamos por un tiempo respecto a el Lich y lo ocurrido en el día – Oigan, tengo una teoría – Dila Master – dijo Doctor – Harry, quieres buscar el Enchiridion ese para ver en que te puede ayudar en tu problema con el Lich pero que tal, solo que tal si eso es lo que el Lich quiere que hagas – Mmmm ya veo lo que dices, tú crees que lo que el Lich quiere hacer es que busque el Enchiridion solo para liberarlo si es que todavía está encerrado en ese lugar – Pero veo un pequeño problema en esa teoría – decía el detective – Lo mismo opino – dijo el criminal - ¿Cuál es? – Que el Lich ya debería de haber sido liberado siempre y cuando tu hayas abierto una grieta o un pasaje para que saliera de ese lugar – Pero qué tal si no, James – decía Master – En mi opinión Harry tiene que buscar el Enchiridion de todas formas no es como si pudiera abrir el portal hacia ese lugar, acuérdense que Harry necesitaría las gemas de las princesas para abrir el portal siempre y cuando no las tenga no pasara absolutamente nada – Concuerdo con Master – decía Doctor – Ok, entonces está decidido que buscare el Enchiridion y no lo usare para abrir un portal a ese lugar, solo para investigar qué es lo que tiene, ahora amigos creo que nos podemos ir ya que tengo un desayuno al que asistir el día de mañana – Si, tu famoso desayuno con esa Princesa Desayuno, lárgate entonces Harry – dijo enojado el lunático, ya todos se habían ido a su respectivo hogar dentro de mi mente y yo me dirigí al mío – Hyde debe de tener razón, debe de haber algo en las memorias de Marceline que me puedan ayudar, ese Simón Petrikov que ella menciono me suena – me decía, saque el disco de su escondite y lo reproduje, lo reproduje de tal forma que todo pasara rápidamente pero logre notar muchas cosas que no debía de mencionar, una de ellas era el encontrar al famoso Simón Petrikov que Marceline había nombrado hace unas horas atrás – Esto es lo que buscaba, Simón Petrikov veamos qué pasa con él – mientras veía las escenas referentes a Marcy cuando apenas era una niña en unas ruinas después de la Guerra de Champiñones o durante esta se veía que estaba triste y sola hasta que llego Simón Petrikov, un amigo, un aliado y un padre para ella.

Vi absolutamente todo lo relacionado a ellos dos y no me podía sentir más triste por la pérdida que sufrió Marceline, perder al único amigo que tuvo durante esta guerra, como era posible que algo así pasara pero pensándolo bien no me tomo por sorpresa ya que los buenos mueren jóvenes y sufren mucho – Ha de ser por esto que Marceline es algo…..- no termine mi frase ya que me llamo la atención lo que vi a continuación, pasados unos minutos de ver todo, preferí volver a guardar aquellas memorias en mi escondite y volver a la cama. Algunos tal vez se preguntaron cómo es posible que pude obtener las memorias de Marceline pero esto es sumamente fácil, como ella entro en mi mente para ver quién era también permitió que parte de mi leyera todos sus memorias y por consiguiente tener una copia de estas. Como sabrán encuentro sumamente fascinante el poder de la mente sin embargo Marceline es algo fuerte no tuvo oportunidad contra mía ya que se confió demasiado y no evaluó los riesgos de sus acciones pero quien la culpa, encontrar a otro humano para ella era algo interesante.

Después de guardar el video me dispuse a soñar cualquier tontería que se pudiera pero para mi suerte sonó una alarma – Demonios, como chingados se me fue a olvidar desactivar esta madre – diciendo por no haber desactivado la alarma del celular – Bueno ya son las 7:30, es buen momento para hacer algo de ejercicio haber donde deje la ropa – me dije pero recordé que había dejado la bolsa en el laboratorio de la DP – Chingados ahora que hare – salí del cuarto y vi que en el sillón donde la noche anterior estaba sentada la DP se encontraba mi bolsa de ropa – Vaya, que gesto de la DP, bueno amonos a correr – me dije, me cambie y me puse a correr por lo que parecía una hora, cuando iba camino regreso a la casa se me vino a la mente como era que me ponía a correr si en m antigua vida no corría y evitaba hacer ejercicio como era posible que ahora si lo hacía – Me estoy volviendo más loco que nunca, bueno, más vale no fijarnos en estas cosas que no tienen mucha importancia – llegue a casa, me di una ducha y me cambie, vi la hora y note que eran las 8:30 – Vendrá Jake por nosotros o lo veremos haya – me decía – Este Finn que no se levanta creo que lo tendré que hacer yo – me dirigí a su cuarto y lo desperté – Finn, compadre, compadrito del alma despiértate baboso que se nos hace tarde – 5 minutos más mama – Hijo de toda, no me escupas cabrón no ves que me acabo de bañar – le decía a Finn enojado porque al moverse me salpico de su baba, como estaba babeando completamente su almohada tuve esa reacción – Finn no seas baboso, despiértate ya inútil – Tranquila Marceline – decía todavía dormido Finn – Tu lo pediste Finn – me salí del cuarto por una cubeta de agua fría, al llegar estaba a punto de aventársela en la cara para bañarlo completamente pero para su maldita suerte se despertó – Oh buenos días James – Rrr, si buenos días Finn – Oye para que ocupas la cubeta – Para nada Finn, para nada – Bueno ahora que hacemos James, tenemos que ir al desayuno no es así – Sí pero no sé si Jake vendrá por nosotros o lo veremos haya en el reino, no te dijo nada a ti…pero que digo si ni siquiera me dijo a mí - ¿A qué horas es el desayuno? – Creo que a las 9:30 – Bueno tenemos una hora creo que le puedo llamar a Jake y preguntarle que royo – No hace falta Finn – le dije mientras veía por la ventana como llegaba Jake tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

Al llegar a este capitulo, me estoy planteando muy seriamente el dejar de escribir, la razón ya no me encuentro de humor como para escribir, solo tengo ideas para escribir el final, se me hace una perdida de tiempo el escribir esto pero creo que es porque no he tenido una buena semana. De todas formas lo sabran...

Gracias a _**eragon01 **_y **_George187 _**por su apoyo, reviews, y todo eso (faltan algunos por nombrar pero no se porque no aparecen), creo que si le continuare escribiendo y más por ser temporada de examenes (depende a como lo vea yo)


	12. Capítulo 11 - De Vuelta a la Biblioteca

Aqui esta el capitulo 11, espero sea de su agrado. Un poco más largo y más loco

* * *

Capítulo 11 De Vuelta a la Biblioteca

Jake entro a la casa todo agitado y jadeando – Oye pero si venias caminando – Lo sé pero no me suelo despertar a esta hora para ir a desayunar aparte tengo un hambre descomunal – Jake no es como si no hayas comido anoche – De hecho James…. – me decía el perro – James, los desayunos de la Princesa Desayuno por lo general suelen ser un buffet criminal - ….. – James que te pasa – me preguntaron Finn y Jake - ….dijiste…buffet – Sí porque la pregunta James – agarre fuerte una silla que tenía a la mano – Buffet, dijiste la palabra buffet Finn – Y que tiene de malo – Buffet…..mucha comida….desayuno… - con esas palabras se me hacía agua la boca, de repente me dio mucha pero mucha hambre – Entonces, nos vamos caminando, en Jake o corriendo – les pregunte – Pues en lo que tú quieras – me contestaron – Ok aguarden aquí un momento – me dirigí a mi cuarto por una toalla – Muy bien ahora si vámonos – James – Si Jake – ¿Para que la toalla? – Oh ya verás – salimos de la casa Jake se hizo grande acto seguido Finn se subió en el lomo de Jake - ¿Qué esperas no vendrás? – Pero por supuesto que sí pero yo… - decía mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás de Finn y Jake, de repente salí disparado como una bala – ¡Nos vemos haya! – les grite – Vaya ha de tener más hambre que yo – dijo Jake – Hay que darle ventaja, no creo que nos gane aparte tarde o temprano se ha de cansar – Tienes razón Finn – sin embargo ese no fue el caso, seguía corriendo como si un gran perro me persiguiera, volteé atrás y no vi a nadie – Este es un buen momento para ganar algo de impulso extra, haber donde puse el celular – de mi bolsillo saque mi celular – A ver, donde esta esa canción… esta no es, tampoco está, menos esta o aquí esta – Ya te llevamos la delantera James – escuche, alce mi mirada y vi como Finn y Jake pasaban por encima de mí – Diablos, sí que son veloces estos 2, hora de usar mi arma secreta – dije, reproduje la canción, aquella canción que siempre me daba un impulso extra a la hora de correr, que sacaba mi lado lunático sin importar como me encuentre, se alcanzaba a escuchar una pianola y yo tranquilo empecé a escuchar la canción hasta que esta empezó y salí disparado como un rayo.

**_Sheepdog, standing in the rain  
bullfrog, doing it again  
some kind of happiness is  
measured out in miles  
what makes you think you're  
something special when you smile  
Childlike no one understands  
jackknife in your sweaty hands  
some kind of innocence is  
measured out in years  
you don't know what it's like  
to listen to your fears_**

you can talk to me  
you can talk to me  
you can talk to me  
if you're lonely, you can talk to me  
Big man (yeah) walking in the park  
wigwam frightened of the dark  
some kind of solitude is  
measured out in you  
you think you know me, but you haven't got a clue

you can talk to me  
you can talk to me  
you can talk to me  
if you're lonely, you can talk to me

hey –ey  
Rowww,rrrowow  
Hey, bulldog (hey bulldog)  
Woof  
Hey, bulldog  
hey, bulldog  
hey, bulldog  
Hey man  
Whatsup brother?  
Roof  
Whaddaya say  
I say, "rroof"  
You know any more?  
Rrrrrowerra  
Aaaahah (you got it, that's it, you had it!)  
That's it man, wooohooo, that's it, you got it!  
Woooohhaaaahaaaahh  
Look at me man, i only had ten children  
Ahahahahahahhahahaha  
Quiet! quiet! (ok)  
Quiet!  
Hey, bulldog, hey bulldog

-¡Hey Bulldog! Waju – gritaba como loco – Vaya ni señal de aquellos dos y ya llegue al reino – dije situándome en la entrada del reino, mientras en otro lugar de Ooo Jake y Finn seguían su camino al Reino Desayuno - ¿Dónde crees que este James? – pregunto Finn – No lo sé, pero sé que le ganaremos, no creo que sea tan veloz como yo, mira ya casi llega…mos – Jake no es…. – Sí, es James - ¡¿PERO COMO?! – Mejor le preguntamos a él – yo estaba sentado esperando a que llegaran mientras me limpiaba el sudor con la toalla que agarre - ¿Y esa locura tuya de venirte corriendo hasta acá? – Pues dijeron la palabra mágica - ¿Cuál? – preguntaron ambos – Buffet, tengo tiempo sin probar un buffet así que mejor me vine corriendo para…. – Para comer más, si lo sé, lo he hecho yo también pero James sudaste….demasiado – De que hablas Jake, si James está más seco que nada - ¿Cómo? ¿La toalla? – La toalla – conteste yo – Como le hiciste para arrebasarnos a Jake y a mí – me pregunto Finn – La pura verdad que no sé cómo lo hice, puse una canción y me vine corriendo, bueno, ya que estamos aquí creo que es lo más prudente entrar -.

Tocamos la puerta del castillo y nos recibieron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro las 2 princesas – ¡Princesa Desayuno, Princesa Tostada! – dijimos los 3 – Adelante chicos, los estábamos esperando – dijo la Princesa Tostada, nos dirigimos por un pasillo sumamente alto y largo – Parece ser que también trajeron a Finn con ustedes – dijo la Princesa Desayuno – No pos si usted nos dijo que lo trajéramos – contestaba Jake – Claro, yo les dije, no se preocupen por eso, pensé que estaría ocupado o rechazaría mi invitación – No como cree princesa yo no haría eso – Muy bien, ya llegamos – llegamos al comedor, un poco más alto que el pasillo con una gran mesa repleta de comida, huevos con papa, tocino, hotcakes, pancakes, jugo de manzana, de naranja, un sinfín de comida para desayunar, se veía como el último deseo de un presidiario a punto de llevarlo a la silla eléctrica o en otro caso a la inyección letal. Comíamos y nos reíamos de todo, Finn y Jake me contaban de sus aventuras, de cómo salvaban a las princesas del Rey Helado mientras que las princesas y su servidor estábamos prestando atención a las palabras de aquellos hermanos, estábamos tranquilos desayunando los 5, comiendo hasta reventar, tras un par de horas de comer y platicar, nos tuvimos que despedir porque cada uno tenía asuntos que hacer, Jake iría con su novia Arcoíris, las princesas tenían asuntos reales que no quisieron comentar, Finn tenía que ir a ayudar a la Princesa Hot-Dog a rescatar a unos soldados, era eso o buscar un objeto perdido – James muchacho y que piensas hacer tú – me pregunto Jake – Pos….creo que iré a la biblioteca de nuevo - ¿Seguro? No te gustaría acompañarme – Nah, así estoy bien, pos Princesa Desayuno, Princesa Tostada – dije mientras las miraba – Gracias por el desayuno estuvo sumamente exquisito – Ni lo menciones – dijo la Princesa Tostada – Sí, véanlo como una muestra de nuestro aprecio por todo lo que han hecho – Dirá lo que han hecho estos 2 Princesa Desayuno – decía mientras señalaba a Finn y a Jake – Bueno, tu por lo que hiciste la ayer, fue un lindo gesto hacerlo sin conocerme – decía la Princesa Desayuno mientras veía lo sonrojado que estaba – Erm….pos…..ni lo mencione princesa, supongo – ambas princesas se rieron por mi reacción – Bueno vámonos, si quieres te doy un aventón al Dulce Reino James – No gracias Jake, lleva a Finn yo prefiero ir caminando así puedo admirar el paisaje y pensar - ¿Seguro? Por mí no hay problema en llevarte – No Jake, así déjalo me voy caminando princesas, fue un placer acompañarlas en tan bello día – los 5 nos despedimos y tomamos rumbo a nuestros destinos pero antes de irme del Reino Desayuno, claramente alcance a escuchar a la Princesa Tostada hablar con su hermana – Hermana, ¿por qué no le dijimos a ellos lo del asunto? – Porque de seguro, la Dulce Princesa o alguien más les dijo – Pero hermana, se nota que no tienen la menor idea – Así déjalo de seguro alguien más los invitara, aparte todavía falta una semana pero mejor pregunta sería por qué no lo invitas tú si estas molestando por eso, porque no invitaste a James, ya vez que Finn y Jake tienen novia – ¿A James? Es buen tipo y todo pero no se me hace el indicado para mí aparte quiero dejártelo a ti – ¡Ah cabrón! – pensé mientras volteé a ver a las 2 hermanas y vi cómo se estaban abrazando – Ahora en que pinche problema me metí, como es que….de que se referirían aquellas 2…bueno mejor le pregunto a la DP – seguía pensando sobre lo que las princesas dijeron y más sobre de que alguien más los invitara, invitarnos a qué o qué o por qué o como para qué o a quién. Ya rumbo al Dulce Reino me dispuse a dejar eso de lado y solo irme directo a la biblioteca, el único problema era que ese mismo día había guardias bananas en la entrada del castillo – Buenos días – les dije cordialmente – Buenos días, que se le ofrece – Vengo a visitar a la Dulce Princesa – Ella no se encuentra disponible - ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? Que la Dulce Princesa no está disponible y que se supone que está haciendo – Asuntos Reales – Ok, entiendo así que si me permiten entrar iré solo a la biblioteca y ahí esperare a la princesa – Lo sentimos pero no podemos dejarlo entrar – Motivo – La Dulce Princesa dio orden de no dejar pasar a nadie al palacio mientras ella se encuentra fuera – Ya veo y díganme ¿Dónde está? – No le podemos decir Asuntos Reales – Miren amigos, ya están colmando mi paciencia más vale que me den una razón buena para no dejarme entrar – La Dulce…. – No me vengas con eso, dime la verdadera razón, ya parecen a unos malditos burócratas – Sr. James, no es para molestarse solamente que no puede….. – Sí, ya se no puedo entrar porque la DP dio orden de que nadie más entre, eso sí lo entendí pero debe de haber una razón por la que no me dejen entrar sin que ella este presente – el guardia que estaba callado sin meterse en la plática empezó a hablar – Creo que le tenemos que decir – Nada de que le tenemos que decir, la Dulce Princesa dijo que ninguna palabra respecto a esto – se decían, ya me estaba desesperando de tal situación – Válgame, parece ser que estoy haciendo un maldito tramite burocrático, porque demonios tiene que pasar eso precisamente hoy – pensaba - ¿James? – alcance a escuchar – Mentita verdad – Efectivamente señor – Que bueno que te veo, amigo me podrías echar una mano y decirles a esta imitación de pacotilla del Gordo y el Flaco que me dejen pasar – James, la Dulce Princesa no se encuentra presente en estos momentos – Sí ya me lo dijeron aquí, pero es que vengo a echar una vista a la biblioteca – Oh ya veo, guardias yo me encargo de esto – dijo Mentita – Gracias camarada te debo una – Ni lo menciones James, pero sígueme en estos momento no podrás llegar a la biblioteca por este lugar - ¿Y eso? – Es que estamos remodelando la sala del trono – dijo Mentita, yo note que Mentita mentía, se encontraba algo nervioso – Ok amigo diré que te creo, por cierto no nos han presentado correctamente, mi nombre es James Moriarty – No tiene porque hacerlo joven James – Vaya joven James, suena como el mayordomo de Bruce Wayne – pensé – Pero para no ser descortés como usted ya sabrá mi nombre es Mentita – Si, fiel mayordomo de la Dulce Princesa y de toda su familia – En efecto, bueno señor James – Mentita, solo dime James ni que estuviera tan viejo como para que me digan señor – Entendido James – Mentita donde se encuentra la Dulce Princesa – Ella se encuentra ocupada supervisando la remodelación – Mmmmmm, si sumamente predecible, pero oye Mentita hacia donde nos dirigimos te pedí que me llevaras a la biblioteca – Lo sé pero como no podemos pasar por la sala del trono, tendremos que darle toda la vuelta al lugar – Oh ya veo, no pues si tiene sentido eso, Mentita sabes si se encuentra la Princesa Tortuga en la biblioteca – Creo que sí por qué la pregunta – No por nada simple, mera y genuina curiosidad – rodeamos lo que es el castillo y dimos con una entrada trasera, algo un poco menos usada que la principal por obvias razones pero no obstante estaba bien cuidada y lujosa si se puede decir – Bzzzz, bzzzz – se escuchaba – Y eso Mentita – Oh no es nada es un reloj comunicador que hiso la Dulce Princesa – Ya veo bueno contéstele no se vaya a enojar o sea algo urgente al cabos yo espero – Mentita, Mentita – decía la DP – Que pasa princesa – ¿Dónde te encuentras? – Estoy acompañando a James a la biblioteca princesa – ¿Se encuentra James contigo? – Sí princesa, acá estoy a lado de Mentita, para que soy bueno o que ocupa – No, nada James es que no espere que vinieras hoy, eso es todo, bueno Mentita si no es mucha molestia cuando termines tus asuntos con James puedes verme en el laboratorio inmediatamente – Princesa si no es mucha molestia, puedo acompañar a Mentita hasta el laboratorio, necesito pedirle un favor – Bueno vengan los 2 inmediatamente – termino la llamada de la DP, tanto Mentita como yo nos fuimos directamente al laboratorio – Mentita que crees que quiera la Dulce Princesa – No lo sé, tal vez solo el ayudarle a mover algo pesado o probar un experimento - ¿Te utiliza como sujeto de pruebas? – A veces – Bueno, es tu vida la que arriesgas Mentita – Es raro que me llame para probar un experimento peligros joven James – Y ahora me dices joven James, Mentita ya te pedí por favor que me dijeras solamente, exclusivamente…bueno déjalo así solo dime James – Perdona, la costumbre – No importa, mira ya llegamos – entramos Mentita y yo al laboratorio de la Dulce Princesa y pudimos notar que no se veía nada, era como si algo hubiera explotado dentro - ¡Princesa! – gritamos los 2 - ¿Dónde está? Cofa off – decía yo – Maldito humo que no nos deja ver – le dije a Mentita – James, Mentita – escuchamos – Princesa donde se encuentra – decía Mentita – Mentita creo que… - antes de terminar choque contra la Dulce Princesa y nos fuimos los 2 de espaldas - Y esto que es – dije tanteando, si es que me entienden, en lo que había caído – Espérate….esto…..es….diablos – en cuanto me di cuenta me levante y me dirigí al rayo de luz que se encontraba ahí cerca, ese rayo de luz era una ventana la cual abrí para que todo el humo se fuera, me regrese para ayudar a la Dulce Princesa a que se levantara – Mil disculpas princesa, no fue mi intención hacer lo que hice – No te asustes James, sé que fue un accidente causado por mí – No diga eso princesa, debí de ser más cuidadoso – sentí un escalofrió recorriendo mi cuerpo, me aleje de la DP y me dirigí a la ventana a tomar algo de aire fresco – Ahora no, no puedes hacerlo ahora, detente en este preciso momento vamos aléjate no lo puedes hacer ahora – me dije en voz baja sujetando mi brazo derecho y tratando de que un leve dolor de cabeza pasara - ¿Qué te pasa James? – Nada princesa, solo me mareo el humo eso es todo – pasaron un par de minutos y todo el humo que rodeaba la habitación se esfumo – Vaya, eso está mejor – decía Mentita mientras nos veía a la Dulce Princesa y a mí juntos – ¿Qué paso aquí? – decía Mentita algo enojado - Nada Mentita, solo que tuve un accidente y caí encima de la princesa pero se encuentra bien – Ya veo – dijo Mentita con una cara de paz – Princesa, ahora que hiso que toda la habitación se llenara de humo – la Dulce Princesa tenía su bata toda chamuscada lo cual significaba que hiso una combinación de químicos y su reacción fue volátil, no tanto como para destruir todo a su alrededor pero no tan pequeña como para dejar la bata de la DP toda sucia y mugrienta – Solo un pequeño experimento que salió mal eso es todo James – Si usted insiste princesa – Princesa para que me hablo – decía amablemente Mentita – Es cierto casi se me olvida – se dirigió a la mesa del laboratorio y saco unos sobres de color oro, evitando que leyera los destinatarios – Entrega esto a sus destinatarios por favor – Muy bien princesa, algo más – Eso es todo, gracias Mentita – Mentita salió de la habitación dejándonos a la Dulce Princesa y a mí solos – Vaya princesa, que gran laboratorio tiene aquí, no le había echado bien el ojo la última vez que estuve aquí, me sería de ayuda en varios experimentos que tengo planeado hacer - ¿Te gusta la ciencia? – Yo diría mejor que me gusta experimentar me sería de ayuda este laboratorio para hacer los experimentos que leí en los libros de la biblioteca – Hablando de eso James, por qué viniste a verme – Erm, deje me acuerdo – dije poniendo una cara que hiso que la DP se riera – Ya me acorde, princesa, por casualidad no tendrá una lámpara de potencia y que le dure la batería un buen tiempo – le dije - ¿Una lámpara potente? – Sí ocupo eso – Se podría saber el para qué – Claro que sí princesa – dije mientras veía todos los químicos que tenía en la mesa – Me lo dirás – No….bueno sí…..bueno no, ok le diré la necesito para ver los efectos que tiene una lámpara al ponerle un lente de aumento – Mmmmm interesante pero eso es muy sencillo – Lo sé pero siempre quiero saciar mi curiosidad – Muy bien, espérame un momento deja la busco – Aquí la espero – mientras la DP se fue al cuarto de lado me puse a ver todas las etiquetas de las sustancias que tenía la Dulce Princesa además de ponerme a olerlas – Vaya, glicerina pura y mira esto cloro….no creí que tuvieran estos elementos y esto viscoso que es….wack que asco – dije mientras retiraba mi lengua de la sustancia viscosa que estaba sosteniendo – Vaya otro tipo de glicerina, con razón la Dulce Princesa creo esa explosión manejar sustancias explosivas provoca eso – deje la glicerina viscosa en la mesa en el mismo lugar que la Dulce Princesa lo había dejado y para mi suerte después de dejarla llego la DP con la lámpara que le pedí - ¿Esto te servirá? – me extendió la lámpara que había ido a recoger yo la tome la inspeccione y la encendí, lamentablemente apunte el foco a mi cara cuando la prendí - ¡Mis ojos! ¡No veo ni madres! – decía de lo ciego que andaba – James tranquilo yo te ayudo – No princesa, no'mas quítese de en medio no la vaya a golpear – Pero James…. – decía la Dulce Princesa – No se acerque no la vaya a lastimaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar – grite esto último porque en mi momento de ceguez no vi que me estaba yendo por la ventana - ¿Quién puso esta maldita ventana aquí? – grite mientras me sostenía por mi vida – Tranquilo James yo te ayudo – dijo la DP acercándose a la ventana – Te tengo – dijo mientas sostenía mi mano – Espere princesa, no se vaya a caer junto conmigo y lo más importante por ningún motivo mire para abajo – la DP hiso exactamente lo que le pedí que no hiciera y resultado, la Dulce Princesa casi se cae junto conmigo – Princesa, aléjese de la ventana, ya me puedo subir yo solo – decía por el hecho de haber recobrado mi vista parcialmente como para poder ver por donde subir – Pero si lo hago te puedes….. – Confié en mí, se lo que hago - ¿En serio? – La verdad es que no pero a esta altura no creo que muera tan fácilmente – Siempre y cuando no caigas de cabeza – me dijo la DP – Vaya confianza que me tiene princesa, aléjese de la ventana que aquí le voy – me balanceaba como si fuera un mono en la jungla, como si estuviera sosteniendo una liana - ¡Gerónimo! – grite, mi balanceo correcto hizo que cayera dentro del laboratorio sin daño alguno – Así está mejor – dije mientras me sacudía el polvo - ¡Tonto! – dijo la Dulce Princesa mientras me golpeaba en el hombro – Pensé que te ibas a morir – Princesa perdón por asustarla pero ya sabe lo que digo hierba mala nunca muere – vi que la Dulce Princesa estaba molesta y asustada, así que me acerque a ella y le di un abrazo - ¿Por qué es eso James? – Para demostrarle que estoy arrepentido por hacer lo que hice…..pero por otro lado usted debe de entender que lo que paso fue un accidente y no algo que yo haya querido que ocurriera – la Dulce Princesa se quedó pensando un tiempo – Tienes razón, eso fue por haber jugado con la lámpara – Pero princesa, no pensaba que sería tan potente como para dejarme parcialmente y momentáneamente ciego – En eso tienes razón James, creo que no te avise, en fin te sirve la lámpara – Servirme, ahora tengo miedo de ponerle enfrente una lupa a lo mejor me fabrico un rayo láser o algo por el estilo – la Dulce Princesa solo se río – Bueno James, no es por ser descortés ni nada por el estilo pero tengo que retirarme, tengo que supervisar el…. – se notaba que la Dulce Princesa estaba pensando en una excusa para supervisar aquello que tanto los guardias como Mentita estaban ocultando – Si ya se princesa, la obra de remodelación de la sala del trono - ¿Eh? Perdona James pero quien te dijo eso – Atrapada en la mentira – pensé – Pues fue Mentita, él me dijo que estaban remodelando esa área y que por eso no podía pasar por ahí no vaya a sufrir un accidente y con la suerte que tuve hoy, imagínese lo que me hubiera pasado – la Dulce Princesa se tapó la boca para evitar reírse – Bueno princesa, es mejor que me ponga en camino si me quiero desocupar rápido así que solo me queda decirle Au Revoir – Nos vemos luego James – acto seguido salí de la habitación y me dirigí rumbo a la biblioteca.

Me puse en marcha a la biblioteca del Dulce Reino, al entrar vi que la Princesa Tortuga se encontraba completamente sola en aquel cuarto, me acerque a ella para saludarla – Hola Princesa, como se encuentra – Hola James, no esperaba a que vinieras yo estoy bien y tú – No me puedo quejar, dígame estamos solos porque veo que esto está completamente vacío como si se tratase de un cementerio – Así es todos los días James – Y su amiga la Princesa…la Princesa…Grumosa – dije recordando todo lo ocurrido en mi última visita – Se encuentra en el Espacio Grumoso con sus padres – Fiu – suspire – Ya veo – le dije – Que suerte – me dije en voz baja - ¿Dijiste algo James? – Nada, princesa, nada, solo estaba pensando en que leer el día de hoy, creo que dejare lo de detectives por un momento y me pondré a leer algo de química o de historia – Bueno, que bien que quieres cambiar de lectura, por haya se encuentran los libros de historia de Ooo y por el otro pasillo están los de química – Ok, gracias princesa y si me disculpa me dispondré a leer un rato – me dirigí y agarre unos libros de historia y de química dispuesto a leerlo – "Química para tontos", vaya que básico suena esto….este otro es más avanzado, creo que me llevare todos – me dije – Ahora si donde están los libros de historia…vaya "Gobernantes del Dulce Reino" esta será una increíble lectura – dije mientras de los estantes agarraba los libros como si estuviera en un supermercado – **_La del moño colorado _**– empezaba a cantar, pero me quede callado al ver un libro cuyo título era algo increíble de creer – "Grandes Héroes y Villanos de la tierra de Ooo" – me dije en voz alta - ¡Genial!...Aguarda un minuto esto es demasiado sospechoso, demasiado bueno para ser verdad – volteé a ver a mi alrededor para ver si no estaba siendo vigilado, no se podía ver a nadie a mi alrededor pero yo sentía que algo no estaba bien, agarre todos los libros de química que vi y me fui a sentar.

Pasaron una cuantas horas y seguía leyendo todos los libros de química y física que me eran posibles ya casi terminando todos ya que los de historia decidí leerlos otro día, la Princesa Tortuga se encontraba observándome desde su escritorio sin decir una palabra ya eran como la de la tarde cuando de la nada escucho una voz que provenía de la entrada – ¡Amiga! – escuche que gritaron – En la torre…..ya llego – me fije quien estaba en la entrada e iba llegando en ese mismo momento la Princesa Grumosa – Patitas pa'que las quiero, no me vaya a ver – tome los libros de química que tenía en la mesa para tener como excusa que no me encontraba presente por dejar los libros en su lugar - ¡Hola amiga, que temprano llegas! – Sí, lo sé pero es que mis padres empezaron a enfadar como de costumbre – Mmmmm que mal por ti – Oye esto esta desértico que no hay otras personas – Pues ahora que lo mencionas James está aquí - ¡¿Enserio?! – dijo la Princesa Grumosa arreglándose un poco – Ya le soltaron con el chisme a esta nube – dije – Sí, se fue a sentar por aquel lado – Te importaría si vamos a saludarlo – Grumosa, James está leyendo, es de mala educación molestar a alguien cuando lee – Pero amiga…. – poniendo cara de puchero – Esta bien, vamos te acompaño – el par de amigas se dirigieron a la mesa donde la Princesa Tortuga me había visto anteriormente – Qué raro - ¿Qué pasa amiga? – Juraría que hace 5 minutos James se encontraba aquí sentado y mira no hay ningún libro – Crees que se haya ido – ¿Sin despedirse? No lo creo, a lo mejor fue por más libros – Bueno mientras esperamos si supiste lo de la Princesa… - alcance a escuchar que decían las princesas, ya que me encontraba detrás de un estante sin que ellas se dieran cuenta de mi presencia – Es la mejor oportunidad para irme al lado oscuro de la biblioteca – pensé, me dirigí sigilosamente a aquella parte oculta de la biblioteca volteando atrás por si alguien estaba ahí espiándome – Hay alguien que me está siguiendo, no se quien no sé como pero presiento que alguien me sigue – me quede pensativo un momento sobre qué hacer, seguir con la investigación o investigar quien me estaba persiguiendo pero ese sentimiento se fue de repente – Sumamente extraño, bueno a lo que vengo – dije mientras me posaba en el pasillo oscuro – A ver lámpara, donde chingados te puse…no…..tu tampoco….tu menos…tu que rayos haces aquí….oh aquí estas – la encendí correctamente y me puse a investigar todo a mi alrededor – Que raro no se siente igual que la última vez que vine acá – de hecho el ambiente en el lugar era diferente, era similar pero no idéntico – Todo está conforme estaba la última vez que vine pero hay algo que no encaja – me empecé a decir – Mmmmm bueno creo que tendré que leer algo de mi época – como ya había leído varios textos de química que me fueron suma ayuda – Este libro, con esto podre "reparar" lo que encontré en aquella caja, solo tendré que buscar los materiales que aquí me indiquen – me puse a leer los libros de química y ciencias – Sigo sin creer que pueda leer todos estos libros y aparte que les pueda entender, creo que me tendré que llevar este libro a casa pero por ahora lo dejare aquí – dije mientras dejaba el libro en la mesa – Brrp, Brrp – se empezó a estremecer el lugar – Que me lleva el carajo, un terremoto – todo el lugar empezó a temblar y se empezaron a caer los libros de los estantes, inclusive con la lámpara no podía ver absolutamente nada ya que todos los libros hicieron una nube densa de polvo – No'mas no me coma una araña y todo estará bien – me dije – Cofa…off esto sí que….off…off….creo que me tendré que sentar aquí a esperar que todo pase – me senté en un sillón que tenía cerca a esperar que el humo se disipara pero note que algo o alguien estaba a mi lado – ¡Qué carajo! – a mi lado tenía un esqueleto, el cráneo estaba volteando a verme y su brazo estaba apuntando a mi dirección me levante inmediatamente del sillón esperando a que el esqueleto se moviera pero no hiso nada – A ver amigo, hacia donde estas apuntando – inspeccione la dirección y había una pared sumamente gruesa – Toc toc – se escuchaba al golpear con mi puño la pared – Mmmmm ladrillo solido con algo de dinamita podría saber qué hay del otro lado, para que un esqueleto apunte hacia acá es por algo, me dirigí al sillón donde estaba el esqueleto – Angus, amigo ya volví – llegue al sillón pero no había nada – Se supone que aquí me senté hace un momento….no hay nada, espero que no me salga por detrás – dije mientras volteaba atrás – Ahora resulta que eres Slender cabrón, aunque eso ya está muy usado – pero para mi suerte no había nadie detrás, voltee a ver todo el lugar pero nada, me acerque al sillón y vi que el cojín se encontraba un poco hundido donde Angus estaba sentado – Bueno Angus, creo que otro día con más calma hablamos ahora a buscar la puerta – me dirigí al lugar donde encontré los libros de detectives – Espérame tantito esto si esta de locos, bueno ya sé que estoy loco pero estoy seguro que por el temblor todos los libros estaban regados por el piso – ahora los libros estaban en sus estantes y no había rastro de que alguien los hubiera colocado ahí o de polvo – Cero polvo…es más parecen nuevos…vaya será acaso que esta parte de la biblioteca tenga vida propia o solo quiere jugar con mi mente – cuando dije esto note que un libro se estaba moviendo casi imperceptiblemente – Jajá, tendrás que jugar mejor que esto, no podrás meterte en mi mente porque ni yo lo hago – gritaba al aire – Consíguete un mapa a ver si así podrías vencer – después de tener ese pequeño conflicto y encontrarme en la sección de crímenes seguí los pasos que había hecho el día anterior – Bueno, me fui por aquí y luego doble aquí y…. – seguía los pasos que el día anterior había hecho pero en vez de llegar a la puerta que me encontré, me di de tope con una pared – Sera una fachada – dije, tantee la pared para ver si no era un holograma o una manta o algo por el estilo – Toc…toc – sonó – Si, es una pared de concreto…tal vez con dinamita podría romper esto….o nitroglicerina pero donde conseguiré eso…y a estas horas del día….y sin mencionar el lugar – me dije mientras me recargaba en la pared – Espera un momento, puede haber un botón por algún lugar, algún sistema que levante la pared, no concuerda la pared con el mosaico de abajo, alguien la puso aquí – decía, investigue por toda las cercanías de la pared pero ninguna pista de algo que no encajara – Vaya entonces alguien quiere que no siga investigando… creo que me tendré que ir de aquí – me iba alejando de la pared pero se me ocurrió otra idea – Que tal…..solo que tal….. – me empecé a decir mientras me agache para tocar el suelo y ver si algo estaba mal puesto – Ja, como sospeche esta loseta esta suelta…..como la podre romper… y si uso la lámpara – agarre la lámpara y la iba a azotar contra el suelo – Espera, que estoy haciendo esta madre se puede romper y puedo valer madres, mejor…tengo otra idea, como no se me ocurrió antes – me dirigí a una mesa y agarre una lámpara que ya no servía – Con esta parte de metal de seguro podre romper eso – con la lámpara en mano me puse a romper el suelo pero lo único que paso fue que la lámpara se rompió en mil pedazos, tal vez más – Bueno ahí se va mi teoría – dije – Aaaaaaaaaa – empecé a gritar – Esto es un gran juego esto sí que estimula el cerebro, creo que esta vez ganas – me dirigí a recoger el libro de la mesa y otra vez el suelo empezó a temblar y todos los libros empezaron a caer pero esta vez no solamente fueron los libros sino que también empezaron a caerse los estantes – A la chingada con esto, mejor que digan aquí corrió que aquí quedo – salí esquivando libros, estantes, todo tratando de evitar tropezarme - Camino cerrado demonios por donde me puedo ir, vamos Harry piensa….piensa…piensa…..observar a ver por dónde debe de haber una salida…..aja por aquí – dije observando un pasillo el cual estaba lleno de libros y donde 2 estantes habían chocado - Es muy frágil esto, cualquier movimiento brusco y hasta aquí llego mi corrido – me pase por los estantes sin tocarlos y evitando cualquier movimiento brusco y se me vinieran encima, pero patee un libro el cual dio contra uno de los estantes haciendo que se empezaran a tambalear – Mierda, vámonos…...vámonos…..vámonos si me quedo me aplastan – salí disparado de aquel camino cerrado y logre retomar mi camino a la salida, la lámpara fue de mucha ayuda para no perderme, tenía los libros de química en mi poder y me encontraba fuera de la zona de peligro – Ya por si no se dan cuenta la Princesa Tortuga y la Princesa Grumosa el ruidajo que provoque – me limpie todo el polvo que traía conmigo y volví a mirar atrás - ¡¿Pero qué carajos?! Esto…..esto….ya sé que nunca debo de decir que es imposible pero esto sí que es imposible – la biblioteca se encontraba como si nada hubiera pasado – En realidad estoy más loco de lo que me imagino o todo aquello fue una ilusión….. – sentí que alguien me estaba observando desde la oscuridad pero no logre notar a nadie – Sumamente perturbador…que digo perturbador inquietante – dije como un susurro mientras seguía viendo a la oscuridad – James, con que aquí te metiste – Ya me llego mi hora – pensé, volteé lentamente a ver quién estaba detrás de mí y note que era la Princesa Grumosa quien ya me estaba abrazando y la Princesa Tortuga que solamente estaba parada ahí viendo mi cara de horror - ¿Dónde te habías metido? No me digas que me estabas espiando – No princesa yo solo….. – Nada James, me estabas espiando pero si ya te dije que cuando quisieras estos grumos serían tuyos – Ni con años de terapia podre olvidar esto – dije en voz baja - ¿Qué dijiste James? – seguía diciendo Grumosa – Que no te estaba espiando, estaba aquí….atrás – los 3 volteamos a ver dónde yo apuntaba y solo se veía una pared – Otra vez no - ¿Otra vez James? – exclamaron ambas princesas - ¿Eh? No nada, solo pensaba en voz alta disculpen – Y James – decía seductoramente la Princesa Grumosa - ¿Cómo has estado? – De maravilla, no me he sentido así en tiempo…pero princesa que hace usted aquí no pensaba que usted….. – Qué, crees que no soy culta, que no me gusta leer, para tu información yo leo muchos libros y he escrito uno que se encuentra aquí – decía mientras me miraba con una mirada asesina – Tranquila princesa, solo le pregunto que hace aquí porque pensé que tendría cosas más importantes que venir a una biblioteca – Oh disculpa James – Y a ver como esta eso de que usted escribió uno de que se trata o que – le pregunte para cambiar rápidamente de tema – Pues es uno de romance – agregó la Princesa Tortuga – Shhh, no le cuentes, luego me va a pedir mi autógrafo – Ni en un millón de años - ¿QUÉ? – Ahora si de esta no salgo vivo…..espera ya sé cómo salvar mi pellejo – Mire ese libro de ahí, dice Ni en un millón de años – James no caeré en ese truco tan viejo – Amiga, James tiene razón, este libro no debería de estar aquí esto va en la sección de romances que extraño – la Princesa Grumosa se tranquilizó y se puso a coquetearme – Y James, que piensas hacer mañana - ¿Yo? Absolutamente nada, veré que quieren hacer Finn y Jake, depende de lo que quieran hacer ellos pos veré que hacer yo – Ya veo – James – hablo la Princesa Tortuga – Que paso princesa - ¿Qué son los libros que tienes ahí? – dijo señalando lo obvio – Erm…..pos…..estos son unos libros de química que me pondré a leer – Mmmmm seguirás con los libros de química y la próxima vez que vengas qué leerás ¿poesía? – decía la Princesa Tortuga – Pues porque no - ¿En serio? – decían ambas princesas - ¿Y por qué no? No le veo nada malo, disculpen princesas alguna de ustedes sabe qué hora es – No me vengas con que quieres que digamos hora de aventuras - ¿Eh? ¿Qué digan hora de aventuras? ¿Pero por qué dirían eso? – Es que eso es lo que dicen Finn y Jake cuando salen de aventura James – decía la Princesa Tortuga – Aaaaa, no ya en serio que hora es – Son las 6 de la tarde – me dijo la Princesa Grumosa - ¿Las 6 de la tarde? – grite – Sí, James las 6 de la tarde, bueno faltan 10 minutos – agrego la Princesa Tortuga – Oh bueno, creo que me tengo que ir - ¿Pero por qué James? – Bueno porque a esta hora suelo tomar el té - ¿Tomar el té? Pero ¿Por qué? – No lo sé, creo que se volvió costumbre mía al volver del hospital o será porque soy un lunático de primera ustedes elijan – Oh bueno James, un gusto volver a verte – dijo la Princesa Tortuga – Sí James, que lastima que te tengas que ir…oye que te parece si vienes un día de estos al Espacio Grumoso - ¿Pero cómo para qué? – Pues para que conozcas ese reino – Oh no pues sí eso tiene sentido – Y para que conozcas a mis padres – dijo en voz baja – Princesa Grumosa no entendí eso ultimo – Que….que puedes invitar a Finn y Jake si gustas – Oh ya veo bueno otro día con más calma nos ponemos de acuerdo por el momento señorinas digo princesas solo les diré Au Revoir – Nos vemos James – dijeron ambas princesas – y solo me vieron salir de la biblioteca.

Me puse en marcha a la casa del árbol sin importarme la hora de llegar, estaba pensando en todo lo que me paso en la biblioteca, como era posible que se cayeron los libros, encontrarme un esqueleto que luego desapareciera, sentir un terremoto que nadie más sintió absolutamente todo lo pasado en esa biblioteca, en esa extraña biblioteca – Como es posible, juro que ahí estaba la maldita puerta…si estoy loco pero no soy olvidadizo…bueno algo – pensaba, estaba hundido en mis pensamientos referente a lo ocurrido ese día – Muy buen truco es ese, el esqueleto, los libros, el terremoto, las paredes, quien quiera que hiso eso se ganó mis respetos pero esto solo fue el primer round – seguía pensando, no me tarde más que unos 20 minutos en llegar a la casa del árbol – Creo que tendré que reparar esa bicicleta, mañana le daré una buena inspección e iré a buscar refacciones al basurero, me será de mucha ayuda como transporte – pues de hecho no quería abusar y depender de Jake o en su defecto de Marceline. Entre a la casa y vi que Finn se encontraba jugando con Bmo – Buenas Finn – Buenas James, como te fue – Increíble – Por cierto ya puse hervir algo de agua para que te hagas tu taza de té – Gracias Finn, me has ahorrado algo de tiempo – me dirigí a la cocina para sacar una taza, un sobre de té y esperar a que el agua estuviera lista – Finn, como te fue con el asunto ese – Bien James, no me tarde mucho – Que bien ey y que paso con tu hermano – Ha de estar con Arcoíris – Mmmmm para variar – Pues ya sabes que ahí vive él – Perdón se me olvido ese pequeño detalle – el agua estaba lista, me prepare mi té y me fui a sentar cerca de Finn – Muchacho que andas jugando – Ando jugando "Los Guardianes del Sol" - ¿Y es divertido? – Sí pero hay una parte que no puedo pasar ¿quieres intentarlo? – No, juega tú….. - ¿Qué pasa James? – No has tenido ganas de que ese juego se haga realidad – Otra vez no - ¿Eh? ¿Otra vez? – Sí James, como me atore en este mismo lugar la última vez que jugué, me metí dentro del juego para poder jugarlo con mis habilidades pero todo salió mal y los personajes de ese mundo salieron a este mundo – Vaya mejor que el 3D - ¿3D? – Nada amigo, ya te entendí, los liberaste y te metiste en problemas – Sí – James – empezó a decir Bmo – Si gustas te puedo meter a un juego de tu elección, tengo miles de juegos y creo que algunos te fascinaran – Por el momento no Bmo, solo quiero disfrutar de mi taza de té – decía mientras tomaba otro sorbo de té - ¿James? ¿Por qué vas tanto a la biblioteca? – Porque es interesante, puedes matar el tiempo leyendo y te vuelves más culto – No te gustaría ir de aventuras en vez de leer, vivirlas y sentirlas en vez de….pues leerlas – Y a quien no pero Finn, leer te vuelve más educado, te puede ayudar en problemas que tengas, deja volar tu imaginación….que se yo Finn un sinfín de cosas, hasta puedes encontrar leer como una aventura más – La siguiente vez que vayas te acompañare James – Ok Finn, bueno si me disculpas me iré a mi cuarto tengo algo que hacer – dije sacando de debajo de la camisa los libros que me lleve de la biblioteca – Muy bien James, yo seguiré jugando un poco más – Solo no te desveles jugando luego se te secan los ojos y no podrás pegar las pestañas – Sí mama – me dijo Finn – Síguele, síguele y veras chamaco – No te enojes carnal – me dirigí a mi cuarto deje los libros en la mesa y saque la caja, pero no era una caja ordinaria, sino que era una caja fuerte pero no usaba código ni nada de eso, sino que usa un candado que tenía ya la llave puesta. Saque el libro para ponerme a escribir lo ocurrido el día de hoy:

"Lo que al principio fue una misión para ver que había detrás de la puerta en la parte oscura de la biblioteca, se volvió una tarea muy difícil de completar, el problema de la lámpara se solucionó de maravilla aunque para poder solucionar este problema tuve que pasar por otro problema…..bueno que digo por varios problemas más, uno para poder ver a la Dulce Princesa ya que los guardias no me dejaron pasar por la entrada principal porque estaban "remodelando" la sala del trono, esto último lo dudo ya que tanto los guardias, como Mentita y la Dulce Princesa se pusieron nerviosos al hacerle la pregunta de que estaban haciendo. El desayuno con la Princesa Tostada y la Princesa Desayuno resulto ser todo un éxito sin embargo a la hora de irme dijeron algo sumamente raro, dijeron algo el cual me hace sospechar, las hermanas hablaron de que ni a Jake, Finn o a mí nos hablaran referente a un asunto y luego dijeron algo sobre invitarnos a algo que tiene relación con la DP. Bueno me desvío del tema, la meta del día de hoy era investigar un poco más en aquella área oscura de la biblioteca, en la que puedo apreciar tiene un pequeño campo de percepción que evita que las personas lo vean, tengo una lámpara sumamente luminosa y poderosa la cual no se descargó esta vez, tuve un grave problema, que va si no un gran problema ya que el lugar donde se encontraba la puerta desapareció, solo estaba una pared gruesa, al principio hubo un terremoto e hiso que todos los libros me cayeran encima sin embargo logre esquivarlos y esperar a que el terremoto pasara, me encontré con un cadáver al cual nombre Angus, no se la razón. Angus estaba sentado a lado mío apuntando a cierto lugar donde se encontraba otra pared, investigue si la pared esa no fuese falsa pero era completamente de ladrillo regrese a sentarme en el sillón esperando a que Angus estuviera ahí pero no se encontraba, creo que hay una relación entre un escritorio y el terremoto, ya que al dejar un libro en dicho lugar, este empezó a temblar haciendo que los libros se cayeran y cuando junte el libro volvió a temblar pero esta vez tan fuerte como para hacer que los estantes se cayeran, he ahí mi relación entre ambos eventos por otro lado la pared que me encontré cuando estaba buscando la puerta se veía fuera de lugar, no encajaba con las losetas del piso, como si hubieran construido esa pared antes de que yo llegara, antes de largarme de ahí por el terremoto que hiso que los estantes se cayeran y casi me aplastaran pose mi mirada atrás nuevamente y me lleve una sorpresa, toda esa área de la biblioteca estaba normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. La Princesa Tortuga y la Princesa Grumosa se encontraban detrás de mí a la hora de salir de ahí pero en vez de ver aquella área oscura de la biblioteca, solo vieron lo mismo que yo otra pared, es como si alguien me dijera que llevara explosivos y de hecho he tenido el presentimiento de que alguien me está observando en ese lugar cada vez que me encuentro ahí tendré que volver ahí para buscar respuestas pero por el momento tengo que dejar que pasen unos días para poder pensar cómo actuar tengo que planear muy bien mi estratega hasta entonces ni una palabra a nadie.

Casi se me olvidaba, leí demasiados libros de química y uno que otro me va a servir para poder conseguir "refacciones" para el objeto encontrado en esa caja y me podría ayudar en algo más…..tengo el presentimiento que el problema con el Lich apenas acaba de empezar, ya no tengo esas pesadillas con él pero de cierta forma me llega ese presentimiento, sigo planteándome seriamente el decirles algo a ellos pero creo que James no está muy a gusto con eso, creo que quiere que todo pase desapercibido para ellos"

Cerré el libro y para sorpresa mía pude ver claramente como la ventana estaba abierta, tenía le presentimiento de que alguien estaba observándome desde el techo – Interesante – empecé a decirme en voz alta, me dirigí a la ventana para cerrarla pero logre notar marcas en el marco, marcas de uñas – Vaya….creo…..sí, eso ha de ser – decía en voz alta, deje la ventana abierta y me fui a mi cama a acostarme pero logre ver claramente como una ráfaga de aire hiso que un foco se moviera – Raro, no hay viento, pero…qué más da creo que descansare un rato – dije mientras seguía en la cama, presa fácil para quien estuviera en la habitación en ese momento por tener los ojos cerrados haciendo algo de meditación - ¿Meditación? Nunca antes lo había hecho en mi vida pasada – decía en mi pensamiento – Que ganas tengo de ir al baño espero que alguien no trate de asustarme a la hora de salir del baño – seguía diciendo en voz alta, me dirigí al baño hice de mis necesidades, me lave la cara y me dirigí de regreso al cuarto pero se me ocurrió que alguien se encontraba en el cuarto así que decidí jugarle una broma. Medio abrí la puerta y salí por la ventana de la misma, me estuve moviendo para alcanzar la ventana del cuarto pero no antes de esperar a que alguien entrara al baño, se abrió la puerta lentamente como para hacerme creer que fue acción del aire – Ya te cache – dije, vi cómo se movía la cortina del baño como si alguien se persuadiera de que no había nadie ahí, vi que era mi oportunidad para dirigirme a la ventana del cuarto y sentarme en el marco, vi que se volvió a abrir la puerta lentamente - ¿Qué buscabas? Si es que se puede saber – dije eso hiso que quien fuera que saliera del baño se fuese a estampar con el techo, el foco y no me acuerdo con que otras cosas más – Jajajaja, que buen chingazo te metiste - ¡James! – empezó a gritar Marceline quien se estaba haciendo visible – Oye mira quien es la asustadiza ahora jajajaja – me jactaba en la cara de Marceline – Con que estas tenemos – dijo volando rápidamente para tirarme por la ventana – Esto si va a doler – decía mientras caía de espaldas fuera del cuarto – Paz – se escuchó – James te encuentras bien – preguntaba Marceline mientras se acercaba a la ventana – Esto no se queda así, vengase para acá – dije jalando a Marceline haciendo que estuviera a mi nivel – Jajajaja – nos empezamos a reír ambos - ¿Qué pasho? – preguntó – Nada Finn, solo estamos recostados James y yo viendo el paisaje – decía Marcy mientras se asomaba por la ventana - ¿Quieres acompañarnos? – le pregunte – La verdad no, creo que mejor seguire jugando – Marceline y yo intercambiamos miradas y ya sabíamos lo que estaba pensando el otro – Finn – gritamos al mismo tiempo, Finn regresó - ¿Qué necesitan? – Venga para acá – dije yo mientras lo jalaba del brazo izquierdo - ¿A dónde crees que vas? – dijo Marceline jalando su brazo derecho, haciendo que Finn cayera justo en medio de los 2 – Oigan esto no es justo son 2 contra 1 – Finn, la vida no es justa y no seas un llorón – decía Marceline – No Marceline, Finn tiene razón creo que tendremos que llamar a su noviecita para que venga a consolarlo – decía mientras ponía una cara infantil – Hay, el pobrecito del héroe necesita a su novia a su lado – agrego Marceline – Oigan ustedes 2 compórtense – decía Finn mientras se paraba – Tranquilo Finn aquí estamos como en familia – decía Marceline mientras flotaba alrededor de Finn – Como quieran – dijo Finn – Finn – decía Marceline - ¿Qué quieres? – Mira quien viene haya – dijo señalando haya a lo lejos unos árboles – Marceline, no viene nadie ni nada ….oye regrésame eso – decía Finn ya que Marceline le quito su gorro – Lo quieres, tendrás que venir por él – Oye – gritaba Finn mientras trataba de atrapar a Marceline que se encontraba flotando sobre él – Jajajaja, hey Marceline, pobre Finn mejor dale el gorro – Si lo quieres James, tenlo – y acto seguido me lo aventó – James dame ese gorro – yo lo tome y me lo puse - ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunte evitando que Finn tomara el gorro – Mejor que Finn James, mejor que Finn – Marceline se puso a flotar sobre mí y me quito el gorro y se lo puso ella - ¿Y cómo me veo yo James? – Como toda una aventurera – Oigan ya dejen en paz mi gorro – dijo Finn – Marceline ya dale su dulce al niño, parece ser que no se quiere divertir un rato – Toma Finn, ya no seas una nena – dijo Marceline y empezó a reírse – Al fin – contesto el pobre chamaco – Por cierto Marceline, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Que no puedo venir a visitarlos en la noche – Sí, pero cuando vienes es por un motivo, si no es porque estas aburrida, es porque nos quieres invitar a una fiesta o a venir a molestarnos – Tranquilo James, lo más seguro es que este aquí porque se escondiendo de su papa - ¡No! – gritó Marceline – Tranquila, yo solo decía, no te pongas en ese plan – Ya fuera de juego Marceline dinos que estás haciendo aquí – Pues venía a invitarlos a la Nocheosfera conmigo y mi papa, es taaaaaaan aburrido y pensé que si tan siquiera ustedes están ahí ya no sería tan aburrido, ¿Qué dicen, se apuntan? – Depende de lo que diga James – dijo Finn – Óyeme, pero como por qué me hechas la bronca a mí, quieres ir tú ve – No es por eso James es…olvídalo, ¿quieres ir tú? – Pues vamos, al cabos que es demasiado temprano como para irme a acostar – Bueno andando Marcy – dijo Finn, acto seguido Marceline abrió un portal con su bajo/hacha hacia la Nocheosfera donde el papá de ella vive.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Tratare de subir 2 capitulos por semana o en su defecto 1 pero demasiado largo como este

Hasta la proxima


	13. Capítulo 12 - Visitando a la Nocheosfera

Bueno he aquí el capítulo 12 donde Harry conoce la Nocheosfera, me fue util ver los caps referentes a la Nocheosfera y una serie inglesa de renombre, criminal, escrita por Steven Moffat, la adaptacion del la obra literaria de Robert Louis Stevenson, la serie se llama Jekyll, disfruten

* * *

Capítulo 12 Visitando a la Nocheosfera

Marceline nos dio una pequeña visita a Finn y a mí en la noche invitándonos a ir a la Nocheosfera, yo solamente sabía que la Nocheosfera era el hogar del papá de Marceline pero solamente eso, no sabía nada más se me hiso raro que Marceline abriera un portal para ir a la Nocheosfera, pensé que podríamos ir a aquel lugar caminando pero pues vi que me había equivocado – Fascinante, un bajo que es hacha al mismo tiempo y que posee un gran poder, tan grande como para abrir una grieta dimensional – pensaba, me quedé fascinado por aquel objeto – Qué esperan una invitación, entren de una vez – Esto es seguro – le pregunte a Marceline – Sí, solo sentirás un leve mareo al llegar del otro lado – Bueno solo me queda decir Gerónimo – dije mientras entraba al portal – Por cierto James, no te separes de nosotros porque aparecerás en otra área de la Nocheosfera – decía Marceline mientras Finn y ella entraban - ¿Qué no qué? – pregunte gritando porque al entrar fui jalado - ¡James! – gritaron ambos – No pues ni idea de que fue lo que me dijeron – pensé – Bueno, a donde voy a llegar – Finn y Marceline ya habían llegado a la Nocheosfera siendo ellos quienes entraron después que yo – Marcy ¿Dónde está James? No lo veo por ningún lado – Este idiota, le dije que no se separara pero haya él, luego tendremos noticias de él, le pase lo que le pase - ¿Cómo que pase lo que le pase? – Perdón Finn, no es nada – Bueno y donde está tu papá no lo veo por ningún lado – Ya que lo mencionas tienes razón, ha de estar atormentando a alguien como de costumbre – Oh bueno Marcy y que quieres hacer - ¿Qué tal si tocamos algo? – Esta bien – yo por mi parte todavía me encontraba en el portal ese que Marceline había hecho – Ni luces de Finn o Marceline o del final de esta madre, solo fantástico – decía, después de seguir ahí por un par de minutos pude ver el final del portal – Bueno Nocheosfera aquí voy – mientras me acercaba más al final del portal vi que iba a caer en un baño - ¿Un baño? ¿Pero qué? – vi que una persona se encontraba en ese baño en calzoncillos – Hay wey, ya me cayó el chahuistle – decía mientras caía - ¡AAAAAAAAA! – empecé a gritar, en eso quien estaba en el baño se percató de que ahí venía yo, se quitó del camino dejándome caer de golpe con el suelo – Anotaron…..la…..matricula… - y solo caí desmayado – Oye, estas bien, chico – decía el hombre mientras me pateaba – Vaya se desmayó el chico – decía mientras miraba el portal – Esto es obra de Marceline, pero donde estará – se puso su collar y le apareció un traje como si fuera de ejecutivo – Se ve sabrosa su alma, pero puede ser amigo de Marceline…..no se vaya a enojar….quien sabe si se vaya a enojar, pero donde te dejare – el señor me cargo y me saco del baño, ahora que me pongo a pensar respecto al asunto hasta me da cosa – Marceline, hija aquí estas oh y Finn que grata sorpresa el verte de nuevo chico como has estado – Marceline y Finn se quedaron viendo al padre de Marceline porque me traía cargando – Papá ¿Qué haces cargando a James? - ¿James?...te refieres a este chico, pues apareció en el baño – No le… - No hija como crees que tu padre le chuparía el alma, solo se desmayó por la caída…..aunque pensándolo bien sería un buen bocadillo - ¡Papá! – Ya se, ya se no hace falta que digas una palabra más, Finn muchacho arregla el sillón aquel su amigo sí que pesa – el papá de Marceline me dejo en el sillón – Marceline y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntaba Finn – Yo diría que me dejaran succionar su alma a ver si así despierta – Marceline y Finn voltearon a verlo con una cara de total negación – Bueno, yo solo sugería – Marcy, iré por una cubeta con agua, a lo mejor funciona – Finn se dirigió por una cubeta para llenarla de agua, no tardo más que 5 minutos cuando regreso – Aquí está la cubeta – Préstamela, quiero echarle el agua encima yo – decía Marceline, Finn le cedió la cubeta y ella me la arrojo – Órale pues si todavía no me toca baño, Darlig Ulv Stranden - ¿Eh? – dijeron los 3 – No nada, perdonen es que no me gusta que me despierten así ¿Qué paso que me perdí?...Aguarden un minuto ¿estamos en la Nocheosfera? – Sí – dijeron Marceline y Finn – ¿Y este de aquí quién es? – Él es mi padre Hunson Abadeer gobernante de la Nocheosfera - ¿Abadeer? Entonces tu eres Marceline Abadeer – Y hasta ahorita dices lo obvio – decía claramente con sarcasmo Marceline – Oye solo me dijiste que te llamas Marceline nunca me dijiste tu apellido – Y tú muchacho eres… - James, James Moriarty - ¡¿James Moriarty?! – decía casi gritando el Sr. Abadeer - ¿Lo conoces? – dijeron Finn y Marceline – No – Y por qué el asombro – Es que su nombre me suena…espera es un humano – Sí – dijimos los 3 – Vaya, que formidable no sabía que había más humanos, bueno aparte de Finn y qué haces aquí – Yo lo invite papá estaba tan aburrida que mejor fui por este par – Ya veo, mi pequeña y dulce nenita – decía el Sr. Abadeer mientras le jalaba el cachete a su hija - ¡Papá! – gritaba Marceline – Cuantas veces te he dicho que ya no soy una niña – decía mientras se alejaba de nosotros y se fue a otro cuarto – Niños, ¿Quién los entiende? – Veré como se encuentra Marceline – decía Finn – Ándale ve, yo me quedare a hablar con el Sr. Abadeer – James ven muchacho, toma asiento y cuéntame tu historia - ¿Mi historia? – Sí hombre tu historia, que estás haciendo aquí, como llegaste y todo eso – Aaaaaaaaa esa historia yo pensaba otra cosa… - Te ofrezco algo de beber batido de almas, una alma colada ¿algo? – decía el Sr. Abadeer mientras habría una puerta y se dirigía a la cocina – Erm…pues nada más un vaso de agua natural si no es mucha molestia – Muy bien espérame un momento – en otro lado Marceline estaba posando su vista al paisaje de la Nocheosfera tratando de olvidar lo que su papá había hecho anteriormente – Marceline, te encuentras bien – Sí Finn solo quería un tiempo a solas – Oh ya veo, entonces te dejare en paz – Esta bien Finn, ya me encuentro bien, es solo que a veces mi papá me trata como si fuera una niña – ¿ Todavía? – Sí, todavía no entiende que ya no soy una pequeña, que te parece si vamos con tu papá y James, no vaya a pasarle algo a James en nuestra ausencia – el Sr. Abadeer llegaba con las 2 bebidas – Toma James tu agua natural – Gracias Sr. Abadeer – Oye tranquilo llámame Hunson – No, me hayo mejor diciéndole Sr. Abadeer que Hunson – Como quieras muchacho, hey quieres jugarle una broma a Finn y Marceline – Usted dirá – Mira lo que tienes que hacer es poner una mirada vacía como si yo te chupara el alma y yo con mi bebida estaré sentado acá, en cuanto te vean pensaran que lo hice y me regañaran o trataran de hacer algo y ya les llegas por detrás y los asustas – Vaya - ¿Qué? – Ya vi de donde saco Marceline su lado malicioso, pero se va enojar su hija con ambos – James, que es una pequeña broma sin que alguien salga asustado – Órale pues va – Haz lo que te dije ahí vienen – me puse en el sillón y puse una mirada al vacío y blanca, mientras que Hunson se tomaba su bebida – James, papá ya llega…..mos – James que paso – pregunto Finn – Papá te dije que no lo hicieras – Hacer que hija – decía Hunson – Marceline no hay algo que podamos hacer para recuperar a James – No Finn, no hay ninguna creo que… - tanto Finn como Marceline me daban la espalda y Hunson me dio la señal para actuar – ¡Hola Amigos! – les grite - ¡James! – gritaron ambos y Marceline me dio una santa cachetada – Oye y eso por qué – Por hacerle caso a mi papá – Jajajaja – se escuchaba al papá de Marceline reír – Ey Marceline – Que pasa Finn – Es raro no sabía que tu papá hace bromas – Lo sé Finn pero no digas nada – yo seguía tirado en el suelo adolorido por la cachetada que me metió – Demonios, sabía que yo saldría lastimado como de costumbre – Aguántate James, no seas una niña – Tranquilízate hija, solo bromeaba contigo, bueno quieren dar un paseo por la Nocheosfera – Creo que en otra ocasión papá ya es hora de que estos 2 se vayan a dormir – Que va si es temprano – decía Finn – Sí Marceline es de mala educación retirarse tan temprano – decía mientras miraba a Marceline poniendo una cara la cual solo significa problemas o bromas y Marceline solo me veía furiosa – Marceline, aparte tu papá quiere saber de dónde vengo – Es cierto James, que bueno que me recuerdas anda chico cuéntame tu historia – Bueno pues aquí voy.

Le conté toda la historia al Sr. Abadeer de cómo llegue ahí y que no recordaba nada de mi vida pasada – Vaya eso es interesante muchacho interesante, que buena historia en serio – Sí, pero lo mejor es este lugar tiene algo…algo….no sé cómo explicarlo, diría que es algo de locos – En efecto muchacho, esto es de locos o mejor dicho caótico - ¿Caótico? Bueno, se ve que hay mucho caos casi igual o más que el caos que hay por tanto trafico verdad pero que tiene que ver el caos con esto – Bueno James, Nocheosfera se alimenta del caos y la frustración – Mmmmm ya veo y ya sabían eso ustedes – Sí, no es la primera vez que venimos – me decía Finn – Tranquis, tranquis solo preguntaba – Un mundo de caos, este sí que es mi mundo – escuche - ¿Escucharon eso? – les pregunte – Que cosa James – Esa voz – les pregunte – James, creo que Nocheosfera te está afectando ahora resulta que escuchas voces – Creo que ha de tener razón Sr. Abadeer, ha de estar todo en mi cabeza – les conteste – Mierda, todo ha de estar en mi cabeza…..mi cabeza….¡Hyde! – pensaba, algo que asusto a todos los que me rodeaban porque puse una cara de susto como si hubiera visto un fantasma - ¿Y a tu amigo que le pasa? – pregunto el Sr. Abadeer – Nada, eso le pasa todo el tiempo, se encierra en sus pensamientos pero no se preocupe con una cubeta de agua y listo – ¡Que una cubeta de agua ni que la chingada Finn! – grite haciendo que todos se asustaran – Perdonen es…..nah saben que olvídenlo no es nada – Muy bien muchachos que quieren hacer dar una vuelta por Nocheosfera – Yo paso – decía Finn – Ya conozco Nocheosfera mejor de lo que debería de conocerla - ¿Y qué hay de ti James? – No yo no, por el momento no, estoy bien con esta vista de toda Nocheosfera se ve todo, se ve todo el caos – le decía – Caos, caos, caos, caos – escuchaba, trataba de taparme los oídos pero seguía escuchando esas palabras – Mi mundo, mi lugar, todo este caos y puedo crear más, déjame salir, sabes que me dejaras salir, caos, caos – seguía escuchando – Disculpen, tengo que ir al baño – me dirigí al baño abrí la llave del grifo para refrescarme un momento – No lo harás, no saldrás, por más que lo intentes no lo harás – me decía viéndome al espejo – Vamos, este es mi mundo, donde puedo encajar a la perfección, un mundo de caos, imagínate que tan maravilloso sería este lugar con mi ayuda aportándole el caos que pueda dar, vamos Harry tanto tú como yo sabemos que este mundo me está llamando, que este es el lugar a donde pertenezco, déjame salir vamos – me decía esa parte lunática de mi subconsciente – En estos precisos momentos me arrepiento de no traer las pastillas con las que siempre te tranquilizaba – Vamos Harry deja divertirme un momento, bueno a mí y a Master - ¡Que no! No harás absolutamente nada de eso yo me encargare – Harry, viste todo aquel caos, vamos tu sabes que este mundo es mi mundo déjame salir – Al carajo contigo Hyde no saldrás y fin de la discusión – Saldré quieras o no este mundo me llama y no me puedes detener cuando eso pasa y lo sabes-.

Salí del baño con la cara algo mojada tratando de olvidar aquella platica que tuve conmigo mismo y me percaté de que solo se encontraban en la habitación Finn y Marceline – James que te paso por que te tardaste tanto – me decía Finn mientras estaba con una pandereta – Chingados Finn, es decir que uno no se puede tardar en el baño lo que le plazca sin que lo discriminen por eso – Tranquilo James, no fue mi intención – Sí Finn, que esperabas el pobre de James ya está viejo se tarda horas haciendo sus necesidades – Mira quien habla la que tiene mil años – decía en modo de sarcasmo - ¿Qué dijiste James? – Nnn…nnaa….nada – decía tartamudeando – Me dijiste vieja – Nn...nn….nnoo….no, no lo hice – Sí lo hiciste – Finn, ayúdame – No, tú te metiste en eso ahora tú te sales, no sé cómo le harás pero conmigo no cuentes – Gracias hermano te lo agradezco mucho – decía en sarcasmo a Finn mientras lo tenía a mi lado – James – escuche detrás – Me lleve la chingada ahora si – voltee y vi a Marceline convertida en su forma murciélago gigante – Me ibas a decir algo – Ah si Marceline….si lo tenía, lo que te iba a decir es que….hay nos vemos – salí corriendo de la habitación tratando de escapar de Marceline y de lo que me pudiera hacer cruzando habitación tras habitación – Ahora si James me las vas a pagar – escuchaba que gritaba Marceline – Primero me tendrás que atrapar o encontrar – le conteste y seguíamos corriendo, quien nos estuviera viendo pensaría que es una de esas escenas clásicas de Tom y Jerry, donde Tom persigue a Jerry por toda la casa destruyendo todo lo que este a su alcance pero la diferencia entre ambas escenas eran que nosotros no destruíamos todo a nuestro paso y que lo más seguro era que Marceline tarde o temprano me atraparía no como Tom con Jerry.

-Mierda, ya me está alcanzando le tendré que acelerar al paso si no adiós Harry – pensé pero sentía unos ataques, unos temblores, me encontraba perdiendo el control – Ahora no, por favor, ahora no – me decía – Tenía que ser en este preciso momento, justo ahora, me tengo que esconder hasta que pase – aproveche al dar vuelta y me escondí de Marceline - ¡James! – alcance a escuchar - ¿Qué chingados piensas que estás haciendo? Vamos tranquilízate, espera un momento y luego huyes – me decía – Tranquilo, cuenta hasta 10 – mientras contaba hasta 10 hacia ejercicios de respiración – Creo que ya…..espera esto está muy callado y no hay señas de Marceline – salí de mi escondite y voltee a todas partes en busca de Marceline pero no había rastro alguno – Vaya creo que me escape por poco – pero algo de tierra me cayo, aunque era poco lo pude sentir y ver - ¿Tierra? Del único lugar donde puede salir esta tierra es del techo pero eso es….a menos que….. ¡Marceline! – y efectivamente en el techo se encontraba Marceline esperando a que le diera la espalda – Hay mamá, ahora sí de esta no me salvo – gritaba mientras huía de Marceline – Te voy a alcanzar James – Oye pero si no es para tanto si solo dije la verdad - ¡James! – Que susceptible es esta mujer - ¡Te escuche! – Y es verdad, sino no me estuvieras correteando – corrimos por todo el lugar, fueron unos minutos hasta que llegamos a la cocina y vi al Sr. Abadeer preparándose un sándwich – Quítese del maldito camino, hágase a un lado que no me escucha – el Sr. Abadeer no escucho todo mi griterío pero si escucho los pasos - ¿James? – Quítese de una maldita vez del camino – pero reacciono tarde y nos caímos ambos, salió volando el plato con el sándwich y su collar – James, muchacho por qué corres – Marceline me está correteando - ¿Dijiste algo malo? – Sí – Con razón, pero no veo a Marcy detrás de ti – Vaya pero hace un minuto estaba detrás de mí, lamento lo de su sándwich Sr. Abadeer mmmmmmmm sándwich y se veía delicioso – A este sándwich te refieres James - ¿Pero cómo? Si lo vi volar- sostenía en su mano el plato con un sándwich de cómo 4 pisos con tocino, jamón, salchicha, queso chihuahua, queso chédar, salami, un sándwich que con solo verlo me dio hambre – Jajá hay cosas que aún no sabes – Bueno eso sí pero tengo otra duda – Cuál - ¿Por qué esta en calzoncillos? – James sí que estas ciego si ando en mí…..oye es cierto y mi collar desapareció - ¿Collar? – Sí mi collar, mi amuleto, repleto de diablura caótica - ¿Un amuleto? ¿Y cómo es? – Pues tiene un collar dorado y tiene un amuleto de forma de rombo lila, como si fuera una gema – Mmmmmmm deje veo usted busque por el lado izquierdo de la cocina mientras yo busco por el lado derecho – Esta bien James – nos pasamos buscando el amuleto por toda la cocina, bajo la estufa, el refrigerador la mesa, detrás de las cómodas, encima de la mesa y del refrigerador pero no aparecía por ningún lado - ¿Lo encontraste James? – La verdad es que no – Bueno sigamos buscando -.

El Sr. Hunson Abadeer y yo nos pusimos a buscar su amuleto y Marceline regreso con Finn – Marceline, ¿Dónde está James? ¿Lo atrapaste? – No, se dio de topes contra mi papá en la cocina y yo me vine directamente hacia acá, creo que se le armara en grande con mi papá – No lo creo – Bueno depende que tanto daño haya hecho - ¿Pero cómo estuvo eso? – Pues, James se escondió y no lo vi así que me escondí en el techo esperar a que pasara por ahí, el muy baboso salió de su escondite y yo lo esperaba pero se dio cuenta de mi presencia y seguimos con la persecución, trato de huir de mí y se fue hasta la cocina donde estaba mi papá haciendo un sándwich y choco, hubieras visto, como en las caricaturas – Marcy, es mejor ir a ver qué pasa que te parece – Bueno Finn vamos – decía Marceline sin ganas, Finn y Marceline venían en camino mientras que el Sr. Abadeer y yo nos encontrábamos aun buscando el amuleto – Todavía no lo encuentras – No Sr. Abadeer, aun no aparece, creo que será mejor repasar los hechos que le parece usted se encontraba aquí frente al refrigerador y yo venía corriendo de este lado, con mi velocidad y el tamaño que me imagino ha de tener el collar diría que salió volando por esta área donde están los cajones estos – Vaya muchacho, si hubieras hecho eso hace unos 5 minutos ya tendría mi amuleto - ¿Por qué es tan importante ese amuleto? – Bueno está lleno de caos, cualquier persona que se lo ponga caería súbitamente ante su poder creando caos y destrucción sin control, pocas personas pueden usar ese amuleto y poder controlar su poder – Increíble, eso suena increíblemente peligroso si me permite agregar – Lo sé, la última visita de mi hija, Finn y Jake no resulto muy bien - ¿Y eso? – Pues le di el amuleto a Marceline para que pudiera hacerse cargo del negocio familiar - ¿Qué sería? – Gobernar la Nocheosfera – Y no me diga todo se fue al desagüe…..desagüe eso es como no me di cuenta antes, siga con su historia que ya sé dónde puede estar ese amuleto – dije mientras me metía debajo del lavabo para ver si no se encontraba ahí – Pues Marceline no estaba acostumbrada al amuleto y el amuleto la poseyó creando un gran caos a su paso, un increíble caos, Finn y Jake la salvaron pero Finn uso el amuleto para poder ayudar a Jake y Marceline a escapar y también lo poseyó a él – Interesante y así de resumida esta la historia – decía mientras seguía debajo del lavabo – Pues sí, yo le retire el amuleto a Finn y así acabo todo – en ese momento llegaban Finn y Marceline en la cocina – James Papá, que tanto hacen – Hija Finn que bueno verlos, no nada, solo que James está buscando mi amuleto, salió volando cuando chocamos – ¡Papá! – grito Marceline – Que pasa hija - ¿Por qué estás en calzoncillos? – Marcy, su amuleto salió volando, acuérdate que así se encuentra cuando no tiene su amuleto – agrego Finn - ¿Y James? – preguntó Marceline – Acá está el amuleto ya casi lo tengo….está bien escondido el cabrón – gritaba a lo que Marceline y Finn fijaron su mirada debajo del lavaplatos y solo vieron mis pies - Ya casi lo tengo solo falta algo con que alcanzarlo…..esperen ya casi…ya casi…..lo tengo ahora si eres mío – Lo encontraste James, ahora dámelo – ya me iba a salir de ahí abajo pero algo del amuleto me llamaba, me hipnotizaba, me pedía que lo usara – Tranquilo solo es mi imaginación – pensé – Harry, el llamado del caos, no puedes evitarlo, el amuleto me está llamando, vamos déjame salir, tu sabes que lo harás vamos – No – empecé a gritar - ¿Qué pacho James? – me pregunto Finn – Perdón, es que me golpee la cabeza, nada más, ya salgo – me salí de debajo del lavabo con el amuleto en mano – Aquí esta, lo encontré - ¿James? – empezaron a decir los 3 - ¿Qué pasa? – El amuleto…esta… - decía Finn – El amuleto está brillando dámelo antes de que….. – pero no termino de decirlo el Sr. Abadeer porque el cuarto se ilumino, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad yo ya no estaba presente en aquella habitación, estaba en un lugar oscuro y lúgubre que parecía no tener fin – ¡¿Hola hay alguien?! – empecé a gritar - ¡Hola! Mmmmm tal parece que estoy solo pero la pregunta es donde – ese lugar oscuro, sin luz, lúgubre y algo tenebroso daba la impresión de que estaba encerrado – Que hacer…..que hacer…James….Doctor….Master…..Hyde…..Sherlock…. hay alguien en casa – pero ninguna contestación de mis personalidades - ¿Dónde estoy? -.

En la cocina donde se encontraban todos, todo volvió a la normalidad – Vaya que fue eso – pregunto Marceline – No lo sé pero fue intenso – decía Finn – James, te encuentras bien – me pregunto Finn – James – pero no había respuesta alguna tenía mi mirada agachada – Papá que te sucede – Marcy….Marcy….James…esta… - ante aquel comentario del Sr. Abadeer Finn y Marceline se alejaron de mí – El traje…él está….está usando mi amuleto – decía Hunson, estaba asustado no por el hecho de usar el amuleto sino por la razón de controlar el amuleto a la perfección, tener el traje que Hunson usa y no haber perdido el control como Finn o Marceline cuando lo usaron – Papá, ¿Cómo es posible? Digo cuando me lo puse perdí el control de mi misma y el ya parece que lo controla como si nada – Es verdad – decía Finn – Hay alguna explicación para esto – Hay muchas pero no se me viene ninguna en este momento – James – empezaron a decir Finn y Marceline – James te encuentras bien – me preguntaba Finn mientras yo les seguía dando la espalda – Finn aléjate, no te acerques a él no es seguro – decía Hunson – James – continuo Finn sin siquiera hacerle caso a Hunson – James – dijo de nuevo tocándome el hombro a lo que yo alce mi mirada y todos retrocedieron unos pasos – Caos – decía en voz baja – ¿James? – pregunto Finn – Caos – seguía diciendo – Caos, destrucción, muerte, locura, caos, caos y más caos – empezaba a gritar y reír a carcajadas como un lunático – Que espacioso es todo esto, mira cuanto espacio tengo – decía mientras se tocaba la cabeza – Nunca antes había tenido tanto espacio hasta puedo poner repisas, si, unas cuantas repisas por acá, unas por haya, unos cuantos escritorios, hay demasiado espacio, como si me encontrar por mi cuenta – decía sin tomar en cuenta al resto que se encontraba presente – Papá crees que el amuleto lo está controlando – decía Marceline – Yo creo que no…..creo que es James quien está controlando el amuleto – agrego Hunson – Hay alguna forma de ayudarlo – pregunto Finn – Solo le tenemos que quitar el amuleto – Suena más fácil de lo que parece – dijo Marceline – Si pero si quieren a su amigo de vuelta tenemos que quitarle el amuleto de lo contrario no sabremos de que es capaz – todos voltearon a ver el lugar donde estaba antes pero desaparecí de ahí - ¿Dónde está James? – pregunto el Sr. Abadeer – Estaba aquí hace unos segundos – Oigan que pasa que están planeando vamos a crear caos, vamos los acompaño el caos es mi segunda lengua nativa o era la tercera…no me acuerdo muy bien pero lo que quieran hacer yo me apunto aunque les advierto debe de ser algo sumamente excitante y divertido y sobre todo ¡Caótico!, pero cambiando de tema, tu qué opinas Finn, deberé de poner repisas – les dije mientras me encontraba detrás de ellos abrazándolos - ¿James, te encuentras bien? – me pregunto Marceline – De maravilla no me había sentido así en siglos, jajajaja, ¿por qué? Tengo algo mal en la cara o es mi traje….no, han de ser mis zapatos….esperen que ni traigo zapatos….entonces ha de ser mi cara…. ¿no? bueno que les parece si nos vamos hay que crear caos, destrucción que dice Hunson se apunta o no – dije mientras me encontraba a lado del Sr. Abadeer – Oye Marcy me está cayendo bien tu amigo – Papá - ¡¿Qué?! Si solo es mi opinión – Sr. Abadeer – decía Finn - ¿Qué es lo peor que le puede pasar a James si no le quitamos el collar? – La verdad no lo sé – Oigan, estoy aburrido ay que hacer algo divertido, sumamente divertido, vamos chicos el aburrimiento es malo puede hacer que alguien como yo se vuelva más loco de lo que en realidad esta – decía mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa – James, estamos algo cansados para salir a hacer lo que tú quieres porque no lo posponemos para mañana – Oye Finn pero si es temprano – dije mientras me acerque a Finn y caminábamos un poco – Aparte yo tengo energía de sobra pero haya tú, uno menos faltan dos – dije mirando a Marceline y a el Sr. Abadeer – Bueno tal parece que queda uno ya que aquí el capitán ropa interior no creo que esté dispuesto ni vestido para la ocasión – James, tranquilízate – decía el Sr. Abadeer – Vamos, te acompaño a crear todo el caos que quieras – Waju esto es genial – decía como si fuese un niño – Pero me tienes que dar algo a cambio - ¿Qué? – pregunte – Dame mi amuleto, es también mi traje y sin él no podré salir – Mmmmm yo creo que no – Pero James – Nada de James, este amuleto se queda aquí, mira el traje tan genial que tengo…mira el color…..la corbata…el reloj solo mira todo esto pero el peinado, el peinado parece de alguien que está en sus 7 sentidos – me dirigí a un espejo y revolví mi cabello un poco – Ahora si esto complementa el traje, un lunático al 100 – decía mientras todos me veían atemorizados por la locura que mostraba – James, este no eres tú – decía Finn – Es cierto, si tienes tus momentos de locura pero esto ya es demasiado – decía Marceline – Nananana, no oigo nada soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado – decía mientras me tapaba los oídos.

-Qué demonios….parece que…..mejor dicho, siento que estoy haciendo el ridículo en público – decía mientras me encontraba en aquel lugar desolado – Creo que deberé de empezar a descubrir que tan lejos puedo llegar – me pare de donde estaba sentado y camine por lo que para mí parecían horas y horas – Bueno ya basta de tanto caminar, estoy harto de esto, mejor me siento y me pongo a pensar cómo es que llegue aquí…..veamos tenemos que repasar los hechos desde el principio….estaba en la Nocheosfera más preciso en la cocina del Sr. Abadeer, tuve un altercado con Marcy….después ella se enojó y me correteo….choque con el Sr. Abadeer haciendo que su sándwich y…..¡SU AMULETO! Es verdad, ese amuleto cuando lo tome empezó a brillar y el Sr. Abadeer se preocupó por eso pero ¿por qué?, demonios estoy perdiendo el toque, bueno eso no importa por ahora, el amuleto ese maldito amuleto es la razón por la cual me encuentro aquí pero hay algo que se me está pasando…..veamos el amuleto es importante, tiene caos y destrucción, me hablo aquella vez…mejor dicho le hablo a él no a mí, ¡A ÉL! Y él estuvo insistiendo en que lo dejara salir… ¡HYDE! – grite, me sentía enojado por el hecho de que Hyde haya actuado por su cuenta sin tomar importancia mi opinión – Bueno eso explica por qué estoy aquí pero no explica el donde estoy…..sumamente raro, creo que será hora de meditar o hacer yoga para tranquilizarme y saber cómo actuar, esto sí que será realmente interesante…creo que alguien me dará una paliza cuando todo esto acabe o tal vez algunos o nadie pero estoy seguro de que Hyde se ha de divertir mucho, espero que no se le pase de la mano la diversión….o actué como un niño, para variar – dije mientes me sentaba y me ponía a meditar.

Mientras que en la Nocheosfera estaban todos asustados por mi nueva transformación a algo más loco, caótico y más incontrolable que nunca, se estaban preguntando que podrían hacer para liberarme de ese estado – Oh vamos, no me gusta este silencio me incomoda, vayamos a destruir algo por favor – decía en forma de puchero – Soy yo o James actúa como si fuera un niño – decía Marceline – Un niño incontrolable pero será el amuleto – pregunto Finn, ambos voltearon a ver al Sr. Abadeer - ¿Eh? Lo siento sigo pensando que pudo haber pasado para que James se pusiera así, ¿no hay algo que haya pasado antes que explique esto? – preguntó – Bueno, James a veces actúa raro, como si fuera otra persona en la noche y cuando esta solo…debe de haber una conexión con eso ¿no? – Tal vez Marcy….pero mira que feliz se ve….es increíblemente loco y fuera de control pero se ve feliz e infantil me cae bien de esta forma, lo más prudente sea que no lo dejemos salir de esta habitación hasta estar completamente seguro de lo que es capaz y veamos qué podemos hacer para quitarle mi amuleto – decía el papá de Marceline, cosa rara es que actuaba como si fuera yo – Marcy me puedes acompañar acá afuera necesito hablar contigo a solas – dijo Finn – Bien, vamos – salieron de la habitación dejando a ese yo junto con el Sr. Abadeer – Marcy, no se te hace que puede ser que tu papá y James hayan cambiado de cuerpos – No lo creo, eso lo dudo mucho – Pero por qué, mira James actúa en modo infantil no actúa conforme a su edad como tu papá lo hace y ahora tu papá actúa como el, como si fuera un detective o lo que James decía que era – Marceline se quedó boquiabierta, escuchar todo ese razonamiento por parte de Finn la dejo impactada – Tienes razón Finn, pero no creo que sea por eso, yo creo que mi papá está realmente afectado por no tener su amuleto aparte, tu estuviste ahí cuando el amuleto empezó a brillar algo que nunca había visto antes – Yo sugiero que espiemos a ambos a ver que hacen mientras nosotros no los vemos – acto seguido Finn y Marceline se pusieron a espiarnos a los dos, Finn realmente esperaba que hubiera un cambio de personalidad entre el Sr. Abadeer y yo pero lo que vieron los dejo con falsas esperanzas.

-James amigo, ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? – me preguntaba el Sr. Abadeer – Solo quiero crear algo de caos, es mucho pedir, digo estoy aburrido y necesito hacer algo de provecho como eso, caos – James, me dan ganas de acompañarte pero veras necesito mi amuleto para poder hacer lo que tu pides – Ni se le ocurra, no pienso quitarme este amuleto, me acaba de liberar, me ha enseñado todo el caos que puedo hacer – Pero no tienes miedo de lastimar a alguien con lo que estás haciendo – Daños colaterales Hunson, los daños colaterales son aceptables en una situación como esta – Estas completamente seguro James – Como nunca – conteste, el Sr. Abadeer se fue acercando a mí para chuparme mi alma pero rápidamente se alejó ya que quedo impactado porque lo detuve – No, no, no, no, no mi querido Hunson, cree que será capaz de hacer eso ahora que estoy al 100 de mis facultades, me está subestimando señor y eso es malo, mire Finn y Marceline ya se tardaron que estarán haciendo ese par, jajajajaja – y me empecé a reír, el Sr. Abadeer se alejó un poco, para eso entraron Marceline y Finn – Papá que paso aquí – pregunto Marceline – Trate de chuparle su alma pero no tenía una alma - ¡¿Qué no tiene alma?! – decía Finn – Muchacho no dije que él no tiene alma dije que no tiene una alma – Papá cálmate ni Finn ni yo te entendemos – James parece ser que tiene 5 almas - ¡¿5?! Pero como – dijeron ambos – No lo sé, eso es algo imposible o tal vez sea el efecto del amuleto, todavía no lo sé pero algo si es seguro definitivamente me cae bien este chico, que bueno que lo invitaste hija – mientras, yo seguía en ese lugar lúgubre sin vida alguna y ya tranquilizado me puse a seguir con mis pesquisas. – Veamos, ya deduje que Hyde esta libre, el amuleto es poderoso, lo libero y me mando a quien sabe dónde, es un amuleto de caos y estoy presintiendo que Hyde está actuando como un niño, para variar, haciéndome quedar en vergüenza – me decía en voz alta – Esto de decir las cosas en voz alta me está ayudando mucho a pensar, es lo que realmente necesito, espérate un momento me dijo el Sr. Abadeer que el amuleto contiene caos, está lleno de caos y en las manos de alguien caótico como es el lunático aquel puede causar grandes problemas pero me estoy desviando del tema – seguía diciendo en voz alta mientras caminaba en círculos – El lugar donde me encuentro es oscuro y parece no tener fin pero si tomamos en cuenta lo último que hicimos, recordare que sostuve el amuleto ese antes de que apareciera la luz por tanto el lugar donde yo me encuentro, si es que el amuleto ese no es un tele transportador…diría yo….pero….no lo creo…estaré realmente….no eso es imposible…pero citando a SH _"Cuando todo aquello que es posible ha sido eliminado, lo que quede, por muy improbable que parezca, es la verdad"_ o en su defecto que es lo que aplica en este caso sería _"Cuando eliminas toda solución lógica a un problema, lo ilógico, aunque imposible, es invariablemente lo cierto"_ entonces tomando en cuenta eso diría yo que estoy atrapado en el amuleto, buen lugar donde me aprisiono aquel cabrón cuando salga vivirá el infierno en carne propia….que digo si él es más malvado que yo, bueno me daré de santos si salgo de aquí algún día -.

-Oigan ustedes me están aburriendo demasiado, que tratan de hacer…..esperen están tramando encerrarme aquí verdad….por eso no quieren salir a crear caos conmigo, eso ha de ser, ustedes son unos malditos tramposos y mentirosos pero les atrape la mentira, dejarme encerrado aquí mientras que haya afuera hay un mundo lleno al cual le puedo causar dolor y miseria – dije – James, no sé de qué estás hablando, solo estamos viendo si es buena idea salir a hacer caos hoy…..digo no hay nadie a quien torturar a estas horas – decía mintiendo Marceline – Sí James, todos ya han de estar dormidos – dijo Finn – Jajajajaja, como si les creyera eso miren – dije mientras me asomaba por la ventana y señalaba a todos los monstruos que se encontraban fuera – Bueno hay algunos afuera pero son pocos – decía Marcy – Oh vamos no sean así cuando les he pedido algo como esto, verdad que nunca vamos háganlo por mí, su querido amigo – decía – James, otro día hoy estoy realmente agotada – decía Marceline – Pero si tú fuiste quien fue a buscarnos diciendo que estabas aburrida – Sí pero…. – Ahora resulta Marceline que ya estas cansada, vaya vampiro que eres le decía – Marceline, Finn y el Sr. Abadeer no sabían ni que decir – James – decía el Sr Abadeer acercándose a mí – Mira muchacho ya sé que tienes demasiada energía para crear caos y todo eso, me recuerdas a mí a tu edad pero créeme crear caos por tu cuenta no es divertido – se acercaba el Sr. Abadeer cada vez más a mi cuello rodeándome con su brazo, me percate de esto y rápidamente mande a volar al Sr. Abadeer – Jajajaja, eres un novato Hunson, esa técnica yo la creé y no la podrás aplicar en mi contra, sacarme platica respecto a una simples como esta para mantenerme distraído y poder quitarme el amuleto, yo creo que no, realmente es una lástima que ustedes no me quieran ayudar, que no se quieran divertir conmigo pero pues haya ustedes son una bola de aguafiestas – James no….. – No nada Marcy, yo me puedo divertir por mi cuenta, sin ustedes, no los necesito – mientras uso unos poderes que creo yo provenían del amuleto y mando a volar a todos – Aquí se quedan, haya afuera hay un mundo que destruir, en el cual crear caos y no me quedare sentado ni con los brazos cruzados mientras esa oportunidad se me escapa de entre las manos, buena suerte tratando de detenerme pero para hacerlo tendrán que salir primero de esta prisión – decía mientras estaba recargado en la cornisa, di un salto cayendo en el suelo de pie, Finn, Marceline y el Sr. Abadeer a duras penas lograron incorporarse para verme irme de ese lugar – Oh vaya que estúpido de mi parte ponerle las cosas tan fáciles a aquellos de arriba – decía mientras volvía y con los mismo poderes otorgados por el amuleto dejaba cautivos a aquellos 3 en la casa del Sr. Abadeer – ¡Buena suerte ilusos! ¡Haber cómo se salen de esta! – gritaba mientras se alejaba del lugar – Nocheosfera eres toda mía, jajajajaja – mientras se alejaba cantando – **_Haya en la fuente había un chorrito se hacía grandote se hacía chiquito _**– se fue cantando para causar todo el caos que para él fuese posible – Vaya, algo me dice que esto se pondrá sumamente interesante lamentablemente no estaré presente…cuando salga Hyde me las vas a pagar, solo espero que aquellos no sean tan estúpidos como para creer que aquel idiota soy yo…bueno lo mejor que me queda hacer ahora es buscar una forma de salir de aquí o en su defecto esperar a que me saquen de esta maldita prisión ya ni el internado semi-militar al que me metí, aunque pensándolo bien esto está mejor, menos estúpidos pendejos a los que tenga que soportar…que bueno que me salí de aquella prisión – decía mientras estaba recostado dentro de lo que yo suponía y había deducido era el amuleto, sin embargo no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de que estaba pasando fuera de este, solo presentía que mi parte lunática estaba controlando muy bien el amuleto y podría crear un caos que nunca nadie había visto antes…..bueno siempre y cuando no esté actuando como un niño como suele actuar todo estará bien, ese amuleto más mi parte lunática son mala combinación pero todavía me quedaba la duda si alguien podría detenerlo y si se darían cuenta donde me encontraba yo, si él puede controlar el amuleto entonces también podría hacerlo yo o solamente él por ser caótico el muy bastardo, bueno eso sería un problema para aquellos 3 y no para mí, en mi situación actual no tendría más que esperar a que lo detuvieran si es que ellos podrían hacerlo y si no podían pues que "Glob se apiade de su alma…o la mía".

* * *

He aquí el capitulo, esto constara de 3 partes, si se dan cuenta en este capitulo me imagine como sería si alguien con un alter ego como Hyde tomara posesion del amuleto ese, sin nada mas que decirles me despido y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.

Recomienden, pasen la voz, critiquen, dejen reviews, lo que gusten, hagan valer su voz


	14. Capítulo 13 - Poseído por el Amuleto

_"Estar aburrido es fatal y letal" __**The Sr N**_

Segunda parte de esto que yo diria es una trilogía, que pasara ahora que el amuleto esta en el poder de H

* * *

Capítulo 13 Poseído por el Amuleto

Finn, Marceline y el Sr. Abadeer se quedaron encerrados en la casa mientras, en cierta forma decirlo, mi parte lunática estaba dirigiéndose a esa ciudad que hay en la Nocheosfera para destruir, matar y causar caos al mismo tiempo que yo estaba encerrado en el amuleto esperando un milagro o que alguien me dejara salir de ahí de cierta forma solo había un resultado posible para aquella situación, caos y destrucción sin parar, a menos que alguien me detuviera, bueno a él todo podría estar acabado sin embargo lo único que nos estaba ayudando era el hecho de que ese lugar ya estaba acostumbrado al caos, no tanto a ese grado de caos pero sin embargo a un buen grado de caos con el cual aquel lunático muy prontamente se aburriría y buscaría otra cosa que hacer.

-Demonios, nos dejó encerrados – dijo Marceline mientras intentaba salir pero no podía – ¿No hay alguna salida de emergencia o algo por el estilo? – preguntaba Finn – Pues ahora que lo dices Finn, eso no sería una mala idea pero pues no se me ocurrió antes que algo así pasaría, digo cuales son las probabilidades de que llegara alguien, me quitara mi collar y pudiera controlar su poder sin perder la razón - ¿Sin perder la razón? – dijeron en modo de sarcasmo Finn y Marceline – Si, su amigo James ya había perdido la cordura hace tiempo y por eso puede controlar mi amuleto a su conveniencia…..pero hay algo más que no cuadra…..tal vez el amuleto ha sacado esa parte oculta de él que suprime – Bueno, ahora que haremos, estamos encerrados aquí y no hay quien nos saque – decía Finn – Pues a mí no me preocupa lo que haga James – Tienes razón papá se encuentra en la Nocheosfera el lugar más caótico que pueda existir…..ya debe de estar acostumbrado a lidiar con este tipo de caos a menos que crea otro tipo de caos – Bueno primero lo primero…hay que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí – decía Finn, en otro lugar de la Nocheosfera me encontraba pensando en que hacer – Veamos, poderes ilimitados, ímpetu al 100, traje limpio, ideas comprobadas….veamos qué podemos hacer….que madres es eso…no puede ser ¿un río de gente? – en efecto estaba frente a lo que parecí un río pero parecía más como si fuera una fila, llena de demonios del mismo maldito color, si no fuese por su tono de voz, diría que son la misma persona – Oiga discúlpeme pero que chingados está haciendo aquí – pregunte – Estamos haciendo fila para ver al vocero – ¿El vocero? – Sí, el vocero, quien nos pone en contacto con Hunson Abadeer – Vaya es decir que quieren hablar con Hunson Abadeer, bueno muchachote me voy no tengo nada que hacer aquí – me retiraba pero ese demonio se dio cuenta del traje que estaba usando – Hey y ese traje de donde lo sacaste – De por ahí – el demonio empezó a hablar y yo ni le tome importancia – Vaya, quien viera esto diría que lo sacaron de la película Yellow Submarine de The Beatles – estaba pensando – Esto está igual de loco que la película mira hasta hay como un elefante que se le ven todos los intestinos, vaya este sí que es un lugar de locos, ¡Me encanta! – seguía pensando hasta que reaccione y empecé a escuchar lo que el demonio decía – Perdone pero no le entendí eso ultimo – Le decía que ese traje se parece al de Hunson Abadeer – Aaaaaaaaaaaaa, sí de cierta forma lo pedí prestado - ¿Has visto a Hunson Abadeer? – Sí, a menos que te refieras a otro Abadeer entonces pues no se ni de quien habla a ver descríbamelo para ver si concordamos en la misma versión de ese tal Abadeer – Pues según lo que me han dicho el Sr. Abadeer usa un traje casi similar al tuyo, un collar como el que tú tienes y tiene una enorme cabeza de demonio que te succiona el alma – Aaaaaaaaa entonces hablamos del mismo Hunson Abadeer – mientras seguía hablando con el demonio.

-Debemos de encontrar una forma de salir de aquí – decía Finn – Pues búsquenlo ustedes, yo me estoy agusto así, por fin puedo descansar y terminar este sándwich, Marcy me iré a mi habitación, luego me dicen que paso – el Sr. Abadeer se retiró y se dirigió a su habitación con el sándwich en la mano – Marceline, ya lo tengo - ¿Ya tienes qué? – Como podemos salir de aquí, que te parece si agarras tu bajo/hacha y abres un portal a otro lugar dentro de aquí la Nocheosfera o podemos irnos de aquí, ir a mi casa y desde haya abrimos otro portal de vuelta acá pero sin meternos aquí – Mmmmmm vaya que buena idea, veamos si James fue demasiado inteligente como para evitar que abriera un portal – acto seguido Marceline agarro su bajo/hacha y pudo abrir un portal - ¿Y a donde nos llevara esto Marcy? – preguntaba Finn – Fuera de aquí, que es lo importante – en otra parte me encontraba yo todavía hablando con el demonio – Oye, y que te parece si te dijera que puedes ir y ver al Sr. Abadeer sin tener que esperar - ¿Y cómo lo harías? – Simple, solo haría esto – y me empecé a convertir en la forma pura de demonio o que se yo, con una cabeza gigante verde, unos dientes afilados, muchos tentáculos, en mi opinión me convertí como Finn o Marceline cuando usaron el amuleto – ¿Cómo lo haces? – me pregunto, mientras los demás demonios que seguían haciendo fila se percataron de mi transformación y no mostraron más que asombro – Así le dije mostrando el amuleto y utilizando su poder para evaporizar al sujeto – Oooo que bien se sintió eso veamos, quien sigue vamos no sean tímidos – les decía a los demás, mientras que sostenía en mi mano el amuleto – Wow y este temblor – decía estando encerrado en el amuleto – Espérate, se ve una luz haya, que será…algo ha de estar haciendo Hyde en estos precisos momento – me acerque a la luz y vi todo lo que Hyde estaba haciendo.

Mi parte lunática se encontraba usando el amuleto para evaporizar todos los demonios que se encontraban ahí – Pero que vista tengo…dan ganas de salir de esta prisión pero no hay forma – mientras seguía en el amuleto, vi como evaporizaban a todos los demonios que hacían fila, ya no habían más que menos de la mitad – Esto se está volviendo aburrido, tendré que buscar que más hacer – decía mientras me alejaba de ahí – Oh pero mira la ciudad, bueno creo que aquí si me podre divertir – se puso a quemar toda la ciudad, destruyendo cosas, un sinfín de cosas – Jajajajaja, esto es divertido – se aproximó a un grupo que se encontraban ahí tirados y parecían ser unos niños, volviendo a la forma normal – Oigan muchachos, ¿Qué hacen? – Nada, solo estamos aburridos, no tenemos que hacer – No tienen que hacer, que les parece un truco de magia - ¿Truco de magia? – Sí, miren destruiré ese edificio de ahí sin mirar – Já, eso es imposible, no lo harás – dijo uno de ellos - ¿Apostamos? – replique – Si lo haces, te daremos lo que tú quieras – Me parece bien y si no lo logro – Nos das el amuleto que tienes colgando – Muy bien me parece buen trato…..aléjense un poco esto se va a poner feo – mi yo que se encontraba metida en el amuleto solo podía ver aquel espectáculo – Vaya, tal parece que aquella oscuridad era porque este maldito estúpido de Hyde tenía el medallón escondido…..pero mira que cosas pasan, pobres ilusos…..necesito palomitas – decía mientras veía todo – Listos niños, aquí va mi truco – con el poder del amuleto y sin mirar a ver el edificio, este empezó a destruirse y una parte empezó a flotar – Imposible – gritaban los niños – Jajá que les dije niños, les gane….ups se me fue la concentración, jajajajajaja – y se veía como esa parte del edificio cayó encima de aquel grupo – Jajaja, qué más puedo hacer aquí…..¿espera podre congelar el lugar? Este lugar está muy caluroso creo que necesita algo para refrescarse – usando los poderes del amuleto congelo todo lo que podía, todos los habitantes de la Nocheosfera se estaban muriendo del frío, se estaban congelando – Uy, debí de haber traído mi abrigo, creo que se me fue la mano con el frío…pero eso se puede arreglar – volvió a usar el amuleto y ahora hiso el lugar 100 veces más caliente, aquellos que se congelaron empezaron a derretirse rápidamente mientras que el resto o se derretían o se morían de deshidratación, si es que eso podía ser posible – ¡Bah! Esto no es un reto, esto ya no es tan divertido como parecía…que puedo hacer, ya los congele, derretí….ya se un diluvio, eso es un diluvio – e hice que en la Nocheosfera lloviera a cantaros – Vaya esto me recuerda a mi hogar….aquellos tiempos sino fuese por Harry – decía en voz baja – Órale cabrón te estoy escuchando – decía dentro del amuleto -.

Mientras Marceline y Finn habían llegado a la casa del árbol, ya que el portal que Marceline abrió los mandó haya – La casa del árbol, ahora si Marcy abre otro portal a otro lugar de la Nocheosfera mientras yo voy por unas cosas – Finn se retiró a su cuarto para buscar su mochila de aventurero y su espada de sangre de demonio - ¿Listo Finn? – pregunto Marceline – Vámonos, no vaya ser demasiado tarde – se arrojaron al nuevo portal esperando llegar a la Nocheosfera – Vaya que viaje – decía Finn al llegar – Finn, ¿para que traes tu espada? Piensas matar a James – pregunto – No, Marcy, acuérdate la última vez que paso algo como esto, al cortarte con la espada te pudimos liberar aunque sea por un momento – Entonces…..piensas cortar a James para que regrese en sí, buena idea pero….qué tal si en vez de liberarlo….pues…lo matas, ya vez que dijo mi papá que controla el amuleto a conciencia – No había pensado en eso pero creo que es un riesgo que debemos tomar, a menos que lo puedas noquear con una canción de cuna o algo por el estilo – No lo creo Finn, James tiene demasiada energía como para que una canción de cuna nos ayude….espera mira – señalando el lugar donde había creado todo el caos – De este lado está congelado y de este otro está hirviendo – decía Finn – Mira a destruido varios de los edificios…..vaya este James sí que sabe lo que hace – agrego Marceline – Marcy, crees que puedas destruir el campo de fuerza desde aquí afuera usando tu bajo – Finn, si no pudimos salir estando dentro porque crees que sería fácil destruirlo por fuera – No lo sé, solo supuse que podría ser de ayuda, aparte tenemos que liberar a tu padre, será de ayuda para quitarle el amuleto – Vamos a intentarlo pero te digo será en vano, James no es tan estúpido como creemos – se dirigieron al lugar donde estaban anteriormente, a la casa del Sr. Abadeer que estaba todavía rodeado por un campo de fuerza – Muy bien Finn, aquí voy – ataco con su bajo/hacha pero nada sirvió – Ven ataquemos los 2 al mismo tiempo a ver si así – y siguieron atacando y cortando el campo pero no había resultado alguno – El amuleto me pide que vaya a un lugar…pero para qué – decía mientras me dirigía a aquel lugar – Hyde, me escuchas, hey tu idiota el que está usando el amuleto – gritaba desde dentro del amuleto – Este hijo de toda me las pagara no sé como pero estoy seguro que me las pagara…solo espero que Finn o Marceline no vengan matándome-.

-Pero miren quien decidió unirse a mi fiesta – decía mientras llegaba a donde el amuleto me había dirigido – ¿Qué? Piensan unirse a esta fiesta, miren esta aburrido esta cosa pero sé que con ustedes esto se prendera, literalmente se prendera – mientras el gorro de Finn y el bajo de Marceline se empezaban a incendiar – Jajajajaja – me reía – James, tranquilízate hombre, no eres tu es el amuleto quien habla – decía Finn mientras se quitaba su gorro para apagarlo y Marceline hacía lo mismo con su bajo/hacha – No, no, no, no, no, no mi querido Finn no es el amuleto soy yo y por favor no me llamen James, llámenme mejor H, si H servirá - ¿H? – dijeron ambos – Sí, H si tienen un problema con eso pues acostúmbrense porque este H está aquí para quedarse y ni ustedes ni nadie me podrá detener, escucharon – decía mientras vi que Marceline ya no se encontraba junto con Finn – Vamos Finn, haz lo que tenías planeado hacer, no lo detendré por mucho más tiempo – decía Marceline mientras me aplicaba una llave la cual me dejaba inmóvil, tratando de liberarme de esa llave pero Finn no hiso ataque alguno – Finn, no tardes no lo podre detener mucho tiempo – Marceline…..en esta forma no podre atacarlo, tenía que estar como tu papá la vez que lo deje salir no me acordaba de ese pequeño detalle – ¡Finn eres un estúpido! – gritaba Marceline – Y hasta ahorita se da cuenta la señorita pero bueno, ya me harte de esto, si me disculpa – le dije a Marceline rompiendo la llave que me aplicaba y mandándola a volar para que cayera a lado de Finn – Mucho mejor, mira me has mejorado el cuello Marceline, jajajaja – decía mientras me tronaba el cuello – No me han decepcionado para nada, sabía que ustedes traerían la verdadera fiesta junto con ustedes…pero tengo que admitir que se tardaron – dije mientras me acercaba a ellos para abrazarlos – Oigan les gusta mi traje, es genial, distintivo, solo hace falta que sea un Westwood, jajajajaja – James te encuentras bien – preguntaba Finn – Muchacho ya te dije mi nombre no es James, ese es un estúpido nombre, mi nombre es H, solo dime H, entendido – le decía medio gritando a Finn, Marceline trataba de acercarse más a mí para arrebatarme el collar – Jajajajaja, mujer esto es predecible, realmente crees que esto sería fácil, por favor estoy un paso delante de ustedes, tal vez dos – decía mientras tomaba el amuleto y lo metía en la camisa – Espérate estúpido, estoy viendo que estás haciendo, no lo hagas, ¡HYDE! – empecé a gritar – Escucharon eso – pregunto Finn – ¿Qué cosa? – dijimos Marceline y yo – Alguien que empezó a gritar que estaba viendo esto o algo así – Finn estás loco – le dije - ¿En serio? – dijo con obvio sarcasmo – Bueno no más que yo pero si algo, en fin Marceline, que guapa te ves hoy, por qué tan arreglada, así luces apetitosa y jugosa – decía haciendo a un lado a Finn y fijándome en Marceline al igual que lamiéndose sus labios – Si le haces algo te juro que te despellejare y te convertiré en zapatos – gritaba dentro del amuleto, pero yo sabía que era en vano – James, aléjate de mí – Ya te dije que no soy James, soy H pero por ti podría ser quien tu quisieras nena – le dije mientras me acercaba más a ella, Marceline solo reacciono en lo que podía haciendo un movimiento muy usado por todas las mujeres – Zaz – se escuchó – Y eso por qué fue – decía mientras me tocaba el cachete – Te dije que te alejaras – Jajajajajaja, que bueno que esta vez no fui yo el lastimado – decía – Te estoy escuchando estúpido – Vaya por fin H me escucha, por qué la demora…..a si el caos, jajajaja por el caos te has tardado, jajajajaja H estás perdiendo tu toque – Luego ajustare cuentas contigo – en eso H tapo el amuleto y ya no dejo escuchar lo que pasaba - ¿En qué estábamos? A si la cachetada que me diste, me gusta una chica salvaje como tú, te gusta jugar a los leones, tengo una idea por qué no jugamos a los leones – decía mientras me iba acercando a ella – Sabes lo que hacen los leones Marcy – Aléjate James de ella, no te queremos lastimar – decía Finn - ¿Lastimarme? Tú a mí por favor, te vencería con una mano atada en la espalda….o mejor dicho con una sola mano – y H se quitó el brazo completo – Mira toma, un obsequio jajajajaja – decía H – Finn, no tenemos alternativa, es demasiado loco para sí mismo y los demás, tendremos problemas si no lo detenemos ya – decía Marceline tomando su hacha/bajo en forma de ataque – No quería llegar a estas alturas, no quería hacer esto pero no hay alternativa – seguía diciendo Finn, sacando su espada de sangre de demonio – Vaya una espada y un hacha pero están realmente seguros que eso funcionara conmigo, son unas armas estúpidas y lentas al mismo tiempo – Lo siento James, pero eres demasiado peligroso para ti y los demás – Jajajajajajajaja, demasiado peligroso para mí y los demás, que pamplinas dicen pero creo que será mejor de esta manera, solo queda por decir algo de suma importancia que empiece el juego – decía H mientras se tronaba los dedos – Esto si se pondrá divertido – seguía diciendo mientras formaba una sonrisa siniestra.

Finn y Marceline comenzaron a atacarme a lo que yo solamente me defendía, no atacaba solo me defendía, así fue durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que decidí unirme a la fiesta y utilizar el amuleto a mi favor, arrojaba rayos de energía, de hielo, de fuego bueno usaba el amuleto pero no completamente – Marcy, creo que debemos separarnos y atacar cada quien por su lado, si seguimos atacándolo ambos directamente nos cansaremos rápidamente – Muy bien Finn, tu ve por la izquierda y yo atacare por la derecha – ambos atacaban, Finn con la espada y Marceline con su hacha, se dirigieron a atacarme pero solo se escuchó el choque de ambas armas, el choque de metal - ¿Pero cómo? – se preguntaron ambos – Jajajajaja, esto es realmente divertido, vamos chicos, sigan así me divierto mucho – decía H – Marcy, James no ha hecho más que ataques defensivos, no ofensivos, como si nos estuviera observando a ver que hacemos – El mismo presentimiento he tenido yo dese el inicio, hay que volver a armar la estrategia de ataque – ambos bajaron sus armas y empezaron a verme, yo ni los atacaba solo esbozaba una sombría sonrisa – Vamos, los estoy esperando, sigan con sus ataques pero serán inútiles no me podrán vencer – decía con esa sonrisa maligna en el rostro – James, amigo tranquilízate, piensa en lo que estás haciendo – decía Finn – No soy James, mi nombre no es James, es H, me escuchaste es H – gritaba – Marcy – decía Finn en modo de susurro – Ya creo tener una forma de vencerlo en su propio terreno – Explícate – Usaremos su furia en su contra, ve como pierde el control cuando le llamamos James – Eso puede funcionar o empeorar la situación pero hagámoslo, a estas alturas estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que haga falta – ambos ya tenían su plan y se dirigían hacia H, H todavía seguía esbozando esa sonrisa de un lunático – Vaya Hyde, creo que tendrás problemas, si no controlas tu temperamento vas a perder – le decía mientras me encontraba en el amuleto – Tu cállate, esta no es tu pelea, si me hubieras hecho caso desde el principio ahora no estaríamos en esta situación – me decía – Oh, ya me estas contestando, jajajajaja, bueno no digas que no te advertí H, no vengas llorando a casa porque un par de seres insignificantes te derrotaron - H no articulo ni una palabra más y se dispuso a esperar el ataque de Finn y Marceline – Venga pues, hagan lo peor que puedan hacer, aquí los espero…..esperen lo quieren más fácil, si se los daré más fácil…tienen 3 oportunidades de hacerme daño, solo 3 no me defenderé, no me moveré así de fácil será que les parece – decía H mientras empezaba a carcajearse pero ni Finn ni Marceline atacaban – Que esperan una invitación…o lo quieren más fácil aun, bueno que les parece esto – decía mientras cerraba los ojos y extendía los brazos - ¿Qué les parece? Más fácil que antes, vamos los esperare aquí….hagan lo que quieran – decía mientras tenía la sonrisa – Vamos que esperan…háganlo…quiero que lo hagan….vamos… ¿qué? No piensan hacerlo, sí que me decepcionan – James, crees que haremos lo que tú nos digas que hagamos – decía Marceline flotando encima de H – Jajajajaja, sí que eres un tonto James, nunca haremos lo que tú quieras si es que eso quieres, no nos puedes controlar – decía Finn – No….me….digan… ¡JAMES! – gritaba de lo enojado quitando la sonrisa que esbozaba – Mi nombres es H, no James, sino H, dejen de llamarme James - ¿Pero por qué James? Si James es tu nombre – decía Marceline mientras seguía flotando encima de H – Oye James, tranquilízate no es para que te pongas en este plan, ahora resulta que no te gusta tu nombre y te lo cambiaste por otro – Ya les dije que me llamo ¡H! – gritaba desesperado, en el amuleto me encontraba sintiendo un gran terremoto – Pero y esto – me preguntaba – No puedo ver lo que está pasando pero no debe de ser bueno – decía - ¿Qué estarán haciendo aquellos? Espero que no hagan nada de lo que se puedan arrepentir después, vamos H déjame ver por favor, no vayas a cometer una estupidez – decía tratando de ver lo que pasaba fuera del amuleto - Espérate…no será que…..están tratando de que H pierda el control de sí mismo, eso puede funcionar…..o les saldría el tiro por la culata, vamos James, hay que buscar una forma de salir de aquí, debe de haber una forma de aprovechar lo que está pasando afuera, debo usarlo a mi favor – me decía mientras estaba encerrado.

-Pobre James, tal parece que se le volvió a olvidar quien es – decía Marceline jocosa – Quién diría que James no tolera su nombre…..pobrecito de él – decía Finn – Mi nombre…no es James…..mi nombre es H – decía mientras tenía unos ataques de furia – Debo controlarme, no debo dejar que esto me afecte – pensaba H – Jajá míralo Finn, según James, él es poderoso e indestructible pero no es capaz de comportarse – seguía diciendo Marceline flotando sobre mí – No me llamo James – decía H mientras trataba de atrapar a Marceline – Uy, ya casi me atrapas James, pero si eres igual de malo como para controlarte, no me sorprende que no me hayas atrapado – Con que estas tenemos, jajá, creo que no debí subestimarlos pero eso es lo mejor…¿no? El que llegaran hasta este punto, es otro tipo de diversión, jajajajaja esto es prometedor – decía mientras empezaba a esbozar una sonrisa más siniestra que antes – Finn, crees que ya lo tenemos – preguntaba Marceline – No lo sé, creo que ya se recobró pero necesitamos seguir molestándolo, eso ha de funcionar – decían – Mira al ser todo poderoso, James, jajá si no fuese por el amuleto, no haría esto – seguía diciendo Marceline, Marceline era más provocativa que Finn – El amuleto no tiene nada que ver en esto, este soy el verdadero yo y el amuleto solo me libero de esa maldita prisión que llamo mente…..o era moral, no importa, todo llegara a su fin, el suyo y el mío – gritaba desesperado H – Vaya, estas llegando a tu limite H, no puedo creer que estas 2 personas puedan triunfar donde yo he fallado – decía mofándome - ¡CALLATE! Aun no me han derrotado – gritaba y sostenía el amuleto con su mano - ¿A quién le habla James Marceline? – Ni idea Finn – Cállate, cállate, cállate todavía no estoy derrotado, tengo un as bajo la manga – gritaba al aire – Oye pero si estamos aquí, no estamos haya donde tu miras – decía Finn – Finn, lo tengo este es un lado oscuro de James, un alter ego, la maldad reprimida de James - ¿Estas segura? – Sí, porque crees que está gritando al aire, creo que está comunicándose con la parte de James que conocemos, la que no haría esto – Tenemos que ayudarlo a salir de ahí – Sí Finn pero como si seguimos como vamos tal vez James regrese o esta versión se hará mas poderosa – decía Marceline, mientras veían a H sujetar su cabeza, retorciéndose, dando vueltas en círculos y gritando – Cállate, te crees mejor que yo, no eres capaz de enfrentarme tienes que mandar a estos 2, pero no te preocupes no he mostrado de lo que soy capaz – Sí tu ándale, yo te advertí el por qué no salías, mírate, nos han separado, estas tu solo y no eres ni la mitad del monstruo que eras, no me encuentro yo, ni Sherlock, ni James, ni Doctor, estas tu solo en esa mente, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando eso ocurre pero tú nunca piensas H – Pero yo soy H, el ser más poderoso que pueda existir y ni tú, ni tus personalidades ni nadie en este maldito mundo podrá derrotarme – seguía gritando – H, lamento decirte esto pero creo que estas siendo controlado por el amuleto – No, él no me controla, yo lo controlo a él – seguía gritando – Marcy, James está perdiendo el control, crees que pueda explotar – Lo dudo, ni que fuera una bomba…..bueno si es una bomba del tiempo pero no creo que explote o si lo hace, desataría más caos – Se supone que esto no debería de pasar – gritaba H – Pobre H, mira lo que te está pasando, bueno haya tú, si me disculpas tengo que ir a buscar a los demás, si no se encuentran junto contigo eso significa que están perdidos en alguna parte del amuleto – No me dejes aquí, dame una explicación, no te vayas – gritaba esa parte lunática de mí que estaba fuera de control – Finn, creo que es hora, hay que aprovechar ahora que esta desprevenido y le quitamos el amuleto -.

Ambos se dirigieron en un ataque feroz para quitarme el amuleto pero para su mala fortuna, H se percató de esto y tomo medidas preventivas – Buen intento muchachos, buen intento pero creo que los subestime ahora yo a ustedes – decía mientras se incorporaba de su ataque de locura anterior – Es hora de que la verdadera fiesta comience – decía y empezaba a reírse como un psicópata y convertirse en la forma demonio con la cual Finn y Marceline ya habían batallado antes – Hay que subir el grado de dificultad a este juego ¿no creen? – Marcy, ahora si se nos armó en grande esta vez – decía Finn al verme convertido completamente – Que dicen, comenzamos el juego ya – Jajajaja, James, crees que nos vas a venir asustando con eso, si ni siquiera eres capaz de controlarte – Tienes toda la razón Marceline, pero ahora ustedes son quienes están en peligro, fue una buena jugada el hacerme perder el control pero basta de juegos infantiles, eso ya no les servirá más – acto seguido, con los tentáculos H tomo a Finn y a Marceline, mandándolos a volar y azotándolos por todas partes, Finn no tardo en perder las energías pero Marceline logró escapar – Finn, te encuentras bien – preguntaba – Sí, no me tomes importancia, encárgate de James – Vaya, vaya ahora seremos solo 2, haz tu mejor esfuerzo Marcy – decía mofándome de ella, Marceline atacaba y atacaba mientras que H solo se defendía y Finn se encontraba tirado en el suelo casi desmayado, H no ataco, solo se defendía sin importar el qué, a Marceline le pasó desapercibido, con tanto poder que tenía H en ese momento, podía acabar con toda la vida en la Nocheosfera, pero no fue así, mientras más ataques daba Marceline más se cansaba – Ya tan rápido te cansaste – decía Marceline – Todavía no has visto lo que puedo hacer – decía Marceline obviamente cansada y exhausta – Mmmmmmmmm y yo que pensé que tu serias un reto y no eres mejor que Finn…bueno que esperaba de alguien como ustedes – decía mientras caminaba alrededor de Finn y Marceline – Realmente es una lástima, dan ganas de matarlos pero se acabaría mi diversión – seguía diciendo mientras volvía a la forma normal – Bueno, les daré un tiempo para que descansen mientras seguiré por toda Nocheosfera a ver qué más puedo hacer pero estoy empezando a aburrirme, será mejor que hagan algo rápido antes de que termine mi trabajo – decía H mientras se alejaba de con ellos – Finn, te encuentras bien – pregunto Marceline mientras se acercaba a él – Sí, solo algo exhausto pero bien – Ahora que haremos Finn, tu estas cansada y yo estoy que no me puedo levantar y al parecer James no…coff….nos está ayudando donde quiera que este…coff…. – decía Finn a duras penas – Creo que necesitaremos ayuda, no crees que será mejor ir por Jake – A lo mejor…coff…..a lo mejor-.

H se encontraba caminando por toda la Nocheosfera pero no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, realmente estaba aburrido – Ya no hay nadie, la mitad de la ciudad destruida, la gente se tiro a esconder a quien sabe dónde – H, yo te advertí que si les pasaba algo tomaría medidas – Oh cállate Harry no les paso nada, solo están noqueados o exhaustos eso es todo – Oye, como diablos le hiciste para descubrir que yo me encontraba aquí en el amuleto – Fácil, siempre lo supe Harry, desde que el amuleto me empezó a hablar sabía que tarde o temprano estarías aquí – decía mientras tomaba el amuleto y lo acercaba a su rostro – H, ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Solo divertirme un poco Harry, no te preocupes no saldrá a mayores…..aunque me siento aburrido, ya no hay nada que hacer o con quien pelear y aquellos 2 creo que ya dieron su límite – Pues no te creas, aun te pueden dar una inoportuna sorpresa pero cambiando de tema y los demás – Pues eso no lo sé, pienso que te están acompañando haya dentro, no has visto a nadie más – me preguntaba – No mi querido H, solo estoy yo y créeme he caminado un buen, aunque me falta un poco más por explorar en fin, si es pura diversión lo que tu traes y lo que tú quieres creo que….pues puedes continuar, eso le servirá a aquellos 2 de practica por si algo más se acerca, tú ya sabes quién así que no digo más…..pero antes de retirarme tienes carta libre de actuar pero si me entero que casi los matas nos acataremos a las reglas que establecimos – le conteste – Sí tu ándale tus reglas…..en fin tengo carta libre puedo hacer lo que me plazca - ¡No olvides las reglas! – le gritaba desde el amuleto – Ok, ok todo conforme a tus malditas reglas, lo que importa ahora es que ya me diste carta libre – decía sonriendo.

-Marcy….en mi mochila….tengo una manzana….tómala, te servirá más a ti que a mí, así recuperaras tus energías más rápido - ¿Y qué hay contigo Finn? – No te preocupes por mí….yo estaré bien – No Finn, aprovechare ahorita para llevarte a tu casa y te recuperes también podemos hablarle a Jake para que venga a ayudarnos – Pero Marcy… - Nada de peros, la Nocheosfera no tendrá problemas, ya casi no hay nadie – Pero qué tal si…. – Hay que aprovechar ahora – decía mientras tomaba su bajo/hacha y abría un portal a la casa de Finn – Vamos Finn, deja te ayudo a levantarte – Gracias Marcy – Oh ya veo, se marchan sin despedirse….que desconsiderado de su parte - ¡James! – dijeron ambos sorprendidos – Y denle con su James, mi nombres es H, H lo entienden, no es tan difícil de memorizar en fin un portal para salir de aquí, como fregados no se me ocurrió – decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza – Bueno, creo que haya si habrá diversión de sobra – decía esbozando una sonrisa leve – No, no te podemos permitir salir de aquí….. – Y quién me detendrá ¿Tú? No lo creo…espera veo que recuperaste algo de fuerzas pero eso no será suficiente, será una pele Finn no se encuentra muy bien que digamos – Finn, corre, lo detendré lo más que pueda – Y que pasara contigo – No te preocupes, yo me encargo de él, tengo tiempo sin pelear bien – decía Marceline mientras cubría a Finn para escapar a su casa – Muy bien Marceline, solo ten cuidado – Finn se marchó por el portal pero este no se cerró – Vaya Marcy, tienes pensado irte y dejarme aquí….muy desconsiderado de tu parte pero podemos arreglar esto en un lugar nuevo, en un lugar seguro…...en un lugar dulce – decía esbozando su sonrisa característica – Ni lo sueñes James no iras al Dulce Reino – Marcy, esa no es tu decisión es mía y no tendrás otra opción más que esa – decía mientras que Marceline estaba en una pose defensiva, no se percató que un tentáculo se acercaba por detrás - ¡¿PERO QUÉ?! – gritaba – Marcy, debes de aprender a mirar a tu alrededor, ver tu entorno y usarlo a tu favor…creo que eso lo aprenderás por las malas, bueno nos vamos – avente a Marceline al portal y segundos después me fui yo – Vaya como si viajara en el tiempo – decía, Marceline cayó en la casa de Finn y vio como este se encontraba en el sillón todavía lastimado – Marcy ¿Qué haces aquí? – James escapo y se dirige al Dulce Reino – Finn aun adolorido brinco del susto – Debemos detenerlo antes….de que sea demasiado tarde – decía mientras se dirigía cojeando a la puerta – Finn, no estás en condiciones, deja llamo a Jake y a Bonny para advertirles, creo que necesitaremos toda la ayuda que sea posible – Marceline llamo a Jake y a la Dulce Princesa advirtiéndole del peligro pero no diciéndole quién era – Listo ahora falta saber dónde dio a parar James, esperemos que no quede cerca del reino – decía Marcy mientras buscaba algo para poder reponer sus fuerzas y ayudar a Finn a recuperarse ya que lo necesitarían a él y a todo el que pueda ayudar.

-Por fin veo el Dulce Reino con mis propios ojos…mira lo hermoso que es, pero le falta algo….¿pero qué será?...o ya veo le falta caos y destrucción pero eso tiene solución, jajajajajajajaja – decía mientras miraba siniestramente el Dulce Reino – Esto será mi hogar dulce hogar – decía mientras me dirigía al Dulce Reino – Creo que no debí de darle pase libre a este lunático/psicópata, presiento que va a cometer una estupidez o me meterá en problemas – decía mientras me encontraba en el amuleto – **_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London Bridge is falling down my dear Harry _**– cantaba mientras se dirigía al Dulce Reino.

* * *

Y llegamos al fin del capitulo pero no de la historia, perdonen si me demoro en escribir el siguiente capitulo, gajes escolares y quiero cerrar el capitulo con algo de broche de oro.

Recomienden, dejen reviews, criticas, comentarios, analisis, vamos como siempre digo haz valer tu voz (a menos que estes en una escuela semi o militarizada, ahi si te tienes que aguantar)


	15. Capítulo 14 - Trayendo Caos

Bueno amigos, lamento la demora, digamos que fui hospitalizado por una sobredosis y me lavaron el estomago, piensan que me quise suicidar y en cierta forma tienen razón no, pero pues no ocurrio eso, aqui la culminacion de la historia del amuleto, espero que sea de su agrado.

"Lo peor que una persona pueda hacer es escuchar a los demas antes que a su corazón" _**The Sr N **_(Lamentablemente yo no hago eso)

* * *

Capítulo 14 Trayendo caos al Dulce Reino

**_London Bridge is falling down_**

**_Falling down _**

**_Falling down_**

**_London Bridge is falling down _**

**_My dear Harry, _**

**_There's nothing you can do to stop the fall_**

**_Stop the fall_**

**_Stop the fall_**

**_There's nothing you can do to stop the fall_**

**_Mi lovely Harry_**

Se iba cantando alegremente H dirigiéndose al Dulce Reino, yo me encontraba en el amuleto explorando las dimensiones de este, Finn y Marceline le hablaron a Jake y a la Dulce Princesa para avisarles el problema que hubo y lo que podía pasar si no hacían algo al respecto.

-_Ring…..ring – _sonaba el teléfono en casa de Arcoíris – _Ring…..ring – _seguía sonando el teléfono – Jake, el teléfono – decía Arcoíris bostezando – 5 minutos más mamá – Jake, el teléfono – seguía diciendo Arcoíris – Bueno, creo que tendré que contestar yo – Arcoíris se levantó y fue a contestar el teléfono - ¿Bueno? – decía medio dormida – Arcoíris, donde esta Jake – preguntaba Marceline – Marceline, no sabes qué hora es, es muy temprano – bostezaba – Arcoíris, no es momento de simpleces, tenemos un grave problema – Tan grave que no puede esperar hasta mañana – Arcoíris, dile a Jake que venga a la casa del árbol, Finn está herido y necesitaremos su ayuda, el Dulce Reino está en peligro – decía Marcy, Arcoíris soltó el teléfono quedando impresionada por lo que dijo Marceline – Arcoíris, si me escuchaste…..¿hola? – se escuchaba a Marceline decir – Sí, perdón ahorita lo despierto para que vaya enseguida, ya le dijiste a la Dulce Princesa – En eso estoy, solo te quería llamar a ti primero para que Jake venga a ayudarnos – Muy bien Marceline, gracias, ahorita te lo mando – ambas colgaron el teléfono, Marceline se dispuso a llamar a la Dulce Princesa mientras que Arcoíris intento despertar a Jake - ¿Quién era? – decía Jake aun con los ojos cerrados – Era Marceline, llamo porque necesitan tu ayuda, Finn está herido y no dijo la razón además dijo que el Dulce Reino está en peligro - ¡¿Qué?! – decía Jake mientras brincaba de la cama – Finn está herido y el Dulce Reino está en peligro – Cariño, lo siento pero me tengo que ir, espero que no sea grave – Esta bien, lo entiendo…pero antes de irte, toma esta bolsa tal vez te sirva para sanar las heridas de Finn – Gracias cariño – Jake le dio un beso a Arcoíris y se fue como de rayo a la casa del árbol.

-_Ring…ring…..ring – _sonaba el teléfono en otra parte – Bonny, maldita sea contesta de una maldita vez – maldecía Marceline – Finn te encuentras bien – decía Marceline ya que vio a Finn inmóvil sin decir nada - ¡¿Finn?! – Tranquila Marcy, estoy bien, solo quería descansar un rato – Bueno, Jake ya viene en camino – Le avisaste a la DP – Le estoy llamando pero no contesta…..espera ya contesto - ¿Bueno? – decía la Dulce Princesa soñolienta – Bonny - ¿Marceline? No sabes qué horas son estas, solo llamas para molestar verdad – No Bonny, Finn está herido, gravemente herido – ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó la Dulce Princesa con los ojos bien abiertos y olvidando las ganas de dormir que tenía – Sí, ya llame a Jake y viene en camino pero no es por eso por lo que llamó, hay un peligro que se dirige al Dulce Reino, no hay tiempo de explicaciones, evacua a todos y toma las medidas necesarias para detenerlo hasta que lleguemos – Pero Marceline… - decía la Dulce Princesa inquietada – No hay tiempo de explicaciones, haz lo que te dije – Muy bien, aquí les espero – ambas colgaron y la Dulce Princesa le hablo a Mentita - ¡Mentita! – gritaba la Dulce Princesa – Mentita en su bata y con una vela en la mano llega a lado de la Dulce Princesa – Princesa que pasa – Haz sonar la alarma, que evacuen al Dulce Reino de inmediato, que se vayan al refugio más cercano – De inmediato princesa pero se puede saber la razón – preguntaba Mentita – Marceline acaba de llamar dice que Finn está herido y que hay un peligro dirigiéndose para acá – Muy bien, hare sonar la alarma pero que hará usted princesa – Reuniré a todos los guardias posibles para que protejan el Dulce Reino y estaré dirigiéndolos al frente – Muy bien princesa – ambos se dirigieron, Mentita hiso sonar la alarma y todos los habitantes del Dulce Reino se dirigieron al refugio más cercano, unos refugios que se encontraban bajo tierra, mientras el Dulce Reino pudiera sucumbir y ser destruido por completo, todos los habitantes que llegaran a los refugios se podrían salvar ya que estaban a unos 50 metros de profundidad, la Dulce Princesa se puso una armadura de color rosa con casco y todo y sostenía una espada del mismo color.

En la caza del árbol, Marceline recuperaba energías y cuidaba a Finn mientras que Jake llegaba – Como se tarda este maldito perro, que tanto estará haciendo, acaso Arcoíris no le dijo que era urgente – pegaba el grito Marceline – Tranquilízate Marcy, no ha de tardar – decía mientras iba cerrando los ojos poco a poco – Finn, despierta, no cierres los ojos por favor – Tranquila, no me pasara nada, ya te dije solo quiero descansar, estoy bien, solo estoy cansado – en eso Jake llega destruyendo la puerta de la prisa que tenía – Marcy, donde esta Finn – decía Jake mientras intentaba recuperar el aire – Aquí está, acostado en el sofá – Jake, hermano llegaste – Finn, como te encuentras – preguntaba preocupado – Bien, algo cansado – Espera….creo tener la solución para eso – se puso a buscar en la bolsa que le dio Arcoíris – Ja, esto es lo que necesito – le dio a tomar una bebida que en unos instantes hiso que Finn recuperara toda – Vaya Jake, eso fue rápido ¿Qué era? – pregunto Marceline – Es una combinación entre unas manzanas que ayudan a cicatrizar tus heridas y recuperar algo de energía y lágrimas de ciclope, las hiso la Dulce Princesa experimentando – Y sí que funcionan – agrego Finn – Miren, ya estoy de maravilla, muy bien en que estábamos – decía – Mmmmmm, nada mal, tengo que admitir, nada mal y tienes más – pregunto Marceline – Traigo como 4 botellas y 4 manzanas de las que te había mencionado anteriormente – Muy bien, tráelas las necesitaremos – dijo Finn mientras iba por su espada y mochila al igual que Marceline que fue por su bajo/hacha – Esperen y James – pregunto el perro – De eso se trata, James está en peligro y tenemos que detenerlo - ¿Está en peligro y lo tenemos que detener? Marcy, por favor explicate – Vámonos al Dulce Reino, está en peligro en el camino te contamos – decía Finn mientras les indicaba la salida a ambos.

-Jake – empezaba a decir Finn en el lomo de este y Marceline detrás de ellos para ahorrar energía y comenzaba a contar todo lo ocurrido esa misma noche pero unas horas antes – Marceline vino a invitarnos a James y a mí a la Nocheosfera porque se encontraba aburrida – Y déjame adivino ustedes fueron sin importar lo que paso la última vez ¿verdad? – Pues sí, no … - seguía diciendo Finn hasta que fue interrumpido por Marceline – Déjate de rodeos Finn y vamos directo al grano, no tenemos tiempo que perder en explicaciones, James tomo el amuleto de mi papá, pero el amuleto no lo controlo como a nosotros sino que él controla al amuleto creando un gran caos en la Nocheosfera y combatiendo con nosotros casi al borde de matarnos – Por eso Finn se encontraba así, pero como salió de allí – Abrí un portal para que Finn escapara ya que se encontraba demasiado herido pero me tomo por sorpresa y escapo – Pero como sabes que el Dulce Reino está en peligro – Porque él se lo dijo a Marceline – decía Finn – Ahora apúrate que tenemos que idear un plan de ataque contra James y tratar de quitarle el amuleto para que regrese a la normalidad, Hunson cree que el amuleto dejo libre un alter ego o algo por el estilo y que él no es James sino otra persona que se hace llamar H, ahora hermano acelera el paso no vaya ser que James se encuentra haya, deja le hablo a la DP – y en ese momento Finn saco de su mochila un comunicador – Princesa, tiene noticias – Ninguna Finn, tenemos todo el reino rodeado de guardias, prepare algunas armas y todos los habitantes se fueron a los refugios, pero me tienen que decir de quien nos estamos defendiendo – preguntaba la princesa – Princesa, no es tiempo de explicaciones en este momento, en cuanto lleguemos ahí le contaremos todo hasta entonces, manténganos informados de todo – decía Finn como si fuera un general de guerra – Oigan, y por qué no le dicen a la princesa lo que me contaron – Porque no nos creería – dijeron ambos - ¿Seguros? – Sí, si le decimos a Bonny que James es el que puede ocasionar el peligro en el reino, no nos creería – Acelera el paso Jake, espero no lleguemos tarde – decía Finn mientras fijaba su vista en el Dulce Reino.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya con que este es el Dulce Reino y mira, me tienen un comité de bienvenida, que lindos no se hubieran tomado la molestia…..espera esa de la armadura no será…si lo es, hey Harry mira quien esta haya – decía H mientras estaba a una distancia prudente del reino y alzaba el amuleto - ¿Qué quieres? Que mire a la Dulce Princesa usando una armadura protegiendo su reino, si ya la vi, se ve bien….espera Bonny usando una armadura, H creo que alguien ya se te adelanto – Sí pero no creo que les hayan dicho que yo soy el que traerá caos a este reino – Recuerda las reglas H, si matas a alguien o alguien sale terriblemente lastimado, será tu fin y el mío – Si no te preocupes de todas formas no fuiste tú quien me dijo que esto les puede servir como practica por si alguien más poderoso viene y ataca o algo así, ellos ya sabrían que hacer – Lo sé, lo sé, pero siento que hay alguien observándonos, creo que alguien está viendo todo lo que estamos haciendo, no lo sientes tú también – No pues sí, ya que lo mencionas si pero no le tomes importancia han de ser cosas de nuestra imaginación, si me disculpas tengo que crear un caos en ese reino – Muy bien H, pero por lo que más quieras apégate al plan, no hagas estupideces y lo más importante – Que cosa – No me vuelvas a insultar a Inglaterra como lo hiciste antes – Pero si Harry, solo era una canción – Me vale madres, la vuelves a cantar y te encierro un mes en la mente – Muy bien, padre, hare lo que me pidas, tranquilízate, no pierdas la cabeza…..….jajajajaja…..no pierdas la cabeza, entendiste – me quede callado – Vaya que humor, cásate, bueno en fin, el Dulce Reino no le demos oportunidad a estos dientes de seguir tan blancos – decía mientras masticaba tan fuerte que casi era posible que se los rompiera en el instante pero no fue así, sus dientes seguían como si nada.

Finn, Jake y Marceline se apresuraron a llegar al Dulce Reino, cuando ellos llegaron notaron que todo el reino estaba solo y había muchos guardias en la entrada y la Dulce Princesa dirigiéndolos en su armadura – Princesa, no ha pasado nada – Aun no Finn, todo está normal, tome las medidas adecuadas y todo el reino esta desolado – Vaya Bonny no sabía que tenías un gusto a estas cosas – decía mientras admiraba la armadura – Chicos, ya en serio que pasa, quién va atacar al Dulce Reino – Es James princesa, James - ¿James? Pero….¿cómo? – Bonny, James está usando el amuleto de mi padre - ¡¿El amuleto de tu padre?! Pero si me contaron…. – Lo sabemos, pero esta vez James está controlando el amuleto y lo sabe usar - ¿Lo invitaste a la Nocheosfera, no es cierto? – Sí Bonny, invite a Finn y James pero no tenía previsto que algo así pasara – Muy bien, entiendo todo eso pero…como escapo James de la Nocheosfera – Marcy abrió un portal hacia acá porque Finn estaba gravemente herido de su batalla con James – comentaba Jake - Ya veo, muy bien y que es lo que haremos – Pues….Finn, hermano que vamos hacer – DP, tú y tus guardias protejan el Dulce Reino mientras que Jake, Marceline y yo intentaremos quitarle el amuleto a James y tratar de recuperar a nuestro amigo – Me parece buena idea, ahora nos falta esperar a James – decía la Dulce Princesa – Princesa mire haya a la distancia – decía Mentita – Sí, ya lo veo parece ser que James ya viene para acá – pasándole los binoculares a todos para que vean – Esperen….James se ve diferente – decía Marceline – No notas algo diferente en él – le pregunto a Finn – Es verdad, tiene algo diferente – Mira, ya no está usando el traje, no será que… - Eso lo explicaría pero y que tal si es una trampa - ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? – preguntaba la Dulce Princesa – Bonny cuando te pones el amuleto sueles usar un traje….pero mira a James, viene en su ropa normal, creen que – Solo nos queda esperar Marcy, hay que esperar a que se acerque más, mientras vamos a interponernos en su camino, no vaya ser una trampa – decía Finn.

-Que buena idea se me ocurrió – pensaba H – Así creerán que yo no estoy usando el amuleto y cuando menos se lo esperen, jajajajajaja no me he divertido desde aquella vez en 1885 o era 1886…..ya no me acuerdo, en fin pobre doctor – James – llegaban gritando Finn, Jake y Marceline – It's show time – pensó – Oigan que paso, hace unos minutos estábamos en la Nocheosfera y ahora estamos aquí – preguntaba – James, te encuentras bien – pregunto Marceline – Sí, por qué la pregunta aunque mejor dicho sería por qué tienen esas armas apuntando hacia mí – James muéstranos el amuleto – decía Finn - ¿Amuleto? ¿Cuál amuleto? – El que le quitaste a mi papá – Marcy, no recuerdo ningún amuleto de hecho no recuerdo absolutamente nada, ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué nos encontramos cerca del Dulce Reino? – decía posando su mirada - Y qué pedo con aquellos guardias – Me despertaron por nada, hicieron que la Dulce Princesa hiciera todo eso por nada – decía Jake acercándose a mí – James se encuentra bien – Claro chicos, estoy bien, que tanto dijeron de mí Jake – le pregunte – Jake, aléjate de James – decía Marceline – Hermano por favor haznos caso – Estos 2 dijeron que tenías el amuleto de Hunson y que lo estabas dominando a la perfección - ¿En serio? ¿Pos que tanto habremos hecho haya abajo? – decía mientras me recargaba del hombro de Jake – Seguro que te encuentras bien – pregunto Finn – Y dale con la misma, ya te dije que sí, no lo ven – Ok, te creeremos si nos muestras el amuleto - ¿El amuleto, Marceline? – decía algo nervioso – Sí, el amuleto, si te encuentras bien entonces tú ya no estas usando el amuleto – Tienes miedo James – dijo Finn – Jake, aléjate de James en este preciso momento – Jake se fue alejando lentamente para reunirse a lado de Finn y Marceline – Vamos James te esperamos, muéstranos el amuleto – decía Marceline – Muy bien, muy bien, quieren ver que no traigo puesto el amuleto confírmenlo por ustedes mismos – dijo mientras se quitaba mi camisa y solo se veía mi camisa de resaque – Contentos, no sé por qué tanto pedo solo para esto – les decía – Teníamos que confirmar que no traes el amuleto – decía Finn – Muy bien, ya está todo arreglado, iré a decirle a la Dulce Princesa que todo fue una falsa alarma y me iré a dormir luego – Jake, espera – decía Marceline mientras detenía a Jake – Ahora qué, prueba de sangre, el alcoholímetro…..el antidoping – No es así de fácil James, donde está el amuleto – No lo sé Marcy, de por sí no sé qué está pasando – Busca en tus bolsillos o donde lo hayas guardado, hasta que no me lo devuelvas no te creeré – Bien, bien está bien deja lo busco – H se puso a buscar en todos los bolsillos haciendo creer que se lo había quitado – A ver….esto no es….menos esto…esto no se ni qué demonios hace aquí…..esto, hay wey esto es personal…esto ni sé que es – Vamos James, que es para hoy – Tranquilízate Marcy ya casi saco todo de los bolsillos – mientras que Finn, Jake y Marceline no se daban cuenta H creo una imitación del amuleto – Es este – pregunto – Sí es este, vaya James creo que ya estás bien, dámelo para regresárselo a mi papá – acto seguido se lo dio y nos dirigimos al Dulce Reino – Oigan, todavía me queda una duda pero creo que mejor nos vamos a descansar – todos estábamos a punto de llegar al Dulce Reino y la Dulce Princesa se unió a nosotros – Finn, Jake, Marceline, ya está todo bien – pregunto – Sí, parece ser que James ya está a la perfección – decía Finn, la Dulce Princesa se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo – Que bien que ya eres tu James – Eso creo princesa – decía mientras esbozaba su sonrisa siniestra H, nos dirigíamos todos al Dulce Reino – Lo que debo decir princesa es sí que hace lucir esa armadura, no pensaba que tenía una – Después de que pasan cosas como esta, creo que era necesario tener una – todos nos reímos y llegamos a la entrada del Dulce Reino pero los guardias aún seguían custodiando el reino y los habitantes seguían en los refugios – Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, le devolveré esto a mi padre y después me iré a mi casa, vaya noche que… - decía mientras inspeccionaba el amuleto – Espera, este no es el amuleto - ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron Finn, Jake y la Dulce Princesa – No es este el amuleto, James donde está el verdadero amuleto – pero no obtuvieron respuesta alguna de H – James – dijeron el par de hermanos alejándose de mí – James eres tú – preguntaba algo preocupada la Dulce Princesa – Sí princesa, el mismo de siempre – seguía diciendo con la misma sonrisa de siempre acercándome a la Dulce Princesa – James, retrocede hasta que no nos digas que paso con el amuleto no te acercaras más – decía Finn interponiéndose entre la Dulce Princesa y H amenazándolo con su espada – Ya veo, amenazas con espadas pero no tienes por qué no le hare nada a la princesa – James, dame el amuleto…espera lo estas usando, lo sigues usando, lo tienes en el cuello – decía Marceline – Vaya, no te tardaste tanto como creí, bueno fue una buena estrategia, amigos deben aprender a no fiarse por las apariencias, jajajajajaja – y se seguía riendo – Me pondré más cómodo – e hiso aparecer el traje – Mejor ahora que vamos hacer – James, por favor devuelve el amuleto, este no eres tú, es el amuleto – decía la Dulce Princesa – Princesa, primero no es el amuleto el que está haciendo esto sino yo y segundo que es lo más importante yo soy H, no James sino H jajajajajajaja, bueno esto sí que es un buen comité de bienvenida un reino completamente entero para mí para poder destruir y como si fuera poco un grupo que trataran de evitar una tragedia o algo por el estilo – DP vaya por un escudo o algo y dígale a los guardias que estén preparados – la Dulce Princesa se fue a dar órdenes a sus guardias – Vaya tal parece ser que ahora hay más gente en la ecuación mejor – Finn, no te parece que James actúa algo… -decía Jake – Infantil – dijo Marceline – Sí – Pues sí, como que el amuleto revela su lado infantil junto con su deseo oculto o su lado oculto - ¿Ya terminaron de parlotear? – decía mientras estaba detrás de ellos – Oigan, me largue de haya porque era aburrido y creo que pasara lo mismo aquí, vamos quiero divertirme – decía en un tono infantil – James, por favor no te queremos hacer daño – decía Jake – Lo sé pero lo malo es que….yo si les quiero hacer daño – mientras se dirigió a un ataque directo contra Jake para ser detenido por Marceline – James ya basta, detente – decía Finn – Hey, saben que ustedes son más que yo y como los números nunca mienten deberían de vencerme fácilmente….se me ocurre una idea criminal, que les parece esto si ustedes me detienen o hacen que me divierta les daré sin objetar el amuleto pero si no lo logran pues digamos que tomare medidas drásticas respecto a esto – decía mientras aparecía del lado izquierdo donde ellos se encontraban usando unas gafas - ¿Qué les parece? ¿Tenemos un trato? – y se quitaba las gafas – Basta de platica, tenemos que hacer algo respecto a James – decía Marceline – Finn, Jake vengan tengo una idea – Un teamback, muy bien hagan su plan, yo estaré aquí quieto sin escuchar su plan – y H se puso a silbar – Marcy ¿Cuál es el plan? – La verdad no tengo ninguno, pensé que ustedes tendrían uno – Que les parece si lo rodeamos y cada uno lo ataca al mismo tiempo – decía Jake - ¿Crees que funcione? – pregunto Finn – Finn, no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que hacer algo para detener a James antes de que salga lastimado él o alguien más – decía Marcy, los tres me rodearon y cada uno se dirigió a un ataque directo hacia mí – Ups, cerca…..casi….ya merito…..nop ese sí que está muy lejos – decía H esquivando los ataques y riéndose – Vaya que lentos son, mira estoy aquí….wups, estoy acá….ahora más acá – Es difícil golpear a James si se mueve tanto – decía Jake secándose el sudor – Tengo una idea, rodeémoslo y cuando de la señal lo atacamos – decía Marceline, todos rodearon a H en forma de un triángulo y Marceline grito, Jake, Finn y Marceline atacaron a H pero solo se escucharon el golpe de metal y se vio como Jake salía despedido – Jajajajajajajajajaja, eso sí fue cómico, comedia clásica – seguía diciendo mientras Finn y Marceline fueron a ver como se encontraba Jake – Jake hermano estas bien – preguntaba Finn – Sí, solo que me tomaron por sorpresa – Oigan, estén abusados todavía no se termina el problema, James esta…. - ¿A dónde fue? – se preguntaron los hermanos.

La Dulce Princesa puso alrededor de todo su reino a guardias con espada, sobre los muros puso varios arqueros, hasta consiguió un par de catapultas por si hacía falta, se encontraba esperando noticias de Finn, Jake o Marceline o a lo mejor esperando a que H se apareciera por ahí pero no había rastro alguno – Me pregunto cómo estarán en estos precisos momentos….como podremos detener a James…..tengo una idea, Mentita – la Dulce Princesa hiso llamar a Mentita, su fiel mayordomo – Me mandó llamar princesa – Sí Mentita, ve a mi laboratorio y tráeme el frasco lila y una bolsa roja que se encuentra en el cajón de abajo del escritorio – En seguida princesa – Mentita se dirigió al laboratorio por las cosas que la Dulce Princesa le encargo – Espero que este plan funcione – se decía a si misma – James, sal de donde quiera que estés – gritaba Finn – No seas un cobarde y muéstrate – gritaba Marceline, Jake por su parte solo se sujetaba la cabeza del dolor que tenía por el choque que tuvo – Crees que se fue al Dulce Reino – preguntaba Jake que se acostó debajo de un árbol – No lo creo, lo hubiéramos visto – decía Finn - ¿Dónde estará? – se preguntaba Jake estando todavía en el árbol – No lo sé, pero este silencio solo trae problemas y no me gusta tanto silencio – decía Marceline mientras sostenía su bajo/hacha en posición de defensa volteando a ver a todos lados, Finn imitaba a Marceline – Jajajajajajaja, me buscaban – grito H mientras sujetaba por el cuello a Jake y amenazándolo con un tentáculo – No se esperaban esto verdad…por favor amigos no quiero matar a nadie….bueno aun, bajen sus armas o Jake muere – No lo hagan, no lo hará no tiene las agallas – decía Jake – Retenme y verán de lo que soy capaz – mientras ahorcaba cada vez más a Jake evitando que respirara – Marcy, no tenemos otra alternativa, baja tu hacha – ambos bajaron sus armas y H solo se reía – Muy bien, sabia decisión amigos, muy sabia ahora solo patéenlas para acá – James, creo que se te olvida algo sumamente importante – decía Jake – Primera yo no soy James, soy H y segunda qué es lo que dices que se me olvida – Que soy un perro – Y eso que, yo soy un humano al igual que Finn y Marceline es la Reina Vampiro pero no me pueden detener – Tienes razón pero yo soy un perro mágico y me puedo hacer grande o puedo hacer esto – Jake le dio una patada a H en su entrepierna – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa – gritaba al principio H – Falta, falta eso no se vale – decía como niño, en ese momento Finn y Marceline tomaron su armas mientras que Jake se ponía en medio de ellos – Jajajajajajaja, buena jugada Jake muy buena, para serte honesto no la vi venir, me quitaría el sombrero ante ti….si tuviera uno ja – tanta locura por parte de H hacia que me doliera la cabeza al mismo tiempo hacia que Finn, Jake y Marceline perdieran las esperanzas conmigo y empezaran a perder poco a poco la cabeza por no saber qué hacer - ¿Qué podemos hacer? – se preguntaba Finn – No lo sé pero debemos hacer algo en este preciso momento, tengo el presentimiento de que si James usa demasiado tiempo el amuleto podría pasar algo malo – todos se dirigieron a atacar a H pero este solo se defendía o esquivaba – Otra vez no lo harás James – decía Marceline, dejo de atacar y solo se puso en el suelo esperando a ver cómo actuar – Tranquilos….no se están divirtiendo….porque yo si – Jake, haste grande y envuélvelo, Marcy tú has exactamente lo que yo te diga – decía Finn viendo la situación e improvisando un plan - ¡¿Pero qué?! – decía H envuelto en Jake – Ahora Finn apúrate en tu plan, no soportare mucho más – H se esforzaba por no dejarle el trabajo tan fácil a Jake evitando que lo envolvieran – Marceline, levanta a Jake y a mí a una distancia prudente – Marceline tomo vuelo cargando a los 3 – Ahora suéltanos – Pero Finn – Haz lo que te dije – Muy bien – Marceline nos soltó y en pleno vuelo Finn tomo a Jake y lo uso como paracaídas – Lo siento James, pero apenas así te podremos detener – gritaba Finn - ¡Nooo! – gritaba enojado H, y se escuchó un golpe tan estruendoso que se alcanzó a escuchar hasta el Dulce Reino – Princesa, que cree que haya pasado – preguntaba Mentita – Aun no lo sé pero esperemos que esto acabe ya – decía preocupada la DP – Finn, eso fue muy arriesgado – decía Marceline volando cerca de los hermanos – Era lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento - ¿Creen que James este bien? – preguntaba Jake – Tal vez solo se encuentre inconsciente, ha sobrevivido varias cosas peores que esta, no creo que muera por una caída como esta – mientras os 3 tocaban el suelo y me rodeaban.

-¿Estará bien? – decía Jake – No lo sé pero creo que es nuestra mejor oportunidad de quitarle el amuleto – fue Marceline quien hablo mientras todos me rodeaban, Marceline lentamente se acercó a H para quitarle el amuleto sin que él se despertara – Ya casi – susurro – Ya casi – decía mientras sostenía el amuleto con la mano derecha, cuando lo iba a jalar para quitárselo del cuello H abrió los ojos y sostuvo el brazo de Marceline – Vaya golpe amigos, eso sí fue un gran golpe, muy bueno pero necesitaran algo más que esto para detenerme jajajajajaja – decía poniéndose de pie, mandando a volar a Finn y Jake y tomando a Marceline del cuello alzándola al igual que ahorcándola – Pobrecita vampirita, no tiene las agallas para hacer lo necesario jajaja – James, basta….me lastimas – Esa es la idea, aun no lo entiendes mira a Finn y a Jake, están haya recostados tal vez noqueados, estas sola – decía mientras Marceline podía ver unos ojos sin sentimiento en el rostro de H – Es hora de decir adiós a nuestros amigos en casa – decía H en el oído de Marceline obviamente invadiendo su espacio personal, H hiso aparecer varios tentáculos que atravesaron rápidamente el cuerpo de Marceline, Marceline solo podía gritar del dolor – Quien lo diría si sientes dolor…pero esto no te matara….o a la larga si – decía mientras se carcajeaba – James…..detente…no te quiero lastimar – a duras penas pronunciaba esas palabras Marceline – Mira, toda la sangre que esta brotando y aun así crees que me podrás vencer – los tentáculos atravesaron los hombros, el pecho, piernas y rodillas de Marceline – Mira, estas en mi poder ahora – pasando un tentáculo por el rostro ensangrentado de Marceline, la pobrecita escupía sangre de la boca – James…..alto…..James – No te preocupes, tu sufrimiento llegara a su fin, cierra tus ojitos y cuenta hasta 10 vamos contare junto contigo – hiso su cuenta regresiva – 3…..2…1…y – pero en ese momento algo corto el tentáculo de H – Que suerte tienes de que Finn o Jake hayan despertado y te salvaran – pero ninguno de los 2 fue, ambos seguían noqueados – Vaya princesa, sí que se tomó su tiempo para volver, le gusto el espectáculo, no imaginaba que usted viniera a salvar a Marceline – lanzando a Marceline junto con ella – B….Bonny….. – susurraba Marceline – James, ya basta mira lo que estas ocasionando – Yo lo único que veo es diversión, acaso tu no la ves – James, estas hiriendo a tus amigos - ¿Y? Ese es el plan desde el principio DP, no me digas que tu vendrás a detenerme – Lo hare si es necesario – Vaya, si es necesario, no lo harás, no tienes las agallas – paseando H alrededor de la DP – Para eso tienes a Finn y a Jake ¿verdad? Para que hagan el trabajo sucio por ti, para que peleen tus batallas porque sabes que tu sola no puedes – James…..eso no es verdad – decía la DP mirando al suelo – Por favor DP, crees tú que soy un tonto, un estúpido o igual que Finn, yo se la verdad tú le gustabas a Finn, tú lo sabías siempre lo hiciste – decía mientras seguía paseándose alrededor de DP – Bonny…..no lo escuches…solo está jugando con tus emociones – decía Marceline – Escucha a Marceline DP, estoy jugando con tus sentimientos, me gustaría herir tus sentimientos de igual forma o peor que tu lastimaste los de Finn – soltó esas palabras dándole la espalda al grupo – James…tu….lo hice…..Finn – Yo sé lo que se ha de sentir que te digan las verdades, yo sé por lo que paso Finn, que te tachen por la edad, que busquen excusas tan estúpidas como la edad, lo que le debes a tu pueblo, excusas estúpidas sin embargo te escudaste de ellas para rechazar a Finn – No es verdad yo… - O sí, tienes razón, esta aquella vez en la que tuviste la misma edad que él no es cierto….si claro, después del asunto ese con el Lich - ¡¿El Lich?! ¿Quién te dijo eso? – Tu quien crees, eres tan inteligente, tan hermosa y tan fría….eres dulce por fuera pero muy fría por dentro, se diría que eres dulcemente fría – James – Nada de James, solo existe H, James está muy muerto y enterrado muy profundo, creo que haría un bien si termino con esta situación de una vez y por todas – Bonny – decía Marceline – Mírala bien DP, mira a Marceline, porque será a la última persona que veas en esta vida – en eso H hiso que le brotaran muchos tentáculos puntiagudos – DP fue un dulce placer el conocerla pero creo que se acabó todo esto, Adiós DP o en su defecto Adieu – los tentáculos se dirigieron a la DP - ¡NO! – gritó Marceline mientras se interponía en el camino entre los tentáculos y la Dulce Princesa – Chica estúpida, realmente estúpida, sacrificarse por ti – Marceline impedido que las navajas de H atravesaran a la DP – ¡H! – grite dentro del amuleto - Ya basta, ya basta de todo esto, acabas de romper las reglas mataste a…. – Cállate Harry, mira sigue respirando, no es tan fácil matar a un vampiro – me decía – Se acabó H, es todo vuelves a… - ¿Quién me dio pase libre de hacer todo lo que quisiera? – H pero claramente te dije….digo esto no era parte del trato – Lamentablemente Harry ella fue un daño colateral pero no te preocupes aún no está muerta, bueno técnicamente siempre estuvo muerta pero eso no importa – Lo siento…de hecho no lo siento vas directo al juicio – Muy bien, pero creo que tendré que romper unas cuantas reglas más de todas formas quien fue la persona que me autorizo hacer todo esto – Fui yo….pero – No Harry, tanto tu como yo somos responsables de lo que está pasando pero a diferencia tuya, yo no tengo una conciencia que salvar jajajaja, ya no más – James esto ha sido suficiente, ya basta de todo esto – Bonny…bonny – decía Marceline mientras – Marceline estas….. – Vaya como predije no mate a ninguna de las 2 pero eso está a punto de ser corregido – H iba a hacer otro ataque pero algo inesperado ocurrió – Aaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿Cómo? – Finn se levantó y antes de que H atacara le atravesó con la espada el corazón – Maldito mocoso – DP, Marcy se encuentran bien – preguntaba Jake – Sí, solo tráeme esa bolsa – señalándole una bolsa que estaba detrás de ella – Tenga princesa – Gracias Jake ahora ve a ayudar a tu hermano - ¿Cómo es posible? – Tu mismo lo dijiste, nunca olvides mirar tu entorno – Usas lo que te enseñe que bien pero no creas que por disque atravesarme el corazón esto se acabó, si la verdadera fiesta apenas comienza – ¿Cómo es posible? – dijeron el par de hermanos – Mejor pregúntate como sería imposible hacer esto – vieron como H se quitaba la espada del cuerpo y se la arrojaba a Finn – Me han dicho anteriormente que yo no tengo corazón y mira tienen razón, jajajajajajajaja – Finn y Jake se quedaron asombrados ante lo que vieron, peleando instantáneamente contra H, no una batalla sangrienta ya que H se quería divertir un poco más, jugo con los sentimientos de la DP, acabo con Marceline ahora solo quedaban los hermanos – Pobre Finn, todavía luchando las batallas de su querida DP pero luchas en vano muchacho – Yo no lucho por ella, yo lucho contra la maldad, yo solo peleo por lo que considero bueno y no tolero a alguien como tú – Mmmmmmm eso es interesante – decía H mientras esquivaba los ataques de los hermanos – Y tu querida novia PF no es malvada – No, ella es apasionada – No es lo que me han dicho de los seres de fuego, que son malos, la primera vez que la viste casi destruye un reino - ¿Quién te lo dijo? – Pobrecito chico, creo que esta platica estará mejor entre tú y yo que tal si mando a volar a tu perro – esquivo los ataques de Jake, lo tomo por el cuello, le dio un cabezazo y lo dejo inconsciente – Muy bien ahora si podemos hablar con libertad – arrojando a Jake a lado de la DP y Marceline – Casi destruye un reino, no se pueden ni tocar ni besar porque algo catastrófico pasaría o saldrías quemado – James….. – Te estas preguntando como sé todo esto, fácil leo tu mente o mejor dicho veo la tristeza que no muestras, yo he estado en ese lugar, no puedes darle un beso apropiado a tu chica o apasionado porque wups adiós Ooo – No es verdad – Finn, tu sabes que no miento, tu sabes que lo que digo es verdad vamos acéptalo, eres un perdedor como todos los chicos buenos, sabes lo que le pasa a los chicos buenos mi querido Finn, mueren siendo jóvenes, jajaja mueren – mientras H flotaba alrededor de Fin – Basta ya – decía Finn mientras en un acto de furia tiraba golpes a lo tonto contra H – Mira, la furia, la ira, esta es tu mejor herramienta, tu mejor arma, vamos acéptala y veras que con esto todo te saldrá bien, no hay lugar en esta vida para chicos buenos como tú – la DP y Marceline solo veían aquella escena – Acepta la maldad, acepta la locura y veras un camino nuevo ante ti, todos te aman porque los salvas, porque eres el héroe pero si no lo fueses, si solo fueses un chico común y corriente nadie te quisiera absolutamente nadie – decía gritando y carcajeándose H - ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! – Ya casi está al borde de la locura – pensó H

– Bonny – No hables Marceline, estas muy herida no debes de gastar tus energías – Bonny….yo – Marceline lentamente se iba poniendo más pálida de lo que ya estaba, cerrando los ojos lentamente y sin poder decir una palabra más, quedándose sin energía – No Marceline, no puedes tú no puedes – gritaba la DP – Espera la bolsa – de su bolsa saco lo que tenía dentro – Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para esto – saco un líquido rojo y espeso y lo vertió en la boca de Marceline – Vamos haz efecto, por favor, eres una vampira después de todo, esto te debería de ayudar – seguía diciendo en murmullo y llorando sobre el cuerpo inerte de Marceline – No, tú no puedes, Glob todavía no…. – en eso los brazos de Marceline se empezaron a mover, sus heridas se recuperaron rápidamente y recupero el color natural de ella – Bonny…estas…¿estas llorando? – Marceline estas….. – Que pensaste que iba a morir, con quien crees que hablas vamos sécate ya esas lagrimas quien diría que llorarías por mi muerte – Tonta – dijo la DP dándole un abrazo mientras que la Dulce Princesa se secaba las lágrimas en el hombro de Marceline, ambas solo se sonrojaron por la situación en la que estaban – Bueno, basta de perder el tiempo, abra tiempo de sobra para cosas como esta, es hora de vencer a H – Dirás a James – No, a H, James está muerto y no podemos hacer nada para salvarlo o tal vez derrotando a H salvaremos a James pero ese ha sido nuestro problema desde el principio, nuestro error, él no nos ve como amigos sino como juguetes, unos juguetes con vida que solo sirven para entretenerlo y nosotros lo hemos visto como nuestro amigo, pero si no lo vemos así, si lo vemos como es él en realidad tendremos oportunidad de ganar – pero Marceline empezó a perder el control de sí misma – Marceline que pasa – No lo sé, ha de ser lo que me diste para recuperarme…... – decía mientras temblaba – Bonny…..que…..que fue…..lo…..lo que me diste – Traje varias cosas, un tranquilizante bebible y sintetice la sangre de James para estudiarla y pensé que podrías usarla tú así que cree más por si una situación como esta pasaba – Me diste la sangre de James, Bonny eso es buena idea pero me diste demasiada – mientras sujetaba su cabeza trataba de pronunciar sus ideas - ¿Qué te está pasando? – Demasiada sangre me hace perder el control Bonny pero creo que eso es lo que necesitamos en este momento, perder el control, pelear caos contra caos, locura contra locura solo espero poder controlarla -.

-Mírate nada más Finn, todo cansado y solo, no tienes a nadie que te ayude, nunca tuviste a un verdadero amigo todos solo te quieren por ser el héroe de Ooo pero si no lo fueras nadie te conociera – ¡Eso….no… es cierto! – Dudas, eso es malo, te has hecho la misma pregunta una y otra vez, que pasaría si tu no fueras el héroe de Ooo, hubieras tenido oportunidad con la DP, no te viera solo como su caballero con armadura plateada…..Finn, te diré un pequeño secreto, sabes que separa a una persona como tú a una persona como yo, un mal día, eso es todo lo que se necesita para que el mejor de las personas, el caballero de la armadura brillante se rebaje a mi nivel, solo un mal día – Pero y James – Oh, te interesas por James, James tuvo una mala vida, él no lo recuerda, pero yo sí, he vivido todo, cada día de su patética vida me alimentaba cada vez más y más hasta el borde de la locura pero el muy maldito pudo controlarme, ni se percató de mi presencia, todos los deseos de muerte, asesinato se posicionaron en mí, yo soy su lado oscuro, soy la locura viviente de James, a James lo detiene sus reglas y la moral que tiene pero a mí nadie me detiene y es hora mi estimado Finn de que mueras – Jajajajaja H eres como todos los villanos, usando un cliché tan viejo como la vida misma - ¿De qué hablas? – se preguntó H – Monologar, has estado hablando has estado monologando y no has visto a tu alrededor – Finn, no hay nadie que te pueda ayudar ahora ni siquiera….. ¿Cuál es la gracia? ¿De qué te ríes? – Voltea detrás de tuyo H, solo voltea – acto seguido H volteo y alcanzo a ver a Marceline parada detrás de él con la misma sonrisa de psicópata dirigiéndose en un ataque feroz contra H – Sigues con vida, bueno creo que no rompí las reglas después de todo – Marceline con la velocidad a la que iba mando volando a H demasiado lejos chocando contra unos cuantos árboles y los troncos cayendo sobre el – H aquí se acaba esto – Lista para el segundo round, esto si es divertido, hagámoslo, vamos ustedes 2 contra mí – H se levantó y comenzó la pelea entre Marceline, Finn y H que fue dura, H lanzaba rayos desde el amuleto, trataba de congelar la mente de sus adversarios, lanzaba golpes como si fuera un boxeador, arrojaba arboles e inclusive utilizaba la técnica de los tentáculos por otro lado Finn y Marceline esquivaban cada uno de los ataques de H sin embargo uno que otro ataque si le llegaba a dar, Marceline y Finn respondieron con un contra-ataque cortante, literalmente utilizaron el bajo/hacha y la espada de sangre de demonio contra H haciéndole heridas graves, haciéndolo desangrar – Ahora quien es el más poderoso H, no eres nada, solo eres un fanfarrón –decía Finn, H se encontraba de rodillas viendo al suelo – Como es posible – decía en modo de susurro – Mira H, te dije que no los podrías vencer, los subestimamos ambos creo que si están listos para todo H, que dices nos retiramos ahora que podemos, ya te has divertido bastante – Nunca, nunca me rendiré, son unos estúpidos con suerte, les concedo eso pero el show no se acaba aun Harry, ya casi amanece y eso es algo malo para Marceline sumamente malo, solo debo de aguantar un par de horas más, créeme tengo todavía varios ases bajo la manga – me decía a mí – Buen ataque, muy bien, ambos trabajando en equipo para derrotarme no es eso lindo…lamentablemente yo aborrezco lo lindo así que tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto – H utilizo un truco nuevo que estaba guardando para una ocasión como esa – Adivina adivinador quien de todos los de aquí soy yo – decía H mientras varias copias de H rodeaban a Finn y Marceline – Adivinen quien es el verdadero y no ataquen a los falsos porque si no se llevaran una grata sorpresa – se escuchaba mientras que los fantasmas de H se movían alrededor – Se las pondré más fácil – se detuvieron y empezaron a rodear a ese par – Muy bien, cuando quieran aquí los espero – decía mientras cada uno de los H ponía una cara diferente, casi similar como si fueran Boos – Finn creo que ninguno de estos es H….ey espera – gritaba ya que Finn se fue directamente contra el que él pensó era H – Ups fallaste pero mira tú premio de consolación – el fantasma de H desapareció y en su lugar apareció una bomba, explotando, a duras penas Finn logra escapar de la explosión pero eso lo dejo algo incapacitado – Mmmmmmmmmm no soportan una pequeña bomba pobre chico a ver Marceline, no me decepciones tu entonces – pero Marceline tenía sus propios problemas - ¿Marceline? – preguntaba H, Finn y Jake inconsciente y la DP viendo aquella escena sin poder hacer algo porque era verdad lo que H dijo, la Dulce Princesa no puede batallar, es inútil en una batalla pero eso no le impedía cuidar a Finn y Jake – Por favor, que no pase a mayores – murmuraba la Dulce Princesa – Marceline, que te pasa, ya te consumió la locura por completo….vaya creo que logre mi cometido – decía H – H – se alcanzaba a escuchar - H – volvió a sonar, H observo a Marceline y solo vio como ella se convertía rabiosamente en su forma murciélago, en una forma murciélago que no había visto antes, estaba con ira y hambrienta de sangre – Oh por Glob – gritó la DP – Esta es tu verdadera forma Marceline jajaja muy bien, me parece genial que te encuentres en esta forma, diría que te ves más sexy que nunca y apetitosa no olvides eso – decía H junto con sus clones o fantasmas - ¡H! – grito Marceline, después saco unos tentáculos de quien sabe dónde y ataco a todos los H que ahí se encontraban – Jajajajaja buena idea, buena idea vez, tenías razón no me encontraba ahí – se alcanzaba a escuchar - ¡H! – solo gritaba Marceline – Si buscas encuentras Marceline, aquí me encuentro vamos que piensas hacer, dímelo – pero Marceline solo gritaba H y H, era todo lo que decía – Vaya que te pasa…ya veo estás loca por mí, literalmente estás loca por mí – en ese momento Marceline tomo a H por el cuello – Wuy, tranquila chica arrugas el traje – H miro dentro de los ojos de Marceline y podía ver que no había nada – Marceline, por el aire que respiro que te paso – decía algo asombrado e intrigado H – DP, tú tienes algo que ver en esto ¿verdad? – gritó H – No sé a lo que te refieres – contesto la Dulce Princesa - ¿Qué….hay…le…..hijo….hiciste? – gritaba H siendo agitado como si fuera una botella – Solo bebió sangre, bueno bebió la sangre de James – Oooooooooooo ya veo…tuvieron que….perder la….cordura para…poder detenerme…eso me….halaga – seguía diciendo H - ¡H! – decía Marceline, Marcy tomo a H lo lanzo al aire y lo azoto con fuerza al suelo, ahora era venganza de Marceline y lo atravesó con los tentáculos que tenía, H escupía sangre por la boca y quedo completamente fatigado, sin energías – No creí que fuera capaz de hacer eso – dijo la DP, Finn y Jake lentamente recuperaban la conciencia y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver al Marceline perdiendo el control casi matando a H – Princesa ¿Qué pasó? – pregunto Jake – Marceline bebió la sangre de James y ahora perdió el control - ¿Pero por qué? – pregunto Finn – Casi moría, estaba muy herida así que le di algo de sangre que sintetice y pues ahí está el resultado – el par de hermanos se acercaba para hablar con Marceline pero fueron detenidos por la DP – No lo hagan, Marceline esta cegada por la furia, no se acerquen ni un paso más o les puede ir mal -¡H! – seguía gritoneando Marceline – Mmmm….demonios…coff….cofff….creo…..creo que es hora de subir la temperatura – decía a duras penas H, pero Finn agarro su espada y la lanzo directamente a la cabeza de H atravesándola por completo, diría que le rebano la cabeza pero solo la atravesó, H cayo súbitamente al suelo – Lo siento era la…. – Lo sabemos Finn, lo sabemos – decía la DP tratando de consolar a Finn, Marceline seguía en esa forma que derroto a H viendo el cuerpo inerte, ahí en el suelo yacía H con la espada cruzándole la cabeza enterrado en el suelo – Jajajajajajajajaja – se empezó a escuchar una risa maligna – Jajajajajajajaja, eso si dolió mocoso pero esto no termina aquí - ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron Finn, Jake y la Dulce Princesa – Niño, tu viste que no pudiste matarme cuando me atravesaste el corazón crees que atravesándome la cabeza puedes detenerme – el cuerpo de H se fue levantando dejando al descubierto toda la sangre que le corría de la frente, su cara ya no mostraba su característico color sino mostraba el color rojo de sangre – H, como… - dijeron los 3 – Espérenme un poco, dejen me quito esto de la cara – tomo la espada y se la fue retirando lentamente, pegando gritos de dolor y agonía pero sobre todo una risa, se cortó las manos mientras se quitaba la espada pero después de unos instantes, H tenía la espada entre sus manos – Vaya chico, que buena espada tienes, mira lo que puedo hacer con ella – H se puso a jugar con la espada – Solía hacer algo como esto con una espada de esgrima pero el principio es el mismo, toma atrápala pero no te vayas a cortar – decía H mientras le arrojo la espada a Finn directo a su cabeza, Jake tumbo a Finn y lo salvo de aquel ataque, la espada de Finn se quedó clavada en el árbol n– Buen tiro, lástima que el objetivo se movió….bueno en que estábamos o sí Marceline – se volteo a ver a Marceline, teniéndola frente a frente – Nadie nunca había hecho lo que tú has hecho hasta ahora, te felicito pero veamos qué tan lejos puedes llegar ahora que estas inmersa en la locura – se jactaba H – Sniff….sniff – se alcanzó a escuchar – Me estas olfateando….cierto, estoy cubierto de sangre, eso no te hace perder aún más la cabeza – decía H mientras tenía su cabeza inclinada a la derecha con su sello característico, la sonrisa.

Marceline tomo a H de nueva cuenta para olfatearlo arrojándolo después - ¿Pero qué? – dijeron Finn, Jake, Marceline y H – Creo que esa sangre no es la que se le antoja, creo que quiere la sangre de James y no de H – dijo la DP - ¿Estas segura? – pregunto Finn – Muy segura, mira a H por ejemplo, está desangrándose, una presa fácil y apetitosa para Marceline pero no lo ataco ni nada, solo lo olfateo y lo mando a volar lo que quiere decir… - Qué en cuanto le quitemos el amulet vuelva a ser James, James estará en problemas – dijo Jake – Exacto – Esperemos que ambos se cansen antes de tiempo entonces – dijo Finn – Lo mejor es no meternos en la pela, hay que esperar a ver qué ocurre – agrego la DP, todos observaron cómo H y Marceline solo se quedaban viendo sin nada que hacer, sin un ataque que hacer, como si estuvieran evaluando la situación – H, que esperas, tienes miedo – pregunte desde el amuleto – Cállate estúpido, esta Marceline no es la Marceline que tu conociste sino que es otra, quiero ver de que es capaz – me dijo serio H – Quien diría que te gusta evaluar los riesgos de tus actos o planificar tu movida, tu nunca lo hacías, le tengo que agradecer a Marceline, jajaja – burlándome de H – Búrlate todo lo que quieras pero ambos sabemos en que terminara esto – Sí, lo sé, en nuestra muerte – No, estúpido, solo la muerte de Marceline, mira el reloj faltan un par de horas para que amanezca y adiós Marcy – en efecto solo quedaban unas cuantas horas de oscuridad pero lo que H no tomo en cuenta era que Marceline tomo mi sangre, quien sabe de lo que podía ser capaz por querer más – Bien, como quieras yo me pondré a buscar palomitas, quiero disfrutar con un bocadillo mientras veo cómo te patean el trasero.

H harto de la situación se dirigió en un ataque contra Marceline pero el resultado fue el mismo que el anterior, H saliendo volando, todo golpeado sin poder ni energía – Creo que es hora de el ultimo as bajo mi manga – H empezó a concentrarse y a convertirse en la misma forma de demonio en la que se convirtió en la Nocheosfera – Tercer y último round Marcy, aquí se definirá quien es mejor – decía H ya con sus energías al tope, empezó la lucha, locura contra locura ambos recibían daño pero el que más daño recibió fue H - ¿Qué me está pasando? – Eres un estúpido H, Marceline bebió mi sangre y que pasa cuando un vampiro bebe sangre – Se vuelve poderoso – Exacto, además ya estás en tu limite, si sigues esforzándote más, moriremos todos – Yo no puedo morir Harry, no puedo – Todos morimos y tú lo sabes pero no te detendré si quieres morir y cumplir mi último deseo adelante, aquí lo espero con ansias – la Dulce Princesa, Finn y Jake solo podían ver aquella escena sin poder actuar – Princesa – comenzó a decir Finn – Vamos al Dulce Reino, será mejor estar a una distancia prudente – Muy bien, vámonos – la DP tomo su bolsa y se subió junto con Finn al lomo de Jake, dirigiéndose al Dulce Reino.

Ya en el Dulce Reino, el trio vio como todos los guardias se encontraban dormidos, ya que no había ninguna acción, la Dulce Princesa busco por todo el lugar a Mentita - ¡Mentita! – gritaban – ¿Dónde estás? – seguían gritando todos – Que necesita princesa - ¿Qué paso aquí? – señalando a todos los guardias – Se cansaron de esperar a que pasara algo y se quedaron dormidos todos, querían guardar sus energías por si algo pasaba aquí – Ya veo - ¿Qué paso con James y Marceline? – Se encuentran haya peleando – dijo Finn mientras le daba los binoculares - ¡¿Esa es Marceline!? – Sí, la princesa le dio de beber la sangre de James y perdió la cabeza, solo quiere a James por su sangre – decía Jake - ¡Cuidado! ¡Agáchense! – gritó Mentita, todos hicieron lo que pidió y vieron como H pasaba sobre sus cabezas chocando contra una torre del castillo destruyéndola completamente - ¡H! – gritaron todos, se dirigieron donde él se encontraba solo para verlo derrotado en el suelo inconsciente – H, despierta, H – decía desde el amuleto – Harry, esto…..esto no puede pasar…..no puede estar pasando esto, como – Vamos H, creo que te hirieron tu ego pero no seas terco, tratas de hacer las cosas por tu cuenta y te olvidas de que no estas completo sin mí no eres el ser poderoso que decías que eras, es cierto que antes tú eras parte de mi imaginación pero ya nomás, mírate ahora pudiste controlar mi cuerpo, escapaste pero no estas completo – Harry…..esto no puede acabar así – Lo se H pero ya acabo, vamos regresemos a casa – H solo me escuchaba mientras caía inconsciente – Es hora de volver a tomar el poder del cuerpo – me dije, James, Finn y la DP se encontraban rodeando a H - ¿Creen que es buena idea quitarle el amuleto? – pregunto Jake - ¡No! – grito la DP – Que tal si pasa como la última vez – Oigan y Marceline – pregunto Finn, se escuchó como un revolotear de alas detrás suyo y vieron como Marceline sobrevolaba donde se encontraban, observando la situación sin hacer nada más, todos pudieron observar en sus ojos que la vieja Marceline no se encontraba más, estaba poseída por el hambre y la rabia – Amigos… - apenas alcanzaba a decir - ¡¿James?! – dijeron todos – No tengo…demasiado tiempo – a duras podía comentar – Quítenme…el amuleto – Pero si lo hacemos Marceline podrá… - No….no….no importa, creo que me lo merezco después de todo lo que le deje hacer a H - ¿Y H? – preguntó Finn – Esta inconsciente, pero no será por mucho, quítenme el amuleto ahora, volveré a ser yo y podre hacerme responsable de mis actos – Pero….James – decía la DP – No pierdan más tiempo y háganlo – Finn y Jake se acercaron a mí y me quitaron el amuleto, y vieron como volvía a la normalidad, aunque estaba cansado y debilitado, eso no evito el poder levantarme y ver a todos – Hola chicos, es bueno volver a verlos, pero me pueden decir algo – les dije algo cansado y fatigado – Lo que quieras – me dijeron – Me pueden decir qué diablos paso aquí – Olvidaste lo que paso hace un rato – dijo Jake – Creo que sí, no sé qué paso, mírenme…estoy bien acabado, cansado – decía obviamente mintiendo – Es una larga historia James – me respondió la DP - ¿Y Marceline? – pregunte – Esta haya – me señalaron el lugar donde Marceline se encontraba pero a duras penas la alcanzaba a ver porque me querían esconder de ella - ¿Por qué me esconden? – Marcy quiere tu sangre James – me dijo Finn algo apenado – Ya veo y que podemos… - en ese momento Marceline se percató de mi esencia y de mi presencia y empezó a perder el control, al darse cuenta donde me encontraba se fue directamente contra mí – Váyanse, si me quiere a mí me tendrá, no quiero que muera alguien por mi culpa – Pero….. – Pero nada, háganlo ya, Finn y Jake tomen a la Dulce Princesa, sáquenla de aquí – hicieron lo que les pedí – Harry, realmente lo harás – me preguntó H – No tengo otra alternativa, tengo que terminar lo que tu iniciaste, deshacer lo que tu hiciste, no veo otra alternativa y que mejor forma de morir que siendo devorado por un vampiro, bueno en este caso por una vampira – Pero Harry todos vamos a morir – gritaba H – Lo sé, todos vamos a morir no es eso maravilloso, no sabemos cuándo ni cómo, pero todos vamos a morir de todas formas, lo que estoy haciendo esta en mis reglas, las reglas que tú rompiste así que está bien esto, son parte de mis reglas, sacrificarse por los amigos, la vida de ellos es más importante que la mía – decía mientras sonreía – Pero….. – H no dijo nada más porque fui capturado por Marceline, desde lejos la DP, Finn y Jake veían la escena pero eran impotentes, no había nada que podían hacer - ¡James! – gritaba Marceline - ¡James! – gritaron Finn, Jake y la DP, yo solo me encontraba sonriendo a punto de ser devorado por Marceline - ¡No! – gritaron todos casi llorando, por mi parte, solo cerré mis ojos y espere a ser devorado.

Todos vieron como Marceline había acabado conmigo de cierta forma – Después de todo…..y al final – decía la DP – Lo sé, no puedo creer que… - decía Finn, todos se quedaron viendo a otro lado, no quisieron ver a Marceline por lo que había hecho pero Jake escucho algo que lo hiso voltear – Esperen un momento, vean a Marceline – decía Jake, Marceline empezó a volar como si estuviera mareada, tenía ganas de vomitar estaba volviendo en sí de cierta forma – Creen que…. – decía Jake – James tendría un plan después de todo, será posible que haya pensado en algo – se preguntaba la Dulce Princesa – Miren, Marceline esta…está vomitando – dijo asqueada la Dulce Princesa – Y ahí va James – decía Finn, Jake se apresuró a mi encuentro, a atraparme – Buena atrapada hermano, ahora sácame de aquí – decía algo inconsciente – Tranquilo James, estas a salvo – me decía mientras me cargaba y me llevaba con Finn y la Dulce Princesa - ¡James! – gritaron ambos - ¿Pero cómo? – me preguntaron – Aprendan a observar amigos, observen lo que pasa a su alrededor, no todo lo que hago es lo que parece y lo más importante no olviden mi regla primordial, yo siempre miento – les dije mostrando una botella vacía – Esa no será….. – decía la Dulce Princesa, a lo que yo solo guiñe mi ojo y sonreía – Luego hablamos, tenemos que evitar que Marceline se lleve un feo golpe – les dije mientras me incorporaba, Marceline se encontraba flotando a una gran altura para empezar a caer ya en su forma normal, había regresado a la normalidad pero estaba inconsciente, todos fuimos corriendo hacia ella - ¿Cómo la detenemos? – se preguntaba Finn – Jake, amárrate de esos 2 tubos y ustedes 2 tomen los brazos de Jake – Para que – preguntó Jake – Serás un trampolín mi amigo, un gran trampolín – hicieron lo que les pedí mientras yo me subía a una caja para agarrar viada – Bien, ténsenla lo más fuerte posible, mientras más tensa este más alto saltare y atrapare a Marceline a tiempo – les dije, todos actuamos rápidamente, yo me encontraba brincando y brincando – Ya casi, un poco más – decía – La tengo, Jake hazte un colchón o lo que sea, porque esto me va a doler – caí encima de Jake de espalda, cubriendo completamente a Marceline – Listo, sana y salva…..Jake, graci…..as – dije mientras veía a Marceline aun inconsciente y a Jake dormido – James, se encuentra bien – me preguntaron – Sí, en lo que cabe, ha de estar exhausta…. – Marceline se empezó a mover y alcance a notar que abrió los ojos tan siquiera un poquito e intento articular unas palabras pero no podía – J…Jam…..James – fue lo que creía que ella estaba diciendo lo que logro sacarme una sonrisa después de todo, en ese preciso momento empecé a sentir un calor, un calor como si el sol estuviera saliendo – En la madre, el sol – los rayos alcanzaron a Marceline y esta solo se movía del dolor pero no despertaba – Dulce Princesa deme algo para cubrir a Marceline, vamos si no lo hace será su fin – les decía preocupado pero no había nada a la mano, Jake se encontraba tirado en el suelo dormido exhausto de todo – Tengo una idea, Finn detén a Marceline un momento – Finn tomo a Marceline mientras yo me quitaba mi camisa – Ahora dámela, hay que llevarla al hospital pero de inmediato, Finn, DP adelántense ustedes y preparen todo yo me quedare atrás evitando que la luz del sol la lastime – ambos salieron corriendo mientras yo cargaba en mis brazos a Marceline y le puse mi camisa encima para protegerla del sol, pero lamentablemente se encontraba sin energías y era casi seguro que podría morir, con tan unos cuantos rayos del sol Marceline se estaba quemando viva – Vamos, Marcy, soportaste mucho debes de soportar esto también, por favor….siento lo que paso, realmente lo siento no fue mi intención, deje que H me controlara, perdí el control, deje que rompiera mis reglas, corrompió mi moral pero tú no debes de pagar por mis actos, no desistas, eres demasiado fuerte como para dejarte vencer por esto – le susurraba mientras casi lloraba, después de unos minutos corriendo me encontraba agotado y fatigado, veía borroso y cuidando a Marceline de todo, hubo momentos en los que pensé que podría desmayarme – Ahora no, tengo que llegar, tengo que lograrlo, por mi culpa esta así vamos cuerpo no me falles ahora, no le falles a ella, vamos – logre llegar al hospital del Dulce Reino – Princesa, ya llegue, Marceline está herida haga algo rápido doctora – James, déjala aquí en la camilla, vamos ellos la atenderán – decía la Dulce Princesa tocándome el hombro acto seguido la deje en la camilla y vi como las enfermeras se llevaron a Marceline de mi vista, me encontraba preocupado por la condición de Marceline, vi como la Dulce Princesa mando a Mentita para que fueran a recoger a Jake también observe como Finn se encontraba dormido en el sillón, me dirigía al sillón en la sala de espera para hacer lo mismo que Finn pero súbitamente caí desmayado, siendo visto por todas las personas que se encontraban en ese instante.

* * *

Bueno, aquí se acabo la historia detras del amuleto, al final todo se soluciono en cierta forma pero la historia no termina, veamos que ocurre con Marceline y Harry, el siguiente capitulo es algo emotivo

The Sr N les dice, nos vemos hasta la proxima amigos, cuidense y _**All You Need is Love**_(y comida no olviden eso)


	16. Capítulo 15 - En Peligro de un Coma

Me sentí muy sentimental para este capitulo por varias cosas que han pasado en estas ultimas semanas, han sido de locura, al borde de un asesinato masivo de unas 300 personas, sin más por el momento aquí les presento el capitulo

* * *

Capítulo 15 En Peligro de un Coma sin Oportunidad de Despertar

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero desperté en una habitación del hospital – Que me lleve la chingada, no me digas que otra vez – me levante para observarme al espejo y vi en mi cuerpo que tenía muchas heridas de un objeto filoso – Pos hora, que hice y o que paso – pero empecé a sentir dolores de cabeza - ¿Qué me habrá pasado? Esto de amanecer en un hospital ya se está convirtiendo en un cliché…espera, no será señal de que en realidad estoy en…. O tal vez – me puse a pensar pero solo eran conjeturas, no había ninguna prueba que respaldara mi teoría – Tranquilízate Harry, tranquilízate un momento y pensemos ¿Qué me paso? – me decía en voz alta, pero rápidamente me empecé a marear – Debo…debo recostarme… - decía – Ya casi llego – en ese momento la Dulce Princesa entro en mi habitación y alcanzo a verme - ¡James! Que haces levantado, vamos no estás en condiciones para moverte – Princesa….princesa, gracias – decía, la Dulce Princesa me ayudo a recostarme – Princesa…..que paso, por qué estoy de nueva cuenta aquí – preguntaba con los ojos cerrados, pero la Dulce Princesa no respondió nada, no sabía que decir – Princesa…..que paso – James, no te hagas esto, no te hagas esto, por favor – decía algo perturbada – Princesa, no hacerme que….no sé a qué se refiere – Esto me huele mal – pensé – Princesa…..dígame por favor que ocurrió – seguía insistiéndole – James no es como decirte esto…pero tú – la Dulce Princesa no lograba encontrar las palabras para decirme lo que había ocurrido – Aaaaaaaa, mi…mi cabeza…duele, Dulce Princesa…que paso – seguía preguntando mientras me sujetaba la cabeza por el dolor – James, tranquilo, tranquilízate – Espere, espere ya recuerdo algo….recuerdo….recuerdo una lucha entre, entre Marceline y alguien más….pero no me queda claro la segunda persona involucrada – decía mientras me sujetaba la cabeza por el dolor – James, tranquilízate, respira, es todo lo que tienes que hacer – Princesa, mi cabeza, duele demasiado, mi cabeza – decía mientras seguía encamado – Espere…Marceline, que paso con ella, recuerdo…..recuerdo estar cargando a Marceline estando ambos lastimados, gravemente heridos, dígame princesa que paso – la Dulce Princesa me veía desde la orilla de la cama mientras yo me incorporaba y trataba de ir por algo de agua – Marceline, ella…..ella esta…como te lo explico – Escúpalo de una vez princesa, vamos dígalo sin rodeos – Marceline fue gravemente herida, está hospitalizada en urgencias - ¿Pero cómo? Se supone que es una vampira debe de recuperarse rápidamente – le decía – No lo sé James, Marceline está en un estado delicado - ¿Cuántas horas llevo aquí? – Llevas unas 4 horas – Y ella – Las mismas horas que tú - ¿Qué ocurrió? – James, tú…..ella, lo siento James, no sé cómo decirte esto – Vamos princesa, no se preocupe por….. – en ese momento solté un grito de dolor y de desesperación, tirando todo lo que encontraba en mi camino – ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Mi cabeza! Duele demasiado, duele demasiado – los gritos hicieron que varias enfermeras llegaran a mi habitación – Enfermera – gritaba la doctora, viendo que la Dulce Princesa se encontraba aterrorizada por cómo me encontraba – Saque a la princesa de aquí y tráigame el tranquilizador, unos 5ml bastaran – mientras las enfermeras trataban de tranquilizarme, me sujetaban para no herir a nadie incluyéndome – James, tranquilízate, tranquilo, enfermera dese prisa – Marceline, donde se encuentra – gritaba – Qué le paso – seguía gritando – Aquí está la jeringa – la doctora me inyecto y yo caí dormido – Listo, súbanlo a su cama, quiero que este en observación constante – Sí doctora – la doctora salió de la habitación y se encontró a la Dulce Princesa – Doctora, ¿Qué le paso a James? – Dolores de cabeza, tal vez en su batalla sufrió una herida de gravedad que nosotros no vimos, le haremos unos estudios para ver que tiene, no puedo adelantarle algo más princesa, si me permite tengo que ir a ver a la paciente que está en terapia intensiva – Se refiere a Marceline – Sí, ya se encuentra bien está estable, pero en su estado puede recaer, es importante tenerla vigilada – decía mientras encaminaba a la Dulce Princesa a la salida – Yo le recomiendo que vaya a descansar, fue una larga noche la de ayer, vaya descanse como Finn y Jake – Hablando de ellos, ¿Dónde están? – Finn y Jake se encuentran bien solo sufrieron unas heridas superficiales pero se encontraban exhaustos, hace un tiempo se fueron a su casa a descansar, solo estaban agotados, igual que usted, váyase a descansar, si algo pasa la mantendremos informada de todo, confié en mí – decía la doctora mientras se despedía de la Dulce Princesa.

Me pusieron a dormir para olvidar el dolor de cabeza y no lastimar a alguien más, no sabía muy bien lo que ocurría, no sabía que me estaba pasando en ese momento, no sabía absolutamente nada solo sabía que Marceline estaba herida y todo apuntaba a que yo era el responsable de que ella se encontrara en aquella situación, yo había puesto a Marceline en aquella situación, yo fui el culpable de todo no había nadie más a quien echarle la culpa más que a mí. Me encontraba en mis sueños sin embargo solo me quedaba la pregunta de cómo había pasado todo eso, no recordaba absolutamente nada, al principio recordé todo pero los dolores de cabeza y el haberme puesto a dormir, afecto mi memoria – Bueno veamos, oscuridad, lúgubre, solitario….estoy en mi mente, que me paso – decía mientras vagaba por mi mente – Hey, donde están los demás y por qué esto esta tan…..tan espacioso – ni rastro alguno había en aquella habitación – Demonios, que paso sigo sin entender nada, como es posible que yo le haya hecho eso a Marceline, creo que debo descansar y luego ir a buscarla, claro en cuanto salga de mi mente – no dispuse más que a descansar dentro de mi mente para reponer energías y después buscar a Marceline.

La Dulce Princesa, Finn y Jake estaban en sus respectivos hogares descansando de todo lo que paso, aun no creían que yo fuese capaz de hacer todo eso y mucho menos que Marceline se hubiera puesto de ese humor, no era característico de ella, a lo que yo podía apreciar. Todo el mundo se encontraba descansando, los habitantes del Dulce Reino regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, Mentita tenía la tarea de reparar el daño hecho en la batalla, Finn oculto el amuleto hasta encontrar una forma de regresárselo al Sr. Abadeer, Jake se dispuso a descansar al igual que la Dulce Princesa, pero ninguno de los demás, solamente los involucrados sabían lo que había ocurrido, ni siquiera yo, bueno tenía algunas nociones de lo que había pasado, después de que me noquearon olvide absolutamente todo lo que ocurrió, no recordaba más que pequeños fragmentos de todo lo que paso.

Las horas pasaron o tal vez pasaron los días no estaba muy seguro, la Dulce Princesa, Finn y Jake habían recuperado las energías perdidas, no tanto como Marceline o yo, todos fueron a visitarnos a nuestros correspondientes cuartos, solo para ver cómo nos encontrábamos en esos momentos, claro que su visita fue algo corta porque Marceline y yo nos encontrábamos dormidos, la Dulce Princesa, Finn y Jake se quedaron en el cuarto de Marceline por un tiempo, más que a mí solo me fueron a ver por un par de minutos, Marceline fue quien estaba más lastimada y en peligro que yo – Dulce Princesa – decía la Doctora Helado estando en el cuarto de Marceline – Puedo hablar con usted por un minuto – ambas salieron de la habitación de terapia intensiva – Princesa, tengo noticias que darle de ambos pacientes – decía mientras que la Dulce Princesa solo escuchaba atentamente – Marceline, se encuentra en un buen estado, no se pondrá peor, pero aun así está muy exhausta, sino fuese por la rápida intervención de usted y James, tal vez Marceline hubiera muerto – decía mientras que la Dulce Princesa soltaba unas lágrimas pero no articulaba ninguna palabra – Sé que es difícil ver a sus amigos en ese estado, tiene derecho a expresar sus sentimientos, es natural, pero ya no se preocupe, Marceline se encuentra bien solo déjenla descansar y despertara cuando tenga que despertar - ¿Y James? – preguntó – Bueno princesa, le volvimos a hacer los mismo estudios de la última vez pero al parecer en estos salió peor, tiene como unos bultos en su cerebro, parecen unas manchas – decía mientras le enseñaba los análisis a la Dulce Princesa – Pero la verdad no sabemos si es bueno o malo, es lo malo de que él y Finn sean los últimos humanos en existencia, podríamos hacerle unos estudios a Finn para compararlos pero….. - ¿Pero qué? – Pero Finn y James, aunque sean humanos, son muy diferentes, la edad, complextura todo, como si James, bueno no sé cómo explicarle esto princesa, si tuviéramos a alguien de la misma edad que James podríamos hacer algo al respecto – Ya veo, pero se encuentra fuera de peligro – preguntaba la Dulce Princesa – Sí, tiene algunas cicatrices que le quedaron de la batalla, en manos, pies, cuerpo, sigue dormido y ya está estable de los dolores, al parecer su cerebro se encontraba hinchado como si fuese un mecanismo de defensa, eso provoco los dolores, pero el estudio muestra otras cosas pero está fuera de peligro, de hecho ambos están fuera de peligro, solo falta la voluntad de cada uno de ellos para despertar y seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera ocurrido – Gracias doctora, esas son muy buenas noticias – decía calmada la Dulce Princesa – Princesa, si me permite preguntar, me podría decir que fue lo que paso – la Dulce Princesa en ese momento empezó a recordar lo ocurrido pero no hablo respecto a nada, solo se quedó callada viendo al vacío – Princesa, princesa se encuentra bien – Lo siento doctora estaba pensando, digamos que James y Marceline se enfrentaron a un enemigo poderoso y por eso resultaron lastimados – Bueno eso explica todo, si me permite princesa la dejare para que vea un poco más a Marceline, las horas de visita ya casi acaban – Muy bien doctora, gracias – ambas se retiraron, la Doctora Helado paso cerca de mi habitación y no se atrevía a entrar pero lo hiso de todas formas, era su deber – Vaya, esto sí que está solo, no se parece como la habitación donde esta Marceline – decía en voz alta la doctora - ¿Pero qué? – decía yo mientras veía la imagen de la Doctora Helado en mi habitación – Hola doctora, que paso por qué me encuentro aquí – le decía mientras me paraba de la cama - ¿Doctora? Me escucha – le decía a la doctora desde la cama - ¿Dónde están los demás? – pero no había contestación alguna de la Doctora Helado, me pare de la cama y me dirigí a donde ella se encontraba – Doctora, no me escucha, le he estado preguntando….. – iba a ponerle mi mano en su hombro pero algo paso - ¡Qué demonios! – mi mano atravesó el cuerpo de la Doctora Helado – Pobre James, tan siquiera ya se encuentra bien pero no hay alguien que venga a visitarlo, todos se centran en Marceline – decía la Doctora Helado, volteé a ver la cama y en ese preciso lugar me encontraba todavía acostado – Válgame, mi cuerpo, como…hay nanita, hay mama, no me digas que ya pase a mejor vida, en la torre…..espera esto me recuerda a una película – decía mientras inspeccionaba la cama – A ver tu James levántate, despiértate no te hagas pendejo vamos – pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba – Intrigante, intrigante – seguía diciendo mientras la Doctora Helado salía de la habitación – Ya ha de haber bajado el telón para mí, ya colgué las chanclas, me cortaron la luz, estire la pata, me fui al otro mundo, se acabaron mis vidas, ya me patiate – y así seguía diciendo analogías de muerte mientras me acercaba a mi cuerpo – Ya me puse frío, tieso, bueno ya quería morir o no – seguí diciendo mientras me acercaba cada vez más a mi cuerpo – Bestia que fue eso – al acercarme a mi cuerpo sentí como una corriente eléctrica que atravesaba todo mi ser – Podría ser - y volví a sentir lo mismo – Esto es interesante, al parecer no estoy muerto sino que mi espíritu se liberó de mi cuerpo, eso tiene sentido pero por qué paso eso…bueno no importa creo que es mejor estar así y ver donde esta Marceline, la Doctora Helado dijo que Finn, Jake y la DP se encontraban con ella así que tendré que ir a cuidados intensivos – salí de la habitación volteando atrás para ver el numero – Sera que a todos los pacientes lo ponen en la misma habitación o que rollo – decía – Habitación 456, no me pueden poner en otra, con razón se me hacía familiar – me dirigí a cuidados intensivos para buscar a Marceline pero no podía evitar seguir pensando en el número de la habitación – 456 hace sonar una campana, 456 donde lo habré escuchado antes – seguía diciéndome, pasaba a través de doctores, enfermeras, pacientes y todos me presentían, presentía un frío indescriptible cosa que me hiso reír – Bueno terapia intensiva aquí estoy ahora a buscar habitación por habitación a ver en cual esta - .

Me fui buscando habitación por habitación – Quien diría que este lugar estaría tan grande, no creo que los habitantes del Dulce Reino se lastimen tanto como para tener todo esto – seguí buscando por un par de horas hasta que cayó la noche, en la habitación de Marceline – Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de irnos a dormir, ya estuvimos mucho tiempo viendo a Marceline – decía la Dulce Princesa – Tiene razón, yo le dije a Arcoíris que estaría aquí un par de horas pero tal parece que fueron más y tú que harás Finn – preguntaba Jake – Creo que me quedare un poco más, no es como si alguien me estuviera esperando en casa pero tengo algo que hacer antes de irme – decía Finn mientras miraba a Marceline – Esta bien Finn – decía la Dulce Princesa – Que descanses hermano – dijo Jake mientras se alejaban de la habitación.

En pleno pasillo me encontraba cuando vi a la Dulce Princesa y Jake salir de una de las habitaciones e instantáneamente pensé que esa era la habitación que estaba buscando, cualquiera en la situación en la que yo me encontraba hubiera tratado de hablar con ellos o hacer notar su presencia ante aquel dúo sin embargo yo no soy de esos, sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera no se darían cuenta así que solo me dirigí a la habitación pasando a través de aquellos dos – Jake, sentiste lo mismo que yo – preguntaba la Dulce Princesa – Sí, es como si alguien nos hubiera atravesado – decía Jake mientras inspeccionaba todo su cuerpo -¿Qué crees que haya sido? – dijo la DP – No lo sé, fue algo repentino – Bueno vámonos Jake – Vaya, estos dos se percataron mejor que los demás pacientes – me decía – Hey, falta Finn, se abra quedado con Marcí o donde estará – entre a la habitación de Marceline y vi a Marceline dormida y a Finn sentado en una silla a lado de ella casi dormido – Pobre chico, cuanto estará pasando, bueno cuanto estarán pasando todos con esto – decía mientras me paraba enfrente de aquel dúo dormilón, no dije absolutamente nada ni me quite de ahí por unos 5 minutos solo admiraba aquella escena – Eh, que paso, creo que me quede dormido – decía Finn - ¿James? – decía mientras volteaba a ver dónde yo estaba parado, el chico se limpió los ojos – Que raro, juraría que vi a James aquí parado mirándome – dijo en voz alta – Bueno Marcy me tengo que ir pero volveré, por favor despierta pronto para volver a salir de aventuras – decía mientras se retiraba – Mmmmmmmm interesante, Finn me vio, será el hecho de haber estado dormido – me preguntaba – El único de todos que me ha visto aunque fuese por un simple segundo – seguía pensando – En fin, ya encontré a Marceline y está dormida pero se encuentra bien eso es algo – me acercaba cada vez más a la cama para sentarme – ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Quién te habrá puesto en este estado? – me ponía a pensar y veía a Marceline como dormía y que se encontraba mejor que yo – Ni un rasguño, solo dormida, espero que no sea un coma eso sería lo peor, no saber cuándo va a despertar – me acerque demasiado a su cuerpo – Podre meterme en su mente y así descubrir que paso – acto seguido me metí dentro de la mente de Marceline.

-Con que esto se siente estar en otra mente, eso es interesante – decía mientras me encontraba en la mente de Marceline – No hay nadie en casa – decía mientras inspeccionaba todo el lugar - ¡Marcy! – empecé a gritar, pero no había respuesta alguna pura oscuridad, tras varios minutos de estar en su mente encontré una luz – Será posible que este aquí – me decía, me adentre a aquel lugar para encontrarme frente a una casa dentro de una cueva – Esta ha de ser la casa de Marceline – fui dentro de la casa para encontrarme con Marceline tocando su bajo, Marceline se encontraba tocando ese magnífico bajo que tanto me asombra, toco por varios minutos hasta que se cansó – Vaya tengo que buscar otra cosa que hacer, esto se vuelve algo aburrido – me acerque a ella para saludarla – Hola Marceline – le dije pero no obtuve respuesta alguna – Marceline me puedes ver o escuchar – le decía pero nada no había respuesta alguna – No quería llegar a esto pero ¡Marceline pienso que tu música es una basura! – grité esperando una cachetada o un golpe pero seguía en las mismas, sin respuesta – Tal parece que ella no me puede ver, ha de estar adentrada en este sueño suyo o recuerdo – me senté y evalué la situación – Pero que chingados pasa con este sillón, parece una piedra, tan incómodo – me había sentado en el sillón que Marceline tenía en su casa pero era tan incómodo que preferí quedarme acostado en el piso – Mejor esto que el sillón veamos estoy en su casa le grite y me presente frente a ella pero no había respuesta positiva alguna – decía con los ojos cerrados – Tal vez está atrapada dentro de su mente, como una forma de salvarse de sí misma, pero como podre liberarla, digo debe de haber algo que pueda hacer mientras estoy aquí, no quiero estar de mirón todo este tiempo – seguía diciendo mientras alcance a ver que Marceline se fue al baño – Creo que me tengo que dar una ducha para visitar a Finn y Jake, tal vez ellos estén igual de aburridos que yo – solo veía a Marceline flotando con su toalla en mano – Esto sería un problema si estuviera H presente – pensaba – Hablando de él, donde se encuentran todos, no había rastro de ellos en mi mente y no me están siguiendo en estos momentos, que estará pasando por qué me siento tan….tan solo – Marceline se encontraba bañando mientras yo inspeccionaba la cocina y la sala, buscando alguna pista que me fuese de utilidad acerca de que le paso a Marceline – Tal y como sospeche estando en este estado no puedo tocar nada, no puedo sostener nada pero que raro que si sentí el sillón que era muy duro – **_Tralalala_** – bajaba cantando Marceline para seguir silbando – Espera, ella tiene la misma ropa que cuando la conocí por primera vez….no será, será el día en el que yo….no lo creo…coincidencia….eso es imposible puede que sea otro día y este usando la misma ropa – me dirigí a buscar un calendario y vi la fecha – Increíble, el mismo día en el que llegue a Ooo, pero por qué me muestra esto – Marceline se encontraba ya vestida secándose el cabello enfrente de un espejo en la sala – Solo espero que Finn no se vaya con su novia para variar desde que ella y él salen he estado más aburrida que nunca – seguía secándose el cabello ahora cubriéndose la cara mientras yo seguía viendo el calendario haciendo mis conjetura – Tengo las respuestas a esto pero no las preguntas, necesito saber el por qué está pensando Marceline en esto – Marcy ya se había secado el cabello y en el espejo vio un reflejo, un ente que le estaba dando la espalda - ¡¿Quién eres tú?! – preguntó furiosa Marceline volteando a verme pero no vio absolutamente nada ni nadie, volvió a posar su mirada en el reflejo esperando que volviera a encontrarme ahí pero nada, yo asustado por el grito que dio y sin previo aviso me acerque a ella – Me viste, bueno eso es obvio no pero como, como me pudiste ver – mientras veía a Marceline – Creo que ha de haber sido mi imaginación, tonta de mí imaginando que alguien estaría en mi casa sin que yo me diera cuenta, bueno para luego es tarde si me voy ahorita podre encontrar a Finn en su casa – Marceline se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola y dejando ver una luz, pensé que podría matar a Marceline pero esta luz no era una luz solar, sino una luz clara como el de un flash de cámara, el cuarto se ilumino completamente dejándome parcialmente incapacitado por unos segundos para darme cuenta que me encontraba de nueva cuenta en la habitación del hospital y Marceline se encontraba moviéndose – James – alcanzo a decir – Espérate tantito volví y Marceline se acaba de mover y decir mi nombre, bueno eso ultimo no estoy muy seguro pero que está pasando aquí, Marceline podrá despertar, bueno creo que eso se lo tendré que dejar a Marceline, ella tendrá que encontrar la manera de salir de ahí a menos que estando en ese estado, su mente se esté reparando para poder despertar y está recordando toda su vida, pero eso tardaría un buen tiempo tiene como 1000 años esta vampira, bueno es hora de volver a mi habitación – salí de la habitación de Marceline despidiéndome de ella y viendo el número de su cuarto – CI 456 – dije – Cuidados Intensivos 456 – pensé – Por qué se repite el número 456, ese número por qué me suena 456 hay algo mal con este número….456….bueno eso lo pospondré pero tengo que investigar más a fondo ese número ahora si a mi cuerpo – me dirigí a mi cuarto, el hospital parecía estar completamente desolado.

Ya en mi cuarto me posicione cerca de mi cuerpo – Vaya, que raro, soy como un fantasma pero al parecer todavía no estoy muerto, Marceline se encuentra bien y según la doctora dijo que nadie se ha quedado aquí más tiempo a comparación de con Marceline – pensaba – Sumamente raro, que estará pasando – decía mientras me acercaba a mi cuerpo – Soy como solo pensamiento, un fantasma y puedo vagar por donde yo quiera pero para que…. – me iba a recostar – 456, Marceline, mis alteres ego que me está pasando, espera….espérate un segundo…fui porque quería investigar algo, algo sumamente importante, pero que, piensa Harry, piensa, no puedo creer que se me haya olvidado así de fácil, veamos es relacionado a Marceline y a mí, relacionado a algo que nos ocurrió para estar en esta situación y tengo la leve sospecha que están involucrados mis alteres ego pero que aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – empecé a gritar porque fui arrastrado por mi cuerpo, fui absorbido por este – Válgame, otra vez donde empecé en mi mente – me puse a investigar dentro de mi propia mente, como era posible que dentro de esta, no podía ver mis recuerdos, mi vida pasada, lo que desayune, nada solo estaba la oscuridad – Esto si es raro, es como si alguien se hubiera llevado una parte de mí, que digo una parte diría que se llevó todo de mí a excepción mía claro, bueno creo que esto se está poniendo raro, no tener a mis alteres ego aquí y tanto que me quejaba de ellos bueno uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta….que lo pierde – de repente aparecieron mis memorias, las memorias de mi vida pasada, solo esas y unas cuantas de mi llegada a Ooo – Creo que…a quien trato de engañar no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que está pasando aquí y eso que es mi mente -. Así pasaron las horas dentro de mi mente, tratando de rearmar el más grande rompecabezas que había tenido tiempo en hacer y tal vez el más grande que armare en mi vida, que es mi mente.

-Esto sí que es batalloso, este rompecabezas es….es muy raro – decía mientras me secaba el sudor de la frente – Necesitas ayuda forastero – No gracias, estoy bien así – le decía a la persona que ahí se encontraba – Espérate…..como es posible que este alguien aquí aparte de mí – pensé, voltee a ver a la persona y me lleve una sorpresa – Vaya Harold, tiempo sin vernos, como te ha tratado la muerte – me decía aquella persona sonriendo – No es posible, tu eres…tu eres – Sí Harold, soy yo – me quede perplejo ante aquella presencia – Eres… - Ya déjate de tonterías muchacho, dime que pasó, rara vez me dejas libre ya casi olvido lo que se siente el hablar con alguien – pero seguía callado ante aquella persona que se encontraba frente a mí – Mmmmmmmmmm, creíste que había muerto ¿no? Lo mejor siempre es pasar inadvertido, bueno creo que quieres reparar tu memoria que esta toda dañada, deja me quito el saco y te ayudo – me decía, puso su saco en quién sabe dónde y él empezó a armar el rompecabezas mientras que yo me quede impactado todavía – Estarás así todo este tiempo o te vas a dignar a ayudarme Harold – me decía – Lo siento…..lo siento creo que sigo en shock por verte aquí, bueno déjame darte una mano a la mano que me estás dando mientras hablamos de lo que nos ha pasado – y así ambos empezamos a armar el rompecabezas de mi mente, de mi vida, de mi memoria, por lo que a nosotros fue varias horas de arduo trabajo, casi me podría atrever a decir que fueron días, esa persona y yo terminamos de hablar y de armar mis memorias – Mira nada más Harold, que hermoso nos quedó este rompecabezas de tu vida – me decía mientras sonreía, una sonrisa de paz y tranquilidad – Lo sé, quien diría que después de 8 años – 10 años Harold, 10 años – Bueno han pasado ya 10 años y aún seguimos trabajando como siempre – Lo se Harold, extraño esto sabes, extraño todo esto sabes – Me lo imagino, pero las personas crecen y cambian, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, no somos constantes, la única constante es el tiempo – le dije mientras me sentaba – Harold – me decía – No me digas Harold, todos me dicen Harry – Pero Harold es tu nombre ¿o no? – Pues, ya no se ni quien soy – Vamos Harold, cuéntame que es lo que te pasa, de todas formas tenemos tiempo de sobra, ya vez que los demás no se encuentran – Si, lo se….espera sabes dónde se encuentran – le pregunte – No amigo mío, no lo sé, solo sé que desaparecieron de aquí y decidí salir a dar un paseo y ahí fue cuando te vi, en fin, dime que es lo que tanto te aqueja Harold, perdiste el conocimiento de quien eres, aunque hayas hecho el rompecabezas de tu mente, no sabes ni quien eres – me decía – Te haces llamar James Moriarty, quieres ser un villano pero no eres así, tampoco te consideras un héroe, ayudas a la gente aunque te hayan defraudado, incluyendo mamá y papá, has odiado a todo el mundo e inclusive has planeado matar gente desde que te metieron en aquella escuela – me seguía diciendo – Te suicidaste y llegaste a este mundo - ¿Cómo?...vaya es verdad el rompecabezas – No te puedo decir cómo actuar o que hacer Harold eso lo tienes que descubrir por tu cuenta tú lo debes de decidir, yo no te puedo ser de utilidad, ya no más – me decía algo triste y melancólico – No digas eso, claro que me serás de utilidad siempre, mira sin ti hubiera batallado para armar todo esto – mientras admirábamos el rompecabezas – Sí verdad, las cosas no salen como esperábamos o como queríamos que salieran y eso nos volvía locos y perdíamos la esperanza – Dirás y perdimos la esperanza, bueno perdí la esperanza – Sí, la esperanza, es una cosa risible – y se empezó a reír - ¿Ahora de que te ríes baboso? – De que aunque hayas cambiado, aunque digas que ya no eres el de antes, sigues siendo igual que yo – decía mientras reía - ¿Sí? ¿En qué forma? – Tienes tus reglas, esa parte tuya que rescataste de mí, tus reglas, me adaptaste al nuevo mundo que encontraste, inconscientemente me recordabas – Creo que sí, tienes razón, aunque quiera ser como J no puedo ser como ellos, creo que tengo algo de ti dentro mío y aunque quiera ser un héroe como Finn no puedo ya viste lo que paso cuando trate de ser una buena persona – le decía mientras mirábamos mi pasado en el rompecabezas – Lo sé, fue ahí cuando me empezaste a dar la espalda y aunque tenías razón, perdiste la esperanza pero mira creo que aquí te hacen feliz, tan feliz que ya volví, que ya regreso la esperanza en ti – me decía sonriendo – Te acuerdas de este día – me pregunto – Claro que sí, como olvidarlo diría que fue el mejor día de mi vida o mejor dicho el único día de mi vida, después de que la familia y la chica nos diera la espalda – Te gustaría ir al lugar de nuevo, ese lugar que dijiste que era tu santuario, el día en el que empezaste a perder interés en mí – me decía – ¿Podemos? – Pero por supuesto, son tus memorias, podemos revivirlas las veces que tú quieras, aunque trates de olvidarlas siempre estarán ahí – Vamos entonces - .

Mientras aquel viejo amigo y yo nos dirigíamos a ese recuerdo, en el hospital ya era el inicio de un nuevo día, la Dulce Princesa fue a primera hora del día, posponiendo todos sus asuntos para ver a Marceline que seguía plácidamente dormida sin despertar – Bueno, creo que podre leer un rato, ya que tengo tiempo sin hacerlo – la Dulce Princesa se puso a leer mientras se encontraba junto con Marceline, Finn se fue con su novia y Jake se encontraba con Arcoíris. Finn y la Princesa Flama fueron los únicos que hablaron de mí, ya que la PF me consideraba un buen amigo – Finn, te encuentras bien – decía la Princesa Flama observando a Finn que se encontraba muy distraído – Sí, si es que – Lo sé, sigues pensando en lo ocurrido con James y Marceline – Sí PF nunca pensé que fueran capaz de hacer todo eso – Pero mírale el lado bueno – decía la PF tratando de consolar a Finn – Tan siquiera no están muertos – Lo sé pero están en coma y no sabemos cuándo despierten – Vamos Finn – dijo dándole una cachetada – Oye y eso por qué fue – pregunto Finn enojado – Finn, tú conoces a Marceline mejor que yo y si lo que me has contado es cierto entonces Marceline no podrá morir así como así – Tienes razón – decía Finn ya en sus 5 sentidos – Y referente a James, crees que Glob se llevara a alguien como él – decía mientras miraba a los ojos a Finn – La primera vez que lo vi, se comportó decentemente conmigo, es más, nos hiso una velada de películas por la lluvia, es demasiado bueno y no creo que Glob se lo vaya a llevar así como así – decía la PF viendo al cielo – Aparte, si James perdió la cabeza, fue por el amuleto, no por el – PF ¿Qué haría si no te tuviera? – dijo sonriendo Finn y secándose las lágrimas - ¿Quieres un abrazo? – pregunto PF – Sí pero que sea uno rápido ya sabes que me puedo quemar – se abrazaron y siguieron su conversación por unos minutos más.

Yo por otro lado me encontré con un viejo amigo en el lugar y en el día que todo había cambiado, donde aprendí la verdadera naturaleza del ser humano y de todos los que me rodeaban, aquel día hace ya 10 años atrás, o eso era lo que él me había comentado, aquel lugar y día que jure que todo sería diferente – Que vista tan majestuosa – me dijo – Lo sé, lo único malo que este lugar siempre me recuerda a ellos – No pienses en eso en estos momento, estas aquí admirando el paisaje, no olvides eso, te acuerdas cuando pusiste música de Snow Patrol – Sí, quien diría que en la noche, con la música de Snow Patrol me harían sentir un poco más calmado hace ya 10 años – Tenías los Ojos Abiertos - ¿Ojos Abiertos? – Sí, Harold, así se llamaba el álbum que estabas escuchando Eyes Open sí mal no recuerdo, es el mejor último recuerdo que tengo de nosotros juntos – mientras platicábamos de todos mis errores que había hecho en la vida. La Dulce Princesa termino su visita con Marceline y ahora se fue conmigo, me fue a visitar a mi dormitorio – Ya tenía ganas de venir James, pero no lo hice porque tenía miedo de perder a Marceline, ella se encontraba en un estado peor al tuyo, aunque a vista parece ser que tú fuiste el más dañado en todo eso – decía mientras acercaba una silla cerca de la cama – James espero que me escuches en estos momentos, estés donde estés – decía mientras me sujetaba la mano – No sé cómo ocurrió todo eso, pero….pero creo que todo lo que dijiste haya fue verdad, hayas sido tu o no, todo lo que dijiste respecto a mí era verdad – decía casi llorando – Hay veces que desearía cambiar todo, no ser la princesa de este reino James, pero nadie decide su destino, a mí no me dieron a elegir si quería ser la gobernante de este reino – mientras miraba por la ventana – Yo pongo el bienestar de los demás antes del mío, como lo hiciste cuando recuperaste tus fuerzas, cuando volviste a ser tu – seguía diciendo.

-Oye, no escuchas como una confesión – le pregunte a mi acompañante – Sí Harold, es tu amiga la Dulce Princesa que vino a visitarte, si quieres te puedo mostrar lo que está diciendo, creo que debes de escuchar lo que te dice - ¿Cómo le harás? – Saldremos de tu cuerpo – ¿Los dos? – Que tiene de malo, vamos tanto vivir en la oscuridad me ha enseñado diferentes pasajes para poder salir de aquí y más cuando estas en este estado o dormido – me decía haciendo aparecer una puerta delante de ambos – Después de ti Harold – salimos los dos y vimos a la DP a lado de mi cuerpo llorando – Ahora que paso – le pregunte – Nada Harold, solo que tu amiga está siendo honesta contigo, es lo que puedo apreciar – Pero por qué – No lo sé, ha de haber tenido un mal día, necesita desahogarse o tal vez tenía que decir lo que te está diciendo – Ya veo – ambos nos quedamos a ver a la DP a lado mío secándose las lágrimas – Como me gustaría poder hablarle – Lo sé, pero en este estado no puedes hablar con ella ni hacer algo Harold – me decía mientras me acercaba a la Dulce Princesa – Pobre DP, que tanto estará pasando – mientras acariciaba su cabello - ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – gritó la Dulce Princesa, aunque yo me encontraba en forma de fantasma me pego un susto que hiso que me cayera y chocara contra el monitor al que estaba conectado y empezó a marcar que mi ritmo cardiaco estaba en 0 – Oh que me lleve la tostada, ahora que hice – me dije – ¡James! Vamos, no te mueras – decía preocupada la DP – En la torre y esto era lo que no quería hacer, amigo ahora que puedo hacer – Vamos de nuevo a tu cuerpo, es la única manera – me decía mientras miraba que la Dulce Princesa saliendo de la habitación e iba por las enfermeras – Date prisa Harold, si no quieres hacer que se preocupen más o hagan algo de lo cual se arrepientan – acto seguido brincamos a mi cuerpo y nos encontramos ya dentro de este – Oye y el rompecabezas – le pregunte – Creo que ya es hora de irme querido viejo amigo - ¿Estás seguro? – Yo siempre Harold, yo siempre, es hora de despedirme – Pero y el rompecabezas – Tu memoria ya se estableció o bueno, todo lo que recuerdas antes de tu accidente y tus alteres ego no tardan en volver, así que creo que me tengo que ir, volver a las sombras o mejor dicho volver a tus reglas – me decía sonriendo - ¿Te volveré a ver? – Cuando más me necesites Harold ahí estaré, siempre estoy aquí contigo – Y que pasara conmigo – Simple, despertaras – Gracias…viejo amigo, ¿no has perdido la fe en mí? – Ni lo menciones y no, nunca perdí ni perderé la fe en ti – mi amigo, mi visitante se iba alejando de mí pero no antes de hacerle una última pregunta – Hey, pero por qué después de tantos años, después de tanto tiempo, por qué hasta ahora sales, por qué – Harold, yo no te diré eso, tú lo descubrirás por tu cuenta pero solo te diré que no fue tu culpa, tu no rompiste tus reglas tenlo bien presente en tu mente – me decía mientras se iba alejando silbando y cantando, con un pantalón blanco, su saco en el hombro con camisa azul y corbata roja al igual que unos tirantes que combinaban y un sombrero del mismo color:

**_And now, the end is near_**

**_And so I face the final curtain_**

**_My friend I'll say it clear_**

**_I'll state my case_**

**_Of which I'm certain_**

**_I've lived a life that's full_**

**_I've traveled each and every highway _**

**_But more, much more than this _**

**_I did it my way_**

Al irse cantando yo no evite la risa y gritarle – Oh vamos por qué demonios cantas esa canción ni que fueras a morir – le gritaba – Fácil Harold, era tu canción favorita – decía mientras se iba silbando – Ya cállate sí – Harold, este mundo es el mundo de Sinatra – me decía orgulloso – Tú y yo, solo vivimos en él – decía mientras continuaba con su camino – **_Dooby Dooby Doo, We've been together, Da da da da deewa, for a so long_** – y desapareció en la oscuridad – Quien diría que inclusive mi moral era un lunático como yo antes de ser lo que ahora soy – decía riéndome – Bueno ahora falta esperar a salir de aquí, que lleguen aquellos idiotas o que algo más pase, que grata sorpresa fue el ver a este viejo - .

Las enfermeras y varios doctores trataban de reanimarme – Enfermera traiga el desfibrilador y no permitan que la princesa entre – decía la enfermera – Doctora, los signos del paciente siguen iguales – decía una enfermera – El desfibrilador rápido – gritaba la doctora, la Dulce Princesa se quedó fuera del cuarto esperando a ver qué ocurría, no la dejaban entrar para nada pero la curiosidad le gano y entro de todas formas evitando la guardia que custodiaba la entrada - ¡¿Quién dejo entrar a la princesa?! – grito a todo pulmón la doctora – No importa, manténganla lejos de esta situación, por favor princesa no se interponga, esto se pondrá feo – pero mis signos vitales seguían siendo los mismo – Doctora, que tiene James – pregunto la Dulce Princesa – No lo sabemos, ha de sufrir un paro cardiaco usaremos el desfibrilador para reanimarlo pero nos tenemos que esperar a que este se cargue, cuanto falta – gritaba la Doctora Helado – Unos segundos más – decían, en la mente de la Dulce Princesa estaban los últimos minutos antes de que el monitor apareciera en 0 - ¿Por qué paso todo esto? – se decía – El monitor marca 0 pero fue de repente, porque – se seguía preguntando, se acercó a inspeccionar el aparato – No hay ninguna rareza en ella – seguía diciendo – Lista doctora, el desfibrilador está listo – la enfermera le paso el desfibrilador – Preparen la carga y al paciente – la Dulce Princesa se acercó por detrás del monitor y vio que estaba desconectado - ¿por qué se desconectó? – se preguntaba – Habrá un motivo por el cual esta desconectado…espera si esta desconectado eso significa que James no se está muriendo y – seguí pensando - ¡Oh por Glob! – grito a todo pulmón - ¡Doctora no lo haga el monitor estaba…..! – gritaba la Dulce Princesa pero la Doctora Helado no le tomo importancia - ¡Despejen! – decía ella. Por otra parte, yo me encontraba en mi mente ya reconstruida – Hogar, dulce manicomio – decía mientras veía a todos lados – Ya aparecieron las puertas que genial eso significa que no han de tardar en salir aquel grupo – me decía mientras esperaba que de las puertas aparecieran – Estos hijos de toda ya se tardaron – para mi sorpresa los weyes se encontraban detrás de mí – Espérate tantito esta ya me la aplicaron la otra vez – pensé – Les daré una sorpresa – entre a una de las puertas – Hey, como que Harry no se percató de nuestra presencia – decía Doctor – No lo creo, Harry es inteligente tiene algo pensado para nosotros – decía el detective - ¿Lo seguimos? – dijo el criminal – Vayan ustedes, yo aquí los espero – decía mientras se escapaba el lunático – Ni madres cabrón por tu culpa se rompieron las memorias de Harry y le vas a decir – le decía Master mientras los demás lo rodeaban – Hombre pero que compañeros tan sensibles – Nada de sensibles y vámonos ya pequeño bastardo – le gritaban y lo jaloneaban a la puerta donde entre - Estos ya se tardaron…..espera se escuchan pasos mejor preparo la trampa – en ese cuarto, lo modifique a mi beneficio, dejando una gran caída y por si fuera poco unos picos en el techo que lentamente bajarían, estaba desesperado por saber en dónde se habían metido que haría hasta lo imposible por saberlo – Ahora a esconderse – me escondí y espere a que llegaran – Seguros que entro por aquíííííííííí – gritaron los primeros en entrar, los demás solo cayeron – Quien dejo esto aquí – pregunto Doctor – Para mí que fue el mismo que rompió la mente de Harry – mientras todos miraban al lunático – No me miren a mí, sino a Harry que esta haya arriba viéndonos -.

Efectivamente me encontraba en una distancia prudente observando a todos mis alteres – Amigos míos, hoy serán puestos a prueba, una prueba a muerte – les decía mientras me reía – En la madre, Harry ya perdió la cabeza, vez pero quien quería modificar su mente – decía el criminal – Si morimos H, solo me queda decir ¡Esto es tu maldita culpa! – le gritaban todos – Espérate un momento – les dije - ¿Qué es culpa de este incompetente? – les preguntaba mientras me acercaba a ellos – Dile o te castramos – le decía el criminal – Bueno, bueno que hombres tan sensibles – Bien te escucho H, que paso – Bueno…..pues…..erm…digamos que yo fui quien destruyo tu memoria - ¡¿Qué tu qué?! – Yo fui quien destruyo tu memoria, quería borrar tus recuerdos de cierta parte y pues se me fue de la mano e hice que todos desapareciéramos – Doctor, Sherlock agárrenme porque lo mato al muy bastardo...ven para acá pinche demonio – Tranquilo Harry, aunque yo también lo quiero matar, no es para tanto, espérate a que te diga que parte de tu memoria te borro – me decía el criminal y Master con una sonrisa en la cara viendo diabólicamente a H – H escúpelo o te vas preso a donde no te gusta – le grite – Tranquilos, tranquilos, que susceptibles muchachos bueno, lo que paso fue que…..como te lo digo sin que te enojes – me decía – H apúrate o de todas formas te meto a la caja – No a la caja no, por favor todo menos la caja – me decía algo asustado – Lo que paso fue….. – pero no se escuchó más porque al mismo tiempo que H me estaba diciendo su fechoría la Doctora Helado utilizo el desfibrilador en mí - ¡Despejen! – grito la Doctora Helado, en ese momento sentí como la electricidad atravesaba mi cuerpo – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – solo escucharon mi grito – Doctora, aleje eso de James, el monitor solo estaba desconectado – decía la Dulce Princesa desconectando el desfibrilador – Quien ordeno pollo a las brasas – pregunte gritando del shock – Alguien, alguien de aquí pidió pollo a las brasas – seguía preguntando, de la conmoción me pare de la cama y salí del cuarto bailando, como Charles Chaplin en la película El Gran Dictador cuando unos miembros del ejército le golpean en la cabeza por resistirse a que le pintaran en su barbería la palabra judío, por todo el pasillo con una mirada de loco y sacando a bailar a todas las enfermeras que ahí se encontraban, después de bailar por todo el pasillo iba de regreso para mi habitación cuando la Dulce Princesa me vio, pensó que la atacaría y me dio una cachetada dejándome marcada la mano - ¡Por qué siempre me pasa esto! – grite al reaccionar del golpe – Por favor princesa, ya casi me saca una muela – decía mientras me acomodaba la quijada – James, ya estas despierto - ¿Despierto? Pero si siempre lo estuve princesa – le decía mientras ella me abrazaba – Espere estoy en el hospital del Dulce Reino, ¿otra vez? – decía mirando a mi alrededor – Ahora que paso o que hice – mientras seguía abrazado de la Dulce Princesa – Tuviste…..bueno….hubo – decía la DP – Espérese tantito, esto me es familiar, un deja vú si me permite decir, siento que le hice la misma pregunta hace un tiempo y salía con las mismas respuestas – le decía mientras me separaba de ella – James, tranquilízate lo que paso fue que – pero la DP no termino de decir la frase porque al hacerme para atrás choque contra un carrito que estaba lleno de agujas y una de ellas tenía un somnífero – Vaya….aaa….ya es hora de dormir – le decía a la Dulce Princesa bostezando – Buenas noches – mientras caía dormido – Pobre James – pensaba la Dulce Princesa – Siempre le pasa esto – seguía pensando – Doctora, llévense a James al cuarto, creo que se inyecto un somnífero para variar.

El somnífero fue tan potente que me dejo inconsciente a mí y a mis alteres ego, la Dulce Princesa le dijo a Finn y a Jake lo ocurrido y se despreocuparon por mi situación, pero ya que todos tenían asuntos que hacer no fueron a visitarme ese día y no había problema alguno porque nos fueron a visitar todos los días, de todas formas no estaría dispuesto para atenderlos. Paso la noche y a la mañana siguiente amanecí en el cuarto de hospital - Vaya noche el de ayer, fuese como si tuviera un coma de dulce – decía mientras me sobaba la cabeza – Espérate que paso con estas quemaduras, como si me hubieran pasado 2 planchas en el pecho – decía mientras me tocaba las marcas – No me vengas con esto sí que duele y esta como carne asada – seguía tocando las marcas – Bien, objeto punzo-cortante y lo que parece ser quemaduras de 2do grado – mientras me paraba y me miraba en el espejo, en eso llegan unas enfermeras – Oh disculpe pensamos que seguía dormido, no lo molestaremos entonces – No adelante – les decía yo – Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, creo que me voy a tardar un buen en darme un baño o que piensan ustedes – les preguntaba con una sonrisa en la cara a lo que solo se limitaban a reír – Bueno, señoritas con su permiso paso a bañarme, pero antes me podrían decir que hora es – Son las 11 de la mañana señor – Gracias permiso – me metí al baño para poder asearme lo cual duro mucho porque no quería lastimar mis heridas de quemaduras. Cuando salí me encontré con que las enfermeras se habían marchado y habían arreglado el cuarto – Que limpio se ve y mira hasta me dejaron unas cuantas vendas, creo que las usare para cubrirme el pecho – decía mientras me dirigía a tomar una de las vendas, en ese momento llega la Dulce Princesa gritando - ¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo! – Sí princesa, lo tiene y lo que yo tengo es un odio tapado por tanto griterío – Lo siento James, es que estoy emocionada por haber encontrado la cura para tus quemaduras - ¿Sera seguro? – James, todos mis creaciones son seguros – Aja, pues me dijeron que creo un conde que no sirve de mucho y es un amargado de primera casi como yo, creo un monstruo para según usted gobernar el Dulce Reino, creo un brebaje para revivir a los muertos 2 veces y el último invento ni me quiero acordar lo que le hubiera hecho a mi cabeza si no lo rompen antes – Me vas a venir reclamando eso James – me decía enojada – No, yo….yo solo decía, bueno dígame, se toma, se vierte en el lugar, me pongo intravenosa o como – Solo te la untas en el pecho y listo – A bueno, que bueno que no me puse las vendas antes de que llegara bueno venga paca deje me pongo esta pomada –me unte un poco y me puse las vendas – Bueno ahora a esperar resultados – le decía sonriendo a la Dulce Princesa.

-¿Dónde está el resto del grupo? – le decía mirando a todos lados – Finn y Jake están en sus respectivas casas y pues Marceline está en cuidados intensivos – decía la Dulce Princesa esto último mientras volteaba a otro lado – Vamos a visitarla, tengo tiempo sin verla, cuanto ha pasado un mes, dos, un año – le preguntaba – Solo fue una semana - ¿Una semana? – le preguntaba sorprendido – Sí, por qué la sorpresa – Yo pensaría que paso más de un mes pero bueno el que estuvo en coma fui yo y no usted así que vámonos que pa'luego es tarde – ambos nos dirigimos a la sala de cuidados intensivos y vi de nueva cuenta el número – 456 – dije en voz alta - ¿456? – me pregunto la Dulce Princesa – Lo siento, es que el numero me suena pero no sé cómo o por que, en fin vamos con Marcy quiero ver como se encuentra – entramos y ambos nos quedamos callados al ver a Marceline en ese estado – Princesa, que le paso – le decía mientras miraba a Marceline – Lucho contra alguien - ¿Quién fue princesa? – le preguntaba pero no contestaba – ¿Lo derrotaron? – le pregunte – De cierta forma James – Bueno princesa dígame, que fue lo que le paso – James, lo que le paso fue que….. – Bzzz Bzzz – sonaba el comunicador de la Dulce Princesa – Permíteme James, ¿Qué pasa Mentita? – Hay un asunto que necesita ser atendido inmediatamente – decía Mentita terminando el comunicado – Lo siento James, será para la próxima, estarás aquí – me pregunto la Dulce Princesa - Sí princesa, aquí la espero váyase no se preocupe, es más cuando termine dígale a Finn y Jake que vengan solo para pasar el tiempo – le decía, acto seguido la Dulce Princesa se fue a reunirse con Mentita mientras yo veía a Marceline - ¿Qué te paso Marcy? ¿Quién te hiso esto? – preguntaba pero obviamente no tenía respuesta alguna – Veamos qué puedo hacer yo para que despiertes – decía, inspeccione todo el lugar en busca de algo para usar pero no había nada útil, le tome el pulso a Marceline pero no tenía nada, le hice una prueba que vi en televisión que se les hace a personas que están en coma y el resultado era positivo Marceline se encontraba en coma - ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tengo tiempo para idear algo antes de que aquellos lleguen, pero que hago – se me ocurrió una idea magnifica, algo que había hecho antes, me dirigí a aquel lugar que había estado antes, donde sacan sangre – Bien, creo que esto servirá para que Marceline despierte – me saque aproximadamente entre medio y un litro de sangre y me tarde aproximadamente 2 horas en hacer todo eso, llegue a la habitación y busque una forma de darle a Marceline mi sangre – Debe de haber un embudo por aquí cerca pero donde – busque en toda la habitación pero nada salí de la habitación para buscar uno y no tarde mucho en encontrarlo – Ahora si a cumplir mi cometido – me regrese a la habitación y me dispuse a hacer mi labor – Bueno es hora de saber si mi teoría es cierta – metí el embudo en su boca y me dispuse a vertirle mi sangre pero en ese instante llegaron todos - ¡James! ¡Qué bueno es…. – decían Finn y Jake, todos se quedaron callados al ver lo que estaba haciendo y luego gritaron - ¡No! – con tal grito que dieron hicieron que si vertiera la sangre a Marceline – James, pero que hiciste – me decía la Dulce Princesa enojada – Pensé que con mi sangre podría despertar Marceline – Pero por eso está en ese estado, la Dulce Princesa tomo una muestra de tu sangre, sintetizándola y creando más, se la dio en la pelea que tuvimos y Marceline perdió el control – me decía Finn – Toma, aquí esta una de las muestras sintetizadas que cree – me decía la Dulce Princesa mientras me pasaba la sangre, yo la admire, la guarde en mi bolsillo y solo articule – ¿Por qué no me detuvieron? Ya es demasiado tarde, ya está haciendo efecto – Marceline se encontraba retorciéndose – Sosténganle las piernas, James ayúdame a sostenerle los brazos – decía la Dulce Princesa, Marceline dio un grito tan grande que rompió algunas ventanas de la habitación – Que nota acaba de alcanzar – comente pero todos estaba asustados y enojados – Bueno yo solo decía – después de unos minutos de forcejo Marceline empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente – Miren, funciono – decía mientras todos se alejaban - ¿James? – preguntó Marceline y después me dio una cachetada fuerte que me dejo marcado el cachete – Órale pues, ya basta de esto, por qué siempre una cachetada, también pueden dar patadas o tan siquiera golpéenme la otra mejilla – decía mientras me retorcía en el piso, todos solo se empezaron a reír – Oigan que me paso – pregunto Marceline – James, te encuentras ya bien – me decía al verme parado aun con la mano en la mejilla – Pues algo, me sigue doliendo el cachete – No es eso es… - Marceline, James perdió la memoria de todo lo que paso – le decía la DP a Marcy - ¿En serio? – preguntaron todos asombrados – Sí – contesto la Dulce Princesa a lo que todos se me quedaron viendo – Hora pues, ni que fuera gran cosa, en fin que bueno es volver a verte Marceline – le decía mientras me acercaba a ella – Lo sé, parece que dormí semanas – Y solo fue una según aquí la Dulce Princesa – me iba acercando a Marceline y le tome la mano y en ese momento tuve una epifanía

**_FLASHBACK_**

- Venía a invitarlos a la Nocheosfera conmigo y mi papa, es taaaaaaan aburrido - Sí, solo sentirás un leve mareo al llegar del otro lado – Bueno solo me queda decir Gerónimo – ¿Qué es esto? – pensaba – ¿Y este de aquí quién es? – Él es mi padre Hunson Abadeer gobernante de la Nocheosfera – Un mundo de caos, este sí que es mi mundo – Vamos, este es mi mundo, donde puedo encajar a la perfección, un mundo de caos, imagínate que tan maravilloso sería este lugar con mi ayuda aportándole el caos que pueda dar, vamos Harry tanto tú como yo sabemos que este mundo me está llamando, que este es el lugar a donde pertenezco, déjame salir vamos – Ya casi lo tengo solo falta algo con que alcanzarlo…..esperen ya casi…ya casi…..lo tengo ahora si eres mío – Harry, el llamado del caos, no puedes evitarlo, el amuleto me está llamando, vamos déjame salir, tu sabes que lo harás vamos – El amuleto está brillando dámelo antes de que….. - ¡Hola! Mmmmm tal parece que estoy solo pero la pregunta es donde – Que hacer…..que hacer…James….Doctor….Master…..Hyde…..Sherlock…. hay alguien en casa – El traje…él está….está usando mi amuleto – Caos, destrucción, muerte, locura, caos, caos y más caos – De maravilla no me había sentido así en siglos, jajajaja, ¿por qué? Tengo algo mal en la cara o es mi traje….no, han de ser mis zapatos….esperen que ni traigo zapatos….entonces ha de ser mi cara…. ¿no? bueno que les parece si nos vamos hay que crear caos, destrucción que dice Hunson se apunta o no – Qué demonios….parece que…..mejor dicho, siento que estoy haciendo el ridículo en público – estaba en la Nocheosfera más preciso en la cocina del Sr. Abadeer, tuve un altercado con Marcy….después ella se enojó y me correteo….choque con el Sr. Abadeer haciendo que su sándwich y…..¡SU AMULETO! Es verdad, ese amuleto cuando lo tome empezó a brillar y el Sr. Abadeer se preocupó por eso pero ¿por qué?, demonios estoy perdiendo el toque, bueno eso no importa por ahora, el amuleto ese maldito amuleto es la razón por la cual me encuentro aquí pero hay algo que se me está pasando…..veamos el amuleto es importante, tiene caos y destrucción, me hablo aquella vez…mejor dicho le hablo a él no a mí, ¡A ÉL! Y él estuvo insistiendo en que lo dejara salir… ¡HYDE!

**_Interrupción de Flashback_**

-James, que te pasa – me preguntaban todos los presentes - No lo sé, son unas imágenes, algo referente a la Nocheosfera y un amuleto – decía mientras me encontraba en el piso – No se acerquen, no se acerquen – les decía – Creen que este recuperando su memoria, creen que este recordando todo lo que paso, todo lo que el amuleto le hiso hacer – preguntaba Finn – Es lo más probable, pero que le puede pasar si se acuerda de todo – se preguntaba la Dulce Princesa – James, te encuentras bien – preguntaba Marceline aun en la cama – Sí, solo…..solo son unas imágenes, creo que son recuerdos, pero son demasiados en tampoco tiempo – les decía.

**_Continuación Flashback_**

– Solo quiero crear algo de caos, es mucho pedir, digo estoy aburrido y necesito hacer algo de provecho como eso, caos – Aquí se quedan, haya afuera hay un mundo que destruir, en el cual crear caos y no me quedare sentado ni con los brazos cruzados mientras esa oportunidad se me escapa de entre las manos, buena suerte tratando de detenerme pero para hacerlo tendrán que salir primero de esta prisión – Vaya, quien viera esto diría que lo sacaron de la película Yellow Submarine de The Beatles

**_Interrupción de Flashback_**

-Duele demasiado, todo esto, estas memorias, estos recuerdos, queman mi mente – les decía mientras me ponía en posición fetal en el suelo – Tranquilo James solo respira – decía la Dulce Princesa – Bonny, no hay algo que podamos hacer nosotros – No lo creo, creo que tiene que recordar por su cuenta, aunque le duela pero que pasara cuando se acuerde de todo lo que el amuleto le hiso hacer -.

**_Continuación Flashback_**

– El amuleto no tiene nada que ver en esto, este soy el verdadero yo y el amuleto solo me libero de esa maldita prisión que llamo mente…..o era moral, no importa, todo llegara a su fin, el suyo y el mío – Cállate, cállate, cállate todavía no estoy derrotado, tengo un as bajo la manga – Hay que subir el grado de dificultad a este juego ¿no creen? – Marcy, ahora si se nos armó en grande esta vez – Oh ya veo, se marchan sin despedirse….que desconsiderado de su parte – Por fin veo el Dulce Reino con mis propios ojos…mira lo hermoso que es, pero le falta algo….¿pero qué será?...o ya veo le falta caos y destrucción pero eso tiene solución, jajajajajajajaja – **_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London Bridge is falling down my dear Harry _**– Pobrecita vampirita, no tiene las agallas para hacer lo necesario jajaja – James, basta….me lastimas – Esa es la idea, aun no lo entiendes mira a Finn y a Jake, están haya recostados tal vez noqueados, estas sola – Es hora de decir adiós a nuestros amigos en casa – Vamos, Marcy, soportaste mucho debes de soportar esto también, por favor….siento lo que paso, realmente lo siento no fue mi intención, deje que H me controlara, perdí el control, deje que rompiera mis reglas, corrompió mi moral pero tú no debes de pagar por mis actos, no desistas, eres demasiado fuerte como para dejarte vencer por esto – .

**_Fin Flashback_**

Tuve una visión de lo que había hecho anteriormente, vi que yo puse en ese estado a Marceline - ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede ser! – gritaba mientras me incorporaba - ¿No qué James? – me preguntaron todos – No es posible, yo te puse en ese estado, fue todo mi culpa, casi los mato a todos – decía mientras empezaba a llorar – Mis reglas, mi moral – decía en modo de susurro – Tranquilo James, no fuiste tú fue el amuleto quien te controlo – me decía la Dulce Princesa mientras se acercaba a mí – No, fue mi culpa, yo hice todo eso, rompí mis reglas – seguía gritando – James, mírame, no fue tu culpa no me hiciste daño mira ya recobre las fuerzas, ya estoy bien mírame – volteé a ver a Marceline en cama y se veía ya recuperada – Pero fue mi culpa, casi los mato a todos…¡Casi los mato a todos! – Pero no lo hiciste James – me decía Finn – Es verdad, pudiste hacerlo pero no lo hiciste – agrego Jake – Lo siento, mis reglas, lo que me separaba de ser…..ahora son nada, él corrompió mi moral – decía sin voltear a ver al grupo – Lo siento, no puedo estar aquí, necesito un tiempo a solas, lo siento me tengo que ir, ya no puedo ni siquiera verlos por lo que hice, lo siento realmente lo siento – me dirigí a la salida del hospital corriendo - ¡James! – gritaron todos – mientras me perseguían - ¿A dónde creen que irá? – pregunto Jake – Lo más seguro es que vaya al estanque a donde se escondió la otra vez – decía la Dulce Princesa – Creo que Finn y yo lo iremos a buscar a la casa del árbol, por si está admirando el paisaje mientras piensa en lo que hiso – Pero si no fue él, fue el amuleto – decía Jake – Lo sé pero él no lo ve de esa forma, el piensa que es todo por su culpa – decía Marceline – Piensa que rompió sus reglas, lo único que lo separa de ser un monstruo – seguía diciendo – Bueno, ustedes vayan a la casa del árbol mientras que Jake y yo iremos al estanque, tomen estos comunicadores y el que lo encuentre primero avisa – todos salieron del hospital en mi búsqueda, ya eran como las 6 de la tarde.

Yo seguía corriendo sin saber a dónde, creí que sería mejor ir a la casa del árbol, encerrarme en mi cuarto, tomarme mi té y no abrirle a nadie por ninguna razón del mundo – Como es posible, H rompiste mis reglas, rompiste mi moral, eso fue lo que me tenías que decir y no hiciste – decía mientras corría a la casa del árbol secándome los ojos – Yo soy el responsable, debí de haberlo sabido antes, por eso la Dulce Princesa no quiso hablar del tema, por esa razón pasaron más tiempo con Marceline que conmigo – seguía compadeciéndome – Ahora como los veré a los ojos, ahora como podrán confiar en mí –. Llegue a la casa del árbol, prepare un gran termo de té y me encerré en mi cuarto, tomando todas las libretas, lápices, plumas, cinta adhesiva, lo que me sirviera en esa situación - ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo fue que caí tan bajo? – me decía mientras tomaba mi taza de té, cerré la puerta y me dispuse a escribir teorías y dibujar.

Pasó una hora para que Marceline y Finn llegaran a la casa del árbol – James aquí estas – preguntaron ambos pero no tenían respuesta alguna – Crees que si haya venido para acá – pregunto Finn – Mira Finn, la tetera esta aún caliente como si la hubieran usado recientemente – decía Marceline mientras le pasaba la tetera – James aquí esta – seguía preguntando Finn – Marceline, subiré arriba y veré si se encuentra – Marceline se acercó a la cocina y vio una bolsa de té tirada en la basura – Finn, creo que James se encuentra en su cuarto – gritaba Marceline - ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – Porque la puerta está cerrada con seguro, James por favor déjanos entrar – gritaba Marceline mientras golpeaba la puerta – Lárguense necesito un tiempo a solas – Pero James – Déjenme solo, quiero estar solo – Vamos James hablemos sobre lo ocurrido – me decía Finn pero no obtuvo respuesta mía – Marceline que crees que esté haciendo James – pregunto Finn – No lo sé, por qué no nos asomamos por el picaporte a ver qué es lo que ocurre – ambos lo hicieron y solo me vieron sentado en la cama viéndome en el espejo tomándome mi té – Creo que necesitaremos hablarle a Bonny y decirle que ya lo encontramos – decía Marceline, acto seguido ambos llamaron a la Dulce Princesa y a Jake haciéndolos volver a la casa del árbol inmediatamente.

* * *

Se acabo el capitulo pero como siempre digo, la historia continua, espero que sea de su agrado, dejen reviews, quejas, sugerencias, preguntas, dudas, numeros de telefono, frases, cualquier tontería que ustedes gusten

"La muerte es la unica solucion definitiva para todos nuestro problemas" _**The Sr N**_

Hasta la próxima amigos, y pido una disculpa por si me tardo en escribir el nuevo capitulo, como ven los estoy haciendo mas largos pero me pondre a leer otros fics de gente que me recomendaron asi que no se estresen, _**Can you Read My Mind**_


	17. Capítulo 16 - Una Buena Historia

Perdonen la demora, unas grande vacaciones y me puse a ayudar a mi papa en el negocio familiar, aqui le sigue el siguiente capitulo de las aventuras de Harry, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Capítulo 16 Una Buena Historia

La Dulce Princesa y Jake arribaron a la casa del árbol solo para ver que Marceline y Finn se encontraban sentados en el sillón sin articular una palabra solo pensando - ¿Qué paso, donde esta James? – preguntó la Dulce Princesa – Se encuentra en el cuarto, se encerró, no quiere saber nada de nosotros - ¿Y por qué no le insisten? – pregunto Jake – Porque ambos creemos que James hablara con nosotros cuando tenga que hacerlo – decía Marceline – James, amigo vamos abre la puerta, hay que hablar respecto de lo que paso – pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de mí – James, por favor, abre la puerta, necesitamos hablar contigo – decía la Dulce Princesa pero no obtuvo respuesta – Ven, es inútil, trabo la puerta y ni siquiera la llave sirve – decía Marceline – Bueno, me puedo hacer pequeño y entrar por debajo o extender mi mano para abrir la puerta – decía Jake – Buena idea, hazlo Jake – decía la Dulce Princesa pero solo se dieron cuenta de que también había trabado la puerta por debajo – Este James sí que es listo – decía Jake – Oigan ya se fijaron si por la ventana podemos entrar – pregunto la Dulce Princesa – La verdad es que no pero no creo que James sea tan estúpido como para dejar la ventana abierta – decía Marceline – Intentémoslo, no tenemos nada que perder – dijo Finn levantándose de su lugar. Los 4 salieron de la casa y se aproximaron a la ventana que daba al cuarto.

-Bien Jake hermano ayúdame, tu levántalo de ese lado y yo de este otro – ambos se dispusieron a hacer la labor pero la ventana estaba trabada – Ya vez Bonny, James no nos quiere hablar – decía Marceline mientras volaba alrededor del grupo – Veamos que hace – dijo la Dulce Princesa – No es sorpresa princesa, solo está sentado en la cama con su taza de té a la mano y viéndose al espejo – decía Finn - ¿Qué hacemos ahora princesa? – dijo Jake – Lo único que nos queda es esperar, tiene muchas cosas en la mente en las que tiene que pensar – Pero puede hacerse daño – decía Jake – No lo creo, James no es alguien así, creo que tenemos que darle su espacio pero Finn tendrás que tenerlo vigilado por cualquier movimiento que haga – le decía la Dulce Princesa – A sus órdenes capitán – le decía Finn – Pero que está haciendo James, me quedo con la duda – decía Jake, se acercó a la ventana, me vio sentado en mi lugar, sin hacer nada, sin moverme, sin pestañear solo me estaba viendo en el espejo – Pobre chico, sí que el recordar eso le hiso daño – decía mientras volteaba a ver al grupo – Lo sé, quien diría que fuera tan sensible – decía Marceline – Oigan, esperen James desapareció, ya no se encuentra ahí – decía Jake - ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos – Déjanos ver hermano – decía Finn apartando a Jake haciendo que los 4 pudieran ver al interior del cuarto - ¿Dónde se habrá metido este idiota? – decía Marceline, en eso me les aparezco de repente, frente a ellos con una cara de seriedad, ellos solo pegaron el grito se hicieron unos cuantos pasos para atrás y vieron como cerré las cortinas de la ventana.

-Este James, que buen susto nos metió – decía Marceline – Bueno chicos, creo que aquí no hay nada más que hacer, si me disculpan paso a retirarme me iré al Dulce Reino – decía la Dulce Princesa – Concuerdo con la princesa, creo que James nos dejó con las manos atadas, nos dejó bien claro que quiere estar solo, lo mejor es que le demos un tiempo a solas y él hablara con nosotros cuando lo tenga que hacer – decía Jake – Está bien, nos vemos luego – decía Finn mientras miraba aun la ventana – Marcy, no vendrás – preguntaba la Dulce Princesa – No, creo que me quedare a ayudar a Finn por si James intenta hacer una estupidez, por eso y porque Finn tiene el amuleto de mi padre que tengo pensado devolver – Bueno está bien, Jake me podrías dejar en el Dulce Reino – Súbase a mi lomo princesa, hermano ahí nos vemos – Si, está bien hermano – todos se despidieron, Marceline se quedó con Finn en la casa del árbol y yo me quede encerrado en el cuarto totalmente solo y sin que nadie me molestara.

-Harry – me hablaba uno de mis alteres – Vamos Harry, no seas un melodramático – me fije en el espejo y quien estaba ahí era el detective – Harry, vamos tu sabías a lo que te atenías cuando le diste carta libre al lunático aquel – me seguía diciendo pero yo no le tome importancia – Harry vamos amigo – pero no tuvo respuesta alguna, solo me vio sentado en la cama – Eres imposible Harry, imposible – después de decirme eso desapareció, estuve por mi cuenta pensando en todo lo que había pasado y recordando, a los 5 minutos de estar haciendo esto, otro alter se acerca para hablar conmigo – Harry, vamos hombre, no seas así, tú sabes que no tuviste la culpa de nada, se le fue la mano a aquel bastardo y qué, nadie salió herido de gravedad – me decía Doctor, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna mía – Hombre debes de hablar con alguien, ellos te están perdonando Harry, sé que te ha de doler lo que estás pasando, rompieron tus reglas pero podemos salir adelante, ya lo hemos hecho más de 100 veces – pero para variar no obtuvo respuesta mía – Harry, aquellas personas que vez, Finn, Marceline, Jake, la Dulce Princesa y la Princesa Flama, te aseguro que confían en ti al 100% y que te perdonaran por lo ocurrido, mira han intentado hablar contigo – decía mientras me paraba para verlo cara a cara en el espejo – Harry, vamos nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que quieras solo pídelo – me decía – Hazme un favor Doc, dile a todos los demás que no quiero que me molesten en lo que queda del día, quiero estar completamente solo, luego castigare a H por lo que hiso pero por el momento no quiero que nadie me moleste y no quiero que nadie se meta en mis recuerdos – le gritaba, Marceline y Finn que se encontraban en la sala escucharon mis griteríos y se acercaron para ver cómo estaba – James, te encuentras bien – me preguntaba Finn - ¿Con quién estás hablando? – preguntaba Marceline, al no obtener respuesta de mi parte se volvieron a asomar por el picaporte y vieron que me encontraba acostado como si estuviera dormido – Ha de tener una pesadilla – exclamó Finn – Tal parece Finn, bueno, dejemos a la pobre diva en paz por un par de días Finn y vamos al grano, donde dejaste el amuleto – Espérame Marceline, lo escondí para que nadie lo agarrara – mientras se dirigía al escondite – Se me hace raro que tu padre no haya venido por él, es como si no le importara – Nah, no es eso, se ha de haber quedado dormido o descansando, ya vez como es – le decía Marceline mientras se acercaba al refrigerador y saca algo para comer – Eso explica varias cosas – decía Finn mientras tomaba el amuleto y se lo pasaba a Marceline – Bueno Finn, creo que ya es tarde, le tengo que dar esto a mi padre y James no quiere hablar así que creo que es hora de irme – Está bien Marceline, aquí me quedare esperando a ver qué es lo que hace James, cualquier cosa que él haga les mantendré informados – Marceline abrió un portal a la Nocheosfera y se fue – James, me iré a dormir, buenas noches hermano y recuerda que no importa lo que haya pasado, te perdonamos – decía Finn a lo que yo alcanzaba a escuchar – Si quieres tu tiempo a solas está bien, te lo daremos pero por favor no hagas alguna estupidez, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después – Arrepentirme después – susurre, los amigos se fueron, los alteres los encarcele y yo me quede solo con mis pensamientos, pensando todo lo que había hecho y lo más importante trataba de recordar.

Pasaron algunas horas y yo me encontraba aun en mi trance sin que nadie más me molestara, no había rastros de Finn, Marceline, Bmo o de mis alteres ego por ningún lado – Excelente, justo lo que necesitaba un tiempo para mí – pensé – Creo que hare algo de meditación o yoga, eso siempre me ayuda a recuperar la memoria – acto seguido me puse en la posición para meditar, no empecé a decir ohm como todos los demás que hacen meditación, solo estaba controlando mi respiración y contando hasta encontrarme dentro de mi mente – Vamos Harry, concéntrate, vamos hay que concentrarse y podremos recordar lo que paso, vamos – después de unos minutos de controlar mi respiración, caí en un trance y me encontré en mi mente – Esto sí que está muy diferente que cuando están aquellos idiotas – me decía – Bueno, aquí están las pantallas con todos mis recuerdos – me puse a ver todos mis recuerdos, desde que nací hasta lo último que hice – Aja, aquí están esto es lo que buscaba – tome la pantalla con las memorias de ese día, mejor dicho de la noche que se convirtió en mi pesadilla – Veamos esto – y solo me puse a observar todo lo ocurrido.

Después de unas cuantas horas estando en mi mente y ver como H ganó fuerzas por ese amuleto, vi que no había nada de malo en lo que H hiso, de hecho, aunque en parte era mi culpa, H no mato a nadie, es verdad que Finn y Marceline salieron heridos física y emocionalmente, Jake resulto herido físicamente y la Dulce Princesa, pues H jugo con sus sentimientos pero esto no le afecto a ella, al parecer le ayudo para pensar sobre sus actos – Ya veo con que todo esto hiso H, no sé cómo chingados creí que podría dejarlo libre – me seguí recriminando – Ese amuleto sí que es poderoso imagínate todo lo que H hiso con tan solo poseerlo un momento – seguía pensando, continúe viendo todos los recuerdos de esa noche ya casi terminaba cuando de repente dije algo sumamente interesante y perturbador – ¡Espérate! – grité – Eso, que fue eso – me preguntaba – Esto es raro, creo que tendré que verlo de nuevo con…. – en ese momento me di una facepalm – ¡Es verdad! Presentí que alguien me estaba observando al igual que H – regrese la memoria a ese punto y pude comprobarlo

_**Flashback**_

– Recuerda las reglas H, si matas a alguien o alguien sale terriblemente lastimado, será tu fin y el mío – Si no te preocupes de todas formas no fuiste tú quien me dijo que esto les puede servir como practica por si alguien más poderoso viene y ataca o algo así, ellos ya sabrían que hacer – Lo sé, lo sé, pero siento que hay alguien observándonos, creo que alguien está viendo todo lo que estamos haciendo, no lo sientes tú también – No pues sí, ya que lo mencionas si pero no le tomes importancia han de ser cosas de nuestra imaginación, si me disculpas tengo que crear un caos en ese reino –

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Es verdad, tanto H como yo lo presentimos pero no le tomamos importancia, mejor dicho él no me dejo actuar – me decía mientras me encontraba sentado frente a esa pantalla – Podre meterme a mis memorias – me preguntaba para que en ese momento me diera un facepalm – Claro que puedo, como dijo aquel, son mis memorias me puedo meter cuando yo quiera – acto seguido tome la pantalla y la inspeccione para saber si me podría meter o no - ¿Cómo le hare? – toque la pantalla de lo que al parecer era televisión y vi cómo se podía meter – Muy bien, ya encontré la forma sin más por el momento Allons-Y! – grite la entrar. Entre a mi recuerdo de ese día, para mi fortuna no tuve que vivirlas desde que llego Marceline sino desde que nos dimos cuenta de la presencia de que alguien nos observaba - ¡Hey por qué tan oscuro! – decía pero vi que estaba en caída – No me vengas con esto – iba en picada buscando una forma de salvarme de aquella situación pero no había ninguna forma de retrasar o evitar lo inevitable – Solo espero que no duela – caí tan rápido y tan fuerte que se escuchó un gran estruendo, aunque como eran mis memorias nadie más que yo se percató de eso – Cachetadas, desmayos, despertar en un hospital, caídas a gran altura, por qué no se puede ser más original – decía mientras me levantaba y me sacudía el polvo – Bueno aquí estamos desde que sentí que alguien me observaba desde las sombras – veía todo el caos que H creo pero no había rastro de que alguien me observara, solo se sentía eso – Me cae que es mi imaginación, mi maldita imaginación me está siendo creer que alguien me estaba vigilando – ya había llegado hasta la parte donde llevo a Marceline al hospital pero repentinamente vi algo o alguien moverse desde las sombras en el bosque – Ya te vi, ahora eres mío, podre regresar un poco esta parte – me decía para mi interior, acto seguido pensé como si rebobinara la memoria y volví minutos antes de que me llevara cargando a Marceline – Bien, estoy en este momento y esa voz proviene de haya – volví a ver lo que paso pero no vi a nadie – De nuevo y ahora hay que clarificar esta parte – me decía, volví a rebobinar la imagen y se veía otra vez la misma parte donde me llevaba cargando en brazos a Marceline

_**Flashback**_

– Vamos, Marcy, soportaste mucho debes de soportar esto también, por favor….siento lo que paso, realmente lo siento no fue mi intención, deje que H me controlara, perdí el control, deje que rompiera mis reglas, corrompió mi moral pero tú no debes de pagar por mis actos, no desistas, eres demasiado fuerte como para dejarte vencer por esto –

_**Fin Flashback**_

-¡Alto! – grité para que toda la escena se congelara – Bien ahora si podre inspeccionar mejor esta área – me dirigí a esa parte y revise cada árbol, cada escondite, cada lugar oscuro pero nada – Creo que tendré que pensar que reproduzco esta madre cuadro por cuadro – y así lo hice, se empezó a reproducir lentamente que me dejo ver un par de ojos desde lejos – Aja haya estas pero quien eres – decía – Congelare la imagen a ver qué pasa – al hacerlo me acerque más a ese lugar donde él se encontraba, pero solo se podía ver los ojos – Cuadro por cuadro – empecé a gritar y en ese momento mi recuerdo se reprodujo lentamente dejando ver más claro los ojos, la boca y una corona - ¿Quién demonios serás? – me preguntaba pero alcance a verle unos cuernos, unos cuernos que me eran muy conocidos - ¡No puede ser! – gritaba - ¡Eres tú! Como es posible – seguía diciendo incrédulo de lo que estaba viendo – Que estará haciendo aquí – pensaba – Sí, eres tú, te reconocería en cualquier lado aunque casi no te veas – me quede intrigado ante aquel ser que se encontraba en mi recuerdo – Abre recordado lo que habrá dicho, mejor dicho como fregados es que él se encuentra aquí – pensé que la escena iniciaba mientras yo me encontraba en ese lugar – Lich, vamos di algo, dame algo de información tiene que haber un motivo por el cual estas en este preciso lugar – decía esperando una contestación - ¿Qué estás viendo? – decía mientras posaba mi mirada en aquello que según yo él estaba viendo - ¡Lo tengo! ¡Eso es! – gritaba con una gran sonrisa de triunfo en mi cara y un aire de ganador – Eres inteligente Lich, te concedo eso pero necesitas esforzarte un poco más, estás viendo todo el caos que H creo al usar el amuleto – giraba en torno al Lich – Quieres el amuleto pero no lo tendrás, ya no lo tengo yo y deduzco que Marceline ya se lo entrego a su padre – decía jactándome de él – Oh pero que estupidez estoy haciendo son mis recuerdos, él no me podrá escuchar, pero ya tengo previsto tu próxima jugada Lich, buen intento – me empecé retirar de aquel lugar y buscar una forma de salir de mi memoria pero esta se reprodujo sin que yo lo pidiera o deseara, pensé que era por el hecho de querer salir de ahí pero lo que paso a continuación me dejo helado, Lich empezó a hablar, pensé que se encontraba en mi mente, que estaría en peligro inminente pero no era cierto – Vaya, vaya, vaya James, quien diría que después de todo si tienes un lado oscuro jajajajaja – se empezaba a reír, yo me regrese para quedar cerca de él y ver que más hacía – Ese amuleto es algo único, creo que será muy útil para mi plan – decía - ¿Por qué carajos estas diciendo esto? Es verdad que no hay nadie que te vea pero por qué revelar tu plan, a menos que esperes…., nah, no creo que lo hagas Lich aunque podrías pero no – decía mientras me alejaba de él – James y el amuleto, con esos dos podre hacerme de Ooo y lograr mi cometido – decía desapareciendo en una nube de humo – James tenía razón, soy parte del plan del Lich, ha de ser por él por qué estoy aquí – decía – Bueno salgamos de aquí – apareció una puerta enfrente de mí y al abrirla note que se dirigía a la casa del árbol.

Aparecí de nueva cuenta en la casa del árbol, en mi cuarto y ya no me encontraba en mi mente, era el inicio de un nuevo día, al parecer me había quedado lamentándome lo de aquel incidente por un día completo, sin pegar los ojos para dormir ni nada, pose mis ojos a la cama y la mesa que ahí tenía para percatarme de todas las libretas, hojas, lápices que la noche anterior había agarrado - ¿Y esto? Vaya si por poco se me olvida esto lo agarre ayer – decía mientras acomodaba las libretas y hojas en un solo lugar - ¿Qué horas serán? – tome un reloj que se encontraba a la mano - ¿8 am? Pensé que sería más tarde, bueno es hora de ir a dar una vuelta para despejar la mente – tome mi ropa de deporte, me puse mis tenis y lentamente abrí la puerta del cuarto para asomarme y fijarme si Finn o Bmo se encontraban despiertos, pero no lo estaban, subí las escaleras y los vi a ambos plácidamente dormidos – Esto si me va a salir bien – pensé, regrese a mi cuarto, le puse seguro a la puerta para que pensaran que seguía dentro y abrí por lo menos un poco la ventana para darme una entrada por si a mí retorno todos estaban despiertos.

Me fui a correr por hora y media, como era mi rutina habitual cuando no me encontraba en el hospital, aunque debo de admitir que mi ritmo iba en aumento, me seguía pareciendo extraño el tener la afición de correr y sobre todo del té en aumento desde que llegue a Ooo, sería que mi cuerpo trata de compensarme, será que en esa tierra todo lo que antes no hacía por flojera o que según yo no lo sabía hacer por naturaleza propia lo hacía y de una forma incomprensible para mí, al terminar de correr me dirigí a la casa del árbol para seguir ahora en una labor nueva que se me había ocurrido, tenía demasiadas ideas en la cabeza, el Lich, mis alteres ego, los amuletos, viajes en el tiempo, entre dimensiones, un sinfín de ideas que atirrazaban mi cabeza, al llegar a la casa del árbol note que Finn y Bmo estaban despiertos desayunando, para mi fortuna o mejor dicho por ser precavido deje la ventana abierta así que me iba a dirigir a por ella pero note que Finn se encontraba sentado en la puerta del cuarto esperando algo, contestación de alguna pregunta tal vez, me apure para que no notara mi ausencia. Entre al cuarto por la ventana pero me quede atorado del short con un clavo y caí haciendo un ruido descomunal que alarmo tanto a Bmo como a Finn – James, te encuentras bien – me pregunto aunque no le conteste para seguir con el plan de estar triste todavía, alcance a ver como se fijaba por el picaporte y como me encontraba en el suelo detrás de la cama, hice parecer como si estuviera dormido y me caí de ella – James, despierta – me grito – El desayuno está preparado – pero yo seguía haciéndome el dormido – Vamos James, tendrás que abrir la puerta no puedes quedarte encerrado toda tu vida – me decía preocupado Finn, me levante y me metí a bañar ya que no me gustaba como encontrado, todo bañado en sudor.

Termine de bañarme y decidí que era hora de poner mis ideas claras, tome los lápices y hojas y empecé a dibujar, escribir, un sinfín de cosas que me tomo 3 días en armar y llenar, 3 días completos sin dormir, sin comer, solo salir a correr en las mañanas teniendo precaución de que nadie se me diera cuenta y hacer otras cosas más mientras estaba de incognito, tomar mi taza de té por las noches. Tres días pasaron, bueno 4, si contamos el primer día que me quede encerrado pensando en todo lo que H había hecho, durante esos 4 días tuve visitas de Finn, Jake, la Dulce Princesa, Marceline e inclusive de la Princesa Flama, todos ellos fueron a visitarme en diferentes días a diferentes horas para tratar de convencerme de que saliera del cuarto, me tomo 3 días llenar todo el cuarto con apuntes, notas dibujos, parecía que era una labor de un lunático y de hecho lo era, fueron 3 días largos y prolongados para todos los ajenos a mi situación pero para mí me parecía que eran un par de horas.

Al cuarto día de mi encierro y de mi locura Marceline y la Dulce Princesa llegaron a la casa del árbol junto con Jake para hacer una intervención conmigo – James, abre la puerta tenemos que hablar – decía algo preocupada la Dulce Princesa pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, Jake trato de entrar a la habitación pero no lo logro, la deje bien trabada – James, estamos todos reunidos aquí porque estamos preocupados por tu situación – decía Finn – Ya basta, hemos estado así por 4 días y James no se digna a salir – gritaba Marceline, yo la alcance a escuchar pero no me digne a contestar, me encontraba admirando el mural más grande en la historia que haya hecho – Creo que tienen que ver esto – decía Jake mientras se fijaba por el picaporte - ¿Qué pasa hermano? – decía Finn – James, se ve un poco más viejo, se dejó crecer barba y bigote, se ve cómico – decía mientras trataba de no reírse – Hermano eso no se debe de hacer…espera dijiste que se dejó la barba y el bigote – dijo algo preocupado Finn – Creo que está peor de lo que pensamos – decía la Dulce Princesa – Al diablo con ustedes y sus planes, si hubieran hecho lo que les dije hace 2 días ya no estaríamos en esta situación tan desesperante – decía Marceline enojada – Marceline, romper la puerta es algo extremo no se te hace – decía la Dulce Princesa – Y como que irrumpir por la ventana también es muy arriesgado – decía Finn – Vaya, pero que gente tenemos aquí, a todos nos preocupa James pero no tienen el valor de hacer algo al respecto, creo que lo más sensato será hacer un portal para el cuarto - ¿Lo puedes hacer? – preguntaron todos gritando – Sí, pero eso se me hace muy fácil de hacer, yo quería entrar haciendo ruido, ya saben, asustando a James – todos miraron a Marceline con cara de total negación – Bueno hagan espacio que hare el portal – Marceline tomo su hacha y creo un portal, cosa rara desde que he estado Marceline trae su bajo/hacha con ella todo el día o cuando va a visitar a Finn y a mí, eso aún no me ha quedado muy claro que digamos pero en fin, me desvié del tema principal, en el cuarto yo me encontraba admirando el gran mural de mi locura, todas mis ideas, todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que había soñado se encontraba en aquella pared – Magnifico, esplendido, las ideas están brotando, esta es una gran red, todo está conectado de cierta forma pero aun no veo el cómo – me decía en eso me percato de que había mucho viento teniendo la ventana cerrada de repente vi cómo se abrió una grieta – Vaya, una grieta, diría yo que intradimensional….pero me resulta algo familiar, demonios – decía porque recordé porque se me hacía familia – Aquí vienen ellos – me decía, me posicione frente a mi mural y solo espere a que ellos entraran – Con razón esta tan callado todo haya afuera – pensaba, solo esperaba a que el grupo llegara – Vaya que tardado – decía la Dulce Princesa – Lo sé, si no fuese porque este par se alejó estando en el portal no nos hubiéramos tardado tanto – decía Marceline mientras jaloneaba a aquel par – Bueno el chiste es que ya….llegamos – decía Jake – James – decía algo confusa la Dulce Princesa y Marceline - ¿Eh? Oh perdonen….esperen como, un portal verdad – les dije con toda la naturalidad del mundo como si no hubieran pasado 4 días – Te encuentras bien – me pregunto Finn – Pero por supuesto, solo que me encuentro algo famélico, que ya es hora del desayuno – les pregunte con la misma naturalidad de siempre – No sabes que día es hoy James – Pues según yo el día después de ayer, perdonen por lo anterior de salir corriendo, es que realmente no creí que yo fui capaz de hacer eso – O esto – decía Jake apuntando mi mural – Sí, verdad que es hermoso – les decía admirando el mural – James pero que es todo esto – me preguntaba la Dulce Princesa mientras veía como los demás hojeaban el mural – Con cuidado, que esto me tomo toda la noche – Sí James, hablando de eso pues ya pasaron 4 días desde que te encerraste - ¡¿Qué?! – les dije actuando que me encontraba impresionado – Para mí se sintió como unas cuantas horas – No James – decía la Dulce Princesa – Has estado encerrado 4 días y ya veo el por qué, quieres que traiga té – me pregunto la Dulce Princesa – Adelante, traiga una taza grande y tibia de té de manzanilla con miel y 2 cucharaditas de azúcar o de 7 azahares con yerbabuena y arándano o del que haya ya que – le decía a la Dulce Princesa.

La Dulce Princesa volvió con una buena taza de té para todos mientras yo me encontraba todavía en el cuarto tratando de explicarles a todos lo sucedido – James – decía la Dulce Princesa - ¿Por qué saliste corriendo cuando recordaste todo eso? – me pregunto – Pues vera princesa, al recordar todo lo que hice me sentí muy mal – decía mientras me sentaba en la cama – Casi los mato y eso no me lo puedo permitir – Sí, lo sabemos tus reglas James – decía Marceline - ¿Mis reglas? – Sí, James eso fue lo que nos dijiste que había roto tus reglas y que eso no podía pasar – en cuanto dijo eso Marceline me pare de la cama y me puse a buscar en toda la pared los datos – A ver, a ver dónde está, donde esta – decía sintiendo la mirada de todos los demás - ¿Qué buscas? – me pregunto Finn – No lo sé, había algo que tenía que mostrarles, creo que eran "Mis Reglas" – decía mientras seguía buscando – No, espera, no era eso, tenía algo que darles – me dirigí a la cama y saque de debajo de ella 4 cajas de obsequios - ¿Esto qué es? – pregunto Jake – Bueno si ustedes dicen que me quede encerrado 4 días aquí entonces en mi primer día, salí muy temprano por la mañana para aclarar mi mente y tratar de encontrar una forma de que me perdonen y llegue a cierto lugar sumamente interesante – les decía mientras trataba de alcanzar los reglaos que se encontraban lejos – Así que dije porque no voy a ver que es aquel lugar y lo hice, era una ciudad grande que estaba según yo oculta así como si pudiese ser visible para ciertas personas con habilidades, para mi sorpresa estaba lleno de magos - ¡¿Entraste a la Ciudad de los Magos?! – me gritaron todos haciendo que me golpeara con la cama – Demonios no griten, sí entre a esa dichosa ciudad – decía sacando los regalos mejor dicho los obsequios de disculpa mientras me sobaba la cabeza – Sí, entre a esa ciudad y es algo genial me encontré muchas cosas muy útiles pero por falta de recursos no pude comprar – James – decía Marceline – Entraste a la ciudad de los magos y volviste en una sola pieza ¿Cómo diablos le hiciste? – Sí James – decía la Dulce Princesa – Según yo a lo que tengo entendido solo se le permite el paso a magos y tú no eres un mago – No lo sé, solo me puse a buscar y de repente me encontré en ese lugar…..a ver este es para ti Finn, este rosa para la Dulce Princesa, el negro con rojo es para ti Marcy y este último es para ti Jake – les decía mientras les entregaba sus regalos – Espérate un momento James, síguenos contando la historia – me decía la Dulce Princesa – Pues bueno me puse a pasear por todo el lugar para comprar algo pero como sabrán no tenía dinero ni nada que dar, para mi fortuna me encontré con un estafador, estaba haciendo unos juegos de cartas diciendo que debíamos de encontrar la reina – les seguía diciendo mientras los demás tomaban una silla para sentarse junto a mí.

-El juego resulta ser sumamente fácil pero aquel estafador cambiaba las cartas cuando la gente apostaba mucho – James pero que hiciste después – me pregunto Finn sumamente interesado en mi relato – Bueno me acerque a ese lugar y el señor, o eso creo ya que tenía una gabardina que le cubría todo el cuerpo, estaba llamando a la gente a jugar – Pasen, pasen aquí si usted apuesta gana – decía – Si tiene un buen ojo puede llevarse lo que aquí se encuentra – seguía contando – Tenía unos objetos muy buenos, extraños, atractivos e interesantes, pero como no tenía con que apostar me retire de aquel lugar, ya que tenía un buen clientio, en eso se percató de mí y me invito a jugar – Vamos amigo, juegue, apueste algo de poco valor y saldrá ganando – No gracias, no tengo nada bueno – Vamos amigo, todos ganan que le parece una demostración gratis, si usted gana se llevara esta bolsa con monedas de oro, no tiene nada que perder – Bueno, si insiste – Eso es buen amigo, vera que todos aquí ganan, confié en sus habilidades – Muy bien, dígame que es lo que tengo que hacer – Fácil mi amigo, solo encuentre esta carta, tome las cartas para que vea que si hay reinas aquí – les contaba a mis amigos – Tome las cartas y las enseñe al público para que vieran que ahí se encontraba – Muy bien amigo ahora no pierda de vista la reina – Barajeo las cartas haciendo hasta que me dejo escoger donde estaba – les seguía relatando – Amigo, es su turno elija sabiamente la carta – Y efectivamente tome la carta de reina – Vean tenemos a un ganador, tenga su premio la bolsa de monedas de oro, ya ven aquí todos ganan solo deben de tener un buen ojo – Espérate tantito James, ganaste las monedas y con eso nos compraste las cosas – me pregunto Finn interrumpiendo mi relato – No, es más aquí tengo la bolsa conmigo – les decía mientras les enseñaba la bolsa – Vez Marceline, James es igual que tu – le decía la Dulce Princesa – Cállate Bonny y deja que James siga con su historia – Bueno, como me había quedado gane la bolsa y me iba a retirar pero aquel personaje me dijo que volviera a apostar, ahora sería mi bolsa de monedas contra el objeto de regalo para Marceline, pensé que sería una mala idea pero después se me ocurrió que ese objeto sería especial para ti Marceline – decía mientras miraba a Marcy – Ábrelo – acto seguido, ella lo abrió y vio un globo - ¿Este es mi regalo? – pregunto algo extrañada – Sí verdad que es hermoso – James, esto es un globo – decía Jake – Explótalo, el regalo está dentro – Marceline hiso lo que le dije y acto seguido el globo exploto dejando caer una armónica dorada – Esto es….. – Sí, una armónica dorada úsala – Marceline tomo la armónica y empezó a tocar – Esto es genial, que buen regalo, gracias James – Es algo pequeño, es una muestra de mi arrepentimiento por todo lo que les hice pasar – les decía algo cabizbajo – Vamos James, eso ya paso a parte ya nos encontramos bien – decía Finn – Bueno continuando con mi relato, me encontraba apostando las monedas de oro contra esa armónica que según es mágica, la velocidad con la que movía las cartas era veloz pero no tanto como para no evitar ver donde se encontraba la reina, así que cuando paro elegí la carta y volví a ganar, todos los que ahí se encontraban empezaron a asombrarse de lo que estaba pasando pero el sujeto solo se reía – Bien muchacho has ganado la armónica – Lo sé, creo que es hora de irme, le dije – Pero vamos, puedes ganar aún más mira vas ganando esos objetos, que te parece si te apuesto la bolsa y la armónica por esto – El objeto que me enseño fue tu regalo Dulce Princesa, ya lo puedes abrir – acto seguido la Dulce Princesa lo abrió y se llevó una grata sorpresa – Wow, una bata de laboratorio – Y no es cualquier bata de laboratorio, esta es aprueba de cualquier acido corrosivo, a prueba de fuego y muy dura, póngasela y Finn tu ve por tu espada – ambos hicieron lo que les pedí – Ahora Finn, trata de lastimar a la Dulce Princesa con tu espada – los dos estaban asustados pero confiaron en mi – Vaya, es casi indestructible – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Lo sé, solo la magia lo puede destruir aunque el don aquel no me dijo muy bien las cosas, digamos que esta algo enojado conmigo – mientras me reía - ¿Se enojó? – me pregunto Finn – Enojarse se queda corto, diría más bien que me burle de sus habilidades y lo deje en vergüenza frente a aquella multitud, en fin continuando, todos estaban asombrados por "mi suerte y habilidad" ya había ganado 3 objetos y todavía me incitaban a seguir apostando, ahora eran los 3 objetos que ya me había ganado contra uno nuevo que es tu regalo Jake, fue sumamente algo más complicado porque le acelero a todo y antes tenía 2 reinas así que era casi imposible perder y ahora quito una - ¿Cómo lo sabes? – me pregunto la Dulce Princesa – Porque se observar, vi como hacia sus trampas, aunque movía las cartas rápidamente también logre notar su trampa, así que seguí apostando, obviamente gane en esa apuesta y tu regalo Jake es ese – le decía mientras Jake abría su regalo.

El regalo de Jake era un vaso algo grande, especial para comer helado – Genial James, este si es un regalo, algo exquisito entrara a mi boca con esto – Lo se Jake, no sé porque pero esto se me hiso genial para ti, según lo que vi si te sirves helado, se regenerara, es decir helado ilimitado de por vida – Waaaaaaaaaaaa, eso es genial – Lo sé, el que más trabajo me costó fue el de Finn, no simplemente me aposto todos los objetos ya ganados sino que también quería que si perdía fuese su esclavo y mi alma pero como vi la trampa supuse que podría ganar, así que acepte, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que hiso los movimientos casi a la velocidad de la luz, no fue problema alguno para mí el saber donde estaba la carta sin embargo el tramposo retiro la carta y puso 3 que no eran de reina - ¿Y qué hiciste? – me pregunto la Dulce Princesa emocionada por mi relato – Me quede observando las 3 cartas buscando una forma de encontrar como ganar – Que amigo, se te hace más difícil esto, vamos elige, no es tan difícil – Me decía el estafador mofándose de mí, yo por otro lado me puse a dar vueltas por la mesa inspeccionando cada carta, sentí como llegaba aquel y también como todos estaban observando esperando a ver qué era lo que haría – Vamos, que no tengo todo tu tiempo – Me dijo, yo lentamente levante la carta con asombro de todos y viendo como aquel sujeto mostraba una sonrisa – Lo siento amigo pero creo que…..ganaste – Me dijo, todos quedaron asombrados por lo que había logrado, incrédulos de lo que hice, yo solo me reí, tome lo que era mío y me iba a retirar pero el estafador vino fue tras de mí enojado amenazando que le devolviera las cosas pero como ven no lo hice, de algo me sirvió tu armónica Marcy, que al hacerla sonar hice que se paralizara – Demonios sabes cómo usarla – Me dijo rabioso a lo que yo le conteste que eso si era suerte, me pregunto cómo le había hecho para ganarle en su propio juego y yo solo le conteste la verdad - ¿Y cuál es esa? – me preguntaron todos intrigados – Fácil, cuando estuve observando la mesa, vi que el estafador se me acerco lo suficiente como para notar que tenía una carta de reina en su gabardina algo escondida y yo la tome sin que él se diera cuenta, las cambie cuando todos no veían y tadan eso es toda la historia – ¿Y que es mi obsequio? – me preguntaba Finn – Ábrelo y veras, se me hiso un buen adimento para ti – Finn abrió su regalo y se decepciono ante aquel objeto - ¿Qué es esto? – Finn, no lo sé, me dijo que te protege de algo, que te concede un deseo o algo por el estilo, mira yo no 'mas me lo robe y salí corriendo de ese lugar – Bueno creo que lo tendré que usar para averiguarlo – Bueno, les gustaron los obsequios – Sí – contestaron todos y se alcanzaba notar que Finn lo decía a fuerzas – Que bueno – les decía – Si solo supieran que amenacé a aquel sujeto creo que no me lo creerían – pensaba

_**Flashback**_

-Muy bien amigo, tu ganas quédate las cosas – decía algo asustado aquel personaje – Hombre pero que amable eres, seguro que no será por usar esta armónica que me las vas a regalar – No, como crees vamos, solo libérame y te dejare en paz – Ya veo, muy bien entonces, te dejare ir pero con una condición - ¿Cuál? – Quiero que busques esto – le decía mientras sacaba de mis bolsillos una hoja de papel – Me harías el favor de buscar este pequeño objeto por mí – Y yo que gano si lo hago – Mmmmmmm que quieres – Todos los objetos que me ganaste – Eso es todo, vaya hombre yo pensaba que pedirías algo más pero bueno, si lo encuentras te los devolveré pero…. - ¿Pero qué? – Bueno, estaba dispuesto a darte 3 veces el valor de lo que te robe en oro - ¡3 veces el valor de lo que me robaste en oro! – Sí, digo si eso te parece justo – le decía mientras sonreía – Claro que sí, muy justo a ver dame esa hoja quiero ver que es lo que buscare – Una cosa muy sencilla un oso de peluche mira así se parece – Mmmmmmm, este peluche se me hace familiar – decía aquel sujeto – Bueno, si se te hace familiar no debe de ser un problema el encontrarlo, te estaré vigilando – Y si lo encuentro donde te encontrare o como entrare en contacto contigo – No lo harás, yo te encontrare a ti pero si tanto te urge deja una señal en estas coordenadas y yo te encontrare, claro que tus gastos los pagare yo mira toma te daré esto porque creo que no tienes nada – Eso es todo – Sí, a menos que quieras algo más – No, por mí eso es todo solo que se te olvida una cosa – Oh, si el liberarte – lo libere y me despedí de él – Recuerda, te estaré vigilando, si me tratas de engañar, digamos que te lo dejare a tu imaginación – Bien, bien, entiendo lo buscare, si lo encuentro te mandare la señal – ambos nos retiramos sin decir nada más – Vaya hombre, sí que es quisquilloso, veamos este oso es…..oh por Glob este es – decía el sujeto asustado – Por Glob, en que me metí esta vez-.

_**Fin Flashback**_

-James, ya nos contaste como conseguiste los objetos que son asombrosos pero que tiene que ver ese relato con lo de la pared – me preguntaba Marceline mientras ojeaba mi gran red – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, en nada, lo de mi gran red es…..pues digamos que eso es una historia muy diferente, creo que les tengo que contar acerca de mi gran red, de mi juego de sombras – decía mientras me paraba y observaba ese gran mural.

* * *

Amigos, se termino el capítulo pero le sigue la aventura aunque le spoile un poco y meti a otro personaje a la historia aunque sea brevemente, miren nada más ya pase las 100 mil palabras, los 1000 views, se llevan 3 followers y 5 favorites y van hasta ahora 18 reviews, vamos sigan apoyandome, les agradezco todo esto aaaaa por cierto _**George187 **_Ponte a trabajar wevon (jajaja pura broma)

**"**_**Tenemos miedo a la soledad porque estando en ella nos recuerda quienes realmente somos"**_The Sr N


	18. Capítulo 17 - La Gran Red

Aquí otro capítulo, ahora si nos metemos más al papel de un detective que nada, se acercan los misterios, las fiestas, los desamores y las canciones y las ganas de Harold de dormir. Oigan hasta creo que esta historia se pueden sacar otras 3 historias más no creen, dejen opiniones

Sin más que decir aquí el capítulo 17

* * *

Capítulo 17 La Gran Red de Verdades y Mentiras

Les conté a mis amigos referente a los obsequios pero no referente a mi gran red, mis ideas, lo que según yo estaba relacionado, después de contarles mi historia referente a mi aventura en la Ciudad de los Magos, la cual se les hiso algo raro porque según tengo entendido que solo los magos pueden entrar, lo cual me lleva a mi siguiente pregunta, ¿Cómo demonios entre a ese lugar? Si según es solo para magos, la única magia que hacía era desaparecer la comida en cuestión de segundos y desaparecer por días sin que nadie supiera mi paradero, pero esto es muy diferente a lo anterior, ese sería una pregunta para después.

-James, vamos contesta hermano – me decía Finn – Perdón, estaba pensando en una relación de esta red – Sí, es muy interesante James, pero cuéntanos por qué la hiciste – me pregunto la Dulce Princesa mientras yo me tomaba mi té – Bueno verán, recuerdo varias cosas sumamente estúpidas, no recuerdo nada de mi vida, solo pequeños fragmentos así que decidí plasmar todas mis ideas aquí pero creo que son cosas que han pasado aquí – Sí mira estas personas quienes son – decía Finn mientras señalaba mis dibujos – La verdad no lo sé – mentira mía – Fíjate, según tu estas personas que usan traje míralas, H "El Lunático", JM "El Criminal", SH "El Detective", TD "El Viajero", TM "El Psicópata" y todos están relacionados con el de en medio HS "El ?", todos están bien dibujados pero no tienen cara y el de en medio el HS solo tiene un signo de interrogación bien marcado, ¿Quién es HS? – me pregunto – Te sigo diciendo, estuve en mi momento de locura, no sé ni que dibuje – Si y mira aquí tienes todos los reinos de Ooo….espérate, estos otros no los has visto cómo es posible que los dibujaras a la perfección – decía la Dulce Princesa – Y mira aquí nos encontramos todos – decía Jake – Mira, aquí está la Princesa Tostada, la Princesa Desayuno, la Princesa Tortuga, la Princesa Grumosa, la Princesa Flama, tú Bonny, Jake, Finn, Gunter, El Rey Helado, Bmo, esta quien es – Oh esa ha de ser Susana – decía Finn con toda la naturalidad del mundo – Y miren, aquí está mi papa y esta quien es – decía Marceline mientras arrancaba la hoja de la pared – Me atrevería a decir que esa eres tú Marcy – dijo Jake - ¡James! Por qué chingaos me dibujaste así – me pregunto con ira Marceline – Y dale con la misma, que no lo sé, solo sé que me puse a dibujar y ese es el resultado, dale la vuelta a ver si dice algo – le dio la vuelta a la hoja y vio el dibujo de ella en su forma de murciélago pequeño, el anterior dibujo era de ella convertida en un monstruo o en esa forma con la que H peleo – Pero que tanto te cuesta dibujarme bien – Erm, Marceline, puedes levantar tu pie un poco que estas pisando una hoja – Marceline levanto la hoja y vio que era un retrato de ella – Vaya, esto, esto es mejor – decía mientras veía el dibujo y se las mostraba a todos – Si, quien diría que supiera dibujar, miren aquí esta una lista de cosas que se hacer ahora y que según yo recuerde no lo sabía – les pase una hoja que arranque de la pared – Veamos, aquí dice que no sabes cocinar, coser, dibujar….vaya enlistaste muy bien las cosas James – decía la Dulce Princesa – Si y miren aquí está la hoja de sus reglas – Sí, creí que era lo mejor escribir mis reglas porque son demasiadas, demasiadas como para recordarlas-.

-Increíble James, estas reglas son…son algo extrañas – decía Jake – Sí mira – decía la Dulce Princesa mientras leía mis reglas.

"Mis Reglas:"

1.- Siempre miento

2.- La vida de mis amigos es más importante que la mía

3.- Hacer lo que se pueda si un amigo está en problemas

4.- No matar a nadie a menos que las regla estén en juego

5.- Apoyar a los amigos en todo

6.- No decir nada a extraños

7.- No meter la pata en un viaje tiempo-espacio

-Bueno esas son las más extrañas que veo aunque son importantes para ti – decía la Dulce Princesa – Eso parece, miren lo que me tiene extrañado no es la relación de H, TM, TD, SH, JM con el tal HS, ni cómo es que en ese momento me puse a dibujar todo esto, miren son citas, canciones, dibujos, cosas incoherentes, lugares que han de ser de mi vieja vida que no recuerdo, si no esto – arranque de la pared otra hoja y se las mostré – Miren – Marceline me arrebato la hoja y empezó a leer – "Teorías de cómo llegue a Ooo" aquí dice que tal vez viajaste en el tiempo, muy al futuro en un futuro post-apocalíptico ya que hay señales de civilización antigua, hasta dibujaste una caseta telefónica azul – Si, como la civilización en la que estaba antes de llegar aquí, en el basurero vi varias cosas que son de una época pasada, de mi época, barcos, yates, casetas telefónicas todo tipo de cosas que había en mi tiempo…..bueno que yo recuerde – Bien, lo otro es que viajaste en una grieta entre universos – Sí, eso explicaría mucho pero eso dudo que haya pasado ya que como verán no hay ninguna señal de una desestabilización de dimensiones pero cabe de mencionar que tu Finn me dijiste acerca del espacio entre estas dimensiones, el cual yo llame "El Infierno", hay un lugar donde tú y Jake fueron y conocieron a un tipo llamado Prismo o algo por el estilo así que no está del todo descabellado, como hay una infinidad de universos, inclusive una en la que Finn y Jake son mujeres y pues todas las princesas son pues príncipes - ¿Crees que haya un lugar así? – me pregunto Finn – Creerlo, por favor si estoy seguro vamos DP dile – Bueno, lo que dice James tiene un buen fundamento, si hay diferentes universos a este es posible que lo que James dice es verdad – A ver James explícame eso – Finn, hay tiempo suficiente para explicarte eso, en otro momento será, por favor un misterio a la vez – La siguiente dice que estas en un coma – Sí eso explicaría varias cosas, como que siempre aparezco en el hospital, mi afán de tomar té, el poder hacer cosas que según yo no podía y muchas otras cosas más pero si estuviera en un coma, tal vez, solo tal vez podría escuchar las voces de las personas que me estuvieran visitando – Suena algo loco pero razonable – decía la Dulce Princesa – Y la última dice que tal vez estas muerto – La muerte puede haber sido lo que realmente haya pasado y que tal vez esta es una oportunidad de otra vida, o es el cielo o algo por el estilo pero miren, hay demasiadas cosas que no cuadran y otras que me llaman la atención, por ejemplo el número 456, siempre está presente ese número, la primera vez lo vi en el hospital mi habitación era la 456 – Sí, lo recuerdo bien esa fue la habitación que se asignaran la primera vez que llegaste aquí – decía la Dulce Princesa – En efecto, ahora eso me lleva al segundo punto no creo que le den la misma habitación de hospital a la misma persona ¿o sí? – le preguntaba a la Dulce Princesa – Tengo entendido que no – Porque la primera vez que llegue me pusieron en ese cuarto y después del incidente con el amuleto me volvieron a poner en ese cuarto, eso me lleva a otra cosa, por ejemplo, el hospital es muy grande, demasiado grande como para todo un reino, me atrevería a decir que también reciben a personas de otros reinos – Pues sí – agrego la Dulce Princesa – Aunque yo no sé mucho de cómo se maneja el hospital, lo único que sé es que es grande para cubrir la demanda y porque aquí se encuentran especialistas por si gente de otro reino sale lastimada – Sí, lo sé, lo vi pero hay para toda la gente menos para la gente de fuego como la Princesa Flama -.

Ante mi observación la Dulce Princesa se quedó callada pensando – Es cierto princesa, ahí aceptan de cualquier reino pero no he visto que haya una sala especial para gente del Reino de Fuego – decía Finn – Al principio pensé princesa – decía mientras interrumpía a Finn – Al principio pensé que era por el hecho de que como el hospital está hecho de dulces y ellos son técnicamente fuego podrían destruir el hospital y eso me lleva a un artículo que leí acerca de Ooo en el cual decía que los seres de fuego tienen su propio hospital en su reino – me senté en la cama y me puse a pensar como si estuviera resolviendo un caso – Y eso que James – decía Marceline – Leíste en aquel libro que en el Reino de Fuego tienen su propio hospital y eso es verdad, en el tiempo que estuve recorriendo todo Ooo fui capaz de ver el hospital – Eso me lleva a otra interrogante, no conocías previamente a la novia de Finn ¿o sí? – le interrogue – James, tranquilo no estamos enjuiciando a nadie aquí – Lo se Jake, lo sé pero me gusta un buen misterio y cuando se me presenta uno me pongo así, bueno pero eso de no conocer a la Princesa Flama es algo mundano, ya que o fuiste cuando ella todavía no nacía o la otra explicación es que no te acercaste al castillo pero ya que llegamos a ti Marceline eso me recuerda – pare porque me había cansado de hablar necesitaba tomar algo de agua – Fui tanto en espíritu como en cuerpo a tu habitación de hospital - ¿Tanto espíritu? – dijeron todos – Sí, de cierta manera mi espíritu se salió de mi cuerpo y pude andar por todo el hospital – Entonces lo que sentimos la Princesa y yo – decía Jake – Y el momento en el que según yo te vi delante de mí – Si, era yo en una forma de espíritu, libre de mi cuerpo, recuerdo que tu habitación Marceline era la 456, CI 456 para ser más precisos, coincidencia, no lo creo – decía mientras miraba una hoja en el que escribí mis teorías detrás de ese número – Lo más seguro es que así sea James – Lo dudo mucho Bonny, no existen las coincidencias – decía Marceline – Concuerdo contigo Marcy, pero no he llegado a tener una teoría exacta al principio creí que sería algo de mi pasado pero lo dudo mucho, después se me ocurrió que ese número era un recuerdo de una serie de televisión pero no recuerdo exactamente bien – decía mientras caminaba en círculos – Ahora la otra teoría es que tal vez este aquí por 456 días y pasara algo, cosa rara esto de los números - ¿En serio? – pregunto Jake algo confundido por todo lo que decía – Mira, 456 si haces las cuentas 4+5+6= 15 y si divides ese 15 entre los 3 números que lo conforman dan 5, ahora tomando el camino de esa premisa podría decir que el 5 es más importante que solamente el 456, primero pensé que serían 5 reinos quienes estarían involucrados pero por favor se nota que son más, ¿Cuántos reinos son importantes en Ooo?, yo diría que todos si uno no existiera los demás se verían afectados, luego pensé en 5 personas de suma importancia pero luego eso me dio como resultado que son 6 las que pueden ser de mayor importancia - ¿6? – me pregunto Finn – Sí hermano, tú y Jake "Los Héroes", Marceline "La Inmortal", la Dulce Princesa "La Gobernante", la Princesa Flama "La Apasionada" y el Rey Helado "El Incomprendido", pero luego me pregunte en que estarán relacionadas estas personas en algo del pasado o del futuro – ¿Y tú James? – ¿Yo Marceline? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo eso? – No lo ves James – decía la Dulce Princesa – La verdad es que no, como he de ser yo algo importante en todo esto – Vamos James no digas eso – me decía Finn – Mira James, tu eres igual de importante que nosotros, solo por el simple hecho de estar aquí, eres humano al igual que Finn y a lo que se puede notar ambos son los únicos humanos en todo Ooo – Buen punto princesa, pero seamos honestos, ustedes son más importantes que yo, de todas formas yo no pertenezco aquí…..o tal vez, mmmmm eso sí que es intrigante – les decía mientras dejaba volar mi imaginación – Olvidemos de quien es más importante que quien y volvamos con lo de 456 quieren – dijo Marceline.

Todos tenían la misma intriga que yo referente a todo lo que estaba comentando – James, no crees tú que 456 se refiere a una cuenta regresiva – dijo Finn – Muy bien pensado hermano – le alentó Jake – Tal vez si lo sea pero en todo caso tendría que decir 654 – dijo Marceline – Digo lo mismo que Marceline – decía la Dulce Princesa – Jajajajaja – me empecé a reír - ¡¿De qué te ríes?! – me dijeron la DP y Marceline – Perdonen, es que como que ya les pegue mi amor a los misterios – Vamos James, lo que estás diciendo tiene coherencia, no había visto la relación hasta ahora – decía la Dulce Princesa – Pero luego me acorde de la ida a la biblioteca, en cuanto llegue ahí vi que en uno de los estantes decía 456 pero no tenía ningún libro encima, después pensé que ahí estaba la solución - ¿Y por qué no vamos ahorita? – dijo Finn – Tiene razón Finn vamos – decía Jake – Pero he ahí otra de las cosas que no encajan Finn, el estante con el numero 456 estaba en la sección de novelas románticas y si mi memoria no me falla estaba organizado por orden alfabético y el único libro que podría continuar con esa sección era el que la Princesa Tortuga se encontraba leyendo – Pues vayamos a pedírselo – me dijo Marceline – Sí, ya lo ha de haber terminado eso fue hace una semana atrás – decía la Dulce Princesa – Sé que suena una buena idea pero eso no nos lleva a nada, nos lleva a un callejón sin salida - ¿Por qué lo dices? – me pregunto la Dulce Princesa – Bueno, aunque no me guste admitirlo, leí ese libro – Y que contenía – me pregunto Marceline – Era una historia referente a una persona que muere y sus amigos no lo saben, les ayuda a recuperar al amor de sus vidas o algo así, a demostrar los verdaderos sentimientos que tienen hacia esa persona especial y luego tras completar su cometido se retira sin decir más una obra patética o fuera de la realidad – Parece una buena lectura – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Estuvo…..pues digamos que estuvo entretenida pero el final fue algo sumamente predecible, aunque por el amor la gente hace muchas cosas, creo que el autor escribió su sueño ahí, y como dije el final fue algo predecible – Nos lo dirás – pregunto Marceline – Saben que me gusta spoilear las cosas pero creo que con eso no me meteré, mira a la Dulce Princesa por ejemplo anda algo interesada en ese libro…..espera a menos que el escritor sea una pista, demonios como chingados no me di cuenta antes, eso puede ser – Y quien era el autor – me pregunto el par de hermanos – La verdad solo decía su seudónimo o su apodo, El Sr. algo - ¿El Sr. Algo? – se quedaron intrigados todos – Vaya que seudónimo tan mas original – decía Marceline con obvio sarcasmo – No, no era El Sr. Algo, era El Sr pero lo de mas no me acuerdo -.

-Si encontramos el verdadero nombre del autor tal vez sea la pista que necesito para saber que hay detrás del número 456 – decía en voz alta – Puede ser, puede ser o puede ser también una coincidencia más – decía la Dulce Princesa – DP, cuando se hace un trabajo detectivesco no se debe de creer en las coincidencias, esas cosas no existen…bueno tal vez si pero en este caso lo dudo mucho, hay gente que cree en el destino, en las coincidencias, yo me considero creyente en 2 cosas, el azar y que alguien esté detrás de lo que te pasa, si en tu vida te pasan cosas malas es por una de esas dos cosas o tienes mala suerte o alguien de plano te esta echando a perder los planes pero nos desviamos del tema principal, ja quien diría que a través de esta gran red de verdades y mentiras, este gran juego de sombras, me gusta cómo suena eso, juego de sombras a ustedes no – les pregunte saliéndome de nueva cuenta del tema - ¿Juego de Sombras? Y eso que significa – pregunto Finn – Bueno según tengo entendido, Juego de Sombras aparte de ser un libro no muy conocido, una muy buena película también se le puede conocer a una guerra que pasa en la oscuridad - ¿Y que usan para ganarla?¿Gafas de visión nocturna? – pregunto Jake – Jake, no te doy una paliza porque ando bien entrado en todo esto, Juego de Sombras se puede nombrar a una guerra que ocurre y que nadie sabe que pasa – le decía a Jake – Bueno James, ya basta de rodeos primero comenzaste con tu gran red, luego le seguiste con teorías acerca del número 456 y ahora hablas de unos Juegos de Sombras, tienes que elegir o hablas de tus juegos de sombras o hablas de tu gran red o del número 456 – decía Marceline algo enojada – Perdonen, cuando pienso en una cosa, eso me lleva a otra y después a otra y después a otra y mejor aquí le paro porque si no luego me vas a pegar – Bueno James, cuéntanos acerca de esta gran red, ¿por qué relacionaste a todas estas personas con HS y mejor pregunta es por qué te pusiste tú también? - ¿Eh? – Sí, James – decía Finn – JM, aquí bien claro dice JM que son tus iniciales James Moriarty – O sí, eso realmente no lo sé, todos ellos están relacionados con HS de cierta forma y HS está relacionado con todos ustedes y sus reinos, si siguen la cuerda que puse se podrán dar cuenta de eso, fuese como si el Dream Maker me controlara pero bueno, si se dan cuenta, si siguen todas esa líneas, verán una relación algo cronológica, desde mi llegada hasta el día de hoy donde expongo todas mis interrogantes y todo lo que ha sucedido, todos los eventos que han ocurrido en Ooo referente a mí, porque créanlo o no, desde mi llegada siento que alguien está moviendo los hilos, es como si alguien o me quisiera fuera de aquí o quisiera ver que tan capaz soy de hacer las cosas pero eso solo son presentimientos, simples conjeturas – Pero eso es lo mejor no James – decía la Dulce Princesa – Sí, por qué no mejor le paramos con esto James creo que el tiempo lo solucionara todo – decía Marceline – Permítanme un momento – de mi bolsillo saque una moneda e hice un volado – Aja, como sospeche – decía en voz alta - ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntaron los hermanos – Nada, nada es solo que suelo echar un volado cuando tengo una duda que no puedo responder -.

Al cabo de un par de horas o tal vez más en donde les explicaba todo referente a ese mapa que tenía en frente, de mi Gran Red de Verdades y Mentiras en las que todos quedamos con las mismas dudas que yo – Bueno, tienen más preguntas referente a mi trabajo o aquí le paramos – Pues yo no tengo ninguna – dijo Marceline – Solo me quedan las mismas preguntas que a ti James – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Yo zafo – decía Finn – Yo solo tengo una pregunta – decía Jake - ¿Cuál? - ¿Qué van a querer de comer? Porque la pura verdad yo ya traigo hambre – Creo que todos hermano, vamos a comer que les parece – Esplendida idea Finn – dijo la Dulce Princesa, todos salieron de la habitación y yo me quede atrás un rato más – James, no vendrás – me pregunto Marceline – Claro que sí, es solo que al parecer esta barba y bigote me pican y creo que me tengo que dar un buen baño no tardo – Muy bien James, apúrate entonces – pero en eso tome a Marceline por la mano – Espera Marceline, tengo que hacerte una pregunta a ti sola y no quiero que los demás me escuchen – Ok – decía Marceline algo titubeando – Tranquila no es nada malo, bueno en si no es nada malo digamos que tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, logras notar algo – le pregunte a Marceline – No James, la verdad es que es comprensible que trates de averiguar cómo es que llegaste a Ooo pero eso te puede hacer daño, te puede dañar esa cabeza de chorlito que tienes – Oye tranquila Marcy, estoy hablando en serio, esto me preocupa, no por mí, yo prefiero morir, si no que me preocupa por ti, la Dulce Princesa, Finn, Jake y la Princesa Flama es como si alguien me estuviera dando una pista de algo que puede ocurrir – Tranquilízate James, Finn y Jake se las pueden arreglar y en cuanto a mí, ya sabes que soy inmortal así que… - Pero aun así puedes morir, eres una vampira es decir que los rayos del sol y todo eso que les hace daño a los vampiros te puede matar – He vivido 1000 años James, realmente crees que puedo morir – decía mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama – Sí, estúpido de mí lo sé pero hay algo justo aquí – decía mientras señalaba mi cabeza – Un tamborileo, un ritmo de 4 y cuando escucho eso es porque algo malo va a pasar, eso o que me volvió a salir un tumor en el cerebro – Jajaja, James sí que eres gracioso, oye por qué tanta preocupación por la novia de Finn, que te gusta o que – ¿La Princesa Flama? Nah, a ella la veo como mi hermana pequeña….mi hermana pequeña, mmm interesante bueno me desvié, mira quiero tu opinión referente a toda esta red, porque te sigo diciendo siento como si alguien controlara los hilos o hubiera lago más oculto detrás de todo esto – le decía a Marceline - ¿Por qué me dices esto a mí James? – Eh, a no porque tú has vivido 1000 años, siento que tú sabes de lo que hablo y creo que debo de ganarme tu confianza después de lo ocurrido – pero ella solo me vio con una cara de total desprecio – Dime la verdad James, o les diré a los demás lo que me estás diciendo – Tranquila mujer, hombre, pos no sé, creo que como has vivido mucho tiempo aquí tu puedes ser de utilidad, aparte tienes la misma visión de la vida que yo, alguien egoísta, muy tramposo y algo malvado, y no quiero preocupar a Finn con cosas que mi mente puede estar imaginando – Si, eres un ridículo de primera James pero pues bueno creo que si tienes razón, desde tu llegada he sentido que alguien ha estado moviendo los hilos como dices tú – decía Marcy mientras miraba mi gran red – Con solo decirte que cuando ocurrió lo del amuleto presentí que alguien nos observaba – cuando dijo esto no pude evitar quedar desorbitado – ¿Que….que….que dijiste Marcy? – Pues que presentí que alguien me observaba – Demonios, tú también, entonces no estoy tan loco como creo – James no me digas que tu – Sí, desde que llegue he tenido ese presentimiento – James, déjame hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas honesto – Adelante hazla, tratare de ser lo más honesto posible, lo más honesto que mis reglas lo permitan – Es algo personal y que tengo en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo, te sientes atraído por alguien - ¿Eh? – Sí, si te gusta alguna persona – Pues, pues no, no, Marcy por qué esta pregunta tan repentina – Es que como actúas todo caballeroso con todas las princesas, incluyendo con aquellas que tienen novio – Oye Marcy, a que viene todo esto, no me preguntaría esto si no tuvieras un motivo, espérate ando dormido no, si so ha de ser, con razón te pregunta – en eso Marceline me dio una cachetada – Cliché, esto se está convirtiendo en un cliché, por qué tantas cachetadas, mejor pregunta por qué diablos lo hiciste – Para que te des cuenta de que esto no es un sueño – Oh esta bueno, no es un sueño, ahora dime por qué la pregunta – le preguntaba mientras me tocaba el cachete y notaba que Marceline no quería hablar del tema – Es que mira, dibujaste a todas las princesas que has conocido y a otras que no pero a quienes dibujaste en una sola hoja y mejor fue a la Princesa Tostada, la Princesa Desayuno, la Princesa Flama, a Bonny y pues a mí – Mmmmmmmm, no había pensado en eso….espérate tantito Marcy, eres una maldita genio, como no había pensado en eso antes, una maldita genio Marceline, eso es lo que eres una maldita genio te digo – Marceline se quedó extrañada por lo que había dicho – James creo que encontraste un patrón en todo esto pero yo no lo veo – Marceline creo que menos precias tus habilidades detectivescas y de reflexión, puede ser que no seas alguien luminosa pero eres un buen conductor de luz - ¿Eh? Perdona James pero no te entiendo – Marceline, hay gente que sin tener talento poseen una capacidad especial para estimularla a los demás y aunque no creo que este sea tu caso, en esta única ocasión has sido de mucha ayuda siendo un conductor, veras pensé que sentirías algo de celos por la forma en que dibuje a las demás y a ti en forma de murciélago y más aun con esta pregunta que me acabas de hacer pero ya veo la relación - ¿En serio? Porque yo no – decía Marceline aun con duda – Y no es de menos, has hecho notar un detalle que me pasó inadvertido, veras la forma en que dibuje a las princesas – decía mientras tome una lupa y me puse a ver los trazos hechos en esos bocetos - Esos rasgos, las facciones, todo es idéntico en estos bocetos, menos en uno sabes cuál – le pregunte – Yo diría que este, el de la Princesa Tostada – Exactamente mi querida Marceline, teniendo en cuenta esa premisa solo me queda decir que son 5 las personas involucradas – Es decir que lo que quiera que esté pasando o vaya a pasar nosotras 5 estaremos involucradas de algún modo pero aun no veo el cómo – Ni yo Marcy, pero hemos hecho un descubrimiento sumamente maravilloso, te felicito Marcy realmente te felicito, te has dado cuenta en algo que a Bonny o a mí se nos pasó, creo que puedes alardear de que nos venciste a Bonny y a mí, pero te pido que no lo hagas, puede ser que luego quieran una explicación o sospechen algo más – ambos nos quedamos pensando en lo que habíamos dicho y descubierto pero fuimos interrumpidos por Jake que entro en la habitación – Oigan ustedes…oh mal momento mejor me voy – Tranquilo perro, no pasa nada, James y yo estábamos viendo toda esta red dándole una visión, como lo dirías Jame, más oscura – decía Marceline – Es verdad Jake, ¿Qué creías que estábamos haciendo? – decía mientras Marceline y yo nos parábamos frente a Jake esperando por una respuesta con una cara de pocos amigos – Nnn…..nnnaaa…..nada – Marceline y yo intercambiamos miradas para luego soltar una carcajada – Jajajajaja – se escuchó – Ya está bueno, no se tienen que burlar de mí, solo venía a decirles que la comida ya casi esta lista – Muy bien Jake, ahorita vamos, déjame no 'mas me baño y me quito esta barba – Jake salió de la habitación dejándonos de nueva cuenta a Marceline y a mi solos – Este perro inútil que se cree – decía Marceline – Espera ¿Qué dijiste? – Perro inútil, ¿por qué? – Perdón pensé que habías dicho perro estúpido, es que esa frase se me hiso familiar y me hiso recordar – James sí que tienes razón, recuerdas puras estupideces – Y que lo digas, es como si mi vida estuviera bien oculta pero bueno, pa fuera que me voy a bañar – Esta bien, no te comportes así – me decía Marceline enojada – Diles que en un momento salgo – Sí, sí, lo que digas James – Hey antes de que te vayas me puedes decir cómo me veo mejor con o sin barba – Para serte honesta James de cualquier forma te ves horrible pero mejor rasúrate la barba y el bigote, no vayas a espantar a los niños del Dulce Reino – decía riendo Marceline – Jajá, muy gracioso Marcy, muy gracioso – Marceline salió de la habitación y yo agarre una toalla y mi ropa y me dirigí a bañarme, mientras que Jake preparaba la comida para todos, tras pasar unos quince minutos en los cuales me cambie y me rasure me dispuse a salir del cuarto pero a la hora de cerrar la puerta del baño me lleve una sorpresa, todos mis apuntes, todas mis ideas pegadas en la pared se cayeron – Madre mía, debí de haberlas clavado – decía mientras me agachaba y recogía las hojas – Creo que eso es todo…. – me lleve las manos a la boca para evitar pegar un chillido y que el grupo se diera cuenta o se preocupara - ¿Cómo, esto lo hice yo? – decía al ver que las notas que habían en la pared eran solo una fachada más para algo mucho peor – Espérate, debo de recordar el haber hecho esto pero no puedo – me quede asombrando aquel mural escondido, era algo magníficamente e interesantemente aterrador – Lich, tu debiste de haberme hecho dibujar todo esto – decía mientras veía como debajo de los dibujos donde se encontraban los reinos ahora se veían unos reinos decaídos, como si alguien hubiera destruido todo, todo estaba en ruinas, donde se encontraban imágenes de mis alteres ego, se podían ver a Finn, Jake, Marceline, la Dulce Princesa, la Princesa Flama, el Rey Helado, la Princesa Desayuno y otras princesas como si estuvieran muertas y en medio en mi retrato se encontraba el Lich conmigo a lado sonriendo – Darlig Ulv Stranden, esto es malo, muy malo…..espérate un momento, nadie me hiso dibujar esto, yo lo hice, entonces eso significa que tuve una premonición – me preguntaba, tome el dibujo de mi retrato, el que decía HS porque note un dibujo detrás de este - ¿Y esto? Espera aquí dice…oh por, si si es, es el Enchiridion entonces debo de buscarlo, tengo que encontrarlo la respuesta a mis problemas se encuentra aquí…..entonces mi otra teoría referente a los números puede ser verdadera, es la clave para conseguir el Enchiridion, el numero 456 está relacionado con el Enchiridion de cierta forma y si los números están relacionados al Enchiridion, entonces están relacionados al Lich y relacionado a este juego, ahora falta descubrir cómo le hare para utilizar esos número y mejor aún para poder encontrar ese maldito libro que es toda una maravilla – de pronto una ráfaga de viento hiso que las hojas que tenía en la mano salieran volando – En la madre, quién chingados dejo la puta ventana abierta – dije entre mí, volví a juntar las hojas pero me di cuenta de un mapa dentro de mi red – Espérate tantito, la vista de aquí hace la ilusión como si esto fuera un mapa – me acerque a mi red y vi que no había nada, me regrese a poner en el mismo lugar donde las hojas salieron volando – Necesito dibujar esto, esta es la respuesta que buscaba, tal vez no sea nada o tal vez si sea algo pero más vale prevenir que cien volando…..espera era más vale pájaro en mano que lamentar bueno al carajo a dibujar ese mapa – tome lápiz y hoja y me puse a dibujar lo que había encontrado – Quien diría que cambiar de perspectiva sí que funciona, creo que debo de agradecer a las series de tv de detectives que me dieron la idea de plasmar mis ideas en la pared – terminado mi tarea, salí de la habitación y me dispuse a acompañar a mis amigos en la gran comida que Jake preparo.

* * *

Se finito con el capítulo, les gusta o no, dejen su opinion, reviews, MP, criticas lo que ustedes quieran, a y mas citas para agregar, creo que metere citas en estas historias como que se ve más...demonios se me fue la palabra.

_**"Rie y el mundo reira contigo; Llora y el mundo, dandote la espalda, te dejara llorar" **_Charles Chaplin

(La cruda verdad de este mundo, que tan mal esta la humanidad)


	19. Capítulo 18 - Aventura de Finn y Jake

Perdon la demora, ya tenía ganas de dejar descansar a Harry por un momento así que leeremos una de las aventuras de Finn y Jake.

Sin más por el momento ni nada más que decir aquí el capitulo 18, disfruten

* * *

Capítulo 18 Aventura de Finn y Jake

Después de haber encontrado ese mapa en mi red, decidí copiarlo porque no podía dejar que ninguno vea lo que realmente estaba escondido, no podía dejarlos ver que todos iban a morir, los reinos iban a estar destruidos y yo iba a acompañar al Lich en la destrucción de Ooo, de cierta forma aunque ya no tenía esas pesadillas, había señales de mi locura. Me puse a tomar fotos con mi celular de mi red y terminada mi tarea decidí arrancar todas las hojas de la pared – Debo de esconder esto antes de que lo vean – pensaba – James, la comida ya…¿Qué estás haciendo? – decía la Dulce Princesa entrando a la habitación – Erm….pos….erm, solo despejaba la pared por futuras ideas – le decía mintiendo – Deberías de haberlo dejado ahí, a menos que le hayas tomado foto – Pues, algo similar – No me digas que te pusiste a dibujar todo aquello – No princesa, resumí lo más importante, aparte ya todo está aquí establecido – decía mientras señalaba mi cabeza – La mente es algo sumamente interesante princesa puede almacenar mucha cantidad de información y desechar lo que no necesite – Bueno, la comida ya está lista así que vamos, te estamos esperando – Pues andatti princesa, ¿Qué hiso Jake de comer? – Spaghetti y no sé qué más – Mmmmm interesante – James, te puedo preguntar algo – De que puede pos puede no, pero de que le contestare con toda honestidad pos eso ya dependerá de la pregunta – la princesa tomo asiento mientras yo escondía las hojas – James ¿por qué tu afán de buscar una manera de regresar a casa? - ¿Afán? ¿Volver a casa? Princesa no sé a qué se refiere – le decía mientras me recargaba en una cómoda con los brazos cruzados – En realidad, tiene sentido que…. – pero la Dulce Princesa se levantó y se puso frente a mí, cara a cara, nos encontrábamos sumamente muy pegados – James, ¿no estas cómodo aquí, no te gusta estar aquí? – me preguntó – Princesa – empecé a articular pero no lograba más – Vamos, Harry que nos está pasando – decía en mi mente - ¿Cuáles serán las intenciones de la princesa? – seguía pensando – James, vamos responde, realmente no te gusta el estar aquí, quieres buscar una forma de volver a casa – me seguía preguntando – Si tan solo supieran que me suicide y no tengo a nadie – seguía pensando – Princesa – empecé a decir mirándola a los ojos – No se comporte así, princesa – le decía mientras trataba de hacer que se sentara en la cama – Realmente no estoy buscando una forma de volver a casa sino encontrar el motivo del por qué estoy aquí simplemente – Y una vez que lo encuentres que harás, te iras así como así – Tal vez, existe esa posibilidad – decía en broma pero a la Dulce Princesa no le fue de agrado – Es broma, es broma, solo estoy buscando el motivo por el que estoy aquí, solamente es eso, no quiero andar paranoico después princesa lo menos que quiero es volverme loco buscando las respuestas a los acertijos que se me presentan en la vida, aparte si se dio cuenta de lo anterior, de mis recuerdos notara que no tengo nada ni nadie que me importe – al decir esto la Dulce Princesa se tranquilizó – Aparte estoy investigando la manera en la que llegue aquí porque si yo pase a este lugar que evitaría que alguien más cruzara o viceversa, no se sabe si lo que me trajo aquí es una ventana o una puerta ni quien podría entrar por ese lugar – Ya veo, pensé por un minuto que no te aclimatabas a este lugar – Nah, me siento más en casa aquí que de dónde vengo, así que vamos princesa no ponga esa cara larga vamos a comer que tengo un hambre descomunal, no sé cómo pude sobrevivir sin poder dormir – le decía mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida – No querrás decir comer, James – No princesa, hay una verdad sobre los humanos, podemos pasar unas 2 semanas sin comer pero si no dormimos 4 días o más la mente se va atrofiando y ahí moriríamos más rápido – Bueno James vamos a comer que esperas – me decía casi jaloneándome la princesa.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a comer, aunque para haber pasado 4 días sin ingerir algún alimento mi cuerpo no se veía afectado para nada, comía lo normal mientras hablamos – Así que, amigos que hicieron en estos 4 días que estuve en mi Sanctum Sanctorum - ¿Sanctum Sanctorum? – preguntaron todos – Sí, mi Sanctum Sanctorum ¿no saben latín? ese lugar especial para mí, un lugar donde puedo estar en solitario para pensar, razonar, recordar, sentirme en tranquilidad o simplemente para descansar sin que nadie me moleste tengo varios localizados por las cercanías de la casa pero el más importante es el que tengo aquí – iba a señalar mi cabeza pero Finn se apresuró y dijo rápidamente – Tu cuarto – No Finn, ese es uno pero el más importante es… - y Marceline fue la que me interrumpió – La copa del árbol – No, ese es otro pero ese no es el más importante de todos – El estanque de la otra vez – decía Jake – Me van a dejar terminar o le van a seguir adivinando – les dije enojados – Tranquilo James, lo más seguro es que tu sanctum sanctorum más importante es el que tengas en tu mente ¿no? – decía la Dulce Princesa – Qué no,ese no….espérate tantito ese sí es, ah caray y como lo sabe princesa – le decía con asombro – Por favor James, alguien como tú que valora el poder de la mente, que la utiliza para diferentes cosas no creo que su mente no sea una de esas cosas – me quedé asombrado por lo que dijo la princesa – Wowtsico, no pos que buena deducción hizo princesa pero ya vamos díganme que hicieron estos 4 días – Nada importante James – decía la Dulce Princesa – Yo seguí con los planos para el teatro del Dulce Reino y las reparaciones al reino después de lo ocurrido, nada importante James – Y ya empezó la construcción o sigue en pleno desarrollo – Ya empezamos con la construcción – Ya veo, bueno que tal tu Marceline – Pues yo simplemente me quede en la casa, invite a Finn y a Jake a tocar y jugar algo de básquet, le deje el amuleto a mi padre y me fui a conseguir nuevas cuerdas a mi bajo, eso es lo más importante que hice – Interesante, no tienes algo más que agregar – le decía – Pues no, eso fue todo – Ahora me toca a mí decir lo que yo hice – decía Jake – Haber perro, di que fue lo que hiciste estos 4 días, no me digas que solo comer, dormir, comer, salir de cita con tu novia, comer y seguir durmiendo – Como crees que yo haría algo así James – Aja vamos cuéntalo de una vez pues Jake – No pues aparte de ir a salir con Arcoíris, también fuimos Finn y yo a rescatar a un par de princesas del Rey Helado – En la torre, no me digas que secuestro a otra princesa para variar – le preguntaba del asombro – Sí, secuestro a varias estos 4 días – Y eso – le pregunte – Pues creo que quiso recuperar el tiempo perdido, si te acuerdas que nos preguntábamos por qué el Rey Helado no secuestraba a más princesas – Sí, lo recuerdo – Veras, el Rey Helado se quedó encerrado en su celda - ¿Por lo que hice? – pregunte – Sí, se quedó encerrado y ya pudo escapar - ¿Encerrado, escapar? – se preguntaron Marceline y la Dulce Princesa – Sí, verán, cuando Jake, James y yo fuimos a rescatar a la Princesa Desayuno James encerró al Rey Helado en su celda, la puerta se cerró cuando el supuestamente había dejado a la Princesa Desayuno en la celda - ¿Y eso? – me preguntaron – Oigan, no tengo la culpa que la puerta se haya cerrado tras él y no se diera cuenta que la llave estaba pegada al candado aparte quien es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que en realidad no estaba cargando a nadie y solo fue el reflejo de ese espejo – Verán, James jugo con un espejo y le hiso creer al Rey Helado que estaba cargando a la Princesa Desayuno solo para poder escapar y cuando el Rey Helado se bajó para encerrar a la princesa otra vez pues se quedó encerrado – Ya veo – decía la Dulce Princesa – Oye, ahora que me acuerdo, no sabía que el Rey Helado se quedó encerrado, ¿Cómo lo saben? – Es porque el Rey Helado nos lo dijo, se enojó por eso – me decía Finn.

-Ah cabrón, bueno díganme a quien secuestro ahora el Rey Helado, déjenme adivinar, ha de haber secuestrado a la Dulce Princesa o ha de haber secuestrado a otra princesa que todavía no conozco – Pues ambas – contesto Jake – Ja, le atine, vamos pues cuéntenme, no les pregunto por mí – De hecho lo hiso – decía Finn – Si te ve, se vengara por lo que hiciste – Vaya, ya tan temprano tengo a alguien que se quiere vengar – Marceline rápidamente grita - ¡¿Y yo qué?! No cuento – Oye, tranquila, tranquila tú te enojas conmigo pero no de plan de venganza ahí está la diferencia pero bueno vamos cuéntenme que royo con ese vejete – Pues bien, secuestro a la Princesa Mora, a la Princesa Musculo, a la Dulce Princesa, a la Princesa Grumosa – Por favor Finn, dime que todavía la tiene cautiva, por favor – No James, ya la rescatamos – decía Jake – Bueno, no cuesta nada soñar – y así empezaron a contar sus aventuras vividas en los últimos 4 días, lo bueno que ya nada giraba a mi alrededor, ya nada tenía que ver conmigo, por fin – Recibimos la noticia de que el Rey Helado había secuestrado a la Princesa Mora y fuimos a su rescate – empezó a decir Jake – Yo estaba en las cercanías del Dulce Reino cuando me llega el mensaje – Y yo estaba con PF – decía Finn – Así que pues yo fui por Finn a casa de su novia para decirle a cerca de lo ocurrido – y ahí me empezaron a contar todo – ¡Finn! – gritaba Jake – Hermano, que pasa por qué la prisa – decía Finn quien se encontraba con la PF – Hola PF – Hola Jake – Hermano, necesitamos ir urgentemente al Reino Helado - ¿Qué paso Jake? – El Rey Helado secuestro a la Princesa Mora – Vaya, ya se había tardado en hacer algo el rey, ya van varias princesas que secuestra en estos días, que habrá pasado – No lo sé pero debemos ir a rescatar a la princesa – Muy bien, PF creo que me tengo que ir – Está bien Finn, lo entiendo asuntos de héroes, solo cuídate sí – Lo hare nos vemos – Nos vemos PF – Nos vemos Jake, nos vemos Finn – gritaba la Princesa Flama viendo que se aleaban los hermanos.

-Pero que más vamos síganle – les decía a Finn y Jake que se encontraban tomando algo de agua – Tranquilo James, solo queremos tomar algo de agua, no crees que contar nuestra historia nos dará algo de sed – decía Jake, después de un tiempo en el que el par de hermanos se tomaron un vaso de agua y continuaron su relato, contaron que no hicieron nada más que apresurarse a llegar al Reino Helado – Bueno bro, como le vamos a hacer – decía Finn – Que tal si esta vez dejamos de ser sutiles y entramos y rescatamos a la princesa – Pues vamos, que quiero ir a ver a PF otra vez antes de que acabe el día – Vamos hermano, ya estuviste toda la mañana – No critiques, yo no te digo nada de que te hayas mudado con Arcoíris – Esta bueno pues, vámonos apurando para poder terminar con esto antes – decía algo enojado Jake, se tardaron un buen tiempo en encontrar al Rey Helado - ¡Rey Helado! – gritaron – Finn, Jake que bueno el verlos, que los trae por estos rumbos – decía con ingenuidad el Rey Helado – Libera a la Princesa Mora – grito Finn - ¿Princesa Mora? Finn, creo que estas equivocado, aquí no está la Princesa Mora – No te creemos Rey Helado, has secuestrado a varias princesas en estos 4 días – gritaba Finn – Es verdad, no te creemos nada – decía Jake – Bueno si quieren busquen por toda mi casa pero no encontraran nada, yo no fui – decía muy seguro de sí mismo el Rey Helado – Bueno te tomaremos la palabra, Jake ya sabes que hacer – le dijo Finn, Jake se puso a olfatear todo el lugar – Finn, creo que esta vez el Rey Helado dice la verdad, no percibo la esencia de la Princesa Mora – Vez que les dije no la secuestre yo, ahora que lo recuerdo tengo asuntos pendientes con su amigo, ese tal James, donde se encuentra – No es de tu incumbencia Rey Helado – Vamos chicos, no le hare nada, solo quiero hablar con él por lo ocurrido la otra vez – decía mintiendo el Rey Helado – Inténtalo pero nosotros ni sabemos dónde se encuentra – decía Jake – Mmmmmm que mal bueno, si me disculpan, tengo que seguir con mis labores – decía el Rey Helado – Ya conocen la salida – Pa donde – dijo Jake estirándose para detenerlo – Ahora que – decía enojado el Rey Helado – ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – preguntaron los hermanos – Solo unas esculturas de hielo, cuando no secuestro a una princesa, me pongo a tocar la batería, escribir mis fics o hago esculturas de hielo – Aja, si como si te creyera eso – decía Finn – En serio, no miento si quieren los llevo a donde tengo todas las esculturas – y así Finn y Jake siguieron al Rey Helado a un gran cuarto que podría ser el sótano – Wow, pero que esculturas tienes Rey Helado – decía Finn – Hay de todas las princesas – agrego Finn – Sí, si lo sé es mi gran colección privada de princesas – Hay una de cada princesa excepto de la Princesa Flama – decía Jake – Mira Jake, aquí hay una de la Princesa Mora – Sí veda, fíjate en los detalles, hasta tiene el mismo color que ella, ¿Cómo le haces Rey Helado? – pregunto Jake – Ese es mi secreto – decía el Rey – Vamos, ya sabemos que no secuestraste a la Princesa Mora, solo dinos como le haces y nos vamos – decía Finn insistiendo – Bueno, pues secuestro a las princesas y creo un molde de ellas - ¡¿Qué?! – Creo un pequeño molde de ellas para poder hacer estas esculturas – Ya veo eso es interesante – decía Finn.

-Bueno hermano, vámonos, no parece que la Princesa Mora se encuentre aquí – decía Finn – Esta bien Finn, pero la verdad me sorprende esta escultura y me da miedo, es como si sus ojos me siguieran a donde yo vaya – decía Jake mientras seguía admirando la escultura – Es verdad, inclusive el color de este hielo se asemeja al color de la Princesa Mora – decía Finn – Si lo sé, es difícil conseguir ese color pero ándenle que tengo que continuar con mi tarea, vámonos fuera, fuera – decía el Rey Helado mientras corría a Finn y Jake de sus aposentos, pero de repente la escultura se empezó a mover y a hacer ruido - ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Finn – Nada, nada, ha de ser las esculturas que se están derritiendo, por eso ando aquí vamos váyanse de una vez – decía malhumorado el Rey Helado – Seguro que no fue Gunter – pregunto Jake – No, Gunter está castigado por no ayudarme con ustedes – decía mientras intentaba alejar a Finn y Jake de ese lugar, pero la escultura se estaba tambaleando hasta que se cayó, el par de hermanos se percató de esto y volvieron para levantarla – Dejen eso ahí, luego lo limpió, salgan de una vez, no he secuestrado a ninguna princesa estoy con mis esculturas – decía el Rey Helado – Pero solo queremos ayudarte – decía Finn – Déjalo hermano, él no quiere ayuda así que déjalo – Sí Finn deja la escultura ahí, no es como si fuera una prisión y en realidad la Princesa Mora se encuentre ahí – el Rey Helado rápidamente se llevó las manos a la boca para tapársela y no seguir hablando - ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntaron el par de hermanos – Nada – dijo titubeando, el par de hermanos se dirigió a ver aquella extraña estatua – Mmmmmmm – Hermano creo que la estatua nos está hablando – decía Finn – Lo mismo pienso yo Finn – Debe de ser porque no han comido, vamos les doy algo de comer – decía nervioso el Rey Helado – No, nos iremos a buscar a la Princesa Mora – decía Jake – Te mantendremos vigilado – le decía Finn mientras fijaba su mirada en él – Si Finn, lo que digan por favor váyanse – ya iban de salida cuando Jake pateo un pequeño pedazo de hielo que fue a dar a una escultura de hielo - ¡Jake! – grito el Rey Helado – Hermano pero que hiciste – Nada, no fue mi intención – decía preocupado.

El pedazo de hielo se fue a estampar contra una estatua e hiso un efecto domino, haciendo que esa estatua chocara contra las otras – Jake – gritaba enojado el Rey Helado – Nosotros lo detendremos, Jake ínflate como si fueras un globo tan siquiera así evitaremos más daños – Jake hiso lo que Finn le pidió evitando que las estatuas siguieran con su efecto domino, rompiéndose solo un par de estatuas – Eso estuvo cerca…..eh, Rey Helado perdona nos iremos inmediatamente – decía Finn – Sí, ya váyanse ambos, miren el desastre que acaban de hacer, Glob dame paciencia para aguantarlos – ambos hermanos ya se dirigían a la salida cuando de repente por tanto estruendo que hubo la escultura a la Princesa Mora se tambaleo rompiéndose al contacto del suelo y dejando ver a la Princesa Mora libre - ¡Rey Helado! – gritaron el par de hermanos – Pero miren, ja, quien lo diría no – Princesa Mora, se encuentra bien – preguntaba Finn algo preocupado, Jake se convirtió en un estilo de manta mientras que Finn le revisaba los signos vitales – Se encuentra bien, no sufrió ningún daño más pero hay que llevarla a un hospital y rápido hermano – decía Finn – Muy bien, yo la llevo mientras tú te encargas del Rey Helado – Ya rugiste – mientras Jake se largó con la Princesa Mora al hospital, Finn se encargó del Rey Helado – Y que no vuelva a pasar – le gritaba – Pero antes de irme, no podrás salir de tu casa por 2 meses, estas castigado – Pero…pero….. – 2 meses he dicho quieres que sean 4 – Pero…..pero…..no es justo, no es justo – decía el Rey Helado mientras salió corriendo a su cuarto.

-Espérate tantito, castigaste al Rey Helado – les pregunte – Si, crees que no se lo merecía – me pregunto Finn – No es que no se lo merezca, si se lo merece, se pasó de la raya pero en verdad te va a hacer caso de que está castigado – Quien sabe pero por mientras no podrá salir en 2 meses – decía Jake – Ouch – pronuncie yo – Bueno pero cambiando de tema, y que paso con la princesa – Se encuentra bien, el Rey Helado la puso en un estado criogénico pero ya se encuentra bien – me dijo la Dulce Princesa – Ya me imagino como se encontraría la Princesa Mora en ese momento, hasta me dan escalofríos de tan solo pensarlo – les dije, Marceline dejó caer la jarra de agua – Perdonen, no me di cuenta iré por una toalla para limpiarla – dijo Marceline – Así déjalo Marcy yo lo limpio – le dije – No, es mi tiradero yo lo limpio solo denme un trapo para poder limpiar esto – Pues están en el cuarto de James – dijo Finn – Ok, no tardo – y Marceline se dirigió a mi cuarto – Bueno pues, cuéntenme más….un momento…espera dijiste que castigaste al Rey Helado pero antes me habías dicho que secuestro princesas estos 4 días – Sí, así lo dije – dijo Jake – Pero eso no concuerda, a menos que esta haya sido su aventura más impresionante o haya sido lo mejor y que haya pasado ayer lo que me acabas de decir no cuadra, entonces deduzco que todo paso en un lapso d días – les dije dejando ver lo obvio y dando mi deducción – Pero como – se preguntaron el par de hermanos – Déjense de tonterías Finn – decía la Dulce Princesa – Ya saben cómo es James – agrego mientras tomaba de su taza y yo tenía una gran sonrisa en mi cara – Hey, cuanto se tarda Marcy, que estará haciendo – preguntaba Jake – Vaya, por qué diablos no pregunte donde chingados dejan los trapos, bueno tendré que buscarlos – se puso a buscarlo en el cuarto a excepción del baño – Pero por qué chingados no lo pensé antes, estarán en el baño – se dirigió al baño y tomo lo necesario – Que desastre tiene James de habitación y parece que ya quito su red, este James no le falta un tornillo, le falta cordura – pensaba - ¿Y esto? – fijo su mirada en la cómoda – Pero si es un libro y mira tiene un separador – agarro el libro y vio su portada - ¿Sherlock Holmes? De que tratara, "Las Aventuras de Sherlock Holmes" – volvió a repetir, abrió el libro en la parte donde se encontraba el separador y empezó a leer el titulo - ¿El Problema Final? Que tantas pendejadas leerá James – empezó a leer el libro - Con extremada tristeza tomo hoy mi pluma para escribir estas últimas palabras, con las que dejare para siempre constancia, bala, bla bla, me veo forzado, no obstante, a continuar, debido a las recientes cartas en las que el coronel Moriarty, ¿Qué, coronel Moriarty? Creí haberlo leído mal pero – se estaba preguntando Marceline acerca del coronel Moriarty – Defiende la memoria de su hermano, bla, bla, bla, de mi depende que por primera vez se cuente lo que de verdad tuvo lugar entre el profesor Moriarty y el señor Sherlock Holmes, ¿Qué son todas estas estupideces? – decía Marceline – Creo que le tengo que hablar a Bonny – pensó – Pero como le hablo sin que se den cuenta aquel trío, realmente necesito su opinión – se seguía preguntando mientras dejaba el libro en la cómoda – Lo tengo – Marceline se dirigió a la puerta, la dejo medio abierta y trato de hablarle a Bonny pero nada – Demonios, creo que tendré que ir, pero como…..mejor me hago invisible y voy con ella, solo tendré cuidado de que no se entere James – en ese momento Marceline se hiso invisible y se dirigió a lado de la Dulce Princesa – Bonny – dijo - ¿Eh? - ¿Qué pasa princesa? – dijimos los 3 – Nada, nada solo pensé que alguien me estaba hablando – Escucho su nombre princesa – le dije – Tal parece James, pero ha de ser solo mi imaginación – Bueno, si usted lo dice, Finn, Jake síganle a la historia es muy entretenida – les decía ya que me estaban contando una historia sumamente diferente – Bonny – volvió a decir Marceline – No hagas ningún ruido y no te muevas, solo escúchame, ve al cuarto de James, necesito hablar contigo de algo que encontré y que no se entere nadie, mucho menos James, entendiste – le susurraba Marcy a la Dulce Princesa – Si me entendiste solo parpadea – y la Dulce Princesa hiso lo que Marceline le pidió, Marceline se dirigió al cuarto de nueva cuenta para esperar a Marceline – Disculpen, si me permiten iré a ver por qué tarda tanto Marceline – Ándele princesa vaya – decía Jake, la Dulce Princesa se retiró de la mesa y se fue al cuarto – Oigan, no se les hace raro que la DP se preocupe por Marceline – les preguntaba al par de hermanos – La verdad es que no, a veces si se preocupan la una por la otra pero lo demuestran peleando y cosas como ese estilo – decía Jake – Ya veo – me voltee a ver a la Dulce Princesa entrar al cuarto muy sospechosa - ¿Qué tramaran aquel par? – pero me quede a escuchar las cosas que Finn y Jake me contaban.

– Marceline, aquí estoy donde estas – decía la Dulce Princesa pero ni respuesta alguna – Marcy – preguntaba la DP – Shhhhh tranquila no grites, ando invisible todavía, espérate – en eso Marceline se volvió visible - ¿Mejor? – pregunto sarcásticamente Marcy – Mejor, bueno vamos Marcy que es lo que me tenías que mostrar y que no debería de ver James – Mira lo que me encontré en su cómoda - ¿Un libro? – No es cualquier libro, míralo – "Las Aventuras de Sherlock Holmes" y eso que tiene que ver con James – Mira Bonny, cuando James llego a Ooo no traía este libro consigo y ahora resulta que ya lo tiene, es de antes de la Guerra de Champiñones, lo se….mi madre me leía libros y me leyó uno como este, si mal no recuerdo Sherlock Holmes era un detective o algo por el estilo – Y eso que Marceline, eso puede ser una coincidencia – Pero escuchaste a James, las coincidencias no existen pero eso no importa ahora, mira en que parte está el separador – "El Problema Final" interesante el titulo – Lo sé, pero sigue leyendo hay cosas más interesantes aun – "Con extremada tristeza tomo hoy mi pluma para escribir…el señor Sherlock Holmes…..me veo forzado, no obstante, a continuar, debido a las recientes cartas en las que el…¡¿Coronel Moriarty?! – No grites – Perdón, cartas en las que el coronel Moriarty defiende la memoria de su hermano…de mí depende que por primera vez se cuente lo que de verdad tuvo lugar entre el profesor Moriarty y el señor Sherlock Holmes, pero como – decía la Dulce Princesa sorprendida ante lo encontrado – Lo sé, no puedo creerlo, como puede existir la posibilidad de que aquí este su nombre – decía Marceline algo preocupada y más que preocupada intrigada y consternada – Espérate, tranquilízate, a lo mejor es solo un nombre común y corriente, James no tiene pinta de militar para nada, sigamos leyendo a ver que dice " Es el Napoleón del crimen, es la mente organizativa de la mitad de los hechos depravados de los que se tiene conocimiento y de casi todos los que pasan inadvertidos en esta gran ciudad." Entonces… James…es – Tal vez Bonny, tal vez, todavía no sabemos si en realidad fue él quien estaba controlando el amuleto o sacó su alter ego como mi papa dijo, aparte me ha mostrado su lado oscuro, solo a mí, detrás de esa sonrisa que tiene, las ganas de ayudarnos ha de tener un plan, ha de ocultar su verdadero ser, tal vez el amuleto libero al verdadero James o tal vez el poder del amuleto si lo corrompió sacando su alter ego aquellos sentimientos ocultos pero eso explicaría por qué James siempre analiza las cosas antes de actuar, puede ser que quiera matarnos – Marceline eso puede que no sea verdad, se sacrificó por nosotros, todo herido y cansado te llevo al hospital, no creo que eso sea ser malvado aparte todo esto es de un libro, a lo mejor es solo nuestra imaginación – Ya lo sé Bonny, pero es la única explicación que le doy, fíjate aparte él siempre dice que podría haber sido el mejor detective o el mejor criminal, yo creo que hace referencia a este par – Aunque ahora que lo pienso como consiguió este libro, se supone que todos los libros antes de la guerra fueron destruidos, casi no se encuentra ni uno en existencia y si existiera como sería posible que estuviera tan bien conservado como este, mi otra duda es acerca de que James sabía lo del bote que te dio a beber, él ya sabía que era un tranquilizador, pero como lo supo – Debemos de preguntarle de manera sutil – decía Marceline – Knock Knock, se puede pasar – decía – James, ahorita vamos – decía algo asustada la Dulce Princesa - ¿Qué pasa princesa? – pregunto Finn – Nada, nada que el bajo de Marcy se le rompió una cuerda y la está arreglando - ¿Qué? – pregunto Marceline – Tu sígueme la corriente, es lo único que se me ocurrió – Esta bien pues – le contesto - ¡James, Finn, Jake ya vamos! – grito Marcy – Deja eso en su lugar tal y como estaba, no queremos levantar sospechas Bonny – decía Marcy – Ya lo sé, yo también conozco a James sabías – Pero Bonny, ¿quién conoce realmente a James? – la Dulce Princesa se dispuso a dejar el libro tal y como estaba en la cómoda pero al momento de hacerlo se cayó una hoja - ¿Y esto? – pregunto Marceline - ¿Qué dice Marcy? – pregunto la Dulce Princesa – "Cada historia de hadas necesita un buen villano anticuado" "Los héroes no existen" "Cada historia de hadas necesita un buen villano anticuado" "Los héroes no existen" y se repite y repite – decía en voz alta - ¿Qué significa Bonny? – No lo sé, pero eso me da una buena pista de a dónde va todo esto – Bueno, déjate de tonterías deja esa hoja donde va y acomoda el libro para que James no sospeche nada -.

Ambas salieron de la habitación como si no hubieran pasado minutos dentro, algo que encontré sumamente sospechoso – Ya está bien tu bajo – pregunto Finn – Ya, se le aflojo una cuerda eso fue todo – Espérate, y tu bajo por qué no lo sacaste – le pregunte – Porque en tu cuarto está más seguro en esa cama tan desordenada que tienes – decía Marceline – James, creo que deberías limpiar ese cuarto esta hecho un desorden – dijo la DP – Ya lo sé, denme un respiro, acabo de salir de mi locura es obvio que tendría ese desastre ahí – les dije algo molesto – Oigan, me dejaran terminar mi historia – dijo Finn – Tranquilo Finn, vamos pues termina la historia – dijo Marceline para que Finn por fin se callara, al cabos de unos minutos Finn y Jake contaron absolutamente todo lo ocurrido en 4 días – Que me lleve la fregada, no es la primera vez que mi locura evita que me divierta – gritaba – Tranquilo, si quieres luego salimos de aventuras nosotros 3 – dijo Jake – Tal vez para la otra – en ese momento empezó a sonar mi celular, pero no era un tono normal, no era el tono que según yo tenía, era otro más terrorífico, una canción de cuna terrorífica - ¿Qué es eso James? – pregunto extrañada la Dulce Princesa – Perdonen, es mi celular - ¿Quién te está llamando? – pregunto Marceline – Que extraño - ¿Qué? – preguntaron el par de hermanos – No pensé que tendría señal para recibir una llamada y no le he dado este número a nadie – Pues contesta, no seas estúpido – dijo Marceline – Ya voy, ya voy no te esponjes – saque el celular de mi bolsillo pero se seguía escuchando esa canción de cuna que me erizaba los pelos

**_Tick Tock goes the clock_**

**_And all the years they cry_**

**_Tick Tock and all too soon,_**

**_You and I must die_**

Me quede paralizado ante aquella canción realmente paralizado y asustado, esa canción de cuna tan aterrorizante que solo tenía en sueños se volvió realidad, mi celular no tenía ese tono – James, no piensas responder – dijo la Dulce Princesa - ¿Eh? A sí, si me permiten creo que tengo que atender esta llamada, estaré en mi cuarto – Esta bien – dijo la Dulce Princesa, sentí como la Dulce Princesa y Marceline me seguían con la mirada hasta que entre a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta tras de mi – Que está pasando – me preguntaba, saque mi celular y note que tenía una llamada muy pero muy imposible - ¿¡Mama!? ¿Cómo? No, esto no es posible no, no, estoy soñando debo de estar soñando – decía, me pase las manos por los ojos pensando que estaba soñando – No, no es un sueño, es de verdad ¿Pero cómo? – seguía asustado por la persona que me estaba llamando – ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! – gritaba – Todo bien – pregunto Finn al darse cuenta de que estaba gritando – Si Finn, todo está perfecto – les decía mintiendo, conteste el teléfono y lentamente me lo pegue a la oreja, dejándome caer al piso recargado en la pared - ¿Bueno? – dije titubeando – Harold, por favor puedes escucharme – ¿Mama? ¿Qué está pasando? – le preguntaba – Hijo, como es posible, me puedes escuchar, por favor solo quiero una señal de que sigues ahí, si me puedes escuchar – me decía - ¿Mama? ¿Cómo es posible? – Harold, no te preocupes todo se solucionara, tu madre está aquí, todo saldrá como debe salir, haz una señal de que me puedes escuchar, debes de contarles lo que paso, cuéntanos como paso esto – ¿Mama? ¿Contarles lo que paso? – Harold, mi pequeño Harry, mama está aquí para ti, nunca me separare de ti – me decía, yo sin embargo no sabía si llorar o asustarme – Estaré contigo cuando me necesites confía en mí y en nadie más – en eso la llamada se cortó - ¿Mama? ¡¿Mama?!, qué demonios acaba de pasar aquí, ¿Cómo es esto posible? – seguía tumbado en el suelo sollozando – James, te encuentras bien – me preguntaron Marceline y la Dulce Princesa – Sí, todo está muy bien - ¿Estas llorando? – pregunto Finn – Algo, digamos que me acabo de dar en la nariz con la puerta del baño, en un momento salgo, tengo que ver como esta no tardo en salir – Ok, aquí te esperamos – me fui al baño, me vi en el espejo y me lave algo la cara – Realmente paso lo que acaba de pasar – revise el celular a ver si tenía registrada la llamada pero no apareció, se encontraba vacío – Extraño – me volví a mojar la cara un poco y al mirar al espejo vi a mis alteres ego callados – Ahora no, tengo cosas que hacer – les dije mientras me retiraba - ¡Harry! – dijeron pero yo ya no me encontraba ahí.

* * *

Recomienden, dejen reviews, comentarios, lo que les gustaría que pasara vamos quiero saber su opinion

**"La única diferencia entre un loco y yo, es que el loco cree que no lo está, mientras yo se que lo estoy."** _Salvador Dalí_


	20. Capítulo 19 - Marceline y James

Aquí el capítulo 19, espero y les guste (algunos creen que estoy metiendo puro relleno, pero al final todo se conecta)

Aquí les presento el capítulo 19, disfruten

* * *

Capítulo 19 Marceline y James

Salí de la habitación y me dispuse a estar en la mesa con el grupo - ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién te llamo? – me pregunto Marceline – Nada, solo…..nada, no paso absolutamente nada – les dije - ¿Y por qué gritaste? – me pregunto la DP – Ah sí verdad, grite que eso no podría estar pasando, ja es que…digamos que….bueno después de colgar la llamada pues digamos que casi borraba la información del celular - ¿Estás seguro? – me preguntaron el par de damas que ahí se encontraban – Tranquilas chicas, cuando James nos ha mentido – decía Jake tratando de defenderme – Bueno pues, diremos que te creemos – decía Marceline – James, tengo una duda que se me quedo de la otra vez – decía la DP – ¿Qué cosa? – Tu ya sabias lo que contenía esa botella - ¿Botella? ¿Cuál botella? – La que usaste cuando Marceline perdió la cordura – Aaaaaaaaa esa botella – Es verdad James, me quede con la duda – decía Finn – Jajá esa es su duda, con gusto se las contestare, se acuerda princesa cuando fui a su laboratorio a pedirle una lámpara – les decía mientras me sentía aliviado de la pregunta – Sí me acuerdo muy bien, estaba experimentando con ciertas sustancias – decía la princesa – Pues bien, recuerdo haber observado en su habitación algunas cosas que me llamaron mucho la atención, por ejemplo una sustancia roja, al acercarme a ella cuando usted no se encontraba pude notar que era sangre y no cualquier sangre, si no sangre humana, ahora las únicas posibilidades de que haya conseguido sangre humana hubiera sido por mi o por Finn – le decía – Vaya, pues veo que si es un buen razonamiento James, pero no has contestado la pregunta – Para haya voy, cálmese, tómelo con calma, bueno como iba diciendo mientras usted se fue a buscar la lámpara yo me puse a indagar en todas las sustancias que tenía a la mano, vi la sangre y después me dirigí a ver todas las pociones que ahí tiene a la mano, como siempre sacio mi curiosidad empecé a probarlas todas - ¡Pero James! ¡Pudiste haber muerto! – decía la Dulce Princesa asustada – No sabías si todo eso era dañino – Lo sé, pero he ahí el riesgo que se debe de correr, no lo cree, en fin, cuando me acerque a esa botella la probé y se me paralizo la boca por un par de minutos, entonces con todo eso deduje que era un tranquilizador, muy bueno si me permite decir – alagaba a la Dulce Princesa.

-Demonios James, como eres capaz de hacer tan semejante cosa – me decía la DP enojada – Tranquila, tranquila de todas formas estaba cerca de con usted así que no me hubiera pasado nada – Pero James – decía Marceline – Eso explica una cosa pero no como se la quitaste ni como supiste que la llevaba consigo – Eso es…bueno…..siento que se van a enojar si se los digo pero en fin creo que es hora de revelar la verdad - ¿La verdad? – gritaron todos – Si, me avergüenza decir esto pero el incidente con el amuleto en realidad, pues de cierta forma yo me encontraba dentro del amuleto y pude ver casi todo - ¡¿QUÉ?! – volvieron a gritar - ¿Y por qué no hiciste algo para detenerlo? – gritaba Marceline – Porque no pude, estuve cautivo en el amuleto perdí el control de mi propio cuerpo y no fue hasta que ese personaje H, quedo completamente inconsciente y me dejo tomar el control de mi cuerpo – les decía cabizbajo – James, estás diciendo que estuviste consiente todo ese maldito tiempo – decía Marceline mientras me sostenía del cuello – Marcy, tranquila baja a James – decían el par de hermanos tratando de tranquilizar a Marceline - ¡Y no hiciste nada para detenerlo! ¡Pudiste detenerlo pero no lo hiciste! ¡Pudiste habernos matado! – seguía gritando y mandándome a volar – Coff….coff…..lo sé, fue mi culpa, mi error, realmente lo siento pero no podía hacer algo estaba encarcelado – decía mientras me limpiaba la sangre que me brotaba de mi boca – James te encuentras bien – pregunto Jake – Tranquilo me han golpeado más fuerte, si, no hice nada para detenerlo, estaba encarcelado en aquella prisión y lo lamento mucho pero lo hecho hecho esta y no hay forma de deshacerlo – James – decía la Dulce Princesa – Aparte crees que no trate de detener a H, lo trate, intente detenerlo pero no era lo demasiado fuerte para hacerlo, solo fui capaz de evitar que los matara – Mentira tras mentira James – decía Marceline – Finn, tu viste que H empezó a monologar, te dio tiempo de actuar cierto o falso – No pues sí, lo hiso – Te dijo que nunca debes de dejar ver tu entorno – Sí, lo hiso pero…. – He ahí mi prueba, yo trate de detenerlo y lo hice fanfarronear, ahora si eso no es suficiente no sé qué más podía hacer estando en esa posición - ¿Y por qué nos lo dices hasta ahora? – decía la Dulce Princesa – Dígame princesa, con qué tiempo le iba a contar todo esto después de haberlo olvidado, de haber cargado a Marceline y protegiéndola del sol todo ese maldito tiempo, estar encamado no sé por cuanto tiempo y cuando por fin desperté recobre la memoria, creen que realmente no me sentí mal por todo lo ocurrido – les decía mientras volteaba a ver por la ventana – Y lo que te di a beber, lo conseguí de la forma más rápida, estando en el amuleto me percate que la DP tenía en su bolsa algo, desde lejos vi que era y rápidamente supuse que eso podría serme de ayuda si lograba por lo menos recuperar el control de mi cuerpo por un par de minutos – Pero no lo ocupaste verdad James, al estar noqueado H tu pudiste recuperar tu cuerpo – decía Jake – Exacto – Después nos pediste que te quitáramos el amuleto para que H no volviera y al notar que Marceline lo necesitaba más que tú pues se lo diste – Vaya, andan bien vivos Finn, exactamente eso fue lo que hice – se podía ver que Marcy seguía enojada al igual que la Dulce Princesa – Pero eso no explica el cómo me quitaste el tranquilizante – Princesa, cuando usted se acercó a mí a preguntar si me encontraba bien y evitaron que Marceline me viera rápidamente tome la bebida de su bolso – Ya veo – decía la Dulce Princesa – Marceline, creo que te tendrás que disculpar con James por lo ocurrido – Pero Bonny, él… - Nada de peros Marceline, si él no hubiera actuado, si no te hubiera dado el somnífero, si no te hubiera cargado hasta el hospital y protegerte del sol, si no hubiera usado casi su último aliento para ver que estuvieras bien quien sabe que hubiera pasado – decía la Dulce Princesa – Déjelo así, no es de importancia princesa, Marceline tiene razón debí de haber hecho más pero no lo hice, como dije anteriormente yo no soy de mucha importancia, soy solo un monstruo más que no sabe de su pasado – decía mientras me sentaba en el sillón – Listo, están contentos, ya conocen lo que paso ese día y el por qué salí corriendo de ahí, el por qué me encerré en mi habitación por 4 malditos días – decía mientras intentaba tranquilizarme – No se preocupen, no es la primera vez que me tratan como un monstruo – les decía – James no quisimos – decía la Dulce Princesa – No tiene importancia ya, como dije antes lo hecho hecho esta – decía mientras me encontraba en una posición de relajación y sonriendo, Marceline se encontraba todavía impactada por la noticia pero se tranquilizó un poco más, hubo un gran silencio en el ambiente, nadie sabía que hacer o que decir después de lo ocurrido – Muy bien, las cosas han sido dichas, creo que después de todo ustedes desconfían de mí y no los culpo, no lo hagan, se los pido yo tampoco confió en mi así que si me permiten necesito que ir a mi Sanctum Sanctorum hasta entonces me retiro -.

Me dirigía a la puerta pero alguien me detuvo – James – empezó a decir – No tienes nada que decir Marcy, dijiste lo que tenías en la mente y te liberaste, espero que ya te sientas mejor – mientras tenía una sonrisa de sinceridad, me dispuse a salir pero Marceline se quedó parada entre yo y la puerta - ¿Marcy? – le pregunte – Oh bien, ya entiendo quieres que me quede, perfecto lo hare – en ese momento sonó el comunicador de la Dulce Princesa – Disculpen, Mentita, que pasa – Dulce Princesa, es necesario su presencia, hay asuntos urgentes que salieron de improviso – decía Mentita – Princesa, Mentita se ve algo preocupado – le dijo Finn - ¿Qué pasa Mentita, por qué tan serio? – le pregunte – Es un asunto Real, no puedo decírselo a ustedes, es necesario princesa que regrese de inmediato – Ok Mentita, voy en camino, lo siento chicos es hora de irse, James tranquilo nadie piensa nada malo de ti – decía la Dulce Princesa, la princesa salió de la casa seguida por Marceline – Bonny y que va a pasar con lo del libro, con lo del Coronel Moriarty y su hermano el Profesor Moriarty, que haremos con ese descubrimiento – Lo mejor será esperar, James se encuentra algo susceptible por lo del amuleto y no creo que sea conveniente preguntarle acerca del libro – Pero y lo de la hoja – decía Marceline – Tranquila, a su tiempo lo haremos por el momento trata de comportarte – Dulce Princesa – decía Jake saliendo de la casa – Espero no interrumpir – pregunto – No, no lo haces, ¿Qué necesitas? – Nada, solo le vengo a preguntarle si quiere que le dé un raite al Dulce Reino – preguntaba Jake – No estaría nada mal, Marceline nos vemos y cuida lo que dices – le decía mientras se iba en el lomo de Jake – Nos vemos Marcy – gritaba Jake – Nos vemos – decía mientras entraba a la casa para darse cuenta de que Finn se encontraba sentado en la mesa hablando conmigo de un tema sin importancia mientras yo me preparaba mi taza de té – Ya son las 7 no es cierto – Síp – conteste yo sin siquiera voltear a verla – Quieres una taza o una manzana o algo – le pregunte – No te preocupes James yo me serviré – No Marceline, deja yo lo hago, ya estoy cerca mira tengo una para ti atrápala – le arroje la manzana y ella la atrapo al instante – Gracias James – Ni lo menciones, haber Finn ahora si te reto a ese dichoso juego que tanto alardeabas que eras el campeón - ¿Cuál juego? – pregunto Marceline – No sé, es uno que estoy escuchando a Finn que dice que es el rey - ¿Quieres jugar Marcy? – pregunto Finn – Pues es muy temprano para irme a mi casa así que bueno – Muy bien, deja voy por el otro control – Finn subió las escaleras dejándonos a Marceline y yo.

– Ahora que estamos solos James solo quería decirte… - pero se dio cuenta que ya no me encontraba en la cocina – Pero si estaba aquí hace un rato – Y ahora me encuentro acá – le decía mientras estaba sentado en el sofá con mi taza de té en la mano y unas galletitas – James, trato de ser seria en este momento – Tranquilízate, tómatelo con calma – Pero James, es algo serio – Ni tanto, si no no me estuviera riendo - Entonces no estás enojado por lo anterior – me pregunto – Marceline, por favor esto es poco a lo que antes me pasaba – Entonces ya estas recordando – Si, cada día que pasa, cada evento que pasa triste o feliz me hace recordar algo de mi vida pasada y créeme no me siento miserable así de fácil – le decía aun sonriendo - ¿Y recuerdas a tu familia? – Vagamente – En tu familia no hubo un coronel o un profesor – Pues…no que yo recuerde ¿por qué? – No por nada, pensé que ibas a recordar ya a tu familia o algo de tu vida pasada – Mmmm ya veo, pero por favor Marcy tengo pinta de un militar – le preguntaba – No, solo es que…olvídalo no es nada – Ok, entonces lo olvidare pero si debes decírmelo hazlo al cabos que ni que – Es que es una estupidez James, tuve un sueño de alguien similar a ti – Mmmm vaya ya veo entonces si es algo, los sueños son visiones de nuestro pasado y en ocasiones de nuestro futuro – le decía mientras Marceline se sentaba a lado mío – Si, uno que era un coronel y otro que era un profesor - ¿Un profesor y un coronel? Coronel Moriarty y Profesor Moriarty, suena bien creo que empezare a usarlo cual sonaría mejor creo que me hare llamar Profesor Moriarty entonces, pero como que esos nombres me suenan, estas segura que lo viste en un sueño – dije en voz alta – Por qué me preguntara esto Marceline, espera acaso se habrá dado cuenta de…, nah no lo creo, no creo que ellos sepan acerca de eso – pensaba – Eso es interesante, por cierto no quieres una taza de té o unas galletas – le decía pasándole el plato de galletas – No paso pero dime no sabes el porqué de ese sueño – me preguntaba – No soy un gran experto en esa materia Marceline, una vez trate de seguir mis sueños y no me fue bien, nada bien, aunque los sueños son anhelos, deseos que uno quiere, aparte de visiones de nuestro pasado y tal vez una vista a nuestro futuro, pero pues…tal vez en esto 1000 años conociste a alguien como yo, digo si crees en la reencarnación pero eso no explicaría el parecido conmigo a menos que ocurra la multiplicidad genética espacial pero para ser la misma persona 3 veces y se aplique eso es muy pero muy imposible, bueno no tanto, a lo que me refiero es que la posibilidad de que la multiplicidad genética espacial se de es muy baja ya que no quedan humanos, en ese caso yo sería un caso imposible – le decía - ¿Multiplicidad Genética Espacial? – me pregunto - ¿Eh? A sí, eso creo que te lo tengo que explicar, como te lo explicare de la forma fácil…ya sé, pongamos que Finn tiene descendientes - ¿Con quién? – Eso importa – Pues depende con quien sea puede ser cierto – Marceline te estas fijando en trivialidades, pon que Finn tenga un hijo y ese hijo tenga un hijo y así sucesivamente, ahora pasaron varios años y murió Finn pero todavía hay descendencia de él así que….– pero fui interrumpido por Marceline – Ok, creo que ya te entendí corrígeme si voy mal, dices que la multiplicidad genética espacial es que un descendiente de una persona al pasar varios años pueda ser muy similar a un antepasado en todo aspecto ¿cierto? – Sí, ándale así mero vez es muy fácil esto de la multiplicidad genética espacial, pero hay algo que no cuadra como te dije anteriormente – Que no hay más humanos y cómo es posible que yo haya soñado con eso – Exactamente aparte de que no tengo recuerdos de esta tierra – Si es sumamente raro y más que recuerdes cosas como esta James, por qué no recuerdas a tu familia – Si los recuerdo, vagamente, solo veo momentos de mi vida, escenas pero no caras ni días, solo eso escenas – le decía – Ya llegue, de que me perdí – decía Finn – De nada solo que nos estamos muriendo del coraje porque tú no te apurabas – le decía Marceline a Finn – Sí hombre, ya enfadaste tanto de que jugáramos que ahora te tardaste un buen, no sabemos si jugar o no – decía sarcásticamente a Finn – James, no seas así vamos a jugar, de por sí es temprano – Bueno, juguemos pero solo porque Marceline quiere, a que vamos a jugar al Rival más Débil – les pregunte – No, es Super Guts Punch 3 – me decía Finn – No pos bueno a darle que pa'luego es tarde – le decía a Finn mientras jugábamos.

Estuvimos jugando aproximadamente una hora ya que fuimos interrumpidos por una llamada – Finn, tienes llamada – decía Bmo - ¿Quién será que este llamando e interrumpe el juego? – decía Marceline – Pues qué bueno que llamaron porque la verdad me doy lastima, vean no'mas último lugar – les decía – Te apuesto 20 James a que es Bonny – decía Marceline – Pues yo lo aumento a 50 a que es Jake – le dije – Vas – contesto – Haber Finn contesta y dile aquí a la vampira que es tu hermano quien está llamando – Ah con que esas tenemos pues contesta y dile a este idiota que es la cara-chicle quien te marco – en eso Finn contesta y vemos una luz – Demonios, ninguno le atino – le dije – Pero si es la novia de este héroe de pacotilla – decía Marceline – Oh PF, por qué la llamada – preguntaba Finn, en eso tanto Marceline como yo le pegamos en la cabeza – Permítenos un minuto Flama, ahorita te devolvemos a Finn – sacamos a Finn de la pantalla - ¿Qué te pasa idiota? – decía Marceline - ¿Qué hice mal? – pregunto Finn – No seas idiota, como chingados se te ocurrió preguntar el por qué la llamada – le decía – No seas idiota, dile hola PF como estas o algo por el estilo – decía Marceline – Oigan por qué tanto interés en lo que hago – nos decía enojados – Mira, yo no quiero andar soportándote como Jake te soporto la última vez – decía Marceline – Y yo ….a caray yo ni se el motivo, creo que solo para molestarte o porque esa no es una forma de tratar a tu novia – le decía – Está bien, no fue mi intención – Muy bien Finn, no estaremos aquí para molestarte con la llamada de tu noviecita – decía Marceline – Sí, esta genial el ambiente de afuera que mejor nos vamos a disfrutarlo que dices Marcy – Buena idea James, el sol ya no se encuentra, Finn contéstale a tu noviecita, nosotros estaremos fuera – decía Marceline – PF, hola, que bueno que llamas pero es muy extraño, te pasa algo – decía el chico – Vez wey, eso está mejor – le decía – Hey, ese era James – pregunto la PF – Sí, va a salir con Marceline - ¡¿Qué?! – grito ella – Va a salir con Marceline pero no creas que….. – No, no es eso, es que digo, ya salió James de su cuarto pásamelo quiero hablar con él – Pero – Te digo que me lo pases – decía la PF.

-James – decía Finn - ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte – PF quiere hablar contigo – Ahora que hiciste idiota – me decía Marceline – Pos quien sabe, a menos que se haya enterado que lo de la cubeta de agua fui yo pos…..a cabrón pero si eso no paso fue un sueño, pos veamos – me dirigí a contestarle a la Princesa Flama – Flama, que pasa como andamos, todo bien – le pregunte – Eso te debería de preguntar yo a ti, estuviste 4 días encerrado en esa habitación haciendo quien sabe que, ya estás bien – Si princesa, tranquila – Pero si se nota que no has descansado – Si, 4 días sin dormir como que te hacen daño - ¡James! – grito – Tranquila, tranquila mejor quédese hablando con Finn – Muy bien, pero tienes que venir a visitarme a mi casa un día de estos me tienes algo olvidada – me decía – Segura que no sigue enojada por lo de la otra vez – No me acordaba de eso gracias por acordarme James – decía la Princesa Flama con un sonrisa en su cara –Demonios – Bueno, pásame a Finn – deje a la Princesa Flama hablando con Finn mientras Marceline y yo nos encontrábamos en la cima del árbol – Me lleve la chingada Marcy, siempre meto la pata, siempre hablo de más – le decía – Jajajajaja, eso sí es gracioso James, deberías de haber visto tu cara – Nombre, deberías de haberla visto a ella cuando salvábamos a la Princesa Desayuno, ya creí que me hacían carne asada por el comentario – Así suele actuar ella, no sé cómo Finn la soporta – me decía – Pero se nota que ambos están felices, sumamente felices – le decía a Marceline mientras me recargaba en un barandal que se encontraba ahí – Sumamente felices imagínate que pasaría si uno termina con el otro, lo que pasaría – Mírate James, no creí que fueras así - ¿Disculpa? – Sí, digo no creí que fueras un romántico y todo eso, yo siempre pensé que eras un lunático con un problema de personalidad pero veo que también eres un sentimental aparte de que te importe tanto Finn y la PF – Marceline se encontraba flotando alrededor mío pero solo vio cómo me tiraba en el suelo – James, dije algo mal – pregunto – No nada, es que…. – ¿Qué te sucede James? – me preguntaba – Por varios años, me he confinado en mi soledad, no me importaba nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni mis amigos ni mi familia inclusive yo, solamente era un ente que vivía pero no sentía, no me importaba nada, solo quería morir - ¿Y? – Me aleje tanto de la gente, que casi he olvidado lo que es ser uno más, he corrido y me he escondido, he odiado por mucho tiempo – Conozco ese sentimiento, pero tan siquiera puedes sentir algo ahora – me decía Marceline mientras seguía flotando – Se supone que como vampira no puedo sentir nada, he vivido por mil años y he visto gente morir – Pero es parte de la vida Marcy el morir – Lo sé, es parte de la vida, es el precio que se debe de pagar por ser inmortal – Sí, tu maldición es algo muy pésimo, ciertamente ha de ser doloroso, en aquellos tiempos veía mucha televisión mi gran escape, así como el tuyo es la música lo mío era la televisión, ese era mi gran escape, a un mundo diferente, de ahí he aprendido muchas cosas y siempre tenía la esperanza que mi vida sería una como esas pero nunca lo era – Nada lo es James, así no es la vida – Lo sé, hubo una gran serie que me llego al corazón con una frase, una gran frase que me hiso preguntar acerca de mi vida "Uno sabe cuándo está vivo porque puede sentir y sabe cuándo no lo está porque no siente nada" – Pues es algo sabia esa frase James – Lo sé y sabes lo peor de todo, es que creo que tiene razón, aquí siento que estoy vivo, siento, en mi vieja vida no sentía nada, solo era un ente más, por eso me importan Finn y la Princesa Flama, me recuerdan a todo por lo que pelee para poder conseguir una chica pero siempre perdía y no solo me importan ellos, sino la Dulce Princesa, Jake, la Princesa Desayuno e inclusive tú, aquella persona que es casi similar a mí y que ha visto mi lado oscuro, cuando estoy triste y enojado eso pasa, saco mi lado oscuro y no importa con quien siempre me debo de desquitar con alguien sin importar quién es – le decía algo melancólico a Marceline mientras ella solamente miraba a la luna – Y se nota Marceline que tu si sientes, te preocupa Finn y Jake, la Dulce Princesa, tu padre, tienes buenos amigos que te rodean y te quieren, Marceline creo que tu actúas como si fueras una chica solitaria, una chica tan solitaria pero seamos honestos, mírate, tienes la familia más grande que podrías querer, personas que te quieren y estiman Marceline y que darían cualquier cosa por ti, entonces Marceline, entones eso significa que si estas viva, aunque seas un muerto, aunque seas una vampira sientes y eso es estar vivo, no importa lo que la demás gente diga u opine, siempre eres tú misma en cambio yo, tengo demasiadas mascaras debajo de esta cara que ya casi no se ni quien soy -.

Estábamos hablando respecto a todo eso cuando Marceline me tomo por los pies – Marceline que haces – le decía medio gritando – Que parece – Marceline no hagas lo que pienso que vas a hacer – Adiós James – me dijo mientras me soltó lejos del árbol dejándome en caída y viendo como sonreía – ¡Marceline! – empecé a gritar – Y no traigo ni un paraguas, paracaídas o una gabardina en estos momentos – seguía gritando – Si no haces algo Marcy y si salgo vivo de esta me las vas a pagar – Marceline se seguía riendo – Esto sí que dolerá – pero antes de caer completamente al suelo, Marceline alcanzo a atraparme – Demonios Marceline, casi haces que vomite, por qué fue eso – le pregunte – Es que haces que me ponga sentimental James, odio que pase eso – Mmmmmm no pos en ese caso pos para que enojarme a mí también no me gusta ponerme sentimental – le decía – Crees que ya termino de hablar Finn con su novia – me pregunto – Pues solo hay una forma de saberlo, que dices vamos a espiarlo – Vamos – íbamos en camino a la casa del árbol cuando Marceline empezó a hablar – James, no creo que seas un monstruo – me decía – A qué viene esto – le pregunte – Es que antes dijiste que eras un monstruo y no creo que alguien crea que tú eres un monstruo en cambio yo… - decía cabizbaja – Oh por el amor de…..hay vamos a compadecernos de nuevo, Marceline no eres un monstruo y el que diga que lo eres se verá conmigo, bueno no solo conmigo sino con Finn, Jake, la DP y claro yo, digamos que en este caso tu eres tú y si los demás no lo aceptan haya ellos – James – decía ella titubeando – Aunque para serte honesto a veces si te comportas como un monstruo - ¡James! – Es broma, es broma, solo que no quiero verte triste así que como siempre digo, la comedia lo resuelve todo – y nos dirigíamos a la casa del árbol.

-**_Tick Tock goes the clock and all the years ago _**– empezó a cantar – Mmmm…..Marcy…por qué cantas eso – decía titubeando y con miedo – La canción de cuna, no sé, se me hiso muy genial, que tienes miedo de esa canción – Pues algo – Pero si James, la tenías de tono de llamada – me decía – Me gusto – Marcy, creo que te tengo que decir algo, mira – le pase mi celular para que buscara esa canción pero no apareció por ningún lado – La borraste no es así – No Marcy, nunca la tuve en el celular, esa canción es un mal augurio, algo malo se acerca – le decía – Sí tu ándale – decía con sarcasmo – Pero la verdad James, esa parte de tu y yo debemos morir si me impresiono – Te lo digo, es un mal augurio, solo en mis pesadillas lo escucho, cada vez que va a pasar algo, nunca se si va a ser algo malo o algo pésimo – James, no seas ridículo es solo una canción de cuna de seguro la escuchaste en una película de terror – Tal vez, definitivamente Marceline pero te diré un secreto que debes saber, algo el cual es muy importante, que te puede salvar la vida, Marceline realmente soy un lunático – Y hasta ahorita te das cuenta – decía ella, entramos a la casa riéndonos y vimos como Finn seguía platicando con su novia – Oye Finn, no te vaya a salir cara la llamada – le decía en broma – No te preocupes James, ya vez que el que llama paga – decía Marceline siguiéndome la cura, pero ninguno de los 2 se inmutaba por los comentarios – El amor sí que le pego duro a este wey – Tú lo has dicho James, ey sabes la hora – Pos el reloj dice que son las 9 – Creo que es hora de irme James – Y eso pues, generalmente no te vas hasta las 11, no me digas tu papa – No, de hecho ya no hay nada que hacer y quiero probar mi bajo – Mmmmmm ya veo, pos nos vemos luego Marcy, despídete de Finn si puedes – Tranquilo, ya sé cómo quitarlo de ese trance – en ese momento Marceline se dirigió con Finn para quitarle su gorro - ¡Oye! No me molesten cuando hablo con PF – decía enojado – Finn, esa no es la forma de despedirse de las visitas – le decía – Ya te vas Marcy – pregunto – Ya, ya no hay nada que hacer así que nos vemos – Hay nos vemos Marcy – le dije – Si, si nos vemos Marcy pero dame mi gorro – Marceline se lo aventó y Finn siguió hablando con su novia – Oye Finn, iré al ático a ver que encuentro – le dije – Sí, sí, haz lo que quieras – me dijo sin quisiera dejar de ver la pantalla – Vaya que humor – subí las escaleras para ir al ático, creo que era el momento adecuado para juntar mi tiradero pero al llegar ahí estaba muy limpio, como si nada hubiera pasado – Mmmmmm, habrá sido Jake – me preguntaba, ya me dirigía a la salida cuando gracias a la ventana y a la luz de la luna algo empezó a brillar – Mmmmm ¿Qué será? – me preguntaba, me acerque y vi que era un teclado – Sera de Finn o de Jake – me preguntaba, empecé a tocarlo y para mi suerte si funcionaba – Tengo una idea – exclame, salí de la habitación, pase a lado de Finn y me subí a la copa del árbol.

-Bueno, creo que algo de música servirá, me acordare de cómo va la tonada – empecé a tocar – No así no iba…..tampoco así – y así intente varias veces hasta que por fin me acorde – Así era, la canción que nunca me sirvió para conquistar a las chicas, si me acuerdo como va completamente me cae que se la enseñare a Finn – comencé a tocar el teclado

**_Something in me was dying  
And my heart was heavy as stone  
Hard as I was trying  
I never could find, find my way home  
And your voice came out of nowhere  
"Be my friend and give me your hand  
Let's take off together  
And then we can live wherever we land" _**

En ese momento empecé a escuchar el sonido de un bajo que me estaba acompañando, al voltear a ver vi que era Marceline quien se encontraba tocando el bajo flotando alrededor de mí, mientras yo seguía con el teclado, solo nos faltaba una guitarra y una batería y la canción sería tal y como recordaba, Marceline solo se encontraba tocando el bajo ya que no se sabía la letra de la canción pero parecía que le encantaba

**_Something in me was broken  
And my thoughts were bitter and ill  
My world was blown open  
And I couldn't see and I couldn't feel  
You said "Be yourself and think of me  
And you'll know there's nothing to fear  
Let's make plans together_  
_It's time to move on and and get out of here"_**

_**Girl I need you, don't know what I would do**_  
_**Will you see the story through**_  
_**It's a cruel world and I need somewhere to hide**_  
_**But time goes by and you're still on my side**_

_**Something in me was sinking**_  
_**Cos my heart was heavy as stone**_  
_**I gave up, was thinking**_  
_**I never would find, find my way home**_  
_**And your voice came out of nowhere**_  
_**"Be my friend and give me your hand**_  
_**Let's take off together**_  
_**And then we can live wherever we land"**_

Seguíamos tocando sin importarnos nada, ni el lugar, ni la hora, ni nada, se podría decir que ya no éramos nosotros sino los instrumentos, algo majestuoso es el poder de la música, es muy recreativa y te relaja, deja expresar tus sentimientos. En ese momento cuando seguimos cantando Marceline empezó a acompañarme en la canción, cantando junto conmigo

**_Girl I need you, don't know what I could do  
Will you see the story through  
It's a cruel world and I need somewhere to hide  
But time goes by and you're still on my side_**

_**Waiting, searching**_  
_**Turning over**_  
_**Running round in circles**_  
_**And I've worn myself out**_  
_**Hoping that we'll always be together**_  
_**Yeah we'll always be together**_  
_**Yeah we'll always be together**_  
_**Yeah we'll always be together**_  
_**Yeah we'll always be together**_  
_**Yeah we'll always be together**_

-¡Marceline! – grite espantado – Vaya James, sí que sabes tocar – decía al acabar la canción – Y que lo digas, me lo tenía bien escondido, pero si ya te habías… - Me regrese por mi bajo pero escuche música así que decidí saber quién era el que estaba tocando y mira nada mas lo que me encontré – decía con una sonrisa en la cara – Pos bueno, dame tu opinión que te pareció la canción – Algo muy romanticona para mi estilo o para el tuyo pero me gusto – Lo sé, lo sé pero creo que sería bueno que Finn se la aprenda para que se la cante a su novia – Mmmmm bien pensado James, tal vez para la fiesta de Bonny - ¿Fiesta de Bonny? – Si….demonios, no me acordaba ella no te ha dicho nada – Dijiste fiesta – decía titubeando – Sí, aunque las fiestas de Bonny suelen ser muy pomposas – Dijiste fiesta – seguía diciendo – Sí James, una fiesta de gala es más o menos como un vals – en ese preciso momento, al escuchar la palabra vals provenir de la boca de Marceline casi me desmayo – James, tranquilízate, no es para tanto, es solo una fiesta para pomposos – decía ella – No es eso es que…fiesta…..baile…oh que me lleve la ching….. – en ese momento empecé a recordar todos los momentos en que las personas querían salir a fiestas y todo eso, todas las chicas que se burlaban de mí, todas las veces que me quedaba solo sentado en una mesa por no tener pareja, incluyendo cuando llevaba una está solo me abandonaba para bailar con otro.

**Flashback**

– Miren, el pobre de Harold bailando solo – Qué perdedor – Ja pobre estúpido, lo invitan al baile y luego lo cambian por otro – Buena suerte para la próxima pendejo – Te invitaron para usarte Harry – Mírenlo ya se va a sentar – Mejor lárgate a tu casa, no eres bienvenido aquí – Vamos Harry, olvídate de eso vente con nosotros – Harry, se nota que no sabes ni bailar - .

**Fin Flashback**

-Tierra a James, contesten vamos hay alguien ahí – decía Marceline mientras me golpeaba en la cabeza – Disculpa, me encontré recordando algo que he querido olvidar hace tiempo - ¿Qué estabas recordando? – No te lo pienso decir, ni de chiste – James – empezó a decir con cara amenazadora – Ni madres, eso no funcionara conmigo ahora Marceline, ese es mi secreto más oscuro y me lo llevare a la tumba si es necesario – Con que esas tenemos – decía Marceline – Ese es mi secreto no lo sabrás – James, tengo formas de sacar a relucir tus pequeños secretos, todos tus trapitos – decía mientras se tronaba los dedos – Mangos Marceline, no lo harás….Marceline….aléjate…..Marcy no lo hagas, detente…hablo en serio – Marceline se encontraba acercándose a mi lentamente con paso seguro y amenazador – Marceline….Marcy….detente…..oye, espera no, no lo hagas – en ese momento Marceline me tomo de los hombros y fue acercando su cabeza a la mía – Oye que haces – le pregunte con miedo – Dices que no me dirás tu secreto…pues bien, no necesito que me lo digas para verlo – decía mientras junto nuestras frentes, sentí como ese preciso recuerdo donde me encontraba en diferentes bailes pasaban por mi mente y sobre todo a la mente de Marceline - ¡Wowtsico! – grite de asombro – No creí que podría ser capaz de haber una conexión mental o psíquica entre mi sinapsis cerebral y la tuya, tengo que admitir que eso fue ¡Fantástico! – le decía – Y yo con temor a que me doliera – decía alegre – James, este recuerdo qué es – Recuerdos plural – corregí a Marceline – James, dime que es esto – Tu quisiste saber que estaba recordando y lo que recordé fue eso la veces que fui a bailes y resultaba herido, eso Marceline que estás viendo o viste o sentiste son todos los malos momento que pase cuando de baile se trata – le decía mientras seguía sorprendido respecto a lo ocurrido – Así eras antes, chaparro, gordo, un inadaptado – Oye cuida tus palabras pero si, así era yo antes – Pero se ve que nunca te importo – decía Marceline pero se me quedo viendo por la risa que tenía - ¿De qué te ríes idiota? – De lo que acaba de pasar, no te das cuenta eso fue sumamente fantástico, fue increíble eso señorita sí que es un poder, creo que no necesariamente tienes que concéntrate para leer las mentes de los demás – Sí verdad quien lo diría – seguíamos platicando referente a lo ocurrido.

Unas cuantas horas antes, la Dulce Princesa ya había llegado al Dulce Reino, despidiéndose de Jake y entrando rápidamente a la sala del trono, tal cual Mentita se lo había pedido – Mentita, cual es la urgencia – Princesa, nos acaban de llegar reportes sumamente extraños – De que parte vienen – De las Arenas Interminables – Y cual es lo importante – Pues se tiene información de que la zona de las Arenas Interminables ha sido completamente borrada del mapa – decía preocupado Mentita – Estas seguro de este reporte – pregunto intrigada la DP – Se tomaron varias fotos del lugar princesa, tenga – Mentita le extendió las fotos de dicha región – Pero eso no es lo peor, también se tiene registro de que el Pantano de la Lluvia Interminable ha dejado de llover - ¡¿El Pantano de la Lluvia Interminable?! – Sí mi lady, hay otras 2 regiones que han desaparecido completamente, solamente queda un suelo estéril, podrido, sin vida – Gente murió en esos lugares – pregunto alarmada la princesa – No se tiene registro, lo único que se registro fue que después de haber desaparecido esas zonas se tomó la imagen de esta persona – Pero Mentita, aquí solo se ve una persona con una gabardina, no se alcanza a apreciar quien o que es el responsable – Lo se princesa, es todo lo que hemos recabado hasta ahora - ¿Cuáles son las otras dos zonas devastadas? – preguntaba princesa mientras vía los documentos – El de Las Grandes Cataratas y la Zona de Terremotos – decía Mentita – Mmmmmm quien más sabe al respecto de esto – Solamente las personas que viven alrededor de las zonas afectadas y los gobernantes de todos los reinos – Crees que sea prudente mandar llamar a los gobernantes para tener una reunión – preguntaba la Dulce Princesa – Todavía no princesa, debemos investigar, llamara a Finn y a Jake para que lo hagan – Sería buena idea pero creo que lo más prudente es dejar esto para después, tenemos la fiesta en camino y no quiero que nadie se preocupe por problemas, tal vez no sea nada pero de todas formas quiero que me mantengan informada respecto a lo ocurrido y si pasa algo más me avisas – decía la Dulce Princesa mientras se retiraba a sus aposentos.

– Wahahahahaha – desde lejos alguien tenía vista del Dulce Reino y de la casa del árbol – Está comenzando, todo está listo solo falta él – decía – Vamos James, no me decepciones, has hecho todo tal cual predije – seguía diciendo – Unos cuantos reinos que consuma y seré capaz de enfrentarlos y ahora podre ganar con tu ayuda – seguía diciendo – Sin olvidar de mencionar esto – en su mano derecha tenía una hoja con 2 imágenes, una de un amuleto y la otra de una corona – Ni con el poder del Enchiridion me podrán derrotar aquellos hermanos – decía mientras se encontraba solo – Ah caray, que frio, hasta me dan escalofríos – decía en la casa del árbol – De que hablas James – Pos que de repente sentí un gran escalofrío, un frío así indescriptible – Como cuando hablan de ti a tus espaldas – Ándale, siento que alguien está hablando de mí pero quien será – No le tomes importancia James, vamos a molestar a la joven pareja un poco más – decía Marceline.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ya casi nos acercamos al final y la muerte de Harold, así que esten bien preparados para todo

**" El bien es lento porque va cuesta arriba. El mal es rápido porque va cuesta abajo" **_Edgar Allan Poe_


	21. Capítulo 20 - La Pesadilla de

Aquí les traigo el capitulo 20 de esta historia, espero que hasta ahora les sea de su agrado, perdonen por no poner el nombre de la canción en el capitulo anterior, la canción se llama **Something in me was Dying**, album **Little Broken Words** y el grupo es **Keane**, para aquellos interesados en la canción y el grupo, se las recomiendo es muy...muy sentimental.

Sin mas que añadir o que decir, les presento el capitulo 20. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 20 Las Pesadillas de Marceline y James

-Finn ya llega…mos – Vaya parece ser Marcy, que tanto Finn como la Princesa Flama se quedaron bien noqueados hablando – Lo mismo digo James, creo que tendremos que llevar a Bmo y a Finn a su cuarto – decía Marceline – Y qué hay de la Princesa – James, no seas estúpido mira a su alrededor – hice lo que Marceline me pidió y vi que ella ya se encontraba en su cama dormida – Vaya, veo que tienes razón – Y quieres ser un detective, ja que patético detective serías – Oye tranquilízate, a ver ayúdame, tu lleva a Bmo y yo me llevo a Finn – Seguro que podrás cargar a Finn, esta algo regordete y no creo que tu tengas fuerzas – Muy graciosa Marcy, vamos apúrate vayamos a dejarlos no les vaya a dar tortícolis después – Marceline y yo subimos las escaleras y dejamos a Finn y a Bmo en sus respectivos lugares – James, vámonos, no los queremos despertar – Ya se Marcy pero míralo, cayo rendido con solo hablar con PF – James, ya vas a empezar con el sentimentalismo de nuevo – Órale pues tranquila, vámonos entonces, resultara que tú vas a despertar a este par tan dormilón – dejamos a ese par que descansase en paz y que pudieran dormir – Hey Marceline, no quieres un bocadillo nocturno – Hay fresas o manzanas o algo para mí – Pos ven y fíjate tú mismo, no sé qué antojo tendrás pero yo me voy a hacer un sándwich bueno eso o una torta depende que tipo de pan encuentro – Marceline se acercó al refrigerador mientras yo me preparaba mi sándwich – James que hora es – Deja veo….. a caray quien lo dirá - ¿Qué cosa James? – Que son las 10:30, yo hacía que era más tarde – Tienes razón, pero ya ves que el tiempo es relativo – Marceline, no me vengas con cosas de tiempo que uno de mis más grandes sueños es viajar en el tiempo/espacio, imagínate las posibilidades de ver civilizaciones antiguas y futuras, comprarte la consola de videojuegos de último modelo barato y creo que algo que tanto tú como yo haríamos – Estas pensando – preguntaba Marceline - ¡Ganarse la lotería! – dijimos al mismo tiempo – Chale James, lo único malo es que ya no hay nada más que hacer, aquel par está dormido, necesitamos a Bmo para ver una película, no podemos tocar porque podemos despertarlos y no se me ocurre algo que hacer – decía Marceline mientras yo me encontraba pensando – James, no me digas que de nuevo estas en las nubes – me decía – Para nada Marcy, solo estaba pensando en que hacer - ¿Tienes alguna idea? – Pues, en una noche así, estando en un lugar como este solo se me ocurre una cosa - ¡James! No creo que lo digas en serio – se notaba que se encontraba enojada – Lo digo más que en serio Marcy – James está claro que no estás pensando claramente, el sueño te está ganando mejor vete a dormir – me decía – Pos a esta que mosquito le pico – pensaba – Bueno, ya que me das permiso de irme a dormir, me retiro así que hay nos vemos Marcy – Espera James, a donde vas – Pues a dormir, esa era una de mis ideas de lo que podíamos hacer esta noche, pensé que como tu vivías aquí antes, según lo que me dijo Finn, sabrías algo que hacer pero pos bueno creo que para otro día será – James, pensé que tu querías… - Yo quería ¿Qué? – le pregunte – Nada, olvídalo, pensé que querías hacer una broma a alguien o un viaje a la Nocheosfera – me dijo – Mmmmmmmmm estas segura – le pregunte – Pero pos ya es muy tarde para eso y lo del viaje a la Nocheosfera ni madres que me vuelvo a parar por ahí, lo bueno es que solo hay una forma de llegar ahí y no la usare yo - ¿Una forma? – me pregunto extrañada – Yo use mi bajo porque esa es una forma pero la otra es….. – No me lo digas Marcy – Pero James, no es nada malo, solo tienes que dibujar un circulo con una cara feliz en medio – No lo digas, no oigo nada – y me tapaba los oídos – Lo rocías con leche de insecto y dices Maloso Vobis Com Et Cumm Spiritum – Marceline por qué diablos lo dijiste – Simple para burlarme de ti – Marceline eres despreciable – Lo sé, no eres el primero que me dice eso – Hablando de la Nocheosfera, como se encuentra tu querido papa – le decía sonriendo maliciosamente – Pues que te diré, quiere que vayas a visitarlo más seguido, le caíste bien – Pos no creo que sea difícil que a tu jefe le caiga bien alguien – le decía – James, creo que es hora de ir a dormir, aunque es temprano creo que tanto griterío que pegamos me han agotado – decía Marceline para darse cuenta que yo ya me encontraba dormido - ¡James! – gritó – Pecho tierra, nos disparan – grite porque me despertó – James cómo es posible que hayas caído rendido – Marcy, ten en cuenta que llevo 4 días sin dormir bien, no pegue los ojos para nada – Es cierto, no me acordaba de eso, pero por qué ahorita que te desperté gritaste pecho tierra – Aaaaaaaaaaaa es que como dijiste que habías soñado con alguien similar a mí pero que era un coronel, el coronel Moriarty, pos bueno me quede pensando en eso y creí que sería bien meterme en ese papel para ver si recordaba algo – Y lo lograste – No termine siendo cabo razo, pero valía la pena intentarlo – James, creo que es hora de dormir, tú tienes sueño por estar 4 días desvelados y yo por tanto griterío – Estas en lo cierto Marcy, seré bueno descansar un momento – Nos vemos entonces James – decía ella mientras se dirigía a la ventana – Marcy, por qué no mejor te quedas a dormir aquí, digo no vayas a ir a tu casa y en pleno viaje te quedes dormida – le decía en broma – No James, aquí molestaría aparte no tengo donde dormir – Oh por favor Marcy, tu sabes que Finn siempre te dejaría dormir aquí, aparte esta fue tu casa antes y donde dormir, pues duerme en mi cuarto yo me dormiré aquí en el sillón para variar – James, si sabes que como vampira puedo flotar y no necesito dormir en una cama – No pos eso no lo sabía pero pues tu sabes lo que haces, si te quieres quedar o ir tu sabes, yo me preparare algo de té – le decía – James….está bien me voy a quedar – No, ya vete, no quieres quedarte, nos vemos cuando pase – James – decía algo enojada Marcy – Tranquila, solo bromeo, siempre le dices a tu papa que ya no eres una niñita así que tú sabes lo que haces – le dije – James – Esta bien me callo, está bueno, demonios nadie tiene humor en estos tiempos – decía eso último en modo de susurro.

– James – seguía diciendo Marceline – Ahora que, ya me quede tan callado como puedo – James, si piensas que me dormiré en ese cuarto tan desaseado, estas pero completamente estúpido – Oh siempre sí, entonces dame solamente menos de 5 minutos y tendré limpio el cuarto – Tienes 2 – me dijo ella, me metí al cuarto y lo limpie en menos de los 2 minutos que me dio – Listo, ya te puedes dormir – Oye pero si eso fue rápido, no me digas que tiraste todas las cosas por la ventana – No, entra y fíjate tú misma – Marcy entro y vio todo limpio y acomodado – Pero como – No estaba tan desordenado como creían, ahí tienes la almohada, la cobija y una pijama por si la necesitas – le decía mientras me dirigía a la cómoda por algo – Ocuparas algo mas – le pregunte – No, James, eso es todo – Vaya ni un gracias, ya me tratan como un sirviente – al recargarme en la cómoda vi que estaba un libro, di vuelta para ver cuál era y note que era el del detective – Mierda, lo deje a la vista, espero que no lo hayan leído – pensaba, rápidamente lo tome y lo escondí bajo mi ropa – Bueno Marcy, no'mas tomo una almohada y una sábana para mí y me iré a dormir, si necesitas algo más pues solo te asomas afuera – Sí, si lo que digas James, si te necesito te lo hare saber lacayo – Lacayo, lacayo, lacayo su….. - ¿Qué dices James? – decía con una sonrisa burlona en la cara – Que si no fuese porque traigo un sueño ahorita te diría hasta de lo que te vas a morir – en eso Marcy se levanta y se acerca a mí – A sí – pregunto – Sí, pero me gana el sueño así que mejor le dejamos por hoy, buenas noches – le dije mientras salía de la habitación – Buenas Noches – dijo ella ya con la puerta cerrada, ambos nos dirigimos a dormir y descansar.

Ya me encontraba yo soñando, o algo parecido, inclusive en mi sueño estaba acostado recuperándome de los días que me quede sin dormir, estaba todo tan tranquilo, tan calmado pero eso nunca dura lo suficiente – Harry – alcance a escuchar – Harry despierta – Marceline, es muy temprano no enfades – Harry con un carajo despierta ya – me dijo otra voz - ¿Qué? Espera ¿Qué? Ustedes no son Marcy ¿Qué hacen ustedes 2 aquí? – les decía a aquel par que se encontraba en frente de mí – No, aguarden, estoy dormido no es cierto, chingada madre porque demonios nunca me dejan descansar ahora díganme que paso, se liberó H, hicieron una reunión, que es lo que quieren ahora – Toma tu chaqueta, la reunión está a punto de empezar - ¿Quién la convoco? – ambos se me quedaron viendo un rato sin decir nada – Su silencio lo dice todo, fue J ¿verdad? – Pues si – dijo el viajero – Vámonos Harry llegaremos tarde – Y de cuando acá te importa tanto M – le dije al psicópata – Me cae que ya no les diré por su nombre si no por su apodo – Como desees Harry pero vámonos – me dijo el viajero, tome mi chaqueta, me puse mi corbata y me dirigí a acompañar a aquel par – Bien, ya llegaron, se habían tardado – me decía el detective – Sí, si lo que digan, para que convocaron esta reunión – les pregunte – Toma asiento Harry necesitamos hablar todos respecto a lo ocurrido – me respondió el criminal – Harry, estuvimos pensando en que hacer o como hablar contigo, durante estos 4 días no te molestamos para que pensaras las cosas pero claramente cometiste una estupidez – dijo el detective – Sí, a ver dime cual error – les dije – Nos has comprometido Harry, eso es lo que paso – me dijo gritando el criminal – Supuestamente no ibas a hablar acerca de nosotros, pero nos dibujaste, pusiste nuestras iniciales y sobre todo pusiste apodos a cada uno de nosotros – me seguía recriminando – Mira James, tú no eres nadie aquí para decirme si podía hacer eso o no, otra ellos no saben la verdad – Pero sospechan Harry – me dijo el viajero – Miren, no es por ponerme de lado de Harry – dijo el psicópata – Concuerdo con él – decía el detective – No sospechan nada, ellos tienen idea pero nada más, Harry ha podido evaluar los riesgos de todos sus actos y han salido muy bien – seguía diciendo el detective – Interrumpiendo a SH ¿Dónde está H? – les pregunte – Donde lo encerraste – me contesto el criminal – Vamos a verlo, quiero que todos estén presentes para lo que tengo que decir -.

Todos nos dispusimos a ir a la cárcel que cree para él, a "La Caja", una prisión que te hace sentir paranoico, te hace creer que las paredes se están moviendo haciéndose cada vez más pequeña, cualquiera que fuese claustrofóbico pudiera morir de un infarto, una caja de vidrio altamente resistente – Ya llegamos – me dijo el viajero – Vaya, vaya, vaya pero miren quien tenemos aquí, al "Señor Carta Libre" y su pequeño grupo, que grupo más estúpido – decía mientras nos daba la espalda – Enojado como de costumbre no es así H – Tu qué crees Harry, me has metido en esta maldita prisión, me vuelvo paranoico – H, no seas estúpido, sé que desde hace tiempo encontraste la forma de salir de ese lugar, encontraste la pequeña salida que cree para ti - ¡¿Ya lo sabías?! – H, yo sé lo que pasa dentro de mi cabeza, vamos hay temas de qué hablar – H salió de "La Caja" y nos fuimos a la habitación anterior – Bueno caballeros, ya que nos encontramos todos reunidos aquí, creo que es hora de comenzar – les dije – Como verán, me puse a escribir demasiadas cosas en esa red que establecí y puede que los haya comprometido, pero créanme aquel grupo tiene otras cosas de que preocuparse que por ustedes – les dije – Lo sabemos – me decía el detective – Te agarro tu día de locura, pero creo que lo extendiste unos cuantos días – decía el viajero – Pero lo que más importa en este momento es saber cómo demonios dibuje aquellas cosas del Lich, de los reinos destruidos y de aquellas personas muertas, de aquel mapa, sin que ustedes o yo nos diéramos cuenta – les decía mientras caminaba por la mesa – Punto para Harry amigos, tengo el mismo presentimiento que él – decía el detective – Aunque te dejamos solo por estos 4 días Harry, siempre estamos conscientes de lo que haces, por ejemplo te pudimos haber detenido cuando nos dibujaste pero no lo hicimos porque tenías que aclarar tus ideas, pero escondido, detrás de todo eso dibujaste aquello, visiones de un futuro posible – decía el criminal – Pero tenemos la misma duda que tú, nadie se acuerda como es que la dibujaste – en ese momento todos volteamos a ver a H – Oigan, por qué todos voltean a verme….esperen creen que yo fui – preguntaba – No H pero es lo más seguro, a quien le gusta jugar con la memoria de Harry – decía el psicópata – Hey en mi defensa solo fue esa vez, esa ha sido la única vez que toque tu memoria Harry – Lo sabemos, solo queríamos ver si teníamos razón – dijo el viajero – Tal vez sufrimos un ataque de sonambulismo – decía H – Bien pensado pero Harry no tiene muestras de sonambulismo, bueno solo hablaba por las noches mientras estaba dormido pero era todo – decía el detective – Tengo una idea algo descabellada, que tal si la misma persona o ente que nos trajo aquí, que nos enseñó lo de la biblioteca fue capaz de mandarme ese mensaje – les dije – Mmmmm buena hipótesis Harry, yo iba a decir que a lo mejor fue el Lich pero no lo hemos visto ni en persona ni en los sueños – decía el criminal.

-Ahora, lo segundo en la agenda Harry – decía el criminal mientras sacaba una libreta – Oh por… por qué chingados sacas una agenda – le pregunte – Harry, esto no es una agenda – Espera eso es… - Sí – dijeron todo al mismo tiempo - ¿Qué diablos hace esto aquí? Se supone que lo tengo en mi bolsillo – esculque mi bolsillo – James, chingada madre como chingados quieres que confié en ti si me robas mi celular – le grite – Tranquilo, Harry, no te exasperes – Que no me enoje, Doc, como demonios te estas poniendo de su lado – Todos estamos de tu lado, inclusive James, raro, lo sabemos pero la canción Harry, la llamada, alguien se esté metiendo con tu mente – me decía el viajero - Sí, la canción **_Tick Tock Goes the Clock _**y la llamada de tu mamá, es como si alguien supiera que pensamos que estamos en un coma – me seguía diciendo – Lo sé, es raro no – les dije – Qué piensan al respecto – les pregunte – Te acuerdas del primer día en que llegamos Harry – me decía H – Por supuesto como olvidarlo – Y has notado las referencias que haces al programa de televisión – El de Sam Tyler – Ese mero – me seguía diciendo – Dijiste que esperabas no escuchar voces de tus conocidos y ahora lo hiciste – Pero….. – dije yo para ser interrumpido por Doctor – Tranquilo la única explicación de que escuchaste eso hasta ahora fue porque has estado encamado en el hospital un buen tiempo, creo que haremos coperacha para pagarte tu propio cuarto en ese hospital – decía – Interesante, interesante que creen que debemos hacer con eso – Como no hay mucho que investigar al respecto porque solo ha sido una simple ocasión – decía el psicópata – Creo que debemos de dejarlo por un lado por el momento pero tener en cuenta que realmente paso – me decía – Muy bien, eso nos lleva al último tema Harry – me decía el psicópata - ¿Qué haremos con H? – Fácil, lo mismo que haría el con cualquiera de nosotros, lo cortamos en pedazos y se lo damos de comer a los perros – todos se quedaron impresionados por lo que había dicho – Tranquilos, es broma, no se crean, lo dejaremos libre le dejare pasar su falta porque a fin de cuentas, fui yo el responsable de todo – les decía – Muy bien, creo que todo ha sido dicho, comentado, etc. alguien tiene algo más que decir – decía el viajero – Pues no – dijeron todos – Muy bien, se cierra la sesión – decía el criminal.

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos dentro de mi mente pero yo me quede en esa sala de convenciones pensando acerca de la llamada - ¿Cómo es posible? – decía en voz alta – Ese tono…la llamada de mi mamá…los bocetos – tenía mis manos cubriendo mi cabeza en ese momento se escuchó que alguien entraba – No aprendiste a tocar antes de entrar a una habitación James – Harry, diría que me sorprende que supieras que era yo el que iba a entrar pero para serte honesto eso sería una estupidez – Qué necesitas – le dije mientras todavía tenía mi cara cubierta por mis manos y mirando hacia abajo – Harry amigo, te vez muy distraído – me decía, tomo asiento y saco un puro – Te preguntaría si tienes fuego pero luego te enojarías conmigo en vano porque ya sé que no tienes – Toma James – le dije sacando un encendedor del bolsillo – Gracias, te preguntaría si te molesta el que yo fume pero veo que tienes tus pensamientos en otro lado – James, no ando de humor para tus estupideces sin sentido, ve al grano – Muy bien, el niño quiere hablar como hombres bien te molesta si apago las luces, la luz a estas horas me molesta – Hazlo rápido, no ves que tengo mi mente ocupada en otras cosas – vi a James con una cara de enojo, casi nadie le permitía que le hablara de la forma que yo lo hice – Perdón James, no he podido dormir en un buen – No hay problema Harry, lo entiendo te apetece si jugamos algo de ajedrez – James, ya sabes que no se jugar – Oh vamos será divertido – en ese momento James saco el tablero de ajedrez – James, ya te entendí la otra vez lo que piensas hacer – No Harry….no entiendes, nunca lo has hecho, has modificado el juego, has enseñado tus cartas él tiene una idea de lo que tienes planeado hacer pero lo que él no contaba era que yo contrarresto cada movimiento, me has sido de mucha ayuda Harry, sabía qué harías esto - ¿Lo sabías? – Sí, pensé que ese corazón duro que tu tenías ellos lo podrían romper y mira lentamente lo están haciendo, por eso encubrí mi plan dentro del tuyo él no espera nada, no sabe nada – Esperemos que así siga James, por nuestro bien – Lo se Harry, pero creo que nadie más te dirá esto - ¿Qué cosa? – La hora de nosotros ha llegado Harry, nuestro momento, aquel que siempre corrías y que luego anhelabas - ¿Te refieres? – Sí Harry, es hora de nuestra muerte – Me lo suponía, bueno cuando llegue la hora creo que….. – Sí, será lo mejor, pero antes como siempre hacemos, si nosotros caemos, nos lo llevaremos con nosotros – decía con una gran sonrisa siniestra – Diría que brindemos por este momento Harry, pero ya que tu no tomas – Primero termina tu puro y después te puedes tomar el Martini que está a tu lado derecho, yo por otro lado tomare una muy buena taza de té – ambos empezamos a reírnos.

-James, te hare una pregunta algo personal – Adelante – No te has dado cuenta de que todo esto gira alrededor nuestro y no de los verdaderos héroes - ¿Verdaderos Héroes? No te referirás a ese par de… - Cuida tus palabras, ellos se han convertido en unos buenos amigos para mí pero sí me refiero a ellos – Bien, como dijimos antes, a nosotros nos ocupan más que a ellos, de todas formas Harry quien te hace creer que nosotros somos héroes – James, nunca dije que creo que somos héroes, nunca lo hemos sido y nunca lo seremos – Así se habla Harry, así se habla pero referente a tu pregunta, es lo que ya te había dicho antes, estamos en vuelto en esto, somos el epicentro del terremoto a punto de suceder, somos el ojo del huracán, una explosión a punto de ocurrir – Tienes un punto a favor, pero odio ser el epicentro de todo esto, nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención – le decía – James, creo que esta ha sido lo mejor que nos ha pasado, mira la relación que tenemos ahora, antes me enviabas visiones de muerte y destrucción querías matar a todos y no te culpo yo también, pero ahora estas ayudando – le decía – Harry, el Lich es un villano pasado de moda, ya es anticuado, la diferencia entre el Lich y yo es que el Lich usa su poder, usa su fuerza bruta para salir victorioso y yo uso mi intelecto, si usara más su cerebro en vez de su poder tal vez así ganaría – No pos con razón ya se el por qué ayudas, quieres vencer al Lich para ser el único villano en este mundo – Oye hay que ver a futuro Harry, pero no te preocupes, eso no pasara, como te dije siento que nuestra hora ha llegado y si nosotros nos vamos nos lo llevaremos con nosotros – Bueno James, creo que es hora de ir realmente a dormir, la cabeza me está matando, creo que me dice que es hora de descansar – Ya veo Harry, adelante vete a dormir, creo que lo necesitas – James se dirigía a la salida mientras que yo seguía sentado, abrió la puerta pero antes de irte me dijo algo – Harry, casi se me olvidaba la otra cosa por la que vine – Aja, soy todo oídos – No te relaciones sentimentalmente con ninguno de ellos - ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunte titubeando – A que te refieres – decía el en modo de sarcasmo – No te hagas pendejo, estúpido, he visto como miras a la Princesa Flama, a la Dulce Princesa y a Marceline – James, mal interpretas las cosas – Sí tú, aparte piensas en la Princesa Desayuno, por favor Harry, a quien vas a engañar, yo soy tu y todo lo que tú piensas viene a parar aquí – No es verdad, mal interpretas las cosas – Oh si lo hago, bueno olvida a la Princesa Flama, a ella y a Finn los ves como hermanos pero a las demás no, estas empezando a recaer, acuérdate Harry lo que siempre decías – Sí, sí, si lo sé, "Nos acostumbramos a sufrir demasiado que cuando alguien es bueno con nosotros o hace un gesto amable, nos enamoramos rápidamente" – Algo así Harry, algo así, solo te recuerdo, no te involucres sentimentalmente con ninguna, luego sufrirás las consecuencias – James ahora te diré yo algo antes de que te vayas, si me enamoro de ellas o no será mi problema no el suyo – Eso dices ahora pero luego es nuestro problema – Y la otra es que ellas no son como las demás, no son como las que conocimos en aquella vida antigua – Bueno, tu sabes lo que haces Harry, nos vemos luego y recuerda lo que te dije – James salió de la habitación y se largó de ahí.

-Ahora si estoy completamente solo, pero algo me está molestando en el pecho – decía, me toque el pecho y note que tenía un libro – Como diablos se me olvido, el libro, aunque es raro que lo tenga en mi sueño – lo hojee un momento y vi la hoja – Espérate un segundo, esto si lo recuerdo, esta hoja, esta hoja no se encontraba aquí, movieron mi libro, lo tomaron pero quién – en ese preciso momento recordé que la Dulce Princesa y Marceline entraron a mi cuarto muy sospechosamente - ¡Ellas! Ellas han de haber sido, se fueron muy sospechosamente a mi cuarto y más aún se tardaron una eternidad ahí, que habrán hecho, le haría una prueba de huellas dactilares pero no tengo con que hacerlo ni con que compararlo – decía mientras seguía hojeando el libro – El separador, el separador, puse el separador aquí, en esta historia, en "El Problema Final" y ella me pregunto acerca del Coronel Moriarty y del Profesor Moriarty como demonios estoy dejando que pase esto, se supone que soy mejor…entonces ambas si sospechan de mí, Marceline y la Dulce Princesa sospechan que no les digo la verdad, por eso Marceline se ha de haber quedado a dormir, quiere ver que más escondo, por eso soltó la mentira de haber conocido en estos 1000 años a un coronel y un profesor con mi mismo apellido, empiezan a dudar de mí, aunque siendo la Dulce Princesa es tan inteligente que pensara que sigue siendo una casualidad mientras que Marceline no, ella conoce a mentirosos, ella es una pero no ha conocido a alguien como yo – decía mientras seguía hojeando el libro – Ja, qué más da, ellas tienen razón en no confiar en mí, quien las culparía – decía mientras me paraba de la mesa y me dirigía a mi cuarto – Que raro no, estar dormido y tener que ir a mi cuarto aquí para volver ir a dormir – pensaba – Como es posible que el libro estuviera aquí, se supone que estaría en mi cuerpo, no en mi mente – seguía preguntándome – Al carajo todo, me iré a dormir, ya veré que hare mañana – me dirigí a mi cuarto, puse el estéreo para poder dormirme – Extraño y extraño, me cae que mañana me voy a meter un tiro para acabar con toda estas rarezas – dije antes de quedar dormido.

Ya me encontraba durmiendo dentro de mi sueño, ya podía descansar en paz o eso pensaba yo, porque de repente empezó a temblar, empezó a temblar dentro de mi mente, di un brinco súbitamente y me levante de la cama – Pero que – decía, alcance a ver como en mi habitación se caía - ¿Quién demonios está haciendo esto? – gritaba, salí de la habitación solo para darme cuenta que ya no me encontraba en ningún lugar, todo había desaparecido, solo se veía la oscuridad- Oigan, a quien demonios se le olvido apagar el recibo de la luz – gritaba pero sin ninguna contestación – H, James, Doc, M, SH hay alguien ahí – gritaba pero no había respuesta – Demonios por qué siempre me pasa esto, maldita suerte que tengo, esto me pasa por jactarme de no tener más pesadillas – decía y seguí buscando una respuesta o a alguien pero no encontré a nadie, paso un momento hasta que vi una gran luz que se acercaba a una gran velocidad – Demonios, de por si tengo los ojos sensibles – decía esto mientras tenía los ojos tapados, lentamente los abrí y no podía creer en donde estaba, me encontraba en el palacio del Dulce Reino y se encontraban Finn, la Princesa Flama, Jake, Arcoíris, el Rey Helado, la Princesa Tortuga, la Princesa Grumosa, varios súbditos, Mentita rodeando el trono – Mmmmm que pasa, me pueden decir – pero todos sonreían – Jake, hermano, amigo, por qué la risa, que les causa tanta gracia – le preguntaba pero nada – Esta debe de ser tu novia Arcoíris ¿no?, ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales por qué no nos presentas? – pero Jake solo sonreía – Señorita Arcoíris es un placer el por fin conocerla – le decía pero no obtuve respuesta, me dispuse a seguir caminando hasta llegar al trono – Esto es muy extraño, es como si todo esto fuese un holograma, una ilusión pero lo más importante es donde se encuentran Marceline y la Dulce Princesa -.

Alcance el trono y vi a Marceline, la Dulce Princesa e inclusive a la Princesa Desayuno sentadas al borde del trono – Te hemos estado esperando – decía la Princesa Desayuno – Como te has tardado James – decía la Dulce Princesa – No me digas que ya se te olvido que día es hoy – decía Marceline, se veía que aunque estaba enojada tenía esbozaba una gran sonrisa – Día, oigan porque todos aquellos solo sonríen y no saludan – Es parte de la ceremonia tontito – decía la Dulce Princesa - ¿Ceremonia? Oigan que está pasando es una broma o que – les pregunte – James, tranquilízate toma asiento hay que terminar con la ceremonia quieres – decía la Princesa Desayuno con una sonrisa – Maldito seas James, hablaste de la Princesa Desayuno y ahora me la estoy imaginando – estaba pensando – Harry, puedes escucharme, Harry - ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? – dije en voz alta – ¿Qué cosa? – me preguntaron las 3 – Perdonen ando divagando, ya si es una broma no es de mi agrado, esto me da miedo – les decía – Tranquilízate James, esto está a punto de acabarse, solo cierra los ojos y deja que nos encarguemos – decían las 3 al mismo tiempo, poco a poco estaba cerrando los ojos hasta que una voz me saco de mi transe – Maldita sea Harry, despierta de una vez, estas siendo controlado por el Lich – se escuchaba - ¿James, H? ¿Son ustedes? – pregunte en mi mente – Claro idiota – me dijo H - ¿Qué está pasando? – Harry, cuando tú te encuentras dormido, nosotros desaparecemos para que nadie sepa de nuestra existencia – decía el criminal - ¿Qué hago? No están dando muestra de su existencia – No Harry, estamos en tu mente, nos encontramos dentro de ti, no puede saber nada de nosotros 5 – Muy bien, lo entiendo pero ahora que hago – Sígueles la corriente, no les dejes creer que sospechas algo o que nos encontramos nosotros – Creen que todo esto sea de… - Sí, es posible que él esté detrás de todo esto – Aja, tengo una idea, creo que ustedes están dentro de mi mente así que pueden saberla pero si no la saben, no pregunten – James te encuentras bien – me preguntaban las 3 en unísono – Sí, sí, es que me da miedo que las 3 hablen así, al mismo tiempo, es como si fuera sacada de una película de terror – Pero James – decía Marceline mientras flotaba alrededor mío – Esta es una película de terror, tu película de terror, tu propia pesadilla – decía con una sonrisa siniestra – Sí, James, no lo entiendes, todo se ha puesto en marcha desde tu llegada, él lo ha puesto en marcha y nos enseñó la luz – decía la Princesa Desayuno.

En ese momento todas las princesas apuntaban a la ventana que se encontraba detrás del trono y se veía como un ente oscuro se acercaba – Gracias a ti James, hemos visto la luz, hemos visto que estábamos equivocados en darle la espalda y combatir contra el – decía la Dulce Princesa – No se referirán a….. – en ese momento hubo una explosión y alcance a ver como esa pared se destruía – Sí James, nos referimos al Lich – decían las 3 – Hola James, listo para lo que va a pasar – ¿Lich? ¿Qué hice para merecerme esto? – pensaba – Esto sí que es realmente una pesadilla – decía en voz alta – Los sueños en el que el Lich se veía involucrado, eran sangrientos y estos no son nada de ese estilo – Tranquilo, por qué he de hacer eso ahora que ya sabes que yo soy el que esta detrás de todo eso y tú James eres mi mano derecha – decía con esa voz burlona y terrorífica – Pero seamos honestos James, esto no es lo que va a pasar – se acercó a la pared y la arranco de un jalón – Mira James, esto es lo que realmente va a pasar – se alcanzaba a ver diferentes reinos destruidos, todo desolado – Esto es lo que realmente pasara James y tu serás el responsable – en ese momento el Lich apunto a una colina o eso parecía – Mira lo que realmente harás James, tu traerás el caos y tu destruirás a tus amigos, ellos te darán la espalda y serás quien realmente debes de ser – en ese momento se ilumino aquella colina y se vio quien se encontraba ahí – Imposible, yo no hare eso – Oh James, pero lo harás, te mancharas las manos por mí – seguía diciendo y empezó a reírse – Ese no soy yo, no soy yo, es alguien más yo nunca haría eso, realmente por esto odio estar metido en medio de todo esto – aquel personaje que se encontraba en una colina era yo y la colina realmente no era colina, eran cuerpos inertes, no pude saber quiénes eran los que se encontraban hasta abajo pero si logre ver quienes estaban hasta arriba – No, lo volví a hacer, lo hice, no esto es una visión del futuro, el futuro se puede reescribir, este no es punto fijo en la historia – me decía en modo de consuelo – Todo pasara James, todo esto está escrito desde tu llegada, no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo – me decía burlonamente, hasta mero arriba de esa montaña de cuerpos, debajo de mi otro yo se encontraban los cuerpos de Finn, Jake, Arcoíris, la Princesa Flama, la Princesa Desayuno, el Rey Helado, Gunter y estaba sosteniendo con mi mano derecha a Marceline por el cuello y con mi mano izquierda a la Dulce Princesa – James, amigo no olvides quien eres realmente, no eres esa persona buena que ayuda a este par, sus días están contados, acéptame y tu vida mejorara – me decía mientras me arrojaba a la DP y a Marcy – James eres una rata, eres un miserable, espero que te pudras en el infierno – apenas decía Marceline – James cómo es posible…nosotros confiábamos en ti – me decían – Pero yo…. – Es tu culpa – fueron la únicas palabras que ambas dijeron antes de caer rendidas – James, James, James, esto es algo inevitable, te convertirás en mí y te gustara -.

Ese yo, se acercaba a mí lentamente, era como si estuviera jugando conmigo – Pero si todo esto es un maldito sueño, un maldito sueño, esto no puede ser verdad – James esto será verdad, serás yo, encontraras a tu verdadero ser después de todo – se acercó a mí y me agarro por el cuello, pude ver en sus ojos la maldad, esos ojos vacíos, esos ojos de oscuridad – Mírame directamente James, mira lo que haremos, mírame y admira en lo que te has convertido – me decía con una voz casi igual a la del Lich – Él es al único que le debemos de creer, es nuestro único amigo, solo confía en él y todo saldrá como debe de salir – No, eres un monstruo, nunca hare eso, nunca matare a alguien, no eres más que un monstruo – Pero mira lo que este monstruo hiso, destruimos cada reino de todo Ooo excepto este – decía al apuntar al Dulce Reino – Dejamos el postre para el final no crees, mira se ve a toda la dulce gente aterrorizada, hasta puedes escucharlos gritar, escúchalos – en efecto, se alcanzaba a escuchar a toda esa gente gritar – Paren ya, deténganlo o lo hare yo – Pero hermano, ya es demasiado tarde, esto ya termino, esto ya paso y perdiste, no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo, está escrito – Si conoces las reglas del tiempo sabes igual que yo que nada está escrito el futuro se puede reescribir – Esto no James, esto no, esto realmente está escrito, esto es un punto fijo en la historia – me dejo caer a lado de Marceline y de la Dulce Princesa – Mira James, las matamos no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo el Lich ya te lo dijo eres su mano derecha, su as bajo la manga, él te dejara descubrir a tu verdadero yo, me dejara salir, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo – Y si me pegó un tiro, si me suicido que pasara, su plan será hecho trizas – decía sonriendo – James, si haces eso estaría impresionado, realmente impresionado pero te conozco y eres demasiado cobarde para hacer eso, no te suicidaras y cuando pruebes la sangre, tu primera muerte le agarraras sabor a esto, créeme soy tu – decía mientras se carcajeaba – Yo no matare, nunca lo hare – le gritaba mientras ellos se retiraban – Nunca matare, nunca, ni a Finn, ni a Jake, a nadie – pero ellos no me hacían caso se retiraban como si nada - ¡No matare a Finn o Jake! ¡No matare a la Princesa Flama ni a la Princesa Desayuno! ¡No matare a la Dulce Princesa ni a Marceline! ¡No los matare! – estaba gritando.

Me encontraba gritando esas palabras - ¡No los matare! ¡No lo hare! ¡No matare a Mar… - en ese momento alguien me despertó, alguien me saco de mi sueño – James, James, despierta, despierta, que te pasa – me preguntaba Marceline - ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Marcy? – le decía sacado de onda – James, estabas gritando, mira estas sudando, algo raro, es sudor frío, tuviste una pesadilla – me decía mientras me paraba para ver la hora – Increíble la 1 de la mañana, creo que pondré a calentar algo de leche para poder dormir esta noche – decía sin importarme el comentario de Marcy – James, escúchame, te estoy hablando – Ya se Marcy, ya se, si te estoy escuchando pero necesito tomar algo tibio para poder tranquilizarme – Entonces si tuviste una pesadilla – Sí, una terrible pesadilla, algo…..algo inquietante…..algo que no debe de cumplirse – le decía algo preocupado sentado en el sillón tomando mi taza de leche tibia – Oh pero mis modales, despertarte y no ofrecerte una bebida, gustas – Sí James, eso estaría bien – Pues sírvete tú misma, haya esta la leche – le decía - ¡James! – decía enojada – Eso es por llamarme lacayo – pero vi que ella rápidamente se enojó – Tranquila, tranquila ya te sirvo – decía con miedo, le serví su taza de leche tibia – Por qué seré tan débil y miedoso – pensaba – Bueno James – me decía ella – Bueno que – Me dirás acerca del sueño – Querrás decir pesadilla – Bueno, es la misma – No Marcy, los sueños son deseos y anhelos las pesadillas son todo lo contrario, miedo, desesperación, tragedia – le decía – Dime James, por qué gritabas que no matarías, que no matarías a nadie, ni a Finn, ni a Jake, ni a Bonny ni a mí – Marcy, te quiero hacer una pregunta que es relacionada a la pesadilla y lo más importante es que quiero que me respondas con toda la honestidad – le decía mientras me pasaba la mano por la cara – James, me intrigas, adelante pregúntame lo que quieras hare lo que me pides si es posible – Muy bien entonces, Marceline, tu qué harías si próximamente te encontraras en mi posición - ¿En tu posición? – pregunto Marceline interrumpiéndome – Deja termino, la pesadilla, aquel sueño que tuve era la necesidad de matar a alguien, tenía que matar a uno de ustedes, al grupo que me acogió desde mi llegada – James, realmente lo harías, realmente nos matarías – Es una simple pregunta Marceline, respóndela – Pues no James, no mataría a nadie aunque es tentadora la oferta, no mataría a nadie – Inclusive Marceline si al matar a esa persona podrías salvar a los demás, tal vez a todo Ooo, Marcy, sacrificarías a uno por miles – le decía seriamente, aunque era una vil mentira – Realmente una vida vale más que todo un mundo y si es así, serás igual o peor que aquel que te obligo – La verdad James, ahí no sé qué contestarte – Vez Marcy, esa es mi pregunta aunque no sé qué deba hacer – Tranquilízate James, no piensas en esa pesadilla, es solo eso una pesadilla – me decía en forma de consolación.

-Vaya quien diría que tú también tienes tu lado amable y sensible Marcy – le decía con una sonrisa – James, no empieces, no todos los días me puedes ver de este humor – Ok, no diré nada más, tu tranquilízate, vete a dormir, creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer – le decía mientras la acompañaba al cuarto – James, seguro que estarás bien – me pregunto – Tranquila, no es la primera pesadilla que me quita el sueño – Muy bien James, pero si quieres hablar con alguien, no dudes en venir – Vaya pero que honesta vampirita tenemos hoy, quién eres y que hiciste con la Marcy que quiero y extraño – le decía en tono de broma mientras me recargaba en el marco de la puerta, pero ella no lo tomo así - ¡James! Ahora sí hasta aquí llegaste – me dijo, se convirtió rápidamente en su forma vampiro y se fue a un ataque hacia mí – Si hago esto que pasara – le decía a Marceline mientras jugaba con la puerta abriéndola y cerrándola – Ok, ok me tranquilizare, buenas noches James – decía ella mientras se regresaba caminando a su cama, al voltear vio que yo ya no me encontraba y la puerta cerrada – Este chico ya se fue, que bueno que no escucho eso ultimo – Marcy, tranquila si lo escuche pero solo quiero enfadarte antes de irme a acostar, buenas noches para ti también Marceline, descansa – decía yo mientras abría la puerta de repente, dándole un susto a Marcy – James – grito ella – Tranquilízate o despertaremos a los chicos – le dije a ella con una sonrisa en mi cara, cerré la puerta y me dispuse a dormir en el sofá pero algo estaba en mi mente, algo me carcomía los pensamientos – Realmente hare lo que el Lich dice, matare a todos – me preguntaba – James, el plan que tengas en mente, ponlo en marcha, no pude soportar lo que deje a H hacer y realmente no creo soportar si hago aquello – seguía diciendo, rápidamente a mi mente vinieron imágenes de mis momentos con la Dulce Princesa, Marceline, Finn, Jake, la Princesa Flama, con todas las personas que había conocido y me trataban de maravilla a lo que solo sonreí, casi lloraba de la alegría, nunca antes en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz y tan…..tan acompañado, mi soledad ya no se encontraba a mi alrededor – De verdad, ellos me habrán cambiado, James tendrá razón después de todo, me estoy enamorando de ellas – decía – No, eso no puede ser, ya vimos lo que nos pasó la última vez – me seguía diciendo – Pero ellas son muy diferentes…..demonios que hare – decía encontrándome acostado ya dispuesto a dormir.

Marceline se encontraba pensando en si yo le había dicho la verdad o no, quería saber más acerca de mi sueño además seguía pensando acerca del libro – Este James sí que es raro, un gran misterio sin duda – decía – Que tanto griterío pego y para que se haya asustado por algo así es que algo realmente malo le aqueja – decía ella – Pero él se las podrá arreglar solo, si su sueño se hace realidad el solo puede tomar las cartas en el asunto y si no Jake y Finn estarán dispuestos a ayudarle – seguía pensando – Por qué demonios me preocupo por los problemas de ese idiota, si se mete en problemas haya él, creo que seguiré su consejo y me dormiré – Marceline se metió a la cama dispuesta a dormir – Vaya, James tenía razón esta cama es tan cómoda que ni te dan ganas de levantarte de aquí – ya se iba a dormir cuando se acordó de la taza de leche que metió - ¿Qué es tan especial en las bebidas para James? – se preguntaba – Siempre toma té o cocoa o chocolate o leche y siempre las toma tibias – tomo su taza y empezó a beber su bebida – Delicioso, con razón James toma tantas bebidas de este estilo, hasta yo me tomaría una todos los días, aunque francamente yo prefiero la cerveza, bueno dejémonos de tonterías y a dormir – Marcy tomo su sabana y se dispuso a dormir en esa cómoda cama que yo había preparado por unos problemas lumbares que tenía. Ya en sus sueños, Marceline soñaba que se encontraba en un gran concierto donde gente de todos los reinos venían a verla - ¿Y esto? – se preguntaba – Marceline, prepárate faltan 10 minutos – decía Finn - ¿Finn? ¿10 minutos para qué? – Muy graciosa Marcy, rómpete una pierna – le decía Jake - ¿Romperme una pierna? – Jake, no seas tonto, eso es para el teatro, solo deséale suerte – No pos si veda, no pos lo que Finn dijo, te estaremos viendo Finn, la Princesa Flama, la Dulce Princesa y yo – decían el par de hermanos despidiéndose de ella - ¿Qué? ¿Y mi atuendo? Esta no es mi ropa – decía Marceline, Marceline se encontraba usando una falda algo corta guinda o lila, con una camisa algo provocativa gris y su cabello el de una típica rockera – Marceline, ve por tu bajo ya queda poco – decía el baterista – Vamos a rockear Marcy – le decía el guitarrista – ¿Y ustedes quien Glob son? – Marcy, tranquila ha de ser pánico escénico lo que tienes – le decía la Dulce Princesa – Tú has tu música, como siempre lo haces – mientras se retiró – Oigan, pero esto no era un sueño – Si Marcy, tu sueño hecho realidad apúrate que ya va a empezar– le decía el tecladista mientras jaloneaba a Marceline – Damas y caballeros – les decía el presentador – Están listos para rockear – toda la audiencia gritaba y pataleaba – No se escucha, están preparados para esta experiencia – y la audiencia enardecida seguía gritando y vitoreando – A todo el público con ustedes les presento a la máxima exponente del rock habido y por haber, a la mejor rockera de todo Ooo y a su banda, les presento a ¡Marceline y las Reinas del Grito! – gritaba el presentador.

-Es hora del show – decían los miembros de la banda menos Marceline – A rockear – gritaban mientras salían al escenario - ¿Qué diablos es esto? Se ve tan real – decía mientras salía al escenario a ver a todo ese público que se encontraba ahí para el concierto – Pero mira cuanta gente – pensaba –Marcy, apúrate el concierto debe comenzar – Marcy se acercó al escenario sin saber ni siquiera lo que estaba pasando - ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? – pensaba Marceline – Vamos 1, 2 3 – decía el baterista mientras marcaba el ritmo con sus baquetas – Vamos Marcy – gritaban los amigos de ella – Pero si estaba dormida y ahora estoy en un concierto – todos empezaron a tocar y se quedaron viendo a Marceline que no hacía nada, solo estaba ahí parada - ¿Qué esperas? – le decía el guitarrista – Marceline se encontraba volteando a todos lados, escuchando todo ese público – Marceline quien lo diría tienes algún problema – le decía yo estando en el escenario tras bastidores - ¿¡James!? – grito ella alegre o confundida – Vamos toca, este día lo has estado esperando toda tu vida, aprovéchalo, cumple tus sueños, tus amigos te están observando – le dije – He, no recuerdo nada, pero si esto no es un sueño entonces meteré la pata – pensaba ella para poder continuar con el show - ¿Cómo estamos todos? – gritaba ella - ¿Listos para rockear? – pregunto – todo el público contestaba - ¡Sí! – Muy bien somos Marceline y las Reinas del Grito, baterista el ritmo – el baterista hiso lo que Marceline le pidió y empezaron a tocar.

**_I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
but its feeling just like every other morning before,  
now i wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
the cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I  
started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_**

chorus:  
but i believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well i guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
oh well, i guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come

i think it turned ten o'clock but i don't really know  
then i can't remember caring for an hour or so  
started crying and i couldn't stop myself  
i started running but there's no where to run to  
i sat down on the street and took a look at myself  
said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to

i believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well i guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come

Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
oh well, i guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come

its gone gone baby its all gone  
there is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
now it's over for me and it's over for you  
well its gone gone baby it's all gone  
there is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
now it's over for me and it's over for you

but i believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well i guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
oh well, i guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come

A todo el público le gusto la canción - ¡Marcy! ¡Marcy! – vitoreaban todos - ¿Por qué James está aquí? ¿Qué está pasando? – Es un sueño Marcy – le decía encontrándome detrás de ella – Es tu sueño, gózalo, te lo mereces - ¿James? – dijo ella volteando atrás pero no me vio – Bueno creo que debo seguir – Marceline siguió tocando y tocando, dejando de lado si era un sueño o no, mientras que yo me encontraba en el escenario, luego cambiaba a estar con Finn y el resto del grupo, Marceline veía como todos bailaban y se reían, se la estaba pasando genial - ¿Realmente esto estará pasando o será un sueño más? – pensaba ella - ¡Marcy! ¡Marcy! – gritaban todos mientras seguían bailando y escuchando a las Reinas del Grito – Para mí siguiente canción quiero que me acompañe el grupo de amigos que me ha apoyado en esto – decía ella – No les importa verdad muchachos – decía Marceline a la banda – Adelante, tu eres la jefa, jefa – le dijo el baterista – A canijo, no querrá que nosotros – decía Jake – Tal parece hermano – contesto Finn – Quién diría que la fama todavía no se le sube a la cabeza – agrego la Dulce Princesa - ¿Subiremos? Digo, vamos a apoyar a Marcy o nos quedaremos aquí parados como idiotas – les decía yo - ¡Vamos! – grito el grupo. Subimos al escenario para tocar junto con Marceline – Listos amigos, destruyamos este lugar rockeando - ¡Marcy! – grito asustada la Dulce Princesa – Tranquila DP, es solo una frase – le dijo Finn, Marceline seguía tocando su bajo, Jake se dirigió a tocar la batería, la Dulce Princesa tocaría el teclado mientras que Finn y yo tocaríamos la guitarra - ¿Cuál canción tocaremos? – pregunto Marceline – Déjaselo todo a James, ya tenemos la canción especial para esta ocasión – le decía la Dulce Princesa a Marceline mientras volteaba a ver al resto del grupo con una cara maliciosa y sombría y ellos contestaban con la misma sonrisa – 2 3, 2 3 4 – decía Jake para marcar el ritmo.

**_It's not easy having yourself a good time  
Greasing up those bets and betters  
Watching out they don't four-letter  
Fuck and kiss you both at the same time  
Smells-like something I've forgotten  
Curled up died and now it's rotten_**

I'm not a gangster tonight  
Don't want to be a bad guy  
I'm just a loner baby  
And now you're gotten in my way 

En ese momento, en esa precisa parte de la canción todos nos quedamos viendo a Marceline, los amigos, la banda, el público, todos en general se le quedaron viendo raro a Marceline, esbozando una gran sonrisa sombría – Oigan, que está pasando, por qué la sonrisa tan siniestra – preguntaba Marceline asustada pero nadie le contesto, todos seguíamos con la misma sonrisa y empezábamos a rodear a Marceline

**_I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride_**

It's a bitch convincing people to like you  
If I stop now call me a quitter  
If lies were cats you'd be a litter  
Pleasing everyone isn't like you  
Dancing jigs until I'm crippled  
Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled

I've got to hand it to you  
You've played by all the same rules  
It takes the truth to fool me  
And now you've made me angry 

-Esta canción, ¿por qué estarán cantando esta canción? – decía algo aterrada Marceline – James, ¿Por qué diablos escogiste esta canción? – me preguntaba pero yo no le conteste, ahora toda la gente reunida ahí, en vez de estar con esa sonrisa, se encontraban callados, serios, como si no tuvieran alma, se encontraban totalmente paralizados

**_I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride_**

Oh I could throw you in the lake  
Or feed you poisoned birthday cake  
I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone  
Oh I could bury you alive  
But you might crawl out with a knife  
And kill me when I'm sleeping  
That's why 

Marceline seguía asustada por la canción y por todos quienes la rodeaban, ella quería dejar de tocar su bajo pero por cierto motivo no podía dejar de tocar - ¿Pero qué diablos está pasando? – No te podrás detener Marceline, deberás seguir tocando y tocando, es tu deber – le decía yo – James, de qué carajo hablas – **_Tick Tock Marceline, Tick Tock goes and all too soon You and I must die _**– le decía – James – **_You and I must die, You and I must die_** – seguía repitiendo mientras que el resto inclusive el público seguía cantando – James – titubeaba en decir Marceline, ella se alejaba de todos, trataba de esconderse y alejarse pero era en vano, no había donde esconderse, ella se encontraba paralizada del miedo, algo nuevo para ella y seguía tocando su bajo.

**_I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride_**

Al terminar la canción todos se detuvieron, no siguieron cantando ni nada por el estilo, solo se quedaron viendo a Marceline – Marcy, Marcy, Marcy todavía no lo captas verdad – escuchaba - ¿Quién anda ahí? – gritaba preocupada – Oh, simplemente un viejo amigo de ese trio de amigos que tienes – Muéstrate – le decía Marcy – La chica que ha vivido 1000 años, me acuerdo de ti, como se encuentra tu amigo Simón - ¿Quién diablos eres tú? – gritaba enojada – Quieres conocerme, voltea a ver a tu guitarrista, a tu amigo James - ¿A James? – Si, mira a tu amigo James, solo míralo – le decía aquella voz, Marceline lentamente se acercó a mí - ¿James? – preguntaba algo aterrada, todavía no encontraba el motivo del porque se sentía así - ¿James? – volvió a decir estando frente a mí, yo tenía la cabeza agachada y no podía ver mi cara, lentamente levanto mi cara y no vio mi rostro - ¡James! – volvió a gritar - ¿Quién eres? – pregunto, en eso yo me levante al igual que todos los que rodeaban a Marceline y se vio como si quisiera llover, como si una tormenta se llevaba a cabo ahí – Tú me conoces pero tal vez me olvidaste – se escuchaba – Yo soy la muerte, yo soy el fin de toda la vida – seguía diciendo – Nombre pero que modesto es este tipo – pensaba Marceline – Yo te conocí a ti y a tu amigo Simón, yo vi en lo que se convirtió, no pudo soportar la locura tratando de salvarte, que patético ser – seguía diciendo – Muéstrate, no te tengo miedo – gritaba Marceline – Pues deberías porque yo soy…. – en ese momento hubo muchos estruendos, relámpagos, una tormenta en pleno lugar, toda la gente descendió y solo se le podían ver los ojos verde y sin vida – Esto es….es imposible – pensaba Marceline, en ese momento baje yo, pero ya no era yo si no era - ¡Lich! – grito Marceline – La muerte en vida, la destrucción y el caos – y empezó a reírse - ¡Volví! – gritaba - ¿Pero cómo? Finn y Jake te encerraron, te derrotaron – Lo sé, pero nunca podrás matarme, a la maldad pura nunca la podrás derrotar - ¿Qué quieres de mí? – preguntaba – Yo, nada solo quiero que les dejes este mensaje a tu grupo de amigos - ¿Mensaje? – Sí, un mensaje, diles que regrese, que estoy de vuelta y esta vez no podrán derrotarme, tengo un as bajo la manga que no dudare en usar – decía riéndose – No eres real, esto es un sueño, solo un sueño, nada de esto es real – Oh pero Marceline, si lo es, llego la destrucción de Ooo y ahora no estoy solo – decía apuntando a quien sabe dónde, donde se alcanzaba a ver a una persona en una gabardina o una capucha – Espera, ese es….¿Quién es ese? – Ya regrese y la muerte se acerca – decía el Lich despareciendo con su acompañante - ¡Lich! – gritaba Marceline - ¡Lich! – seguía gritando en su sueño, en un sueño que rápidamente se convirtió en una pesadilla.

* * *

Se acabo el capitulo de hoy, espero que sea de su agrado. Las canciones usadas en este capitulo son, la que Marceline canta se llama **How Far We've Come **y es de **Marchbox 20 **mientras que la que canta James se titula **I Can't Decide **y el grupo es **Scissor Sisters.**

Como siempre digo, hasta aquí el capitulo por ahora y antes de despedirme me falta decir, espero que haya sido de su agrado y ya saben, Lean, Comenten, Disfruten, Compartan, Recomienden, Dejen Reviews o PM, Critiquen (haganme saber su opinion se los agradecere de antemano y no se preocupen quien tenga dudas puede contactarme, con gusto lo atendere)

_**"La imaginación consuela a los hombres de lo que no pueden ser. El humor los consuela de lo que son."**_Winston Churchill

Sin mas que decirles su amigo **The Sr N** se despide y les digo, hasta la proxima y viajen bien


	22. Capítulo 21 - Una Visita de Provecho

Aqui les va el nuevo capitulo de la aventura de Harry, espero que les haya gustado el cambio de titulo y de summary, se me hiso mas apropiado todo eso que lo que tenía antes (si no les gusta o quiere recomendar titulos con gusto los aceptare)

Sin mas por el momento, les presento el capitulo 21 ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 21 Una Visita de Provecho

Marceline se encontraba gritando, tenía esa pesadilla en la que el Lich se le apareció – Lich, Lich – estaba diciendo Marceline mientras que se encontraba dormida – Marceline, Marceline despierta – le decía - ¡Marcy! – seguía gritando, pero ella no respondía – Me arrepentiré de hacer esto pero creo que es lo mejor – pensé, me dirigí al baño para llenar un vaso con agua, lo hice y regrese con Marceline – Espero que funcione – pensaba, en ese momento le arroje el agua a la cara y Marceline despertó al instante - ¡Marceline! – exprese pero ella solo reacciono de una sola manera – Zaz – se escuchó – Aaaaaaaaaa, demonios, ay ay ay, me cae que van a hacer que cante mariachi por tantas cachetadas que me dan, por qué diablos me pasa esto a mí – decía mientras me retorcía del dolor – Ya casi ni siento mi mejilla izquierda – seguía diciendo – James, por qué chingados me arrojas agua – Porque estabas teniendo una pesadilla y no despertabas – Lo siento James, fue la reacción de haberme despertado así – me decía – Oye, por qué andas todo andrajoso, pegajoso, sudado y sobre todo apestoso – me preguntaba – Bueno pues es que salí a correr un rato - ¿Saliste a correr? Pero si sigue de noche – decía mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la ventana - ¡Ni madres, ni madres! – le gritaba mientras me arroje para evitar que abriera la cortina – James, que chingados estás haciendo – Marceline, son las 9:30 de la mañana – Y por qué esta tan oscuro – Eso es porque me levante a las 7:30 para salir a correr un rato pero como me encontraba en mi pijama, entre a la habitación por mi ropa de deporte, procure no levantarte para dejarte descansar pero vi que el sol ya estaba saliendo y que pues las cortinas no estaban cerradas – Entonces, te metiste al cuarto mientras yo dormía – me decía algo enojada – Oye, tranquilízate, no es lo que tú piensas, bueno si creo yo es lo que estás pensando, solo cerré la cortina para que el sol no te despertara o hiciera algo mas y tome mi ropa - ¿Y por qué entras hasta ahora? – me decía tomándome por el cuello – Oye, que afición la de tomarme por el cuello de esta forma, mianda ahorcando óigame – James contesta mi pregunta y no te hagas el chistoso o esta vez si te rompo el cuello – No bueno pues, así pos si, voy entrando porque voy llegando de correr y te escuche gritar, por eso entre, pensé que no había cerrado bien la cortina y el sol te estaba dando en la madre pero ahora veo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla – le decía mientras ella me soltaba – Wow, esto está mucho mejor – decía mientras me tocaba el cuello – Creo que tendré que mandar a pedir una camisa con cuello falso, así si me ahorcando tan siquiera no me dolería – Perdón James, realmente eso ha de haber sido doloroso – Ja, ni te lo imaginas pero tranquila, ya me estoy acostumbrado como con las cachetadas, ahora lo que me preocupa en este momento eres tú, ya te encuentras bien – le pregunte – Algo – Te gustaría hablar al respecto – No James, es algo de mi pasado – Muy bien, como quieras Marcy, si me disculpas tomare un baño arriba sigue dormida si quieres – le decía mientras me salía – Pero si quieres hablar al respecto adelante, si yo confió en ti espero que tú también confíes en mi – le decía mientras salía – James – dijo ella antes de que yo saliera – Esa bolsa que estas cargando que tiene – Esto, no es nada importante, es algo privado, espero que entiendas – Ok, está bien me quedare un rato más aquí – Te lo dije esa cama es fantástica –.

Marceline tomo su bajo y se tumbó en la cama – Volvió, como es posible – pensaba ella – Ellos lo derrotaron pero aun así el sigue regresando y regresando, pero ahora él no está solo, él tiene un secuaz pero se me hace algo conocido – comenzó a tocar – James tuvo una pesadilla y tenía que matar a alguien y ahora yo tengo una pesadilla y veo que el Lich está presente y toma a James, James se convirtió en el Lich en mi sueño, que estará pasando realmente – decía ella – James estará envuelto en todo esto y quien será ese que está acompañando al Lich, creo que lo más prudente es hablar respecto a esto con Bonny, ella deberá de saber que hacer aunque pensándolo bien, si el Búho Cósmico no se encuentra presente en mi sueño entonces no tengo de que preocuparme pero mejor le digo a Bonny lo que está pasando para que esté preparada – decía Marceline para quedar profundamente dormida nuevamente. Yo me encontraba bañándome – Que buen tiempo hiso esta mañana para correr – decía – Esa pesadilla, fue tan real, será que realmente hare todo eso – me preguntaba – Por qué Marceline no querrá hablar referente a ese sueño, a esa pesadilla mejor dicho, el Lich llego conmigo primero y ahora va con Marceline, que es lo que realmente tramaras – Harry – decía James mientras se reflejaba en un charco que había – Ya te lo advertí, no te involucres sentimentalmente en esto, sabes lo que sucederá si eso ocurre – J, lo sé, pero… - Sí lo sé, sabemos lo que ellos significan para ti pero aun así no te involucres sentimentalmente – J dime cuál es tu plan, tienes que decírmelo – Harry, no hagas preguntas que no quieras saber la respuesta – Muy bien, entonces dime cómo es posible que Marceline haya soñado con el Lich – Tal vez se está volviendo más poderoso de lo que imaginamos – Pero no me dice nada, ella no me quiere decir nada – Harry, Harry, Harry, siempre preocupándose por los demás – decía H – Tranquilízate no tienes nada que temer, las cosas tomaran el rumbo que deban de tomar así que no te alteres – decía H – Bueno Harry, síguete bañando y olvida todo, ya sabes cómo es Marcy – dijo H para desaparecer – Te lo advierto Harry, no te involucres sentimentalmente, va a salir mal las cosas – dijo J antes de desaparecer, dejándome completamente solo – Y luego se preguntan porque odio estar en medio de todo esto, realmente lo odio – decía mientras salía del baño.

Al salir del baño ya cambiado, tenía todavía dudas acerca de lo de la pesadilla de Marceline y la mía pero más que nada tenía curiosidad del por qué Finn y Bmo no despertaban – Vaya, este chamaco sí que está bien noqueado, no me sorprende que se levante a estas horas si se duerme tan tarde, pero el cabron se durmió temprano – me acerque a su cuarto y lo abrí lentamente – Jajajaja, pero mira como ronca este wey, vaya que raro, recuerdo que pusimos a Bmo aquí – decía mientras vi que Finn estaba abrazando a Bmo – Que buena imagen sería…..espera – saque mi celular y les tome una foto – Ja, creo que esta mejor la foto de Marceline dormida que la de este par – decía – Bueno que hora serán – baje las escaleras y me senté en el sillón, vi el reloj y pude notar que eran las 10 de la mañana – Es hora de preparar el desayuno – me puse a cocinar huevos con jamón, algo de tocino, prepare jugo fresco de manzana y de naranja para el gusto de cualquiera de los que ahí nos encontrábamos – Creo que le llevare el desayuno a Marceline – decía yo, agarre una bandeja y puse toda la comida que prepare para Marceline – Que raro, por qué chingados hago esto – pensaba – Tal vez sean mis reglas las que hacen que haga esto o tal vez sea el hecho de que siempre actuó como un caballero – seguía pensando – Bueno, eso no es lo importante, vamos a llevarle el desayuno – me acerque al cuarto, abrí la puerta y vi a Marceline dormida cómodamente – Quien la viera en esta situación diría que no es algo amargada – decía, deje la bandeja en la cómoda pero hice ruido y vi que Marceline ya había despertado – Ya no tienes sueño o te desperté yo Marcy – le pregunte – James, que haces de nuevo aquí – me preguntaba – Nada, nada solo venía a dejarte el desayuno – le decía mientras le señalaba la bandeja – Como me gustaría tener un periódico en estos momentos, para estar informado – suspiraba en voz alta – Perdón divago Marcy, aquí está tu desayuno, algo que conseguí a la hora de salir a correr, si quieres comételo aquí o en la mesa, si me disculpas me iré a despertar a aquellos dormilones – iba a salir de la habitación pero Marceline me detuvo – James, llévate la bandeja a la mesa y déjame me encargo de aquel par – me decía con un sonrisa – Temo por la vida de aquellos pero adelante no'mas no te sobrepases quieres - ¿Yo? Nunca haría eso – Aja y yo soy el gran mimo Marcel Marceau, mira hasta tengo mi sombrero – decía y empecé a actuar como un mimo – James odio a los mimos – decía ella pero yo no le conteste porque estaba actuando como uno.

Salimos de la habitación y vi como Marceline subía las escaleras con su bajo en mano – Esto me trae muy mala espina – seguía pensando, arregle la mesa cuando de repente se escucha un par de gritos seguidas por un sonido como de una caída para después escuchar el azotar de una puerta y los pasos de que alguien corría escaleras abajo – Oigan ustedes 2 tranquilos, no corran por las escaleras se van a caer – James, que hace Marceline aquí – me pregunto Finn asustado – Bueno ella se quedó a dormir aquí y veo que ya los asusto, por cierto buenos días, el desayuno ya está listo sírvanse lo que quieran – les decía – Comida – grito Bmo – Tranquilo Bmo, espérate a que baje Marceline – le decía – Jajajajajajaja – se escuchó a Marceline reírse – Hubieras visto sus caras James, fue tan gracioso, muy gracioso – Oye no nos vuelvas hacer eso a Bmo o a mí, casi nos matas del susto – Pero no lo hice – decía Marcy – Ya déjense de tonterías y desayunen, espero que sea de su agrado, es huevo con jamón, tocino, algo de pan tostado y de tomar hay jugo de naranja o de manzana fresca – les decía mientras que vi a Finn y a Bmo babear por la comida – Y para mí que hay lacayo – me decía Marceline mientras flotaba alrededor mío – Dijiste lacayo – le pregunte – Jajajaja, si, eres mi lacayo James – Si no fuese por las malditas reglas que puse las que me prohíben hacer lo que quiero se acabaría lo de lacayo – le decía enojado – Jajajajaja – se seguía riendo Marceline – Oye Bmo, no crees que James y Marceline actúan como una pareja – le dijo en modo de susurro – Si, sí que lo parecen - ¡Los estamos escuchando! – gritamos Marceline y yo – Ejem, digo, erm pues Bmo a comernos el desayuno – decía Finn algo asustado – Ya James, dime que hiciste de desayuno para mí – Bueno, me preguntaste que había en la bolsa esa que traía conmigo pues ahí traía conmigo manzanas y fresas sumamente deliciosas – le decía a Marcy – Yo decidiré eso – Marceline tomo una manzana y una fresa y se las comió, al cabo de un instante Marceline se quedó con la boca abierta babeando sin decir algo más – Le gusto – dijimos Finn, Bmo y yo, rápidamente ataco todo el plato que le serví sintiéndose llena y satisfecha – Burp – eructó – Delicioso James, de donde las conseguiste – Bueno, pues me las dio una pequeña elefanta, se llamaba….Teresa, no era Tron…. - ¡Tronquitos! – gritaron Finn y Bmo – Ándale ella mera, a por cierto eso me recuerda que les manda saludos – Pero como la conociste – me pregunto Finn – Pues como todas las mañana me dispuse a correr y esta vez me adentre a un bosque o algo así, realmente no lo sé, pero me encontré un gran huerto de manzanas deliciosas y decidí probar una cuando me percate de un espantapájaros, me dio algo de miedo pero no me importo, tome una manzana y ya me la iba a comer pero pues ese espantapájaros me grito y regaño, después salió la dueña del huerto y me quede unos 10 minutos hablando con ellas – Ya veo que conociste a la Princesa Trapo – me decía Marceline – Ella y Tronquitos son buenas amigas – agrego Finn – Si, lo sé, solo les dije que vivía con ustedes y me dieron esto a cambio, pero ya a desayunar Bon Apettit – decía mientras todos desayunábamos.

-Que desayuno James, te pasaste – decía Finn – Sí, sí, lo sé ahora ándale no seas wevon, lava los platos y cámbiate –Pero… - Pero nada Finn, yo no soy tu hermano y aquí yo hago el desayuno y tu lavas los platos – le decía a Finn – Creo que es justo Finn, él te preparo el desayuno ahora creo que tú tienes que lavar los platos – decía Marceline burlándose de Finn – Oye, que Marceline también ayude – decía – Lamentablemente aunque eso estaría bien, ella es una invitada así que….. – Malditos modales – decía Finn – Lo sé, lo sé, yo también odio los modales – le decía en manera de consuelo – Jajajajaja, ya vez Finn así más seguido te vendré a visitar – decía Marceline burlándose – No, no, no, no Marceline, creo que para que Finn haga las cosas más rápido tendrás que tocar algo – Pero… - Digo es lo menos que puedes hacer – Diablos, te maldigo James – Todos lo hacen, créeme, todos lo hacen – les decía sonriendo – Si me disculpan tengo un asunto que atender en el cuarto, en seguida vuelvo – les dije, me metí al cuarto y cerré la puerta tras de mi – Demonios, este no soy yo, no soy yo, por qué, por qué hago esto, tranquilízate Harry quieres, sigue como vas no está pasando nada malo – decía mientras hacía unos ejercicios de respiración – Jajaja, mucho mejor, ahora si vamos a ver qué hace este par – salí de la habitación y vi que Finn y Marceline ya habían terminado de lavar los platos – Pero que rápido fue eso – nos sentamos en el sofá y nos pusimos a jugar con Bmo un rato hasta que Marceline se tenía que ir - ¿Estas segura que te quieres ir sola? – le pregunto Bmo – Sí, no me pasara nada, llevo mi sombrilla, cuando salgo de día nunca me aparto de ella, casi olvidaba que la había traído conmigo – decía ella – Bien, nos vemos luego Marceline – le dije – No'mas intenta no molestar a Bonny por favor – le decía Finn – Ah cabrón vas al Dulce Reino – Sí James, me quieres acompañar – No, tengo otros asuntos que hacer, pero dile que me tendrá ahí antes de lo que cante un gallo – le dije, nos despedimos de ella y vimos cómo se marchaba volando al Dulce Reino - ¿Por qué tan repentinamente ira a ver a Bonny? – pensaba – James, sucede algo – me decía Finn – No carnal, no pasa nada solo estaba pensando – Oh bien, creo que me bañare para ir a ver a mi hermano, quieres venir o aquello es algo importante – De hecho Finn, es simplemente una mentira que le invente a Marceline, después de pasar la noche con ella creo que es mejor un tiempo a solas – Hey hermano – Finn, por qué me dices hermano, digo tu y yo no estamos relacionados, no tenemos parentesco alguno – Ya lo sé James, tampoco lo tengo con Jake, pero yo te veo como mi hermano tal cual veo a Jake – Bueno pues, ya no te interrumpo que me quieres decir – Nada, solo te quería preguntar como terminamos Bmo y yo en nuestro cuarto, si anoche estaba hablando con PF – Pues cuando volvimos de nuestra caminata te vimos tumbado en el suelo roncando al igual que la PF así que decidí que pues los subimos a su cuarto a que descansaras – Ya veo, hey y otra cosa, que royo contigo, quieres a Marceline, digo ella te gusta – Finn, por qué esta pregunta tan repentina – le decía algo desorientado por tal pregunta – No por nada, es que pues tal parece James que te gusta, ella o la DP – Finn….eso es complicado - ¿Complicado? ¿En que es complicado? – En varias cosas Finn – Por favor dímelo James, no le diré a nadie – Finn, vete a bañar si quieres ir con tu hermano te tienes que bañar – le dije – James – grito – Fin de la conversación – le dije mientras le señalaba la puerta – Tranquilo James, no te debes de poner de este humor, está bueno me iré a bañar, vaya que humor te cargas James – decía Finn mientras se dirigía a la casa – Sí "James" que humor te cargas – me decía – Oye Harry, Finn tiene la razón, te has encariñado con alguna de ellas dos – me pregunto el psicópata – Que estás haciendo aquí – le pregunte – Bueno creo que era hora de salir a estirar las patas un rato no crees – Esta bien – le dije mientras me quede callado – Harry, sabes que estoy en tu mente, te hablo desde dentro pero siento que estás pensando en algo, me dirás en que – No, ese es mi problema, no el suyo – Bueno, pero ya te lo dijo James, no te encariñes luego ni piensas tus actos, para lo que tenemos que hacer debemos de ser fríos y calculadores – Lo sé, para eso los tengo a ustedes – Confiare en ti Harry, el detective, el viajero y yo confiaremos en ti – me decía mientras se alejaba – Esto ya pasa de mis limites, debo de esperar a ver qué pasa, enfoquémonos en la visita a Jake – dije mientras entre a la casa.

Marceline se dirigió al Dulce Reino sin apuro aparente, ella tenía que hablar al respecto de los descubrimientos que obtuvo la noche anterior, respecto a lo del libro y sobre todo para hablar acerca de ese sueño, aunque era verdad que las posibilidades de que el Lich haya regresado y se le haya aparecido en los sueños era sumamente baja, ella no quería tomar riesgo alguno, bien sabía que si el Búho Cósmico no aparecía en ese sueño era porque eso no estaba destinado a pasar aun - ¡Bonny! – llego gritando Marceline – Marceline, la princesa se encuentra en su laboratorio – decía Mentita llegando a la sala del trono – Gusta que le comunique de su visita – preguntaba Mentita – No, iré con ella en este momento – Muy bien, le gustaría algo de comer, no es usual que usted venga a estas horas del día – decía – No Mentita, me encuentro bien, vengo de con Finn y James y acabo de desayunar – Entiendo muy bien, no le robo más de tu tiempo – dijo y se retiró del lugar, en cambio Marceline se fue directamente al laboratorio de la Dulce Princesa - ¡Bonny! – grito ella al entrar para la mala suerte de la Dulce Princesa, ella se encontraba experimentando con unas sustancias y por el grito que Marceline hiso una mala combinación haciendo que le explotara en la mano, claro sin ningún daño, solo quedo algo chamusqueada y para su suerte tenía puesta la bata que le había regalado – Marceline, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no entres de esa forma – le recriminaba la DP – Para mi suerte la bata que me dio James es de mucha utilidad imagínate lo que hubiera pasado si no la trajera puesta – decía la Dulce Princesa mientras se limpiaba el poco polvo que traía – Bueno Marcy, dime que te trae por aquí, no vienes aquí a menos que sea algo importante o peligroso – Bonny, descubrí algo sumamente malo acerca de James, le pregunte lo del libro lo que encontramos - ¿Y qué te dijo? – Bueno, le tuve que mentir, le dije que he estado soñando con 2 personas muy parecidas a él con su mismo apellido, uno que era un coronel y otro que era un profesor, pero me dijo algo acerca de multiplicidad genética espacial, una cosa de locos, que tal vez aquellos dos eran antepasados de él y como son parientes pues era fácil que se parezcan – Pero Marcy, todo eso que vimos estaba en el libro – Bonny que esperabas que le dijera, James leímos tu libro y queremos saber por qué aparece aquí tu nombre, por favor cara-chicle si le hubiera dicho eso nunca nos contestaría con la verdad – Buen punto Marcy pero realmente le crees eso – pregunto la DP – No realmente, no le creo por eso me quede a dormir con él - ¡Marceline! No me digas que…. – Marceline le arrojo con lo primero que encontró – Oye por qué es eso – Como piensas que él y yo, no pasó nada de eso, él ofreció que me quedara a dormir así que aproveche para investigar más acerca de él – Ya veo yo pensaba…. – Quieres que te aviente con algo más pesado – Esta bien, está bien tranquilízate continua – dijo la Dulce Princesa algo asustada – Pero solo conseguí dos cosas Bonny, James se dio cuenta de que leímos el libro, no sé como pero creo que ya sabe – decía Marceline – Te dijo algo o por qué crees eso – Porque tomo el libro rápidamente, creo que no quiere que se enteren de ese libro por cierto motivo, ha de estar escrito ahí su verdadera naturaleza – dijo Marceline mientras se sentaba – Y qué es lo otro – pregunto la Dulce Princesa – Pues, tuve un sueño una pesadilla al igual que James - ¿En serio? ¿De qué trataba? – Pues James no me lo dijo, solo me pregunto que si yo estuviera en su posición de matar a alguien de nosotros para poder salvar a miles, lo harías - ¿Qué extraño sueño? No te dijo algo más, o dime el tuyo – No, solo me dijo eso y el mío fue una pesadilla, digo, es que es algo imposible de que haya ocurrido, todavía no me lo creo – decía Marceline mientras pasaba saliva – Soñé con el Lich – dijo - ¡¿Soñaste con el Lich?! – Sí, me dijo que ya había regresado y que no estaba solo – Marceline, sabes lo que estás diciendo, sabes lo que estás diciendo, no es posible de que el Lich haya regresado, Finn y Jake lo desterraron de este mundo, de esta dimensión, es imposible que haya escapado así como así – Crees que no se eso ya Bonny, no sé si todo eso fue real o es algo inducido por la pesadilla de James – la Dulce Princesa se encontraba dando vueltas por todo el lugar – Estas realmente segura de eso Marcy – pregunto seriamente la Dulce Princesa – Sí, fue una terrible pesadilla – Una pregunta más, ¿soñaste con el Búho Cósmico? – No, no apareció él en mi sueño, solo el Lich – Bueno, eso es algo de suma importancia - ¿Qué piensas de todo esto Bonny? – Todavía tengo mis dudas acerca de James y tu sueño, si supiera lo que James soñó podría haber una relación entre sus sueños o tal vez como James tuvo una pesadilla en cierta manera hiso que tú también la tuvieras – decía la Dulce Princesa mientras se sentaba - ¿Y has investigado algo más Bonny? Digo, nada más le pude sacar la sopa respecto a lo del libro pero no de la hoja – Creo que te puedo decir lo que investigue respecto a la hoja – decía la Dulce Princesa mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta – Te acuerdas que aquella hoja decía "Cada historia de hadas necesita un buen villano" "Los héroes no existen" – Sí, como olvidarlo, que has encontrado de eso – Bueno, me puse a investigar, ver si no había un mensaje oculto en estas palabras y nada, luego se me ocurrió pensar en una forma como la de James pero nada - ¿Entonces? – Estoy en blanco Marceline, sumamente en blanco, no se me ocurre nada referente a estas palabras, el mensaje creo que está mal escrito, si te acuerdas el mensaje decía "Cada historia de hadas necesita un buen villano anticuado" así decía el mensaje pero suena mejor si le quitas el anticuado – decía la Dulce Princesa intrigada – Pero creo que es un augurio de que algo malo va a pasar, algo sumamente muy malo va a ocurrir –.

-Finn, con una chingada, ya estás listo – Sí, sí, ya casi – Eso lo vengo escuchando hace 15 minutos ya vamos, que no te está esperando tu hermano – Pues la verdad no le dije que iríamos – Y por qué no le dijiste, tal vez no esté en su casa – No, lo más seguro es que si este, casi no sale de su casa en un día como este – me dijo mientras se amarraba los zapatos – Bueno pues, abróchate tus zapatos, yo voy por algo al cuarto – me dirigí al cuarto, tome lo que iba a tomar y rápidamente salí de la habitación – Listo James, ya podemos ir – Al fin, ya te habías tardado – Espera deja paso al baño - ¡FINN! – grite enojado – Tranquilo, tranquilo solo bromeo, solo es una broma – Ya vámonos Finn, es hora de irse – Muy bien James, ¿Qué hora es? – grito entusiasmado – ¿Qué hora es? Por favor vayamos ya Finn, hace una hora o dos estas diciendo que nos fuéramos – James… - decía Finn – Se supone que debes de contestar hora de aventura – Finn, lo diré cuando vayamos de aventura, pero ahorita vamos a visitar a Jake – le dije algo enojado – Pero….pero…pero – decía Finn poniendo una cara de puchero – Finn, tienes que, ¿15 años? Actúa conforme a tu edad – pero él puso una cara de perrito regañado – Ya está bueno pues, vuelve a preguntar – Finn rápidamente sonrió y se puso feliz y grito a todo pulmón - ¿Qué hora es? – Hora de visita – conteste yo – Vez, no es tan difícil a ver contestado en esa forma, tranquilízate no te estés tan amargado – Finn, lo que me tiene de amargado es tu impuntualidad – le decía – Tranquilízate Harry, estás perdiendo la cabeza, desde cuando acá tan amargado y puntual – me decía el viajero desde mi cabeza – Es solo un chico que se quiere divertir, no lo maltrates, te tengo que recordar cómo nos trataba nuestro padre – seguía diciendo – No – le dije yo en forma de susurro mientras recordaba

**Flashback**

-Mientras vivas en esta maldita casa, vivirás bajo mis reglas – gritaba mi padre – Tu nunca serás alguien en tu patética vida, eres un perdedor un don nadie – Por qué chingados no aprendes, siempre cometes el mismo error – Empieza a actuar conforme a tu edad –.

**Fin Flashback**

- ¿Qué pasa James? – dijo Finn viéndome con una cara de rareza – Nada Finn, nada, creo que estoy perdiendo la cordura – le dije sonriendo – Ya veo, bueno tranquilo que ya casi llegamos, mira haya se ve la casa de Arcoíris – Aquel granero de haya – le dije mientras apuntaba hacia allá – Si, esa es la casa – Ya veo, tener un granero como casa es genial, las casas de graneros son geniales – Lo se James – ya casi llegábamos a la casa de Arcoíris pero me sentía mal por como lo había tratado antes – Finn, lo de antes de actúa conforme a tu edad – empecé a decir mientras él solo se quedaba callado – Tu actúa como tú, no dejes que nadie te diga que hacer o como ser, ¿sí? A y perdón por el griterío en la casa, como que andaba de mal humor – le dije en forma de mentira – Jajaja, no te preocupes James, no tienes de que preocuparte, creo que me tarde demasiado y el aburrimiento te volvió loco – me dijo.

Nos encontrábamos frente a la gran puerta de ese granero – Finn, donde está el timbre o como le hacemos para avisar que ya llegamos – le pregunte – Déjamelo a mí – me dijo sonriendo - ¡Jake! – grito el chico – Finn, avísame a la próxima que hagas eso, casi me quedo sordo – Perdón James – no tardo mucho tiempo que esperamos hasta que nos abrió la puerta quien creía yo en ese momento era Arcoíris, que a mi parecer parecía una cruza entre un caballo y un arcoíris, con un pelo largo algo amarillo con un cuerno – Finn que sorpresa el verte – decía ella – Hola Arcoíris, veo que el traductor que la Dulce Princesa creo sigue funcionando – Sí, es de mucha utilidad ya casi todos me entienden, pero miren a quién traes, no es él el mismísimo James – dijo ella mientras se me quedaba viendo – Sí, él es James, vinimos a visitar a Jake pero parece ser que no está – Salió a comprar algunas cosas para la comida, no ha de tardar – Espera Arcoíris, dijiste que ya van a preparar la comida – Sí Finn, eso dije ¿por qué la pregunta? – Entonces…. – decía él – Finn, yo te dije que te habías tardado demasiado haya en casa, pero no me escuchaste – le dije yo – Bueno no gustan pasar – decía Arcoíris – Si, creo que esperare a mi hermano – dijo Finn pero yo me quede afuera por un momento más ya que sentía que algo o alguien me estaba observando – James no entras – decía Arcoíris – Claro, esperen es que solo….nah no era nada solo mi imaginación para variar, esperen por mí – les decía entrando a esa casa – Vaya Arcoíris, que casa tan genial tienes, es tan genial como un fezz o un stetson o una corbata de moño - ¿Fezz, Stetson? – me preguntaron ambos mientras se me quedaban viendo raro – Olvídenlo, muy bien al fin conozco a la tal famosa Arcoíris – decía mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones que ahí se encontraba – Y yo conozco al tan aclamado James Moriarty – decía ella – Tranquila solo dígame James o Jim o J – Y tú me puedes decir Arcoíris – Oigan, llamare a mi hermano para decirle que traiga provisiones para hacer comida para 4 – decía Finn mientras iba por el teléfono – Y dime James, como te trata Ooo – me pregunto ella – Pues mientras no se meta conmigo yo no me meteré con ella – a eso Arcoíris empezó a reírse y comenzamos una plática, Finn se sumó a nuestra platica y esperamos a que Jake llegara.

Jake no tardó mucho en aparecer ante nosotros – Knock Knock – se escuchaba – Creo que ya llego Jake – decía Finn – Y se le han de haber olvidado las llaves – dijo Arcoíris – Tranquilos yo le abro – me pare de donde me encontraba sentado y me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí y vi a Jake cargando varias bolsas de comida – Necesitas ayuda Jake – No James, solo déjame pasar si – Muy bien, como quieras Jake – me aleje de la puerta y vi como Jake cargaba las bolsas con la comida a la cocina – Hermano, James, que los trae por acá – Nada nada, solo que aquí tu hermano te quiso venir a visitar – le dije mientras apuntaba a Finn – Arcoíris, me podrías decir donde me puedo servir algo de agua – Déjame te sirvo – dijo Arcoíris mientras ambos nos dirigíamos a la cocina – Finn, porque traes a James para acá – pregunto Jake – Para que conociera a Arcoíris y porque estaba igual de aburrido que yo en la casa, fue malo el traerlo – pregunto extrañado Finn – No para nada hermano, es más teníamos pensado ir a visitarlos después de comer, pero dime que paso con Marcy y James se contentaron - Sí, hasta Marceline durmió en la casa anoche – Jake quedo sorprendido ante aquel comentario – Finn…..la invitaste tu a quedarse – Yo no, fue James – En la madre, James y Marcy…. – pensaba Jake – Finn, James y Marceline que hicieron a noche – pregunto el perro – Pues nada, solo platicaron y Marcy se quedó a dormir en el cuarto de James mientras él dormía en el sofá, ya vez como es él – Sí, si ya se – decía Jake suspirando como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima – Ya llegamos de que nos perdimos calabacita – decía Arcoíris mientras se acercaba a Jake – Nada, nada solo que estaba hablando con Finn acerca de la pelea que aquí James tuvo con Marceline - ¿Te peleaste con Marcy? – pregunto Arcoíris – Sí, casi siempre nos peleamos parecemos una pareja de… - De enamorados – dijo Arcoíris – No, no, no, no, de amargados, una vieja pareja de amargados – decía algo asustado por lo que Arcoíris dijo – James, entonces tu por Marcy… - decía Jake – No, no nada de eso, digo…..eso es un asunto privado, no quiero hablar con respecto a ese tema – le dije tratando de dar por finiquitada la conversación respecto a Marceline y yo.

Nos encontramos hablando por un muy buen tiempo tocando temas algo privados y uno que otro descabellado – Bueno, creo que es hora de preparar la comida – decía Jake – Sí, déjame te ayudo Jake, ya sabes lo que dicen 2 cabezas piensan mejor que una – No querrás decir que mientras más manos mejor – dijo el – Es la misma, me entendiste – Bueno querida, no te importa si te dejo sola con Finn – No Jake, adelante hagan la comida que ya casi es hora – decía Arcoíris, aunque Jake y yo nos encontrábamos en la cocina preparando la comida aun podíamos escuchar la plática e interrumpirla, me contaron la vez que Jake tuvo un problema porque no sabía con quién pasar más tiempo, su hermano toda la vida o el amor de su vida y la aventura que tuvieron al estar todos juntos - ¡Jake! – grite de repente, Jake instantáneamente del susto tiro el cuchillo que estaba sosteniendo - ¿Qué paso James? – No seas idiota Jake, ten más cuidado a la hora de cortar la cebolla, casi te cortas el dedo – y efectivamente, tenía la marca de que algo filoso estaba recargado en su dedo – Wow, James creo que gracias – Sí, si luego me agradeces ahora hay que terminar de preparar la comida – tras ese pequeño incidente que pudimos evitar, casi estaba lista la comida – Querida – comenzó a decir Jake – Pueden tú y Finn poner la mesa, ya comida ya está lista – Si bebe – contesto ella - ¿Cómo que casi lista Jake? – le pregunte – No vez que falta todavía unos pocos detalles – James, no seas tan perfeccionista, la comida esta perfecta tal cual esta – Oh Jake, pero falta mi pequeño toque secreto que hará esta comida genial – le dije – Ok pues, termina de una vez con esto – Bueno, solo voltéate, mi ingrediente secreto debe de seguir siendo un secreto si no que chiste sería eso – Muy bien, muy bien, me llevare estos platillos que ya están listos – Jake hiso lo que dijo – Vaya Harry quien diría que tienes tu lado Ramsey – me decía el detective mientras podía ver que se reflejaba en una cuchara – Oh vamos Harry, puedes hablar conmigo dentro de tu mente, no necesitas que ellos se den cuenta – voltee a ver una tetera plateada y lo vi detrás de mí – Bueno pues, termina la comida, esta visita se pondrá más que interesante "James" – me dijo mientras se fue – Muy bien, esta lista ahora si a hincarle el diente a algo – les decía a todos estando ellos en la mesa y yo trayendo lo que faltaba de la comida.

Nos encontrábamos comiendo todos, platicando de temas de aquí y de acá, hablando de las princesas, como la Princesa Tostada o la Princesa Grumosa, de las aventuras que Finn y Jake tenían, la vez que conocieron a Marceline, bueno un sinfín de temas que pudieran haber sido que hablamos por horas, tal vez días pero solo fueron unos cuantos minutos – Y yo tenía miedo, pero un miedo por Marceline aquella vez, cuando mi querido hermano era su lacayo - ¿Tú también? – le dije a Finn – Sí James, pero yo era para ayudar a un anciano mientras que a ti pues digamos que se aprovecha de tu nobleza – Creo que ganas esta Finn, pero vamos Jake que más hiciste – le pregunte – Pues que yo estaba en un huerto de fresas oculto y disfrazado de fresa gigante, quería rescatar a mi hermano de las garras de Marceline y la única manera era matándola – Clavándole una estaca en el corazón – agrego Finn – Y luego que Jake se pone bien escondido y brinca para atacar a Marceline – en ese momento Finn hiso un movimiento que hiso que tirara un vaso con jugo de cereza o de quien sabe que, quedando completamente bañado en esa bebida – Finn, ya sé que estás enojado por lo del baño pero no era para tanto – decía mientras me paraba de la mesa – Perdón James, no fue mi intención – No problema Finn, no te fijes, haber Jake, me puedes decir dónde está el baño – Puedes meterte al baño que está aquí abajo… - decía casi apuntando el lugar donde se encontraba el baño pero fue interrumpido por Arcoíris – Cariño pero si ese baño no sirve, acuérdate que rompiste la….. – decía Arcoíris mientras que Jake se quedó desorbitado como si le estuvieran revelando sus trapitos sucios al aire – Nena, no tienen que saber lo que paso sabes, no tienes por qué decirles – decía algo apenado, Finn y yo nos quedamos viendo mutuamente intercambiando miradas cuando ambos rompimos el silencio – A ver Arcoíris no me digas que Jake presente rompió – dije yo para que Finn terminara la frase – La taza del baño y el lavabo y no sé qué tanto más – ambas personas ahí presentes, es decir, Arcoíris y Jake, se quedaron boquiabiertos – Pero como – decía Jake – Vaya muchacho, diría que me sorprende que hayas deducido eso pero creo que vivir tanto con tu hermano te haría un experto con él – le dije sonriendo – Jajajajaja, ya lo sé James, quien lo diría – Bueno ya, donde me puedo limpiar entonces – les pregunte – Puedes ir al baño que se encuentra en nuestro cuarto de arriba – me dijo Arcoíris – Muy bien, no tardo, no'mas me limpio y vengo para acá – subí las escaleras y me metí al cuarto de Arcoíris y Jake, obviamente con el permiso de Arcoíris – Vaya, que cuarto tan más espacioso – decía al admirar aquella habitación – Muy bien aquí está el baño, vamos a asearnos rápido para seguir con esta visitan tan genial – pensaba, entre al baño y me asee rápidamente y salí de la habitación.

-Sigo diciendo que habitación tan grande tienen estos 2, pero al parecer solo siguen de novios, Jake no ha querido dar el siguiente paso – pensaba, algo en mí me decía que tenía que investigar, algo que me llamaba, algo que golpeaba en mi subconsciente que me decía "Vamos Harry, investiga, deduce, vamos, es un buen momento para hacerlo" para saciar mi curiosidad y callar esa voz interna que tenía, me fije en la cómoda y vi unos papeles regados, revistas, periódicos – Ah cabrón entonces siempre si surten el periódico aquí, creo que hablare con Finn o la Dulce Princesa al respecto de esto – seguía hojeando y observando, fotos de los padres de Arcoíris, de Jake, los padres de Jake y Finn, otra donde se encontraban Finn y la Princesa Flama y una foto donde se encontraban Marceline, la Dulce Princesa, Finn, Jake y Arcoíris pero sobresalía una pequeña esquina blanca - ¿Y esto? – pensaba, delicadamente quite la foto de su lugar y me lleve una sorpresa, detrás de esa foto se encontraba un sobre con lo siguiente inscrito – "Para el que lo quiera leer" – dije, ese sobre era muy similar, que digo, era exacto a los sobres que suelo usar para mandar cartas de suma importancia – Espérate….esta es mi carta, mi carta de despedida, pero como – en ese momento recordé lo que había pasado cuando llegue.

**Flashback**

- Ah estoy en mi ropa interior – espera ¿Qué? – ¿Dónde está mi ropa? ¿Qué paso con ella? – Jajá, no te preocupes amigo, Jake te lavo tu ropa, ya ha de estar seca en estos momentos, por cierto bonitos bóxer, ja!–

**Fin Flashback**

-Es verdad, Jake lavo mi ropa, mi traje y mi gabardina – decía al recordar eso – Ha de haber sacado mi carta cuando la lavo pero no me la devolvió, pero por…..o si por haber estado en el hospital ese tiempo aunque todavía no me la devuelve, será porque se le ha de haber olvidado del todo, tantas cosas que pasaron hace que te olvides de todo – decía recordando la veces del hospital – Pero en el hospital, cuando me devolvieron mis cosas apareció todo menos la carta y Jake me pregunto que faltaba – seguía pensando – James – se escuchó – Todo bien – me pregunto Arcoíris – Todo bien, solo me estoy lavando la cara, no tardo en bajar – Muy bien – contesto Arcoíris – Creo que tengo que dejar esto en su lugar, no vaya a ser que Jake sospeche de esto, ya estoy levantando demasiadas sospechas respecto a esto – pensaba, salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras para encontrarme con los demás abajo en la sala, pero un pensamiento seguía en mi mente – Qué extraño Jake, no la ha abierto, aunque la curiosidad lo ha de carcomer, no la ha abierto ¿por qué? – pensaba – Vaya, esa camisa sigue manchada – decía Arcoíris – No te preocupes llegando a casa la voy a limpiar – dije – Oye Finn, iras a la fiesta de la Dulce Princesa – dijo Arcoíris – Cariño tenía que decirle esto yo a él – dijo en modo de susurro – Lo siento, pensé que ya le habías dicho - ¿Fiesta? Ahora que tipo de fiesta será – pregunto Finn – Hermano, la fiesta será de gala – Es decir que tengo que…. – Sí, tienes que llevar un traje de gala – Pero hermano si esto es más que genial – Finn, no es por apoyar a tu hermano pero los trajes de gala son geniales, con su corbata, su bastón, su reloj de bolsillo, lo que tú te imagines – le dije a Finn – Pero a mí no me gusta – seguía diciendo – Finn podrás llevarte a la Princesa Flama – le dije en modo de susurro – Hermano, si me permites necesito hablar con James a solas – dijo Finn, nos salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a la cocina - ¿Qué pasa Finn? ¿Qué hice? – James, no puedo llevar a la Princesa Flama – Y eso como que no, digo debe de haber un motivo – James, no te puedo decir la razón por la que no la puedo llevar pero simplemente no puedo – decía algo melancólico – Mmmmmmmm ya veo, es porque no se pueden tocar, si eso sería un problema pero que te dije hace tiempo atrás Finn, te dije que yo te puedo ayudar en ese problema – al decir esto vi como Finn sonreía y quería como llorar – Harry, Harry, Harry que dulce eres, ayudando a este chamaco, no me digas que te recuerda a ti – decía H reflejado en un espejo que ahí se encontraba – Mira nada más, este grupo rompió el corazón de piedra que dices tener – decía el psicópata – Por qué chingados no se largan de una vez, esto no es de su incumbencia – pensé – Esta bien, nos vamos, pero recuerda estás haciendo las cosas mal – dijeron mientras se retiraron, en ese momento pude ver el reflejo del viajero y el detective – Harry, tranquilo, estás haciendo las cosas bien, esto es lo que tienes que hacer, ayudarlos – me dijo el viajero – Harry, tu sabes que no te juzgo por las cosas que hagas pero solo quiero que te concentres cuando sea necesario, el amor es algo malo en nuestra línea de trabajo – me dijo el detective pero Finn y yo dimos media vuelta dirigiéndonos con Jake y Arcoíris - ¿Todo bien? – pregunto Arcoíris – Sí, todo muy bien – dijo Finn sonriendo – No podrían las cosas estar tan genial como están ahorita – le dije a ambos – Hermano, me prestas tu teléfono, le hablare a la Princesa Flama, la invitare a la fiesta – dijo él sonriendo – Adelante ya sabes donde esta – Finn se dirigió al teléfono para hablarle a su novia mientras que Jake y Arcoíris se me quedaron viendo con una cara de enojo o preocupación.

-A canijo ahora que hice para merecerme esa mirada – James, no te lo ha dicho Jake - ¿Decirme? Decirme que – le pregunte – James, el motivo por el cual la Princesa Flama y Finn no pueden tener una relación normal – me dijo Jake – Tranquilo, eso ya lo sé, Finn y PF no se pueden tocar, ese es el motivo por el cual no pueden llevar una relación normal – James – dijo Jake mientras me indicaba que tomara asiento – Creo que tendremos tiempo para hablar respecto a la PF mientras habla con Finn – Cariño quieres una taza de café – decía Arcoíris – No querida, solo un vaso con agua – Estos 2 sí que parecen una pareja de casados y no lo están – pensaba – Y tu James que pedirás de beber – Pues, erm, una taza de té sino es mucha molestia – Ok, no tardo – Bueno James, lo que Finn te dijo acerca de que no podrán tener una relación normal es en parte por eso, pero lo otro es que PF es físicamente inestable - ¿Físicamente inestable? ¿De qué forma? – Bueno pues digamos….como te lo digo….bueno según la Dulce Princesa, la Princesa Flama es físicamente inestable, su matriz elemental no puede soportar un romance extremo – al decir esto Jake casi me voy para atrás con todo y silla - ¿Y que podría pasar? – Bueno, pues la última vez que la PF y Finn se besaron casi destruyen todo Ooo desde el centro del planeta – al decir esto Jake me fui para atrás, no tarde en incorporarme dando un brinco – Pero…pero…..la otra vez….ellos se besaron….digo…yo los – James, estás diciendo que Finn y la PF se dieron un beso aquella vez de su cita - ¡Sí! – Pues corriste con suerte de no haber muerto en el lugar, aunque el beso fue de piquito ¿no? – Pues sí, ella se encontraba dirigiéndose a dormir cuando ambos se dieron un beso de piquito, ella estaba usando el hechizo ese – Entonces esos 2 factores sí que ayudaron – decía él, yo me sentía aterrado porque sin saberlo pude haber muerto – James, corriste con mucha suerte, no sé por qué Finn hiso eso arriesgando todo – pero yo seguía en mi transe – James, James, reacciona – Perdón Jake, es que casi muero sin darme cuenta – Sí pero eso no es lo peor – Dime que es lo peor – Bueno – en ese momento llego Arcoíris con las bebidas – Gracias – dijimos ambos – En la torre - ¿Qué pasa James? – me pregunto Arcoíris asustada – Este té está sumamente y deliciosamente exquisito, debes de decirme de que es pero detecto una pisca de canela, algo de yerbabuena, una cucharada de azúcar, algo de miel pero hay un ingrediente que me falta – le decía – Vaya James que buen sentido del gusto tienes, luego te diré de que es pero antes díganme de que hablaban – De la PF y por qué no puede ir a la fiesta – decía Jake – Ya le hablaste de que la Dulce Princesa la dejo encerrada en una lámpara por 13 años - ¡¿Qué hiso qué?! – grite sorprendido – Nena, en ese punto estaba – Bueno, creo que yo se la puedo contar, James, hace un tiempo la Dulce Princesa fue al Reino de Fuego para hablar con el Rey Flama referente a la situación de que su hija era muy peligrosa para todo Ooo, porque podría pasar lo que paso cuando lo del beso – Pero eso es exagerado, digo encerrar a una pequeña niña de esa edad por 13 años y no saber si realmente el dejarla encerrada iba a mejorar o a empeorar su situación – le recriminaba – James, no protejo a la DP pero lo que hiso era por el bien de ella y de todo Ooo – cuando dijo eso Arcoíris me puse a recordar todas aquellas veces que mis papas decían que era por mi bien.

**Flashback**

-Ningún hijo mío se meterá al club de teatro, tu eres un deportista nato, eres el mejor jugador de beisbol que esta escuela puede ofrecer – Pero papá en el teatro puedo mejorar mis habilidades de mentir, yo lo quiero solo porque tengo también las habilidades de mentiroso aparte ahí se va a meter….. – No hijo, eso del teatro es de maricas – Pero papá – Nada de papá, esto es por tu maldito bien porque no lo entiendes –.

-No quiero escuchar un no al respecto de esto, te meterás en esta escuela y es punto final – Pero papá a mí no me gusta esta escuela militar, todos son presumidos – Hijo, esta carrera te ofrece un prometedor futuro, no lo desperdicies – Pero papa yo quiero estudiar para detective, tu sabes que mi intelecto se desperdiciaría en esto, cuantas veces me pediste que me fijara si un documento que firmabas o traía tu firma era falso, por favor tengo 18 años puedo elegir lo que yo quiera – Mientras vivas en mi casa, mientras vivas bajo mi techo, mientras te siga manteniendo tu harás lo que yo te digo – Muy bien entonces, me saldré de casa y pondré a trabajar, es eso lo que quieres ¿no? eso hare – No harás nada, te quedaras en este internado y no quiero que haya algún problema al respecto, créeme hijo esto es lo mejor para ti-,

**Fin Flashback**

-Pobre PF – dije en modo de susurro – James, créenos la Dulce Princesa hiso lo mejor para el mundo, siempre hace eso, aunque le duela, la última vez pues…bueno, creo que eso te lo puedes imaginar – No Arcoíris, eso es ser egoísta, hiso lo que ella quiso, no vio los sentimientos de aquella niña, la gente siempre dice esto es por tu bien, pero no ven que ese supuesto "bien" es más un mal, algo que va pudriendo tu alma y mente y solo quieres vengarte de esa persona que te hiso daño, no culpo a la PF si quiere matar a la DP – Y como resultas ser un experto en este tema – pregunto Jake – Porque lo que la PF ha de haber sentido o siente, yo lo sentí por toda mi maldita vida con mi padre, él era el patrón de la casa y lo que él decía era ley, trate muchas veces de ser yo y él nunca me dejo – decía mientras casi lloraba – Sentí un odio a mi padre tan enorme que me daban ganas de matarlo, pero mis hermanos lo querían así que no pude hacer nada – James, no creí que….. – dijo Jake – Lo sé, empiezo a recordar las cosas más seguido ahora – James, tranquilízate, fue un error de la Dulce Princesa, la gente suele equivocarse – Lo sé, lo sé, pero bueno Finn ya llamo a su noviecita para que fueran no le veo nada malo a eso y si quieren pues yo le puedo hacer de su chaperón – Jake y Arcoíris intercambiaron miradas hasta que aceptaron – Muy bien James, tu ganas lo dejaremos ir a ambos, solo que falta que Finn consiga un traje y que la PF acepte el ir – dijo Jake – Vaya, si te preocupas por tu hermano pero pierde la desconfianza, yo ya tengo todo arreglado – Muy bien James, pero si la Princesa Flama quema algo todo recaerá en ti – me dijo Arcoíris – Y yo estaré dispuesto en tomar tal responsabilidad – dije sonriendo.

En eso llega Finn con un aspecto sombrío – Hermano que paso – pregunto Jake – No me digas la Princesa Flama te dijo que no, no te preocupes Finn podemos…. – dije yo – No es eso, la Princesa Flama acepto el ir conmigo al baile – Pero hombre deberías de estar…espérate, estas nervioso ¿no es así? – pregunte – Sí James, que tal si meto la pata o qué tal si se pone celosa porque las demás princesas quieren bailar conmigo o qué tal si…. – Jake lo haces tú o lo hago yo – Déjame a mí, contigo a lo mejor se enoja – Jake le dio una cachetada – Oye por qué es eso – decía Finn algo enojado – Ya vas a empezar a estresarte – le dije – Bueno, creo que si tienes razón, ya casi me voy a poner como la última vez – dijo él – Sí y no entiendo la razón, digo ustedes se gustan y pues no sé porque hacen las cosas así – Lo siento James, tengo mis días así, pero dime Jake, iras tú – Claro que iremos Finn – decía Arcoíris – Si voy yo, él también va a ir – Sí Finn, ya sabes que las mujeres casi tienen los pantalones en la relación - ¿Y tú James? – Pos bueno, a mi fiestas de ese estilo no me gustan, se me hacen una pérdida de tiempo, prefiero prepararte a ti para el gran día – Cállate James, sabes que iras porque tienes la esperanza de que Marceline vaya también – Nah, no, no iré, aunque ella fuera o un actor famoso o quien sabe quién diablos ira, yo no lo hare, prefiero aprovechar mi tiempo en cosas de provecho – decía mientras intercambiaba miradas con Jake – James, pero no tengo un traje – decía – Tranquilo déjanos a nosotros dos el resto – le dije – Y tú ya tienes tu traje James – me pregunto Jake en modo de susurro – Jake aquí entre nos, yo ya encargue unos trajes para mí y para Finn, así que tu chitón – dije en modo de susurro – Pero… - Tranquilo todo corre por mi cuenta, ambos queremos que él sea feliz o ¿no? – decía – No pues sí – Hay ta –.

Seguíamos platicando con ellos un tiempo más pero Finn tuvo que ir a atender unos asuntos al Dulce Reino dejándome solo con su hermano y la novia de él – James ya que Finn no se encuentra aquí te quiero pedir un favor personal – A ver dime, que necesitas – Bueno James, quiero que….que le digas a Finn acerca del escalón 15 - ¿Escalón 15? No entiendo, es de esos escalones que Finn debe de hacer para que su relación con PF dure – Sí, exacto – Pero Jake, no me se ninguno, porque no mejor me explicas con calma acerca de los pasos – decía yo con toda la tranquilidad, Jake y Arcoíris empezaron a contarme acerca de esos pasos y al final me quede boquiabierto por lo del paso 15 – Jake, el paso 15 te refieres a… - Sí, exactamente a eso – Pero por qué diablos no se lo explicas tú, digo tú eres el hermano mayor – Porque James, aunque yo soy su hermano mayor, creo que será mejor que una persona de su misma especie le explique referente a este tema – Pero…pero…..por qué yo – decía – Bueno James, es si quieres si no pues no – Espérate un momento, esta es una decisión importante y para eso hare la solución más sencilla – saque mi moneda de la suerte del bolsillo y les mostré la moneda – Cara lo hago yo, cruz lo haces tú – tire un volado – Demonios, creo que lo hare yo Jake, no te preocupes antes de la fiesta le explicare al respecto de todo eso – Muy bien hermano confió en ti – Pero quiero que me hagas un favor antes de que yo haga esto – A ver James, que favor – Deja de meterle la idea a Finn de cumplir los 15 pasos al pie de la letra, ya no le insistas con ese tema por favor y quiero que tú también me ayudes a explicárselo, eres su familia y creo que tú lo debes de hacer más que yo – le dije – Mmmmmmmmmm déjame lo pienso – decía él con una sonrisa burlona en la cara – Miren la hora creo que si quiero aprovechar mi soledad puedo ir con el sastre a recoger los trajes – les decía mientras me dirigía a la salida – Señorina Arcoíris ha sido todo un placer el haberla conocido – Lo mismo digo James – Bueno Jake, nos vemos, te espero en la casa del árbol próximamente – Muy bien James, ahí me tendrás – ya me dirigía rumbo al Dulce Reino cuando Arcoíris se me adelanta y me alcanza – James, pero que olvidadiza soy – Dirás que olvidadizos somos no – decía Jake mientras llegaba – Ambos tenemos unos asuntos que hacer también en el Dulce Reino, si quieres te damos un aventón – Pues no sería nada mala esa idea Jake, vamos que para luego es tarde – James, súbete a mi lomo – dijo Jake – O si prefieres yo te puedo llevar – me dijo Arcoíris – Jake, no es por ser mamon pero declinare tu invitación porque la pura verdad siempre quise sentir lo que se siente volar – Muy bien, en marcha – los 3 íbamos en camino al Dulce Reino, Jake siguiéndonos detrás mientras que Arcoíris y yo seguíamos volando, pero en mi mente seguía recordando aquel recuerdo acerca de mi padre y lo que me dijeron acerca de la Princesa Flama, entonces por eso me preocupaba por ella, aunque ella suele sonreír, ella se parecía en mí en ese sentido, hicieron cosas que la dañaron pero según eran por su bien, pero sobre todo lo que más me llamaba la atención era la carta, como era posible que aunque Jake la haya agarrado, no la hubiera abierto, eso era imposible de que pasara, la curiosidad siempre vence al final ese afán de saber cosas que supuestamente son secretas – Por qué Jake no habrá abierto la carta – me preguntaba – Si la abriera sabrían completamente la verdad, sabrían que es lo que realmente me paso a mí, pero por qué no lo ha hecho – en ese momento mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el criminal y el detective – Que te dijimos Harry, esta visita iba a ser sumamente interesante – decía el criminal – Sí quien diría que Jake tuviera nuestra…corrijo, tu carta de despedida – decía el detective estando en mi cabeza – Lo sé y más aún que se encontrara escondida detrás de esa foto, por qué detrás de esa foto que estará pasando realmente – les decía – James, te encuentras bien – me pregunto Arcoíris – Muy bien, solo que estoy admirando el paisaje, mira cuanta belleza se encuentra aquí Arcoíris – Lo se James, por eso me gusta volar, es lo mejor que puede haber en la vida, el volar – Y que lo digas, aparte de viajar en el tiempo volar ha sido uno de mis más grandes sueños – Pues aprovecha James estás haciendo tu sueño realidad – me decía mientras se podía observar que ya casi llegábamos al Dulce Reino, se podía divisar tan cerca de donde nosotros estábamos.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Como siempre digo lean, comenten, opinen, critiquen, dejen PM o reviews, lo que ustedes quieran, solo haganme saber que les gusta la historia.

**_"¡Ahí está el detalle! Que no es ni lo uno, ni lo otro, sino todo lo contrario"_**** - **Mario Fortino Alfonso Moreno Reyes **"Cantinflas"**

El máximo comediante mexicano que haya existido, uno de los grandes


	23. Capítulo 22 - Preparandose para el Día

Tan rapido subo el capitulo 22, espero que les guste la historia y el nuevo titulo. Como que Harry ya se canso que todo gire en torno a él.

Con ustedes el capitulo 22 - ¡Enjoy!

* * *

Capítulo 22 Preparándose para el Gran Día

Ya habíamos llegado al Dulce Reino, tanto Arcoíris como Jake me dejaron fuera del castillo, ya que ellos tenían unos asuntos con la Dulce Princesa pero yo tenía unos asuntos con el sastre que se fueron posponiendo por los eventos ocurridos con el amuleto, nos despedimos y quedamos en vernos en la casa del árbol si es que el asunto de ellos se tardaba más de lo esperado, entre al local del sastre – Sastrería Don Elegante – leía el gran letrero de la entrada – Vaya, como se me fue a pasar el nombre de este local – pensé, al entrar sonó el típico timbre de cuando entras a un local – Ding Dong – se escuchó, al estar dentro del local me percaté de que se encontraba vacío, aunque estaba abierto no había ningún alma dentro - ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? – pregunte pero sin respuesta de alguien – Vaya, esto se parece al desierto de Sonora o del Sahara – dije en voz alta – Disculpe la tardanza señor – dijo la pequeña menta verde a la hora de entrar en escena – Dispénseme, me encontraba haciendo unos trajes en la parte trasera del local, en que puedo servirle – me dijo – Lo entiendo, bueno solo vengo a recoger unas cosas que le encargue la otra vez – No me acuerdo, espera tu eres James no es cierto – pregunto el sastre – Sí, soy James – Amigo de Finn – Sí, amigo de Finn – Sí ya me acuerdo me encomendaste unos 3 trajes de gala, ya están listos desde hace tiempo, pero me entere de que fuiste hospitalizado - ¿Cómo lo supo? – le pregunte – La Dulce Princesa vino hace tiempo para hacerse un vestido para la fiesta y comento respecto a ese tema – Ya veo señor….. – Señor Richard - ¿Richard? – Sí, ese es mi nombre, tiene algún problema con eso – No claro que no, es que no pensé que se llamara Richard, tiene cara de Tom o de Jack – Jajaja, ya veo señor, le gustaría ver los trajes que confeccione para usted y Finn – Si no sería mucha molestia – acto seguido me mostro los trajes que confecciono, quede maravillado por tal calidad y por el estilo – Mmmmmm creo que me voy a probar este – dije mientras iba al vestidor, me cambie y al salir del vestidor me fije en el espejo – Nada mal, nada mal, este traje esta de maravilla, pero creo que le falta algo de accesorios – Pues si al caballero le gustan ese tipo de cosas sígame a esta sección – decía el Sr. Richard mientras iban a otra sala del local.

Esa habitación era como un sueño hecho realidad para mí, lleno de sombreros de copa, bombín, bastones, corbatas, corbatas de moño, monóculos y sobre todo relojes de bolsillo sumamente elegantes – Tierra a Harry, por favor despierte, Harry despierta – decía el psicópata –Hombre Harry, cierra la boca tan siquiera disimúlale – me dijo el criminal – Que le parece – me pregunto el sastre – Parece que morí y estoy en el cielo – Vamos tome lo que guste, puede quedarse aquí hasta que encuentre lo que estaba buscando, pruebe de todo si es necesario hasta que encuentre lo que está buscando – Muy bien, si me disculpa – le dije y me puse a probarme de todo, todo era fantástico, increíble, encontraron mi talón de Aquiles, paso como media hora cuando todo lo que ahí se encontraba me lo quería llevar – Vamos Harry, pareces una mujer que esta de compras – me dijo el lunático – Déjalo, no ves que cosas tan geniales hay aquí – le dijo el viajero – Cosas muy pero muy geniales, vamos Harry hay que seguir viendo, yo también me quedare a acompañarte – me dijo esa parte de mí – Oh por el amor del que me mira, por qué demonios tuve que traerte aquí, les diré que no vengan a molestarlos – decía el lunático mientras se alejaba – Ahora si Harry a ver que más encontramos – tras estar viendo todo por una hora, por fin decidimos por un bastón, un sombrero de copa y otro de bombín, unas cuantas corbatas y corbatas de moño y sobre todo un par de relojes de bolsillos con su respectiva cadena – Harry, seguro que te va a alcanzar, digo no vi que tengas dinero – No te preocupes Doc, antes de salir agarre mi bolsa de monedas de oro así que no hay problema por ahora –.

Ya nos íbamos a ir a donde se encontraba el sastre pero luego me fije en el traje de Finn – Demonios, se me olvida comprarle unas cuantas cosas a Finn, veamos su traje para ver con que combina – Pues a regresarnos que estamos a tiempo de comprarle algo – me dijo el viajero, nos regresamos y dispuestos a elegir algo para Finn nos pusimos a ver de nueva cuenta todo el local – Oye, por que no mejor vemos el traje de Finn y después decidimos que le combina – le decía al viajero – Creo que tienes razón a ver déjame ver el traje – lo saque de su bolsa y nos quedamos impactados por él, tanto que al mismo tiempo esa parte de mí y yo dijimos al unísono y quedando completamente de acuerdo sobre que podía llevar - ¡Ya lo tengo! – dijimos ambos – La corbata aquella ¿verdad? – me dijo ese alter ego – En efecto Doc, en efecto, pero antes de ir por ella, no crees que parecemos un par de comadres yendo de compras – Pues sí, pero mira cuantas cosas tan geniales hay aquí, como dijiste antes nos dieron en el talón de Aquiles, pero ya, vamos por la corbata – nos dirigimos por ella una gran corbata que combina con ese traje – Eso sería todo no Doc – le dije – Pues podrías comprarle un sombrero – Sí pero un sombrero de estos no quedaría con el estilo de Finn, creo que se tiene que llevar ese sombrero suyo que siempre trae – le dije – Pero…. – Tranquilo, ya sé que es un evento de gala, podemos lavar el gorro de Finn y lavar nuestros tenis, ya conoces la regla 307 "Estos tenis van con todo" – le dije señalando mis converse – Muy bien, vamos con el sastre entonces, para pagar e irnos de aquí – salimos de aquella habitación directito para con el sastre – Joven James, veo que encontró lo que estaba buscando – me dijo con una sonrisa – Eso y más mire cuantas cosas geniales llevo aquí – Jajaja, ya veo, parece ser que le gustó mucho esa selección muy bien entonces a quien le tengo que cobrar a usted o a la Dulce Princesa – Mmmmmmmm tentadora la oferta de encasquetarle toda esta deuda a la princesa pero no esta vez vengo preparado – saque el saco de monedas y me dispuse a pagar – Muchas gracias y vuelva pronto – me dijo el sastre ya cuando salía, me encontraba en la puerta cuando el sastre me pide que regrese por un momento - ¿Que paso? Necesita que le haga un favor – le pregunte extrañado de que me haya hecho regresar – No señor, es que ahora me acorde que aparte de coser el traje de Finn, sabiendo el gusto de ese joven por su gorro de oso polar, le confeccione otro algo sumamente mejor y que puede ser de utilidad para esta ocasión, ya que combina con el traje y es parte de él - ¿En serio? Pues veámoslo – saco el gorro y yo me quedé perplejo ante aquello – Esto es, esto es lo que le hace falta al traje, esto es, con esto, el traje de Finn está completo – Lo sé, por eso lo cree para él, espero verlos en la fiesta de la princesa – Lo mismo digo señor, lo mismo digo – dije y salí de aquel local.

Salí del local dispuesto a irme a la casa del árbol pero cuando me encontraba dirigiéndome a la salida me encontré con que la Dulce Princesa estaba despidiéndose de Finn – Gracias por tu ayuda Finn, nos vemos luego, me saludas a James – decía ella – Si princesa, nos vemos luego y si le diré a James que le manda saludar – decía él mientras salía de las cercanías del Dulce Reino – Vaya, vaya, vaya pero que suerte he de tener de que Finn no me viera – dije encontrándome detrás de la Dulce Princesa – Ah por cierto hola princesa, como esta – le dije a ella mientras podía notar que estaba asustada – James – grito ella dándome una cachetada al mismo tiempo – Diría que esto me sorprende pero para que estar mintiendo, eso si dolió por cierto – le mencione – Perdón James, pero te lo mereces por darme ese susto – Y yo que pensaba que usted ya se había dado cuenta de que me encontraba detrás de usted, me cae que no lo vuelvo a hacer – decía mientras me tocaba la mejilla – Bueno, en un par de horas no lo vuelvo a hacer – le dije sonriendo – James, que te trae por aquí – me pregunto ella – Pues, princesa, si le digo, después tendría que matarla – dije mientras guiñe un ojo pero solo vi que la Dulce Princesa se encontraba enojada – James – decía furiosa – Órale pues, solo bromeo, es una simple broma, que les pasa hoy en día no aceptan un simple chiste – Ya en serio James que estás haciendo por aquí – Pues, vine por un traje para Finn – Oh si, por la fiesta que daré, pero como sabes acerca de la fiesta – Bueno, tanto Marceline como Arcoíris como Jake al igual que Finn me comentaron al respecto – James, te apetece si hablamos dentro del castillo – me dijo ella – Pues sería buena idea pero por qué no mejor nos vamos al parque de por haya mire el ambiente esta como para estar fuera de un gran castillo – Vamos James entonces, creo que tienes razón – la Dulce Princesa y yo nos fuimos a sentar a ese parque, nos sentamos en una banca y vimos cómo había muchos niños jugando ahí, parejas y algunos dulces algo pasados en años – Que hermosa vista, no lo cree princesa – le dije – Sí, esto es relajante, siempre me gusta irme a sentar en aquel árbol de haya, la sombra que te ofrece es reconfortante – Ya me lo imagino princesa – James, no has contestado mi pregunta del todo, que es todo eso que traes ahí – Estas bolsas, bueno es el traje de Finn para la fiesta y alguno que otro accesorio que combina – Me permites verlo – dijo la princesa – Claro, lo podrá ver, pero el día de la fiesta, hasta entonces no – Vamos James aunque sea un poco – Lo siento princesa, este traje sorprenderá a todos los presentes en esa fiesta – le dije con una sonrisa burlona mientras la Dulce Princesa tenía algo de coraje porque no le permití ver el traje – Tranquila princesa, creo yo que no se verá opacada usted por la presencia de Finn – No es eso James, es que realmente quiero ver el traje de Finn – Me lo imagino pero princesa, como usted vera el traje antes que Finn – Él no sabe de esto – me pregunto – Claro que no, es una sorpresa que le tengo preparado, quiero que este decente para su novia – dije inconscientemente - ¿Vendrá la Princesa Flama? – me pregunto algo sorprendida la DP – Demonios, por qué chingados tuve que decir eso – pensé – James, ¿vendrá la Princesa Flama? – Pues, bueno, no'mas no me pegue – le dije – Sí, ella acompañara a Finn – ¿De quién fue la idea? – me pregunto – Pues yo, creo que yo le di la idea a Finn, es que princesa seamos honestos ir a una fiesta como esta y no llevar a tu pareja no se me hace adecuado – le conteste.

-James, pero ella no puede venir ella…. – Tranquilícese princesa, ya me contaron todo lo que paso, todo lo que hiso – Te contaron de su problema de estabilidad – pregunto – Sí – Y te contaron de que….. – Princesa, eso que hiso se me hace algo imperdonable, encerrar a una niña por 13 años en una lámpara, pero creo que ha de haber tenido sus motivos para hacerlo, no obstante a mis ojos eso estuvo mal pero como siempre digo lo hecho hecho esta – James….. – empezó a decir ella – Tranquilícese, si esta en compañía de Finn y nadie la molesta, deduzco que nada malo pasara – James, eso no es lo que me preocupa pero pues Finn ya la invito y no creo que sea prudente que se eche para atrás – Bien dicho princesa, esa es la actitud, usted tranquila y yo nervioso – le dije mientras ambos sonreímos – James, por qué te preocupas por ese par – Bueno, no simplemente me preocupo por ellos 2, si no por Jake, Marceline y usted también, no es el motivo pero pues me preocupo – Ya veo, James, dime una cosa vendrás a la fiesta – No, no me gustan este tipo de fiestas, se me hace una pérdida de tiempo – Pero James, ven conocerás a mucha gente podrás socializar – me dijo – Mmmm, no soy de la gente que le gusta socializar – le decía mintiendo, claramente iría siempre y cuando ella me invitara – James, creo que me tratas de engañar, si vas a venir y sabes por qué – No pues no sé, deme la razón por la que vendré – le dije – Porque te estoy invitando y creo que tú nunca le dices no a una invitación ¿o me equivoco? – me dijo la Dulce Princesa – Vaya hasta que por fin - ¿Qué? – preguntó ella – Princesa, claro que si iba a venir pero nunca me invito y no me gusta venir a una fiesta sin ser invitado – Lo sabía, con razón tan misterioso James, pero no seas tontito, claro que puedes venir sin invitación, hasta Finn te traería a rastras aquí, tienes tiempo de conseguirte un traje, faltan bueno a partir de mañana 4 días – Y que lo diga – en ese momento paso un carrito de nieves – Princesa, como que se me está antojando un helado, ¿quiere uno? – James, me estás leyendo la mente, vamos entonces se me antoja uno de pistache – Pos yo quiero uno de vainilla con fresa – ambos nos compramos el helado y nos fuimos a sentar a ese árbol tan frondoso que tanto le gusta a la Dulce Princesa – Sabes James, esto me recuerda todas esas veces que salía con Mentita a jugar cuando era una niña, cuando no tenía responsabilidades de la realeza – me decía nostálgica – Me acuerdo el día en que me caí del columpio aquel y me raspe, Mentita me ayudo – seguía diciendo ella – Vaya la Dulce Princesa se está sintiendo algo nostálgica hoy, deberé de mantenerme callado, no vaya a meter la pata – pensaba – Y cuál es tu mejor recuerdo James – me pregunto – Ninguno, aun no tengo uno que realmente valga la pena, bueno no de mi pasado pero de esto que está pasando, creo que puede haber varios como por el ejemplo el primer día, el día de mi llegada – le decía sonriendo – James, cambiando de tema, Finn y la PF vendrán a mi fiesta pero quiero que me prometas algo – Dígamelo – Quiero que tan siquiera bailes una pieza conmigo – Mmmmm interesante propuesta, pero paso, yo solo asistiré, no me pondré a bailar – James pero por qué no – Pues princesa porque no se bailar, por eso evito fiestas de este estilo – Ya veo pero….. – Pero nada princesa, dejemos eso para el futuro cercano ahora hay que aprovechar esto – le dije, continuamos hablando un par de horas más de diferentes temas, me permitió entrar a su laboratorio a la hora que quisiera para poder hacer unos cuantos experimentos, nos reímos hasta que llegó la hora de que ambos nos retiráramos.

Me dirigí a la casa del árbol, tan tranquilo y en paz – Pero que día, uno genial – pensaba – Miren mi muchacho está creciendo – escuchaba – Demonios, ya se me hacía raro que no estuvieran chingando - ¿Por qué no le plantaste sus besucotes a la DP, Harry? – me dijo el viajero – Sí, debe de ser sabrosa, es un chicle – dijo el lunático – Dejen a Harry en paz, no es su culpa no tener el corazón de piedra, ellos ya están haciendo volver al viejo Harry – dijo el detective – Muy chistositos, síganle, ándenle que soy su payaso, síganle chiquitos – Bueno, ya nos dio oportunidad Harry, hay que seguirle – grito el psicópata – Por qué me pasa esto a mí – dije, durante todo el camino del Dulce Reino a la casa del árbol estuve escuchando risas, bromas por parte de todos mis alteres ego a excepción del criminal, el solo se limitaba a ver la situación – Ya cállense todos, me tienen harto – Esta bien, ya terminamos de todas formas – decía el viajero – Muy bien, ahora si por favor, se los pido déjenme solo – Que humor Harry – dijo el lunático antes de retirarse – No escucharon, adiós – les dije al criminal y al detective – Harry, estas cambiando, no me gusta, vas a arruinar los planes – decía el criminal – Déjalo, él sabe lo que hace aparte, creo que está más feliz que nunca solo míralo – le dijo el detective – No arruines el plan Harry, solo eso te pido, no lo arruines – me dijo el criminal antes de desaparecer – Que largo recorrido, pensé que nunca se acabaría, solo espero que Finn no se dé cuenta de lo que traigo – entre cautelosamente a la casa y no vi a nadie, rápidamente me metí a mi cuarto y guarde la ropa – Espero que no me haya visto – dije al salir de mi cuarto, me encontré con Finn que apenas iba llegando - ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué hasta ahorita? – le pregunte – No, no es nada James, quise pasear un rato – me contesto – Espérate, me estabas esperando para que hiciera la cena – le pregunte – No, como crees – decía el con tono sarcástico – Finn – le dije – Esta bien, si, te estaba esperando para que hicieras la cena – Mmmmm ok, deja veo que preparar – prepare la cena, mi té y nos pusimos a ver una película – Bueno James, creo que hoy me iré a acostar temprano, mañana saldré con mi hermano de aventura, quieres venir – me pregunto – No, paso, iré con la DP a su laboratorio mañana – Ooooooooo ya veo, tú y DP…. – Ya vas a empezar chamaco – Jaja, solo es broma James, no te enojes – Sí, sí lo que digas, buenas noches Finn – nos despedimos y nos fuimos a dormir.

Faltaban 4 días para la gran fiesta de la Dulce Princesa y en esos 4 días, Finn salió de aventuras con su hermano, salvo diferentes princesas, también las ayudo en diferentes asuntos, yo por otro lado, salía a correr como de costumbre por las mañanas, pase unos 2 días en el laboratorio de la Dulce Princesa, haciendo explotar unas cosas, creando otras, hablando de diferentes temas, repare la bicicleta de montaña que había encontrado en el basurero, no hubo más investigaciones por parte de Marceline o de la DP en cuanto a lo del libro y la hoja, Marceline ya no tuvo pesadillas referente al Lich, pero yo sí, cada noche me despertaba asustado por el augurio de muerte, de que yo mataría a todos mis amigos y traería la destrucción a Ooo, durante esos 4 días sufrí de esas pesadillas. Daban miedo pero uno ya se encontraba acostumbrado a todo eso, la verdadera pregunta era si eso estaba realmente escrito o como siempre escuche, el tiempo se puede reescribir. Al faltar un día para la fiesta, recibí una llamada inusual por la tarde, de una persona que pensé que no llamaría – James, hay llamada – decía Bmo - ¿Quién llama? – La Princesa Flama – me dijo él – Pos ponla, deja le digo que Finn se fue con su hermano – Bmo me paso a la PF y vi que se encontraba en su casa – Hola PF como andamos – le dije – Bien James, muy bien y tú – me pregunto – Como nunca, ya vez pero bueno, por qué la llamada, digo tu novio se fue con quien sabe quién, no me acuerdo si dijo con Marceline o con Jake – Sí, lo sé, me lo dijo – Pos a caray, por qué la llamada – James, es que bueno, sé que tú sabes que Finn me invito a la fiesta – Sí, lo se estas emocionada – Pues algo James, pero la verdad no sé qué ponerme, no tengo un vestido para la ocasión - ¿No? Pues he ahí un problema – Lo sé y aunque no quiera admitirlo creo que tengo que ir con mi padre – Pues que bien que le vas a dar una visita a tu viejo – James, es que no entiendes, podrías venir de inmediato a mi casa si no es mucha molestia – Pues…no estoy haciendo nada ahorita así que por qué no – le conteste – Ok, aquí te espero – dijo ella mientras cortaba la llamada – Esta chica bueno hey Bmo, sabes cómo llegar a su casa – le pregunte – Claro James, es sencillo – Bmo me dio las indicaciones de cómo llegar, ya listo tome la bicicleta y me puse a pedalear hasta la casa de la Princesa Flama, no tarde mucho en llegar, con tanto pedaleo que di – Increíble, con que esta es la casa de la PF, sumamente genial – decía al notar una cabaña hecha de madera, que estaba en llamas y se encontraba a lado del mar o eso creo yo.

Iba con tal velocidad que no note un tronco que se encontraba cerca de un lugar donde presumo yo había una fogata, la velocidad con la que iba era impresionante que solo había un resultado probable de que pudiera pasar, choque contra el tronco saliendo despedido de la bicicleta, para mi suerte la bicicleta no sufrió daño alguno pero yo volé entrando en la casa de la Princesa Flama y saliendo por una ventana – Hola Princesa – alcance a decir - ¿James? – ella volteo atrás pero no vio a nadie – Que raro, juraría que escuche la voz de James acá detrás, habrá llegado ya – dijo saliendo de su casa – Mmmm vaya esto no estaba antes – decía la Princesa Flama inspeccionando la bicicleta cuando de repente se escucha como alguien cayendo al agua.

La Princesa Flama se acercó a aquel lugar y me vio ahí flotando – James – grito ella – Quien diablos pone tan semejante bache ahí – decía – Hola Princesa, como andamos – Bien – me contesto ella – Y tú – pregunto – Pues mojado como vera – Sube James, quiero hablar contigo – subí por las escaleras que ahí se encontraban, me acerque a la Princesa Flama – James acércate a la casa para que te seques más rápido – Eso hare princesa – dije mientras me acercaba – Bueno, dígame ahora para que soy bueno, por qué me mandó llamar – James, es que quiero que me acompañes al Reino de Fuego por unos vestidos que deje ahí – Bueno, eso estaría bien, pero por qué no llama a Finn para que la acompañe – Porque no quiero que vea mi vestido antes de la fiesta – me dijo ella – No pues así pos si, tiene toda la razón, pero pos hay un pequeño problema, si voy me podre rostizar vivo, digo no soy un ser de fuego ni nada por el estilo – le decía algo preocupado – Tranquilo ya llame a Flambo y nos estará esperando en la entrada del Reino de Fuego – Pos segura que está bien que yo te acompañe – Si, seguro a Finn no le molestara – Pos bueno, deja lleno un bote con agua, no vaya ser que me de sed estando por haya, estas segura en que yo vaya – le preguntaba todavía con miedo – Sí James, no seas un cobarde – Ok, ok, iré pues, pero no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar – Muy bien James, pero como nos iremos – pregunto ella – Tú te vas volando como la otra vez mientras que yo te sigo en mi bicicleta – Bueno, entonces nos ponemos en marcha ya – Andatti princesa – ambos nos pusimos en marcha al Reino de Fuego, PF se encontraba volando mientras que yo me encontraba pedaleé y pedaleé en mi bicicleta – Ya casi llegamos princesa – grite – Sí James, alcanzas a ver aquello es la entrada al Reino de Fuego – Oh bueno – tras varios minutos después de hacer esa pregunta nos encontramos frente a la entrada – Debería de haberme traído algo más playero, pero no aquí la princesita no quiere que venga a acompañarla Finn – dije - ¿Qué estás diciendo James? – Nada – dije tartamudeando al ver que la Princesa Flama estaba enojada – Solo me preguntaba donde esta Flambo – Mmmmm tienes razón no lo veo por aquí – en eso la pequeña flamita iba llegando – Princesa, disculpe la demora espero que no los haya hecho esperar tanto – decía – No Flambo, vamos llegando apenas – Muy bien, Finn déjame….princesa él no es Finn, él es James ¿verdad? – me pregunto – Sí, soy James, el que viste la otra vez en la video llamada, vengo acompañar a la princesa porque quiere recoger unos vestidos - ¿Para que los ocupa princesa? – pregunto Flambo – Pues, Finn me invito a un baile y como es de gala no tengo un vestido adecuado – Muy bien, pero por qué trae a James – Porque no quiero que Finn vea mi vestido aun – decía algo apenada la princesa mientras Flambo y yo intercambiamos miradas – Flambo, será una sorpresa para Finn, ya vez como es la juventud y eso del amor – le dije – Muy cierto James, bueno déjame ponerte el escudo – Flambo dijo las palabras y acto seguido me volví en un color azul – Buen color, aunque prefiero un azul TARDIS pero que se le puede hacer después de ustedes – le dije a ese par.

Avanzamos por todo el lugar obviamente deje la bicicleta fuera del reino, no vaya a derretirse por tanto calor que hay ahí, algo sumamente impresionante ese reino, personas de fuego, cráteres, pequeños perros también de fuego, sumamente impresionante e interesante, sentía como todos se nos quedaban viendo, no sabía si era por el hecho de estar junto con la Princesa Flama, traer mi botella de agua a la vista o por algo más – Princesa – decía tartamudeando - ¿Por qué todos voltean a verme? – Quien sabe James, a lo mejor se preguntan por qué estoy contigo y no con Finn – al dar con tan razonable motivo no me quedo de otra que seguir avanzando – Ya llegamos – dijo Flambo mientras nos posábamos ante una gran puerta de metal – Vaya que enorme es esta puerta – les dije haciendo notar lo obvio – Flambo se encuentra mi papa en casa – le pregunto la Princesa Flama – Cuando fui por usted, no se encontraba por ningún lado, pero quien sabe – la PF se encontraba indecisa si entrar o no – Vamos, acuérdese que es para Finn – dijimos Flambo y yo, al decir esto ella no pudo evitar el sonrojarse y armarse de valor para entrar – Vaya pero mira que tenemos aquí, hasta que te dignas a visitarme hija – le dijo el Rey Flama – Veo que ya cambiaste de pareja – decía el rey mientras me estaba observando, el Rey Flama, alguien sumamente atemorizante, una llama enorme en una armadura que parecía como carbón, a juzgar era una extraña aleación de metal, con unas gemas por todo el cuello de la armadura y en medio una gran gema roja en forma de diamante – No papa, él es un amigo de Finn y mío – le decía mientras veía como el Rey Flama se acercó a nosotros – Mmmmmm otro humano, no que estaban extintos – dijo él – Pues tal parece rey pero pues mire aquí hay otro – le dije yo – No tienes miedo de mí verdad, se nota que no, nadie me habla así, ni siquiera un insignificante humano – decía – Papa, ya vas a comenzar de nuevo – dijo la Princesa Flama – Déjalo, no hay problema que se acerque amenazadoramente amenazador a amenazarme, es tan amenazante, creo que debe de quedar bien enfrente de su hija – le dije guiñando un ojo a la Princesa Flama – Vaya, tienes agallas niño, reconozco eso – decía mientras volvía a sentarse al trono – Gracias, supongo, por cierto mi nombre es James, no niño – Esta bien James, bueno que los trae por acá – le dijo el rey a su hija – Vengo por unos vestidos - ¿Para qué? – pregunto el rey – Finn me invito a ir a un baile y traje a James para que vea unos vestidos y me digan cual es el que le gustaría más a Finn – Mmmmm ya veo – decía el rey muy serio mientras se me quedaba mirando – Si nos disculpas papa voy a mi habitación, James me acompañas – dijo ella mientras se dirigía a su habitación – Fue un placer conocerlo Rey Flama, sumamente interesante esta platica – le dije – Si me disculpa – ya casi me retiraba de la vista del Rey Flama pero el súbitamente interfirió mi camino – Vaya que muchacho eres James – me decía – Estas seguro que no quieres algo con mi amada hija – dijo el con una voz amenazadora – Usted también, nada más porque me llevo bien con ella y la trato de maravilla creen que quiero algo con ella – James – decía el Rey Flama algo enojado – Hay perdón, lo dije en voz alta no es cierto, tonto de mí, bueno, aunque su hija es hermosa yo nunca me interpondría entre la relación que tienen Finn y ella, eso no estaría bien – Mmmmmm, creo que me dices la verdad pero si me entero de que le pasa algo a mi hija – decía obviamente amenazándome – Lo que diga doc, no se preocupe no le pasara nada a su hija, quien diría que usted es un buen padre después de lo que me contaron que hiso – le dije mientras lo miraba retándolo – Estas amenazándome a mí – No, como cree, yo no, no, no, no, no, yo no haría eso, luego me iría mal con su hija, pero no cree que sus planes se pueden "mojar" – le dije mientras le mostraba la botella de agua – Vaya niño, tienes agallas, respeto eso, muy bien ve con mi hija, que para eso te trajo no, para pedir tu opinión – ya me dirigía a buscar a la Princesa Flama pero el padre de ella me hablo nuevamente – James, una pregunta más, esta fiesta ¿Quién la organiza? – La fiesta la está organizando la Dulce Princesa y Finn invito a su hija para que la acompañe, ya ve como es la juventud hoy en día – le dije - ¿La fiesta de la Dulce Princesa? – me pregunto – Sí, la gobernante del Dulce Reino - ¿La gobernante del Dulce Reino? – Va a seguir repitiendo lo último que diga o que – le dije – James, no es por eso es que….cuando termines tus asuntos con mi hija vienes a buscarme inmediatamente sin que mi hija se dé cuenta entendiste – me decía con una voz mandona - Si, en cuanto termine vengo para acá, no se preocupe por eso – le dije ya me dirigía de nueva cuenta a buscar a la Princesa Flama pero de la nada solté un comentario fuera de lugar – Vaya, quien diría que usted es un buen padre después de todo, después de haber encerrado a su hija en una lámpara por 13 años – dije - ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Señor, creo que hablaremos de esto cuando regrese, hasta entonces – dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo y me retire del lugar.

-Demonios, esta platica con su papa sí que me hiso perder tiempo valioso – decía – Espero que tan siquiera el suegro trate mejor al yerno – decía sin percatarme de que alguien estaba detrás de mí siguiéndome – Sí que esta grande este castillo, como el del Dulce Reino y estos malditos letreros que ni les entiendo, ¡Flambo, PF! – grite – Oigan PF, Flambo donde están – seguía gritando – Siempre me pasa esto, si no es aquí es en el Dulce Reino o en el supermercado – Flambo, sígueme, no hagas ruido, vamos a asustar a James – ¿Por? – Por algo que dijo el otro día – decía ella mientras ponía una cara sombría aunque linda si me permiten decir – No pos ya ando perdido mejor voy con el Rey Flama a ver si me dice dónde está el cuarto de su hija – al voltear vi a la Princesa Flama parada detrás de mí en su forma de fuego con una cara de enojada – En la madre – grite y salí corriendo del lugar – Me quiere rostizar esta chamaca – grite mientras que la PF me arrojo una bola de fuego que me golpeo en mi parte trasera, es decir, mi trasero – Pero princesa como para como por que me dio en mi retaguardia – le decía – James, no pude evitarlo, aparte te acuerdas cuando lo del rescate – me dijo – Ah caray, yo pensé que ya no se acordaba cada día más se parece a Marceline, tratando de quemarme – Princesa, creo que nos debemos de apurar antes de que el hechizo se cobre la vida de James – dijo Flambo a lo que yo solo hice un – Gulp, mejor vámonos – nos abrimos paso por los pasillos del castillo hasta que dimos con la habitación de la Princesa Flama – Vaya con que este es su cuarto, es tan…..tan acogedor – Gracias James, pero este no es mi cuarto, ya no, mi cuarto, mi hogar es aquel – Si, es sumamente elemental que diga eso princesa, vaya una gran lámpara y esto como para quien – le pregunte – No quiero hablar de eso – me dijo ella sin siquiera voltear a verme – Pero como por qué no, digo para que haya una lámpara como está aquí es por algo – alcance a ver como la Princesa Flama se ponía algo melancólica y triste – James, no hables de la lámpara, se pone triste – me dijo Flambo susurrándome – Ya lo note, déjame intento algo para que se a contente – le dije a Flambo – Princesa – empecé a decir mientras me acercaba a ella cuando se encontraba viendo sus vestidos – ¿Que pasa James? – ella volteo a verme y vio como perdí el equilibrio – Aun lado que hagan espacio – grite cuando caía, la PF se quitó del camino dejándome caer de cabeza en el armario y cerrándose tras de mí – Jajajajajaja – se alcanzó a escuchar y no era por más tanto Flambo como PF se estaban riendo por lo que hice – Si, se pueden reír pero por favor ábranme la puerta, por favor – les decía – James, se atascó – me dijo ella – En la torre, no me diga que me voy a quedar encerrado aquí – Creo que sí – dijo Flambo – Tengo una idea, háganse a un lado – hicieron lo que pedí – ¿Listos? – pregunte – Listos – contestaron, tome poco vuelo y pude abrir la puerta del armario con tal fuerza y velocidad que llevaba me fui a dar de topes contra la lámpara quedándome la cara como una tortilla – Eso sí que dolió – decía al despegarme de la lámpara logre notar que la PF se estaba riendo al igual que Flambo – Creo que mi cometido esta hecho, ya no está triste – le dije – Bien hecho James – me dio susurrándome Flambo – Ahora sí, hay que ver que vestido me llevo – decía mientras arrojaba vestido tras vestido, Flambo y yo tratábamos de atraparlos pero para serles honestos solo yo los atrapaba – No me gusta ninguno, tu qué opinas James – dijo ella - ¿James? – Me ayudan, me asfixian, me asfixian, por favor no quiero que mi lapida diga "Enterrado en una montaña de vestidos" – Vamos James, no seas exagerado – decía PF – mientras me quitaba la montaña de vestidos – Esto está mejor, a ver déjeme ver cual vestido sería el mejor, Flambo ven ayúdame – Flambo y yo vimos todos los vestidos mientras que la Princesa Flama se sentaba, tras ver varios vestidos Flambo y yo encontramos uno perfecto, volteamos a ver a la princesa – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se me quedan viendo tan raros? – pregunto preocupada la princesa, Flambo y yo intercambiamos miradas y luego le enseñamos el vestido - ¡Es perfecto! – grito dejándonos sordos a Flambo y a mí – Este es el bueno, este le gustara a Finn, si les gusta a ustedes entonces si le gustara a él – James, creo que misión cumplida – Y que lo digas Flambo y que lo digas – dije mientras chocábamos los puños y vimos como la Princesa Flama estaba muy feliz sonriendo, literalmente se podía ver que estaba iluminando toda la habitación – Vaya nunca la vi en este estado – dijo Flambo – Así tan deslumbrante – le pregunte cubriéndome los ojos – Exacto – Bueno princesa, que más va a llevar, elija zapatos, accesorios, vamos hay tiempo de sobra, ya ve que la fiesta es mañana – le decía – Bueno, creo que desde aquí yo puedo elegir, gracias por su ayuda – Muy bien princesa, me iré con su padre, James me acompañas – Pero por supuesto princesa, la espero afuera, no se tarde, no quiero rostizarme aquí – le dije.

Ambos nos encontrábamos afuera, Flambo y yo, esperando a que la Princesa Flama se pusiera su vestido y los accesorios – Y Flambo, que me cuentas – le decía tratando de iniciar un tema de conversación – Nada James, nada, hey, es cierto que Finn y Jake te atraparon porque llegaste cayendo – Sí, llegue cayendo de quien sabe dónde – Y no recuerdas nada – me pregunto – Bueno, no es que no recuerde nada, recuerdo algunas cosas pero son cosas o vagas o mundanas, pero de que recuerdo algo recuerdo algo – Ya veo – en ese momento el Rey Flama paso por delante del cuarto de su hija, donde Flambo y yo nos sentamos a esperar – Se está cambiando mi hija – pregunto con esa voz grave que tiene – Sí, se está cambiando – contesto Flambo – Bien, podre hablar contigo James – Pues usted dirá rey – conteste – James, creo que ya sabes la situación en la que puse a mi hija, que la encerré en esa lámpara – Sí, ya me contaron todo y cuando digo todo es absolutamente todo – Bien, no trato de excusarme ni nada pero – Lo sé, lo sé, ha de haber llegado a un acuerdo con cierta gobernante de un reino algo azucarado – le conteste – Pero lo que hiso no es de mi agrado, digo se supone que usted debe de ser su padre, protegerla y quererla pero por ciertos motivos hiso lo que hiso, no lo juzgo por qué quien soy yo para juzgar – James, déjame hacerte una pregunta, iras tu a la fiesta – La verdad no, no me gustan ese tipo de fiestas, solo quiero que Finn se divierta con su hija en una noche como esa – Pues creo que deberías ir, no quiero que mi hija haga algo que se pueda arrepentir después – me decía muy serio – Como que – Bueno pues podría…. – lo último me lo dijo en forma de susurro – Por eso te pido que cuides a mi hija en esa fiesta, ya vez como es ella – Mmmmm, hare lo que pueda pero no le prometo nada – Muy bien James – en ese momento salió la Princesa Flama usando el vestido que escogimos para ella – Y bien que les parece – los tres nos quedamos bien callados, no dijimos nada, nos quedamos mudos y sorprendidos – Que belleza – decía Flambo – Que suertudo es este chamaco – dije yo pero el que más me sorprendió fue el Rey Flama quien se puso algo tierno con su hija – Hija, con ese vestido te pareces a tu mamá, como me recuerdas a ella – decía el Rey – Flambo, creo que aquí sobramos, dejemos este momento sentimental familiar y vámonos fuera – le decía en modo de susurro – Lo mismo digo, PF la esperamos en el trono – nos retirábamos Flambo y yo cuando voltee a ver esa tierna imagen, el padre abrazando a su hija, saque mi celular y tome una foto de aquel momento - ¿Qué haces James? – me pregunto – Nada, solo un recuerdo de algo hermoso, mira – le enseñe la foto y vi que a Flambo le gusto – Si, tienes razón eso es hermoso – dijo él mientras se percataba que casi empezaba a llorar - ¿James, te sucede algo? – No, no, nada me ha de haber entrado una basura en el ojo, sigamos nuestro camino –.

-Vaya Harry, eso sí que te ha de haber afectado no – pregunto el criminal – Pues algo, digo, envidio la relación de ella – Vamos Harry, no pienses en eso, ya sé cómo te has de sentir, créeme yo también odiaba a tu padre pero tú nunca me dejaste hacer algo al respecto – James, por favor ya no sigas quiero olvidar todo – Muy bien, te dejo en paz – decía el criminal para irse – James, te pasa algo – me cuestiono Flambo – Nada amigo, estoy muy bien – estábamos esperando a que llegaran aquellos dos así que para matar el tiempo nos pusimos hablar sobre diferentes temas, casi mundanos algunos, otros de suma importancia, hasta me conto como Finn y la Princesa Flama se conocieron y lo que paso después de eso, realmente no podía creer lo que Flambo me contaba acerca de Finn y la PF – Vaya muchacho, sí que es un maldito suertudo – decía – Y que lo digas, pero es el héroe de Ooo, creo que al hacer actos buenos te suceden cosas buenas – No siempre Flambo y qué más me cuentas Flambo, digo ya casi se nos acaban los temas de conversación y esta princesita no llega – Tranquilo James, a lo mejor solo está hablando de temas con su papa, desde que se fue a vivir por su cuenta ya casi no viene para acá - ¡¿Vive sola?! – le pregunte casi gritando – Sí, ¿no te lo dijeron? – Pues la pura verdad que no, con 14 años y ya vive por su cuenta, realmente los envidio – decía – Pero si van las cosas así entre PF y Finn, PF tendrá que hacer dos cosas o aprender a cocinar o hacer que Finn aprenda a cocinar por qué si no hay wey – Jajaja y que lo digas James – en ese momento llega la Princesa Flama junto con su padre, PF ya se encontraba usando su vestido normal - ¿Listos? – pregunto Flambo – Sí, ha sido una buena visita – dijo ella sonriendo – Muy bien, creo que ya está todo listo o que le falta princesa – le pregunte – Nada, creo que eso sería todo, ya nos podemos ir – Fue una grata visita hija, vuelve pronto – dijo el rey abrazando a su hija – Sí, papa – James, muchacho, aunque tengo que tener un ojo encima de ti y el otro encima de Finn, te encargo a mi hija – dijo con esa voz grave – Oh por el amor de….seguimos con las amenazas amenazadoramente amenazantes, oiga doc, eso no sirve conmigo – le decía - ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – gritaba en su forma de fuego – Que hay nos vemos fue un placer – decía mientras salí corriendo de ese lugar – Jajajaja, es gracioso tu amigo hija – Y que lo digas, siempre está corriendo, ese es su poder – Órale pues, que esperamos pongámonos en marcha – le dije mientras me asomaba por la puerta – Mira ya casi se me acaba este hechizo, no quiero un bronceado permanente – decía – Tranquilo James, ya voy, bueno nos vemos papa, fue bueno haber venido – Lo mismo digo hija, James muchacho espero volverte a ver pronto – decía con una sonrisa en su cara y volviéndose en su forma de fuego pura – Erm, si, si fue un placer, luego volveré – decía titubeando – PF te espero afuera del reino, no quiero convertirme en tostada, rey, Flambo fue un placer y nos vemos cuando pase porque si no pasa pos no nos vimos y si nos vemos es porque nos vimos y… - ¡James! – grito PF – Órale pues, me pongo en marcha, como dije nos vemos luego, ya nadie respeta una buena broma o un buen juego de palabras hoy en día – decía mientras salía de aquel lugar – Bueno papa, nos vemos y gracias por todo – decía ella mientras abrazaba a su papa y se despedía de Flambo – Rey, ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto Flambo al ver que el Rey Flama se quedó viendo como salía su hija – Sí Flambo, muy bien, de maravilla, bueno pongámonos en marcha hay cosas que hacer y gente a quien juzgar – dijo el Rey Flama al ponerse en marcha , yo por otro lado me encontraba fuera del reino justo a tiempo porque el hechizo ya había expirado, esperando a la Princesa Flama - ¡James! ¡Una carrera a mi casa! – decía la Princesa Flama mientras salía volando del lugar – Espere eso es trampa, lleva ventaja – dije mientras tome la bicicleta y me dispuse a pedalear, íbamos en marcha hasta que vi que la PF dejo caer una caja y su vestido – Princesa, no es justo, eso es trampa, no sea tramposa – decía porque me detuve para recoger las cosas – No seas un llorón James, junta mi vestido y la caja te veo en la casa – dijo ella mientras iba más rápido – Siempre me pasa esto, siempre, no hay ni una vez que me salve de esto, ya que si quiero seguir con mi tono natural de piel tendré que llevar sus cosas – tras haber hecho el cometido llegue a la casa de la PF – A la próxima va a recoger su ropa su abuelita – llegue diciendo – Gracias James, por todo – decía mientras sonreía – Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy no – Sí James, nos vemos mañana en la fiesta, digo si es que vas – No, no iré, no me gustan este tipo de fiestas - ¿En serio? Pensé que….. – Nah, tengo cosas más importantes que atender que a una fiesta, pero si quiere mañana vengo para ayudarle en lo que necesite – dije – Eso estaría bien, nos vemos y gracias por la ayuda – Ni lo mencione ahora si me pondré en marcha – decía mientras me despedía.

Pedaleé hasta llegar a la casa del árbol donde vi que ya se encontraba Finn en casa - ¿Y eso hermano? ¿A dónde fuiste? – me pregunto – A ningún lugar importante, solo que fui un rato a lo de tu novia, por cierto te manda saludos y que ya espera el día de mañana – le dije mientras me dirigí a la cocina – Fuiste con PF, para qué – pregunto – Oh pues quiso hacer varias cosas antes del día de mañana - ¿Cómo qué? – me siguió cuestionando – Finn – dije mientras trataba de quitarle su sombrero – No te preocupes, quiere estar linda para ti, eso es todo - ¿Y cómo se ve? – me pregunto – Ojojo, tú te darás cuenta mañana hasta entonces no te voy a revelar nada, pero espero que sea una gran noche amigo, solamente no te pongas nervioso – Ya lo sé James, ya lo sé, estoy haciendo lo que me dijiste que hiciera - ¿Yoga, meditación, tomar vodka antes de ir? – pregunte - ¿Tomar que….? – Nada, olvídalo eso no lo debes de hacer tú, eres muy chico para eso – James, pero lo que me hace falta es un buen traje, no tengo ninguno – Mmmmmmm no fuiste con tu hermano a pedirle uno – No, fuimos tantas veces de aventura que se me olvido por completo – Ya veo, mañana veremos que hacer – le dije mientras trataba de ocultar una sonrisa burlona – Bueno James, me iré a bañar antes de irme a acostar, nos vemos – Sí Finn, nos vemos, creo que yo me hare mi té y me pondré a escribir algo – le dije Finn se dispuso a ir a bañar y yo a escribir las cosas que habían pasado en mi diario mientras me tomaba mi té, al terminar todo eso puse mi celular para poner algo de música que ambientara el lugar.

_**You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep**_

_**'Cause they'd fill the open air**_  
_**And leave teardrops everywhere**_  
_**You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare**_

_**I'd like to make myself believe**_  
_**That planet Earth turns slowly**_  
_**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**_  
_**'Cause everything is never as it seems**_

_**'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs**_  
_**From ten thousand lightning bugs**_  
_**As they try to teach me how to dance**_

_**A fox-trot above my head**_  
_**A sock-hop beneath my bed**_  
_**A disco ball is just hanging by a thread**_

_**I'd like to make myself believe**_  
_**That planet Earth turns slowly**_  
_**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**_  
_**'Cause everything is never as it seems**_  
_**(When I fall asleep)**_

_**Leave my door open just a crack**_  
_**(Please take me away from here)**_  
_**'Cause I feel like such an insomniac**_  
_**(Please take me away from here)**_  
_**Why do I tire of counting sheep?**_  
_**(Please take me away from here)**_  
_**When I'm far too tired to fall asleep**_

_**To ten million fireflies**_  
_**I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes**_  
_**I got misty eyes as they said farewell**_  
_**(They said farewell)**_

_**But I'll know where several are**_  
_**If my dreams get real bizarre**_  
_**'Cause I saved a few, and I keep them in a jar**_  
_**(A jar)**_

_**I'd like to make myself believe**_  
_**That planet Earth turns slowly**_  
_**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**_  
_**'Cause everything is never as it seems**_  
_**(When I fall asleep)**_

_**I'd like to make myself believe**_  
_**That planet Earth turns slowly**_  
_**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**_  
_**'Cause everything is never as it seems**_  
_**(When I fall asleep)**_

_**I'd like to make myself believe**_  
_**That planet Earth turns slowly**_  
_**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**_  
_**Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**_

Al acabarse la canción ya estaba dispuesto para irme a dormir o tan siquiera no se a pensar en lo que el Rey Flama me había dicho acerca de su hija y lo que podría pasar en esa fiesta si no tomábamos las medidas necesarias – Vaya, todos creen que esta niña es algo malvada – pensaba.

**Flashback**

-James, la gente del Reino de Fuego, somos malvados, pero mi hija es neutral, no es buena ni mala, como te habrás dado cuenta es algo apasionada aunque puede ser caótica – decía – Y que lo diga ya me tocó ver su ánimo – le dije – No sé cómo vaya a reaccionar ella en la fiesta, puede que se tranquilice o puede que se enoje y si lo hace solo Glob sabe que pueda pasar – empezó a decir – Sigo diciendo, todo esto gira en torno a mí y no de aquel par, si me logro enterar de quien está haciendo esto lo dejare 5 minutos a solas con el lunático y el criminal – pensaba – Temo que pueda hacerle algo a los que asistan a la fiesta por eso te pido que cuides de ella, cuídala como si fuera una hermana pequeña para ti, porque podría comenzar una guerra con el reino aquel y algo malo les podría pasar a ellos – No se preocupe, estoy tomando las medidas necesarias para contrarrestar todo – Muy bien James, porque si no lo haces, me entero de que algo pasa tú te las veras conmigo – Rey Flama, una amenaza de muerte no funciona conmigo porque yo espero con ansias la muerte y la otra es que debe de confiar más en su hija – Te encomiendo esta tarea, se la daría a Finn pero como vez él no se encuentra aquí así que, solo a ti te puedo decir esto –

**Fin Flashback**

Me senté en el sillón y me puse a pensar en esa situación – Problema tras problema me meto pero esto sí que es interesante – pensaba, empezaba a caer dormido pero un pequeño aire levanto sospechas – Que raro, de donde vendrá – me pare para investigar y decidí subir las escaleras pero me di cuenta de que Finn no podía haber sido porque estaba dormido pero yo seguí investigando, baje las escaleras ya dispuesto a seguir escribiendo en mi diario, a lado de las anotaciones de diferentes experimentos que intente en la visita con la Dulce Princesa, cuando estaba a punto de sentarme alguien puso su fría mano en mi cuello y grito - ¡James! – me caí, golpeé y no sé qué más a lo que acto seguido se escuchó una gran risa burlándose – Jajajajajaja, esto nunca pasa de moda, solo nunca pasa de moda – Oye Marcy, que mal te he hecho yo, que hice para merecerme esto si no me matas del susto si me matas de un chingazo – James, eras una presa fácil así que no desaproveche la oportunidad de hacerlo – Si, la aprovechaste y en grande pero bueno que te trae por acá – Nada, nada solo que fui a molestar a Bonny un momento y pues pensé que sería buena idea venir a molestarlos a ustedes también, tengo un buen sin venir – decía ella – Sí, unos 3 días gloriosos de paz y tranquilidad – dije mientras me levantaba – James – dijo ella amenazadoramente – Lo dije en voz alta ¿no es cierto? – pero solo vi a Marceline enojada o furiosa, difícil de saber por el chingazo que me había metido antes – Ya está bueno, demonios por qué todos se enojan con un simple comentario que digo – Olvídalo James, quede que no iba a enojarme contigo ahorita – Ah caray y eso – No sé, molestar a Bonny como que ya me calmo mis ansias – Bueno pues, eso es entendible, ¿té? – Que no tienes una bebida mejor que té, digo algo de refresco o cerveza – Pues fíjate en el refrigerador, yo solo me sirvo té para calmar los nervios por las noches y dormir mejor pero que te digo a ti si te gusto ese vaso de leche tibia que te tomaste - ¡¿Pero cómo?! – Ya te lo dije antes, ese es mi secreto – Bueno, me voy porque solo venía a decir hola – Eso es todo, vaya que visita tan más rápida que la habitual – Lo sé pero creo que te dormirás temprano por lo de la fiesta – Ni pienso ir – le decía a ella mientras iba por un bocadillo nocturno - ¿No iras? ¿Pero y Bonny? – Ya lo sabe ella, no mentiras, no se aun, tal vez vaya o tal vez no depende de cómo me sienta de humor mañana pero la pregunta es, ¿iras tú? – le pregunte – No, no me gustan ese tipo de eventos – Me lo imaginaba, pero bueno, la única manera de que sepas si fui o no será asistiendo – dije de manera enigmática – No querrás ver el traje de Finn o ver como baila con su novia – decía con una sonrisa burlona mientras que veía a Marceline con un tic nervioso - ¿Qué Marceline? No te carcome la curiosidad, jajaja – James, no me convencerás con ese argumento que tienes, no iré y fin de la conversación – Bueno como quieras, es tu elección después de todo – James, me voy tengo asuntos importantes que hacer en mi casa – No me digas, otra noche de películas o te pondrás a tocar – Nada de es James, me iré a dormir, casi nadie de ustedes sale de noche y cuando lo hacen ya viste lo que paso la otra vez – Ok, nos vemos Marcy y buenas noches – ella salió por una ventana y yo ya me dispuse a dormir.

* * *

Esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero que no les haya molestado que haya metido al Rey Flama en la historia, un dato curioso de Harry, a él le gusta la comedia y a comediantes como **Cantinflas, Charles Chaplin, Marcel Marceau (Un gran mimo) entre otros.**

Como siempre digo, haganme saber su opinion, dejen PM, Reviews, Comenten, Critiquen, Compartan, Recomienden y sobre todo lean y disfruten.

_**"Yo amo, tú amas, él ama, nosotros amamos, vosotros amáis, ellos aman. Ojalá no fuese conjugación sino realidad"**_-Mario Fortino Alfonso Moreno Reyes **"Cantinflas"**

Antes de irme la canción que puse es **Fireflies **de **Owl City.** The Sr N les dice nos vemos en la proxima si es que nos vemos, porque si no nos vemos pues no nos vimos pero si sí nos vemos es proque si nos vimos, hasta entonces.


	24. Capítulo 23 - El Gran Baile

Bueno mis queridos amigos y lectores, perdonen si se les hiso demasiado la espera pero creo que con este capitulo si me pase, espero que les sea de su agrado.

Sin más que decir o que agregar **The Sr N **les presenta el capitulo 23 - ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 23 El Gran Baile

-Realmente que rara visita de Marceline, por qué tan corta, sus visitas suelen ser más interesantes y peligrosas – pensaba – Y sobre todo algo sentimentales Harry, no olvides eso – Oh por…por qué chingados salen sin avisar – le dije al viajero – Perdona Harry, es que no pude evitar espiarte, aparte de que te quejas estamos dentro de tu mente – Bueno, que necesitas – Pues nada solo que yo también ando con la misma duda que tú, digo no crees que Marceline vino a preguntarte solamente si iras a la fiesta o no para darte la sorpresa de que iría - ¿Marceline? ¿Hablamos de la misma Marceline? – Sí Harry, digo ella tenía algo de interés en ti – Vamos Doc no empieces con eso realmente es molesto, de por si me molesta estar en el ojo del huracán – Ya lo sé pero solo piénsalo, 3 días casi 4 sin tener noticias de ella y de repente viene antes del baile, no estarás pensando que es una simple coincidencia o casualidad – La verdad es que no sé qué pensar - ¿Qué piensas hacer? Tienes que cuidar a Finn y a la PF, complacer al Rey Flama y a la Dulce Princesa y sobre todo contentar a Marceline - ¡No puedes dejar de chingar una vez por favor! – le grite – Tengo demasiados asuntos en la cabeza como para fijarme en esto, ya sabes un día a la vez, un problema a la vez – Perdón hermano no te molestare con esto, si me disculpas me iré creo que tienes razón tienes muchas cosas con las cuales preocuparte y quien soy yo para presionarte – Muy bien Doc, puedes retirarte, diles al resto que necesito un tiempo a solas así que no molesten, muchas cosas en mi cabeza y necesito aclararlas – Si Harry, lo entiendo, les avisare a todos y no te molestes en disculparte estas bajo demasiada presión, entre lo del baile, el saber si estás muerto o en coma, nosotros y no se cuanto más haya en tu cabeza has de estar bien estresado aunque no lo demuestres, nos vemos luego – esa personalidad mía se fue de la vista dejándome completamente solo – Maldita sea mi problema de personalidad múltiple, tengo problemas en los que me estoy ocupando y vienen a relucir los otros – decía mientras seguía sentado – Ahora como podre pegar los ojos en una noche como esta – empecé a decir, pero de repente escuche unos pasos que se aproximaban - ¿James? – me dijo Finn – Hola chamaco que haces despierto a estas horas, pensé que estabas completamente dormido – Pues lo estaba James pero me puse a pensar en el día de mañana y me pone nervioso – Y que lo digas, todos los ojos estarán centrados en ti y puede que la gente hable o metas la pata o…. – empecé a decir todo eso sin darme cuenta de que Finn se encontraba más nervioso de lo usual – Que metida de pata más grande he hecho chico, perdón no es mi intención asustarte – pero Finn no reaccionaba – Bueno es momento de un muy buen vaso de leche tibia – me puse a calentar algo de leche para Finn y para mí – Vamos Finn, trata de despertar – pero nada – Bueno, creo que entonces no me podrás escuchar decirte que la PF no podrá ir a la fiesta porque estará con su padre ese día – en ese momento Finn salió de su trance y grito - ¡¿QUÉ?! – Demonios, debería de haber anticipado esto, mentira mía, es broma, simplemente quería sacarte de ese trance, tu tranquilo – James – en eso empiezo a escuchar que la leche estaba lista – Toma Finn, te será de mucha utilidad para dormir bien, mañana es tu día, debe de ser el más maravilloso – Pues la verdad si James pero tengo miedo de meter la pata – decía Finn algo aterrado – Una simple pregunta Finn, realmente crees que a PF le importara si metes la pata bailando – No pues no – Ahora, eso me lleva a otra pregunta, crees que ella no este igual de asustada que tú, digo, crees que no piensa lo mismo que tú – Pues si lo ha de pensar, ha de estar igual de nerviosa que yo – Y si eso pasa ¿Qué harás? – Tratar de que no esté nerviosa y tratar de divertirme – Exactamente perfecto Finn, vamos tomate tu leche para que puedas dormir bien – Finn tomo su vaso – Salud por el glorioso día de mañana – Salud Finn – y brindamos.

Ambos nos fuimos a acostar porque el día que seguía seria toda una pesadilla o un sueño hecho realidad, dependiendo de lo que pasara, no sé si Finn pudo dormir o no pero yo me fui directo a mi cuarto a descansar, a esperar el día pero no pude, algo dentro de mí me mantenía despierto, me levante de la cama y me fui al baño a mojarme el rostro a ver si con eso podía conciliar el sueño pero a la hora de ver mi reflejo, vi a todas mis personalidades rodeándome sin decir algo, me talle los ojos pero ahí seguían aun – Debo de estar soñando, que pasa por qué están todos aquí – les pregunte pero no tuve respuesta alguna, sentía que algo estaba mal, que ellos aparecieran sin decir algo era sumamente perturbador – Demonios, digan algo no se queden así – pero no parpadeaban, no articulaban una sola palabra, nada – No me digas que estoy soñando – me pellizqué pero no, no me encontraba soñando – Sera que es un residuo psíquico de la última vez – me pregunte – Que diablos, si no quieren hablar haya ustedes, me retiro – salí del baño y me fui a acostar, cerré los ojos y lo que pude ver era esa última imagen, todas mis personalidades rodeándome pero algo más extraño vi, vi que en medio de todos ellos se encontraba Finn igual que los demás, sin decir algo – Intrigante, me gusta un buen acertijo por la noche, pero esto ya es demasiado – pensaba, conté ovejas y así extrañamente caí dormido pero todavía pensando en aquella imagen de Finn y mis personalidades.

Por otro lado a Finn no le estaba yendo muy bien en sus sueños, estaba soñando que bailaba con su novia al principio antes de todos los cambios algo perturbadores que dieron, antes de dar un cambio en la trama – PF, te estas divirtiendo – Sí Finn y mucho, me alegra él estar aquí contigo – Ese mi hermanito, quien diría que supieras bailar – le dijo Jake en forma de susurro pasando a un lado de Finn bailando con Arcoíris – Jake – Esta bien, está bien, mi hermanito quiere estar a solas con su dama especial – Finn, sucede algo – pregunto PF – No nada, solo pensaba en lo maravillosa que es esta noche – Y que lo digas, si no fuese por James, no estuviéramos aquí divirtiéndonos – Hablando de James, donde se encuentra él – pregunto PF – Haya, mira lo puedes ver, se encuentra hablando con la DP – Que raro que no baile con ella – dijo PF – Tal vez el baile no es lo suyo o está esperando a alguien más – contesto Finn - ¿Cómo a quién? – Eso no lo sé, James es muy misterioso a veces – decía el – Pero no te fijes en eso, esta noche seremos tu y yo – y continuaron bailando sin que nadie los detuviera, una joven pareja de enamorados, bailando a la luz de la luna, sin que nadie los molestara, solo ellos 2 – PF, esta noche es perfecta estando contigo – decía Finn – Finn – dijo PF mientras veía directamente a los ojos a Finn – Princesa Flama – ambos lentamente acercaban sus labios mientras cerraban los ojos, pero en ese instante alguien llega para aguarles el momento – Pero quién lo diría el par que tan bien me cae, la parejita del momento, dime Finn, te estas divirtiendo con PF – dije abrazándolos, a lo que ambos solamente se sonrojaron – James, déjalos en paz, les estas arruinando el momento – comento la Dulce Princesa – James, creí que no ibas a bailar – dijo PF – Claro que si voy a bailar, solamente que estábamos esperando a alguien más - ¿A quién? – preguntaron ambos, en eso Finn siente que alguien le quita su sombrero – Me extrañabas héroe – decía Marceline sobrevolando a Finn – Marceline – grito él – La misma de siempre – No me digan que los 3 bailaran juntos – pregunto PF – Pues claro, James no se decidía con quien bailar así que nosotras decidimos por él – dijo la DP – James, no sabía que….. – Oye PF, no es mi culpa, ya vez como soy, todo un indeciso – Pero un buen bailarín – dijo DP – Pues eso está por verse Bonny – James, ven acá un momento – Finn y yo nos retirábamos mientras veíamos que Marceline y la Dulce Princesa se peleaban y la Princesa Flama solo veía aquella situación – Jajajaja, que mujeres, la verdad Finn que mujeres – le decía – James, ¿por qué viniste con ambas al baile? – Pues, no sé, se me hiso una buena idea, pensé que sería divertido, aparte a ti en que te molesta, tu noviecita se la está pasando demasiado bien y no la estoy molestando – James – me decía el enojado – Tranquilo hombre es una broma, vamos adentro, no quiero que luego la fiesta sea un caos por que aquellas dos se peleen – Como digas James – volvimos con las damas y nos encontramos con que la DP y Marceline habían hecho las paces – Que raro, casi siempre se siguen peleando hasta que alguien más interviene – dijo Finn – Tal vez ya están madurando – le conteste - ¡Que dijiste! – grito el par – Hay hombre, que la luna está en su esplendor, no les gustaría ir al balcón a admirarla – dije para salvarme de aquella situación - ¡Vamos! – gritaron todos, nos pusimos en marcha al balcón – De la que me salve – dije en voz baja, en ese momento PF se fue con Finn y lo tomo del brazo mientras que se acercaron a mí Marceline y la Dulce Princesa tomándome cada una de un brazo diferente y ambas dulcemente me amenazaron diciendo – Ni creas que se nos va a olvidar lo que dijiste – mientras sonreían.

Nos encontrábamos ya en el balcón admirando la luna, Finn estaba abrazando a PF mientras que yo pues a ese par que invite a salir – Que hermosa luna – decía Finn – Y que lo digas – contestamos los demás, nadie más hablaba solo admirábamos aquel paisaje, todos nos encontrábamos distraídos menos Finn, él se encontraba observando la luna con sumo cuidado, notando que algo no estaba bien – Oigan, ven aquello – pregunto – Que cosa Finny – le pregunto PF – Aquello, aquel punto negro que se ve que tiene la luna – Finn sí que andas algo loco y para que te lo diga el rey de los lunáticos esta cabron – le conteste – Oigan me gusta ese título, el Rey de los Lunáticos, que les parece chicas – les pregunte a DP y Marceline pero ellas solo se rieron – En serio miren aquello – volvió a decir – Oigan, miren a Jake, miren como baila – dijo Marceline mientras señalaba a Jake – Eso es Jake, muéstrales como se hace – gritaba DP – Válgame princesa no creía escuchar eso de usted, pero pos bueno, vamos Jake, tu sí que ardes – le dije – Aunque la que arde aquí literalmente es la PF – todos veíamos como Jake bailaba inclusive Finn pero de repente Finn escucho una voz detrás de él, una voz conocida – Finn – dijo – Esa voz, la reconozco esa voz la he escuchado antes – se decía Finn – Finn – seguían diciendo – Oigan, escuchan esa voz – decía Finn pero se dio cuenta que todos nosotros nos encontrábamos paralizados – Oigan, me escucharon, por qué no se mueven – decía mientras nos veía – James, Marceline, DP, PF, por favor alguien me puede contestar – pero nadie contestaba ni se movía ni nada – Que está pasando – pensaba Finn – Finn – se escuchó nuevamente, lentamente Finn vio que quien le estaba llamando no era nada más ni nada menos que el Lich – Me extrañaste – dijo el Lich con una sonrisa y un tono burlón - ¡¿Cómo?! – grito Finn – Deberías de estar atrapado, no deberías de estar aquí, esto es imposible – decía el pobre chico – No debería estar aquí, tienes razón, que sea imposible, no lo creo – seguía diciendo en un tono burlón – Vaya niño tienes ganas de atacarme pero no tienes con que – Demonios, tuve que escuchar a James de no traer mi espada – se quejaba – Finn, te he subestimado varias veces, pero no esta vez – No, tú no puedes ser el Lich, lo encerré, aparte el no parlotea, el casi nunca hablaba, solo lo necesario, tú no puedes ser el Lich, tal vez seas mi miedo reprimido por el día de mañana – Oh, has aprendido algo de James, no lo culpo, a lo mejor trata de ponerte a su altura para el final pero no será lo suficiente – Finn se dirigió en un ataque de puños y patadas contra el Lich pero no surtieron efecto – Jajajaja, realmente crees que me podrás vencer, Finn, ya se acabó tu tiempo y esta vez yo gano – seguía riéndose – Oh pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, Finn se encontró un nuevo amor, cansado de tu vieja princesita – dijo mientras se posaba cerca de la Princesa Flama – No te acerques a ella – Finn trato de moverse pero no podía, se encontraba paralizado, al igual que todos nosotros - ¡Aléjate de ella! – gritaba – Tienes miedo Finn, deberías, pero no te preocupes yo no les hare nada a ti ni a tus amigos, esa es tarea de un amigo mío –.

En ese momento se acercó a mí – Despierta James, hiciste una buena actuación pero es hora del evento principal – en ese momento me empecé a mover – Wow, me decepcionas Lich, quería divertirme un poco más pero tú no me dejas, podemos divertirnos un poco más con ellos – dije mientras me recargaba en el Lich - ¿James? – Pero mira nada más que tenemos aquí es el héroe de pacotilla número 1 de todo Ooo, te sorprende esto, pues deberías – y ambos, tanto el Lich como yo nos empezamos a reír - ¿Pero por qué? – Debe de haber un por qué para esto – le pregunte en tono burlón – Sí, debe de haber un motivo para todo – Vaya si has aprendido de mi pero no lo suficiente como para detenerme, bueno detenernos, Lich hace esto porque quiere destruir Ooo mientras que yo lo hago por qué puedo – Pero si eras nuestro amigo – Finn, Finn, Finn, Finny, Finnyty, Finny, Finn realmente creíste esa actuación de amistad, que haya perdido la memoria, realmente creíste que el amuleto me controlaba, hola hay alguien en casa – dije mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza – Mentí acerca de mi pasado, lo recuerdo todo bien, muy bien de hecho – Pero ellas – decía mientras apuntaba a Marceline, Dulce Princesa y la Princesa Flama – Una lástima que se encariñaran conmigo, no lo crees Lich, no te preocupes por ellas, tendrán una muerte rápida y piadosa, al igual que tu hermano y tú – dije mientras rodeaba a Finn – James, me haces los honores de acabar con ellas primero – Pero por supuesto, pásame la espada – el Lich de debajo de su túnica saco la espada de Finn – No crees que esto es irónico James – dijo el Lich – Y que lo digas, matar a todos con la misma espada que Finn usa para acabar con el mal, esto es de locos – dije con una gran sonrisa siniestra – Mira Finn, quiero que veas como tus amigos uno a uno caen y no se podrán defender – tras decir esto me dispuse a matar a las damas, atravesándolas con la espada el corazón - ¡No! – gritaba cuando atravesé con su espada a su pobre noviecita – Esto es poesía pura Finn, poesía pura – alcance a ver como Finn empezaba a llorar por la muerte de sus amigas y de su amada – Nos pusimos sentimental ¿no? Pero no te preocupes, comparada con la muerte de los demás, la de ellas fue rápida e indolora – apunte al Lich quien se encontraba en la fiesta matando a todos los invitados y se podía escuchar los gritos – Escucha Finn, que gran orquesta, puedes escucharlos, la gran orquesta, es simplemente hermoso, escucha la hermosa música – Finn estaba horrorizado ante aquella escena, el Lich masacrando a todos y yo hacía como si dirigía una orquesta – Eres un monstruo James, un monstruo, como puedes hacer esto, nosotros confiamos en ti, eras nuestro amigo – Finn, los escuchas verdad, puedes escuchar los tambores, ese tamborileo, el ritmo de 4, es hermoso Finn, escúchalo tú también, el tamborileo, la llamada de guerra – le decía – Estas demente James, eres un psicópata, un lunático, un maldito – Uy fuertes palabras para un chico de tu edad - ¿Por qué lo haces? – Es sencillo mi Finn, "Todo cuento de hadas necesita un buen villano" – le dije sonriendo – No te preocupes Finny, se acabó tu hora, viste lo que tenías que ver, ¿no es así? Lich – Deja de jugar con él y acaba de una vez, no lo subestimes – Entendido mi capitán creo que tienes razón, no por nada te ha vencido varias veces por subestimarlo, Finn, esto no es personal pero tenía que suceder, espero que entiendas, son solo cosas de lunáticos repito nada personal – en eso tome su espada mientras tenía en mente atravesarlo con ella y apuñalarlo – Vamos Finn, todo va acabar en un santiamén – me puse a jugar con su espada un poco más para decirle – La verdad es, para ser honesto Finn, para no mentirte – dije mientras me acercaba a él y se lo susurraba al oído – No tengo mucho placer en matar niños – le dije mientras me aleje de él – Pero tengo el suficiente – agregue mientras lo apuñalaba con su espada – Todo acabo Finn y ustedes perdieron – en eso llega el Lich – Bien hecho James, muy bien hecho, salió todo conforme a tu plan ahora nadie podrá detenernos – Y que lo diga, ya sabe lo que dicen ten cerca a tus amigos y aún más cerca a tus enemigos – Este es el precio que deben de pagar aquellos que osan ponerse en nuestra contra – dijo el Lich mientras nos retirábamos de con Finn riéndonos y burlándonos de él.

-¡No! – empezó a gritar - ¡No! Esto es imposible, no puede estar pasando – en eso despierta a Bmo – Finn, Finn por favor despierta, estas teniendo una pesadilla – pero Finn no despertaba – Iré por James, el sabrá que hacer – yo por mi parte me encontraba en la sala apenas llegando de correr porque ya era de día – Creo que debí de haber descansado hoy mmmmmm, mañana lo hare, hoy es la fiesta y lo más seguro es que me desvele como nunca – decía mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí - ¡James! – bajo gritando Bmo - ¿Qué pasa Bmo? ¿Por qué tan agitado? – Finn, Finn – empezó a decir pero no pudo terminar su frase por lo exhausto que se encontraba – Finn…Finn….Finn está teniendo una pesadilla y no puede despertar – al mismo tiempo que Bmo me contaba eso, Finn despertó de un golpe, es decir, se cayó de la cama del susto – Vaya pesadilla, el Lich ha regresado y James lo ayudo, eso no puede ser – se fue al baño a lavarse la cara – Sí que fue una pesadilla muy aterradora, pero mientras el Búho Cósmico no aparezca, entonces no habrá problema alguno, a quien le podre contar acerca de mi pesadilla – pensó – Le digo a Marceline o a la Dulce Princesa, no, a ellas no luego se armara un problema, que tal a PF, no puedo decirle a ella no la quiero involucrar no quiero que le pase lo que a la Dulce Princesa, si le digo a James él no me podrá ayudar porque no sabe la situación concretamente con lo del Lich y el Búho Cósmico, creo que lo mejor será decirle a mi hermano, el sabrá que hacer – pensaba – No creo que James sea un aliado del Lich, pero eso explicaría su interés en él la otra vez que hable sobre ese tema – decía – Casi se me olvidaba, eso no puede pasar, eso sí es muy imposible, como dice James, sumamente imposible, como se me olvido ese detalle, James ni siquiera ira a la fiesta, entonces nada de eso ocurrirá, eso es una muestra de que es una pesadilla – dijo esto mientras Bmo y yo todavía seguíamos discutiendo – Ya intentaste con un buen vaso con agua fría, eso nunca falla para despertar a alguien – No, no lo intente, vine corriendo a ver si me podías ayudar – Pues vámonos en marcha Bmo, deja voy por el vaso con agua – me dirigí a llenar el vaso con agua pero se escucharon unos pasos que bajaban las escaleras lentamente – Finn, por fin despertaste – gritaba Bmo – Sí, lo sé, pero tú que haces despierto a estas horas Bmo – Pues lo despertaste tú de tanto griterío…..en la madre Finn que te paso – grite cuando lo vi cara a cara – Te ves bien decrepito como si no hubieras dormido - ¿En serio? – me pregunto él, se fue a fijar a un espejo y pego un griterío – Tienes razón James, pues que me pasho – se preguntó – Tuviste una pesadilla y empezaste a gritar, por eso baje a pedirle ayuda a James - ¿Una pesadilla? – pregunto – No recuerdo nada – decía medio titubeando - ¿Estás seguro que no lo recuerdas? – le pregunte – No, bueno algo, es muy poco - ¿Quieres hablar con nosotros al respecto? – le pregunto Bmo – No Bmo, es solo una pesadilla nada más – A ver Bmo que grito este muchachito – le pregunte – Pues grito "No, esto es imposible, esto no puede estar pasando" o algo por ese estilo - ¿En serio? No lo recuerdo – pero yo vi claramente la mentira – Oh Finn vamos, no seas un mentiroso, no sabes mentir ni disimularle tan siquiera de los nervios que traes, si recuerdas de que era la pesadilla pero no te quieres acordar o fue muy fuerte o de plano lo quieres olvidar – decía – James tiene razón Finn, por qué no nos quieres contar acerca de tu sueño – Tranquilo Bmo, a lo mejor es algo referente a lo de esta noche y es mejor que no lo recuerde para que no se ponga nervioso con tu ya sabes quién – tanto Bmo como su servidor pudimos notar una leve sonrisa en Finn y una tranquilidad – Ya veo James, creo que tienes razón, míralo ya está más tranquilo – Hermano, camarada, mejor vete a dormir para la gran noche, no querrás que tu novia te vea en ese estado – le dije – Creo que con que me bañe todo estará bien – decía mientras se sentaba en el sillón - ¿Estás seguro? – le preguntamos Bmo y yo – Sí, muy seguro, confíen en mí, lo menos que quiero es arruinar la velada con PF – Muy bien Finn, si tú lo dices, bueno cambiando de tema completamente y dando un giro de 180°, ¿Qué van a querer de desayuno? – les pregunte dirigiéndome a la cocina – Sorpréndeme James, los platillos que tú haces son deliciosos – decía Bmo – Muy bien y tú Finn que vas a…. – en ese momento vi como Finn se encontraba dormido y roncando – No que no chato, te lo dije, espérame Bmo ahorita hago el desayuno, nada más deja acomodo a Finn para que descanse –.

Estuve preparando el desayuno junto con la ayuda de Bmo, teniendo conversaciones acerca de juegos, películas inclusive de cosas de computación – Vaya James, no sabía que supieras tanto acerca de eso – me dijo – Hay cosas Bmo, cosas que no saben aún de mí, que deben de permanecer en secreto – Pero los secretos son malos James, sumamente malos – me decía – Ya casi está listo el desayuno Bmo, fíjate si Finn sigue dormido – volteo a ver a Finn y todavía seguía dormido el niño – James, lo despierto o que hago – Nada, déjalo descansar, hoy será una noche interesante, mientras tanto Bmo te tengo un acertijo a ver qué tan inteligente eres – Dímela, no hay problema que no pueda resolver – Hay te va, ¿Cuál es la comida más importante del día? – La cena – contesto el con ánimo – Nou, es el desayuno Bmo, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día – Pues con razón haces tan deliciosos platillos – No tanto Bmo, digamos que yo no sabía cocinar o me daba flojera y ahora es un buen pasatiempo, bien, el desayuno está listo – dije mientras ambos poníamos los platillos en la mesa - ¡A comer! – gritamos ambos, volteamos a ver si despertamos a Finn pero seguía igual de dormido – Vaya media hora y aun no despierta, esa pesadilla ha de haber sido muy pesada y terrorífica – James, déjame intento algo – decía Bmo, tomo el plato de Finn y se lo acerco a la nariz, Finn empezó a olfatear la comida y empezó a levantarse del sillón y caminar detrás de Bmo – En la madre Bmo, como le haces, pareces un titiritero – No es difícil James, cuando Finn tiene hambre y se encuentra dormido hago siempre esto para manejarlo – Eso es interesante, déjame mover su silla para – pero vi como Finn movía la silla y se sentaba en ella – Vez James, cuando se encuentra así Finn es sumamente manejable – yo solo me quede boquiabierto ante aquel acto que parecía magia – Ahora no'mas falta que empiece a comer o que despierte comiendo – dije para mi asombro empezó a comer dormido – Sabes que Bmo, tú ganas, ya mejor me quedo callado, ahora sí a desayunar – dije mientras Bmo solo se reía.

Terminamos de comer y vi que Finn se encontraba aun dormido en la mesa – Oh por el amor de…cuando se despertara este niño, míralo Bmo, se encuentra babeando en la mesa – decía – Tranquilo, tú lo dijiste, hay que dejarlo descansar para lo de esta noche – Tienes razón, pero por qué esta ese olor, apesta machín – James, no te acuerdas que fuiste a correr – No pos es cierto, me iré a bañar Bmo, nos vemos al rato, no quiero andar todo asqueroso – Muy bien James, aquí te espero – me fui a bañar y deje a Bmo a solas con Finn.

Ya en el baño se me hacía raro que estaba a punto de terminar sin que nadie me molestara –Sumamente extraño, ni pista de estos malditos – pensaba – Creo que me darán vacaciones después de todo – salí de la ducha y me puse frente al espejo, pero en ese momento aparecieron el viajero, el detective y el criminal – Esto me pasa por pendejo, para que abrí mi bocota – me dije – Tranquilo Harry, venimos en son de paz – decía el viajero – Sí tu ándale, nada más te falta decir larga vida y prosperidad – obvia referencia a Star Treck – Harry por favor, somos todos aliados aquí – decía el detective – Vayan al grano que hacen aquí – Harry, Finn tuvo una terrible pesadilla, pero no creo que haya sido en cierta forma por algo referente a lo de esta noche y que meta la pata con esa princesita suya – decía el criminal mientras fumaba – Por qué chingados fumas tan temprano – le reclame – Oye, no soy el único, yo ando con mi puro y el detective este anda con su pipa – Bueno, bueno ya olvídenlo, si, tuve el mismo presentimiento o deducción que ustedes – les decía – Harry, creo que esa pesadilla ha de ser una premonición de muerte y destrucción y tú sabes lo que eso significa – decía el detective – Creen que sea posible que él esté detrás de lo que Finn soñó – les pregunte – Hasta lo que sabemos todo es posible, tú empezaste a soñar con el Lich, después vino Marceline y también soñó con él, no se me haría para nada extraño que también Finn soñara con él – dijo el viajero – Aparte Finn se veía triste y decrepito por no haber dormido bien, tú conoces los síntomas mejor que nadie y sabes que una simple pesadilla por meter la pata con la chica que amas no te pone en ese estado – todos nos quedamos callados pensando en lo anterior - ¿Qué opinas al respecto? – me preguntaron – Que eso puede ser una premonición, creen que todo lo que el Lich nos dijo sea cierto, que yo soy su mano derecha, que traeré el caos y destrucción a este, que todo esto está escrito, que es un punto fijo en la historia de todas formas y no podremos cambiarlo – todos nos quedamos viendo al viajero – No lo creo Harry, hay cosas que si están escritas pero siento que esto no se ha acabado, que alguien está escribiendo la historia y aún no sabe cómo terminarla – Como aquella vez de… - Exactamente lo mismo, puede ser igual que aquello a lo que te refieres, pero el final Harry, el final no siento que sea de lo mejor para todos – Lo sospechaba, pero pos bueno, si me disculpan me iré a cambiar – Si, acuérdate que tienes un día pesado hoy, pero sobre todo diviértete y no actúes como un amargado Harry, te daremos tu día libre, nadie te molestara ni leerá tu mente – me dijo el viajero cuando se iba – Harry, las cosas se pondrán más que interesante, si me necesitas, ya sabes dónde encontrarme – me dijo el detective antes de irse, el único que se quedó un buen tiempo sin decir nada fue el criminal – James, no me tienes algo que decir – le pregunte – Perdón Harry, estaba pensando en algo respecto al plan que tenemos, digo que tengo, creo que le tendré que hacer unas cuantas modificaciones - ¿Seguro? – le pregunte – Sí Harry, no te preocupes por esa insignificancia – ya casi se retiraba pero yo lo detuve – James, no me tienes algo que decir, casi nunca te vas así como así – Harry, creo que es inútil que te diga que no te involucres sentimentalmente porque ya lo hiciste pero es tu oportunidad de felicidad, solo no metas la pata y no te olvides de mí, quieres – me dijo antes de irse, a mí me dejo completamente desorientado, nunca me imaginé que él me dijera eso – Esto solo puede significar una sola cosa – pensaba, salí del baño dispuesto a cambiarme y ver si Finn ya había despertado.

Durante todo el maldito día, nadie salió de la casa, Finn se encontraba ya en un mejor estado aunque estaba nervioso por el gran día, no tuvimos visita de nadie, ni de Marceline o de Jake, ya se acercaba la hora para la fiesta, faltaban unas cuantas horas para el evento y mientras más se acercaba el tiempo, más nervioso se ponía Finn, tenía 3 horas para relajarse pero no podía, los nervios lo traicionaron – James, ayúdame necesito relajarme, ando estresado, que hago – me pregunto – Tranquilízate, vamos a hacer algo de yoga o meditación, eso nunca falla y si eso no funciona una buena taza de té o chocolate o leche tibia funcionara – le dije – Pero James, faltan 3 horas y no conseguí un traje para usar, no tengo con qué además le quería dar algo a la PF, algo una muestra de mi cariño - ¿Y por qué no le das el amuleto que te di? - ¿Seguro? – Claro Finn, para que crees que lo conseguí para ti, acuérdate que ese amuleto es mágico y te puede conceder un deseo o algo por el estilo – Finn se dirigió al lugar donde había dejado el amuleto – Pero James el amuleto se ve muy feo como para que mi PF lo use en la fiesta – Créeme Finn, les gustara a ambos – Bueno, pero no tengo un traje que usar, solo tengo mi ropa de siempre y Jake no me consiguió uno – decía todavía preocupado – ¡Finn! – le grite – Tranquilízate, vamos acompáñame en mis ejercicios de relajación, te serán de ayuda – le dije – Pero James – Vamos Finn, tenemos 3 horas para que te puedas relajar, luego te bañas y te llevaras una sorpresa cuando salgas – Oye James, por qué tanto interés en nosotros – No lo sé Finn – le dije – Creo que de cierta forma me recuerdas a un viejo yo – le decía – Bueno, vamos a hacer tus ejercicios esos para tranquilizarme – Eso es todo hermano, vamos acompáñame siéntate aquí – le dije mientras le señalaba que se sentara a mi lado. Hicimos los ejercicios de respiración, relajación hasta que por fin Finn quedo claramente tranquilizado - ¿Mejor? – le pregunte – Sí James, gracias – me dijo mientras se levantaba – Ahora me iré a bañar para arreglarme, pero y lo del traje – Olvida el traje, báñate nada más, te llevaras una sorpresa cuando salgas – Finn se metió a bañar mientras yo me encontraba haciendo más ejercicios de relajación – Vaya, falta hora y media para el baile, espero que el niño se apure – en ese momento recibí una llamada de la Princesa Flama – James, tienes llamada de la Princesa Flama – Pos pásala Bmo, veamos que quiere esta vez esta chica – James, te encuentras solo – decía ella – Pues algo, Finn se está bañando, que ocupa – Pues podrías acompañarme tu al baile – Pero si su cita es con Finn – Lo se James, pero quiero darle la sorpresa a Finn de mi vestido – Mmmmmm interesante veo cómo piensa, me gusta su forma de pensar, en un momento estaré ahí, no'mas despacho a este niño – Muy bien, aquí te espero – y corto – James, tienes un plan para esta noche verdad – me pregunto Bmo – Pero por supuesto, jajajajajaja, siempre tengo un buen plan en marcha – dije mientras ponía una sonrisa siniestra – Oye pero si dijiste que no irías al baile – Bmo, ¿cuál es mi regla numero 1? – No pues no se – Regla número 1, siempre miento – Ya veo, bueno, ahí viene Finn encárgate de él –.

En ese momento Finn salía del baño envuelto en su toalla – James, ya me bañe y estoy listo para la fiesta pero ocupo un traje – Tranquilo mi amigo, aquí lo tengo para ti, ve póntelo y dime que te parece – le dije mientras le pasaba su traje en un porta traje negro que no permitía la vista del traje – Hey, antes de que te vayas a cambiar, ¿Cómo te iras a la fiesta? – Perdón James, creo que no te lo dije, Jake vendrá por mí – Ya veo, eso es genial – En serio no tienes pensado ir – No Finn, no o tal vez si depende si me siento aburrido al estar solo aquí – Muy bien, me iré a cambiar no tardo – en ese momento Finn salió de la habitación mientras que alguien tocaba a la puerta – Hola Jake, ya te esperaba – le dije – James pero todavía no estás listo, realmente no piensas ir, yo pensé que si – Claro que iré, es una sorpresa que le daré a Finn bueno una sorpresa que ideo la Princesa Flama, muy tierna esa niña si me permites decir – Lo sé, es muy suertudo mi hermanito – Pero la pregunta que realmente importa es, ¿Dónde está Arcoíris? – Esta en casa cambiándose, me dijo que nos veíamos en la fiesta, ya sabes mujeres – Sí, sí creo entenderte, muy bien no tarda Finn en bajar se fue a poner el traje – no tardo más que unos 5 minutos y Finn bajo usando el traje que había encargado para él, un traje de gala, el pantalón y la chaqueta de color azul cielo con un pequeño bordecito de azul marino, su chaqueta se partía por la mitad dejando ver una gran W o algo parecido en la parte trasera, sumamente elegante, unos puños dorados, que permitían ajustar la manga de la camisa, tenía una rosa puesta en el bolsillo de enfrente de la chaqueta, estaba usando unos zapatos inmaculados, sumamente limpios y relucientes, una camisa blanca de encaje con el botón de hasta arriba desabrochado y seguía usando su gorro de oso polar y unos guantes blancos – Wow hermano pero que guapo te ves, esta chica sí que es afortunada pareces todo un conde – decía Jake – Me veo genial, James como pensaste en esto – pero yo solo lo veía sonriendo e ilusionado – Finn, el traje hace al hombre, te dije que los trajes como estos son geniales – le dije con una sonrisa en la cara - James, sí que pensaste en todo – me dijo Jake – Pero si ese traje no está completo, guarde lo mejor para el final, permítanme un minuto – me metí a mi habitación y saque una caja pequeña – Toma Finn, esto es un regalo de mi parte, te va a fascinar, solo quítate ese gorro antes que nada y cierra los ojos – Pero… - Pero nada, haz lo que te digo – a fuerzas Finn hiso lo que le pedí – No ves nada – le pregunte – No – respondió, saque primero el gorro que habían confeccionado para él – Ábrelos ya – pego un gran grito tan grande que casi empezó a llorar de la emoción – Por favor Finn, no te pongas tan sentimental, me vas hacer llorar – le dije – Pero es que mira el gorro, es como el mío pero mejor – el gorro que habían confeccionado para Finn era igual que su predecesor pero un poco más largo dejando ver unos largos brazos afelpados de oso, aunque no fueran de un oso, terminando con una garras algo inofensivas – Mira es genial, hasta permite ver parte de mi cabello rubio – Que pelo tan largo Finn, sumamente largo, ¿Qué opinas Jake? – le pregunte – Tenemos a un rompecorazones en potencia – Y que lo digas – comente – Mi hermanito sí que ha crecido, pero como que le falta algo, no crees James que le hace falta algo en el cuello – Esa es mi especialidad Jake, esto es algo que te servirá – de la caja saque una corbata de moño del mismo color que el traje – Mira Finn, un toque de James M – decía – Acércate para ponerte el moño – Finn hiso lo que le pedí – Vuala, estás listo Finn y mira justo a tiempo tienen 30 minutos para llegar a la fiesta – Gracias James, te diré como me va – Eso espero hermano, eso espero, pero te llevaras una grata sorpresa, toma llévate el regalo – Finn salió de la casa con el regalo y Jake se quedó hablando conmigo un momento – James, en realidad no iras – pregunto – Jake, la PF tiene una sorpresa para Finn y la pienso ayudar así que haya me veras – Eso espero James, no quiero que la Dulce Princesa se la traiga contra ti – Jake, Jake, Jake, lo de la Dulce Princesa es el menor de mis problemas además también le quiero hacer creer que no iré, quiero ver su reacción – Estas seguro James – me pregunto – Pero por supuesto, vamos váyanse ya y diviértanse me verán en poco tiempo – tras el comentario que dije Finn regreso a la casa – Espérame tantito, se me olvida algo – tomo su espada y ya se iba – A donde llevas eso hermano – dijo Jake – Pues más vale prevenir que lamentar Jake, quien sabe que pueda ocurrir – decía el chico pero yo me interpuse en su camino – Deja esa espada en su lugar, no llevaras eso a la fiesta – le dije – Pero James, soy un aventurero y un héroe que tal si hay un problema y no tengo mi espada – Pero que no la vas a llevar, dámela en este preciso momento – le dije – Pero James…. – empezó a decir el chico – Bueno, te propongo un trato, tirare un volado, cara tu ganas y te la llevas, cruz yo gano y aquí se queda, ¿trato? – Trato – dijo el chamaco, tire el volado y para mi mala suerte perdí – Demonios perdí, una apuesta es una apuesta, llévatela Finn – Yuju, gane, suerte para la próxima hermano – Bueno ya váyanse no quiero que haya problemas después – dije mientras aquel par se iba – Muy bien, hora de bañarse y cambiarse para ir con la Princesa Flama –.

-Listo ahora pongámonos en marcha – dije yo estando cambiado y con lo que complementaba mi traje – Tenía tiempo sin usar un traje como este, ni siquiera el que me hice de detective se veía tan genial como este – dije – James…wow, te ves igual de genial que Finn – Gracias Bmo, te lo agradezco, si me disculpas iré con PF, Finn se llevara una gran sorpresa por parte de su novia – Bueno James, que te vaya bien y no manches el traje – Tranquilo, me iré en bicicleta con la Princesa Flama y de ahí al Dulce Reino, hasta entonces Bmo nos vemos, tada – me despedí de Bmo y me puse en marcha a la casa de la Princesa Flama. Después de dar una cuantas pedaleadas a la casa de la Princesa Flama llegue justo a tiempo – 9 de la noche, la fiesta no ha de tardar en empezar – Princesa ya llegue – grite – Ya salgo James – grito ella, no tardo ni 5 minutos en salir – Muy bien James, qué opinas – ante aquella vista de la Princesa Flama me quede sumamente impactado, callado, pálido, no sabía que hacer o mejor dicho que decir – Jajajajaja – se empezó a reír ella – Creo que te gusto y si te gusto a ti le gustara a Finn – al decir esto note un leve sonrojo en ella, la Princesa Flama se encontraba usando un vestido hermoso, no su típico vestido de siempre, sino un vestido largo, un color rojo despampanante, más fuerte de lo usual, con un pequeño velo color naranja transparente, con alguno que otro diamante diminuto, su pelo se lo soltó, un cabello casi igual de largo que el de Finn, con una pequeña corona con unas gemas igual que la que tiene en su frente pero un poco más pequeñas – Vamos, dijimos que no lloraríamos, dijimos que no lloraríamos – decía en modo de susurro – Oh James, no creí que te importara tanto – Bueno, si me importa princesa, pero así me recuerda a alguien especial, a alguien con quien perdí contacto hace tiempo, porque como todos los demás, ella también me dio la espalda – Entonces ese es el motivo por el cual me tratas así, te recuerdo a tu persona especial, acaso no será una dama – me decía con una mirada picarona – No princesa, a alguien más pero vamos no se lo comenté a nadie, vámonos en camino, la fiesta ya comenzó y Finn ha de estar desesperado por verla esta noche es acerca de usted y él – Espérame, solo déjame ir por un regalo que le conseguí – se metió a su casa de nuevo – Mmmmm demonios, James tiene razón, estoy volviendo a ser el viejo yo, estoy recayendo – pensaba en eso llega la Princesa Flama – Vaya James, creo que tú tampoco te quedas atrás, te ves genial con ese traje – Gracias princesa, ya sabe lo que digo el traje hace al hombre – Sí, mira tú sombrero de copa, tu reloj de bolsillo, tu bastón es genial todo eso – Y creo que tenemos el mismo gusto, bueno vámonos que se nos hace tarde, se va volando o nos vamos en bicicleta – Pues yo me voy volando como siempre y tú en tu bicicleta, nada más trata de no ensuciarte o apestar – Ja, cree que sudare con este clima que tenemos, PF como que alguien haya arriba está haciendo lo posible para que este día sea el mejor para usted y Finn – le dije mientras ambos sonreíamos y nos poníamos en marcha. Ambos nos encontrábamos en camino al Dulce Reino – Este James, le importamos mucho Finn y yo, pero quien será la persona a la que le recuerdo – pensaba la Princesa Flama – Sera que él….no, él no es así – seguía pensando – No debí de haber dicho eso, estúpido de mí, realmente es una estupidez, por qué chingados lo hice, por qué chingados hago esto, por qué le dije – pensaba – Ella y Finn son muy afortunados, aunque no puedan tener una relación normal como cualquier otro pelean por ser felices, creo que por eso estoy aquí, porque perdí el motivo, perdí mis ganas de pelear por ser feliz – pensaba, tras tanto pensamiento, no me di cuenta del camino y me iba a estampar con un árbol – James, cuidado – grito PF a duras penas alcance a esquivar el árbol – Gracias PF, ya casi llegamos hay que acelerarle el paso un poco más –.

Todos se encontraban en la fiesta del Dulce Reino, un sinfín de reinas, que ya se encontraban bailando – Jake hermano, creo que esperare a PF aquí afuera – Vamos hermanito entremos y saludemos a todos – Pero Jake, si solo vine porque invite a PF y no llega – Vamos hermano por mí – decía Jake poniendo cara de puchero – No Jake, quiero esperar a PF – en ese momento Arcoíris vio a Jake fuera – Oh dulce papita, aquí estabas, te estaba esperando – decía tiernamente Arcoíris mientras besaba a Jake en la frente – Y Finn, que guapo te ves, como todo un caballero – Gracias Arcoíris – dijo Finn sonrojándose – Oigan y James, pensé que vendría con ustedes – No querida, James se quiso quedar en la casa del árbol, creo que no vendrá – Pero si él dijo que vendría, aparte la Dulce Princesa lo está esperando - ¿En serio? – pregunto el par – Sí, él le dijo a la princesa que vendría – Pues qué raro, James no tenía ni la mínima intención de venir – dijo Finn, en ese momento la Dulce Princesa ve una pequeña reunión en la entrada del castillo y decide ir a investigar – Finn Jake, que bueno es verlos – decía mientras abrazaba a aquel par – Mírate nada más Finn, no sabía que te gustaba usar trajes de este estilo, te ves bien – Finn no pudo dejar de sonrojarse tan siquiera un poco – Sí, James me hiso usarlo y creo que tiene razón estos trajes sí que son geniales – Hablando de James, donde se encuentra, no lo veo por ningún lado – Pues….erm….princesa, James no vendrá, dijo que le salió un inconveniente de improviso y lo tenía que resolver – Mmmmm eso es una lástima, esperaba que viniera pero bueno, los imprevistos suelen ser imprevistos, vamos adentro, a bailar un poco – decía la DP mientras jalaba a Finn y a Jake dentro del castillo. Ellos se encontraban en la pista de baile, Arcoíris se encontraba bailando con Jake mientras que Finn con la DP aunque Finn se encontraba algo distraído por pensar en la PF – Vamos Finn bailemos un poco, estas muy distraído en que estás pensando – En la Princesa Flama, quede en venir con ella pero aun no llega – Ah, siempre si vendrá, pensé que no, y esto que está en tu bolsillo – Es un pequeño regalo que me hiso James traer, dice que tal vez le guste a PF – Ya veo, este James como los quiere a los 2, se preocupa por ambos, los ve como si fueran sus hermanos pequeños – Sí y que lo diga, me prohibió traer mi espada pero jugamos a un volado y gane – decía riendo – Y donde dejaste la espada – pregunto – Por haya, a lado de la entrada, donde se dejan los sombreros y bastones y cualquier cosa extra – todas las princesas ahí presentes vieron como Finn se había arreglado para el día y estuvieron rodeando a la DP y él – Que querrán las princesas – decía Finn – A lo mejor bailar contigo y quien las culpa, estas solo y con este traje que te luce de maravilla – ninguna princesa se animó a quitarle a Finn de las mano a la Dulce Princesa pero eso termino cuando la Princesa Hot-Dog llego – Creo que es mi turno – decía mientras le quitaba a Finn, en ese momento PF y yo estábamos llegando, nos encontrábamos fuera del castillo – Lista para el día – le pregunte – Estoy algo nerviosa James, que tal si sucede algo – decía – Oh vamos, crees que eso pasara, mientras Finn y yo estemos aquí no te pasara nada – dije sonriendo – Aparte si permito que algo te pase de seguro tu padre me carboniza – Hablando de él, ¿Qué te dijo aquella vez? – Nada, bueno de hecho todo, algo sumamente importante, algo que es muy valioso para él - ¿Qué cosa? – Que te cuidara, que no dejara que algo te pasara o que no perdieras los estribos – Mi papa….. – Sí, él te quiere y el me pidió eso, debes de sentirte feliz por tener un padre como el tuyo, la verdad te envidio a lo que recuerdo yo ni le importaba a mi padre – dije melancólico – Vamos, no es como si fuera algo imposible el cuidarla, digo Finn te ha de estar esperando…dentro – dije mientras entrabamos pero me di cuenta que Finn se encontraba bailando con la Princesa Músculos, rápidamente vi que la Princesa Flama se encontraba algo enojada, estaba perdiendo los estribos, se iba a convertir en su estado puro de fuego – Tranquilízate, no pierdas los estribos, de seguro está bailando con ella porque no llegabas – le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano - ¿Estás seguro? – Sí, Finn no es de esta forma, no te hará sentir mal, vamos acerquémonos más, solo tranquilízate, deja que yo me haga cargo de todo, después de que este con Finn, lo demás corre por tu cuenta – le dije – Vaya llegaron – grito Jake – Que te dije, queremos darle una sorpresa a Finn – Pero él esta…. – decía Arcoíris – Lo sabemos, quiero que PF se tranquilice, mírala anda toda encendida – decía – PF tranquila, baila con James un momento el sabrá que hacer, por cierto bonito bastón James – Gracias Jake, si me disculpan me pondré a bailar con PF – nos retiramos de con ellos y empezamos a bailar – James, pero te puedo quemar el traje – Dejaras de preocuparte por un segundo, vamos no crees que tengo todo planeado, mira mis guantes al igual que el resto de lo demás es a prueba de fuego así que vamos a bailar un momento te parece – le pregunte – Pero yo quiero bailar con….. – Tranquila ya sé que quieres bailar con Finn pero esto es parte de mi plan, todo caerá en su lugar – dije sonriendo – Muy bien, confió en ti James – y ambos empezamos a bailar, por un buen rato – Vaya princesa, quien diría que usted si sabe moverse – Y tú no te quedas nada atrás James, nada atrás – pero vi como PF volteaba a ver a Finn, saque mi reloj de bolsillo – Mmmmmm es hora del show PF, con quién está bailando Finn – Pues no sé, es una nube purpura - ¡¿QUÉ?! – Si, con esa nube purpura de ahí – Me lleve la chingada, no pensé que ella bailaría con él en estos momentos, no lo predije – Entonces que harás – Princesa, me deberá una muy grande, exageradamente grande – ella solo se río, nos fuimos acercando a ese par bailando, abriéndonos paso a través de todas las parejas, solté a la Princesa Flama dejando que ella rodeara a Finn sin que él la notara – Le gustaría al joven cambiar de pareja – le dije a Finn sonriendo – James, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo él – Oh James, que guapo te ves, Finn quiero bailar con él – la Princesa Grumosa soltó a Finn y se puso a bailar conmigo – Creo que estamos tú y yo solo Finny – dijo PF detrás de él – Te ves muy encantador esta noche – dijo mientras abrazaba a Finn – PF, pensé que no vendrías… - el pobre chico se quedó mudo al ver que tan hermosa se encontraba su novia – Jajaja – se río la Princesa Flama de una manera sutil, se acercó a él y le puso el dedo en los labios para cerrarle la boca ya que él había quedado boquiabierto – Te ves guapo Finn, como todo un príncipe creo que este traje que James mando hacer para ti es de maravilla, él sabe hacer su trabajo y mira lo hiso a prueba de fuego como el suyo – Y tú te ves maravillosa PF, sumamente esplendida, hermosa, como toda una reina, una luz en la oscuridad – ante aquel comentario la dulce pareja se empezó a sonrojar, yo aunque me encontraba lejos bailando con la Princesa Grumosa pude ver aquella situación – Vamos tigre, no la pierdas ahora – pensé – James, que buen mozo te ves hoy – dijo la Princesa Grumosa jocosa – Jajaja, y usted no se ve nada mal princesa – Sabía que vendrías por eso me cambie así, sabía que no te ibas a resistir a estos grumos – Me lo imaginaba – empezamos a bailar un poco más pero simplemente no podía más con la Princesa Grumosa por sus insinuaciones, bailamos alrededor de toda la pista y a lo lejos pude ver a la Dulce Princesa muriéndose de la risa ante mi situación mientras yo pensaba trágame tierra –James, eres un buen bailarín – Y usted no se queda nada atrás – hubo cambio de canción y en ese momento llego la Dulce Princesa rescatándome de aquella situación – Grumosita, me permites bailar una pieza con James – Pero si estamos bailando los 2 en este momento – Grumosa, bailaste con James varias canciones, no crees que es hora de que James baile con alguien más – dijo sonriendo – Creo que tienes razón, pero cuando termines de bailar con él será todo mío ¿entendiste? – Sí Grumosa – la Princesa Grumosa se retiró del lugar dejándome a solas con la Dulce Princesa – Le gustaría bailar esta pieza a la gobernante – le dije con una sonrisa y haciendo una pequeña reverencia – Con un gusto caballero – dijo ella, empezamos a bailar mientras sentía que todos nos miraban – Princesa, debo de admitir que me ha salvado, ya no quería bailar con la Princesa Grumosa imagínese todas las insinuaciones tan directas que me hubiera dado, no obstante tengo que remarcar que no se ve nada mal, se ve sumamente majestuosa esta noche – la alagaba por su vestido largo blanco, sumamente blanco como la luz de la luna de ese día – No te preocupes James, si pude ver que bailaste con ella solo para que Finn bailara con su novia y te agradezco James el halago, tu traje no se queda atrás, mírate nada más – dijo mientras me veía completamente, un traje de gala, un esmoquin negro oscuro, con mis converse bien blancos una camisa de manga larga igual de blanca con un pequeño chaleco rojo y una corbata roja, con un sombrero de copa del mismo color que el traje y un bastón que tenía un diamante algo grande hasta arriba, pero que tuve que dejar cerca de la entrada porque bueno me lo habían quitado, y por si fuera poco un pequeño reloj de bolsillo con su respectiva cadena – Lo sé, siempre lo digo, el traje hace al hombre – ella me tomo por la corbata, me acerco a su cara y muy coqueta me dijo – Deja de hablar tanto James, pongámonos a bailar quieres – yo solo me quede callado y algo apenado – Muy bien princesa, es hora de bailar – ambas parejas, Finn y Princesa Flama, la Dulce Princesa y yo bailamos sin que nadie nos interrumpiera, bailamos unas 2 canciones y hubo un cambio de canción, ahora era una canción lenta, un problema para mí porque no sabía bailar canciones lentas – James, se ve que estas nervioso, tranquilo, solo sigue mis pasos – dijo la Dulce Princesa, mientras me acercaba más a su cuerpo – James mírate nada más, eres una gran persona mira nada más a aquel par, mira lo felices que están – me dijo mientras apuntaba a Finn y a la PF – Lo sé, creo que aquellos dos se lo merecen, me hacen recordar al viejo yo, aquel que por tanto sufrimiento tuve que enterrar muy pero muy profundo – Y mírate ahora, ellos te han cambiado verdad – Sí, no simplemente ellos sino Jake, Marceline y usted princesa – James, vamos al balcón un momento sí – Andatti princesa, andatti – le dije.

Llegamos a la puerta del balcón pero vimos que la dulce parejita se encontraba admirando la luna tomados de la mano – Vaya creo que está ocupado, no quiero molestar – dijo DP – Oh princesa, vamos, quiero escuchar que es lo que hará Finn ahora – Pero James….. – Pero nada princesa, a menos que usted este celosa – le dije con una sonrisa burlona en mi cara – No estoy celosa, solo que no quiero incomodar – grito ella – No incomodamos, mientras no vean que nos encontramos aquí no hay problema – le dije, ambos nos pusimos a espiar a la joven pareja – Finn pero mira que hermosa luna – No tan hermosa como tus ojos – Finn, no sé qué haría sin ti en este momento – Y yo no me perdonaría si no aprovecho esto – ambos se empezaron a abrazar mientras miraban con tranquilidad la luna – Finn, me dan ganas de besarte y nunca separarme de ti, pero ya vez lo que pasa – Lo sé, aun no descubro como podemos estar juntos, pero por ti lo encontrare, aparte tengo la ayuda de James, eso me recuerda, te tengo una sorpresa, un regalo, espero que sea de tu agrado – Finn, no debiste pero yo también tengo algo para ti – ambos sacaron sus regalos y se los dieron – Mira DP que bella imagen, eso me recuerda – saque mi celular y les tome una foto de cuando intercambiaban regalos – Mira nada más, que bella postal, sería mejor si se abrazaran o se besaran – dije – James, por qué te importan ellos 2 – me pregunto extrañada la Dulce Princesa – Solamente quiero que sean felices, que nada los moleste, ellos tienen toda una vida por delante y quiero tan siquiera mientras siga aquí poder ayudarlos – le dije a la Dulce Princesa – Perdone princesa, me pongo algo sentimental en una noche como esta – James – dijo ella y empezamos a ver a aquel par – Ábrelo PF, espero que sea de tu agrado – en ese momento PF abrió la caja y vio el amuleto, un pequeño collar de plata con un corazón en el - ¡Finn! ¡Es hermoso! Gracias – dijo ella mientras abrazaba a Finn, Finn tomo el collar y se lo puso a PF – Jajaja muchacho, las apariencias engañan – pensaba – Vaya, pero si antes era….. – Era que Finn – pregunto PF extrañada – Nada PF olvídalo no es importante, déjame abro el tuyo – Finn hiso eso y vio un pequeño anillo azul – PF, no debiste, este anillo es genial – dijo – Y te ayuda en muchas cosas, es mágico, me lo dio mi papá para alguien especial para mí y ese eres tú – Finn se puso el anillo y ambos se quedaron viendo callados, sin decir nada, se empezaron a abrazar y lentamente acercaban sus labios, pero Finn se detuvo, no quería que nada ocurriera como la última vez – Finny que pasa – pregunto PF asustada – PF no te quiero perder como la otra vez, no quiero que ocurra lo de la otra vez – dijo él casi llorando – No pasara Finn, no pasara nada, sé que tú me cuidaras y me protegerás si me pasa algo – dijo ella, ambos intercambiaron miradas y lentamente reanudaron en donde se quedaron, acercaron sus labios dándose un gran beso - ¡No! – grito DP, tratando de evitar aquella situación – A dónde va, ni maíz no los interrumpirá – dije mientras la sujetaba del brazo – James, no entiendes, si ellos se besan podrían destruir….. – Tranquila no pasara nada, lo tengo todo calculado, confíe en mí, todo está fríamente calculado – la DP se detuvo, yo saque mi reloj de bolsillo y vimos como Finn y PF se besaron, un beso apasionado, de una pareja de jóvenes enamorados – Este, este es el momento, una foto perfecta – dije yo mientras les tomaba una foto – Esto sí que será un buen recuerdo – ambos estaban besándose hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire - ¡Wow! – dijeron los 2 - ¿Pero cómo? – dijo Finn – Finn, mira el anillo, está brillando – dijo PF – Al igual que tu collar – dijo el chico – Entonces de esto hablaba James – pensó él, DP y yo nos encontrábamos espiando a la joven pareja pero en eso la puerta se abrió, dejándonos a descubierto – Ja, hola muchachos, que cuentan – pregunte – James, DP nos estaban espiando – pregunto Finn – Nosotros – dijo DP asustada – No como crees, nunca haríamos eso verdad James – Pues no se tu princesa pero el que está detrás de nosotros sí – le dije mientras apuntaba a Jake - ¡Jake! – grito la joven pareja - ¿Qué haces aquí hermano? – pregunto Finn – Nada, nada, vi que este par – dijo mientras nos señalaba – Estaba viendo algo, así que quise ver qué pasaba y miren que me llevo una grata sorpresa – yo en ese momento le dije a la Dulce Princesa en modo de susurro que nos largáramos de ahí, nos estábamos a punto de escabullir cuando Finn nos habló – James – dijo, me regrese y solo deje ver mi cabeza – Perdón Finn, ya sabes la curiosidad siempre vence al final, creo que me tengo que ir la Dulce Princesa quiere seguir bailando – James, yo no – dijo ella - No pasa nada, por qué no mejor se quedan y admiramos la noche todos juntos – dijo PF – Pues si no es mucha molestia – dije yo – Para nada – dijo Finn, todos nos encontrábamos disfrutando de la gran velada y viendo la luna – Esta noche no puede mejorar – dijo PF, en ese momento Finn llega y la abraza. Se mantuvieron así por un largo tiempo, Jake se encontraba abrazando a Arcoíris mientras que yo sostenía a la Dulce Princesa porque ella decidió sentarse en el barandal del balcón – Princesa, por favor no me vaya a asustar, no quiero que le pase algo – No te preocupes James, mientras me mantengas sujetada, nada malo podrá pasar – dijo sonriendo – Pensé que no vendrías James – dijo Finn – Jajajaja, creo que es mi culpa Finny, te quise preparar una sorpresa, te gusto – pregunto PF – No me gusto – dijo el enojado, todos volteamos a verlo sorprendidos ante aquel comentario – Debes de estar bromeando no Finn – le pregunte yo a lo que alcance a notar un leve movimiento de su labio, está mintiendo – Jajajajaja muy buena Finn, muy buena, vamos, díselos de una vez – dije mientras me reía, todos se me quedaron viendo extrañados - ¿De qué nos perdemos? – pregunto el resto del grupo, Finn lentamente se acercó a la PF y le dijo en modo de susurro al oído – No me gusto PF, me fascino – a lo que ambos solo se sonrojaron – James, que acaba de pasar aquí – Nada importante DP, solo lo que mi viejo yo diría, el amor – dije sonriendo a lo que ella también sonrió.

Estábamos todos admirando y descansando en ese balcón hasta que empezó a sonar una canción – Querida, nuestra canción – grito Jake – Vamos entonces calabacita – tanto Jake como Arcoíris se retiraron de aquel lugar – Jajajaja este hermano mío – dijo Finn - ¿Cómo se la están pasando? – les pregunte – Mejor imposible – dijo PF – Concuerdo con la Princesa Flama – dijo la Dulce Princesa ante aquello pude ver una pisca de rivalidad entre ellas dos, no creía que PF sabía que por culpa de la DP estuvo encerrada casi toda su vida en esa lámpara – Miren a Jake, mírenlo bailar – grito PF – Como baila este perro – comente – Eso es Jake, muéstrales como se hace – grito la Dulce Princesa – Válgame princesa no creía escuchar eso de usted, pero pos bueno, vamos Jake, tu sí que ardes – le dije – Aunque la que arde aquí literalmente es la PF – todos veíamos como Jake bailaba, pero Finn empezó a recordar su sueño – Imposible, esto es imposible, no puede estar pasando – pensaba – Es igual a mi sueño, diferente pero esto lo dijeron ellos en mi sueño, no será que realmente vaya a pasar hoy – seguía pensando, PF alcanzo a notar a Finn algo asustado – Finn, te pasa algo, por qué te encuentras así – le pregunto ella mientras se acercaba a su novio – No, perdón andaba pensando en algo que soñé – al escuchar esto y notar lo preocupado que Finn se encontraba deduje que en su pesadilla hubo una situación como la acontecida – Todo esto le recuerda su sueño, su pesadilla, será que desde aquí las cosas se pondrán feas – pensé al voltear a ver a la joven pareja abrazada, pero Finn volteaba a ver la luna - ¿Qué estás buscando? – pensé – James que ocurre – me pregunto DP – Nada, nada en absoluto, solo pensé que me encontraría con Marceline aquí, digo, pensé que vendría, nada mas eso – Pues no es raro en absoluto, ella aparece cuando quiere y si quiere – dijo ella, mientras seguíamos viendo a la pareja bailando pero Finn seguía viendo la luna – PF, ves eso en la luna – pregunto Finn - ¿Aquel punto negro? – Sí, ese punto negro, parece que se está acercando deja le llamo a James – Finn soltó a su novia y se fue directo conmigo – James, puedes ver lo que hay allá – dijo señalando un punto negro en la luna que se iba haciendo más grande - ¿Qué será? Parece que se viene en picada a una velocidad impresionante – No, no puede ser, realmente pasara lo de mi sueño, pero el Búho…. – en eso Finn salió corriendo - ¿A dónde vas? – gritamos todos, Finn se dirigió a donde dejo su espada, la tomo y se regresó con nosotros – Finn, ¿por qué la espada? – pregunto PF – Por seguridad, no vaya ser algo terrible – dijo el mientras veía la luna – Finn, Finny, Finnity, Finn, Finny, ja mira el juego de palabras que acabo de hacer – le dije, a lo que alcance a notar un temor por lo que había dicho – Tranquilo, la luna no es una enemiga, aquel punto negro puede ser chatarra espacial, un satélite, un invitado o tal vez un eclipse o quien sabe que, DP no tiene un telescopio o algo por el estilo – dije mientras volteaba a ver a la DP – Pues podría mandar a Mentita por uno, digo si lo ocupan – No, eso tardaría demasiado, pero sería bueno – decía mientras PF me interrumpió – Pues, no sé ustedes pero ese objeto ya está visible – todos volteamos a ver al cielo y en un acto de idiotez Finn salto para atacar lo que se acercaba - ¡Finn! – gritaron PF y DP – Finn – grite yo mientras brinque y alcance a tomar por el tobillo a Finn – James, que no ves que es….. – Hola chicos, por qué tanto griterío – dijo Marceline mientras aparecía bajando – Idiota, es Marceline baboso, si me hubieras dejado hablar si me hubieras escuchado, no hubieras pasado por esto – le dije mientras le daba un zape – De que me perdí – pregunto ella extrañada – De nada Marceline, solo que Finn anda algo fantasioso el día de hoy – dijo la DP – Hermano, creo que esa pesadilla te afecto, no dejes que haga eso, sigue con tu novia – le dije en modo de susurro – James como supiste acerca de… - Finn, no soy un maestro de los sueños ni el Dreammaker ni nada por el estilo pero reconozco problemas de pesadillas cuando las veo - ¿En serio? – Sí Finn, luego hablamos quieres, vete a bailar con tu novia, está preocupada por ti – le dije mientras él se fue con la Princesa Flama.

Después de correr a la linda pareja a bailar me acerque con Marceline quien se encontraba hablando con la Dulce Princesa – Vaya Marceline, me sorprende el verte aquí – Pues ni tanto James, solo vine a molestarte y ver que ropa harapienta habrás traído pero veo que viniste bien preparado – dijo ella mientras me observaba – Sí verdad, te gusta, es hecho a la medida – pero cuando dije eso vi que Marceline se había enojado - ¿Y? – dijo ella - ¿Y qué? – No me vas a decir nada - ¿De qué cosa? – le dije a Marceline en un tono burlón – Jajajaja, como crees que no me fije en tu vestido, es sumamente hermoso, te ves hermosa con tu vestido gris y esa cinta roja en tu cintura, sumamente bella y sensual y tu pelo, tengo que admitir que se te ve mejor que nunca, todo suelto y parece que sedoso – le dije a lo que alcance a notar un leve sonrojo en ella y algo de molestia en la Dulce Princesa – Princesa, la necesitan en la pista – dijo Mentita – Muy bien Mentita, no tardo – dijo mientras Mentita se retiraba – Marceline, James, ya escucharon, me tengo que retirar, no tardo así que pórtense bien – dijo ella algo enojada – Como diga princesa – dije yo – Sí, sí como sea Bonny, aquí estaré hablando con James – la Dulce Princesa se retiraba del lugar – Vaya princesa no crees Marcy, que ella está muy….muy – empecé a decir - ¿Celosa? – pregunto ella – Pues diría que algo siniestra cuando ella se lo propone pero pues celosa también – nos quedamos callados un par de segundos hasta que rompí el silencio – Así que Marcy, dime el motivo de por qué viniste – le pregunte – No lo sé, solo se me ocurrió venir – Oh por favor Marcy, sé que me estas mintiendo, vamos dime el motivo, digo no puede ser algo malo – James ya te dije que no lo sé – Déjame adivinar, es porque quisiste ver a la pequeña pareja aquella – dije mientras señalaba a Finn y a PF bailando junto con Jake y Arcoíris – Jajajaja míralos bailar James, que graciosos – Pues algo, pero vamos Marcy dime el motivo del por qué viniste y viniste tan arreglada, sumamente hermosa, sensual, bella, bellísima….. – James, detente, ya no sigas por favor – decía ella medio sonrojada – Perdón se me fueron los pensamientos – Ni lo menciones James, tú te ves genial con tu traje, mírate nada más – dijo mientras flotaba alrededor de mi – Tu reloj de bolsillo, esos guantes, tu corbata – dijo esto último tomándome por la corbata y acercándome a ella - James – dijo ella a lo que yo solo me puse nervioso – Jajajajaja tu cara James, debes de ver tu cara – dijo ella soltándome y tomando mi sombrero de copa – Que sombrero James, sí que eres cabezón – decía mientras se probaba el sombrero – Mira, hasta puedo meter mi cabeza en ella – Sí Marcy, muy gracioso, la señorina le gustaría devolverme mi sombrero – Pero por supuesto James, si lo alcanzas – dijo ella mientras se metió a la pista de baile – Jajaja, esta mujer – pensé. Perseguí a Marceline y nos adentramos a la pista de baile pero como ella estaba volando era cuestión de razonamiento de que no iba a poder atraparla – Sabes que Marceline, tu ganas quédatelo iré por un trago – dije mientras me puse a buscar las bebidas – Demonios, donde están las bebidas, hasta podría tomar un Martini o algo de cerveza – decía - ¿Quieres una? – escuche mientras veía una copa frente a mí – Sí gracias ya…..¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunte a Marceline quien tenía puesto mi sombrero – Pues te escuche que querías una bebida así que aquí te la estoy dando – dijo ella sonriendo - ¡Marcy! – grite mientras hice un movimiento rápido y recupere mi sombrero – Ja, mucho mejor – Oye, eso no es justo no estaba preparada – Dirás que no estabas atenta ante esta acción – dije mientras le quitaba la bebida - ¡Oye! – me tome la bebida – Ahhh, gracias eso estuvo refrescante – decía con una gran sonrisa y poniendo de nuevo en su lugar el sombrero – Me gustaría mejor que fuese un sombrero de bombín pero bueno, eso no quedaría con el traje – James, me las vas a pagar – Ah sí, cuanto te debo, deja veo cuanto traigo en mi bolsillo – dije en modo de broma pero en eso suena la música de nueva cuenta – Vaya que música tan mas relajante, Marcy no quiero pelear contigo en una noche como esta, que tal si dejamos de lado nuestras diferencias y bailamos un momento, digo si tu gustas – le dije dándole la mano – James, realmente crees que así como así me pondré a bailar con alguien como tú – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Bueno, yo solo decía, es una pequeña sugerencia – dije mientras baje la mano – Aunque pensándolo bien James, todas las princesas se te están quedando viendo raro, como si quisieran bailar contigo – Pues ahorita que lo mencionas yo no lo noto de esa manera, aunque pues viendo bien yo diría que sí, parecen una bola de carroñeras, pero en fin, creo que me pondré en marcha, si eso sería mejor – Oh vamos James, ya te vas a poner a llorar, está bien bailemos una pieza, solamente una pieza y es todo – pero yo le di la espalda y me iba - ¡James! – grito enojada – Lo tengo que gritar bailemos una pieza y nada más, que te parece – pero yo seguía ignorándola – James, no me escuchaste, siempre si bailare contigo – en eso me ve cara a cara – James, que tanto miras – y yo seguía ignorándola – Vamos James, no me digas que andas sentido porque no quiero bailar contigo – en eso Marceline voltea a ver a donde yo estaba mirando – James, por favor di algo – decía ella mientras dirigió su mirada a donde yo volteaba – James, estás viendo a Bonny, quieres bailar con ella o que sucede – decía pero yo tenía una cara de seriedad – Interesante, interesante, están ocultando algo aquellos 2 pero que será, que estarán ocultando o mejor dicho que estarán planeando – pensaba, de repente escuche la voz de Marceline seguida de una cachetada – Hey, eso por qué fue, según yo ya no he hecho nada malo – dije mientras me sobaba el cachete – Lo bueno es que ya me acostumbre a esto, ya no me duele tanto todas las cachetadas – dije – James, que tanto mirabas, estabas muy pensativo, algo acerca de Bonny – pregunto – No nada, solo pensaba referente a algo que vi que me hiso recordar, nada más - ¿Seguro? – Sí, si no es como si fuese el fin del mundo – le dije sonriendo.

En ese momento llego el grupo, Finn, FP, Jake y Arcoíris – Oigan por qué no están bailando – pregunto Arcoíris – No por nada, fuimos por unas bebidas nada mas – contesto Marceline – Segura – dije en voz baja – James donde esta DP – pregunto Finn – Se fue con Mentita, según que un asunto importante surgió – Ya veo – Oigan hay que bailar, la noche es joven – dijo PF – Finn – le dije susurrándole – Mira a PF esta tan feliz y tu preocupado por meter la pata – seguía diciendo – Lo sé, lo sé, error mío, tenías razón hay que divertirse – dicho esto todos comenzamos a bailar en grupo a excepción de Marceline quien se encontraba flotando sobre nosotros – Hey Marcy, así no se baila, que no sabes bailar – dijo Jake – Claro que sí perro pero la verdad no tengo ganas de bailar – decía ella en defensa – Ja, viniste toda arreglada y no quieres bailar con nadie, típica Marceline – dijo Finn - ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – grito Marceline enojada – Nada, nada, que si no quieres bailar pos no bailes – dijo el pobre chico, todos en el grupo nos reímos ante aquella situación – Vaya, ellos me recuerdan a la vieja banda, a mis viejos amigos, son casi similares – pensaba – Mi vieja banda, el viejo grupo…..aquellos tiempos que se van para no volver más – seguía pensando – James, te pasa algo – pregunto PF viéndome algo extrañada por lo serio que me encontraba – No, nada, solo me estoy riendo por dentro de aquel par de salvajes – dije mientras señalaba a Finn y Marceline – Si lo sé, no crees que deba de hacer algo al respecto – pregunto – No lo creo, no tarda en soltar a Finn y si eso no pasa ten por seguro que diré una estupidez y ahora se las traerá contra mí – le dije sonriendo – James, bailamos un rato tu y yo – me pregunto – Si está de acuerdo con eso adelante, pero podría decirme el motivo – Quiero hablar contigo sin que ellos me escuchen – nos fuimos del grupo y empezamos a hablar y bailar – James, gracias – dijo ella - ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? No he hecho nada de lo que me pueda agradecer – Claro que sí James, me ayudaste, sino fuera por ti no hubiera venido ni hubiera pasado un grato momento con Finn y sus amistades, no me hubiera controlado cuando vi a Finn bailar con otras – dijo ella sonrojada – No tiene por qué agradecerme de nada, yo no hice absolutamente nada de provecho – Pero James… - Esto es gracias a usted y a Finn, nada más, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, digamos que yo solo facilite el disfraz, y si lo tuviera de todas formas no me debería de agradecer – Pero James… - seguía diciendo – Una palabra más de agradecimiento y me cae que me largo de aquí – le dije sonriendo – Jajajaja, James, bueno pues que no se hable más del tema – Pos no hablemos más – Ok, que no se hable más, ahora una pregunta, ¿Cómo es que no quemo nada aquí? Digo, tu traje y el de Finn son aprueba de fuego pero toco a otra gente y no les pasa nada, por qué – me pregunto – Tal vez estas usando algo mágico, que concede deseos – le dije – Pero si lo único que estoy usando aparte de mi vestido es este…. – empezó a decir para darse cuenta de su descubrimiento – Es el amuleto, cierto – pero no dije nada, solo sonreía – Es el amuleto, el amuleto lo está haciendo posible, tú lo sabias James – pregunto – Realmente me quiere preguntar eso princesa, no nos fijemos en pequeñeces quiere – ella solo sonrío, notamos un cambio de canción de rápida a una lenta tipo vals – Quién lo diría, cambiaron de canción para variar, quiere bailar conmigo o vamos a ver si Finn se encuentra vivo todavía – No se preocupen por mí, ya llegamos – dijo Finn quien se encontraba detrás de mí junto con Marceline – Bueno hermano, aquí está tu novia, que se la pasen bien, Marceline vámonos, no hay que molestar a esta pareja – decía poniéndome en marcha pero fui detenido por PF y Finn – Vamos hombre, no molestas, no es para que te pongas así – dijo Finn – Sí, bailen junto con nosotros quieren – dijo PF – Pues si Marceline gusta, adelante por mí no hay problema – Ya que me queda, vamos a bailar entonces James, pero por favor no me pises un pie o algo así, se nota que tienes 2 pies izquierdos – todos se rieron menos yo – Oh creo que herí los sentimientos de James – dijo en tono infantil – Bailamos o me seguirás insultando – le dije a Marceline – Ya pues, no te enojes bailemos – empezamos a bailar los 2 esa canción, seguíamos bailando un buen tiempo sin darnos cuenta en los demás, como si solo estuviéramos ella y yo – James, quien lo diría, me sorprendes, si sabes bailar – dijo ella – Gracias, la verdad hasta yo me sorprendo – seguíamos bailando, canción tras canción, fueron unas 4 canciones que bailamos ambos sin percatarnos de nada – Finn, mira a James – Sí, lo veo, se ven felices aquellos 2, pero no tanto como nosotros – dijo el – James, en que piensas, te veo algo distraído – En nada Marcy, solo que estoy recordando lo de la otra vez – Te refieres a ese pedazo de memoria que recuperaste y te obligue a enseñarme – Exacto, en ese – Tranquis James, las personas no saben más que criticar o envidiar – Sí y sobre todo….. - ¿Sobre todo? – dijo ella ante mi total silencio – No nada, olvídalo – Sobre todo en que James, vamos dímelo – Perdón son solo ideas – Sobre todo en los humanos ibas a decir ¿no? – Sí, eso iba a decir pero no lo dije porque no en todos, hay….que digo habían personas que no se merecían ningún mal pero aun así lo pagaron y caro, otros se merecían el peor de los castigos y nunca les paso nada – dije – Lo se James, solo Glob sabe lo que hace aunque a nosotros nos parezca que es malo, sabes algo James, es bueno hablar con alguien un poco siniestro como tú – Oh vamos Marceline, siniestro en serio, pudieras decir lunático, loco, psicópata, egocéntrico, estúpido, pero siniestro – Sí lo sé, elegí una palabra inadecuada – Y que lo digas pero dime, por qué es bueno hablar con alguien como yo – le pregunte extrañado por su comentario – Pues porque tú sabes acerca del mundo antes de lo que ocurrió, nadie de aquí sabe tanto como tú, nadie ha de haber vivido lo que tu – Ese es un buen punto, imagínate si Finn hubiera vivido en esa época, hubiera sido diferente al chico que se conoce hoy en día o sería alguien diferente – dije – Solo Glob sabe James, solo Glob sabe, James ando algo cansada de tanto bailar, te esperare en el balcón ¿sí? – Y mientras yo que hare – Pues ve por unas bebidas, me muero de sed, si es sangre sería mucho mejor - ¿Quieres sangre después de lo que paso la otra vez? – James, no seas estúpido – dijo dándome un zape – Solo les quito el color rojo a las cosas, ya lo sabes – Perdón, no sabía en lo que estaba pensando….espera pensando, eso me recuerda, ya di con el motivo - ¿El motivo? – pregunto – Sí, el motivo de tu locura la otra vez – James, realmente quieres hablar respecto en un momento como este – Sí Marceline, es algo sumamente exquisito que lo di por olvidado pero que ya recuerdo, tu perdiste control sobre tu cuerpo y tu mente solo yéndote a los instintos básicos de cualquier vampiro porque la sangre que bebiste estaba contaminada - ¿Contaminada? – Sí, estuve en el laboratorio de la Dulce Princesa estos 3 días que tu no nos visitaste y di con un descubrimiento sumamente exquisito – No me digas que la sangre estaba contaminada – Exacto, aunque era muy similar la cadena de ADN y todo eso, hubo un ligero cambio, mezclo esa sangre sintetizada con una sustancia que inhibe el razonamiento, una planta que logra hacer eso – Mmmmmmm ya veo, eso sí que es un descubrimiento pero no es de mi importancia en estos momentos, no me interesa mucho la ciencia y todo eso, ve por las bebidas te esperare en el balcón ¿quieres? Y date prisa que tengo demasiada sed – dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar – Vaya esta mujer, orden tras orden tras orden que da y yo de pendejo que acato esas órdenes – pensaba mientras me dirigía por unas bebidas para ella y para mí.

Marceline se dirigió al balcón donde había llegado – Este James y sus cosas – decía Marceline – Es muy amable y servicial pero también es muy siniestro, como si ocultara su verdadero ser o si ese ser es un mecanismo de defensa – pensaba – Sí supiera algo más acerca de él, eso del libro, la nota y lo del amuleto no cuadran – seguía pensando – Realmente vine porque quiero investigarlo o vine porque me siento….. – pensaba – No, no es por eso, eso es una mentira, eso no debe de ser – decía, por otro lado yo me encontraba pidiendo las bebidas que me encargo – Válgame con esto, sí que caí bajo, volví a ser el estúpido yo que quise dejar de ser – pensaba – Hola James – me dijo una voz – Hola Princesa Desayuno, que bueno es verla por estos rumbos, aunque para ser honesto no me sorprende - ¿En serio? – dijo algo triste – Sí princesa, digo, mire nada más una fiesta de realezas, donde están un sinfín de princesas, haya tenemos a la Princesa Flama, su hermana la Princesa Tostada está bailando por aquel lado, por haya están las amigas más inseparables que he visto en mi vida, bueno no tanto, la Princesa Tortuga y la Princesa Grumosa por aquel lado a la Princesa Trapo – Ya te entendí James, ya te entendí, pensé que no ibas a venir a la fiesta - ¿Y eso pues? – Es que vi a Finn y a Jake llegar y no te vi junto con ellos – Ah sí, eso fue porque le hice un pequeño favor a la Princesa Flama – Se puede saber cuál – me pregunto – Claro, es algo sin importancia pero muy importante, ella le quiso dar una sorpresa a Finn, una muy grata sorpresa si me permite decir – dije sonriendo – Te importan ellos dos, ¿no es así? Los quieres demasiado y te importan – Culpable de los cargos princesa, me declaro culpable – Que pasa James, donde dejaste a Marceline – pregunto PF mientras se sumaba a nosotros – Se fue al balcón, me pidió que le llevara unas bebidas pero ando hablando aquí con la princesa – Hola Finn, hola Princesa Flama, gusto en verlos – Lo mismo digo princesa – decía Finn – James, si quieres nosotros le podemos llevar la bebida a Marcy y le decimos que andas ocupado – No es mucha molestia – pregunte – No, de todas formas queremos ver donde esta Jake, no lo has visto – La verdad es que no he visto a tu hermano en un tiempo, toma llévaselo a Marcy, dile que ando ocupado y que no tardo en ir – dije mientras aquel par se iba – James, seguro que no te meterás en un problema con Marceline – me pregunto la Princesa Desayuno – Nah, como cree, ni que estuviéramos casados o fuera mi pareja – Pero no viniste con ella a la fiesta – La verdad es que vine yo solo, no traje pareja o acompañante, me enfoque a estos 2 que ni siquiera pensé en eso – Vaya, entonces debí de haberte invitado a venir hace tiempo – Pues si lo hubiera hecho pero no lo hiso, pero está bien, que le parece si bailamos – le dije tendiéndole la mano – Sería un placer James – ambos nos pusimos a bailar por un buen momento – Lo siento princesa, se me olvido decirle algo - ¿En serio James? ¿Qué? – Que se ve sumamente elegante, su vestido es muy favorecedor – dije – Gracias James, tú no te ves nada mal, eres un caballero – dijo esto y recordé varias cosas de mi pasado – James, que pasa, acaso dije algo malo – dijo algo preocupada – No nada princesa, solo pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo - ¿Cangrejo? – dijo – Ve princesa, es una simples, sigamos bailando – dije y reanudamos el baile. En otro lado Finn y la PF se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Marceline – Hey Marcy, toma te lo manda James – dijo el chico – Gracias Finn, donde esta James – Dijo que le salió un inconveniente y que no tarda en venir - ¿En serio? – pregunto sarcásticamente Marceline, ya que ella se había dado cuenta de la mentira – Sí – dijo titubeando aquel chico – Marceline, James quiso dejarte a solas, darte tu tiempo porque te veías algo triste como si necesitaras estar sola para pensar las cosas – dijo PF salvando a Finn – Ya veo, que bien, bueno dame la bebida creo que la necesitare – Finn se la dio y ella de una se la tomo – Bueno Marceline, PF y yo nos retiramos creo que seguiremos bailando – ambos se retiraron – Finn, déjame la otra bebida que traes en mano – Pero Marcy – dijo el chico – Tranquilo, es solo para no ir a buscar otra – decía ella mientras Finn le daba mi bebida y se retiraban del lugar – James, que chico tan mas extraño – pensaba, nos encontrábamos bailando la Princesa Desayuno y yo – Con que eso quería preguntarme la otra vez ¿no? – le solté de repente - ¿Qué cosa James? – Me quería preguntar si iba a venir a la fiesta - ¿Pero cómo? – Las alcance a escuchar a usted y a su hermana referente a algo, no pude escuchar de que hablaban pero pos bueno solo necesitaba saber que era una invitación para un evento de suma importancia y henos aquí – dije sonriendo mientras ella como que se quería avergonzar – Tranquila princesa, no tiene por qué ponerse así, es un simple comentario con el cual no trato de herir a alguien – dije mientras vi que ella sonreía – James, quiero preguntarte algo - ¿Si? A ver pregunte – Tu no te sientes atraído por alguien – Mmmmmm atraído por alguien, la respuesta a eso sería no, creo, espere…..lo siento pero sigo pensando que la respuesta es no o tal vez si – le dije medio misterioso – James, tenme confianza, puedes decírmelo – dijo ella medio picarona y tomándome por la corbata – Como que esto de agarrarme por mi corbata se está poniendo de moda – dije – Jajajaja, quieres que te suelte, lo hare, solo contesta te sientes atraído por alguien – Princesa, con todo respeto eso me lo llevare a la tumba o con el tiempo lo sabrán, lo que llegue primero – dije – Jajajaja, James, eres muy cómico – Bueno creo que será mejor que suelte la corbata si va a querer seguir bailando – hiso eso y seguimos bailando por un tiempo más – Herma…na – dijo la Princesa Tostada llegando con nosotros – James, que gusto el verte – Lo mismo digo princesa, como nos encontramos – Muy bien, aquí buscando a mi hermana pero veo que se encuentra muy pegada a ti – dijo con una mirada picarona – Jajaja, no me había dado cuenta – dije nervioso – Hermana, que te trae por acá – Pues vine a decirte que tenemos que irnos ya - ¿En serio? – pregunto algo triste la Princesa Desayuno – Sí, ya es hora, lo siento pero oye puedes invitar a James a que nos vuelva a visitar – Tiene razón su hermana, aparte no creo que no le haya gustado bailar cuantas 3 canciones – le dije – Creo que sí, bueno ya sabes James que me tengo que ir así que nos vemos pronto y gracias por este pequeño momento – Ni lo mencione princesa fue todo un placer, Princesa Tostada nos vemos luego – dije mientras volteaba a ver a la pequeña tostada – Nos vemos James – dijo mientras ambas se iban, me dirigía por una bebida cuando de repente siento una mano en mi hombro que me voltea y veo cara a cara a la Princesa Desayuno – James, casi se me olvida – dijo en tono angelical, se acercó lentamente a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla – Nos vemos, cuídate y ve a visitarme por fa, ¿quieres? No importa cuando ni a qué hora, solo házmelo saber con anticipación – decía ella mientras se iba sonriendo y yo me quede mudo – Nos vemos – volvió a decir mientras se iba y ponía una sonrisa angelical a lo que me quede más tonto aun, al ver que la Princesa Desayuno ya no estaba a la vista, me di media vuelta y me dirigí por una bebida – En la torre, ando confundido, dejo que actué mi cerebro o le hago caso a – pensaba, en ese momento acerque mi mano cerca de mi pecho y alcance a sentir el latido de mi corazón – Se encuentra acelerado, no será por… - pensaba – No, no puede ser, no debe de ser – seguía pensando – Creo que una buena bebida no me caería mal en estos momentos – dije esto mientras me llevaba la mano a la frente – Debo de estar completamente fregado si empiezo a tomar, a menos que H….no él está fuera, no los siento dentro de mi mente, estoy alucinando, creo que será mejor tomar esa bebida después de todo – en donde Marceline se encontraba, seguía pensando en que hacia ella ahí, nunca había ido a una fiesta organizada por la Dulce Princesa y estaba muy interesada en mí – Debe de ser eso, no veo otra alternativa, me interesa James por….. – pero eso ultimo no lo dijo, solamente lo pensó, se tomó la bebida y lo que sobraba lo arrojo detrás de ella cerca de la entrada – James, te deberé de tener bien vigilado, en cierta forma confió en ti pero necesito más información de ti – pensaba – Vaya noche, vaya nochecita, mesero deme una bebida – Hola James, te ves algo nervioso, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto PF – Nada, nada solo que ando algo confundido o distraído es todo – Ya veo y la Princesa Desayuno – me pregunto – Se tuvo que ir, vino la Princesa Tostada y se la llevo – Mmmmm que mal por ti – dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona en su cara – Flamita, ya se a lo que te refieres pero créeme no pasó nada, no hicimos nada, nada en absoluto – dije yo algo enojado – James, no te enojes, no estoy tratando de decir algo en absoluto, solo es una simple pregunta – dijo riéndose – Te tengo bien vigilada Flama – dije mientras posaba mi mirada amenazadora en ella – James, a eso llamas una mirada amenazadora, esto es una mirada amenazadora – mientras se puso en su estado de fuego – En la torre de tal palo tal astilla – dije – Jajajaja James, eres una víctima muy fácil de asustar – dijo ella – Ya pues, cambiando de tema, donde dejaste a Finn – Pos para serte honesto ni siquiera yo lo sé, le dije que iría al baño y ahora se me perdió – Ya veo quieres que te acompañe a buscarlo – le pregunte – Vamos, tengo una leve sospecha de donde puede estar – le dije – ¿Dónde? – En el balcón, debió de haber ido a preguntarle a Marceline si te había visto, que te parece vamos – Vamos, no tenemos nada que perder – dijimos dirigiéndonos al balcón, para mi mal fortunio tenía razón y Finn fue a preguntarle a Marceline si había visto a la Princesa Flama – Oye Marceline – dijo el muchacho al entrar – No has visto a la Princesa Flama por aquí o ¿sí? – No Finn, nadie ha venido para estos rumbos desde que ustedes se fueron – Ya veo, oye por qué tan triste y sola, quieres que te acompañe – pregunto – Haz lo que quieras – Marceline – Perdón ando en las nubes, en mis pensamientos, como James – Y que lo digas bueno, creo que la esperare aquí – Hey – grito Marceline – Cuidado con….. – pero no termino la frase ya que Finn se resbalo con lo que Marceline había tirado – Pero que – grito Finn asustado, estaba patinando sin control y choco directo contra Marceline, cayendo ambos al suelo, en ese momento la Princesa Flama y yo llegábamos al balcón – Creo que tenías razón James aquí…..esta – la pobre PF vio aquella escena, Finn encima de Marceline dándose un beso accidental pero algo largo a lo que ambos cerraron los ojos – Esto no va a salir bien – dije mientras veía aquella escena, Finn y Marceline se levantaron rápidamente tratando de hablar con la Princesa Flama – Princesa, no es lo que crees – Sí Flama, aquí tu novio se cayó, se resbalo el muy estúpido y se dio de topes conmigo – al decir esto Marceline logre notar un charco de agua algo pequeño pero capaz de hacer a alguien resbalar junto con un rastro que se dirigía a Finn y Marceline – Creen que soy estúpida – grito la Princesa Flama – Vaya vocabulario de esta niña, si no fuese porque mi traje es a prueba de fuego al igual que el de Finn me preocuparía – No creí que fueras capaz de hacer esto Finn, no creí, pensé que te estabas divirtiendo conmigo, pero me equivoque, fue un error el haber venido, diviértete con esta vampira – Princesa – Nada de Princesa Finn, se acabó Finn – en eso la Princesa Flama se transformó en su estado de fuego puro - ¡Princesa! – gritamos todos, ella volteo a verme y se fue del lugar – Mmmmmm creí que algo realmente malo iba a pasar – pensé, aquel par se me quedo viendo – James, nosotros – dijo Finn – No es lo que parece James, créeme tienes que hacerlo – decía Marceline – No me den explicaciones, me voy – dije mientras me dirigía a la salida, me dirigí a la salida, tome mi bastón pero me encontré a la Dulce Princesa ahí – James, ya tan rápido – pregunto – Digamos que salió un inconveniente que tengo que arreglar si no mi vida correrá riesgo y unas cuantas cabezas rodaran – dije mientras seguía mi marcha – Espectacular fiesta DP, sumamente interesante, llena de sorpresas y realmente emotiva – grite al salir, agarre la bicicleta y empecé a pedalear para llegar a la casa de la Princesa Flama - ¡James! – gritaron los dos – Demonios, ahora sí que la hice, sí que la hice – se decía Finn – Tranquilízate héroe, fue solo un accidente – Un accidente y eso basto para que la Princesa Flama se pusiera así – Finn, si ella no confía en ti, no puedes hacer nada al respecto – No Marcy, si puedo hacer algo, iré tras ella y le explicare todo – Finn – dijo Marceline mientras lo tomaba por la mano – Suéltame Marceline, tengo que hacer esto, realmente tengo que arreglar todo esto – dijo mientras se largaba, iba a hacer lo mismo que yo y de igual manera se encontró con la Dulce Princesa – Finn pero que ocurre – pregunto extrañada la DP – Cometí un gran error que debo de arreglar princesa, me tengo que ir, gracias por todo – dijo saliendo del palacio, la DP se dirigió de donde Finn y yo habíamos salido – Ahora en que problemas me metí, la novia de Finn se enojó y creo que James también que fiestecita la verdad, que fiestecita – decía ella mientras se recargaba en el barandal – Marcy, que acaba de pasar, por qué Finn y James salieron corriendo – Jake, es que, bueno Finn y yo….. – Sí – Bueno Finn y yo nos dimos un beso por accidente - ¡¿QUÉ?! – Fue un accidente – Y no me digas que PF los vio – Sí, nos vio y se fue muy enojada al igual que James – Entonces mi hermano fue a hablar con ella – Sí, así lo hiso – Mmmmmm que problema, creo que dejare que se haga responsable de esto aunque mejor voy de incognito para ver que no pase nada – Jake se hiso grande y se aventó por el balcón – Vaya perro, más listo que aquel par – pensaba Marceline, en eso llego la Dulce Princesa al lugar – Marceline, que paso, por qué todos salieron corriendo – pregunto la DP – Es que Finn y yo nos besamos – dijo ella sin mirar a la DP - ¿QUÉ? ¿Pero cómo? – Fue un accidente, él se resbalo con el agua que tire y pues se estampo conmigo – Entonces por eso salieron corriendo, bueno mejor que se haya ido a que haya destruido todo aquí – decía la DP pero Marceline no le dio importancia.

Yo estaba con rumbo a la casa de la Princesa Flama, pedaleando a mas no poder sin importar nada – Este rastro que dejo de humo la PF sí que es de utilidad, pero que es todo esto – dije al notar unas pequeñas chispas – Es como una gota….espera hay más, un minuto no es una chispa, bueno si pero es más bien…..es una lagrima, la Princesa Flama está llorando, de que me sorprendo ni es para menos que llore – decía mientras que casi llegaba a la casa de la Princesa Flama - ¿Por qué Finn? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – decía la pobre chica – Es que ya no te gusto – seguía diciendo – Pobre PF – dije yo al escuchar todo eso – Creo que realmente quiere estar con alguien, con quien tener una relación – dije – Finn, por qué la besaste, digo sé que ella te puede tocar y abrazar y besar y no sales lastimado pero…..– decía melancólica la chica – Hola – dije yo mientras llegaba desde la oscuridad – Wups, tranquila princesa soy James, no tiene por qué arrojar sus bolas de fuego esas, casi me vuela la cabeza de mis hombros – le dije mientras esquivaba otra – James, déjame sola, déjame tranquila – decía ella – No puedo, PF, usted necesita a alguien en estos momento y creo que si viene Finn lo va a cremar – James, no escuchaste ¡déjame sola! – gritaba – Y eso que traería consigo, más pena, más dolor, que haga una estupidez de la que luego se arrepentirá – le grite – James, tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando – Realmente no pero tengo una idea, he estado en ese lugar y créeme no es un bonito lugar – James – dijo ella – Si te pones en ese estado de fuego puede que aterrorices a todos pero no a mí, no en estos momentos ni en esta situación, si me quiere rostizar adelante cumplirá un gran deseo que se me ha escapado pero eso no evitara que hablemos bueno si lo hará, pero tan siquiera lo abre intentado – le dije enojado – James – Así que princesa, te sugiero que se relaje y me deje hablar o si no tan siquiera diga sus pensamientos – y así lo hiso, ella se calmó, dejo de llorar y me dejo sentarme cerca de ella – James, es que no es justo, yo quiero a Finn pero no puedo estar con él sin quemarlo, sin que salga herido y eso me duele, mírame soy un ser de fuego y él es de carne – Y a quien no, princesa, le dolería eso, tener una relación así ha de ser doloroso pero ustedes son correspondidos, yo ni siquiera tuve eso, pero lo que hiso haya no es válido, digo, debió de escuchar su explicación antes de huir – Pero James, realmente creíste en lo que me dijeron – A eso iba, primero lo primero pero no necesariamente en ese orden – dije tratando de hacer reír a la princesa pero no lo logre – Vaya ahora sí que tenemos un público muerto – dije a lo que ella se volteo a verme enojada – Es broma, es broma, solo la quiero hacer reír para que no esté tan triste, creo que no es momento de bromas entonces, bueno pongámonos serios, vamos princesa diga todo lo que tenga que decir después le diré algo que se le paso, desahogase, este es el momento – le dije – James, es que no es justo, simplemente no es justo, pase 13 años encerrada en aquella lámpara que viste en mi habitación, encerrada del resto del mundo y luego llega alguien que dice que le gusto, alguien guapo – dijo ella sonrojándose – Luego dijo que no le gustaba, fui a su casa y… - PF, esa historia ya me la contaron, ellos me dijeron como se conocieron, los problemas que tuvieron y el reino que casi carboniza así que sáltese esa parte quiere – dije sonriendo – Bueno, pero luego Finn declara su amor a mí y cuando intentamos besarnos casi muero y destruyo a Ooo, luego todo va bien, tenemos una relación algo estable aunque con algunos tropiezos tratando de evitar el contacto – decía apretando sus manos – Besándonos a través de rocas, sujetando las manos con guantes de cocina y envolviendo a Finn con papel aluminio para poder abrazarnos – Wow, eso sí que es extremo, no me la sabia – dije – Lo se James, aunque se me hacia una buena forma de poder tener algo de contacto poco a poco me voy cansando de no tener una relación normal – dijo melancólica – Pero si iban muy bien, su relación era muy hermosa bueno, porque hablo en pasado, su relación es algo hermoso, digo, luchan por estar juntos y eso es de admirarse – dije – Lo se James, pero a veces me gustaría ser como esa DP o Marceline, quienes pueden tocar a Finn sin lastimarlo pero ellas no lo aprovechan ni saben valorar a Finn como yo – Hay el amor PF, me dan ganas de llorar por tu historia – dije casi llorando – Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando por fin pude abrazar a Finn o besarlo sin que nadie saliera lastimado me gusto, me ilusione mucho, creí que teníamos esperanza de estar juntos – dijo mientras sujetaba el collar – Pero después de lo de hoy…., no me dolió el beso - ¿Segura? – le dije sin creerle – Bueno si me dolió, porque fue muy largo, también el hecho de que se tardaran en separarse, también de que trataran de engañarme con eso de resbalarme pero más que dolor era envidia de que ellos lo pueden hacer – Mmmmm entonces es pura envidia porque Marceline puede tocar a Finn, ya veo, pero se le olvida algo importante Finn no permitirá que pase esto, estoy muy seguro que viene en camino para que hablen de lo que paso hoy - ¿Tú crees? – dijo ilusionada – Así lo creo, pero creo que te tienes que calmar y pensar bien las cosas, anda vete a dormir, descansa, mañana traeré a Finn para que puedan hablar ustedes dos solos, ¿Qué te parece? – Seguro que lo harás – Claro, porque no, aparte si lo saco de la casa me da chance de irme a unos mandaditos secretos que tengo que hacer – dije mientras vi que ella se reía – Hay mi pequeña Flama, esto te queda mejor, reír en vez de llorar – le dije mientras le secaba las lágrimas - ¿Mejor? – le pregunte – Sí – me dijo ella sonriendo – Bueno, creo que ya está mejor así que iré a ver a Finn, relájate, descansa y por favor…espera huele a quemado – dije – James – Espera PF, es como, como si algo de tela se estuviera prendiendo – James – seguía diciendo ella – No te puedes esperar, viene de arriba pero realmente no veo nada – James, tu sombrero – me dijo ella – Mi sombrero, ¿Qué tiene de malo? – dije mientras me lo quite – Oh ya veo, mi sombrero esta en llamas – dije tranquilamente - ¡Mi sombrero esta en llamas! – lo tome y lo arroje al agua – Perdón sombrerito pero es la única forma que se para apagar un fuego – le dije – Princesa, por qué no me aviso antes – le dije medio regañándola – James, trate de decírtelo pero ni me dejaste hablar - ¿Neta? Válgame entonces si estaba bien ido – a lo que ella se río – Esa es la actitud PF, bueno déjeme voy por el – agarre un palo largo para poder pescar mi sombrero con el cual tuve éxito – Vaya si se salvó, a la próxima pido que lo hagan a prueba de fuego también – y ambos nos reíamos – Bueno PF, me tengo que ir, ha sido una noche muy agitada y divertida y sentimental, pero creo que debo de buscar a Finn – me iba pero ella me detuvo – James, que es lo que me ibas a decir - ¿Yo? No me acuerdo – le dije – Sí James, me ibas a decir algo - ¿Mua? – Oui Monsieur – contesto ella – Madre mía sabe francés – pensaba - ¿Por cua? – le pregunte – James, esto no nos lleva a ningún lado – Desechamos el francés – Lo desechamos – Desechado entonces – Ahora si James, dime era algo de primero lo primero pero no necesariamente en ese orden – Aaaaaa ya me acorde, debe de empezar a confiar en Finn, dijo la verdad - ¿Por qué le crees? – PF tal vez tu no lo sepas, pero pude haber sido el mejor detective o el mejor criminal que el mundo haya visto, pero no lo fui, bueno divago, me fije que a un lado de donde usted estaba parada había un charco de agua y un rastro que indicaba al lugar donde Finn y Marceline estaban - ¿En serio? – pregunto sorprendida PF – Sí, aparte alcance a notar un leve brillo en la suela de los zapatos de Finn y eso me dio la pauta – Ya veo, entonces Finn no tiene nada de que disculparse, en cambio yo….. – Tranquila, lo que importa ahora es que descanse, váyase a dormir eso lo necesita con ansias, hasta entonces PF, nos vemos – ya me iba a tomar mi bicicleta para iniciar mi camino pero PF me detiene de nueva cuenta – James, gracias, gracias James, muchas gracias, realmente eres un muy buen amigo – me dijo ella mirándome a la cara – No lo menciones PF – No James, lo necesitas saber, eres un gran amigo, el mejor, si tu no hubieras estado para mí solo Glob sabe lo que haría – Otra vez la frase solo Glob sabe lo que haría – pensé – PF realmente no necesita hacer esto por favor, no me agradezca, hago esto porque son mis amigos y ustedes me importan – dije casi melancólico – James, te sucede algo – PF, mi pasado, lo recuerdo poco a poco y usted me hiso recordar mucho hoy – Entonces me dirás por qué me has ayudado a mí y a Finn – Fácil PF, ambos necesitan ser felices, por eso los ayudo a ambos, porque necesitan a alguien que les ayude, que les de la mano, a un buen amigo que este con ustedes en las buenas y en las malas, que nunca les dé la espalda – le decía – A mí me dieron la espalda hace ya un tiempo atrás y se lo que se siente, así que dije que si alguien me necesitaba un buen y verdadero amigo, yo nunca haría eso y míreme ahora, lo estoy cumpliendo – dije sonriendo – James – dijo ella mientras se abalanzo sobre mí dándome un gran y cálido abrazo – PF, vamos no me haga llorar, por favor, no me gusta llorar – dije mientras me secaba unas gotas de lagrima – James – dijo ella mientras me volvía a abrazar y me dio un beso en mi mejilla – Wow smoking – grite yo - ¿Smoking? No son como el traje que estas usando – No princesa, eso decía un sujeto con cabeza grande, verde y usaba un traje amarillo, algo de mi pasado, no necesita porque saberlo ni yo decirle – dije sonriendo – Muy bien James, mañana te esperare con ansias – Y que lo diga, pero sobre todo ni una palabra de lo ocurrido con Finn – le dije, me acerque a ella y en susurro le dije – Quiero seguir molestándolo un poco más – a lo que ambos nos reíamos y nos despedimos, pero nunca me imaginé o mejor dicho se me pasó inadvertido que había una figura que nos estaba espiando – Al fin, creo que hablare con ella, espera James está aquí pero que – dijo él mientras veía como la PF me abrazaba y le susurraba algo al oído –Vaya, con que esto quería James, esto tramaba después de todo esperaba un momento como este – dijo el chico algo enojado, viendo algo más, algo que no cuadraba, me puse en marcha a la casa del árbol – Estos chicos, que bonita pareja hacen, son muy…que estoy diciendo, nunca me intereso el amor, después de 4 años o 5 – dije en voz alta – Pero ellos hacen que vuelva mi viejo yo – pensaba – Mmmmmm creo que tendré que hablar con Marceline también para explicarle la situación – pensé.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la casa del árbol cuando Finn se mete en mi camino – Hombre muchacho, ten cuidado, casi te llevo – le dije en broma – James, donde estabas – me pregunto algo enojado – Pues después de que PF saliera corriendo, quise ir a hablar con ella respecto a lo sucedido no quería que fueras tú y regresaras como Finn a las brasas o sopa de Finn o estofado de Finn – dije con toda naturalidad – Y por qué tienes el cachete algo quemado – seguía preguntando – Ah cabron, tengo que explicarte todo no muchacho – le conteste – No, ya se lo que hiciste, lo vi todo, vi como tú y ella estaban tan abrazados y ella sonriendo – dijo mientras se acercaba – Entonces Finn por qué preguntas, ya sabes las respuestas a eso – James, que le dijiste a PF – Nada, solo la verdad – Oh, le dijiste la verdad – dijo sarcásticamente – Finn, a donde quieres llegar con todo esto – le pregunte – James, lo vi todo, vi todo lo que hiciste y le dijiste a PF - ¿En serio? Pues que bueno compadre así no te tendré que…. – No tendrás que ocultarme las cosas que haces con ella – dijo agresivamente – Que no tienes suficiente con DP o Marceline o la Princesa Desayuno, no tienes que ir por PF – volvió a decir – Finn, no entiendo ni madres de lo que dices tranquilízate y cuéntame todo – le dije pero él estaba enojado – No me tranquilizare James, esto querías no, que pasara algo como esto, sabías que metería la pata y podrías hacer tu movida – dijo mientras me empujaba – Hey niño, cuidado, no sé lo que te pasa ni lo que estás pensando pero si crees que te quiero quitar a tu chica estas muy equivocado, a ella la quiero pero como mi hermana, al igual que a ti Finn, no sé de donde viene todo este hostigamiento – James, eres un gran mentiroso, esa es una de tus reglas, que tú siempre mientes – Sí, tienes razón, siempre miento pero no miento referente a como los veo a ti y a ella, de donde crees que viene ese traje, lo mande hacer especialmente para ti y esta ocasión – Oh, sí, de seguro lo mandaste hacer para esta situación, querías ponerme en exhibición y luego burlarte de mí – dijo mientras me volvió a empujar – Finn, tranquilízate, no sé de donde vienen todos estos celos, pero yo solo los quiero ayudar – Sí, ayudar, como crees que podremos confiar en ti James, tienes demasiados secretos y no nos dices nada, hay veces que dices cosas sin sentido pero en realidad si lo tienen ¿no? Son cosas de tu anterior vida, de antes que nosotros te atrapáramos, que te ayudáramos – Finn – Nada de Finn James, he tratado de llevar una relación normal con PF pero no puedo, es difícil – Finn, si me permites decir, solo trate de ayudarte, te di el traje, ese gorro que estas usando, el amuleto para que pudieras regalárselo a PF, guardando una sorpresa – dije – Todo es parte de tu plan James, dime quien eres realmente – dijo amenazándome – No lo sé Finn, no lo sé, nadie sabe quién es realmente – Mentiras, ocultas muchas cosas James, así quieres que confiemos en ti realmente – Finn, no sé por qué este ataque de celos pero…. - ¿Qué le dijiste a PF? – pregunto – Realmente quieres saber, mejor dicho, realmente me creerás – James, dime lo que le dijiste o yo – Que me harás héroe, atacarme con tu espadita esa, golpearme, que hará el héroe – le dije retándolo – James – dijo el – Que, no te gusta esto verdad Finn – dije mientras lo empujaba – James, te lo advierto, no me provoques – Que me harás – lo volví a empujar – James – Yo solo quiero ayudarlos y andas con esto, no sé por qué o como – me acerque a él y trato de lanzarme un puñetazo a la cara – Buen golpe, pero debes de ser más rápido – dije esquivando el golpe – James, dime lo que le dijiste, por qué te beso – preguntaba él – Sí ahí te encontrabas por qué diablos no fuiste a hablar con ella, por qué no saliste en ese momento Finn – le dije retándolo – Harry, hay alguien aquí que está observando todo, creo que debes de dar un buen espectáculo – dijo el criminal apareciendo de repente en mi cabeza – Crees que sea – No lo sé Harry, pero no es coincidencia de que Finn se ponga así por una simples como aquella – me respondió – Muy bien, si él quiere un espectáculo se lo daré – James, responde mi pregunta, que le dijiste – Te contestaría con la verdad, pero realmente creo que no me creerás – No me dejas otra alternativa – Otra alternativa, vamos Finn dame tu mejor golpe, hablas de secretos, de saber quién es uno, tú no sabes quienes son tus padres, ocultaste las cosas de tu pesadilla - ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Finn, por favor, no es una maldita coincidencia que te alteraras en la fiesta cuando la DP dijo aquello, estaba relacionado a tu pesadilla, se te noto en la mirada, algo de terror, algo que querías que no pasara, atacaste a Marceline sin razón – James, eso…..eso – Sí, ándale eso, eso Finn – Ya basta James - ¿Basta? Pero si tú lo iniciaste Finn, ¿Qué esto también estaba en la pesadilla Finn? – dije rodeándolo – Tu lo pediste James, solo quiero que me digas las cosas pero te rehúsas – Mira niño, no sé por qué te comportas así, no sé qué este pasando por tu cabecita, pero yo nunca me interpondría entre tú y PF, está en las reglas, creo que es la 8 – Sí y tú te guías por tus reglas, que tan seguro estoy de que si sigues tus reglas, que tal si también son una mentira más – Bueno con que estas tenemos, vamos Finn que harás, te estoy esperando – dije mientras me ponía en posición de boxeador – Realmente no quería hacerlo pero lo tendré que hacer – se fue en un ataque de golpes contra mí, dándome unos cuantos en el estómago y en la cara, pude esquivar los más fuertes – Vamos James, no te piensas defender – No, no sé qué te está pasando, pero creo que así te desahogaras, así que no pienso golpearte por este berrinche que te avientas – le dije, se acercó demasiado conmigo así que lo empuje mandándolo a volar cerca de donde dejo su espada – Mierda – pensé – James, ultima oportunidad, dime que sucedió y esto no pasara a mayores – Pero si ya te lo dije y no me crees, que quieres que haga – le grite – Así lo quieres, así lo tendrás – en eso vi que Finn dirigió su espada contra mí – Creo que es hora de actuar, lo bueno que traigo esto – dije sacando mi bastón, solo se escuchó el choque de mi bastón con su espada - ¡Estás loco! Que estás haciendo Finn, estas cegado por la ira o que – pregunte – James, te he preguntado, quiero que me digas la verdad, tú no sabes que tan importante es PF para mí, lo que haría por ella – Bueno, creo que no Finn, pero realmente atacarme con tu espada, que alguien te ordena hacer esto – dije – James – grito el, solo se escucharon el choque del metal – Wow, quien diría que este bastón si me fuera muy útil, como siempre digo los bastones son geniales – dije sin ver a Finn, lamentablemente ese desliz me costó caro ya que Finn me dio un golpe en la cara tirándome al piso – Mmmmmm vaya niño, eso sí dolió – me quito el bastón y lo arrojo algo lejos – Dime la verdad James – dijo mientras me ponía la espada en la garganta - ¿Pero qué carajos le pasa a este niño? Es como si estuviera poseído – pensaba – Ultima oportunidad, di la verdad – Vamos Harry, piensa algo rápido o se nos acabó el corrido – pensaba – Ya se, la vieja táctica de psicología, sabía que algún día esas clases que tome servirían de algo – seguía pensando – Finn, me amenazas con la espada pero realmente no creo que lo hagas, tienes las agallas de hacer lo que tienes pensado hacer, hacerle esto a alguien que te ayudo en esta noche y en día anteriores, si crees que soy un villano o que esto es lo correcto vamos, hazlo – James – Realmente esperaba que todo esto fuera un sueño pero no lo es – pensaba - ¡Finn! – gritaron - ¡¿Qué diablos piensas que haces?! – grito Jake – Que suerte, gracias Jake por llegar, ayúdame y quítame a tu hermano de encima – le grite – Finn, baja la espada, dime que te pasa – pregunto Jake – Lo que me pasa es que James, sabía que iba a meter la pata con PF hoy así él pudo hacer su movida - ¡James! – grito Jake – Eso es una vil mentira, fui con PF para consolarla y salvar la relación de estos 2, tú conoces a PF y bien sabes que si Finn hubiera ido saldría tostado – le dije a Jake – Finn, por favor suelta la espada y a James, podemos hablar respecto a esto – Finn arrojo su espada lejos se paró y antes de irse con Jake me soltó un puñetazo en la cara dejándome sangrando - ¡Maldito! Eso ya no era necesario – le grite escupiendo sangre me dirigí en un ataque contra Finn pero Jake se metió en mi camino, separándonos a ambos – Finn, que te pasa – pregunto Jake – Jake, es que no es justo que quiera tener una relación normal con PF y no pueda, sabes lo difícil que es, lo has visto, sabes cuánto me gusta – Lo se Finn, mejor dicho ambos lo sabemos, tanto James como yo lo sabemos, él ayudo a tu novia en un plan de sorpresa para ti, las cosas salieron mal pero no era para que te pusieras así, James te ha ayudado en varias cosas – dijo Jake – No es para que lo ataques así y mucho menos para que lo amenaces con la espada, James, te encuentras bien – dijo dándome la mano para levantarme – Sí Jake, gracias amigo, creo que lo dejaste entrar en razón a este chamaco – me dirigí a agarrar mi bastón – Si realmente quieres saber que le dije a Princesa Flama, te lo diré, no es mi bronca si me crees o no, fui con PF para hablar con ella y que no estén peleados ambos, para explicarle la situación, porque yo estoy a tu favor, yo si vi que fue un accidente y trate de hablar con ella para que tú no te metieras en problemas, ella te quiere, si digo que me arriesgo a decir que te ama estaría mintiendo, quiere verte el día de mañana contigo para hablar respecto al tema, porque cree que fue su culpa por sobreactuar, pero esto me pasa por buena gente – dije mientras me quitaba sangre de la boca – Aparte, hay algo que no sabes, acompañe a PF con su padre para elegir ese vestido que uso, lo uso pensando en ti, conocí al Rey Flama y me pidió que los ayudara a ambos por si pasaba algo así, que no pasara o en su defecto no creciera un problema como el que acaba de pasar sino varias cabezas rodarían – a lo que ambos se quedaron callados – Hasta me amenazo de rostizarme si algo malo ocurría, no me importa mi muerte pero la tuya, la de Jake, la de Marceline y la de la Dulce Princesa sí, sí puedo hacer algo para evitar que eso ocurra, lo haría sin dudar, como te dije, yo me conduzco por mis reglas – le dije – James, tranquilízate, lo más seguro es que Finn haya tenido un ataque de celos como la Princesa Flama, no te lo tomes tan personal – me dijo Jake, pero Finn todavía tenía la misma mirada de incredulidad – Lo siento Jake pero no estaré contento hasta – en ese momento le di un golpe en la cara que lo dejo noqueado – Que haga esto, creo que ya estoy mejor Jake – ¡James! – Perdón Jake, pero tenía que descargarme de tanto golpe que me metió, mira como me dejo, me contuve demasiado para no golpearlo – Pero James si el ya dejo de molestarte – Perdón viejo pero me tenía que desahogar – James te pasaste, ya no era necesario hacerlo – Sigo diciendo perdón – Mira ya olvídalo, como tú dices lo hecho hecho esta, vamos ayúdame a cargar a Finn y llevarlo a la casa – Muy bien, solo déjame ir por mi bicicleta para meterlo en la casa – dicho esto yo fui por mi bicicleta y ayude a Jake a llevar a Finn a la casa.

* * *

Se finito el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado

Se me hiso que en una historia como esta, era una buena idea meter algo de una fiesta así que aquí esta el capitulo 23, a algunos les pudo parecer algo exagerado lo de la pelea de Finn y Harry pero creo que era necesario meterla. Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre digo Comenten, Critiquen, Recomiendan, Lean, Disfruten, Dejen Reviews o PM, el chiste es que les guste lo que se esta escribiendo aquí.

**_"Pienso que el Humanismo está íntimamente unido a la evolución de las personas, a la superación del Ser Humano. Y la razón de mi vida ha sido la superación. Si hubiera elegido ser carpintero, sería un buen carpintero; si hubiera sido electricista, sería ahora un muy buen electricista. Siempre creí que la superación del oficio está ligada a la superación del ser entero"_**

Mario Fortino Alfonso Moreno Reyes **"Cantinflas"**

(Por eso Harry siempre dice que el pudo haber sido el mejor detective o criminal que la humanidad haya visto)

**The Sr N **se despide de ustedes y deseandoles una gran semana o mes (depnde cuanto me tarde en el siguiente capitulo), hasta la proxima amigos


	25. Capítulo 24 - La Pesadilla de la DP

Amigos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo.

Con ustedes el capitulo 24 -¡DISFRUTEN!

* * *

Capítulo 24 La Pesadilla de la Dulce Princesa

Nos dirigimos a la casa del árbol para dejar a Finn descansar, para nuestra suerte nos encontrábamos a unos cuantos metros de distancia de la casa del árbol así que no batallamos tanto en llevar a Finn, Jake estuvo cargando a Finn mientras que yo estaba con mi bicicleta por un lado y cubriéndome la herida, pude haber ayudado a Jake a cargar a Finn pero por tantos golpes que me dio ese niño quede completamente fatigado – James, abre la puerta por favor – Sí, espérame – le dije, abrí la puerta y entramos los 2 – James, iré a dejar a Finn a su cuarto, ese golpe que le metiste lo dejo bien dormido – Y los golpes que él me dio me dejaron bien fregado – dije molesto aun por la acción de Finn en contra de mi persona – Espérame, no tardo – dijo él subiendo, me dirigí a la cocina, tome un trapo y lo moje con agua para limpiarme la cara y la boca – Demonios, maldito Finn, atacarme así – decía, me dirigí a sentarme y descansar un rato – Harry tranquilízate, lo que hiciste estuvo bien te controlaste – me dijo el viajero – Aunque hubiera sido mejor que te defendieras Harry, lo que hiciste fue algo noble y estúpido – me dijo el detective – A ver quienes más están aquí – les pregunte – Pues estamos todos Einstein, que esperabas – dijo el lunático – Harry espérate, déjanos hacer algo – dijo el criminal, en ese momento todas mis personalidades se encontraban en esa habitación junto conmigo - ¡¿Qué?! – grite impresionado - ¿Pero cómo? – pregunte – Tranquilo Harry, estas tan cansado que estas durmiendo despierto – dijo el psicópata – Bueno eso tiene una buena explicación – Harry, tenemos que hablar acerca de tu situación – me dijo el criminal – No se preocupen, me encuentro bien, solo fueron unos buenos golpes de un chico berrinchudo – No Harry, a lo que J aquí se refiere es a las interrogantes que lanzo Finn – decía el detective – Sí Harry, Finn nos hizo preguntas acerca de nuestro pasado y creemos que estas a punto de decirles la verdad – dijo el viajero – Esperen, no confían en que mantendré el secreto , creen que cantare como un canario, les recuerdo que el primer día que llegue aquí ustedes me dijeron que no debería de andar con lo de mentir – No Harry, lo que nosotros te dijimos, más bien dicho lo que yo te pedí era que no actuaras como un chico bueno pero ya lo hiciste, aunque le diste un toque más especial – dijo el criminal – Bueno, olvídense de todo, solo contéstenme una pregunta creen que Finn me ataco por celos, por la pesadilla o alguien más tenía control sobre la mente de este chamaco – les pregunte a lo que todos en unísono respondieron – No – ¿Eh? No entiendo, cuál de esas es incorrecta – Harry, Finn te ataco porque estaba cegado por la furia, por los celos, no porque haya sido manipulado ni por la pesadilla – dijo el viajero – Si hubiera sido porque algo más aparte de eso, Finn no te hubiera soltado todas sus dudas acerca de ti, no diría que desconfía de ti – me dijo el detective – Muy bien, lo otro es que paso con eso que pensamos que ahí estaba, el espectador, era Jake – No Harry, era alguien más, alguien, todos nosotros lo conocemos – dijo el criminal – Vaya, entonces todo… - Exacto – dijeron todos – Bueno, nos tenemos que ir, estas todo cansado y madreado y Finn te metió la paliza de tu vida – dijo H – Búrlate cabron ándale búrlate – H, sabemos que si Harry hubiera querido, mandaba al hospital a Finn, Harry es mayor que Finn unos 7 años así que no lo molestes – dijo defendiéndome el psicópata – Ya, dejen en paz a Harry y vámonos de una vez, no tarda en venir Jake – acto seguido todos se fueron – James, espera quiero hablar contigo - ¿Qué pasa? – Te has estado comportando muy extraño últimamente, en mis sueños hay algo acerca de ti, de mí y ya sabes quién - ¿En serio? No he visto tus sueños últimamente – dijo titubeando – Ni los veras, están protegidos así que solo yo los veré pero eso no viene al caso – ¿Entonces por qué me dices todo esto? – James, has estado actuando sospechoso últimamente, si me logro enterar que es lo que realmente está pasando, se acabó, tu caerás si me entero que tú y… - Harry, realmente crees que yo te traicionaría, para que lo haría, este mundo es aburrido, no hay mejor hogar como el hogar y mi hogar es el viejo mundo – Muy bien puedes retirarte James, pero espero que todo salga bien, confió en ti no olvides eso – dije antes de que James se fuera – Harry antes de irme, solo tengo que decirte que esta pelea con Finn no es la última, presiento que lo bueno esta por empezar – dijo el al retirarse – James, que pasa chico, con quien hablas - ¿Eh? Oh perdón Jake, creo que me encontraba dormido, tantos golpes que tu hermano me dio me dejaron algo cansado – Ya veo, James, deja llevo esto a la lavadora – Déjalo ahí luego lo limpio, de todas formas tengo que limpiar también mi traje, mira como me lo dejo aquel niño – le dije – James eso me recuerda, por qué la pelea – Yo también quisiera saber el por qué, llego Finn y empezó a gritarme y empujarme, perdió la cabeza totalmente – le dije a Jake – Es raro, mi hermano casi nunca pierde la cabeza por cosas así, casi nunca se pone así de loco – decía él – A excepción de aquella vez con el Rey Peleador o algo así - ¿En serio? – Pues sí, pero al final resulto que Finn tenía un plan, pero esto es diferente, dime James, cuéntame todo lo que paso – Jake, ya lo sabes, Finn beso a Marceline, PF y yo los vimos, PF huyó del lugar, yo fui tras ella, platique con ella un tiempo, logre que entrara en razón me abrazo, me dio un beso aquí en el cachete y de ahí me vine para acá, en todo eso me encontré a Finn y se puso así – Que raro, mi hermano no suele actuar así – Jake, no me importa como actuó, sino el hecho de que no confíen en mí – James, eso no es….. – Oh por el amor de….. – dije mientras me paraba del sillón – Por favor Jake, sé que no confían en mí y Finn acaba de decirlo, no importa de hecho, ya nada me importa – James tranquilo – Por qué tanto tranquilo, quieres saber algo Jake, siempre me pasa algo como esto, tengo el mejor día de mi vida y se ve opacado por un evento así, siempre ha sido así en mi maldita vida – en ese momento me empecé a sentir mal y a marear – James te encuentras bien – Sí, si estoy bien, necesito descansar, me iré a dormir, si me disculpas – le dije mientras me dirigía al cuarto – James – Por favor Jake, déjame en paz, necesito descansar – en ese momento me estaba desmayando pero me pude sostener de la puerta - ¡James! – grito Jake - ¡Que me dejes en paz! No necesito la ayuda de nadie, puedo hacer esto solo, porque siempre he estado yo solo desde el principio Jake – James – Gracias por lo de tu hermano, ya conoces la salida, si me disculpas creo que descansare - ¿Seguro? – Sí Jake, puedo cuidarme solo – tras decir esto Jake salió de la casa y yo me metí al cuarto – Demonios, que me está pasando, tanto golpe que Finn me dio realmente me habrá afectado – decía mientras me dirigía a la cama, empecé a desvestirme pero todavía estaba algo ensangrentado – Un baño rápido y todo estará listo, un buen baño y con eso estaré bien – decía, me dirigí a bañar ya para irme a acostar y descansar del día.

Jake se puso en marcha a su casa con su novia Arcoiris pero en el camino se encontró con Marceline, quien se dirigía a la casa del árbol para saber qué había ocurrido – Jake, que bueno que te veo, se arregló todo con Finn y James – pregunto intrigada Marceline – Pues la verdad no sabría decirte que paso realmente - ¿Y eso? – Cuando me encontré a aquellos 2, Finn se encontraba amenazando a James con su espada - ¡Qué! – Lo que escuchaste, creo que a mi hermano se le fue la locura hasta el tope, porque estuvo amenazando a James con la espada - ¿Y se encuentran bien? – Pues James salió algo golpeado, como si se hubieran peleado antes de que yo llegara y Finn pues no resulto fuertemente herido, solo que James le dio un puñetazo dejándolo noqueado – Pero por qué se pelearon, acaso no le preguntaste a James – Pues sí, es algo referente a que James le quiere quitar a Finn su novia - ¿James? ¿Quitarle a su novia? – Lo sé, pero por eso se pelearon – Entonces James no estaba enojado o algo así – Según a lo que pude notar antes de la pelea no, solo salió corriendo para hacer entrar en razón a PF porque si hubiéramos ido cualquiera de nosotros 3, PF nos hubiera hecho barbacoa – Y ahora está enojado por la pelea – Pues Finn le dijo que ninguno de nosotros confía en él por ser un mentiroso y tener muchos secretos, ahora no creo que quiera hablar con ninguno de nosotros por un tiempo – Mmmmm ya veo, deja voy a hablar con él – No Marcy, no lo hagas, no me acabas de escuchar aparte James está mal herido, no quiso que lo ayudara, se estaba desmayando, esta con heridas feas y una que otra grave pero no quiso que lo ayudara, se metió a bañar y se iba ir a dormir – Jake, me temo lo peor con James, necesita alguien que esté ahí, no vaya ser que….. – Pues él no quiso mi ayuda y me corrió de la casa, así que tú sabes lo que haces Marcy, yo me iré con Arcoiris, le dije que quería hablar con Finn y terminado el asunto me iría a casa, nos vemos – decía Jake al seguir su camino – Finn ataco a James, no puede haber sido verdad, no creo que lo haya atacado por celos – pensaba Marceline – ¿Por qué paso todo esto? – seguía pensando – Más vale ir a investigar – dijo mientras acelero el paso, por otro lado yo me encontraba apenas saliendo del baño admirando los golpes que Finn me había dejado – Si vuelve a hacer esto el niño, no me importa que sea menor que yo, le daré la paliza de su vida a ese mocoso – dije enojado – Que diablos – dije al empezar a ver nublado – Mi cabeza, me conviene acostarme, necesito descansar, tal vez el golpe que me dio Finn me afecto después de todo – me acosté pero me seguía doliendo la cabeza – Mañana tendré que ir con la DP para ver que me recomienda, estos dolores de cabeza son muy extraños, van en aumento cada vez más, eso me recuerda que habrá pasado con DP, por qué se habrá ido así muy sospechosamente – me puse a pensar.

En el castillo del Dulce Reino, la fiesta ya había terminado y la Dulce Princesa se encontraba en sus aposentos, descansando, tratando de poder dormir pero no podía, tanto el asunto del que hablo Mentita como el de Finn le cruzaba por la cabeza que evitaban que ella durmiera – Otras zonas de Ooo afectadas igual que las anteriores, ya van 7 zonas afectadas - pensaba – Y se sigue avistando a la misma persona – decía al tomar la única foto en existencia del supuesto responsable - ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué haces todo esto? – decía mientras veía la foto – Una persona que trae una gabardina, que no permite que lo vean, destruye varias zonas de Ooo dejándolas infértiles y luego desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno, es algo imposible – pensaba ella – Alguien así no puede desaparecer sin dejar rastro, creo que tendré que poner al corriente de la situación a Finn y a Jake, tal vez ellos puedan hacer algo para detenerlo – pensaba – Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que también nos seria la ayuda de un detective y el que puede ayudarnos sería James – seguía pensando – Eso me recuerda que habrá pasado con James y Finn, por qué salieron abruptamente de la fiesta, que les habrá pasado – se preguntaba – Creo que será mejor ir a visitarlos el día de mañana – tanto pensamiento que tenía la Dulce Princesa en la cabeza hiso que cayera dormida, completamente dormida esperando el siguiente día, pero tenía en la mente aun la duda sobre aquel personaje que ha estado destruyendo zonas de Ooo – Que buena siesta tuve, creo que estoy descansada muy bien de anoche – decía ella – Princesa, princesa, Finn, Jake y James la están esperando en la sala del trono - ¿Eh? – decía ella – Finn, Jake y James acaban de llegar y la están esperando, vístase inmediatamente – le dijo Mentita – Pero Mentita, yo no mande llamar a nadie – Princesa, le recuerdo que los mando llamar por el asunto de las zonas que empezaron a desaparecer – dijo el mientras se retiraba – Pero si yo no he hecho nada de eso aún, se supone que….. – decía ella confundida – Creo que si lo hice entonces mejor me apresuro, no quiero hacerlos esperar – dijo sacando su ropa del armario, mientras en la sala del trono Finn y Jake se encontraban esperando a la Dulce Princesa pacientemente – No me vengas con esto, nos manda llamar a una hora y todavía no se encuentra cambiada – decía yo impaciente y dando vueltas por todo el lugar – Tranquilo James, tal vez esté en su laboratorio como siempre – dijo Jake – Sí James, ya sabes cómo es ella, la ciencia es lo principal para ella – decía Finn – Ya lo sé, pero este misterio, este acertijo, esto es genial, no me había sentido tan emocionado con algo así y los resultados a los que llegamos son exquisitos simplemente exquisitos – decía algo emocionado – James, ya sabemos que te gusta una muy buena escena del crimen, pero gente ha muerto ahí James, no se te olvide eso – dijo Finn – Han muerto personas ahí, esas tierras quedaron infértiles y tu estas tan emocionado por eso, eso no es decente – recriminaba Jake – No, al diablo lo decente, al diablo las muertes, no me importan las bajas, es el juego, Jake, el juego acaba de empezar, se siente como navidad – decía todo extasiado – El juego, todo es acerca del juego, el juego del gato y el ratón y créanme amigos, no querrán ser el ratón en un asunto como este – dije sonriendo - ¿Te trajiste tu lupa James? – me pregunto Finn – Oye, no critiques las lupas, las lupas son geniales – dije – Silencio, ya se acerca la Dulce Princesa – dijo Jake, en ese instante llega a la habitación la DP – Finn, Jake, James, que gusto es verlos, ya tienen información al respecto – pregunto – Pues sí, con la ayuda de James, logramos dar con varias teorías – decía Jake – Princesa, lo que paso en esas zonas va a volver a suceder si no detenemos al responsable – dijo Finn – Pero que encontraron, cuáles fueron sus descubrimientos – preguntaba ella – Puedo, puedo, puedo, ¿sííííííí? – decía en un tono infantil – Vamos pues James, dile – Waju, muy bien princesa, tome asiento, que de esto me encargo yo – ella se sentó en el trono mientras que Finn y Jake se sentaron en el suelo y yo me encontraba dando vueltas por toda la habitación – Muy bien, ha habido zonas que lentamente fueron consumidas hasta quedar infértiles, totalmente estériles y no hay responsable ¿cierto? – Cierto – dijeron todos – Lo único que se ha encontrado es esta foto de una persona que se cubre, ¿por qué? Simple, no quiere que lo reconozca, no aun - ¿Aun? – dijeron todos – Sí, aun, quien está detrás de todo esto, seguirá haciéndolo, pero ya no se ira a zonas sin personas, no, va a cambiar su modus operandi, ahora se dirigirá a zonas pobladas, reinos, castillos, aldeas, donde haya gente de la que se pueda alimentar – en ese momento Finn levanta la mano - ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? – Fácil, si comparas la primera zona afectada con la más reciente, ves que va en aumento, de un lugar desolado, sin un alma a un pueblo, eso quiere decir que lo que está haciendo es para recuperar poder - ¿Pero quién querría recuperar poder? – preguntaba DP – Mejor pregunta sería, a quién conocen con la capacidad de hacer esto – les dije señalando las fotos – No creo que una persona común y corriente o un hechicero pueda arrasar grandes zonas en escaso tiempo sin ser descubierto – dije apuntando lo obvio – Ya veo tu punto James, creo que te entiendo – decía la DP – Ahora Finn, Jake, díganme ustedes que han sido los héroes de Ooo, a que villano conocen que pueda ser capaz de hacer eso – Solamente existe uno – dijo Finn – Sí, pero quedo encerrado, lejos de aquí, donde no podrá hacer algo – agrego Jake - ¿Están completamente seguros? Digo, no hay imposibles solo improbabilidades – les dije - ¿De quién hablan? – pregunto la DP – Princesa, usted lo conoce bien, nos hemos enfrentado a él en diversas ocasiones – dijo Finn – Se refieren a…. –.

La Dulce Princesa estuvo a punto de decir el nombre del responsable pero en eso llega Marceline rompiendo una ventana, toda herida, volando sin sombrilla ni nada a plena luz del sol – Chicos – murmuraba ella – Marceline – gritaron todos excepto yo - ¿Qué te paso? ¿Quién te hiso esto? – pregunto Finn – Es….es – solamente decía eso – Finn, necesita algo de energía, algo que pueda comer – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Pues que tome esto – dije yo acercando mi dedo – Anda Marcy, toma mi sangre – dije mostrando mi dedo pulgar con una herida haciendo que la sangre brotara – James – apenas decía, se acercó a mi pulgar y lentamente empezó a beber mi sangre – Creo que eso bastara por ahora – dije – Vamos Marcy, que paso, dime que paso – decía Finn – Chicos….él….él volvió – dijo - ¿Él? – pregunto DP - ¿Quién Marceline? ¿Quién volvió? – preguntaron los hermanos – El Lich, regreso, está aquí – Finn, Jake y la Dulce Princesa se quedaron pálidos ante aquel comentario - ¿Lich? ¿Quién es el Lich? – les pregunte – Alguien que no debería de estar aquí, el responsable de todo eso, el único capaz de hacer todo esto – dijo la Dulce Princesa mirando las fotos – Como fui estúpida, vi las señales pero no hice nada – en eso Marceline se levanta lentamente – Pero eso no es todo, tiene…tiene ayuda extra - ¿Quién lo está ayudando? – pregunto Jake, Marceline estuvo a punto de decir quién lo estaba ayudando pero se escuchó otro estruendo, una ventana se rompió dejando al descubierto otro cuerpo que fue lanzado - ¡Qué! – grito Finn – No, no, no, es imposible, que hace ella aquí – dijo Finn casi llorando – Finn, ella es… - dijo la Dulce Princesa, Jake se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil y le dio la vuelta, dejando ver su cara - ¡Princesa Flama! – gritamos todos, Finn corrió para ver cómo estaba – PF, por favor, despierta vamos, no me puedes hacer esto – decía el niño casi llorando – PF, por favor – la Dulce Princesa se acercó lentamente a tomarle los signos vitales – Lo siento Finn, ya no puedes hacer nada por ella, ella…..ella ya está en las manos de Glob ahora - ¡No! – grito llorando el pobre chamaco – No puede ser – grito – Jure que la protegería, jure que nada malo le pasaría – gritaba – Le di mi palabra que estaría con ella para hacerla feliz, que esto no le pasaría – sollozaba, Jake se acercó a él para abrazarlo pero Finn lo aparto y se fue a abrazar a PF – Te falle PF, te falle, lo siento, lo siento, yo debería de estar en tu lugar, yo debería de estar muerto – decía él mientras veía la cara de la Princesa Flama, Finn no evito acercarse a ella y darle un beso de despedida a esos labios que alguna vez había deseado besar sin parar, ver por última vez aquel rostro que una vez fue quien iluminaba su camino, que lo mantenía con vida – Vamos Finn, ya no puedes hacer nada – le dije – Claro que puedo, me vengare, encontrare al responsable y lo hare pagar – dijo él mientras tomaba su espada – Finn, lo siento – dijo Marceline - ¿A qué te refieres? – Venía a advertirte de su llegada, fue a atacarme a mí pero logre escapar - ¿Qué tiene que ver mi PF en todo esto? – pregunto furioso el niño – Fui a buscarte a tu casa y ahí se encontraba ella esperándote – Entonces tú….. – decía el apretando los puños – Lo guiaste hacia ella – en ese momento Jake tomo a Finn para que no hiciera una estupidez – Lo siento Finn, no era mi intención, yo no sabía…. – decía Marceline para ser interrumpida por la Dulce Princesa – Marceline, si el Lich – paso saliva – Si el Lich, se encontraba en la casa del árbol, como es posible que su cuerpo este aquí – dijo la Dulce Princesa, al terminar de decirlo se escuchó un estallido y vimos como la pared se derrumbaba alzando mucho polvo – Se encuentran bien – dijo Jake – Sí….coff….coff – se lograba escuchar a la Dulce Princesa – Finn, hermano donde estas – preguntaba, se fue acercando al lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo de la Princesa Flama y vio como Finn protegía el cuerpo inerte de su novia – Marceline, te encuentras bien – pregunto, pero no obtuvo respuesta de ella - ¿Marcy? – preguntó la Dulce Princesa, el polvo se fue disipando lentamente, dejando ver en aquel lugar donde estaba la pared 2 sombras, una sombra sumamente grande y otra algo regordeta - ¿Marceline? – preguntaron la DP y Jake – Marceline vamos responde, donde estas, donde esta James – empezó a gritar la Dulce Princesa – Finn vez algo – pregunto Jake – Nada, no se ve a nadie, solo esas 2 sombras – Jake se hiso en forma de abanico y empezó a disipar todo el polvo que ahí se encontraba, dejando al descubierto a 2 personas - ¡¿Pero qué?! – gritaron los 3 asombrados de lo que veían, asombrados de lo que tenían ante ellos – James, no puede….. – dijo la Dulce Princesa al notarme a mí junto con el Lich – Jajajajaja, se sorprenden de esto amigos – dije haciendo énfasis en la palabra amigos – James pero que carajos haces – dijo Jake – Que crees que haces – dijo Finn – Oh pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, a Marceline – decía mientras tenía cautiva a Marceline – James, suéltame o…. – O que, me mataras, Marceline, no estás en posición de hacer una amenaza – yo me encontraba con mi brazo alrededor de su cuello – Tan fácil como romper una nuez, ¿no creen? – dije con una gran sonrisa – James, vamos, no eres tú es el Lich, el Lich te ha lavado el cerebro – Lo siento, pero este es su amigo, este es su verdadero ser, yo no he hecho nada en él, solo liberarlo de su dolor – No es verdad – gritaba Finn – Finn, es verdad, todo lo que Lich dice es verdad, casi nos arruinas la diversión Marcy querida, decirles que el Lich tiene un aliado, gracias por tu ayuda Lich, sin tu distracción no hubiera podido hacer esto – le dije sonriendo – James, se te olvida algo, soy una vampira, no me puedes matar tan fácilmente solo necesito…. – Oh, pero si eso ya lo veía venir, por eso tome medidas drásticas en tu contra – dije mientras sacaba de mi camisa un collar de ajo – Mira lo que el ajo te puede hacer Marcy, no sé qué sería mejor ponerte este collar o dejarte a la intemperie al sol, tu qué opinas Lich – el Lich solo se encontraba sonriendo – James, suelta a Marceline o – No me pueden hacer nada Jake, están entre la espada y la pared – lentamente acercaba un ajo al cuello de Marceline – Aaaaaaaaaaaaa, aleja eso de mi – gritaba Marceline mientras se veía como el ajo quemaba la piel de Marceline – James, tu eres el responsable de la muerte de PF – gritaba el niño mientras sostenía la espada – Finn, realmente lamento la muerte de tu novia, no estaba en mis planes originales, lo digo de todo corazón a esa niña no quería que le pasara algo, esa niña se parecía mucho en mí, buscando su lugar en el mundo, pero creo que el Lich tuvo que improvisar – dije mientras veía al Lich – Amigo, te dije que a esa niña no la tocaras, pero pos bueno, ya lo hiciste – James, tuve que hacerlo – me dijo el con su gran voz – Sí, lo sé, lo sé, solamente quería que ella se uniera con nosotros, eso es todo, pero no le diste una oportunidad, eso es lamentable - ¡James! – gritaba Finn – Eres un monstruo – No Finn, no….espera un minuto, tal vez si tengas razón, soy un monstruo, mira hice que mataran a tu pequeña novia – ante aquel comentario Finn se puso furioso y se dirigió a un ataque en mi contra – No, no, no, no, no mi querido Finn, ya perdiste a tu novia, no creo que quieras perder a Marceline – puse a Marceline entre la espada y mi persona, al ver esto Finn no tuvo remedio más que detenerse – Lich, encárgate de Jake y la Dulce Princesa, estos dos son míos – le dije con una gran sonrisa diabólica en la cara, Jake tomo a la Dulce Princesa y huyo del lugar – Muy bien James, como desees – ante aquello el Lich se dirigió contra Jake y la Dulce Princesa pero no fue por mucho tiempo la persecución ya que él los atrapo y los dejo paralizados permitiéndoles ver aquella escena, Finn contra mi – Marceline, no te preocupes no te pasara nada – decía Finn – Sí Marcy, escucha al héroe que decepciono a su novia, mira lo que pasa, hace promesas y no las cumple, pero no te preocupes así son todos los humanos – dije – Casi todos, solo puedes creer en mí y créeme, esto será rápido e indoloro – dije sonriendo – James, baja a Marceline, vamos – Y si lo hago que pasaría héroe, me atacarías, no, no, no, Marceline es mi salvavidas – Vamos Finn, atraviésame con la espada, así podrías matar a James – Pero y tu – preguntaba el muchacho preocupado – Me recuperare, siempre lo hago, esa espada de demonio no me podrá matar – Finn tomo de nuevo su espada y se dirigió a un ataque en mi contra – A, a, a mi querido Finny – dije mientras con mi dedo hacia la seña de no – No quieres matar para siempre a Marceline – al decir esto saque una estaca de madera y la empecé a poner en su corazón – Ya te dije que tenía previsto esto, me pregunto, que pasaría si hago algo como esto – dije – No te atreverías – me retaba Marceline – Claro que lo haría, solo dame un motivo, un movimiento que haga el héroe y lo hare – Alto James, hare lo que me pides – en eso Finn tiro su espada al suelo – Ahora se tan amable de patearla hacia mí – y él obedientemente lo hiso – Esto es demasiado fácil Finn, pensé que sería más divertido, lastima Marceline, ya no me eres de utilidad – tras decir esto le atravesé el corazón con la estanca y ella solo se hiso polvo, todos, tanto Finn como la Dulce Princesa y Jake vieron aquella terrible escena – James, dijiste que no la lastimarías – Finn, yo simplemente dije que sería rápido e indoloro y mira cumplí mi palabra – antes de que Finn se acercara a mí, tome su espada de demonio y se la arroje – Vamos niño, esto no sería una pelea sin que te defiendas, vamos toma tu espada y desquítate contra mí, lo único que traigo conmigo es mi bastón – James, pagaras por todo – grito él mientras se dirigía contra mí – Eso veremos – empezamos a pelear, solo se escuchaba el choque de su espada contra mi bastón, él me tiraba golpes los cuales rápidamente evitaba y devolvía aún más fuerte. La lucha fue algo dura, más no larga, Finn se encontraba segado por la ira y la locura, por la sed de venganza, dejando vulnerable algunos ataques – Finn, por favor, no bajes tu guardia, esto será rápido si sigues así – dije mofándome de él – Me pregunto cómo habrá matado el Lich a tu novia – decía – Sería rápido como con Marceline o sumamente lento – dije - ¡Cállate! – me seguía atacando pero estaba fatigado – Lastima del pobre héroe de Ooo, esto es lo mejor que pueden ofrecer, lastima – James, acaba con el de una vez – gritaba Lich desde lejos – Solo algo más Lich – decía mientras esquivaba otro ataque de Finn – Finn, dime, que se siente fallarle a todos los que amas, a todos los que juraste proteger, a Marceline, a la Dulce Princesa, a tu hermano inclusive a tu novia, que se siente, sientes el dolor Finn, lo sientes – le dije burlándome de él – Dime que se siente - ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! – gritaba, pero bajo su guardia y pude desarmarlo, tome su espada y se la puse cerca de su garganta – Finn antes de matarte, quiero que veas como muere tu querido hermano, Lich, ya sabes que hacer – tras esto el Lich tomo a Jake por el cuello y empezó a tomar su fuerza vital – Seco como una ciruela – dijo el Lich – Jake ¡NO! – grito – Bueno, eso es todo Finn, se acabó, es hora de que conozcas a tu creador – dije, lentamente puse su espada en la garganta y se la corte – Sabes DP, realmente no me gusta matar a niños como Finn, pero como lo disfruto, verdaderamente la sangre de niños es lo mejor – James, por qué, por qué lo hiciste – preguntaba ella preocupada – No hay un por qué, lo hago porque puedo y nada más, ahora sí mi querida princesa, es hora de que se reúna junto con sus amigos, no se preocupe, sus súbditos después se les unirán, salúdelos de mi parte – dije con una sonrisa maligna en la cara – Adiós princesa – dije atravesándola con la espada de Finn – Lich, ya está hecho, los únicos que se oponían a nosotros están muertos – comente – Es hora de que todo Ooo sufra James – nos íbamos a retirar pero vimos como la Dulce Princesa se retorcía, el Lich se acercó y le dijo – Mi tiempo se acerca princesa, mi tiempo se acerca y el suyo se acaba, ya viste de lo que somos capaces de hacer – decía – No nos derrotaran, se acabó – termino por decir, la Dulce Princesa en forma de susurro - ¿Por qué James, por qué? – preguntaba – Confiábamos en ti – dijo a duras penas – Dulce Princesa, cada cuento de hadas necesita de un buen villano y ese somos nosotros – le dije mientras la tomaba por su cabeza y posaba mi mirada en ella, lentamente me acerque a ella y le di un beso de despedida – Bueno Lich, por donde comenzamos – le pregunte – Hay una aldea de luchadores, según son los mejores, que te parece si empezamos con ellos primero – Muy bien, después vamos al Espacio Grumoso y matamos a la Princesa Grumosa, me tiene harto con tanta insinuación que me hace, me enferma – Ya lo creo James, pero primero empecemos por el postre, destruyamos este reino ya que estamos aquí – dijo el Lich mientras ambos nos retirábamos de aquel palacio dejando a la vista el reino casi destruido por la llegada del Lich – James – dijo la Dulce Princesa con su último aliento.

-¡NO! – grito ella de repente – Vaya, fue una pesadilla, solamente eso, una pesadilla – dijo al verse en su habitación, con su pijama y siendo todavía de noche – Qué pesadilla, fue tan real – decía ella – Creo que un vaso de agua me servirá para calmarme los nervios – ante aquel comentario la Dulce Princesa tomo camino al baño, se mojó la cara y tomo algo de agua – Esa pesadilla, no puede ser, el Lich, realmente regreso – se preguntaba, se volvió a mojar la cara y volteo a verse al espejo, se llevó la mano a la boca para evitar gritar - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo mientras veía a una persona en el espejo, volteo atrás pensando que esa persona se encontraba detrás de ella pero nada, volvió a ver al espejo y ahí estaba todavía, con una cara de pocos amigos, muy serio se encontraba – James, que estás haciendo, que paso – decía mientras se tallaba los ojos pensando que era una alucinación – Ha de ser el susto de la pesadilla – se decía – Nada más, es solo por la pesadilla – al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que ya no me encontraba presente en el espejo – Debo descansar, preocuparme demasiado por las cosas aquellas si hacen daño – dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a su cama – Creo que mañana iré a visitar a Finn, él también tuvo una pesadilla, espero que no esté relacionado con el Lich también, porque entonces sería una extraña coincidencia – pensaba ella preocupada – Aunque el Búho Cósmico no apareció en el sueño, no creo que realmente pase, pero la frase "Cada cuento de hadas necesita de un buen villano" eso si hace referencia a James pero tener una pesadilla en la que el Lich aparece, si fuese realmente él, atacaría sin avisar o trataría de engañarnos – dijo – Creo que tendré que descansar y ya mañana veré lo que hago – dijo mientras bostezaba – Solo espero no tener otra pesadilla – se metió a su cama, se cobijó y trato de dormir nuevamente.

En otro lado de Ooo, más precisamente en la casa del árbol, yo me encontraba tratando de descansar pero no podía, el dolor era tan insoportable que me mantenía despierto todavía – Necesito un buen analgésico, deberé ir a ver a la Dulce Princesa mañana, claro, siempre y cuando amanezca de igual manera – de repente logre notar como si la ventana se empezaba a abrir la ventana – Marceline, ya sé que eres tú, no tienes que entrar así, vamos pasa si lo vas a hacer – dije yo con los ojos cerrados – Demonios James, no me dejas divertirme, voy a encender la luz, está demasiado oscuro aquí – dijo ella mientras se dirigía al interruptor - ¡Marceline! No lo… - pero era demasiado tarde, ella ya había encendido el foco - ¡Demonios! Marceline – grite mientras me tiraba al suelo en busca de refugio de la luz – James, no seas tan exagerado, ya ni yo, que me hace daño la luz solar – dijo ella mientras se asomaba bajo la cama – Vamos sal James, solo te tienes que acostumbrar a la luz – Bueno Marcy, hazte para haya y déjame salir quieres – le dije, ella se movió y yo lentamente salí de ese lugar – ¿Contenta? – dije mientras me cubría la cara con las manos – Vamos James, quítate las manos de… - dijo eso mientras me quitaba las manos y vio mi cara molida a golpes - ¿Y esto? – pregunto mientras intentaba no reírse – No te lo dijo Jake, creo que sí, no, Finn me empezó a golpear – Vaya, no creí que fuera verdad, Finn te metió una paliza y no te defendiste – dijo ella mientras me tocaba los moretes – Marcy, detente, duele sabes – dije mientras me alejaba de ella – James, por qué no te defendiste, pudiste haberlo golpeado – Para que Marceline, solo fue un berrinche de Finn, creer que le quiero quitar a su novia, como si fuese capaz de hacer eso – Entonces es verdad lo que me dijo Jake, que corriste de la fiesta solo para hablar con PF para que no se la trajera contra nosotros, - me pregunto – Claro, por qué mas haría eso, luego los va a rostizar aquella niña y una bronca en la que me metería – dije mientras me sujetaba la cabeza – No estas molesto por lo que paso – me pregunto – Marcy, no se a que vienen estas preguntas, pero no, no estoy molesto ni nada por el estilo, de hecho yo llegue a la conclusión de que todo eso fue un pequeño tropiezo – Y por qué saliste corriendo tan abruptamente – Y dale con esa pregunta – dije mientras me sentaba – Salí corriendo porque no quería que PF hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera después, meterse a un lugar oscuro y desolado al cual no deseo que esa niña se meta porque es terrible lo que te puede pasar estando ahí – dije melancólico – He estado ahí una infinidad de veces, casi lo considero mi hogar, así que dije que ella no, ella no estaría ahí sí puedo evitarlo – Vaya James, eres… - empezó a decir pero la interrumpí por mi dolor de cabeza – Mi cabeza, no, no de nuevo, mi cabeza está empezando a doler – James, vamos recuéstate tal vez Finn te dio un golpe fuerte, necesitas descansar – dijo ella – No Marceline, creo que… - en eso caí abruptamente desmayado en la cama – James – fue lo último que alcance a escuchar por parte de Marceline.

* * *

Creo que es lo mejor meterles a todos pesadillas con el Lich y con Harry, ya van Finn, Marceline y ya era turno de Bonnibel, haber que sucede despues.

Es el fin del capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, como siempre digo, dejen Reviews, PM, Compartan, Comenten, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera

_**"Cualquiera que despierto se comportase como lo hiciera en sueños sería tomado por loco"**_ - Sigmund Freud

Donde dejo mis modales despues de los reviews que dejan **_eragon 01_**(Tenemos un asunto pendiente carnal)_,_**_ George187_**(Como de costumbre se los agradezco) y se me ha pasado poner a _**Ghostbell777**_ (El numero de la suerte) a **_Espartan187_**(Vecino Mexicano)y a _**The Master Of Stories,**_me agrada que me hagan saber su opinion respecto a esto que escribo. Muchas Gracias!

Y como siempre digo, su amigo y servidor **The Sr N **se despide por hoy deseandole un buen tiempo hasta la proxima que nos leamos, hasta entonces amigos


	26. Capítulo 25 - La Rata y El Perdón

Otro capitulo, este la pura verdad no tenía nada que escribir, se me seco el cerebro, espero que despues de este vengan cosas buenas.

Les presento el capítulo 25 - diria que disfruten pero la pura verdad este ni a mi me gusto (aunque viene cargado con algo de comedia y sentimientos)

* * *

Capítulo 25 La Rata y El Perdón

Caí desmayado de nueva cuenta, convirtiéndose ya en una maldito cliché y en algo de lo que me tengo que preocupar, caí tan dormido que no tuve la intervención de ninguno de mis alteres, de ninguna personalidad, de hecho solamente caí dormido, al parecer tanto golpe que me dio Finn me dejo muy exhausto y no pude hacer absolutamente nada, sin embargo, eso no evito que me pudiera despertar a la misma hora de siempre – Que raro – dije cuando desperté – Creo que me quede bien dormido y no me di cuenta donde caí – pensé, me levante y vaya sorpresa que me lleve – Pero miren quien se encuentra aquí, pobre Marcy, me pregunto que habrá pasado…..aguarda un minuto, mendiga mujer, usar mi ropa como pijama, tendré que quemar esa camisa y el pantalón – dije – Demonios por qué estoy tan adolorido, fue tan duro el baile ayer que estoy todo agotado – me metí al baño y vaya sorpresa que me lleve al verme todo moreteado y golpeado - ¿Pero qué carajos paso anoche? – me quite la camisa y pude ver que también en mi cuerpo había señas de una paliza – Espera un segundo, es verdad este maldito de Finn pensó que le quería quitar a su novia y me dio una paliza – empecé a recordar – Maldito enano, sino fuese porque es menor que yo, le hubiera metido una zarandeada – me dispuse a bañarme y a cambiarme, cuando termine de hacer esto vi que Marceline todavía se encontraba dormida – Creo que me hare el desayuno y me iré a caminar, no quiero estar aquí cuando Finn despierte, no creo poder controlarme esta vez – decía mientras salía de la habitación. Me dirigí a la cocina y me dispuse a cocinar – Le hago el desayuno a aquellos 3 o solo para mí, ya que mejor hago el desayuno para 4 – termine de desayunar y me dispuse a salir de la casa – Bueno, nadie sabe a dónde iré, buscare a ese maldito a ver que avances lleva – dije mientras salía de la casa pero la luz del sol me lastimaba y empezaba a dolerme la cabeza – Tranquilo Harry, esta todo en nuestra mente, no es un dolor, no te fijes en el dolor – me decía, tome una gorra que convenientemente estaba por ahí tirada para cubrirme del sol – Pero que estúpido, creo que les dejare una nota diciéndoles de quien es cada desayuno – me regrese, deje la nota en el refrigerador y me dispuse a caminar, me puse a caminar pero aun así me sentía algo mal – Demonios no dejo nada este cabron, me vio la cara el hijo de puta, creo que con él me desquitare por lo de ayer – me dirigí al mismo lugar donde lo había encontrado la otra vez – Muy bien, Ciudad de Magos o como sea que te digan, aquí estoy, donde esta él – decía mientras volteaba a ver todo, tras un rato de buscarlo por fin lo encontré – Maldito cabrón, espera a que te encuentre solo – pensaba – Ahora si, a disfrazarse – voltee a ver a todos lados para ver que me servía y me encontré con una gabardina – Esto me será de ayuda por ahora, solo no necesito levantar sospechas – aquel personaje se encontraba caminando de un lugar para otro, sin darse cuenta de que yo lo perseguía – Venga cabrón, despeja el área, vamos un lugar vacío y eres hombre muerto – pensaba, tras mis pensamientos no me fije por donde iba y choque contra una dama sumamente extraña, una dama con un antifaz, una capa morada, un traje algo morado al igual que la capa, su pelo era como hojas de árboles, tenía detrás de ella una aljaba donde guardaba unas flechas y tenía unas ramas de árbol como antenas y sobre todo algo alta si me permiten agregar – Oye fíjate por donde vas, idiota – me grito – Perdón, mea culpa – dije en forma de disculpa – Mira lo que me hiciste hacer imbécil – dijo señalando las flechas en el suelo – Déjame te ayudo – dije mientras juntaba unas cuantas flechas, en eso la gabardina que tenía puesta dejo ver mi cara – Demonios, la luz – grite – ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto – Sí, sí, estoy bien – dije tratando de que no se fijara en mí – Muy bien, listo, aquí están las ultimas – dije mientras le pase un racimo de flechas – Espectaculares si me permite agregar – dije al tomar una y examinarla detalladamente – Oye chico, tú no eres de por aquí ¿o sí? – me pregunto – No, no soy de por aquí – en eso ella se acercó a mí y me quito la capucha pero rápidamente me la puse para no ser molestado por el sol – Y que haces por estos rumbos – soltó – Estoy siguiendo a ese sujeto, es parte de mi trabajo, tenga su flecha y lamento la molestia – le iba a entregar su flecha y retirarme para seguir a mi objetivo pero ella vio mi mano – Espera, esta mano…. – dijo, se acercó a mí y me quito la capucha, llevándose las manos a la boca – Tranquila, no tienes por qué gritar, solo quiero a aquel – le dije – No grito por eso, es que pensé que eras….. – pero se quedó callada – Pensaste ¿Qué? – le pregunte – Pensé que eras un niño, el héroe de Ooo – Aaaaaaaa, ya veo – en ese momento vi como mi objetivo se movía – Señorita no es por ser descortés pero me tengo que ir, trabajo que hacer, así que si me disculpa me retiro – me despedí y seguí mi camino yéndome por un callejón – Nos vemos – alcance a escuchar de aquel personaje que seguía – Es mi oportunidad – pensé - ¿A dónde y con tanta prisa? – le pregunte desde la oscuridad – Oye, no me asustes de esa forma – me dijo aquel ser acercándose al callejón donde yo me encontraba - ¿Cómo me encontraste? – me pregunto – Encontrar a una estúpida rata de alcantarilla que sería mejor que estuviera muerta que viva en una ciudad como esta no es muy difícil, que hay de mi encargo – Aun no lo encuentro – Mejor dicho no lo has buscado – le solté - ¿Cómo? – Ya te dije te tengo bien vigilado, no puedes hacer un movimiento sin que yo no me entere – Es que me han….. – No quiero excusas – en ese momento me empecé a sentir mal – Solo amenazarlo, nada más, nada de esfuerzo – pensé – Hombre, tranquilo, de todas formas no estás en una posición para amenazarme, sé que no eres un mago que dirían los demás si se enteraran – me dijo – No me interesa, mis negocios son contigo, me perteneces, haz lo que te pedí – Yo creo que no – en ese momento chasqueo los dedos e hiso aparecer a otros 2 – Crees que no te vi que te encontrabas siguiéndome, si no fuese porque chocaste ni me hubiera percatado – me dijo – Tras él – grito, tanto él como sus acompañantes se fueron a atacarme pero solo se escuchó el crujir de un espejo – Jajajaja pobre de ustedes, 7 años de mala suerte, no me subestimes idiota, me sé uno que otro truco con espejos – le dije, mientras los 3 se encontraban en el suelo - ¿Qué hacemos? – le preguntaron – Atrápenlo – volvió a gritar, tras escuchar eso tuve que usar las ultimas energías que me quedaban para acabar con sus compañeros pero no a él – Vaya yo creí que eras más fuerte pero creo que las apariencias engañan – dijo mientras me sujetaba del cuello – Debí de haber descansado, debí de haber ido con la DP para que me checara – pensé – Últimas palabras – me dijo – Claro, Gottle O' Gear – dije, tras decir esto, una flecha paso entre mi cara y la suya - ¿Pero qué? – en eso ambos volteamos a la calle y vimos a la misma chica con la que me había tropezado minutos antes – Bájalo ahora o no saldrás lastimado – dijo – Este no es tu asunto, es entre él y yo – contesto el sujeto – Ultima oportunidad te lo advierto – dijo aquella chica – Querida, deja que me encargue de esto – le dije, en ese momento le di una patada en la entrepierna a lo cual él se tiro al piso dejándome tiempo necesario para hacerle una llave al cuello – Muy bien, 3 contra 1 no es justo y mucho menos para alguien que no está muy bien de salud, pero de todas maneras me las puedo apañar – Suéltame, no lo volveré a hacer, me pondré a buscar el encargo, solo suéltame – me dijo – Cariño tu qué opinas – le pregunte a la dama que seguía apuntando una flecha a nosotros – Depende de ti – me dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara – Te dejare ir, pero si me vuelves hacer esto, si te pones en mi contra, te buscare, te encontrare, te despellejare y te convertiré en zapatos – le dije - ¿¡Entendiste!? – Sí – grito él – Ahora fuera – y tanto la chica en el callejón como yo le dimos una patada para que se fuera – Gracias por la asistencia, creo que me confié – le dije mientras le daba la flecha que arrojo – Ni lo menciones chico, por cierto no me vuelvas a decir cariño o querida, si quieres seguir teniendo tu cabeza pegada al cuerpo, está claro – me dijo ella enojada mientras jugaba con una flecha – Tranquila, solo era para que aquel imbécil creyera que estamos asociados – Ya veo – dijo ella guardando sus flechas – Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó – Me dicen James Moriarty, pero usted me puede decir James o Jim o J – dije mientras le daba la mano - ¿Y cuál sería el nombre de esta señorina? – Pues tú me puedes decir Bruja Cazadora – nos salimos de ese callejón, aunque yo me encontraba algo malherido, todavía podía caminar – Oye, entonces lo que él dijo es verdad – pregunto – Tú no eres un mago – No, no lo soy - ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí? – me pregunto – No lo sé, estaba caminando el otro día y llegue aquí – Mmmm ya veo, oye por qué te cubres – me pregunto – No quiero que alguien me vea aparte ya me viste mi cara, tuve una lucha con un amigo y no salió muy bien – No te creo si peleaste muy bien 3 contra 1 haya atrás y eso que tenías mucha desventaja – me dijo – Sí, pero aquel con quién me pelee es o era un amigo – le dije – Mmmm ya veo, me permites hacer algo – me dijo – Depende de lo que hagas – Solo quiero ver tu cara, digo no pude verte bien cuando chocaste conmigo – Muy bien, pero cuidado con el sol, no sé por qué ando muy sensible – ella lentamente me levanto la capucha y me vio cara a cara – Pues sí que te dejo bien mal, ¿Con quién te peleaste? – pregunto – Pues con un amigo llamado Finn - ¡¿Con Finn el humano?! – Sí, con él, tuvimos una leve discusión acerca de su novia – Con razón, y que haces por estos rumbos, deberías descansar – dijo – No quiero estar en esa casa después de lo de la pelea, así que decidí salir a caminar – Pero James, deberías de recibir atención médica – dijo ella medio preocupada – Tranquila, iré en seguida al Dulce Reino solo quería encontrar a ese maldito y darle un ultimátum – Bueno, creo que está bien, por cierto bonito detalle el usar el espejo, algo ingenioso, no pensé que fuese posible de hacer algo así – Y me sé uno que otro truco más – Ya veo, oye cambiando de tema que crees que haga tu amigo, crees que esté preocupado por que no te encuentras – Lo dudo, lo único que le interesa es el desayuno que le preparo pero pos bueno, oye, que te parece si te invito un trago, digo, como forma de agradecerte por la asistencia – dije – Pues que sean 2 y ya se el lugar perfecto al que podemos ir – dijo ella mientras nos poníamos en marcha.

Mientras en la casa del árbol, Marceline ya había despertado – Mmm que raro, creí que estaba flotando sobre esta cama, no durmiendo en ella – pensaba – Espera y James – rápido dijo – No hay rastro de él, estará en el baño – pensó, se acercó a la puerta del baño y vio que se encontraba abierta – Que raro, no hay ni rastro de él, a donde se habrá metido, se supone que debe descansar estaba muy herido, tal vez fue a preparar el desayuno para variar – dijo ella, salió de la habitación y vio la mesa puesta, con el desayuno – Ni señas de este imbécil – pensaba – Tengo sed, buscare algo de beber – se acercó al refrigerador, saco una botella de jugo de cereza y cerró la puerta – Al diablo el uso de vaso, directo de la botella – pensaba Marceline - ¿Y esto? – se preguntaba al ver mi nota en el refrigerador – Es de james veamos que dice –

"Marceline o Bmo (quién lea esta carta primero), tengo unos asuntos pendientes que arreglar, espero no tardarme tanto, espero estar en casa en la tarde, hasta entonces ahí está su desayuno, hice el desayuno para todos así que respeten sí (eso va para ti Bmo, no te comas el desayuno de Finn) Espero que cuando regrese el humor de Finn se haya tranquilizado no quiero verlo en un tiempo así que por eso tenía pensado no volver hasta en la noche, pero depende como salgan mis asuntos es lo que me tardare, por el momento no estaré disponible y no quiero que me busquen ni nada por el estilo, estoy bien, así que disfruten su desayuno y nos veremos cuando pase.

JM

PD. Marcy, no te preocupes me encuentro bien, en la tarde iré con la Dulce Princesa para que me dé algo contra los dolores."

-Vaya con este chico, adolorido y eso y aun así sale, solo espero que nada malo le pase – decía, en ese momento bajan Finn y Bmo – Marceline que haces aquí – pregunto Finn espantado, Marceline se acercó a Finn y solo lo vio a la cara, tomo su cabeza y empezó a checar si no tenía otro golpe, pero ninguno, Finn se encontraba limpio – Vaya, entonces James si fue el perdedor – dijo Marceline - ¿A qué te refieres Marcy? – Ha nada Finn, olvídalo – Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Finn – No te acuerdas de lo de anoche – pregunto Marcy – No, la verdad es que no, ¿Dónde está James? – Finn, creo que tienes que leer la nota – en eso Marcy le paso la nota a Finn y el la leyó – ¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué James escribiría esto? – Finn, ayer te peleaste con James, lo dejaste muy herido tanto física como emocionalmente, le dijiste que no confiábamos en él – Ya lo recuerdo, es verdad, creo que me pase con él, no debería de haberme comportado de esa forma – dijo Finn apenado – Vaya, hasta que dices algo razonable, que piensas hacer, no hay ninguna pista de a donde pudo haber ido James – dijo Marceline – Mmmmm, en cierta forma tienes razón, pero usando los métodos de James, lo mejor sería ir con la Dulce Princesa en la tarde para ver si nos encontramos con él, pero la pregunta es ¿qué estás haciendo aquí Marcy? – pregunto Finn – Bueno, anoche me encontré con tu hermano y me conto todo lo que paso, así que quise ver si era verdad y vaya sorpresa que me lleve cuando vi a James todo golpeado, casi ni se defendió por ese berrinche que te aventaste – ¿Pero por qué te quedaste a dormir? – Finn, de tanto golpe que le diste a James, quedo completamente herido, decía algo de dolores de cabeza y después plaz, se desmayó – dijo – Finn, esos celos no son nada bueno – dijo ella mientras tomaba una manzana – Le pediré disculpas en cuanto lo vea pero ahora que debemos hacer – preguntaba Finn – Creo que lo mejor sería comernos el desayuno que nos preparó James y después veremos que hacer, no me gustaría desperdiciar algo como esto, aparte de que James si sabe cocinar – dijo ella mientras veía el desayuno y se le hacía agua la boca pero Finn todavía seguía pensando en las cosas que pasaron, seguía pensando en nuestra pequeña pelea - ¿Por qué hice eso? – decía el pobre chico sintiendo algo de remordimiento.

**Flashback**

– No me tranquilizare James, esto querías no, que pasara algo como esto, sabías que metería la pata y podrías hacer tu movida – James, eres un gran mentiroso, esa es una de tus reglas, que tú siempre mientes – James, dime lo que le dijiste, por qué te beso – Tu lo pediste James, solo quiero que me digas las cosas pero te rehúsas – James, te he preguntado, quiero que me digas la verdad, tú no sabes que tan importante es PF para mí, lo que haría por ella

**Fin Flashback**

**-**¿Cómo es posible que yo hiciera todo eso? – pensaba el niño – Después de todo lo que James ha hecho por mí, después de todo en lo que me ha ayudado, ¿por qué hice todo eso? – se seguía preguntando.

**Flashback**

– Tranquilo mi amigo, aquí lo tengo para ti, ve póntelo y dime que te parece – Me veo genial, James como pensaste en esto – Toma Finn, esto es un regalo de mi parte, te va a fascinar, solo quítate ese gorro antes que nada y cierra los ojos – Pero… - Pero nada, haz lo que te digo – Jajá, este Finn pero quien lo culpa, no ha de haber visto otro humano en tiempo a lo que alcanzo a apreciar, en fin, les gustaría quedarse a ver una película y comer algo, tenemos preparada una velada para ustedes 2 - ¿Cómo?, James ya sabias que esto pasaría – James, amigo nos hechas una mano - ¿James? A quien le hablas Finn, aquí no hay nadie –.

**Fin Flashback**

Finn se encontraba pensando en todos aquellos momentos en los cuales le di una muy grata sorpresa, ayudándole a rescatar a una princesa, salvándolo de una situación congelada, consiguiéndole un traje para que pudiera bailar con su novia, muchas cosas – Finn, que te pasa, por qué tan callado – pregunto Marceline – Por nada, solo estaba pensando en varias cosas – No me digas que te entro el remordimiento por haber maltratado a James, digo, se lo merece, a veces me dan ganas de hacerlo pero pues solo quería ayudarte para arreglar las cosas – decía Marceline, Bmo solo se encontraba viendo aquella escena donde Marceline parecía la hermana mayor de Finn haciéndolo entrar en razón, cosa que yo no pude hacer anteriormente, al terminar de desayunar tanto Marceline como Finn se pusieron a jugar con Bmo, ya que tenían pensado ir con la Dulce Princesa en la tarde – Finn, una pregunta, que te paso por la mente anoche que creíste que James te quitaría a tu novia – La verdad no lo sé Marcy, solo, solo, no sé cómo explicarlo es como si no tenía control sobre mí – Pues esperemos que James acepte tus disculpas porque se veía muy enojado anoche Finn – Ya no me recuerdes Marceline, suficiente tengo con haber hecho eso – a lo que Marceline solo se rio – Ya pues, sigamos jugando, no quiero recordar todo eso, en la tarde le pediré disculpas – ambos se pusieron a jugar un rato más mientras esperaban que fuese la hora de que estuviera en el Dulce Reino. Pero para mí, la historia cambio repentinamente – Así que Bruja Cazadora, de que están hechas tus flechas – le dije mientras nos encontrábamos en un bar o que se yo, la pura verdad, no le di importancia a eso – Pues son flechas comunes y corrientes aunque son mágicas, puedo hacer con ellas lo que me plazca, tirar desde grandes distancias, hacer que exploten, que atraviesen el metal más fuerte, una infinidad de cosas – me dijo – Vaya, entonces debes de tener una muy buena puntería – Pues, más o menos, no me gusta alardear de mis habilidades – contesto – Aunque la verdad BC, para serte honesto, prefiero un destornillador sónico, útil, portátil, eficaz y sobre todo, nada letal - ¿Destornillador Sónico? – me pregunto – Perdón, es algo...olvídalo, creo que esa tecnología está fuera de su alcance aun – Y tú, cuéntame acerca de ti – Pues, no hay nada que decir acerca de mí, no conozco muy bien este mundo, no soy de aquí – Sí, lo pude notar, tienes una similitud entre Finn pero tú eres algo más viejo y alto que él….espera tú también eres - ¿Humano? Sí, si lo soy – al decir esto ella se quedó muy sorprendida – Pero se supone que deben de - ¿Estar extintos? Lo sé, se supone, pero quien sabe por qué me encuentro aquí, solo sé que aquí me encuentro y solo hay 2 humanos en toda esta tierra de los que se tenga registro, Finn y tu humilde servidor – Y cuanto llevas aquí – me pregunto – Pues yo diría que como unos 2 meses, la verdad hay veces que pierdo la noción del tiempo y se me olvida todo – Suele pasar James, suele pasar – ambos nos terminamos las bebidas y salimos del local después de hablar por lo menos una hora – Bueno Bruja Cazadora creo que me tengo que ir a revisar al hospital si quiero sobrevivir un día más – Lo entiendo James, gracias por las bebidas, espero verte otra vez, la próxima los tragos corren por mi cuenta – cada quien se dirigía por su cuenta cuando de repente me empecé a tambalear, tirando algunas cajas que se encontraban ahí – Demonios, demonios, no puede estar pasando, ya me encontraba estable y ahora – pensaba – James, hombre, creo que necesitare ayudarte a llegar al Dulce Reino – decía Bruja Cazadora mientras se acercaba a mí – Perdone, creí tener fuerzas para poder caminar, creo que no debí haber dejado mi bastón en la casa, ese sería mi apoyo – Vamos James, deja te ayudo, creo que no me desharé de ti tan fácilmente – cuando ella estuvo a punto de ayudarme me caí al suelo – Demonios, la cabeza, no de nuevo, no de nuevo – decía – Vamos J dame la mano, deja te ayudo a levantarte – me ayudo a levantarme y ella se convirtió en mi apoyo – Demonios James, estamos muy lejos del Dulce Reino, que podemos hacer – Mmmmm, una bicicleta, no, sería peso muerto, sabes volar, no, no lo creo – seguía diciendo infinidad de opciones pero ninguna que sirviera en ese momento – Tengo una idea, vayamos con el mago de aquí de la esquina, puede transportar a las personas cerca de su destino – Deberías de haberlo mencionado antes de malgastar mis energías en buscar una forma de llegar haya – Lo siento, pero por tanto pensamiento que decías en voz alta no me dejaste ni recordar mi nombre, vamos deja te llevo, no creo que tu solo puedas llegar hasta con él – ella me llevo cargando con un viejito con una bata azul, casi similar al del Rey Helado, nada más que su piel era color lila, tenía un bigote blanco y unas gafas oscuras, dando la impresión de que era ciego – Bruja Cazadora, que puedo hacer por ti – dijo el mago – No hay tiempo de saludos, necesito llegar al Dulce Reino inmediatamente antes de que a este imbécil le pase algo – Bueno, en ese caso, déjame preparo el portal – el mago dijo una cuantas palabras y después frente a nosotros apareció un portal – Aquí tienes, ya sabes que hacer – dijo el mago – Gracias, nos vemos luego – dijo ella – Listo James – me pregunto – Solo queda algo sumamente que decir ¡Gerónimo! – en ese momento tanto la Bruja Cazadora como su servidor pasamos por el portal – Agárrate fuerte James, no vayas a salir volando – me dijo – Tranquila, ya me ha pasado varias veces, esta vez no – dije, tras varios minutos de estar en ese portal, vimos el final del portal – James, prepárate ya casi llegamos – me dijo la Bruja Cazadora – Olvídate de eso, como paro esta madre – dije – James, eres un estúpido – me grito la Bruja Cazadora, ambos pasamos el portal, la Bruja Cazadora de una manera más sutil ya que aterrizo de pie mientras que yo – Echen paja – grite para luego escuchar un gran estruendo, porque caí de espaldas – Esto me pasa por no contratar un seguro de vida – dije, aparecimos en el palacio del Dulce Reino, frente a la Dulce Princesa - ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! – grito asustada la DP – Tranquila princesa, usted ya me conoce – Oh perdón, no alcance a verte bien, que te trae por aquí – le dijo DP a la Bruja Cazadora – Pues traigo a este engendro del mal que no me deja en paz – dijo ella mientras me señalaba – Imposible, el de la foto, es él, como puede que el este aquí – pensaba la Dulce Princesa – Oye BC, para la próxima avísame con anticipación cuando vaya a pasar algo así, de por sí estoy todo madreado y quieren rematar con esto – dije mientras me levantaba y me sujetaba la espalda del dolor - ¿James? – pregunto la DP – Sí, soy yo a quién esperaba a Jack Nicholson – pregunte algo enojado - Necesito su ayuda princesa – le dije - ¿Qué paso? – Bueno, para resumirle princesa, su amigo James fue a la Ciudad de los Magos por unos asuntos, pero el muy imbécil no tomo las medidas necesarias ya que está gravemente herido de una pelea con Finn – decía la Bruja Cazadora - ¿Te peleaste con Finn? – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Esa historia luego se las cuento, ayúdeme princesa, la cabeza me está matando, otra vez los dolores de cabeza están acabando conmigo – tras decir esto volví a caer al suelo – Bruja Cazadora, trae a James y sígueme – BC hiso lo que la Dulce Princesa pidió y me llevo cargando al laboratorio – Solo unos metros más James, resiste, ya se lo que te puede servir – decía la Dulce Princesa – Vamos, vamos que siento mi mente como puré, un taladro está molestando mi paz – entramos a su laboratorio y BC me sentó en una silla – Demonios, donde la deje, donde – Princesa, dígame que está buscando y le ayudo, los quejidos de este imbécil hacen que a mí también me duela la cabeza – se quejaba BC – Es una botella blanca con una etiqueta azul, no me acuerdo donde la deje – tanto la Bruja Cazadora como la Dulce Princesa buscaban la medicina – Mmmm frasco blanco con etiqueta azul – pensaba, me levante porque cerca de la silla donde yo estaba había un estante con un frasco con la misma descripción que la DP había dicho – Sera este – pensé al tomar el frasco – Oigan no es este – les pregunte – Sí James, ese es – decía la Dulce Princesa – Bueno cuantos me tomo, uno, dos – Son 2 James, pero los efectos secundarios pueden variar – A la fregada los efectos secundarios, si me quita el dolor de cabeza basta para mí – me tome las 2 pastillas y me empecé a sentir mareado, a tambalearme, a temblar - ¿Qué le está pasando? – pregunto la Bruja Cazadora – Los efectos secundarios, no he probado esa medicina en nadie, esto se pondrá feo – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Princesa, ocultémonos detrás del escritorio – dijo la Bruja Cazadora, ambas se escondieron y solo veían como me retorcía en el piso – Oooo siento que algo malo me va a pasar – en eso me escondí detrás de otra mesa que había en el laboratorio pero ya no se escuchó nada de mí, tanto BC como DP se quedaron preocupadas por la situación – James – decía la Dulce Princesa – James, te encuentras bien – seguía preguntando pero ni respuesta mía, la Dulce Princesa se iba a acercar a mí pero la Bruja Cazadora la detuvo – Espere, no es seguro, deje voy yo a ver que le paso – pero no tuvieron por qué hacer eso, en ese instante se vio mi mano que se sujetaba de la mesa – James – empezaron a decir – Vaya dolor, eso sí fue asombroso y mi cabeza ya no me duele – les decía dándole la espalda – Vaya, creo que nada malo paso, creo que ya está bien la medicina – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Y que lo diga DP, pero me siento algo pesado, hasta estoy perdiendo el equilibrio y mi voz no suena como de costumbre – al decir esto miraba fijamente a aquellas dos mujeres que se quedaron con la boca bien abierta y los ojos desorbitados - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tengo? – pero no había respuesta – Mis pies están bien, mi cadera igual, mi espalda ni se diga, mi busto creció, el pelo lo tengo más largo….aguántate un minuto – dije al tocarme el pecho y el pelo – No me digas que…por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando – decía, me acerque a un espejo y pegue un grito – Me convertí en mujer, este es un maldito efecto secundario DP, convertirme en mujer – decía mientras me veía al espejo – Ya se lo que se siente regenerarse – decía – Demonios, una mujer y todo por el dolor de cabeza intenso que tenía no me vengas con esto – en eso el par de damas se acercó a mí pero empecé a sentir mareado – A la víbora, víbora de la mar – empecé a cantar mientras me encontraba dando vueltas – Háganse pa'ya que esto aún no acaba – les dije mientras las alejaba – Hagámosle caso princesa, James ha de saber lo que le pasa a su cuerpo – en ese momento empecé a dar vueltas como un torbellino y volví a la normalidad, bueno más o menos – Mucho mejor – dije al estar quieto – Vaya volví a ser yo, recordatorio princesa, bájele a las hormonas femeninas, no vaya a vender esto por todos lados y vaya a pasar lo mismo que a mí – le dije – Mejor me preguntaron – Sí, igual de loco que antes y miren, ya no necesito cubrir mi cara del sol pero seguiré usando la gabardina y mis ideas ya están más claras, bueno revueltas pero claras – Bueno, eso me deja espacio para hacer una cosa más – dijo la Bruja Cazadora, se acercó a mí, muy lentamente, me tomo por la cabeza y remato con una cachetada – Y eso por qué fue – le pregunte – Por actuar como niña, ya ni la muelas James – Pues sí, de tanta cachetada que me dan ya ni las muelas me sobreviven, pero de todas formas gracias por todo – Ni lo menciones J, solo espero que cuando te vuelva a ver tan siquiera te comportes – Pues lo dudo, James no se comportara a menos que sea una fiesta de etiqueta – ambas se empezaron a reír – Órale pues, síganle, síganle – la Bruja Cazadora se despidió de ambos y se retiró – Vaya chica – dije – Y que lo digas, pero bueno vamos James, no me has dicho por qué te peleaste con Finn – Pues vera princesa – y le empecé a comenzar absolutamente todo acerca de la pelea que tuve anteriormente con Finn .

-Entonces decidí salir de la casa hoy temprano para no ver el humor de Finn y el resto ya lo sabe – le conté absolutamente todo lo que paso desde que la vi por última vez en la fiesta – Eso es extremo pero dime, por qué estas usando esa gabardina – Princesa, tanto golpe que me dio Finn, no cree que no haya dejado consecuencias – dije al quitarme la capucha - ¡¿Todo esto te hiso Finn?! – grito la Dulce Princesa algo enojada y sorprendida – Sí, fue una rabieta de un pequeño bebe, pero no se preocupe ya estoy bien, lo único que dolía era la cabeza y ya me encuentro mucho mejor gracias a las pastillas, así que si me disculpa iré a ver que puso la marrana, hasta luego princesa – me despedí de ella esperando irme a casa pero ella me detuvo – A donde crees que vas, tengo que limpiarte las heridas, creo que tanto golpe que te dio Finn si te afecto y no creo que las pastillas te hagan efecto otra vez – me dijo – Pero princesa, si ya estoy bien, estos son solo unos cuantos moretones que me dejo aquel baboso, nada de importancia, solo unos golpes menores – le dije pero la Dulce Princesa se iba acercando a mi lentamente y empezó a tocar mis moretones – Cuidado princesa, que todavía duelen – le dije – James, te vas a quedar, deja te pongo algo para los golpes que tienes, vamos siéntate en aquella silla, ahorita vuelvo – dijo ella mientras salía de la habitación – Tenía que quitarme la capucha, ya estaba mucho mejor pero no, me tuve que quitar la mendiga capucha – la Dulce Princesa entro con algodón, alcohol y una pomada – Con esto James estarás mejor en cuestión de tiempo, quítate esa gabardina, quiero ver donde tienes más golpes como los de la cara – Pero princesa – Nada de peros James, has lo que te digo – Ta bueno pues – me quite la gabardina y mi camisa dejando ver los golpes - ¿Por qué no te defendiste James? Con tu edad y altura debiste de haberte defendido tan siquiera – le dije – Pues debí pero no lo hice, solo fue una rabieta, un berrinche de Finn, creí que lo más prudente fuese que se desahogara pero pues creo que debí de haber metido las manos – ella empecé a rociarme el alcohol sobre cada herida en mi cuerpo – Bueno James, eso es con tu pecho y espalda, las de tu cara serán un poco más difíciles espero que no te duela – me dijo – Vamos pues princesa, no tengo nada que hacer, y mientras más lejos este de Finn, mucho mejor para mí – la Dulce Princesa paso el algodón bañado en alcohol sobre mi cara – Tranquila princesa, la cara es la parte más sensible que tengo – le dije – Vamos James, no empieces a quejarte – la Dulce Princesa se tomó su tiempo – Princesa, una pregunta, por qué parecía asustada cuando nos vio llegar a la Bruja Cazadora y a mí – No es nada James, olvídalo – Princesa, se nota que fue algo, sino no hubiera estado así – James, ya te dije no es nada importante – Oh vamos princesa, no le divulgare nada a nadie – en eso ella hiso un movimiento fuerte – Tranquila princesa, está bien, ya no le preguntare más acerca de eso – dije – Vaya humor princesa – Perdona James, es que eso fue por una pesadilla, me recordaste a alguien de una pesadilla – Ya veo, pero princesa, eso fue una pesadilla, usted debe de estar al mando de sus sueños, nadie más puede controlar eso – dije – Puede soñar con lo que usted quiera no necesariamente con eso, puede soñar que está en una fiesta con todos sus amigos o lo que le venga a la cabeza – Sabes muchas cosas de sueños no es así James – Pues algo princesa, cuando has tenido una vida de pesadillas te conviertes en una especie de experto – la Dulce Princesa seguía con sus cuidados cuando entran al laboratorio Finn y Marceline - ¡James! – gritaron ambos - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les pregunte sorprendidos – Solo quería hablar contigo James – decía Finn – No hay nada de qué hablar enano, dejaste las cosas bien claras anoche y si eso no fuera poco aquí tengo el recordatorio que me dejaste – James, no fue mi intención – No fue mi intención – lo arremede – Vamos Finn, te desahogaste lo suficiente anoche, me diste golpe tras golpe y dijiste que nadie de ustedes confía en mi por ocultar las cosas, por tener secretos y sabes que por mí está bien, no confíes en mi – dije recordando todo lo que me dijo la noche anterior Finn – Perdóname James, no fue mi intención realmente estoy arrepentido – Pues deberías porque la Princesa Flama vio en qué estado me dejaste y no te quiere ver - ¿Le dijiste a PF? – Claro Finn, salí a caminar para no verte por el día de hoy y me la encontré, vio como me dejaste y se enojó demasiado, le pedí que no hiciera algo en tu contra pero creo que ni te quiere ver – Pero James – dijeron todos – James, aquí Finn se está arrepintiendo, te está pidiendo disculpas no debes de ponerte así – decía Marceline – Tienes razón, no debería pero al ver a Finn me dan ganas de golpearlo, de hacerle lo mismo que el me hiso – todos se quedaron incrédulos por la forma en que me comportaba y más la Dulce Princesa que vio como estaba feliz pero herido y ahora me encontraba rabioso – James – decía ella – Lo siento pero tenía que desahogarme yo también – les dije, hubo un gran silencio – Bueno James, creo que tienes razón, creo que si deberías estar enojado conmigo, perdón por lo de anoche James – dijo el niño cabizbajo mientras salía del laboratorio - ¡James! – me gritaron la DP y Marceline – Oh que carajos ven Finn, no te pongas así, no tienes nada de que pedir perdón, sé que no fue tu intención hacer lo de anoche así que vamos no llores quieres – ante lo dicho Finn regreso a la habitación y empezamos a hablar un rato de lo que habíamos hecho el día anterior – James, realmente le dijiste a PF lo que había pasado entre nosotros – pregunto preocupado Finn – Nah, solo quería jugar contigo un rato, eso es todo, no la he visto en todo el día, pero de seguro estará furiosa porque no la has ido a visitar – Tienes razón, no he ido, me va a rostizar – decía preocupado Finn – Tu tranquilo, tengo una idea que les gustara a ambos, solo espera a que se haga más noche, Marceline necesitare que te vayas a tu casa por tu bajo y nos vemos en la casa de Finn a las 9 - ¿Para qué? – Oh tu tranquila, no es nada malo – la Dulce Princesa se me quedo viendo por un buen tiempo y después suelta – Ya que estamos todos aquí y aprovechando que es la hora de la comida, no les gustaría quedarse a comer – pregunto – Pues no es nada mala la idea Bonny – dijo Marceline – Pues sí, falta mucho para la noche –dijo Finn – Dejare que alguien más responda esa pregunta por mí – en eso sonó un gran rugido proveniente de mi estómago a lo que todos nos empezamos a reír.

* * *

Bueno Finn y "James" ya hicieron las pases aunque quien sabe que les depara el futuro, solo Glob sabe (y yo claro).

Espero que les ayuda gustado y ya saben que hacer despues de este mensaje

_**"Si algo estimas tu vida, no te metas con la mia que es privada" - **_Germán Genaro Cipriano Valdés Castillo **"Tin Tan"**

Aquí su amigo y fiel servidor **The Sr N **se despide esperando que se la esten pasando genial y a todo dar y como dice Tin Tan, no te metas con la vida ajena que es privada


	27. Capítulo 26 - La Reconciliación

Pero miren que rápido termine el capítulo de hoy, este la pura verdad si me gusto, es algo relacionado al final del capítulo anterior.

Sin mas que decirles **The Sr N** les presenta el capitulo 26 - ¡DISFRUTEN!

* * *

Capítulo 26 La Reconciliación

La hora de visita con la Dulce Princesa había terminado y todos decidimos retirarnos a nuestros aposentos para poder poner en marcha el plan que tenía en mente – James, dime que tienes pensado hacer – Sabes algo acerca de serenatas – No James, no sé qué son las serenatas – Pos ya lo sabrás, ya lo sabrás no quiero arruinar la sorpresita preparada para ti y ella, una gran sorpresa para ti y la mujer que se roba tus quincenas – dije en forma de broma – James, después de haberte dejado en ese estado, de haberte dicho varias cosas aun así me sigues ayudando – Finn, veo que esto es una ayuda a ella, tú ya no te mereces nada de mi parte, has insultado mi amistad hacia ti – le dije en un tono serio y a lo que pude notar Finn se puso triste – Jajajaja, tu cara Finn, no puedo estar enojado contigo por lo que dijiste, tienes razón tengo secretos como todo el mundo, demasiados secretos para una vida pero por algo los he de tener – dije mientras lo abrazaba como el hermano pequeño que era para mí – Entonces ni hablar con lo de esta noche – pregunto – Nou, no te diré nada al respecto, solo te diré que llegando a la casa tendrás unas cuantas horas para aprenderte una canción – seguíamos nuestro camino a la casa del árbol y en pleno camino nos encontramos a Jake – Vaya hermano veo que hiciste las paces con James – Sí, fue difícil porque no quería aceptarlas, pero al final lo hiso – dijo Finn – Y veo que te ves mejor de los golpes James – decía Jake al inspeccionarme – Sí debí de haber ido directamente con la Dulce Princesa para que me ayudara con esto pero pues ya vez como soy yo, un testarudo de primera, creo que es de familia, como el ser héroes y aventureros viene de sus padres – dije – Por cierto James, que es ese frasco que traes – Es una medicina que me dio la Dulce Princesa para mis dolores de cabeza, aunque los efectos secundarios son sumamente raros y no quiero hablar de ellos, no quiero recordar – dije mientras de reojo veía mi pecho – Como que algo malo le paso con esos efectos secundarios que tanto dice – dijo Finn a Jake – Y que lo digas, lo dejamos todo embobado al hablar sobre eso – Nada de embobado, solo que no quiero volver a pasar por eso, peor que regenerarse, o tal vez no – Y hacia donde se dirigen – pregunto Jake – A la casa del árbol, James me ayudara a reconquistar a la Princesa Flama – Escucharas a James y no a tu hermano, Finn, me has traicionado – decía Jake ofendido – Jake, no te lo tomes tan personal, James sabe lo que hace, acuérdate como me la pase con PF en la fiesta, luego está la noche de películas, creo que James sabe lo que hace – Pero y mis consejos nunca te han fallado – Jake, en serio – dijo Finn – Tranquilo Jake, tu hermanito querido quiere probar con otras tácticas para conquistar chicas, ya vez que las tuyas no le funcionaron muy bien que digamos y que mejor para darle consejos que alguien de su misma especie que nunca pudo poner en practica estas ideas que tiene – Pero James, no siempre ser de la misma especie es mejor – Lo sé, pero pues él ya eligió y quiere probar mis consejos ahora Jake, danos un aventón a la casa quieres – dije, a lo que Jake accedió haciéndose grande para poder llegar más rápido, por otro lado en la casa de la Princesa Flama ella se encontraba impaciente porque ninguno de los 2 habíamos ido a visitarla para hablar respecto al tema – Deberé de ir a buscar a Finn a su casa y pedirle disculpas – pensaba – No, James me dijo que traería a Finn aquí y no me defraudara, él no lo ha hecho hasta ahorita – decía – Creo que deberé esperar, ha de ser una prueba de James pero realmente ya quiero ver a Finn – decía mientras sujetaba el collar – Que regalo más útil me dio Finn, con esto podremos estar juntos sin que algo nos pase – decía ilusionada la pequeña, dulce e inocente princesa – Finn – decía mientras apretaba con su puño el collar, pero no se dio cuenta que el collar tenía una grieta, como si se estuviera rompiendo – Creo que me deberé de acostar por lo menos un rato más, después de lo de ayer, la tensión y los nervios no me dejaron dormir anoche – decía la niña mientras se iba a la cama a acostar – Hare lo que James me dijo y descansare los ojos tan siquiera una hora – la niña se acurruco en su cama y empezó a dormir tan dulcemente.

Ella ya se encontraba en las manos de Morfeo, soñando sin ningún problema – Princesa, princesa, despierte – escuchaba - ¿Finn? – pregunto – Sí princesa, perdone la demora, hubo un problema con James que tuvimos que atender inmediatamente pero ya me encuentro aquí para usted – dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba – Vaya PF, creo que se quedó dormida vestida así, de todas formas es un buen día para dar un paseo, qué opinas – Me encantaría Finn – Pues vamos, que le tengo preparada una sorpresa a mi lady para esta noche – Finn tomo a su novia de la mano y la dirigió a la salida – Antes de salir tengo que hacer algo sumamente importante PF para que sea una sorpresa completamente hecha - ¿Qué cosa Finn? – pregunto extrañada PF – Usted tranquila, yo me encargo del resto – Finn le cubrió con sus manos los ojos de la PF y la dirigió fuera de la casa – Muy bien princesa, ¡Sorpresa! – gritó el chamaco mientras retiraba sus manos de los ojos de PF – Finn, no debiste, gracias – dijo ella mientras observaba asombrada una cena para 2 que Finn había hecho para ella – Le gustaría tomar asiento – decía el chico mientras retiraba la silla de la mesa – Sería todo un placer caballero – decía PF completamente sonrojada, ambos tomaron asiento – Buenas noches, mi nombre es James y seré su mesero esta noche – dije mientras llegaba con ellos en mi traje de mesero y con el menú en mano - ¿Qué les gustaría a la hermosa pareja cenar? – les pregunte en mi papel de mesero – Déjenos aquí el menú, lo revisaremos y le haremos saber nuestra elección – Enterado joven, pero yo le recomendaría a la dulce pareja la opción 2 – dije mientras me retiraba – Este James, que bueno es, hasta será nuestro mesero esta noche – Todo para hacer feliz a mi querida princesa por lo de anoche – Finn, no debiste de haberte molestado – No es ninguna molestia, esta es mi forma de pedirte disculpas por lo de anoche – No tienes por qué Finn, yo sobre reaccioné, no les deje explicar las cosas, yo debería de ser quien se disculpe contigo y Marceline – dijo ella – Le gustaría a la pareja escuchar una canción de nuestra banda – dije mientras señalaba a Jake en el violín, a Marceline en el bajo y a Bmo en el teclado – Me gustaría – dijo PF, acto seguido chasque los dedos y la banda empezó a tocar – La pareja ya decidió – dije mientras les retiraba el menú – La opción 2 por favor – En seguida joven – dije mientras me retiraba, tanto Finn como PF escuchaban la banda tocar una melodía tranquilizante, una canción para que aquellos 2 se pusieran a bailar – Jóvenes aquí está su cena – dije mientras mostraba los platillos – Que eficacia, esto si es servicio – dijo Finn – El platillo es – dije mientras destapaba los platos, ya que se encontraban en una bandeja de plata – Ojos de princesa y como postre tenemos goma de mascar –dije al señalar la cabeza de la Dulce Princesa - ¡¿Pero qué?! – gritaron ambos – Esto es una broma no James, una vil broma por tu parte – dijo Finn pero no obtuvo respuesta mía - ¿James? – pregunto PF – James, por qué haces esto – pero al voltear a verme vio que no tenía rostro, solo se veía mi cabeza - ¡No puede ser! – gritaba PF, salió corriendo del lugar pero en realidad no estaba alejándose del lugar, sino que se encontraba dando vueltas y vueltas sin alejarse del lugar - ¿Pero qué? Mejor me regresare – y empezó a dar vueltas en sentido contrario de cómo iba antes pero tenía el mismo resultado, por tantas vueltas que dio, en una de esas choco contra Jake, Bmo y Marceline y lo que vio la dejo asustada – No, esto no puede ser, ustedes no están muertos – dijo al ver los puros huesos de Marceline y Jake mientras que de Bmo solo sobrevivió su pantalla – Finn, Finn, que haces vámonos – pero Finn ya no se encontraba en la mesa - ¿Finn? ¿James? ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntaba esperando una respuesta pero nada, de repente una nube grisácea se va acercando a donde PF se encontraba y ella solo empezó a correr – Esto es una pesadilla, esto no puede ser verdad – dijo ella – Es solo una pesadilla, una pesadilla, ni Finn ni James harían esto – decía la pobre chica, la nube se posicionó sobre PF, haciendo que una gran ráfaga de viento apareciera – Esto no es real, no es real – seguía pensando PF pero de repente una voz se escucha – Tienes razón, no lo es, es una premonición de lo que pasara – esa voz venía de la nube, tanto viento que había hacían que la Princesa Flama perdiera su color característico, lentamente empezó a apagarse su llama – No puede, no, esto no es real – se decía – No lo es, pero lo será – seguían diciendo – No hay nada que se pueda hacer para evitarlo, estas tu sola, ni tu padre o tus amigos te podrán ayudar – la pobre Princesa Flama se encontraba tendida en el suelo, cubriéndose completamente para no estar escuchando lo que aquella voz estaba diciendo – Es un sueño, solo un sueño, los sueños no nos pueden hacer daño – se decía tratando de consolar pero de cierta forma, un par de amigos llego para ayudarla – ¡Princesa! – gritaron – No es real, no es real, es un sueño – en eso aquellos personajes llegaron y le tocaron el hombro – Princesa, por favor despierte – decía uno de ellos – No, esto es un sueño – seguía diciendo – Querrá decir una pesadilla Flamita – se escuchó – Esa voz, no puede ser, eres… - en ese momento la Princesa Flama se levantó y nos vio cara a cara - ¿James? ¿Finn? – dijo incrédula de lo que veía, al ver a Finn, la Princesa Flama se abalanzó sobre él en un gran abrazo – Finn, gracias por venir – aquella escena era algo hermosa sin embargo era un sueño – Vamos PF, no hay tiempo que perder, esto es un sueño y tiene que despertar, usted tiene el poder para despertar, vamos hágalo – le dije – Pero… - No nos pasara nada PF, James y yo solo somos parte de tu imaginación, nos necesitaba y aquí estamos, por favor despierta, es solo una pesadilla, tu puedes controlar esto – dijo Finn – Cierra los ojos y concéntrate en mi voz Flamita, es todo lo que tienes que hacer concentrarte en mi voz – le dije – Esto es tu sueño, puedes soñar lo que sea, imagínate en la playa junto con Jake, Bmo, Marceline, la Dulce Princesa y Finn, imagínate que estas en la playa bajo una sombrilla disfrutando la compañía de Finn quien se encuentra acostado bajo esa sombrilla junto contigo, vamos princesa lo puedes hacer, solo suéñalo – le dije, de repente todo ese ambiente empezó a cambiar, se encontraba en la playa junto con todos los amigos – Muy bien, lo estás haciendo bien, sigue así princesa, sueña que estas abrazando a Finn mientras dan un paseo por la playa, vamos princesa suéñelo – decía, de repente ella se encontraba haciendo eso, la nube empezó a desvanecerse hasta que desapareció completamente y la Princesa Flama se encontraba tranquila pasando su sueño con Finn – Mi trabajo aquí está hecho, ahora la pregunta es cómo chingados llegue aquí – decía – Sera que soy parte del sueño de PF, porque se supone que debería de estar en la casa con Finn y Jake – decía mientras me alejaba de aquel lugar.

Tras haber pasado eso la Princesa Flama despertó en su casa un par de horas después – Pero que sueño – pensaba – Primero una buena cena con Finn, después empieza la pesadilla pero termino con una buena caminata otra vez con Finn – decía ella mientras recordaba eso – Pero a qué viene esa pesadilla – empezó a decir la princesa - ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de eso? – decía ella – Tiene que ver con James pero no recuerdo nada más – seguía diciendo – Creo que beberé algo, realmente tengo sed – dijo ella mientras iba por algo de beber, en otro lugar, más específicamente en la casa del árbol – James, despierta, hermano, vamos ayúdame – se empezaba a escuchar – Mamá, 5 minutos más – empecé a decir – James, necesito tu ayuda en esto – decía Finn – Hoy no tengo clases, déjame descansar – empecé a decir – Hermano, como él siempre dice, cuando se está dormido lo mejor es un buen vaso con agua – dijo Jake mientras se dirigió a la cocina – Jake, estás pensando lo mismo que yo – Yo creo que sí, vamos hazte a un lado y déjame hacer esto – Finn se retiró de donde yo estaba y le dejo el espacio a Jake – 1, 2 y 3 – contaron el par de hermanos para arrojarme el agua a la cara – A los botes salvavidas el barco se hunde, damas, niños y cobardes primero – empecé a gritar – Jajajajajaja – escuche – Muy bonito, muy bonito par de hijos de toda su cempasúchil – Lo sentimos James pero te quedaste dormido y era hora de cobrarnos varias – dijo Finn – Esta bueno, está bueno, que paso para que me necesitan – Quiero que me digas si está bien esto – Finn me empezó a comentar su idea y me dijo que ya había terminado de hacer lo que le pedí – Muy bien, me parece una buena idea, hay que ponerla en marcha entonces, ¿qué hora es? – pregunte – Son las 8 James, te quedaste dormido un par de horas – me decía Jake – Ya veo, bueno solo falta que llegue Marceline y nos podremos ir a poner el plan en marcha, ¿quieren cenar? – Pues eso estaría bien – dijo Finn – Déjame te ayudo James – decía Jake mientras ambos nos poníamos a preparar la cena – Que sueño, la pura verdad, eso fue sumamente interesante e intrigante, parecía que estuviera en la pesadilla de PF – me decía – No será que este imbécil está traumatizando a todos para el día en que llegue – empezaba a pensar – Esa niña pudo salvarse de una terrible pesadilla, una muy terrible pesadilla, como será posible que apareciera yo en ella y que lo recordara – James, ¿todo bien? – me pregunto Jake al verme sumamente desconectado – Sí Jake, solo pensaba que necesitaremos una guitarra para que yo toque y que tu lleves tu violín – le decía – James, que tienes pensado hacer para que mi hermano haga feliz a PF – Ya lo veras, solamente quiero que sigas el ritmo cuando sea necesario – dije con una sonrisa – Muy bien, la cena esta lista – dije, tanto Finn como Bmo como Jake y su servidor nos sentamos en la mesa para cenar – James, por qué hiciste cena para 5 – me pregunto Finn – Porque no ha de tardar Marceline, le doy unos 5 minutos más para que llegue – tras decir esto tocaron a la puerta – Yo abro – dijo Finn – Hola Marcy….no hay nadie – dijo Finn – Deja veo – decía Jake al pararse de la mesa – Que raro, ni pista de alguien aquí afuera – Pos bueno déjenlo así, cierren la puerta – les dije, ambos estaban intentando cerrar la puerta pero no podían – Que pasa ahora – decía Jake, en eso salió de la casa y después se escucha un grito – Jajajajaja que gracioso, esto nunca pasa de moda – decía Marceline mientras se encontraba en su forma de vampiro que aterroriza demasiado a Jake – Marceline, algún día de estos me vas a venir matando de un paro cardiaco y ya verás – decía el pobre perro con la mano en el corazón – No te lo tomes tan apecho Jake, solo es una broma, no es para que te lo tomes así, como andas Finn – dijo Marceline mientras entraba en la casa - ¿Trajiste tu bajo? – pregunte – Sí, aquí esta y conociéndote creo que también querrás participar así que te traje una guitarra – Mmmm interesante que conveniente – pensaba – Muy bien James, dime cuál es tu plan, ¿Qué haremos? – me preguntaba – Primero, vamos a cenar, después iremos a la casa de Princesa Flama y este cabeza hueca – dije señalando a Finn – Hará lo que tenga que hacer, lo que ya le dije que hiciera – Hiciste cena para todos – me pregunto – Si, vamos cenemos, porque lo que haremos haya será algo hermoso para el par de enamorados – Bueno, pues, como no nos dirás muy bien las cosas vamos a cenar entonces – decía Marceline mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Todos empezamos a cenar y a platicar sobre diferentes cosas pero yo estaba muy distraído, seguía pensando en el sueño que tuve referente a PF, a la pesadilla que ella tuvo - ¿Cómo es posible que haya sentido eso? – pensé – Es como si hubiera un enlace psíquico entre los 2 o que él me quería mostrar algo, ¿pero qué? – seguía pensando – James, sucede algo – me pregunto Jake – Nada, nada, solo que creo que nos hace falta algo, como que olvido algo importante pero no sé qué es – Sabes James, no me sorprende que tengas tantos dolores de cabeza, siempre andas preocupado por cosas o siempre estás pensando sobre diferentes asuntos haciendo que tu pobre cerebro no descanse – decía Marceline – Puede ser Marcy, puede ser, pero no lo creo, aunque siendo franco no recuerdo haberlo usado como ahora, que lo uso a cada rato – y todos se empezaron a reír, los minutos pasaron y ya era hora de ir a casa de Princesa Flama – Muy bien, todos listos – pregunte – Sí – me contestaron – Pues andando – dije, Finn y Bmo iban en el lomo de Jake, Marceline iba volando, para variar, mientras que yo desde que tenía mi bicicleta la usaba en cualquier momento, eso me recordaba las veces que salía a pasear con mi antigua bicicleta antes de todos los eventos ocurridos - ¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunto Marceline mientras flotaba cerca de mí – Muy bien, lo que haremos será que tu Marcy, Jake, Bmo y yo seremos la banda de Finn, porque le llevara serenata - ¿Serenata? Te refieres a… - Exacto, no sé si Finn o Jake o PF sepan que es, pero creo que tu si así que ya creo que te imaginas el resto del plan – Vaya, eso es…eso es nuevo, no creí ser parte de algo así – Lo sé, lo sé – decía sonriendo – Pero James, no deberíamos de usar esos trajes típicos que se usan – Deberíamos, tú lo has dicho pero para serte honesto no me gustan ese tipo de trajes, prefiero así trajes estilo gánster pero si aquellos no saben que debemos ir disfrazados mejor – Mmmmm vaya James, eres realmente un lunático – me decía ella mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara – Pero te caigo bien, no lo niegues Marcy – le dije – Oye como piensas que toquemos la guitarra y el bajo si deben de estar conectados a un amplificador, bueno solo tu guitarra – decía – Podemos usar a Bmo, de todas formas, aparte de ser el teclado, lo usaremos como batería y amplificador, que te parece – James, tienes todo bien pensado no – preguntaba – La verdad es que no, se me ocurren cosas al momento, créeme nada lo tengo bien pensado, actuó conforme veo lo que pasa – ya terminamos de hablar y estábamos a punto de llegar a la casa de la Princesa Flama – Bueno James, ya casi llegamos, dinos el plan – decía Jake – Miren, nosotros empezaremos a tocar haciendo que la Princesa Flama se asome y nos vea a todos con los instrumentos, después corre por tu cuenta Finn empezar a cantar – Wow, eso, eso es….indescriptible – decía Jake – Sí, puede ser un gran plan – decía Bmo – Bueno solo falta que Finn no lo arruine – dijo Marceline.

Llegamos a casa de PF todos dispuestos a seguir con mi idea para que Finn hiciera feliz a PF – Bueno, están todos listos – pregunto Marceline – Sí, solo falta el pobre de Finn que se le quiten los nervios – dijo Jake – Afina bien tu violín Jake, no queremos que pase algo, James conecta bien la guitarra a Bmo, Finn tu relájate y has lo que James te dijo, vamos, si quieres que salga bien las cosas debes de actuar , debes de hacer lo que James te dijo que hicieras – decía Marceline – Muy bien ya estamos todos listo – decía Jake – Bmo reproduce la pista 4, tambores – dije yo, acto seguido empezamos a tocar, Bmo comenzó la canción tocando el teclado, luego entre yo con la guitarra después Marceline con su bajo para finalizar con el sonido de la batería, aunque en la canción no debía de llevar una parte de violín, debía admitir que al estar tocando Jake no se escuchaba nada mal el sonido – ¿Y eso? – se preguntaba la Princesa Flama - ¿Qué será? – se seguía preguntando, la chica se asomó por la ventana y nos vio a todos tocando los instrumento y a Finn frente a nosotros esperando a que la Princesa Flama se asomara - ¿Finn? – pregunto la Princesa Flama – Muy bien Finn, es tu turno, no lo arruines – decía Marceline pero Finn se encontraba paralizado, no decía nada – Vamos Finn, tranquilízate, solo canta con tus sentimientos, solo se tú y demuéstrale tus sentimientos a PF, vamos Finn, te está esperando – dije tras decir esto, Finn volteo a vernos a todos, después vio a su novia y se tranquilizó, ya sabía qué hacer, ya empezó a cantar.

**_There's a still in the street outside your window  
You're keepin' secrets on your pillow  
Let me inside, no cause for alarm  
I promise tonight not to do no harm  
I promise you baby,I won't be no harm_**

**_And we're caught up in the crossfire_**  
**_A heaven and hell_**  
**_And were searching for shelter_**

**_Lay your body down_**

**_Lay your body down  
Lay your body down..._**

_**Watching your dress as you turn down the light**_  
_**I forget all about the storm outside**_  
_**Dark clouds roll their way over town**_  
_**Heartache and pain came pouring down like**_  
_**Chaos in the rain, yeah**_

_**They're handing it out**_

_**And we're caught up in the crossfire**_  
_**Heaven and hell**_  
_**And were searching for shelter**_  
_**Lay your body down**_

_**Lay your body down **_

**_Lay your body down... _**

**_Lay your body down_**

**_Lay your body down_**

**_Lay your body down…_**

**_Tell the devil that he can go back from where he came  
His fire he airs all through their beating vein.  
And when the hardest part is over we'll be here  
And our dreams will break the boundaries of our fears  
Boundaries of our fears _**

En ese momento todos los demás empezamos con el coro mientras que Finn tomaba la mano de su amada Princesa Flama quien se encontraba casi llorando por ver a Finn llevándole lo que sería una serenata, aunque técnicamente no es una serenata como las típicas, pero aun así yo la consideraría una.

_**Lay your body down**_

**_Lay your body down _**

**_Lay your body down _**

**_Lay your body down _**

**_Lay your body down_**

**_Lay your body down  
Next to mine..._**

Tras terminar de canta, Finn se acercó a su novia para tenerla cara a cara - ¿Me perdonas PF? ¿Me perdonas por lo que paso ayer? – decía el niño – Finn – dijo PF, dándole un gran abrazo – No hay nada de lo que te tengas que disculpar Finn, fui yo la que tenía la culpa, sobreactúe por lo que paso que no deje que me explicaras lo que paso en realidad, así que Finn, podrías disculparme tu a mí – decía ella – PF – dijo Finn mientras se acercó a ella y se empezaron a acercar – James, no creo que esto salga bien, no te acuerdas lo que te conté si se besan – me dijo Jake – Tranquilo, tienen el collar y el anillo, no creo que les vaya a pasar algo por un simple beso, tu estuviste en el baile, te acuerdas – le dije, acto seguido aquellos 2 se dieron un beso – Increíble James, sumamente increíble – decía Marceline pero yo me alejaba - ¡James! – me grito el trío - ¿A dónde piensas que vas? – pregunto Jake – A casa amigo, nuestra tarea ha terminado aquí, dejémoslos solos – les decía – James, pero es que – Marceline, lo que teníamos que hacer esta hecho, dejémoslos solos, creo que deben de hablar respecto a lo de anoche – decía mientras nos alejábamos - ¡James! – gritaron, voltee y vi a Finn y PF correr hacia nosotros – A donde van – pregunto PF – Nos retiramos, creemos que debemos de darles un tiempo a solas – decía Jake – Si, no queremos estar viendo lo empalagosos que se van a poner – dijo Marceline – Oh vamos, se pueden quedar – dijo Finn – Lo siento Finn, pero la verdad yo me quiero ir, no se los demás – le dije – Pero James – dijo PF acercándose a mí – No te preocupes, esta noche les pertenece, luego venimos el resto para platicar o almorzar o jugar o ver una película, que se yo, luego se nos ocurrirá algo – en eso PF me abraza y me dice al oído – Gracias, sé que fuiste tú quien le dio la idea a Finn, me fascino – dijo ella mientras me abrazaba – Eso esperaba – dije, pero note algo malo, note que su collar tenía una grieta, empezaba a romperse, me separe de PF y les dije a los demás que nos fuéramos – Bueno banda, vámonos yendo, dejemos a la pareja sola para que platiquen, se pongan al día o que se yo, no entiendo mucho del amor, nos vemos luego – le dije a PF – Finn, temprano en la casa, no quiero que llegues a tocar y me despiertes – No te preocupes tengo llave – me dijo Finn, todos nos despedimos y nos pusimos en marcha – Finn, no se te hace que James actúa como…. – ¿UN lunático? – dijo Finn – No, yo iba a decir enigmático, como si le hubiéramos hecho recordar algo, algo que quería tener bien olvidado – decía PF – Hay veces que actúa así por la ocasión y creo que hoy no iba a ser la excepción – dijo Finn mientras abrazaba a la Princesa Flama y nos veían alejarnos. – James, estas llorando – pregunto Bmo – No, no estoy llorando - ¿Y por qué tienes los ojos rojos? – pregunto Jake – No lo sé, una basura, el hecho de que PF me estaba quemando, no lo sé – decía para terminar la conversación pero Marceline sabía algo que los demás no, ella sabía que todo eso me había afectado sentimentalmente, llegamos a la casa para que Jake tomara su camino y se dirigiera a su casa, solo nos encontrábamos Marceline, Bmo y yo – James, me iré a recargar baterías, tocar el teclado, reproducir tanto la pista de sonido y usarme de amplificador me dejo algo agotado, nos vemos mañana James – Sí Bmo, descansa, nos vemos mañana – dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina – No me digas James que vas a prepararte tu té – No, aunque no lo creas no, quieres algo de cerveza – le dije a Marceline - ¡¿Qué?! Vas a tomar – decía Marceline con los ojos bien abiertos y desorbitados – Jajaja, tu cara, claro que no beberé, solo tengo algo de cerveza que conseguí para ti, yo me tomare algo de soda o agua fría – Wow James, sí que me la hiciste, pensé por un momento que por el momento que pasamos haya ibas a tomar algo así, vaya momento ¿no James? – A que te refieres – le pregunte mientras le pasaba su cerveza y yo agarraba una lata de refresco – Mírate James, les ayudaste a aquellos dos y casi lloras y ahora actúas serio para olvidarte de todo aquello – me dijo – No lo hago – Si, lo estás haciendo James – No tienes pruebas en mi contra – James, en cierta forma te conozco y yo digo que sí es verdad – Bueno y aunque lo fuera que, no es nada malo ser así – No tiene nada de malo James, solamente que pues se me hace que debimos habernos quedado con ellos un rato, no vayan a ser algo inadecuado para su edad – decía ella medio preocupada – Por favor Marcy, realmente crees que aquel par haga lo que creo que tú piensas que crees que harán, yo realmente no lo creo, aunque ya están supuestamente en "la edad" Jake no ha tenido esa platica con Finn – le dije a Marceline medio sacado de onda – Jajaja, hay James, sí que les tienes confianza a aquel par, creo que los deberás de tener bien vigilados entonces, no vayan a llegar al escalón – Marceline, no lo digas – Pero por qué, no es nada malo – Sí pero ellos no lo harán, Finn no sabe lo que es el escalón ese, además hay algo que va a pasar, presiento que hay problemas que se acercan – decía mientras miraba mi bebida, Marceline solo se dignó a beber de la botella de cerveza que le di – Bueno, me tengo que ir tengo asuntos que resolver mañana así que nos vemos luego, cuídate sí, lunático de pacotilla – Marceline se llevaba la botella de cerveza e iba a salir por la ventana pero la detuve – Marceline, antes de que te vayas, puedes hacerme un favor - ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto – Brindemos por una gran noche, brindemos por haber ayudado a Finn con su problema respecto a PF – Jajaja, no se digas 2 veces James, salud por eso – y ambos desde lejos brindamos.

Marceline se fue de la casa, Bmo se fue a recargar baterías, Jake estaba con Arcoíris, Finn se encontraba con la Princesa Flama y yo me encontraba solo en la casa – Creo que es hora de actualizar mi libreta, tengo rato sin escribir en ella algo de importancia – tras decir esto me puse a escribir varias cosas dentro de ella por unos cuantos minutos – Creo que esto resume todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora – pensaba – Mejor me voy a dormir, ya no hay nada que hacer y me encuentro completamente solo – me dije, me dirigí a mi cuarto, me puse mi pijama y después de eso me avente a la cama para dormir – Espero que este enano no se tarde tanto, pero pos bueno, anda con su novia y lo mejor es que trae llave, ni para qué preocuparme por él – pensé – Al carajo, es hora ya de descansar, creo que ya hice mi buena acción del día, mañana hay que hacer la maldad del día, me cae que si pudiera me casara con la cama, la pura veda – cerré los ojo y me puse a soñar pero no obtuve visita de ninguno de mis alteres ego, de ninguna personalidad mía – Esto si es vida, paz y tranquilidad, ya lo necesitaba con ansias – pensaba – Espera esto está demasiado oscuro, no me digas que estos weyes hicieron algo – pensaba – Espera, no hicieron anda, esto, esto, es él, está haciendo que tenga una pesadilla el muy maldito – pensé – Wahahahaha – empecé a escuchar – Vaya que eres rápido, no tardaste tanto como en anteriores ocasiones – Oh ya cállate, no crees que ya se acerca de las pesadillas que le has ocasionado a Marceline, a Finn, a la Dulce Princesa, a mí – dije enojado – Y ahora te metes con PF, eres un maldito, tus asuntos son conmigo, no con ellos, déjalos en paz – grite – James, solo te estoy ayudando, no creo que los quieras vencer tan fácilmente, creo que te quieres divertir un poco más con ellos – Lich, no sé qué estás pensando pero nunca me aliare, nunca hare lo que tú dices que hare – Pero James, ya lo hiciste, todo está escrito – Muéstrate cobarde, hablando desde las sombras, no eres fuerte como para mostrarte, que cobarde eres – le decía – Bien, me quiere ver aquí estoy – en eso tenía frente a mí la gran cabeza del Lich – Mira James, no podrás hacer nada, serás quien realmente eres y no podrás hacer nada para detenerlo – de repente salieron los brazos del Lich y lentamente su mano se dirigió a mí – Solo necesitas que este corazón que tienes se vuelva negro y serás quien siempre quisiste ser – lentamente su gran dedo huesudo se acercaba donde mi corazón se encontraba, atravesándome el corazón – Aaaaa – empecé a gritar, en eso sale un yo malvado, el que supuestamente traería el caos y la destrucción a Ooo – Tu de nuevo – le dije – Me extrañaste, yo creo que sí – me dijo en tono infantil – Me extrañaste verdad – preguntaba – Veamos que tienes en tu mente James ¿quieres? – al decir esto sentí como aquel yo trataba de ver mis pensamientos, mis secretos – ¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡Deja de hurgar en mi mente! – Intenta detenerme – me decía – Oh pero que tenemos aquí, ¿Quién eres James? – Suficiente, deja de hurgar en mi mente – Fascinante, un bloqueo mental completo altamente efectivo – decía – Relájate, relájate, si lo haces encontraras que esto es una experiencia perfectamente placentera – Nada de una experiencia placentera, se supone que eres yo, pero no lo eres, no completamente – me burlaba de él – Búrlate James, no importa, con el tiempo yo ganare y te convertirás en mí, hasta tengo un nombre para mí, podría llamarme Sr. Oscuro – Oh por la chinga que me metió Finn, no puedes ser más original, Sr Oscuro, en serio, mejor mátame ahorita antes de pasar la vergüenza de que te presentes a todos con ese nombre – James, no me retes – decía aquel yo – Tranquilízate, es plan de James, el hacerte perder el control y que lo mates – Demonios, como no lo vi antes, eres inteligente, demasiado inteligente, pero aun así tu harás algo de lo que no te perdonaran o viceversa y serás completamente yo, solo espera y veras – en eso me mostraron imágenes de 2 reinos, uno muy congelado y otro muy industrial – Jajajaja, James, no pierdas más tiempo y conviértete en mí, vamos hazlo por mí – Una cosa para ustedes dos, algo que tú, yo malvado, deberías de saber, nadie llega a mí y nadie nunca lo hará – les dije – Pero James, ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto, aquel grupo ha llegado muy profundo en tu corazón, bueno no tan profundo como para saber quién eres realmente o decirles la verdad, pero de que han llegado a ti, han llegado – me dijo el yo malvado, en eso le di un puñetazo a ese yo malvado mandándolo a volar para que chocara contra el Lich, haciendo que ambos desaparecieran – Demonios, demonios, se me está acabando el tiempo y no sé cómo derrotarlos, no sé cómo detenerlos, creo que realmente tienen razón y todo esto está escrito, este será el final y yo traeré la destrucción – decía mientras me encontraba solo dentro de mis pensamientos cuando de repente una luz ilumino el final de la oscuridad - ¿Pero qué carajos está pasando? – decía mientras me tapaba los ojos - ¿Y esa luz? – de repente aquel objeto que se encontraba iluminado por la luz se acercó a mí – Es un libro, pero que podría hacer un libro para ayudarme – de repente se acercó demasiado a mí y pude ver el título, después desapareció dejándome ver donde se encontraba, un lugar sumamente conocido, extraño pero fascinante, un lugar que es mucho más grande de lo que aparenta y guarda muchos secretos – No me digas que ese es… - en eso todo se volvió oscuridad y desperté de mi sueño de un brinco – Imposible, imposible, ese sueño, eso solo significa una cosa – decía – Mañana tengo que ir a aquel lugar, es el final, ahora si te derrotare – decía – Me has ayudado y vuelto loco, has sido de utilidad pero es hora de que por fin termine de hacer lo que inicie hace tiempo, es hora de acabar con esto – decía algo furioso – Esta será la visita definitiva a la Biblioteca y obtener ese libro, el libro que me ha de servir para encontrar la forma de derrotar al Lich y a mí, debo de hacerme con El Enchiridion de una vez y por todas sin que alguien se de cuenta – grite.

* * *

Bueno amigos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, fue sumamente rapido porque ya tenía parte iniciada. Haganme saber su opinion, ya saben lo que siempre digo, dejen Reviews, Views, Criticas, Cronicas, Dudas, Ideas, Sugerencias, Deseos, Compartan, Lean, Diviertanse, que todo esto es para el sano entretenimiento de uno (ni tanto, tantas pesadillas si que hacen daño y se los digo yo que plasmo todas mis pesadillas aquí, creanme casi ni duermo por todo esto que sueño)

_**"Libros, las mejores armas del mundo... ¡Ármense!"**_- The Doctor (Doctor Who)

Casi se me olvida, la canción que "James" hiso que Finn cantara se llama **Crossfire **de **Brandon Flowers **del album **Flamingo**

Les aclarare algo, si me tardo en subir el siguiente capítulo es porque sera igual de largo que el de El Gran Baile , ya que rematare la saga de "La Biblioteca" con broche de oro (si, yo la considero saga por ser de 3 partes). Creo que hay que retomar esa historia porque me desvie mucho.

Eso es todo por este día, espero que me sigan apoyando como hasta ahora. Su amigo, servidor y lunatico favorito **The Sr N** se despide deseandole una buena semana hasta que nos volvamos a ver, hasta entonces amigos y Dulce Sueños (Wahahahaha)


	28. Capítulo 27 - Última Parada

Ya se que me tarde demasiado, ya se que los hise esperar, pero a veces esperar es bueno y se es recompensado con algo sumamente bueno.

Les presento a todos ustedes el capitulo 27 de la historia ¡DISFRUTEN!

* * *

Capítulo 27 Última Parada, la Biblioteca

Tras haber soñado con todo eso y haberme despertado, el sueño se me escapo de las manos, no por el miedo, sino porque todo eso me dejo pensando, me dejo pensando en lo que debía hacer, decirles a todos lo que realmente pasa o simplemente largarme en mi búsqueda de ese libro sin que nadie lo supiera – Demonios, demonios, el Lich – decía – PF, tu sueño, por qué estuve yo ahí, el Lich trata de demostrar algo, pero qué – pensé – Detengan los caballos un minuto….algo sumamente evidente se me está pasando – dije – Sr. Oscuro, el yo malvado, por qué tiene que leer mi mente…eso significa – tras decir esto me empecé a reír, a reír por un dato sumamente asombroso que me encontré, algo que se me había pasado y estaba a simple vista – Lich, Lich, Lich, eres bueno al tratar de infundir terror pero para fijarte en pequeñeces no – dije – A la fregada, tratare de dormir, mañana me espera un gran día, un día difícil – tras decir esto me puse a contar ovejas para ver si así podía caer rendido por el sueño. A la mañana siguiente ya me encontraba en la mesa preparando el desayuno para todos, aunque Finn y Bmo aún se encontraban dormidos para variar y no era para más porque la noche anterior Finn llego a quien sabe qué horas de con su novia – Este niño – pensaba con una sonrisa en la cara – Es sumamente suertudo, me recuerda a mi hermano – seguía pensando – Él siempre veía el vaso medio lleno, siempre le salían las cosas bien, era un suertudo, Finn como me recuerdas a él – estaba con mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que alguien se encontraba detrás de mí – Buenos días James – me dijo – A cabrón que paso Finn, que son estas horas de despertarse - ¿Qué tiene de malo? – me pregunto extrañado – Pos es que siempre te despiertas como a medio día y ahora te levantas temprano, no me digas que quedaste en salir con PF hoy – No como crees James, simplemente dormí muy bien, me siento lleno de energía – me decía alegre – Creía que estar toda la noche de ayer con PF te tendría agotado como a Bmo – No James, de hecho creo que fue todo lo contrario, como que me lleno las baterías, si es que me entiendes – me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo – Aguarda un minuto, tú y ella…exactamente que hicieron – pregunte algo preocupado – Casi nada James, solo platicamos, nos abrazamos y…. – decía titubeando el chico – Y qué Finn, que más hicieron – decía yo casi dándome un infarto – Y pues nos besamos – Fiu – dije entre mí – Jajajaja, hay Finn, me alegra oír eso, realmente me alegra créeme – Y todo esto no hubiera sido por ti – decía – No, esto no fue por mí, fue por ti, tu solo hiciste feliz a PF, yo no hice nada – Oh James, no seas así, todo lo bueno que me ha pasado con PF ha sido por ti – me dijo – Creo que me debo de entrometer menos en la relación de PF y Finn, están muy pequeños para que ellos 2 tomen tan en serio su relación – pensaba – James, que te pasa, dije algo malo – No Finn, no, solamente estaba pensando en que hacer el día de hoy – Ya veo, pues si quieres podemos ir de aventuras, PF dijo que iría con su papa por unos asuntos – Pues por qué no vas con ella – No James, quiere ir ella sola, a parte eso nos da tiempo para ir de aventuras, ya vez que por estar tanto tiempo en el hospital o por otros motivos, no hemos podido salir – Finn, me gusta como piensas pero ya tengo planes para hoy – Pero si acabas de decir que no sabías que hacer – Bueno, en cierta forma tienes razón pero siento que se me olvida algo más, que tengo algo más importante que hacer – dije tratando de que Finn no sospechara – No seas estúpido Harry, podemos usar al muchacho a nuestro favor sin que sepa realmente que haremos – me decía el lunático – De que hablas – le pregunte sin que Finn se diera cuenta – Harry, estoy aquí – dijo mientras se reflejaba en una cuchara – Podemos decirle que iremos de aventuras, que tome su espada y nos vamos sin decirle algo a la biblioteca, ya dentro ahí, decimos que solo íbamos a leer algo y tu muy despistadamente te vas yendo a aquel lugar donde todo sucedió – me dijo – Muy bien pensado, muy bien pensado, es una muy buena idea, creo que la podemos usar a nuestro favor pero déjame darle un pequeño cambio a tu plan – le dije a lo que ambos intercambiamos una sonrisa maliciosa – La maldad del día Harry, la maldad del día – me decía el lunático mientras se iba – James, que te pasa, que te sucede, andas bien despistado – me dijo Finn – Nada, nada, te seré honesto Finn, iré a la biblioteca, creo que es hora de leer algo y pensé que no te gustaría ir conmigo – le decía – Pero si James, habías quedado conmigo que iríamos a la biblioteca un día de estos y que mejor que hoy - ¿Estás seguro? – le dije – Sí, no tengo nada que hacer, vamos, puede que sea interesante, como la última vez – Aguanta tus caballos llanero, como que la última vez – Pues, la última vez tuve un asunto con un amigo – dijo él – Mmmm eso suena interesante, pues vamos Finn, qué más podemos perder – dije resignándome a llevar a Finn – Este H sí que sabe cómo hacer las cosas – pensaba – Que esperamos James, vámonos yendo – Finn, que te dije detén tus caballos, podemos ir después de desayunar, no quiero que te desmayes o te duermas mientras estamos en la biblioteca – Pero James – Nada de peros, ni que fuera tu mama o tu papa, vamos el desayuno ya está listo, créeme lo mejor será desayunar – James, es que puede haber una gran aventura ahí – decía él – ¡Finn! – le grite enojado – Son las 8 de la mañana, la maldita biblioteca está cerrada, no la abren a esta hora, por eso te digo que te esperes – Oh perdón James, no me había fijado, es que como siempre me despierto tarde – Ya lo veo Finn, pero anda ya déjate de tonterías y desayuna, que no lo hice para que se desperdiciara –.

Tras decir esto, Finn y yo empezamos a desayunar – Vaya James, que desayuno – Finn, ya te lo he dicho, aunque me gusta que me digas que el desayuno te gusto, como que decirlo todos los días ya está siendo algo molesto – Perdón – dijo el chico – Bueno pues, vete a bañar o a cambiar para ponernos en marcha a la biblioteca, hay mucho que leer en tan poco tiempo – le dije mientras recogía la mesa – Muy bien James, no tardo, tú también cámbiate, no creo que te quieras ver así – me dijo el chico mientras subía las escaleras – No pos este wey sí que tiene razón – tanto Finn como yo nos metimos a bañar y a cambiar para dirigirnos a la biblioteca – Ya estoy listo – decía Finn mientras bajaba las escaleras y yo salía de mi habitación con cosas que me serían de utilidad pero que Finn no veía – Muy bien diablillo, vamos andando entonces, pero antes de irte, no se te olvida algo, llevas todo lo que quieras llevar – le dije – Si, no creo que me dejes llevar mi espada, no creo que vaya a ver algún peligro haya – decía el chico mientras se dirigía a la puerta – Sabes que Finn, llévala, creo que ese es un buen accesorio – dije mientras veía mi bastón – No me digas James que te llevaras tu bastón – me pregunto – Claro que no Finn, ese bastón solo se usa cuando se tiene un traje que combine – dije dejando el bastón en su lugar – No crees que Jake se vaya a preguntar dónde estás – le dije – Él sabe que cuando no me encuentro aquí es porque estoy de aventuras – Entendido entonces, no perdamos más tiempo Finn vamos a la biblioteca – salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a la Biblioteca del Dulce Reino, Finn pensaba que sería para leer algo, o pasar el tiempo sin embargo le escondía el verdadero motivo, la razón principal por la cual íbamos, algo que no debía saber hasta el final de dicha aventura – Muy bien Finn, llegamos, ahora que te parece si pasas tu primero y te fijas si se encuentra la Princesa Grumosa – le dije mientras lo empuje por la puerta – Por qué haría eso James – pensaba el chico, se fijó por todos lados y no vio a nadie – James, está sola, solamente está la Princesa Tortuga – Mmmmmmmm esa es una muy buena señal, ahora sí puedo entrar – le dije mientras ponía un pie dentro de la biblioteca – Buenos días – dijo la Princesa Tortuga – Que paso princesa, como esta todo aquí – le dije – Hola Princesa Tortuga – decía el pequeño para meterse a la plática – Finn, que sorpresa, haciéndole compañía a James creo yo – Sí, estoy tratando de educar a este chamaco, ya sabe, enseñarle modales y todo eso – le dije a lo que ambos nos reímos – James – dijo Finn algo enojado – Finn, James está bromeando es solamente una broma de él, bueno James, ahora que piensas leer, ya leíste muchas cosas de ciencia, algo de historia, novelas de terror y de detectives – Mmmmmm no pues la pura verdad no sé, creo que veré que es lo que tengo que hacer – Oh bueno, aquí estaré por si me necesitan – tanto Finn como yo nos retiramos de con la Princesa Tortuga y nos pusimos en marcha a mi estantería favorita, al lugar donde se encontraban los libros de detectives y crímenes – Muy bien Finn, aquí esta, aquí está mi creador, aquello que me ha hecho lo que soy ahora, Finn, enfrente de ti tienes una magnífica colección de libros de crímenes, vamos elige uno – le decía – Vaya, ya leíste todos estos – me preguntaba el niño algo emocionado – Pues casi todos Finn, casi todos, hay días que quiero desarrollar otros aspectos de mí – le dije – Vamos no te quedes aquí parado, elige uno y disfrútalo que por eso estamos aquí – le dije – Muy bien, creo que tomare este – dijo el chico, ambos tomamos algo para leer y nos pusimos en una mesa para leerlos. Tras un rato termine de leer el par de libros que había seleccionado – Demonios, como chingados le hare para que este niño me ayude, como lo puedo engañar – pensaba – Oh por favor – escuche – ¿Qué haces aquí? – pensé – Creí que necesitabas ayuda para engatusar a este idiota pero por favor, no creí que fueras tan estúpido como para no saber qué hacer – me dijo el psicópata – Mira, lo que te recomiendo es….. – y en ese momento me mostro una forma de engañar a Finn – Perfecto, sumamente perfecto, lo pondré en marcha inmediatamente – seguía pensando - Así que Finn, qué opinas del libro que estás leyendo – Es algebraico James, ya se el por qué te gusta estar aquí a cada rato, este libro es genial – me decía el niño ilusionado – Te lo dije, bueno me iré a buscar otro libro, creo que estos ni pal arranque me sirvieron – Ok aquí te espero – me dijo el chamaco mientras lo veía leyendo – Quien diría que ya me encasquete a Finn en la lectura – pensaba – Solo espero que no me quite el trabajo – seguía pensando, me dirigí al estante donde tome los libros, los deje dispuesto a seguir con el plan – En la torre – grite - ¿Qué pasa James? – me pregunto Finn desde lejos – Perdón Finn, es que pensé que vi algo que no debería de estar aquí – dije, en eso Finn se levantó y se fue a donde yo estaba – James, no crees que sea algo que debamos investigar – me pregunto el chamaco – No lo creo Finn, a lo mejor solo fue mi retorcida imaginación – le dije mientras buscaba un libro para leer – Pero James, vinimos a leer sobre detectives y no creo que sea una coincidencia que hayas visto eso – dijo Finn muy interesado – Ya pico, ya te tengo – pensé mientras sonreía de una manera siniestra – Vamos a investigar si quieres, quien soy yo para estropear tu imaginación, creo que leer ese libro como que te ha inspirado – le dije sonriendo, nos fuimos acercando a aquel lugar y mientras más nos adentrábamos más oscuro se volvía el asunto – James, creo que deberíamos de haber traído una linterna, se está volviendo muy oscuro todo esto – Ja, por eso siempre salgo preparado por si las moscas – dije mientras sacaba de mi bolsillos la linterna que la Dulce Princesa me había dado – Wow, sí que está bien oscuro todo esto James, lo bueno que siempre vienes preparado para todo – dijo Finn mientras sonreía - ¿Cómo es posible que Finn pudo haber venido aquí? – pensaba mientras ambos seguíamos caminando – Según solo yo he visto lo que ha pasado aquí, nadie ha visto todo esto más que yo y ahora Finn lo hace, cual es el motivo – pensé – Por qué Finn y no los demás – seguía pensando – James, que te pasa – me pregunto el chamaco – Nada, solo me ponía a ver todo este lugar – Sí, como que te dice, ven, ven investígame, vamos – Finn, que carajos dices – le pregunte – Pues es que como que esta parte de la biblioteca me está llamando, la otra vez que vine no había pasado esto, es más, ni recuerdo este lugar, creo que es nuevo – O tal vez no exploraste lo suficiente – le dije – No James, si lo hice, es más, esto se parece como la habitación principal de la biblioteca pero diferente, más lúgubre, mas siniestro – decía – Y que te dio la pauta Einstein – le dije ya que todo eso era obvio – Pues no lo ves James, solo caminamos poco y mira, todo esto está bien oscuro, como es posible – decía – Mmmmm ya veo tu punto de vista, bueno, investiguemos un rato más – seguimos caminando por un rato, yo lo guiaba al lugar donde según yo debería de estar la puerta prohibida, lo dirigía sin que Finn se diera cuenta – Vaya James, sí que tienes razón – me dijo el chico - ¿Qué cosa Finn? – le pregunte extrañado – La biblioteca te guarda muchas aventuras y secretos, por eso te gusta este lugar – me dijo – Ya lo creo enano, pero por lo que más quieras, no te separes de mí no quiero andarte buscando después – le dije mientras seguía caminando, en ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que estaba caminando por mi cuenta ya que Finn se detuvo por un ruido extraño que escucho – James, escuchaste eso – pregunto pero no me encontraba - ¿James? – pregunto extrañado el niño, volteo y no vio nada, solo oscuridad – Demonios, esto fue lo que James me dijo que no hiciera y mira ya me perdí – decía el chico mientras volteaba a todos lados a ver si podía encontrar el rayo de luz de mi linterna – Vaya Finn, esto si está muy largo, que bueno que tenemos esta linterna ¿no crees? – le pregunte pero no escuche una respuesta de su parte – Finn, vamos no creas que me asustaras con esto – le dije, voltee atrás pensando que se había quedado viendo algo – Hijo de toda tu…. – empecé a gritar, a lo que apenas se alcanzó a escuchar desde lejos haciendo que Finn se pusiera nervioso - ¿Qué fue eso? – se preguntaba mientras que de su mochila sacaba su espada – No es nada, solamente mi imaginación por estar solo – se decía, se detuvo un momento para quitarse la mochila – Vamos, debe de estar por aquí, debe de estar por aquí, estoy seguro que aquí la deje – decía mientras de su mochila sacaba todo – Aja, aquí estas, James no es el único preparado – decía mientras encendía su linterna para ver – Este maldito mocoso, este enano hijo de toda, le digo que no, le digo que no y ahí va el muy baboso a hacer lo que no debe de hacer – decía enojado – Por qué chingados no me escucha por solo una vez – seguía diciendo – Que hacer, sigo avanzando o voy en busca de este idiota – me preguntaba – Decisiones, decisiones, que hacer – me quede parado un momento para pensar que hacer – Me arrepentiré de esto después pero creo que tendré que buscar a este idiota antes de que haga alguna estupidez para variar, lo más probable es que si me regreso por donde vine, me lo encuentre – dije sonriendo – Eso es elemental – pero Finn se encontraba algo tembloroso por encontrarse en esa situación – Vamos, si sigo adelante lo más seguro es que me encuentre con James – pensaba el chico para tranquilizarse, ambos seguíamos caminando para encontrarnos mutuamente – Vaya pero mira nada más creo que este idiota si traía una lámpara después de todo – dije al ver una pequeña luz desde lejos, le empecé a hacer señas con mi lámpara apagándola y encendiéndola a lo que aquel contestaba haciendo lo mismo – Finn – grite pero no obtuve respuesta – Tal vez este demasiado lejos como para escucharme – pensé, pero no era el único que veía eso, también a Finn le paso lo mismo – Haya estas James – dijo él mientras corría a donde se originaba esa luz – Pero que carajos – grite y no era para más, aquella luz que había visto era el reflejo de la luz que se originaba de mi linterna – ¿Un espejo? De donde chingados sale un espejo – dije al inspeccionarlo – No, no, no, no, no puede ser, es….es un espejo, pero como – se preguntaba el muchacho mientras se encontraba en la misma situación – Este maldito enano tan siquiera se puede defender, el trae su maldita espada y yo ando indefenso, espero que lo poco de boxeo y de karate que se me sea de utilidad porque si no me llamaba Harry – pensaba – Vamos tranquilízate, hemos estado en situaciones como esta o peores, sabremos que hacer – se decía Finn – Creo que James tiene razón deberé de poner en práctica lo que leí en ese libro – se decía mientras recordaba – Muy bien creo que lo más razonable será buscar una salida o una forma de encontrar a James – decía el niño, el empezaba a buscar una salida pero se devolvió por algo que leyó en el libro – Espera, las apariencias suelen engañar, eso es lo que decía el libro, esto puede ser una ilusión, eso es, esto puede ser una ilusión, tal vez este espejo ni siquiera está aquí y me lo estoy imaginando – se decía, se acercó al espejo para inspeccionarlo – Mmmmm que raro, sentí como si alguien pusiera la mano aquí donde yo la tengo – decía yo del otro lado del espejo – Sera que Finn se encuentre del otro lado – me preguntaba – Bueno, este espejo si es de verdad y al parecer es resistente pero creo que James se encuentra del otro lado – decía mientras tocaba otras partes del espejo – Lo mejor será darle la vuelta al espejo – dijo Finn pero a lo lejos se escuchaba que algo estaba arrastrándose – Y eso, tal vez no sea nada – se decía Finn – Creo que me quedare sentado aquí un momento para pensar bien que hacer, creo que es un buen momento para algo de yoga o meditación, eso siempre despeja la mente – acto seguido me senté y me puse a respirar para tranquilizarme pero alcance a escuchar algo que se arrastraba – Raro, de donde vendrá – me preguntaba, del otro lado del espejo a Finn no le iba muy bien que digamos – Creo que hare lo que había quedado en hacer, me pondré a buscar una forma de buscar a James – Finn empezó a llevar a cabo su plan pero el ruido se iba acercando pero Finn no le tomaba atención – Hay 3 lugares a donde poder ir pero no se cual tomar - los ruidos empezaron a acercarse con Finn sin que él se diera cuenta – Creo que tomare el camino de la derecha – en eso Finn avanzo unos cuantos metros pero se regresó corriendo por lo que vio – No, ese camino, ni madres – dijo – Creo que mejor el de la izquierda – empezó a caminar pero ocurrió lo mismo que cuando se fue por la derecha – Demonios, demonios, demonios, hay nanita – grito el chamaco mientras se regresó al espejo – El único camino que queda es el de en medio pero tengo el presentimiento de que pasara lo mismo…ya que – dijo Finn mientras se fue por ese camino pero no tardó mucho en regresar al lugar de origen – No, no, no, no, estoy rodeado, estoy rodeado – decía, aquel ruido se acercaba cada vez más y más a lo que Finn empezó a gritar, una horda de cadáveres se dirigían hacia Finn dejándolo encerrado – Ahora que hago, ahora que hago – gritaba Finn – Ah cabrón, por qué tanto griterío, si según yo solo estamos Finn y yo aquí….a menos que…..nah, nadie nos siguió, estoy muy seguro de eso pero de donde vendrá ese grito y ese ruido – me quede intrigado – Espera viene de detrás de mí, no será que – dije al mirar el espejo - ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? – gritaba preocupado Finn – Oh peleo contra ellos aunque son demasiados o trato de romper el espejo – dijo mientras tomaba su espada y se trataba de defender con ella – Creo que el espejo será, es un ejército contra uno – dijo el chico, en eso los esqueletos empezaron a hablar – Finn – dijeron los esqueletos - ¡¿QUÉ?! – grito Finn con los ojos desorbitados – Únetenos Finn, únetenos – dijeron los esqueletos mientras se acercaban – No sé como pero romperé el espejo – en eso Finn empezó a golpear el espejo con su espada – Ayuda – gritaba pero nada pasaba, los esqueletos seguían su paso acercándose a Finn – Únetenos Finn, únetenos – seguían repitiendo, Finn golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el espejo pero no ocurría nada – Por favor, tienes que ceder, no moriré aquí – decía asustado el niño, se empezó a escuchar el crujido del espejo – Lo debilite, si lo puedo romper, con más fuerza – decía, los esqueletos se acercaban más y más – Pero que chingados pasara del otro lado del espejo, es un portal o que pendejada – decía, me acerque al espejo – Interesante, hay demasiado ruido proveniente de aquel lado pero si según Finn y yo estamos solos aquí…..a no ser que la biblioteca le esté jugando algo mental – dije – Tengo que hacer algo para sacarlo, la locura lo matara…aunque pensándolo bien no lo creo, no me ha matado a mí – dije, en ese momento empecé a golpear el espejo pero sin resultado alguno hasta que escuche un crujido – No fui yo – exprese, pegue mi oreja al espejo para intentar escuchar algo pero nada – Ya casi lo rompo, un golpe más – los esqueletos estaban ya detrás de Finn y uno estaba estirando el brazo a Finn – Te nos unirás – dijo el esqueleto - ¡NO! – grito Finn mientras rompió el espejo – Mierda, me va a cortar el puto espejo – dije al arrojarme al piso, el espejo se rompió dejando pedazos y polvo – Lo hice, lo rompí – escuche – Claro que si idiota y casi me rebanas la cabeza por esa estupidez – le conteste – James – grito él mientras me abrazaba – Pero que traes, no invadas mi espacio personal Finn – le dije – Perdón, es que los esqueletos, vienen por mí – dijo mientras apuntaba el otro lado del espejo – Finn, no hay….espera, eres tú, que haces aquí – le dije a lo que ahí se encontraba – James, que pasa – pregunto Finn desconcertado – Perdón Finn, no los he presentado correctamente, Finn él es Angus, Angus él es Finn – dije sonriendo – James, si te das cuenta de que es un esqueleto – me dijo el chico – Claro, no sé por qué le puse ese nombre pero me guto, tranquilo es solo un esqueleto, no hace gran cosa – le dije mientras le quitaba la cabeza a Angus – Mira, es inofensivo, no muerde – le dije mientras le pasaba la calavera – No James, paso, mejor vamos a seguir con esta aventura – Bueno, Angus nos seguimos viendo y por favor no pierdas la cabeza quieres, jajajaja, entendiste Finn, no pierdas la cabeza – pero Finn se quedaba viendo a Angus – Bueno, sigamos con la aventura – le dije, seguimos caminando y Finn se encontraba sujetándome de la camisa – Oye tranquilo, me arrugas la camisa – le dije – Perdón James, es que no quiero perderme otra vez – Ah pero te lo dije, te dije que no te separes, pero no, el niñito ahí va y hace lo contrario, no me digas que si te digo que no te avientes de un edificio lo harás – le dije en forma de sarcasmo – Lo siento James, pero me dio por investigar – dijo Finn excusándose – Bueno, en ese caso pues de cierta forma está bien lo que hiciste, como siempre digo, hay que saciar la curiosidad, aunque por eso luego nos matan – le dije sonriendo – James, te tengo una pregunta – Adelante muchacho, hazla - ¿Por qué esto es más grande de lo que aparenta? – Buena pregunta mi chamaco, pues será porque tiene un filtro de percepción, magia, pero lo que yo diría, lo que se aplicaría en esta situación es que hay algo oculto aquí que no quieren que alguien lo encuentre – Tú crees – me pregunto incrédulo Finn – Claro, mira, como es posible que alguien no quiera resguardar algo en un lugar como este y lo que me dio la pauta fue que tú empezaste a gritar y a hablar de un ejército de muertos, fue una ilusión como para que hacerte huir de aquí – le dije con toda la seriedad que podía – Pero quien haría esto James, quien haría todo eso y que encontraremos aquí – pregunto – He ahí mi querido Finn la pregunta, he ahí la verdadera pregunta – le dije mientras nos parábamos y veíamos algo sumamente impresionante enfrente de nosotros.

-James, que es esto – me preguntaba Finn asombrado por lo que teníamos frente a nosotros – Pues yo diría que una gran puerta – le dije – Y a donde nos lleva – Pues a un lugar que aún no sabemos - ¿Es seguro? – Lo dudo – ¿Entraremos? – Lo más probable – ¿Sera peligroso? – A lo mejor – ¿Qué esperamos? – Estoy pensando si ocupa una clave o algo - ¿Crees que la ocupe? – No lo dudaría por un momento – nos acercamos a la puerta lentamente – Mmmmm esta no es como la puerta de la otra vez – pensé – James, no crees que la biblioteca este jugando con nuestras mentes – me pregunto – Muy buena teoría, pero pos para que logre hacer eso conmigo, debería de usar todas sus fuerzas - ¿Por qué? – Porque soy un lunático de primera y estos juegos no sirven conmigo – conteste – Oh James, por favor – me dijo mientras alcance a ver de reojo que se llevaba la mano a la frente – Bueno, entramos – le pregunte a Finn – Déjame paso yo primero, tengo una espada – contesto el chaval a lo que él entro a la habitación – Quien lo diría un mocoso de 15 años protegiendo a alguien de 21, que tan bajo he caído – pensaba - ¡QUÉ! – gritamos ambos – No lo entiendo James, simplemente no lo entiendo cómo es posible esto – Ya te lo dije, está jugando con nuestras mentes, trata de hacernos desistir de nuestra búsqueda Finn - ¿Pero que estamos buscando? – me pregunto pero yo ignore la pregunta – James, sabes algo que yo no – me pregunto – No hay tiempo para hablar Finn, necesitamos investigar estas cosas, necesitamos saber el por qué estamos aquí – James – dijo Finn mientras se sentaba en un escritorio - ¡FINN! – le grite para evitar que se sentara pero era demasiado tarde, él ya se había sentado y todo empezó a estremecerse – Oh por….otra vez no puede ocurrir – grite – ¡¿Otra vez?! – me recrimino Finn – No es tiempo para pelear Finn, larguémonos de aquí, es un terremoto y todo se vendrá abajo – dije mientras tome a fuerzas del brazo a Finn y lo arrastre esquivando los libros que caían – James, mira, los estantes de enfrente, están cayendo, caerán sobre nosotros – me dijo Finn – No, no moriremos enterrados en una tumba de libros, apretemos el paso a ver si podemos hacer algo para salvarnos – seguíamos corriendo tratando de evitar que nos cayeran los libros encima – James, mira, mira haya – me dijo señalando un lugar – Podemos refugiarnos haya – aquel lugar, era una pequeña esquina donde un estante ya había caído con todo y libros pero estaba recargada en la pared ofreciendo una oportunidad de refugiarnos de la tempestad – Pos en marcha, no hay tiempo que perder Finn, sino ya nos llevó el libro, entendiste, el libro – pero Finn no se rio – Mmmm que publico – dije mientras ambos esquivábamos libros que caían sobre nosotros – Ya casi James, un poco más – dijo Finn mientras alcanzamos ver aquella esquina que podría ser nuestra salvación, nos aventamos a esa esquina ya que la gran oleada de libros estaba detrás nuestro – Por poco – dije – Y que lo digas, casi cerramos nuestro capitulo – dijo Finn – Demonios, por qué chingados no se me ocurrió un chiste así – dije, en ese momento Finn se recargo en la pared y poso su mirada en el techo, tras hacer esto alcanzo a notar 2 libros que todavía estaban en el estante y que se estaban resbalando - ¡James! – grito Finn – Tranquilo Finn, ya no grites, tanto griterío hace que me duela la cabeza – James cuidado unos libros….. – al decir esto fije mi mirada donde Finn señalaba y alcance a ver los libros en picada – Sí que va a doler – fue lo único que alcance a escuchar ya que ambos libros nos cayeron en la cabeza dejándonos inconscientes, tras un tiempo inconscientes ambos empezamos a despertar – Alguien atrapo el homerun – dije – Vaya que pelea – decía Finn, ambos intercambiamos miradas y vimos que nos encontrábamos en la misma sala de la biblioteca donde habíamos aparecido anteriormente, en la entrada – No, no, por qué nos pasa esto – decía Finn – Espera, fíjate, es como si nada hubiera pasado – Es verdad James, que crees que paso – dijo Finn al notar que todo se encontraba tranquilo – Aguarda un minuto…antes dijiste que ya te había pasado esto, explícate – Finn, no hay tiempo – No James, si hay tiempo, no me pienso mover de aquí si no me dices lo que está pasando – Finn, es que no entenderías – le dije mientras me ponía en marcha – No James, explícame todo, que está pasando – me pregunto – Finn, realmente no lo sé, dije que ya me había pasado esto antes porque la otra vez que vine esta misma sección de la biblioteca me llamo y solo yo podía verla, no creí que te afectara a ti también – dije mientras me sentaba – James, no te sientes – me grito – Tranquilo, no volverá a haber un terremoto, tranquilízate – ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? – No lo sé, solo hay algo que me dice que no pasara – James, así como quieres que confié en ti, me debes decir todo lo que sepas – Finn, ya te lo dije, este lugar me llamo como a ti te llamo, me sentí atraído por este lugar, no sé por qué, hay algo aquí que nos dice que sigamos pero quiere ver que tan perseverantes somos – le dije mientras seguía sentado y me llevaba las manos a la cara – Pero James, por qué no me lo dijiste antes – Finn, pensé que había sido un sueño, que todo lo que pase la otra vez aquí fue por haber leído tanto, cuando dejas que tu imaginación flote libre, hay veces que no la controlas – le dije - ¿Y qué debemos hacer? – Pues, podemos darnos por vencidos y regresar o terminar con todo lo que la biblioteca nos depare, es tu elección – ¿Si nos regresamos que pasaría? – No lo sé – ¿Moriríamos? – No lo sé - ¿Y si seguimos? – Encontraríamos las respuestas a todo esto – ¿Cuál sería? – No lo sé, por eso si seguimos, debemos de seguir hasta el final sin importar lo que pase - ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo? – me pregunto serio – A mí no me vengas con esas preguntas, esa no es la verdadera pregunta, no es la pregunta que te deberías de hacer, la pregunta sería, tú estás listo para continuar – Finn se quedó callado unos instantes – Entonces héroe, que piensas hacer, seguir adelante con esto o echarnos pa'tras – dije mientras me levantaba – James, hago esto porque siento que algo me está llamando, que algo debe de estar aquí de suma importancia, pero solo quiero que me expliques que pasa – Harry, no puedes decirle la verdad, si lo haces todo por lo que hemos trabajado se caerá en pedazos – me decía el criminal – Mi plan se hará añicos si le dices una sola palabra de todo lo que ocurre a este mocoso imbécil – me dijo – Tranquilo, yo me las se apañar – le dije para tranquilizarlo – Bien James, te estoy esperando – Mira Finn, hay algo que tanto a ti como a mí nos llama, algo que creo yo es sumamente poderoso, tan poderoso que puede haber alterado esta realidad - ¿Alterado la realidad? – Sí, dices que la última vez que estuviste aquí no era tan grande como ahora – Sí, lo dije – Pues puede que algo este aquí que haya hecho que la biblioteca sea más grande que la última vez que viniste, algo poderoso, me entiendes – Sí – Y me aventuraría a decir que es relevante a un libro, pero no conozco libros que sean especiales o que puedan hacer esto – le dije – ¿Un libro poderoso? El único que conozco desapareció hace tiempo – pensaba Finn, pero lo saque de sus pensamientos porque Finn vio que me alejaba – James, a donde vas, debemos de estar juntos en esto – me dijo Finn corriendo – Lo sé, pero estabas tan pensativo que te deje para ir a evaluar los alrededores, fíjate en este escritorio por ejemplo – Que tiene – Fíjate que este mismo escritorio te sentaste antes de todo aquel colapso pero mira nada más, desapareció la silla donde te habías sentado – Y eso que significa – Tal vez que sea una prueba - ¿Prueba? Pero que te hace pensar eso – Pues mira Finn, al entrar cada escritorio tenía 6 sillas, si te fijaste en ese detalle – Finn a duras penas empezó a recordar y en efecto cada escritorio tenía 6 sillas – Sí, vagamente me acuerdo – Ahora fíjate bien, antes de que te sentaras, me fije en las mesas y en vez de 6 sillas habían 5 y ahora hay 4 – le dije a lo que ambos nos quedamos pensando – 654, otra vez ese número viejo numero pero al revés, el 456 pero al revés, qué relación tiene en todo esto – pensaba – 456 y 654, esta sí que es una extraña coincidencia, no me la puedo creer 456 – pensaba – James, que tal si seguimos avanzando a ver hasta donde llegamos con nuestras pesquisas, creo que la mejor forma de encontrar la solución a esto será investigando – Eso sería bueno Finn pongámonos en marcha entonces – ambos nos pusimos a investigar aquel lugar tan extraño y fascinante que se encontraba a nuestro alrededor, pero de repente empezamos a ver cosas, empezamos a ver unos ojos rojos pero luego desaparecieron – James, ves lo mismo que yo – me pregunto – Sí, que crees que sea – No lo sé James, pero como que mejor tengo mi espada a la mano – Hablando de espadas, por casualidad no tendrás algo con lo cual me pueda defender, no se un bate, un cuchillo, algo por ese estilo – La verdad es que no James, no traigo nada de eso – Ni siquiera una resortera – Mmmmmmm creo que sí, deja veo – Finn empezó a sacar cosas de su mochila y para mi suerte, tenía una resortera – Fantástico, ahora ocupo algo que arrojar pero pues, mejor esto que nada – le dije – Nos vamos – me pregunto Finn – Vámonos, hay que avanzar – le dije, seguimos caminando por un largo tiempo – James – me decía Finn – Mande – No crees que estamos caminando en círculos – ¿Por qué lo dices? – No lo sé James, creo que hemos visto más de 50 escritorios como este y aun no encontramos nada – me dijo – Mmmmmm volvamos a ver si pasa algo – nos dimos media vuelta pero nos llevamos una sorpresa - ¿Cómo? – pregunte intrigado – Esto es imposible James, imposible – ¿Qué hace la puerta aquí? Según yo la debimos de haber dejado atrás hace ya un buen rato - ¿Sera falsa? – me pregunto el muchacho – Veamos – ambos empezamos a tocar y golpear la puerta pero nada, era real y no podíamos abrirla – Finn, hay algo que se nos está pasando inadvertidos, algo que es la clave, vez alguna diferencia de esta habitación con la otra – le pregunte – No, la verdad es que no – Vamos Finn, leíste por lo menos una hora aquel libro, te debe de ayudar para esto – James, a que te refieres – Vamos Finn, no vez lo obvio, te traje para que me acompañaras y leyeras algo, leíste algo de crímenes y detectives y ahora tenemos un acertijo en nuestras manos, ¿coincidencia? – le dije – No lo creo, creo que tienes razón, deja me acuerdo, el libro….el crimen…¡Lo tengo! – grito al final el chico – Vamos compártele a la clase lo que tienes – James, a lo que me acuerdo, el detective empezó a observar en la escena del crimen tanto el techo como el suelo – dijo – Vez, vamos progresando, te tardaste demasiado en salir con esto – le dije - ¿Pero ya lo sabías? – me pregunto Finn – Por favor Finn, con quien hablas, eso es algo lógico, tengo una teoría de esto Finn, creo que alguien trata de desarrollar tus habilidades de observación y deducción, eso o de plano es una maldita coincidencia – le dije mintiendo, claramente yo sabía el por qué nos encontrábamos ahí pero decidí no hablar al respecto – Bueno, pero como se aplicaría esto aquí, debe de haber una aplicación práctica de todo eso aquí – Vamos Finn, sigamos caminando mientras observamos el piso Finn, debe de haber una relación en todo eso – James, mira – dijo señalando el suelo – Mira, hay muchas losetas grises y pocas losetas negras, como si indicaran un camino – Bien pensando Finn pero no creo que sea un camino, creo yo que debemos de ir pisando las losetas negras para poder llegar al final – Vale la pena intentarlo – me contesto a lo que ambos empezamos a saltar de loseta negra en loseta negra – No vayas a pisar fuera de esa loseta Finn porque quien sabe que pasaría – le dije – Tranquilo, lo tengo todo cubierto – tras brincar y brincar, ya nos estábamos cansando de esa situación – James, cuanto crees que estaremos saltando – No lo sé Finn, espero que lleguemos…pronto – dije encontrándome en el suelo porque había chocado con una pared – ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto Finn – Sí, vente brincando hasta esta última loseta Finn, no te salgas de ella, termina de brincar – Finn siguió mis instrucciones y ya se encontraba junto conmigo pero como él ya sabía acerca de la pared, la pudo evitar – Eso fue algebraico, podemos hacerlo de nuevo – dijo el chico sonriendo – Luego Finn, luego ahora falta…..en la madre – le dije al notar que las losetas iban desapareciendo – ¿Qué rayos está pasando? – me pregunto Finn – No tengo la menor idea y no quiero saberlo – de repente empezamos a escuchar unos ruidos procedentes del otro lado, donde empezamos a saltar – ¿Lo oyes Finn? – le pregunte – Sí, ¿qué será? – en eso alcanzamos a ver los ojos rojos que se hacían cada vez más grandes y grandes acercándose a nosotros – Finn, más vale que digan aquí corrió que aquí quedo – le dije mientras abría la puerta que extrañamente apareció donde estaba la pared – Los cobardes primero – dije entrando, pero Finn se encontraba algo paralizado, viendo aquellos ojos rojos – Vamos Finn, metete de una maldita vez muchacho – pero nada, él seguía inmóvil, voltee a ver los ojos y se acercaban cada vez más y más – Este niño hará que nos maten – dije – Vente ya – dije mientras lo jale del brazo , aquellos ojos rojos que vimos, no se alcanzaba a apreciar que era pero lo tenían bien embobado al chamaco, deje atrás aquellos ojos cerrando la puerta tras de mí tratando de evitar que fuese lo que fuese aquello no se metiera – Fiu, por poco – dije mientras me secaba el sudor – Finn, con un carajo que chingados piensas que haces – le dije pero no había respuesta – Mmmm un lavado de cerebro o una aturdición visual, no quiero hacer esto pero para sacarlo de su transe es necesario hacerlo – en eso, para sacarlo de ese estado en el que se encontraba le di una fuerte cachetada - ¡Oye! – grito – Al fin, que bueno que despiertas ya era hora – le dije - ¿Por qué el golpe? – me pregunto enojado – Finn, como que algo te hipnotizo – Pero no respondiste la pregunta – Bueno pues, un buen golpe por lo general siempre te saca de un trance, era eso o algo que te sorprendiera y mejor no me arriesgo con lo de la sorpresa – le dije – Bueno pues, ahora que hacemos, como que ya pasamos aquel lugar – dijo mientras volteaba a la puerta – Pos tu qué crees – le dije con sarcasmo – Sigamos adelante a lo…. – me quede mudo ante lo que estaba frente a mis ojos – James, que te pasa por qué tan….callado – ambos nos quedamos sin palabras por aquel lugar, era la biblioteca, donde se encuentra siempre la Princesa Tortuga - ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – grite - ¿Por qué aparecimos aquí? – pregunto Finn – No puede ser, debes de estar bromeando, pasamos todas aquellas cosas, pasamos todas aquellas pendejadas y ahora resulta que llegamos al principio de todo – decía enojado y furioso – James – me dijo Finn – Muy bien biblioteca, muy bien, si algo me cabrea es que haga las cosas por nada – gritaba – James – seguía diciendo Finn pero no le hacía caso – Odio todo esto, sabes que a la chingada me largo de aquí - ¡James! – grito esta vez Finn – Ahora que quieres enano – Mira, no es la biblioteca, es similar pero hay una diferencia – ¿Sí? ¿Cuál? – La Princesa Tortuga no se ve por ningún lado y toda la biblioteca esta iluminada, no se ve como cuando estábamos en la estantería de crímenes – al notar esa observación de Finn me regrese – Tienes razón, creo que….. – di unos cuantos pasos para dirigirme al escritorio de la Princesa Tortuga pero rápidamente me vi en picada - ¿Cómo chingados ocurre esto? – dije mientras caía - ¡James! – alcanzo a decir Finn al verme caer – Por qué siempre me pasa esto – dije al encontrarme cayendo y ver que aquella imagen de la biblioteca era una fachada, una vil fachada de alguien o algo que estaba jugando con nuestras mentes.

-Vaya golpe que se dará James – decía Finn – Que onda carnal, como andamos – le dije mientras me encontraba con él – Oh hola James, no pos nada, ando aquí viendo el gran pozo este, fíjate que aquello era una…..espera, que haces aquí – pregunto el chico – Pos no lo sé, según yo andaba cayendo y de repente aparecí en la otra habitación – dije – Mmmm ya veo y como podremos pasar todo esto – No lo sé, pero creo que…..espera un segundo – dije mientras me ponía a pensar, pero dentro de ese gran agujero, aún seguía cayendo – Y esta madre no tiene fin – dije – Nop, espera ya vi el final, ahora sí, ahora si no caeré mal parado – dije tratando de caer de pie pero como ya es de costumbre caí mal parado – Demonios, mi espalda luego me cobrara facturas de todo – dije al levantarme – Muy bien, una caída así con la fuerza de gravedad y mi peso diría yo que….. a quien trato de engañar como me pondré a hacer cálculos de que altura caí – decía mientras me limpiaba la ropa – Pero yo diría que no pasa de los 50 metros – decía – Vaya James hasta que te dignas a llegar – me dijo una voz - ¿Quién está ahí? – pregunte ya que no podía ver nada – Espera encenderé la linterna – pensé, la encendí y me lleve una sorpresa al ver a Finn ahí parado viéndome – Oye, que haces aquí, según yo deberías de estar allá arriba – dije mientras apuntaba arriba – Lo se James, pero tu decidiste elegir el camino difícil, yo baje por el ascensor – dijo señalando cierto lugar en el cual se encontraba uno - ¿Cómo chingados hay uno aquí? – grite enojado – Quien sabe James, pero pos yo lo encontré – Bueno, ya que estas aquí vamos a ponernos a trabajar, por donde nos vamos ahorita – decía mientras inspeccionaba aquel lugar – Pues vámonos por esta cueva, debe de llevar a algún lugar – me dijo Finn – No carnal, mejor subamos, creo que lo mejor será subir – decía mientras me dirigía al ascensor – Pero James, el ascensor ya desapareció – me dijo Finn con una sonrisa diabólica pensando que no lo veía – Mmmmm me lleva la chingada, pos weno, ta weno, vayamos por aquel lado pues – dije, mientras que arriba se encontraba Finn esperando a que dijera un plan – Bueno Finn, opino que nos podemos ir por este pequeño pasillito, nos debe de llevar a algún lado – dije mientras empezaba a caminar – James, estas seguro que no hay problema – preguntaba algo preocupado – No carnal, vamos ánimo, ven conmigo, no pasara nada – dije mientras esbozaba una sonrisa siniestra, el pasillo por donde empecé a avanzar Finn estaba justo encima de la cueva donde yo iba cruzando – Que raro Finn – dije – ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto con una sonrisa burlona – Creo que empiezo a escuchar cosas, escucho como si alguien caminara aquí arriba – le dije – Pos yo no escucho nada James, a lo mejor ha de ser tu imaginación – Mmmm probable – arriba de nosotros se encontraba otro par de Finn y mi persona caminando – Hey James no se te hace como que se escuchan pasos – me pregunto – Pos la pura verdad es que no, no escucho ni madres, bueno solo tus quejas cabrón pero pos nada más – dije – Mmmm a lo mejor es mi imaginación que me está jugando bromas – seguíamos caminando sin intercambiar palabras ninguna de las parejas, caminamos un muy buen tramo hasta que me queje – Chingada madre, si hubiera sabido antes que caminaría tanto me hubiera traído tan siquiera unos patines, con eso a lo mejor ni me canso – Tranquilo James, ya casi llegamos mira, se ve una luz al final – me dijo aquel Finn – Pos andando que más nos queda – le dije, arriba de nosotros aquellos dos se encontraban en la misma situación – Hey James, mira ya casi llegamos hay una luz al final del pasillo, acelera el paso para ver que hay – Como digas mi pequeño Finn – dije mientras empezamos a correr, ambos nos encontramos en el final del camino – Vaya pero que es esto – decía Finn de arriba – Yo diría que una arena – ¿Y para qué? ¿Quién peleara? – No lo sé carnal solo nos queda esperar – mientras que abajo ocurría la misma situación – Mmm una arena, ¿Por qué hay una arena aquí? – pregunte – Quien sabe James – me dijo aquel Finn sonriendo – Interesante – decía mientras investigaba la arena – Es una arena de combate, pero que hace esto aquí, simplemente no tiene sentido – decía mientras seguía inspeccionando aquel lugar, dándole la espalda a Finn aquel Finn estaba jugando con su espada sin que yo lo viera – Jajajajaja, esto será fácil – pensaba – Vaya, esto es interesante, no hay una salida aparte de aquella y mira ya está cerrada – dije mientras inspeccionaba ese lugar – Es ahora o nunca – pensaba aquel Finn, se acercaba a mí con su espada pensando que no me daba cuenta de lo que hacía – No, no, no, no, no mi estimado Finn, realmente creíste que no estaba prestando atención – dije sin siquiera verlo - ¡¿Pero cómo?! – grito asustado – Por favor, me has visto actuar, realmente creíste que esto sería fácil – dije sonriendo – Entonces ya sabías que yo no soy Finn – Por favor, con quién crees que hablas, realmente me crees estúpido, el estúpido aquí eres tú, creer que caería en la trampa del elevador y cuanta madre – Jajajaja, te gusto mi juego – dijo él – He visto mejores, ahora si me permite deducir, diría yo que estando en esta arena, nos tendremos que enfrentar para que me dejes salir ¿correcto? – Sí, lo tendrás que hacer si quieres pasar – Jajajaja, realmente creo que hay un truco en esto, creo que hay una trampa – Claro que hay una trampa James, estas indefenso, realmente indefenso, no tienes nada con que atacarme – decía aquel Finn riéndose – Esa es buena, muy buena, no pensé en esto antes – decía – Entonces comenzamos – me pregunto – Oye, yo sabía que esto pasaría así que por qué he de no estar preparado, venga matador, espada contra puño veremos quién gana – decía sonriendo, Finn de arriba estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo, inspeccionando la arena – James, tengo el presentimiento de que ambos nos tendremos que defender de lo que venga – dijo – Lo mismo pienso FInn, pero debe de haber salido ya o tan siquiera debe de haber algo que nos diga que hacer – dije sonriendo, Finn se encontraba todavía observando todo a su alrededor sin tomarme importancia, en eso tome la resortera que me dio y no sé de donde saque municiones – Falle – pensé - ¿Qué fue eso? – se preguntaba Finn – James, viste de donde vino eso – No Finn, eso también me paso por un lado, crees que nos vayan a rafaguear con algo – dije – Tal vez pero esto no tiene sentido, la puerta desapareció y no hay forma de salir – decía el chico a lo que ambos nos sentamos – He ahí el dilema atacarlo por la espalda o cara a cara – dije, sin embargo la batalla entre el Finn de abajo y yo había comenzado – Eres bueno con la espada, tengo que admitirlo, copiaste las mismas habilidades que Finn….espera que imbécil soy, donde esta Finn, que le hiciste – ¿Yo? Nada, lo que te deberías de preguntar es ¿Qué le harás tú? – dijo con un tono burlón y una sonrisa – ¿Yo? Espera te refieres a que…maldito hijo de puta, si le pasa algo a Finn destruiré el lugar completo, lo quemare hasta los cimientos, me entendiste – Jajajaja, no lo harás, no lo harás, eres inteligente y sabes muchas cosas pero creo que no viste venir eso ¿verdad? – Finn es inteligente, no lo subestimes – le dije – Si, es inteligente pero no lo demuestra pero lo mejor, lo mejor de todo es…. – dijo ese Finn mientras caminaba rodeándome - ¿Qué crees que hará, te atacara o preferirá morir antes de herirte? – dijo eso en un tono serio a lo que yo no pude evitar reírme – Jajajajaja, en serio, jajajajajaja – decía – ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – pregunto molesto – Nada, nada, creo que te llevaras una sorpresa muy pronto, pero lo importante es que es hora del baile, no crees – dije mientras lo invitaba a atacarme – Maldito bastardo, insultarme no te será de utilidad, te acabare en menos de lo que tú piensas – Eso crees pero la pura verdad es que tengo toda una baraja de ases oculta bajo mis mangas así que solo ven, vamos te estoy esperando – en eso aquel Finn se dirigió en un ataque con su espada contra mí persona – Bueno, como no tengo con que defenderme creo que mejor me voy alejando de él – pensaba, aquel Finn me vio corriendo, no me quería enfrentar a él ya que no había algo que yo pudiera hacer al respecto – Vamos James, te jactas tanto de que eres un buen peleador y todo y no te puedes defender, eres una vergüenza James – me decía – Solo una pregunta, con quién hablo, con un Finn oscuro, con el libro, la biblioteca, contéstame por favor quiero saber que royo – le dije – No te lo diré, ese es mi secreto, tú tienes los tuyo y yo tengo los míos, por ejemplo, no le dijiste el verdadero motivo del por qué viniste a la biblioteca, no le dijiste lo que estás buscando – Él no debe de saberlo – James, así como se forja una amistad, como confiaran en ti – me decía – Quieres ser un héroe pero no lo eres, eres más bien un villano – me dijo riendo – Una, no soy ni héroe ni villano, soy un maldito criminal, psicópata/sociópata y lo que tu estas diciendo es una completa estupidez, crees que me alterare por lo que me dices – Pero – Por favor, si has sacado una copia de Finn también has sacado una de mí y si tienes los recuerdos de Finn entonces tú tienes mis recuerdos, vamos dímelos, ándale – le decía pero aquel idiota no decía nada – Jajajaja como lo sospeche, no pudiste hacer una buena copia de mí, ¿por qué? ¿Es muy difícil leerme la mente? – le dije mientras me reía como un lunático – Adelante, atácame yo solo me defenderé, no tengo ninguna intención en malgastar mis energías en un inútil como tú – le dije a lo que vi que le molesto demasiado – No…..puedes….derrotarme – decía entre cada espadazo que daba y que hábilmente esquivaba – Claro que puedo y lo hare, solo obsérvame – le dije pero eso lo volvió más loco y lleno de ira de lo que me imaginaba, se acercó demasiado a mí haciéndome varios ataques los cuales no pude evitar – Demonios – dije – Jajajaja te lo dije James, no me podrás derrotar eres un ser patético en mi contra – se jactaba – Mira tú brazo James, todo sangriento – decía mientras me rodeaba – Una pregunta "Finn", conoces el viejo arte del Baritsu – No, no lo conozco – Me lo imaginaba, su nombre original es Bartitsu, es un arte de marcial mixto y un método de defensa personal, realmente muy antiguo – Y eso que - ¿Y eso qué? Me preguntas eso, vamos se algo de baritsu por mi afición a las novelas de Conan Doyle así que me metí a estudiar, era realmente malo pero creo que, como aquí las cosas que no sabía hacer o era malísimo en ellas las domino bien, creo que podre dominarlo a la perfección – y en efecto me puse en la posición de defensa que "estudie" en el baritsu y espere el ataque de Finn – Te será inútil, caerás – Yo lo dudo – al terminar de argumentar ese Finn se dirigió en un ataque contra mí a lo que yo en un reflejo de cobardía y estupidez aproveche para tumbarlo y quitarle la espada – ¡¿Pero cómo?! – gritaba enojado y asombrado – Quien lo diría, ni siquiera yo sabía que podía hacer esto – le dije asombrado – Pero si dijiste que sabías ese tal baritsu – Jajajajajaja no seas estúpido, crees que estudie baritsu, soy un mentiroso nato idiota, realmente hay gente estúpida en este mundo – decía – Muy bien me venciste que piensas hacer ahora – me dijo mientras estaba arrodillado – Bueno, podría dejarte libre pero eso traería un problema porque luego te puedes ir en mi contra, que tal esto, sácame de aquí y te dejare vivir – le decía mientras le pasaba la espada por la cara – Jajajaja, estas mintiendo, estas blofeando, no lo harás – No lo hare, pregúntate si estoy mintiendo o no, nunca lo sabrás, arriésgate, de todas maneras no tengo nada que perder – Sí lo tienes y no te abriré la puerta – me dijo enojado – Muy bien, tienes 10 segundos, pasado los 10 segundos te degollare – le dije sonriendo – No lo harás estas mintiendo – me dijo asustado – Te quieres arriesgar – Lo hare – Muy bien, 10, 9, 8 – seguía contando y aquel Finn estaba más asustado que nunca – 5, 4, 3, 2 y – en eso el hablo – Esta bien, está bien lo hare, lo hare tu ganas – me dijo, chasqueo los dedos y abrió la puerta – ¿Cómo estoy seguro de que me llevara a la salida? – Tienes mi palabra, me derrotaste justamente – me dijo mientras se levantaba – Me parece perfecto y por el simple hecho de que fuiste honesto conmigo yo lo seré contigo, tu no pudiste hacer una copia perfecta de mí porque… - eso último se lo dije susurrando y me retire – No, es imposible, no puede que sea eso, ¡James! – grito aquel Finn mientras yo salía por la puerta. Mientras tanto en la arena de arriba Finn se encontraba con otro yo sentado pensando en que hacer – James la verdad no hay forma de escapar de aquí y no hay nada que nos diga que hacer – decía Finn mientras se paraba – Ya me harte de esta situación – grite – Ya lo sé James, yo también – en eso Finn se dirigió al lugar donde anteriormente estaba la puerta a ver si no había un botón o algo – Mi oportunidad – en eso le tire con la resortera dándole directamente a él – Oye por qué fue eso – dijo enojado Finn – Espera, de donde sacaste eso, no tenías piedras cuando te la di, espera tú no eres James – Por fin reacciona el estúpido pendejo – dije – Al fin, te tardaste – dije – ¿Qué le hiciste a James? – pregunto Finn – Yo nada, sino mejor pregunta que le hiciste tú – ¿Yo? Pero si tú no eres James y… – Por favor, eres demasiado estúpido, no hay nada más peligroso para la salud que tu estupidez Finn, no hay nada más dañino para la salud que tu estupidez, te lo pondré más fácil, me tienes que derrotar de la forma que tú quieras para poder salir – Me parece demasiado fácil, donde está la trampa – dijo Finn – He ahí lo que tienes que averiguar, tal vez no la hay o tal vez si la hay, todo depende de ti Finn – en eso aquel yo saco una espada y se dirigió a atacar a Finn a lo que Finn solo se defendía tratando de buscar una forma de derrotar a ese yo – Solo te defiendes, en verdad que eres un patético y luego se preguntan por qué tengo demasiados secretos – dijo – Oye, como es posible que sepas de los secretos de James – Finn, soy James, tal vez sea el original o tal vez no, eso depende de tu elección – decía – Espera que me dijo James antes, este lugar trata de jugar con nuestras mentes, nos hará ver cosas, nos quiere infundir miedo – pensó – Entonces, creo que lo más prudente es atacar a James – se dijo a sí mismo, tras pensar en eso se dirigió en un ataque contra mi otro yo – Vaya ya reaccionas, pero que me pasara si hago esto – dijo sacando de quien sabe dónde un pequeño cuchillo que se lo acerco a la cara y empezó a hacerse una herida – Mira Finn, estoy sangrando, soy una ilusión o soy James – le dijo para destantearlo – Vamos, piensa, James me dice que me fije en los detalles – en eso Finn trato de recordar –

**Flashback**

– Qué onda carnal, como andamos – Oh hola James, no pos nada, ando aquí viendo el gran pozo este, fíjate que aquello era una…..espera, que haces aquí – Pos no lo sé, según yo andaba cayendo y de repente aparecí en la otra habitación – Mmmm ya veo y como podremos pasar todo esto – No lo sé, pero creo que…..espera un segundo –.

**Fin Flashback**

-Es verdad, tú no eres James, James se encontraba cayendo en aquel pozo – dijo Finn – Jajajaja bien pensado, te tardaste, eres demasiado lento para mí – se reía de él – Sabes, me harte de esta basura, venga ataca – le dijo Finn – Tu lo pediste mocoso – en eso ambos empezaron a blandir sus espadas en un ataque-defensa, en un buena lucha, Finn le trataba de dar con su espada pero aquel yo se defendía y viceversa – Somos casi iguales Finn pero yo soy mejor – dijo – Lo dudo, sabes que, ya me canse de jugar, intentare algo que leí en el libro – decía Finn, se quitó su zapato y se lo arrojo a aquel James, haciendo que este se protegiera del golpe del zapato dejándolo indefenso de un ataque de Finn - ¡¿PERO COMO?! – grito aquel James enojado – Quien diría que lo del libro me ayudaría, James tiene toda la razón, los libros son geniales – decía Finn mientras le quitaba esa espada a aquel James y lo arrojaba al suelo – Dime como salir – le dijo Finn amenazándolo con la espada – No lo hare – decía aquel James – Mira, no estás en posición de hacer amenazas, eres casi como James pero solo en apariencia y habla pero no piensas como él, no actúas como él – dijo Finn – Dime, donde está la salida o te atravieso con las espadas – decía Finn mientras tomaba las espadas y se las acercaba a la espalda a aquel James – Esta bien, está bien, lo hare, te dejare salir – en eso chasqueo los dedos y se abrió otra puerta – Si sigues, tal vez te encuentres con James si es que le fue bien con tu otro tú – decía riendo aquel James - ¿A qué te refieres? – Oh vamos Finn, viste que soy James pero no completamente, que te hace creer que James no tuvo que pelear con un Finn igual y opuesto a ti – dijo riéndose – Si le pasa algo a él….. – pero aquel James lo interrumpió – Tranquilo, espera a verlo, hasta entonces – en eso Finn se iba yendo pero James le dijo algo – Finn, antes de que te vayas, no confíes en aquel James, él sabe la verdadera razón, el verdadero motivo del por qué están aquí pero no te lo dirá, debes obligarlo a que te diga – No te entiendo – James miente Finn, siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hará, nos vemos – dijo ese James al desaparecer, Finn salió por la puerta y camino por un buen tramo encontrándose en un cuarto y con alguien ahí acostado – Vamos Finn, pasa, soy yo – le dije – James, que bueno es verte…espérate, eres tú o es un truco – Mmmm pos eso es difícil de decir, no sé cómo comprobarte que soy yo, tu como me describirás maldito héroe de pacotilla – le empecé a decir – Si eres tú, vaya yo pensaba que era un juego mental de la biblioteca – Y que lo digas, pero cambiando de tema, como te fue conmigo – ¿Contigo? – Sí, creo que tú ya sabes que yo pelee contra un tú de la biblioteca mientras que tú peleaste contra un yo de la biblioteca – Pues bien, no era como tú, era más estúpido, era físicamente igual pero no tenía tus mismas habilidades – Y lo derrotaste rápidamente o por qué te tardaste – No, es que nos sentamos para pensar que hacer nunca me imaginé que lo tendría que derrotar – Oh bien, seguimos con nuestro camino – le pregunte – Andando – nos acercamos a la gran puerta que estaba al fondo y al cruzarla nos dimos cuenta de que ese lugar era igual que el anterior – ¿Debería de sorprendernos? – le dije – No James, a estas alturas esto no me sorprende – Jajajajaja y que lo digas – dije riéndome – ¿Sera un juego mental de aquel James para que desconfié de este James? – pensaba Finn – Todo es muy extraño si no fuera porque James se encuentra aquí tal vez ya habría perdido la cordura – dijo el niño riendo – Finn y quien no perdería la cordura en un lugar como este – le dije – Escuchaste lo que dije – No, solo me imagine que estabas pensando en eso – Mmmm, pero por qué no pierdes la cabeza James – Fácil enano, eso es porque yo la perdí hace ya tiempo atrás Finn – Así que tú ya estás loco – Si, desde hace un buen tiempo, ahora que nos depara la biblioteca – dije, tras terminar mi frase todo empezó a volverse oscuro y se escuchaba como si alguien se acercaba – Ahora que sucede James – No lo sé, pero me imagino que no es algo bueno – en eso se empezó a escuchar un ruido fuerte y unos ojos rojos enfrente de nosotros – Vámonos James, ahí vienen de nuevo – grito Finn – Vámonos por la derecha – empezamos a correr por ese lugar pero de nueva cuenta nos encontramos con unos ojos rojos por ahí – De regreso Finn, de regreso – nos volvimos al lugar de origen – Hey, nos queda el camino de la izquierda así que vámonos – dijo Finn mientras empezamos a correr por ese pasillo – Finn, realmente creo que también nos encontraremos con otros ojos rojos por ahí – Lo mismo creo James, pero pos más vale la pena intentar hacer algo – dijo Finn pero ambos teníamos razón, de nueva cuenta habían otros ojos rojos – Demonios rodeados – dije – Pos vámonos a la otra habitación y pensamos que hacer – opino Finn – Muy bien vámonos – le conteste, nos regresamos a donde estaba la puerta y para sorpresa nuestra la puerta había desaparecido – No puede ser James, la puerta – Lo se chaparro, lo sé, creo que hasta aquí llegamos – le dije mientras le daba la mano – Fue un placer conocerte niño – No, moriré tan joven – grito Finn – No veré a mi Princesa Flama nunca más, no me despedí de ella – decía el chico, en eso esos ojos se encontraban cerca de nosotros, lentamente se acercaban – Finn tranquilo – James no me puedo tranquilizar, hasta aquí llegue, se acabó, fue muy hermoso mientras duro – Hey Finn – le decía – Tuve una gran familia, un gran hermano, unos grandes amigos y una gran…. – Finn – Demonios James, no me dejas terminar mi despedida – Te podrás despedir cuando mueras, mira se detuvieron – le dije a lo que el observo – Es verdad, pero que estarán pensando hacer – decía Finn algo preocupado – No lo sé, creo que están esperando a que nosotros hagamos nuestra movida – decía viendo a Finn – Y que hacemos – Solo esperamos a ver qué ocurre – en eso quien se encontraba en medio dio un paso al frente – James, por qué no nos dejan verlos cara a cara – Tal vez porque están feos – le dije en broma – Ya James, dime en serio el por qué – Pues sería porque nos quieren causar terror, eso es lo único que se me ocurre – después de dar la explicación se escuchó una voz grave de cómo alguien mayor – Bienvenidos, creo que han pasado las pruebas – decía – ¿Pruebas? – preguntamos Finn y yo – Sí, pasaron las pruebas que fueron creadas para engañar a los demás, tal vez se preguntan el por qué solo ustedes pueden ver esta área de la biblioteca – Vámonos Finn, esto no nos lleva a ningún lado, es un truco de la maldita biblioteca, busquemos una forma de seguir avanzando – le dije – James, por favor déjame escucharlo, creo que está haciendo honesto con nosotros – decía Finn – Esta bueno, les doy 2 minutos – dije mientras miraba a todos lados – Esta parte de la biblioteca ha sido apartada del resto y solo las personas que deban de entrar aquí podrían hacerlo – decía – Oh sí, no me digas, somos los elegidos – dije en sarcasmo – Puede que Finn sea el elegido de lo que tú quieras, pero yo no, yo soy un maldito lunático que está soportando mucho estas idioteces que nos muestra la biblioteca, ahora resulta que me vas a decir que eres un guardián – Efectivamente, soy un guardián, me llamo Abdón, soy el jefe de los guardianes – dijo aquella voz - ¿Y por qué solo podemos ver sus ojos? – pregunto Finn – Somos solamente conciencia, no tenemos un aspecto físico porque ha si nos ha creado - ¿Quién los ha creado? – pregunto Finn – Aquel objeto que ambos conocen, aquel objeto que estuvo en tu poder – dijo – Objeto que estuvo en mi poder, ¿Cuál objeto? – No lo podemos decir, ustedes deben de tener ya la respuesta a esa pregunta, observen a su alrededor que creen ustedes que este oculto aquí – decía Abdón – Oh si, eres puro conocimiento, conciencia, sigo sin comprarla – dije – Y referente a la última pregunta, yo diría que, como estamos en una biblioteca, ese objeto que mencionas sea un libro – dije sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía – En la torre, estos cabrones le dirán que aquí se encuentra oculto el Enchiridion – pensaba – James, por qué crees que sea un libro aquel objeto del que ellos hablan – Oh por favor Finn, realmente eres lento, una biblioteca que la hacen más grande, solo podría ocultar un libro, aunque para serte honesto creo que es una pedrada al aire, a ver si le atino o no – dije – Muy bien, ese objeto que tanto dices como lo conseguimos – pregunto Finn – Ya pasaron las pruebas de confianza y destreza, les quedan otras 2 pruebas por delante, cada prueba como pueden ver será más difícil que la anterior – decía – Finn, si tú quieres seguir con esta pendejada adelante, yo no creo ni madres a lo que te dicen – le conteste – Vamos James, tengo el ligero presentimiento de que esto no es un truco de la biblioteca, tengo el presentimiento de que esto es real – Bueno, haya tú, pero no me vengas pidiendo ayuda enano, yo te lo digo, esto es una estupidez – dije mientras me acostaba en el suelo – Esta prueba nos encargaremos nosotros de llevarla a cabo – dijo – Esta prueba es de acertijos, se les harán 3 acertijos si contestan erróneamente cualquiera de las preguntas este lugar se derrumbara y ustedes se irán junto con él – dijo – Vaya acertijos, ahora si hablamos mi lengua, adelante vengan los acertijos – grite y me levante del suelo – Muy bien, aceptan el reto – contesto Abdón – James, no escuchaste, si perdemos vamos a morir – Ups, creo que lo que realmente escuche fue la palabra acertijo – James – grito Finn – Tranquilo, los acertijos son lo mío, me gustan los acertijos – le dije – Muy bien empecemos – decía Abdón, de repente todo se volvió más oscuro de lo habitual y un haz de luz se posaba sobre nosotros – Este es el primer acertijo – Venga matador, que estoy preparado – dije – El primer acertijo es este "_¿Qué es lo que aún no ha sido, debe de ser, pero cuando lo sea, dejara de serlo?" –_ me dijo Abdón – Mmmm esta difícil James – dijo Finn – Vamos chaparro usa tu cerebro, no es tan difícil como para que fallemos a la primera – le dije – Tienen 30 segundos – nos dijo Abdón mientras hacía aparecer un reloj de arena – Qué es lo que aún no ha sido, debe de ser, pero cuando lo sea, dejara de serlo – dije en voz alta - Esta fácil pero difícil – dije – James, será una gelatina – dijo él - ¿Una gelatina? ¿Por qué una gelatina? Eso no tiene sentido – ambos volteamos a ver el reloj y vimos que faltaban aproximadamente unos 15 segundos – James, si no contestamos el acertijo vamos a morir, ya no tendremos futuro - ¡Espera! Repite lo que dijiste – le dije a Finn – Que vamos a morir – contesto él – No Finn, dijiste algo más, dijiste que ya no tendremos futuro – me quede callado unos instantes – Abdón, tenemos la respuesta, es muy sencilla, la respuesta es el futuro, es lo único que no ha sido pero debe de ser para que llegue y cuando ya llega, ya no es el futuro sino el presente – dije – Correcto, acertaron al acertijo – dijo él – Jajajaja, que te dije Finn, las respuestas casi se encuentran en tu cara pero tienes que verlas, por cierto gracias por la asistencia – dije sonriendo pero Finn se encontraba algo asustado – Segundo acertijo "_Era un señor que vivía en un edificio de 10 pisos, él vivía en el séptimo. Cuando se va a trabajar bajaba por el elevador hasta la planta baja pero cuando regresaba del trabajo se subía al elevador y se bajaba en el cuarto piso para caminar tres pisos más ¿por qué?" _ - pregunto – Mmm elevadores y señores, como podemos responder esto – le dije a Finn – Tienen 45 segundos – nos dijo – Vamos Finn ayúdame a pensar, un señor bajaba en un elevador desde el séptimo piso para ir a trabajar pero cuando regresaba subía hasta el cuarto piso y caminaba tres – Eso es raro, será porque querrá hacer ejercicio – dijo Finn – Mmm lo dudo – Sí tienes razón, en todo caso se iría a correr o subiría las escaleras desde el principio – 30 segundos – dijo Abdón – Espérate, no nos presiones porque así no trabaja bien mi cerebro, vamos Finn otra opción – Sera porque los otros botones no servían – Puede pero tampoco creo que sea correcta – Si, como comprobamos que no sirve – dijo Finn – 20 segundos – dijo Abdón – Demonios James, nos quedamos cortos de tiempo – Cállate enano no me dejas…..espera, cortos, cortos, enano, eso es, ya tengo la maldita respuesta – le dije – La respuesta Abdón es que el señor era chaparro, no alcanzaba los botones de su piso, alcanzaba hasta el cuarto piso y desde ahí subía tres para llegar a su habitación – le dije – James, estas realmente seguro que es la respuesta correcta – me cuestiono Finn – La verdad no, es una probabilidad que no negare pero quien sabe, ahorita nos dirán si estamos correctos o no – le dije, Abdón y los demás guardias se quedaron callados un buen tiempo hasta que Abdón hablo – La respuesta que han dado es correcta – dijo – Jajaja, te lo dije Finn, te lo dije, van 2 de 3 nos falta una – Bueno creo que no lo estamos haciendo nada mal – Muy bien, les falta un acertijo, si lo aciertan pasan a la siguiente fase pero sino morirán pero antes hay una pregunta que les tengo que hacer ¿Quieren seguir adelante? – nos preguntó – Pueden dejarlo hasta aquí y sobrevivir – Finn, te lo dejo a ti, tu eres el interesado en esa madre, seguimos o no – Finn se quedó pensando un buen tiempo y luego soltó la respuesta – Creo James que nos debemos arriesgar, es todo o nada – dijo el chico titubeando – Muy bien, se les hará el siguiente acertijo – dijo Abdón mientras se acercaba con sus compañeros para una reunión – Pos bueno Finn, yo te recomendaría que nos jueramos pero si quieres seguir adelante ánimo, no te detendré pero conste que si fallamos no me vengas que sea mi culpa – Lo se James, lo sé, hay que esforzarnos por contestar el acertijo y salir vivos de esta – Abdón se acercó a nosotros – Listos para el ultimo acertijo, si lo contestan correctamente estarán a un paso más de su tesoro pero sino morirán – dijo Abdón – Adelante, no nos echaremos para atrás – decía Finn – Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, Finn ya se está confiando demasiado – pensaba – Muy bien, entonces su ultimo acertijo es el siguiente "_Entra un hombre a un bar y le dice al cantinero: agua, el cantinero lo mira, saca una escopeta y le apunta a lo que el otro hombre le responde gracias, ¿Qué le pasaba al hombre?"_ – pregunto Abdón – Tienen un minuto – Diantres, está esta buenísima – dije – James, pero que es una escopeta – me pregunto – Bueno, una escopeta es una pistola pero de mayor fuerza, ocupabas municiones, es decir, balas para que funcione, créeme no te gustaría meter con alguien con una escopeta - ¿Te puede matar? – pregunto – Claro, es como si te dispararan con un rayo láser letal – le dije – Oh ya veo, bueno pongámonos a contestar el acertijo, un hombre va a una cantina y le pide agua al cantinero, el cantinero saca una escopeta y le apunta al hombre y este último contesta gracias, ¿por qué? – decía Finn – Creo que no volverá a leer libros de detectives, no vaya a crear a un monstruo o me quite mi trabajo – pensé – Vamos James, ayúdame no tenemos tiempo que perder – dijo – 40 segundos – dijo Abdón – Deja pienso, será porque era un código para el cantinero de que lo estaba siguiendo, no, eso no, no irías a una cantina por eso – dijo Finn – Te perseguía tu suegra, bueno eso si quedaría pero no le disparo así que no puede ser eso – conteste yo – 20 segundos – dijo Abdón sacándome de mis pensamientos – James, se nos agota el tiempo – en eso Finn se empezó a poner nervioso – Tenemos que resolverlo James o vamos a morir – Ya lo sé, sigue pensando en algo, es algo referente al hombre, el cantinero y agua – le dije pero Finn seguía asustado – Demonios estoy por mi cuenta – pensé – 10 segundos – dijo Abdón y empezó a hacer la cuenta atrás, cuando se encontraba en 7 segundos note que Finn tenía hipo – Finn con hipo y sin ayudar, demonios ahora sí que ya valimos madre – dije, Abdón rápidamente estaba en – 5, 4 – Vamos Harry, piensa, piensa, agua, cantina ahí se pide un tarro… – en eso volví a posar mi mirada en Finn y conteste el acertijo – El señor tenía hipo – grite y alcance a notar que el reloj de arena quedo en un segundo – Están seguros de eso – pregunto Abdón – Sí, esa es nuestra respuesta – dije – Muy bien, volveré con la respuesta – dijo Abdón mientras se iba con sus compañeros – Vamos, Finn, reacciona – pero el pobre chico seguía con el hipo, así que decidí darle una cachetada – Hey James, por qué fue eso, me dolió y me asustaste – Lo siento Finn pero era para quitarte el hipo – Oye y por qué no estamos muertos – me pregunto – Finn, conteste la pregunta a lo pendejo, no sé si le atine, pero era ganar tiempo o morir de una – Mmmmm pos así podré pensar tan siquiera en mi familia – dijo Finn, Abdón se acercó y con su gran voz autoritaria nos dijo – He hablado con mis compañeros guardianes acerca de su resultado con el acertijo y la respuesta que ustedes han dado es… - en eso todo se volvió oscuro dejando ver solo esos ojos completamente rojos de los guardianes, de repente un circulo donde nos encontrábamos se ilumino - ¡Correcta! – dijo – Han acertado los 3 acertijos que se les dio, han probado que son inteligentes y trabajan en equipo, pueden pasar a la siguiente etapa, buena suerte – nos dijo Abdón para hacer sonar algo y que el circulo donde nos encontrábamos descendiera a quien sabe dónde – Y esto – pregunte – Parece una plataforma James, nos llevan a la prueba final – dijo el chico – Venga matador, creo que juntos podemos terminar con esto e ir a dormir, usar mi cerebro tanto tiempo hace que me duela – le dije – Y a mí hace que pierda la cabeza James, realmente la pierdo – Tranquilízate, déjame a mi perder la cabeza – le decía sonriendo – James, ¿Qué crees que nos espera haya abajo? – No lo sé, pero si estoy seguro de eso, va a estar difícil – decía viendo hacia abajo.

Después de estar unos instantes en esa plataforma, por fin vimos el final de esta – Próxima parada, el final – le dije a Finn sonriendo pero el pobre chico se veía algo preocupado o concentrado – Vamos Finn, ya llegamos lejos no hay que echarnos para atrás – le decía pero el chico estaba todavía preocupado – James, no lo escuchas, algo nos está llamando – decía – Nos está llamando – seguía diciendo – Finn, no dejes que eso se te meta a la cabeza, vamos, piensa en otra cosa, no permitas que eso se te quede dentro, si lo haces te volverás igual de loco que yo – le dije mientras lo veía ahí sentado – James, no puedo, los sigo escuchando, me están llamando James, piden ayuda – decía, me acerque a él para sacarlo de su transe pero tuve una visión de destrucción – ¿Qué es esto? – dije al verlo – No lo sé James, pero piden ayuda – empezó a decir el llorando, en eso alcance a ver un ser que me era muy similar e iba acompañado de otro – No, no puede ser, esto no va a pasar – pensaba – Lo evitare si es necesario – me dije – Vamos Finn, tranquilízate, eso no es nada, es la biblioteca, te sigue jugando esos juegos sucios, piensa en algo que te haga feliz – le decía – Piensa en tu hermano, piensa en Jake, en todas las aventuras que tuvieron, piensa en todas las noches que fuiste a tocar con Marceline, ándale Finn piensa, recuerda – le decía, alcance a notar que Finn empezaba a reír y tranquilizarse – Piensa en la Dulce Princesa, en Bmo pero sobretodo Finn, sobre todas las cosas, piensa en ella, sé que si piensas en ella todo pasara – le decía, Finn lentamente empezó a sonreír y a soltar una que otra lagrima de alegría – Creo que ya, esto está mejor James, ya no veo ni escucho nada, gracias por todo – me dijo mientras le daba la mano para que se levantara – Ni lo menciones, vamos tenemos trabajo que hacer, no quiero que por mi culpa te vuelvas más loco de lo que estas – dije sonriendo, ambos nos bajamos de la plataforma y observamos un gran lugar sumamente impresionante - ¿Qué hace un templo aquí? – dijo Finn – No lo sé, pero mira que templo tan genial, mira estos pilares con gárgolas hasta arriba, la gran puerta de madera como los de castillo, y mira los candelabros y las antorchas mira nada más, todo esto es genial Finn, asombroso – le dije – James, tranquilízate – me dijo Finn – Perdona, me emocione, fíjate la entrada del templo, sumamente genial – decía mientras avanzábamos a la puerta, cuando nos encontrábamos cerca pude notar que la puerta lentamente se transformaba a la primera puerta que vi la primera vez que entre a la biblioteca y con los mismos letreros – Ahora si hasta aquí llegamos – pensaba al ver los letreros pero Finn se acercó a la puerta y la abrió – Vamos James no te quedes atrás – me dijo – ¡¿Cómo?! – me pregunte porque la abrió así no'mas, mire atrás y solo dije – Sí que me tienes un odio verdad biblioteca – entre por la puerta reuniéndome con Finn pero nos quedamos viendo aquel lugar – Pero si la puerta hacia notar que este lugar era más grande – dijo Finn – 2 puertas, 2 malditas puertas – le dije – Hay dos opciones James, nos metemos por la puerta de la derecha o por la puerta de la izquierda – dijo Finn, cada uno se acercó a una puerta diferente para inspeccionarla – Mmmm esta no abre – le dije – Tampoco está, como podremos abrirlas – nos pusimos a ver todo a nuestro alrededor cuando yo alcance a notar un pequeño interruptor en el piso – Mira Finn, que pasaría si piso esto – al hacerlo la puerta que estaba frente a Finn se abrió – La puerta se abrió, ven James entremos de una vez – me dirigí a la puerta pero esta rápidamente se cerró – Demonios – dijo Finn – Carnal, creo que debemos de poner algo pesado aquí para poder avanzar – Pues pongo mi mochila – dijo él mientras se acercaba – No, qué tal si la ocupamos después, déjala, creo que lo mejor será poner la linterna – pero nada, la linterna no era lo suficientemente pesada como para activar el sistema – Mmmm Finn, creo que tú debes de entrar – le dije – Pero que hay de ti – No te preocupes, buscare la forma de salir de aquí, ándale aprovecha tú y avanza – Estas seguro – me pregunto – Si, ándale, no me pasara nada, sigue adelante chaval – Muy bien James, te veo en la salida – dijo Finn sonriendo mientras entraba, tras entrar Finn la puerta se cerró de repente – Vaya, ya no hay necesidad de quedarme parado aquí, pongámonos a buscar una forma de salir de aquí – dije, me quite de ese interruptor y me lleve una sorpresa al ver que la otra puerta se abrió – Ya me lo imaginaba, pero solo para comprobar sospechas – pise de nuevo el interruptor y la puerta se cerró – Elemental, sumamente elemental, ahora la pregunta es paso o no – decía – Que me espera del otro lado y que le pasara a Finn – estaba con mis pensamientos cuando de repente todo empezó a temblar, los pilares y las gárgolas empezaban a tambalearse amenazando con caerse – Creo que alguien quiere que entre – tras decir esto, un pilar con una gárgola cayo a lado mío, después otra dejando un pequeño pasillo que dirigía a la puerta – Esta bien, está bien, voy a entrar, tranquilízate, que humor – dije mientras entre - ¡Finn! – grite esperando que Finn se encontrara del otro lado pero nada, no había respuesta – Veamos, lugar oscuro, sin que se vea una pinche pared, algo de eco pero sin embargo el incesante presentimiento de que las apariencias engañan – decía, tome la linterna, la encendí y pude ver todo a mi alrededor – Vaya, pero que cuarto tan diminuto y la resonancia del eco es sumamente extraña, daba la impresión de que el cuarto es más grande, pero que espero de una biblioteca que intenta jugar con mi mente – dije, busque un interruptor o algo por el estilo pero no había señas de algo – Ni como salir, bueno creo que este es un buen momento para dormir así que biblioteca por favor te pido que me dejes dormir – dije mientras apagaba la linterna y me dispuse a dormir, pero la cosa no acabo ahí, no, todavía me quedaba preguntándome que le pasaba a Finn, ya que no se encontraba en esa habitación – Pero que oscuro esta todo esto – decía Finn – Para mi suerte traigo la linterna – dijo Finn mientras encendió la linterna - ¡Pero que! – grito al ver que se encontraba en un cuarto igual que el mío – Ciertamente no lo entiendo – decía el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensando en que era lo que estaba pasando ahí, lentamente la linterna empezó a parpadear – No, por favor lámpara no te apagues, por favor – decía Finn mientras golpeaba la linterna – Mejor, eso sí funciono – cuando dirigió su linterna al frente vio que ya no se encontraba en una habitación como la mía, ahora era demasiado grande como – Pos hora, que pasho – decía Finn sacado de onda – Pero si hace unos segundos….y ahora….tranquilízate Finn, es solo un truco de la biblioteca, quieren que pierda la cordura – decía el chico – Finn – empezó a escuchar – Finn – volvió a escuchar – ¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunto – Finn, vamos que esperas – se escuchaba, de repente Finn vio algo rojo, como fuego – ¿Princesa Flama? – dijo el joven – Vamos Finn, quedamos en ir a pasear, ya se te olvido – decía la joven desde lejos – Lo siento PF – dijo – No importa, atrápame si puedes Finny – dijo ella coquetamente sin quisiera voltear atrás, Finn solo veía algo rojo y escuchaba la dulce voz de su novia pero nada más – PF, espera, no tan rápido – gritaba a la Princesa Flama, todo aquello que era oscuro lentamente se convertía en un bello paisaje – Pos hora – dijo el chico – Vamos Finn, apresúrate no quieres llegar tarde – escucho, aquel lugar sumamente hermoso, una bella pradera donde se sentía la tranquilidad y al fondo de todo eso se veía un acantilado, un gran acantilado donde se lograba apreciar a la Princesa Flama esperando a Finn – PF – dijo Finn mientras se iba acercando – Jijijiji – se reía ella con una risa angelical – Te tardaste Finn, te espero haya abajo – dijo PF mientras se arrojó al acantilado, la cara de paz de Finn rápidamente cambio a una de miedo y desesperación, salió corriendo hacia donde estaba la Princesa Flama y alcanzo a ver que no se encontraba la Princesa Flama, de hecho no se veía absolutamente nada - ¿Cómo? – pregunto asustado Finn – Es hora de caer – dijeron por detrás mientras empujaban a Finn – ¡¿Pero qué?! – grito mientras caía, en su caída todo se volvió de nueva cuenta en oscuridad, Finn no veía absolutamente nada, era solamente pura oscuridad – Esto no tiene fin – dijo pero de repente sintió el golpe que se dio con el suelo – Eso si dolió, pobre James, ya se lo que ha de sentir cada vez que aparece cayendo – dijo el chico mientras se paraba – Ahora donde estoy – se preguntaba, empezó a caminar y rápidamente apareció un granero – La casa de Arcoíris – dijo extrañado – ¿Qué es todo esto? – se preguntaba – Jake, cariño, entra a la casa – decía Arcoíris a Jake quienes se encontraban fuera de la casa – No puedo querida, sigo pensando en él – dijo Jake triste – Ya lo sé, pero creo que ya está en un mejor lugar, ya está descansando – decía Arcoíris mientras abrazaba a Jake – Jake hermano – grito el chico y empezó a correr, ahora el ambiente había cambiado completamente, ahora está completamente nublado como si hubiera una tormenta y empezaba a llover – Jake, por favor entra a la casa, te vas a enfermar – decía Arcoíris – Eso ya no me importa, perdí a mi mejor amigo – decía – ¿Perdió a su mejor amigo? – se decía Finn al acercarse a Jake – Hermano, que bueno es verte, por qué la cara larga – le decía Finn a Jake pero Jake no contestaba – Jake hermano – decía Finn pero no obtenía respuesta – Jake, sé que te duele tu perdida, todos lo sentimos pero él ya está en un mejor lugar – Lo se querida, pero como pudo morir así – decía Jake – Dame un tiempo a solas bebe, en unos 5 minutos entrare a la casa – Muy bien, te preparare tu cena favorita entonces – dijo Arcoíris mientras entraba a la casa – Jake, vamos, no te hagas tonto, aquí estoy, por qué la cara triste no me digas que alguien se murió – decía Finn pero se empezó a preocupar porque Jake se encontraba triste – Finn, por qué te fuiste, eras tan joven – dijo Jake sollozando – ¿Joven? – se preguntó Finn – No deberías de haber muerto, no debería de haberte pasado eso, eso es injusto, deberías de seguir vivo, no te merecías esto, eras un chico bueno – dijo Jake triste – Espera, no me digas que….. – de repente todo el lugar cambio y ahora se encontraba enfrente a una lápida – No, esto no puede ser, por favor – se decía – No lo puedo creer Bonny – decía Marceline triste – Yo tampoco, tenía una vida por delante, llevo muy bien la pérdida de su novia y ahora….. – dijo la Dulce Princesa mientras empezaba a llorar – Bueno, tan siquiera está en un mejor lugar, ya está descansando, se encuentra con Glob ahora a lado de su novia – dijo Marceline mientras veía al cielo – Bonny, creo que es mejor irnos, no me gusta estar frente a su lapida – dijo – Yo menos, me recuerda tantas cosas que pasamos juntos y que sé que ya no pasaran, adiós Finn – dijo la Dulce Princesa mientras le arrojo una rosa a esa lapida y ambas se retiraron abrazadas – No, no, no, no, esto no es verdad, por qué, esto no es cierto – dijo Finn mientras veía su lapida – ¡NO! – dijo mientras se arrodillo en su lapida y empezaba a llorar y leer su inscripción "_Finn, amigo, hermano, familia, el gran héroe que Ooo pudo haber visto, dio su vida por los demás, que descanse en paz", _el chico se levantó y se limpió las lágrimas – Esto no puede ser verdad, no pudo haber pasado, es un juego de la biblioteca – decía el chico – Finn – empezó a escuchar – ¿Quién anda ahí? – grito enojado – Finn – se volvió a escuchar, empezó a voltear a todos lados buscando el lugar de origen de esa voz, cuando de repente se empezó a sentir un temblor y de la misma tumba donde estaba Finn enterrado se alzó su ataúd – No, esto no es verdad, es un vil y perverso juego – gritaba Finn casi perdiendo la cabeza – Es verdad, todo esto es verdad – se escuchó, lentamente se abrió el ataúd dejando ver un esqueleto con el sombrero característico de Finn – Todo esto ya paso, perdimos – decía aquel esqueleto – Ya no había nada por lo que vivir, no pudimos salvar a PF, no pudimos salvarnos nosotros – decía – Solo se salvó Ooo, pero no la persona que más nos importaba en nuestra vida – seguía diciendo – No debimos de confiar en él, nunca debimos haberlo hecho – el esqueleto se iba acercando a Finn pero Finn se encontraba paralizado del miedo, no pudo moverse – Nunca debimos haber confiado en él, ahí estaban las señales pero no quisimos verlo, no quisimos creer y ahora pagamos con la vida de PF y la nuestra – decía aquel esqueleto cada vez más cerca de Finn – Aléjate, aléjate no des un paso más – dijo Finn pero en vano aquel esqueleto atravesó a Finn quien se cayó y sentía como iba en caída – Otra vez esto – decía Finn – Ahora cuanto durare en esta caída – se preguntaba pero rápidamente sintió como cayo suavemente en el suelo – Bueno, eso está mejor, pero mi cabeza empieza a doler, todo eso me está volviendo loco – de repente vio una luz a lo lejos en toda esa oscuridad y a un sujeto en traje – Todo salió a la perfección, nadie se imaginaba lo que estaba tramando – decía aquel sujeto, Finn se acercó lentamente porque quería saber quién era – Sí que son estúpidos, tuvieron en sus narices las pistas, sabían lo que haría y nada – seguía diciendo – ¿Quién eres? – decía Finn mientras se acercaba, lentamente vio a aquel sujeto y se llevó la mano a la boca para sofocar un grito – No, no puedes ser tú, tú no, tú eras uno de nosotros, nuestro amigo – La gente en este mundo sí que son muy estúpidos, ni siquiera con ayuda extra me pudieron derrotar y me lleve unos grandes premios, una corona y un amuleto, creo que el viejo H tiene trabajo que hacer – y en ese momento se empezó a reír – Realmente no saben lo que les espera, liberar al Lich para que pelee en contra de Finn, después matarlos a ambos sin que se dieran cuenta de que desde el comienzo yo fui el planificador de todo, apoderarme de todo Ooo, dejare que pasen su momento de perdida pero cuando empiecen a sentirse mejor, les revelare la verdad, porque para ser honestos la verdad siempre es mi ¡MENTIRA! Jajajajajaja – y se empezó a reír de nuevo – James, como es que fuiste capaz de hacer todo esto, James, por qué, realmente querías gobernar el mundo – decía Finn mientras apretaba el puño – James, maldito – grito Finn mientras se dirigió en un ataque contra mí pero no surtió efecto porque no me podía tocar – Jajajaja, realmente crees que me puedes hacer daño niño, eres un maldito con suerte pero esta ya se te acabo, no puedes hacer nada para detenerme porque ya gane, fue fácil poner las pistas falsas de que el Lich mato a tu novia, te cegaste de furia e ira, típico de los humanos, por eso se destruyeron entre ellos, todos pelean por el poder, el poder corrompe pero cuando las cosas las haces para destruir, solo para ver al mundo arder, todo sale a la perfección – decía riéndome – Niño, perdiste todo lo importante en tu vida, pero no te preocupes no tardaran en unirse todos tus amigos, es una promesa – dijo aquel James mientras se iba – Y yo soy un hombre de palabra – Finn se quedó perplejo por lo que veía, no podía creerlo, de repente veía imágenes de cómo vio el cuerpo inerte de su novia, las pistas falsas que le puse para hacer creer que era el Lich, la batalla con él y la muerte de ambos en mis manos – No, no, esto no es verdad, es un sueño, una pesadilla – decía el chico mientras se tiraba al suelo – Una pesadilla, la biblioteca quiere que pierda la cabeza – en eso Finn empezó a recordar las cosas que le había dicho desde que nos encontrábamos ahí – Vamos, es una pesadilla, la biblioteca quiere jugar con nuestra mente, nos quiere hacer perder la cabeza, debo recordar aquello que me hace feliz, debo de superar este miedo – decía Finn – Pensar en Marceline y la Dulce Princesa, las aventuras que pase con Jake y los bellos días que tuve en compañía de PF, todo aquello es una pesadilla, no es verdad, nada de eso pasara, es la biblioteca que quiere que pierda la cabeza, la biblioteca, la biblioteca – empezaba a gritar, de manera repentina todo aquello se empezó a romper, lo oscuro se empezó a caer y se podía ver rastros de luz – ¿Gane? – pregunto Finn – Sí, gane, gane, no me la creo, supere ese miedo – decía Finn ilusionado, al romperse todo llego a la habitación donde había comenzado todo pero esta vez ya no era tan pequeño, ahora era más grande y apareció una puerta frente a él – Deberé entrar – se preguntaba – Creo que es la mejor opción, no tengo nada que perder – decía Finn – Tal vez me encuentre con James – decía el chico mientras ponía su mano en el picaporte y lentamente abría la puerta para entrar pero antes de hacerlo se escuchó una voz grave – No confíes en él, es un mentiroso, no debes de confiar en él te traicionara, ya lo veras, yo nunca miento – Finn se quedó perplejo ante aquel comentario y ya entro al cuarto contiguo.

-De repente como que siento que esto ya no es lo que debería de ser – empecé a decir mientras me despertaba – Que habrá pasado – me levante, encendí la linterna y pude notar una gran oscuridad – Wow, este cuarto ya creció, sí que es fantástico ahora podre buscar una salida de aquí, tengo que buscar a Finn – decía mientras caminaba – Pero lo más importante es que tengo machín hambre, seguro ya es la hora de comer – decía mientras se escuchaba un fuerte rugido - ¡¿Y eso que fue?! – grite asombrado, se volvió a escuchar ese rugido pero proveniente cerca de donde yo estaba – Pero….maldita memoria, pos es verdad, tengo hambre, espero que se acabe esto de volada – seguía caminando y al final vi una puerta – Ah cabrón ya tan rápido la salida, no me la creo – decía – Pos bueno, amonos ya pero sin bajar la guardia – dije, sostuve el picaporte de la puerta y lentamente la empecé a abrir – ¿Qué? Mi antiguo cuarto – dije al ver aquel cuarto que en mi otra vida era mi Sanctum Sanctorum y a una persona ahí sentada en mi cama – Llegas tarde James – dijo – Que haces aquí – le pregunte – No piensas saludar a tu otro yo, al Sr. Oscuro – me dijo mientras se levantó – No me vengas con esto por favor, biblioteca por favor, tráeme a quien sea menos a él – empecé a decir al aire – Muy gracioso James, realmente gracioso – me dijo en forma de sarcasmo - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte – Tu qué crees, trata de hacerte razonar, quiero que entiendas que debes de ser yo, tal y como habías dicho – No lo hare, ni importa cuánto me lo pidas por las buenas, yo nunca seré tu – Bueno, no me quería hacer esto pero creo que debo hacerlo – se dirigió a una esquina el Sr. Oscuro y de repente arranco una de las paredes dejando ver el granero de Jake - ¿Qué me estas enseñando? – le pregunte – Lo que pasara, te tienes que ir haciendo a la idea de lo que harás, de todo lo que tenemos pensado hacer – me empezó a decir y a mostrar las mismas escenas que a Finn, Jake con el remordimiento de su hermano y hablando con su novia – ¿A qué viene todo esto? – le pregunte – Ya lo sabrás, ven acompáñame – me empezó a decir, en eso me llevo a un cementerio del Dulce Reino – Y esto – le solté – Velo por ti mismo – dijo señalando a un par de damas – Espera son DP y Marcy que hacen aquí – dije mientras empecé a correr – Pobre chico, ya está en manos de Glob – dijo Marceline - ¿Chico? ¿Glob? – en eso vi la lápida – No puede ser quien es el responsable – dije – Nosotros, nosotros lo matamos James – No, dirás que tú lo mataste maldito – No me puedes golpear aunque quieras soy tú recuerda, los golpes los sentirás tú, no yo – Lo mate, no me la creo, no creo lo que estoy viendo – Créelo James, lo matamos, dio una buena batalla pero al final salimos victoriosos – ante aquella vista que tenía me daban ganas de llorar – Espera quieres llorar James, el gran James va a llorar por un simple mocoso, ahora creo que lo he visto todo – me decía – Espera, espera ¿por qué me enseñas y dices todo esto? Eres malvado, según yo debes de hacerme perder la cabeza – le dije a lo que aquel se quedó callado – Ya veo, ya veo, ya le entendí, no lo vi antes, eres bueno, eres bueno pero no lo suficiente – decía – Quien esté detrás de esto está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por hacer que pierda la cabeza pero no lo lograra – dije – Me escuchaste Enchiridion, no lograras que pierda la cordura, eso ya lo perdí hace años – dije mientras empecé a reír – Y en cuanto a ti Sr. Oscuro, me pregunto por qué apareces solamente tú – A que te refieres – dijo titubeando – Pensé que me harías sufrir, hacerme tener miedo pero no, dices cosas que me sacaron de onda, eres una ilusión, eres una creación del Enchiridion para no acercarme a él, así que dime con quién diablos estoy hablando y por qué – le dije – Eres inteligente, sabía que tu serías un reto y ahora sí que perdí – dijo aquel ser – Veo que ya no eres el tal Sr. Oscuro, eres el Enchiridion verdad – Esa respuesta ya la sabes tú, yo no te diré, te permito pasar, me has vencido, pero te llevaras una sorpresa cuando llegues al lugar – dijo el apuntando un lugar donde apareció una puerta – Oye, por qué me lo dejaste tan fácil, me pudiste haber leído la mente y buscar muy dentro de mí mis peores miedos – Jajajaja, tu sabes bien James que no es verdad, tienes una gran mente que está muy averiada, demasiada averiada para mi gusto, es casi imposible leer tu memoria James, realmente tú ya perdiste la cordura hace tiempo, pero aun así actúas como alguien cuerdo – dijo él – Gracias, todo está en la actuación – No, no es en la actuación, he visto cosas de ti James, cosas sumamente extrañas, tienes a otros personajes almacenados en esa cabeza tuya y el verdadero tú está muy pero muy oculto, he visto las pesadillas que has tenido y el miedo que te da que se vuelvan realidad – ¿Cómo? – De la misma forma que saque al Sr. Oscuro, solo pequeñas cosas he podido sacar de tu cabeza tan podrida que tienes, eres sumamente interesante como dices tú – Mmmmm juego psicológico, me fascina, me fascina adelante vamos, este es tu plan de verdad jugar con mis recuerdos, mis memorias – No James, no, ya no necesito jugar contigo, me derrotaste como ya te dije, eres libre de irte pero algo en ti te dice que te quedes, que hay cosas que descubrí de ti – Jaja, realmente no, como dijiste mi mente está podrida, no leíste nada en ella así que si me disculpas me retiro, nos vemos bobalicón – dije mientras me dirigí a la puerta - Pero pregúntate esto James, hasta cuando tus amigos te creerán la historia de no saber quién eres, de olvidar tu pasado, hasta cuando seguirás mintiendo – me criticaba – Eso no es de tu incumbencia – James, si quieres que ellos te ayuden, debes de confiar en ellos, decirles la verdad, así no podrás sobrevivir a lo que se acerca – me empezó a decir – Pero quién te dijo que quiero sobrevivir, realmente no lo quiero – Pero tienes personas por quienes pelear, vi tu mente, vi lo que sentías por….. – Una cosa es que hayas leído mi mente, otra cosa es que te permita conservar mis memorias pero es una cosa sumamente diferente el que tengas que divulgar las aficiones que tengo – grite con todas mis fuerzas – No tienes permitido decir eso, separo el corazón de la mente y ya lo has visto – Perdóname pero no siempre actúas conforme a tu mente te dice, hay veces que uno se tiene que guiar por el corazón aparte solo quería que recapacitaras que pensaras en todas las cosas que puedes perder si mientes – Tomare el riesgo – James, una vez le dijiste a Marceline que actúa como si fuera la persona más triste y solitaria del mundo pero que tiene una gran familia, realmente no te referías a ella, te referías a ti, aquel supuesto "detective/criminal" que pudo haber existido en vida pero que por cosas del destino no lo hiso – Trabajo mejor solo – le conteste – No es verdad, hoy necesitaste la ayuda de Finn para contestar los acertijos – Por favor, creíste eso, realmente lo hiciste - ¿A qué te refieres? – Esos acertijos eran pan comido para mí, pero quería ver que tan bueno era Finn y creo que tiene potencial – Piensas unirte a él – me pregunto – Se supone que estuviste en mi cabeza deberías de saber si lo hare o no – James, no soy ni malo ni bueno, soy neutral pero veo un potencial en ti que…. – Al diablo mi potencial, yo no tengo nada, sé que es lo que dirás, se lo que me quieres decir, pero yo no soy uno de ellos, yo no lo soy, ni soy un héroe ni villano, soy un criminal, así me lo hiso creer mi familia y así es como me debo de comportar – Pero los villanos y criminales son lo mismo – me dijo – No, no lo son, hay una gran diferencia entre los dos – ¿Cuál es? – me pregunto – Que yo soy mejor, un villano ya es obsoleto pero un criminal es mucho mejor, un villano seguía por su poder y quiere adquirir más mientras que un criminal se guía por su inteligencia haciendo quedar mal a otros y eso es técnicamente lo que hare y si me disculpas tengo que reunirme con Finn así que nos vemos – dije dándole la espalda y siguiendo mi camino a la puerta – Esta bien James, lo entiendo pero tengo una pregunta, la pregunta más grande que existe, el acertijo maestro que ni siquiera tú has podido contestar, ¿Quién eres James? – dijo él mientras me veía abrir la puerta – Como dije, nos vemos – dije sin tomar en consideración su comentario – Oh mejor dicho ¿Quién es Harold Saxon? - dijo - ¿Quién es Harold Saxon?, jajajaja, ¿Quién es Harold Saxon? – dijo, voltee a verlo y él se encontraba parado ahí, con los brazos cruzados con una sonrisa en su cara para luego desaparecer por completo.

Tras tener una discusión con una versión más placentera del Sr. Oscuro y decirme esa pregunta, que realmente haya logrado encontrar mi verdadero nombre, aquel que hace ya un tiempo, desde mi llegada no usaba, era perturbador, seguía caminando por un largo camino pensando en cómo es posible que haya leído cosas de mi mente sin que me diera cuenta, pensando en cómo llego a la conclusión de mis sentimientos y sobre todo y lo más importante como logro saber mi verdadero nombre, habrá encontrado algo más que solo mi nombre o solamente logro hacer eso, desenterrar ese viejo nombre tan apestoso y que me hacía recordar a mi familia, aquella familia que hace tiempo daño mis sueños, los pudrió, decidió lo que para ellos era "lo mejor" y corrompieron cada pieza de mi ser lentamente, el por qué era tan solitario, el por qué siempre mentía, el por qué todos me tenían que olvidar era culpa de ellos y mía, yo les permití hacerlo pero no creí que alguien encontrara la cura para todo eso, no creí que alguien me sacara de ese lugar, los amigos eran la única cura, mi única salvación, mis amigos eran mi familia, mi cura y mi salvación todo en un mismo paquete y cuando ellos empezaron a darme la espalda recaí, recaí en ese mundo de oscuridad y perdición que llamaba sociedad – Todos debían morir – pensaba – Toda la humanidad – me decía, seguía con mis pensamientos, caminando con una cara de pocos amigos, con una ira indescriptible, enojado por todo, había recordado las cosas que jure olvidar – James – escuche, al voltear mi mirada vi a Finn corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme – Que bueno es el verte, estas en una pieza – me dijo sonriendo – Un abrazo, casi siempre un abrazo de tus amigos es la mejor medicina para sacarte de ese agujero tan apestoso – me dije, me tranquilicé y de cierta forma regrese a la normalidad – Pues no en una pieza mi estimado Finn, sino en varias – ¿Y eso? – me pregunto el chamaco algo destanteado – No te hagas Finn, tú ya sabes que soy un loco de remate, acuérdate enano – dije sonriendo – Jajajaja – nos reímos los dos – Bueno, ya estamos aquí, llegamos al final, vencimos los retos que nos deparaban ahora que falta – preguntaba – Esa respuesta ya la sabes, solo nos queda conseguir nuestro premio y mira haya esta – volteamos a ver un gran estante de metal con una protección de vidrio y un libro que a lo lejos no podíamos ver el titulo - ¡El libro! – grito Finn – Sí, por lo que estamos aquí – íbamos con paso lento pero seguro tratando de prevenir algún truco o trampa – Bueno, creo que ya no hay trampas, podemos caminar tranquilos – dijo Finn y así lo hicimos, seguimos caminando dirigiéndonos al estante que lentamente se empezó a abrir – Mira James, el libro, mira James se abre el estante – decía emocionado el chico mientras corrió a agarrar el libro, cosa que no me dio importancia ya que tanto esfuerzo por tomarlo no creía que llevarían las trampas hasta el final, seguía caminando con las manos en los bolsillos pero rápidamente me preocupe al ver a Finn quieto, inmóvil – Finn que pasa – le pregunte pero sin respuesta – Finn – volví a decir pero nada – James, ¿qué es esto? – dijo apuntando el libro – Nuestro premio Finn, lo que vinimos a buscar – ¡James, es el Enchiridion! – dijo el asustado – Ya sabías de esto verdad, ya sabías que el Enchiridion se encontraba aquí y no me lo dijiste – grito enojado Finn – Finn, quiero que entiendas que….. – No hay nada que deba entender, me mentiste, debiste de haberme dicho todo esto pero no lo hiciste, me ocultaste la verdad James, tienes demasiados secretos – seguía diciendo enojado – Finn, los secretos nos… - No quiero excusas, por qué no me dijiste la verdad, por qué no lo hiciste, por qué me trajiste a este lugar, tu sabías todo esto – se acercó a mí para soltarme un golpe que esquive – Tranquilízate, te lo iba a explicar en este punto – decía para tranquilizarlo – Tienes 5 minutos para decírmelo – Bueno, lo resumiré, Finn, tu, la Dulce Princesa, Marceline, la Princesa Flama y yo hemos tenido pesadillas de la misma persona varias veces – ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Detective, te acuerdas, bueno ese no es el punto, los 5 hemos tenido pesadillas acerca de aquel personaje que tú conoces muy bien – ¡EL LICH! – grito el chamaco – Sí, él, él quiere que haga algo que no puedo hacer Finn, algo que va contra mis reglas y principios – ¿Qué quiere que haga? – pregunto interesado – Quiere que me una a él y los mate, por obvias razones no quería decirles esto, porque empezarían a dudar de mí y eso no me lo puedo permitir – ¿Lo harás James?, digo, ¿nos vas a matar? – Finn, si los quisiera muertos lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo pero no soy ese tipo de persona, no los quiero matar y mucho menos perder su confianza pero así actuó yo, como un solitario – ¿Para qué quieres el Enchiridion? – me pregunto – Finn, tuve una visión de que aquí se encuentra la forma de derrotar al Lich, que aquí hay una forma de matarlo – James, ese es el chiste, nadie lo ha podido matar, nadie puede – dijo él – Finn, pero te aseguro que ni siquiera leíste el Enchiridion, a lo mejor ahí había una pista de que hacer contra él – en eso Finn se quedó callado y perdió su color de piel – Demonios, debí de haberlo leído, tan siquiera completo, pero no, no quise, demonios, James, tienes razón leer te ayuda en varias cosas y hasta ahorita comprendo – dijo mientras se llevó la mano al rostro – Pero mira el lado bueno, ya lo tienes en tu poder de nueva cuenta, ahora debemos tomarlo e irnos porque tengo hambre – ambos seguimos nuestro camino hacia el Enchiridion – Finn, hazme los honores de tomar el libro – No James, creo que no hubiéramos llegado hasta aquí sin ti así que por favor, tómalo tú – dijo – Tómalo tú y no quiero oír una objeción al respecto – le grite – Jajaja, muy bien James, adelante lo tomare – Finn se dirigió lentamente, tomo el Enchiridion y me lo mostro – Vaya, se parece al Necronomicon Ex Mortis, hecho de piel, por favor dime que no está escrito con sangre – dije mientras lo ojeaba –Fiu, no, no lo está, esto es mejor – decía al ver el libro – ¿Necronomicon Ex Mortis? – me pregunto Finn – Si, el libro de los muertos, un libro que según yo debe de ser ficticio y sirve para resucitar a los muertos y un ejército deadite, pero olvídalo, vámonos ya, haya esta la salida – dije al apuntar una puerta que estaba algo lejos del estante – Que bueno que todo termino James – dijo Finn, avanzamos por un pasillo lleno de figuras de guerreros metálicos, un largo pasillo – Esto está mejorando cada vez más – dijo Finn – No, nunca digas eso, eso solo trae…. – en cuanto iba a decir la palabra, el lugar empezó a temblar derrumbándose tras nosotros y las armaduras nos estaban atacando – Problemas, vámonos Finn, tenemos que irnos pero a la de ya – grite mientras empezamos a correr – Agáchate en cada ataque y cuidado con la cabeza – seguíamos corriendo y corriendo y todo aquel lugar se nos caía encima – Ya mero James, ya mero – decía Finn al ver el final del pasillo, Finn estaba más adelantado que yo y abrió la puerta – Vamos James, entra ya – el lugar estaba cayendo sobre mí y casi no lo lograba, avente el Enchiridion a Finn y después me avente como si mi vida dependiera de eso, logre cruzar a duras penas y pude notar que aquel lugar se derrumbaba y la puerta desaparecía – Fiu ya casi no la contamos – dijo Finn – Ahora donde estamos – pregunte – Pero mira James, estamos en el cementerio del Dulce Reino, muy lejos del castillo – decía él – Tranquilo, podemos caminar, Finn, traes el Enchiridion – Sí – Alcánzamelo quieres, vi algo sumamente interesante – le dije, el chico me lo dio – James, tienes que decirles lo que me dijiste a mí a los demás, deben de saberlo cuanto antes – me dijo – Sí, creo que tienes razón, pero respecto a eso, creo que lo más prudente es que lo olvides – dije mientras le golpee con el libro y quedo noqueado completamente – Con eso bastara, no se acordara de nuestra visita y en cuanto a ti, te tengo que ocultar en un lugar seguro – dije mientras me acerque para coger una pala y hacer un pequeño pozo cerca de una cabaña – Perfecto aquí nadie lo encontrara, luego podre venir por él – dije mientras me acercaba al cuerpo de Finn – Oye, que hambre, creo, creo que… - en ese momento me desmaye por falta de comida.

Después de todo eso, Finn y yo despertamos en un cuarto del Dulce Reino – Vaya pero que nochecita – decía Finn mientras despertaba – Buenos días héroe de pacotilla, gustas desayunar – le dije mientras le enseñaba su plato – Gracias James, oye que estamos haciendo aquí – me pregunto – No lo sé, solo recuerdo amanecer aquí – mentí – ¿Y tú? – Pues yo recuerdo estar en la biblioteca y de ahí no recuerdo nada más – decía – Seguro que no recuerdas nada más – le pregunte – No James, eso es todo lo que recuerdo – Fiu creo que si olvido todo – pensé, en eso se escuchaban unas voces de afuera – Que bueno es por fin verlos, nos tenían preocupados – decía la Dulce Princesa – ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? – pregunto Jake – Pos nada, solo lleve a Finn a la biblioteca, nada mas eso – les dije – Sí, fuimos por un momento y pos ahora amanecemos aquí, que paso – pregunto Finn – No me vengan con mentiras, los estuvimos buscando por 3 días – dijo Jake - ¡3 Días! – gritamos Finn y yo – Pos yo no recuerdo nada y tú Finn – Nada aparte de ir a la biblioteca – contesto – Mmm creo que perdieron la memoria, no recuerdan nada más, no recuerdan estar en el cementerio – pregunto la Dulce Princesa – No, ya dijimos todo lo que nos acordamos, de verdad no recordamos nada más – dijo Finn – Extraño pero pues bueno, que bueno que están bien, sanos y salvos, vengan vayamos al comedor, ya casi es hora de comer – dijo sonriendo la Dulce Princesa – Waju – grite, todos nos pusimos en camino – Hermano, en cuanto terminemos aquí ve con tu novia, está muy preocupada por ti – Es verdad Jake, aun no me creo que estuvimos 3 días perdidos – dijo Finn – Ni yo, 3 días fuera y no recordamos nada más que la ida a la biblioteca – dije mintiendo, me rezague un poco y me puse a pensar – Bueno, este chamaco olvido todo, me tengo que largar en cuanto pueda para buscar el libro, aquel maldito libro que tardamos tanto en encontrar – decía algo preocupado – Pero sobre todo, como es posible que hayas visto eso, como es posible que supieras mi verdadero nombre, ese nombre debe de perderse en el tiempo, nadie lo debe recordar – pensaba – Nadie nunca se debe de enterar de lo que hice, nadie, aún no están preparados para saber mi verdad, aún no están preparados para la gran verdad – seguía pensando – James, no vienes – pregunto la Dulce Princesa ya que me vio atrás – ¿Eh? Oh sí, perdone, creí que empezaba a recordar algo, bueno vámonos a comer que tengo demasiada hambre para esta vida – les dije con una sonrisa falsa porque seguía pensando en lo que ocurrió en la biblioteca, que haya descubierto mi verdadero nombre.

* * *

Como pueden ver, no mentí cuando les dije que serían recompensados, un capitulo casi igual al del Gran Baile. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su completo agrado, la verdad, hasta a mi me gusto y eso que no estaba bien inspirado al principio (por eso me tarde en subirlo).

Como siempre digo, lean, disfruten, comenten, compartan, divulguen, hagan saber su opinion, este fic es para su entretenimiento

**"Los monstruos son reales, y los fantasmas también: viven dentro de nosotros y, a veces, ellos ganan" - **Stephen King

Este es su viejo amigo **The Sr N**, deseandoles una bonita semana y nos leemos cuando nos leamos, hasta entonces, amigos.

PD. Quiero aclarar algo, si me tardo en subir el siguiente capitulo de la historia es porque me encuentro en examenes finales y estoy en la cuerda floja (es decir, me quieren correr)asi que no se preocupen por si no subo capitulos, no creo tardarme mucho en estos examenes o bien en encontrar trabajo, hasta entonces.


	29. Capítulo 28 - Investigacion sin Frutos

Bueno mis queridos lectores, aqui esta el capitulo 28 donde Harry hace sus investigaciones con el Enchiridion y una pequeña aventura de Finn.

Espero que sea de su agrado, este es su viejo amigo presentandoles el capitulo 28 - ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 28 Una Investigación sin Frutos

Nos encontrábamos todos en el comedor, ingiriendo alimentos, por cierto motivo, Finn y yo nos comimos los platos de desayuno que nos habían dejado pero aun teníamos hambre así que seguíamos comiendo la comida, aquel par, la Dulce Princesa y Jake se nos quedaban viendo por la forma en que comíamos – Sí que estar tanto tiempo dormidos le dejo con el apetito voraz – decía La Dulce Princesa – Ya no yo como así, donde dejaron sus modales – recriminaba Jake – Es verdad, creo que tienen razón, déjenme voy a la cocina y hago un licuado de comida, eso será mejor – decía – Que idea James, te acompaño, yo también tengo demasiada hambre – dijo Finn – A donde creen que van, no saldrán de esta habitación, nada de batido de comida ni cuanta cosa – dijo la Dulce Princesa a lo que Finn y yo intercambiamos miradas – Jajajajaja – soltamos la risa – Deben de ver sus caras, por supuesto que no haremos eso, por mi parte ya estoy satisfecho pero creo que James si ha de tener un hambre descomunal – dijo el chamaco al verme todavía comiendo – Oigan, llevo 3 días sin comer, no critiquen – la Dulce Princesa soltó una leve risita – Pero James, la otra vez te encerraste en el cuarto por 4 días sin ingerir un alimento y también salías a correr y nada te pasaba – dijo Jake – Es verdad, por qué el cambio tan de repente – me dijeron – Demonios, tienen razón, hay veces que cuando ando en mis pensamientos uso toda mi capacidad mental que a veces termino teniendo hambre pero esta vez, no hice ningún esfuerzo tengo demasiada hambre como si hubiera tenido que usar toda mi fuerza física – dije en obvia mentira – Creo que podremos usar el Lector de Mentes para saber que les paso – decía la Dulce Princesa, a lo que todos intercambiando miradas tratando de ver quién era el valiente en decirle a la princesa que no – Ya veo, todavía temen por lo de James – dijo ella algo triste – Princesa, hasta que garantice que a nadie le explote la cabeza con ese invento suyo, nadie se sentara en esa silla – dije – Está bien, está bien, es solo una sugerencia, ya sabía que se iban a poner así – dijo ella – Bueno, venga Finn, digan nos, en verdad olvidaron todo lo que les paso – Sí, solo recuerdo haber ido en bicicleta con James a la biblioteca, empezamos a leer libros de detectives y de ahí no recuerdo nada más – dijo Finn – Oigan, por qué me duele tanto la cabeza – decía mientras se tocaba la parte trasera de la cabeza – Válgame y este chichón de donde salió – soltó – Uy, creo que el golpe si fue demasiado fuerte pero pues tan siquiera hubo buenos resultados, a esperar que no sea grave – pensaba mientras veía a Finn en esa situación – No sabemos de cómo aparecieron en la biblioteca ni como obtuviste eso pero si no fuese por Starchy que los encontró, tal vez hubieran estado perdidos por un tiempo indefinido – decía ella – Tengo que hacerme del Enchiridion, tengo que recuperarlo, esperare el momento adecuado – pensaba – James, te ves muy serio que te pasa – me pregunto la DP – Nada, nada, trataba de recordar que fue lo que hicimos en la biblioteca o como chingados salimos de ahí pero no le veo ningún sentido – Es verdad James, yo también trato de recordar pero cada vez que lo intento me empieza a doler la cabeza – decía Finn – Cosa extraña, con un simple golpe Finn perdió la memoria de esa aventura – pensaba – Le abre dado correctamente donde se debe o será por otra cosa – pensaba – En fin, no veo una explicación razonable de lo que haya ocurrido aquello – dije – La Princesa Tortuga me conto acerca de lo ocurrido y ella tampoco sabe dar con una explicación de cómo es posible que hayan desaparecido, se extrañó de no verlos, pensó que se habían ido a su casa sin avisar o sin despedirse pero ustedes no suelen hacer eso – decía – Sí, sí, tengo varias teorías, pero ninguna que pueda comprobar en este momento – Pues dilas, tal vez demos con alguna explicación o puede que en eso recuerdes lo que paso, porque es algo increíble de creer que hayan estado en la biblioteca, desaparecieran 3 días y aparecieran de nuevo en la biblioteca – dijo la Dulce Princesa mientras Finn y Jake se quedaban escuchando la conversación sumamente interesados – Bueno, aquí van mis propuestas, la primera sería que nos encontramos con un portal dimensional que nos haya llevado al cementerio, pero dicen ustedes que estuvimos 3 días perdidos, entonces tal vez solo viajamos en el tiempo sin darnos cuenta – dije – Y la pérdida de memoria – pregunto Jake – Bueno, tal vez no estemos acostumbrados a un viaje en el tiempo, a lo mejor al pasar el portal perdimos el conocimiento – Pero eso no explicaría el cómo tengo este golpe – dijo Finn mientras se tocaba la cabeza – Pues tal vez te golpeaste la cabeza al cruzar el portal y eso explicaría la pérdida de memoria, a lo mejor un libro te cayo en la cabeza o bueno, ya no tengo más teorías al respecto – dije – Todo tiene sentido James, pero no hay ninguna forma de comprobarlo – decía Jake –Lo sé, lo sé pero pos bueno, como digo, solamente son suposiciones, ideas – dije mientras seguía sentado en la mesa con los ojos cerrados, ninguno de los presentes sospechaba algo en contra mía, nadie sabía lo que había hecho realmente y así debería de seguir sucediendo, sin nadie que me reprochara respecto a mi forma de obrar pero seguía pensando en lo que el Enchiridion o la biblioteca me habían dicho – ¿Cómo rayos descubriste mi secreto? – seguía pensando – Lo lograste sin quisiera batallar, sin que yo peleara y lo más importante, le habrás dicho algo importante a Finn – me preguntaba – Bueno DP, me gusto quedarme a comer aquí, pero tengo que ir con PF, no quiero que este preocupada por mí – dijo el chico sonriendo – Sí, entiendo, nos vemos después Finn, adiós Jake – decía la Dulce Princesa mientras se despedía de ellos, pensando que no me encontraba ella se disponía a salir pero alcanzo a verme – James, pensé que ya te habías ido – dijo ella sorprendida – Perdón, me quede en mis pensamientos, todavía no logro comprender como paso todo aquello – decía – Ya lo sé James, pero no pienses en eso en estos momentos, que te parece si jugamos una partida de ajedrez, debes de ser muy bueno jugando – dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara –Me encanta esa idea DP, pero necesito buscar mi bicicleta, ya ve que con lo de estos 3 días, quién sabe dónde este – le dije – Creo que sigue en la entrada en la biblioteca, recuerdo haber ido a buscarlos ahí y encontrarme con esa dichosa bicicleta tuya en la entrada de la biblioteca – Gracias princesa, espero que no me la hayan robado porque batalle mucho para volverla a poner en su estado original – dije preocupado – Tranquilo James, deje ordenes claras de que nadie tocara la bicicleta hasta encontrarte, debe de estar ahí esperándote – tras decir esto la DP yo me dirigí a la salida en busca de mi bicicleta – Princesa, gracias, nos vemos luego – le dije a la Dulce Princesa sonriendo y saliendo por la puerta – Si, nos vemos luego James – dijo ella algo entristecida – Este James – soltó después.

Yo me encontraba en ruta a la biblioteca para buscar mi bicicleta, no tarde mucho tiempo en encontrarla, seguía en el mismo lugar en las mismas condiciones – Bueno, vámonos a la casa, creo que debo de aclarar mis ideas – decía – Espera, olvido algo de suma importancia, algo que escondí y debo de….. demonios, sí que soy lento, se me olvido que enterré el Enchiridion en el cementerio, debo de ir por él inmediatamente – dije preocupado, me subí a la bicicleta y empecé a pedalear, no tarde mucho tiempo en llegar al cementerio y darme cuenta de que estaba tan vacío como la vez que llegamos Finn y yo – Deberás que me pase con el golpe que le di a Finn, pero era necesario para que olvidara, no debe de recordar lo que ocurrió, si quiero que el plan funcione, nadie debe de saber al respecto de esto, luego me tacharían de….. – pensé – Bueno, creo que terminando este asunto les contare toda la verdad, pero hasta entonces a buscar el maldito Enchiridion – busque la pala que había agarrado antes la cual use para enterrar el libro y teniéndola en la mano me dispuse a ir al lugar – Bueno, aquí te deje y es hora de desenterrarte, no intentes nada porque esta vez si te incendio – dije, me puse a desenterrar el Enchiridion y para mi suerte todavía se encontraba en ese lugar – No me debería de sorprender, quien pensaría que un libro como éste, este en un cementerio – dije mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, empecé a leer el índice del Enchiridion – El Enchiridion libro de héroes…bla bla bla….. se le da a…..bla bla bla, al carajo vamos al índice – vi todos los capítulos, capitulo 5 como besar a una princesa, capitulo 10 los ciclopes – Pura basura tiene este maldito libro, donde esta esa parte donde dice como acabar con el Lich – gritaba – Sabes que, olvídalo, te leeré con más calma en la casa, por ahora me tengo que poner en movimiento no necesito que alguien me encuentre aquí – empecé a salir del cementerio con el Enchiridion escondido bajo mis ropas pero de alguna manera se salió de debajo mi camisa para caer frente a una tumba – Mmmmm que fregaderas, apenas pude meterte debajo de mi camisa y ahora resulta que te sales con facilidad, bueno, mejor me lo llevo en la mano y ya veré si Finn o Jake se encuentran en la casa – empecé a decir, me agache para recoger el libro pero cuando alcé la mirada no pude creer lo que veía, no le daba merito a lo que mis ojos me mostraban – No, no, no, ya no tienes el poder de hacer esto, no puedes, te vencí a justa ley – decía algo preocupado – Se supone que yo gane y tu perdiste – empezaba a casi gritar – Este nombre no puede estar aquí, si ese nombre está aquí significa que yo… - decía al ver una lápida – ¿Quién está detrás de esto? No puede que en realidad yo este….. – decía mientras me mordía las uñas – No, este es un juego sucio libro, ya no debes de hacer esto, no te creeré nada de lo que me muestres – decía pensando que el Enchiridion me entendía, tome mi bicicleta, me puse en camino pero volví a voltear atrás para ver aquella estúpida lapida y seguía sin creerlo – Mi lapida, no puedo estar enterrado ahí, yo estoy vivo, no muerto, aun no muero, aun no muero – empecé a gritar mientras me subí a mi bicicleta y me puse a pedalear, alejándome de mi lapida que decía "_Aquí yace el cuerpo sin vida de Harold Saxon, criminal, detective, psicópata, mentiroso pero un buen amigo" _decía mi lapida – No, no estoy muerto – pensaba – Eres tú Enchiridion, me quieres hacer temer por mi vida, pero no lo hago, no tengo miedo a morir, lo espero con ansias, pero no me enterraran bajo ese nombre, ese maldito y patético nombre de perdedor – dije – Eres igual de maldito que el Necronomicon con Ash Williams, ningún mal te he hecho yo y ya me odias tan de repente, pero si así lo quieres así jugaremos yo también me puedo rebajar a tu nivel – dije me aleje de aquel cementerio rumbo a la casa del árbol, lo cual no tarde en llegar porque tenía una bicicleta – Mi tumba, realmente estoy muerto, realmente me enterraron ahí – me preguntaba – No, estoy vivo, realmente vivo, pero que paso allá, mi tumba, mi lapida pero aun así aquí estoy, es que seré un clon, el libro quiere jugar con mi mente, el Lich quiere hacer lo mismo – estaba con esas preguntas – Espera, tal vez sea una señal de alguien externo a esto, alguien que me conoce bien, alguien que…..no creo que se pueda hacer eso, digo hacer ese tipo de viaje, aunque me guste, las reglas son no cruzarme de esta forma – seguía sacando deducciones de lo ocurrido, llegue a la casa del árbol y guarde el libro debajo de mi camisa, saque las llaves y abrí la puerta – Jake, Finn, hay alguien – grite – No James, se fueron con la Princesa Flama, dijeron que regresarían después – dijo Bmo mientras se encontraba con un vaso de algo cerca de una ventana – Bmo, que haces haya – le pregunte – Nada – dijo titubeando Bmo – Bueno, debe de ser algo, ya que si fuera nada no estarías haya pero pos bueno, cada quien tiene cosas que hacer y nadie entendería, adelante sigue con lo tuyo, necesito pensar, todavía están las libretas en el cuarto – le pregunte entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de mí – Sí, donde las dejaste, es bueno verte James, que tantas aventuras se llevaron Finn y tu – preguntaba la maquinita – Luego te platico, ahora quiero escribir esta idea que esta como pan caliente – ¿Cómo? – me pregunto – Pues recién horneada Bmo, necesito plasmarlo así que si me permites estaré en mi habitación por 2 horas por lo menos – Muy bien James, yo me quedare aquí por si me ocupas – entre a mi habitación cerrándola con seguro por si alguien se metía sin mi autorización y saque el Enchiridion de debajo mi camisa – Bueno libro, aquí estamos, que secretos ocultas en tus páginas – decía con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en el rostro, me dirigí a un cajón, saque hojas, lápices, plumas y una lupa que había mantenido guardada – Bueno Enchiridion, es hora de revelar tus secretos uno por uno, eres un manual para héroes, que abre grietas dimensionales, resucitas a los muertos pero que más ocultas aquí – decía – Aguarda un minuto, dije que abre grietas dimensionales, no será que tu estas detrás de mi llegada – preguntaba – Como no lo vi antes, me puedes ser de utilidad, puedes tener en tus paginas como llegue aquí y si tienes eso, también has de tener como llegar a mi hogar – me puse a hojear hoja por hoja, leerla con sumo cuidado y pasándole la lupa por encima por si fuese necesario u ocultara algo entre sus líneas, haciendo una que otra anotación en las hojas. Finn y Jake se encontraban con la Princesa Flama – Finn que bueno es volver a verte, ya te extrañaba – decía la dulce flama mientras se abalanzó sobre Finn y lo abrazaba, pero casi sin notarlo se escuchó algo crujir, como si algo se rompía – Me dejaste olvidada donde estabas – dijo ella – Lo siento PF, me fui a la biblioteca con James y al parecer nos perdimos por 3 días, no me acuerdo de nada – dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza – No te creo, no me mientas – dijo la Princesa Flama algo enojada – No princesa, Finn dice la verdad, yo también me preocupe por él y vaya sorpresa nos llevamos cuando nos dijeron que mi hermanito se encontraba en el cementerio junto con James – Vaya entonces sí que te paso algo haya, ¿Dónde está James? Pensé que vendría contigo – Se quedó con la Dulce Princesa, estaba algo muy preocupado por perder la memoria de estos días – dijo Finn – Sí tu ándale, pongámosle que se quedó pensando en eso – dijo PF – ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Finn – Hermanito, por favor no creo que tu no hayas visto aquello, crees que James se quedó con DP por eso – dijo Jake – Aaaaaaaaaa ya se a lo que se refieren pero no, no creo que haya sido por eso, lo vi en la cara de James, estaba algo consternado, algo le molestaba, como que haber perdido la memoria si lo afecto – dijo Finn algo serio – Hay algo que me molesta en mi cabeza, algo que tiene que ver con James, pero la verdad no me acuerdo que era, era algo importante pero no me acuerdo – dijo el chico – Tranquilo Finny, olvídate de eso, que tal si salimos a pasear, hay cosas de las que quiero hablar contigo – en eso Finn sintió un pequeño escalofrío – No, la plática, no puede ser, será que PF va a….. – pensaba Jake algo preocupado – Vamos entonces PF, creo que estará bien salir a caminar un rato, Jake, hermano, luego nos vemos en la casa – Sí, no te preocupes hermano, iré con Arcoíris, seguro que estarás bien por tu cuenta – pregunto Jake – Sí, tu tranquilo bro, estoy con PF y solo vamos a caminar, nada malo nos va a pasar – Muy bien, me retiro, hay nos vemos – dijo Jake mientras se iba – Hay este hermano mío, que sobreprotector es – decía Finn – Vamos Finn, quiero hablar algo contigo pero no en este lugar – dijo PF, se fueron caminando abrazados y tomados de la mano – Finn mientras llegamos a ese lugar, que te parece si me platicas como estuvo todo eso de que se perdieron – le dijo PF – Bueno, veras, después de pasar la noche contigo llegue a la casa y me quede dormido, por cierto motivo, que has de haber sido tú – dijo sonriendo volteando a ver a PF – Me desperté más temprano que nunca y vi como James preparaba el desayuno y me comento de su ida a la biblioteca – Mmmm y que más paso – Pues como tú te ibas a ir con tu padre, James me dijo que fuera pero no lo hice, después me invito a acompañarlo para leer algo y pues decidí acompañarlo y vaya que me divertí leyendo, ya entiendo el por qué James quiere ser detective – decía Finn – ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué es? – Los libros, esos maravillosos libros que lee, son geniales, interesantes sumamente excitantes, como una aventura, pero sin salir lastimado – dijo Finn sonriendo – Los detectives resuelven casos, por el hecho de ser inteligentes, para derrotar al enemigo, pero casi nunca para ser agradecidos, creo que por eso a James nunca le gusta que le den las gracias – Eso tiene sentido Finn, mucho sentido, bueno Finn, ya llegamos, te gusta mi sorpresa – y como no, si PF llevo a Finn a una pequeña playa, pero Finn se empezó a sentir mal – Vamos Finn, ven conmigo, quiero que caminemos por la arena – dijo la chica sonriendo – Muy bien PF – contesto Finn pero sintiendo un miedo – Solo espero que no desee meterse al agua, nah, no lo hará es de fuego y luego le pasaría algo – pensaba el chico algo más calmado, PF arrastro a Finn a un paraguas que convenientemente PF había puesto antes de que Finn llegara – ¿Y esto? – pregunto Finn – La puse aquí el otro día que pase por aquí cuando regresaba de con mi padre, pensé que sería un buen lugar para venir a divertirnos un rato – decía PF sonriendo – Pero como desapareciste, creo que la sorpresa se arruino – dijo PF algo triste – No te pongas así PF, está bien, estar los 2 juntos aquí me gusta – dijo Finn abrazando a PF y recostándose sobre la sombra que daba aquella sombrilla. Por otro lado me encontraba todavía en el cuarto leyendo el Enchiridion – Pero no hay nada de importancia en este maldito libro, no hay ningún pinche rastro que me sirva – dije frustrado por lo que leía – Llevo 4 malditos capítulos y nada que me interese o sea de utilidad – pensaba – Vamos Harry, tranquilízate, no has terminado de leer el Enchiridion así que no hay porque perder la cabeza – empecé a decirme para tranquilizarme , me levante de la silla haciendo que el Enchiridion se cayera – Debo de ser más cuidadoso para la otra – empecé a decir, junte el Enchiridion pero note algo raro – Y esta hoja – dije al verla, era un plano de la biblioteca y que al parecer estaba conectada con otras bibliotecas en cierta forma – Mmmm que raro, es verdad que la biblioteca era grande pero conectada a otras lo dudo mucho – dije, tome la lupa y alcance a leer algunas letras que se encontraban – Interesante, interesante, es verdad lo que dije o dijeron aquella vez, el Reino de Fuego tiene su propia biblioteca y está muy conectada con la del Dulce Reino de cierta forma – toque la hoja y tuve una pequeña visión.

**Flashback**

-He, pero si se supone que ya debería de estar fuera, ahora donde estoy, espera es una biblioteca, pero el calor aquí es insoportable – dije – Espera un minuto, está ya no es la biblioteca, estoy en otra – observe un poco más aquel lugar – ¡¿El Reino de Fuego?! – grite impresionado – ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? Y aun más por qué no me derrito o tan siquiera no siento el golpe de calor extremo, aguarda, será que la biblioteca me está protegiendo – seguía caminando y al final logre divisar un libro – Lo deberé de agarrar – me preguntaba, me acerque al libro, lo abrí y empecé a leer – Aguarda un minuto son hechizos, historias de la gente de fuego y esto es… ¡SÍ! Justo lo que ocupaba – lo empecé a leer y de repente todo el lugar empezó a temblar – Por qué demonios me sorprende esto – dije – Vámonos de aquí antes de ser aplastado – corría y corría pero en vano, aquel pasillo era interminable y no había rastro de la puerta – Demonios, maldita sea maldita sea – todo el lugar cayó sobre mí dejándome inconsciente en el piso para aparecer tirado en el suelo semi dormido justo antes de que llegara Finn – Vamos Finn, pasa, soy yo –.

**Fin Flashback**

-¿Por qué no recuerdo eso? ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? Se supone que leí algo de un libro del Reino de Fuego pero no tiene sentido, no recuerdo nada de eso, realmente nada – dije algo extrañado – Mmmm que me tratas de decir Enchiridion, realmente que me tratas de decir – dije mientras me volví a sentar para seguir investigando sobre el Enchiridion.

-Finn, te tengo una sorpresa más, algo que tal vez te agrade – dijo PF, se paró y se dirigió al agua - ¡PF! ¡¿Qué haces?! – grito el chico y vio como lentamente PF se metía al agua sin pasarle algo - ¡¿Qué?! – grito Finn asombrado ante lo que veía – No entiendo – Es el collar Finn, el collar aparte de dejarnos estar juntos y conservar mis poderes de fuego, también me permite soportar el agua, mira ya no me apago – ante aquel comentario PF le tendió la mano a Finn para que se uniera pero él todavía sentía algo de pavor – Vamos Finn, no pasara nada, acompáñame – Finn aún se debatía en que hacer, aun sentía miedo por el océano – PF, no puedo, es que…..es que – empezó a decir Finn – No me digas Finn, le tienes miedo al océano, pero tranquilízate, no nos pasara algo malo, confía en mí – Finn, lentamente se acercó al agua, dando pasos algo inseguros pero estaba motivado, quería estar al lado de su querida PF – Así Finn, vamos un paso a la vez, superaremos nuestros miedos, si yo supere el mío, tú podrás hacerlo también, eres un héroe Finn, mi héroe – empezó a decir PF, ante aquello Finn consiguió fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y empezó a correr hacia donde estaba la Princesa Flama – PF – dijo Finn al llegar y abrazar a PF – Vez Finny, no nos pasó nada – dijo PF mientras se acercaban el uno al otro abrazándose y lentamente acercando sus labios para besarse, un beso algo largo que fue detenido por algo sumamente espantoso - ¡Aaaaaaaaaa! – gritó PF – ¿Qué pasa PF? ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto al escuchar a su pequeña dama gritar y ver que lentamente se apagaba – ¡PF! – grito Finn mientras tomo en sus brazos a PF y la trato de llevar a la orilla – Por favor, no, no te tiene que pasar esto, no te tiene que pasar nada de esto – gritaba el chico pero lamentablemente Finn se tropezó dejando caer a PF al agua junto con él – ¡NO! – gritaba – Te tengo que llevar a tu casa, te tengo que llevar a tu casa – gritaba mientras se ponía en la espalda a PF y salió corriendo a casa de la princesa – No, no te perderé – decía Finn al ver cerca la casa de PF, entro a la casa sin que le pasara algo por el anillo que tenía y la dejo en la cama – Debo llamar a alguien, pedir ayuda, pero a quien – se preguntaba – Que estoy haciendo el tiempo es valioso, necesito llamar a alguien y ya se a quién – tomo el teléfono y marco – Demonios, demonios, demonios, no, esto es imposible, maldito libro, creí que tendrías información valiosa pero eres una maldita pérdida de tiempo, fuiste una maldita pérdida de tiempo – le gritaba al libro mientras lo arrojaba junto con todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa – Chingada madre, demonios, no dice ni como llegue y la información respecto al Lich…..Esto es demasiado, demasiado, entonces… - decía – Fue una gran pérdida de tiempo, el Enchiridion es una inutilidad, eres inútil, el Lich, él tiene, él puede….. – dije mientras me lleve la mano a la cara y me sentía preocupado – No puede estar pasando esto, realmente no puede estar pasando – dije preocupado, en ese momento alguien me molestaba, me sacaba de mi santidad – James – grito Bmo – Bmo, que chingados te dije, que nadie me moleste – le recrimine – Es Finn, te necesita – dijo – Que se espere, estoy ocupado – No puede James, es sobre la Princesa Flama, está herida, está muy grave – al decir esto Bmo reaccione – Espérame, no tardo, luego me las arreglare contigo maldito – tome el Enchiridion y lo guarde en mi caja fuerte – Ahora sí, pásame a Finn – le dije a Bmo mientras salía del cuarto – James, te necesito aquí enseguida, a mi princesa se le apago la flama – me dijo mientras me la mostraba – Demonios, debemos de hacer algo rápido o si no la perderás, aun si pedaleo con todas mis fuerzas podría ser tarde – decía – Finn, has una fogata, no me importa cómo, no me importa que uses pero necesitas una fogata, has esa fogata y mete a PF dentro, eso nos comprara algo de tiempo, me pongo en marcha cambio y fuera Finn – dije mientras tome una gorra, mi lupa y salía de la casa para ponerme a pedalear – Bueno, debo de hacer lo que James me pide, eso ganara algo de tiempo – salió de la casa a buscar algo de madera seca para hacer una gran fogata – Creo que esto bastara – decía Finn – Ahora como la prendo – pensaba el chico – Ya se, la casa – acerco una rama a la casa, la encendió y luego la arrojo al montecito de leña seca que había juntado encendiendo al instante – Ahora tengo que meter a PF dentro – dijo, se dirigió a la casa de PF y empezó a gritar – ¡Aaaaaaaaa! Pero si ya no me debe de hacer daño – decía – Eso no importa…..necesito llevarla – se dirigió a donde había dejado a su novia, la cargo y se la llevo a duras penas de ahí – Vamos, si puedo, si puedo – Finn alcanzo a salir del cuarto y llevar a su novia a esa fogata – Vamos PF, debes despertar, debes de estar bien – la pobre PF con el poco aliento que le quedaba solo exclamo – Finn – dijo – Vamos James, vamos, apúrate, no debes de tardar en llegar, no la quiero perder – pensaba Finn – Ya casi, ya casi, haya esta Finn, vámonos apurando – dije, llegue a lado de Finn – Que paso, que sucedió – le pregunte preocupado arrojando la bicicleta – No lo sé, simplemente fuimos a una playa y ella se metió al agua – en ese momento le di un zape para luego agarrarlo del pesqueso – No seas estúpido, ¿por qué no la detuviste? – Porque no le estaba pasando nada, el agua no le hiso daño, me dijo que la acompañara y en cuanto la toque estuvo en ese estado, crees que se salve – me pregunto mientras yo me acerque a inspeccionarla – No lo sé Finn, en este estado puede pasar lo que sea – le dije pero Finn se puso triste – Cambiando de tema, que te paso Finn, por qué tan chamusqueado – No lo sé, entre a la casa de PF pero algo ocurrió – Válgame, que les estará pasando – le pregunte, nos quedamos unos 5 minutos viendo el leve respirar de PF – James, crees que….. – Tranquilo, ven ayúdame tenemos que sacarla de ahí quiero ver su estado – nos acercamos a la fogata y metimos las manos al fuego para sacarla pero era demasiado fuerte el dolor por quemarnos como para poder sacarla – Demonios no puede pasar esto James, simplemente no me puede pasar – intentamos de nueva cuenta pero nada hasta que alcance a ver a PF abrir los ojos lentamente – Finn mira – le señale a PF quien en cuanto vio a Finn se despertó por completo y se levantó - ¡PF! – grito Finn llorando - ¡Finn! – grito ella, PF salió de la fogata y se aventó a Finn para abrazarse pero Finn empezó a gritar de dolor – PF, suéltalo, suéltalo – dije mientras los separaba pero tanto Finn como yo salimos lastimados – Imposible – dije – ¿Qué paso? – pregunto asustada, alcance a ver a Finn algo quemado, a PF asustada pero no me fije en eso, me fije más en 2 pequeños detalles – Imposible, imposible, como es que paso esto – dije mientras observaba el anillo de Finn y el collar de PF – Se rompieron pero por qué – dije – Espera, te refieres a que todo esto paso porque tanto el anillo como el collar perdieron su efecto – dijo Finn – Lamentablemente, mira tanto tu anillo como el corazón de ese collar se partieron en la mitad – No, no, no por qué, después de tanto – se lamentaba PF – James, que crees que paso – me pregunto Finn – Me atrevería a decir, que tanto el anillo como el collar solamente eran un pequeño escudo para que pudieras tocar fuego sin quemarte, pero lo usaron al extremo al abrazarse tanto tiempo, besarse o simplemente ambos objetos chocaron en sus habilidades que sus efectos se cancelaron mutuamente – dije – Pero ya no podemos estar tanto tiempo juntos – dijo PF mientras se acercaba a Finn – Lo siento Finn, no era mi intención lastimarte – No me lastimaste PF, esto valía la pena, no quiero perderte – dijo el chico, Finn se acercaba a abrazar a PF, pero PF se hiso para atrás – No Finn, estas muy herido, necesitas cuidarte esas heridas, mira lo que te he hecho – decía PF algo triste – PF, esto no es culpa de nadie, esto es mala suerte, algo que no podíamos evitar, no tienes nada de culpa Flamita, no llores, mira Finn está bien, algo quemado pero bien – dije para consolarla mientras llega y la abrazaba pero ella se retiró – James, no, te lastimare igual que a Finn – No lo harás, yo soportare lo mismo que Finn soporto, bueno no tanto ya que a este carnal lo motiva otra cosa, solo que estamos preocupados por ti, pensamos que bueno tu sabes lo que pasaría – a lo que ambos intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron – Ahora PF está castigada sin salir de casa hasta nueva orden – le dije serio – Pero por qué – preguntaron ambos gritando – Por haberse puesto en peligro, no debió de haber jugado con su suerte, tal vez el estar en el agua con Finn llevo al límite a ambos objetos, ahora Finn vámonos con DP para que nos cure estas quemaduras, mientras tanto PF a la casa sin decir una palabra y nos vera luego – le dije mientras le apuntaba la casa – Finn, lo siento – decía PF con su mirada en el suelo – PF, por favor mírame, no fue tu culpa, esto pudo haber pasado en cualquier momento, no es culpa de nadie, aparte, no quiero que nada te pase – decía Finn sonriendo viendo cara a cara a PF – Saben que, me arrepentiré de esto después pero ten Finn, usa mi camisa, póntela para poder abrazar a PF – le dije quitándome la camisa y pasándosela, acto seguido Finn se la puso y abrazo a PF durante un buen rato, yo solamente vi como mi camisa quedaba toda calcinada – Que bueno que siempre uso camisa de resaque porque si no hay wey – pensaba – Nos vemos Finny – dijo coquetamente la Princesa Flama – Nos vemos PF – dijo Finn desde lejos mandándole un beso, Finn se acercó a donde yo estaba – Bueno Finn, súbete detrás de mí, nos llevare al Dulce Reino antes de que se haga de noche – le dije, Finn se trepo detrás de mí en mi bicicleta y yo empecé a pedalear.

* * *

Bueno, aqui se acaba el capitulo pero no la historia, pobre Harry no encontrar las respuestas, realmente espero que este haya sido de su agrado y ya saben lo que deben hacer despues.

**"Todo son adivinanzas y la clave de una adivinanza es otra adivinanza" - **Emerson (Mentes Criminales/Criminal Minds)

Su querido amigo se despide de ustedes, esperando que se encuentren bien y que pasen un buen momento. Au Revoir


	30. Capítulo 29 - Los Problemas Inician

Bueno amigos míos, aqui otro capitulo de la historia, no me gusta spoilear las cosas pero les dare unos pequeños datos, Nocheosfera, desaparición, Marceline. Tienen esas pistas, hagan sus deducciones (el final los sorprendera)

Su amigo y escritor, **The Sr N** les presenta el emotivo capitulo 29 - ¡DISFRUTEN!

* * *

Capítulo 29 Los Problemas Apenas Inician

Finn y yo nos encontrábamos rumbo al Dulce Reino para que la Dulce Princesa nos ayudara referente a las quemaduras que tuvimos, Finn si salió muy quemado pero no se veía de gravedad, solo la de los brazos por tratar de sacar a PF de la fogata y el abrazo mientras que yo solo me encontraba algo quemado de los brazos – Maldito Enchiridion, maldito seas, ninguna maldita pista de algo, cuando uno cree que hay alguna luz en este camino realmente desaparece – pensaba – Deberías de tener más información, eres sumamente poderoso si lo que me dijeron es cierto, ¿tendrás vida propia? – me seguía preguntando – James – dijo Finn sacándome de mis pensamientos – ¿Qué pasa flaco? – Te quería agradecer por lo de PF – Finn, no empieces por favor, no empieces – Pero que estoy haciendo mal – pregunto – Agradecerme, no debes hacerlo, yo estaré para ustedes cuando más me necesiten y no necesitas por qué agradecerme – Pero James, sin tu rápida asistencia PF hubiera…. – Ni lo pienses y ni lo digas, olvida el tema por lo que más quieras – dije – Solo que me queda una pregunta James – me dijo – ¿Cómo sabias que meterla en una fogata funcionaria? – Bueno, cuando me hablaste por teléfono y me mostraste el estado de tu novia pues me preocupe, así que reaccione rápidamente, pensé que si a tu novia se le apago su llama lo más prudente sería volver a encenderla – En otras palabras meterla al fuego – termino Finn mi frase – Exacto, no había nada que perder si no hacíamos esa opción y creo que resulto la más certera – le dije sin quisiera voltear a verlo por encontrarme aun pedaleando – Ahora me preocupa una sola cosa – le dije mientras pensaba en eso que me preocupaba – Qué nos hará DP en cuanto nos vea, estoy muy seguro que si no nos matan las quemaduras la Dulce Princesa lo hará – le dije a Finn – Y que lo digas, a veces suele ser muy sobreprotectora – dijo el chico – Pos como no mi buen Finn, si tiene a una bola de súbditos que son, bueno pongámosle que necesitan cuidados especiales – Bueno, solamente hay una forma de saberlo y estoy seguro que muy pronto lo vamos a descubrir – dijo Finn mientras hacía notar que ya nos encontrábamos en el Dulce Reino, entramos al castillo de la Dulce Princesa y lo primero que logramos notar fue a Mentita cerca del trono – Muy buenas mi querido Mentita – le grite – James, joven Finn, que sorpresa…¿Qué les paso? – dijo al ver nuestras heridas – Nada de importancia, solo que tuvimos un accidente con la estufa es todo – le dije a Mentita – Ya lo veo, bueno permítanme los llevo con la princesa – dijo él mientras Finn y yo lo seguimos, fuimos al laboratorio pero ahí no se encontraba – Vaya, pensé que estaría aquí – decía Mentita – Esperen, ahora que lo recuerdo, me dijo que estaría en su habitación – Pues vamos Mentita que esperas – dijo Finn, nos pusimos en camino al cuarto de la Dulce Princesa, subimos unas escaleras de caracol – Maldita sea, escaleras de caracol, como las detesto – dije – ¿Y eso James? – me pregunto Finn – Bueno, es que las escaleras de caracol hacen que me maree, dar vuelta y vuelta y vuelta, sí que me mareo – dije a lo que Finn y Mentita se rieron – Muy bien, ya llegamos, la habitación de la Dulce Princesa – dijo Mentita haciendo que nos quedáramos fuera de una habitación, Mentita toco la puerta y escuchamos del otro lado a la Dulce Princesa – Princesa, Finn y James vienen a verla – ¿Qué necesitan? – pregunto del otro lado – Pues su ayuda princesa – ¿A qué te refieres James? – pregunto la Dulce Princesa mientras asomaba la cabeza y se fijaba en como estábamos Finn y yo – Mmm ya veo, jugaron con fuego y salieron lastimados, bueno, dejen me cambio y los veré en el laboratorio – dijo ella cerrando la puerta tras de sí – Bueno Finn, ya escuchaste a DP juimonos al laboratorio, Mentita, creo que desde aquí nosotros nos podemos encargar, gracias por todo – dije mientras nos despedíamos de Mentita, Finn y yo nos encontrábamos rumbo al laboratorio para esperar ahí a DP – Hey James, que le vamos a decir a la Dulce Princesa cuando llegue – Pos nada carnal, solo la verdad – ¿Seguro? – me pregunto – Claro, nada malo pasara, ándale vamos a esperarla aquí que la pura verdad me están doliendo los brazos – le dije, ambos nos metimos al laboratorio y esperamos a la llegada de la Dulce Princesa, la cual no duro mucho, ya que al parecer la Dulce Princesa llego un par de minutos después que nosotros – Veamos que tenemos aquí – dijo la Dulce Princesa mientras nos observaba – ¿Qué les paso? Fueron al Reino de Fuego o fue PF – pregunto – Pues, la verdad es que – decía a duras penas Finn – Mire princesa, Finn fue con su novia para decirle que había llegado y todo eso, pero la PF tuvo un accidente con agua y casi la pierde Finn – le dije a la Dulce Princesa apartándola de Finn – ¡Oh Glob! ¿Y se encuentra bien? – pregunto – Sí, solo necesitara algo de reposo, pero está sana y salva, logramos actuar a tiempo – le dije – Y por eso tienen esas quemaduras – Sip, ahora nos va a ayudar – le pregunte – Pero claro, siempre les voy a ayudar, déjenme voy por una pomada para las quemaduras, no es la primera vez que le pasa esto a Finn – dijo, se acercó a sus estantes y empezó a buscar gasas, vendas y la pomada – ¿Dónde la abre dejado? – se preguntaba – Ah, aquí estas, bueno James déjenme les pongo esto – empezó a decir – Tranquis princesa, primero empiece con Finn, yo todavía me puedo esperar – le dije – Muy bien, creo que tienes razón James, primero hay que tratar al que está más herido – dijo la DP y ambos volteamos a ver a Finn – Me va a doler – dijo – Tranquilízate flaco, no te pasara nada, solamente que te recuperaras de las quemaduras, deja que la Dulce Princesa haga su magia – le dije – James, no es magia, es ciencia – me recrimino – Es la misma, el principio es la misma – dije en forma de contestación – Y bueno doc, que hay de nuevo – le dije a la Dulce Princesa para comenzar con un tema de conversación – Nada bueno James, nada bueno, el desarrollo de un teatro para la gente del Dulce Reino se quedó paralizado, ninguno de los arquitectos ha llegado a dar con un diseño que sea de mi agrado – Mmmm eso es algo malo, pero pues no desespere tarde o temprano llegara el diseño – dije mientras me levantaba de la silla donde me encontraba – Con cuidado princesa, que si duele – decía Finn – No te quejes, te debe de doler, estas son quemaduras de 2do grado a punto de ser de 3er grado, peores de las que has venido usualmente a tratar – decía la Dulce Princesa mientras le aplicaba la pomada – Entonces por eso ya tenía la pomada preparada, no es la primera vez que le sucede algo de este estilo a Finn – decía – Claro James, yo me preocupo por Finn, es mi mejor amigo y el héroe de Ooo, pero estas quemaduras son de suma gravedad, puede perder la sensibilidad de los brazos, con esto a la larga no le pasara nada – decía la Dulce Princesa – Eso es bueno, hay que cuidar a este enano, imagínese que nos diría Jake en estos momentos – Oye James, una pregunta, que le paso a tu camisa, por qué andas en esa camisa de resaque – Casi nada, se la di a Finn para que se cubriera el cuerpo mientras abrazaba a su noviecita y pues quedo completamente calcinada – Ya veo, pero mírate James, a ti no te paso nada en el cuerpo, solo en los brazos mientras que Finn salió lastimado de cara, brazos, piernas, Finn, creo que no podrás salir de aventuras hasta que tus quemaduras sanen – Pero….pero… - empezó a decir Finn – Finn, es por tu bien, debes de cuidar tu salud, no vas a querer terminar como yo después – ¿Cómo tú? – preguntaron ambos – Sí Finn, que a cada rato aparezco en el hospital de tanto desmayo que sufro – tras decir esto, Finn y la Dulce Princesa se empezaron a reír, pero algo que se encontraba en el escritorio de la Dulce Princesa me llamo la atención, se encontraba sepultada entre otros papeles, unas sumas matemáticas, unas ecuaciones, unas formulas, pero esa carpeta me llamo mucha la atención, moví los papeles lentamente dejando ver aquella carpeta – Confidencial – leí para mí – Interesante, que tramara la Dulce Princesa – pensaba, iba a empezar a leer esos documentos pero la Dulce Princesa me hablo – James, me puedes hacer el favor de alcanzarme las tijeras y cinta que se encuentra en el cajón de abajo donde tu estas – Ok princesa, ahorita se las paso – saque lo que la princesa me encargo del cajón y me dirigí a entregárselas – Gracias James, bueno Finn, esto es para tus brazos, me faltan tus piernas y dejare para el final tu cara, James, estas cómodo, no te sientes enfadado aquí – me dijo ella sin quisiera verme – Estoy bien princesa, un bocadillo no estaría mal – Buena idea James, deja llamo a Mentita para eso – No se preocupe, yo voy, no hay que molestar a Mentita por algo que se puede hacer, no tardo – dije mientras salí de la habitación, me dirigí a la cocina, prepare unos refrigerios, unos sándwiches y estaba a punto de agarrar unas galletas pero me encontré con Mentita – James, que hace por aquí, si desea algo con gusto me hubiera mandado llamar, yo le hubiera subido todo esto – Nah, como crees, todavía tengo brazos y piernas aparte, quería ver que podía prepararme, no estaba muy seguro de mi elección – Bueno, deje le ayudo con la garrafa de agua fresca – decía Mentita – Mentita, esa no es agua fresca, es refresco – Perdón, es que no alcance a ver bien el contenido, déjeme lo acompaño de todas maneras – así Mentita me acompaño al laboratorio, en el camino no dejaba de pensar en la carpeta que había encontrado – Deberé de ver que hay ahí, si dice confidencial es porque ocultan algo muy malo – pensaba, pero que será – pensaba – Eso si es algo intrigante – seguía con mis pensamientos sin intercambiar una palabra con Mentita, no tardamos mucho cuando llegamos al laboratorio – Gracias Mentita, si necesitamos algo entonces te hablare – le dije mientras le quitaba la jarra – No se preocupe James, para eso estoy aquí – dijo, dio media vuelta y se fue – Princesa, Finn, aquí les traigo unos deliciosos sándwiches, espero que les guste – Gracias James, alcánzame uno – dijo Finn – A mí también pásame uno – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Vaya que no te tardaste demasiado – Lo sé, tuve ayuda de Mentita, dejare esto aquí y ahí hay refresco por si gustan – me volví a dirigir a aquel lugar donde se encontraba la carpeta y sin que se dieran cuenta la empecé a abrir y hojear cada hoja – Vaya, zonas de Ooo han sido removidas de existencia, han quedado desérticas e infértiles – leía en mi pensamiento – No hay testigos presenciales que hayan visto al responsable, solamente una vez y hay una foto de alguien con una gabardina – seguía leyendo – Gabardina, las gabardinas son geniales – divague – 10 zonas devastadas, la más recientes es el Monte Inclinado, el Valle de las Duchas….que raros nombres tienen, aguarda, esta no es una zona, es un pueblo, un pequeño pueblo que fue arrasado y hubo 10 desaparecidos – seguía leyendo – Vaya pueblito tan más pequeño y mira aquí hay unas anotaciones de la Dulce Princesa "Van 10 zonas y no hay responsable, le deberé de decir a Finn y a Jake lo que sucede, deberán de saber lo que está ocurriendo" – lo que me dejo sumamente pensando, vi las fotos de las zonas, una gran comparación de antes y después y extrañamente se vinieron a mi unas cuantas visiones al respecto – Espera, fuiste tú no es así, tratas de recuperar el poder – pensaba – Bueno Finn, eso es con tus piernas, ahora te pondré un poco de pomada en el rostro, ya que no esta tan afectada como el resto de tu cuerpo – dijo la Dulce Princesa – James, en cuanto termine con Finn será tú turno – Muy bien – conteste yo poniendo todo en su lugar – Bueno, este secreto no es tan grande a comparación de los que yo tengo – al terminar de acomodar aquello tal cual la Dulce Princesa lo había dejado antes me acerque a aquel par y veía como DP le ponía esa pomada en la cara a Finn – Y con esto quedas Finn, ahora vas tu James, no te escaparas tan fácilmente – decía ella – Pero pos princesa, como me escapare si lo que quiero es que me ayude con esto – Jajaja, lo se James, pero tenía ganas de decir eso – Bueno, que bueno que se le pasaron las ganas, ahora pos que hago – Siéntate en la silla y vamos a empezar – hice lo que la Dulce Princesa me pidió hacer y ella empezó a ponerme esa pomada contras las quemaduras.

Tras varios minutos en las que me aplico la crema en las partes con quemaduras – Listo, ahora nada más falta James, cubrirte con las vendas y listo, te las dejaras toda la noche y ya para mañana te las podrás quitar, mientras que tú Finn, creo que deberías de andar así por lo menos un día completo, si no hay resultados vienes de nuevo y veremos que ocurrió – dijo ella con una sonrisa – Pos bueno, mírale el lado bueno ahora Finn, te pareces a una momia – le dije – Jajaja y que lo digas James – Finn empezó a actuar como una momia a lo que la Dulce Princesa se empezó a reír y yo solo lo veía sonriendo con los brazos cruzados, todos envueltos en vendajes – Interesante aquel documento, creo que la Dulce Princesa necesita a un buen detective que le ayude – pensaba, de repente se empezó a sentir una ráfaga de viento – ¿Viento? Dulce Princesa, dejo una ventana abierta – dijo Finn – No, no que yo recuerde – nos acercamos a la misma ventana por donde yo casi me caía y en efecto estaba abierta pero no había ninguna ráfaga de viento – Que raro – dijo la Dulce Princesa, en eso se empezó a ver una pequeña luz detrás de nosotros – Erm, amigos, creo saber qué es lo que está pasando – dije señalando aquella luz, de repente se abrió un portal de a quién sabe dónde iba a dar – Este portal, es….es Marceline – dijo Finn – Viene de la Nocheosfera pero por qué vendrá aquí – decía Finn – No lo sé, pero estoy segura que estamos a punto de averiguarlo – decía la Dulce Princesa, de repente el portal se abrió por completo dejando ver a Marceline que venía a toda prisa y se encontraba llorando - ¡Marceline! – gritamos todos pero ella solo estaba ahí flotando – ¡¿Marceline?! – preguntamos ahora preocupados, en eso Marceline alzó la mirada y nos vio a los 3 cara a cara – Marceline, que te paso – decía la Dulce Princesa mientras se acercó a Marceline para abrazarla – Vamos Marcy, dinos quien te hiso esto – decía Finn – Sí, el que lo haya hecho considéralo muerto – dije yo pero Marceline no articulaba nada – Vamos Marcy, contestanos que te paso, estamos preocupados por ti – decía la Dulce Princesa – La Nocheosfera – empezó a balbucear Marceline – Si que tiene – pregunto Finn – La Nocheosfera…mi papá – volvió a decir Marceline mientras cayo en el hombro de la Dulce Princesa y se soltó a llorar – Finn, nunca he visto a Marceline llorar, tu si – le pregunte – No, a mí no me ha tocado tampoco, lo que paso sí que ha de haber sido grave – Finn se acercó a Marceline y puso su mano en el hombro – Vamos Marcy, nos tienes que decir que te está pasando – en eso me acerque yo y le revolví un poco el cabello – Marceline, tranquilízate y dinos que fue lo que paso, si nos dices tal vez encontremos la forma de ayudarte – le dije – No pueden hacer eso – dijo ella mientras se levantó y se secó las lágrimas – Ya no pueden hacer nada para ayudarme – dijo – Marceline, vamos dinos que te ocurre, que paso, si no nos dices lo que tienes no te vamos a poder entender – dijo Finn – La Nocheosfera desapareció, ya no se encuentra – soltó ella así de repente - ¡QUÉ! – gritamos los 3 asombrados y consternados – Marceline, no bromees, no pudo desaparecer la Nocheosfera así como así, no estés jugando, no debes de jugar con eso – dijo DP – Es verdad Marceline, no debes de estar jugando con eso, que pruebas tienes de que la Nocheosfera dejo de existir – dijo Finn – Acompáñenme para que lo vean, para eso vine para que me ayuden – dijo ella mientras abrió un portal a la Nocheosfera – Princesa, puede mandar pedirle a Mentita por un paraguas por favor – le dije – Para que lo ocupas – me pregunto – Usted hágalo, yo tengo mis motivos – la Dulce Princesa hiso lo que pidió y esperamos a que Mentita llegara con el paraguas – Muy bien, todos listos – les dije, Finn se encontraba preparado, Marceline se encontraba aun triste y melancólica y la Dulce Princesa se encontraba algo nerviosa – Muy bien, Marceline, Finn después de ustedes, yo me llevo a DP para que se le pase los nervios – acto seguido aquel par salto – Vamos princesa – le dije – James, nunca he ido a la Nocheosfera, no sé cómo es – Tranquila, no le pasara nada, tenga, por si lo necesita – le dije a la Dulce Princesa pasándole la sombrilla – Ábralo cuando vea que ya va a llegar, eso disminuirá su velocidad – le dije – James es que….. – Vamos DP, esto no es por nosotros sino por Marcy así que qué dice, brincamos o no – en eso ella me tomo por la mano y brincamos dentro del portal, esta vez fue diferente al anterior, no tardamos mucho en llegar a la Nocheosfera – Princesa, abra ya el paraguas, eso amortiguara el golpe – le dije al ver el final del portal, la Dulce Princesa soltó mi mano para abrir el paraguas y eso realmente la alentó – Mierda – pensé ya que no me di cuenta de que de nueva cuenta iba a caer mal parado – Bueno, ya me debo de ir acostumbrando – de repente solo se escuchó un estruendo y no era para más ya que había caído sobre mi espalda – James, estas bien – dijo Finn – Sí, tranquilo, así bajo yo – estaba a punto de pararme pero alguien cayó encima de mí – Perdón James, no fue mi intención – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Ni lo mencione – dije al pararme – Ahora si Marcy, que paso…. Aquí – los tres no podíamos creer lo que había pasado – ¡¿Pero qué?! – grite – ¡¿Cómo es posible?! – grito la Dulce Princesa – ¡¿Quién hiso esto?! – grito Finn – No hay nada, ni un alma, ni el río, ni nada, todo esto esta desértico – dijo Finn – ¿Qué paso aquí Marceline? – le pregunto la Dulce Princesa – No lo sé, no tengo explicación para esto, vine a visitar a mi padre pero me encontré con esto – dijo señalando todo el lugar vacío, desértico, las casas estaban destruidas, donde había fuego ya no estaba más, algunos edificios solo se podían apreciar un par de paredes, pero de ahí en fuera todo completamente desértico, como un pueblo fantasma – Mala espina, esto me da mala espina – pensaba – Debe de haber alguna explicación para esto – decía la Dulce Princesa – Es posible que se relacione con lo que está pasando en aquellas zonas – pensaba DP – No, no hay ninguna, no hay ceremonia o fiesta o convivio o rito o algo por el estilo que abarque esto pero lo que más me preocupa no es esto, síganme – dijo con una voz autoritaria pero quebradiza, como que quería volver a ser la misma pero aquella escena la dejaba preocupada, yo por mi parte me quede atrás mientras olfateaba el lugar – Mmmmm interesante, esto es, no huele como la última vez que estuvo aquí, huele a putrefacto, a quemado a azufre y mira aquí, hay restos de cenizas, unas pisadas que no parecen de ningún ser que haya visto antes y lo que parece ¿huesos? – pensaba, saque mi lupa y logre ver aquello – Huesos…. – James, que no vienes – grito Finn – Perdón, si, esperen es que pensé ver una pista pero no era nada – dije y claro que era una mentira – Bueno, vámonos, hare un portal para ir a donde mi padre, ahí verán mejor todo – Marceline tomo su bajo hacha e hiso el portal – Vamos, esto es lo peor – dijo ella tratando de no llorar, cuando salimos del portal llegamos a la casa de Hunson Abadeer – ¡Qué rayos paso aquí! – gritamos al ver todo el lugar destruido, como si hubo una pelea en ese lugar – No lo sé, en cuanto vi aquello, rápidamente vine para ver a mi padre pero tampoco se encuentra aquí, no sé dónde está y no hay pistas de él o de alguna persona en toda la Nocheosfera – decía, me separe del grupo y me fije por un balcón que tenía buena vista a toda la Nocheosfera – Erm, amigos, no quiero arruinarles la fiesta ni mucho menos preocuparlos pero ya vieron por aquí – les dije señalando el balcón, todos se acercaron y se llevaron las manos a la boca para evitar gritar – No hay nada, todo está completamente desolado como dijo Marcy – les dije – Ni siquiera está la fila interminable – dijo Finn – Marceline, segura que no es una fiesta o una broma de tu padre – pregunto la Dulce Princesa – No lo creo, no lo creo, nunca las lleva tan lejos aparte Bonny, no ves la casa, todo está hecho trizas, como si aquí pelearon – me separe de nueva cuenta del grupo y me puse a investigar – Mmmm las mismas pisadas que en aquel lado junto con otras mucho más grandes, con esto diría que…espera, estas pisadas son de zapatos y esta es el pie descalzo – pensaba – Marceline, que talla de zapato usa tu padre – le pregunte – No lo sé, creo qu – dijo ella contestando mi pregunta, yo me lleve la mano a la cabeza para secarme el sudor de la frente – Mmmm hay muchos juegos de pisadas que claramente indican una pelea entre dos personas sumamente altas, por la profundidad que tienen – decía, seguí todas las pisadas, todas las huellas hasta que di con una pared que se encontraba algo sucia – Alguien tiene una lámpara – pregunte – Aquí hay una James, para que la ocupas – me pregunto Marceline mientras me la daba pero no conteste, solo encendí la lámpara y la apunte a aquella pared – Oh no, no, no, no creí – decía en voz alta – ¿Qué pasa James? – me preguntaron todos – Marceline, aquí si hubo una pelea y dadas las condiciones del lugar, todas las pistas del lugar y sobre todo que no hay nadie, me atrevo a decir que…. – pase saliva – Lamento decirte esto pero creo que tu padre está muerto – solo se escuchó el golpe de un metal, Marceline había soltado su bajo hacha y cayó al suelo, rápidamente se fue contra mí – Mentiras, mentiras, estas mintiendo, mi padre no puede estar muerto – me decía mientras me levantaba por el cuello – Marceline, suéltalo lo puedes matar – decían Finn y la Dulce Princesa mientras trataban de separarnos – No es verdad, no puede ser verdad – gritaba – Lo siento Marceline, pero mira, mira esta pared, vez algo – le dije mientras ella me soltó, tomo la lámpara y apunto a aquella pared – Como puedes ver es un marco de ceniza, un gran marco, dejaron la silueta de alguien y a juzgar por los tentáculos y el hecho de que no hay nadie – dije Marceline solo cayó al piso, sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza se la hundió al pecho para tratar de ahogar el llanto, el dolor y la pena que sentía – Marceline, lo siento – dijo Finn – James, estas seguro de eso – Sí DP, todo lo que he visto aquí me indica eso, puede que me esté aventurando al decir que está muerto pero es lo más seguro, mira este polvo, la ceniza – le dije, de repente empecé a olfatear el lugar y tenía la misma esencia que en el otro lugar, calcinado, como a azufre, me puse a olfatear todo el lugar buscando más pistas, me acerque a un lugar donde las pisadas dejaron una profunda pero casi imperceptible marca mientras que Finn y la Dulce Princesa consolaban a Marceline – Marceline, lo que dice James puede ser el peor de los casos, tal vez esté vivo y ocultándose, tal vez está mal herido, debemos buscarlo – decía Finn – No Finn, no tiene caso, ya lo busque yo y no lo encontré por ningún lugar, créeme conozco la Nocheosfera como la palma de mi mano – decía mientras seguía con su cara en su pecho – Vamos Marceline, todavía no pierdas la esperanza, el sigue por aquí solo tienes que buscarlo, siempre habrá esperanza – decía la Dulce Princesa yo por mi parte seguía en ese lugar donde se remarcaban a duras penas unas pisadas – Pero que tenemos aquí – decía mientras observaba ese lugar con la lupa – Una pieza de colgante, espera no es cualquiera, es con lo que estaba atado el amuleto del Sr. Abadeer – dije mientras levantaba aquel hilo – Lamento hacer esto, realmente lo lamento pero creo que no hay esperanza, miren – dije mientras les mostraba mi hallazgo, Marceline se puso más triste, Finn y la Dulce Princesa solo se quedaron callados – Eso lo confirma todo, mi padre….. – murmuraba Marceline – Vamos Marcy, levántate, te ayudaremos a encontrar al responsable, no es así James – Pero por supuesto, ha dejado muchas pistas, creo que con esto tendré al responsable…bueno claro que si hago…. – No James, no creo que lo encuentres – dijo Marceline algo melancólica – ¡¿Qué no lo encontrare?! Por favor, insultas mis… - James, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa o que te pase algo, así déjalo, las cosas tenían que pasar, vámonos, les abriré un portal para que vayan a su casa – tomo su bajo hacha y abrió dos portales – Finn y James, el de la izquierda los lleva a la casa del árbol, Bonny el de la derecha te lleva a tu palacio, quiero un momento a solas – Pero Marcy – decía la Dulce Princesa – Vamos, váyanse, Marceline debe de estar sola – les dije – Pero…. – empezó a decir Finn – Tranquilo, yo me quedare para hablar con ella, déjamelo a mí, te veo arriba campeón – la Dulce Princesa y Finn se fueron del lugar dejándome a solas con Marceline – James, quiero estar sola – Lo se Marcy, pero créeme creo que ocupas la ayuda de un amigo – le dije – James, no sabes por lo que estoy pasando, no sabes lo que se siente perder a alguien que realmente quieres, aunque no lo demuestres – Tienes razón, has de tener un baile de emociones dentro de tu cabeza, pero no tienes por qué perder la cabeza y la esperanza, si me permites te ayudare a encontrarlo, pero con tu ayuda – James, no lo entiendes mi padre está muerto, no hay forma de resucitarlo – decía gritando – Murió, murió y me dejo sola, me dejo completamente sola de nuevo – dijo casi llorando – Marcy, lamentare esto pero – y en ese momento le di una cachetada – ¡¿Y eso por qué?! – me grito furiosa Marceline – Para que salgas de ese lugar tenebroso, vamos, no estés en ese lugar, en aquel lugar de odio y desesperación, de temor, de miedo, tienes cosas por las cuales vivir, por las cuales aferrarte, la cosa no está perdida aun, esto no acaba hasta que se acaba, aparte estoy haciendo deducciones, no significa que realmente este en lo cierto y tu padre este muerto, todavía me faltan pistas por ver - ¡JAMES! No lo vez, mi padre está muerto, muerto – me grito desesperada – Pero Marcy él puede….. – No James, como dijiste, todas las pistas indican que él esta…. – A Marceline, pero no has visto lo que yo, por ejemplo, tu padre sí que dio una buena pelea, si no todo este lugar no se vería así aparte, lo que aquella persona, aquel ente quería era el amuleto, no a tu padre – le dije – ¿Y por qué crees eso? – Marceline, creo que si te fijas muy bien en la pared veras que hay una silueta de tu padre como cuando usa el amuleto y acá encontré un pedazo de ese hilo con el que estaba amarrado, por consiguiente yo diría que alguien quería el amuleto – Y si lo quería y se lo arrebato a mi padre, ¿Dónde está él? – me pregunto algo enojada – He ahí mi querida Marceline, he ahí la pregunta que te debes de hacer, es verdad que existe la posibilidad que este muerto, pero nunca des a alguien por muerto hasta que tengas el cadáver – Marceline no podía evitar que se le escapara una que otra lagrima – Mira nada más, la pequeña Marceline si tiene sentimientos después de todo, que te dije, que no eres un monstruo, no lo eres porque sientes, sientes la pena de perder a tu papa, sientes el dolor y la angustia, pero ánimo, que tus amigos no te dejaremos atrás – le dije sonriendo a lo que Marceline solo me miro a los ojos – ¿Me lo prometes? – me dijo – No te lo prometo Marcy, te doy mi palabra que encontrare al responsable de todo esto y lo hare pagar, lo haremos pagar juntos Marceline, tienes mi palabra de que encontrare al culpable y que a ti no te pasara nada – ella se secó las lágrimas, sonrió y se abalanzo a mí en un abrazo – Me das tu palabra de encontrar a mi padre y que no te pasara algo a ti, a él o inclusive a mí, realmente tengo tu palabra – Pero por supuesto Marceline, tienes mi palabra y créeme, yo soy un hombre de palabra – en ese momento sentí como Marceline me abrazaba más fuerte – Gracias James, sí que eres un buen amigo – Oh vamos Marcy, no me hagas sonrojar – le dije casi llorando al igual que ella – ¿Quieres irte ya o quieres…? – pregunto Marceline – Dame 5 minutos y nos vamos, necesito investigar otras cosas, tengo datos necesarios pero no lo suficientes como para saber cómo actuar – Muy bien James, aquí te espero – me dijo mientras me aleje del lugar y empecé a observar todo, cada esquina, cada montículo de polvo, cada pared, cada huella – Marcy, que esos 5 minutos sean 10 por favor – dije mientras asomaba la cabeza por una puerta de un cuarto – Como quieras James, aquí te espero – me dijo ella mientras veía una foto de ella con su padre – Realmente quiero que estés bien papa, quiero que estés bien – susurraba – Esta Marceline… - dije mientras suspiraba – Emociones, mira nada más, Marceline hace que salgan mis emociones a flote – decía mientras me secaba una gota de lagrima por la felicidad que sentía al ver a Marceline algo calmada – Buen momento para una foto – y así fue, le tome una foto a Marceline mientras sonreía mirando la foto de ella y su padre – Bueno, creo que ya tengo lo necesario, pero todo esto solo apunta a una cosa y en verdad, de todo corazón quiero estar equivocado, quiero estar sumamente y completamente equivocado por todo esto – pensaba, todas las pesquisas que hice indicaban en la desaparición del Sr. Abadeer, en otras palabras, no había algo que indicaba que seguía con vida, pero no me podía permitir decirle eso a Marceline, no podía hacerlo, ella tenía esperanzas y no me gusta que alguien aplaste las esperanzas de otra persona, me encontraba en la cocina del Sr. Abadeer – Que extraño, es como si nada hubiera pasado aquí, alguien está dando pistas, alguien me está dejando una pista por aquí – pensé, me acerque cerca del lavabo y me encontré con una tostadora de metal, la tome y pude notar a mis alteres ego, observándome con una sonrisa – Lo sé, lo sé, no suelo actuar así pero es por Marceline – dije sonriendo a lo que mis personalidades se fueron con esa sonrisa – James, ya estás listo – me pregunto Marceline – Sí, vamos – le dije – No James, yo me quedare quiero… - Ni madres Marcy, te vienes a la casa y no hay una objeción al respecto – le grite – Pero James – dijo – Nada de James, no te quedaras en un lugar completamente desolado sin alguien que te vigile, has un portal a la casa del árbol y te quedaras a dormir conmigo – ¿Contigo? – dijo ella – Con nosotros Marceline, con Finn y conmigo, en mi cuarto haya arriba – dije titubeando, Marceline se acercó, me abrazo de nueva cuenta y abrió el portal – Muy bien James, vamos – Marceline me dio la espalda por un segundo y alcance a tomar la foto que ella está mirando, después ambos brincamos dentro del portal para aparecer en la casa del árbol.

-Marceline, si gustas meterte a bañar, mientras te preparo algo de té o café o cerveza o lo que tú quieras, necesitas una buena bebida y ahora si me puedes decir lacayo si gustas – ella solo sonrió – Muy bien, prepara la bebida, me iré a bañar – dijo ella sonriendo, después se metió a mi cuarto y directo al baño, en eso Finn bajo – James, ya llegaste, que paso – Nada bueno Finn, nada bueno – le decía mientras me dirigía a la cocina – Y Marceline – me pregunto – Se quedara con nosotros un tiempo, hasta que pase todo esto – ¿En serio? – Finn, cuando pasa algo de este estilo, lo que debes de hacer es apoyar a tus amigos, así que aquí estoy yo, apoyándola, ah por cierto llama a la Dulce Princesa y avísale que ya llegamos – dije – Muy bien James, lo hare, pero contéstame unas cuantas preguntas – deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para ver a Finn – La primera es, ¿Realmente crees que el padre de Marceline esté muerto? – No lo sé Finn, a lo que he visto el Sr. Abadeer nos puede dar una que otra sorpresa, es como si tiraras una moneda al aire, no sabrías el resultado – Sí, creo que entiendo y la segunda pregunta es ¿Sientes algo por Marceline o la Dulce Princesa? – Finn, a que viene esa pregunta – le solté – No es que yo solo….. – Es que nada Finn, vamos haz el favor que te pedí, llama a la Dulce Princesa y dile que todo está bien – Finn se dirigió a llamar a la Dulce Princesa y le empezó a decir que todo estaba bien pero ella quería saber algunas cosas – James – dijo Finn mientras aparecía en la cocina – Es DP quiere hablar contigo – me dijo – Buenas princesa, que es lo que necesita – James, creo que hiciste tus investigaciones haya atrás a la perfección pero dime encontraste algo – Pues la verdad casi nada bueno, nada bueno, hay 50-50 de probabilidad que el Sr. Abadeer este bien pero no sabría decirle – ¿Y Marceline? – Esta aquí con nosotros, va a pasar algunos días aquí, no quiero que este sola por ningún motivo – ¿Y eso? – me preguntaron los dos – Tengo varias teorías, varias hipótesis, tal vez quien estuvo en la Nocheosfera fue por el Sr. Abadeer – decía mientras caminaba dando vueltas por la cocina – Por el amuleto que tiene pero también existe la posibilidad de que quieran acabar con Marceline y su padre, por eso que mejor que este aquí en esta casa con 2 guardias que estén con ella por si algo le pasa – Mmmmmm bien pensado James, bien pensado, bueno si me permiten, me iré a dormir, tantas cosas que pasaron hoy si te dejan algo cansada – Entendido DP, nos vemos después así que cuídese – dije, a lo que ella colgó – Oh ya veo James, ya veo, sí que eres precavido, bueno, como la Dulce Princesa, yo también iré a dormir, estarás bien aquí – me pregunto – Sí Finn, tengo que poner en claro algunas ideas y teorías que tengo en mi mente pero hasta entonces estaré despierto y aparte le hice algo de tomar a Marcy buenas noches – le dije a Finn y él se retiró – El Sr. Abadeer desapareció, la Nocheosfera dijo adiós y la carpeta aquella, todo está relacionado, todo está conectado pero cómo y con que – decía – Lo más seguro, lo más probable, es que tú hayas estado en esto, tú seas el causante de todo esto – pensaba – Lich...el amuleto…las zonas….la Nocheosfera, aquí está la….mierda, mierda, mierda – decía mientras me golpeaba la cabeza con la pared – Como se me fue ese maldito detalle, aquella vez del hospital, después de usar el amuleto, él vio el poder que tenía entonces, oh no, no, no, entonces eso significa que el Sr. Abadeer realmente este muerto, el Lich lo mato, le quito el amuleto y quiere traer de vuelta a ese H lunático – decía mientras me sentaba en el sillón y tomaba algo de té – Demonios, ahora que hare para detenerlo, tiene el amuleto, se está volviendo fuerte y me estoy quedando sin ideas – seguía pensando, de repente sale Marceline de mi cuarto con una de las pijamas mías – James, espero que no te moleste si uso esto – No, no, adelante has lo que gustes – le dije sin quisiera tomarle importancia – James, me estas escuchando – dijo ella porque no creía en lo que pasaba – Sí Marcy, quieres usar esa pijama mía, no hay…..problema, oye no se te ve mal – Ya lo sé, por eso la estoy usando, que dices me la puedo quedar – Pos adelante tengo otra igual – le dije a lo que ella solo sonrió – Marceline, como no sabía de qué tenías ganas pues prepare té, chocolate y café, toma lo que gustes – Gracias James – dijo ella mientras se acercó a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso – Espero que mi padre este bien James, tenemos nuestros problemas, nuestras situaciones pero es como cualquier relación padre-hija – me dijo – No te preocupes, tu sigue pensando que él se encuentra bien y créeme, lo estará, tu padre es un hueso duro de roer, no será tan fácil acabarlo – dije sonriendo – James, apenas conoces a mi papa y ya hablas de él como si lo conocieras de toda la vida – me dijo – No, es que se nota a simple vista, ya te lo dije, detective/criminal – le dije sonriendo todavía – Jajaja, es verdad, tienes una buena forma de actuar, dedujiste muchas cosas pero no lo importa, donde está mi papa y creo que tienes razón, hasta no ver el cuerpo no poder saber si realmente este bien o no – dijo mientras se sentó a mi lado – James, gracias, eres una de las pocas personas en comprenderme, aprecio todo lo que haces – dijo mientras veía su bebida – No lo menciones, creo que si yo estuviera en tu lugar, tú me ayudarías, aparte, eres la única que ha visto la mayor parte de mí, tanto las cosas buenas como las malas – Al igual que tu James, has visto muchas cosas de mi – dijo ella mientras pegaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro y ambos quien sabe cómo o por qué caímos dormidos en el sillón.

Después de estar dormidos un par de horas yo me desperté y vi que habíamos dejado todo encendido – Marceline – dije pero ella estaba muy dormida, cansada por todo lo que le paso – Creo que será mejor llevarla a dormir a la cama – la cargue en mis brazos y tranquilamente la deje en la cama – Lo siento Marceline, hay cosas que todavía no sabes de mí, cosas que no debes de saber, esa es mi maldición, mi pasado – decía en modo de susurro – Descansa Marcy, tuviste un pésimo día pero mientras estés en nuestra guardia nada malo te pasara – me dirigí a la cómoda, saque una pijama y me la fui a poner al baño – Buenas noches Marceline, que descanses – le susurre al oído, ella repentinamente me abrazo – Gracias James, por todo – me dijo para rematar con un beso en la mejilla, yo no sabía si estaba dormida o estaba despierta pero eso no evito que sonriera, trate de que me soltara pero era en vano, ella era muy fuerte estando dormida – Marcy, por favor, déjame ir – No James, no te vayas – me dijo – Marcy, ¿estas despierta? – Sí, me despertó lo que me susurraste, vamos quédate a dormir aquí – Pero Marceline – Vamos James – dijo ella – Bueno pues, deja apago las luces de la sala y cierro con seguro – Aquí te espero – dijo ella – Esta Marceline – dije sonriendo ya en la sala de estar, cerré todo, apague todas las luces y me dirigí con Marceline – James – dijo ella – No puedo dormir, crees que estaría bien si pones algo de música, eso casi siempre me relaja – me dijo ella mientras se encontraba tapada – Muy bien, déjame veo cual te puede gustar – tome mi celular y puse la canción.

**_I have seen peace. I have seen pain,  
Resting on the shoulders of your name.  
Do you see the truth through all their lies?  
Do you see the world through troubled eyes?  
And if you want to talk about it anymore,  
Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,  
I'm a friend._**

I have seen birth. I have seen death.  
Lived to see a lover's final breath.  
Do you see my guilt? Should I feel fright?  
Is the fire of hesitation burning bright?  
And if you want to talk about it once again,  
On you I depend. I'll cry on your shoulder.  
You're a friend.

You and I have been through many things.  
I'll hold on to your heart.  
I wouldn't cry for anything,  
But don't go tearing your life apart.

I have seen fear. I have seen faith.  
Seen the look of anger on your face.  
And if you want to talk about what will be,  
Come and sit with me, and cry on my shoulder,  
I'm a friend.  
And if you want to talk about it anymore,  
Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,  
I'm a friend.

Tras acabar la canción Marceline se puso más tranquila – James, pon otra, de ese estilo, me gusto esa, por favor pon otra – decía ella mientras ambos nos encontrábamos acostados en esa cama y ella miraba el techo – Muy bien, como gustes, creo que tal vez esta no tenga que ver al caso pero te va a tranquilizar aún más, espero que te guste, está a veces me ayuda a tranquilizarme – reproduje la canción y vi como Marceline intentaba evitar el llorar pero se alcanzaba a notar que no quería llorar por el dolor de su padre, ella quería llorar de felicidad, creo que al encontrarse ella en una situación como esa y ver el apoyo que Finn, Dulce Princesa y yo le dábamos, le ofrecíamos, veía que no estaba perdida ni sola, nos tenía a nosotros y la esperanza, eso que nunca debe de morir ni perderse pero que yo había perdido hace tiempo.

**_A hand upon my forehead  
The joke and then the laugh  
Waking up in your arms  
A place to call my own._**

This is all I ever wanted from life  
This is all I ever wanted from life  
This is all I ever wanted from life

**_Ireland in the World Cup  
Either North or South  
The Fanclub on the jukebox  
The birds and yes the bees._**

This is all I ever wanted from life  
This is all I ever wanted from life.  
This is all I ever wanted from life

**_Words of reassurance  
But only if they're true  
Just some simple kindness  
No vengeance from the gods._**

This is all I ever wanted from life  
This is all I ever wanted from life.  
This is all I ever wanted from life

**_To share what I've been given  
Some kids eventually  
And be for them what I've had  
A father like my dad._**

**_This is all I ever wanted from life  
This is all I ever wanted from life  
This is all I ever wanted from life_**

**_This is all I ever wanted from life  
This is all I ever wanted from life  
This is all I ever wanted from life_**

Marceline lentamente empezaba a caer dormida no antes de abrazarme, darme otro beso en la mejilla y decirme – Gracias James…por todo – para caer completamente dormida – Bueno, creo que es hora de hacer la meme, fue un duro día después de todo – dije mientras acariciaba el pelo de Marceline, la bese en la frente y me acosté en esa gran cama que iba a compartir con Marceline.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿sus deducciones fueron correctas o realmente los sorprendi?, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, haganmelo saber.

Las canciones en orden de aparicion fueron **Cry **de **James Blunt **mientras que la ultima fue **Lifening **de **Snow Patrol**

**"No se sabe lo que es el consuelo del corazón sino cuando nos quedamos solos" - **Edgar Allan Poe

Me despido de todos los lectores no antes de agradecer a todos por su apoyo, a los que dejan reviews y a los que no, realmente aprecio su apoyo y que me hagan saber que la historia les gusta.

Nos vemos en la proxima actualización, hasta entonces, me quito el sombrero ante ustedes diciendoles hasta luego y su amigo **The Sr N** les desea que pasen buenos momentos con familia y amigos y como el título dice, Los Problemas Apenas Inician.


	31. Capitulo 30 - Lo Qué Paso

Queridos lectores, aquí el nuevo capítulo, realmente pense que el capitulo 27 con la exentricidad que me caracterisa (la locura) o el 29 (lleno de emociones que tanto Harold como yo odiamos) sería de su agrado pero tal parece me equivoque, pero pos weno, para aquellos que dejan reviews y se les guta lo que escribo aquí les va el nuevo capítulo

Les presento el capitulo 30

* * *

Capítulo 30 Lo Qué Paso

Ya todo el mundo se encontraba durmiendo pero solo los afectados, solo los que vimos cómo se encontraba la Nocheosfera no pudimos descansar muy bien, Finn, Marceline y la Dulce Princesa cayeron dormidos súbitamente y no era para menos, si tantas emociones de ese día no hacía que se quedaran completamente dormidos, la verdad no sabría que más lo podría hacer – Marceline está en mi cama conmigo – pensaba – Pobre Marcy, perder a su padre y no tener pistas de quien fue el culpable, mírala ahora – me decía mientras la veía ahí – No demuestra las emociones pero sí que está afectada por todo lo que paso haya abajo – seguía diciendo – Enchiridion, debes de tener la respuestas, debes de tenerlas, no por mí, por ellos, lo tendré que leer con más calma, este Finn no me dejo leer muy bien este maldito libro – en eso empecé a bostezar – Creo que será mejor dormir, tengo que aclarar estas ideas mañana en la mañana porque realmente espero estar equivocado, todo aquello que vi, todo aquello indica que el Lich acabo con el Sr. Abadeer – en eso caí dormido, profundamente dormido pero no duro mucho, ya que de repente sentí como si despertara – Demonios, ahora donde resulta que estoy – me preguntaba a lo lejos se divisaba una persona en el suelo – Espera, aquella es….es Marcy, pero qué – corrí para estar a su lado y me percate que en ese lugar también se encontraban Finn y la Dulce Princesa aun lado de ella – Oigan, despierten, amigos despierten – decía – James, cállate deja dormir – me decía Marceline – 5 minutos más Jake – dijo Finn – Ahora no Mentita, tuve una agenda ajetreada ayer – dijo DP – Mmmmmm malditos dormilones – en eso empezó a sentirse un terremoto haciendo que los dormidos despertaran – ¿Pero por qué molestas tanto James? – decía Marceline – Sí James, no debes de mover la cama – dijo Finn – Esperen, no es James y no estamos en ninguna cama, ¿Dónde estamos? – me pregunto la Dulce Princesa – No lo sé, lo único que sé es que amanecimos en este lugar – dije mientras ayudaba a pararse a los demás – Espera, se supone que yo debería de estar en mi cuarto – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Si, yo ya estaba bien tapadito en mi cama – dijo Finn – Y yo lo único que recuerdo es haber escuchado la canción que me pusiste para dormir James – dijo Marceline – Mmmmm esto es extraño, hay alguna que otra explicación – les dije – Sí, como cual – pregunto Finn – James, creo que a juzgar por el lugar y con el ultimo recuerdo que tenemos diría que estamos compartiendo el mismo sueño – decía la Dulce Princesa – Exactamente era eso lo que iba a decir y creo saber de quién es el sueño – dije mientras voltee a ver a Marceline – ¿Yo? ¿Crees que este es mi sueño James? – Sí, realmente creo que este sea tu sueño, no sé cómo ni por qué estamos aquí pero de que es tu sueño, es tu sueño – le dije – Y que te da el motivo – me pregunto – Mira a tu alrededor, se te hace familiar – todos volteamos a ver todo el lugar y no era para sorpresa que nos encontráramos en la Nocheosfera – ¿Pero qué? – dijo algo confundida – James, crees que estemos todos aquí porque Marceline nos ocupa o por sentirse mal respecto a lo de su padre – Es verdad James, lo que dice DP puede ser verdad – decía Finn – Sí, eso es lo que me temía, pero creo que debemos seguir avanzando para ver que podemos encontrar – dije mientras todos caminábamos, extrañamente nos encontrábamos a las afueras de la Nocheosfera y mientras más nos acercábamos a la ciudad veíamos que todavía había gente por ahí – DP, como es esto posible, se supone que la Nocheosfera fue destruida – dijo Finn – No lo sé, no tengo ninguna idea – dijo ella mientras seguíamos caminando, Marceline se encontraba flotando viendo aquella imagen mientras que yo caminaba con los brazos cruzados en mi espalda algo encorvado mientras observaba todo y pensaba en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos – ¡Miren! – grito Finn señalando a lo lejos algo – ¡Es gente! – grito la Dulce Princesa, apresuramos el paso para llegar a donde se encontraba – Imposible, imposible, esto no puede ser verdad – decía Marceline – Claro que es posible, no existen los imposibles sino las improbabilidades – le dije – ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunto la Dulce Princesa – James, crees que sea por estar dentro del sueño de Marceline – me pregunto – Déjame intento algo que me dará la pauta de que está pasando aquí – en eso me dirigí a donde estaban unos demonios, o que se yo lo que eran, trate de tocarlos pero mi mano los atravesó – Aja, esto lo confirma – grite emocionado – ¿Qué confirma? – me pregunto el trio – Confirma que esto puede ser alguna memoria de Marceline, algún día en el que ella se encontraba aquí y su subconsciente le está trayendo esos recuerdos para que se tranquilice, para que no olvide – Puedes tener razón James, puedes tenerla, pero también puede ser otra cosa, como una visión….. – Tiene un punto a favor princesa pero no creo que esto sea lo que tiene en mente – le conteste – Finn, les entiendes – le pregunto Marceline – Ni una sola palabra de lo que están diciendo – aquel par solo nos estaba observando a la Dulce Princesa y a mí cambiando ideas, conjeturas y pensamientos – James, creo que lo mejor será investigar que está pasando, por qué para que nos encontremos los 4 en este sueño después de que viéramos lo que paso en la Nocheosfera no es una coincidencia – 1 Es verdad que no es una coincidencia y 2 no creo que esto sea un sueño, sino una pesadilla – le dije – ¿Por qué crees que es una pesadilla? – me preguntaron todos – Miren, solo miren a su alrededor, todo está muy tranquilo, en paz, sin problemas o caos, eso solo significa que viene la tempestad – les dije – Oigan, por qué no mejo vamos a donde mi padre para ver que está pasando aquí, haya sí que hay una buena vista – dijo Marceline a lo que todos aceptamos, nos dirigimos a la casa de Hunson Abadeer cuando a Finn se le ocurrió algo que a DP y a mí se nos pasó – DP, James, no creen que si esto es un sueño o una memoria de Marceline, si nos dirigimos a la casa de su padre Marceline podría recaer – dijo en modo de susurro para que Marceline no escuchara – En la torre como se nos pasó ese detalle – les dije – Tranquilo James, Marceline sabe que es un recuerdo así que no creo que recaiga – DP, aunque Marceline quiera actuar dura y fría ella tiene su corazón, sus sentimientos, aunque no los demuestre creo que Finn tiene razón, aparte creo que usted se acuerda muy bien princesa – dije mientras me separe de ellos con una sonrisa diabólica en mi rostro – ¡James! ¡¿A qué te refieres?! – decía ella a lo que yo la ignoraba – ¡James! – volvió a decir, voltee a verla e intercambie miradas con Finn a lo que ambos nos reímos – ¡Oigan a que se refieren! – seguía gritando – Oigan, dejen de gritar, molesta – dijo Marceline, seguimos caminando unos cuantos metros más y nos encontramos frente a la casa – Bueno, lo que sea que nos esté esperando está detrás de esta puerta – les dije – Sea lo que sea, hay que estar preparados – dijo Finn – Entremos ya – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Se pueden dejar de tonterías, parecen unos malditos exploradores por favor, si estamos dentro de mi mente, de mis sueños, creo que debería empezar a soñar que todos ustedes cerraran la boca por 5 minutos – Esta bien – dijimos todos mientras nos quedábamos callados – Al fin, paz y tranquilidad – decía ella – Que humor tiene – dijo Finn – Ya lo sé, anda de amargada – le dije yo - ¡¿Qué dijeron?! – grito enojada Marceline – Nada, no dijimos nada, ya cerramos nuestros picos – la Dulce Princesa volteo a vernos y se tapó la boca para evitar reírse – Muy bien, aquí estamos, veamos que me depara esta memoria – abrió la puerta y vimos que todo el lugar se encontraba normal, como si nada hubiera pasado – No me sorprende – dijo Marceline mientras entramos – Mmmmm y tu papá donde estará – pregunto Finn – Creo que lo mejor que debemos hacer es buscarlo – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Oigan, iré a la cocina, tengo hambre – les dije – James, no me vengas que quieres comer algo en un sueño – dijo Finn – No molestes chamaco – dije mientras me iba – Iré a mi cuarto, quiero ver algo – dijo Marceline – Y henos aquí Finn, los dos solos – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Ya lo sé, pero hay algo que me molesta – dijo Finn – No me digas, el hecho de encontrarnos en el sueño de Marceline sin quisiera estar en el mismo cuarto – Exacto, es como…..como….bueno en palabras de James, diría que es como un enlace psíquico entre nosotros 4 pero por qué solo nosotros y por qué nosotros, por qué solo nosotros – decía Finn – No tengo una explicación al respecto y no creo que James ya la tengo en estos momentos – Pss, pss, amigos, vengan, quiero que vean algo – les dije – ¿James? – preguntaron – Vengan y no quiero que Marceline los siga, apúrense esto es interesante – les dije, aquel par se acercó a donde yo me encontraba – ¿Qué pasa James? – me preguntaron – Miren – dije mientras señalaba al Sr. Abadeer mientras se hacía un sándwich – Pero que recuerdo será este – me preguntaron – No lo sé, pero miren el sándwich – les dije – James, ya sabemos que tienes hambre pero no tienes por qué andar haciendo esto – me dijeron – No es que tenga hambre, miren el sándwich, las migajas, miren la tostadora, miren todo lo que está aquí alrededor – les dije mientras apuntaba todo – James, no te entendemos – dijo Finn – Demonios, como se me fue a olvidar, ustedes no pasaron a la cocina pero yo sí y así como está la cocina ahorita, justo como está ahora de arreglada la mesa, la tostadora aun lado del lavabo y las migajas del pan en el suelo, justo así estaba la cocina, así estaba cuando todo aquello ocurrió – les dije – James aun no entendemos nada – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Por favor se los tengo que deletrear, este no es un sueño, es una pesadilla, una total y completa pesadilla – Te refieres a…. – decía Finn – No, no puede ser, James, dime por favor que no estamos en el momento en que… - Exacto, estamos en ese momento, por lo que más quieran, quiero que vayan con Marcy y la detengan, que no se acerque hasta que yo le dé la señal – Pero James, que harás – me pregunto Finn – No se puede hacer nada, todo esto ya paso, solo quiero ver quién es el responsable – les decía – Hagan lo que hagan, pase lo que pase, escuchen lo que escuchen no permitan que Marceline se acerque aquí, no tiene que ver esto – les dije mientras sujetaba a ambos y los miraba a la cara – Pero James, eso sería mentir – dijo la Dulce Princesa – No, no mentiríamos, solo encubriríamos la verdad, lo estamos haciendo para proteger a Marceline, piensen en eso antes que nada, lo hacemos para proteger a Marceline, solo eso importa ahora – Muy bien James, DP vamos con Marceline y detengámosla lo más posible – dijo Finn mientras arrastro a la Dulce Princesa a donde Marceline – Pero James, que te pasara a ti – dijo ella – Nada, esto es solo un recuerdo, solo un recuerdo, no sé cómo es posible que todo esto sea solo un recuerdo o como es que Marceline lo tenga pero si estoy en lo correcto no me pasara nada – les dije – Ahora andando compren tiempo hasta que todo lo de aquí termine – aquel par se fue con Marceline y yo me regrese para no despegarme del Sr. Abadeer – Lo que quiera que vaya a pasar no tardara – pensaba – Que buen sándwich me prepare, mejor que el de la última vez, creo que una cerveza bien fría estaría bien para acompañar este bocadillo – decía Hunson – ¿Bocadillo? Más bien un monstruo vea nada más esa torre de sándwich – dije, no tardo mucho Hunson en irse a la sala y comerse su sándwich ahí – Bueno, algo de paz y tranquilidad después de un día de caos es algo saludable, recarga tus energías – decía él – Espero equivocarme, espero equivocarme, solo hay una manera en que Marceline tenga estos recuerdos y por lo que veo no es nada alentador, no es nada bueno lo que estoy pensando – dije mientras caminaba en círculos por el centro de la sala, en el cuarto de Marceline, ella se encontraba viendo las pocas fotos que se había tomado con su padre – Si realmente soy yo la del recuerdo, por qué no elegí otro, uno donde solo estemos nosotros 2 solos – decía – Como me gustaría tener a Hambo en estos momento, siempre estoy perdiendo cosas – dijo mientras se acostó en su cama – Primero mi padre, luego Simon, después Hambo y volví a perder a mi padre – decía en eso se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta – Marceline, se puede – pregunto Finn – Si, pasen, está abierto – dijo Marceline – Oigan, que extraño que en tu recuerdo podamos tocar las cosas pero solo atravesar a las personas – decía la Dulce Princesa – No me interesa – todos se quedaron callados ya que no tenían un tema de que hablar – ¿Dónde dejaron a James? – pregunto – Esta abajo, quiere hacerse un sándwich pero no puede, no puede tocar el pan o el jamón – dijo Finn – Que glotón es James, lo único que piensa es en comida – decía Marceline mientras sonreía – Imagínense que pasaría si no comiera en una semana – decía Finn – Se comería el Dulce Reino de una – dijo Marceline – Y no lo dudo – remarco la Dulce Princesa a lo que todos se rieron – Entonces este es tu cuarto, esta genial Marcy – dijo Finn – Sí, muy a tu estilo – dijo DP mientras veía los posters de bandas pero Marceline estaba en sus pensamientos – ¿Qué te pasa Marcy? – pregunto la Dulce Princesa – Bonny, no se te hace extraño que si este es mi sueño, estos son mis recuerdos, como sería posible que todos ustedes estén aquí – pregunto – Es lo mismo que estaba diciendo James, estaba preguntando que como era posible que todos nosotros estuviéramos aquí – y así siguieron hablando, haciendo lo que yo les pedí, comprarme tiempo – Esto es tan aburrido, no pasa absolutamente nada, creo que me equivoque y no es lo que paso hoy – empezaba a decir – Bueno, hay que buscar la forma de salir de aquí – cuando me iba a ir con Marceline y el resto del grupo una luz cubrió toda la habitación – Es Marceline, de que me preocupo – dije pensando que era ella – Hija, que bueno que me visitas, que paso por qué tan de repente vienes – decía Hunson sin saber quién era realmente quien cruzo el portal – ¿Hija? – pregunto Hunson, en eso apareció alguien en una gabardina y el Sr. Abadeer lo saludo – Oh pero miren quien está aquí, como estas, tiempo sin vernos – le decía a lo que yo me quede intrigado – ¿Lo conoce? – pensaba – Bueno, si lo conoce, porque si no lo conociera no lo saludara – seguía pensando – Gustas algo de beber – pero aquella persona le hiso señas de que no – Bueno, creo que buscas a mi hija verdad, no se encuentra por estos rumbos, de seguro ha de estar con esa vieja amiga suya Bonny – dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo pero aquel ser le dijo no – Mmmmm entonces que haces aquí, no creo que simplemente quieras saludarme – dijo Abadeer a lo que aquel personaje solo señalo el cuello de Hunson – ¿Eh? ¿Quieres mi amuleto? Pero si ya sabes que no lo puedes controlar – le dijo – Como que esta persona me es familiar, tiene un aire familiar – decía – Te conozco de algún lado, aunque tengas esa gabardina me eres sumamente familiar, no quiero que mis deducciones sean correctas pero tú puedes ser… – decía mientras me encontraba lejos de ellos – Vamos, habla, di algo, por qué así tan sombrío de repente – le dijo, a lo que el sujeto se dirigió al cuello de Hunson – Ya te lo dije, no te lo daré, pero si quieres pelea la encontraste muchacho – escuche decir de Hunson – ¿Muchacho? Esto….no puede ser – decía confundido ante aquella situación, de repente el de la gabardina y Hunson empezaron a pelear, el de la gabardina le tiraba golpes mientras que Hunson los esquivaba – Vaya, eres bueno – dijo Hunson pero descuido su guardia y el de la gabardina saco un tubo de metal de la gabardina y le pego con a Hunson con el mandándolo a volar como si fuera una pelota de beisbol – Válgame, que buen golpe, que más sacaras de debajo tu gabardina – dijo Hunson, entonces saco una espada – Mmmm ahora a espadas, bueno, creo que no queremos jugar limpio, me gusta – Hunson se transformó en su forma de demonio, como cuando tiene el control total del amuleto, sacando los tentáculos – Que empiece la fiesta – ambos pelearon pero el de la gabardina no fue un reto para Hunson dejándolo seriamente herido – Sabes, me divertí por eso te dejare libre – dijo Hunson – Ya sabes por donde irte – en eso el de la gabardina se hiso más grande dejando notar la estatura que había deducido antes pero algo raro era que la gabardina creció junto con él – Oh estas lleno de sorpresas – dijo el Sr. Abadeer pero por tanta palabra que dijo el de la gabardina empezó a atacarlo – Vaya, si eres fuerte – el Sr. Abadeer seguía en su forma de demonio mientras golpeaba al de la gabardina – Hey, que es ese ruido – decía Marceline – Tal vez sea James que este harto de intentar hacer su sándwich – dijo Finn – Sí, ya sabes cómo es James cuando las cosas no salen como quiere – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Sí, tienen razón, James es un neurótico de primera – decía mientras se burlaba de mí, pero el ruido de la pelea era demasiado, Hunson estaba perdiendo contra aquel rival – ¿Cómo es posible? – decía – Oigan, los ruidos son demasiados como para que James este peleando con el pan – dijo Marceline – Dejen veo que está pasando – se levantó de la cama pero Finn se interpuso en su camino – Finn, quítate – No, digo, erm, James me pidió que no bajaras – dijo – Finn, que estás diciendo – dijo Marceline, mientras Finn volteaba a ver a la Dulce Princesa y Marceline hiso lo mismo – Bonny, que está tramando aquel imbécil – pregunto – Nada, no está tramando nada – dijo DP – Bonny, no mientas, no sabes mentir y tú lo sabes, ¿qué está haciendo James? – Nada, solo su sándwich – dijo la Dulce Princesa, yo me encontraba viendo como el de la gabardina golpeaba salvajemente a Hunson y este no se defendía, se veía ya agotado – ¿Pero cómo? Se supone que está usando el amuleto – pensaba – Saben que quítense de en medio – dijo Marceline mientras mando a volar a Finn y a la Dulce Princesa – Marcy, no espera – gritaron pero ya era tarde Marceline se encontraba bajando las escaleras así que Finn y DP fueron tras ella – James, que tanto ruido….haces – dijo Marceline mientras veía la pelea – Esto, esto – titubeaba – Marceline, atrás, no puedes hacer nada, es un recuerdo, una memoria, si la alteras no cambiarias nada más que el hecho de descubrir quién está detrás – grite para que Marceline no hisiera lo que creía que tenía pensado hacer – Me las pagara, este maldtio me las pagara – se dirigió en un ataque contra el de la gabardina pero era en vano, no pudo ni siquiera tocarlo, yo me apresure con Marceline y la sostuve para que no se moviera pero era imposible, ella daba mucha pelea – No me puedes detener James, lo matare, lo matare – gritaba – Finn, DP ayúdenme a detenerla – grite, Finn y DP se acercaron para contenerla pero tampoco ellos podían – Largo – gritaba, se sacudió demasiado fuerte como para que Finn y DP salieran volando y desaparecieran – ¿Qué paso? – me pregunte – Ya lo tengo, un golpe fuerte hara que despierte, para que se detenga – pensaba – Marceline, lamento lo que hare pero lo que hago es por tu bien – le dije mientras le di una cachetada fuerte que la hiso desaparecer pero fue tarde ya que todo lo que había deducido anteriormente paso, el de la gabardina tomo a Hunson en su forma de demonio, dejo la silueta de él en la pared y solo apareció el collar cayendo – Demonios, no pude evitar que lo viera, no pude – decía mientras veía aquella escena por mi cuenta, aquel sujeto tomo el collar y se lo puso – ¿Quién eres? – dije pero no esperaba respuesta alguna – Vamos muéstrate, muéstrate, tienes que dejarte ver en algún momento – decía al aire – Eres un recuerdo de Marceline, una memoria, me quiero equivocar en lo que estoy pensando pero todo indica eso, todo indica a eso – decía, aquel ente se agacho, tomo el amuleto y se lo puso al cuello, después volvió a la normalidad – Esa estatura, con esa gabardina no se tu verdadera estatura – decía – Vamos, tienes que dejar verte, tienes que, todo indica a una sola cosa, vamos – decía pero no esperando una contestación – Jajajaja, eres un estúpido James, todavía no sacas tus supuestas conclusiones de quien soy – dijo burlándose – Tú me conoces, me has visto, me conoces – decía – Todavia no te fijas en lo obvio James, según tu esto era un recuerdo o memoria de Marceline pero mira, ella ya no se encuentra aquí y mira aquí te encuentras – pensaba en eso que me había dicho – Tienes razón, pensaba que todo esto era una memoria de Marceline y la persona responsable de esto sería…por eso estaría viendo todo esto - Pero te equivocas James, te equivocas, te tengo una pregunta James, sufres de sonambulismo – pregunto – ¿Qué? – dije extrañado por la pregunta – Lo que oíste, sufres de sonambulismo – Pues, algo, hablo en las noches y a veces me levanto de la cama pero no….a que viene todo esto – le pregunte – Oh ya veo – dijo el mientras se podía ver su dientes blancos nada más – Antes dijiste que te conocía, pero no estoy seguro, recordaría cualquier voz y tu voz no la he escuchado, a menos que…la estas fingiendo, estas fingiendo tu tono de voz – Jajajajaja, James, antes de que te vayas deja enseñarte quien soy, quiero que veas quien está debajo de esta gabardina, quiero que veas quien hiso todo esto – dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha dejando ver su rostro – Mírame James, mírame, no te sorprende, jajajajaja – se rio y abrió un portal para desaparecer – Esto…esto…..demonios, las pistas, las cosas, el recuerdo, si Marceline, DP y Finn desaparecieron del sueño con un golpe fuerte y según yo todo esto era un recuerdo de Marceline, se supone que al desaparecer ella yo no debería de estar aquí, a menos que…. – seguía pensando – No, no es posible, entonces esto no es el recuerdo de Marceline, no estaba dentro de la mente de Marceline, estaba dentro de….. – en eso desperté. Me desperté y me encontraba en la habitación, Marceline se encontraba todavía plácidamente dormida – Sigue dormida – dije viendo a Marceline – Y si ella está dormida, Finn y la Dulce Princesa también lo están – pensaba – Espero que no recuerden nada del sueño, ese sueño, esa memoria no era de Marceline o de Finn o de la Dulce Princesa – seguía pensando preocupado, me acerque a la ventana, recorrí la cortina un poco y vi que todavía era de noche – Que hacer, que hacer – seguía pensando – Ese si fue un recuerdo, muy malo – dije mientras veía a Marceline acostada en la cama, salí de la habitación para no molestar a Marceline y no despertarla – El Enchiridion – decía mientras me encontraba fuera del cuarto – Se supone que deberías de tener un secreto, la forma de derrotarlo pero no dices nada, no tienes nada, maldita sea, maldito seas – me puse a caminar alrededor de la sala, tratando de tranquilizarme, de poner mis ideas claras, pero nada, el sueño, ese recuerdo marcaba el inicio y el fin, los problemas se acercaban cada vez a pasos agigantados y no había forma de detenerlo, la Dulce Princesa tenía sus secretos y yo los míos.

Ya era de mañana y para variar, después de aquella pesadilla, de haber visto a aquella persona no pude volver a caer dormido, no pude dormir, mi mente estaba en otro lado – Creo que deberé de ir a correr para aclarar mis ideas – me metí al cuarto y vi a Marceline plácidamente dormida – Marceline – pensaba – Alto, emociones, las emociones nos debilitan, no podemos dejar que ellas hagan esto, no necesito esto – me decía, tome mi ropa para correr y me puse en marcha. Yo me encontraba corriendo, tratando de aclarar mis ideas ya muy lejos de la casa del árbol y sin noción del tiempo, solo me encontraba corriendo – Buenos días James – decía Marceline despertando y bostezando – Creo que se me está haciendo un habito despertarme a estas horas, no crees James – dijo sonriendo – Sabes, tuve un sueño referente a lo que paso ayer – decía tratando de recordar pero eso la ponía triste – Algo en el que tú, Finn, Bonny y yo aparecimos pero no recuerdo que era – dijo ella pero vio que no había contestación alguna – ¿James? – pregunto pero no vio a nadie en la cama o en el baño – Que raro – salió del cuarto y tampoco me encontró cerca – Mmmmm ha de haber salido a correr como ya es costumbre suya, bueno, creo que me puedo bañar o dormir un rato más mientras él llega, debe de prepararme algo delicioso – decía, en eso se escucharon unas pisadas – ¡¿Marceline?! – dijo extrañado Finn – No me vengas con esto Finn, creo que James te dijo que yo me iba a quedar aquí – dijo ella algo enojada – No es eso Marcy, solo que, bueno, te encuentras bien – pregunto – Sí, en lo que cabe me encuentro bien – No….. – Finn, no sigas, se a lo que te refieres pero créeme me encuentro bien – dijo ella fingiendo, Finn le había recordado – Y bueno, donde está el desayuno – pregunto – Pues James salió a correr para variar así que mejor nos esperamos a que llegue para que lo prepare – Mmmmm creo que algo le está molestando a James – dijo Finn – ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pues porque él suele regresar ya a esta hora, algo tiene en su mente – dijo Finn mientras se tiraba en el sillón – Bueno, me voy, me meteré a bañar, hay me avisas cuando llegue James – dijo Marceline mientras se metía al cuarto para bañarse – Que extraño, como que Marceline amaneció de buenas – dijo Finn aun no creyendo lo que paso – Pero como que hay algo de anoche, algo de cuando me fui a dormir, referente a Marceline, la Dulce Princesa, James y yo, algo referente a… - pensaba, pero no recordaba nada – No lo recuerdo, un sueño, una pesadilla pero que habrá sido – pensaba, con la Dulce Princesa pasaba lo mismo, sentía que algo había pasado en el sueño pero no recordaba absolutamente nada más. Después de correr un buen tiempo regrese a la casa del árbol para encontrarme a Finn semi dormido en el sillón – Finn, ya llegue, como andas – le dije – Bien James, aquí tratando de dormir un rato más – dijo el chico – Muy bien, me iré a bañar y ahorita preparo el desayuno – Esta bien James, aquí te espero – dijo el chamaco, me dirigí a mi cuarto para tomar mi ropa y una toalla – Un buen baño después de un buen viaje para despejar la mente es lo mejor…aguarda un minuto, se me olvida algo – decía – Que será – pensaba, me acerque a la puerta del baño y la encontré con seguro – Ah caray, hay alguien – pregunte – Ahorita salgo James, me estoy cambiando – dijo Marceline – Muy bien, tomate tu tiempo, depende de cuánto te tardes es lo que demorara tu desayuno – le dije con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro – Con eso no se juega James – dijo ella – Tranquila, solo tomate el tiempo que te tengas que tomar – le dije, no tardó mucho en salir Marceline del baño – Listo, todo para ti James, contento – dijo ella algo enojada – No te sulfures, es broma, dame 5 minutos y me pondré a hacer el desayuno – dije, Marceline salió de la habitación y yo me dirigí a bañar, pasado los 5 minutos, ya me encontraba cambiado y listo para el desayuno – Muy bien, como ustedes dos malditos flojos, ya se acostumbraron a mis desayunos, creo que se los debo de preparar antes de que me maten – les dije, prepare el desayuno y todos nos lo comimos ya nos encontrábamos sin nada que hacer – Bueno, como esto es tan aburrido y no tengo mi bajo a la mano creo que es hora de despedirme – decía Marceline – Segura que vas a estar bien – le pregunto Finn – Sí Finn, tengo el consuelo de que me van a ayudar a encontrar al responsable, así que no tengo por qué preocuparme – dijo poniendo una sonrisa en sus labios pero claramente pude notar que era una sonrisa falsa – Bueno, nos vemos luego Marcy – dijo ella mientras salía – Oye tonta, no se te olvida algo – le dije – No me voy a despedir de ti James, ni que fueras quien para obligarme a hacerlo – dijo ella con un tono burlón – Yo no me refiero a eso, tal vez al par de estúpidos se les olvido que es de día – Diablos, tienes razón James, creo que en esta tú me ganas – dijo Marceline algo molesta por haber perdido en mi contra – Bueno, deja tomo un paraguas y ya me voy – dicho esto Marceline tomo el paraguas y salió de la casa pero yo fui tras ella – Marceline – le grite – Ahora que – dijo enojada – Solo salí para decirte que ocupes lo que ocupes, sea lo que sea, puedes contar con nosotros y que por favor no hagas una estupidez – dije algo preocupado – No hare nada James, aun, no tienes porque preocuparte y referente a lo de anoche por favor, te pido que lo olvides – dijo ella algo apenada – ¿Lo de anoche? – le dije – Sí James, lo de anoche, lo que paso entre tú y yo – Mmmm no me acuerdo Marceline – Vamos James, no te hagas el estúpido, no quiero que divulgues lo que…..espera lo estás haciendo a propósito ¿verdad? – Culpable de los cargos Marcy, confía en mí, no diré nada de nada, puedes contar con eso, solo te pido que te tranquilices y si recaes o necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme – Sí, sí, ya lo sé, junto con el héroe perdedor más grande de Ooo – dijo ella mientras se alejaba – Esta Marcy – pensé pero note un cambio en mí – Demonios, sentimientos, otra vez los sentimientos, tengo que olvidar los sentimientos, comportarme como de costumbre – pensaba mientras me dirigía a la casa del árbol – James, que bueno que llegas, hablo DP quiere que vayamos inmediatamente al castillo, hay algo que quiere decirnos, que necesitamos saber – ¿Ah sí? Y no te dio más información, digo, lo que me estás diciendo es muy ambiguo Finn – le dije mientras me servía agua – Lo único que dijo es respecto a algo de la Nocheosfera, Jake nos estará esperando en el Dulce Reino – dijo Finn – ¡Nocheosfera! Vámonos en camino Finn, deberías de haber comenzado con eso – dije mientras me ponía una gorra y tomaba la bicicleta – Ándale baboso, vámonos – le grite – Ya voy, ya voy – decía Finn mientras tomaba su mochila y espada y nos íbamos al Dulce Reino.

* * *

Se acabo el capítulo, ya saben que hacer despues de leer esto (Sí, esperar el siguiente y no hacer nada más)

**"La esperanza es el peor de los males, pues prolonga el tormento del hombre" -** _Friedrich Nietzche_

****Me despido deseandoles buenos momentos en compañia de amistades y familiares y como siempre digo nos leemos despues

**The Sr N **se despide, Au Revoir


	32. Capítulo 31 - ¿Qué Pasara Después?

Otro capítulo en un día de actualizaciones dobles, espero que tengan tiempo de leer los capitulos (ha de ser que no tienen tiempo y por eso no los leen)

Les presento el capítulo 31

* * *

Capítulo 31 ¿Qué Pasara Despues?

Finn me dijo que la Dulce Princesa había mandado llamarnos referente a lo ocurrido en la Nocheosfera, yo tenía ya mis hipótesis al respecto, sospechaba que era referente a lo de la carpeta, a esos papeles de la desaparición de zonas en Ooo – James, más despacio casi no dejas que me sostenga – gritaba Finn algo aterrado por la velocidad que llevaba – Perdón Finn, andaba en mis pensamientos pero no te preocupes, ya casi llegamos solo unos cuantos metros – le dije mientras se alcanzaba a ver el castillo del Dulce Reino – Sabes James, se me hace extraño todo lo de ayer – dijo – Y que lo digas, no había rastro alguno de cómo alguien llegaría a la Nocheosfera – le dije – Pero hay algo más James, algo relacionado a un sueño en el que aparecimos los 4, no sé cómo ni por qué pero era relacionado a lo que le paso al papa de Marceline – me dijo Finn – Mmmm, Finn, te seré honesto, no tengo ni una idea de lo que estás hablando, tal vez lo que vimos de la Nocheosfera nos afectó y ahora estamos viendo patrones o sufrimos una broma de nuestro subconsciente – le decía temblando, esperando que no recordara nada – Bueno solo queda saber para que nos quiere la Dulce Princesa – decía Finn, con la misma velocidad que llevaba, llegamos, los guardias abrieron la puerta del palacio dejándonos entrar ya que si no lo hacían iba a haber un buen accidente – James, bájale – gritaba Finn mientras nos encontrábamos dentro – No sirven los frenos – le conteste – Vaya no se tardaron mucho – dijo la Dulce Princesa viéndonos – Princesa, quítese del camino, James viene a toda velocidad – grito Jake mientras se hacía grande, tomo a la Dulce Princesa y se aferró del techo evitando que la atropellara, Finn por su parte salto de la bicicleta para evitar el golpe – Jajajajaja – me empecé a reír, en eso derrape sin golpear a nadie ni chocar – Yija, lo tengo que hacer más seguido – dije – James, me dijiste que los frenos no servían – me recrimino Finn – Lo sé, los frenos se atoraron, pero no frene, derrape con estilo – dije mandando a volar mi bicicleta – Ahora donde está la Dulce Princesa y tu hermano, según yo estaban aquí cuando llegamos – dije volteando a ver a todas partes – Acá estamos James – dijo la Dulce Princesa en el techo – DP que hace haya – pregunto Finn – Pos que crees hermanito, no queríamos salir atropellados por James – dijo Jake mientras me señalaba – En un momento bajamos – dijo la Dulce Princesa, en eso la Dulce Princesa se arrojó del techo con Jake como paracaídas – Esto está mejor – dijo – Bueno, creo que no se tardaron demasiado, donde esta Marceline – Pues se fue a su casa quería hacer algo – dijo Finn – ¿Y se encuentra bien? – pregunto Jake – Tal parece, tal parece pero hay que tenerla bien vigilada – les dije – Finn, Jake, James, los mande llamar porque lo que paso en la Nocheosfera me tiene muy consternada – decía – Pues a quién no, como que un lugar así se pierda por completo sin motivo aparente o sin rastro del perpetrador es sumamente interesante – comente – Pero eso no es todo lo que ha pasado – dijo la Dulce Princesa mientras cerraba las cortinas de la sala del trono y así aparecer un proyector – Hay algo que ustedes no saben y que he estado manteniendo en secreto pero después de lo de ayer, creo que deberían de saber lo que está pasando – en ese instante la Dulce Princesa mostraba imágenes de las zonas que habían quedado infértiles – Miren – decía mientras las señalaba – Como pueden ver en este mapa de Ooo , la Nocheosfera no ha sido la única afectada – Ni la última – le conteste – ¿A qué te refieres? – me preguntaron los 3 – Vamos, por favor, no se dan cuenta…saben que, me estoy adelantando continúe princesa – Como iba diciendo, han quedado infértiles 9 zonas y desapareció por completo un pequeño pueblo – decía mientras aparecían imágenes de esos lugares, imágenes comparativas de antes y después – No hay rastro de nada, no hay ninguna pista – empezó a decir – Princesa, por qué nos lo dice hasta ahorita – dijo Jake – Pensé que sería una situación aislada, que no pasaría a mayores pero después de lo de ayer, temo de que algo malo vaya a pasar, no hay rastros ni pistas del o los responsables pero hay una foto, una imagen que fue tomada – mostro la imagen – Según los informes él es el responsable pero no tenemos una clara vista de su rostro o de algo más – la Dulce Princesa saco su carpeta con los datos y las empezó a pasar – Esta todo aquí, las coordenadas del lugar, como quedo todo infértil, están todos los datos aquí, lo mismo que paso en la Nocheosfera ha estado pasando aquí y no hay ninguna explicación al respecto – decía mientras se sentaba – Princesa, y que necesita que hagamos – pregunto Finn – Encuentren al responsable y lo traigan ante la justicia, tan siquiera si no podemos regresar a su normalidad las zonas afectadas tan siquiera evitaremos que pase a mayores – Pues, no será fácil princesa, nada fácil – dijo Jake – Muy bien, ahora que tienen la información – les dije al par de hermanos – Es hora de explicarles a lo que me refiero, para que alguien querría dejar infértiles ese tipo de zonas – les pregunte – No lo sabemos James – dijo Finn – No, si lo saben, alguien, el responsable ha dejado sin vida esos lugares, absorbió la energía de esos lugares – James, a lo que te refieres es que quien sea el responsable, lo está haciendo para recuperar energías, recuperar fuerzas – pregunto la Dulce Princesa – Exacto, eso es a lo que me refiero, ahora el responsable debe de ser un viejo enemigo – ¿Por qué lo dices? – me pregunto Finn – Oh por el amor de…..vayamos punto por punto quieres, hay alguien que roba la fuerza vital de ciertos lugares para recuperar energías y el único que haría eso sería alguien que ustedes conocen y que está demasiado débil por eso ha dejado esos lugares así – comente – Ahora princesa, está segura que no dejaron alguna pista, algún rastro, algo que indique quien es el responsable – le pregunte – No, solo se tomó esta única foto – cuando dijo ella yo empecé a caminar en círculos por el lugar – Esto está mal – dijo Jake – ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer esto? – pregunto Finn – Vamos, ustedes deben de conocerlo, algún enemigo, algún villano que hayan derrotado que tenga la habilidad de hacer esto, claro descartando al Rey Helado – James, ¿por qué dices que no fue el Rey Helado? – me cuestiono DP – Princesa, lo que están haciendo aquí esta tan bien elaborado que ni siquiera tiene signos de locura del Rey Helado – le conteste – Aaaaaaaaaa, demonios, demonios, demonios – grite – ¿Qué pasa James? – me pregunto el trío – Este es un buen acertijo, pero no lo podremos resolver porque nos hacen falta datos, información, nos debería haber avisado desde el primer momento en que ocurrió todo esto, ya todas las pistas que pude haber descubierto y que se les han de haber pasado por alto están perdidas o borradas, no hay nada que se pueda hacer más que esperar a que vuelva a atacar – les dije – Perdonen pero tenía que guardar el secreto, pensaba que era un evento aislado y dadas las circunstancias de ayer, temo lo mismo que tú James – dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente – No importa, no importa, era de seguro que se pegaría a las reglas de la realeza así que no me sorprende en nada todo esto – le dije – Entonces que tendríamos que hacer – pregunto Jake – Pues, yo la verdad no lo sé, James, alguna idea – Se me ocurren muchas, exageradamente muchas, poner el reino de cabeza buscando al culpable, golpear algunas cabezas en el bajo mundo o simplemente esperar a que vuelva a atacar y darle con todo lo que tengamos – Pero James, no conocemos al culpable – me dijo Finn, tome la carpeta y empecé a leerla – Esto es interesante, toda esta información, pero como dije anteriormente, esta información me es inútil, inútil les digo, creo que lo mejor será que nos mantenga informados sobre cualquier situación que se pueda suscitar princesa, no importa que tan pequeña sea – dije mientras le daba la carpeta con su información y me fui por mi bicicleta – Ahora si me permiten, tengo unos asuntos importantes que atender que no es de su conocimiento, hasta luego – les dije mientras me retiraba del lugar en mi bicicleta y sin quisiera notarlo de una forma algo siniestra – ¿A dónde ira James? – pregunto la princesa – Lo más seguro es que vaya con Marceline, creo que la vigilara por si su segunda corazonada esta en lo cierto – dijo Finn – Yo no lo veo de esa manera, yo creo que James ira con ella por otra cosa – dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa picarona, la Dulce Princesa solo me podía ver irme de aquel lugar y suspirar.

Me encontraba en camino a la casa del árbol, sin que Finn o Jake estuvieran presentes y debido a la interrupción de Bmo por el pequeño accidente que tuvo Finn con PF no tuve la oportunidad de leer como se debe el Enchiridion – Muy bien, maldito libro es hora de revelar tus secretos más oscuros, no importa que tanto leas de mí, si encuentro la forma de acabar con todo esto podre descansar en paz – pensaba, Marceline se encontraba en su casa tocando algo de música referente a la pérdida de su padre, DP estaba buscando la forma de encontrar el próximo lugar a atacar de aquel encapuchado mientras que Jake y Finn se dirigieron a la casa de Arcoíris, me encontré dentro de la casa y me dispuse a leer el Enchiridion, algo sumamente interesante aquel libro, tiene muchas cosas que podrían ser de utilidad que por el hecho de estar estresado buscando información referente al Lich, no me pude concentrar – El estrés es sumamente malo, dañino, miren nada más, viajes en el tiempo – decía impresionado – Viajes entre dimensiones, increíble, increíble este es un buen libro después de todo – leí lo referente a viajes en el tiempo y entre dimensiones que era algo que me interesaba – Oye, este es tu plan verdad Enchiridion, engancharme con otras cosas menos con lo que realmente vengo a investigar – decía – Pero basta de juegos, dime la verdad acerca del Lich – al decir esto, en cierta forma me encontraba en una habitación oscura – Pos hora, ontoy o que me paso – dije extrañado – Espera, no será que aquellos imbéciles se hartaron de que no hablara con ellos – me cuestionaba – Vaya, vaya, vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – me dijo alguien detrás de mí – Pero si es mi viejo amigo Harold – me decía, al voltear a ver me encontré frente a frente con la versión mía del viaje a la biblioteca – Espera, siempre tú si eras una creación del Enchiridion – le pregunte – Harold, yo soy el mismísimo Enchiridion, por que se te hace raro mi existencia – pregunto – No se me hace raro, es que, por qué demonios me hablas a mí y no a Finn – A aquel niño no le hable porque aunque no sabe quiénes son sus padres, si sabe quién es, mientras que tú, eres un caso extraordinario, extraño y extraordinario, lo que alcance a leer de ti es que ocultas a tu verdadero yo, usas demasiadas mascaras que has olvidado quien eres realmente – me dijo – Si lo he olvidado, es por algo – Pero Harold, debes de recordar, por algo… - No me vengas con terapias psicológicas que mi madre pago demasiadas creyendo que estaba loco – decía mientras me llevaba las manos a la cara tratando de no recordar todo aquello – Realmente ellos fueron quienes me crearon – Pero Harold – insistía – Mira, tú no eres nadie para recriminarme lo que hago o no hago, quieres leer mi mente, bien, si puede soportar la locura, quieres saber quién soy, deberás de esforzarte más – Harold, Harold, Harold, te dicen que eres un loco, un lunático y te lo crees, actúas como uno, te dicen que eres un criminal y ocurre lo mismo pero si te dicen que eres bueno, un héroe podría decirse y ahí ya pierdes la cabeza – Es porque no lo soy, trate de ser bueno y amable en mi vieja vida pero eso que me trajo – dije recordando – Nada bueno, nada bueno pero basta de hablar de mí, quiero saber cómo detener al Lich – ¿Estás seguro de querer saber eso? – Sí, muy seguro – Te lo diré, pero todo tiene su precio – decía con una sonrisa – Venga, dime el precio, hare lo que sea – conteste – Muy bien, lo único que sería es darme información – dijo él – ¿Información? Pues weno, no se para que la quieres pero a darle – No Harold, no me entendiste, haremos un trueque, yo te digo la información que tengo del Lich mientras que a cambio me dices información tuya – Estas bromeando, debes de estarlo, para que chingados vas a querer información mía – Tengo mis motivos Harold, que dices, aceptas el trato – me quede callado por unos instantes pensando que hacer – Esta bien, tu ganas, pregúntame lo que quieras, te lo contestare honestamente – dije ya que no tenía opción, era la única manera de que me diera información del Lich – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Tu verdadero nombre – me pregunto – Harold Saxon pero algunos me llaman Harry Saxon – le conteste – Ahora dime acerca del Lich, sus orígenes – Hey, esa no es una pregunta – Ya lo sé, pero no dijiste que intercambiaríamos preguntas, dijiste información, tú me pediste mi nombre verdadero y yo te lo di, ahora a cambio quiero saber los orígenes del Lich – Eres un maldito tramposo – me dijo enojado – Tus reglas, tú las estipulaste, yo le sacó provecho – El Lich, es un ser que surgió de la Guerra de los Champiñones, cuando los humanos se peleaban por los escasos recursos que había, quiere acabar con la vida que existe en el planeta para que sus propias creaciones puedan vivir en ella, no se sabe exactamente como surgió solo se sabe que es de la época de los humanos durante la guerra – contesto – Oye, antes de que continuemos, por qué no apareces una mesa o tan siquiera sillones o sillas, digo, para estar ambos sentados – dicho esto el Enchiridion los hiso aparecer – Muy bien Harold, mi turno, ¿Por qué elegiste que te llamaran James M? – Por los libros de detectives que leía, mi único escape, él es la mente criminal más grande que pudo haber existido y conoce el mundo como es, por eso, siempre quise ser él y que mejor oportunidad para tomar su nombre que teniendo una vida nueva, me toca ¿Cómo han derrotado al Lich? – El Lich ha sido derrotado varias veces, pero siempre regresa, lo derroto el héroe Billy, encerrándolo en una prisión de ámbar, después le siguió Finn y Jake derrotándolo 3 veces, en una ocasión con ayuda del Rey Helado – Alto, ya me se la historia, ellos me la contaron, eso fue un desperdicio de pregunta – Cuéntame acerca de tus relaciones con las chicas humanas en tu vieja vida – Mendigo, tenías que salir con eso, está bien, no fueron muy buenas, la mayoría de ellas solo me usaban, querían sacar provecho de mí pero yo de estúpido me dejaba, veía las señales pero me ilusionaba de que alguien me quería que no quise ver la verdad – y así nos fuimos haciendo preguntas tras preguntas por un largo tiempo, no sabía para que quería información mía el Enchiridion hasta que lo entendí, lo comprendí después de un tiempo – Enchiridion, ya basta, por favor, ya se lo que estas tramando – dije sin quisiera verlo, tenía un nudo en la garganta – Pero es demasiado tarde, no hay marcha atrás de lo que hare – Harold, no se a lo que te refieres – Vamos, no creas que soy estúpido, quieres que me acuerde de todos los buenos momentos que tuve en mi vieja vida, los cuales fueron patéticos, y que vea los buenos momentos en esta vida para recapacitar de lo que hare pero no hay marcha atrás, todo está escrito, desde mi llegada – Eres listo Harold, eres listo, bueno, como premio te diré lo único que tengo acerca del Lich, que puede ser la respuesta a tus problemas, puede ser la solución o en su defecto su perdición – empezó a decir – "_La vida sigue de mano con la muerte, la muerte es vida y la vida es muerte, no existe una sin la otra, al igual que la vida, la bondad existe de mano con la maldad, no existe la una sin la otra, hay que ir más allá de lo que la gente ve, la respuesta esta oculta a simple vista pero nadie la ve, la vida y la muerte, la bondad y la maldad, no puede existir una sin la otra la respuesta suele estar siempre en frente de ti pero casi nunca la vez, lo que es imposible saldrá a la luz, no puede existir uno sin lo otro" _– termino de decir – ¿Y qué significa todo esto? – le pregunte – Harold, si te lo dijera, sería mucho más sencillo pelear con el Lich ¿no crees? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro – No queremos que sea tan fácil, bueno mi querido Harold, creo que es hora de irme, ya sabes todo lo que se acerca del Lich – dijo – Bien, creo que también sabes cómo llegue aquí pero no me lo dirás verdad – Sí Harold, no lo diré, el trato era información del Lich, no de cómo llegaste, en fin, eres libre de irte, pero recapacita lo que harás, como te dije antes, yo soy neutral, depende de quién me use y como me use es el bando que tomo, soy un simple libro que tiene poder – Gracias Enchiridion, gracias por la información pero referente a lo de recapacitar, todo ya está escrito no hay forma de echarme para atrás, viste mi mente, a mis personalidades y ya sabes que una de ellas ya tiene un plan y aunque sea malo ese plan pues….. – Harold, veo en ti oscuridad, pero también una pisca de luz, has perdido quien eres realmente, has olvidado tu verdadero ser y eso me preocupa, estas en una balanza que se aproxima más a la maldad, no me interesa lo que le pase a este mundo, no me interesa lo que te pase pero lo que si me interesa es que la gente sepa quién es – Enchiridion, esperaba por algo mejor en mi vida pero siempre me han traicionado, así que esta es la vida que he elegido, esta es mi vida, no la que el Lich quiere, no la que mis padres quisieron manipular, no hay otro Harold más que James, James es el verdadero Harold, esta es mi vida y pase lo que pase yo tome la decisión – le dije dándole la espalda – Muy bien Harold, creí que podría ayudar en que sepas quien eres pero creo que fue inútil, no tengo las respuestas a todo y no creo que algún día las tenga así que mientras tanto me retiro – dijo mientras se iba y yo aparecía en mi habitación – Lo sospeche, lo sabía, tenía el presentimiento pero no quise hacerle caso, todo esto es un fracaso, todos están condenados – dije mientras me arroje a la cama.

No sé cuánto paso, perdí la noción del tiempo que de pronto un ruidajo me despertó – Chingada madre, primero el Enchiridion molesta, luego no encuentro la forma de derrotar al Lich y para cerrar la maldita tarde con broche de oro viene alguien ha estar chingando – gritaba enojado al ver que alguien de afuera estaba con su griterío, salí de la habitación con intención de ver quiénes eran los responsables por el griterío – Ahora que está pasando, con una fregada, quiero descansar, quiero pensar las cosas claramente y no, el par de hermanos está gritando, ya es suficiente – les grite para que se callaran – Perdónanos James – dijeron el par apenados – Ahora, díganme que chingados está pasando aquí – les pregunte – James, aquí Jake está molestando que tengo que avanzar con los 15 niveles del amor con PF – me dijo – Jake, que hablamos la otra vez, nada de esos 15 niveles – dije mientras volteaba a ver a Jake – Es muy pronto para que tome la relación con PF tan en serio, créeme a como veo las cosas eso no funcionara – le dije en modo de susurro – Pero James, él debe de saber las cosas, mejor ahorita que ya tiene la edad – Jake, por favor, no creo que te refieres a que le digamos acerca del… - A eso mero me refiero James, creo que es hora de que sepa las cosas, creo que debe de saber el nivel 15 – Pero….pero…pero si tú eres su hermano, díselo tú – Oh no James, quedamos que se lo diríamos ambos, era un trato – Odio haber hecho ese tipo de trato contigo Jake, eres despreciable, bueno no tanto como yo pero pos bueno – ¡Oigan! ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto – Finn, aquí tu hermano y yo tenemos que hablar contigo sobre una cosa – le dije algo avergonzado – ¿Sobre qué? – pregunto – Hermano, los niveles del amor son para que tu relación la lleves de maravilla con tu pareja y los tienes que seguir al pie de la letra….. – Ni tanto, ni tanto – lo interrumpí mientras tenía mi mano en mi cara tapándome de la vergüenza del tema que estábamos a punto de hablar – Como sabes hermano, te he dicho que no te acerques al nivel 15 hasta que pases por el nivel 14 – dijo – Sí, me lo has repetido varias veces – Bueno, es hora de contarte acerca del nivel 15, por favor toma asiento – Finn se sentó y empezó a escuchar la explicación que le íbamos a dar – Finn, para llegar al nivel 15 te tienes que casar con la persona que más quieras en la vida – empezó a decir Jake – Cuando estas con ella un tiempo viviendo juntos ya casados, llega un momento en el que quieres que tu linaje siga – continúe yo todavía algo apenado por el tema – ¿Linaje? – pregunto Finn – Sí hermano, se refiere a descendientes, es decir un hijo – dijo Jake – Si quiere tener un niño, debes de hacer el nivel 15 – ¿Y eso qué es? ¿Cómo es que se tiene un hijo? – dijo el niño algo intrigado – Pues veras bro – dijo Jake mientras me volteaba a ver – Por favor Jake, no me metas en bronca a mí, tú debes decírselo – le dije – No, quedamos que ambos le platicaríamos al respecto de este escalón, eres un hombre de palabra ¿no? Pues cúmplela – me recrimino – Jake, cuando terminemos con esto, date por perro muerto le dije amenazándolo, mira Finn, el nivel 15 es…..es – decía – ¿Qué es James? ¿Qué es? Dímelo, me lo tienes que decir – Aaaaaa, demonios Jake, no puedo, simplemente no puedo hablar de ese tema con tu hermano – Eres un cobarde James, lo haremos los dos, no simplemente tú, mira hermano, el nivel 15…. – y así Jake y yo empezamos a hablarle referente al nivel 15, a lo que Finn hacia unas caras, luego ponía otra, como si le contáramos una historia de terror, yo me encontraba como que trágame tierra mientras que Jake y yo le contábamos la historia detrás del escalón 15 – Y bueno hermano, así está la cosa con el escalón 15 – dijo Jake pero Finn se encontraba en un trance – ¿Finn? – empezó a preguntar – ¿Finn? – pregunte yo – Chingada madre Jake, yo sospechaba que esto pasaría, ya lo veía venir Jake, Finn, vamos Finn despierta, esto lo tenías que saber – le dije – Perdón, es que….es que…no me la creo y eso es lo que Jake quiere que haga – pregunto – ¡NO! – gritamos Jake y yo al unísono – No te comas la torta antes del tiempo Finn – le dije – Ves Jake – le dije dándole un zape – ¿Y eso? – me pregunto enojado – Pos para que quieres adelantar las cosas con este niño, deja que vaya paso a pasito, con tranquilidad, sin que alguien como tú lo moleste – le dije –Finn, las cosas llévatelas calmadas, no le hagas caso a tu hermano, tu nada más has lo que yo te he dicho que hagas y no adelantes las cosas – a lo que alcance a notar algo más calmado – ¿Mejor? – le pregunte – Sí, creo que sí – Ahora la pregunta que se me ha olvidado hacer, ¿A qué chingados vino todo este asunto de hablar de los 15 escalones? – Bueno James, es que iré a ver a PF por lo que paso la otra vez, quiero hablar con ella referente a lo que paso – Aaaaaaa, pos bueno, animo – le dije señalándole la salida – Nos vemos luego James – grito Finn mientras salía – Mira, quien lo diría, como que ya lo supero – dije viéndolo salir – Creo que sí James, mira, no nos tomó mucho tiempo decirle lo del escalón 15 y creo que fue bueno que tu estuvieras aquí para explicarle bien las cosas – Sí, sí, sí, lo que digas Jake, solo hazme un favor – le dije – ¿Cuál? – No me vuelvas a pedir algo de ese estilo por favor, me siento incomodo cuando hablo de eso con alguien más, créeme, no con mis padres hable esa pendejada – Pero si no es eso James, es algo natural de la vida, todos llegamos a ese punto en el que lo tenemos que hacer pero yo no le tome importancia ya que me encontraba pensando en lo que el Enchiridion me había dicho anteriormente – Solo hay una respuesta a todo, todo esto se acabara – pensaba – ¿Te pasa algo James? – me pregunto Jake – No Jake, solo estaba pensando en cómo estaría Marceline en estos momentos, digo, se encontrará bien o habrá hecho alguna estupidez – No te preocupes James, ella se encuentra bien, pasamos por su casa y vimos que se encontraba bien, solo se encontraba tocando su bajo, así que no te preocupes – me dijo pero la verdad solo estaba recordando lo que el Enchiridion me había dicho.

**Flashback**

-Harold, el fin se está acercando, el fin se acerca y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerlo – Pues que venga – dije – Harold, si no haces algo al respecto, las personas que quieras y amas podrían…. – Lo sé – Lo sabes pero no harás nada para detenerlo – grito asustado por lo que dije – Efectivamente – El gran detective/criminal, que dice no tener corazón, no creo que no haga algo para salvar a aquellas personas – Pues mírame, me estoy hartando de esta situación, todos quieren que haga cosas, todos me dicen que hacer y yo ya estoy harto de eso, se creen que son mis padres pero no lo son – le conteste – Haga lo que haga tomare las consecuencias de esos actos – Bien Harold, es tu elección, pero cuidado porque lo que más temes puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina, puede ocurrir mañana – dijo él con una sonrisa – Nadie está a salvo, ya sabes lo único que puede ayudarte contra el Lich, tú lo tienes que interpretar, eres alguien que no sabe quién es, sabe su nombre pero no sabe quién es realmente, eres bueno, eres malo, un detective, un criminal, un villano o un… - Ni se te ocurra decir esa palabra, no soy tal cosa, los buenos mueren jóvenes y casi nunca tienen las cosas que se merecen, porque he de ser bueno en un mundo de maldad, Finn es el héroe, es a él a quien le tienes que decir todo esto, no a mí –.

**Fin Flashback**

Seguía en mis pensamientos y Jake se encontraba algo preocupado por mí – James, vamos camarada, que estás pensando – me pregunto – Nada, nada de importancia, solo pensaba en una vieja frase que leí – Se puede saber cuál – _"Cuando una persona se encuentra en el abismo, en la soledad, se encuentra a sí mismo, encuentra a su verdadero ser y se quita las máscaras que usa, te quitas las máscaras que usas en la sociedad, uno nunca escapa de la soledad, la soledad siempre está ahí contigo, escondida esperando a que toques fondo y te encuentres" _– le dije – Vaya James, que pensamiento, algo tétrico y muy dramático – me dijo – Pero, es la verdad Jake, la cruda verdad, como otra frase de un tal Friedrich Nietzsche, _"Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti" –_ James, a que viene todo esto – me pregunto algo preocupado – Bueno Jake, tú me preguntaste que me pasaba y aquí te lo estoy diciendo, estaba pensando en estas frases, algo siniestras pero así es a veces el mundo – le dije a Jake – James, como que en estos instantes te encuentras algo siniestro, creo que debes de dejar de leer frases de ese tipo, si que dan miedo – solto Jake, después no teníamos un tema de conversacion a lo que ambos nos pusimos a hacer otras cosas, el día después de eso paso normal, nada fuera de lo común, Finn fue con su novia, Jake se fue a casa y yo me quede solo en la casa del árbol pensando en lo que Enchiridion me dijo, tratando de ver como leyó todo eso, como era posible que algo como eso leyera el plan que el criminal estaba planeando – ¿Qué estarás tramando? – pensaba – Enchiridion, algo me dice que tendré noticias del maldito Lich mañana, no sé qué trame, no sé qué haga, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie me dirá que hacer, ya no más, una vida que no valió para nada, una familia estúpida y un problema de personalidad que ellos crearon, es verdad lo que dicen, un monstruo no nace, se hace – dije al encontrarme en mi cama a punto de dormir después del largo día.

* * *

El final del capítulo, donde Harold tuvo una platica con el Enchiridion, sera que Harold siempre si se aliara con el Lich, saben, en este capítulo hubo algo de relleno, espero que sepan que fue. Espero reviews, views, criticas, comentarios, lo que guten

Ya me acerco al final de la historia, quiero acabar de una vez con Harold y empezar otro fic de Hora de Aventura de viajes en el tiempo, donde habra Finnceline

**"El destino de los hombres está hecho de momentos felices, toda la vida los tiene, pero no de épocas felices" - **_Friedrich Nietzsche_

Su amigo y servidor **The Sr N **se despide y nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion


	33. Capítulo 32 - Los Problemas Intensifican

Despues de una semana sin actualizaciones, hoy sera un día especial, porque se subiran 3 capitulos, que espero les guste.

The Sr N les presenta el capitulo 32 - ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 32 Los Problemas se Intensifican

Pasaron 4 largos días sin que pasara algo, no pasó nada fuera de lo común tenía unas pesadillas como de costumbre, algunas visiones pero fueron días normales, el Rey Helado salía a secuestrar princesas, Finn y Jake las rescataban, la Dulce Princesa hiso unos cuantos experimentos, Marceline fue a visitarnos uno que otro día, yo por mi parte iba al laboratorio de la Dulce Princesa y hacia unos cuantos experimentos, unos en presencia de la princesa y los otros me encontraba por mi cuenta, fui a visitar durante esos 4 días a la Princesa Desayuno y pasamos unos momentos que pienso no contar, todo iba muy bien pero al quinto día las cosas cambiaron – James – gritaba Finn – Adiós paz y tranquilidad – pensé – ¿Qué paso? – le pregunte – Has visto mi espada – me pregunto – Esta donde la pusiste la última vez – le conteste – ¿Dónde? No me acuerdo – Detrás del sillón – Es verdad, aquí está, bueno James, me iré con mi hermano, quieres venir – No, paso, quiero ir a caminar – Pero James, no hemos salido de aventuras, solo aquella vez del Rey Helado que casi te deja como paleta – dijo – Ni me lo recuerdes – En serio, te encuentras bien – me pregunto preocupado – Sí, sí, solo que tengo la cabeza en las nubes, me falta un elemento base para terminar el experimento que inicie el otro día – Aaaaaaaa, bueno, eso cambia la cosa, entonces vete a caminar James, estaré en casa de Arcoíris por si gustas ir a acompañarnos – dijo el chico mientras salía – Quién lo diría, no le afecto demasiado tocar el tema sensible de ese escalón – pensaba, después que Finn salió yo también decidí hacer lo que tenía en mente, me puse a caminar por el bosque solo con mis pensamientos – Demonios, esa fórmula, le hace falta un componente base para poder usarlo, pero que será – seguí caminando por un buen tramo por el bosque, acercándome al Reino Helado – Con ganas de ir a darte tu merecido maldito vejestorio – pensaba recordando en cómo me había convertido en paleta una vez que secuestro a la Princesa Desayuno – Nah, eso sería un malgasto de energía – comencé a caminar, alejándome del Reino Helado cuando de repente se escuchó una explosión – Ah pos hora, que estará haciendo este cabrón – dije tras escuchar eso, me devolví a ver el Reino Helado y lo que vi me sorprendió – Ta chingado, sé que tengo problemas de vista pero ah cabron, no pensé que fuera tan grave – dije mientras me tallaba los ojos – No…..no mames…..el reino – dije impactado – Desapareció – grite, corrí en dirección al Reino Helado pero no era el único que se dio cuenta de aquella explosión, la Dulce Princesa también escucho la explosión desde su reino – Mentita – grito la Dulce Princesa – ¿Qué necesita? – pregunto Mentita entrando a los aposentos de la princesa – Esa explosión no provino del laboratorio o sí – pregunto – No princesa, me atrevería a decir que vino del Reino Helado – Vamos a la torre, tendremos una mejor vista del lugar y tráete el telescopio – dijo la princesa rumbo a la torre, tras esperar unos momentos a que su fiel sirviente llegara con el telescopio, la Dulce Princesa se estaba impacientando – Aquí esta princesa, tal y como pidió – Gracias, ahora veamos que está ocurriendo – tomo el telescopio apuntándolo en dirección al Reino Helado – Que raro – exclamo – Que sucede princesa – pregunto Mentita – O estar encerrada en el laboratorio un buen tiempo me afecto la vista o la luz del sol me está molestando – dijo ella – Mira Mentita, ves lo mismo que yo – dijo ella pasándole el telescopio – Tiene razón princesa, parece ser que no hay nada por ese lado…..aguarde un segundo, princesa, el Reino Helado ha desaparecido, ya no se encuentra – exclamo Mentita al darse cuenta – ¡¿QUÉ?! – grito sorprendida y horrorizada la princesa – Llama a Finn inmediatamente Mentita, dile que vaya al Reino Helado, que han atacado de nueva cuenta – decía mientras Mentita bajaba las escaleras – Ahora podre ver al responsable - dijo la Dulce Princesa mientras a lo lejos veía aquel lugar – Wow – gritaron el par de hermanos encontrándose afuera del granero de Arcoíris – Jake, que habrá sido eso – Pos quien sabe, pero parece que viene del Reino Helado – Vamos a investigar – pregunto Finn – Vamos, no hay nada más que hacer – aquel par se puso en marcha, estaban en marcha al Reino Helado cuando el comunicador que Finn tenía en la mochila sonó – Mentita, que ocurre – pregunto Finn al contestar – Un mensaje de la Dulce Princesa, dice que vayan a investigar el Reino Helado – Estamos en camino Mentita, nosotros también escuchamos la explosión – dijo Jake – Muy bien, le avisare que ya están en camino – tras terminar la llamada, Mentita subió a donde la Dulce Princesa se encontraba – Se ve alguien – gritaba ella – Vamos, déjate ver, vamos – decía ella, casi deja caer el telescopio al ver a una persona que pensaba no encontrarla ahí – ¡NO! No puedes ser tú, todos menos tú – empezaba a gritar, con Marceline lo mismo ocurrió, ella se encontraba en su casa aburrida al escuchar esa explosión – Demonios, una aquí tratando de no hacer nada en paz y ya sale alguien haciendo no sé qué desmadre – decía enojada – Pareció que venía del Reino Helado, ahora que estará haciendo – se preguntaba – Sera mejor ir a ver – tomo una sombrilla y se puso en marcha, por otro lado yo ya me encontraba en las ruinas del Reino Helado, todo había desaparecido, solo quedaban escombros, no había nadie por ahí – Hay alguien – empecé a gritar – Gunter, Rey Helado – seguía gritando pero sin una respuesta solo había escombro – Vamos, alguien debe de contestar – decía pero nada – Aguarda un minuto, mira esto, mira nada más – dije al notar un juego de huellas – Mmmmm interesante, no son como las del Rey Helado ni mucho menos las de un pingüino – saque la lupa que desde hace ya un tiempo se convirtió en un artículo con el que no podía salir y me puse a revisar – Son como las encontradas en le Nocheosfera pero más diminutas, más pequeñas, bueno ni tanto pero no concuerdan con las del Rey Helado – me puse a caminar por todo el lugar pero algo me mareaba, un extraño olor – ¿Putrefacto? No, espera es….es azufre, justo como en la Nocheosfera, entonces el responsable de todo esto es el mismo que estoy buscando – pensaba, no tardó en llegar aquel par al lugar – Jake, ¡No puede ser! – grito asustado Finn – Lo se hermano, el Reino Helado quedo hecho ruinas, no hay forma de que esto pasara – decían aquel par entrando – Puede que no haya forma de que esto pasara, pero paso, tenemos que afrontarlo – les dije a aquel par sin quisiera voltear a verlos – ¡James! – exclamaron asustados – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Investigo Jake, investigo que carajos paso aquí, vean todo esto, es improbable que el Reino Helado terminara en este estado – les dije – Y que es lo que tienes ahí – Lo mismo que en la Nocheosfera Finn, lo mismo que en la Nocheosfera, busquen por todo el lugar al Rey Helado y a Gunter, no deben de estar muy lejos – les dije – ¿Y que harás James? – me preguntaron, a lo que sin darme cuenta les conteste algo sospechosamente – Seguir con mis investigaciones, esto es como navidad chicos, alguien ha visto mi carta para Santa Claus – les dije sonriendo – Alguien quiere jugar conmigo y me está dejando un buen crimen para resolver, esto es asombroso – gritaba emocionado – James, no te pongas así, todo el reino desapareció – me dijeron – Al diablo los modales, esto es bueno, es genial, es asombroso, es un buen regalo de navidad adelantado – decía – Finn, deja a James, tú ya sabes cómo se pone cuando tiene un crimen en la mano, muy bien James, nos pondremos a buscar al Rey Helado y a Gunter, tu sigue con lo que haces – los tres tomamos diferentes rumbos, Finn y Jake buscando a Gunter mientras que yo seguía viendo por alguna pista, pero el lugar era un caos que todas las pistas que podía encontrar fueron enterradas – Demonios, ya no hay nada que hacer, esto, esto es lo mismo que en la Nocheosfera – me iba a dar por vencido cuando alcance a ver un pequeño pedazo de tela – Vaya, es un pedazo como de una gabardina, alguien no quiere ser reconocido pero si mis sueños, si mis visiones tienen razón solamente hay un responsable aunque no lo quiera ver, aunque no lo quiera admitir – dije mientras me encontraba tumbado en aquel lugar.

-James, tienes algo – me pregunto Jake – Absolutamente nada, que tal ustedes, tuvieron suerte – Nada de nada James, Jake y yo no encontramos por ningún lado algún sobreviviente – me levante del lugar y me dispuse a ir con los hermanos cuando por detrás alguien se encontraba flotando – Oiga, no sienten como que nos vigilan – dijo Jake – Ya que lo mencionas sí – contesto Finn, los tres nos dimos vuelta y vimos a Marceline seria, pálida, como si viera un fantasma frente a ella – Marceline, que ocurre – pregunto Finn pero no obtuvo respuesta – Está viendo en una dirección, pero que estará viendo – decía – Jake, hazme el favor de ponerme a su altura – Jake se convirtió en un banquillo y logro alzarme a la altura de Marceline – Veamos Marcy, que tiene tu atención – pose mi mirada a aquel lugar donde Marceline volteaba y lo que vi, bueno, era algo que sospechaba – Jake, ya me puedes bajar – le dije – ¿Qué viste? – me pregunto Finn – Creo que es en vano una búsqueda – ¿De qué hablas? – me pregunto el par de hermano – Miren arriba – y así fue, todos nos encontrábamos con la mirada alzada viendo aquello, viendo una silueta que quedo en una pared – Espera, esa es…. – Sí hermano, es la silueta del Rey Helado – dijo Jake – Bueno, creo que llegamos tarde y ya no hay nada que hacer aquí, vámonos – dije pero Marceline aún se quedaba viendo aquella silueta – Simón – susurraba – James, que le pasa – me pregunto Jake – Esta afectada por todo esto, creo que debemos que esperar a que reaccione – nos quedamos los 3 viendo a Marceline como seguía viendo aquello hasta que un sonido nos llamó la atención – ¿Y eso? – pregunto Finn – No lo sé, pero al parecer viene de este lado – dijo Jake, ambos se dirigieron al lugar donde provenía el sonido, debajo de una gran piedra se escuchaba un leve ruido – A ver cómo le hacemos para levantar esto – dije al acercarme – Jake, ponte de aquel lado y levanta de aquella parte, mientras que James y yo hacemos peso aquí para que levantes aquella parte – Bien pensado hermanito – hicimos lo que Finn dijo pero no podíamos levantar la piedra – Marceline, vamos, ayúdanos – le grite – ¿Eh? Perdón, creo que se me fue la imaginación, venga, que debiluchos son les ayudare – Marceline nos ayudó a levantar esa piedra – Oh por Glob – gritaron los 3 – No puede ser – grite yo, debajo de esa piedra se encontraba Gunter mal herido, para su suerte, la piedra que cayó encima cayó sobre otra haciendo que quedara como una pequeña choza lo cual evito algo catastrófico pero aun así se encontraba grave – Lo tenemos que llevar rápidamente al hospital, está muy débil, sus signos vitales están decayendo – les dije – Dámelo, yo lo llevare – dijo Marceline – No, deja yo lo llevo, no creo que puedas cargar tu sombrilla y a Gunter al mismo tiempo – decía Jake mientras se hacía grande y se dirigía al Dulce Reino – Ya que Jake llevo a Gunter al hospital, que podemos hacer aquí, quieres ver algo más – me pregunto Finn – No, ya vi lo suficiente, todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo, no pudimos evitar que algo así pasara – les dije – Entonces será mejor irnos al Dulce Reino – dijo Finn – Vamos, tal vez Gunter sabe que le paso al Rey Helado – decía emocionada Marceline – Primero hay que esperar que nada malo le pase, ya después le sacamos información al respecto de lo ocurrido aquí, aunque tengo que decir lo que ustedes no quieren escuchar, pero el responsable de todo esto, también ataco la Nocheosfera – James, no es el momento – dijo Marceline – Bueno pues, yo solo decía – los tres nos pusimos en camino al hospital, esperando que nada malo le pasara a Gunter, aquel dúo tenía la misma duda, ¿Cómo rayos alguien haría desaparecer el Reino Helado sin rastro alguno? Pero Marceline tenía otra duda en mente, algo que lo tenía suprimido porque no era el momento adecuado, teníamos que saber cómo se encontraba Gunter, él podría ser la clave a todo eso, Finn rápidamente se percató en el camino que me encontraba sonriendo – James, de plano no sabes valorar la situación, el Rey Helado desapareció y Gunter está al borde de la muerte y tú todavía sonriendo – ¿Eh? Oh, es verdad, jajajaja, creo que lo que paso en el Reino Helado me pone de buen humor – les dije a secas – James – grito Marceline mientras me tomaba por el cuello – Perdón, perdón, no me supe expresar, mi intención no es sonar como un desalmado pero es que no lo ven – les dije – ¿Ver qué? – No lo ven, por favor, que están ciegos, alguien ataco la Nocheosfera y ahora atacan el Reino Helado, hay mucha similitud entre los ataques pero hay una gran e importante diferencia que podrá estar a nuestro favor – aquel par se quedó más confundido por lo que dije – Hay una gran diferencia entre este ataque y el otro, este tiene un factor que nos ayudara, vamos usen la cabeza – ambos se quedaron callados un buen rato – Lo siento James, pero no veo la diferencia – dijo Finn – Espera, ya te entendí James, ya vi a lo que te refieres, en este tenemos a un sobreviviente – dijo Marceline emocionada – Exacto, tenemos a un testigo, todavía no es un sobreviviente, debemos esperar que nada malo le pase, esperemos que no sea de gravedad – dije mientras me llevaba las manos a la espalda, caminaba agachado, algo encorvado y seguíamos rumbo al Dulce Reino, Jake para nuestra suerte llego rápido al hospital – Doctora, doctora – entro gritando – Jake, que sucede, no debes de entrar gritando así, es un hospital – regaño la Doctora Helado a Jake – Lo siento, pero la situación lo amerita, necesitamos ayuda de inmediato, Gunter está herido – al decir esto, la Doctora Helado se fijó en el pequeño pingüino que Jake cargaba – Enfermera, rápido, a terapia intensiva, debemos de salvar a Gunter, Jake, déjanoslo a nosotras, haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos – dijo la Doctora Helado llevándose a Gunter de la vista – ¿Qué habrán encontrado aquel trío? – se preguntaba Jake, la Dulce Princesa fue informada por un guardia de la presencia de Jake en el hospital y que se encontraba con un sobreviviente el cual no pudieron ver quien era, así que la princesa decidió ir al hospital a ver a Jake – Jake, Jake – entro gritando – Shhhhhh – le dijo una enfermera – Lo siento, Jake, que paso, que ocurrió en el Reino Helado – pregunto – No lo sé, todo está destruido, se quedaron Finn, Marceline y James a investigar pero no hay rastro alguno del perpetrador – dijo Jake tumbándose en un sillón – Jake…..creo que te equivocas, yo vi quien fue el responsable – dijo titubeando – ¿En serio? ¿Cómo? – Lo vi desde lejos con mi telescopio Jake, pero no creo que sea él, no quiero creer que él fue el responsable – decía – ¿Quién? ¿Quién es el responsable? – pregunto Jake – Fue…. – Marceline, Finn y su servidor nos encontrábamos rumbo al hospital, ya habíamos llegado a las cercanías del Dulce Reino – James, crees que Gunter se recupere – pregunto Finn – No lo sé, no conozco que tan fuerte sea ese pequeñín, puede que sí o puede que no – le conteste – Tú qué opinas Marceline – pregunto el niño – Opino lo mismo que James, no sabemos mucho acerca de Gunter, solo nos queda esperar lo mejor – Jake aún seguía sin poder creer lo que la Dulce Princesa le había dicho – Entonces el responsable es… - Sí Jake, no sé cómo, no sé por qué pero yo lo vi, lo vi con mi telescopio, él se encontraba ahí – Sigo sin creerle princesa, solo porque no suele mentir le creo, pero no creo que él haya hecho todo eso – decía Jake preocupado, en ese preciso momento entramos al hospital – ¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó aquel dúo – No lo sabemos, sigue todavía en la sala de operaciones – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Demonios, demonios – comencé a decir – Debe de salir bien de esta, lo ocupamos, es sumamente importante – pero notaba que Jake y DP me veían con algo de desprecio, como si no creyeran lo que dije – Ahora que paso, que hice o que no hice – les pregunte mientras recargaba mi cabeza a la pared – ¿De qué hablas? – me preguntaron algo sorprendidos – No traten de engañarme, no podrán, conozco esa mirada, es de incredulidad y desprecio, que hice – les pregunte – James, no…. – empezó a decir Jake pero vio la forma en que lo miraba así que se quedó callado – James, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué llegaste rápidamente al Reino Helado? – Oh, ya veo a donde se dirigen princesa, ya veo a que se refieren, ustedes creen que… - ¿A qué se refieren? – pregunto Marceline – Lo sentimos James, pero creemos que….. – empezó a decir Jake pero lo interrumpí – Este par creen que yo destruí el Reino Helado, creen que por ser el primero en estar en aquel lugar yo destruí todo – todos se quedaron callados un buen rato – Entonces James, lo hiciste o por qué fuiste el primero en estar ahí – decía Marceline para romper el silencio – Bueno, estaba cerca porque me puse a caminar, hay un ingrediente en la formula química que no da muy bien que digamos el resultado esperado, usted lo sabe princesa, ha estado conmigo en el laboratorio – dije mientras veía a la Dulce Princesa – Entonces dime por qué actuabas de forma rara y aleatoria cuando te encontrabas en el reino – Como me vio de tan lejos – le pregunte – Escuche la explosión y vi que era del Reino Helado de dónde provenía el ruido así que use mi telescopio para ver que ocurría y te vi vagando por el reino – Princesa, con eso duda de mí, eso no fue algo de importancia, llegue para ver si había algún sobreviviente, como salí a caminar y si no me creen le pueden preguntar a Finn quien me vio algo preocupado esta mañana, escuche todo eso – tras mi explicación todos se quedaron algo más tranquilos – Vaya, eso es mejor, eso lo explica todo – decía la Dulce Princesa – Ahora princesa, estando desde lejos y viendo toda aquella situación, aparte de mí no vio a alguien más, vamos recuerde todo lo que ocurrió – le pregunte – No James, no vi nada más…espera ahora que lo mencionas, antes de que llegaras a ese lugar donde te vi se ilumino algo, se vio una luz pero no logre notar que era – Ooooo eso es de ayuda, eso es de mucha ayuda – dije mientras golpeaba mi cabeza contra la pared – Eso es sarcasmo – me preguntaron – No, es que como demonios tengo mala suerte, tan mala suerte que se me escapo el maldito hijo de puta y no pude detenerlo – James, no había nada que hubieras hecho, tú llegabas, él ya se iba – me dijo Marceline – Sí, lo sé, lo sé, pero digo que mala suerte tengo, que mala suerte tengo, si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes lo hubiera atrapado, maldición, ya era mío y por titubear si mis ojos no me mentían escapo – Tranquilízate James, ya tienes algo contra él, tenemos a alguien que sobrevivió y lo debió de haber visto, solo hay que esperar – decía Finn, pasaron unos momentos o mejor dicho unas horas y llego la Doctora Helado – Doctora, que le pasa a Gunter – pregunto la Dulce Princesa – Gunter…..bueno, no sabemos lo que le puede ocurrir – ¿Cómo que no lo saben? Son doctores, deben de saberlo – decía Finn – Hermano, espérate, no nos ha explicado la situación – Doctora, por favor no me diga que Gunter esta…. – dije – Lamento afirmarles que sí, se encuentra en… - Demonios, demonios, las cosas solo están mejorando – decía mientras me volvía a golpear la cabeza con la pared – ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntaron todos – Gunter está en un coma, no sabemos cuándo pueda despertar, es un profundo coma – todos estuvieron paralizados ante aquella situación y yo seguía golpeándome la cabeza con la pared – Mi maldita mala suerte continua – Los mantendremos informados de lo que le pase pero hasta entonces es todo lo que le podemos decir – dijo la doctora mientras se iba – Bueno James, ahí se va tu ventana de oportunidad, ahí se va tu testigo – dijo Marceline – Ni me lo recuerdes, la única oportunidad de saber lo que ocurrió y se arruino, si me permiten necesito salir a caminar, despejar mi mente ante estas noticias, creo que le tengo que ver otro punto de vista a este enigma – me retire del hospital – Eso sí que es mala suerte, ahora que podemos hacer – preguntaba Jake – Solo esperar, nos queda esperar a ver que más ocurre, pero sea lo que sea, las cosas van empeorando – dijo la Dulce Princesa, todos salieron del hospital y tomaron rumbos diferentes, nadie fue conmigo o a buscarme para hablar porque sabían que mientras me encontraba en una situación como esa era mejor dejarme solo con mis pensamientos, ya que había momentos en los que me encontraba en ese estado y nadie me podía sacar de ahí hasta que diera con la solución.

-Demonios, si no hubiera titubeado ahora tendría al responsable – pensaba, en mi cabeza daban vuelta varias ideas, mis pesadillas, mis recuerdos, lo ocurrido en la Nocheosfera y en el Reino Helado – Ya van varias veces que fallo, ni mi detective favorito le ocurre esto, creo que en vez de verlo del lado de un detective debo de verlo del lado de un criminal – pensaba – Eso es, con eso de seguro no se me escapara el maldito hijo de pu….. – me quede en seco, lentamente me acerque a un árbol y me empecé a golpear la cabeza con el árbol – Soy demasiado estúpido, demasiado estúpido, soy demasiado estúpido – me decía – Como chingados se me paso, mi pesadilla, el Lich me dijo que atacaría 2 zonas me mostro imágenes, un lugar congelado y uno industrial, debería de haberlo visto venir – me decía – Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido – seguía dice y dice – Si te sigues golpeando así te vas a lastimar – me dijo una voz angelical – Nah, con esta cabeza tan grande que tengo, no lo creo, está llena de aire caliente – conteste a lo que aquella persona solo se río – Parece que le gusto mi chiste princesa – dije mientras me voltee a verla – ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? – dijo asombrada – Detective/criminal Princesa Desayuno detective/criminal – le conteste – ¿Qué hace por estos rumbos? Se me hace extraño verla por aquí – Salí a caminar un rato, necesitaba despejarme, relajarme y que mejor que salir a caminar – dijo con una sonrisa que me hipnotizaba – Y tal parece que tuvimos la misma idea James, si no, no te estuvieras golpeando la cabeza y diciendo estúpido – Lo siento princesa, es que es este caso que tengo en las manos que las respuestas se me escapan, ando con una mala suerte de mil demonios – Vamos James, caminemos juntos, creo que lo mejor será que te despejes de todo lo que te aqueja, olvídate de esos problemas y caminemos quieres – decía con esa sonrisa a la cual no pude evitar decirle que sí, solo le respondí agitando mi cabeza – Muy bien James, vamos, hay un lugar que siempre me relaja cuando estoy algo estresada – la Princesa Desayuno me tomo de la mano y me empezó a jalar llevándome a ese lugar al que ella se refería – Ya casi – le preguntaba – Falta poco James – Erm, ya casi – Falta todavía – Ya llegamos – James, no por tanto preguntarme ya llegamos, llegaremos más rápido – me contesto – Perdone, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza – le dije mientras me pasaba la mano que tenía libre por la frente – Ves, eso te pasa por darte tanto golpe – dijo mientras se reía – No son los golpes, es la curiosidad princesa, la curiosidad de saber a dónde vamos, eso es todo – le dije mientras me metía las manos a los bolsillos, a lo que la Princesa Desayuno aprovecho para agarrarme de mi brazo y seguir caminando así – Muy bien James, ya llegamos, mira mi lugar secreto – la princesa me había llevado al estanque a donde llegue la otra vez cuando recordé lo de las chicas – No es hermoso – me pregunto toda ilusionada – Y que lo diga, que lo diga princesa…..espere que es esto – le dije mientras señalaba una pequeña canasta y una manta – Jajajaja, ups, se me olvido decirte James que cuando salgo a caminar a estos rumbos me gusta venir con un buen bocadillo, para tu suerte traigo para los dos – dijo ella con la sonrisa todavía en su rostro – Segura que no me estaba espiando princesa, se me hace que si lo estaba haciendo – a lo que ella no sabía que hacer – Es una coincidencia James, una simple coincidencia – Jajajaja, tranquila princesa, solo bromeo, si estuvo intencionado o no, no me interesa, estará bien pasar un momento nosotros solos – dije, ambos nos sentamos en aquel mantel y empezamos a hablar respecto a nuestro día, sin embargo, a ella no le conté acerca de lo ocurrido en el Reino Helado, evite tocar ese tema – Y qué me dice su hermana princesa – Pues nada, ha de estar tejiendo o leyendo como es usual, cada vez que salgo a mis caminatas hace eso, hay veces que llego tarde y a ella ni le inmuta que tantas horas me haya quedado afuera – Esa si es una hermana princesa, esa si es una hermana – a lo que ambos nos reímos – James, sabes, fue una lástima que no hayamos podido bailar más tiempo en la fiesta – Y que lo diga princesa, pero por lo poco que bailamos debe de admitir que nos divertimos – Es verdad James – decía ella, ambos nos quedamos callados – Demonios, demonios, demonios, este silencio solo indica una cosa – pensaba – Sentimientos Harold, olvida los sentimientos – me decía – ¿Quieres saber un secreto James? – me dijo la princesa – Dígalo – Hay veces James, que me gustaría ser como la Dulce Princesa o Marceline – me dijo – ¿Por qué lo dice? – Porque ellas tienen la atención de Finn y pues…. – ¿Pues? – dije yo animándola a que continuara – Y pues la tuya James – Espere princesa, esta celosa de ellas dos – le pregunte – Pues algo James – Vamos princesa, no tiene por qué – Claro que sí James, casi todos aman a la Dulce Princesa, quieren estar con ella, ya sabes que Finn quería algo con ella, a veces me pregunto….. – Ya se a lo que se refiere princesa, pero tranquilícese, algún día encontrara a ese alguien especial y cuando lo tenga, aquella persona será la más afortunada – dije sin quisiera verla – Lo dices en serio – pregunto sin creerlo – Pero por supuesto princesa, algún día encontrara a esa persona especial – le dije sonriendo – ¿Y qué hay de ti James? ¿Tú ya la encontraste? – Yo aún no, después de haber pasado por varias cosas como por ejemplo que las chicas de las que me enamore me hayan utilizado o después de no confiar en mi familia por meterme a un internado militar han hecho que ese James este sumamente enterrado – Le tienes un odio al mundo verdad – No lo sé, creo que perdí a mi viejo yo, al verdadero yo – dije cabizbajo, la Princesa Desayuno se acercaba a mi lentamente recargándose sobre mí – Mira James, quien diría que ya es tan tarde, ya está atardeciendo – Se ve hermoso, hay veces que nunca nos paramos a ver lo que nos rodea, cualquier cosa tan simple puede ser lo más bello que podamos ver – le dije a la Princesa Desayuno y ella solo se sonrojo, intercambiamos miradas y yo sabía lo que pasaría, lentamente nos fuimos acercando, ambos cerramos nuestros ojos – James – dijo ella – Princesa – conteste yo, cuando nos encontrábamos cerca a punto de hacer lo que quería evitar, seguir lo que me dicen los sentimientos en vez de la razón.

– Bzzzz, bzzzz – empezó a sonar – Bzzzz, bzzzz – Princesa, creo que le hablan – dije mientras nos separábamos – Tienes razón deja veo quien es – dijo ella, de repente empezó a sonar otro aparato – Mmmmm ahora me llaman a mí – dije al sacar un comunicador que la Dulce Princesa me había dado por si acaso – Aquí J, quien toca – James, donde estas, te encuentras bien – me preguntaba la Dulce Princesa – Sí, me encuentro con la Princesa Desayuno, ¿Qué ocurre? – Nada, es que me llamo Finn diciéndome que no habías llegado así que pensamos lo peor – Tranquila princesa, me encuentro bien, mire aquí está la Princesa Desayuno – Hola DP – dijo la Princesa Desayuno – Hola princesa, veo que se encuentran bien, bueno, le diré a Finn que no tardas en ir – Muy bien princesa, J cambio y fuera – dije mientras colgaba – Esta princesa – le dije a PD – Lo sé, también mi hermana llamo, quería saber que quería de cena pero pues como ves acabamos de comer – dijo mientras reía – Bueno creo que debemos irnos PD – Tienes razón James, nos vemos – dijo ella mientras recogía las cosas – Princesa, déjeme le ayudo, todavía no me voy – dije mientras le ayudaba – No James, yo puedo sola – Vamos princesa, no se haga del rogar, es más la acompaño hasta su reino, una buena caminata hará que se me baje todo lo que comimos – dije sonriendo, tras juntar las cosas de aquel picnic "improvisado" poniéndonos en marcha al Reino Desayuno, caminamos hablando de cosas graciosas, contando chistes y varias cosas más – Bueno James, aunque hay veces que me gusta estar sola con mis pensamientos, tengo que admitir que tu compañía no fue nada mala – dijo – Y la suya fue sumamente reconfortante, creo que tiene razón, debía despejar mi mente y que mejor que pasarla con una gran dama – agregue – Basta James, no sigas, haces que me apene – en eso se abrieron las puertas del reino – Hermana, que son estas horas de…oh, ya veo, creo que arruine el momento ¿verdad? – dijo la Princesa Tostada – Tranquila, no pasa nada, estábamos simplemente hablando – le dije – Es verdad hermana, James me acompaño hasta acá – dijo la Princesa Desayuno – Muy bien, déjenme les quito esto y las llevo adentro mientras ustedes se despiden – dijo la Princesa Tostada – Bueno PD, creo que es hora de decir Au Revoir – Con un hasta luego basta James – dijo sonriendo – Y referente a lo que paso en el estanque, sería mejor que quedáramos en que paso nada – Segura princesa – le pregunte ya que no me creía lo que me decía – Sí James, sería lo mejor para los 2, créeme, creo que tienes asuntos pendientes que arreglar y creo que nos vimos afectados por los recuerdos algo amargos que tuvimos – Pero princesa – Tranquilízate James, gracias por todo, eres el mejor – dijo ella mientras me abrazaba y me dio un beso en la mejilla – Nos vemos – dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta – Ahora….¿qué paso? – me quede confundido por todo aquello – James – dijo la Princesa Desayuno encontrándose dentro del castillo – Ahora sí que ando sin pista alguna, bueno a la casa del árbol a descansar – me puse en marcha a la casa del árbol y no tarde mucho en llegar – Buenas Finn, que larga caminata di no crees – James, pero mira qué horas son, por qué tan tarde – Aaaaaaa casi nada, me quede a hablar con la Princesa Desayuno a pasear un rato y pues creo que las horas se fueron volando – Ya veo, bueno, te prepare el agua por si gustas tomarte la taza de té – Gracias muchacho – me dirigí a la cocina a preparar mi té – James, diste con alguna pista que ilumine todo este enredo – La verdad es que no Finn, pero un buen sueño podrá ser de ayuda – Ok, James, pero dime que tanto hiciste con la Princesa Desayuno, creía que tú y Marceline o DP….. – Finn, detente, un detective/criminal está casado con su trabajo y debe de seguir la razón en vez de al corazón – Pero James, yo creí que….. – Jajajaja, hay Finn, algún día me entenderás, cuando este en una camisa de fuerza dentro de un cuarto acolchado – Jajajaja, ni tanto James, ni tanto – Lo que me dejo intrigado fue Marceline, pensé que se vería afectada por la desaparición del Rey Helado, pero como que al final lo tomo normal – le dije – Tienes razón, se quedó viendo aquella silueta por un largo tiempo y creía que lloraría – Lo mismo digo Finn pero creo que será mejor tenerle un ojo bien puesto a ella y esperar lo que hará en un futuro no muy lejano – agregue mientras me empecé a tomar mi taza de té – James, ¿qué crees que le pase a Gunter? ¿Despertara? – Finn, hay cosas que ni siquiera yo sé, eso es un volado, la balanza está estable, puede que sí, puede que no, pero te diré algo, si mi mala suerte, si mi mala racha continua como hasta ahorita, temo que debemos de ir preparando un funeral para nuestro pequeño y querido Gunter – Vamos James, no pienses en eso, no eras tú quien me decía que nada está perdido hasta el final, Gunter nos podrá dar una sorpresa – Y que lo digas Finn, y que lo digas, solo espero lo mejor – tras terminar de hablar con Finn y esperar a que fueran aproximadamente las 10, nos encontrábamos ya dispuestos a dormir y descansar, esperar a lo que pasara en el futuro y tratar de detener a al Lich, aunque nada más yo supiera que él está detrás de todo lo ocurrido en la Nocheosfera y el Reino Helado.

* * *

Bye-bye Rey Helado y Reino Helado, todo se esta complicando para nuestros amigos y esto es solo el comienzo, se acerca la locura aunque Harold tiene una nueva aficion, ya saben que hacer despues de leer este capitulo.

**"La ciencia no nos ha enseñado aún si la locura es o no lo más sublime de la inteligencia"** - Edgar Allan Poe

Me despediria de ustedes pero es un día de actualizacion triple así que, a subir el siguiente capitulo


	34. Capítulo 33 - ¿Sueños o Memorias?

Aqui les va el otro capitulo de este día de actualizaciones triples, en el anterior le dijimos adios al Rey Helado y a su reino, Gunter en coma y Marceline siente no sabe que pensar, la pregunta, que creen que habra pasado, se respondera en este capitulo o tal vez no.

Les presento el capitulo 33 - Disfruten

* * *

Capítulo 33 ¿Sueños o Memorias?

El día algo loco y problemático se había acabado y solo quedaba descansar, descansar para poder pensar como atrapar al Lich con las manos en el acto y detenerlo, pero era algo improbable de lograr, Marceline se vio afectada por la noticia del Rey Helado pero todos nos encontrábamos pensando acerca de Gunter, aquel pobre pingüino podría salir de ese coma en el que el Lich lo dejo, nadie sabía que el Lich era el responsable, nadie a excepción mía ya que él me necesitaba y tenía la ligera sospecha del por qué y para qué. Me encontraba dentro de mis sueños pero de alguna u otra forma, no me encontraba solo y tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a ser un sueño normal – ¿Hola? – empecé a decir encontrándome en la oscuridad – ¿Hay alguien? – empezaba a decir pero no había respuesta – ¿Detective? ¿Criminal? ¿Psicópata? ¿Alguien? – pero no había nadie – ¿Qué raro? No hay pistas de estos imbéciles pero siento que alguien se encuentra aquí – decía, voltee a todos lados pero algo me llamo la atención, un ruido de algo que caía, alce mi mirada y me encontré con que alguien venía en picada – ¿Quién será? – me preguntaba – Aguarda…¡Es Finn! – exclame – ¡James! – gritaba el muchacho pero como que algo paso que rápidamente cayó encima de mí – ¿Por qué chingados aceleraste la caída? – le pregunte enojado y adolorido – Perdón James, no sé qué ocurrió o por qué me encuentro aquí – decía excusándose el chico – Sí, sí, pero quítate de encima – dije arrojándolo lejos de mí – Demonios, tanto chingaso que me dan, ya sé por qué paso demasiado tiempo en el hospital, vamos déjame te ayudo – le dije dándole la mano para que se levantara – James, donde estamos, se supone que me encontraba dormido y ahora aparezco a tu lado – dijo esto mientras miraba a su alrededor – No lo sé Finn, esto es extraño, sumamente extraño, espera como sé que eres el Finn de afuera y no una creación de mi retorcida mente – No lo sé James, no sé qué hago aquí, pero no creo que sea una creación de tu mente, recuerdo claramente que hablábamos de lo que paso hoy y después de un rato tú te metiste a tu cuarto diciendo que te querías dormir para pensar en una forma diferente de ver el asunto, a lo que yo te dije que me metería a bañar para quitarme el olor a….. – Ok, ok, ok, si eres tú, ya lo comprobaste pero ahora donde nos encontramos y por qué nos encontramos los 2 aquí – No lo sé, crees que alguien nos mandó llamar por nuestros sueños – pregunto – Buena idea pero ya hubiera tan siquiera alguien aquí – le dije, en eso una puerta apareció frente a nosotros, Finn volteo a verme con cara de "Te lo dije" – Ni una palabra, no se te ocurra decir una maldita palabra – le dije algo molesto – Esta bien, está bien, no diré ni una sola palabra, no te diré te lo dije si es a lo que te refieres – dijo mientras abría la puerta – ¡Finn! Quedamos en que no dirías eso – Pero no lo he hecho – dijo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara – Olvídalo y entremos de una vez, quiero saber quién nos mandó llamar en nuestros sueños y no nos va a dejar dormir – ambos entramos por esa puerta y lo que vimos no lo podíamos creer – ¿Esto? ¿Esto es….? – No me sorprende para nada el encontrarnos aquí, pero que querrán mostrarnos – dijimos mientras seguíamos caminando – James, James, se supone que esto es… - Sí Finn, nos encontramos en el Reino Helado, en el cuarto del vejestorio aquel, creo que alguien o quiere hablar con nosotros o quiere hacernos perder la cordura – Pero si apenas todo ocurrió hoy – gritaba algo asustado Finn – Finn, los sueños son poderosos, sumamente poderosos y quien los controle puede hacer lo que quiera, implantarle una idea a una persona, llevar al borde de la locura a otra, en los sueños todo es posible, tengo entendido que también los viajes en el tiempo han sido posibles en los sueños pero eso es para otro día, ahora lo importante es saber que estamos haciendo aquí – Tienes razón, esa debería de ser nuestra prioridad – Muy bien, sigamos viendo que hay por aquí, algo a lo mejor nos puede dar….la pauta – ¿Qué pasa James? Cuando no terminas una frase es porque recordaste algo o viste algo que da la solución al problema – pero no le contestaba – James, dime que te pasa – dijo el chico asustado.

Tome su cabeza y la gire para que viera lo que me dejo anonadado – ¡No puede ser! – grito Finn – ¡Es el Rey Helado! – Ya lo sé Finn, ya lo sé, esto es improbable, diría imposible pero aquí como que lo imposible ya no aplica - ¡Gunter! ¡Gunter! – gritaba el Rey Helado – ¡¿Dónde estás?! – James, que crees que sea esto – Con una gran probabilidad de equivocarme, diría yo que nos encontramos momentos antes de la desaparición del Rey Helado o en su defecto otro día – ¿Cómo lo sabes? – me pregunto Finn – Chamaco, no lo sé, simplemente lo digo, no sé si sea verdad o no pero tengo el pequeño presentimiento de que muy pronto lo sabremos – Gunter, ven vamos, necesito ir a la Ciudad de los Magos – pero Gunter no aparecía por ningún lado – Ya era hora de que Gunter lo mandara a la fregada – dije yo – Pero James, Gunter no se encuentra por ningún lado – Tienes razón, vamos a buscarlo – nos pusimos a buscar a Gunter, salimos a la sala del trono y para nuestra suerte ahí se encontraba Gunter observando un portal – ¡Gunter! ¿Dónde estás? – gritaba molesto el Rey Helado – James, debemos ir a avisarle al rey que aquí esta Gunter – Finn se dirigía a hacer eso pero lo detuve – No puedes Finn, esto es un recuerdo, algo del pasado, no podemos cambiar nada mira – dije mientras intentaba tocar a Gunter pero lo atravesaba – Espera, ya he estado en una situación como esta – decía Finn – Lo único que recuerdo es que estábamos Marceline, DP, tú y yo en un sueño y paso algo similar – decía mientras se sujetaba la cabeza – Tranquilo Finn, hay que concentrarnos en este problema, es lo único que tenemos – Gunter, aquí estas, que estas mirando – decía el Rey Helado pero Gunter se encontraba callado observando el portal – ¿Y esto? – pregunto el Rey Helado – Tú lo hiciste verdad Gunter, estas castigado, vete al rincón – pero Gunter no reaccionaba – Niño malo, al rincón – decía el Rey Helado mientras lo rociaba con agua pero a Gunter le daba igual – James, creo que algo malo se acerca – Y que lo digas Finn, para que Gunter actué así solo algo malo podría pasar – Gunter, que ocurre, vamos, papi se está poniendo nervioso – dijo el Rey Helado pero Gunter no hacía nada, de repente algo fue arrojado del otro lado mandando a volar a Gunter al lugar donde lo habíamos encontrado dejándolo noqueado – ¡James! – grito Finn – No intervengas Finn, no se puede hacer algo, como te diste cuenta no podemos afectar lo que suceda, ya ocurrió, solo podemos ver quien es la persona que está detrás de todo esto – Pero James debemos… - Nada de debemos Finn, no hagas nada – ¡¿Quién se atreve a golpear a Gunter?! Solo yo lo puedo hacer – en eso alguien cruzo el portal, alguien con una gabardina que traía una capucha y le cubría el rostro – ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para venir e insultarme en mi reino?! – grito el Rey Helado, al estar completamente fuera del portal el ser, el Rey Helado le empezó a atacar con bolas de nieve, rayos congelantes, un sinfín de ataques de hielo, pero no sirvieron para nada el de la gabardina estaba intacto – ¡No puede ser! – grito Finn – ¡¿Cómo es posible?! – decía el Rey Helado al ver que todos los ataques que le dio no funcionaron – Eres aburrido, mejor acabo contigo de una vez – dijo el de la gabardina, hiso aparecer unos tentáculos, lo levanto a una altura considerable y lo único que pudimos ver después fue una luz enceguecedora, para cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, solo se encontró la silueta del Rey Helado pero sin rastro de él, solo quedo la corona – James, debemos de hacer algo – Maldita sea Finn, no podemos hacer nada, nada te digo muchacho, esto es una visión o un recuerdo solo somos como fantasmas – Diablos, diablos, que impotencia el no hacer algo – el de la gabardina se agacho para juntar la corona y ponérsela evitando que la capucha se le cayera – Ahora creo que debo de acabar con este reino, probemos los poderes de la corona – saco unos rayos y empezaba a reírse de una manera demoniaca destruyendo todo el Reino Helado, todo cayó encima de nosotros y se escuchó una explosión, para nuestra suerte, no nos vimos afectados por lo ocurrido – Bueno, tan siquiera ya sabemos cómo se derrumbó el reino, ahora falta saber quién está debajo de esa gabardina – pero Finn no le dio importancia mi comentario, él se encontraba cubriéndose los ojos ante aquel acto que presenciamos – Esto es tan aburrido, pensé que sería un reto pero no lo es, y este imbécil, él supuesto psicópata/sociópata no se puede apresurar, esto es tan aburrido, mejor me largo de aquí – decía aquel ser mientras abría un portal y se iba – James ¿a qué se refiere? – No lo sé Finn, pero el único psicópata/sociópata que conozco… - Vaya, pero que paso aquí, hay alguien – se alcanzó a escuchar – James, alguien viene, ¿Quién crees que sea? – Ya tengo la ligera sospecha de saber quién es – en ese momento entro él yo de ese recuerdo – Pero por las barbas de mi tía Petunia, y ni siquiera tengo una tía llamada Petunia, ¡Qué chingados paso aquí! – decía aquel James mientras observaba todo a su alrededor – Hay alguien aquí, Gunter, Rey Helado, alguien – preguntaba aquel yo – Bueno James, creo que esto ayuda a tu defensa, ahora sabemos que no fuiste tú – Gracias, pero ya que no sabremos quién fue el responsable, creo que lo más prudente será el de encontrar la forma de salir de aquí – Tienes razón, debemos de encontrar la forma de despertar, alguna idea – me pregunto Finn – Ninguna, un golpe, quizá – dije, pero de repente se nos apareció una puerta enfrente – James que crees que sea – me pregunto – Lo más seguro es que sea la salida Finn – Bueno, si eso crees que sea mejor creo que será mejor cruzarla, ya que no hay nada más aquí – Finn se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió – ¿Vienes? – me pregunto – Después de ti Finn – le dije mientras le hice creer que atravesaba la puerta – Bueno, este niño ya se fue, ahora, como chingados pudimos ver esto – me preguntaba – Hay alguien, por favor Rey Helado, Gunter, contesten – decía aquel yo – Cállate, no hay nadie, solo esta Gunter mal herido – dije tratando de callar a aquel yo – ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo aquel yo – ¿Me escuche? No recuerdo haber escuchado algo – Espera, mejor dicho qué es eso, son pisadas – Aaaaaaaaa ya era raro que pudiera escucharme – pensaba – Una huella, una pisada, de quién será – decía aquel yo – Bueno, ya me sé el resto, creo que es hora de irme – pensé mientras me dirigía a la puerta, tome el picaporte y lentamente la empecé a abrir ya que me encontraba viendo absolutamente todo a mi alrededor – No, nada fuera de lo común – puse un pie por esa puerta pero una voz me detuvo – Vaya, te vas sin despedirte, donde dejamos los modales James – me dijo aquel yo – Hey, me puedes ver – pregunte volteando a verme – Pero por supuesto, ver, escuchar y tocar ¿te sorprendí? – Algo, ahora dime, como es que me encuentro aquí – ¿No lo recuerdas James? Creo que te lo tengo que describir o mejor dicho recordar lo de la Nocheosfera – Espera, te refieres a que esto… - Ding, ding, ding, ding, tenemos un ganador veamos James, un acertijo para ti – ¿Acertijo? Pero…. – Sí, uno fácil, para hacer que esa cabecita tuya vuelva, _¿Qué parte del océano es la más profunda?_ – me pregunto – Fácil, el fondo, déjate de tonterías dime….. – Otro, otro, otro _Puedo ser sufrida, puedo ser hecha, puedo ser dicha, puedo ser jugada ¿Qué soy? – _Vamos, esa es una broma, la respuesta es una broma – Como tu vida – dijo burlándose de mí, me acerque a él y convenientemente logre tomarlo por el cuello – Mi vida si fue una burla, y que, eso no me afecta en nada – Ojojojojojo, yo no me refiero a tu vieja vida, sino a esta vida, realmente no vas a aceptar quien eres – decía mientras se reía, lo deje caer al suelo – Vamos James, no lo niegues, no niegues tu destino – seguía diciendo ahí tirado – Dime quién eres – James, tú ya sabes quién soy yo, por favor, no me vengas con esto – dijo – No, tú no eres yo, eres solo una ilusión, una creación, tú no puedes ser yo Lich – Crees que soy el Lich, sería bueno que fuera el Lich, ya sabes quién soy pero no lo quieres admitir, mira lo que hiciste – Espera, espera, espera ¿Hice? Querrás decir hiciste – No James, hiciste, fuiste tú el culpable, no te preocupes, para que veas que no hay resentimientos te tengo otro acertijo _¿Qué clase de paraguas lleva la mayoría de la gente en un día de lluvia? _– Oh por favor, otro acertijo de segunda, la respuesta es mojado, uno mojado – Pero no le ves el significado al acertijo verdad – me pregunto – No tiene significado, solo es eso un acertijo – No James, claro que tiene su significado, su significado es que no importa que tanto deseas cubrirte siempre saldrás mojado, no importa que tanto intentes evitar esto a su tiempo serás completamente yo – me dijo – Aja, con que ese significado le entendiste, bueno, yo tengo otro que tiene un significado y espero que te guste _Muertos en el campo yacen diez soldados de blanco, derribados por tres ojos negros como la noche ¿Dónde estamos? – _le pregunte pero aquel yo solo se quedó callado – Jajajaja, como lo sospechaba, no eres yo, la respuesta es simple, nos encontramos en el boliche – Sigo sin entender – me dijo – Pero por supuesto que no le entiendes, eres un maldito imbécil, eso es lo que eres, estamos en el boliche y acaban de hacer una chuza derribando los diez pinos – ¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo? – Qué la noche de boliche se acerca, tu eres los pinos y Finn es la bola de boliche – y me empecé a reír y retirarme de ahí, sin darle importancia lo que el otro yo diría o haría – No te atrevas a darme la espalda, no te atrevas a hacerlo – gritaba – Mírame – le conteste – Ok, no quería esto pero lo tendré que hacer, James, _Soy lo único que siempre dice la verdad. Muestro todo lo que veo, vengo en todas formas y tamaños, ¡Así que dime lo que soy! – _Un espejo Lich, la respuesta es un espejo – Exacto, soy un espejo, soy el espejo del verdadero James, no lo olvides, Hunson y el Rey Helado están muertos y tú los mataste, recuerda esto, soy un espejo, reflejo lo que realmente eres James – dijo a lo que yo entre por la puerta y desaparecí.

Al desaparecer de aquel lugar me encontré con que había despertado en mi cuarto – Eso sí que estuvo raro – dije mientras me levante – Ya es de mañana, quien lo diría, es hora de salir a correr – pensé, salí de la habitación y me encontré con Finn sentado en el sillón – Y bien – dijo – Y bien ¿Qué? – le pregunte – Que fue todo eso que soñamos, como es posible que hayamos estado en el mismo sueño – Y yo que sé, no tengo las respuestas de todo Finn – Vamos James, debes de decir que paso, como estuvimos ahí, como vimos que todo eso pasara – dijo, yo me encontraba en el refrigerador sacando algo para beber – James, no andes con rodeos, dime que paso – No lo sé Finn, no lo sé – dije algo alterado – Esto no puede seguir así James, algo malo va a pasar, lo presiento – dijo él yo solo cerré la puerta del refrigerador, me recargue en ella y me tumbe en el suelo – Vamos James, debe de haber algo que podamos hacer – Finn no lo entiendes, es que no lo entiendes – le dije casi gritando – No tengo las respuestas, no tengo la respuesta para esto – Finn me vio algo alterado y se acercó a mí – No te pongas así James, eres mejor que esto, tal vez no dormiste bien – decía – Finn es que se me hace raro que tú y yo hayamos compartido el mismo sueño, memoria, recuerdo o sea lo que sea, es muy extraño – le dije algo preocupado – James, es solo que alguien quiere jugar con nuestra mente, eso es todo, vamos no te pongas así, no pierdas la poca cordura que tienes – dijo – Creo que tienes razón, vamos hay que hacer algo este día, no nos dejemos molestar por aquello – dije cambiando de ánimo y levantándome del lugar – Eso se dice James – dijo él.

Tras pasar ese rato amargo nos pusimos hacer varias cosas, tanto que pasaron 3 días sin incidentes, donde estuve haciendo mis investigaciones por las mañanas, pasear con Finn, Marceline, la Dulce Princesa y Jake por las noches mientras que una de las tardes la pase con la Dulce Princesa y la otra con la Princesa Desayuno, pasando grande momentos pero los problemas se acercaban, en el tercer día algo que me horrorizo y realmente me afecto, ese último día comenzó como cualquier otro, en la mañana salir a correr mientras que en la tarde ir con la Dulce Princesa y terminar con un experimento – Bueno princesa, si combinamos nitrato de sodio o de potasio, con algo de azufre, agregamos carboncillo y se usa agua destilada – Aja – Y si mis cálculos son correctos – dije mientras le señalaba mi libreta de anotaciones – Como vera aquí, se tiene que hacer con estas equivalencias – Ok, déjame te ayudo – decía la Dulce Princesa tras un momento de hacer todo los pasos que venían en mi libreta tuvimos el resultado – Listo princesa, tenemos esto – dije mientras veíamos una capa fina de polvo negro – ¿Qué es James? – me pregunto – Esto princesa, no es nada más ni nada menos que pólvora negra, sirve para hacer fuegos artificiales y otras cosas, observe – dije mientras encendí un cerillo y lo deje caer en aquel polvo que habíamos creado, la flama hiso que el polvo se prendiera dejando una buena cantidad de humo pero no tanto como las explosiones de la Dulce Princesa – Lo ve, esto es genial – le dije – Tienes razón James y lo hicimos de una manera fácil y sencilla, pero que podemos hacer con esto – Tengo varias cosas en mente pero no haremos ninguna, son sumamente peligrosas, imagine, la pólvora en malas manos es peligrosa y ni mencione de este líquido que acabamos de desarrollar – dije viendo la botella – Entonces James, para qué hicimos todo esto – me pregunto – Princesa, lo tenía todo en mi mente y en la libreta, así que decidí ver si no me había equivocado en mis cálculos y mire tenía razón – dije – Y que haremos con todo esto – me pregunto – Evitar que caiga en malas manos princesa, eso es lo que debemos de hacer, tenga guárdelo usted, solo nosotros 2 sabremos que es, para qué es y donde se encuentra – Muy bien James, lo hare – la Dulce Princesa tomo la buena cantidad de pólvora que había creado y la botella con el líquido – Ah, y por favor guarde esta caja – dije dándole una caja que mantuve en mi bata –¿Qué es? – me pregunto – Bueno princesa, no me gustaría decirle que son realmente pero debe de saberlo – dije mintiendo – Son una mejora a las pastillas que me dio princesa, para el dolor de cabeza, son sumamente poderosas y solo las debo de usar en caso de una emergencia – ¿Y si las necesitas? – Esperemos que no princesa pero si ese es el caso, me deberé de tomar una, eso evitara los efectos por un mes o más tiempo – le dije sonriendo a lo que la Dulce Princesa tomo como una muestra de sinceridad – Odio mentirle a la princesa, a ella, a Marceline, a la Princesa Desayuno, a todos, pero eso debo de hacer – me decía – Muy bien James, que quieres hacer ahora – me pregunto – No lo sé princesa, que le parece si descansamos o damos una caminata, creo que nos merecemos un buen descanso – le dije – James, me parece una excelente idea, vamos a caminar, hace tiempo que no hacemos eso, todo se ha tratado de experimento tras experimento, teoría tras teoría – Y nos compramos una nieve o no sé, unos chocolates quizá o nachos, tengo ganas de nachos – Pues vámonos James, ya me antojaste – dijo la Dulce Princesa con su sonrisa mientras, ambos colgamos nuestras batas y nos pusimos en marcha al parque – Princesa que tal si llegando hacemos una sustancia que te haga completamente invisible o un líquido que tarde en prenderse – decía – James – contesto ella – Sí princesa – Deja de lado eso de los experimentos, dijiste que descansáramos y tienes que hacer eso, descansar – Perdón, creo que mi cerebro sigue en funcionamiento, deje lo apago – dije a lo que ambos nos reímos, ya nos encontrábamos en el parque comiendo nachos y nieve – Pero que suerte la mía princesa, hay nachos – le dije – Y están deliciosos James, tienes razón, hay cosas de las que no sabía antes y son deliciosas – dijo sonriendo – Jajajaja – me empecé a reír – ¿Qué sucede James? – Nada princesa, nada – decía evitando reírme – James, pasa algo, que tengo – Nada princesa….pff…pff – decía mientras evitaba reírme – ¡James! – grito ella – Perdone princesa pero mire su rostro – le dije – ¿Qué tengo? – Se manchó de queso su cara princesa – ¿Dónde? – me pregunto – En su labio princesa – la Dulce Princesa saco un pañuelo y se limpió sus labios – ¿Ya? – me pregunto – No princesa, le hace falta un lugar – le dije – ¿Dónde? – pregunto mientras sacaba un espejo de bolsillo – Aquí – le dije yo mientras que con mi dedo le manchaba la nariz con queso de nachos – ¡James! – grito ella pero no enojada – Jajajaja, princesa, jajaja, aunque se me hace un desperdicio de queso pero es gracioso – dije burlándome de la Dulce Princesa – Esto no se quedara así – dijo ella mientras me arrojo una tostada llena de queso a la cara – Jajajaja, tienes razón James, esto sí que es divertido – dijo ella mientras se reía – Ya agarro el royo princesa, hay que divertirnos, creo que nos merecemos esto después de todo – ambos nos tumbamos en ese gran viejo árbol que le gusta a la Dulce Princesa, descansando de todo – Que grandioso día James, creo que después de toda la locura ocurrida, la desaparición del Rey Helado, Gunter en coma y la desaparición del papá de Marceline, debíamos que tener un tiempo así – dijo ella pero me vio algo triste y melancólico – James, dije algo malo – pregunto – No princesa, solo que recordaba algo que le dije a Marceline – Sí, lo recuerdo, le diste tu palabra de encontrar al responsable de la desaparición de su padre y aun no lo haces – me dijo – Eso es princesa, aun no tengo nada y no quiero quedarle mal a Marceline, he hecho todo lo que está en mis manos, me he ido a lugares lejanos, investigando en el bajo mundo, disfrazarme, todo lo que está en el manual de detectives para lograr algo pero nada, creo que esta vez…. – iba a continuar pero me vi interrumpido por la Dulce Princesa que me dio una cachetada, yo solo me toque el cachete y voltee a verla – James, no te hagas esto, estás haciendo todo lo que puedes y aún más, no lo has encontrado y que, no es el fin del mundo, tarde o temprano cumplirás tu palabra, siempre lo haces, solo dale tiempo al tiempo, tu lucha se verá satisfecha – dijo ella mientras sonreía – Princesa – dije yo mientras sonreía – Ahora James, hay algo que me carcome de curiosidad – ¿Qué cosa? – pregunte – ¿Qué tanto haces visitando a la Princesa Desayuno? – dijo algo apenada – Casi nada, solo platicamos e intercambiamos recetas de comida – ¿Eso es todo? – me pregunto – Bueno, también otras cosas pero casi nada de lo que se tenga que preocupar – Aaaaaa, es que yo pensé James que tú por ella…. – No, no, no, no, yo por ella nada, bueno, quien sabe, no lo sé, mi mente ha estado confusa en estos días que ya ni se cómo actuó – note que al escuchar mi comentario, la Dulce Princesa se preocupó un poco más – Pero no se ponga así princesa, cuando sienta algo por alguien, creo que usted será la primera en saberlo – le dije ella solo sonrió al verme sonreír – Sentimientos Harold, otra vez los malditos sentimientos – pensaba – Nunca me gusto la gente que conquistaba muchas chicas y al final solo las usaban, me estoy volviendo uno de ellos – seguía pensando – James, ¿Qué te ocurre? – me pregunto – Nada princesa, solo pensaba que fui afortunado al llegar aquí y a conocer a todos ustedes – Pero James sí…. – Princesa, al principio, no tenía a nadie, nada, necesitaba a alguien y en eso llegaron ustedes, aquellos que desde mi llegada confiaron en mí – dije algo sentimental – James, si confiamos en ti es porque tienes ese aire, hay algo en ti James que nos dice que confiemos en ti y mira, no nos has decepcionado, no guardas secretos – dijo ella – Ja, sí verdad, no guardo secretos – dije titubeando – La gente en tu vieja vida que aún no recuerdas puede que no te haya valorado, que no te haya dado la oportunidad de ser tú, pero nosotros no James, nosotros dejamos que seas quien tu eres y a cambio has sido un gran amigo – dijo mientras se recargaba aun lado mío mientras nos encontrábamos tirados debajo de ese árbol - Y si no me quieres decir tu relación con la Princesa Desayuno o Marceline, no hay problema James, es tu vida y la debo de respetar – dijo ella algo enojada – Pero princesa, si le acabo de decir que no pasa nada, solo hablamos y cocinamos, es una buena cocinera aquella princesa – pero vi que la Dulce Princesa seguía enojada – Vamos princesa, que debo de hacer para que ya no este de este humor – Jajajaja, James, no seas un tontito, yo nunca me enojare y menos contigo James, sé que eres bueno con todos tus amigos, Finn, Princesa Flama, Jake, Marceline, conmigo, no se me hace raro que también seas bueno con ella – dijo sonriendo – Vaya princesa, sí que me atrapo esta vez, bueno, ya que nos acabamos los nachos que le parece si seguimos con nuestra labor del laboratorio – Pues vamos James, que no perdemos nada en seguir haciendo nuestra labor – dijo sonriendo.

Nos dirigimos al palacio entrando a la sala del trono – James, que te parece si creamos una máquina del tiempo – pregunto – Excelente idea, pero tendríamos que saber algo de física cuántica, vórtices dimensionales, problemas con las paradojas y….. – de repente Mentita bajo todo apurado – Princesa, princesa, donde se había metido – decía preocupado – Se fue a pasear conmigo, necesitábamos un descanso de estar 8 horas encerrados en el laboratorio – ¿Qué sucede Mentita, casi nunca te encuentras así? – pregunto intrigada la Dulce Princesa – ¡Es el Reino Desayuno! – grito – ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritamos la Dulce Princesa y yo – La están atacando ahora mismo, solicitaron apoyo, ya mandamos a Finn y a Jake para el reino, todavía no saben quién está atacando pero no creen durar mucho – decía Mentita pero yo no me encontraba ahí, me dirigí a una armadura y tome la espada - Préstamela un momento compadre – dije, me dirigí por mi bicicleta – Esto no quedara así, no le pasara nada a la Princesa Desayuno ni a la Princesa Tostada – dije – James ¿A dónde vas? – grito la Dulce Princesa – Creo que podre llegar antes que Finn y Jake al Reino Desayuno, podre detener lo que pase – dije mientras me subía a la bicicleta – Pero James, es peligroso – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Tengo que hacerlo, aún no saben quién está atacando pero tengo la sospecha que quien ataco la Nocheosfera y el Reino Helado está atacando el Reino Desayuno – Pero James – Princesa, lo siento mientras más me quede hablando con usted, más en peligro está el Reino Desayuno en desaparecer, no puedo permitir que pase esto, lo tengo que detener – en ese momento saque mi moneda de la suerte y se la arroje – Princesa, tenga, es una muestra de que pienso volver – James, es tu moneda de la suerte – Lo sé, nunca salgo de casa sin ella, creo que ahora tengo toda la suerte que necesito, guárdela, volveré por ella y más vale que aun la conserva – Esta bien James, solo cuídate por favor – ¡Ese es el problema princesa! – gritaba a lo lejos – ¡No me cuido por ser un lunático! – así que me puse en marcha pedalee y pedalee – Tengo que llegar, no pude evitar que el Reino Helado y la Nocheosfera sufrieran ese destino pero si llego a tiempo, lo detendré, solo espero que resistan a mi llegada – pensaba, no tarde en llegar y ver un gran ejercito de sombras tratar de entrar al castillo – ¡Hermana! – gritaba la Princesa Tostada – Mande pedir ayuda, pero dudo que lleguen a tiempo – Lo siento hermana pero creo que estamos condenadas – dijo la Princesa Desayuno mientras se abrazaban y se veían rodeadas por todo ese ejercito – Bueno, si he de morir, que bueno que será junto contigo – dijo la Princesa Desayuno, ambas se abrazaron y empezaron a llorar pero lograron escuchar un sonido a lo lejos, algo que se aproximaba a una velocidad increíble levantando polvo por su camino – ¿Qué es eso? – dijo la Princesa Tostada al ver todo aquello – Hermana, oh por Glob, estamos salvadas, es James – grito la Princesa Desayuno – Pero como lo sabes – pregunto la Princesa Tostada – Reconocería esa bicicleta donde fuera, es James – y efectivamente llegue justo a tiempo, me detuve en una colina y vi toda aquella escena el Reino Desayuno rodeado, un ejército de sombras rodeaba todo el lugar y no había una forma que las princesas escaparan – Mmmmm, esto si será un reto, pero no para un lunático, psicópata/sociópata, criminal como yo – dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro – Solo me queda decir una cosa – pensaba – ¡GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOO! –.

* * *

Este es el fin del capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben que hacer al terminar de leerlo, la verdad que Harold es muy modesto en la hora de describirse. Diria que nos vemos despues pero falta un capitulo por subir.

**"La locura es la única reacción sana para una sociedad enferma" - **Thomas Szasz


	35. Capítulo 34 - Los Problemas Nunca Acaban

Aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de la actualizacion del día de hoy, de hecho, despues de romper la puerta del salon como en las caricaturas (con solo tocarla que se caiga) limpiar todo el vidrio (porque es de vidrio) y que me hayan suspendido, era hora de subir los caps y este es el ultimo por hoy.

The Sr N les invita a leer y disfrutar el capitulo 34

* * *

Capítulo 34 Los Problemas Nunca Acabaran

-Harry – escuche – Pero que hacen aquí, necesito estar al 100 de mis facultades H – dije al lunático – Harry, debes de hacer un plan antes de irte a defender aquel reino, sabemos lo que te importa la Princesa Desayuno, hemos estado contigo por mucho tiempo pero debes de tener un plan – me dijo el viajero – Tiene razón Harry, como tu amigo y detective, te digo que ningún ataque pensado a la ligera sobrevivirá – me dijo el detective – Oigan, hemos hablado en los sueños, los he dejado libre por un tiempo para que no se aburrieran pero créanme tengo todo cubierto – les dije mientras me encontraba todavía montado en mi bicicleta – Pero Harry, no tienes ningún plan – gritaba el viajero – Déjenlo ser, ya saben que sus planes nunca salen bien – dijo el criminal – Él sabe lo que hace – dijo el psicópata – Gracias, ahora largo, necesito el completo control de mi cerebro – dije y empecé a llamar la atención al ejercito ese – Lo sentimos pero la hora del desayuno ya paso, vuelvan de donde vinieron – dije mientras montado en mi bicicleta los cortaba por la mitad – ¡YIJA! – gritaba – Eso James, vamos, acaba con ellos – me alentaban las princesas – Hazte un lado…voy derecho y no me quito…..cuidado con el pie…hey la cabeza no va en el suelo – decía burlándome de ellos – Vaya, mira lo que hace James, solo con una bicicleta y su espada ha acabado con los que estaban por entrar al castillo – decía la Princesa Tostada – Lo sé, es muy rápido James – dijo la Princesa Desayuno – ¡Chuza! – dije al atropellar a 10 sombras pero el ejercito de sombras no hacía nada, seguía avanzando – Sí que son persistentes, pero pos bueno, con mi bicicleta esto no es un reto – pensaba – Debí de haber amarrado 2 espadas a los manubrios, eso hubiera sido sublime – dije – James, vamos no te detengas, sigue así – me gritaban – No se preocupen, estoy en esto – la Princesa Desayuno me estaba viendo en acción y me lanzo un beso – Si eso no es un estímulo, entonces no sé qué lo será – dije – Vamos sombras, o se cansan ustedes primero o los destruyo – gritaba, seguía cortando a las sombras, atropellando a otras, haciendo más chuzas – ¡Princesas! ¿Llevan la cuenta de a cuantos me he echado? – les pregunte – No, ya perdimos la cuenta, pero tu sigue así – gritaban – Si insisten, ustedes solo refúgiense ahí y yo hare el resto – les grite aun dando vueltas alrededor de todo el reino destruyendo las sombras que ahí aparecían – Sombras, ¿por qué un ejército de sombras? Digo, se pueden meter fácilmente al reino pero solo están aquí como si fueran alguna distracción, de hecho de donde saldrán las sombras, aparte, como es que hayan podido destruir ciertas partes del reino, las sombras no hacen daño, no deben de tocar las cosas – pensaba – Luego veré que royo con esta estupidez, aquí como que las leyes de la física son flexibles – decía – Venga sombras, sean un reto para mí, puedo seguir con esto por horas – decía – Hermana, James ha derrotado a muchas sombras y las está haciendo retroceder de a poco pero es interminable, destruye una y aparecen 2 – decía la Princesa Tostada – Pero James aún no se da por vencido, él sigue y sigue, el estar en su bicicleta lo mantiene inspirado – contesto la Princesa Desayuno – ¿Y tú como lo sabes? – pregunto curiosa la Princesa Tostada – Porque ya me he subido a esa bicicleta, sientes la libertad, sientes el aire en tu rostro, que eres libre y mientras James se sienta así es imparable – Hermana, como que te gusta el pasar tiempo con James – dijo la Princesa Tostada con una sonrisa picarona – Hermana, detente – dijo la Princesa Desayuno algo apenada – Vamos sombras, vamos, háganlo un reto, esto es aburrido – gritaba, en eso de cierta forma las sombras hicieron aparecer unas armas – Wow, gracias, muchas gracias, espadas, flechas qué más puedo pedir – decía sonriendo pero a último momento me di cuenta de que los arqueros disparaban donde las princesas se encontraban – ¡Princesas! Dentro del castillo de inmediato – grite acto seguido ellas me obedecieron – Según Mentita mandaron llamar a Finn y Jake y aun no llegan aquel par de inútiles – dije algo enojado sin darme cuenta a mi alrededor – ¡James cuidado! – grito la Princesa Desayuno – En la madre, va a doler – dije al notar que un soldado había tirado alambre de púas – ¡Alambre de púas! – grite, salte de la bicicleta brincando el alambre evitando que mi bicicleta se viera afectada – Diablos, bueno, es hora del segundo round – dije tomando la espada – James, cuídate, no quiero que salgas herido – dijo la Princesa Desayuno asomando levemente la cabeza para no salir herida – Maldita sea princesa, métase al castillo, yo me encargo de esto, no quiero que salga herida – No te preocupes James, necesitas unos ojos en el cielo y eso seré yo – Pues si así lo quiere adelante – me encontraba rodeado de puras sombras dispuestas a atacarme – Un ejército contra uno solo, venga matador – dije sonriendo con una sonrisa típica de un psicópata sin remordimiento, ataque a las sombras haciéndolas añicos – Wow, eso estuvo cerca – dije mientras esquivaba un ataque – ¡Hey! Con estos amigos para que quieres enemigos – dije evitando que dos sombras me atacaran y haciendo que se golpearan entre ellas – Se supone que la cabeza debe de estar pegada al cuello – dije decapitando a otro – Mmmmmm vamos con algo llamado el tornado – tome la espada con las dos manos y empecé a dar vueltas y a avanzar por todos lados – ¡Eso James! ¡Así se hace! – gritaba PD pero me canse al destruir a más de 100 enemigos – Eso…eso sí que marea – dije mientras estaba dando vueltas por lo mareado que estaba – Pero que suertudo es James, todo mareado y aun así está esquivando los ataques – y en efecto de lo mareado que me encontraba esquivaba golpes, me caí al suelo y rápidamente me levantaba, haciendo que ellos mismos se golpearan – Tranquila cabeza, no tentemos a nuestra suerte – cuando ya no me encontraba tambaleándome por lo mareado que me encontraba, fui desarmado rápidamente y visto en una situación alarmante – ¡James! – grito la Princesa Desayuno algo preocupada, tapándose los ojos para no ver aquella terrible escena.

– Y así no se debe de atacar al enemigo – me decía – Bueno pues, que esperan, atáquenme de una vez – todas las sombras que me rodeaban tomaron sus espadas y las dirigieron en contra mía, yo solo cerré mis ojos pensando en cómo actuar pero de repente note que no había ningún ataque, de hecho escuche un par de voces familiares – Ya tan rápido te vencen James – dijo Jake – Hombre James, yo que creía que sobrevivirías más tiempo – dijo Finn – Hasta ahorita se les ocurre aparecer par de mendigos – les dije sonriendo – Venga James, sigamos con el show – dijo Finn dándome la mano ayudándome a levantarme – Gracias, díganme, por qué hasta ahorita – dije algo enojado – James, hemos estado aquí un buen tiempo pero vimos que tenías la situación controlada, así que no nos metimos – dijo Jake – Es verdad, tú y tu bicicleta sí que hacen un buen par – Y que lo digas Finn somos como Jake y tú, pero vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer – me dirigí por la espada que había tomado prestada, Finn saco su espada y Jake hiso sus puños más grandes – James, mira a la Princesa Desayuno, ha de estar preocupada por ti – dijo Jake – Carnal, dame un empujón para arriba quieres – le dije, Jake se convirtió en un elevador dejándome a un lado de la Princesa Desayuno – ¿Por qué James, por qué? – decía – Pues simplemente no lo sé, será que soy un lunático o simplemente porque sí – en eso la PD grito – ¡James! – grito de la emoción al verme en una sola pieza – El mismo que viste y calza princesa, que ocurre – le pregunte – Pensé que tú…que ellos – Ja, hubiera sido de no haber sido por aquel par – dije señalando a Finn y Jake que se encontraban golpeando a todas esas sombras – Que bien que llegaron, de no haber sido por ellos tú… - dijo algo apenada la princesa, se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo, le correspondí el abrazo al ver que estaba llorando por preocupación – Princesa, hay una regla básica primordial que aprendí hace años – le dije – ¿Cuál? – Yerba mala nunca muere, ahora, si me permite tengo que ayudar al par de hermanos, usted métase al castillo y resguárdese ahí cuide de su hermana y de usted – le dije sonriendo, me acerque a la orilla – Jake, prepárate que aquí te voy – grite – James, cuídate por favor – me dijo PD – Ese siempre ha sido el problema princesa, soy un lunático y por eso nunca me cuido – dije mientras me arroje, la PD se acercó a la orilla viéndome aterrizar sobre Jake y con la fuerza de la caída me hiso salir disparado con la espada por enfrente hacia la horda de sombras que estaba sobre nosotros, con el impacto y la espada por enfrente hice desaparecer una buena cantidad de sombras encontrándome del otro lado del ejército, donde se encontraban los arqueros – Te importa prestármela un momento – le dije a una sombra mientras le cortaba la cabeza – Válgame, por los campos de Trenzalore, puedo agarrar los arcos – dije – Bueno, hay que ir aprovechando la situación – tome el arco y empecé a dispararles a los arqueros hasta que desaparecieron por completo – ¡Eso es! – grite – Jake, ¿Dónde está James? – pregunto Finn – Del otro lado del ejercito – y apunto donde yo estaba – Mira Jake, ya no están arrojando flechas – decía Finn – Tienes razón, James debió de haberse encargado de los arqueros – dijo Jake volteando al cielo pero bajando su guardia a lo que una sombra se dirigió a atacarlo – ¡Jake! ¡Cuidado! – grito Finn al darse cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir, Jake se quedó congelado pero de repente una flecha atravesó al soldado pasando por un lado de Jake – Pero que puntería tengo, que puntería – James, gracias – dijo Jake – Vamos perro, arriba que esto aún no termina – ¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunto Finn – Sobrevivir y derrotar a todos, ya se su debilidad, debemos de atacarlos con sus propias armas, eso los hará desaparecer para siempre – Finn y Jake derribaron a varios enemigos y tomaron sus armas – Preparados – dijo Jake – Listos – dijo Finn – ¡A decapitar! – grite yo, Finn y Jake se enfrentaban cuerpo a cuerpo contra ellos mientras que yo me encontraba como un francotirador con el arco – Creo que debimos de agarrar un arco como James, mira – decía apuntándome – Y que lo digas, desde lejos y con una sola flecha se encarga de varios a la vez – el ejército rápidamente fue disminuyendo de tamaño – Ya casi lo logramos, ya casi – decía Jake – James, esto me da mala espina, no creo que los estemos derrotando, creo que es una retirada – dijo Finn – Puede ser, puede ser, somos 3 y ellos muchos, sabemos su debilidad – decía mientras me ponía a pensar – Hemos evitado que se acerquen demasiado al reino, no representan mucha amenaza, son lentos y tontos – decía Finn, en eso ambos intercambiamos miradas suponiendo que ambos pensábamos lo mismo – James, si lo que decimos es verdad, esto no es una retirada – Lo más probable y lo que más temo es que esto sea…. – ¿Qué sea qué? – pregunto Jake, dentro del castillo, el par de hermanas se encontraban refugiadas sin escuchar ni un solo ruido – ¿Cómo estarán? – decía preocupada la Princesa Desayuno – No te preocupes, estarán bien, Finn, Jake y James saben lo que hacen – dijo la Princesa Tostada – Hermana, lo sé pero no quiero que les pase algo – Vamos, que te parece si vamos…. – Princesa, princesa, aquí J, me copia – decía – ¿J? – dijeron el par de hermanas sorprendidas – Sí, J, James, a quien más esperaban – les pregunte – Pero de donde – dijo la Princesa Desayuno – Fíjese en su bolsillo derecho, deje un comunicador para estar en contacto con usted – dije – Pero cuando – pregunto la Princesa Tostada – Cuando lo abrase, fue cuando te abrase verdad James – pregunto – Exactamente, no tengo demasiado tiempo, le di este walkie talkie de bolsillo por si las moscas, por emergencia, solo es para eso, para comunicarme con ustedes si alguien ha entrado al castillo – dije – ¿Cómo les va? – pregunto la Princesa Tostada – James, con quien hablas – me pregunto Finn – Con la Princesa Desayuno y la Princesa Tostad – Muy bien James, pero no bajes la guardia – dijo Jake – No tengo mucho tiempo, solo les hablaba para informarles que tienen el walkie talkie para una emergencia, para avisarles si ya es seguro salir o si tocaremos retirada – dije serio – Muy bien James, entendido – dijeron – ¿Qué está pasando? – me preguntaron – Ya acabamos con todas las amenazas princesa – dijo Jake – Pero creemos que no se retiraron sino que se reagruparon, así que aún no es seguro que salgan – dijo Finn – Hagan, lo que hagan, escuchen lo que escuchen esto no se ha acabado, creemos que volverán con más o por más así que hasta que uno de nosotros se vuelva a comunicar con ustedes podrán salir, J cambio y fuera – dije – James, una cosa más, prométeme que saldrás bien de esta por favor – decía la Princesa Desayuno – Princesa, tiene mi palabra, no se preocupe, tengo a Finn y Jake a mi lado, nada malo podrá pasar – en eso se empezó a escuchar unos pasos gigantes – James, que fue eso – preguntaron – Demonios, regresaron, tengo que cortar, J cambio y fuera – dije – Ya ves hermana, tienen todo bajo control, no hay por qué preocuparse – dijo la Princesa Tostada – Creo que sí, eso está mejor – dijo PD para tranquilizarse – Buena idea James el de comunicarte con ellas – dijo Jake – Lo sé, gracias Finn por dejarme tomarlos prestados – dije con una sonrisa mientras veíamos el horizonte y sentíamos los pasos – Oye, cuando los tomaste que ni cuenta me di – dijo el chico – Jajajaja, ese es mi secreto Finn, bueno solo falta esperar a que llegue…..mamma mía – dije al notar una gran sombra – Pero…..pero…..pero quien es capaz de hacer esto – grito Finn – Quien sabe pero esto será difícil – dijo Jake aquella sombra gigante se acercaba y no teníamos una forma como derrotarlo – ¿Algún plan? – pregunte – James, no tenías un plan antes de ponerte a atacar a todos ese ejercito – dijo Finn – La verdad es que no, solo quise defender el reino y no tome en cuenta las consecuencias – Entonces que haremos – dijo Finn – Jake, hazte grande, Finn toma un arco con flechas y súbete en el hombro de Jake, tú toma el izquierdo mientras yo tomare el derecho – ambos hicieron lo que les pedí – Tienes un plan James, lo debes de tener – dijo Jake – Es más bien una teoría – Déjame ver, si pienso al igual que tú yo diría que quieres que Jake sea del mismo tamaño que la sombra para atacarlo con las flechas y así aprovechar la distancia que nos lleva – dijo Finn – Exacto, pero te hace falta algo más, un pequeño detalle que creo se nos pasó a todos por el afán de derrotar a todos estos – Los puntos blancos que han de tener en lo que es su cabeza – dijo Jake – Exacto, eso puede ser su punto débil o sus ojos y si logramos dejarlo ciego, no hará nada de nada – dije sonriendo – Muy bien James, estoy listo – Cuando tú digas Finn, cuando tú digas – ambos tomamos los arcos y disparamos a aquella sombra que teníamos frente a nosotros – Tiro directo – grito Finn, la sombra se empezó a tambalear y cayó al suelo en el acto – Lo hicimos, lo hicimos – decía Jake pero nos quedamos callados al ver que el ser se había convertido en varias sombras – Ya se me hacía que era demasiado fácil – dijo Finn – Jake, tamaño normal por favor – dije – Ahora vienen más de los que hemos derrotado – decía Jake, yo me aleje de con ellos y fui a recoger mi bicicleta – Aun esta con vida – dije con una sonrisa – ¿Qué piensas hacer James? – me preguntaron – Atacarlos con todo lo que tengo – me subí a mi bicicleta para ponerme en marcha – Si se me pasa uno, ustedes encárguense de ellos – No James, iremos todos – dijo Jake mientras se transformaba en un carro – Wow Jake – grite sorprendido – No sabía que podías convertirte en un carro pero pos bueno, vamos, hay que aprovechar a que están noqueados o confundidos por la caída y a atacarlos – los tres nos dirigimos a donde las sombras se encontraban y empezamos a destruirlas de a montón.

Después de varios minutos destruyendo sombra tras sombra tras sombra no logramos nada, ya que volvían a aparecer más sombras y las que supuestamente destruíamos se multiplicaban – Oye, se supone que los podemos derrotar con sus propias armas pero mira, se multiplican, cada sombra que destruimos se convierte en 2 – decía Finn – Cambiaron la táctica, mejoraron, ahora tendremos que encontrar su debilidad – dije – Mira, estos tienen ojos, no como los que habíamos derrotado antes, ahí debe de estar su debilidad – dijo Jake – No perdemos nada con intentarlo – dijo Finn, los tres atacábamos directamente a los ojos de las sombras y estas solo explotaban desapareciendo, pero después de destruir varias sombras con esa táctica, nos íbamos cansando cada vez más – ¡Alto! – grito Jake – ¿Ahora qué? – preguntamos – No lo ven, las sombras no se mueven ni atacan, están aquí paradas, viéndonos nada más, pero no hacen absolutamente nada – Tienes razón hermano, debe de haber alguna razón por la cual no hagan algo – dijo Finn – Creo que alguien está moviendo los hilos, les dijo que desistieran el ataque pero quién y por qué – decía ya que los 3 nos encontramos rodeando a las sombras buscando una forma de derrotarlas o encontrar el motivo por el cual solo se quedaban ahí paradas. En el castillo, la Princesa Desayuno y la Princesa Tostada se encontraban preocupadas – No hay ningún ruido, parece ser que algo paso – decía la Princesa Desayuno – Hermana, tranquilízate, si hubiera pasado algo malo James ya nos hubiera avisado, pero si tanto te preocupas por él, usa el comunicador que te dio – Buena idea, eso me quitara el pendiente – en eso escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban y una voz conocida – ¡Princesa Desayuno Princesa Tostada! ¿Dónde están? – gritaban – Esa voz, esa voz es de…. – dijo la Princesa Desayuno – Pero si se supone que esta con Finn y Jake derrotando las sombras, por qué entro al castillo – decía la Princesa Tostada – Tal vez alguien entro y quiere ver que estemos a salvo – decía con una paz y tranquilidad la Princesa Desayuno, salieron de su escondite para recibirme – ¡James! ¡Aquí estamos! – grito PD – Ya las vi, se encuentran bien, nadie ha entrado – pregunte – No James, solo tú, que está pasando afuera, por qué entraste – interrogo la Princesa Tostada – Se nos escaparon varias sombras y vine para destruirlas, para protegerlas a ustedes dos – ¿Y Finn y Jake? – pregunto – Se están haciendo cargo del resto, ellos saben lo que hacen, yo me encargare de su seguridad – dije acercándome a la Princesa Desayuno a lo que ella solo se sonrojo – Se me hace extraño James, se supone que nos ibas a… - Hermana, si no te conociera diría que estas desconfiando de James, vino porque varias sombras lograron entrar y decidió venir personalmente a encargarse del asunto, no le dio tiempo de avisarnos – decía la Princesa Desayuno algo ilusionada – Ahora, díganme, un lugar impenetrable que tengan aquí, en el cual nos podamos ocultar y sea altamente defendible – dije – Pues ese sería el calabozo, solamente hay una entrada y las puertas son resistente – Buena idea Princesa Tostada, vayamos para haya nos debemos de dirigir inmediatamente no vaya a suceder una calamidad y pues…. – me quede callado un momento – Le pase algo a esta dama especial – dije viendo a la Princesa Desayuno – Esto no está bien, a lo que he visto James no ha demostrado sus sentimientos así como ahora – pensaba la Princesa Tostada tanto la Princesa Desayuno como yo nos dirigíamos al calabozo y la Princesa Tostada se quedó pensando en aquella situación que se había presentado – No vienes hermana – pregunto la Princesa Desayuno – Sí, espérenme un segundo – dijo ella – Actúa como James, habla como James, pero hay algo en él que no cuadra – pensaba – James nos dijo que en caso de emergencia él nos hablaría o nosotros habláramos con él por el walkie talkie pero ahora resulta que vino para acá – se decía la Princesa Tostada mientras me veía cosa que noto aquel James – ¿Qué pasa princesa? Se me ve la ropa interior o que tengo – pregunto – Nada, nada, pensé que había visto algo que se movía en tu ropa pero creo que me equivoque, se ve que era una mancha – dijo la Princesa Tostada disculpándose – No te preocupes, ya también he sufrido por errores cometidos por la vista, no hay problema – dije sonriendo – Y díganme princesas, estaban preocupadas por nosotros, creyeron que no saldríamos vivos de aquella situación – pregunte – Pues, esta situación es rara James, no tenemos enemigos y este reino no es tan importante – dijo la Princesa Tostada – Claro que es importante, todo es importante, cada uno de ellos es importante y más este – dije viendo a las princesas – Tienen un par de gobernantes buenas y una que…. – dije mientras volteaba a ver apenado a la Princesa Desayuno – Y una que qué James – pregunto la Princesa Desayuno apenada – Mejor dicho con la cual he pasado grandes momentos – ambos nos sonrojamos – James actúa muy raro, muy raro, no creo que sea él –.

Fuera del castillo, Finn, Jake y yo nos quedamos observando por un buen rato a las sombras – No atacan, solo se quedan inmóviles – decía Finn – No importa, hay que destruirlas antes de que hagan algo más – dijo Jake atacando y destruyéndolas – Espera Jake, Finn tiene razón, debe de estar pasando algo sumamente raro, algo malo, lo presiento en el aire – Entonces no soy el único, yo también siento lo mismo, algo a muerte, algo a azufre – al decir esto Finn recordé lo que había pasado en la Nocheosfera y en el Reino Helado – Azufre, muerte, se siente en el aire, este es un ejército de él, pero donde está, debe de estar cerca, muy cerca de aquí – voltee a todos lados esperando encontrarlo pero nada, solo nos encontrábamos nosotros – Sigo diciendo que me ayuden a acabarlos, no vayan a despertar y nos sobrepasen en número – dijo Jake – Creo que tienes razón hermano, vamos James, ayúdanos – así que los 3 nos pusimos a destruir a aquellos enemigos que se encontraban sin defenderse, debíamos aprovechar la oportunidad que teníamos a la mano – Vaya princesas, sí que este calabozo está sumamente fortificado y yo que pensaba que este reino era más tranquilo – dije sonriendo – Lo tenemos por si es necesario James, uno nunca sabe cuándo se pueda ocupar – dijo la Princesa Desayuno – Esto es más viejo que nosotros James, de la época de nuestros padres – dijo la Princesa Tostada – No nos sabemos muy bien la historia, ni el porqué de su construcción pero solo nos dijeron que existía esta parte y que si teníamos un problema con un enemigo o queríamos refugiarnos, este sería el lugar ideal – continuo diciendo – Mmmmm me parece genial esa idea, sumamente genial – dije sonriendo diabólicamente sin que ellas me vieran – Pero la verdad, esto es muy oscuro, debe de haber una luz o tan siquiera una antorcha – Aquí esta James, justo en la entrada del calabozo – Espere PD, este no es el calabozo – pregunte asombrado – No, es solo el pasadizo, el calabozo está detrás de esta puerta – la Princesa Tostada y la Princesa Desayuno indicaron la entrada – Dejen que la abra, se ve pesada – acto seguido me acerque a la puerta y la empecé a abrir – Sí que está muy pesada esto, vamos princesa, después de ustedes – dije mientras las deje entrar a la habitación – Gracias James – dijo la Princesa Tostada – Eres todo un caballero – dijo la Princesa Desayuno algo sonrojada – Ahora sí, el verdadero plan se pone en acción – dije entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de mí – Oye, como que esos eran todos, ya no hay más – dijo Jake – Es verdad, ya no se ven más enemigos, creo que terminamos – decía Finn aliviado – No, aun no terminamos, nos falta descubrir quién estaba detrás del ataque – decía – James, no creo que encontremos al responsable, lo más seguro es que él este a kilómetros de distancia – Mmmm has de tener razón, deja les aviso entonces a las princesas para que ya no se alarmen, para que no se preocupen – Hazlo James, yo descansare – dijo Jake mientras se tiraba al suelo – Princesa, princesa, aquí J responda, cambio – y no había respuesta – Raro, princesa, princesa, aquí J, conteste, J llamando a las princesas, contesten, cambio – decía pero sin respuesta – Bzzzz….bzzzzz – ¿Interferencia? Finn, ven pa'ca – Que necesitas James – me pregunto – Le hace falta baterías o que, solo se escucha interferencia – No James, deben de servir a la perfección – dijo – Interferencia, deben de estar a una distancia algo lejos o hay un campo electromagnético que evita la comunicación, Finn, si me disculpas me acercare más al castillo a ver si tengo una señal – Muy bien James, no te preocupes – me aleje de con ellos y seguía tratando de comunicarme con ellas – Princesa, princesa, acá J, J de James, cambio – pero no había respuesta – Pos hora, si tengo señal y todo y no contestan, que está pasando aquí – tome el walkie talkie y lo empecé a golpear – Debe de tener un cable flojo – pensaba pero quienes tenían el otro walkie talkie estaban a punto de enfrentarse con un problema grave de 4 letras – Ha esta distancia estaremos a salvo – dijo la Princesa Desayuno – James, por qué nos trajiste aquí – dijo la Princesa Tostada – Hermana, no comiences, James nos trajo aquí para protegernos, nada más para eso – dijo la Princesa Desayuno defendiéndome – Es verdad Princesa Tostada, solo estoy aquí para protegerlas, confié en mí – dije – Creo que tienen razón, me siento algo paranoica con esto del ataque – dijo la Princesa Tostada, en eso una sombra se metió al calabozo – Demonios, chicas háganse a un lado, déjenme a este wey a mí – dije mientras saque una espada de quien sabe dónde y acabe con una sombra – Ven, se escaparon y lograron entrar aquí, por cualquier orificio, por pequeño que sea, estos se meten – dije poniéndome cerca de la puerta – Gracias James, creo que estuvo bien que dejaras a Finn y a Jake acabando con el resto – dijo la Princesa Desayuno – ¿Por qué mi hermana actúa así? Sigo diciendo, hay algo en James que no cuadra – seguía la Princesa Tostada mientras me veía – Hay algo en él, en su ropa, algo que él nunca usaría – y seguía viéndome – Princesa, alguien por favor contesten – de repente se escuchó una conversación o mejor dicho algo que estaba pasando – ¡Eso es! – alcance a escuchar el grito – ¿Princesa Tostada? – dije algo confundido – Tú no eres James, tú no eres James – gritaba la Princesa Tostada – ¿Tú no eres James?, pero si no me encuentro con ellas a menos que…demonios, maldito bastardo, este fue su plan desde el inicio – dije mientras corrí por mi bicicleta – Que tranquilidad Finn, esto es lo mejor – decía Jake – James, por qué la prisa – me pregunto Finn – Algo va a pasar, debo de apresurarme, tengo que apresurarme y detenerlo – decía sin escuchar a Finn, tome mi bicicleta y me dirigí al castillo – ¿Y a este que mosca le pico? – preguntaba Finn sin quisiera saber lo que ocurría – Tengo que llegar y detenerlo – decía mientras tenía fuera el walkie talkie escuchando toda la conversación que tenían – ¿Qué no soy James? Pero por supuesto que lo soy, mírame – dijo aquel yo – Sí hermana, él es James, por qué dudas de él – Hermana, tal vez las palabras que te ha dicho te han confundido o es algún hechizo que te puso pero él no es James, la prueba está en el collar, James llego sin collar y ahora resulta que tiene uno – dijo la Princesa Tostada – Pero cual collar, James no usa…ningún collar – dijo la Princesa Desayuno al ver el collar – James, y ese collar – pregunto – Es mi amuleto de la suerte, nunca salgo sin él – dijo – Pero si lo único de la suerte que tienes es tu moneda, no un collar, me enseñaste tu moneda y me dijiste que era lo único que te atraía buena suerte – Wahahahahahaha – se empezó a reír aquel yo – Veo que se dieron cuenta, pero demasiado tarde, están en mi trampa, las traje en el calabozo y no hay nadie que las salve, el verdadero James, Finn y Jake se encuentran destruyendo a mi ejército, destruyendo simples fantasmas – decía, la Princesa Desayuno se abrazó de su hermana algo asustada ante mi presencia – Entonces quien eres – preguntaron – Alguien a que dieron por derrotado y desterrado pero volvió, la muerte y el fin de Ooo… - la antorcha que tenían se apagó dejando completamente oscuro – Vamos, sigan hablando, sigan hablando ya casi llego – decía al entrar al castillo – Hermano, James se fue preocupado y quemando llanta al castillo, algo debe de estar pasando haya, vamos en seguida – dijo Finn – Pos vamos ya que – dijo Jake con una flojera de mil demonios – Vamos, vamos, solo un poco más, sáquenle platica entreténganlo, ya llego al calabozo – me decía – Muéstrate – le gritaron – Las princesas me quieren ver, bueno aquí estoy, contemplen a su destructor – dijo el ser – No puede ser, eres tú – gritaron – Ya llegue ahora falta abrir la puerta y….. – en ese momento abrí la puerta y la Princesa Tostada salió volando chocando conmigo – Fue él James, él estuvo detrás de esto – dijo la Princesa Tostada con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban – Detrás del ataque – Descanse princesa, guarde sus energías, me hare cargo de él personalmente – dije serio, entre al calabozo y me vi sosteniendo a la Princesa Desayuno – ¡Bájala en este mismo instante! – grite – Mira nada más princesa, tu héroe, James viene al rescate pero es demasiado tarde, no te podrá salvar – Maldito, hacerte pasar por mí – James, lo siento – No se disculpe princesa, no es su culpa, él nos engañó a todos – me acerque a ellos pero aquel yo me detuvo – No, no, no, no, un paso más y ella muere – dijo – Maldición – James, lo siento – seguía diciendo la Princesa Desayuno – Princesa, tiene mi palabra de que hare lo que pueda para sacarla de esta situación – le dije – Así como le diste tu palabra a Marceline de atrapar al responsable de la muerte de su padre, por favor no me hagas reír – dijo – ¿Por qué haces esto? – le pregunte – Para hacerte sufrir James, para hacer que te conviertas en mí, tú eres yo y no como ellos, y como muestra observa – ¿Por qué te haces pasar por mí? ¿Por qué usas mi cuerpo? – le pregunte – James, yo soy tú, nadie más, crees ser el bueno pero no, eres el malo en la película, eres yo – dijo él – No es verdad, no es verdad – grite – Te gusto el toque del ejercito, quien diría que nadie pudo hacer esto con este amuleto – dijo mostrándome el amuleto del papa de Marceline – Ni tu, ni Hunson, ni nadie sabía su verdadero poder hasta ahora – Eres un maldito – di unos pasos acercándome para detenerlo – James, un paso más y no me hare responsable de lo que haga – dijo, yo me detuve – Tú debilidad James, estas personas son tu debilidad, eres tan patético y predecible, tu sabes que no debes de confiar en mí – dijo riéndose y en eso hiso aparecer una luz enceguecedora – Lo siento James – dijo la Princesa Desayuno, todo volvió a la normalidad nada más que la PD había desaparecido – Listo, con esto termina la lección de hoy – dijo aquel yo – ¡¿Por qué?! – grite enojado – ¡¿Por qué ella?! – James, has tenido cierto afecto hacia ella y las otras 3 damas que conoces, te hace débil, con esto, creo que rompí tu corazón y te convertirás en mí, créeme estas a un paso más de ser yo – ¡Maldito, me las pagaras! – me fui en un ataque contra ese yo pero ya era demasiado tarde, él ya había desaparecido – ¡Regresa aquí y pelea como un hombre! ¡Eres hombre muerto, cuando te encuentre eres hombre muerto! – gritaba mientras golpeaba la pared – Recordaras quien eres realmente, recordaras lo que hisiste, lo que has hecho – se escuchaba decir pero solamente yo lo podía escuchar – Escuchas eso – dijo Jake – Sí, es como un grito y viene del calabozo – dijo Finn – Vamos en seguida – dijo Jake, llegaron al calabozo y vieron tirada en el suelo a la Princesa Tostada – Princesa, que ocurrió – preguntaron asustados los hermanos – Él…..él fue el responsable – a duras penas decía – ¿Quién? – pregunto Finn – Fue…él – dijo apuntando dentro del calabozo pero no pudo decir nada más – Hermano, por favor dime que no está muerta – dijo Finn asustado, Jake se acercó, tomo sus signos vitales – No hermano, se desmayó, debió de haberse llevado un fuerte golpe, ve adentro, fíjate si esta la PD o James a salvo – Finn se fue a esa habitación – Hay alguien – pregunto asustado – La perdí – decía mientras me encontraba en el suelo sollozando – ¿James? – dijo – Falle, Finn, falle, la perdí, perdí mi pelea contra él – seguía diciendo – James, que ocurrió aquí – Le di mi palabra y le falle, a ella, a la Princesa Tostada, a Marceline, a ti, a todas las personas que me importan – dije tapándome al cara con las manos – James, vamos dime que paso – dijo Finn mientras se acercaba a mí – Él…..él la mato – dije susurrando – ¿La mató? – pregunto – ¿Quién mato a quién? – me pregunto pero de repente vio la sombra, vio la silueta que apareció – No me digas que….. – en ese momento me desplome – La mató y no pude detenerlo – grite – Mato a la Princesa Desayuno y no lo pude detener, simplemente no pude – dije – No pude…no pude, la mato frente a mis ojos pero ya era demasiado tarde – Finn se acercó a mí y me abrazo – No es tu culpa James, no es tu culpa, hiciste lo que pudiste hacer, lo que estaba a tu alcance – No Finn, yo lo note pero no lo quise ver, el mismo que destruyo la Nocheosfera, el Reino Helado, ahora se llevó a la Princesa Desayuno con él, le di mi palabra de salvarla y falle Finn, falle – Vamos hermano, tranquilízate – en eso Jake entro cargando a la Princesa Tostada – ¡¿Pero qué paso aquí?! – grito asustado y sorprendido – Él se la llevo, él de la gabardina se llevó a PD y no pude detenerlo – dije – Simplemente no pude, me gano, falle, vi las señales pero reaccione tarde y ahora ella pago por mi culpa, pago por mis pecados – dije mientras me levantaba – James – decía Jake al darme una cachetada – Vamos James, queda la Princesa Tostada, si no pudiste salvar a la Princesa Desayuno tan siquiera hay que salvarla a ella, está muy muy débil necesita ayuda – Jake tiene razón James, tan siquiera salvemos a la Princesa Tostada en memoria de su hermana, ella hubiera querido que ayudaras a su hermana y encontraras al responsable – me dijo Finn, yo lentamente obtuve ánimos – Vamos sécate las lágrimas, eres un detective/criminal, muéstrame al James que no se da por vencido – dijo Finn sonriendo – Muy bien, mi bicicleta está en la entrada, dénmela y me apresurare a llegar al Dulce Reino – dije mientras tomaba en mis brazos a la Princesa Tostada – Pero James, así no llegaras a tiempo, tengo una mejor idea – dijo Finn, todos salimos del calabozo, tome mi bicicleta y salimos del castillo – Hermano conviértete en un avión grande para que yo me pueda subir en ti junto con la Princesa Tostada y James nos ayudara a agarrar vuelo para llegar lo antes posible, no quiero que ocurra lo que a Gunter – dijo Finn tomando el mando tras mi pequeño estado – Muy bien hermano, ahora amárrate de esta parte de la bicicleta de James y tú James, pedalearás lo más rápido para agarrar vuelo – todos hicimos nuestra parte – ¿Listos? – pregunte – Listos – empecé a pedalear como si mi vida dependiera de esto y vi que Finn y Jake tomaron vuelo – Ahora Jake, suéltate – Jake lo hiso y salieron con una buena viada – James, te vemos en el reino, por favor apúrate – me grito Jake, seguía pedaleando pero me sentía vacío, triste, vi morir a una amiga frente a mí y no pude hacer algo – Fue mi culpa, yo permití que muriera – pensaba – Todo esto es mi culpa – seguía pedaleando pero ahora más lento, ya no estaba concentrado, estaba herido, la Princesa Desayuno murió frente a mis ojos, el Rey Helado y el Sr. Abadeer murieron y todo apuntaba a mí – Gunter y Princesa Tostada en coma y yo soy el responsable – pensaba – Todo apunta a que yo soy el creador de todo esto, el Lich escapo de su prisión por mi culpa, encontró como vencer usándome, pero cuál será su próximo movimiento y por qué llevarse a la Princesa Desayuno – al hablar de ella recordé todo lo que hacíamos en las tardes y no pude evitar el llorar – El Lich sabe cómo utilizarme, conoce mi debilidad, creo que todo está perdido – seguía diciendo algo triste y melancólico.

* * *

Y llegamos al final del capitulo, Harold se vio afectado por lo ocurrido con la Princesa Desayuno, ya que paso mucho tiempo con ella. Si les gusto o no, ya saben que hacer.

**"En la vida lo mas triste no es ser desgraciado del todo, sino que nos falte muy poco para ser felices y no podamos conseguirlo"** - The Sr N

Aqui su amigo y servidor se despide de ustedes diciendoles nos leemos en la proxima actualización. Les deseo una buena semana o mes (depende de lo que me tarde en el siguiente capitulo) y buena suerte, no como la mía que hasta una puerta de vidrio rompí el dia de hoy


	36. Capítulo 35 - La Locura de Harold

Perdonen la demora, tuve que investigar en cual manicomio se encerro Harold despues de lo ocurrido y cuando por fin lo encuentro me recrimina por subir su historia y casi me mata, nah, no se crean, tuve unos asuntos que hacer en la escuela y no me he podido conectar, la computadora anda fallando, el internet es del asco y me dio algo de flojera seguir escribiendo, pero como ya ando de vacaciones y no se que más hacer, creo que me la pasare escribiendo.

Bueno, aqui la disculpa y la razón, ahora es el momento de contar la historia, la historia que ocurrio despues de los eventos acontecidos en el capitulo 34, lo que va a pasar de aquí en adelante cambiara su punto de vista, los amigos se vuelven enemigos y los enemigos se vuelven amigos, así como es la vida. Si se vuelven locos por el capitulo, no me vengan criticando, este capitulo es de locura.

The Sr N orgullosamente les presenta el capitulo mas loco de la historia hasta ahora, les presento el capitulo 35 - ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 35 La Locura de Harold

Finn y Jake se encontraban volando rumbo al Dulce Reino mientras que yo me encontraba todavía pedaleando pero algo triste, molesto, me había tardado en descifrar el plan del Lich y ahora me encontraba pedaleando pero sin siquiera sentirlo, mi mente divagaba – Harry cuidado – me grito una personalidad – ¿Eh? Woy – dije al esquivar un árbol que tenía en frente de mí – No seas estúpido que te pasa – me dijo el psicópata – Vamos Harry, fíjate en el camino, no todo está perdido, la Princesa Tostada se encuentra algo lastimada pero todavía nos es de utilidad, nos puede decir que paso – dijo el detective pero yo no contestaba, solo los escuchaba – Vamos Harry, contesta – dijo el psicópata – Harry, tierra a Harry, por favor – decía el viajero pero yo me encontraba sin contestar – Harry, no es tú culpa lo que paso haya atrás, vamos todavía está la Princesa Tostada no todo está acabado – me dijo el lunático – Todo está perdido – susurre – ¿Dijiste algo? – me preguntaron – Todo está perdido – les respondí – Pero Harry, eso aún no lo sabes – dijo el detective – Ustedes son algo que yo nunca seré, son inteligentes, se fijan en los detalles, saben cómo actuar rápidamente, son algo que yo nunca lograre ser por más que yo quiera – les dije – ¿A qué viene esto? – me pregunto el criminal – Pero aun así, no se dan cuenta en lo obvio, todo está perdido, no hay nada más que se pueda hacer, la Princesa Tostada no nos es de utilidad – ¿A qué te refieres? – me preguntaron – Vamos, ustedes son los inteligentes y aun no lo han deducido ya, Gunter recibió un leve golpe por así decirlo y se encuentra en coma, que les haría pensar que la Princesa Tostada no se encuentra en la misma situación que él – Pero….. – decía el viajero – Creo que Harry tiene razón, Harry tiene toda la razón, las probabilidades de que la Princesa Tostada no haya sufrido el mismo destino que Gunter son muy bajas – dijo el criminal interrumpiendo al viajero – Entonces que haremos – pregunto el lunático – No lo sé, yo simplemente ya me di por vencido, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer – dije – Vamos Harry, no te des por vencido, todavía no, ya estas volviendo a ser el viejo tú, hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer, no te rindas – me dijo el detective – Tiene razón, vamos al hospital, a lo mejor esta vez, la suerte esta de nuestro lado – dijo el psicópata – Es inútil – les grite – Ustedes conocen mejor que nadie mi mente, mi suerte, creen que esto cambiaria aquí, yo no lo creo – dije mientras seguía en movimiento. Jake y Finn ya habían aterrizado en el hospital del Dulce Reino y llevaron a la Princesa Tostada con la doctora, quien instantáneamente la llevo a revisar – Hermano, como que este James ya se tardó – dijo Jake – Ha de estar pensando en lo que paso, estuvo frente al responsable y no pudo detenerlo – dijo Finn – No pudo o no quiso – dijo Jake – ¿Qué intentas decir hermano? – Durante el camino la Princesa Tostada empezó a decir solo una letra, solo una letra – Pero hermano, no creo que él haya sido… - Finn, él salió corriendo a "salvarlas" pero pregúntate esto, como sabía que tenías los comunicadores – Mmmm no lo sé – Como fue tan rápido que te los quito y ni te diste cuenta – cuestionaba el perro – Pero él….. – Hermano, todo esto es muy sospechoso, no sé qué pensar o qué hacer con nuestro amigo – dijo Jake mientras se sentaba en la sala de espera, la Dulce Princesa ya tenía conocimiento de la llegada de Finn y Jake porque los vio aterrizar, rápidamente dejo sus labores y se dirigió al hospital del reino, ella no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido – Finn, Jake – dijo ella al entrar – ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto preocupada – Princesa – decía Finn – Díganme, que ocurrió, ¿Dónde está James? – pregunto – No lo sabemos, se quedó atrás – dijo Jake – Pero díganme que paso, por favor no se queden callados – decía preocupada la DP – Ganamos la batalla pero…. – dijo Finn – ¿Pero? – Pero no la guerra – termino de decir Jake – No les entiendo, sean más específicos – Derrotamos al ejército que atacaba el Reino Desayuno pero….. – dijo Finn pero no pudo terminar – Pero la Princesa Desayuno no se salvó – tras escuchar esto la Dulce Princesa se llevó las manos a la boca, tratando de evitar gritar, retomo algo de frialdad – ¿Y qué hacen aquí, quien está herido? – pregunto – La Princesa Tostada se pudo salvar – dijo Jake – ¿Y James? – Esta afectado princesa, él vio como la Princesa Desayuno era…..era…..era asesinada y no pudo hacer algo – dijo Finn – ¿Pero saben quién lo hiso? – pregunto – Según James, fue el de la gabardina, él es el responsable de todo, pero no le alcanzo a ver bien la cara – Pobre James – dijo la Dulce Princesa mientras se sentaba con los hermanos, en ese momento entra la doctora y rápidamente todos se levantaron – Doctora, tiene noticias, se podrá recuperar – pregunto Jake – Lo sentimos pero la Princesa Tostada esta… - No, por favor, no nos diga que está en coma – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Lamentablemente sí, se encuentra en coma, el mismo coma que Gunter, pero ella dijo algo sin sentido – ¿Qué dijo? – pregunto Finn – Solo articulo una letra, una letra sin sentido, solo dijo J, eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de quedar completamente dormida – contesto a la pregunta la Doctora Helado – Creo que necesitan un tiempo a solas – dijo la doctora mientras se retiraba del lugar - ¿J? – pregunto la Dulce Princesa – Por qué habrá dicho J – Princesa, cuando estas en tus últimos alientos y viste la cara de tu asesino, no cree que lo más prudente sería decir quien le hiso eso – dijo Jake – Pero J es una letra no es un nombre – Quien de todos nosotros nos dijo que lo podíamos llamar J, solo hay una persona, se ha visto involucrada en 2 lugares y la misma situación – dijo Jake – Hermano, no creo que sea prudente buscar un culpable, tal vez dijo J porque él es quien puede ayudarlas – Concuerdo con Finn, Jake, no creo que él sea capaz de hacer todo eso, no creo que haya asesinado a la Princesa Desayuno a sangre fría y luego actuar como si estuviera dolido – para cuando ellos estaban alegando yo ya me encontraba junto con ellos sin que se dieran cuenta – Miren, lo mejor sería preguntarle…..¡JAMES! – grito la Dulce Princesa sorprendida por mi presencia – ¿Cuándo llegaste? – me pregunto Finn – Hace ya un tiempo, ustedes estaban discutiendo y yo la verdad, sin ganas de hablar o interrumpirlos – Escuchaste todo – me pregunto la Dulce Princesa – Solamente que la Princesa Tostada empezó a decir una letra J – todos se me quedaron viendo – Y sabes lo que le paso – pregunto Finn – No es difícil de deducir amigo, no lo es, desde que ustedes se apresuraron a venir ya sabía que la Princesa Tostada estaría en un coma, paso lo mismo que con Gunter – todos se me quedaron viendo sin nada que decir, la Dulce Princesa se acercó a mí – James, sabemos lo doloroso que pudo haber sido ver todo aquello, no poder salvar a la Princesa Desayuno pero… - cuando empezó a hablar yo solo me tire al sillón – Pero tienes que sobreponerte de esto, esto aún no se ha acabado, tú lo sabes – Es verdad James, lo que dice DP es verdad, habrá otra oportunidad y lo atraparemos – pero yo no les hacía caso, no les prestaba la más mínima atención - ¿Quieres estar a solas? – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Perdonen, perdonen, estoy pesando en varias cosas, está bien, no tienen por qué preocuparse, me encuentro bien – les dije sonriendo – ¿Seguro? – me pregunto Finn – Sí, muy bien, cuando venía en camino tuve varias cosas en mente, estuve pensando y creo que me encuentro bien – todos no me creían, pero logre notar algo de incredulidad en Jake como si todo aquello que sucedió fuera una vil mentira – ¿Qué piensas hacer James? – me pregunto Jake – No lo sé, creo que me iré a la casa del árbol, iré por un libro para leer y me quedare a hacer guardia aquí, estar cerca de la Princesa Tostada por si acaso – Bueno, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien, ya sabes dónde encontrarme – me dijo la Dulce Princesa mientras yo salía del hospital con rumbo a la casa del árbol – Que les digo, James está actuando de una forma muy sospechosa, es muy extraño que James se comporte así ya ni cuando perdió la cordura con lo del amuleto – Pero hermano, no creo que James sea… - Quien sabe, solo el tiempo lo dirá Finn, pero realmente estoy preocupada por James, en cierta forma tu hermano tiene razón – dijo la Dulce Princesa mientras los 3 me veían salir del hospital – Oye Harry, no se te hace que ese perro sarnoso no nos creyó – me dijo el psicópata – Es verdad, como que escuchaba todo lo que decías pero no creía ninguna palabra – dijo el lunático pero no les conteste – Los lunáticos a Harry, hay alguien en el laberinto – me dijo el lunático – Creo que está realmente afectado por lo que le paso en el Reino Desayuno – dijo el psicópata, saque las llaves de la casa y abrí la puerta, deje mi bicicleta en la sala y me dirigí al cuarto.

Abrí la puerta del baño para mojarme la cara y no fue una sorpresa encontrarme frente a todos mis alteres egos en el espejo – Harry, vamos tienes que decirnos algo, no simplemente te quedes callado, debes de decir algo, sabemos que lo ocurrido te afecto, ha quebrado más tu mente, pero como dijeron aquellos, esto aún no acaba, podemos salir vencedores, usa tu mala suerte a tu favor, siempre lo has hecho – me dijo el viajero – Eres mejor que esto, tu nunca te quiebras ante nada, inclusive cuando aquellas estúpidas jugaron contigo, siempre saliste adelante – dijo el lunático – No creas que todo está acabado… - pero yo me aleje del espejo dejándolos solos - ¡HARRY! – gritaron – James – escuche mientras salía de mi habitación – Bmo, eres tú, que pasa – Es lo que te debo de preguntar a ti, te sientes bien – me pregunto – Claro Bmo, me siento muy bien – Lo dices pero no lo parece, seguro que no quieres hablar respecto a lo que tienes – No mi querido Bmo, no hay nada de qué hablar, si me disculpas tengo que ir al hospital – ¿Y para que llevas esos libros James? – me pregunto – Para leerlos Bmo, voy a pasar un largo tiempo en el hospital, así que discúlpame si ya no me ves por estos rumbos – ¿Qué paso James? – me pregunto preocupado – Larga historia pero la Princesa Tostada está en coma, así que me quedare con ella a cuidarla y esperar a que despierte – Ya veo James, cuídate por favor – tras escuchar esto por parte de Bmo tome mi bicicleta y me puse en marcha al hospital para hacer lo que tenía en mente – Vamos Harry, debes de contestarnos, aunque podemos leer tu mente y lo que piensas, ahora está más revuelta que nunca, está más agrietada y no podemos hacer algo al respecto – me dijo el detective – Tienes que seguir adelante Harry, hemos soportado muchas cosas, la muerte de seres queridos que si nos estimaban, la traición de padres y amigos, el ser olvidados, el ser utilizados y aun así seguías adelante sonriendo, siempre estábamos ahí presentes para ti, nos hacías más fuertes y te hacíamos más fuertes, es verdad que te cobramos factura en tu mente, te volvimos algo loco, pero la gente es así, es loca por naturaleza, dale poder a un mono y mira como todo el mundo pierde la cabeza – decía el criminal – Lo que dice J es verdad Harry, hemos sufrido muchas cosas, claro que tu mente cobra factura por cada cosa que pasa, nosotros, pides ayuda y no hay ninguna, solo estábamos nosotros, tus más fieles amigos, hubo una vez que hablamos en nuestra vieja vida, hablamos y alguien nos escuchó, nos tachó de locos, te tacho de loco, lo iba a divulgar, te acuerdas lo que hicimos – me dijo el psicópata – Le pateamos el trasero, le dimos la paliza más grande que hemos dado, algo que tú nunca harías, pero que me permitiste hacerlo, fue lo mejor y no lo recuerdas – me dijo el lunático – Nadie te conoce mejor que nosotros, absolutamente nadie – dijo el detective – Y aun así no te conocemos del todo, eres un enigma envuelto en una adivinanza, dentro de una caja de acertijos – dijo el viajero, encontré una bella pradera y un árbol frondoso en el cual me acosté – Harry, eres mejor que todo lo que ha pasado, lo que te ha pasado, en tu vieja vida, te aislabas del mundo y solo te imaginabas como sería ser otra persona, ser como nosotros, te imaginabas un mundo sin Harry, un mundo en el que Harry no era conocido, pero que nosotros sí, un detective, un criminal, un psicópata, un lunático y un viajero pero ahora, en este lugar Harry, ellos echaron abajo la pared de ladrillo que creaste alrededor de tu corazón, tomaron ese corazón de piedra que tenías y lo convirtieron en uno real, antes simulabas una sonrisa, la tenías que forzar, no era una sonrisa sincera pero aquí es todo lo contrario, siempre sonríes, una sonrisa tan natural y tan de ti que pensé que nunca sonreías, eras de ese tipo de gente que creía que al dar algo de amor recibías algo de amor pero ya vimos lo que paso con eso – dijo el criminal – Sí, alguien que creía que si daba con el corazón o era o hacía lo que realmente amaba, lo que le dabas al mundo se te regresaba pero eso nunca paso, eso nunca te paso pero mírate ahora, mírate aquí, en tan solo unos cuantos días, semanas o meses hicieron lo que muchos psicólogos y psiquiatras no lograron – dijo el psicópata – Hacer que sonrías, una sonrisa natural, una sonrisa tuya, no forzada, te están haciendo feliz – Estas teniendo otra crisis, otra crisis mental y me temo que esta es peor que las anteriores, cuando sucedió lo de Rachel o la traición de padres y amigos, te encerraste, perdiste la cordura, no quisiste saber de nada ni nadie, te encerraste en un cuarto oscuro por 2 días, sin luz, sin agua, sin comida, sin contacto, ni siquiera nosotros pudimos contactar contigo, esa crisis mental fue lo que le dio un quiebre final a tu corazón antes de lanzarte al vacío, aunque yo digo que la muerte, el suicidio no es la respuesta a todo, en tu caso hice la excepción por lo muy complicada que estaba tu vida y tu mente, estabas muriendo lentamente, te estabas autodestruyendo y no había forma alguna de salvarte, estabas condenado Harry, tú estabas condenado a morir, tu vida no valía nada – decía el viajero algo triste y melancólico de admitirlo, yo veía el paisaje y de cierta forma veía a mis padres, a mis hermanos, a mis amigos, a las chicas de las que supuestamente caí enamorado darme la espalda y se oía una voz, una voz angelical y pacifica que me hablaba – Ven, vamos forastero, sigue mi voz, escucha el sonido de mi voz – se escuchaba – Sígueme, tengo la solución a tus problemas, solo debes de dar un gran paso, el último paso – decía aquella voz, todas las personas que se encontraban a mi alrededor voltearon a verme y yo solo caminaba – Eso es, eso es, sigue caminando, yo tengo las respuestas a todo, solo debes de dar el paso final – escuchaba – Harry, reacciona, Harry – me grito una voz dentro de mi cabeza – Es una ilusión Harry, tienes que despertar – escuche del criminal – Harry, eres la persona más insanamente cuerda que he visto pero esto es exagerado – me grito el detective – Nadie tiene permitido jugar con la mente de mi querido Harry más que yo – dijo el lunático mientras tomaba el control de mi cuerpo – No dará ningún paso más, por más que quieras Harry, tu crisis te está haciendo daño y por nuestro bien, creo que es hora de hacer lo que no harías – H tomo el control de mi cuerpo y me dio un golpe que me saco del trance de aquella voz – Es inevitable, lo único que tiene que hacer para salir de esta situación es dar el gran paso, el último gran paso – se escuchó para desaparecer aquella voz, recobre algo de mis sentidos y logre notar que me encontraba cerca de un acantilado y no me podía mover, no estaba controlando mi cuerpo – Tal parece el peligro se fue, pero quien era ella – se preguntaba el viajero – No lo sabemos, pero por primera vez en su vida H hiso algo para ayudarnos, salvar el pellejo de Harry – dijo el psicópata – Lo sé, lo sé, no se lo digan, se encuentra en su crisis mental, en una crisis en la que creo que no podremos hacer algo para salvarlo, creo que todos podemos controlar su cuerpo ahora – dijo el lunático – J, cualquiera que sea tu plan ponlo en marcha, a este paso tu plan ya no será necesario – dijo el detective – Por lo contrario mis queridos amigos, Harry sufre la peor crisis de identidad, mental y de sentimientos que hayamos visto, pero sobreviviremos, siempre lo hacemos, pero necesitara mi plan con urgencia, Harry se subestima, es sumamente inteligente, como nosotros pero no se da cuenta de lo más importante – dijo el criminal – Y cuál es – preguntaron el resto – La duda, el Lich está implantando la duda sobre la identidad de Harry en él mismo y sus amigos, es una idea, un ideal, que implantado en la mente de las personas es muy poderoso y difícil de combatir – dijo el criminal – ¿Y cómo le harás para combatirla? – Ese es el chiste, no la combatiré, la mente de Harry está muy herida, creo que debe de caer mucho más bajo de lo que está ahorita para que vea la luz – dijo el criminal – Espera J, eso significa que… - dijo alterado el viajero – Sí, eso hare, si me perdona Harry o no, eso no me importa pero no combatiré esa duda que el Lich ponga en las mentes, le sacare provecho, le ayudare en su plan, el pobre Harry perderá su cabeza, pero el resultado será el que esperábamos, no hay nada más que hacer, esto era lo que esperaba, ver el plan del Lich y es hora de hacer mi jugada y espero que ustedes me ayuden, Harry está muy susceptible, tiene sus defensas bajas y podemos controlar su cuerpo, lo que significa que el plan oficialmente se pone en marcha – dijo el criminal mientras los demás solo lo escuchaban – El momento ha llegado amigos míos, todos ustedes ya saben de qué se trata el plan, ya lo descubrieron hace tiempo o simplemente se los dijo H por la irrupción que hiso en días anteriores a mi cuarto, H descubrió acerca de mi plan – todos intercambiaron miradas, no querían poner en marcha el plan pero era la única solución que había para el grave problema que enfrentábamos – Caballeros, el plan inicia hoy, es hora de hacer lo que Harry no se atrevería a hacer, es hora de romper con las reglas y los estereotipos, es hora de tener el control sobre el cuerpo y la mente de Harry, caballeros, es hora de convertirnos en Los Aliados del Lich –.

De cierta forma ya me encontraba en el hospital aun lado de la Princesa Tostada sin ningún recuerdo de lo ocurrido en la pradera o de lo que mis alteres ego habían hablado, solo me encontraba sentado en la habitación de la Princesa Tostada escribiendo en mi diario personal y leyendo, quería pasar con ella lo que pudiera, sin interrupción de amigos, quería encontrarme a su lado, era lo que le debía, después de haber dejado que asesinaran a su hermana en frente de nuestros ojos – Se supone que si te hablo, se supone que si alguien le habla a una persona, le leen, están con ella todo el tiempo posible mientras se encuentran en este estado, es posible que se recuperen rápidamente y creo que es lo que hare princesa – dije en voz alta – Como no sé qué tipo de lectura le gusta, creo que solo le leeré 2 tipos, los de romance, que me recomendó la Princesa Tortuga y de detectives, que esos son mis favoritos – empecé a ver el estado de la Princesa Tostada y no pude evitar llorar – Perdone princesa, si puede escucharme o verme, quiero pedirle disculpas, les di mi palabra de que las protegería y ahora mire en qué estado quedo y su hermana….. – me lleve el puño a la boca para morderlo y sofocar el llanto – Lo siento, les falle, no creo que deban de confiar en mí, nadie, doy mi palabra y no la cumplo, que clase de persona soy – decía – Hay cosas que ustedes no saben princesa y deben de quedar ocultas, no deben de saberlas pero a veces es bueno tener con quien hablar aparte de mis alteres ego, si princesa, tengo un problema de personalidad, han estado ahí en mi momento de necesidad, siempre sacándome de mi lugar oscuro, se vuelven más fuertes y yo pierdo mi ser, pero aquí volví a ser yo, lentamente volví a ser yo, ellos lo saben y no dicen nada, no dicen si tienen miedo o no, pero están felices de que regrese, lo sé, lo siento, ellos están felices con mi felicidad, ustedes han permitido que sea todos ellos, han permitido que sea el hombre que realmente soy, alguien que la sociedad de mi vieja vida no entendía, los secretos son malos pero a veces están para protegernos princesa, mi nombre no es James, les mentí a todos porque ese nombre me gusta más que el mío, a quien le gustaría alguien que se llame Harold, a nadie, pero James ese sí que es un nombre – dije mientras miraba la ventana – Hay secretos que deben de permanecer ocultos, hay cosas que nadie debe de conocer, que deben de ser olvidadas, porque aquella vida es dolorosa, no quiero recordar nada de aquella vida pero esa es mi maldición, el recordar ha sido y será siempre mi maldición, pero también es una buena maldición, si no, no recordaría todos los momentos que hemos pasado y los guardaría en mi caja fuerte que tengo en mi mente, todos los buenos momentos – empecé a decir – Princesa, sé que me puede escuchar, sé que se encuentra en algún lugar – dije mientras me paraba del sillón – Y sé que me está escuchando, solo quiero que me perdone por lo de su hermana, ella era una gran chica, se parece algo a mí, algo insegura e indecisa en lo que romance se trata pero…. – suspire – Una gran chica, me hablo mucho sobre usted princesa, sobre su relación, "Las Hermanas", las llame yo, un apodo que a ella le gusto, una gran amiga y ahora mire lo que paso por confiar en mí, mire lo que les paso a ambas, no soy un héroe como Finn o Jake, soy un inadaptado de la sociedad, soy un criminal, no un héroe, no un vigilante, soy un criminal y hare pagar al responsable de todo esto como un criminal como yo sabe hacerlo, lo matare, lo hare sufrir lenta y dolorosamente que solo el yo más oscuro, aquel que nadie ha visto y se encuentra encerrado en mi mente podrá hacer – dije – Se quién es el responsable, no lo he dicho porque yo sé lo que es para ustedes, se su historia con él, se lo que ha hecho, se lo poderoso que es, es un secreto a voces princesa, se quién es el responsable y está jugando juegos mentales conmigo, quiere hacerme perder la cabeza, pero no lo lograra, mi cabeza es un laberinto, está más resquebrajada, nadie sabe nada de mí, yo se cosas de mí y no las sé, soy uno o soy varios, se quién es el responsable, siempre lo he sabido pero no he hecho nada por detenerlo, he buscado la forma de hacerlo pero parecía que nunca lo haría, ahora ha dado un golpe bajo, ataco donde él sabía que más me dolería, las ataco a ustedes, él sabía que si las atacaba a ustedes, a Marceline, a Finn, a Jake, a la Princesa Flama o a la Dulce Princesa me quebraría y es lo que está pasando – me iba acercando a la ventana algo lentamente – El Lich está detrás de todo esto princesa, el Lich es el responsable de todo esto, me quiere a mí para destruirlos a todos desde dentro, ya sabe lo que dicen "Ten cerca a tus amigos y aún más cerca a tus enemigos" quiere que sea su aliado, dice que los matare a todos pero no creo que sea verdad, no sabe lo que pienso, no sabe cómo pienso, no sabe nada de mí, ese es mi mecanismo de defensa, no saber nada de mí, tener varias historias, varios yo pero ninguno es el verdadero pero ustedes han hecho que apareciera – me acerque a la ventana y recorrí las cortinas un momento – Sabe princesa, sé que me está escuchando y si no, creo que ya tenía que decir todo esto que me estaba guardando, es bueno tener alguien con quien hablar, aunque lamentablemente se encuentre en este estado, es una bella…. – me quede mudo ante lo que veía, se notaba que me encontraba en un hospital, pero no en el hospital del Dulce Reino – ¡Y esto! – grite al no poder creer lo que mis ojos me mostraban, fuera, por esa ventana podía ver la civilización, podía ver carros, ambulancias, gente que entraba y salía – Esto es imposible, imposible – dije, mire a mi alrededor y aun me encontraba en la habitación del hospital – ¿Pero cómo? Se puede escuchar las alarmas de las ambulancias al llegar a emergencias, se puede ver como si la gente de ahí abajo me pudiera ver, pero es imposible, esto debe ser una ilusión, una vil ilusión, primero no recuerdo nada de cómo llegue aquí después de salir de la casa del árbol y ahora veo que hay civilización afuera, es verdad que ya era de noche pero no puede ser que aquí también – dije mientras me tallaba los ojos pensando que todo aquello era una imaginación – No, no es imaginación mía, creo que no dormí lo suficiente, eso ha de ser, me estoy volviendo algo loco y paranoico, bueno más de lo normal – me dirigí al baño – Sí, eso ha de ser estoy más paranoico que nunca y no puede ser un juego del Lich, porque él no sabe de mis….espera, no es un juego de él, no es una ilusión de él, él no sabe de mis teorías de que podría estar en coma, esto se parece mucho a Life on Mars o Ashes to Ashes, se parece mucho, pero esto debió de haberme pasado antes, no ahora, por qué me está pasando todo esto ahora y no antes, es solo mi mente, es solo mi imaginación, creo que realmente estoy afectado por lo de la Princesa Tostada y la Princesa Desayuno, creo que me debo de remojar la cara, eso es todo, debo mojarme la cara – me acerque al lavabo abrí el grifo y me refresque un momento, creyendo que todo aquello era algo de mi imaginación – Mejor, esto es mejor, era lo que necesitaba, refrescarme un poco, refrescarme y veré que todo lo que vi era una ilusión – al alzar mi mirada vi algo que no podía creer, algo que no le daba merito, en el espejo aparte de verse mi reflejo podía ver a un par de enfermeras humanas que se encontraban hablando y podía escucharlas, podía escuchar a ambas – Pobre chico, estar en una situación como él, y no saber que podría pasarle – dijo una – Ya lo sé, tan joven y se encuentra en un estado así, no creí que a un chico como él pueda estar así – voltee a ver detrás de mí pero era el baño del hospital del Dulce Reino, mientras que en el reflejo se veía el baño de un hospital – ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es posible? De seguro estoy dormido, sí eso es, las escucho y las veo porque es un maldito sueño – dije para consolarme y tranquilizarme – Pero sabes que, no me sorprende, el mundo como está ahora no me sorprende que chicos como el terminen así, luego toda la humanidad se verá afectada – dijo la enfermera a su compañera antes de salir del baño – Bueno, no sé si esto pasa de la locura o de lo insano pero ya tengo miedo – salí del baño para encontrarme en una habitación de hospital muy diferente, con un paciente muy diferente – Sigo repitiendo, esto ya me está dando miedo – el cuarto de hospital no era de dulce, era de concreto, ladrillo, cemento, aparatos de mi época – Creo que mañana mismo me interno a un asilo – dije mientras veía todo a mi alrededor – ¿Cómo está el paciente doctor? – pregunto una joven enfermera – Sus signos son estables, al parecer ya está despertando del coma profundo en el que se encontraba, solo necesitamos que sea demasiado fuerte como para soportar la medicación – decía el doctor – ¿Medicación? ¿Paciente? Por favor mente, yo te quiero, te he tratado bien, pero por qué me haces esto, que te he hecho yo - Creo que debemos dejar al paciente descansar, la pequeña operación que le practicamos esta mañana para que saliera de ese coma profundo, ha sido un éxito pero no debemos de molestarlo – ambos salieron de la habitación y yo lentamente me acercaba al paciente – Mi instinto dice que ya se a quien veré pero por favor que no sea…..si, ya lo sabía – me acerque tanto que pude verme ahí acostado, entubado a un aparato – Estoy en coma, estoy en coma, por eso no pude escuchar lo que estos decían, por eso tal vez no escuchaba nada si es que me hablaban, tal vez esto explica porque tanto desmayo y dolor de cabeza – me estaba viendo ahí tirado en la cama – Pobre, pero como es posible, debería de estar muerto o de haber viajado en el espacio/tiempo, estar en coma no es posible, me arroje de un acantilado – volteaba a mi alrededor para ver si reconocía el hospital pero nada, todo era en vano – Vamos, no me digas que despertaras Harry, no me lo digas – estaba frente a frente del yo encamado cuando sentí un brazo que me estaba agitando – Eh – casi gritaba – Siento interrumpirlo joven, pero las horas de visita ya acabaron hace un par de horas – me decía una enfermera de cono – ¿Eh? – dije – La hora de visita ya termino señor, creo que tiene que dejar descansar a la paciente – voltee a mi alrededor y me encontraba en el cuarto de hospital del Dulce Reino – Perdone, disculpe es que…. – No se preocupe, me he de imaginar cómo se ha de sentir en estos momentos con su amiga, es natural que se sienta así – Bueno, creo que mañana vendré a visitar a ver como se encuentra – dije mientras salía – Si gusta, podría quedarse en las habitaciones que tenemos para gente como usted, que quiere estar cerca de sus seres queridos – dijo con una sonrisa picarona – Ella solo es una amiga – le dije tratando de excusarme – Yo no dije nada más, si quiere lo acompaño – Sería buena idea – dije mientras ambos salíamos de la habitación – Que bueno que esta joven tiene a un amigo como usted, que se preocupa por ella, eso sí que es ser un buen amigo – me dijo la enfermera – Hay que estar con los amigos en las buenas y en las malas, creo que es lo que ella y su hermana harían por mí – dije algo melancólico – Sí, su hermana, pobre muchacha – ambos nos quedamos callados el resto del camino.

Nos dirigíamos a un edifico adjunto al hospital que era un edificio con cuartos para gente que no se quería alejar de aquellas personas que se encontraban en la misma situación, algo peor o mejor que la Princesa Tostada – Muy bien joven, aquí puede pasar la noche, es especial para personas como usted – me dijo – Gracias – No tiene porque agradecerme, es mi trabajo ahora si me disculpa, tengo que volver a mi labor – la enfermera salió desapareciendo en la noche – Buenas noches joven – escuche del recepcionista – Buenas, pues creo que me tendré que quedar a dormir aquí, tiene alguna habitación libre – Tenemos varias, si gusta tome la habitación 456 que se encuentra en el 4to piso – me dijo mientras me daba la llave pero no tome la llave ni nada, solo me quede boquiabierto por el número de la llave que me dio 456 – Joven, algún problema con su cuarto – me pregunto – No ninguno, ninguno – dije tratando de disimular – Solo me preguntaba que cuanto es por la habitación – dije – Son gratuitas, es una forma de que las personas afligidas se encuentre más cerca del hospital y con el ser querido – me dijo – Oh ya veo, así deberían ser todos los hospitales, tener un ala especial para familiares o amigos, bueno, se lo agradezco mucho, creo que solo será por esta noche – dije – No se preocupe, puede quedarse todo el tiempo que quiera mientras su amiga se recupera, por cierto ¿quién es su amiga? – me pregunto – La Princesa Tostada – Oh, lo siento mucho, perdone por la pregunta no pensaba que….. – No se preocupe, suele pasar, creo que es lo que le debo después de lo que paso con su….. – Me lo imagino, espere, usted es James – me pregunto – Pues sí, como supo – Por nada, solo por el periódico, sale usted con Finn y Jake, cuando rescataron a….. – ¿En serio? No creí que apareciera en el periódico pero bueno, creo que debo de irme a descansar, si me disculpa – me despedí del amable recepcionista y me puse en marcha a mi cuarto – 456, 456, nos volvemos a encontrar viejo amigo pero por qué tú, por qué el 456, no tiene sentido – decía al ver la puerta de mi habitación, saque la llave de mi habitación y lentamente la abrí y note que estaba oscuro – Necesito una buena siesta, eso es lo que necesito, dormir para poder olvidar toda la locura que he pasado – encendí las luces de la habitación – No, por favor, no otra vez, esto no puede ser, por qué me haces esto cerebro – frente a mi tenía una habitación, pero no cualquier habitación, tenía mi vieja habitación – Por favor, por favor, deja de hacer esto, deja de hacerlo – dije algo aterrado por lo que veía – No es posible, mi vieja habitación, no debe de ser, primero la Princesa Desayuno, luego mi pérdida de memoria, después las visiones y ahora esto – inspeccione toda la habitación, me acerque al baño y todo era igual, igual que en mi vieja vida, regrese a la habitación y me lleve una sorpresa más al ver a un pequeño niño en el suelo – ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunte sin miedo pero él no contesto – Contéstame muchacho, estas bien – pero no había respuesta – Aguarda un momento se me hace familiar, lo he visto antes, lo conozco esto…..si soy yo, ese soy yo, es Harold – dije al verme – No puedes ser yo, pero si lo eres – dije al ver a mi pequeño yo – Mente, que haces, que estás haciendo, tan débil estoy que ahora me estoy viendo de pequeño – aquel pequeño se levantó del suelo y se quedó viéndome cara a cara, veía que sus ojos me atravesaban, podía sentir como hurgaban en mí, aquellos ojos de un niño dulce e inocente, a salvo de tanto caos y de tanta locura, a salvo de todo y aun así logre notar algo del yo actual en él – Hola pequeño – dije pero no esperaba una contestación – Sí que me he vuelto loco, esperando que me contestes – nos quedamos viendo un momento – Sé que me escuchas, sé que estás viendo en lo que te convertirás, no se quién te trajo, no sé por qué estás aquí, pero observa claramente quien está frente a ti, mira en lo que te convertirás, cuando tu alma se vea acabada, cuando pierdas la esperanza y el amor, cuando cambies eso por el odio y el miedo, cuando dejes que la oscuridad te engulle, perderás la cordura que tienes y te convertirás en mí – le dije el solo se me quedo viendo, nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro y después dijo un nombre, un nombre que me erizo la piel – Princesa Desayuno – dijo el chico – ¡Espera! – grite – ¿Por qué dices eso? Por qué lo dices, por qué lo dices, quién quiera que seas deja de hacer esto, deja de hacerlo, detenlo de una vez – dije mientras me tiraba al suelo, de repente el pequeño Harold empezó a hablar, pero no era él, era otra persona – Eres lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir, eres lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar lo que se acerca, debes de serlo si quieres regresar – eso hiso que me levantara para ver a mi pequeño yo – Si quieres regresar, debes de ser lo demasiado fuerte para soportar lo que pasa, debes de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir lo que se aproxima, ¿lo eres? ¿eres demasiado fuerte para hacer lo que se tiene que hacer? – dijo aquel niño – Recuerda, si quieres saber que ocurrió o quieres regresar solo debes de ser fuerte y tu tío Morgan te traerá a casa con tu familia – dijo el chico mientras salía de la habitación y se convertía en un cuarto de dulce – ¿Qué paso aquí? – dije preocupado y asustado – ¿Tío Morgan? No tengo ningún tío Morgan, el único Morgan que conozco ni siquiera existe, ¿qué rayos paso aquí? ¿qué me esta pasando? Realmente perdí la cabeza pero sobre todo, donde están ellos, ellos deben de estar por aquí y no los siento, no los siento dentro de mí, Morgan no existe, es solo, es solo un nombre de un personaje de una serie, pero solo yo sabía eso, solo yo lo sé nadie más, por qué pasa esto – decía mientras me arrojaba a la cama y caía dormido.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo 35 de la historia, les presente como se encuentra Harold, su problema de personalidad tiene un plan que podría hacer que Harold sufra más.

Otra razón por la que me tarde en escribir este capitulo es que no tenía más ideas así que recurri a las series de television de locura Life on Mars y Ashes to Ashes, las encuentro muy inspiradoras, si ven esas series o ya las vieron, no crean que el final de la historia sera igual, no, no, no, no, tengo un as bajo la manga.

**"Hay veces que alguien actua ser un lunatico, que hace tan bien su papel que termina siendo un lunatico. Yo no soy un lunatico, soy alguien cuerdo que actua como lunatico e hiso muy bien su papel"** - The Sr N

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que esto no los vuelva más locos de lo que ya estan, aunque fue algo corto a los usuales, creo que deben de admitir que estuvo genial, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben que hacer, haganmelo saber, su opinion es muy importante, ya sea Review, MP o como ustedes gusten, pero me gustaría saber su opinion referente a esta historia.

The Sr N se despide de ustedes hasta la proxima actualización, amigos míos


	37. Capítulo 36 - El Único Día Fácil

Disculpen la demora, me quede sin ideas para continuar con este capitulo, andaba de vacaciones y mis hermanos me quitaron la laptop, por algun motivo no me había podido meter a mi cuenta de fanfiction pero aun así, aquí les va un capitulo largo, una forma de disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en subir el capitulo, muy largo y muy bueno, continua de cierta forma en lo que me quede en el capitulo 35.

Gustosamente les presento el nuevo capitulo, el capitulo 36 - DISFRUTEN

* * *

Capítulo 36 El Único Día Fácil…Fue Ayer

Me arroje a la cama para dormir, pero solamente no podía hacerlo, mi mente vagaba y no me dejaba descansar, me encontraba pensando en el pequeño yo, en que pude ver la civilización, pensaba todo lo malo que me había ocurrido, pero a la vez trataba de recordar que había hecho en el trayecto del hospital a la casa del árbol y viceversa, trataba de recordar porque mis personalidades ya no estaban, ya no las sentía conmigo las probabilidades de que ellos hayan desaparecido eran nulas, no te puedes quitar un problema como ese de la cabeza así como así, debía de haber pasado algo, todas estas interrogantes agobiaban mi mente y no me permitían descansar en paz. Me encontraba despierto a eso de la media noche o algo parecido con todas esas ideas en mi mente – Demonios, demonios, demonios, algo está pasando aquí, algo sumamente muy malo, más aun si estos no se encuentran, si no hay alguna pista de su paradero, creo que no dormiré esta noche, veamos algo de televisión entonces – encendí la televisión y me puse a matar el tiempo hasta que amaneciera pensando en cómo podría lidiar con la situación.

Ya era de día y yo salí del hotel dispuesto a ir a la casa del árbol, a buscar un cambio de ropa y algo que llevarme con la princesa, ya que tenía en mente pasar a ver a la Princesa Tostada, seguir con mi plan de estar con ella hasta que se recuperara pero me di una gran sorpresa al llegar a la casa del árbol – ¡Finn! – grite – Ya volví – volví a gritar, después de hacer eso escuche como se abría la puerta – Ups, creo que lo desperté – pensé, se escuchó como alguien bajaba las escaleras así que me dirigí a la cocina para preparar el desayuno – Buenas Finn – le dije sin verlo, prendí el horno dispuesto a comenzar – Ahorita preparo el desayuno, que vas a querer de…..demonios Finn, ¿qué te paso? – pregunte al ver a Finn todo decrepito – No me digas Finn que te acabo de despertar – le dije – No James, no es por eso, tuve una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla – me dijo el mientras se arrojaba en el sofá – No recuerdo de que es, pero fue terrible, algo relacionado a la muerte, destrucción, pero no me acuerdo bien – Tranquilízate chamaco, fue solo una pesadilla, no tienes por qué preocuparte – dije para tranquilizarlo – Te preparare un desayuno que te hará olvidar todo – Gracias James – contesto el niño – Pero tú no te vez nada bien James, no me digas que pasaste toda la noche despierto – me pregunto – Sí, me quede despierto toda la noche, estuve pensando en la situación en la que nos encontramos, la Princesa Tostada y Gunter en coma, el Rey Helado, Hunson Abadeer y la Princesa Desayuno pasaron a mejor vida me hace pensar que hay algo que estoy perdiendo, que no estoy viendo claramente – Pero que es – dijo Finn – No lo sé, pero todo está relacionado, las zonas, las desapariciones, aun no veo como pero están relacionados – le dije, en eso sonó que alguien abrió la puerta y vimos como entro todo agitado Jake – ¡Jake! – grito Finn – ¿Qué te paso hermano? Te vez terrible – dijo Finn – Y tú no te ves mejor que yo Finn – replico el perro – Buenas Jake, que bueno que llegas, imagínate que hubieras llegado después de terminar de cocinar, eso sí me haría enojar – Paso James, desayune temprano – me contesto – Vaya y por qué te ves igual de terrible que tu hermano – le pregunte – Tuve una terrible pesadilla – contesto el perro – ¡Una pesadilla! – grito Finn – ¿Tú también? No me digas, era de muerte, destrucción y todo eso – pregunto Finn – Como lo sabes hermano – Yo soñé lo mismo Jake, no recuerdo más que era de muerte y destrucción pero no recuerdo nada más – contesto el chico – Que extraño, ustedes dos tuvieron una pesadilla pero no recuerdan de que es, eso sí que…. – en ese momento la Dulce Princesa llamo por el comunicador a Finn – ¡Finn! – grito la Dulce Princesa asustada – ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto – Sí princesa, aquí todos nos encontramos bien, pero usted no se ve tan bien, que sucedió, tuvo una pesadilla – dijo Finn – Sí, como lo… - Y no nos diga que no recuerda nada, solo que era de muerte y destrucción – ¡Sí! – grito la Dulce Princesa alarmada – Como lo….. – Nosotros también soñamos con eso princesa, por eso nos encontramos así – dijo Jake – Que extraño, compartimos la misma pesadilla – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Vaya, compartieron la misma pesadilla, es como la vez de la Princesa Flama, será que alguien los está haciendo preocuparse para…. – pensaba pero alguien me saco de mi transe – ¡James! – grito Finn – ¡Se te quema la estufa! – voltee a ver la estufa y estaba en llamas – Oh por…..demasiado aceite, Finn, el extinguidor o agua o algo pero a la de ya – todos nos dirigimos a buscar algo con que apagar la sartén – Fiu – dijo Jake – Creo que ya fue todo – decía Finn al ver que habíamos apagado la estufa – Bueno, viéndole el lado bueno, se salvó el desayuno – les dije – James, tienes alguna idea de lo que nos ocurrió – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Bueno DP, como dije anteriormente, use demasiado aceite y….. – Eso no, de las pesadillas – Ah, eso cambia la cosa, creo que es una sicosis colectiva la que tienen, están tan preocupados por toda estas situaciones que ahora sueñan cosas, cosas terribles – les dije pero muy dentro de mí, no me la creía, yo sabía la verdad, pero no podía permitir que lo supieran – Entonces que nos recomiendas – pregunto Finn – A ti que te des un baño al igual que tu Jake, apestan y referente a lo de las pesadillas, creo que solo deben de relajarse, soltarse un poco – les dije – James, por qué te ves tan bien, no es como si te hubiera pasado lo mismo que a nosotros – dijo la DP – Bueno, eso es porque pase la noche despierto, no pude pegar los ojos para descansar, cambiando de tema, noticias de Marceline – les pregunte – Ninguna – me contestaron Finn y la Dulce Princesa – Esta en su casa, tenía asuntos que hacer, al parecer no tuvo pesadilla ni nada por el estilo – me contesto Jake – A bueno, si me disculpan, yo me pondré a desayunar, iré a visitar a la Princesa Tostada al terminar esto – todos nos pusimos a hacer las labores o las ideas que teníamos en mente.

-James, entonces piensas pasar todas las tardes con la Princesa Tostada – me pregunto Finn – Sí – Pero hay cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo encontrar al responsable de…. – dijo Jake – Lo sé, lo sé, pero en estos momentos en mi mente esta la imagen de la Princesa Tostada en la cama del hospital, no puedo sacármela de la cabeza, por mi culpa esta en esa situación y ya ven lo que paso con su hermana, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ahora, además….. – Además qué – pregunto Finn pero yo trataba de no responder eso – Vamos James, dinos que sucede – dijo Jake – Creo que mi padre tenía razón – susurre – ¿Qué cosa? – preguntaron ambos hermanos – Creo que mi padre tenía razón en todo, soy un inútil bueno para nada que solo da su palabra y no la cumple, no tengo futuro de detective o de criminal, solo he empeorado las cosas, en todo lo que me esfuerzo, por mucho empeño que le ponga, por lo mejor que lo haga, salen mal, siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será – les dije – Pero James – Mi padre tenía razón, el muy estúpido, bastardo tenía razón, siempre la tiene – James – dijo Jake – Empiezas a recordar a tu padre – me pregunto algo intrigado – Sí, de un tiempo a la fecha es lo único que he visto, todas aquellas escenas y situaciones en las que mi padre me insultaba, diciéndome que era un bueno para nada, que nunca sería alguien en la vida, que nunca estará orgulloso de mí, eso es lo que he recordado desde… - no pude terminar eso último, pero Finn lo termino por mí – Desde lo de la Princesa – Exacto, creo que debo de dejar a un lado ser detective, ya no les seré útil – Pero James – dijo Finn – Nos has ayudado en un par de ocasiones con el Rey Helado, ayudaste a PF y a mí a estar juntos, estuviste con nosotros en el baile y sobre todo me ayudaste a salvar a PF cuando iba a morir, crees que eso es ser un inútil James, crees que eso no se respeta – me decía Finn – Mírame a la cara James, eres bueno a tu forma, nunca serás como tu padre, pero podrás ser tú, si quieres ser detective, puedes serlo, si quieres ser criminal, puedes serlo, pero solo ten confianza en ti – me decía Finn – Mi hermanito tiene razón James, has hecho varias cosas por aquí y si les preguntas te dirán que no eres un bueno para nada, eres buen detective, pero has pasado por una mala racha, eso es todo, lo de la Princesa Desayuno te afecto, pero te puedes reponer – Creo que tienen razón, ja, quien lo diría, hay diferentes formas de que esta situación nos afecte, a ustedes en pesadillas, a mí en sentimientos, pero bueno, me quedare con la princesa, leeré un rato, a ver cuándo se despierta, dejare que mi mente descanse, tomare vacaciones, luego tendré que ver toda esta situación de otra forma – Eso es todo – dijo Finn – Ya creo que es la 11 que lo hago, en fin, nos vemos al rato – les dije y me dirigí ya cambiado y con libros en mano con la Princesa Tostada – Hermano, no crees que James está ocultando algo – pregunto Jake – No lo creo, James, suele actuar raro pero desde lo de PD se volvió más inestable, es todo – Sigo diciendo, James actúa muy raro, me está empezando a dar muy mala espina, es verdad que todos nos vimos afectados por la situación en la que nos encontramos, pero James es estratégico, él sabe planear, puede ser que nos esté engañando – decía Jake – Hay algo que no te dije Finn, aparte de recordar que mi sueño se trata de muerte y destrucción, recuerdo que James tiene que ver en esto, de alguna forma, todo está girando alrededor de él, él es el centro de toda esta situación, lo tendré bien vigilado hermano – Has lo que quieras Jake, pero James es una buena persona, algo siniestra, lunática, mentirosa, egocéntrica, estratégica, pero es buena persona y eso es lo que cuenta, es como Marceline, al principio Marceline dudabas de ella y mira, ahora son amigos, claro se juegan bromas pero aun así son amigos – dijo Finn – Lo se hermano, pero con James es diferente, mi sentido canino me lo dice, no debemos de confiar en James – Hombre Jake, James es buena persona, no creo que nos debamos de preocupar por él – Lo sé hermano, pero míralo con atención, ha estado en el Reino Helado y el Reino Desayuno antes que nosotros llegáramos – dijo Jake – Y eso que – No se te hace raro que este en el lugar de los hechos cuando una tragedia haya pasado – Eso es una coincidencia, aparte, de cierta manera sé que James dijo la verdad referente a lo del Reino Helado, tuve un sueño en conjunto con él, de cierta forma, mejor dicho de esa forma sé que James dice la verdad, el no destruyo el Reino Helado, solo estaba en el momento equivocado, aparte, él no estuvo cuando la desaparición de la Nocheosfera – Es verdad, pero hermano, desde que la Dulce Princesa me dijo que vio a James desde lo lejos no puedo dejar de pensar en que es él quien hiso todo, por eso nunca atrapa al responsable, está ocultando pistas – dijo Jake – No creo, James no haría eso – Pero hermano, no lo conocemos aun, no sabemos de dónde vino o como llego aquí, solo sabemos que llego cayendo, recupera memorias de su pasado cuando quiere pero sobre todo hemos confiado en él y creemos en el desde el momento que llego – Pero James se ha ganado nuestra confianza él ha hecho mucho por ayudarnos y para que confiemos en él – Pero piensa esto hermano, no crees que todo esto fue planeado por James, desde un principio, no crees que todo esto ha sido fríamente calculado por James para que confiemos en él y después traicionarnos, atacarnos a nuestras espaldas – Eso…..eso puede ser cierto Jake, puede que tengas razón, que piensas que debemos hacer – Pensar diferente a lo que James piensa de nosotros, creo que él ha de saber cómo pensamos, así que debemos de pensar de otra forma, buscar cosas en su cuarto que corrobore nuestras sospechas – Hermano, no creo que eso sea bueno – dijo Finn – Podemos espiarlo, ver que hace, saber si es cierto lo que él nos dice que tiene planeado hacer, eso es lo mejor que debemos hacer – Entonces, lo espiaremos, a donde él vaya, nosotros iremos – pregunto Finn – Eso haremos, Finn, eso es lo que debemos hacer –.

Antes de pasar al hospital del Dulce Reino, decidí pasar a la biblioteca, desde que encontramos el Enchiridion Finn y yo, no había vuelto a poner un pie en ese lugar, sin siquiera saber los dos planes que estaban poniéndose en marcha a mis espaldas – Que raro, tengo frío, me da un escalofrío, quien demonios estará pensando mal o hablando mal de mí a mis espaldas – pensaba, pero cambie mi pensamiento al ver a la Princesa Tortuga en la recepción – Hola Princesa Tortuga – dije al entrar – ¡James! – grito ella dejando caer un par de libros que estaba cargando – Wow, ahora si la asuste y ni siquiera me esforcé – dije mientras le ayudaba a recoger los libros – Lo siento James… - Hombre princesa, ya sé que soy feo, pero vaya no creí que tanto – James, no digas eso – Es un chiste princesa, un pequeño chiste, ya ve como soy de comediante, ahora si ya que tiene los libros en mano, ¿qué diablos paso? ¿por qué se asustó al verme? – le pregunte – Perdona James, es que no creí verte por estos rumbos, eso es todo, desde que desapareciste de aquí con Finn y aparecieron en el cementerio ya no te veo – Sí veda, que día loco aquel, no se dio cuenta cuando salimos o como llegamos al cementerio – No James, cosa rara la de ese día, vienen tú y Finn y después desaparecen sin dejar rastro – Lo sé – Y para mejorar eso desaparecieron por 3 días, eso es increíble – dijo la Princesa Tortuga – Lo sé, no es asombroso y espeluznante, ni siquiera Finn y yo sabemos qué diablos paso ese día, solo sabemos que paso, es algo que realmente nos dejó con cara de wow, nos dejó atónito – Si, sumamente raro – dijo ella titubeando – James – dijo ella – Lamento lo que le paso a la Princesa Desayuno y a la Princesa Tostada, sé que te debió de afectar – Gracias, pues afectarme se queda corto pero sí, me afecto, el haber visto eso si….. – No pienses en eso James, sé que puede ser doloroso pero debes de seguir adelante con tu vida y buscar al culpable – me dijo – No creí que tú y la Princesa Desayuno tenían una relación – dijo ella – ¿Qué? – le pregunte – Perdón, no debí de haber dicho eso – Pero lo dijo y no importa, pero debo de aclarar algo, ella y yo nunca anduvimos solo éramos amigos – dije yo – Entonces… - Entonces solo salíamos, hablábamos, era una forma de despejarme después de tantos misterios que han estado pasando y que no he podido resolver – Ya veo, bueno cambiando de tema, a que vienes James – A nada importante, solo pienso llevarme algunos libros para leerle a la Princesa Tostada, ya sabe cómo está su estado y pues creo que es mejor hacer vigilancia y esperar a que despierte – Oh ya veo y mientras estas con ella piensas leer para pasar el tiempo, eso es muy generoso de tu parte James – dijo la princesa sonriendo – Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de….bueno, usted ya sabe – Bueno, si ese es el caso, ven conmigo – dijo ella – ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunte – Creo que yo sé qué tipo de lectura le gustan a la Princesa Tostada así que por eso viniste – Wowtsico, eso fue genial, ya sabía a lo que venía, muy bien, entonces no hay nada que perder – le dije. Nos dirigimos por varias estanterías de toda la biblioteca y la Princesa Tortuga tomaba libro tras libro tras libro, tomo un total de 50 libros para leer – Creo que con estos bastaran – Pero….pero….pero….pero no traigo mochila para llevármelas o una bolsa o un carrito – Tranquilo James, yo te presto mi bolsa si quieres – Es una bolsa de esas que las damas se cuelgan en los hombros…. – Sí, de esa es – Safo, prefiero llevarme un par de libros, un par para leerle a la Princesa Tostada y otro par para leer yo en mis manos, de todas formas quien sabe cuánto tiempo estará la princesa en ese estado – Bueno pensándolo de ese modo creo que tienes razón James mucha razón, bueno, toma estos 2 para la princesa y creo que para ti unos de detectives serán buenos – dijo ella – Nop, esta vez no quiero de detectives, algo mejor, más estratégico, más mental, de hecho algo que me ayude a un juego, que me ayude a ganar un juego – dije sonriendo – Uno que te ayude a ganar un juego, entonces eso cambia todo, de qué tipo de juego quieres – Uno antiguo, uno fascinante, uno mental, uno que juega la Dulce Princesa, uno de ajedrez – le dije – De ajedrez, quieres aprender a jugar, se me hace raro que no sepas jugar ajedrez pero si quieres uno, ven sígueme, en este otro lado hay libros de ajedrez sumamente buenos - nos dirigimos al lugar donde se encontraban todos los libros para aprender a jugar diferentes juegos, póker, damas chinas, sudoku, un sin fin de juegos mentales, pero por supuesto había libros para jugar ajedrez – Fascinante, Ajedrez para tontos, Ajedrez para Principiantes, ¿Quiere aprender a jugar Ajedrez? La pura verdad princesa, que títulos, creo que estos libros me ayudaran a aprender como jugar y con mi habilidad de lectura y mi forma de meterme en la mente de los demás creo que les ganare a uno que otro – dije sonriendo, empecé a hojear uno de los libros – Mmmm así que el ajedrez es como el póker, eso sí que es fantástico – dije esbozando una sonrisa – Entonces James, cuál de estos te piensas llevar – me pregunto la Princesa Tortuga – Bueno, solo 3 de estos y 3 para la Princesa Tostada – tome los 6 libros que decidí llevarme para leer – Muy bien, creo que con esto bastara, así que princesa me tengo que despedir de usted para ir con la Princesa Tostada y pasar un largo tiempo hasta que despierte o algo más ocurra o que mi mente ya esté más tranquila como para poder trabajar y encontrar al culpable – Ok, James, te entiendo, así que nos veremos más seguido por aquí para que regreses los libros y te lleves otros – Aquí me tendrá princesa, aquí me tendrá – me despedí de la princesa y me dirigí al hospital para seguir con mi plan.

Eso fue todo lo que hice yo antes de pasar 2 semanas enteras yendo a visitar a la Princesa Tostada en el hospital, no hubo algún incidente de otra zona o reino devastado, salía con Marceline a pasear por las noches algunas veces otras eran por el día, hablando de lo que nos había pasado, Marceline estaba enojada conmigo por ya no seguir investigando lo ocurrido con su padre, pero aun así sabía que era mejor que me calmara antes de seguir, ya que mi juicio estaba nublado por todo lo ocurrido, iba con la Dulce Princesa a su laboratorio a experimentar y a para hacer una que otra invención, seguía viendo a Finn, Jake y la Princesa Flama, pero lo que note que todos tenían en común, eran sus pesadillas, cada vez más y más fuertes, no recordaban nada, pero aun así, se veían afectados, fatigados, de mal humor, había veces que no tenía nada que hacer porque Finn, Jake, Dulce Princesa, Marceline y la Princesa Flama tenían una pesadilla tan terrorífica que después de eso se quedaron dormidos todo un día completo, por mi parte, yo no había podido dormir bien, de hecho no dormía para nada, no podía dormir más de una hora, tenía al igual que ellos pesadillas, pero no como la de ellos, yo soñaba que me encontraba en mi vieja vida, con mis padres, en la maldita escuela que odio y siendo el viejo yo, siempre soñando que me encontraba en mi vieja vida y que encontrarme en la tierra de Ooo era el sueño también de un personaje que se hacía llamar tío Morgan, alguien que siempre aparecía y me decía que debería de ser lo demasiado fuerte para lo que se aproximaba que si mi mente era fuerte, regresaría, aparte de las pesadillas, me preguntaba por qué mi problema de personalidad no se encontraba, ya tenía tiempo sin tener noticias de ellos o de hablar con ellos, hay días en las que era extraño, siempre peleaba con ellos o hablábamos pero de un tiempo a la fecha ya no estaban, como si estuvieran ocupados haciendo otras cosas. No sabía que Finn o Jake me seguían a todos lugares, siempre cuidando donde me encontraba o cualquier cosa que yo hacía pero nada comprometedor había pasado todavía, aun si ellos descansaron o no me seguían, pero eso no evitaba a Finn salir con su dama especial pero nada que me pudiera comprometer, todo eso paso en 2 semanas pero al final de la segunda algo malo paso, yo me encontraba en el hospital más temprano que antes pero mi horario siempre variaba – Se supone que debes de estar muerto, moriste en aquella explosión – decía la joven tratando no llorar – Te sacrificaste por mí y ahora estas entero como si nada te hubiera pasado, han pasado 3 malditos meses sin saber algo de ti, creí que estabas muerto, creí que moriste en la explosión, todos tus amigos policías fueron a tu funeral, el jefe inspector, todos tus aliados creyeron que estabas muerto inclusive yo y ahora resulta que estas vivo, dime que paso por tu mente – le pregunto mientras lo golpeaba, ya que la joven se encontraba muy enojada con él, aquel joven, se acercó lentamente, trato de tranquilizarla, la abrazo y empezó a hablar – Lo que hice, todo lo que hice, el hacerme pasar por muerto era para protegerte, para proteger al jefe y a ti, al principio, no tenía nada, mi familia me había dado la espalda, tuve que valerme por mis propios medios por mucho tiempo, 6 años solo, solo enfocado en mi trabajo de detective, ayudando a la policía, no teniendo contacto con la gente y aun así estudiando varias carreras al mismo tiempo, empecé a desconfiar en la gente, solo era mi trabajo y el estudio, nada más me importaba que vencer a las mentes criminales, entonces llegaste tú aquel día en el que tenías problemas y no pude darte la espalda, desde ese momento te convertiste en mi debilidad, sabía que tenía que fingir mi muerte para protegerte, ellos están…él está dispuesto a hacer todo para destruirme, inclusive – al joven se le hiso un nudo en la garganta tratando no llorar – Ellos saben que tú eres mi debilidad y te querían matar, no podía permitirlo, nadie debe de morir por mi culpa, nadie, así que, prepare mi muerte, ya sabía el plan de ellos y lo use a mi favor, trabaje en las sombras protegiéndote a ti y al jefe, destruyendo la gran red de mi némesis, durante mucho tiempo estuve muy cerca de ti y del jefe, siempre estaba a su lado y más del tuyo, nunca me separe de ti, siempre quise decirte que no estaba muerto, que todo lo que hacía era por ti, cada día que pasaba y te veía daban ganas de contarte todo pero me podía arriesgar a que murieras y no me puedo permitir eso, así que no lo hice pero me han descubierto, han descubierto que sigo vivo y ahora que saben que tengo familia también vienen por ellos, así que perdóname por todo lo que he hecho y perdóname por nunca haberte dicho esto, pero yo estoy….. – le leía en voz alta, una historia romántica de alguien inadaptado que no confía en la gente y siguió su sueño de ser detective – Mmmmm esto se parecería a mi si no fuera porque yo ni la suerte de tener una dama tengo – pensaba, pero de repente algo muy extraño paso, empecé a escuchar voces, de hecho solo una voz, una voz femenina que leía, algo que me dejo pasmado y sumamente asustado – Sherlock Holmes, que acostumbraba a levantarse muy tarde (a no ser aquellas ocasiones, harto frecuentes, en que no se acostaba en toda la noche) – se escuchaba – ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntaba, me levante de la silla y empecé a caminar por todo el cuarto – Se hallaba tomando el desayuno. Yo, de pie ante la chimenea, examinaba el bastón que había dejado olvidado nuestro visitante de la noche anterior – Repito – grite – ¿Quién anda ahí? – pero no había respuesta alguna, salí de la habitación para fijarme en el pasillo y me lleve una sorpresa al ver que me encontraba en un cuarto de hospital de mi antigua vida – Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando – me decía – Esto es una ilusión, solo una ilusión, esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando – pero se seguía escuchando alguien que leía en voz alta – Bien, Watson. ¿Y qué opina usted de ese bastón? Holmes estaba de espaldas a mí. Yo no había proferido una palabra que pudiera darle la menor idea de lo que hacía – seguían leyendo, entre a la habitación y no sabía lo que veía, me encontraba en la cama, entubado en coma mientras que una persona que no pude ver se encontraba sentada a mi lado leyendo – ¿Las Aventuras de Sherlock Holmes? ¿Por qué me están leyendo eso? – pensaba – Pero ¿Cómo sabe usted lo que hago? – pregunte con asombro - ¿Tiene usted los ojos en el cogote? – decían – ¿El Perro de los Baskerville? Reconocería ese párrafo en cualquier lugar, es El Perro de los Baskerville, pero ¿por qué? – seguía escuchando y escuchando aquella voz que leía y leía la historia – Ya basta, ya basta – grite, en eso llego una enfermera – ¿Se encuentra bien? – me pregunto, voltee a todos lados y era como si mi mente me estuviera jugando un juego – Sí, estoy bien, ha de ser por no dormir bien, eso ha de ser todos, los malditos micro sueños – Muy bien joven, le mando hablar la Dulce Princesa, que lo espera en la sala del trono – Ok, gracias – dije – Bueno princesa creo que me tengo que ir, otro día vendré – me despedí de la Princesa Tostada y de la enfermera y me fui a donde la Dulce Princesa.

Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol – Jake, ya llevamos 2 semanas siguiendo a James y no ha hecho nada malo, creo que lo estas imaginando todo – dijo Finn – No hermano, hay algo que no cuadra, solo nos falta buscar en su cuarto – Jake, ya lo hemos hecho varias veces y no hemos encontrado nada, crees que lo encontraremos hoy – dijo el chico – Tal vez hoy sea nuestro día de suerte – ambos entraron a mi cuarto a registrarlo – ¿Algo? – pregunto Finn mientras buscaba en el armario – No, ¿y tú? – pregunto Jake – Aun no – Espera un momento, mira Finn, debajo de la cama de James, hay una caja – Sácala y veamos que es – Jake saco la caja de debajo de la cama – Una caja fuerte, aquí ha de tener sus secretos – dijo Jake – Hermano, es malo lo que hacemos, vamos, no vaya llegar James y nos vea – Tranquilo, será rápido – dijo Jake – Mira, tiene candado, creo que hasta aquí se acabó nuestra suerte – dijo Finn – Aun no, mira, puedo hacer mi mano que abra el candando – acto seguido Jake abrió el candado – Ahora si James, que ocultas aquí – ambos abrieron la caja fuerte y solo exclamaron algo por todo lo que encontraron – ¡OH POR GLOB! – el par de hermanos grito – Hermano, creo que debemos de llevar esto rápido – dijo Finn – Sí, lo tiene que ver DP – termino de decir Jake, yo por otro lado me encontraba ya con la Dulce Princesa jugando una partida de ajedrez – Vaya James, veo que eres bueno, demasiado bueno y según tu no sabías jugar – Princesa, estar con la Princesa Tostada me han ayudado – le conteste – ¿Cómo? – Me he puesto a leer varios libros acerca de cómo jugar ajedrez, es igual que el póker, debes de pensar cómo piensa tu adversario y estar un paso delante de él o más pasos y princesa, yo estoy más de un paso antes que usted, se lo que hará antes que lo haga, le doy 5 movimientos antes de que gane – le dije esbozando una sonrisa – Eso está por verse James, pero cambiando de tema, te vez fatal James, algo te ha estado afectando – No princesa para anda – No mientas James, se te ve en la cara, ¿pesadillas? – Pues algo así princesa, son sueños, pero también sueños vividos, llevo como 2 semanas sin dormir, desde que la Princesa Tostada está en coma no he podido dormir por las pesadillas – ¿Son como las nuestras? – pregunto – No, son peores, pero se ve que ustedes ya superaron las suyas, yo aún no, solo duermo una hora al día princesa, solo una hora – dije mientras me levantaba y me ponía a caminar – James, tranquilo, debe de haber una solución para tu problema – Eso espero – le conteste, veía como la DP pensaba su movimiento con sumo cuidado pero era inútil, todo estaba fríamente calculado y mi victoria era inevitable – Tu turno – me dijo, me acerque al tablero y rápidamente hice mi movimiento – 4 y gano – le dije – Mmmm, interesante jugada James – dijo al ver lo que hice – Y James, no me contaras acerca de tus pesadillas, creo que yo puedo ser de utilidad – Pues princesa, mis sueños, cada día que trato de dormir sueño que me encuentro en mi vieja vida, en mi vieja casa con mi familia es tan real que me asusto y despierto y me encuentro aquí – Mmmmm eso es raro – Lo otro, es que en el hospital van varias veces princesa – dije mientras me quede callado, ella se levantó, se acercó a mí, se paró justo detrás de mí y me abrazo – ¿Qué sucede James? Puedes confiar en mí, siempre has podido confiar en mí, vamos – dijo preocupada, yo voltee a verla cara a cara y le conté – En el hospital princesa van varias veces que imagino que está lleno de humanos, un viejo hospital, que no es como el del Dulce Reino, un hospital de aquellos que había antes de que llegara aquí – James, debiste de contarme esto antes – Lo sé, pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que hay veces que quien veo en la cama del hospital no es la Princesa Tostada, soy yo quien está en coma – la Dulce Princesa me abrazo pero no supo que decir – Ya no soy de utilidad, por mi culpa la Princesa Tostada esta así, PD, el Rey Helado y el Sr. Hunson están….falte a mi palabra de encontrar al culpable y ahora siento que mi juicio y mi mente se nublan, que estoy alucinando – voltee a ver a la princesa – ¿Qué me está pasando princesa? ¿Estoy perdiendo la cordura? – No lo sé James, pero juntos podemos solucionarlo – hubo un gran silencio entre nosotros y de repente sin anunciarse entro Mentita – Princesa, joven James, tengo noticias del hospital – dijo él, ambos nos quedamos atónitos – Dilas Mentita – Es la Princesa Tostada, al parecer está despertando – Ves James, no debes de perder la esperanza, creo que nuestra suerte está cambiando – Creo que sí, pero princesa vámonos corriendo, no hay nada que perder, gracias por la Mentita noticia, perdón al revés, gracias por la noticia Mentita – dije algo alegre, la princesa y yo salimos corriendo con rumbo al hospital.

Llegamos lo más pronto posible – Alguna noticia Doctora Helado – dijo la Dulce Princesa – La Princesa, ¡esta despierta! – grito de emoción, tanto la Dulce Princesa grito por la noticia y yo casi me desvanecí – No, no es el momento adecuado para desmayarse James – dijo la Dulce Princesa mientras me tomaba del brazo – Tiene razón, vamos a verla de inmediato – ambos salimos corriendo a la habitación donde se encontraba la Princesa Tostada – Princesa, esto cambia todo, esto lo cambia todo ya hay una luz, ya tenemos una pista – llegamos a la habitación y varias enfermeras nos pidieron que entráramos con cuidado ya que en el estado que se encontraba la Princesa Tostada podía recaer – Princesa, mande a alguien para que le avise a Marceline in su facto, necesito que esté presente aquí – y así lo hiso. Para el momento que nosotros llegamos a la habitación de la Princesa Tostada, Finn y Jake llegaron al hospital ya que Mentita los había mandado para allá – No puedo creerlo, la princesa despertó – dijo Finn – Lo sé, pero debemos de apresurarnos, puede que algo malo le pase no sabemos que puede…. – en eso nos vieron a los 2, a la DP y a mí parados juntos antes de entrar – ¡Princesa! ¡James! – gritaron – Hola chicos, es nuestro día de suerte, la Princesa Tostada acaba de despertar – Lo sabemos pero antes debemos de hablar con ustedes de algo que… - No hay tiempo para eso Finn, por fin podemos atrapar al culpable de todo – dije ilusionado pero el par de hermanos no creían. Todos entramos y lo que paso no podía darle merito – Princesa, venimos a ver como esta – dijo la Dulce Princesa pero la Princesa Tostada solo se me quedaba viendo – Sabemos que esta delicada pero debe de decirnos quien fue el que le hiso esto – le pregunte dando un paso hacia ella pero ella se asustaba y temblaba en la cama – ¿Qué le pasa princesa? Soy yo James – dije para tranquilizarla – James, aléjate de ella – me dijeron los hermanos pero yo no hice caso, solo me acercaba – Aléjate, aléjate, aléjate – gritaba la princesa – ¿Qué? – J, J, J, J – titubeaba – Tú….tú….tú….me…me – ¿Qué? – dije mientras estaba a un paso de ella, le toque el brazo y grito – Princesa cálmese, es James, solo quiere ayudarla – dijo la Dulce Princesa, pero ella solo gritaba – Tú lo hiciste, tú fuiste, tú fuiste, mataste a mi hermana – yo me quedé atónito y pálido ante lo que dijo – ¡TU MATASTE A MI HERMANA! – gritaba y esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza – James, tenemos que hablar contigo – me dijeron los hermanos – Ahora no es el momento, algo está pasando, algo paso, necesito arreglarlo – me iba a acerca a la Princesa Tostada de nuevo pero la Dulce Princesa me aparto – No creo que sea el momento James – en eso una enfermera entro corriendo a la habitación – El otro paciente acaba de despertar – grito – ¡Gunter! – todos gritamos, salimos de la habitación corriendo y solo se podía escuchar al pingüino y su wenk, wenk, wenk – Oigan, algo malo está pasando aquí, no es coincidencia que ambos despierten el mismo día – les dije – Creo que tienes razón James pero por qué está pasando todo esto – dijo la Dulce Princesa, los hermanos solo me veían con incredulidad. Nos metimos al cuarto de Gunter y lo vimos hablando con las enfermeras – Princesa, entiende lo que dice este pequeño – le pregunte – No y tu – Ni pico de lo que dice, creo que necesitaremos un traductor – tras decir esto Gunter volteo a verme y se puso más nervioso que nunca – ¡WENK! ¡WENK! ¡WENK! ¡WENK! – nadie en la habitación entendía lo que decía, llego Marceline y entro donde nosotros – Al fin buenas noticias, después de tanto – dijo ella al entrar todos volteamos a verla pero Gunter seguía gritando y pataleando, Marceline escucho todo lo que Gunter grito y volteo a verme – Gunter, debes de estar equivocado él no pudo hacerlo – Wenk, wenk, wenk, wenk – Marcy le entiendes a Gunter – pregunto Finn – Sí, pero no puedo creer lo que dice, dice que alejen a James de él – Pero por qué – le pregunte, Marceline solo escuchaba a Gunter, volteo a vi que una lagrima salía – ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – me pregunto – Hacer que – respondí – Mataste a todos, tú fuiste quien hiso todo esto, tu pusiste a Gunter y a la Princesa Tostada en coma, tu mataste al Rey Helado y a mi papa, tu destruiste todo – decía llorando, yo vi como todos me rodeaban – Oigan, eso no es verdad, acaban de despertar de un coma puede que todavía sigan afectados por eso – No es coincidencia James, la Princesa Tostada y Gunter han dicho lo mismo – dijo Jake pero la DP se puso en medio de todos defendiéndome – James no es culpable, tiene razón, acaban de despertar y puede que se vean afectados por su largo sueño – dijo DP – Yo pensaba lo mismo pero mire princesa lo que encontré en cuarto de James – decía Finn mientras les mostraba a todos el Enchiridion – ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – gritaron todos los presentes – Pregúntenle a James – dijo Jake – Este, esto….. – yo no sabía que decir – Algo me huele mal, debería de haber visto esto venir, la pista era el despertar de la princesa – pensaba – Y bien queremos una explicación – decía Marceline – No sé qué decir – Ya basta de mentiras James, yo no quería creerlo pero ahora lo sé y recuerdo todo – dijo Finn – Tú me llevaste a la biblioteca, tu hiciste que fuéramos por el Enchiridion, me dijiste varias cosas, pero aun no recuerdo, al tocar el Enchiridion recordé varias cosas – dijo Finn enojado – Y fuiste tú quien hiso que lo olvidara, me golpeaste por la espalda cuando no estaba viendo e hiciste que me saliera el chichón y que olvidara todo – Marceline se acercó a mí y me tomo por el cuello – ¿Por qué mientes James? ¿A quién tratas de proteger? – decía Marceline – A nadie – decía a duras penas – Mentiras, estas mintiendo, siempre mentías, ¿cuándo dijiste la verdad?, ¿cuándo fuiste honesto con nosotros realmente? – dijo enojada – Fuiste muy hábil, jugar conmigo después de ver cómo murió mi padre para que tu hayas sido quien lo haya matado – Si piensan eso por qué creen que mataría a la Princesa Desayuno, ustedes saben que yo no haría eso – apenas decía – Para protegerte James, para que creyéramos que eras bueno, para que confiáramos en ti, para que no nos hicieras hacer dudar, fue un juego sucio – dijo Jake – Repito, a quien proteges – pregunto Marceline – A nadie – le respondí – Está protegiendo al Lich – todos los que se encontraban ahí reunidos se quedaron atónitos – ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto DP – Seguro, miren donde tiene el separador del Enchiridion – Finn les mostro 2 separadores uno que decía como ir con Prismo y otro que hablaba acerca del Lich – Oh ya veo – dijo Marceline – Oigan, eso no es verdad….digo lo mal interpretan – Todo fue un engaño, su historia, su vida todo, inclusive su nombre – dijo Marceline – ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntaron todos – No sabemos si quiera si su nombre es James, tu viste el libro Bonny, en ese libro hablaba de la mente criminal más grande que haya existido, el Profesor Moriarty, estoy muy seguro que de ahí tomo su nombre y todo – dijo ella aun asfixiándome – Marceline, vas a matar a James – Ah no, no morirás tan fácil canalla primero nos dirás todo – dijo, me soltó y solo estaba ahí en el suelo rodeado de mis 4 supuestos amigos – Creen que yo hice todo eso, realmente lo piensan, Finn, DP, vean dentro de sus corazones y sabrán que no miento, que yo no soy quien hiso todo eso de lo que me acusan solo trato de ayudarlos – pero ellos solo miraron a ver a otro lado – Mmmmmm ya veo, cuando las cosas se ponen feas…..perfecto – dije enojado – James, si es que así te llamas, el libro ese, las pesadillas, las muertes, el Enchiridion, tu estas ayudando al Lich, él fue el responsable de todo esto, tú y el – dijo Marceline – Vaya, wow, increíble, fantástico, sumamente fantástico, bola de detectives patéticos que son, no ven que todo eso es muy conveniente – les dije enojado – Oh pero James, esta es la cereza, tu diario y cito – decía Jake – "Nadie de los presentes, ni Marceline, ni DP, ni Jake o Finn saben lo que planeo, es demasiado grande que cuando ocurra y ellos se den cuenta de eso, será demasiado tarde, abre ganado, abre derrotado a todos, es increíble como son una bola de idiotas, creer que yo soy su amigo y que todo apunte a que yo soy el asesino, por favor, si hubiera gente más estúpida que ellos este mundo sí que está condenado" – me quede asustado, le arrebate el diario a Jake y era igualito al mío pero no tenía mis cálculos ni nada por el estilo – Este no es mío - les grite - Se parece, tiene la misma letra, pero no es mío – les dije – Basta de mentiras James, basta de mentiras dinos la verdad – dijo Marceline enojada – ¿Por qué nos mientes? – me pregunto la DP casi llorando – ¿Por qué nos mientes? Creí que eras bueno, diferente, pero solo nos engañaste – Por favor, deben de confiar en mí como lo han hecho hasta ahora – les decía – Hay algunas cosas que no deben de saber otras que no creo que quieran saber – James, ¿qué sentido tienen los secretos y las mentiras ahora? – me pregunto la Dulce Princesa – Los secretos y mentiras, esas cosas que ustedes odian y por las cuales me juzgan, los secretos y las mentiras nos protegen, nos mantienen a salvo – No estamos a salvo James, estamos peor que nunca, toda la existencia puede ser destruida por ti, por todas tus mentiras – dijo Finn – Confiaba en ti, ahora no, no sé qué pensar James, ya no más – dijo mientras me daba la espalda – Princesa – dije mientras voltee a verla pero ella solo me dio una cachetada demasiado fuerte que me volteo la cabeza quede frente a frente a Marceline y ella hiso lo mismo – Ya veo, ya veo, creen todas las pistas falsas que les dejaron, no importa, si así lo quieren bien, manden llamar a los guardias, que me tomen en custodia, no quiero estar en la misma habitación que ustedes – los guardias banana no tardaron en llegar y me iban a llevar a rastras – Ni se atrevan a tocarme o les juro que les cortare a ambos sus brazos y soy hombre de palabra aunque algunas personas no crean o confíen en mí – dije volteando ver a ese grupo de amigos que me dio la espalda – Vaya, otro grupo de disque amigos, veo que la gente de antes a la de ahora es la misma, solo dile a tu dulce Princesa Flama por qué ya no me vera más Finn – y me empecé a reír como un lunático – Siempre me quise ir así, riéndome como un lunático, creo que es hora de actuar como la persona que ustedes esperan que sea, no los decepcionare, pero princesa, esto es como un juego de ajedrez, hicieron un movimiento, es mi turno de responder, escapare de prisión cuando menos se lo esperen, a y 4 movimientos me faltaban para derrotarla princesa, solo 4, wahahahahahaha, acaban de cometer un error, un grave error, me necesitaran, vendrán con la cola entre las patas a pedir mi ayuda y yo me rehusare a ayudarlos, si creen que porque estoy en prisión esto se acabó, están equivocados, esto apenas comienza y les aseguro esto, necesitaran la ayuda de este detective/criminal y por más que me lloren y supliquen ustedes 4 no los voy a ayudar, no se merecen esa ayuda, ese no es mi diario y si sacaste las cosas de donde creo que las sacaron, les faltó algo importante – les dije, les señale a los guardias banana que ya nos podíamos ir – Esto es como el ajedrez o el póker y no hay nadie mejor que yo para eso – les grite pero ellos ya no podían verme – Esto todavía no se acaba, quien ríe de ultimo ríe mejor y yo reiré mejor, se los aseguro – aquel grupo se quedó callado ante todo lo ocurrido, todo estaba desmoronándose a mi alrededor, ya no tenía a nadie y en el pasillo solo mi cara cambiaba a la de un psicópata – Es mi turno, wahahahahaha –.

* * *

Y se acabo el capitulo pero aun no la historia, ya casi llegamos al final de todo esto, les dare un pequeño adelanto acerca del capitulo que viene, Harold mejor conocido como James, sufrira una tortura increible, estara en un calabozo del Dulce Reino, tendra una cita con la Princesa Grumosa y sus 2 amigas o supuestas amigas haran algo que les sorprendera. Es todo lo que les puedo decir. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que me disculpen por la demora, como les dije antes, esta historia si que esta muy larga.

Si les gusto el capitulo o tienen quejas o sugerencias o lo que les de su chingada gana, pueden mandar mensaje, dejar reviews, vamos animo, diganme si les gusta la historia hasta ahora, cual es su capitulo favorito, el peor o como quieren que termine.

**"Confiar en nadie es mejor que confiar en alguien, al final siempre te traicionan, te apuñalan por la espalda. En la vida no confíes ni en tu sombra o te traicionaran. No hay traición si no hay confianza, yo nunca confío" - **The Sr N

Aqui su amigo y servidor The Sr N despidiendose de todos ustedes y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, hasta la proxima amigos.

(Se me olvido decir, la pequeña historia que "James" le cuenta a la Princesa Tostada, es de mi autoría, llevo el final pero no el inicio, así que si estan interesados en leerlo, manden mensaje y puede que termine de escribirlo)


	38. Capítulo 37 - El Primer Día

Damas y caballeros, me tarde más de una semana (creo yo) pero quería hacer una saga de Harold en prision, si el capitulo anterior fue de locura, estos realmente han de perder la cabeza.

The Sr N gustosamente les presenta la Saga "El Criminal". Damas y caballeros el capitulo 37

* * *

Capítulo 37 El Primer Día

Después de lo que me hicieron Finn y compañía me dirigí a la prisión, los guardias bananas todavía estaban aterrorizados y no me tocaban, así que aproveche para poder jugar con sus mentes un rato – Creen par de guardias que podrán detenerme, siguen asustados por mi amenaza – les dije, pero ellos ni volteaban – Contesten lo que les pregunto o solamente uno de nosotros llegara a la prisión, es su elección – aquel par de guardias empezaron a temblar y apenas podían hablar – Jajajajaja, ya lo imaginaba – tenía pensado hacerles una broma – ¡BU! – les grite a lo que ambos gritaron del susto y tiraron sus armas y todo lo que tenían con ellos – Jajajajaja, eso es muy gracioso, creo que esto puede ser el inicio de algo sumamente hermoso, mi vida como un criminal apenas comienza – los guardias tomaron sus armas y me acompañaron a la prisión. En el hospital Finn y compañía todavía estaban asustados por todo lo que paso, por todo lo que descubrieron de mí – Ya vez hermano, yo tenía razón, James ocultaba muchas cosas, él era el responsable de todo – empezó a decir Jake – Ese maldito, nos engañó a todos, jugo con nuestras mentes, todavía debemos de investigar por qué lo hiso y que sucedió con…. – empezó a decir Marceline pero no termino su frase – Pero lo que dijo que esto no acaba a que se refiere – dijo Finn – James es inteligente y precavido, debió de saber que esto se acercaba, que esto podría pasar y ha de tener un plan de reserva – decía Marceline, la única que se quedó callada, que estaba muy seria y no sabía que pensar era la Dulce Princesa, ella empezó a recordar todas las veces que ella y yo nos encontrábamos en su laboratorio – Princesa, princesa, despierte – dijo Finn – ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estamos? O si el hospital – decía ella aun algo afectada – Bonny, vamos por Glob, ya encontramos al responsable, ahora solo falta que James no escape de la prisión – dijo Marceline – Tienes razón, debemos de hacer todo lo posible para que no escape y tengo la medida necesaria para eso – la Dulce Princesa se dirigió a un teléfono y hablo con el jefe de la prisión – El prisionero que llevan es muy peligroso, no sabemos qué tanto, active El Protocolo A – y colgó – ¿Protocolo A? – Sí, el Protocolo A es un protocolo de emergencia de prisionero cuando no sabemos de lo que es capaz, nunca lo hemos usado, solo practicado hasta ahora – dijo ella – ¿Y de qué trata? – pregunto Marceline. Los guardias se aliviaron de que ya llegáramos a la prisión – Vaya, una gran prisión, será un escape genial el que lograre – les dije a lo que ellos no sabían que hacer – Tranquilos, tranquilos, como creen, no me escapare, comida gratis 3 veces al día será genial, bueno, me escapare si la comida no es buena – pero no se reían – Mmmm que humor, así serán estos weyes aquí, no me chingues, será algo genial pero tedioso – pensaba, nos acercamos tanto a la gran prisión, sumamente alta y algo decaída se veía – Wow, no es de dulce, bueno ahí se va mi plan de escape D – pensé, nos acercamos a la puerta y ahí afuera se encontraba quien yo asumí era el director de la cárcel – Déjeme adivinar, usted es el jefe de la prisión – le pregunte – Efectivamente, soy el director y jefe de seguridad de la prisión, puedes llamarme….. – empezó a decirme un guardia banana algo viejo que tenía un gran bigote grisáceo – No me interesa, le diré jefe – dije sonriendo – Lo llamaría victima pero como ve tengo mis manos esposadas – di un paso amenazador al frente, hacia el director y vi como el retrocedió junto con los otros guardias – Jajajaja, es una broma, vaya que me tienen miedo, me imagino que la Dulce Princesa les dijo a lo que se enfrentan ¿verdad? – pregunte con una gran sonrisa en mi cara – Sí, nos acaba de avisar que con usted aplicaremos el Protocolo A – Uh Protocolo A, suena muy, muy aburrido, de que trata, déjeme adivinar un guardia fuera de mi celda, cámaras de vigilancia encendidas las 24hrs. al día, la celda más baja que tengan y que sea difícil de escapar y para cerrar con broche de oro no me sacaran las esposas – pregunte aun en mi papel de un lunático, logre notar la cara de asombro de todos los ahí presentes – Gracias, gracias – decía mientras hacia una reverencia – Y para mi próximo truco hare que estas esposas desaparezcan – dije a lo que todos me rodearon para que no escapara – Tada – dije mientras mostré mis manos libres – Ahora jefe, vayamos a mi celda fabulosa y en el camino me puede decir el horario y todo lo que me quiera decir, ah por cierto espero que no les moleste a los guardias que me escoltaron pasar la noche juntos – entramos a la prisión, mostré las llaves de las esposas y aquel dúo que me acompaño vio que estaban esposados – Muy gracioso señor James – empezó a decir – Dígame J o James solamente, si, es muy gracioso, tenga la llave, no quiero pasarme de gracioso con ellos –.

-Mire James, yo no vengo a venderle una estancia aquí, pero siendo honesto estoy aquí para tenerle bien vigilado, en todos mis años de guardia, nadie se ha escapado – Eso es porque no han tenido a alguien como yo – susurre – Sea más modesto, tenemos encerrado a la escoria del Dulce Reino hay gente que puede destruirlo a usted en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – en eso pasamos por un pasillo de celdas lleno de reclusos – Carne nueva – gritaban – Eres mío – gritaba otro – No duraras ni un día aquí – Jefe, déjenoslo a nosotros, suéltelo para que vea lo que es el infierno – Hombre muerto caminando, hombre muerto caminando – el jefe de seguridad solo se me quedaba viendo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro – Jefe, si piensa que esto me escarmentara, si piensa que esto será mi infierno, no tiene ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer, no ha estado en un internado semi-militar donde te tratan como basura, ese sí que es un infierno – al verme la banana cambio su sonrisa a la de enojado. Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la celda especial – Muy bien James, esta es tu celda – dijo señalando una gran celda con un vidrio de cristal, el jefe empezó a golpearla – Ves, es irrompible, a prueba de todo lo que se te ocurra – dijo él – Eso está por verse…..veo que está muy pulcro este lugar, cámaras de vigilancia solo hay una puerta, no hay barrotes, 2 camas, lavabo, creo que esto será bueno, donde está el guardia que estará cuidándome las 24 hrs. – pregunte – Todavía no lo elegimos pero créame, esto es más que suficiente como para tenerlo encerrado, tenga su ropa – me entrego un par de overoles naranjas – Mmmmm y yo que pensaba que me daría una de a rayas pero bueno, nos vemos jefe y tenga cuidado en la oscuridad, no vaya a pasarle algo malo – el jefe se me quedo viendo – ¿Cómo que Hollywood y ustedes se quedan sin ideas para encerrar a una mente criminal? – dije, el guardia solo se me quedo viendo – Digo, meter a una mente criminal, a un psicópata/sociópata como yo en una celda de cristal está muy gastado y eso nunca sirve para mantenerlos dentro, ya lo vera, esta Hannibal Lecter, Loki, Khan y no se que otro como yo, pero como lo dije, ya lo vera – dije sonriendo a lo que el guardia se fue, yo me cambie y se acercó un guardia para registrarme, quitarme mi ropa y decirme las normas del lugar, normas patéticas pero que podría seguir para sobrevivir. En otro lado, Finn y compañía habían ido al palacio para hablar acerca de mi situación – Sigo diciendo, no sé qué pensar, no creo que James sea capaz de todo esto – decía la Dulce Princesa viendo todo los documentos que tenía de todo lo ocurrido – Bonny, sigamos adelante, necesitamos saber que pensaba hacer James, Bonny, avisaste a todas las princesas que tuvieran sus ojos bien abiertos por cualquier cosa – preguntaba Marceline – Sí, todos los reinos lo saben, estaremos informados si algo pasa, el único reino que no pude avisar fue al Reino de Fuego – Déjenoslo a nosotros princesa, Jake y yo iremos a ver al padre de PF pronto – decía Finn, en ese momento recibieron una llamada, DP se acercó a contestar – Princesa, le comunico que ya tenemos a James en custodia y se encuentra recluido en su celda, será imposible que escape – decía el guardia – Muy bien, tengan su vigilancia sobre él, cualquier movimiento o contacto que tengan me notificaran de inmediato, todas sus visitas deberán de ser grabadas y monitoreadas y tiene prohibido las llamadas si no tiene a alguien presente y debe de estar un guardia a su lado en todo momento – decía algo enojada la princesa – Entendido princesa – ambos terminaron de comunicarse – Esta será una larga temporada – dijo Jake.

-Bueno, creo que así comenzara mi nueva vida de criminal, espero tan siquiera ya poder descansar, estos no se merecen mi ayuda – pensaba, me acosté y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, después de 2 largas semanas ya pude dormir a gusto, en paz, el odio y el coraje que le tenía a mis supuestos amigos hacia que mis pesadillas se fueran, pero la noche no fue tan tranquila por la visita de alguien a quien yo creía solo una pesadilla, al principio pensé que no me había salvado pero al verlo reaccione – Mucho ruido – pensaba – ¿Pesadilla o prisión vieja? – seguía pensando, de repente vi una sombra de un tamaño considerable fuera de mi celda – Te has tardado en aparecer, mis amigos te han tenido ocupado estos días – pregunte – Veo que no estas dormido – dijo el – Claro que no Lich, no me puedes engañar ni aunque estés disfrazado de mí – dije mientras me levantaba y me ponía frente a él – Bravo Lich, bravo, te felicito – decía aplaudiendo – Creo que te subestime demasiado, eres inteligente, me atrapaste desprevenido, no vi venir eso – Gracias James – dijo él – Lo que no entiendo es por qué me estás haciendo esto a mí y no a Finn o Jake, ellos te derrotaron, no yo, yo apenas te conozco – dije seriamente – James, te aferras a tú historia, creo que aún no recuerdas – dijo el – Te dije que te mostraría la verdadera cara de tus amigos, cuando menos te lo esperas te atacan por la espalda sin dejar que les expliques – dijo el a lo que me hacía recordar todo lo ocurrido – Ya lo has vivido, varias veces, esta no es la primera vez pero creo que fue la más dolorosa, te enamoraste de esa vampira y la cara chicle o de la chica de fuego – dijo el – No me enamore de nadie, no sé a qué te refieres Lich y deja de estar disfrazado como yo – Es verdad, no estás enamorado de ellas, estabas de la Princesa Desayuno, sí, de ella estabas, mira lo que paso por estar en tu camino, por juntarte con ella, mira el destino que tuvo – a lo que empezó a reírse – No me enamore de ella, no me enamore de nadie, por qué es tan difícil que lo aceptes, hiciste esto para hacerme desatinar, sabes que te puedo derrotar además fue un golpe bajo el que hiciste, un golpe bajo y sucio y que me tomo por sorpresa, incriminarme, dejar el Enchiridion a la vista, mi diario, la caja fuerte donde los tenía ocultos – le dije enojado – Tienes razón, si fue un golpe bajo, fue juego sucio, pero yo no hice eso James – ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunte – Yo no sabía que encontraste el Enchiridion, yo no sabía siquiera que tenías un diario, crees que si lo hubiera sabido antes no los hubiera usado, no, no, eso no fui yo, yo hice que despertaran la tostada y el pingüino pero lo de tus objetos yo no fui – dijo – No puedo creerte Lich, simplemente no puedo – Sabes que digo la verdad, no quieres creerme pero digo la verdad, pensé que era un plan tuyo, para poder atacarlos, creí que todo eso fue tu idea – se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda – Así que James, dime, cual es el plan – me pregunto – ¿Plan?¿A qué plan te refieres? – le pregunte asustado – A tu plan de ataque, yo no fui el de tus preciados objetos, fuiste tú, tú los dejaste a la vista y te descubriste, yo realmente pensé que era un plan tuyo, así que te pregunto, ¿Cuál es el plan? – me pregunto, hubo un gran silencio entre nosotros pero eso no me importo, lo que estaba pensando era lo que me dijo el Lich de que él no había sido el responsable del diario – Si él no fue, entonces quien, dice que yo fui pero no recuerdo haberlo hecho – pensaba – Mmmmm no tienes un plan, por eso te metiste a la prisión, para tener espacio y pensar en uno, eso o las cámaras no te dejan decirlo, tranquilo, ellos piensan que estas dormido, es lo único que graba…..espera, era lo primero no tienes un plan, bueno James, espero que pienses en un buen plan y que sea pronto, hasta entonces – dijo él – Antes que te vayas, respóndeme esto, ¿por qué ella? De todas las princesas ¿por qué ella? – le pregunte – Pasaste demasiado tiempo con ella así que creí que sería conveniente hacerlo – tras decir esto, él desapareció en la oscuridad – Por mi culpa PD sufrió eso, pero como esta que yo deje esas cosas fuera, no fui yo, no recuerdo, a menos que – decía muy confundido – No lo creo, eso es imposible, pero si…. – en ese momento grite con toda mi furia y me empecé a golpear la cabeza con la pared – Ustedes fueron, ustedes fueron – gritaba furioso – ¡Salgan de una maldita vez! Sé que están aquí, salgan malditos – gritaba furioso a mis personalidades – De todas las personas, de todos mis conocidos, de todos mis enemigos, ustedes han sido de quienes me debería de preocupar, de mis propios demonios, no es así criminal – dije, al voltear detrás de mí me encontré frente a frente con todas mis personalidades – Vaya, vaya, vaya, es verdad lo que dicen _"Nosotros creamos a nuestros propios demonios"_no es así, psicópata – todos solamente se me quedaron viendo – Harry – empezó a decir el viajero – Harold – les conteste – ¿Qué? – dijeron todos – Mi nombre es Harold, no Harry, Harry solo me pueden decir mis amigos….bueno solo los que tengo su confianza, solo díganme, por qué lo hicieron – les pregunte – Harry – dijo el detective – Mi nombre es Harold, no Harry, ustedes perdieron el derecho de hurgar mi mente, de llamarme Harry, solo quiero saber por qué – les dije, todos voltearon a ver al criminal – Wow, por qué no me sorprende, tú estás detrás de esto – decía mientras me sentaba en la cama – Harold, lo que hicimos era para protegerte – me dijo – Pero….. – Pero se cansaron de estar dentro, de no tener control sobre mi cuerpo, se cansaron de estar encerrados, pero eso no les da derecho a hacer lo que hicieron – les dije enojados – Lo esperaba de ustedes 3 – señalando al criminal, al psicópata y al lunático – Ustedes 2 me decepcionan – volteando a ver al detective y al viajero – Harold, lo que hicimos fue por tu bien, por el bien de tu mente, de tu cordura, para que encuentres la paz contigo mismo, al paso que ibas, tanto estrés te iba a matar – dijo el psicópata – Fue una medida drástica, teníamos que hacer lo mejor para todos – dijo el detective – Harold, si pudiera haber otro modo de ayudarte, lo hubiéramos hecho, pero estábamos contra reloj, si vieras el estado de tu mente – me dijo el viajero – Pero por qué aliarse al Lich, simplemente por qué se aliaron a él, dejaron el Enchiridion a la vista, mi diario lo falsificaron, no sé por qué lo hicieron y no lo quiero saber, pero simplemente ya no puedo con ustedes, no más, no quiero saber nada de ustedes – Harold – me dijo el lunático – No puedo confiar en alguien ahora, en ellos, en ustedes, en nadie, solamente estoy yo solo, largo, ya no los quiero ver, se acabó esto – tras decir esto todas mis personalidades se fueron, todas menos una – ¿Qué quieres lunático? – Harold, lo que hicimos no tiene perdón, pero si pudieras ver tu mente, lamento lo ocurrido, realmente lo siento, eres una gran persona, no debimos de hacerlo, lo siento amigo mío – dijo esto de manera honesta, lo cual me sorprendió – Si no quieres saber más de nosotros está bien, lo entiendo, solamente quería decirte que lo siento y sabes que ahora si digo la verdad, tenía que decirlo antes que te desasieras de nosotros, has sido muy bueno, hasta luego, viejo amigo – en eso el lunático desapareció y me quede acurrucado en la cama tratando de sobrepasar la traición de todos.

Ya era de día y yo estaba despierto – Un nuevo día, solo preocuparse de uno mismo y olvidarse de los demás – dije al levantarme, en ese momento apareció el jefe de la prisión – Buenos días James, espero que estés emocionado por tu primer día en prisión – dijo sonriendo – Si, tan emocionado que tengo ganas de cortarle esa sonrisa con un cuchillo y acompañarla con una buena orden de papas fritas – decía a lo que el jefe se asustó – Dígame que está haciendo en mis territorios y que sea rápido, tengo asuntos que atender el día de hoy – le dije – Solo quería presentarte al guardia que se quedara contigo las 24 horas – en eso un guardia banana algo joven entro – James, el será tu sombra – dijo señalando al guardia – Mi nombre es Nick, es un gusto conocerlo – me dijo, yo lo mire fijamente inspeccionándolo – Le gusta el póker – le pregunte – ¿Qué? – me pregunto – Le gusta el póker o sabe jugarlo – Pues sí, se jugarlo – Su padre fue un guardia también – ¿Qué? – me volvió a preguntar – Conteste la pregunta, por qué es un guardia – Porque me gusta – No me mienta, se cuando alguien me miente y usted me está mintiendo, sea honesto, está siguiendo los pasos de su padre o es por su gusto – le dije a lo que él solo volteo a bajo – Mmmmm sigue los pasos de su padre, le gusta su trabajo – No, no me gusta, pero él fue un guardia, al igual que su padre y el padre de su padre – contesto – Eso es verdad, ¿está a gusto con su trabajo? – No, pero que más queda, solo resignarse a lo que pasa – me contesto – Esa es la actitud, si la vida te da limones y no puedes exprimírselos en los ojos te queda resignarte a la vida que tienes, muy bien Nick, te puedo llamar Nick, no te molesta que te llame Nick – le pregunte – No, puedes llamarme Nick, así como yo te llamare James – en ese momento saque mi brazo por una pequeña ventana que permitía el paso del aire a lo que el jefe de los guardias se asustó pero Nick no – Bienvenido a bordo Nick – le dije estrechando su mano y sonriendo – Bueno, ya que se conocen me retiro, tiene 5 minutos para alistarse para la comida James – dijo el jefe mientras se iba – Ahora que no esta esté miedoso, te cae bien el jefe – No, por su culpa estoy aquí, pero es amigo de mi padre – Mmmmmm ya veo y dígame, ya que tiene el trabajo, tiene esposa, hijos, novia, alguien que le importe – No, estoy solamente yo, ¿por qué la pregunta? – Es que sería una lástima si me aburro de usted y decido terminar con nuestra relación prematuramente, bueno ya escuchaste, en 5 minutos el desayuno está listo así que encadéname para llevarme al comedor, conoces a todos los guardias y reclusos ¿no? – Sí, los conozco, pero solo le daré información de los reclusos, si es necesario o usted gusta, pero de mis compañeros de trabajo no – Eso me gusta Nick, una persona con principios, creo que será el inicio de una buena alianza – le dije sonriendo. Nos dirigimos al comedor – La comida es buena – le pregunte antes de entrar al comedor – Créame, lo que yo le puedo decir se queda corto de lo que realmente es – dijo haciendo una cara de fuchi – Mmmm, genial, comida basura, igual que en el internado, solo espero no enfermarme o intoxicarme – Eso esperemos James, eso esperemos – entramos y vi un gran comedor, con muchos reos que estaban comiendo – Mmmmm como en la escuela, me tendré que hacer fama – pensaba – James, te dejare aquí, estaré de este lado – Nick, no eres ni mi madre ni mi padre, preocúpate por ti mismo y tu trabajo, el resto déjamelo a mí – Yo solo decía – me contesto ambos tomamos caminos separados, fui por mi comida y me senté en una mesa a solitario, sin nadie que me molestara, solo comiendo, sin pensamientos ni nada – Miren que tenemos aquí – me dijo un tipo algo grande y fuerte, como la Princesa Musculo pero hombre – Estas en nuestro lugar – me dijo, yo no quería problemas en ese momento y solo me quite del lugar, vi como su banda se sentaba a su lado y me veían sentado en otra mesa, eran 5, uno como la Princesa Musculo, uno que se parecía a la Princesa Grumosa, una nube gris algo gorda y chaparra, con muchos granos en su cara, una serpiente negra con pies y brazos y un molesto seseo al decir palabras con la letra S, un monstruo de 2 cabezas que no sé cómo describirlo y una computadora grande, alguien así como Bmo pero más delgada. Se podía notar como todos ellos eran la banda más temible dentro de la prisión – Ellos serán con quienes me haga de mi reputación – pensé – Y que pasa por tu mente Larry – decía la computadora a él grande y musculoso – Tengo que vengarme de Nick, gracias a él pase un largo tiempo en La Solitaria – dijo – Wow, Nick sí que sabes hacer amigos – pensaba – Cambiaron a Nick de sección, al parecer está resguardando al recluso de La Dama de Cristal – dijo la nube – Ese que dicen que es más peligroso que yo, ja, si supiéramos quien es le enseñaría quien es el jefe, Tek, te puedes meter a la computadora de la prisión y saber quién está en La Dama de Cristal – dijo Larry – Me tardare, pero puedo, a la hora de ir a la biblioteca podre conectarme – decía – Muy bien, ahora referente a Nick lo atacaremos en el patio, a la hora del descanso, lo más seguro es que tenga que cuidar a su niño a esa hora y podre matar dos pájaros de un tiro – dijo – Pero Larry – dijo la serpiente – No creo que el de La Dama de Crissstal sssalga, losss de esssa ssselda no sssalen – dijo la serpiente – Ya lo veremos Ese, ya veremos – yo me puse a comer el pésimo desayuno que como dijo Nick era difícil de describir.

Se acabó la hora del desayuno y la comida y todo fue normal, solo me quede en la celda viendo el techo esperando a que el día acabara – Nick, dime, te metiste en problemas con alguien aquí – me dijo – No es de tu incumbencia James – No me hables así, no sabes con quien te estas enemistando, créeme, te conviene tenerme de aliado – le dije – James, seamos honestos, no puedes hacer algo por mí – dijo – Ojojojo, mi estimado Nick, créeme, no sabes el por qué estoy aquí – Lo se James, lo es todo, me informe antes de venir aquí de tus antecedentes, muy buena persona, queriendo ser detective y resulta que trabajaba encubierto para el Lich – Wow, Nick, me sorprendes, pero no tanto, de hecho no sabes todo pero sabes lo más importante, no tienes una pelota, quiero una pelota, me gustaría una de tenis para poder tener aquí o un reloj, un reloj estaría genial, tener un reloj aquí para saber qué hora es – Lo siento James pero está prohibido términos de la empresa, levántate, es hora de irnos, es hora de tu hora en el patio – me dijo – La fiesta comienza – pensé y me sonreí, Nick me acompaño al patio – Vamos a jugar básquet quieres – James, estoy aquí para ver que no escapes, ese es mi trabajo, créeme tengo que hacerlo para que el jefe no le diga a mi padre – Mmmmm, eres aburrido pero bueno, hare unos tiros – a lo lejos pude ver que aquel grupo se acercaba pero paso de largo como si quisieran ver si ira Nick realmente – Larry, es Nick – dijo Tek – Y ese dé a lado ha de ser el recluso – dijo la nube – Es hora de atacarlos, ninguno de los 2 me espera – dijo Larry – ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto el grupo – Nada, solo avisarme de que no lleguen sus amigos guardias – dijo el, se acercó a donde Nick y yo nos encontrábamos, Nick sentado en una banca viendo como hacia tiros – Esto será difícil – pensaba Nick – Y pensar que….olvídalo, James lo dijo, si la vida te da limones y no puedes usarlos en su contra, resígnate – seguía pensando – Eres mío – grito Larry pero de pronto solo se escuchó el explotar de un balón, todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía el sonido, Nick reacciono y se acercó a mí, volteo detrás y vio a Larry ahí con la cara roja y lo que quedaba del balón – Demonios, falle en mi tiro – exclame – James, ¿por qué lo hiciste? – me pregunto – Son negocios, si no quiero que me apuñalen en las duchas o en el comedor, debo de ganarme mi lugar aquí Nick, hazte a un lado – le dije – ¡¿Quién eres tú para meterte en mis asuntos, novato?! – El nombre que buscas no es novato, es James y creo que tú eres el más fuerte de tu banda así que dejare mi punto claro, deja en paz a Nick y a mí o tendremos problemas entiendes – le dije teniéndolo enfrente de mí – Y tu quien te crees que eres, solo carne nueva – en eso llegaron los demás guardias – ¡Al suelo! – gritaban y todos lo hicimos, Larry y yo cambiamos miradas, Larry estaba enojado y yo sonrió enfrente de él – Te borrare esa sonrisa de la cara, duerme con un ojo abierto esta noche James o no la contaras – me gritaba furioso – Te espero esta noche en La Dama de Cristal Larry, te metes en mis asuntos y no la contaras, créeme, soy un hombre de palabra – le conteste, Nick y yo nos dirigimos a mi celda – James, como supiste que…. – me dijo nada más puse un pie en mi celda – Es mi deber saber casi todo lo que pasa por aquí – Pero James, como sabías tú que él me atacaría – Nos atacaría – le corregí – En el desayuno lo dijo, así que asumí que te metiste en problemas con él – Nick se quedó mudo y sorprendido mirándome – James, gracias – No lo hice por ti, lo hice por mí, tengo que ganarme mi lugar en este lugar, tu eres una salvación colateral solamente, una salvación colateral – Pero James, lo tendrás…. – Son mis asuntos, mis problemas – Pero James, no lo entiendes, ese es el grupo más temido – Nick, lo sé, ya lo sé, por eso con él me hare una fama, nadie me molestara, ni me apuñalara en la ducha – le dije – Erm, James, sabes que tienes tu propia ducha no es así – me dijo serio – ¡¿Qué?! – grite – Y hasta ahorita lo dices, gracias por la información amigo pero bueno, te salve, tranquilízate, déjamelo todo a mí – Nick estaba preocupado por mi seguridad y yo solo lo tomaba como un juego dispuesto a ganar.

Era la hora de la cena, así que Nick me alisto y nos pusimos en marcha – James, cuídate, el grupo de Larry te tendrá vigilado – me dijo – Mmmmm, eres muy nervioso, no sé por qué te dieron el trabajo, ni me importa, solo aléjate un poco y mantén a tus compañeros a un lado – le dije, me serví la cena y me dirigí a cenar, vi que el grupo de Larry estaba sentado y todos ellos me estaban vigilando – Si, como en la escuela matones y matados, el escenario es distinto pero las situaciones son iguales que en cualquier escuela – pensaba – Este maldito nuevo recluso me las debe de pagar – decía Larry – Larry, creo que debes de saber algo – Cállate Tek, ese chico se metió en mis asuntos y es hora de que me las pague – dijo en voz alta – Solo observen – pase a un lado de ellos y Larry trato de meterme el pie para que me callera pero lo alcance a ver – Buen intento, pero eso ya es muy viejo, usa algo nuevo – le dije, acto seguido me dirigí a la mesa y me puse a cenar – Larry, debes – Ahora no Tek – su banda se acercó a mí y me rodearon – Vaya, que amigo tan sensible, no has tomado tus pastillas del periodo – le dije – Te crees muy gracioso no es así – me dijo amenazador – No un comediante, pero créeme, no te conviene hacerme enojar – No, te metiste conmigo dicen que eres peligroso y por eso te metieron en esa celda pero tu estas encerrado conmigo, no al revés – decía mientras me tomaba por el cuello y me mandaba a volar – Muy bien, no quería pero tu insiste – tome una charola con comida y se la arroje a su cara, la charola le dio en la cara y la comida al resto – Atrápenlo – grito Larry, todos se abalanzaron contra mí y yo solo los esquive – Muchachos, en realidad no quiero problemas pero me debo de hacer de un lugar aquí no creen así que lo siento – y los empecé a golpear y a esquivar a todos, quedando solo Larry y yo – Ahora Larry, escúchame bien, yo no estoy encerrado contigo, tú y tus amigos están encerrados conmigo y si quieres sobrevivir no te meterás con nadie mientras yo esté aquí – le dije – Ahora resulta que tú me darás ordenes – No es una orden, es una sugerencia – tome una bandeja y empecé a golpearlo con ella – Tu estas encerrado conmigo – le gritaba – Tu estas encerrado conmigo – le gritaba, Larry se defendió y me mando a volar, me dio unos golpes en la cabeza y en el pecho, pero nada que no pudiera soportar – Quieres saber algo, me recuerdas a mi padre, yo odio a mi padre, sabes lo que haría si lo tuviera frente a mí en una situación como esta – tome un cuchillo y se lo encaje en el pecho y le pegaba al cuchillo con la bandeja, él solo gritaba – Esto le haría a mi padre pero como no lo tengo, me tengo que desquitar contigo, tranquilo, no es nada grave, sobrevivirás, mientras tanto, las cosas cambiaran aquí, si hay problemas, me encargare personalmente, ni reos ni guardias, quiero paz y tranquilidad – le dije mientras estaba tendido en el piso – ¡Al suelo! – gritaba en ese momento los guardias – James que has hecho – decía Nick mientras me esposaba – Dejar las cosas claras – le conteste – Pero James, pudiste matar a Larry – me dijo – Claro, ahora si te preocupas por él, pero cuando te salve uy si gracias James – le dije molesto – Aparte no fue tan fuerte el golpe, sobrevivirá – Nick me llevo a mi celda mientras los médicos atendían a Larry – Larry – dijo Tek acercándose a él – No es el momento Tek – Larry, tengo que decirte que James está encerrado aquí porque al parecer esta aliado con el Lich – dijo Tek – Y hasta ahora me lo dices, después de lo que paso – dijo Larry – Creo que esta será una larga sentencia – dijo Larry – Esto se está poniendo bueno Nick, apenas es mi primer día en prisión y mira que tan bien me fue, por cierto, ya no habrá más problemas hacia tus amigos u otro reo, todo estará tranquilo – le dije – Pero por qué lo haces, tenía entendido que te gustaba el caos y este sería un buen lugar – Sí, pero el caos no es caos aquí, es orden, entonces, el orden aquí sería el caos, aparte quiero dormir a gusto en las noches – después de hablar me metí a bañar y ya me puse dispuesto a dormir – Buenas noches Nick y descuida, ya no te ocasionare problemas después de esto – le dije – Tranquilo, el jefe anda enojado, lo que me fascina haces que ese bigote que tiene casi salga volando de su cara, pero no puede hacer algo en tu contra, es parte del Protocolo A – Mmmm eso sí que es interesante – Buenas noches James – me dijo él – Oye, te dormirás ahí afuera – le pregunte – Sí, ese es mi trabajo – Ven, acuéstate en la cama de arriba, no la uso – James, no puedo es…. – Tranquilo, me puedes encadenar a la cama con las esposas y dejar la llave escondida donde yo no la vea, es más cerrare mis ojos para que veas que es de buena fe – Pero James, mi jefe… - Nick, te diré 2 cosas, bueno varias cosas, 1 me caes bien, 2 ambos odiamos a tu jefe y 3 tú trabajo es asegurarte que no escape y como tu jefe me dijo tú eres mi sombra así que está permitido que duermas aquí – Pero James… - empezó a decir – Nick, crees que apuñale a Larry diokis, no malgaste energías en ese idiota, aparte, estoy tan cansado como para escapar esta noche, lo único que quiero es dormir, así que espósame a la cama y déjame dormir – Nick hiso lo que le pedí, me encadeno a la cama y ambos dormimos – Vaya día James, ha sido genial, creo que este trabajo se está poniendo interesante – me dijo – ¿Trabajo? Más bien esto es como unas vacaciones pagadas, sé que odias tu trabajo, yo odio mi vida, así que te hare un favor, esto no será un trabajo, serán unas vacaciones y aparte te pagaran por esto, que mejor Nick, créeme, te conviene tenerme como aliado que de enemigo – Creo que sí, solo quiero saber algo, es cierto lo que dicen, ¿Qué quieres destruir Ooo y por eso te aliaste al Lich? – Jojojojo, mi querido Nick, pronto lo sabrás pero créeme, las personas que son mis aliados y me tienen confianza son recompensados – ambos cerramos los ojos y nos pusimos a dormir tras el día raro y largo que paso.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, pero esto no acaba, esperen el siguiente capitulo, Harold en la prision representa la locura y el lado oscuro que cada ser humano tiene cuando le dan la espalda o pierde la esperanza

**"Lo que mejor describe a una persona es su manera de interpretar la vida" **The Sr N

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si les gusto, háganmelo saber, si no les gusto, háganmelo saber, dejen reviews, views, consejos, reclamos, opciones, lo que ustedes gusten solo hagan valer su opinión.

The Sr N se despide por un par de minutos porque no he de tardar en subir el siguiente capitulo


	39. Capítulo 38 - Visitas

Segundo capitulo de la saga, no les quitare más de su tiempo asi que directo a la historia.

Es honor presentarles el capitulo 38 - ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 38 Visitas

Pasó toda una semana sin problemas, sin visitas, sin noticias de Finn y compañía, sin altercados con Larry y sus amigos, después de ese incidente el jefe se enteró y me mando a encerrar a La Solitaria, es como una caja de metal en el patio, a la intemperie, era un horno cuando el sol estaba en su esplendor y una cámara frigorífica cuando era de noche pero aun así sobreviví en ese lugar, Nick tuvo un par de días de vacaciones pagadas por así decirlo porque esa parte de la prisión está protegida y vigilada todo el día, al finalizar la primera semana tuvimos un problema con el jefe – Buenos días – empezaron a decir – Nick, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me molesta que me despierten de esa forma – dije aun soñoliento pero Nick no contestaba – Dame 5 minutos más – en eso una voz que conocía pero que no esperaba – Y no quiere el niño que le demos un juego nuevo de sabanas y una almohada más cómoda – dijo – Tranquilo, eso luego me las robo de la lavandería, solo déjame descansar – dije, en eso el jefe saco una bubucela o algo parecido que hiso sonar tan fuerte que tanto Nick como yo nos despertamos – ¿A quién chingados se le ocurre poner una….hay cabron, jefe, que lo trae por acá – dijo Nick – Vaya, vaya, vaya, varios compañeros tuyos me habían notificado que este trabajo no te lo tomabas en serio y mira nada más lo que me encuentro aquí – decía el jefe – Nick, ahí te hablan, si me disculpan tratare de dormir – Nada de dormir James, este asunto lo arreglare en estos momentos – Jefe, déjeme le explico – No hay nada que explicar Nick, estas despedido – dijo el jefe – Toma tus cosas de tu taquilla y te quiero fuera de aquí – Nick se quedó algo serio, se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, yo solo lo veía alejarse, cuando Nick se encontraba en la entrada el jefe dijo algo que me molesto – Tú nunca serás igual que tu padre, eres la vergüenza de él, tanto que se ha esforzado porque salgas adelante y mírate nada más, yo serví junto con tu padre y no eres ni la sombra de él – tras decir esto el jefe, me recordó a mí, las veces que me decían eso, que todo el mundo esperara que fueras algo que nunca serías – Muy bien, basta de esto – dije levantándome – Hablemos claro jefe, dígame, por qué despide a Nick – Por su falta de profesionalidad en el trabajo, por incumplimiento del deber y ya veremos que más faltas encontramos – Mmmm pero por eso no lo puede despedir, fue uste quien dijo que él me vigilaría, que evitaría que me escape, que sería mi sombra ¿no es verdad? – Sí, yo le dije – Ser mi sombra es estar todo el día cerca de mí y no apartarse ¿cierto? – Pues sí – Se ha apartado siquiera de mí Nick, no, a como yo lo veo, Nick está haciendo muy bien su trabajo y no merece ser despedido, imagínese lo que un abogado haría con usted en una demanda, no tiene fundamentos para el despido – el jefe se acercó a mí y de frente me amenazo – Él está despedido y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer, es verdad que no puedo hacerte daño por el protocolo, pero eso no significa que esto no pueda ser un infierno para ti – Es una amenaza – le pregunte enojado – Solo es una sugerencia – Oh, una sugerencia, jajajajajajaja, usted es el jefe de la prisión y como jefe su deber es no permitir que los presos escapen, ¿verdad? – el jefe se quedó serio y Nick lo vio algo atemorizado – Cierto – Usted cree que con amenazarme podrá hacer que me eche para atrás, pero créame, alguien que no le tiene miedo a la muerte cree que le tiene miedo a usted – le dije, él solo retrocedió – No hará nada en contra de Nick a menos que quiera que la prisión vuelva a ser la de antes – Me estas chantajeando – No jefe, yo, un preso, chantajear a alguien como usted, no, no, no, solo que me pregunto qué diría la Dulce Princesa si se entera que fracaso en su deber de evitar mi escape, imagínese que pasaría – Nick al ver a donde iba con todo eso solo sonrió – Con eso crees que me amenazaras James, no me conoces, no negocio con terroristas – dijo – Jajajaja, terrorista, no, yo no soy un terrorista, soy una mente criminal, sabe que, me dejare de rodeos, usted no hará nada con Nick, porque si lo hace, me escapare, así de fácil, lo despide a él, me escapo yo y le dirá adiós a su trabajo – James, no hare lo que me pides – Ahhh, entonces se arriesgara, solo pregúntese si jure que me escaparía de prisión, ¿por qué no lo he hecho? ¿por qué ya no el grupo de Larry y los demás presos hacen más caos? – decía sonriendo – Se arriesga usted, se arriesgara, solo imagínese que pasaría si la DP se entera que escape – me senté y solo vimos Nick y yo como el jefe pensaba la situación – Muy bien James, tu ganas, se quedara – dijo enojado – Ahora jefe, si nos disculpa, tenemos un desayuno al cual atender – el jefe se fue y Nick se quedó boquiabierto – James, no debiste de… - Ya te dije, te conviene tenerme de aliado a enemigo, aparte, ya quería hacer enojar al jefe, pero recuerda, me debes y cuando sea necesario, me cobrare ese favor – ambos nos dirigimos al comedor dispuestos a olvidar todo eso.

La segunda semana me sorprendió, porque tuve visitas de personas que pensaba me tenían olvidado. El primer día tuve la visita de alguien peor que una suegra – James – decía Nick acercándose a la celda – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se debe a la apuesta que hicimos? – No, tienes visitas – me dijo serio – Ah cabrón, pensé que yo no tenía derecho a visitas, ¿quién es? – pregunte – ¡Oh por Glob! – entraron gritando – No me chingues – pensaba – Me deshago de ella – me pregunto Nick – No, yo lo hago, déjanos a solas – James, acuérdate de no hacer algo que luego te arrepientas – me dijo – No prometo nada – en eso Nick salió dejándonos a la Princesa Grumosa y a mí – Oh James….. – ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunte – No creí que estuvieras encerrado…. – ¿Es a eso a lo que vienes? A alardear, a molestar, a ser insufriblemente tú – le grite – James, no, solo quería ver como estabas – dijo ella – Bien, gracias por preguntar – ¿Qué no me piensas decir algo? – dijo enojada – ¿Cómo qué? – Vine aquí toda arreglada para verte y es así como lo pagas, hice estos grumos súper irresistibles para ti, que no me veo candente, tú te ves sexy con tu traje de criminal, como que los chicos malos se divierten más y son más guapos – decía muy jocosa, tratando de seducirme – No crees que me veo sexy James, arregle estos grumos para ti – se acercó al cristal – ¿Qué dices James? – yo le di la espalda y me tumbe en mi cama – Es de mala educación darle de espalda a una dama, sobre todo a alguien como yo – decía enojada – ¡James! ¡Te estoy hablando! – gritaba ella, harto de las situaciones con ella explote – Mira maldita niña maleducada y malcriada, te he soportado todas esas malditas insinuaciones que me has hecho, he soportado todos tus ridículos intentos de conquistarme, tantas veces que has invadido mi espacio personal y todos tus griteríos de Oh por Glob, me tienes harto grumosa, harto, he intentado no molestarme por eso y creí que al estar aquí por fin me libraría de ti – James – dijo la Princesa Grumosa llorando – Nada de James, me tienes harto, has algo con tu maldita vida y déjame en paz de una vez por todas, nada podrá pasar entre tú y yo, ahora déjame pudrirme en esta prisión en paz – dije gritando, hasta podría verse una vena en mi frente palpitando fuerte por el grito y lo enojado, tras decir esto la Grumosa salió corriendo de la habitación en eso llega Nick – James, no crees que te pasaste con ella, fuiste algo grosero y ruin con ella – No Nick, no lo suficiente, no lo suficiente como para que se aleje de mi vida, mira la puerta – ambos volteamos y vimos como la princesa se me quedaba viendo a lo lejos – Mmm James, no está babeando – apunto Nick – Sí, sí lo está – le dije y vimos como otros guardias se la llevaron. En el segundo día de esa semana llego alguien que me alegro el día y me ayudo a pasar el tiempo – Hola James – dijo al entrar – ¿Princesa Tortuga? ¿Qué hace por aquí? – le pregunte algo intrigado, Nick la dejo pasar a la celda y yo le indique que se sentara – Quería ver si era verdad lo que DP dijo acerca de ti, no le creí, de hecho no le creo, pero tengo que asegurarme, ¿lo harás? – ¿Hacer qué? Hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer y otras que debo hacer – Pero James aliarte al Lich para destruirnos – me pregunto – Esa es la pregunta no mi querida princesa, eso es lo que de verdad importa, soy aliado del Lich o no, cambiando de tema, que trae ahí – le pregunte – Son libros para ti, pensé que sería bueno pasar un tiempo leyendo mientras estas aquí – dijo sonriendo – El estar encerrado aquí con una mente como la tuya, sin nada que hacer, podría aprovechar el tiempo libre – Wow, gracias princesa – conteste mientras sonreía – Y que dicen el resto, aun se siguen preguntando que hare y andan igual de preocupados por no encontrar nada en mi contra – Pues algo James, todos en el reino están preocupados, no saben qué hacer, están todos alertas – me dijo algo preocupada – Y usted que opina princesa, ya se generó su propia idea de lo que tengo en mente, ya se imagina lo que hare – En verdad James, no creo que hagas algo así – ¿Qué? Pero… - James, confió en ti, los demás no pueden verlo, no creo que hagas algo malo, puede que tus acciones sean a simple vista malas pero ocultas algo que podrá ayudar James, hiciste algo bueno que parecía malo – Mmmm – agache mi mirada – Entonces, ¿usted confía en mí? – Claro James, eres siniestro, un payaso, cómico, pero te preocupas por los demás, alguien no pudo preocuparse tanto por los demás como lo hiciste tu si es que los ibas a traicionar – Esto cambia todo princesa, lo cambia todo, le diré esto, tenga cuidado, las apariencias engañan – Pero tú no James, escondes al verdadero tú, no sé por qué James, pero sé que puedo confiar en ti – la princesa se levantó y me dio un abrazo – Espero que te gusten los libros, luego vendré a visitarte, tengo que irme, no tengo que tener la biblioteca cerrada tanto tiempo – se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla – Yo siempre confiare en ti James, nos vemos – ella ya se iba pero dijo algo antes de irse – Pero debo de admitir que te pasaste con Grumosa, aunque tu plan no sirvió, pero bueno, fue una buena idea el hacer eso para intentar que deje de molestar – me sonrió y solo salió de la sección – James, eres todo un rompecorazones no es así – dijo Nick al entrar a la celda – Cállate – le dije – Es que mira James, tienes a todas….. – voltee a verlo con una mirada que si pudiera matar lo haría y él solo se calló pero se quedó sonriendo.

Para el tercer día conocí a alguien a quien nunca en mi vida había visto antes y a mi parecer era algo estúpido, infantil, sumamente infantil para la edad que tiene, Nick me había dejado solo en la celda porque tenía una junta con sus demás compañeros y el jefe pero no todos estaban en esa junta, había guardias que todavía se encontraban trabajando y vigilándome, aunque después del incidente con el jefe, se dio cuenta que era mejor para él y los demás dejarme ganar, así que mientras pidiera cosas razonables – ¿Hay alguien ahí? – pregunte al escuchar ruidos fuera de mi celda – Nick, ya tan temprano, no te esperaba dentro de una media hora más – pero nadie contesto – ¿Hay alguien ahí? – volví a preguntar pero nadie respondía, de repente logre apreciar una sombra, una sombra circular con unos brazos largos y piernas – ¿Quién eres? – pregunte, pero al no recibir respuesta me resigne y me acosté en mi cama – De todas formas esta celda es impenetrable – pensé – ¿Qué hace ahí? – me preguntaron – Descanso – ¿Sabe dónde estoy? – En la prisión – respondí sin ver a aquella persona – ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – Eso mismo me pregunto – ¿Quién eres? – me pregunto – No es de tu incumbencia – Pero dime, me tienes que decir – Como eres de enfadoso, si te digo quien soy, cerraras el ocio y me dejaras en paz – le grite, me levante de la cama y vi a un rollo de canela – Ah cabrón, ¿Cómo chingados le hiciste para entrar aquí? Digo según esta prisión es impenetrable y cuantas patrañas te venden los periódicos – dije – No lo sé, solo sé que me encuentro aquí – Mmm, que raro y dime tienes nombre – Sí, es Pan de Canela – me dijo – ¿Ron de Canela? – Pan de Canela – ¿Rollo de Canela? – dije – ¡Pan de Canela! Mi nombre es Pan de Canela, no me cambies el nombre – Ok, ok, Pan de Canela, está bien, demonios, actúas como un niño – le dije – Y tu quien eres – me pregunto – Ah mi estimado Canelitas, esa es la pregunta, no sé quién soy, puedo ser un genio, un galán, un cobarde, un manojo de nervios, un asesino, pero por estos rumbos me dicen Mente Criminal – ¿Ese es tu nombre? – No, mi nombre, el nombre que elegí para esta situación es James – James….espera eres ese James que destruirá a Ooo – me pregunto algo asustado, yo aproveche y puse una sonrisa demoniaca – ¿Quién te dijo eso? – Lo escuche de la Dulce Princesa – Sabías Canelitas, que aquel que hace muchas preguntas termina durmiendo con los peces, quieres dormir con los peces – le pregunte mientras me acercaba al cristal – No – me dijo asustado – Entonces, que te parece si no haces más preguntas y me cuentas como llegaste aquí, como evitaste a los guardias y llegaste dar aquí – No lo sé, solo me puse a caminar y llegue aquí – Wojojojo, ya entiendo, muy bien pan, tu qué piensas, acabare con toda patética vida aquí en Ooo, o solo estoy blofeando – No lo sé – contesto – Perfecto solo quiero que hagas algo por mí, algo pequeño, no será mucho problema, solo ocupo… - en ese preciso momento llego Nick – Pan de Canela que haces aquí, no debes de estar aquí, ven te guiare a la salida – Mmmm Nick, me arruinas la diversión, bueno, fue un placer el conocerte, y por favor, aprovecha los días que te quedan de existencia al máximo, nunca sabrás cuando atacare – dije esbozando una sonrisa tratando de imitar la sonrisa del Guasón – Bye-bye Pan – dije, Nick volteo a verme algo enojado mientras escoltaba a Pan de Canela – Bueno, esta idea será la 45 de las formas de escapar de aquí –.

El cuarto día, la Princesa Tortuga nos hiso compañía a mí y a Nick, hablando sobre varias cosas, comiendo lo que Nick y la princesa llevaron y platicando, ellos evitaban hablar sobre el tema del Lich y de si era su aliado pero la pregunta la tenían escrita en sus frentes, con su forma de actuar y de comportarse no era difícil deducir en lo que estaban pensando, hacerme esa pregunta, pero ellos decidieron confiar en mí, no preguntarme eso y solo confiar que cuando el día llegara yo haría lo correcto. Ya el último día de visitas antes de que todo fuera dolor alguien fue a visitarme en la noche, alguien que hace tiempo no había visto, esa noche Nick tuvo un asunto personal que atender el cual no me dijo, pero eso no me importaba, eran cosas personales, desde que el confiaba en mí, yo confíe en él – Si intentas entrar desapercibida, fallaste, ya sé que te encuentras aquí – le dije – Vaya, no eres el James que conozco – Eso es el pasado, yo me encamino al futuro, soy visionario y lo que veo será muy doloroso para algunos y muy terrible para otros – le conteste – Vamos, quien te permitió el paso, el Jefe, los guardias, Nick, todos los que nombre – James, como… - Cuando no me duele la cabeza, cuando estoy al 100 de mis facultades, mis habilidades deductivas aumentan, aparte soy la Mente Criminal más grande que Ooo pueda ver, nadie me puede detener, ni siquiera una celda como esta – No te creo James, llevas casi 2 semanas aquí encerrado y no he visto que intentes escapar – Una cosa es que no intente y otra es que por el momento no quiera, pero vamos acércate a la luz, no muerdo BC – la Bruja Cazadora se quedó sorprendida porque yo me encontraba acostado en la cama, como de costumbre, y supe que era ella quien me visito antes de que ella expresara una palabra – No creí que vinieras a visitarme, tan interesada en mis negocios estas o te manda alguien – No, vengo a ver si es verdad lo que se está diciendo en la Ciudad de los Magos – ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué dicen? – le pregunte sonriendo – Dicen, en los bajos lugares de la ciudad, que el Lich regreso y que esta vez viene con ayuda – Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo – le pregunte – James, dijeron que aquel que ayudara al Lich a destruir Ooo llego cayendo, el único que conozco que llego de esa forma eres tú, nadie más sabe respecto a ti, solo yo – Buena deducción, ¿Cómo supiste que me encontraba aquí? – Fui a visitar a Finn y Jake, les pregunte si era verdad lo que decían, pero no me supieron decir, luego tome sus negativas como una respuesta y supe que encontraron algo – ¿Y? – Me dijeron todo, todo lo ocurrido – Y te dijeron dónde encontrarme, no me sorprende de esos niños, no comprenden la situación, sabes algo de Marceline o de la DP – le pregunte – No – contesto ella – Mentira, te volveré a preguntar, sabes algo de ellas y recuerda que sabré si mientes o no – la Bruja Cazadora se me quedo viendo – James, todos te tienen miedo, tienen miedo de que seas el Lich o su aliado, Finn y Jake están entrenando duro por si algo ocurre, Marceline se encerró en su casa y no deja que nadie la visite, no ha salido para nada de su casa…. – Mmmm, tienes todo detallado, será acaso que sabías que te preguntaría esto o estás trabajando con la Dulce Princesa – la Bruja Cazadora se quedó callada volteando a todos lados antes de contestar – Creo que DP sabe del favor que te debo y cree que sería bueno que tú me saques la sopa a mí, pero eso no va a pasar – No es eso James – Entonces que – le pregunte – Hay algo, algo que me hiso hacer todo eso, espiar a tus amigos, sé que está mal, sé que no debo de hacerlo, pero hay algo en ellos que me dicen que están mintiendo o que están siendo engañados – ¿Por qué lo dices? – En el poco tiempo que te conocí James, vi algo en ti que no puedo explicar, no sé qué es, pero… - Solo te guías por tu presentimiento – Más o menos, no confió en ellos ni en ti, pero sé que algo, una idea terrible tienen en la mente y por eso estas aquí – Jajajaja, bien pensado, bien pensado, no eres la persona que creía, BC lo que tienen ellos en la mente es una idea, una idea que tienen arraigada dentro de su ser, dentro de su mente, que los hace volverse paranoicos, si tienes una idea como esa, es muy difícil combatirla, es muy difícil combatir un ideal, muéstrales evidencias de algo, por muy pequeñas que sean y muy estúpidas, para ellos son contundentes – Pero es verdad James, es verdad que harás todo eso, destruir Ooo – ¿Confías en mí? – No, es que, simplemente no sé qué pensar James, teniendo en cuenta tu situación y todos los momentos en los que te viste involucrado, así como que olvides tu pasado, eso está en tu contra, pero a tu favor está el amor que les tienes a tus amigos – Querrás decir tenía – ¿Tenias? – BC, llevo encerrado aquí casi 2 semanas, 2 semanas y no he tenido ninguna visita de ellos, no me dejaron explicar la situación, rápidamente fui fichado de ser el perpetrador de todos esos crímenes, no han venido, si les interesara, si quisiera saber mi versión de la historia, ellos estarían aquí – Pero James – Pero mangos, se acabó el chico bueno, se acabó el supuesto amigo que tenían, todos te dan la espalda cuando más los necesitas, yo necesitaba ayuda y sabes que recibí, nada, solamente tengo 2 aliados, no los considero amigos, sino aliados – Me sorprendes, creí que eras alguien leal a tus amigos pero eres leal a la persona que te es leal – Así es la vida, así de dura es, uno debe de confiar en aquellos que confían en ti, cuando ellos dejan de hacerlo, ya no tienes por qué hacerlo – Eso está mal James, debes de confiar en ellos y serles leales aunque te hayan hecho daño, si de verdad son tus amigos, si de verdad te preocupas por ellos como lo hacías antes con Finn, Princesa Flama, Dulce Princesa, Jake y Marceline, he visto como actuaste con la Princesa Tortuga la última vez que estuvo aquí, te portaste bien con ella porque ella confía en ti – BC, no sabes de lo que hablas, no has vivido lo que yo, siempre estoy sonriendo, pero nunca es honesto, demasiada gente ha jugado con mi confianza, perdí amigos, familia, todos mis seres queridos me dieron la espalda, ¡Toda la maldita gente que conocía me dio la espalda! – le grite – Cuando….más….los necesitaba, todas las noches me pregunto por qué, por qué lo hicieron, siempre estuve para ellos y cuando más los necesitaba se fueron – la Bruja Cazadora solo me veía ahí sentado en mi cama – Pero después, conocí a Finn y Jake, ellos confiaron en mí sin conocerme, por eso confié en ellos y les conté parte de mi verdad, no todo, porque hay cosas de mi pasado que quiero olvidar, lo mejor que he querido hacer es olvidar mi pasado pero siempre se encuentra ahí, esperando, siempre mi pasado será mi futuro, nunca cambia, siempre pasa lo mismo – Lo que te ha pasado no justifica que mates – Tienes razón, pero yo nunca dije que mataría, aun no sé qué hare, pero sé que pasara, lo presiento – ¿Cómo que lo sientes, has tenido una premonicion? – No, pero me arriesgare a decir que antes del fin, Marceline y la Dulce Princesa junto con Finn y Jake harán algo que nunca antes harían, harán todo lo posible para evitar que pase una tragedia, harán todo lo posible por consumar su venganza y no importa el precio que sea, presiento que ellos van a ser mi muerte – ¿Crees que ellos harán eso? No son así James, son buenas personas, hacen lo posible para salvar a todos, inclusive darían su vida por eso – Oh pero BC, no conoces a la gente como yo, cuando todos están hartos de la situación y no puedan detenerlo, su pequeña moral será corrompida para hacer lo necesario y detener al Lich y todo apunta a mí, el cómo no lo sé, pero sé que vendrán por mí – James, tanto estar encerrado en esta prisión te ha de haber afectado la cabeza, no sé en lo que piensas pero no harán lo que piensas James – Eso está por verse BC, pero debes de tener en cuenta quienes son tus amigos y quienes tus enemigos – ¿Qué intentas decirme? – Nada, solo que cuida tus espaldas, no sabes quién te traicionara, ya lo hicieron conmigo, te puede ocurrir a ti también – Si crees que ellos harán algo en contra de tu persona, entonces no los conoces, vine aquí para buscar la verdad, para saber si era cierto los rumores y veo que sí, siempre me pregunte cómo pudiste entrar a la Ciudad de los Magos si solo los magos pueden entrar, tú no eres un mago, quería saber más sobre ti James, porque es verdad lo que te dices, eres un acertijo, no te conoces ni tú mismo y piensas que sabes cómo piensan los demás, estas equivocado, eres mejor que esto pero el estar encerrado tanto tiempo te ha afectado – No viniste solo por eso, viniste por la verdad, pero no esta verdad, sino tu verdad, estas preocupada por ti – No, estoy preocupada por ti, has perdido la cordura, ya no eres quien se suponía que eras, no crees que eso es lo que han querido desde el principio, que desconfiaras de todos y te fueras a ese lado, no crees que todo es un juego del Lich, él sabe que es difícil que lo ayudes después del tiempo que pasaste con ellos pero que te podrían traicionar y ahora si podría tenerte en su bolsillo si hace lo correcto, no crees que el Lich está manejando los hilos desde el principio, espero que recapacites las cosas por favor James, por ti – la Bruja Cazadora se veía muy preocupada pero yo estaba intrigado por ella, tenía tiempo sin hablar con ella y apenas la conocía, sobre todo, hablamos poco pero aun así ella me intrigaba y pensé que podría hacer que estuviera a mi favor – Me tengo que ir, pero solo quiero que recapacites las cosas, por nuestro bien – ella iba a salir así que aproveche para hacer mi movida – Espera, nunca te conteste correctamente la pregunta de si soy su aliado o no – Pero no creo que me dirás – Ojojojo, lo hare, pero a su tiempo, si quieres saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, a la pregunta que todos temen, te hare una invitación, no sé cuándo, no sé cómo, pero sabrás cuando solicitare tu asistencia y si aceptas mi invitación, sabrás todo, todo será revelado y lo sabrás, solo tienes que aceptar mi invitación – le dije ella no volteo a verme pero solo pensaba en lo que le dije – Y esa invitación a que será – Eso lo sabrás estando aquí, es a tu libre albedrío, si decides venir sé que aceptas si no vienes, no importa, lo entenderé – la Bruja Cazadora salió de la sección y ya no supe de ella, pero si estaba seguro de algo, el final se acercaba y Finn junto con su compañía se verían probados, una prueba que nadie de nosotros se podría imaginar pero no simplemente ellos, si no que también Nick, Bruja Cazadora y yo nos veríamos dentro de esa prueba, la Bruja Cazadora no sabia si creerme pero yo vi dentro de ella la verdad, yo vi que ella cuando yo pidiera su ayuda vendría a mi, sin importar el qué, si fue capaz de ver la misma idea que yo acerca del trabajo del Lich podría ver algo en mis ojos, no se como pero de cierta forma pude ver en ella lo mismo que Nick, que la Princesa Tortuga, una inconformidad ante lo que la gente dice, no se deja guiar por otros, de cierta forma creía que ella vendría, pero todavía tenía en mente el hecho de que ella se acercara a mí y apareciera sin que nadie la viera, parte de mí creía que todo era un plan de uno de mis ex-amigos, lo más seguro es que la mando una dulce gobernante de un reino que querían saber la verdad pero como de costumbre, eso se lo deje al futuro, que el futuro me diga si estoy equivocado.

* * *

Bueno amigos, hasta aqui el capitulo, Harold tuvo visitas por fin y se hiso del poder de la prision, el siguiente capitulo va a ser una locura, pura locura viene a continuacion, espero que no les haga daño.

**"La locura, no es mas que una palabra impuesta por esta sociedad para la gente a la que no pueden manipular por tener pensamientos propios" **The Sr N

Se acabo el capitulo, el siguiente sera de puro dolor para Harold, lo maltrataran, humillaran, ahorcaran, pero nunca le quitaran la locura. Si les gusto el capitulo ya saben que hacer, dejar reviews, mp, recomendar, criticar, lo que ustedes quieran, solo haganme lo saber.

Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion y la locura se hara mas presente que nunca, a un nivel que nunca crei que podría escribir, me estoy preguntando muy seriamente si Harold y yo somos decentes o de plano unos asesinos psicópatas/sociopatas.

The Sr N se despide de ustedes por el momento


	40. Capítulo 39 - El Criminal

Ultima y nos vamos, el ultimo capitulo de la saga "El Criminal", este esta lleno de dolor y locura, de sueños y pesadillas es la antesala al capitulo 40 donde todo llega a su fin, aqui habra cosas incompletas, inconclusas que despues se resolveran.

Con todo el orgullo, les presento una obra de locura, de suma locura, sin quitarle más el tiempo les presento el capitulo 39 - ¡DISFRUTEN!

* * *

Capitulo 39 El Criminal

Se acabó la semana de visitas de viejos conocidos o mejor dicho de los únicos amigos que tenía, bueno solo un par pero la tercera semana fue un infierno, pero todo comenzó con una pesadilla, con un mal sueño que sufrieron Marceline, la Dulce Princesa, Finn y Jake, de cierta forma yo también tuve esa pesadilla, Finn, Jake, Marceline y la Dulce Princesa solo recordaban que su pesadilla tenía que ver con ellos 4, el Lich, el Búho Cósmico y yo en a mi caso fui yo quien no recordaba ni pio de lo que había ocurrido, solamente supe que tuve una pesadilla porque no pude descansar, la pesadilla inicio muy diferente, la pesadilla comenzó como si fuera un sueño, Finn, Marceline, la Dulce Princesa y Jake estaban discutiendo sobre mi situación en el laboratorio – Ya van 3 semanas y no ha ocurrido absolutamente nada malo – decía Finn – Lo sé, desde que James ha estado encerrado no han habido más desapariciones – dijo la princesa – No nos debemos de confiar, James ha de tramar algo malo – dijo Jake – Esta ha de ser la calma antes de la tormenta, lo que James ha de tener en mente lo ha de poner en marcha pronto, no ha de tardar – decía Marceline – Pero no han dicho nada los guardias, lo tienen vigilado todo el tiempo, sin derecho a visita, sin contacto con la demás gente, me hubieran dicho algo sobre actividad de James, aparte no ha escapado de ahí, han dicho que se encuentra sentado frente a la cámara sonriendo – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Miren – dijo ella mientras mostraba imágenes de que estaba sentado en mi celda mientras miraba detenidamente a la cámara con una sonrisa que perturbaba a todos – Bonny, esa no es una figura de James – preguntó Marceline – No, es el verdadero James, solamente hay una salida para esa prisión y desde que llego ahí James no ha hecho ningún otro movimiento – Marceline junto con Jake se quedaron mirando la transmisión por un buen tiempo, tenían el presentimiento que ese yo no era yo – Finn, han encontrado algo más en el diario de James o en su habitación – Nada princesa, absolutamente nada, solo lo que ha visto, de que no nos esperamos lo que él piensa hacer – decía Finn – Mmmm que raro, no hay indicios de algo extraño, no se ve que James tenga intención de escapar….pero algo se siente mal, hay algo en el aire que me hace creer que algo malo pasara – decía la Dulce Princesa mientras investigaba con una muestra de mi sangre y trataba de reparar el "El Lector de Mentes" – Si mi maquina funciona sin matar a James podemos saber lo que él piensa hacer, saber todos sus recuerdos – dijo la princesa mientras se secaba el sudor, alguien interrumpió a aquel grupo – Princesa – dijo Mentita al entrar – Tiene un visitante – Dijo su nombre – pregunto la princesa – No – Marceline y Jake interrumpieron a Mentita – Miren, James se acaba de levantar – gritaron aquel par, Finn y DP se acercaron a ver lo que haría – ¿Qué intenta hacer? – pregunto Jake – Se acerca al cristal, pero no tiene con que destruirlo, es irrompible – dijo la princesa – Esperen – grito Finn – Miren – todos se quedaron serios ante lo que yo hacía, me encontré frente a la cámara, parado y solo hacia un movimiento con mi mano – ¿Qué está haciendo ahora? – preguntaron Finn y Jake – Al parecer se está despidiendo pero de quien – decía Marceline algo asustada, de repente la Dulce Princesa volteo a ver a Mentita – ¿Cómo viene vestido? – Pues usa una gabardina café y una capucha del mismo color que no deja ver el rostro, pregunto por usted y dijo que era importante hablar con usted, era de vida o muerte – tras decir esto todo el grupo se quedó pálido y salieron corriendo a la sala del trono donde se encontraba aquel ser – No puede ser – dijo Finn preocupado en voz baja para que aquel ser no lo viera – ¿Creen que él sea….. – Finn, Jake prepárense para todo – Pero Marceline, no traigo mi espada – Esperen, dejen ver si realmente es el ser que tememos – el grupo se acercó a él y la Dulce Princesa fue la primera en hablar – Me han notificado que tiene información importante para nosotros – dijo la Dulce Princesa – No es información, es un mensaje – todos se quedaron intercambiando miradas – ¿De quién es el mensaje? – pregunto Marceline – Permítame señorita – dijo mientras sacaba de un bolsillo un sobre, el grupo tomo el sobre y mientras lo empezaban a abrir, el de la gabardina comenzó a hablar – Espero que no les importe, tanto usar esta gabardina en un tiempo como este hace que me de calor – el grupo leía el sobre – Adiós – dijeron todos, esa palabra estaba escrita en rojo – Sí, es de un viejo amigo suyo o debo decir enemigo – el cuarteto volteo a ver al personaje y resultaba que era yo – Pero se supone que debes de estar en la prisión – dijo Finn – Me las pagaras James – grito Marceline mientras se arrojó en un ataque contra mí – No, no, no – dije mientras saque rayos congelantes y evite que Marceline me atacara – Finn, Jake, Bonny, ayúdenme – pero nadie se movía – Creo que no lo harán, será porque están petrificados del miedo – dije sonriendo – O será por el amuleto que le arrebate a tu padre – sonreí y vi a Marceline gritar – ¿Cómo es posible? Estas encerrado en la prisión – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Eso es lo bello de todo, los engañe, les puse una trampa y cayeron en ella, no soy James, yo soy…. – aquel yo empezaba a crecer y se quitó la cabeza o mejor dicho una máscara, todos se quedaron viendo a aquel ser y solo gritaron – ¡Lich! – Se confiaron, creyeron que James era yo y miren ahora, se acabó, este es su fin – el Lich saco el amuleto del padre de Marceline, lo apunto hacia ellos y salió un rayo, haciendo desaparecer al cuarteto pero antes de que todos desaparecieran vieron una última imagen, me recordaban a mí despidiéndome de ellos con mi sonrisa de un psicópata pero luego esa imagen se distorsiono dejando ver un gran búho amarillo o dorado que parecía místico haciendo lo mismo que yo, despidiéndose, después de esto todos despertaron aterrados por la premonición de la que fueron testigos.

Tras tener ese sueño, el cuarteto sabían que el tiempo estaba en su contra y si no encontraban la forma de acabar con todo eso, sería el fin y solamente una persona era capaz de resolver el problema, alguien a quien dejaron encerrado pero no sabían si fuera a cooperar, ellos estaban determinados a resolver ese problema cueste lo que cueste sin importar que tan bajo deberían de caer para poder. – Ahh – grito Finn al despertar – ¿Qué ocurre Finn? – le pregunto Bmo preocupado por él – No lo sé Bmo, tuve una terrible pesadilla – Eso no es novedad Finn, las has tenido por un largo tiempo – Lo se Bmo, pero esta fue diferente, soñé algo acerca de Marceline, DP, Jake y yo, también estaban el Lich y James – Finn, es lo mismo que sueñas todos los días, es la misma pesadilla, olvídate de ella – dijo la pequeña consola – Pero Bmo, en esta estuvo el Búho Cósmico, él estuvo presente, tengo miedo Bmo – Creo que hay que llamar a Jake, le debes de contar tu pesadilla – Tienes razón, lo tengo que hacer, tenemos que hacer algo para cambiar todo y ya sé a quién debemos de ir a ver – dijo Finn para meterse a bañar y después ir a visitar a su hermano. En otro lado, en el castillo de la Dulce Princesa, ella acababa de despertar y directamente se dirigió al laboratorio a seguir con una forma de sacarme la sopa – Mentita, estaré en el laboratorio por si me necesitas – Muy bien mi lady – contesto el mayordomo – Esa pesadilla – pensaba la Dulce Princesa – El Búho Cósmico apareció, eso solo significa problemas – se dirigía al laboratorio pero su mente seguía en la pesadilla – Habrá alguna forma de detener que todo aquello ocurra – entro a su laboratorio y se puso a crear un suero de la verdad, arreglar "El Lector de Mentes" y otras formas para poder ver dentro de mi mente. Inicio su labor pero no tardó en aparecer alguien que hace tiempo ya no salía de su casa – ¡Bonny! – entro gritando Marceline rompiendo un cristal – Tranquila Marceline, dime que te ocurre – Bonny, tuve una pesadilla, una…. – ¿Estábamos los cuatro ahí dentro, junto con el Lich, James y el Búho Cósmico? – pregunto – Sí, ¿Cómo supiste? – pregunto asustada – Yo también tuve una, ahora estoy buscando la forma de sacarle información a James, Finn y Jake no han encontrado nada en contra de él, pero creo que él nunca dejaría algo escrito, lo ha de tener escondido en su cabeza y nos debemos de meter en ella – Sabes Bonny, yo me podría meter en su mente y leer lo que quieras – Marceline, aunque no dudo de tu habilidad, no sabemos cómo es la mente de James, recuerda que dijiste que antes tenía puertas, y si aparecieron, es porque James es el que permite a quien dejarlo leerlas y a quien no – Pero…. – Pero nada, estoy trabajando en varias soluciones que nos podrán ayudar, pásame aquel destornillador – dijo DP – Estas reparando tu máquina – Sí, esto fue lo único que nos permitió ver el pasado de James, aunque fue poco, creo que afinándolo mejor y haciéndole unas modificaciones podríamos desenredar la mente de James – Pero Bonny, no sabemos cuándo pueda ocurrir lo que vimos, crees que Finn y Jake estén al tanto – No lo dudo Marceline, en tu encierro todos hemos tenido pesadillas, no recordamos mucho, solo que habían muertos y se encontraba James en todo esto, como que él era el responsable, pero ahora está todo claro, esas pesadillas eran una advertencia y ahora que vimos al Búho Cósmico hay que hacer todo lo posible para detener esa premonición, no importa, es mejor hacer esto o no hacer algo – Ya que lo pones de ese modo, dime en que te ayudo – así Marceline y DP se pusieron a trabajar buscando formas para poder sacarme la verdad.

Al iniciar la semana, me encontraba jugando póker con los guardias amigos de Nick – Subo 20 – dijo uno – Pues yo pago – contesto otro – Yo salgo – También yo – Pues ya somos tres – Nick, que dices pagas o no – le pregunte – No, no tengo buena mano – Bien, pues te pago los 20 y aumento mi resto – les dije a los 2 guardias que quedaban, se me quedaron viendo un largo tiempo y después apostaron – Muy bien caballeros, muestren sus cartas – les dije – Haber, quien le gana a este juego de color al as – dijo el primero – Ja, esa mano es patética, mira y sufre – dijo el segundo mostrando full, 3 reyes y 2 reinas – Nadie le gana a este juego – dijo mientras iba a agarrar sus ganancias – Espera – dijo Nick – Falta que enseñe sus cartas James – todos se me quedaron viendo, creyendo que no podría ganarle a ese full – Pues, creo que esta mano es patética – dije tomando 2 cartas – Tengo dos pares, un par de dos – mostré ese par y quien saco full iba a tomar lo que supuestamente era suyo pero lo detuve – Y otro par de dos – dije sonriendo – Así que creo que el ganador soy yo caballeros – todos gritaron y se quedaron atónitos por lo que vieron – La verdad, soy chingon en el póker texano, pero el normal no soy tan malo – sonreía – Demonios, es la octava vez que ganas James, la octava – me dijeron – Lo siento, es la suerte del que no se baña – otro guardia que se encontraba afuera vigilando que nadie nos atrapara jugando venia hacia nosotros – Nick, necesito que veas cuanto ganamos en la apuesta de carreras de ayer y cuanto debemos por la carrera de hoy, ¿Quién chingados se imaginaria que si llueve no hay carrera y el dinero se lo quedan? Eso es estúpido – Muy bien James – contesto Nick – Y tú que noticias me traes – le dije al guardia que llego – James, es el jefe, me pidió que te escoltáramos, quieren hablar contigo unas personas – ¿Escoltar? ¿Escoltar quiénes? – Todos los de aquí – Demonios, nos ha de haber atrapado el jefe con estas apuestas y todo James – decía un guardia asustado – Tranquilos, todo lo voy a arreglar, diré que yo fui el de la idea y que los amenace que si no cumplían me fugaba – ¿Seguro? – Por favor, el Jefe puede creer que es el que dirige esta prisión, pero yo soy quien dirige al Jefe, así que prácticamente esta prisión es mía, o les tengo que recordar como hice para que no despidiera a Nick – todos intercambiaron miradas, sonrieron y tranquilos empezaron a salir uno por uno – Nick, guardaste las ganancias – le pregunte – Sí, esta donde siempre – Perfecto, caballeros, escóltenme con los trajeados – les dije – ¿Trajeados? – me preguntaron – Sí, los políticos, la poli, los de arriba, los que me mandaron llamar – Oh ya veo – dijo uno, todos caminamos, salimos de la sección donde yo estaba, todos los convictos veían como el grupo me escoltaba y gritaban – ¿Y eso James? – A pelear contra el jefe porque te quitaron el mini bar – gritaban, pasamos a lado de la celda de Larry y voltee a verlo – Suerte – dijo él sin mirarme – No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – le conteste, seguíamos caminando y los guardias empezaron a hablar – Esto es muy diferente, ya me siento seguro de trabajar aquí – dijo uno – Sí, desde el incidente contigo James, todo ha cambiado – pero yo no les hice caso – Vamos James, tratamos de ser buenos contigo – pero no conteste – Oye, no pienses en escapar en estos momentos, luego nos despiden – Eh, oh perdón, no, no me escapare en su guardia, me escapare en la del jefe, a ver si así lo corren al cabron, ustedes tranquilos – todos se calmaron pero Nick se acercó a mí – Vamos James, dime en que estabas pensando – me pregunto en voz baja – Me pregunto quién mando llamar por mí, es raro, nadie ha pedido por mí – le dije – ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con las pesadillas que has tenido últimamente? – A lo mejor, no falta mucho por saberlo – salimos de la prisión y me dirigieron a otro edificio, nos adentramos dentro de él y pude ver que eran oficinas y lo que era mejor había salas de interrogatorio, nos dirigimos a la primera habitación y ahí en la puerta se encontraba el jefe esperándome – Se tomaron su tiempo – dijo volteando a verme – Pos claro, tuve que ir al baño, no crea que no iba a venir arreglado a este royo – le dije sonriendo – Hoy te quitaran esa sonrisa del rostro – dijo enojado – Cuando eso pase jefe, es cuando me quiten los labios de aquí – apunte mi boca – Muy chistosito, ya se pueden ir – les dijo a los guardias pero ellos se quedaron callados y serios – No escucharon, se pueden retirar – Órale, les dan la jubilación temprano, eso es genial, aprovechen antes de que se raje – les dije, todos los presentes trataron no reírse – Jefe, solo queremos saber a qué horas venimos por él – dijo un guardia – Hey wey, más respeto, ni que fueran mis niñeras….espera…..bueno en cierta forma son más como mis guaruras – No se preocupen por eso – dijo el jefe interrumpiéndome – Nosotros nos encargaremos de el – acto seguido Nick y compañía se fueron y me dejaron con el jefe – A ver, dígame, que ocurre ahora, pa que soy bueno – Tienes visitas muy importantes, te harán unas preguntas que quiero que contestes – entramos a la habitación y note que habían tres sillas, una que era para mí y otra para otros dos – ¿Y mis interrogadores? – le pregunte – No tardan en llegar, por mientras siéntate y deja que estos guardias te amarren a la silla – los guardias me pusieron en la silla a fuerzas y me esposaron – ¿Quiénes son? – No te preocupes, no vas a tardar en saber quiénes son, es más, ahí vienen – dijo para que en ese momento dos personas entraron juntos – ¡Ustedes! – grite enojado – ¡Son ustedes 2! – seguía gritando – Veo que ya los conoces, así que no hace falta presentación, bueno, es todo suyo – Hola James, como estas – me dijo uno – Jajajajaja, se tomaron su tiempo "héroes", sí que se tomaron su tiempo, 2 semanas y ninguna visita de ustedes – ante mi tenía la figura de los hermanos, Finn y Jake – ¿Qué los trae por mis dominios? Necesitas otra ayuda para conquistar a tu novia Finn – decía sonriendo – No, venimos aquí para hablar contigo – decía Finn – Sí, necesitamos…. – Información – le dije a Jake – Sí, hay muchas cosas que están pasando James y sé que tú lo sabes – Oh la ironía – empecé a decir – La gran ironía – James, necesitamos tu ayuda – me dijo Finn algo preocupado – Sus vidas han sido unas pesadillas ¿verdad? – les dije – Disculpa – me dijo Jake – Pesadillas, esos pedazos de sueño que siempre tenemos y que varios intentan evitar, las pesadillas son lo mejor, cuando vives en un mundo de pesadillas, las pesadillas son sueños y los sueños pesadillas – James, déjate de divagar, esto es serio – dijo Finn enojado – La seriedad de la vida depende de la gente, hay algunos que se toman muy a pecho lo que los rodea a otros les vale madre los que le pasa, aunque hay algunos más que odian la traición, la traición es lo peor que puede pasar, ¿sabes cómo se da la traición? – dije mientras voltee a ver a ambos – James, no vinimos a….. – Se debe a la confianza, cuando confías en alguien hay una gran posibilidad que te traiciones, inclusive tu ser amado – esa parte la dije volteando a ver a Finn – ¿Qué intentas decir? – pregunto Finn acercándose a mí – Hermano, déjalo, ya sabes cómo se comporta….. – Es verdad Finn, hazle caso a tu hermano, él sabe lo que dice, el desconfía del pasado de los demás y no del suyo, un ladrón de poca monta como tu hermano no es una amenaza para una mente criminal, ¿Qué se traen ustedes con las celdas de cristal? ¿Creen que no escapare de ahí? – dije sonriendo – Van 2 semanas y no has escapado – decía Jake – 2 semanas, es verdad, pero no diría que no he hecho algo, no he escapado pero esto es más mi casa que cuando estaba con ustedes dos en la casa del árbol – ambos intercambiaron miradas y no sabían que hacer – Han tenido 2 semanas para venir a verme, para venir a visitarme, para venir y preguntarme todo lo que quisieran, pero no lo hicieron, me han tenido olvidado y pudriéndome – decía enojado – No me importan sus problemas, me importan los míos, si algo malo les sucede es porque se lo ganaron – tenía una sonrisa burlona en mi cara – No tardamos en regresar James, tenemos algo que hacer – dijo Finn – No te preocupes, aquí estaré cuando vuelvan – les enseñe las esposas y ambos salieron – Jake, no podemos seguir así, James no nos tiene miedo y no creo que nos diga algo así como así – Debemos de hacer algo – Y si hacemos de policía bueno y policía malo – Finn, eso no funcionara con James, es hábil, creo que ambos debemos de ser policías malos, amenazarlo, ¿traes tu espada? – Sí – Úsala cuando yo te lo indique y recuerda, tenemos que actuar como malos – después de ponerse de acuerdo aquellos dos volvieron a entrar – Interesante, eso fue rápido – les dije pero ellos estaban serios – Necesitamos que nos digas todo lo que sabes James – dijo Finn – Ok, lo hare, te diré todo lo que sé, sé que tú te enamoraste de la DP pero te bateo y ahora andas con PF pero realmente sientes una ligera atracción por Marceline y DP, sé que tienes una colección algo perturbadora de imágenes de DP, sé que eres celoso cuando te quitan lo que quieres, sé que Jake tuvo un antecedente criminal pero ahora esta reformado – No James, no nos referimos a eso, nos referimos a tu relación con el Lich – dijo Jake – No tengo una relación así íntima con él, respeto a los que batean de ese lado pero yo no – A eso no nos referimos – grito Jake – Mmmm, gritando el perrito – Nada de gritando el perrito James, esto es cosa seria – dijo Finn enojado – Dinos tu plan – decía Finn acercándose a mí – Tienes que decirnos, o te lo sacaremos a la fuerza – dijo Jake al mismo tiempo que se hacía grande – Vaya, vaya, vaya pero mira no 'mas, están jugando al policía malo y policía malo, eso no funcionara, deben de romper su moral para que les diga las cosas, quiero ver que tan lejos llegan – ambos intercambiaron miradas – Finn, hazlo – Finn saco su espada y la puso cerca de mi garganta – Dinos o sentirás el filo de la espada más cerca de ti – me dijo Jake – Jajajajajaja, imbéciles, no me mataran están blofeando – Finn tomo su espada y me hiso un rasguño en mi brazo derecho – No quiero hacerlo pero si debo hacerlo lo hare James – dijo el chico – Pero mira la sangre que brota de mi herida, hablando de heridas, como está la tuya Finn, todavía tienes ese recuerdo de nuestro viaje a la biblioteca – seguía sonriendo – Mmmmm imagínate que diría Flama si nos viera en esta situación, que te diría ella o mejor aún que pasaría si ella se entera la pequeña pelea por celos – Finn se enfureció pero no hiso nada – ¿Qué crees que haga ella niño? ¿Terminar contigo? Enojarse, espera ahora que recuerdo, has hablado con ella acerca de mí, le dijiste que me pusiste aquí – hubo un gran silencio en la habitación – Finn, aunque te pongas como la vez del baile de Bonny, no me sacaras información, eres apenas un pequeño niño, este es un rodeo para adultos – le grite, Jake harto y enfermo de mi me empezó a golpear – Jajajajaja – me reía – Déjalo hermano, intenta desesperarnos para que perdamos la compostura, James, eras bueno, nuestro amigo, que te paso – dijo triste Finn – Lo que me paso es lo que siempre me pasa, me traicionaron, cruelmente me traicionaron, yo había sido buen amigo, ayudándoles en varias cosas y ahora me vienen con esto – dije enojado – Me dejaron encerrado 2 semanas y no tuve visita de ustedes y ahora vienen a buscar información, que les había dicho antes, aunque vengan arrastrándose no les ayudare – tenía mi traje manchado de mi propia sangre – Siempre me pregunte que te hace tan especial, pero no encuentro algo muchacho, no encuentro – recargue mi cabeza a la mesa – Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo James – dijo Jake – No lo creo Jake, no lo creo, en cambio yo, yo si lo tengo – No seas así James, solo queremos que nos digas la verdad, queremos saber que planea el Lich, no queremos hacerte daño – me dijo Finn – Alguien que no le tiene miedo a la muerte, no le tiene miedo a alguien como tú y esa es mi situación – pasaron varias horas pero no lograron su cometido, me lleve una buena paliza pero no les dije algo de importancia – No se puede Jake, de plano con James no se puede, estoy cansado – dijo Finn – Sí y creo que James está completamente noqueado, míralo – Ya no es el mismo James, no suele ser así como hoy – decía Finn algo triste – Es lo que te hace la prisión hermano, te cambia – ambos se dirigían a la salida de la habitación pero yo me empecé a reír – Jajajajaja, jajajaja, esto es muy gracioso – dije sin verlos – Se van tan temprano y no lograron lo que quisieron, no obtendrán información de mi – les dije pero aquel par solo tacho todas mis ideas, todo lo que había dicho lo tomaron como simples expresiones de un lunático – Dulces pesadillas para los 2, espero que esas pesadillas no sean premoniciones – les dije antes que cerraran la puerta – ¿Cómo lo sabes? – me preguntaron – Esto es lo único que les diré, se de sus pesadillas, sé que piensan que son premoniciones y que algo terrible se acerca, sé que se están preparando para todo, ustedes están entrenando quien sabe cómo y sus amigas están haciendo otras cosas, sé que PF no sabe nada de las pesadillas, no sabe que estoy aquí sabe que estas entrenando y no te ha molestado para nada y sobre todo sé que en estos momentos no se revelara nada de mí, ni en sus pesadillas ni por mi parte, las respuestas se revelaran cuando el día venga – dije con una sonrisa rojiza por mi sangre pero aun así algo tétrica y burlona, me empecé a reír, llego el jefe con sus guardias, me sacaron de la habitación y me escoltaron a mi celda – Dulces pesadillas, los veré en esos pedazos de sueños que son para mí – les grite mientras ellos me veían como era arrastrado a mi celda. Ya en mi celda, Nick me estaba esperando, los guardias me dejaron a su cuidado y se fueron – ¿Qué te paso? – me pregunto al verme todo golpeado – Lo que predije Nick, lo que predije – ¿Quiénes eran los que te mandaron llamar? – Fueron el par de héroes, ellos me llamaron y mira como me dejaron – Pero se supone que….. – Tranquilo, lo que me espera de ahora en adelante va a estar más doloroso – me curaron las heridas y el día curso normal, como de costumbre.

Al segundo día, tuve una visita de una dama a la cual no creía que fuese capaz de hacer lo que hiso, pero eso no me sorprende, cuando la gente está desesperada se reduce a sus instintos más mínimos y se vuelven salvajes, olvidan sus reglas y la moralidad que tienen – James – me decía Nick al iniciar el día – ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy? – me pregunto – Yo nada, depende quien venga el día de hoy para hacer otro supuesto interrogatorio – No sé si asustarme por ti o preocuparme – dijo – ¿Por qué? – Porque te están torturando por información y tú te quedas callado, prefieres verlos sufrir y soportar antes de arreglar las cosas con ellos – decía Nick – Todo lo que hago, desde mi llegada fue escrito, hay un plan que está en marcha y quien soy yo para modificarlo, si tiene que pasar yo hare que pase – Pero James, estamos hablando de vidas de otras personas, no solamente la tuya y de tu grupo de amigos – me levante de la cama sin importar el comentario de Nick – Tranquilo, tengo el presentimiento que todo se revelara – seguimos la mañana igual, sin ningún cambio hasta en la tarde cuando de nueva cuenta me llevaron a la sala de interrogatorios – Luz apagada y no me tendrán amarrado – pensaba nada más al entrar a la habitación – Se te haría raro que supiera quien eres o ya estas acostumbrada a esto – dije pero no obtuve respuesta alguna – Vamos Marceline, sé que aquí estas, creen que porque eres mujer no me alterare ni intentare algo contra tu persona, así que no me encadenan, o esperan a que me hagas sufrir y te dan el espacio libre, pero ellos no me conocen – de repente se encendió la luz y no había rastro alguno de ella por ningún lugar – Bueno, me sentare aquí hasta que desees aparecer – dije al aire y tome asiento, tras unos segundos de silencio sin avisar estamparon mi cabeza contra la mesa – Jajajajajaja – reí por el dolor – Andamos algo vengativos el día de hoy – cuando alce mi mirada pude ver a Marceline sentada viéndome – Hola – le dije al verla cara a cara – Sigues sensible por todo lo ocurrido – le dije pero no tenía ninguna respuesta, se quedó mirándome y yo solo sonreía – Me decepcionas James – dijo – Me decepcionas, esperaba que escaparas pero no lo has hecho – Te corrijo, no he querido – En que estas metido James – me pregunto – En nada y en todo, debes de ser más específica – dije – Sabes a lo que vengo – dijo – Sí – Sabes lo que quiero y lo que hare si no lo obtengo – Sí – Y sé que no me piensas decir una palabra al respecto – 3 de 3 – Te doy la oportunidad de que digas la verdad, de que contestes mis preguntas antes de poner mis manos en ti – Y crees que a mí me importa eso, crees que me importa su perdón – Te sacare lo que necesito a la fuerza – Leerme la mente en estos momentos te va a afectar – No necesito eso para hacerlo, te voy a golpear de maneras que ni te imaginas – Vaya, otra que a los golpes se dedica, Finn y Jake vinieron, trataron de hacer lo mismo que tú en la misma forma y fallaron, ¿Qué te hace diferente? – Que eres como yo y sé que puedo sacarte la información, no importa lo que me cueste – Wow Marcy – puse mis pies sobre la mesa y me recargue en el respaldo de la silla – Eres increíble, sí, tengo que admitir que eres increíble – extrañada Marceline no supo a lo que me refería – Me culpaste de la muerte de tu padre y….. – No hables de eso – grito Marceline – Y por qué no, a tus ojos y a los de los demás soy un asesino aunque nunca en mi vida he hecho algo así – No hables de mi padre o lo pagaras – dijo ella enojada – Y si lo hago que, no importa, de todas formas me vas a querer sacar la información a la fuerza así que jugare con tu mente y tus sentimientos como mi recompensa, según tú mate a tu padre, pero no solo a tu padre, sino también a tu amigo ¿Verdad? – ella se quedó pálida, callada, no sabía que hacer – Sí, se tú relación con el Rey Helado o mejor dicho Simón Petrikov, tu amigo, tu mentor, tu aliado, dime Marceline, ¿Qué se siente que alguien a quien tú quieres te traicione? – ¿Cómo sabes acerca de….. – El leer la mente sin tener en cuenta que tan fuerte es el otro puede permitir un paso de información de ambas vías – ¡¿ Leíste mi mente?! – grito – Cuando tú leíste mi mente, me permitiste ver todo acerca de ti, vi todo, el estúpido de tu exnovio ese Ash o como se llame el imbécil, la relación de tu padre y la relación con Simón, ¿Le has contado la verdad a él? – No tienes que hablar de esto, no debes – Eso es un no, que lindo tu amigo no crees – sonreí – Dar su cordura por tu protección, eso es lo más bello de todo, lo aborrezco – No hables mal de él – Mírate Marceline, te preocupas más por el Rey Helado que por tu padre – tras decir esto Marceline se convirtió en su forma vampírica y me tomo por el cuello – Sería muy fácil romperte el cuello – Jajajaja – reía a duras penas – Y muy fácil será que no obtengas las respuestas a todo – al instante me soltó – Eres un maldito, James – Y me divierto de esta situación, les dije que vendrían a pedir mi ayuda y ahora estoy sacándole provecho, me gusta verlos retorcerse por todo esto, pago con mi salud física pero es un buen precio – Marceline tomo viada y me dio una cachetada – Eso es todo lo que tienes, vamos dame tu mejor golpe – la incite a hacerlo y ella no evito hacerlo, me empezó a golpear y golpear hasta el punto que quedo casi exhausta por la paliza que me propino – Tienes la oportunidad de que esto pare, dime todo lo que sabes – Marceline, a veces estamos tan jodidos que no nos importa jodernos más, ese soy yo, tuvieron 2 semanas para venir a visitarme, para intentar que entre en razón, pero no lo hicieron – sonreía ante ella – Marceline, "La Inmortal", has tenido que ver morir a todos los que te importan que ahora intentas que eso no vuelva a ocurrir – No….hables…de eso – decía mientras me golpeaba – Asesinar es una opción Marceline, pero eso tú ya lo sabes, he estado en tu mente niña y créeme no hay algo que hagas que me haga daño – ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! – dijo sin quisiera verme – ¿Has tenido pesadillas niña? – pregunte – ¿A qué te refieres? – Sí, a pesadillas, esas que no te permiten dormir…..por tu forma de verme deduzco que si has tenido una pesadilla, pero más que pesadilla es premonición – ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Finn y Jake vinieron antes que tú, crees que no pude poner mi mente a trabajar, no tendrás con que vencerme, las amenazas de golpe no sirven y ni hablemos de muerte, si quieres desquitarte por la muerte de tu padre y de tu amigo por mi parte hazlo, aquí estoy te espero, pero te seré franco, cuando te entregas a la locura, es lo mejor, hay locura buena como la del Rey Helado y hay locura mala como la mía, ese estúpido de Simón, dar su cordura por una pequeña niña, bah, no era lo suficiente como para controlar la corona o para poder protegerte sin usarla – Ahora sí James, te pasaste, atente a las consecuencias – me empezó a golpear y yo solo reía y gritaba – Eso es Marceline desquítate, vamos, hazlo, no tienes las agallas para terminar todo esto – tras unos minutos de varios golpes en piernas, pecho, cabeza, espalda Marceline cayo rendida y empezó a llorar – Jojojojo – apenas me podía reír – Lo hermoso de la locura – le dije – Tranquila, las respuestas que quieres pronto se tendrán – Marceline dejo de llorar se paró y se dirigió a la puerta, dejándome tirado en el suelo del dolor – Cuidado con las pesadillas Marceline, cuidado con las pesadillas, todos nosotros estamos envueltos en esto, el final se acerca pero antes de irte Marcy, déjame decirte algo, dudaste de mi nombre y puede que tengas razón, pero lo que tú no sabes es que el nombre que eliges, el nombre que tu escoges es como una promesa que te haces, yo tengo el nombre de James por algo y yo confió en el significado de los nombres, quieres saber el significado del mío – Marceline apenas poso su mano en el picaporte pero no volteo a verme – Creo que esto si te interesa niña, muy bien, mi nombre tiene 2 significados, el que suplanta y el que protege, elige el significado que yo elegí – me comencé a reír y ella salió de la habitación a lo que yo empecé a gritar – Todo cuento de hadas necesita un buen villano – gritaba, Marceline pasaba por el pasillo pero yo gritaba – Todo cuento de hadas necesita de un buen villano –. Tras el pequeño conflicto con Marceline, los guardias volvieron a llevarme a mi celda y Nick se encontraba esperando – ¿Y ahora quien fue? – pregunto – La vampira – Wow – exclamo – ¿Te sorprende que haya sobrevivido? – No, me sorprende que se haya controlado – Si, a mí también me sorprendió, pero ayúdame a ir a la enfermería, llegaron las lágrimas de ciclope o gigante o que chingados se yo que te pedí que encargaras, esas que me dijiste tú que servían para momentos así – Sí, ven déjame te ayudo un poco – tomo vendas y gotas de ciclope mientras que yo me recostaba en mi cama adolorido – ¿Por qué no les dices todo? No importa que no me digas a mí, diles a ellos, me preocupa tu condición – decía Nick – Las cosas están cayendo en su lugar, tengo que sobrevivir esta semana y el fin llegara, confía en mí – Pero James, me pregunto si estoy haciendo lo correcto, no creo que seas malo, pero me haces dudar – No lo hagas Nick, necesito a gente como tú a mi lado, todo nuestro esfuerzo será recompensado – Entonces por qué si confías en mí, no me dices lo que tramas, no me dices tú plan – voltee a ver a todos lados – Nos están vigilando Nick, cada movimiento que hago, cada día que pasa siento que me están vigilando, no la cámara, alguien o algo más y no puedo revelar las cosas así como así – pasamos la tarde en la celda, Nick se puso a jugar mientras que yo me quede completamente dormido y no desperté hasta el día siguiente.

-Nick, como estoy de mis heridas – le pregunte al iniciar el tercer día – Pues, deberás de seguir usando las vendas en el pecho, brazos y piernas, pero veo que ya puedes caminar por tu cuenta, deberás de seguir usando las lágrimas de ciclope o simplemente mandar pedir por un mago médico – ¡NO! Todo debe de quedar entre nosotros – Mira, no soy doctor ni nada, solo tome el curso obligatorio de primeros auxilios pero si te mandan llamar hoy – Y tenlo por seguro – agregue – Si te mandan llamar hoy y te propinan otra golpiza como la de ayer o haces que te la den, ni las lágrimas de ciclope te servirán – No te preocupes por eso, crees que estaré bien para mañana – le pregunte – Si no haces algo estúpido, y dudo que me hagas caso, puede que sí – Ok, y que dice el jefe – le pregunte – Por un lado está muy feliz porque te den tu golpiza pero muy sorprendido por lo bien que vas, no te has quejado ni te has quebrado, eso como que te respalda – Jajajaja, el será la primera cabeza que cortare al acabar toda esta situación – Nick se quedó serio y asustado – No hablo literalmente, hablo más metafóricamente, él se llevara el primer castigo – Bueno, tenemos toda una mañana por delante, puedes descansar o puedes salir a estirar tus piernas – Prefiero lo primero – Mmmmm, le diré a los demás – No, así déjalo, sabes que nosotros somos los que controlamos la prisión – y así tanto Nick como yo descansamos toda la mañana y ya para en la tarde estaría mejor de salud para lo que vendría pero no era necesario, ya sabía quién vendría – James, ya….. – Tranquilízate guardia, vino otra persona a interrogarme, lo sé, lo he estado esperando, vamos que pa'luego es tarde – los guardias empezaron a guiarme al lugar, hicimos el mismo recorrido de siempre y me dejaron en la misma habitación – Quien pidió hablar contigo James, pidió que los dejáramos solos y a ti libre, pero si nos enteramos de que le haces algo… - Relájese jefe, no le hare nada a la princesa – el jefe se quedó sorprendido de lo que dije – Pero miren nada más, que honor me hace con su visita su majestad – dije sarcásticamente al entrar a la habitación – Es todo un honor, que un preso como yo tenga la visita de la princesa, ¿Qué la trae por acá? – pregunte – Te lo diría si no lo supieras, ¿Cómo te va aquí adentro? – Es mejor que estar acá adentro – dije apuntando mi cabeza – Le tengo que decir princesa, que debe de estar desesperada para pedir mi ayuda, ha encontrado algo – pregunte mientras me sentaba – Eso ya lo sabes – sonreí ante aquel comentario – Claro que lo sé, solo me gusta que lo digan, me gusta escuchar que han fallado en todo – Por eso he venido aquí James, quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes y a cambio te daré un perdón o lo que tú quieras – Cree usted que quiero un perdón, no, eso no quiero, lo que quiero es ver al mundo arder, a su mundo – James, hablemos como seres civilizados quieres – me dijo – Oh, quiere civilidad, muy bien princesa, que tiene en mente – Hablar como la gente decente James, se lo que te han hecho Finn, Jake y Marceline aunque tú te lo has ganado – Creo que sí, jugar con sus mentes y sentimientos, hasta el borde de la locura y dejarlos que caigan en sus instintos básicos y hagan lo que nunca se atreverían, lo lleve muy lejos – dije rascándome la cabeza – James, lo que estás haciendo está mal….. – Sí, como el encerrar a PF en una lámpara casi toda su vida, usted princesa no tiene nada que decirme, ha cometido muchos pecados al igual que yo y mucha gente ha pagado, ha sufrido, yo no hago nada diferente a usted princesa – Todo eso fue por el bien de los demás solo…. – No, no, no, no princesa, esto fue porque usted así lo quiso, todas las cosas malas que ha hecho las ha tratado de compensar con ayudar a su gente – Puede que pienses que lo que hice está mal – No simplemente lo que hiso sino también lo que está haciendo conmigo aquí, tuvo 2 semanas para venir y preguntarme, tuvo 2 semanas, pero no, decidió no hacer algo para su favor, no venir con la fuente del asunto – Nadie me dirá si lo que hice estaba bien o mal, como tú lo decías lo hecho esta hecho, además todo lo hice por el bien de mi gente – Tiene razón, y lo que yo hago, lo que estoy haciendo, no es simplemente por mi bien, sino también por el bien de los demás – No es verdad James, te aliaste al Lich, si te alias a él es solo para destruir, lo que quiera que te prometió es mentira, solo quiere el fin de Ooo – Jajajajaja, y dale con que soy la mano derecha del Lich, no saben , no han descubierto lo que realmente está pasando aquí – Entonces quieres apostar – Estamos hablando mi lengua, que tiene en mente – Jugaremos ajedrez, si gano yo me dices todo lo relacionado a ti y al Lich y cuál es su plan – Y si yo gano – Te podrás ir de aquí, terminaríamos esta conversación – Muy bien, esto podría demostrar que la última vez yo gane – dije sonriendo, empezamos a jugar ajedrez, la Dulce Princesa hacia su movimiento y yo instantáneamente respondía, ella tardaba en responder y al hacer su jugada tenía que hacer otra porque yo ya había hecho la mía – Y como dije la otra vez princesa, 4 jugadas más y gano – Eso está por verse James, pero créeme no me ganaras fácilmente – ella hiso 4 movimientos y yo conteste con los míos – Jaque Mate princesa – decía sonriendo y poniendo los pies en la mesa – Pero como – exclamaba impresionada la princesa – Gane, le dije, se cómo piensa, se cómo piensa Finn, Jake y Marceline, no podrán hacer algo contra mí porque antes de que ustedes lo hagan, ya tengo la solución – sonreía burlonamente – Las apariencias engañan princesa, no lograran sacarme información – me dirigí a la puerta – James, por qué haces esto – me pregunto – Princesa, todo cuento de hadas necesita un buen villano, es por eso – ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos? – No lo he hecho, no he traicionado, solo he mentido, pero no traicione a alguien que me importe – Así lo ves tu James, pero nos has traicionado – Como diga princesa, una apuesta es una apuesta y esta vez yo gane, la esperare mañana – dije abriendo la puerta – No pienso venir mañana James – dijo ella – Eso dice ahorita, pero como le dije, estoy un paso más adelante que ustedes, usted vendrá, está desesperada por tener la información que yo tengo, quiere evitar la muerte de todo Ooo que vendrá, usted junto con los demás caerán a sus instintos más básicos, olvidaran sus reglas y leyes, olvidaran su moral, adoptaran lo que yo adopte, yo abrazo la locura, ustedes otra cosa – Te equivocas James – No, le diré un secreto, jure que me iba a escapar de aquí, pero decidí no hacerlo para ver qué es lo que harían y créanme, no me han decepcionado, pero me escapare, a su tiempo lo hare, la espero mañana – No vendré James – Lo dice, pero su mente y corazón dicen otra cosa, Au Revoir – cerré la puerta tras de mí y me dirigí junto con los demás guardias que me escoltaban a mi celda – Veo que te fue bien James – Te lo dije, este día no me iban a golpear, me visito la Dulce Princesa – Jugaste con ella – Jajajaja, tan predecible me he hecho, sí, jugamos un rato al ajedrez, fue un placer ver a la princesa, sí, pero la visita de mañana, esa si será algo de qué preocuparse – le dije a Nick – ¿A qué te refieres? – Nick, caerán en la locura para sacarme información, todos tenemos un lado oscuro, yo lo estoy abrazando y lo estoy disfrutando al máximo, me tocara ver el lado oscuro de la princesa y de su acompañante, mi querido Nick, lo que me ha pasado hasta ahora no se compara con lo que vendrá el día de mañana – sonreí diabólicamente y Nick para no verme volteo a otro lado – Bueno, cambiando de tema James, Larry quiere ver si le puedes hacer un favor – ¿Qué será? – No dijo, ¿crees que atentara contra tu vida? – No, ya me han visto todo lo que he sufrido, aparte Larry se ha comportado conforme a mis reglas – Bueno, tu sabes lo que haces James, siempre lo haces – así se terminó ese día y de la visita de la Dulce Princesa pero como estaba predicho, al día siguiente todo sería dolor, sería el día más doloroso de todos.

El cuarto día de visitas me estuve preparando mentalmente para lo que vendría, le pedí a Nick que no me interrumpiera ya que trataría de controlar mi respiración pero él quería saber que iba a pasar, como siempre digo, la curiosidad siempre gana – James, dime que es lo que pasara hoy – Hoy se pondrá a prueba mi entrenamiento Nick, eso es lo que pasara – ¿Cuál entrenamiento? – Todo el dolor sufrido por los golpes, todo lo que he hecho en esta semana estaba preparado para hoy – ¿A qué te refieres? – me pregunto – Nick, jugué con ellos para ver de que son capaces, hice que abrazaran su lado oscuro para ver que podrían hacer y créeme están desesperados por información, cuando encajonas a un animal este se desespera y puede que sea agresivo, los encajone y ya vi lo que harían pero hoy es el resultado de varios días de trabajo – James, me agradas, no sé si confiar en ti o no, algo dentro de mí me dice que no eres malo pero actúas así, jugaste con la mente de tus amigos, es verdad que me has ayudado pero no sé por qué – Eso pronto te lo diré Nick, créeme, las respuestas que todos quieren las tendrán muy pronto – ¿Y qué piensas hacer hoy aparte de sufrir? – Nada, solo esperar – James, me estoy hartando de esta situación, por cierta forma me preocupo por tu bienestar pero si en realidad estas ayudando al Lich, entonces yo también lo estaría ayudando, ya no sé qué hacer James – decía Nick algo alterado – Cálmate, relájate, relájate, todo lo que hago tiene un gran fin – Pero la forma en la que te comportas James, la forma en la que hablas con ellos, la forma en la que controlaste la prisión en que llegaste, como la controlas en estos momento James, crees que eso no me hace dudar de ti – yo me quede pensando – James dime algo no te quedes callado – me decía enojado – Tienes razón Nick, tienes toda la razón, no te he dicho las cosas como son, no te he dicho lo que se y lamentablemente para ti solo deberás de confiar, eso es todo, no te conviene saber algo ya que puedes morir, pueden morir todos – ¡Pero James! – grito enojado – De todas formas vamos a morir, si estas ayudando al Lich, todos estamos condenados – hubo un gran silencio entre nosotros – Lo siento James, no puedo más, solo no puedo – Antes de que digas lo que tienes pensado decir, te dejare pensarlo, solo tienes que pensarlo, tienes para cuando regrese del interrogatorio para decidir – Nick se quedó callado ante todo lo que le dije y su mente estaba inundada de dudas acerca de mí y todo lo que estaba haciendo.

La mañana fue normal, solo tuve el inconveniente con Nick pero ya en la tarde fueron por mí a mi celda a una hora diferente, más temprano que de costumbre, los guardias junto con el jefe me escoltaron a la misma habitación de interrogatorio, al entrar me encontré con la Dulce Princesa y Marceline esperándome – Vaya, vaya, vaya, que le dije princesa, sabía que iba a volver y con ayuda – dije sonriendo – Cállate James, ahora nosotras mandamos – dijo Marceline enojada – James, te dimos oportunidad de que confesaras, de que nos dijeras todo lo que está pasando pero no lo has hecho, no tenemos otra alternativa – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Lo siento – dijo mientras volteaba a la mesa – Marceline, encadénalo – Marceline rápidamente me encadeno a la silla pero esta vez peor que las anteriores – Wow esto sí que aprieta – decía al tratar de mover mis cadenas – Veamos que tienen pensado chicas – dije volteando a ver a ambas – ¿Puedo? – dijo Marceline con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro, la Dulce Princesa solo se dio la vuelta y se tapó los oídos – Espero que disfrutes esto tanto como yo lo hare – dijo Marcy – Que vas a…..aaaaaaaa – en eso Marceline tomo uno de mis dedos y lo quebró – No te preocupes James, aquí tenemos lágrimas de ciclope que te ayudaran con el dolor – ella seguía con esa sonrisa – ¡Demonios! – gritaba del dolor – Querías dolor James, aquí tienes dolor, pero es fácil detener esto, dinos que tramas y te dejaremos libre – me quede callado – Tu silencio lo dice todo, no te preocupes, tenemos 9 dedos más que lastimar – Marceline tomo uno por uno de mis dedos y me los quebró – Creo que no podrás escribir en un largo tiempo, pero para que veas que no te tenemos rencor James, te tenemos una botella de lágrimas de ciclope solo para ti, Bonny, es tu hora de aportar algo a todo esto – la Dulce Princesa se acercó a mí – James, podemos parar todo esto, solo dinos lo que sabes, no queremos hacerte daño – dijo algo triste la princesa – Habla por ti Bonny, James me debe mucho, mato a mi padre y mato al Rey Helado y no olvidemos de la Princesa Desayuno – ¡No vuelvas a decir que la mate! – grite enojado olvidando mi dolor – ¡No se atrevan a decirlo! – Por favor James, puedes dejar de actuar – decía Marceline – Quédate quieto James, déjame arreglar las heridas – No, para que, luego lo volverá a hacer y a hacer hasta que uno de los tres se canse – No hagas las cosas más difíciles – decía DP, por el dolor tuve que resignarme a su ayuda – Quédate con esto un tiempo – dijo DP mientras veía mis dedos vendados – James, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, así que tú decides que hacemos – decía Marceline – Fíjate, tengo mi bajo a la mano y créeme no dudare en usarlo – decía ella – Jajajajaja, crees que amenazarme con eso, con tu bajo será útil – voltee a ver a Marceline – Me han dejado pudrirme 3 semanas en esta prisión, desconfiaron de mí, no creen lo que les digo, y me acusan de crímenes que no he cometido, tienen un ideal, una idea dentro de su cabeza y es difícil de combatir, es que no se dan cuenta – les gritaba – Eras uno de nuestros amigos James – dijo la princesa – Ja, están asustados de haber sido engañados por alguien como yo que no se dan cuenta lo que pasa – guarde silencio un momento – No se dan cuenta, todo lo que está pasando, todo esto es lo que hacen cuando tratas de vender una gran mentira, la envuelves en la verdad para hacerla más agradable – Había gente que te consideraba héroe – No hagan a la gente héroes, no existen tal cosa y si existieran yo no sería uno de ellos – Olvídate de eso Bonny, es hora de continuar con el Plan B – dijo Marcy. La Dulce Princesa saco de su bolsa una estéreo y varias bocinas que puso alrededor del cuarto – ¿Y esto? – pregunte – Ya lo veras – dijeron ambas mientras ponían una canción y salían de la habitación – Espero que no te exploten los oídos – dijo Marceline antes de salir por la puerta, la canción empezó a sonar y era una voz muy pero muy conocida, una voz muy irritante, demasiado para mi gusto – Malditas desgraciadas, buen intento – gritaba – Esto no hará nada – la canción que pusieron era una canción que cantaba la Princesa Grumosa – ¿Crees que funcione? – pregunto Marceline – Hay una gran posibilidad, sino pasamos a la segunda parte de este plan pero créeme James detesta mucho a la Princesa Grumosa – dijo DP – Y quien no – agrego Marceline, pasaron varios minutos y la canción seguía y seguía – Vamos James, concéntrate en otra canción, piensa otra cosa, olvida todo esto, imagina que estas en otro lado – me decía, seguía y seguía la canción hasta que se animaron a entrar la Dulce Princesa y Marceline – ¿Qué dices James? ¿Nos dirás la verdad? – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Jajajaja, no lo lograran y miren que fue un buen intento – decía sonriendo – Pasamos a la segunda parte – dijo DP, ambas salieron y me dejaron solo por un buen tiempo, después regresaron y empezaron a meter velas, manteles, platos elegantes – A cabrón, voy a poder tener una buena comida, espero que sea buena – les dije a las damas – Claro que tendrás una comida, pero no es comida, es una cita – dijo Marceline volteándome a ver maliciosamente – Oh no, oh no, no, todas menos ella, por favor, todas menos ella – les grite – Puedes detener esto James, dinos tu plan y te dejaremos libre de esta cita – dijo la princesa pero yo me quede callado – Como quieras – me contestaron, alistaron la mesa y todo, estando yo en ese cuarto alcance a escuchar el grito de batalla más aterrador – ¡Oh por Glob! – me lleve las manos a la cara tratando de ocultarme, la Princesa Grumosa entro a la habitación y se me quedo viendo – ¡Oh por Glob James! No me creí que mandaste pedir una cita conmigo en forma de disculpa por lo de la otra vez – Ni yo creí que te usaran – dije en voz baja – ¿Dijiste algo? – me pregunto – Nada – Pues James, hay mucho que hablar, creo que la última vez no pudimos tener una plática muy tranquila entre los dos, tienes la idea de que soy una persona bella y egocéntrica que no tiene cultura y que solo le importa la apariencia pero creo que con esta cita podrás saber algo más de mí y creo que podre saber muchas más cosas de ti – yo estaba con una cara de trágame tierra y Marceline al igual que la Dulce Princesa se encontraban fuera de la habitación escuchando todo lo que la Princesa Grumosa decía esperando a que me rompiera y les pidiera piedad, pasaron un par de horas y la Princesa Grumosa se retiró, ya que tenía otros asuntos que hacer – Wow, James, no te ves tan bien – me dijeron – Tienes suficiente o aun te vas a resistir – me dijo Marceline pero yo me quede callado, teniendo una mirada perdida – Creo que tenemos que pasar al Plan C –.

Al escuchar esto medio desperté gritando y asustado – ¿Plan C? ¿Cuál Plan C? – de la bolsa que DP traía, saco una botella y alcance a ver la etiqueta "Suero de la Verdad" decía – Con esto te sacaremos la sopa James – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Marceline, ábrele la boca – Marcy acerco sus manos a mi boca pero yo no permití que la abriera – Sera difícil, pásame el abrebocas – de la misma bolsa, Bonny saco el aparato y Marceline, con sus dos manos libres pudo ponerlo en mi boca – Ahora abre grande – dijo Marcy al verter el líquido en mi boca – Plug – lo escupí – Creo que tienes que mover la lengua de James con las pinzas Marcy – y así lo hiso, logrando que me tomara el suero de la verdad – ¿Cuánto tardara en surtir efecto? – pregunto Marceline – Un par de segundos más – ambas vieron como el color de mis ojos cambiaron y pudieron ver que el suero podría surtir efecto – Jajajaja, suero de la verdad, eso no servirá conmigo, porque mi verdad siempre es la mentira, ustedes nunca me vencerán – Eso está por verse – decía Marceline enojada – Dinos toda tu relación con el Lich – decía ella – Jajajajajaja, creen que tengo una relación con el Lich, tal vez la tenga tal vez no, pero eso no lo sabrán – Marceline volteo a ver a Bonny algo enojada – Dale algo de tiempo Marcy – decía la princesa – Dinos tu verdadero nombre – pregunto la princesa – Mi nombre es James – empecé a sonreír y vi como Marceline y Dulce Princesa estaban serias – ¿Por qué mataste a mi padre? – pregunto Marceline – Mmmmmm, Marceline, me recuerdas a mi padre, siempre tratando de controlarme, de intentar que diga todo lo que él quería, odiaba a mi padre – sonreí diabólicamente – Bonny, esto no nos lleva a ningún lado, es inmune a los efectos del suero – Pero si eso es imposible, lo probamos en varios súbditos y dio un gran resultado – Pues James es diferente…espera déjame intentar algo – decía Marceline algo enojada – Solo voltéate Bonny y tapate los oídos – la Dulce Princesa hiso lo que Marceline pidió – Mmmmmm me parece que harás cosas malas vampirita – dije sonriendo – Solo te quitare esa sonrisa de la cara – Mmm, puedes intentarlo pero nadie ha logrado hacerlo – Pero James, querías ver que es lo que puedo hacer, pues mira lo que soy capaz de hacer – dijo ella volteando a verme con una sonrisa, me empezó a golpear como la otra vez pero ahora más fuerte – Tienes suficiente – decía, la Dulce Princesa se cansó de esperar así que decidió ver lo que pasaba – ¡Marceline! – grito ella asustada – Jajajaja, jajajaja – me reía – Esto le gusta a James, pero me fascina a mí – dijo ella algo como poseída – Lo vas a matar – gritaba la Dulce Princesa – No importa, debe de pagar por todo lo que paso – tomo unas cadenas, las puso alrededor de mi cuello y me empezó a ahorcar – Marceline, matar es una opción – le decía apenas – Pero eres tu quien posee el arma – dije – Basta de juegos psicológicos James, basta juegos contigo, es hora de pagar – me grito y en un arrebato de furia me comenzó a golpear y golpear – Jajajaja, esto no duele para nada – gritaba, la Dulce Princesa veía a Marceline loca, furiosa golpeándome y a mí riendo sin importar cuanta sangre haya perdido – ¡Basta! – grito Bonny y separo a Marceline de mí – Bonny, déjame terminarlo, déjame acabar con todo esto, si sigo golpeándolo le sacare la verdad – decía furiosa – ¡No! Es el suero, no es un suero, es un tranquilizante, por eso no le causa efecto los golpes, por eso no se queja, el suero tiene un efecto distinto al original, es un tranquilizante – Bueno, tan siquiera me divertí – dijo ella limpiándose de sus manos mi sangre – Marcy, creo que tenemos que usar el Lector de Mentes – dijo la princesa – Bueno, es nuestra última esperanza – el efecto del brebaje había cambiado, ahora me sentía drogado, no veía las cosas como realmente eran – Wow, me coronaran – decía al ver que me ponían un casco – Esperen, según yo estaba en la silla eléctrica, oh, es verdad, es mí ejecución – Marceline sonrió y tenía un plan antes de que me pusieran el casco, volteo a ver a la Dulce Princesa y le guiño un ojo – Así es, ha sido decidido por el jurado que su pena por aliarse al enemigo es la muerte, desea decir sus últimas palabras – dijo Marceline – Si, díganle a mi padre que lo odio con toda mi alma y que jure nunca ser como él, díganle a mi madre que no fue culpa de ella, sino de ambos, díganle a Scarlett que si la amo – ambas damas intercambiaron miradas y la Dulce Princesa fue la que empezó a hablar – Otras palabras – decía – Oh si, la muerte se acerca y gente morirá, un plan se puso en marcha y no parara, por mucho que quieran, alguien tenía razón y a otros los engañaron, todo se revelara con el tiempo, pero antes de irme, quiero decir una cita bueno dos citas si es que me permiten, _"La violencia puede servir al bien" _y la que todos esperan, responder la pregunta de por qué miento y aquí está _"Un artista usa mentiras para decir la verdad y un político para taparla" _ - Pero tú no eres un artista – decía Marceline – Y tampoco un político y vean a donde he llegado pero _"Toda obra buena tiene su castigo" _este es el mío – la Dulce Princesa me puso el casco del Lector de Mentes y empezaron.

Ambas damas se sentaron para ver que podía sacar el Lector de Mentes de mí, yo sentía como si fuera electrocutado aunque no fue muy doloroso al principio – ¿Y que tenemos? – decía Marceline mientras en una pantalla veían mis memorias – Nada, se está calentando o James aunque este drogado se está conteniendo en sus memorias – Debemos de encontrar las respuestas rápido, si el Búho Cósmico apareció en el sueño no ha de tardar en ocurrir lo que nos trata de advertir – dijo Marceline – Eso ya lo sé, pero al parecer la mente de James está muy quebrada, es muy difícil que mi maquina funcione, al parecer el estar encerrado aquí lo afecto más, mira ya aparece algo – en la pantalla se mostró un chango de cuerda que tenía unas tarolas o algo así – Y esto – pregunto DP – A James no le hace falta un tornillo, le hace falta una caja entera – se quejaba Marceline – Espera, ya aparece algo…..son James y la Princesa Desayuno – ¿James y Princesa Desayuno? – preguntaba Marceline – Sí, al parecer son las pequeñas citas que tuvo con ella….mira aquí apareces tú y ahora está recordando lo que hacíamos en el laboratorio – Pero ninguna de él y el Lich – Esta recordando todo lo que hiso desde su llegada pero no lo de la biblioteca, según Finn, James engaño a Finn para ir por el Enchiridion pero no se muestra nada – Tienes razón y mira, ahora está recordando las veces que se puso a investigar lo ocurrido en la Nocheosfera – dijo Marcy – Espera, mira eso, James se quedó viendo a esa parte – grito Marceline – Es verdad…..es una jota – dijo la Dulce Princesa de repente el recuerdo cambio al del Reino Helado – Fíjate, ahora Marceline vuelve a aparecer una J y James se pone nervioso por eso – de repente me encontraba temblando en el asiento, me estaba convulsionando – Erm, Bonny, James esta…. – Déjalo, todavía no es peligroso, podemos sacarle algo más, su mente está peleando y se está cansando pero podemos sacarle todavía información – de repente el recuerdo cambio a cuando estaba en prisión, Marceline vio todo lo que hice en la prisión y como logre controlarla – Wow, este James en un día controlo la prisión – decía impresionada – Olvídate de eso, ya está funcionando, está recordando algo muy oscuro de él – dijo DP, el aparato de repente empezó a electrocutarme pero ninguna de las damas se dio cuenta haciendo que el efecto de la droga pasara – Oh no, oh no, no me podrá vencer una estúpida máquina – me decía, trate de desencadenarme o de hacer que el casco se me cayera – Marcy, detén a James – dijo la Dulce Princesa mientras me veía ya despierto – No lo harás James – Marceline se arrojó a mí para detenerme pero la electricidad que transcurría por mi cuerpo y mi enojo a lo que me hicieron les era difícil de controlar pero tampoco les permitía que leyera mi mente – Marcy, lo tienes que detener – Eso intento, es muy fuerte James – Creo que debemos de aumentar la potencia – dijo DP a lo cual lo hiso, haciendo que me convulsionara más y Marceline me soltara – Bonny, apágalo, apágalo – gritaba Marcy – Espera, ya casi, ya casi – Bonny, la maquina va a explotar – Olvídate de eso, casi tenemos la información que queremos – Marceline tenía razón y exploto el aparato solo mostro una escena donde me encontraba en el hospital cuidando a la Princesa Tostada pero que de repente cambio a esa visión de que me encontraba en un hospital de mi antigua vida y que yo estaba en coma – Wow, eso fue raro – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Eso fue impresionante – dijo Marceline – Mira, James parece que esta noqueado, lograste encontrar algo sobre él y Lich – pregunto Marceline – No, nada, solo ese recuerdo que viste – James sí que es un ser extraño y lunático, entonces ¿Qué hacemos con él? El aparato exploto – Nada, solo llevarlo a su celda y esperar por lo mejor – dijo la Dulce Princesa.

Ambas después de la misión fallida hicieron que los guardias me cargaran y llevaran, el par de damas también fueron conmigo y vieron como Nick se encontraba ahí esperándome, los guardias me arrojaron en mi celda y lo cerraron después, Nick me vio en ese estado y se preocupó – Vaya princesa, sí que se pasó con James – dijo Nick en mi defensa – Segura que están en lo correcto de que James se alió al Lich – Todo indica eso – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Princesa, no es por faltarle el respeto, pero en las 3 semanas que James ha estado aquí no ha dado indicios de ser lo que ustedes creen – Nick, cállate – dije a duras penas – Crees que conoces a James, pero no es así, él es un mentiroso nato, no le creas lo que te diga – Pero qué tal si están siendo usadas por alguien más que no es James – ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Marceline – Nick, he sido el guardia personal de James – Es decir que has estado con él por 3 semanas, pero el estar 3 semanas con él no te hace un experto – Pero….. – Nick – empezó a decir la Dulce Princesa – James juega con la mente de las personas, juega juegos psicológicos, te hace creer que es alguien pero no lo es, es estratégico, todo lo que pudo haberte dicho – Nick, no te metas – seguía diciendo a duras penas débil por todo lo que me paso esa tarde – No James, mira lo que te han hecho, tal vez James no sabe nada, tal vez han jugado con todos ustedes, pero no creí que fueran capaz de hacer esto – Nos estas cuestionando, tu eres un guardia y lo que nosotras hicimos es para el bien de Ooo – Princesa, el que ustedes traicionaran a James hiso que el abrazara su lado oscuro y por eso quiere que ustedes paguen por todo – No lo ves Nick, jugo contigo también, se metió en tu cabeza – decía Marceline – No es verdad, yo en cierta forma lo comprendo y no puedo creer como sus amigos en vez de ayudarlo, de darle la mano, cuando se tornó todo en oscuridad le dieron la espalda a James – Nick – le grite mientras intentaba levantarme – Detente, harás algo que luego te arrepentirás – No te preocupes por él, ya no será tu problema, estas despedido – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Te controla, se metió en tu cabeza, es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ti, estas despedido, toma tus cosas y te vas en estos instantes – Nick se quedó boquiabierto y solo volteo a verme, tomo las cosas que tenía en mi celda y se retiró – ¿Cuántas vidas tienes que arruinar para que te des cuenta? – dijo Marceline – Todo aquel que se acerca a ti sale perdiendo James, pero él será el último, ya no más – dijo la Dulce Princesa – No sacaron nada de mí y aunque despidan a Nick yo sobreviviré, cada persona tiene su punto de quiebre, alguien a quien quieren proteger de daños, la caída va a comenzar muy pronto – dije con las energías que me quedaban y serio – Pero no se asusten, caer es como volar excepto que hay un destino mucho más permanente – en ese momento escupí al piso, ambas damas se retiraron – Todo cuento de hadas necesita a un buen villano – grite la Dulce Princesa se encontraba en la puerta para salir de ahí, pero regreso a verme, yo ya me encontraba tirado en el suelo cansado de todo lo que ocurrió en aquel lugar – ¿Por qué lo haces James? – me dijo triste, yo la mire, se notaba que tenía un gran dolor en el pecho, no sabía si fue por lo que tuvo que hacerme, porque no saco nada de mí o por haber fallado – Eras nuestro amigo, que te paso – Lo que le pasa a la gente cuando confía, fui traicionado por muchas personas – le conteste aun fatigado – Pero hacer esto James, hacer todo esto, dime algo acerca de ti James, podemos detener esto si nos ayudas, debes de recordar tu pasado James – me dijo ella – ¿Recordar? No, no hare eso, recordar es peligroso, el pasado es angustioso y preocupante, "un pretérito imperfecto" – Pero….. – La memoria es traicionera, a veces te pierdes en un carnaval de placeres, en el penetrante aroma de la infancia, el brillante neón de la pubertad, en puros sentimentalismo….pero otras te llevan a donde no quieres ir, a un lugar oscuro y frio, lleno de formas húmedas y ambiguas que creías haber olvidado, los recuerdos pueden ser crueles y repulsivos – Pero porque te revelas de esta forma – Princesa, yo nunca me revele, me volví loco, no hay diferencia entre alguien como usted y yo – dije yo – Sí James, si la hay – ¡Eso no es verdad! No hay diferencia, solo hace falta un mal día para volver loco al más sano de todos – sonreí frente a ella – James, te debes…. – Yo he demostrado, al igual que varios lunáticos, que no hay diferencia entre mí y cualquier otro, solo se necesita un mal día para volver al mejor de los hombres un demente….esa es la distancia entre el mundo y alguien como yo apenas un mal día, pero no se preocupe, usted se dará cuenta a su tiempo, la primera persona que lo hará será Finn, imagine al héroe de Ooo convertido en alguien como yo – dije interrumpiéndola, ella se espantó pero siguió en lo que la interrumpí – James, te debes de aferrar a los buenos recuerdos que tienes, a tu pasado, el pasado forja tu futuro, forja quien eres y lo que serás – decía ella – Sí uno no tiene un buen pasado o buenos recuerdos pierde todo, yo lo hice, lo perdí todo, todo lo que me importaba, amigos, familia y ahora ustedes – dije serio – Pero como dijo un gran lunático _"Si debo tener un pasado prefiero que sea múltiple" _al igual que esa persona, cuando vi el chiste negro y macabro que era el mundo, me volví loco como una cabra – Hay cosas por las que luchar todavía – No lo entiende princesa, ¡Todo es un chiste! Todo lo que alguien quiso o por lo que lucho ¡Todo es una monstruosa y demente broma! ¿Por qué no es capaz de verla? – la Dulce Princesa empezaba a lagrimear y yo podía verla, podía ver que yo era el responsable de eso – Podemos trabajar juntos, podemos detener todo esto, rehabilitarte, ayudarte, no volverías a estar solo, es verdad que no sabemos lo que destruyo tu vida y nosotros no ayudamos mucho con el encerrarte aquí por 3 semanas, tenerte olvidado y después venir a golpearte, pero podemos ayudarte James, juntos podemos acabar con todo esto juntos – dijo tendiéndome la mano, yo la mire a la cara vi la honestidad de sus palabras, sentía el arrepentimiento que tenía en la cabeza pero aun así le di la espalda – No, lo siento pero no, es demasiado tarde para eso, todo está puesto en marcha y no hay como detenerlo – voltee a verla – Realmente lo siento, pero es demasiado tarde – la Dulce Princesa dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda y sacando un pañuelo de entre sus bolsillos, para secarse las lágrimas supongo yo, la princesa seguía el camino hasta alcanzar a Marceline, alcance a ver como Marceline abrazo a la princesa – Lo siento – dije en voz baja mientras que las damas salían de la sección de mi celda y me dejaron solo en mi celda, sin nadie más. Me dejaron completamente solo y yo solo caí dormido, fatigado por todo lo que me paso ese día, solo quería olvidar todo lo ocurrido, en la noche sentí como alguien me observaba así que me levante y empecé a voltear a todos lados pero nada – Esto es raro, muy raro, creo que todo lo que me paso hoy si afecto a mi mente, solo espero que no haya secuelas – de repente se escuchó una voz – Te lo dije, debes de ser demasiado fuerte para soportarlo, pero al parecer no lo eres – se escuchó – ¿Quién eres? – pregunte – No estas lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo, me preocupo por tu salud, debes de hacer todo lo posible para hacerlo – logre localizar la fuente del sonido y vi a una persona parada fuera de mi celda – Harold, el tiempo se acerca, si quieres regresar deberás de ser fuerte, no te preocupes por las cosas, solo preocúpate por ti, si así lo haces todo saldrá bien, recuerda, tu tío Morgan estará aquí presente – yo pensaba que era una psicosis mía por todo lo ocurrido así que solo me acosté y trate de dormir pero la pesadilla continuo, esa pesadilla donde el Lich mataba al cuarteto se hiso presente, sobre todo ese búho dorado que hacia aparición. A la mañana siguiente desperté como si fuera cualquier otro pero algo era diferente, algo no estaba bien – Wow, me desperté más temprano de lo de costumbre, Nick, sabes la hora – dije – ¿Nick? – pregunte voltee por todos lados, inclusive en la cama de arriba pero no se encontraba – Es verdad, la Dulce Princesa lo despidió – recordé, trate de ver afuera de mi celda y todo estaba oscuro – ¿Es de madrugada? Creí que ya había amanecido – me tumbe en mi cama tratando de dormir un poco más – Buen truco Lich – dije – ¿Qué deseas? – voltee a ver fuera de la celda y no había nada – Mmm que raro, esto es obra de él pero él no está…. – de repente se escuchó – Quería ver cómo te dejaron James, sí que soportaste – me dijo – ¿Qué quieres? – Venia a ver si ya tienes un plan, un plan para acabarlos, yo te dije que todo esto pasaría y no mentí – pero yo me quede callado – Vamos James, dime el plan, has de tener uno, después de todo lo que te paso te has de querer desquitar con ellas y has de tener un plan – me dijo pero yo me quede callado – Tranquilo, las cámaras muestran que sigues dormido, nadie nos ve ni nos escucha, estamos sin ojos ni oídos, puedes decirme tu plan – el Lich apareció frente a mí y lo estaba observando con una sonrisa burlona en mi cara – No hay plan Lich, no hay plan, los planes nunca funcionan esto solamente es una venganza, solamente eso, acabaremos con todo esto con una simple venganza – sonreí como el Guasón y el Lich también contesto con una sonrisa – Es una simple y pura venganza – Muy bien James, muy bien, tienes una buena idea, eso será lo mejor no complicar las cosas, descansa, te daré todo el día de hoy para que te repongas de los golpes, pero el odio tenlo muy presente, ellos te traicionaron pero yo no, descansa amigo, te lo has ganado – en eso el Lich desapareció y ya era de día, tuve la mañana como de costumbre pero sin la ayuda de Nick, él ya no estaba, aparte de tener la mañana normal, sin ningún otro problema, para en la tarde estuve pensando en algo que se me estaba pasando, algo que estaba omitiendo – Es verdad, falto algo, esto pasara hoy, la pesadilla, había alguien que antes no estaba, tengo que arreglar las cosas de una vez – pensé – Lo tendré que hacer – vi que la cámara estaba puesta directamente hacia mí y decidí hacer algo que podría servirme o bien salirme el tiro por la culata pero no había tiempo para pensar solo actuar, tome las sabanas, las amarre, de alguna forma las pude amarrar al techo y me colgué, me colgué frente a la cámara – ¡Atención! ¡Atención! – se escuchaba la alarma – ¡Atención en la celda 456! – de repente los guardias que estaban custodiando esa sección donde está mi celda entraron en seguida donde yo me encontraba ahorcado – Vamos, ayúdame a bajarlo, corta la sabana – le dijo un guardia al otro – Lo tienes – pregunto el otro – Sí, a la cuenta de 3 – ambos a la cuenta de 3 cortaron la sabana y me bajaron con cuidado dejándome en la cama – ¿Esta bien? – pregunto uno – No está respirando, a lo mejor esta inconsciente – Pediré refuerzos – ambas bananas tomaron sus comunicadores dándome la espalda – El prisionero se encuentra fuera de peligro, necesitamos unos paramédicos, al parecer esta inconsciente – escuche eso y desperté – Es hora de actuar – pensé y los golpee dejándolos inconscientes – Guardia, sigue ahí, reporte la situación – se escuchaba – Guardia – Tranquilo, se encuentran bien, solo tendrán que hacer algo si los quiere con vida, tráiganme al jefe – mientras esperaba a que el jefe viniera a verme, tome las esposas de los guardias y los encadene a la cama, quitándole todas las cosas que tenían en su poder, pero no tardaron en despertar – James, que estás haciendo – me preguntaron al despertar – Lo que debí de hacer hace tiempo – Pero James… - Todo lo que hago lo hago en el nombre de la paz y la cordura, no se preocupen, nadie más tendrá que sufrir – el jefe no tardó en aparecer – Ahora que quieres James, ¿por qué los tomas como rehenes? No te basto con arruinar a un guardia – Cuanto les importa este par de guardias – le pregunte – Mucho – Los puedo dejar libres pero con varias condiciones – No negocio con terroristas – dijo – No es una negociación, tiene que hacer lo que pido para que los deje vivir – No puedo, si hago lo que pides después los mataras – No jefe, si hace lo que le pido dejare libre a sus guardias, tiene mi palabra – ¿Qué quieres? – me pregunto – 3 cosas sencillas, 0 cámaras y guardias por 3 horas, tráiganme a Bruja Cazadora y a Nick en una hora – ¿Y la tercera? – Denle a Nick mis pertenencias – No puedo hacer lo que me pides – Entonces los matare y estará en su conciencia, el tiempo corre jefe, tiene 1 hora para cumplir mis demandas – el jefe salió de la celda dejándome a solas con los guardias pero no tardo en regresar – James, hable con mis allegados haya afuera y escucharon todo lo que pediste pero optamos en no hacer lo que nos pides – Y no es para menos, tiene razón en desconfiar – dije sonriendo – Pero lamentablemente para usted no tiene alternativa, debe de hacer lo que le pido porque tanto su vida como la de los guardias, los reos y la mía está en juego – ¿Qué traes en mente? – me pregunto – He estado aquí 3 semanas, he logrado introducir muchas cosas a este lugar, he estado en la biblioteca y leído mucho – ¿Y eso qué? – me pregunto – Que se los lugares más débiles de la prisión y sería una lástima que alguien haya plantado explosivos sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta – me reí – Estas mintiendo, no lo hiciste – Jajajajaja, me causa gracia jefe, es simple, solo me tuve que poner en contacto con unos conocidos, cobrar algunos favores y arreglar las cosas, como sabrá todo eso es muy fácil si tienes 2 semanas libres y sin complicaciones – ¡Estas mintiendo! – me gritaba el jefe – ¡Estas mintiendo! Mis guardias se hubieran dado cuenta del plan que tenías y me hubieran avisado con tiempo, nada pasa de esta prisión sin que yo me entere – Jajajajaja, jajajaja, me causa gracia jefe, pero como dije, es su elección, cumple mis pequeñas peticiones y todos morimos – Jame, estas mintiendo, muy fácil se ve que estas mintiendo, no tienes como activar las bombas, deberías de tener agentes fuera y sé que no lo tienes, deberías de activarlas manualmente y no escaparas de aquí – Jajajaja no es tan estúpido como creí pero aun así es estúpido, las bombas se activan con mi voz – Pero estas lejos de las….. – Pero no me dejo terminar jefe, no me dejo terminar, todas las bombas están activadas con mi voz, solo digo el código y zaz, se activan, solo con que diga el código a una bomba, las demás se activaran – Repito James, estas encerrado y no podrás salir – Jojojojo, pero es lo más bello de todo, no tengo que ir lejos – el jefe se quedó intrigado y callado – Su mente está tratando de descubrir mi gran plan, pero no se preocupe, no lo hará hasta que se dé cuenta, yo se lo explicare, las bombas están conectadas, si una se activa las demás lo harán, explotara toda la prisión y lo más hermoso de todo es que no me tengo que mover de esta celda porque aquí hay una enterrada – ¡QUE! – grito el jefe asustado – Aquí hay una y solo necesito decir la clave de activación pero no lo hare a menos que me asegure que Bruja Cazadora y Nick vengan aquí y me cumpla con las otras peticiones que le hice – el jefe se quedó callado un largo tiempo – ¿Tenemos un trato? – le pregunte – Demonios, esta vez ganas James, hare lo que me pidas pero no actives las bombas – Las activare siempre y cuando en menos de 2 horas tenga aquí a quienes le pedí – el jefe se retiró del lugar, los guardias estaban temblando del miedo y yo solo me senté en la cama esperando a que llegara mi pedido.

Después del tiempo establecido el jefe llego con las 2 personas que pedí – Ahora jefe, dele mis pertenencias a Nick – acto seguido lo hiso – Nick, tomaras control de la sala de grabación, que nadie se meta – James, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – me pregunto aquel par, BC y Nick – Lo que debí de hacer hace tiempo, dejarme de juegos y hacer las cosas bien, jefe, aquí tiene a sus guardias y como le pedí, no quiero que estén los guardias cerca de aquí o me las pagaran – el jefe se retiró dejándole las llaves del cuarto de vigilancia y mis cosas – Bueno, ahora que estamos solos, tienen pregunta – Sí, pero ya la sabes – dijo Bruja Cazadora – Muy bien, ocupo su ayuda, creí que dudarías en venir BC pero creo que la curiosidad te gano, lo que quiero que hagas es simple, tendré visita en una hora más, en 2 horas quiero que vayas a la casa del árbol y me traigas un porta trajes con un traje negro y me traigas un par de cosas que están bajo mi cama, Nick, dale la llave que tienes – Nick lo hiso – Tienes 2 horas para traerme ese traje negro, tiene un bastón dentro y debajo de mi cama hay una caja fuerte hay un objeto envuelto en una toalla y hay un diario, tráeme las dos cosas sin ver ninguna de ellas y eso es todo – Pero James, pensé que harías… - Las respuestas se darán, dale tiempo, todo está cayendo en su lugar, tienes 2 horas para poder meterte a la casa del árbol, dentro de 2 horas la casa del árbol estará completamente vacía, aprovecha esa oportunidad – ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? – me pregunto – 1 las respuestas serán hechas y 2 tienes mi palabra – ante el tono de voz que puse BC se retiró – Mientras que tu Nick, perdona porque te hayan corrido, no fue mi intención – Tranquilo, yo me lo busque, ahora si, como tú dices, ¿para que soy bueno? – Tendré una visita Nick, la última visita – ¿Y? – Le permitirás acercarse a mí, no ha de tardar, en una hora vendrá, quiero que la dejes pasar y desconectes la cámara, si quieres, puedes quedarte en ese cuarto y ver todo lo que pase pero no te quiero ver aquí ni que grabes las cosas, vamos apúrate – James seguro que lo que estoy haciendo es….. – No desconfíes, créeme, esto es lo mejor para todos, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti, después de lo que hiso DP, te debo mucho a ti Nick, me preguntaste una vez por qué te ayude, por qué te defendí de Larry, la respuesta era porque tú eras igual que yo, te parecías a mí, odias a tu padre y tuviste que resignarte a lo que tu padre ordenaba, así era yo, no tuve voz ni voto, me parecía identificado contigo, así que aproveche a hacer tu trabajo más fácil y sin problemas, aunque te enseñe alguno que otro vicio – James, eso explica una cosa pero lo otro – me pregunto – Jajajaja, eso fue porque el primer día que llegue después de hacerte el interrogatorio, pase al comedor a desayunar o a comer, no recuerdo muy bien, al estar ahí me encontré con la banda de Larry y hablaron de tomar cuentas en tu contra, así que mate dos pájaros de un tiro, te salve de él y gane tu confianza y marque un alto en todas las cosas que aquel grupo cometía en este lugar – En el tiempo que estuve en mi casa – me dijo Nick – Tuve una pesadilla de que tu hablabas con el Lich, le dijiste que te vengarías de todo aquel que te hiso daño – dijo – Que te querías vengar y que no tenías un plan en marcha que solo era eso venganza – me quede callado y Nick me vio nervioso – No, por favor, dime que no lo hiciste – Nick, lo hice, eso paso hoy, pero créeme, no es como lo soñaste…..bueno no fue como lo soñaste….. – James, como quieres que confié en ti – me voltee y vi a la pared que se encontraba detrás de mí – Creo que tienes razón, he hecho cosas que les hace a ustedes creer que no soy de confianza, que no deben de confiar en mí, pero BC confió en mí, creo que ella quiere ver que traigo en las manos antes de detenerme, pero aun así hiso lo que le pedí – Nick y yo intercambiamos miradas – Adelante, has lo que tu mente y corazón indique, pero recuerda quien ha estado a tu lado en estas últimas 3 semanas compartiendo mucho – Pero si es un juego mental de esos que dijo la princesa – No lo es – ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? Dame una muestra, dame algo que indique que lo haga – No tengo con que Nick, solo deberás de confiar en mí – tras decir esto Nick se quedó callado asustado pensando en que hacer, se dio media vuelta y se largó de ahí, yo lo tome como una muestra de aceptación y solo me quedaba esperar, una larga y tediosa espera. – Después de tanto, 3 semanas y no habías mostrado algún pie aquí, que te trae por aquí – dije a aquella visita sin pararme de la cama – Tu mejor que nadie lo sabe – Es verdad, pero que te hace creer que lo diré, ya han intentado de todo y han fallado, creo que vienes a intentar algo que no hicieron la última vez, tratar de apelar a mi humanidad, de apelar a mi lado bueno, pero es demasiado tarde – me levante de la cama y me fije fuera de la celda, mi visita solo se me quedo viendo en silencio y solo intercambiábamos miradas – El fin llego, las pesadillas se hacen reales, no hay nada que podamos hacer para detenerlas, es demasiado tarde, tuvieron 3 semanas para venir, 3 malditas semanas, me dejaron 2 semanas olvidado y la última me torturaron para sacarme información, realmente crees que después de todo eso los ayudare así como así – Estas en un lado oscuro James, quiero ayudarte, solo tienes que dejarme ayudarte – Por favor, no hay nada que hacer o decir, ya todo fue escrito, tuvieron la posibilidad de detenerlo pero como siempre digo, los buenos mueren jóvenes, he soportado lo peor en mi vida, no la tortura, la traición de quienes consideraba mis amigos, aquellos que me recordaron al viejo yo pero después de todo… - Me preocupo por todos James, absolutamente por todos y sobre todo por ti, no es justificable el hecho de que estés aquí pero por favor, escúchame antes de que caigas en ese oscuro – Lo siento, pero como siempre lo he hecho, tengo un plan, un plan que acabara con todo esto – dije sonriendo, aquella persona que estaba fuera se quedó atemorizada por lo que había dicho y por mi sonrisa – La locura es como la gravedad, solo se necesita un empujón y ustedes lo han hecho, me dieron la espalda, me traicionaron y ahora pagaran por lo que han hecho – Entra en razón, quiero salvarte, como tú lo has hecho, has salvado a mucha gente y ahora es momento de que alguien te salve a ti James – Diría que lo siento, pero no lo hago, todo esto es como el ajedrez, hicieron un movimiento yo conteste y ahora el verdadero show empezara – dije eso dándole la espalda a mi visita y logre notar como aquella persona empezaba a llorar – Las pesadillas han de ser muy dolorosas, ¿verdad? – le pregunte, pero aquella visita solo se me quedo viendo – Todos han tenido pesadillas pero más que pesadillas son premoniciones, lo que tiene que pasar, pasara mañana y ni tu ni nadie podrá detenerlo – mi visita agacho la mirada – Solo quiero ayudarte James, eso es todo, hacer lo que todos olvidaron, podemos salvarnos todos pero siempre y cuando me ayudes James – Lo siento, pero esto ya termino antes de empezar y por más que intentes, no podrás hacer que cambie de opinión, tuvieron su oportunidad y la desperdiciaron – mi visita tras escuchar aquellas palabras empezó a llorar porque se sentía devastado y desilusionada de mí, le quite esa ilusión que tenía de mí – James, tu eres un héroe a tu forma – No, no lo soy, como dije antes, no haga a las personas héroes, eso no existe y si existiera yo no sería uno de ellos, lo siento pero lo hecho esta hecho – aquella persona se arrojó al suelo perdiendo la ilusión de que todavía había algo de bondad en mi interior pero como le había dicho nada podía detener el plan que estaba puesto en marcha - No me gusta verte llorar, asi que solo te dire algo que espero sea de tu agrado _"En algún lugar hay peligro, en algún lugar hay injusticia y en algún otro lugar el té se esta enfriando" - _pero mi visita solo se me quedo viendo desde el piso llorando, todos sabían que el fin estaba cerca, mucho más cerca de lo que se imaginaban.

* * *

Hasta aqui el capitulo, Harold perdio la cordura y abrazo su lado oscuro, pero esta planeando algo, tuvo la platica con el Lich y todo indica que si acabara con sus amigos pero algo más tiene en la mente, el final llego y es hora de atenerse a las consecuencias de los actos pero esa persona, la visita que tuvo Harold antes de acabar el tan agetreado día quien fue, que creen ustedes amigo o enemigo.

**"Esto es lo que pasa cuando estas solo demasiado tiempo, te olvidas de ti mismo y los demas, olvidas los grandes momentos que has vivido y solo dejas que tú corazón se pudra, no debes de estar solo, nunca, debes de tener a alguien a tu lado para no caer en el lado oscuro, alguien que te saque lo mejor de ti. Recuerda, nunca estes solo" **The Sr N

Asi que, que opinan ustedes, les gusto, los decepcione, los fascine, los asesine, vamos dejen reviews, dejen reviews y escriban quien creen que fue el visitante sorpresa, quien fue el visitante que le dio una visita final a Harold.

Perdonen si me tardo en subir el proximo capitulo, como dije el fin llego y quiero cerrar todo con broche de oro, asi que si me tardo es porque quiero que los proximos capitulos no decaigan en calidad, y por eso les deje algo de locura en estos capitulos para que los lean y lean hasta que suba él o los siguientes.

The Sr N se despide de ustedes esperando que se encuentren bien, deseandoles una feliz semana y recuerden, nunca esten solos.


	41. Capítulo 40 - La Batalla Final

Damas y caballeros, es mi placer presentarles a ustedes este capitulo, el capitulo 40, un gran capitulo que me tomo cada pieza de mi ser, lleno de emociones, lleno de locura, lleno de...bueno no puedo decirles el resto porque les arruinaria el capitulo.

Al carajo con las presentaciones, directo al punto, directo al capitulo que han estado deseando leer asi que solo dire

Damas y caballeros, es un honor y un placer presentarles este capitulo, bienvenidos al capitulo 40 - ¡Disfruten! (y no se vuelvan locos)

* * *

Capítulo 40 La Batalla Final

Podríamos haber ganado, eso siempre se dice, podrían haber salido las cosas como deberían, todo indicaba que acabaría como predicho pero no, la suerte tiene siempre dos caras, la suerte siempre sonríe a unos y les da la espalda a otros, es como tirar una moneda al aire, uno nunca sabe lo que saldrá hasta que lo haga, todo indicaba una sola cosa, pero eso nunca llego, la historia se puede escribir con verdades, ¿pero la verdad de quién? La historia se puede escribir con mentiras ¿pero quién es el mentiroso? La verdad es relativa, depende la persona que lo diga y como lo diga, no hay una verdad absoluta, estadísticamente hablando, una persona normal cuenta 3 mentiras cada 10 minutos de conversación, 3 mentiras en 10 minutos y eso se me hace poco, pueden imaginar cuantas veces mentimos al día, se dice que la verdad está escrita en nuestro rostro, pero si es así, ¿Por qué nadie la descubrió en mí antes? ¿Por qué nadie trato de detenerme? Todo solo indicaba una cosa, estaba dispuesto a acabar con todo, siempre mentí, pero realmente mentí o solo los protegí de la cruda verdad. Hubo una vez, alguien que me dijo que los secretos nos protegen que nos mantienen a salvo pero eso nunca ocurrió, nadie salió protegido, todos sufrieron a su modo, unos teniendo terribles pesadillas de un futuro por venir, un futuro desolador de muerte y destrucción, donde no quedaba nada, otros temían por las vidas de sus seres queridos, hermanos, amigos, novios, novias, esposos, esposas, unos más solo querían saciar su sed de venganza, varios perdieron a seres queridos, a seres amados, algunos más temían por la vida de lo único que les quedaba en la vida, había quien se quedó olvidado de todos, en un lugar oscuro y tenebroso, donde su único acompañante era la locura, se volvió loco por estar olvidado. Las pesadillas eran la única constante en todo esto, las pesadillas, muerte y destrucción, todos se preparaban para lo que venía pero nunca nadie está preparado, siempre salen inconvenientes que no pueden detener, todos sabían la verdad o lo que ellos creían que era la verdad pero en la vida nada es lo que aparenta, depende del cristal con que lo mires. La historia la escriben los ganadores, pudimos haber ganado, los jugadores estaban en posición, todas las piezas fueron colocadas y motivadas para este fin, no había otra forma de acabar con todo esto, "La Gobernante" en su torre preocupada por el venir, "La Inmortal" con una sed de venganza que no había sentido en años, "Los Héroes" que entrenaron por días pero que les faltaba una pieza clave para acabar con todo, "El Incomprendido" que fue borrado de la existencia y que no aparecería en la ecuación, "La Apasionada" preocupada por sus seres queridos, "La Maldad" esperando el día por llegar y "El Criminal" encerrado, olvidado, tratado como un monstruo y traicionado, viviendo en la oscuridad esperando el momento de retribución que no estaba por tardar, los actores principales estaban en sus posiciones, el tan temible día llego, los juegos estaban por terminar, la verdad sería dicha, pudimos haber ganado. En la guerra no hay premio para el corredor adelantado, nunca hice sentir a mi padre orgulloso…el tiempo todo lo destruye, todo lo quita, la historia la escriben los vencedores, pudimos haber ganado, todos tienen su sentido de verdad y justicia, de amabilidad y de humildad, de lealtad y traición, diferentes puntos de cómo ver la vida pero todo se resumen a una simples, todo tiene su fin, ¿por qué las cosas nunca salen como quiero? ¿Por qué todo a mí alrededor se derrumba en pedazos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hice todo esto? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar? Preguntas y preguntas que agobian tu mente, me miro al espejo y me repito en la cabeza pudimos haber ganado, pudimos haber ganado y solo me digo, realmente pudimos haber ganado.

En el final del ultimo día, hubo una paz increíble, no hubo incidentes, pero todos sabían que eso era el preludio del fin, esa paz era la antesala al caos que estaba por venir, los actores principales del show lo sabían, el resto del mundo no sabía lo que pasaría, las pesadillas se hicieron presentes, mostrando un futuro que podría ocurrir, todos hicieron su mejor intento por detenerla, pero fallaron, las premoniciones antes del fin no dudaron en aparecer y se hicieron presentes en esa noche, para aquel grupo, en ese sueño tan aterrador, la Dulce Princesa había mandado llamar a Finn y Jake porque al parecer encontró una forma de sacarme la sopa, pero todos sabían que eso era demasiado tarde para eso, los tres sabían que el final ocurriría ese día, era lo único que sabían, era lo único que sentían, ese sería su ultimo día – Princesa – empezó a decir Finn – Lo que tiene pensado está bien, pero ya es demasiado tarde como para que James nos diga lo que ocurrirá, él no dijo otra cosa más que el fin es hoy – Es verdad, debemos buscar una manera de hacer que el viejo James vuelva, nuestro amigo, el buen James, tal vez podemos convencerlo de que luche a nuestro lado – decía Jake – Es verdad princesa, si quitamos a James de las manos del Lich, podemos tener algo con que ganar al Lich, solo tenemos que hacer que recuerde los viejos momentos que pasamos juntos – No lo sé chicos, creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso – Nunca es tarde para pedir perdón princesa – decía Jake – Chicos, no creo que James acepte mis disculpas porque… - la Dulce Princesa miro al piso – Princesa, ¿Qué hiso? – pregunto Finn – Lo que hice no tiene perdón pero deben de entender…. – decía la Dulce Princesa excusándose – Princesa ¿Qué fue lo que hiso? – preguntaron el par de hermanos asustados – Marceline y yo… - empezó a decir pero no logro terminar – Dígalo de una vez princesa, ustedes que hicieron – grito Finn enojado – Torturamos a James para que nos diera información acerca de su plan, pero no logramos nada – la Dulce Princesa se tapó la cara de la vergüenza – ¡Hicieron que! – gritaron el par de hermanos – No lo puedo creer princesa, usted permitiendo torturas – los hermanos se alejaron de la princesa – Chicos, tienen que entender que lo que hice fue por el bien de Ooo – Si le fuera a creer eso – dijo Finn – ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto la princesa – Eso dijo cuándo encerró a PF, cuando trato de que terminara con ella, de que era por el bien de Ooo pero eso nunca fue verdad – Finn….. – decía la princesa – Hermano, tranquilo, no es para tanto, fallo en lo de tu novia pero esta vez todas las pruebas indicaban que James si es un aliado del Lich – Ahora resulta que tu estas de su lado Jake – dijo Finn enojado – Es que nadie se preocupó por él – empezó a decir pero de repente la puerta del castillo se abrió dejando ver un gran fuego – ¿PF? – dijeron los 3 – Oh si Finn, nadie se preocupó por él – decía sarcásticamente PF – ¿De qué hablas PF? – dijo Finn acercándose a ella tratando de abrazarla – No me abraces, estoy decepcionada, no te creí capaz de hacer eso Finn y después le recriminas a ella – decía apuntando a DP – Le recriminas que trato mal a James, que lo torturo si tú, Jake y ella son iguales, ustedes lo golpearon sin parar – todos se quedaron callados – Todos son iguales, diciendo que es por el bien pero en realidad no lo es, torturaron a James, lo trataron como basura, le dieron la espalda, no le pidieron disculpas o una explicación, lo trataron como a mí cuando me encerraron en la lámpara por 13 años – decía ella – Eso no es verdad – dijo Jake – Esto es totalmente diferente PF – dijo Finn – Pudieron hablar con él, ayudarle, pedirle una explicación pero en vez de eso, le dieron la espalda por disque ser malvado, eso harías conmigo Finn si yo fuera malvada – pregunto PF – Respóndeme eso, harías eso conmigo, no tratarías de luchar por mí, de hacerme recapacitar en mis acciones – todos se quedaron callados – No puedo creerlo, creí que ustedes eran amigos de James, pero no lo son, tomaron en cuenta todas esas pistas falsas que alguien pudo haber puesto para incriminarlo y no le dieron tiempo de explicar las cosas, él nos ha ayudado en muchas cosas, nos ayudó en lo del baile, en la cita, a salvar a la Princesa Desayuno y muchas otras cosas más y por eventos que ocurrieron el mismo día lo critican y le dan la espalda – Pero PF, explícame por qué James me invito a ir a la biblioteca, sabiendo que estaba el Enchiridion ahí, no me dijo nada y cuando salimos de ahí me golpea para olvidarme de todo lo ocurrido – dijo Finn defendiéndose – ¿Y por qué no le preguntaste a él? No crees que en ese libro puede estar la pista de cómo llego aquí, puede que sea su manera de volver, puede que no los quería alarmar por todo…..Finn, te desconozco, creí conocerte pero no es así – dijo PF triste, en ese momento entro Marceline por la ventana – Chicos, no se han enterado – grito Marceline – Pero que están haciendo aquí peleando entre ustedes – dijo la vampira al ver la situación – Tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender que una simple pelea entre amigos, la profecía de James se ha cumplido, la oscuridad se acerca – todos se asomaron por la ventana y pudieron ver claramente una gran nube de oscuridad acercándose al Dulce Reino – Lo que quiera que James estaba planeando pasara hoy – dijo la vampiro – ¿Pero qué es? – dijo DP – PF, vete a tu casa, vete a resguardar, no quiero que… - dijo Finn acercándose a su novia pero ella le dio la espalda – ¿PF? – No puedo tolerar a alguien como tu Finn, le diste la espalda a un amigo en su momento de necesidad, ¿qué clase de héroe eres? ¿Me harías eso a mí? – decía ella – De lo peor mi Flamita, de lo peor, te mostro su verdadero ser, te gusta tener un novio como él – dijeron – ¿James? – gritaron todos – Les dije que escaparía, no fue difícil, solo tenía que destruir la prisión y listo, ¿Cómo están? – dije mientras me mostraba ante ellos sonriendo – Dejaron que me pudriera en la prisión, olvidado en la oscuridad, tachado de un maldito asesino sin escrúpulos – grite – Me culparon de crímenes que no he cometido, pero eso se puede arreglar – dije sonriendo – James – dijo Marceline – No hay nada que decir, hicieron muchas cosas dolorosas, pude soportar el que me dijeran asesino, que me torturaran pero que me dieran la espalda, no señores, eso no lo puedo soportar, su traición es algo inaceptable, el final llego – sonreí y me empecé a carcajear – Les dije que la caída estaba cerca y no mentí, no hay forma de salvarse a menos que…. – dije – ¿A menos que? – preguntaron – Si, podría convencerlo de hacer eso – dije sin que me importara el grupo – Está todo listo – se escuchó – ¿Quién es? – pregunto el grupo – ¿Quién creen? Es el Lich – Pero si dijiste – dijo DP – Dije que no era su aliado, más nunca dije que al final lo hice, después de lo que hicieron el me prometió algo – ¿Y qué es? – pregunto Marceline – Algo elemental, mi venganza – dije sonriendo – Hey Lich, me estaba preguntando si me permites salvar a alguien de los aquí presentes, tu sabes a esa persona que te conté antes – hubo un gran silencio hasta que el Lich hablo – Solo si acepta – Molto bueno, comprendido Lich, bueno, ya tengo autorización así que ¿qué dices?, te vienes conmigo – dije al grupo – No James, yo nunca haría eso, si este es el precio que tengo que pagar por lo que te hice lo enfrentare – decía DP – Jamás – grito Marceline – Mataste a mi padre y a Simón y crees que si me perdonas la vida te podre perdonar, prefiero morir antes de unirme a ti – Erm, chicas, yo no les decía a ustedes ni siquiera a Finn o Jake, sé que ellos no aceptarían – ¿Entonces a quien te refieres? – pregunto Jake, todos intercambiaron miradas y empezaron a ver a PF – ¿A mí? – decía la princesa – Por supuesto Flamita, quien aparte de ti no me ha tratado mal ni me ha torturado o me ha dado la espalda – dije sonriendo, yo alcance a ver como ella se sonrojaba – Te aseguro que no te pasara algo a ti o a tu reino – No lo hagas PF, por favor no lo hagas – decía Finn – Es tu elección querida, es una forma de pago por ser la mejor, la que no me ha dado la espalda, la que siempre me ha creído y ayudado – seguía diciendo acercándome a ella – PF, no lo hagas, es una trampa de James, te está mintiendo – decía Jake – Es verdad, James es un mentiroso nato, no le creas lo que te dice, solo trata de apartarte de mí, quiere verme sufrir – PF se apartó de todos – ¿Es verdad lo que dice? ¿Qué lo quieres ver sufrir? – Eso dicen pero tú sabes la verdad, yo los ayude a que se reconciliaran, les prepare una buena cita, los salve a ambos hasta el día del baile logre que no lastimaras a alguien y el precio que me lleve fue muy fuerte – dije viendo a Finn – ¿A qué te refieres? – me pregunto la Dulce Princesa – ¿Quieres saber? Bueno, te lo diré, yo me encontraba ayudando a PF a recapacitar por los eventos ocurridos con el beso de Marceline con Finn – dije mirando a ambos – Para que al regresar a la casa del árbol este maldito mocoso me estuviera golpeando y me amenazara con la espada porque creía que le robaría a su novia – grite – James, lo que me dices es…. – 100% verdad, mire a Finn como tiembla, tiene miedo de decirle la verdad, tiene miedo de decirle, pero en verdad ocurrió, creyó que le quería quitar a su novia y se desquito conmigo – PF se acercó a Finn – Dime a la cara que eso es mentira Finn, dime a los ojos que no golpeaste a James por celoso – le pregunto la princesa – PF – articulo Finn – Me das asco Finn, creí que eras un caballero, que eras alguien bueno, que luchaba por el bien sin importar como fuesen, si mintieran, pero eres como ellos, creo que el más honesto de aquí fue James, él nunca me oculto la verdad – Eso es porque nos la oculto a todos Flama – decía Marceline – Es verdad princesa – decía DP – Yo soy la menos indicada para hablar pero lo que Marceline dice es verdad, James es el único mentiroso aquí y esto es lo que trata de hacer para nosotros, hacer que nos peleemos para el poder atacar – dijo la Dulce Princesa – Jajajajajaja, sí que son unos estúpidos, nunca les dije la verdad porque era mi forma de protegerlos, quería ganarme su confianza, encajar entre ustedes, tenía este problema y lo quería resolver por mi cuenta, empezar una vida de 0 pero ustedes no me permitieron y miren a lo que hemos llegado, una confrontación entre amigos pero nos desviamos del tema principal, que dices Flamita, quieres seguir con un grupo de amigos que cuando ellos quieran o haya problemas te traicionarían o con alguien a quien realmente le importes y te comprenda, conozca tus problemas y te ayude a resolverlos – la Princesa Flama intercambiaba miradas – PF, vamos debes de estar jugando si piensas en unirte a James – Finn, James expuso muy bien las cosas, ha dicho cosas que son verdaderas, que aquí esta princesa convenció a mi padre de encerrarme en una lámpara por 13 años, que lo golpeaste cuando hablo conmigo haciéndome entrar en razón de lo tuyo con Marceline fue un accidente pero en lo que él tiene la razón es en lo más importante – decía mientras se alejaba de Finn – Me darías la espalda así de fácil si yo fuera malvada, harías lo que tu princesa favorita – dijo apuntando y mirando con odio a la Dulce Princesa – Te pidiera, así que la decisión es fácil, me voy con James – PF se acercó a mí y yo la abrase – Muy buena elección Flama, muy buena, ellos no son de fiar, recuerda lo que me hicieron a mí, no quiero que pases el mismo dolor que yo, bueno damas y caballeros, nos retiramos – les dije al grupo que solo nos veía – Ha sido un gran placer el conocerlos, verdad PF – la princesa solo sonrió – Pero lamentablemente este debe de ser el final de nuestros negocios – les dimos la espalda y se escuchó como Finn gritaba de ira – ¡James! – me iba a atacar por la espalda – Ahhh – grito Finn del dolor – Quiero que te alejes de nosotros Finn, no te nos acerques si no quieres salir rostizado – todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por el acto de PF – Princesa, no creí que haría eso – Pues creo que tienes razón James, tu siempre me has ayudado y enseñado cosas, me mostraste como pueden ser ellos y creo que te lo debo, aparte no sé cómo es que me gusta Finn, no le veo nada a él, míralo es simplemente un niño – dijo ella sonriendo diabólicamente – Jajajajajaja, ese es el espíritu…. – decía burlándome – James – grito aquel grupo, voltee a ver y vi como Marceline se acercó a atacarme – James cuidado – dijo PF – Tranquila, ya acabaste con Finn, déjame a Marceline – de la nada o mejor dicho de un bolsillo saque una pelota de tenis y se la arroje a Marceline dándole en toda la cara – Les dije, las pelotas de tenis son geniales, pero bueno, Lich – el Lich apareció a lado mío – Que te dije, te dije que PF entraría en razón, bueno Lich, son todos tuyos, acábalos, usa el amuleto y la corona o lo que te de tu gana, pero acábalos de una vez, creo que PF y yo nos iremos a dar un pequeño paseo mientras tu acabas con ellos – el Lich solo sonrió – Gracias James, sin ti esto no sería posible – Olvídalo, te lo mereces, tú los quieres matar, yo solo quiero verlos sufrir, pero con quitarle la novia a Finn basta – PF se acercó a mí permitiendo rodearla con mi brazo – Y te tengo que agradecer por el hechizo contra fuego, esto no sería posible sin ti Lich, amigos este ya es el adiós definitivo, no teman a la muerte, es algo natural e inevitable, como los impuestos, Lich, que sea rápido, no quiero que luego te derroten – dije riéndome y el Lich contesto con una sonrisa – Bueno PF, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, reinos que destruir y gente a quien asesinar – las puertas cerraron tras nosotros – La hora llego y esta vez gano – dijo el Lich a aquel grupo enseñándole la corona del Rey Helado y el amuleto de Hunson Abadeer – Fueron unos dignos oponentes pero esta vez no se prepararon para él – dijo riendo, tomo la corona y uso los poderes de esta para congelarlos a todos pero les permitió ver lo que él haría, solo se fue en un ataque directo contra ellos después de eso todo se volvió oscuridad, de repente vieron una luz que se iba intensificando hasta que lo pudieron ver claramente, era el Búho Cósmico más presentes que nunca y ahora el hacia un movimiento diciendo que el tiempo se acabó.

Todos despertaron atemorizados – Ahh – gritaba Finn al despertar – Tengo que avisarle a Jake y a DP – decía – Bmo, despierta, Bmo – la pobre maquinita empezó a despertar – Finn, ¿Qué sucede? – Tengo que hablar con mi hermano y con la princesa, es algo de vida o muerte – Bmo medio bostezando atendió las peticiones que le hiso Finn, en el palacio de la Dulce Princesa ella amaneció tirada en el suelo y gritando – Mi lady – dijo asustado Mentita al entrar al cuarto de esta, ya que escucho el grito de la princesa y pensó que algo malo estaba pasando – ¿Qué le pasa princesa? ¿Qué sucedió? – Oh, nada Mentita – decía la Dulce Princesa levantándose del suelo – Solo tuve una pesadilla más, apareció el Búho Cósmico, era algo del Lich – Mi lady, sus pesadillas se han hecho más frecuentes y el Búho Cósmico no ha dejado de aparecer creo que todo esto ocurrirá antes de que nos demos cuenta – decía Mentita – Lo mismo temo, pero que puedo hacer, no obtuvimos información de James acerca del Lich, no sabemos lo que trama – dijo ella preocupada – Creo que lo más prudente será llamar a todos y avisarles de la situación – Tienes razón Mentita, llama a Marceline que venga de inmediato, yo me encargare de Finn – dijo – Hablando del joven Finn, le ha estado llamando, dice que es importante – Bueno dile que venga de inmediato, hay cosas que atender – ambos tomaron rumbos diferentes, la Dulce Princesa al baño para tomar una ducha que le ayudara a olvidar la pesadilla tan siquiera por un tiempo y Mentita para comunicarse con Finn y Marceline. En otro lado, más específico en la casa de Marceline – Wow – grito mientras caía en su cama – Esa pesadilla, esa si fue una pesadilla – dijo ella – No puedo creer que no recuerde lo que dijo James en mi pesadilla, para variar, pero lo raro es que PF se alió con James, acaso será que ellos dos traman nuestra destrucción – pensaba Marceline – Pobre Finn, cuando se entere estará devastado – pensó – Tengo que visitar a Bonny antes que nada, esto puede ser de mucha ayuda – Marceline se dirigió a cambiarse y ya lista se puso en marcha al Dulce Reino con su sombrilla y su bajo/hacha a la mano – Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde – pensaba, mientras que una persona que era muy adicta a dormir, no pudo dormir en un par de días, o eso parecía, ya que tenía miedo de las pesadillas, tenía miedo de ver morir a su hermano en mis manos – Calabacita – decía Arcoíris – Duerme un rato, tienes 2 días sin hacerlo y mira estas todo cansado – Lo siento querida pero las pesadillas – Sí, lo sé, se están haciendo cada vez más terroríficas, todo gira alrededor de James pero aun no entienden que tiene que ver en eso – dijo preocupada, Arcoíris se acercó a Jake y lo abrazo – Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, al final lo hace – dijo ella tratando de consolarlo – No lo creo querida, esto es diferente, muy diferente a lo que hemos hecho antes, peleamos con malos que quieren destruir Ooo y con ladrones y todo ese tipo de cosas, pero nunca con un lunático como James – Tan decente que se veía cuando vino a visitarnos – Lo sé, cuando fuimos a interrogarlo logro que Finn y yo nos volviéramos algo locos y nos controló para que lo golpeáramos, le gusto ese juego que tenía – dijo Jake nervioso – Le gusto perder la cordura que hiso que nosotros lo hiciéramos, sabe cómo jugar con nosotros – en ese momento un teléfono sonó y Arcoíris fue quien contesto – Jake, querido, es para ti, es Finn, dice que te ve en lo de la princesa en una hora – Dile que voy en camino y que lleve su espada, llámalo sentido canino o sexto sentido pero todo lo que James ha estado planeando, siento que pasara hoy – Jake se metió a bañar y tratar de verse decente, se tomó varias tazas de café antes de irse al Dulce Reino para mantenerse despierto. En la prisión, yo me encontraba disfrutando las horas antes del ataque, un ataque sin precedentes que no podía creer que sería responsable de todo eso – Tengo que alistarme, la hora se acerca y es hora del show – me dije – Tengo que revisar mi cara a ver – me fije en el espejo y no fue para más encontrarme con quienes me abandonaron hace 3 semanas e hicieron que todo esto fuera posible – Vaya, vaya, vaya, hacen acto de presencia, después de tanto, dije que no quería nada de ustedes, no quiero verlos, fuera de mi vista – les grite pero ellos se encontraban viéndome – Ustedes no me dejaron opción, todo esto es por mi bienestar, al diablo el mundo – dije sonriendo, me di la vuelta y solo me acosté en mi cama – Vaya pesadilla que hiciste Lich, muy buena, usas las pesadillas para que no duerman y que se encuentren cansados, buena estrategia, pero no los subestimes, no los subestimes – decía en voz alta – Mmmm, esto me recuerda que aún no he encontrado la respuesta a la máxima pregunta, no he resuelto el verdadero acertijo, como llegue aquí y cómo es posible que todo esto pase – pensaba – Soy más extrovertido y desgraciado, siento una gran fuerza, siento que puedo hacer lo que sea, será que la radiación del lugar me ha estado alterando no tan mortalmente como esperaba – seguía pensando – Esto se está volviendo muy pero muy aburrido – acostado en la cama trataba de repasar todo lo que podría ocurrir – Demonios, daría mi alma por una pelota de tenis, una simple pelota de tenis – cerré mis ojos un momento y alcance a escuchar algo inquietante, una canción especial, una que me gustaba mucho, una que me recordaba a la anarquía, a la destrucción, a la paz – ¿La Obertura de Tchaikovsky de 1812? - me dije – No había oído esa canción desde la película V de Vendetta – me levante de la cama mientras se escuchaba esa canción, me lleve las manos detrás de la espalda, camine alrededor de mi celda y solo dije – _"Recuerda, recuerda, el 5 de noviembre, la traición de la pólvora y el complot. No hay por qué tal traición, jamás se ha de olvidar"_ – decía en el papel de V – "_¿Quién?, "Quién" es la forma que sigue al "qué", y lo que soy es un enmascarado, Por supuesto. No cuestiono sus poderes de observación. Señalo la paradoja de preguntarle a un enmascarado quién es, ¡Voilà! Ve a un veterano de las variedades hacer papel de víctima y villano por los caprichos de la vida. Esta apariencia no es mera vanidad. Es el vestigio de una vox populi ahora desaparecida. Pero esta valiente visita de un fastidio pasado cobra vida y ha hecho un voto de vencer a los virulentos vanguardistas del vicio violadores violentos y voraces de la voluntad. El único veredicto es venganza, la revancha como un voto, no en vano, pues el valor y la veracidad de tal algún día vindicarán al vigilante y al virtuoso" – _seguía diciendo en ese papel – Recuerda, recuerda, la traición y el complot, creía haber olvidado esa frase pero creo que no lo he hecho, una frase muy adecuada para el momento que se acerca, muy adecuada para todo esto que ocurrirá, demasiado adecuada para mi gusto, muy conveniente que recuerde esto, pero la verdadera pregunta no es porque la recuerdo, sino la canción, que hay con la canción – me dije – Estas listo para el final Harold – se escuchó – Debes de estarlo, debes de ser muy fuerte para lo que se aproxima – asustado logre ver que fuera de mi celda había un señor en un traje de profesor hablando, tenía pelo corto y chino, unos ojos azules, una nariz respingada y unos labios algo resecos, le calcule aproximadamente unos 40 años – Necesitamos que seas fuerte para esto Harold, debes de ser fuerte y soportarlo, estas a un paso de volver – ¿De volver? ¿Volver a dónde? ¿Quién eres tú? – decía – Estamos listos para La Operación, tu operación, debes de vencer a tus demonios y podrás regresar a casa, vence a tus demonios, has lo que tengas que hacer para sobrevivir y te aseguro que volverás a casa – tras decir esto la música empezó a ser más alta – Tu tío Morgan estará aquí, te ayudara para todo solo pelea contra los monstruos que no te permiten volver, destruye a tus monstruos y podrás volver – tras acabar la canción aquella persona desapareció – Espera – grite – ¿Cuáles demonios? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Cómo llegue? – preguntaba pero era en vano, no iba a ver respuesta alguna a esas interrogantes – Solo espera por favor – dije – Creo que es todo lo que tengo que hacer, no hay marcha atrás, espero que estén preparados porque listos o no aquí voy – dije – ¡Maldita sea, quiero una maldita pelota de tenis es mucho pedir! – grite pero logre notar que no había guardia alguno por mi celda, cosa muy rara.

Todos estaban cambiados y listos para ir a la reunión de la Dulce Princesa en su palacio – Que bueno que llegan – dijo la Dulce Princesa a Finn y Jake – Los he estado esperando – dijo – ¿Dónde está Marceline? – pregunto Finn – No ha de tardar, ya vez que como es de día tiene que venir bien protegida para que no le haga daño el sol - Es cierto, se me olvido por un segundo – Olvídense de Marceline – dijo Jake – Necesito hablar con ustedes de un tema muy importante – dijo – ¿Cuál es? – pregunto la princesa – Llámenlo sentido canino o como quieran, pero creo que debemos estar preparados para todo, creo que el final se acerca – Para eso la espada – pregunto la princesa – Sí, más vale estar prevenidos, conociendo a James, nos atacara cuando menos nos lo esperemos – en eso llega Marceline – Como te tardaste – le recrimino la princesa – Tranquila Bonny, no es como si fuera el fin del mundo – todos voltearon a verla – Creo que elegí las palabras erróneas, ¿de qué me perdí? Debe de ser algo bueno – Casi nada Marcy, solo que Jake está presintiendo que todo esto empezara hoy, pero aún no sabemos a qué horas o como – Tu también Jake – pregunto Marcy – Sí, es como un sentido canino, mi olfato nunca falla – decía – Creo entonces que les tendré que contar – todos se quedaron callados – Sé el por qué ataco la Nocheosfera y el Reino Helado….quería la corona y el amuleto – dijo Marceline tratando de ser fuerte por las personas que perdió – Las quiere para usarlos en nuestra contra, así que hiso lo posible para conseguirlos – todos se quedaron callados – Pero eso no es todo, tuve una pesadilla – Marcy – dijo DP – Todos tenemos pesadillas – Pero no como la mía, no como la mía, verán anoche tuve una pesadilla como de costumbre, pero esta fue diferente, siempre aparecíamos todos pero esta vez alguien más se sumó – dijo seria – ¿Quién fue? – No quiero que te ofendas Finn ni nada, pero era tu novia – ¡PF apareció en tu pesadilla! – grito asustado – Sí, apareció que se aliaría a James y apareció el Lich – Finn se acercó a su hermano – No lo hará, PF no se aliaria a James, yo simplemente lo sé – dijo seguro de sí mismo Finn – Finn, lamento decirte esto pero James le cuenta que todos nosotros lo torturamos y le lava el cerebro diciendo que eso le haríamos a ella si estuviera en la misma situación que él, le dice que si Bonny la encerró 13 años en una lámpara y no hiso nada para merecerlo, que no harían – Finn se puso triste – No, PF no pudo dejarse manipular así, no lo haría – dijo – Le llamare en este preciso instante para que venga – Hazlo que quieras, pero no digas que no te lo advertí – dijo Marceline, Finn tomo el teléfono y le llamo a PF para que fuera en ese preciso instante al palacio, ella acepto ya que noto que Finn se encontraba preocupado. Esperaron a que Princesa Flama llegara al castillo para hablar respecto al tema, pasaron varios minutos donde se explicaban las pesadillas, todo lo que paso – No puedo creerlo – decía PF – Ustedes torturaron a James, no me la creo – dijo enojada – Y se supone que son sus amigos – PF, debes entender que todo esto era por el bien de…. – Sí, sí, ya me sé esa historia de memoria, lo hacen por el bien de Ooo, pero no permitieron a James explicar las cosas, que clase de personas son – dijo ella, de repente, de la nada una gran tormenta se hiso presente – ¿Y esto? – preguntaba la Dulce Princesa – Pero se supone que estaba el sol antes – decía Marcy – Va a ocurrir, todo va a ocurrir hoy – grito Jake – Tranquilízate hermano, solo es una pequeña tormenta – dijo Finn – Solo espero que no llueva – decía PF, estaban los relámpagos y los truenos al por mayor – Tranquilos, solo es lluvia, es una pequeña tormenta, ya pasara – decía DP – No es solo una tormenta Bonny, es más que eso – dijo Marceline – Huelen eso – agrego – Marcy tiene razón, huele como a muerte, como a….. – Jake fue interrumpido ya que en el castillo y sus alrededores la luz fue cortada – Creo que tendré que pedir a Mentita que vaya por unas velas – de repente se escuchó un gran trueno a lo que todos gritaron después salió un gran relámpago para dejarse sonar un fuerte golpe proveniente de la puerta, todos voltearon a la puerta y no le daban credibilidad a lo que veían – Volví – grite – ¡James! – gritaron los demás – Encerrado y olvidado, me dieron la espalda y me dejaron ahí para pudrirme, es hora de que tome venganza por sus acciones – dije – Pero si…. – Su prisión fue un juego de niños para mí, solo necesitaba esperar para escapar y miren – todos se aterraron al verme sonreír diabólicamente – No lograras intimidarnos – decía Marceline – No tengo porque, solo quiero matarlos, es todo – dije sonriendo – PF detrás de mí – dijo Finn protegiendo a su princesa – Vaya, quien diría que se encuentra PF, tiempo sin vernos, cuanto ha pasado, ¿3 semanas? La verdad el tiempo vuela cuando estas en prisión, como la tratan, espero que mejor que a mí – y me empecé a reír – James, por favor, no tienes por qué hacer esto – dijo DP – Claro que sí, no saben lo que se siente ser tirado, botado, que te den la espalda, que confíes en tus amigos y luego te traten como a mí pero descuiden, hare justicia por mi propia mano - Esta vez no, esta vez me las pagaras todas – grito Marceline, se dirigió en un ataque contra mí pero lo logre evitar – Mmmm creo que pelear a oscuras no es tan buena idea – dije, de repente se escuchó otro trueno y las luces volvieron – Mucho mejor, ahora sí en que… - pero Marceline aprovecho y me tacleo – En que es tu fin – dijo ella – Jajajaja, dudo mucho que lo hagas, no tienes las agallas necesarias para cortarme en dos, vamos hazlo, quiero ver – Marceline tomo su bajo/hacha y lo puso en mi cuello – Sería tan fácil como romper una nuez – Pero mejor que eso mejor volemos – le di una patada mandándola a volar contra el grupo – Mucho mejor – dije mientras me estiraba – Ustedes tienen armas y yo no, eso es injusto – sonreí – Para ustedes, vengan den su mejor ataque – les dije a Finn y Marceline – Bro, quédate a cuidar a DP y PF – Dalo por hecho – contesto Jake – Solo tengan cuidado – dijo DP pero PF fue la que los sorprendió, ella se alejó de Jake, hiso a un lado a Finn y Marceline y se posó frente a mí – PF que haces, aléjate de él – grito Finn asustado – Déjame intentar algo – le contesto – James, por favor, recapacita, debes de recapacitar, recuerda quien eres – me dijo – Se lo que te hicieron pero no tienes que hacer esto por eso – me dijo – PF, tu no entiendes, nunca lo harás, apártate que mis asuntos son con ellos – le dije – No lo hare, ustedes son mis amigos, me has ayudado quiero devolverte el favor – dijo ella acercándose a mí – Te dije que te alejes – le solté un manotazo que la mando volando – Ahora si de esta no te salvas James – grito Finn furioso – Eso es lo que ustedes creen – les conteste, Marceline, Finn y yo nos enfrascamos en una batalla mientras que Jake y DP se aseguraban que PF estuviera bien – PF estas…. – Sí, no me paso nada, James solo me alejo de su camino pero esto no se va…. – Déjalo – le dijo DP – Tu no me das órdenes a mí – contesto – Nadie me da órdenes y nadie me golpea – decía furiosa – PF – dijo Jake – No puedes tomar tu forma de fuego, derretirías el castillo entero, deja que Marceline y Finn arreglen esto con James, míralos, James no tiene armas, Finn y Marceline si, James no ganara – dijo sonriendo – Solo quería ayudarlo – PF, James no quiere nuestra ayuda, ya no podemos hacer nada por él – Pero se me hace raro, según ustedes se alió con ese Lich, pero está atacando él solo, no está el Lich – Tienes razón – dijo DP – Algo está tramando, una carnada quizá – No lo sé, pero eso sí que esta raro, James está defendiéndose de Finn también de Marceline – los 3 voltearon a vernos – Ustedes tienen la ventaja de armas, yo de la inteligencia, vamos, cometerán un error y eso les costara caro – les dije – No, te derrotaremos limpiamente, haremos lo que debimos de hacer hace un tiempo, acabar contigo – dijo Marceline. Finn al igual que Marceline atacaban y atacaban contra mí pero yo solo los esquivaba – Eso es todo, creí que era mejores – me mofe de ellos – Ya verás de lo que somos capaces – dijo Finn – Jajajaja, me hacen reír, en serio, les doy eso a su favor – aquel par atacaba mientras que DP, PF y Jake solo veían – Finn, es hora de la táctica – grito Marceline – ¿Táctica? Veamos de que se trata – dije, solo alcance a ver que Marceline se ponía detrás de mí y Finn delante – Ataque por ambos lados, no funcionara – les dije – Ahora – grito Finn, ambos se dirigieron en un ataque hacia mí – Se los dije, no funcionara – yo me hice a un lado tratando de que Finn chocara con Marceline pero ellos fueron inteligentes, sabían que haría eso, solo esperaron a que yo me moviera y se dirigieron contra mí, me pusieron ambos sus armas en el cuello y me mantuvieron así por un tiempo – Buen movimiento, muy bueno, usaron mi jugada a su favor – ¡Al suelo! – me gritaron – No – simplemente conteste – Dijimos que al suelo – volvieron a gritar y esta vez me tiraron al suelo – Jajajajaja, los subestime, me tienen a su merced, que harán cortarme la cabeza – les dije – No, dirás por qué nos atacaste y donde está el Lich – dijo Finn – Eso me lo llevare a la tumba – conteste – Y eso no está lejos – me acerque tanto al filo del bajo de Marceline, que solo necesitaba un acto de torpeza de mis opresores solo necesite darle una patada a Finn para que moviera el bajo/hacha hacia mí y me cortara la cabeza – Por Glob – gritaron todos – Finn, que hiciste – le pregunto PF – No fue mi intención, James lo hiso todo – Marceline se acercó a donde se encontraba mi cabeza para llevarse una gran sorpresa – Está vacía – les dijo – ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos – Es una máscara, miren – les enseño la máscara y todos se asustaron – Entonces quien era él – pregunto DP mientras se escondía detrás de Jake – Wahahahaha – se escuchó, de repente mi cuerpo se fue contra Marceline dejándola noqueada y después me pare frente a ellos – No puedo creer lo fácil que caen, son una presa fácil, creer que soy James – Esa voz – dijeron los hermanos – No puede ser es…. – dijo DP para que Finn, Jake y DP dijeran al mismo tiempo su nombre – ¡Lich! – Volví por mi venganza – les dijo, se hiso crecer su cabeza en mi cuerpo – ¿Qué hiciste con James? – le preguntaron – Nada, aun – dijo sonriendo – Pero no me preocuparía por él, me preocuparía por ustedes – Finn – grito Jake – Quédate con las princesas, yo me encargo de él – Pero hermano – alego Jake – Has lo que te pido, ya acabe con él antes, puedo hacerlo ahora – Eso es el pasado, esto es el ahora y créeme el pasado no ayuda en esto – el Lich saco una espada de su pecho – Ahora será mano a mano Finn, créeme, no has peleado conmigo así – decía Finn – No me intimidas Lich, ya te derrote, lo puedo hacer de nuevo – Que empiece – dijo el Lich, tanto Finn como el Lich empezaron a atacarse espada contra espada, se escuchaba el choque del metal, Finn atacaba y el Lich se defendía, cuando Finn se fue directamente al cuerpo del Lich, éste lo esquivo y aprovecho para alejarlo – Se tus movimientos Finn, no podrás derrotarme esta vez – el Lich dijo esto para después irse en un ataque contra Finn, Finn solo se defendía y defendía, Finn estaba más exhausto que el Lich y podía verse como se estaba agotando las energías – Cansado Finn – No me derrotaras – gritaba Finn, ambos peleaban ferozmente, el Lich le rasgo la camisa a Finn, Finn respondió rompiéndole la camisa, el grupo solo veía a Finn y el Lich enfrentarse en una lucha sin cuartel, espada contras espada y el choque de los metales, todo estaba nublado afuera, muy oscuro y se lograba escuchar los truenos y los relámpagos, había una lluvia torrencial, una gran tormenta azotaba el Dulce Reino – Niño, te falta convicción, te confiaste en este tiempo que he estado fuera, eres el de antes, me decepcionas – dijo el Lich – Te daría todo lo que quisieras si te unieras a mí pero no lo hiciste la última vez, esto no sería diferente – Finn se alejaba del Lich cansado evitando los ataques – Sabía que James sería su debilidad, por eso lo reclute – dijo – Sabía que si usaba otro humano en tu contra podría ganar y mira, lo he conseguido – Aun no me derrotas – dijo Finn – No Finn, ya lo hice, desde que James llego a Ooo tu perdición estaba asegurada – el Lich derribo a Finn y mando su espada lejos – Mírate, el héroe de Ooo derrotado, ya nadie me podrá vencer – decía – Jajajajaja – se empezaba a reír, el Lich tomo su espada, la acerco a la garganta de Finn y así estuvo un tiempo – Últimas palabras Finn – No ganaras, tu nunca has ganado, podrás derrotarme a mí, matarme pero no vencerás – DP, Jake y PF solo veían a Finn a la merced del Lich – Oh no, no le harás nada a….. – PF y Jake se dirigieron a salvar a Finn pero el Lich los congelo, los paralizo del miedo – Estúpido Hunson, no usar el potencial de este amuleto, esa fue su perdición – dijo – No me puedo mover – dijo Jake – Ni yo, que nos está pasando – pregunto – Es simple, el amuleto de la Nocheosfera es más poderosa de lo que creen, yo sé cómo aprovechar ese poder y usarlo a mi favor, en un momento los atenderé, es hora de saldar cuentas con el humano que me ha derrotado – dejo a Jake y PF congelados del miedo y se dirigió con Finn – Has dado una buena lucha Finn, pero estabas condenado desde el principio, es hora de terminar con tu dolor – dijo el Lich tomando su espada y acercándosela al cuello de Finn – Es hora de decir buenas noches – Finn, DP, PF y Jake cerraron los ojos impotentes de ayudar a Fin y rescatarlo solo esperaban por el final.

La espada del Lich se encontraba muy cerca del cuello de Finn y el Lich estaba dispuesto a matarlo, pero sorpresivamente alguien vino al rescate – ¡Argh! – se quejó el Lich, de su mano salió volando su espada dejándolo a la merced de Finn, Finn aprovecho y le dio una patada lanzándolo lejos de él, todos abrieron los ojos y solo se escuchaba un sonido, el sonido de una pelota al rebotar, todos voltearon a ver de dónde venía ese sonido y solo vieron una sombra en la entrada principal del palacio – ¿Quién es? – pregunto PF – No lo sé, pero salvo a mi hermanito – aquella sombra se acercó para que todos lo vieran – No es posible – dijo Finn – Lo dije una vez y lo diré mil veces más, las pelotas de tenis son geniales – ¡Es James! – gritaron todos – Pueden rebotar, alcanzan una velocidad increíble y son sumamente dolorosas, sí que son geniales estas cosas – tome mi pelota de tenis y la empecé a botar y botar – Mira como brinca esta pelota, jajaja, que bueno que me la robe de la prisión, debería de haber hecho esto antes, sí que es genial, hasta sirve para desarmar a alguien – dije sonriendo – Veo que están todos aquí presentes, eso está bien…..esperen y Marceline, oh ya la veo, esta noqueada – Finn se paró, se acercó a mí – Viniste a ayudarnos – pregunto ilusionado – ¡Tú! – me grito el Lich al verme, yo no le hice caso a Finn y me acerque al Lich – Hola camarada, como te va, empezaste la fiesta sin mí, eres muy aborazado, ya sé que les tienes manía pero ya te lo dije, necesitas ayuda – ¿Por qué evitaste que lo matara? – Porque lo quiero hacer yo, tú tuviste tu oportunidad y fallaste, es hora de alguien nuevo ataque – ¿De qué hablas? – me pregunto Finn – Pensé que tú y él… - dijo DP – Claro que no teníamos alianza alguna, pero algunos prefirieron darme la espalda y torturarme antes de preguntar por la verdad, él no – dije apuntando al Lich – El me prometió mi venganza contra ustedes – dije sonriendo – Te tardaste – me recrimino el Lich – Claro que me tarde, que esperabas, tuve que ir a la casa del árbol por mi traje y bastón, hay que vestirse para la ocasión, soy una mente criminal y hay que vestirse como uno – el Lich se me quedo viendo, un traje negro, con una corbata de un color café oscuro más o menos, la camisa blanca debajo y unos zapatos – Creí que sería mejor vestirme como un criminal, vestirme para la ocasión, para nuestro problema, nuestro encuentro final – James creí que… - empezó a decir la Dulce Princesa – Cállese quiere – le grite – ¿Por qué nos haces esto? – Princesa, hay una vieja frase que aplica en esto "_El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo"_ – Pero no somos tus enemigos – Oh si lo son, desde el día que me dieron la espalda se convirtieron en mis enemigos, no simplemente me dieron la espalda sino que además me torturaron y tacharon de asesino – Pero James… - Se quiere callar de una maldita vez, estoy haciendo lo que ustedes querían, me alié al Lich – todos no podían creer lo que veían yo a un lado del Lich – ¿Cómo escapaste? – me pregunto Jake – Pan de Canela o Rollo de Canela o como se llame entro sin ser visto, sabía que podía salir de esa forma pero preferí usar el sistema de ventilación de la prisión para salir de mi celda, después cada guardia que me encontré pues…..bueno – James, ¿por qué haces esto? – me pregunto PF – Dime la razón, eres nuestro amigo – Corrijo, lo era pero mmmmm Lich, me ayudas en esto – dije – Queremos la destrucción de Ooo – Pero miles de personas morirán – dijo Finn – ¡Eso es lo que las personas hacen! – le grite – Se les dio mucho tiempo de vida extra, este mundo debió de morir hace tiempo, todo tiene su fin pero ustedes pelearon por seguir vivos, este mundo debió de dejar su existencia hace años pero hay personas como ustedes que se aferran a evitar que lo inevitable pase, todos morimos, es parte de la vida – Pero no es el momento, no es hoy, el mundo debe seguir… - Como me hace gracias sus palabras princesa, en serio, pero ya se acabó el cuento de hadas – de repente alguien me tomo por detrás – Jajajajaja, la vieja e inmortal Marceline, no te cansas de luchar, no te cansas de siempre perder – le dije – Yo nunca pierdo – me contesto enojada – Claro que sí, perdiste a tu papá, a tu amigo Simón, a tu madre, a tu peluche Hambo quieres que siga – dije sonriendo – ¡No te atrevas a hablar de ellos! – No te preocupes, te ayudare a que te reúnas con ellos – No puedes hacer algo contra mí, te tengo bien sujetado y si el Lich intenta algo será malo para ti – Él no hará nada, tú me soltaras, porque tengo un as bajo la manga – tome mi pelota la arroje al techo – Eso es todo, una simple pelota – dijo mofándose de mí – Si, una simple pelota – la pelota venia en picada y choco en la cabeza de Marceline – No la lance fuerte pero es lo suficiente como para que me sueltes, bueno Lich, congélalos a todos quieres – acto seguido el Lich tomo la corona, se la puso y congelo a Marceline y Finn, DP, Jake y PF ya se encontraban paralizados del miedo – Todo esto me enferma sabes Lich – A mí también, debemos de acabar con esto ahora, hay muchas cosas que hacer – Tienes razón, debemos cerrar el círculo, debemos de acabar con la gran defensa de Ooo, "Los Defensores" pero no simplemente los quiero acabar, los quiero humillar – Creo que es el lugar correcto para cerrar este círculo – dijo él – Pues qué esperas llévanos a todos – el Lich movió sus brazos y de repente nos encontrábamos en la casa del árbol – ¿Qué te parece James? – yo solo miraba que todo el lugar estaba oscuro, aunque era de tarde todo estaba oscuro y no estaba lloviendo, pude ver el lugar de la primera vez que conocí a Finn y Jake, el lugar de donde llegue cayendo, yo mande a la fregada a todos los presentes y solo vi el lugar donde todo empezó – ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Marceline a Finn – Esta recordando, está recordando el primer día en que llego aquí, cuando llego cayendo y Jake y yo lo salvamos – Oh, está recordando – dijo Jake – ¿Recordando? – dijeron las princesas – Si, en este mismo lugar James llego, en este lugar lo salvamos de que se llevara un grave golpe – Pero eso es algo bueno, que recuerde los viejos momentos es bueno – decía PF – No tanto, James tiene una mente torcida, no sabemos lo que puede pasar por su mente, puede que sea de ayuda o al contrario, salga el tiro por la culata – todos tenían teorías de lo que me pasaba en la mente pero nadie tenía la correcta, en mi mente pensaba otra cosa – ¿Deberé seguir con esto? ¿Es la decisión correcta? Este lugar está relacionado a todo, desde el inicio hasta el fin, ellos me ayudaron, ellos fueron mi salvavidas ¿debo seguir con esto? – pensaba, al ver todo el lugar no pude evitar el soltar una que otra lagrima y una sonrisa.

**Flashback**

-Jake! – Mira que es eso que está cayendo haya – No lo sé, deja voy por un telescopio – Jake, ¿qué haces?, ¿Qué es eso? – Es alguien que necesita nuestra ayuda, está cayendo a una gran velocidad y si no lo detenemos se va a dar un buen golpe – ¿Qué paso, Jake, está muerto? – No hermano, no está muerto, sigue vivo, lo más seguro es que se haya desmayado por la gran caída o por la gran velocidad que llevaba, Finn ayúdame a llevarlo a casa –.

**Fin Flashback**

-Vamos James, recuerda quien eres, recuerda los momentos que pasamos – decía Finn – Tienes que recordar James, vamos tú no eres así recuerda solo recuerda – decía la Dulce Princesa – Tienes que recordar todo lo que pasaron, todo lo que pasamos – Vamos James, recuerda, simplemente recuerda – decía Marceline – Recuerda James, recuerda, recuerda – me empezaron a decir todos – ¿Qué te parece James? Que mejor lugar para acabar con todo esto que el lugar donde inicio – dijo el Lich sacándome de mis pensamientos – Tienes toda la razón Lich, aquí se cierra el círculo, que mejor lugar de acabar con todo esto que en el mismo lugar donde inicio – le dije sonriendo – Oh no, no funciono, creía que funcionaría pero no – dijo DP – ¿No funciono? ¿Qué no funciono? – pregunto PF sin tener la menor idea de lo que pasaba frente a ella – PF, DP imaginaba – empezó a decir Jake – Que si James estuviera aquí, recordaría como era antes, recordaría que nosotros estuvimos con él desde el principio, pero su mente esta tan retorcida que esto lo ve como el final a un capitulo oscuro – dijo Jake – Entonces…. – Sí PF, ya no queda nada del viejo James, de nuestro amigo – Un buen lugar para acabar con nuestro problema amigos – les dije – El mismo lugar donde todo comenzó será donde finalice la parte de esta historia, será nuestro fin, el fin de todo, esto es tan emotivo – dije casi llorando – Perdóname Lich, esto es tan emotivo y emocionante, tan bello, esto sí que será un gran final – Lo se, lo se, ahora es el momento de acabar con ellos – el Lich tomo el amuleto de Hunson y lo dirigio hacia ellos – ¡NO! – le grite – No seas estúpido, si los matas de esa forma no será el final que quiero, quiero un gran final, el final que me merezco, que nos merecemos, un final de muerte – el Lich bajo el amuleto comprendiendo todo lo que le había dicho – Tienes razón James, tienes toda la razón, se merecen un final y no como el que pienso darles – Descongelalos a los tres, descongela a Finn, Jake y Marceline, ellos fueron las 3 primeras personas que conoci, deben de ser ellas las personas que deban morir – dije sonriendo – Lo que pides se te dara James – el Lich alzo el amuleto para liberar a las 3 personas que le pedi. Ellos se me quedaron viendo, inntercambiaron miradas y solo uno fue quien decidio hablar – James, no queremos hacer esto, no queremos pelear contigo, eres nuestro amigo debes de recapacitar – dijo Finn – Lo estoy haciendo, estoy recapacitando, este será mi nuevo nacimiento, el nacimiento de una mente criminal – les dije – Tomen sus armas, prepárense que esta noche será memorable, será la muerte de varios y la destrucción de otros, tomen sus armas y peleen, peleen por un nuevo nacimiento, vamos quiero que tomen sus espadas – me acerque a la espada de Finn y se la arroje, tome el bajo de Marceline y se lo pase – Tomen sus armas para el final, tomenlas y peleen, este es el final, tomenlas vamos – todos voltearon a verme estaban confundidos por lo que decía – Ataquen, empiecen, traten de derrotarme, porque si no lo hacen Ooo estará acabada, vamos ataquen – todos tenían miedo de mí, pensaban que perdi la cordura, que ya no era yo – ¡Que me ataquen! – les grite mientras tome mi bastón y trate de atacarlos pero ellos se alejaron – Oh perdonen, creo que me deje llevar por el momento, todo esto es tan bello, emocionante y hermoso, tan fantástico – dije sonriendo – Un buen lugar donde acabar con todo esto – dijo el Lich – Pero déjame atacarlos a ellos – No, ellos te han derrotado con facilidad, deja que ellos peleen contra mí, vamos chicos, ataquen, atáquenme, tienen que hacerlo – pero todos se me quedaron viendo, el Lich tomo el amuleto, lo apunto a las princesas y les quito ese miedo que les impedia moverse, él tenía una idea de cómo hacer que me atacaran, PF se acerco a mi poniéndose enfrente – James, entra en razón, debes de entrar en razón, todo lo que te hicieron fue incorrecto pero si dejas que te afecte tú estas tan mal como ellos – PF haste a un lado, esto no te incumbe – Claro que me incumbe, quieres matarnos a todos, destruir a Ooo – me lleve la mano derecha al bolsillo y con la otra tome el bastón volteando al suelo – Esto no es lo que eres, este no eres tu, tu eres alguien mejor, esta es una versión oscura de ti – me dijo – James, por favor, recapacita, hazlo por mí, no por ellos sino por mí – la princesa extendió su mano hacia mí – ¿Qué dices? – me sonrio con una sonrisa tan calida como el sol, tan calida como la mirada de Marceline y de la Dulce Princesa, tan calida que ya había olvidado lo que se sentía, logre sonreir un poco – Alejate de mi – tome mi bastón y trate de golpear a PF con él, pero la muchachita fue más rápida de lo que predije – Hasle algo a PF y será tu fin – me gritaba Finn enfurecido – No hay nada que tenga que recordar…..espera si lo hay – voltee a ver al Lich y el solo asintió con la cabeza – Hay una pregunta que quiero hacerte PF, una pregunta – todos se quedaron extrañados – PF, lo que me paso a mi te podrá pasar a ti, ellos harán lo mismo contigo, al final todos sucumben a sus instintos mas básicos y te traicionan, creen que eres malvada…..bueno 3 de ellos, te darán la espalda, te regresaran a tu lámpara – le dije, logre notar que PF dudaba – PF, no lo escuches, te esta lavando el cerebro – le grito Finn acercándose a ella – Esta fiesta es de dos – dijo el Lich arrojándole un rayo congelante – Acerquese alguien mas y vera lo que sucede – agrego – Sí PF, te usaran, cuando todo apunte a que hiciste algo que no deberías te darán la espalda y de nuevo a esa lámpara – dije acercándome a ella – No es verdad – dijo titubeando – Es verdad, todo apunta a que si pero debes actuar, puedes salvarte de eso, puedo salvarte, así como el Lich me salvo a mí puedo salvarte a ti, dame la mano, dame la mano y di que me seguiras, tu no tienes porque morir, eres una chica linda, apasionada y lista, ellos deben de pagar por todo, la Dulce Princesa convencio a tu padre de encerrarte en esa lámpara por 13 años, lo volverá a hacer, la conozco – PF volteo a ver a sus amigos – Esta mintiendo, no lo haríamos, solo quiere jugar contigo, eso hace con todos, juega con nuestras mentes para confundirnos, no lo permitas – dijo Jake – Uno más que hable y le arrancare la cabeza y el corazón y me los comeré – grite enojado – Vamos PF – dije abrazándola – Ambos sabemos que es verdad, tu corazón lo dice, mira lo que me hicieron a mí, no quiero que te pase a ti, me preocupo por ti, déjame salvarte, no quiero que te pase esto a ti, no quiero que te pase lo que me paso, ¿Qué dices PF te unes? – le pregunte, PF confundida volteo a todos lados, a sus amigos, al Lich, a mí, no sabía que hacer o que decir – Vamos PF no lo hagas – gritaban todos, yo le tendí la mano – Vamos PF, di que sí y tu te salvaras, te salvare – ella lentamente also su mano y solo se escucho un sonido – Zaz – No te atrevas a volver a preguntarme eso, no vuelvas a decir eso de ellos, tu fuiste quien cayo en la locura, tu fuiste quien permitio que eso te afectara – me decía ella enojada, yo solo me tocaba el cachete sintiendo la marca de la cachetada que me dio – ¡Eso es Princesa! – grito Finn – Tu fuiste quien se cubrió en la locura, tu fuiste el culpable de todo esto James, no me vuelvas a preguntar algo como eso, prefiero morir con mis amigos antes de unirme a ti en ese lugar oscuro, honrare la persona que alguna vez fuiste pero no el espantoso monstruo en el que te has convertido – PF se dirgio con Finn, Jake, Marceline y DP – Ellos son mis amigos, eran los tuyos pero preferiste abrazar esa maldad que carcomia tu alma, me duele mucho esto James, pero esto tiene que acabar de una vez – decía PF mientras que yo me junte con el Lich – Muy bien, las cosas han sido dichas, escogio su camino princesa, no venga pidiendo piedad después – sonreí – Su muerte será grande, empieza la gran caída pero no tienen de que preocuparse, caer es como volar excepto que hay un destino mucho más permanente – les dije a todos – Basta de palabrería James, que el verdadero show inicie – dijo con su gran voz – Todo esto es un gran campo de juego, un gran tablero de ajedrez donde hay dos jugadores, se hicieron movimientos y ustedes contrarestaron – todos se quedaron viendo pensando que yo estaba divagando – En las manos de un experto jugador el peon puede ser la pieza más peligrosa en el tablero, todos ustedes son peones mis muchachos, peones de algo sumamente más grande….Lich, lo escuchas, el sonido de la guerra, el sonido del caos y de la locura, eso es una batalla que espero no haberme perdido, sabes Finn, siempre me pregunte que te hacia especial – dije volteando a ver – Pero lo descubri Finn, lo descubri, al final lo hice, así como Lich fue creado por la explosión de una bomba nucelar, todos ustedes fueron afectados por esa radiación, un perro que habla, una princesa de dulce, una princesa de fuego, todos se vieron afectados por eso pero tu eres único…..bueno, lo eras antes de mi llegada, la radiación nos afecto a ambos de una forma increíble, a ti te aumento la fuerza, el coraje, la valentía, todo eso mientras que en mi, afecto mi inteligencia, mi cordura, todo en mi, ambos somos humanos pero esto no es más que un sueño que debe de terminar, yo estoy muerto, lo he estado desde hace tiempo, este es solo mi purgatorio, solo mi purgatorio, yo morí – Como que James solo es pura locura – decía Jake – Bro, no es el momento para bromas de este estilo – dijo Finn – Pero tienen que admitirlo, James es pura locura, no hay nada más de él, tenemos que hacerlo Finn, tenemos que matarlo antes de que por su locura consuma a todo Ooo – decía Marceline – Lamento la perdida de James, fue un gran chico, pero debemos de hacer lo posible para que Ooo no se vea afectada – dijo DP – Por favor, debe de haber una forma de salvarlo, podemos salvarlo….. – decía PF – Lo siento – dijo Finn mientras se acerco a su novia – No hay otra forma de acabar con esto, es él o nosotros y sinceramente prefiero que sea él – todos hablaban mientras que yo monologaba – James, el tiempo es primordial en esto, no dejes que tu locura afecte el plan – me dijo Lich – Perdona, creo que perdi el control de mi mente pero bueno, volvi y es hora de acabar con esto – dije – Dejame ayudarte – me decía el Lich – No, debo de acabarlos yo, demostrarte de que soy capaz, que veas que soy los suficientemente fuerte para soportar todo y volver a casa – dije sonriendo – ¡Hola chicos! – grite – ¡James los vera ahora! – todos voltearon a verme, yo me enontraba haciendo maniobras con mi bastón – Ultima oportunidad PF, únete a mí y te salvaras – le dije, ella me arrojo una bola de fuego y yo con mi bastón lo batie – Mmmmm, eso es un no, bueno intente hacer que entraras en razón pero pues no, siento lo que hare, te dare el fin que te mereces, uno sin dolor y rapido – les dije – Oigan, que les parece un truco de magia, si un truco de magia, acabare con esto con un truco de magia – saque un globo – todos se quedaron desatinando – James – empezó a decir el Lich – Callate, tenemos que hacer esto correcto, miren inflare este globo, como ven es un globo ordinario – lo empece a inflar muy pero muy grande lo hice – Ahora le hare un nudo en la abertura y vuala, un simple globo para una dama como usted – se lo arroje a la Princesa Flama y ella lo atrapo – ¿Y esto? – dijeron todos – James, eso no le hara nada – Eso creen, pero cual es el elemento enemigo del fuego – pregunte con una sonrisa burlona – El agua pero…. – empezó a decir el Lich, de repente el globo exploto soltando una gran cantidad de agua – Aaaaaaaaaaaaa – gritaba PF – Jajajajaja, impresionante James, impresionante – me dijo el Lich – Se los dije, un truco de magia para acabar con PF – Hagan algo – decía Finn mientras veía a su novia apagarse – Finn ayúdame – gritaba ella – Alguien que me ayude, DP, que podemos hacer con ella – decía preocupado Finn – Debemos de hacer una fogata, prenderle fuego para que recobre fuerzas – decía la princesa – Pero no tenemos con que – gritaba Marceline – Finn, Finn, no te preocupes por mí – decía PF al ver que el único resultado de toda esa situación seria lo inevitable – Creo que me llego la hora, gracias por todo Finn, fuiste el mejor de todos – dijo sonriendo la princesa, todos no daban credibilidad a lo que pasaba – Por favor PF, no te vayas, no me dejes, te necesito, tu eres especial para mí, no te rindas – Finn se acerco a su novia y la sostuvo en los brazos – Ya es tarde para mí Finn, has sido muy especial – decía a duras penas – Gracias por todo – dijo la princesa estando en brazos de Finn – Gracias por todo Finn, gracias, nos vemos luego – dijo ella, la Princesa Flama con las pocas fuerzas que le sobraban se acerco al rostro de Finn, éste al ver lo que Flama tenía en mente, se acerco a ella y se dieron un largo y bello beso – No por favor PF, por favor, eres fuerte, mas fuerte que esto – decía llorando Finn – No mueras PF, no mueras, por favor eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – gritaba Finn sosteniendo el cuerpo de su novia, la Dulce Princesa se acerco le tomo los signos vitales a la Princesa Flama – Lo siento Finn, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, PF esta….. – decía la Dulce Princesa no creyendo lo que iba a decir – ¡No! – grito enojado Finn – Esto no quedara así, vengare la muerte de mi novia, la vengare, acabare a la persona que hiso esto – dijo llorando – Marceline, Jake ocupare su ayuda para acabarlo, debimos de hacer esto hace tiempo pero no lo hisimos – todos vieron el cuerpo inerte de la princesa – Estoy contigo en todo bro – dijo Jake abrazando a su hermano – Es hora de vengar todas las muertes que hubo a mano de James – dijo Marceline enojada – Esto se acaba hoy, princesa, cuide el cuerpo de PF – la Dulce Princesa tomo el cuerpo de PF y solo vio como Finn, Jake y Marceline se fueron contra mí – La mataste James, no puedo creerlo, la mataste, fue increíble, es hermoso – Lo se, ellos abrazaran su lado oscuro y sera una batalla memorable – dije sonriendo – ¡James! – grito Finn mientras corría hacia mi – Empezamos –.

Finn tomo su espada y se fue a atacarme, yo tome mi bastón y empece a defenderme – Que se siente que tu dulce novia haya muerto en tus brazos, dime que sientes – le dije – ¡CALLATE! – me grito, Jake se encontraba detrás de mí e iba a soltar un golpe pero el Lich lo detuvo – No Lich – grite – Esta será mi pelea contra ellos 3, pude derrotarlos antes, puedo hacerlo de nuevo – el Lich se alejo – Pagaras por todo – grito Marceline – Eso es, peleen, peleen por todo, traten de derrotarme, de matarme, soy mas fuerte que ustedes y siempre estoy un paso por delante de ustedes – dije mientras me defendia de Finn, Jake y Marceline con mi bastón, Finn me atacaba con su espada y yo solo me cubria con mi bastón – Mataste a PF, no te perdonare – me grito Finn, me agarro desprevenido y me golpeo, mandándome a volar, me encontraba en el aire y Marceline se encontraba arriba – Esto es por mi padre – me grito mientras me arrojo contra Jake – Esto es por la Princesa Desayuno – dijo Jake golpeándome con su gran puño mandándome con Marceline – Esto es por Simon – me grito enojada, ya convertida en su forma de vampiro y golpeándome fuertemente en la cabeza para mandarme con Finn – Y esto es por Princesa Flama – gritaba llorando Finn mientras me golpeo con una patada, yo adolorido por todo eso no podía evitar el reirme – Jajajajaja – se escuchaba – Eso es todo, eso es lo que quería, ver que tan bajo caerán, quiero ver de lo que son capaces – dije riéndome – ¡James! – empezaron a gritar – Puedo…. – No te metas Lich, este es un asunto entre nosotros, déjame ver si puedo terminar con mis demonios – el Lich se alejo de mí – Vengan por mi – grite, Finn, Jake y Marceline se dirigieron hacia mí, con espada y bajo en la mano – No me subestimen – les grite, me dirigi en un ataque hacia ellos con bastón en mano, esquive sus ataques y ya me encontraba del otro lado de ellos – Como les dije, la radiación que ha cambiado este lugar también me ha ayudado a mí – les dije – Cuidado con las cosas, este querido bastón no es lo que aparenta – todos voltearon a verme y vieron como pude rasgar algo de sus ropas – Eso es una advertencia – ¿¡Pero como!? – dijo Marceline – Tiene una espada oculta en su bastón, le hiso algunas modificaciones – dijo Finn serio – Wow Finn, que listo, eres listo, debes de estar enojado y sentimentalmente afectado más seguido – le conteste – No hables de eso – grito en forma de batalla atacándome pero tenía mi bastón en mano el cual no dude en usar – Ves lo que le dije princesa – decía – Le dije DP que no había diferencia alguna entre Finn y yo, solamente hace falta un mal día, verdad Finn – le dije gritando – ¡CALLATE! – Marceline y Jake solo dejaron a Finn atacarme, vieron que Finn podría manejar la situación – Tu y Marceline son iguales Finn, ambos han perdido a alguien a quien querían – le grite para sacarlo de sus casillas – No te atrevas a hablarme así, no después de lo que me hiciste – gritaba Finn – Tú la mataste, tú la mataste, ella confiaba en ti, era la única que confiaba en ti y la mataste – me grito – Ella confiaba en ti y la traicionaste – seguía atacándome y llorando – Le di la salida más fácil, evite que sufriera una muerte como la de ustedes, le di una muerte piadosa, una muerte rápida e indolora lo que no les puedo asegurar a ustedes – ahora era yo el que atacaba y Finn se defendía – Asegure que ella no tuviera una muerte dolorosa, crees que a mí no me dolió haberlo hecho, si dolió, ella era la única que confiaba en mi aunque si me dolió el haberla matado, fue lo mejor para ella, una muerte indolora, pero a ti te espera algo peor – le dije atacándolo con toda mi ira, el pobre chico no pudo defenderse de mi ataque e hice que se cayera al suelo – Marceline, hay que ayudar a mi hermanito – grito Jake, ambos se dirigieron a proteger a Finn, Jake hiso su puño gigante para golpearme y mandarme lejos de con ellos – Estas bien – pregunto Marceline – Sí, estoy bien, en lo que cabe – Oh vamos, los 3 contra mí y aun no pueden derrotarme – James, no hagas esto más difícil, no trates de humillarlos, derrótalos de una maldita vez – me grito enojado el Lich pero a mí solo me importaba el cierre, el cierre perfecto para nuestra situación – Ataquemos los tres – grito Marceline aun en su forma de vampiro, ella me estuvo sosteniendo mientras que Finn y Jake me golpeaban – No me vencerán, no me vencerán – decía mientras me retorcía para zafarme de la situación, se me ocurrió una gran idea que aplique en ese instante – Aaaaaaa – nada más grito Marceline – Que pinche sabor tan más asqueroso – decía escupiendo – Marceline, que paso – preguntaron preocupados los hermanos – El maldito de James me mordió – dijo ella dejando ver las marcas que le deje – Demonios, sabe a muerto, necesitare mucho enjuague bucal – dije – James – escuche detrás de mí – ¿Qué estas tramando? – me pregunto el Lich – Quería sacar la locura en ellos, quería dejar claro un punto, soy mejor que ellos pero creo que tienes razón, es hora de acabar con todos ellos – la Dulce Princesa a lo lejos cuidaba del cuerpo de la Princesa Flama – ¿Por qué haces esto James? ¿Por qué? – pensaba – No quiero que te maten pero si Ooo está en peligro, es la única alternativa, pobre Princesa Flama, tan llena de vida, me equivoque contigo, me equivoque tanto contigo y al verte con Finn tan feliz no podía creer que aun por todo lo que pasaste sonreíste, me gustaría haber tenido el valor de pedirte disculpas por lo que te hice, pero es demasiado tarde para hacerlo, ahora Finn esta triste por dentro y hará todo lo posible por vengar tu muerte, pero en el estado que esta Finn está muy susceptible y furioso, esta cegado por la sed de venganza y James podrá aprovechar con todo esto – decía en voz alta viendo el cuerpo de la Princesa Flama – Realmente lo siento, perdóname por todo lo que te hice pasar, no fue mi intención hacerte eso, espero que donde quiera que estés escuches esto y que me perdones – dijo soltando una que otra lagrima – Quiero una pelea épica y esto no será tan diferente Lich, confía en mí, tengo un plan quiero ver que tan lejos pueden llegar aquel par, imagínate un mundo donde Finn y Marceline abracen su lado oscuro – dije sonriendo – Quiero que pierdan la cordura, quiero que sean como yo – Primero romper sus espíritus después su cuerpo, buena idea – me contesto el Lich – Ahora déjame en paz no quiero que estés presente, puedes estar aquí viendo todo esto pero no quiero que te metas – dije enojado – Muy bien James, de todas maneras es una situación ganar-ganar, si tu mueres, los abras llevado hasta el cansancio y puedo matarlos si los matas seguimos con el plan – Esa es la idea – el Lich solo se retiró a un lugar donde veía todo el evento – Ríndete ahora James y te aseguraremos que sobrevivirás esta noche – dijo Marceline – ¿Noche? No es de noche, no te acuerdas que el Lich hiso que todo estuviera oscuro, como si fuera de noche, quiso hacer el ambiente perfecto para esta pelea y no escaseo en las ideas – les conteste – Pero cambiando de tema, díganme, que se siente estar unidos por el dolor – Marceline y Finn se enojaron pero no atacaron – Ambos perdieron cosas importantes, pero no han perdido todo lo que tienen, no, todavía tienen muchas cosas que perder, se sus debilidades, se cómo piensan y créanme la única forma de acabar con esto es haciendo lo que no harán porque no tienen agallas – Eres una maldita rata – dijo Marceline – Eres un cobarde, un asesino, asesinaste al Rey Helado, a Hunson, a la Princesa Desayuno y ahora a la Princesa Flama – contesto Finn – Pero eso no es todo lo que van a perder, se sus debilidades y se cómo piensan, no tienen las agallas para terminar con esto porque aún tienen en su mente al viejo James, a su amigo, ese imbécil está muerto, larga vida a la locura – Nunca ganaran, las personas como ustedes nunca ganan – dijo Finn – Claro que sí, esto no tendrá un final de cuentos de hadas, cada cuento de hadas necesita de un villano y ese soy yo, oigan, que les parece si hacemos un club, si un club de personas dolidas, si lo llamaremos Corazones Solitarios ¿Qué les parece? – se quedaron callados – Ustedes pueden hablar con todo Ooo para prepararlos para el final, prepararlos para el fin del mundo, digo, permitieron que matara a sus seres queridos así que… - en eso Marceline y Finn me golpearon con sus puños dejándome sangrienta la boca – Les deberé de cobrar las citas con el dentista pero tengo que admitir que el dolor es muy gracioso – ambos empezaron a golpearme en todo el cuerpo – Recuerden lo que hice, recuerden a las personas que mate – ellos lo tomaron como invitación para seguir golpeándome y ahora mucho más fuerte además de otros lugares que no se le habían ocurrido – Jajajaja, Finn, lo mejor de todo, lo mejor de que tu novia está muerta es que ella nunca lo sabrá, nunca sabrá lo que ocurrió después del baile, aquella noche donde tu novia y tu pasaron mágicamente buenos momentos hasta que besaste a Marceline – No te atrevas de hablar de eso, no te atrevas – me grito aquel par – Esto no es tan doloroso como el dolor que han de traer dentro de ustedes verdad, el dolor de saber que le fallaron a las personas que ustedes amaban, el dolor de fallarle a todo Ooo, jajajajaja – aquel par dejo de golpearme y solo pensaban – La Inmortal, su vida ha sido tan larga que ha perdido muchas cosas que le importaban, su relación la Dulce Princesa, a Hambo, a su padre, a su madre y a su amigo, tu vida ha sido de puras perdidas y aun así sigues perdiendo y perdiendo, sigues fallando en todo, a ninguna persona que te importe lo has salvado en tu patética vida – le grite, en los ojos de Marceline solo había furia, odio y tristeza – Creo que toque un nervio sensible no es así – Marceline me tomo por el cuello – Vamos Marceline, vamos rómpeme el cuello, sé que quieres hacerlo, vamos hazlo, hazlo, no eres diferente a mí, no lo eres, solo rómpeme el cuello – le grite pero ella solo me mando a volar – Lo sabía, no tienes las agallas suficientes para hacerlo, pero Finn tampoco canta mal las rancheras, ha perdido a su primer amor, la Dulce Princesa lo boto por la edad, no conoce a sus padres, es el único humano en todo este maldito y estúpido universo , luego encuentra un nuevo amor pero yo se la arrebate de las manos, jajajajaja, yo la mate, la mate, la asesine, jajajaja – No hables de PF – decía Finn – O que harás Finn, no tienes algo contra mí, no puedes derrotarme, yo no tengo que perder, yo ya gane, gane al quitarles lo que más quieren, si me matan o me matan ya no es importante porque ya abre ganado, esta es mi más grande victoria, el haberles quitado lo que más quieren y todavía ni empiezo – Finn se volvió loco, perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba desde que mate a su novia – No me importa lo que te pase a ti James o a mí, vengare la muerte de PF y pagaras con tu propia vida – grito Finn tomando su espada – Veamos de que estas hecho niño – Es tu fin – gritaba el chico, vi como Finn venía corriendo a toda velocidad con la espada por enfrente – Vamos niño, más cerca, más cerca – le dije – Es tu fin – volvió a gritar, cuando estaba a unos metros de distancia de mi saque algo de mi bolsillo apuntándolo a Finn – ¡Finn! – gritaron todos al ver que lo apuntaba con algo – Oh no James, no lo harás – dijo Marceline, voló a toda velocidad tacleando a Finn – Marceline, que haces, necesito acabar con esto, necesito matar a James por PF, vengar su muerte – todos vieron la situación y corrieron a lado de aquellos 2 – ¿Por qué lo detienes Marcy? – pregunto Jake – Pudo haber acabado con esto – dijo la Dulce Princesa cargando el cuerpo de PF – La vampira salvando al niño de una muerte rápida, eres aburrida Marceline, les dirás a ellos que es esto, que es lo que traigo en la mano o lo tendré que hacer yo – dije viéndola – Marcy, ¿por qué me detuviste? – pregunto Finn – Lo que James trae en la mano es una pistola, un arma de fuego usada en la época de los humanos, es muy peligrosa y puede matar a cualquiera, si le da en sus órganos vitales, sin importar la distancia a la que este – yo me acerque a ellos – Marceline tiene razón, miren mi pistola no se su nombre ni modelo pero mírenla, la he tenido oculta de ustedes para un momento como este – dije mostrándola – No se pregunten de donde la saque, se los diré, aparte de encontrar la bicicleta me encontré esta arma en el basurero – les dije sonriendo – Pero no hay municiones para eso James, esa arma es inútil – decía DP – Sería inútil si no me hubiera pasado en su laboratorio un buen tiempo a solas, pude hacer un modelo del proyectil que utiliza y poder crear más y créame que lo usare en ustedes, todo este tiempo he planeado su fin a sus espaldas, todo estaba preparado para este gran momento – dije sonriendo – Jajaja, James, esa arma no me hace daño a mí, soy un vampiro, esas armas son inútiles en mi contra – dijo Marceline – Déjenme encargarme de James – Marceline alzó el vuelo, sobrevoló arriba de mi unos metros para aprovechar la fuerza de gravedad y venir en picada – ¡Este será tu fin! – grito, el Lich desde lejos solo veía lo que pasaba sonriendo y viendo que era más peligroso de lo que imagino – Hazlo Marceline, hazlo y salva a Ooo – dije, ella me lastimo el cuello al volverme a tomar de el – Fuiste inteligente, pudiste habernos derrotado, pero fue tu arrogancia la que nos ayudó al final – dijo Marceline – Oye, no hueles eso – le pregunte – Lo que digas no te salvara – dijo ella – No, espera hueles eso, un olor espantoso, espera viene de mi cuello, pero que será – pregunte sarcásticamente, Marceline metió su mano en mi traje y saco lo que traía puesto – Con que eso es, eso era lo que apestaba, mi collar de ajo – Marceline con el olor cayó al suelo y yo encima de ella – Marceline que te pasa…..es cierto, la debilidad de los vampiros es el ajo, realmente creíste que no tenía un plan, un plan oculto en todo esto Marceline – acercaba el collar a ella – Aleja eso de mí – decía – Mmmm, no, no lo hare – le puse el collar en cuello, notando como el ajo quemaba a Marceline – ¡Marceline! – gritaron todos – Lich, es tu turno, detenlos un momento – le dije – Muy bien James – el Lich los detuvo, los petrifico del miedo usando el amuleto de la Nocheosfera – James, la vas a matar – dijo DP – Esa es la idea, miren a la pequeña vampiro, creo que debo de acabar con su sufrimiento – metí mi mano al bolsillo y saque una estaca de madera – Sabes lo que más me gusta de mi traje, mis bolsillos, son más grandes y mira todo lo que tengo pero pos bueno, tu fin llego, ahora es tiempo de cerrar los ojos y contar hasta 10 – tome la estaca y la puse cerca de su corazón – Me gustaría hacer que sufras más, hacerte sufrir como tú me hiciste sufrir, como me torturaste, pero no soy como tú, yo me apiado de ustedes al final – puse mi pie sobre la estaca y atravesé el corazón con él a lo que Marceline desapareció – ¡NO! – gritaron todos – Una más, faltan 3 – dije sonriendo – Maldito – grito Finn – Wow James, no sabía que lo harías, me permites….. – No, yo los acabare, ves Finn, tienes muchas cosas que perder, ya murió una amiga ahora morirá tu hermano – me acerque a él, puse mi pistola en su frente y dispare, dispare en su frente haciendo que Jake cayera al suelo y se viera toda la sangre brotando de él – ¡Maldito! ¡Me las pagaras! – gritaba Finn – Estas indefenso niño, estas muy indefenso, estás jugando a las grandes ligas, estás jugando con psicópatas y sociópatas – Finn solo veía el cuerpo de su novia y su hermano, lloro por lo que había perdido, sentí como yo era el responsable de romperle el pequeño y frágil corazón al niño, se apreciaba que él ya no tenía alma – Esto es lo que quería ver – gritaba emocionado – Quería ver tu lado oscuro Finn, ver que tu espíritu haya sido corrompido por mí, esta es mi máxima victoria – la Dulce Princesa empezó a hablarle a Finn pero Finn no respondía – Es inútil princesa, inútil el Finn que recuerda ya no está – dije sonriendo – Ahora que haremos Lich, acabamos con el héroe o con la princesa – Todo esto lo orquestas tú, es tu elección – me dijo – Ya tengo una idea, princesa, le dije que la haría sufrir como a mí, no le importa la gente, solo le importa sus súbditos, su pueblo, pero ya no hay más pueblo, ya no hay más héroe, solo hay caos y muerte – me acerque a ella, puse la pistola en su frente – Es hora de decir adiós – dije y dispare, ella solo temblaba y cerraba los ojos queriendo que todo fuera una pesadilla, el disparo fue directo, haciendo que sangre brotara, el cuerpo cayo, muerto y frio, una muerte rápida y que no se esperaba – Se acabó el héroe de Ooo – dije, la Dulce Princesa vio el cuerpo de Finn y Jake aterrorizada – Acabe con Princesa Flama, acabe con Marceline, acabe con Jake y con Finn, no hay quien me pueda detener, el fin del mundo llego – dije, la Dulce Princesa no le daba merito a todo lo que hice, haberlos matado a todos, se quedó paralizada, triste, no hablaba, se encontraba sin alma – Wahahahaha, este es el verdadero James, este es el verdadero, no el que trato de ayudarlos – Lo sé, hice lo que tú nunca pudiste, derrotar a los héroes de Ooo, ahora toda Ooo es nuestra…oye que te parece si para divertirnos diezmamos la población total de Ooo, me gusta esa palabra diezmar, qué opinas – le pregunte al Lich – Podría ser buena idea, que sepan quién manda aquí pero que haremos con la princesa, la matamos – el Lich se puso la corona del Rey Helado dispuesto a utilizarla – No, no, no, Finn, Jake y Marceline tenían cosas que perder y vieron como murieron, pero ella, mírala, piensa que perdió todo, piensa que ya no tiene por qué vivir pero si destruimos reino por reino y hacemos que ella lo vea, si hacemos que vea lo que somos capaces de hacer y que no puede detenerlo, su corazón se parara y para postre podemos destruir su reino, podemos destruir lo único que le queda en esta vida y que está olvidando, destruiremos el Dulce Reino – la Dulce Princesa no contestaba, no decía nada, seguía viendo el cuerpo de sus amigos – James, eres fantástico, tienes ideas muy buenas, eres un villano nato – No un villano, sino un criminal, escucha princesa, si cree que esto acabo está muy equivocada, esto apenas comienza, empezó con la muerte de sus amigos y terminara con su muerte princesa, la muerte llego a Ooo, mate a Princesa Flama, mate a Marceline, mate a Jake mate a Finn ya no hay quien pueda detenernos – dije – Wahahahaha – se reía el Lich – ¡Los mate! ¡Los mate! – gritaba mientras bailaba alrededor de la princesa – Estoy preparado para volver – dije, me acerque a la Dulce Princesa – Los chicos buenos mueren jóvenes, cada cuento de hadas necesita un buen villano – dije a su oído – Y así ocurrió que…la tierra de Ooo cayó, y no hubo más, mire mi nuevo dominio, como el amo de todo y pensé que era bueno, esto es solo el comienzo de su fin princesa, esto no es nada de dolor a comparación del que le infringiré – la Dulce Princesa empezó a llorar, vio el cadáver de Finn, Jake y Princesa Flama, nos vio al Lich y a mí – ¿Por qué lo haces James? ¿Por qué? – me pregunto – Me dieron la espalda y me torturaron, esta es mi venganza, así me cobro todo lo que me han hecho, ahora podrán llamarme asesino princesa, pero lo hago porque soy la Mente Criminal más grande, no hay locura como la mía, no hay reino que se pueda salvar, la muerte llego y es hora de seguir con mi labor – me puse frente a la princesa, le guiñe el ojo y ella solo seguía llorando viendo el cuerpo de todos los presentes – ¿Te gusto James? – me pregunto el Lich – Claro, aquí se cerrara el circulo, es conveniente que donde fue el inicio sea el final de todo Lich, el circulo será cerrado y saldremos victoriosos de esta – la Dulce Princesa sabía que no había esperanza para Ooo, que estaban condenados, que las pesadillas, los sueños con el Búho Cósmico se hicieron verdad y ya no podían evitarlo, todos estaban condenados pero la Dulce Princesa se sentía triste porque de cierta forma, ella sentía que todo era su culpa – Ganamos, los derrotamos, se acabó Ooo – dijo el Lich, yo solo lo veía y sonreía, no se pudo evitar lo inevitable, todo eso tenía que ocurrir y ocurrió, al final es verdad que hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, esta vez ganamos.

* * *

Aunque yo haya escrito el capitulo, no me creo lo que Harold acaba de hacer, ni yo mismo me la creo, en palabras de James "Y así ocurrió que…la tierra de Ooo cayó, y no hubo más, mire mi nuevo dominio, como el amo de todo y pensé que era bueno" creo que eso indica un nuevo orden de gobierno en todo Ooo, no más heroes, se acabo, es el fin.

**"Heme aquí, ya al final, y todavía no sé qué cara le daré a la muerte" - **Rosario Castellanos

Damas y caballeros, llegamos al final, al final de todo y no tengo otra cosa más que agradecerles a todos los que me apoyaron a lo largo de toda esta historia, **Espartan187, eragon01, Hacedor de Historias, Ghostbell777, The Master Of Stories, George187 **a los que me siguen y a los que siguen esta historia (**Marcy Abbader, Pindamin, Rivera92, estrellita24, Firu-Piru y , **aunque ustedes no dejan reviews, les agradezco).

Solo les tengo que preguntar algo, creen que esto es el fin, creen que todo acabo o habra algo más, claro que habra más cosas, hay cabos sueltos que arreglar pero creen que todo lo que ocurrio tendra solucion o en realidad es la destruccion de Ooo.

Quiero saber sus respuestas a estas preguntas, sus opiniones y sus dudas manden mensajes, dejen reviews, haganme saber su opinion. Les pido que no se desesperen, las respuestas se daran a su tiempo

Y como de costumbre su amigo, confidente y fiel servidor The Sr N se despidendose de ustedes esperando que se encuentre bien

Paz


End file.
